Imperial Guard
by Shadow-Hawk2
Summary: Duo Maxwell is trapped in another part of the galaxy far from all that he knows and the woman he loves. He must learn to survive among primitive violent people and accept that he may never be able to return to Earth.
1. Chapter 1 Duo is rescued, Apolo recovers

Author's Note: I wasn't going to write this, but it was suggested by a reviewer (looking at you "Pat), and once I got started, as usual, I couldn't limit myself to a short story. Sorry, no gundams in this story, just the rise of an empire through primitive means and the help of a smart-mouthed, quick-witted young man from Earth.

PS: Pat, thanks for reading my work and reviewing. If you don't have an account here, make one and you can message me. I have this story written already, but when I finish publishing it, I will be doing another that takes on Earth and in the colonies. I wouldn't mind sharing ideas with you.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Binary system space_**

The light of the ejection button was pulsing before his eyes, his hand hovering over it, but Duo Maxwell was hesitating. Why? He had rehearsed this moment over and over in his mind for the last several days. He didn't _want_ to do this, but it was for Trynity's own good. Duo knew he was holding her back, and he did not want a future where he saw regret in her eyes for choosing him over a brilliant career in astrophysics. Hell, Duo was not even sure what that was, but Trynity had been offered a grant to study it at a prestigious university and they didn't hand out that kind of money to just anyone. She had to be truly special to be chosen and he knew she would not do it because it would mean being separated from him. But Duo wasn't giving her a choice. She was going to be angry, and he might have to use all his charm and then some to earn her forgiveness when he returned in a few months, but it would be worth it to know she wasn't resenting him for giving up the opportunity of a lifetime.

Mind made up, he touched the button and braced for the explosion that sent the escape pod careening away from the transport just entering the wormhole. There were so many ways this could go wrong, ways that Duo probably hadn't thought through before sending himself hurling into space in little more than a pressurized can with a space anomaly nearby sucking everything into it.

He had arranged with the space pirate, Newt, to pick him up even though Newt didn't strike Duo as the most reliable guy. He wouldn't be in the binary system if he had been following instructions in the first place when, several years ago, he had been sent on a routine mission to look for gundanium laden debris on the outer rim of settled space. Although he had been warned to stay far from the sector where a spatial disturbance had been detected in the past, Newt had ignored the caution. His ship and crew had been sucked into a wormhole, the same wormhole that had sent Trey into their solar system. Until Duo met up with Newt on the pirate station located on an observation satelite between Bayman and Calabria, he and his crew had been presumed dead. That was the guy his life depended on? Then again, who was he to criticize Newt after all the idiotic things he had done in his life, not the least of which was hopping into this escape pod and leaving behind the reason his heart beat.

There was no portal for Duo to see out of the escape pod and no way for him to contact Newt except for the transmitter that would send a signal to any nearby craft, so he was stuck strapped into a space that wasn't even big enough to stand in. For several moments it flipped end over end and just when he thought he might vomit in his own space helmet, it stabilized, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. Newt had warned him that he would wait until the gravitational pull from the wormhole subsided before collecting him, so he would be on his own for several minutes. But several minutes seemed like several hours before the escape pod jerked to a stop and it began to move slowly as if it were being dragged. His hair stood on end, so Duo knew that a magnetic tractor beam was pulling him, that Newt had proven good to his word and was retrieving the escape pod.

The process of getting the pod onto Newt's ship seemed to take hours when it was probably only a few minutes, but Duo had begun to feel claustrophobic, so he was relieved when banging on the outside of the pod indicated that he should release the hatch. He pulled the manual lever and when the small hatch opened, he bolted from the confined space and nearly banged his head above the doorway of the hatch.

Newt floated towards him and he could see through the visor of his helmet that the other man was laughing, and since they did not have communication devices, he motioned to the left where Duo saw the door and he floated as he followed the other man. They entered the temporary walkway that led to a decompression chamber on Newt's craft, and once inside, they drifted down until their feet were on the ground.

When Newt reached up to remove his helmet, Duo did the same and he was relieved to breathe in oxygen. "Hey, thanks for getting me so soon."

Newt grunted and rubbed his grubby, whiskered chin. "If I hadn't, you would have been fried by the wormhole. You missed quite a show."

The other man ducked out of the chamber and Duo followed him through the short corridor that led to the cockpit of the small craft. Looking around, he saw strange symbols, so he guessed it was either a commandeered Calabrian warbird or a Bayman fighter craft. He decided on the former, thinking that Newt probably swiped it when he was on the surface among the men Maeryn, the pirate chief, had taken to help Trey in his bid to win his rightful place in the empire.

After they removed their spacesuits and stowed them away, Newt dropped onto one of the seats and motioned for Duo to take the other. "There is a freighter heading towards Bayman from Varoonya," he told him. "We will catch up to my fleet heading to intercept it, and when we have the freighter in our control, we will take it to the market near Varoonya to sell the goods on the frontier."

Duo managed to keep his face from betraying his disgust. Sure, he had grown up on the streets where stealing was a way of life, but he had left that behind.

He must not have done a good job of hiding his feelings for the mission because Newt sneered at him. "What do you think pirates do, Maxwell? You said you didn't have any reservations about joining us, and that's why I agreed to help you."

Duo didn't need Newt reminding him that he had agreed to join Newt's crew when he asked him for help, but during the time that Duo had been at the pirate satellite the "pirates" had been scavengers and traders. Maeryn had approved of claiming deserted ships, dismantling them and selling parts or trading them with Bayman or worlds further away, so Duo hadn't had any qualms about agreeing to join them. He would not have agreed to what Newt was proposing now, but he wasn't in a position to refuse.

"No one is going to get hurt are they?" Duo was sick of killing, especially after what he had witnessed on Calabria, and he was glad that he would not be sitting in the cockpit of his gundam for a long time, if ever again. When he returned to Cinq Kingdom space, he would probably return to a court martial for abandoning his duties on research colony L10.

"They get hurt when they resist," Newt told him grimly.

Duo had a hard time believing that Maeryn, Trey's mother and the commander of the pirates, had condoned this attack. "Is that acceptable to your chief?"

"Chief? I am the chief now. Maeryn is staying on the planet grieving for that bastard Zeno. Good riddance. Glad he's dead, and nothing was more fitting than his death at the hands of a female. Maeryn was too soft, and we missed a lot of golden opportunities following her rules. Now _I_ make the rules, and I say we take that freighter with or without bloodshed. Selling it on the frontier will earn me a lot of credits and make a name for my outfit."

Maybe he shouldn't be squeamish when the only person he knew from Bayman was their selfish princess, Ryana, so he might be able to stomach a battle with the freighter if all they were doing was lifting their goods.

The control panel of the craft distracted him and he realized he didn't recognize anything about it. "Hey, are you expecting me to figure out how to pilot this thing through trial and error?" he asked with a stiff laugh.

"You?" Newt snorted. "You would probably detonate it the first time you tried to operate it. Strap in and I will teach you enough so that you don't kill us both."

Duo didn't remind him that he was the pilot of a gundam and that he knew everything there was to know about it. The Deathscythe was a hell of a lot more technologically advanced than this craft.

The other man pointed to the strange symbols on the control panel. "It's Baymani script, and you're going to have to learn to read it. The Calabrians are bunch of primitive thugs that have good trade contracts with Bayman to get these ships. I took a few," Newt snorted with laughter, "I took all of the warbirds as a parting gift for helping the new emperor. Too bad I didn't think about grabbing some imperial warriors. Something on that planet makes them hyper fast and strong. After this job we should pay a visit to Edgeland Fortress to round up a few of them to take to the frontier to sell in the markets. We could spend the rest of our lives living in comfort on Varoonya on what we would make in such a transaction."

Duo shook his head vehemently. "I agreed to join your crew, but I draw the line at slavery." He remembered the slave auction in the Wastelands where Trey had desperately bid to buy Arora who had been captured and was being treated as if she were a mindless animal. Duo did not want to have anything to do with selling people.

"Are you sure you don't want to be dropped off on Calabria?" asked Newt skeptically. "I don't think you have the stomach for being a pirate."

If Newt took him to the planet, Trey would put him on a ship and send him right into the wormhole without listening to his explanation of why he had remained behind. Duo could not return so soon. Trynity had to be established in her studies before he showed up in her life again.

"Hey, I can do whatever you want me to. I just don't want to hurt any innocent people."

Without responding Newt smiled, a curl to his lips that had Duo wondering if he would end up being chucked out an airlock.

 ** _Imperial Palace, Calabria_**

Apolo of house Dax shifted in his sleep and found it difficult to move, and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was not alone. For a moment he was disoriented until he detected the scent of a female and realized that an arm was flung over his chest, and a leg, not the leg that matched with the arm, was nestled between his own. He did enjoy waking to find females keeping him warm, and despite all the activity from the night before and an anxious feeling that had awakened him shortly after first sunrise, he knew how to spend the time before the second sun crept over the horizon. The females' moans of protest at being deprived of sleep soon turned to whimpers of pleasure. A perfect way to start the day.

A few hours after second sunrise, he took his time in bathing, well, in being bathed and fed by the lovely young women who reluctantly left him when a messenger interrupted with a summons from the emperor. He felt disoriented to be addressed with respect by the men that he passed in the corridor after they had viewed him with scorn in all the years he had spent at Trey's side. Zeno's sycophants had not believed that Trey could defeat him, that the spawn of his terran female would never take his place.

After walking for several minutes through the winding corridors, he realized that he had not seen any women except the females that had been keeping him company, helping him recover after healing his sister's mortal wound. He checked his step and came to a stop, wondering what had become of the serving women. Trey was expecting him, but he turned on his heel and headed towards the wing of the palace that had once been ruled by Lady Xuxa, concubine of the emperor.

Apolo had never stepped into the female quarters, and when he did now, he was surprised to see other men inside. He supposed that with Xuxa's exile and Zeno's death, the females no longer had a protector, and Apolo was angry now to see the men moving among the helpless women, probably planning to take advantage of the powerful female's absence.

He seized the arm of the nearest male. "What are you doing here? Where are you men taking these women?"

The young guard wearing the colors of house Vaan grinned. "The emperor himself sent word that the house guard may take the females kept by his father provided we give an oath to make them our mates."

Looking again at what was happening, Apolo realized that the males were not being aggressive and that females were flirting with the imperial warriors. He wondered whose idea it was to dispose of them so efficiently. His sister surely had no reason to fear that Trey would make use of the females his father kept. Apolo recognized the signs that Trey was bonded to Arora more and more as his body purged the dulling effects of the drugs he had abused in the terran solar system. As a Guerani healer, Apolo could not be bonded to a female, but there was one particular woman that interested him.

Sidling up to one of the females, he remarked, "I do not see the female, Larya, here."

"She is gone," the woman said, giving him a winsome smile. "Are you looking for a mate?"

"Has Larya been claimed by a male?" Apolo did not want to hear that she had. The beautiful, personal slave of Lady Xuxa had tricked him into taking her to his camp in the Wastelands, and she had reported the location to her master so that her son could abduct Arora and her child, leaving Trey no choice but to surrender to his father. Apolo had unfinished business with Larya, so he did not want to hear that she had the protection of another male.

"We sent word to the emperor days ago that she was taken to the prison," she said with a curl to her lips. "That bitch deserves what happens to her after what she did." She smiled. "Have you come to fetch her for her punishment?"

"Punishment?" he repeated dumbly. Apolo had been bedridden for several days following his own stay in Zeno's prison and then saving Arora's life. Now he wondered if he should have risen from his bed sooner.

"She attacked the crown prince with a blade! She tried to kill his mate!"

Apolo could not believe her. He refused to believe her. She must be repeating rumors, and he would find out the truth from Trey. As he left the female quarters, his steps were faster, and he did not stop to acknowledge any of the men that greeted him as he headed directly to the emperor's apartments. Servants were busy cleaning under the supervision of Lady Virinea, Trey's mother, but Trey and Arora were not there.

Holding the infant Princess Shamara in her arms, bouncing the fussing infant, Virinea was obviously relieved to see him and she thrust his sister's baby in his arms before he had a chance to speak.

"You have an amazing talent with females," she said by way of explanation when he looked at her in question.

Apolo looked down at the baby and saw that she was smiling at him, her eyes glowing, and he could not resist grinning back down at her. Reaching up to tickle under her chin, he chided her. "Are you not behaving for your grandmother?"

The baby waved her arm and Apolo allowed her to catch his finger in her tiny fist. His heart swelled with joy as he remembered bringing her into the world, how she had not breathed until he had given her his own breath. Arora had been disappointed by the female child, and angry at him for not warning her that she did not carry a male in her belly when he had known all along.

After sending Shamara a warning about behavior by linking their minds, he gently placed her back into Virinea's hands. "She will give you no more trouble."

Virinea smiled down at Shamara who blew a bubble from her spit and gurgled with delight. "After all the terrible things that have happened, this precious child is a blessing." She raised her head to look at him. "She symbolizes the hope of the future. I am so proud that my son had the courage to save her life."

"As am I," Apolo admitted. He had been dismayed when Trey had taken Shamara away from Arora and left the camp to leave his infant daughter in the Wastelands according to imperial tradition where she would have died by the end of the day. Raised as an imperial, Apolo had understood the necessity of his actions, but his Guerani ancestors cried out in horror at what the Calabrian would do to one of their own. Apolo never would have let Shamara die. Although recovering from injuries received when Trey had come in disguise to his Wasteland camp to take Arora, if Trey had not brought her back, Apolo would have gone into the Wastelands to find her, to take her into the mountains to raise her alone if he must. But Trey had proven himself a man of honor, a man worthy to sire a new generation of Guerani.

"Are you looking for Trey?" Virinea asked him. "He has been meeting with his father's warlords all morning."

"I should be with him," said Apolo, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Arora is with him, and I have already heard that they protested vehemently the presence of a Guerani female although she is his mate and his imperial guard." Virinea made a sound of disgust. "Many of them refuse to believe that Dax was Guerani, that he hid it from them all."

"Regardless, I will join them." Apolo nodded to her respectfully, then left her to head to the reception chamber where the emperor met with his council.

The guards at the high, wide doors did not hesitate to open them for him, and Apolo entered to hear Lord Waescop whose extensive holding was far to the north. He had been a longtime crony of Emperor Zeno and his imperial guard, Apolo's father.

"You have not consulted any of us before sending proclamations that will turn this empire upside down!"

Trey was sitting in the chair where Apolo had only seen Zeno sit, Dax standing behind him, stoically glaring at the lords that now faced Trey. In Dax's place stood Arora, her chin raised defiantly as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. Gods help any man that challenged her or her mate, and Apolo noticed that the men in the hall cast furtive glances towards her, probably gauging their chances at getting past her. But many of them had watched her training and had witnessed her killing Zeno not so many days ago to protect her lord and mate, so they knew they would be fools to make any move to threaten the emperor. More than half of the warlords present had already pledged to Trey, so any attack would end in a bloody fight, and Apolo sensed that none of the dissenters wanted to be the first to fall to her blade.

"I am your emperor," Trey reminded Waescop, his voice calm. "I will make the laws and you will enforce them."

Waescop was clenching his hands at his sides, one of them moving towards his sword, and Apolo tensed, lowering his own hand towards the hilt of his own, but when Waescop did not take his sword in hand, Apolo remained alert.

"Your father listened to our counsel," Waescop told Trey.

"My father did nothing to improve Calabria," stated Trey with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"He did not destroy it either," snapped Waescop. "Have you given any thought to the disorder that your proclamation will cause?"

Other than freeing the females of the palace and giving the palace guards the right to woo them without spending a fortune to acquire them, Apolo did not know what Trey had been up to while he recuperated from healing Arora.

"Of course I did," said Trey with deadly calm as he stared unblinking at the older man. "I will not pretend to feel any sympathy for you, Waescop, when you have amassed a fortune selling innocent women and children."

The northern lord gasped in outrage. "Do you think you and your followers can shut down my markets? I dare you to try."

"I will be arriving at your holdings within the month," Trey told him. "Either your markets will be shut down or I will shut down you."

Waescop stared at him with incredulous fury, then spun on his heel, turning his back on the emperor, and he walked away. He paused briefly when he drew even with Apolo and as their gazes met, Apolo felt the rage the surged through him because the other man believed that he and Arora had murdered Dax, the man that had helped him gain the power that Trey was taking away. Apolo did not use his magic to intimidate him, nor did he touch his sword, and after a tense moment, Waescop stomped past him. Several other lords followed him, and while only a handful remained, they comprised some of the most powerful houses of Calabria.

As Trey frowned and rubbed his face with his hands, Arora reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and he put his hand over it. Arora did not yet have the power to give him any but the comfort of a wife for her beloved husband, but that comfort could be as powerful as any Guerani spell.

One of the remaining warlords, Lord Chasek grunted. "Caron is not here," he observed. "Perhaps you should have waited …"

"My lord is not at Caron's beck and call," interrupted Lord Wattan.

Apolo was not surprised that Wattan would speak out against Caron. His father's lands in the south bordered Caron's and the two had fought intermittent wars during Zeno's reign. Zeno had sided with Caron more often than not and carved more land from Wattan's father to reward to his most powerful warlord. Lord Jansec had long since refused to come to Zeno's court, so Apolo had been surprised when Wattan, his son, had arrived to complete his imperial training. He had done so well that Zeno had not hesitated to appoint him as his imperial guard, choosing him over Raemon of house Caron.

"Settle down, you young hothead!" snapped Chasek. "I meant to point out that it would have been more convenient to have them all in the same place. I would not have minded spilling Waescop's innards in this room along with Caron's."

The other men voiced their agreement until Trey put up his hand to silence them. "I will not condone removing my opponents using such dishonorable tactics."

"They would not have balked at doing the same to you," remarked Lord Vaan, another of Zeno's more moderate warlords.

Trey noticed Apolo standing near the entrance. "Apolo, I see that you have left your bed."

The other man turned to look at him and Apolo saw the suspicion in their eyes. Not only was he Guerani, but he was Dax's acknowledged son. He moved forward, ignoring their open distrust and focusing on Trey. "I am well enough."

Trey turned his attention back to the warlords. "Chasek and Vaan, return to your holdings and gather your men. Waescop will not peacefully give up his markets, so I will have to take them by force."

Chasek rubbed his hands gleefully. "I have been looking forward to this day. Waescop supplied Zeno with his choicest females for many years and benefited from his favor."

"I don't need to be reminded of my father's corruption," said Trey with annoyance. "I was as aware of it as the rest of you."

"The gods favor you," said Vaan with a quick glance at Arora. Apolo knew he was thinking of the legend that foretold the return of the rains to the Wastelands when a sorceress won the love of a prince. Apolo had not believed the legend until the storm that had begun after Dax's death in the trance he had shared with his sister.

"We would not back you, my lord," continued Vaan, "if we suspected you would continue the practices of your father and his father before him."

"I am honored by the confidence you have in me," said Trey. "I will make Calabria better or die trying."

The men bowed to him, and when Trey signaled to Wattan to stay behind and he took his arm to lead him away to speak in a low voice, Apolo went to his sister to hug her.

"You are not feeling any ill effects?" he asked, referring to the blade that Zeno had thrust through her body and which would have killed her had Apolo not risked his own life to save her. He would have gladly died for her, but the ancestors, including his own father, lent their power so that she could live. Saving her had not come without a price and he had spent the last few days in his bed recuperating in the best way he knew how. The females had been more than happy to help him heal.

"You would be able to tell me better than I would know," she told him with an apolegetic smile.

He reached out to take her hand, then moved closer and laid the hand on her belly. "Close your eyes, Arora." When she did as he asked, he guided her so that she could feel the life forming in her womb. The child was too young to acknowledge them, but by the time he would be, Apolo will have taught her how to communicate with her unborn son.

She opened her eyes and he saw both wonder and sadness. "You learned these things from our mother."

"And our father," he told her with a sigh. "I never knew that he taught me in the hours when I slept because he would not even trust me with the truth of what he was." Dax had been a very powerful Guerani.

Arora put her hand on his cheek. "He did not abandon you, Apolo, not as he did me."

The pain of his rejection was easy to feel through his connection to her, and he knew that she wanted to know why Dax had rejected her when Guerani revered their females, but Apolo did not understand why their father had done so. Nor did he know why he had bound Trey to Arora when they were only children, knowing even if Zeno did not, what the consequences would be for the crown prince when he had mingled their blood in an imperial oath. When she returned to Calabria carrying Trey's child, Dax had labeled her a whore and put her in the Wastelands to die. What had he expected would happen between Trey and Arora? Why had he thrust them together and then pulled them apart? Apolo would probably never understand his father's erratic behavior.

After Wattan left, Trey came to stand with them. "I wasn't expecting bloodshed, but I am glad that you showed up when you did or I think Waescop would have challenged me and I don't know what would have happened."

"I do," muttered Arora, fingering the dagger tucked into the belt of her tunic, her brows drawing together in a fierce frown.

Trey leaned down to touch his lips to her forehead and Apolo felt the strong love that they shared. His own heart began to beat faster as he considered sharing such a love with a woman which led him to broach the subject that he had wanted to discuss with Trey.

"I have been to the women's quarters," he began.

Arora laughed and slipped her arm around Apolo's. "I am not surprised. I hope that you are not displeased that Trey has removed your limitless supply of beautiful females."

Apolo forced a smile although his sister's teasing was irritating him now when he had something important to discuss with her mate. "No. I could see that both the men and the females were happy with your order."

"Good. Xuxa, with my father's approval, dangled those females before the palace guard as rewards for their unquestioning loyalty. That practice is over now." He raised a brow. "I suspect you have something else that you wish to speak to me about."

If what he had heard about Larya was true, Apolo knew that Trey would not be happy to hear even her name mentioned, but he forged ahead anyway. "I was told that Larya was put in the prison."

As he expected, Trey's brows drew together in a frown and his eyes grew dark. "That female tried to kill us in our bed."

Apolo could hardly believe that Larya would do such a thing, but a glance at Arora told him that Trey's accusation was true.

"If we had slept in my bed, she would have succeeded," added Trey.

Arora now frowned at him. "You have so little faith in my ability to protect you?"

Apolo raised a brow. "Where were you sleeping if not in your bed?" he asked.

Both their faces flamed, so he did not want to know what they had been doing or where. They were mates, so he had no reason to judge them for carrying out a fantasy they shared concerning the mat on which she had slept at the foot of his bed for many years.

"Larya tried to kill me and then she tried to seduce me," Trey told him. "I have exiled her to the pirate satellite."

Apolo could not believe what he was hearing. "You know that since your mother has left, it has probably become a lawless, dangerous place."

Trey shrugged. "I could have sentenced her to death by informing my father what she had done. Since she was Xuxa's creature and Xuxa wanted my mother dead, I thought it fitting to give her the same sentence that Xuxa gave my mother."

"Larya is not your mother!" he exclaimed without thinking. "She has been a helpless slave all her life!"

Trey glared at him. "Did you not hear me, Apolo? She tried to kill us. She earned the headsman's ax and I spared her."

"Why do you care?" asked Arora suspiciously.

He did not pause in responding. "She entertained me." Let them think that his only interest in her was physical. He wasn't sure if it was more since he had never felt anything more than the pleasure of the moment with other females, but he had felt something with Larya that he wanted to explore further.

"I suppose she is talented enough to amuse even you, Apolo," said Trey with a bemused shake of his head. "But I am not changing my mind, even for you. Wattan is taking her to Edgeland Fortress. There are a few pirates still on Calabria and he will be convincing them to leave and paying them to take Larya with them before he takes his men into the Wastelands to tear down the markets."

"And the females at those markets?" asked Apolo with a frown, putting aside his concern for Larya for the moment. "What will become of them?" Not belonging to a house, they would be without shelter and protection.

"They will be taken to Edgeland Fortress until they can make suitable matches with males that will give an oath to them."

Apolo was relieved that Trey was not leaving them to an uncertain future. He would have been happier to hear him show mercy to Larya.

"Forget about Larya," ordered Trey as if he could read Apolo's thoughts. "She knew when she raised a blade in my presence that the only possible consequence would be her own death. After what she has done to me and to Arora, and let me remind you Apolo that she played you for a fool, she is getting better than she deserves in the slim chance of surviving among the pirates. I do not ever want to see her on Calabria again."


	2. Chapter 2 Larya leaves Imperia

**Chapter 2**

"Is this necessary?" Raising her hands to thrust her bound wrists in the face of the man escorting her, Larya huffed with exasperation. "What do you think I will do, Lord Wattan?"

He shoved her hands down. "You are capable of anything, Larya." She caught her breath when he hefted her over his shoulder. She hated men! They were all brutish and inconsiderate, but she did not tell him so as he walked because she was terrified that she was going to fall off his shoulder or he would toss her on the ground.

Gods! Why had she been so stupid? To attack the crown prince? Well, in truth she had not been attacking him but his Guerani mate. That Wasteland whore deserved to die anyway for ruining her plans for Prince Dilan. Prince? That bastard had used her against her will many times and just when she had planned to use him to escape his mother, he turned out to be an abysmal disappointment by tying himself to that Guerani bitch. Worse, he turned out to be Dax's bastard and had he lived long enough, he would have been scorned by the imperial court. Larya felt fortunate that she had not tied her fortunes to his. Then again, was she any better off? Wattan was taking her to Edgeland Fortress to put her on a transport headed for the pirate satellite. She had only been out of palace and away from Imperia once in her life that she could recall, and now she was being exiled to a far off space station to live among violent criminals.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wattan pulled her from over his shoulder and slung her over the front of his horse. The breath was knocked from her again and she fought for air as he tied her ankles together, then slung the rope beneath the beast to tie to her bound wrists. How dare he treat her this way! A week ago she might have flirted with him, and he would have crawled to Lady Xuxa asking what he had to do for her to allow him to take Larya to his pillows. Now he treated her like a pitiful drudge. Perhaps it was because her clothing was torn and filthy, and she hadn't bathed in many days since her rash attack on Lady Arora had precipitated her stay in the palace prison. Her once beautiful thick, wavy hair hung around her face in limp strands. Imagining how she looked, Larya doubted she would tempt even the lowliest scribe who would normally be lucky to find himself in the same room as a female.

The horse shifted and the edge of the stabbed into Larya's belly when Wattan climbed onto his mount. She thought they would move forward, but she heard him speaking.

"Are you here to be sure she hasn't seduced me? Or perhaps you were hoping to get your hands on her one last time?" Wattan was speaking to someone standing nearby.

There were so many men that had their hands on her in the palace that she could not imagine which one had come to see her off. Perhaps if she smiled prettily, she might convince the man to whom Wattan was speaking to save her.

So she wet her lips, curved them into her most seductive smile and raised her head to look at the man. Her smile instantly faded. "Oh. It's you."

The Guerani sorcerer, Apolo, the wasteland rebel warlord, now imperial guard of the emperor. "Don't get your hopes up, Larya. I was passing by and came to speak to Wattan."

Liar, she thought as she met his gaze. He was looking at her as men usually had until this change in her circumstances. "Speak quickly. We have somewhere to go and this is not the most comfortable method of conveyance."

Apolo gave her a half-smile. "I doubt it is the first time a man has tied you up."

Was that resentment in his voice? Did he think he was special? Unfortunately, since she had used him on Lady Xuxa's order, Larya had not been able to forget him. The Guerani bastard was vain enough without learning that she would gladly slip back into his arms. He probably knew it anyway with his magic, magic that she had not known about when Lady Xuxa had sent her to the Wastelands to find him. Being attracted to such a man was a mistake, one that she would deny ever making, not when he could and did have any woman he wanted with a snap of his fingers. Larya was used to men pining for her, not the other way around. She had already spent too much time thinking of the days and nights spent in his tent, seducing him so that she could betray him. Her only regret was that he was highly unlikely to consider taking her to his pillows ever again, even if she weren't condemned to exile.

"Nothing to say, Larya?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

If she were not so tightly tied to the horse she would shrug. "Not that I can think of at the moment."

"I will not stop you from begging for forgiveness."

She could raise her brows and so she did. "You will not find it necessary to stop me since I have no intention of asking you for forgiveness."

"I could speak to Trey on your behalf," he suggested.

Wattan snorted but did not make a remark.

Larya did not take her gaze from Apolo's. "I am not interested in such a bargain." Despite what was going to happen to her, she still had her pride and she had no reason to beg his forgiveness when she had been doing as her master demanded.

He made a sound of exasperation. "Are you telling me that you would rather be sent to the pirate satellite? Lady Virinea is not returning there, so it will be an unpleasant place to try to make a life." He looked away for a moment and then his dark, amber gaze met hers. "They might sell you on the frontier."

She rolled her eyes. "I would not be surprised if they did." Larya thought she had done an admirable job of convincing him of her mettle although the prospect of being sold on the frontier terrified her. She should not care because now that Lady Xuxa was gone, she had no one to protect her. No respectable man would ever want her, not when most of them had already had her. She had been Lady Xuxa's whore, and without her, Larya was just a whore.

"If you are finished speaking to her," spoke up Wattan impatienly, "we need to head to the fortress. The emperor's proclamation was sent out this morning and my men will need to quell resistance."

"I am sorry I have kept you." Apolo nodded to him and Wattan turned his horse to head away from the palace courtyard.

Larya warned herself not to look back, to look forward, but she turned her head anyway to see that Apolo was watching and for some reason she felt the urge to cry. She refused to let the tears fall. After everything she had done for Lady Xuxa, after all the beatings she had endured, she was not going to cry over the stricken look in that Guerani sorcerer's eyes.

They moved slowly through the streets of Imperia followed by a small army, and while most people watched the warriors under the command of Zeno's former imperial guard with awe and respect, there were many who hissed and shouted epithets at them. Wattan had already been appointed warlord by the new emperor for the help he had given him in claiming his rightful place, so Larya did not know why the people took offense to him and his men. She heard Wattan talking to one of the men riding beside him, Madex, that there were many zenoites in the city. Zenoites, she learned by listening to them, where those that saw Trey as a pretender and usurper and called for his removal. They viewed Wattan as a traitor to the man to whom he had given an oath. They did not know that Zeno had given his imperial guard orders to bring the crown prince back to Imperia. In addition to zenoites, there were also people that did not trust Zeno's former imperial guard even though he had given Trey a public oath above the plaza beneath the palace. Larya did not care one way or the other even though she knew that Lady Xuxa had despised Wattan.

By the time they reached the gate of the city, the suns were at equal distance, so Larya knew she would have an unpleasant journey with both suns beating down on her until they stopped and Wattan would set up camp. The trip to Edgeland Fortress took two days by horseback. Larya had done it once before, when Lady Xuxa had sent her to the Wastelands to find Trey's camp. That had been a waste of time because Zeno had discovered that Lady Xuxa had intended to take Trey's wife to give to Dilan and so he had sent Wattan to thwart her plans. Larya had been both anxious and thrilled to be leaving the palace, and when she had convinced Apolo to take her back to his camp, she hadn't realized that the experience would change her forever. She had discovered for the first time that a woman could feel something other than revulsion and pain when a male touched her, but she knew it was because of his vile sorcery.

Her destiny was on the pirate satellite now. She would be gods' damned if she let Trey defeat her with his order, and she wasn't going to let Wattan break her spirit either after several hours of travel when she should have begged him to stop when she found it difficult to breath with her so dry and clogged from the dust of the road. The same dirt coated her arms and she knew her hair was stiff, that her face felt like it was caked with mud so she was probably unrecognizable. The suns had set before Wattan suddenly stopped and he must have signalled to the others because the men accompanying him, at least two dozen, stopped and began to set up a camp to spend the night. Wattan untied the rope from beneath the horse and dragged her off the animal. She was so stiff and sore that she fell in a heap at his feet.

His booted toe nudged her. "There is a stream in that direction." She barely had the strength to raise her head to see where he had indicated. He started to walk away, but he had left her hands and ankles tied, so she opened her mouth to remind him, and nothing came out but a croak. He had taken a step before he looked over his shoulder at her, his brows furrowed. Sensing her dilemma, he grunted and went back to her. Larya was glad that he was going to release her until he did no more than loosen the ropes, leaving her hobbled, her wrists still tied, and then he seized a handful of her tunic and hauled her to stand. He nodded in the direction of the stream again before releasing her and striding away into the darkness.

Larya stood still for a moment, wondering if she could even move, and as she waited for her body to adjust to standing, she watched the warriors prepare the campsite as Wattan discussed something with Madex. None of them gave her more than a brief glance as they went about their duties, so Larya had no chance to catch the eye of even one who might help her. Wattan's men were too well disciplined to ignore their responsibilities, and if any were, Wattan would probably punish him severely.

With a sigh, she took a tentative step and stumbled, but she caught herself before she fell on her face. That would have been disastrous because she would not have been able to get up without help. After several steps, she became accustomed to the hobbling rope around her ankles and she was able to reach the stream. Once there, she took care of her personal needs with much difficulty before she knelt beside the small strip of flowing water. Cupping her hands, she brought water to her lips and she drank deeply before refilling her hands to splash her face. She washed herself as best she could although she would have preferred to bathe more thoroughly. Larya doubted there were bathing pools on the pirate satellite, so she would not have much chance to bathe there. She wondered how Lady Virinea had survived after Lady Xuxa and Dax had conspired to send her to the pirate satellite and telling the emperor that his mate had died during his absence from Imperia. Lady Xuxa despised the woman, but Larya secretly admired her. The beautiful alien had charmed Zeno away from Lady Xuxa, given the emperor an heir, and despite Dax's betrayal that put her in the hands of the pirates, she had managed to not only survive, but to rise to the top. Larya would not know how to go about commanding the respect she did. Lady Virinea was not a whore like she was.

She managed to stand again and trudged back to the camp where the men had set several fires around which they sat eating. She was wondering where she should go when a hand clamped onto her elbow and she gave a startled gasp before she realized it was Wattan.

"Come this way." He forced her away from the campfires and when she could no longer see the welcoming light, he shoved her onto the ground near a small tree to which he lashed her wrists with a rope.

"I am hungry,"she told him. "I haven't eaten since this morning." When he did not respond as he finished knotting the rope she said, "This is not necessary, my lord. I give you my word that I will not attempt to escape." She laughed softly. "Where would I go?"

He gave the knot one last tug that made it pinch her flesh and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Where would you go? To the first man who gave you a second glance, and then to the next until you have your own army of admirers who would break their oaths to do whatever you asked." He spit on the ground beside her. "And what good is the oath of a whore like you?"

Larya's laugh sounded gruff to her own ears. "You make me sound like an irresistible siren, my lord. Perhaps you want to spend the night with me."

Wattan shoved her back and stood over her. "Xuxa already offered you to me, Larya, when you were tempting, and I refused. I certainly don't want you now after you tried to kill the crown prince and his gracious lady."

"Gracious lady? She is a Wasteland whore. Her sire put her there to die."

"And the gods judged him for it. Remind me who came out of the Wastelands, Larya, Dax or the daughter he sentenced to die?" When she did not respond, he continued. "Trey has forbidden such practices now that he is emperor. He has already sent a proclamation out prohibiting the sale and exploitation of females. After I toss you on a ship at Edgeland Fortress, I will be heading into the Wastelands to dismantle the slave markets."

Larya could not believe what she was hearing. "He would not dare! What will become of the females if the males cannot purchase them?" She had heard Lady Xuxa complaining to Dilan that Virinea had urged Zeno to do the same, that her terran ideas were influencing him. Trey had spent several years among his mother's people. Had he forgotten all the customs of his own?

"Get some rest. We have a full day of travel tomorrow." He stomped away leaving her alone in the dark.

Sleep eluded her. She was hungry, she was tired and sore, and she could not find a comfortable position. Larya thought of the females at the markets. Many of them would have found places in the imperial houses cooking, cleaning, taking care of children and yes, some of them would have been purchased to bear a man's child, but their lives would be comfortable. Did Trey even think about how his decree would impact the women? The emperor was a fool!

She must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake when a big hand covered her mouth. The man was just a shadowy figure that reeked of horse sweat and the pungent odor of one that rarely bathed. She struggled against him but it was no use when she was tied so tightly to the tree. He kept his hand over her mouth to prevent her from making a sound, and she stared at the cloudy dark skies above as he did what he had come to do. When he finished, he covered her nose and mouth with his hand and as she writhed in terror that he was going to kill her, he growled in her ear that she deserved far worse. Just before she was sure she would lose consciousness, he released her and as she dragged in lungfuls of air, he kicked her so hard in the side that pain exploded through her body and she barely felt him stomp on her again before the world swam before her eyes and disappeared.

When she came to some time later, she felt wetness on her face and knew that blood was seeping from her nose. The sharp pain in her chest left her with only shallow breaths that made her feel burning agony. This was not the first time she had been raped and beaten, and not even in that order either, but she had not been expecting it when she had been trained to weather it by Lady Xuxa. Nor had she been threatened with death. The men to whom Lady Xuxa had loaned her body to do with as they pleased would not have killed her out of fear for the consequences. Sometimes, that was the only comforting thought she could have when they used her, that she would still be alive when it was done.

Now she could not be sure, and although she did not see the man she knew by his voice that it was neither Wattan nor Madex. Larya was more afraid now than any time in her life, but when the tears burned her eyes, she forced them back. If this was a sign of the gods judgement of her, then she would damn them, but she wasn't going to let them defeat her too.

 ** _Imperial Palace_**

Apolo had been in the women's quarters overseeing the last of the rapid courtships of the guards and Zeno's females when he received an order to attend the emperor. Since the boy that had brought the message did not exchange pleasantries, Apolo knew that Trey was acting as emperor and not as the brother of his heart. He doubted he would enjoy hearing what Trey had to say, but then he had himself to blame.

As he headed to Trey's receiving room, he chided himself, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, for his actions the previous day when he could not stay away from Larya. He did not go directly to the prisons although he was anxious to remove her as soon as possible, having recently spent several days there as a not so honored guest. Despite Trey's interdicts concerning the treatment of females, Apolo doubted the guards believed those laws pertained to females – one female – placed in their not so gentle care after attempting to kill the crown prince, now emperor. If Apolo had gone to the prisons to see Larya, he would have used his new position to take her out and Trey would find out immediately. Trey wouldn't be able to forgive him for breaking his oath so soon after becoming emperor. So he waited until he received word from a boy he had bribed to inform him when Wattan came to collect Larya from the prison to take to Edgeland Fortress.

Seeing his treatment of her had angered Apolo. He tried to convince himself that she deserved to be handled so roughly after all that she had done, but he ached to see any female trussed up and tossed over a horse to be tied to as if she were a saddle pack. Having held her in his arms and made her quiver with pleasure, Apolo was even more dismayed to see her treated as she was. Could he blame Wattan? Xuxa and Caron were particular friends, probably lovers since she had proved herself free with her body, and Wattan saw Larya as Xuxa's creature. It must have been galling for him to deliver Xuxa to her brother's camp at the foot of the Guerani Hills when he was probably itching to remove her head. Apolo hoped he was not taking out his ire on Larya when he was powerless to stop him.

What had he been thinking to step out of the shadows, to approach, to speak to Larya? He had felt nothing but pain to see her bruises, the filth left on her from her stay in appalling conditions, her torn and ragged garment that had stains he identified as blood. During the last day he spent in the women's quarters, he had learned how the females had turned on her when it became known that she no longer had Xuxa's protection. They had hated Lady Xuxa and used Larya as their scapegoat just as Wattan was now. So when the guards came to fetch her to take to the prisons and they learned what she had done, the other females had attacked her. If the guards had not intervened, they probably would have killed her.

He expected her to feel some humility now that she had nothing and no one to protect her, in the position that she had pretended to be in when he found her wandering in the Wastelands. Looking at her in the courtyard, tied to Wattan's horse, Apolo realized what a fool he had been to believe her story of being abandoned by her master. Larya may have affected the demeanor of a destitute female very well, but she had clearly been well fed, well clothed and her long fingernails had been lacquered. Apolo wanted to believe her story because he had desired her, and since he had not even needed to buy her, he did not dwell on the inconsistencies of her story.

That Larya had shown more humility than this Larya. In the courtyard, she had looked at him with the annoyance of one who had thrown a dog onto the streets to be rid of it and yet it returned. With a twist of his lips as he now moved ever closer to the inevitable scolding from his emperor, Apolo realized that was exactly what he must look like, to her and to Trey. He hadn't expected to hear her apologize, but he goaded her all the same just so that he could have a few moments more to see her and hear her voice. By the gods, he was a fool!

The doors were already open to the reception room, and Apolo was surprised to find it filled with men, the warlords and their commanders. He hoped they were not already planning to march to war. Waescop had only left two days ago, not even enough time for him to reach his holdings and gather his own men, and while Caron might be on the move north from his considerable estates to the south, his march was even longer.

When he stepped into the room, he heard Lord Vaan chortle with laughter. "That was quicker than I thought when I know he was with the females."

The other men joined in his laughter and Apolo felt irritation at their amusement at the expense of the women. He had been helping the timid females find mates, easing their fears and judging the males that offered for them. He would not deny that one or two of the women had suggested they find a better way to spend the morning, but Apolo had been there only to help the women.

Trey did not even smile, and Apolo noticed that Arora was not amused either. He would start bracing himself now for a thorough chastizement.

When the men quieted, Trey crossed the hall to stand before Apolo and he reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry that we did not discuss this, Apolo, but I have made a decision about you that must be acted on immediately."

Apolo could not imagine what decision he had made concerning him. "I will accept whatever it is that you will me to do."

He smiled grimly. "You may not think so when you hear what I have decided." Trey took a breath and continued, "Apolo, of house Dax, I appoint you warlord and imperial governor of the Wastelands."

The other warlords and their men shouted their approval, but Apolo was surprised to be given the honor. He had hoped to stay at Trey's along with Arora so that he could protect the brother of his heart. And he wanted to be near Arora so that he could teach her and her children to use their Guerani powers. He wanted to use his own healing magic, not spending his days putting down revolts in the Wastelands. His father had been governor of the Wastelands, and that was all Apolo ever remembered him doing for Zeno. With the unrest caused by the change in imperial leadership, there was going to be even more opposition, especially since Trey intended to make radical changes, already made one that had driven many warlords away.

"I think my imperial guard is surprised," said Trey with a gruff laugh.

"He should not be," spoke up Lord Chasek, and he looked at Apolo. "You have proven yourself to the tribes in the Wastelands during your rebellion. They respect you."

Apolo wanted to deny that he was part of any rebellion. He had only been trying to keep himself and Arora alive and happened to become involved with a rebellion that needed a leader. That rebellion had been short-lived which did not disappoint Apolo because it had served his purpose.

"My brother is speechless," remarked Arora. She looked at the other men. "I shall have a feast prepared for this evening to celebrate. He will be leaving Imperia in a few days, so I would like to spend some time with him before he goes."

Her dismissal was polite, but still a dismissal. The men were mollified by the mention of the feast, so they left Trey in good spirits although they had been sent away by a female. As they filed out, Apolo decided that after they were all gone he would voice his objections to the appointment.

Once the last man had left, Trey nodded to the guards at the doors, and when they had closed, Apolo took a breath to speak, but Trey did not give him a chance.

"I told you to forget about Larya, and not even a full passing of the suns later you are sniffing after her like a dog on the trail of a bitch in heat."

"Trey!" admonished Arora. "I am sure that Apolo was just passing by when he came upon Wattan."

Apolo looked gratefully at his sister, but he was willing to accept responsibility for his actions. "I rewarded one of the palace boys to let me know when she was taken from the prison."

Arora pursed her lips and Trey glared as he said, "Do I need to remind you what she tried to do?"

"No, but I wanted to see her one last time." Trey need not know how his heart ached to see her lowly circumstances. Apolo wasn't sure about his feelings for her after what she had done, so how could he expect Trey to understand him? If his sister's powers were any better developed, she would have sensed his ambivalent feelings for Larya by now, but she was just as oblivious as her mate. As far as they knew, Larya was a female that had entertained him well and he was looking for more of the same.

"You have seen her one last time then," stated Trey with finality. "She is on her way to Edgeland Fortress and will be gone by the time you arrive there. Her future is in the gods' hands and yours is in keeping peace in the Wastelands."

Apolo frowned at him. "After your proclamation, there will be no peace in the Wastelands for many years to come."

Trey was not smiling as he met his gaze. "Then you will be kept very busy, brother."


	3. Chapter 3 On the road

**Chapter 3**

She had just fallen asleep shortly before second sunrise when she felt the bottom of a booted foot push against her backside. After spending the rest of the dark hours and the time between first and second sunrise trying not to breathe too deeply because the sharp pain from her ribs nearly made her swoon, she was exhausted. Her entire body ached, from the ride, from sleeping on the hard ground with no covering to keep away the night chill, from the violation and subsequent beating from an unknown assailant and With great effort, she turned her head and blinked her crusty lashes to see Lord Wattan hovering over her only partially blocking out the light of the sun. His lip was curled in disgust as he looked down at her.

"Did you sleep well, Larya?" Without waiting for an answer he squatted beside her and reached down to untie her from the tree. Despite the pain, she breathed in his scent just to be sure that he had not been the monster that had brutalized her in the darkest hours of the night. He had the clean musky scent of a male that bathed regularly, smelled clean even now, and she saw that his hair was damp.

The rope came free and he pushed himself up, grasping a handful of Larya's now ragged tunic, dragging her up so that they were nose to nose. "You stink like a used whore."

Larya was finding it hard to maintain her composure when the pain in her side was making her woozy. "That should not surprise you, my lord, when I am one."

He shook her, and she saw small explosions of light. "Which of my men did you invite between your thighs?"

She grimaced although she had meant to smile coquetishly. "Are you sorry that it was not you, my lord?"

He raised his hand to strike her with his fist and she tensed, preparing for the blow, but his fingers uncurled and he lowered his hand. "Answer the question, whore."

Larya was so surprised that he had not struck her that she could not think of an answer at first. No man had ever hesitated to hit her, to prove his considerable power over her. Well, that was not entirely true. After interrupting the crown prince in his private moments with his mate with the intention of killing the other female, Larya had expected Prince Trey to beat her, but he had sent her away to the women's quarters, trusting her to remain there until the palace guard fetched her. Of course he knew that she had no where to go and no one to turn to, but when she returned to Lady Xuxa's wing of the palace, the other females had already learned of their powerful master's disgrace and they had turned on her. When the guards finally came, she was glad to be shut away in the prisons beneath the palace where she would be safer than among the females that despised her.

Lord Wattan's mercy caught her off guard, and she fought to keep her emotions under control as she raised her chin to meet his gaze. "I am sorry, my lord, but we did not exchange pleasantries, and the encounter was so brief that I neglected to inquire of his name."

He stared at her, his gaze hard for a moment, and then he squatted and undid the rope hobbling her at the ankles. As he pulled her along towards the stream, he did not speak, and when he stopped at the bank of the running water, he took his dagger and severed the rope binding her wrists.

"Take care of yourself. Your filth is disgusting." Turning on his heel, he walked a few feet away and stood with his back to her.

She could hear the activity beyond the trees, the men preparing their mounts, talking, laughing, enjoying the morning. Among them was a man that wanted to kill her and she prayed to the gods that she could turn aside the inevitable questions Wattan would put to her. Larya could not identify him, and if Wattan began to question the small contingent of men escorting them to Edgeland Fortress, he probably would not catch the man anyway, leaving him free to return to do much worse to her. Larya did not want to die. Her future was uncertain, but at least she would still be alive.

Kicking off her shoes, she lifted her ankle length tunic and stepped into the chilled water that barely reached her calf. A month ago there would not have been water in this ancient water bed, but since the rains had come to the Wastelands, many such streams crisscrossed the once arid and inhospitable region. Looking up, she saw clouds towering high in the sky, the portent of more rain for the thirsty lands. Larya had heard the rumors in the prison that the Wastelands were now covered in green, that seeds that had been carried there on the winds destined to die were now sprouting. If the gods were showering favor on the new emperor as foretold in the legends, then Larya wondered what the gods meant for her.

Trying to wash as she held her tunic in her hand was proving impossible since her movements were limited by the injury, but when she tried to draw off the filthy, ragged garment, she could not stop her cry of pain and a fresh stream of blood ooze from her nose.

Wattan spun around at the sound and seeing her dilemma, he stepped to her. "Are you unused to caring for yourself, Larya? Have you never taken off your own clothing, or have you left that for your men?" Without waiting for her response, he seized the hem and dragged it up over her head, and when he pulled it up over her arms, the pain from her injury was too much to bear. Even the cold water of the stream when she fell face first into it could not stop her descent into darkness.

When she came back to consciousness, she first became aware that her breathing was easier, that the pain in her side was gone, and then noticed her surroundings. She was inside a tent lying on a soft bedroll amongst pillows. She was wearing an undershirt that was too big for her, and raising the smooth fabric to her face, she breathed in to find a scent that both alarmed and excited her when she recognized it. Reaching up to her ribs, she was not surprised to find that she could probe the place where her assailant had kicked her without feeling pain.

She struggled to sit and heard a couple of cries of dismay before two females she had never seen before hurried to help her. "You should rest longer!"

"I will fetch the lord!" A dark-haired female hurried from her side, ducking out of the tent before Larya could stop her.

Larya shoved away the other female, a pale-haired woman, who was trying to push her down and she managed to get to her feet before the tent flap opened and a man stepped inside.

"You again?" Larya knew she should be grateful to him, but she did not know what the sorcerer had in mind for her.

The handsome male met her gaze. "The females told me you had awakened."

Larya frowned at him, hating the lazy smirk on his handsome face. He was enjoying her misfortune and she wanted to rake her nails, jagged and chipped as they were, across his smooth, tanned cheek. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

The Guerani sorcerer snorted and the females giggled. "Why would I do that, Larya? I expected that you had been taken to the Fortress by now."

The tent flap opened again, and this time Lord Wattan entered, and he glanced briefly at Apolo with annoyance before he looked at Larya. "Now that you are awake, we will continue to Edgeland Fortress after first sunrise. We have tarried here long enough." He looked at Apolo and nodded to him respectfully. "Unless you think we should wait another day, my lord."

Lord? Did that mean that the emperor had made his imperial guard a warlord?

"I am eager to begin my duties there," Apolo responded with a nod. He looked back at Larya. "The emperor has appointed me the governor of the Wastelands, so you see, Larya, I did not follow you." He turned his amber gaze on the females and Larya's nerves grated to see them looking at him with adoration and longing. By the gods, she hoped that she did not look at him like that!

"Prepare a meal that I might share with Larya." They sighed with disappointment, but scampered out of the tent to do his bidding. Wattan snorted with amusement and then bowed and left them alone.

After he had gone, Larya glared at Apolo. "I suppose that you healed me with your reputed powers." She pursed her lips for a moment and then added, "my lord."

He arched his brow as he met her gaze and she felt her insides tingling in places that made her remember lying in his arms forgetting about her duty to Lady Xuxa. "Are you denying my power, Larya, after I healed two broken ribs and stopped the bleeding inside your body that would have killed you?"

She would be gods damned to show him any weakness. "Perhaps the gods meant for me to die."

"And perhaps they meant for me to find you and keep you alive." He had moved closer without her realizing it, but when he would have put his hand over hers, she snatched it away.

He exhaled, reminding her of his breathy sighs as he touched her in another tent, another time in the hot sands of the Wastelands where he had made her feel things she had never felt before and probably never would again. Lady Xuxa had taught her to make men quake in her arms, and in doing so she had power over them, power she had used to coax secrets and favors from them for her master. She knew that Lady Xuxa had always listened and watched what she did with so many men, and when she was finished with them, she would have to listen to her critique of her performance. Apolo had made her feel as vulnerable as he had been in her arms, and when they had come together, she had felt as if they had formed a bond, that she was stronger. Lady Xuxa had demanded to know what she had experienced with the Guerani, and Larya had lied to her, knowing the other woman would probably be infuriated with the truth and order a whipping from which she probably never would have risen. As it was, she had been angry that Larya had not chosen a better way of entrapping the crown prince's mate, and she had suffered a beating that had been cut short by her noxious offspring's arrival howling that Lord Wattan was denying him the female that he wanted.

"You have nothing to say, Larya?"

She did not know what he wanted her to say. "It would have been better had I not awakened." Gods, to awaken to her misterable existence would have been much better. Did she really want to keep fighting for survival?

Apolo snorted. "That does not sound like the female I know."

Larya glared at him. "You do not know me, sorcerer!" But then she gasped and closed her hands into fists as she realized he must have used his powers for more than healing her when she was unconscious. "When you touched me, you intruded upon my thoughts!" She tried to scramble away, more disgusted by what he had done than by the animal that had raped her. That beast had only used her body, but Apolo had surely ravished her very essence with his cursed Guerani powers.

He caught her ankle and dragged her back, but she kicked out and swung her hands to beat at him, angry that she could not land a blow, and when he released her and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, she glared at him and was about to curse him to the netherworld, but her eyes met his and the amber glow mesmerized her until her body ceased to struggle and she felt calming warmth flow through her.

Fighting his magic, she managed to say, "Do you feel how much I hate you, sorcerer?"

"I would never hurt you, Larya," he told her as he continued to hold her gaze. "I healed your body."

"You did more than that," she accused.

He suddenly released her and she fell back against a soft pillow. She had more to say to him – she did not know what but she was sure she would think of plenty – but the females returned carrying bowls of food and a pitcher and cup. Larya did not know how long she had been unconscious from her injuries, but before that she had not eaten in two days, so she was too hungry to be even annoyed by the adoring glances that the females gave Lord Apolo or his appreciative smile that held a promise that was not lost on them. They fawned on him ridiculously while serving Larya with perfunctory haste.

Larya sat up, and tucking her legs beneath her, she took the plate and cup one of the pretty females offered, and she had to control her urge to grab a handful of the seasoned sand slugs to stuff in her mouth. For many days up to the time of her release from the prison into Wattan's hands, she had been given little to eat, and none of it had been prepared. Even this uninspired meal seemed like food from the gods.

But her appetite was spoiled by witnessing the Guerani charming the females, murmuring his thanks for serving them in seductive tones, caressing them with his eyes and his lingering touches when they handed him the plate and cup. After finishing, they headed to the door, but they paused at the opening of the tent.

"Will you be long, my lord?" asked the dark-haired female, darting out her tongue to wet her lips. Her fair-haired companion was waiting breathlessly for his answer and Larya wanted to hurl her plate and cup at the pair.

Apolo smiled at them. "You may warm my pillows for me, Falia. I will not be long."

With gasps of pleasure, they hurried away, and Larya pushed back the hurt that burst forth in her chest. What was that feeling? She absolutely refused to acknowledge it as jealousy. She wanted this Guerani bastard out of her tent as soon as possible.

"Don't let me keep you from your amusements," she said sourly.

His half smile had the power to make her insides flutter and she checked the urge to move anxiously further from him. "If I leave now, I may not get a chance to eat until tomorrow after second sunrise."

Now she wanted to fling her plate into the white teeth he flashed as he gave her a full, knowing smile. "By the gods, you are an arrogant bastard!"

"And you are a stubborn female, Larya." He was still smiling as he took a sip from his cup, and when he licked away a drop of the juice, the sight of his tongue left her breathless as she remembered how it had felt caressing her.

She swallowed nervously and drank from her own cup. Even this plain juice tasted delicious. "Are you using your powers on me?" she asked suspiciously. Had he heightened her senses with his magic so that she enjoyed the food and drink so much now?

He tilted his head and arched his brow. "Why should I use my powers on you, Larya? To what end? Do you think I want to lie against that pillow with you?"

Larya smiled smugly because she had enough experience with males to know that he desired her. "I know that you do." Why else would he follow her like a devoted puppy? He might have been appointed warlord and governor by the emperor, but he had surely hurried after Wattan so that he could catch up to him and reach her.

His own smile faded a fraction and she knew that she had guessed correctly. "What I might want to do, Larya, and what I will do are two entirely different things. I have a need to replenish my powers after healing you, but I will ease my needs with those two lovely females who will not challenge me in and out of my bed. Trey and Arora were furious to learn that I spoke to you before you left, so I cannot imagine how they will react when Wattan tells them that I healed you."

"Then why did you do it?" she demanded.

"I am a healer," he told her with a shrug. "Even my sister would not have moved on knowing how you suffered."

"She would gladly let me die," argued Larya. "She threw a dagger at me!" She shuddered as she remembered the blade that had embedded in the wall next to her head.

Apolo threw back his head in laughter, and when he had finished, he said, "If my sister had wanted you dead, you would be dead. She is an imperial guard; she would not miss unless it was a purpose."

Larya looked away from him to concentrate on her food, but that distraction would not last much longer. She must not look at him, or her resolve to keep him at arm's length would weaken. He was a fool to think he could escape her if she set her mind on seducing him, no matter what waited for him in his pillows.

"So you have risked your emperor's wrath by helping me," she remarked. "Perhaps I should be grateful." She raised her gaze to him and saw him watching her skeptically. "How much more would you risk?"

"What are you suggesting, Larya?" His deep voice made a shiver run down her spine. His eyes were still soft brown, not the bright amber that meant he used his powers. Gods' curse, but he was an attractive male, and that was something she had long ceased to notice in men when they all sweated and grunted the same when they had her trapped among the pillows.

"That you might persuade me to remain at the fortress with you," she dared to say.

As she stared at him, the idea of spending many nights in the comfort of his bed at Edgeland Fortress blossomed into a full fantasy of earning a place in his life. To be the concubine of the emperor's imperial guard was something she should not be dreaming of, not after what she had done, and yet she could not keep her fertile imagination from racing ahead with such dreams. Remembering the child that Arora had brought into the palace, Larya even entertained the thought of holding an infant in her arms. She had wanted to hold Arora's baby, but she dared not come too close to it. The infant, Shamara, would be the first princess ever to be raised in the imperial palace. Her heart ached as she had a moment of desperate longing to bear this man a child.

"You are deluding yourself, Larya, if you think I will counter Trey's order that you be sent to the pirate satellite."

His words seemed to crush her heart as well as her dreams, and as she watched him stand, she felt as if a part of her was peeling away. Larya did not even speak as he took her plate and cup and paused as he bent forward, his face close to hers.

"I am sorry, Larya," he said softly. "The gods have a plan for your life, and Trey has forbidden me a place in that plan." His lips brushed hers, and then he moved away and slipped out of the tent without looking back.

She reached up to touch her lips with her fingertips. By the gods! The Guerani bastard had been using his magic and like a fool she had let him. He might think she wanted him in her life, but she didn't need his help. She was going to survive without that sorcerer!

There was one sure way, well two this night, for Apolo to take his mind off the white-haired female. But once the women he had taken to his pillows were dozing, sated after a long night unknowingly healing him from the weakness resulting in expending magic saving Larya's life, Apolo remained awake and thought of her. Contrary to what she believed, he had not raced after her, had even tarried in Imperia as he gathered a household to take to Edgeland Fortress. Over two dozen women had eagerly offered to accompany him and the legion of warriors pledged to the emperor, warriors of houses Vaan, Chasek and Wattan. His cavalcade had traveled at a leisurely pace until they ran across Wattan's vanguard that had been delayed by Larya's injury.

Apolo had been pleasantly surprised to find that Wattan and his men were still on the road because it meant that Larya was still on Calabria, until Wattan took him to the tent where she lay writhing unconscious in pain. He did not even pause to consider how this would affect him so soon after saving Arora's life, nor how Trey would react when he discovered what he had done. Larya had been only hours from death, and healing her had drained him considerably. For all he knew, Trey did not care if Larya lived or died, but Arora would understand why he had saved her. She was Guerani. How could she not?

Now in the dark of night with two other females tucked against him, Apolo suppressed the anger he felt for Wattan even though no man could feel more remorseful than the warlord now did. He admitted that he had denied any comfort to Larya because she was a prisoner who had committed a heinous crime. But he certainly would not condone what had been done to her by a man under his command during the night as the rest of them lay sleeping. In the days that Larya lay dying, Wattan had tried to find the man that had raped and beaten her nearly to death. Of course none of his men owned up to the deed. Trey's edict concerning women made quite clear the penalty for mistreating females so the man would forfeit his life in admitting to it. Apolo hoped that on the morrow his powers would be sufficiently strong to ferret out the identity of the bastard. He was looking forward to mounting his head by the roadside as a warning.

First sunrise came too soon, and by second sunrise, the females were taking down his tent as he bathed in the stream near the campsite. Wattan's men were also readying for departure, and since fewer men traveled with him, he was ready to leave long before Apolo's men and women were finished breaking their camp. Although he was glad that Wattan hadn't slung Larya over his saddle again, he was bothered to see her perched before him on his mount, sitting in his lap. Apolo knew how it felt to have her backside pressed against him, because he had taken her to his camp on his horse. Gods curse him for spending a good part of the night coming up with an excuse to take her on his horse again.

Wattan looked annoyed to have to touch Larya, but his two commanders, Madex and Draevyn where too busy with their own duties. Deciding to try his best plan to take Larya with him, he strode purposely to them, and while Wattan gave him his attention, Larya did not acknowledge him. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead, but he could see that her jaw was clenched. Apolo was not sure exactly how he affected her, and maybe he was deluding himself to believe that her attraction to him could ever overcome her fear of what he was.

"My lord?" Wattan was an impatient man. "You did not expect us to wait for your retinue?" He looked past Apolo who reluctantly followed his gaze to see the the men of his guard were flirting with the women, hindering their work to ready for departure.

Larya said nothing, still did not look at him. He wanted to reach out with his senses to determine her feelings, but he dared not when she was probably on guard against the intrusion. Some Calabrians could detect Guerani power, and after what she had accused him of the previous night, he thought she might be one of them.

Apolo turned his attention back to Wattan whose knowing frown had the power to make him feel the fool that he was. "I did not have a chance to examine Larya this morning."

"I am fine," she snapped irritably, now looking down at him. "After a good meal and a full night's sleep, I feel much improved."

Madex who was nearby laughed. "Sleep? Who could sleep with all the noise Lord Apolo's females were making? What were you doing to them, sorcerer?"

Apolo might have given a witty rejoinder if he had not seen Larya glance warily at the man and it reminded him of the secondary need to speak to Wattan. "We have not resolved the issue we discussed yesterday." Namely, finding the bastard that had assaulted Larya.

"Are you planning to use your powers?" asked Wattan with a frown. "That would take too long and I have a duty to get Larya to Edgeland Fortress and on one of the pirate ships before they all leave Calabria. They are probably taking advantage of the disorder as we speak to steal our ships. You will have to trust that I will discover his identity and deal with the oath breaker."

Apolo knew he was right, but he could not bear the possibility that her attacker would go free, that he was traveling in their party. Larya would be angry to know that he probed her memories to learn what he could about the man. Unfortunately it had been very little. The bastard had gone to her in the darkest hours of the night, startled her from her sleep so that she was disoriented. He had nearly killed her, had not meant for her to survive the assault and if Apolo had not come upon their camp on his way to Edgeland Fortress, she would be dead.

Larya knew nothing about him except that he smelled unpleasant, a characteristic not uncommon among warriors on the road. Although Wattan did not travel with a large contingent, the greater part of his forces already in the Wastelands awaiting his arrival, he traveled with enough men now that the time Apolo would need to ferret out the villain by reading his thoughts would unreasonably delay him. There were many slave markets in the Wastelands to be dismantled, and females to get to the protection of Edgeland Fortress before the dissenting warlords carried them away to trade among themselves in outright defiance of the emperor's proclamation.

"I will not be the cause of further delay," spoke up Larya.

He looked at her, surprised. "You do not wish to see that man punished?"

She grimaced. "Why? Because he beat me? I assure you, Lord Apolo, that it was not the first time I was used in such a manner. I have no way of identifying him, and soon I will be gone from Calabria where he cannot harm me again."

Apolo reached up to touch her hands which were clasped before her, her wrists still bound, but she stiffened and jerked them away as much as she could to avoid his touch, so he let his hand drop.

"You may be gone from Calabria, Larya, but I will be here and I will not be satisfied until I have found the man."

She raised her chin. "Do as you please, my lord."

Apolo's heart began to beat faster as Wattan took the reins in his hands. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see that his people were not even remotely ready to move on.

"We must go, my lord," prompted Wattan.

Apolo needed to remind himself that this was a physical attraction for the female, one that would fade once she was gone and another female caught his eye, even if he knew in his heart that it was a lie. He had no choice but to step back and let her go to the future the gods would grant her.

He took a step back. "May the gods go with you, Larya."

She did not respond except to purposefully look away from him, and when Wattan turned his horse away, she did not look back. Apolo fought the wave of sadness that swept over him as he watched Wattan leave, unable to see Larya behind his large body. And when he could no longer see them, he released a long sigh. He would ask the gods to protect her so that maybe some day he would see her again.


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival at Edgeland Fortress

**Chapter 4**

When Edgeland Fortress appeared on the horizon shortly before first sunset on the following day, evidence of the emperor's decree was apparent. Ships were taking off from the space port, and Larya could see caravans headed for the fortress, whether they were females seeking the safety of the emperor's warriors or merchants seeking to sell their slaves to the pirates before they fled the planet, Larya did not know.

She felt Wattan shift anxiously before he signaled to is men to follow before spurring his horse into a gallop. Larya clung to him, fearing she would fall under the massive hooves of his enormous war horse as he charged forward, but he kept his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. The bedraggled refugees hurried out of his way in fear as men wielding whips fled from the imperial warriors approaching the gate that remained closed to the throng of men and women seeking to get in.

Reaching the gate, Wattan quickly dismounted, dragging Larya down with him, and he held her by the arm as he strode quickly to the guards, people falling back to view him with awe when they recognized him as Zeno's imperial guard.

The men at the gate saluted him by putting their hands to their hearts and bowing. When they straightened, one of them said, "My lord, we were expecting you two days ago after we received word from Imperia of your orders."

Wattan spared Larya a glance before he responded. "We were unavoidably detained. Have the pirates returned to the satellite yet?"

"There is one ship awaiting your arrival," the guard told him.

Larya would not admit aloud that she hoped all the ships had left the planet, and now that she knew there was yet one waiting for her, her heart began to pound erratically and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Wattan he started forward, but she dug in her heels, suddenly terrified of the uncertainty of her future.

Wattan looked down at her, his irritation at first evident with his frown, but his expression softened. "You must have known there would be consequences for what you tried to do, Larya."

She was trembling in his grasp, and she no longer cared how he saw her. "I … I wasn't thinking. They … you ... took Lady Xuxa away! I did not know what to do!"

Wattan blew out his breath in exasperation. "So you thought trying to kill Lady Arora would help your situation?"

Larya wanted to wail from her own stupidity. "I blamed her. I thought if I removed her, that the crown prince would want me!" Rather he would have killed her on the spot for bringing a blade against him and her life, as miserable as it had been, would be swiftly over. But admitting such a thing was a terrible crime against the gods.

"He is bonded to her," Wattan said harshly. "Are you really that simple-minded Larya?" Without waiting for her response, he started forward again, but this time he stopped when the women abandoned by the slave masters began to shriek and, along with others waiting to enter the fortress, they scattered with cries of terror.

Turning, Larya saw the reason heading toward the fortress at a gallup. An army was approaching and she could see by the colors that they were warriors of house Caron. Gasping with as much fear as everyone else, Larya pressed closer to Wattan who had turned to face the oncoming force. His own men had dismounted and hurried to stand with their lord, swords drawn, but they were greatly outnumbered. Larya could see that Lord Caron himself was leading the men, his sons, Raemon and Renaeld riding directly behind him.

Caron raised his arm and his men slowed and then stopped, leaving them to spread out behind him facing the small force aligned on either side of Lord Wattan. Remaining on his mount, Caron nudged it forward until he was so close that Larya could feel the hot breaths from the large beast towering over her. The beefy, huge warlord swept his scornful gaze over the men, glanced up at the walkways of the fortress, and then slowly turned to rest his eyes on Larya.

She felt nauseous as she fought the painful memory of how it felt to be in his hands. Her body had just begun the change from child to woman when Lady Xuxa had sent her to Caron. Larya had not even known what was expected of her, and what he had done to her had been excruciatingly painful. She was sure that she was going to die after she bled for many days following, but Lady Xuxa nursed her back to health so that she could teach her to be a proper whore. It had only been the first of many times that she had been sent to please Caron, and when he felt like rewarding his revolting sons, he forced her to entertain them after he had his fill. Raemon was a brute who needed to beat her to feel any pleasure, and Renaeld was no better in demanding that she beg him for mercy. Larya prayed to the gods that they did not take her from Wattan or that Wattan would not consider giving her to them as just punishment for what she had done.

Lord Caron snorted, his lip curling as he turned his attention to Wattan. "I was not expecting to find you hear, Wattan. When I heard the news of Zeno's death, I was sure that I would hear next that the pretender took your life in forfeit."

"The pretender did not even take Zeno's life," scoffed Renaeld. "That Wasteland whore did it when Zeno wasn't looking."

"Shut up," snapped Caron without even looking at his son who hung his head although Larya saw the resentment he hid from his father. Raemon gave his brother a smug smile but said nothing.

"Zeno's back was not turned," Wattan said with a brief glare at Renaeld. "Prince Trey defeated Zeno in honorable combat, and when he would have spared his life, Zeno tried to kill him. Prince Trey's imperial guard saved him by taking that dishonorable cur's life, making him emperor of Calabria."

"Imperial guard?" Renaeld snorted. "That Wasteland bitch is and always has been Prince Trey's whore, a gift from the Dax the demon to keep him amused."

Caron turned his horse quickly, and Larya flinched when he struck his younger son with his fist. Renaeld fell from his mount into the filthy road, and Raemon did not bother to hide his smile. The warlord glared down at his cowering son. "I told you to shut your mouth, boy. If you open it again, it will be the last time."

Caron waited for his son to make a move, and when he didn't, Caron headed towards Wattan. Larya saw Renaeld drag himself up and wipe the blood at the corner of his mouth and leaking from his nose, and she could see that he wanted his father dead, but he was too much of a coward to challenge him.

Soon the warlord's shadow blocked him from her vision and he came to stand before them, keeping his eyes on Lord Wattan. "Did you betray your oath to Zeno, Wattan?"

"I am no oath breaker," declared Wattan hotly and Larya felt him stiffen with outrage. "When I learned of the terran's presence among the pirates along with Lady Virinea, I reported it to the emperor when I returned. I offered to dispose of him, but my lord Zeno acknowledged him as his heir sight unseen. He ordered me to gather the houses loyal to him to demand that they give their oaths to his crown prince."

Caron's beady dark eyes remained on Wattan not blinking. "You gathered the forces for Prince Trey?"

"I did as the emperor ordered."

Larya knew little about the warlords and their battles, but she did realize along with Caron that Zeno was probably going to gather his warlords to challenge the powerful southern lord.

He rubbed his chin for a moment as he stared thoughtfully at Wattan and then he said, "You have made an oath to the pretender?"

"He is not a pretender. He is Zeno's son. Lady Virinea confirms his identity and Emperor Zeno did not refute their claim."

"Lady Virinea?" Caron laughed. "That terran whore would do anything to have her revenge on Zeno, including lying about the true identity of the pretender. Has she fooled you, Wattan?"

"I trust Lady Virinea," stated Wattan. "And I trust Lady Arora and Lord Apolo. No one knew him better than them."

Caron grunted. "We are to trust the word of a Guerani sorcerer who led a rebellion against the emperor and the whore that surrendered her body to the pretender only to give him a female child?" Raemon snorted with laughter while Renaeld did no more than continue to glower at his sire. "And he has kept that female offspring to call princess? The terran upstart has made a mockery of our customs! I have heard of his ridiculous proclamation. He will find enforcing it far more difficult than dictating his words to the scribe."

"He will do it," announced Wattan boldly with a lift to his chin.

"Or die trying," said Caron with a sickening smile curving his thick lips. "Has he rewarded your loyalty with command of the fortress?"

"I hold the fortress only until the new governor of the Wastelands arrives, Lord Apolo of house Dax."

Caron sucked in his breath. "That sorcerer? His actions in the Wastelands have challenged the authority of the emperor! Now that upstart hiding in Imperia has dared to name him governor of the Wastelands?"

Wattan gave the older man a half smile. "He announced that there was no man better to govern them."

Larya did not know where Wattan got the courage to slyly insult such a powerful man, and she could see by Caron's sinister glare at Zeno's former imperial guard that he would not let the insult pass.

"I could take this fortress before Dax's Guerani spawn gets here," Caron finally said after a moment of tense silence.

"Lord Apolo is only half a day behind us," said Wattan boldly. "And my men hold the fortress now. Even if you kill me, they will hold it for Lord Apolo."

Caron's face turned a shade darker and Larya could see that he was clenching the reins of his horse. The animal moved uneasily, but did not fight Caron's grip, probably having been disciplined as harshly as Renaeld had been many times.

His plans foiled, Caron's gaze fell on Larya and she moved even closer to Wattan. "I see that you have Xuxa's slave. Did Zeno give her to you as a gift after ridding him of that faithless bitch?"

Wattan narrowed his gaze at Caron. "You know that Emperor Trey has abolished slavery."

Caron snorted derisively. "Soon enough he will rescind the order when he learns how much gold reaches the emperor's coffers from the taxes collected from the slave merchants. If not, he will not have a single zeno to his name by the end of the moons' cycle."

"He will not change his mind," stated Wattan. "Once Lord Apolo arrives with his men to take command of Edgeland Fortress, I will take my own men into the Wastelands to enforce his decree."

Caron reached into the pouch he carried on his tunic and withdrew a coin that he tossed to Wattan who let it fall at his feet. "Give the female to me. I have plans for her."

Larya wanted to argue that she was worth more than that one coin, but she was too terrified that Wattan would decide to appease the vicious warlord. Not so many moments ago she was afraid to leave Calabria, but now she would rather face the unknown on the pirate satellite than be in Caron's hands when she was sure she would be dead within days.

"No female is for sale, especially not this one." Wattan grasped her arm and turned, he shoved her to one of his men. "Draevyn, take her to the ship now."

The man to whom he had passed her off, seized her roughly around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Larya could barely breathe as he trotted behind the line of Wattan's men to slip into the fortress through the door that opened to him. He did not slow as he pushed through the yard that was filled with warriors bearing Wattan's colors, all standing tense and ready should the confrontation with Caron become violent. Larya helplessly grasped handfuls of the man's tunic, frightened that she would fall from the huge warrior's shoulder, but he held her tightly.

Draevyn, who she recognized as one of Wattan's commanders, did not put her down until they had passed through another door that she realized led to the grassy expanse that served as the spaceport for Calabria. The last time she had been at the fortress, there had been several transports and fighter ships, but there was only one transport remaining now. The hatch was open and there were a handful of men wearing stained clothing, passing a bottle between waiting, but seeing them approach, they tossed the bottle aside and one of them scampered up the steps leading into the transport. By the time they came to the ship, she heard a roaring sound as the ship came to life.

"It's about time, Calabrian," snapped one of the men, his teeth stained with whatever he was chewing. He turned his head to the side and spit.

The warrior dragged her down to stand before him and as he did, she caught her breath when she recognized the awful stench of his body. Larya tried to get away from him, but he seized her around the waist and easily held her with one arm. His dark eyes were pitiless as they stared down at her, his lips in a grim line before he spoke.

"You would have been better off dead."

Her heart was racing and her knees became weak, unable to respond.

"I took several patrol shifts to avoid that sorcerer nosing about the camp." He leaned down so that his nose was pressed against hers. "He cannot help you now." He raised his head to look over her at the pirates who were moving about to ready for departure. "I have orders to kill her," he lied. "You will take her body and release it to space after you leave the surface."

"We got no orders to do that," said the man with the bad teeth, and he spit again, but this time at the feet of Wattan's warrior. "Deliver the female to the satellite. That was all I heard. Isn't that so, Tuck?"

The other filthy pirate scratched his crotch. "Newt won't be happy if she ain't there when he returns when the emperor paid us a hefty price to take her. If he we don't keep our end of the bargain who knows what the emperor will do in retaliation."

Draevyn made a sound of disgust and took a pouch from his belt to toss to the men and Larya heard the clink of coin. "You can say she brought it on herself instead of being forced to live among you."

The man called Tuck picked up the pouch and weighing it, he tossed it to bad teeth man. "What do you think, Jeb? Is that enough to look the other way?"

Jeb hefted the pouch in his hand as he chewed whatever vile thing that caused him to spit, but he did not take his squinted gaze from the man holding Larya tightly. The corner of his lip curled and he glanced at Tuck, and while the two did not speak, they wordlessly came to a conclusion.

Looking back at Draevyn, he said, "You go ahead and do whatever you want to that fine piece of ass as long as we get to watch, and then we will take whatever is left of her off your hands to dispose of if necessary."

Larya did not have a chance to scream before the warrior struck her with his fist, and when she fell to the ground, the air knocked out of her lungs, she had difficulty focusing. He was squeezing her breasts through her tunic and then he ripped it down the front to the bottom before jerking her thighs apart. When she felt his bare thighs between hers, nausea rose swiftly to her throat, but he clamped his hand around it, squeezing tightly as he reared up over her.

"Now you will get what you deserve, you cursed bitch," he spat out, panting erratically.

She steeled herself against his violation, but when she expected it to happen, he suddenly slumped over her and she struggled to breathe until he rolled off. Larya was trembling as she sat up to look at the man lying on his back beside her, his eyes closed, and she hoped he was dead, but he was still breathing. His tunic was bunched around his waist and his leggings were around his ankles. Blood was oozing from a wound on his head and the sight made Larya turn and heave what little was in her stomach.

"For an imperial warrior, he was not very diligent," remarked Tuck with a snort.

Jeb spat on the ground near Draevyn. "I didn't see the legendary speed of a Calabrian warrior either."

Larya looked at him in wonder. "You saved me!"

He snorted and spit a wad of the brown juice that she had to move to avoid. "I got my orders to take you with. No one said anything about transporting a corpse." He signaled to the unconscious man. "Since I saved your life, you can tuck up his clothing, cause I ain't touching his intimates."

Larya was too grateful to argue, so she crawled to Draevyn and after great difficulty moving his huge body, she managed to pull up his leggings, tying them so that they would not fall again. But when she was pulling down his tunic, her fingers brushed his dagger, and for a moment she fantasized about taking it and driving the blade between his ribs.

Suddenly a hand closed around her wrist and Jeb pulled her away. "We need the bastard in one piece."

"Looks like we have company arriving," remarked Tuck calmly.

Larya looked past him to see Renaeld approaching on horseback with several of his men. She looked up at Jeb. "We need to go now!"

Jeb snorted. "Friends of yours, I take it? Isn't that Caron's son? Woman, you have some high and mighty friends."

Larya twisted her hand from Jeb and turned to stumble up the steps to the transport. She did not know where she was going, but she had to get away from Renaeld. A couple of men moved past her down the steps and she stood with uncertainty in the airlock for a moment until another man jerked her further into the ship as the men outside hurried in hauling the unconscious warrior with them.

"What are you doing with him?" she cried in exasperation and horror. She had been hoping that the energy blast from their take off would kill him.

"We are not letting this opportunity pass," Tuck said with a laugh. "A Calabrian warrior fetches a high price in the frontier markets. We are going to make a fortune on this one."

Draevyn began to moan, but Jeb kicked his face with his booted foot and even thought Larya was horrified by the sight, she also felt satisfaction from seeing the blood that sprayed out from his mouth and nose before he fell still and silent again.

"Tough bastard to keep down," grumbled Jeb. "We better chain him up or he'll be a problem." He signaled to another man. "Take our guest to the passenger accommodations."

"Right away, boss." The other man swept out his arm to indicate the direction and Larya was surprised by his youth as well as his courtesy. "Straight this way, ma'am."

Larya headed in the direction he had indicated, her footsteps clanging on the metal surface. "Are you terran?" she asked over her shoulder, not really knowing what it meant when he did not seem different from any Calabrian. She knew that Lady Virinea had come from a world beyond the space rift that was referred to as Earth, that she was called a terran.

"Yeah, we've been here a few years, making a better life than we had back there." They came to the end of the corridor and the affable young man reached up to press buttons to a door. "You had best hold on to something tight. The takeoff is messy back here."

Before she could question him, the door slid open and Larya was horrified to see women and children jammed together so tightly that one of the women fell out when the door opened.

"Make room for another!" The young man shoved the woman back in and grabbing Larya's arm, he slung her into the press of people and she barely saved her hand from being caught between the doors as they slid back into place.

Only moments later, a terrifying roar nearly made her shriek with the other hapless passengers before the ship was lifting off. Larya had watched a ship leave from the spaceport when she was at the fortress preparing for her trip into the Wastelands to locate Trey's camp so she knew what the ship would do. But she screamed with the rest of the women and children crammed into the cargo hold when it shot away from the spaceport. Surely anyone on the edges were crushed, and Larya could not imagine any one with any less than broken limbs. She had been shoved ruthlessly into the mass and so she had been cushioned, but for several moments she could barely breathe as the ship ascended. When they must have left the planet and were in space, the weight of the others eased and Larya realized that they were all floating until she heard a noise that sounded like a bell that was accompanied by a flashing green light. Suddenly they fell upon each other and Larya feared her ribs had been broken again when a weight pinned her down. She was horrified to realize that it was a woman whose head was bleeding and whose eyes were open and sightless in death.

Over the moans, she recognized Jeb's loud voice ringing out around them. "You will be on this ship for five days. Put the dead by the door to be removed each day."

Larya was horrified by what had happened and what Jeb hinted that they could expect in the following days. She would probably die before she reached the pirate satellite and she had no one to blame but herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Apolo repels Caron

**Chapter 5**

"Gods damned!" Apolo could not stop the expletive as he watched the transport picking up speed as it climbed higher in the sky until he could no longer see it. He was too late!

"That was the last of the transports," remarked the man riding beside him. "I don't see any warbirds either."

"The emperor is not going to be pleased," added Apolo with a sigh.

Trey had no reason to leave the planet, but the warbirds were useful for space defense, especially from Bayman, Calabria's sister planet that was even more technologically advanced than Earth. Bayman had traded the fighter crafts and transports in addition to a communications system through the empire and directly to Bayman in exchange for ore mined in the north. But no emperor had ever trusted them, and more than one through the ages had engaged the Baymani in war. Having had the warbirds stolen by the pirates, Trey was going to have to send men into the mines to find the ore that Bayman required in payment, something he could not afford to do now when he was probably going to spend months if not years fighting to keep his throne.

"I think I hear swords, my lord."

Apolo listened intently and he heard what the other man had. "You have sharp hearing, Baerot."

"Sharp eyes, too, my lord. I see a small force on the landing field heading back to the front of the fortress."

Focusing on the field now that the transport was gone, Apolo spied the force as well. "Is that Caron's colors?"

"Not just Caron's colors for I see Renaeld of house Caron leading the men."

Apolo shook his head. "I've never seen the bastard with a sword in his hand, so I suppose we will find Caron harrying Wattan at the front gate."

He looked at the other man who was at least a dozen years older than him. When Chasek had called for volunteers to make up Apolo's forces, Baerot had been the first to step forward. Apolo had asked him why he had done so without hesitation, and Baerot admitted that he thought it would be adventurous to join the army of the sorcerer. He was hoping to see him summon some magical beast and while he was disappointed to learn that Apolo had no such magic, he did not regret his decision. Baerot had the skills to be an imperial guard, but he did not want the responsibility of guarding a prince. Apolo had quickly appointed him his first commander.

"Take some men and cut off Renaeld. I will lead the rest against Caron." His baggage wain had fallen behind the previous day and Apolo was glad he had left the females with the carts. He had grown annoyed with the slow pace which he did not want to attribute to that white-haired female. He had not expected to fight so soon, but Gods, he needed this fight now to take his mind off Larya.

After Baerot charged away with his men, Apolo drew his own sword and spurred his horse forward with a shout. "Shamara!" He heard shouts of the same behind him rising above the pounding of hooves as they charged forward, rounding the fortress to engage the army at the front. The gates remained closed, but men were pouring out a side door to aid Wattan who was backed against the wall, now exchanging blows with Raemon of house Caron.

His own men fought ferociously and Apolo leaped from his horse as he came upon Caron, knocking him to the ground. The older man was surprisingly agile and he quickly gained his feet with his sword drawn. Apolo was faster, but he was matched by Caron who was stronger, far outweighing him and putting his weight behind every blow. The fight was cut short when Wattan disarmed Raemon. Seeing his son in danger, Caron threw back Apolo who flipped to regain his balance. Landing on his feet, Apolo was going to charge again, but Caron had thrown down his sword in disgust.

"Halt!" he shouted, his voice booming above the din outside the walls of the fortress.

Apolo wanted to run his sword through the huge man's chest, but he would not slay a man who had surrendered. Instead he slammed his sword back into its scabbard and he strode to Wattan who held the tip of his own blade against Raemon's neck.

"Stop," he ordered the other man. Apolo despised Raemon, knowing what he had done to many females at the palace during the days he spent fawning over Prince Dilan, but he put his hand on Wattan's arm, finding it trembling with the effort to obey him.

"Let my son go," warned Caron ominously and Apolo sensed his fear. The man was a brute and soulless bastard, but he cared about his son, even if it was like a mindless canyon beast protecting its young. Raemon was a worthless excuse for a male who would be better off providing fodder for those canyon beasts. Even his brother, Renaeld, had sired sons to carry on the house while Raemon preferred to beat females senseless before handing them over to his hill weasal brother. Raemon may have finished his imperial training, but he chose to laze about with the bastard prince rather than use his sword. That he was at another man's mercy so soon did not surprise Apolo.

Wattan sheathed his weapon, but he seized Raemon and shoved him so violently towards his father that he fell into the muck at Caron's booted feet. "You both owe me for sparing his life."

Apolo could see that Caron was furious to be in Wattan's debt. Their lands were so far south of Imperia that whatever happened between the two powerful warlords, Caron and Wattan's father, Jansec, might never be known, but there was deep enmity between the two houses.

Before Apolo could demand what Caron was doing at Edgeland Fortress with his army, Baerot and his men came around the side of the fortress leading a dissheveled and bleeding Renaeld along with the Caron men. The brutish warlord growled in his throat when Baerot tossed him forward to fall beside his brother and Caron struck him in the ribs with his booted foot.

"You are worthless!" he snarled. "You failed to get the female?"

The blood ran cold through his veins as Apolo realized why Renaeld had been at the landing field. Caron had sent him to get Larya.

Renaeld raised his head to glare at Wattan. "The pirates took one of your men, the one you sent with her. I saw the bastard have his pleasure of her first before the space rats took them both." Then Renaeld looked up at his father. "You will have to find another female to breed now, but take heart. That bitch got what she deserved. Wattan's man clubbed the bitch good before shoving his ..."

Caron kicked his son in the face to end his vile recounting of what had happened to Larya, and Raemon laughed as his brother fell back unconscious, blood streaming from a broken nose. Apolo started to draw his sword, furious to hear his delighted recounting of what he had witnessed, enraged by Caron's plans for Larya, but now Wattan put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Someone put that useless dog on the back of a horse!" barked Caron before turning to face Apolo as men hurried to drag his unconscious son away. "You have won the day today, sorcerer, but in the future you may not be so lucky."

Apolo had nothing to say to the man, not when he wanted to cut off his head, so he watched him swing up onto his horse.

"You can tell the pretender that I will not give him my oath, and that he will have to cleave the head from my shoulders if he expects to gain my warriors for his army." He curled his lip in scorn. "As for the females, he will find out soon enough that protecting them is a waste of time. They have a use, a use he has made of the female of your father's house, the use you make of every female that has ever crossed your path. He is a fool to believe otherwise."

Without giving Apolo a chance to respond, he turned his horse and spurred it south, away from the Wastelands in the opposite direction of Imperia. Apolo noticed the malevolent look Raemon gave Wattan before he followed his father and the house Caron men, having picked up their wounded and dead, retreated from Edgeland Fortress with their lord.

Wattan came to stand beside Apolo who was watching the dirt and mud kicked up by the departure of the house Caron army. "That is just a fraction of Caron's men."

Few knew the exact strength of Caron's army, but it's estimate was large enough to give even Zeno pause in dealing with the monster Dax had created in the south. Trey was going to be worried that Caron had moved so quickly and that he continued to declare him an imposter.

Glancing at the empty field that had once held many spacecraft, Apolo knew that Trey would be anxious when he realized that there was no way for him to leave Calabria. Given Trey's recent ambivalence towards staying, Apolo was secretly pleased that the pirates had taken that escape route from him. The future was even more uncertain now that he had become emperor, and while Apolo wanted to trust Trey, the man that had on Earth, Trowa Barton, was different from the boy who had been taken away from them three years ago. He had Dax to blame for Trey's confusion and Zeno had spent most of his life undermining his confidence, either to prevent him from challenging him or goading him into being stronger. Who was to say that Zeno had nothing to do with what Dax the Demon had done to Trey when he had sealed his memories away and sent him into space in the direction of the wormhole that had carried him far away to the terran solar system somewhere in another part of the galaxy? But Apolo was glad that Trey had no way of fleeing Calabria, especially now when Caron had openly declared his opposition.

Wattan signaled to one of the men at the gate who hurried forward and when he told him to send a message to Imperia telling the emperor what had happened, the man hung his head and informed him that in the confusion of the last few days, the pirates had ransacked the communications center and much of the fortress, taking wires and crystals that powered the systems installed by Bayman. Apolo wasn't surprised when he knew that the terran pirates were scavengers and thieves. Unfortunately, that left them without reliable communications.

After listening to the exchange, Apolo signaled to Baerot who dismounted and came quickly. "Choose a couple of crafty men that you think can avoid Caron's patrols. We need to send the emperor news of Caron's attack and that he is on the move. He should be informed of what the pirates did."

Baerot snorted. "This will keep him on Calabria."

After thinking the same thing, Apolo could not reprimmand him. "Send the messengers as soon as possible." Baerot saluted him and turned on his heel to do as he ordered and as he walked away, Apolo saw that the people who had been pressing in on the fortress were now returning with the departure of Caron and his men, so he ordered Wattan to organize the refugees before coming to see him in the fortress. The other man told him they could be settled around the eastern edge of the fortress where the men under his command had made a camp.

Upon passing through the gates of Edgeland Fortress, Apolo was irritated to see Wattan's men fall away to leave him a path through the enormous yard, and he gritted his teeth when Wattan's order to join him outside the gate had the men falling over themselves to escape. Whether it was because he was Dax's son or the knowledge that he was Guerani, one of only two on Calabria that could wield the power of their ancestors, they were clearly afraid of him. He could have reached out with his senses to discern their thoughts and feelings, but Apolo did not want his suspicions confirmed.

Not even a fortnight ago his father was the governor of this fortress. Dax had been ruthless in subduing the nomadic tribes of the Wastelands, and Apolo know that instead of settling the refugees, he would have sent his men outside to massacre those who had come looking for protection. Apolo had a lot of work ahead, to help the refugees and to overcome the prejudices many had for his people thanks to his traitorous father. He wished he understood his father, why he had done what he had to make his own people reviled when all the Guerani had ever done was heal and nurture. The Dax he remembered had maimed and murdered with impunity.

Stepping into his father's office was a daunting experience since the last time he had been there, his father had struck him down with his fist upon learning what had happened to Arora on Earth. Dilan had been there as well, with his cronies, Raemon and Renaeld of house Caron, and Dax stood back to watch as the three had beaten him senseless. He had been surprised to regain consciousness, lying in the Wastelands with no water. Although he had been weak, Apolo was able to heal the worst of his wounds although doing so had taken much of his strength. He would have died had a man not appeared on the horizon leading a horse which he left behind before Apolo could see who it was. Since then he had come to realize that it had been Wattan, that he had been sent by Zeno to save him so that he could save Arora.

The desk was just as Dax had left it, with a map of the Wastelands spread out, campsites of the tribes marked. He noted with a wry twist to his lips that the campsite he had made with the men who chose to follow his rebellion was marked, and probably the last thing Dax had done to the map was to locate Trey's camp. He had Larya to thank for giving him that information. Had Dax rewarded her properly? Had she gone from his arms into his father's? The thought nauseated him and he wanted to tear the map into pieces because it was a reminder of his gullibility.

The door to the office opened and he raised his head to see Wattan enter. "I hope that you are going to tell me that some order has been put to that mess before the gates."

"Until the females can be placed in houses, you will have to protect them here, but they are being settled in the camp. There should be enough food, and there is an ample supply of water."

Apolo knew that Wattan did not envy leaving him with the problem that Trey had created, but Apolo was not as daunted by the prospect of caring for the women and children as Wattan might be. This was a task of which the ancestors would approve.

"Before you take your men into the Wastelands, find out how many would be willing to begin their houses with females from the camp," he ordered the other man.

Wattan pursed his lips for a moment and then he said, "Many of my men have already taken mates and brought them here, but you know as well as I that those who have not will jump at the chance to have a female."

"Only with an oath to keep and protect her," Apolo added which made Wattan smile wryly.

"Are you planning to make an oath to the females with which you will be dallying?"

Wattan did not expect him to answer and Apolo would not know what to say. Could he make an oath to one female to forsake all the others? Without any conscious effort on his part, the image of Larya came to him. The possibility that she may have been the female the gods meant for him made his heart ache and for a moment he allowed himself to feel, for the first time in his life, resentment towards the brother of his heart. Apolo loved Trey, but in shrugging off his interest in Larya, he was proving himself as high-handed and intractable as his father had been.

Wattan guessed the direction his thoughts had taken. "I regret that Draevyn abused Larya before putting her on the ship. He was one of my trusted commanders, my best warrior, and yet I did not see this streak of cruelty in him."

Having experienced her memories of what had happened to her, Apolo had to acknowledge that Larya was very likely dead by now that Draevyn had her completely in his control. The thought of what he would do to her made his heart contract, but he couldn't grieve Larya. Not now when his duties must take precedence. "Do you know why he singled her out?"

"I can ask the men, but I suspect it may have something to do with my time as Zeno's imperial guard. I brought Draevyn to Imperia with me and one of his duties was to deliver messages in the palace." Wattan shook his head ruefully. "I should have left him at Edgeland Fortress."

When Apolo did not speak, not knowing how to respond when he was trying to imagine how Larya had earned Draevyn's hatred, Wattan continued, "The gods have punished Draevyn, my lord, by putting him in the hands of those pirates. They will sell him on the frontier and he will never be seen again."

Apolo did not point out that it was rumored that Calabrian warriors sold on the frontier were enslaved to masters that cherished their fighting skills. That bastard would be rewarded with a comfortable life guarding a wealthy merchant.

"As for Larya," continued Wattan, "After all that she has survived in her life, I think the gods have a plan for her."

He looked at the other man in surprise. "I did not realize you had any affection for her."

Wattan shrugged. "Not in particular, but I can acknowledge strength when I see it and I sensed it in that young woman. I know you think she is dead by now, but I doubt we have heard the last of Larya."

Apolo wanted to believe him, and yet she was as lost to him as if she were dead. He did not even understand why he had these feelings for her. Of course he knew of her before he had rescued her in the Wastelands. Who had not heard of Xuxa's slave whore? Powerful men would grant favors to Xuxa for the pleasure of taking the beautiful female to their pillows, and although Xuxa had used Larya in a failed attempt to seduce Trey, Apolo had never seen more than a brief glance of her. When he lived in the palace, he had not aspired to have any female but the serving women that readily came into his arms. There had been no way he could have known that the female he had rescued from a cruel master that day in the Wastelands was the most infamous whore in the imperial palace. She knew well how to please a male, but Larya had experienced something with him that she hadn't with any other man. Unfortunately, it had not seemed to change her while he could not get her out of his thoughts.

"You have much work to do," pointed out Wattan after several moments of silence and Apolo was surprised when he put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand how hard it will be for you to do it, my lord, but you must put the female from your mind, if not from your heart."

Apolo looked at him in surprise. "You think I love that female?" The thought that he might love any female exclusively was laughable, and yet he was not laughing at the older man's suggestion.

"Does it matter?" asked Wattan flatly as he removed his hand. "She is gone and you have to find a way to forget her. If she yet lives, she will make her life among the pirates and you will probably have to spend many years fighting to strengthen your lord's rule. Before it is all done, we might all be dead."


	6. Chapter 6 Apolo finds his purpose

**Chapter 6**

Wattan headed to the door, but he paused to look back at Apolo. "I will send a messenger in a few day's time to give you a preliminary report of how much effort we will have to expend in the Wastelands in destroying the slave markets."

Apolo did not respond as he looked back at the map covering the desk and he heard Wattan leave without another word. The other man had a lot of work to do in the Wastelands in changing a way of life on Calabria since recorded history, but ultimately Apolo was responsible for his success or failure. He wished he could be going with him to use his sword, to work off the tension he was feeling. He had wanted to kill Caron for every vile thing he had done, with females, but especially with his father. Apolo blamed Caron for creating the man Dax had become, the cruel unfeeling tyrant. Zeno had never made Caron his imperial guard because he had never trusted him. If only Dax had done so, he might not now exemplify all that was evil on Calabria.

As he tidied the office, Apolo tried to get a sense of who his father had been. Of necessity, he had hidden his true self from his children, and while Arora would not have been able to sense his powers, Apolo should have. That he had not was a testimony to how strong his father had been to be able to create a ward to shield him from Apolo at every moment. What he had done to Trey had proven that Apolo could never have hoped to match him without many years of nurturing his own powers. How could he do that now that he must govern in Trey's name?

Walking to the window, he threw open the shutters and was not surprised to find the office facing the mountains. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his senses until they touched the collective of his ancestors and he sought his mother. He should not have been surprised to find his father with her when in his death he had chosen to keep his essence with her. In the end he had done what was right, but Apolo did not understand how the ancestors could forgive him for all that he had done wrong.

Now he felt their trepidation for him and for Arora and Shamara as well as for the life stirring inside his sister, her son. They were the last of their kind, and by tying themselves to Trey, the ancestors feared that they would all share in his fate should he be defeated by his opponents. Apolo heard them urging him to take his sister and flee to the hills with her daughter where they could teach them, where he could make a life with her and rebuild their people. But Apolo could never leave Trey and he certainly could not take Arora as his own. Even to save his people he could not do as they wanted.

Sighing, he pulled the shutters closed and left the office to head to the residential wing of the fortress where he had lived as a boy. When he entered the residence of the governor, he should have sensed something of his father or even his mother who had spent several happy years there with Dax, but there was nothing, as if Dax had wiped away all the happiness and left only a cold, empty shell behind.

As he stood above the bed in his father's chamber, Apolo mused that Valerya had given birth to him there, had held him close in the night between her and her loving mate, and there was where she had given up this existence when she believed that Dax had taken her female child into the Wastelands to dispose of. She had not known how Dax had tricked Zeno into saving his daughter, and he did not have a chance to tell her when she had waited for his return only so that she could pour her essence into him in an attempt to save him from his vengeance. After many years of living within him, witnessing his terrible acts of violence, she had forced him to choose between her and the horrible life he had made. Remembering how much in love they had been when she lived, Apolo was not surprised that Dax would choose to die rather than go on without her. In the end, he had become once again the father Apolo remembered, sloughing off the cruel beast that could heartlessly call his daughter a whore and dump her in the Wastelands to die.

Now the empty bed in his father's chamber was rumpled, probably as he had left it that last day before he allowed himself to be captured so that he could be taken to Trey's camp. A tunic was lying over a chair, and Apolo picked it up to raise to his face where he breathed in the scent of his father. Arora hurt because their father had never seemed to care about her, but Apolo hurt so much more having lost the man that had lovingly nurtured him until that night. Now he was gone from this life, but he could hear his voice among the ancestors and one day so would Arora.

He heard a sound at the door, and setting aside the tunic, he saw that the females that had been keeping him warm at night since leaving Imperia had arrived and stood just outside the bedchamber.

"My lord, do you have need of us?" asked the light-haired female. He did not know her name, nor did he particularly care. Caron was right. Trey was right. He had as little respect for females as any other male on Calabria if he could take them to his pillows and use them without caring who they were.

His frown was more for himself than for them. "There is much cleaning to be done." By the disappointment on their faces, he knew they had not expected to have to do anything more strenuous than serve him his meals and warm his pillows. "Find accomodations in the serving quarters, then return to begin cleaning. I want my evening meal just after first sunset and after you have cleared it away, you will be free to return to your quarters."

The dark haired female – was her name Falia? - frowned at him. "You do not want us, my lord? We heard that Larya has been taken, so you will not have a female to warm your pillows. Have we not pleased you?"

By the gods! Was his attraction to Larya that obvious? No wonder Trey had been angry with him. "You have pleased me well enough, but I no longer have a need for you."

Falia sniffed. "You will, my lord, and when you do, we will be close at hand."

The two females left him then to do as he had ordered and Apolo knew she was right. If not them, then other females, of which there were many now camped outside the fortress guarded by his men. No one would be surprised if he moved among them to find one or two or three to amuse himself with and he was suddenly filled with self-disgust. He would go to his bed alone, to prove that he could follow Trey's law as well as any other man.

He spent the remainder of the day listening to the reports of the men he had sent among the refugees to make an account of how many people he would have to protect. Fortunately, dozens of his men had jumped at the chance to take females and before the end of the day he had stood as witness to the exchange of oaths for two score couples. Until Trey's edict, few males would have taken a female as a permanent mate. Warriors did not have time to care for them. When a warrior was expected to provide offspring to perpetuate his warlord's army, he captured a female from the nomadic tribes in the hills or Wastelands or if he had zenos to spare, he would purchase one. After impregnating her, he would keep her until the male child was weaned, and if he was pleased with the child, he might breed her again although that was very rare and usually only happened in a warlord's household. If she bore a female, he would dispose of the child and probably sell the female to find one that would give him a son. Very few lords gave an oath to a female when that would make their tie permanent. Zeno's oath to Virinea had been viewed with shock, and if either had hoped it would change Calabria, they had surely been disappointed that their union had been met with scorn.

Apolo probably never would have questioned the custom had Arora never come into his life. He could not imagine his sister used so callously, and he thanked the gods that Trey had fallen in love with her long before their bond had forced him to her side. Had he not been bonded to her, would Trey have used Arora and disposed of her and Shamara without giving it another thought? Or would the time spent among his mother's people have changed him?

Despite the best efforts of the females to elicit his invitation to his bed, Apolo managed to ignore them as they served his meal even though they went out of their way to make it difficult for him. They brushed against him frequently, sighed in his ear as they leaned over him to clear away his dishes, but he kept his hands off them. But by the end of the meal when they paused before leaving to ask if there was anything else they could do for him, he considered how pleasantly he could end the evening after all they had done to arouse him. Sending them away had been difficult, so he congratulated himself on his resolve when he went to his own chamber and readied for bed. Unfortunately, since coming of age he had rarely slept alone when not in attendance on Trey, so not having a female rubbing against him, one that he could touch, hold and take when he desired, was disorienting and he had difficulty sleeping.

After tossing and turning, he finally admitted that he needed a woman, so he hastily donned his clothing and not knowing where his bold serving women were, he stalked through the fortress and was headed to the gate to prowl the encampment to find a willing female when his conscience attacked with the image of the desperate women he had seen earlier that day. When he entered that camp, he would merely have to point and one would hurry to him, not caring who he was or knowing what he wanted. She would not deny him, could not deny him when she was at his mercy.

Apolo could not do it.

So instead of going to the encampment, he headed to the stables where he saddled his horse, and ignoring a warning from the guards at the gates that he should not go out alone, he spurred the mount into a gallop. The Wastelands were bathed in light from both moons, but the first moon already sinking as the second reached its zenith. A few hours of dark after the second sun set would precede first sunrise and that would not be too much longer judging on the position of the moon. Apolo doubted he would get much sleep, so he raced under the moonlight, pushing his mount and enjoying the wind whipping his hair around his face. When the horse tired, he slowed and guided it to a small stream that ran past a handful of trees.

He would sleep outside of the fortress in the open this night. Apolo wondered if he just could not sleep in his father's bed after all the memories he had of it, so he resolved to order the females to prepare a different room for his use. If he told them they could use of the bed, he doubted they would refuse and they would be close at hand if he needed them. By the gods, he needed them now but he was rolling out a musty blanket from his saddle pack and he would be spending the night alone on a hard ground.

The hard ground proved oddly more comfortable than lying in the bed that his parents had shared. He had ridden closer to the hills, so as he lay on the blanket, he could hear the voices of the ancestors louder than at the fortress. Comforted, he began to doze, but some time later, something had started him and his eyes flew open as his heart knocked against his ribs. At first he did not know what had awakened him, and sensing no danger, he turned and wriggled to find a comfortable spot when he heard an indistinguishable sound. Sitting up, he listened intently, his gaze scanning the horizon in all directions, dark now that the second moon had set, and when he heard the sound again, he realized it had come from close by.

Rising from the blanket, he stood but he did not move until he heard the sound which he determined was a weak whimper. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his Guerani senses to find the source, suspecting it was an animal, and when he discovered how wrong he had been, he was sadly unsurprised. When he heard the whimper again, he headed in the direction from which it had come, stumbling on the uneven ground and turning his ankle, stopping when he saw the edge of a bright cloth peaking out from beneath a bush. Seeing a small bundle shoved beneath the brambles, he stopped nearby.

Apolo had no way of knowing how long the infant had been in the Wastelands. Since it was still alive, it could not have been left at the spot very long ago. Of all the places in the Wastelands that he could have chosen to spend the night, he could not believe he ended up here where an infant lay dying. He glanced once at his horse sitting beneath another tree dozing peacefully, then he sighed with resignation and closed the distance between him and the bundle.

Kneeling in the brush, he silently curse the bastard that had left the child in such an inhospitable place and hoped he received in placing it here as much pain as Apolo did in removing it. The brambles of the bush scratched his hands as he reached under it to catch the edge of the blanket which he used to gently pull it out, careful to push away the branches. Taking the bundle in his hands, he first thought the infant had breathed its last because it was still, but after a moment, it squirmed in his hands. Apolo could not know how long the infant had been placed there, but since it was still alive, it must have been recently. The blanket was cold and damp, telling him that it had probably been rushed out to dispose of in the Wastelands shortly after its birth.

Raising his head, he looked in all directions even knowing the effort was futile. What male would stay behind to ensure the child died? If he did, he wouldn't be able to stomach it. Then again, the child had been left closer to sunrise so he might have been reasoning that a foraging tribesman might find and raise her or that a slaver would snatch her up to add to his collection of females that he would care for until she was old enough to earn him a profit.

There was no one within his eyesight and he did not sense anyone when he reached out with his powers. Apolo looked at the infant now as light from the first sun peeked over the horizon. He was reminded of how Shamara had looked shortly after her birth, when she lay still in his hands. If he had not acted, she would have died, and if he did not act now, this doomed female would. Trey's edict concerning women included the abolition of exposing females in the Wastelands, making such a practice punishable by death. That a man had done this so soon was a testament for how difficult it would be to change the customs of Calabrians.

Resigning himself to getting no sleep that night, Apolo tucked the now sleeping infant under his arm and carried her to his blanket where he left it while he saddled his horse to prepare for the ride back to the fortress. As he did, he considered his options. He could go among the females to find one that had recently given birth to return the child to her, but he doubted she would take the infant back when the child's father had probably already rejected her as useless to him. He could interview the warriors at the fortress to determine the guilty party and punish him, but Apolo was loathe to do that as well when the child yet lived and would the protection of her sire. Either way, finding either parent would be draining on his powers and probably not worth the effort. He might not find the sire among the men at the fortress anyway when one of Caron's men could have been responsible.

A more immediate concern was finding a female that would be willing to care for the child, so he made haste to return to Edgeland Fortress, stopping at the gate only to inform the guards that he was unharmed before skirting the massive complex to head to the makeshift camp. The first sun was fully over the horizon, bathing the camp in the mysterious light that often woke males to amorous thoughts, so he was not surprised to sense that many newly joined couples were taking advantage of the quietest time of the morning. After his own ridiculous self-imposed abstinence, Apolo found their activities distracting as he walked through the many figures lying on the ground covered with little more than the thin blankets that the fortress could spare. Some of those mounds had telltale movements from which satisfied grunts and moans escaped, so Apolo kept wide of them.

The baby was getting restless where he had tucked her securely under his arm, but he was able to calm her with little effort using his own powers. She was far easier to deal with than his headstrong Guerani niece, but he was relieved nontheless when he came across a female sitting crosslegged on her blanket, naked to the waist with an infant suckling greedily at her swollen breast.

When his shadow fell over her, she raised her head from the infant to look at his face. She must have recognized him because she quickly drew the edge of her robe to cover herself and the child whimpered in protest.

"My lord!" she nearly shrieked as she tried to stand, but Apolo put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. Her body was warm and her face was bright pink. Through his touch, he sensed her embarrassment and trepidation, so he released her quickly.

"Be at peace," he said gently. "You have done nothing wrong."

Ignoring him, she quickly unwrapped her child to prove its sex. "I have a male."

She was clearly beside herself in fear that he would punish her for having an infant in the camp. "Where is the child's father? Has he made an oath to you?"

"He is a warrior among Lord Wattan's men." She smiled proudly. "He is one of his commanders."

"Then I will see that he makes his house through an oath with you and your fine child when he returns." He saw her blush deepen.

"We … we have bonded, my lord," she admitted quietly.

Apolo was surprised when the bonding of males to females had been forbidden for many generations. "Does his lord know?" he asked curiously. Wattan had been strangely reticent to admit to Apolo that many of his men had made oaths to their females, and at the time he had not questioned why it precipitated them bringing them north with the army. Now he suspected the reason.

Her eyes darted away so he knew that he was right and that Wattan not only knew, but approved. Apolo wondered if Zeno even knew that Lord Jansec's house allowed, if not practiced, the forbidden ritual of mingling a man and woman's blood to form a permanent union. Once a male bonded to a female, he was tied to her for the rest of his life. Apolo had heard that a bonded male was completely devoted to his female, would become painfully sick if he could not breed with her. Since such males were useless to their warlords, Apolo was not surprised an emperor in the past had made an edict against it. The effects eased when a female was impregnated and did not return until the child they had produced was weaned and she became fertile again.

He had not sought this woman to punish her, but her situation gave Apolo something to discuss with Trey when next he had a chance to speak to him. Trey could hardly continue to forbid bonding when he was bonded to his own mate. Apolo doubted that Trey was aware of his condition, that his desperation to claim Arora when he had come of age had led to his rash attack on Zeno when he tried to prevent him from having Arora as more than his imperial guard. Had Dax intended to torture the crown prince? Is that why he had forced the blood oath on them when they were only children? Apolo wanted to believe the best of his father, but this was the only conclusion he could draw. Even though it had been possible that Trey did not have enough Calabrian blood to make the bonding last, that his human half would prevent it, Dax had been strong enough to know what he was doing.

"This infant does not have a mother," he told the female. "I am asking if you will care for her."

Her brows drew together and her nose wrinkled as she looked at the calm infant he was holding and she brought her own child closer to her. "You want me to care for a female?" Her tone did not encourage Apolo.

"Until she is strong enough to be on her own," he told her even as he wondered what would become of her then.

She shook her head. "My mate will not want a female in his house."

"He need not take her into his house," insisted Apolo, annoyed that she spoke of the infant as if she were a revolting Wasteland rat.

"Then what will become of her?" She shook her head again, this time more emphatically. "No. You will force my mate to take her into his house. You cannot do that. Lord Wattan is his lord and we will demand that he protect us."

Apolo stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief and anger at her stubborn refusal to help. Did bonding make a female so bold that she would argue with the emperor's imperial guard?

He gritted his teeth and then he said, "Would you rather I take you into my house, you impudent female? What will your bonded mate do then?" He had no intention of taking another man's mate, but she had infuriated him and he could sense that the infant's need for nourishment was becoming dire.

She returned his glare for a moment and he suspected they were having a contest of wills before she said, "I am Caelie, my lord. If it is by your command, I will care for the female, but you will care for the three of us, myself, my son and the child until my mate has returned and he will determine what is to be done." She stood before him and raised her chin boldly. "And I will live in your home until he does." Her eyes fell on the infant and she did not hide her disgust. "I will come to you in the fortress shortly after second sunrise. I need to gather my things and you need to clean that … the child."

Without another word, she turned her back on him to begin tidying her small camp, and having been dismissed, Apolo gave an exasperated sigh and trudged away wondering how he had managed to be played so well. Now he had a female, no, two more exasperating females in his house when there was only one that he wanted that he would never be able to have.

Berating himself every step of the way, he returned to his lodgings in the fortress where he went to the chamber he had rejected the night before. The second sun had risen and from the window open to the balcony that adjoined all the bedchambers of the governor's residential apartments he could hear the clanging of metal on metal as recruits trained on the other side of the fortress, their instructors' voices barking commands. He would rather be out there with them. Inside the common area of the residence he heard females talking and laughing, his own name mentioned a few times to his chagrin. Irritated, he took the now squirming infant who would not ignore the pangs of her hunger despite his attempt to calm her to the bathing chamber where he intended to wash her.

As he was peeling off the now filthy blanket from the infant on the side of the bathing pool, he raised his head to see the two females. They were smiling mischievously so Apolo guessed they had been about to give him an enjoyable morning in his bath, but seeing him still clothed standing in the water with the baby, their smiles drooped to frowns.

"I see you already have company," remarked the light-haired female tartly, her eyes falling on the naked child in his hands. Apolo made a note to learn her name. He was a canyon beast's backside for not having done so since they had been with him for a fortnight already.

"That is a bit young, even for you, my lord," commented Falia.

He ignored their jibes. "I found her in the Wastelands," he explained.

"You should have left her there," sniffed the blond.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Falia. Her eyes widened in horror. "You are not going to make us care for her!"

"I will not!" exploded her cohort. She turned on her heel and marched out.

"You will not be expected to care for her," Apolo told Falia quickly before she abandoned him. The child was squirming in his hands and he felt something warm and wet now gushing over wrist to run down his arms. Gods' damn! Babies were a messy business! "There is a female coming to care for her, so when she gets here, send her to me."

After a last humorous glance at him with his new young charge who had messed him thoroughly, Falia left the bathing chamber. Apolo frowned down at the infant, a gentle scolding on the tip of his tongue, but her eyes were wide and open on him. He knew she probably could not see him, that she would have no way of knowing who he was, but at that moment their lives would be forever bound. She did not have Guerani powers, but he did , and he knew it for certainty.

With a snort and a chuckle, he smiled down at her and then brought her down into the water where he washed her thoroughly. With a more than a little bit of difficulty, he had managed to bathe them both, and after wrapping a drying cloth around his waist he wrapped her in a soft fabric that he had ripped from one of his father's shirts. He found Caelie standing in the doorway to the grand sleeping chamber holding her own child protectively, her eyes wide as they took in every nook of the opulent room before returning to Apolo who came to stand before her and she blinked rapidly at his bare chest.

Ignoring her reaction, he announced, "She is hungry," and pushed the infant towards her while scooping her own from her arms. His steady stare warned her that he would not tolerate any refusal to cooperate, so Caelie made a sound of annoyance and then opened her robe to put the child to her nipple. The baby rooted for a moment, but Caelie's milk flowed and encouraged her, and soon enough she was sucking greedily.

The task underway, Caelie raised her head to look at him sternly, avoiding his bare skin. A male might be bonded and could only mate with her, but a female was not and Apolo knew exactly how he affected women.

She swallowed nervously, then she took a breath and said, "Those useless females did not tell me where to put my things so they are in the hall."

Apolo did not take his gaze from hers. "You may put them in here."

She gasped in outrage. "I will not be your whore! I have a bonded mate!"

He stared at her in silence for a moment, letting her believe the worst, enjoying the play of emotions and yes, he read her thoughts to catch the brief thought that lying in his pillows might not be such a chore. But then he realized she was thinking that the plump, comfortable pillows were far preferable to the hard ground in the camp. She certainly did not give any thought to any prowess he might have with females.

Sighing he said, "I will stay in a different chamber. This was my father's and I am disturbed by my memories." Happy memories with his parents and then one sad memory that changed their lives forever. "It is adjoined by three other large chambers, one for my mother's personal space, my own and another." The other had been meant for his brother, the brother his father had known from the very beginning had not been a male.

Her brows shot up. "You are allowing me to have this chamber?"

"You and your mate for as long as I need your services," he told her. "There is a bathing chamber beyond that door and my serving women will take care of all your needs."

Caelie was speechless for a moment and then she said, "I thank you, my lord. This should not be so difficult."

When he returned to her two days later with another abandoned female, she was still optimistic and the following day when he left another with her, she was annoyed. But even the luxury in which she lived could not keep Caelie from reaching furious when a week had past and she had five infant females in her care. She was mollified when he brought more women to help with them, especially since she had complete command of both them and his serving women, Falia and Jana, the blond whose name Apolo had learned by hearing Caelie call her by it.

By that time Wattan had sent a message informing him that there was much work to be done in the Wastelands, that there was resistance from the nomadic tribes to the slave traders that were now moving their markets as frequently as the zenoite tribes did their camps. Without consulting Trey, Apolo sent out his own proclamation stating that males buying females at those markets would be subject to the same harsh punishments as any male mistreating a female. He also reiterated the penalty for exposing female infants in the Wastelands, a proclamation that had been thoroughly misunderstood since the infants were now left at the foot of the walls of the fortress where they could be easily found by the governor who took them in.

His adopted family grew to well over a dozen females, and Apolo was at his wits end to know what to do when one of his guard had the courage to announce in the practice yard that his mate had given birth to a female. At first silence met the proclamation until Apolo congratulated him for having the courage to keep his child and after teaching him the word for daughter – a terran word - he told him it was the least he could do to honor the emperor and the first princess. Apolo suggested that he might be able to make ties in the future with another house with his daughter, and after that he boasted that his female was as beautiful as her mother, that any male that wanted her would have to prove himself worthy. After that, Apolo found no more females at his doorstep, no more infants left in the Wastelands as word spread of the incident.

With his apartments filled with females, crying, screaming, arguing, shouting at each other, Apolo found that he enjoyed the chaos created by them all from Caelie to the youngest of his adopted daughters. For the first time in his life, he knew what the gods meant for him.


	7. Chapter 7 Larya fights to survive

**Chapter 7**

After the dead were cleared out that first day of the flight to the pirate satellite, there was more room so that at least the women and children could sit, and the second day saw even more room when those that had been hurt in the take off had succumbed to their injuries. Larya had felt wretched to pry off the tunic of one of the dead women, but her own was filthy and in tatters after what that imperial bastard, Draevyn, had done to her. No one judged her as she dragged the tunic off the corpse of a woman who had been crushed during the take off and had died the following day. They were all miserable and headed away from everything they had known, for a future that was probably worse than the one they would have had if they had remained on the planet.

Larya felt pity for the children, all females, when she knew what would most likely happen to them. Some brute like Caron, not even a Calabrian, would use them like he had her, a brute like Draevyn who had raped her and tried to kill her, who was now kept away from them because he was valuable. There were so many female children, raised in the Wastelands as she had been before being taken to the markets to be sold. She cursed the emperor again for the edict that caused these helpless women to be thrust upon the pirates and sent into space. He should have found a better way to force his will upon the people instead of his sudden declaration. Emperor Trey was no better than Zeno.

After a day with no food or water, Larya was disgusted that the other females sat dociley waiting to die. She had been among them, miserably contemplating her own fate when she realized she had nothing to gain by waiting for the inevitable to happen. So she went to the door and began to pound on it, shouting for help, and she hoped the others would join her, but they sat watching her silently. That only made her more furious and she pounded harder until her hands were numb.

The door suddenly opened and she fell out only to be caught in Tuck's arms. "Well, if it isn't the emperor's exiled plaything making demands! Didn't I tell you the bitch would be trouble, Jeb?"

A wad of brown juice landed at her feet. "Should we take her up front and teach her a lesson?"

If they thought they could frighten her as easily as they did the other females that scurried away from the door at the sight of their new masters, they were mistaken. Larya shoved Tuck away and straightening her shoulders, she stood before Jeb and raised her chin to glare at the filthy terran pirate. "We have no food or water. We will all be dead by the time you reach the satellite."

Jeb scratched his bearded chin and Larya was disgusted by the sight of him, thought terran males were hideous to behold. They were filthy and unkempt, and they reeked of their disdain for bathing. "This isn't a luxury cruise, princess."

She did not look away and refused to give up. "I do not know what a luxury cruise is, and I am certain you know that I am no princess! I am only asking for water. We have gone without for two days! By the gods! There are children in here!"

Jeb ruminated on whatever he had in his mouth for a moment before speaking. "We don't have much water to spare, princess."

"Share what you have," she demanded. "Even a little is better than none."

"What will you do if we give in to your demand?" asked Tuck with a gleam in his eye that she recognized all too well.

She wanted to shout at them for having no mercy, but she expected no less from men that callously made no provision for the safety of the females they had purchased. When they had prevented the imperial warrior from violating her, she had briefly considered them saviors, but that time lasted only long enough for her to hear their reason which had nothing to do with saving a helpless female. Their greed had motivated them to find a way to capture an imperial warrior. They did not care about the women while they probably allowed their precious imperial warrior to bathe before giving the females water so that they could live. If Larya had to give herself to them, it would be no different than any other time that Lady Xuxa had sent her to males. At least Jeb and Tuck were not strong, imperial warriors, and given the emperor's strange notions about the treatment of women, they came from a culture where men did not feel the need to beat women to prove their superiority over them.

So she met their gazes directly, looking from one to the other. "I will do whatever you want, separately or together, I care not."

Tuck looked more eager than Jeb and the former was looking at her now with interest. "Will you give us what you gave the emperor before he got tired of you?"

That would be no chore, she thought with annoyance, since Trey had never done with her what they believed. So they thought she was his discarded concubine? Larya wanted to throw back her head in laughter, but instead, she said, "I will do anything you can imagine. But I ask for two things in return."

Jeb squinted as he looked at her. "You have more demands?"

"Shut up, Jeb." Tuck was nearly panting as his eyes were riveted to Larya's chest and roaming downward, and when he reached down to rub his crotch, she made him even more eager by wetting her lips. Males were so easy to manipulate. "Let's hear what she wants."

She looked over her shoulder at the women and then back at them. "Water for the women and children here, and for myself, I ask that you do not kill me."

"I am getting bored," remarked Jeb with a grunt. He nodded to Tuck. "Have a couple of barrels of water brought in for them. Newt ain't going to be happy that we wasted them, but by then I will think of an excuse that doesn't include you being able to screw a Calabrian whore."

The terran was easy to please, and as she suspected, he did not raise his hand to her except to touch and squeeze, and she did everything he asked without hesitation. He probably could not even imagine the vile things that some Calabrian males made her do to fulfill their fantasies.

Returning to the hold after he had his fill that first day, she found that Jeb had kept his word. The women hurried to her to thank her for what she had done for them. Larya didn't think that she had done much, certainly no more than she had ever done in the past. At least she returned with only superficial brusing caused by exuberance instead of fists. Before experiencing what she had with Lord Apolo in his Wasteland tent, Larya hadn't realized that men could be gentle with females.

Before reaching the pirate satellite after nearly five days of space travel, the pirates came for her daily, if not Tuck, then others and even Jeb had taken his turn although it was obvious to her that he had been goaded into doing it by his crew. The young man who had shown her such respect when she first came aboard, Gus, had never been with a female before and did not know what to do which Larya thought strange because she had thought males knew instinctively how to breed. After much fumbling and apologies, she took over, and when it was over and he lay sated and amenable, she asked him why they did not bother the other females.

"Because you're a whore, ma'am," he told her matter of factly. "You offered and you haven't refused any of us."

What he said confused her. "I could refuse?" The idea of denying a male was novel, and she wondered if the other females had refused to let a male use them. Lady Xuxa had never given her a choice and Larya would not have thought there might be one.

Gus sat up quickly in a panic. "Are you going to refuse? I wanted to do it again."

Larya did not mind complying when the bumbling young man was extra gentle as if he thought he was going to break her. Gus talked nervously after he had gotten what he wanted and he held her against him. He had been a boy when he had gone with the terrans through the wormhole, so he had already spent several years on the pirate satellite, and while she would judge him older than her, he seemed far younger. When she pressed him for information on what would become of the women and children, he told her that their new chief, Newt, would decide on that when he returned from his latest venture.

"Where is he now?" she asked curiously. She was not sure what pirates did beyond stealing.

"He captured a transmission from a luxury cruiser returning to Bayman from a research satellite near Teralon. The Varoonyans are paying him to overtake the cruiser and bring it back to them so they can have the people aboard."

Larya frowned, having never heard of Varoonyans although she had seen the princess from Bayman and had not been impressed. "What do they want with the people from Bayman? Do they have need of slaves?" She wondered if Newt would send the lot of them to Varoonya when he returned to the pirate satellite.

Gus shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that the Varoonyans suck blood, like vampires, so maybe they want to feed off them."

Horrified, Larya resolved to make the acquaintance of Newt as soon as possible to forestall such a fate. If the females could persuade the pirates to protect them, their future would not be so uncertain. But they were so docile that Larya knew it would be difficult to teach them to pursue mates. If they did not, she suspected that once Newt returned from his expedition, he would herd them onto a transport to sell to the Varoonyans to eat.

The only indication that they had arrived at the pirate satellite after several days was that the ship had slowed to a near standstill. While the women huddled together in frightened groups, Larya leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest as she waited for the men to come for them. That did not happen until long after the transport had come to a complete stop, and when the door finally slid open, the other females cried out in fear. Larya moved through them and went to the doorway where Tuck and Gus waited, both holding what appeared to be some type of weapon in their hands although Larya did not know what it could do since it did not have a sharp edge.

The two men watched the females clinging to each other, sobbing and crying for a moment before looking at Larya. "Jeb wants them off the transport. We have a holding pen for them."

She frowned at them. "Is it any better than this transport? Or are you planning to treat us like animals?"

Tuck grasped a handful of her tunic and dragged her to him, lifting her from her feet. "Listen, princess, you and all those women are nothing but a commodity to us. We purchased the females and the emperor gave you to us to do with as we please."

Although his sudden aggressive behavior frightened her, Larya would not show him. Instead, she rubbed her knee against his thigh and forced a seductive smile to her lips. "I thought we were friends, Tuck."

He grunted and moved so that her knee could rub against him more intimately before lowering her back down. "You don't have to stay with them, Larya. I have room for you in my quarters."

Gus snorted. "Jeb might have something to say about that." Turning towards the women, he waved the weapon in his hand and shouted. "Follow us!"

Tuck released Larya and shoved her forward so she was the first woman to leave the transport, and the moment she stepped off, she wished she had been towards the rear because three men were having difficulty subduing the imperial warrior, Draevyn, who was heavily chained and yet still resisting. His gaze fell upon her and despite the restraints, he lunged at her, heaving the men with him.

He was brought up short with barely a handspan between them and Larya was terrified by the vicious snarl curling his foaming lips and the venom in his eyes. "You bitch! This is your fault! You had better pray to the gods that I do not escape because I will come for you first." He spat in her face. "Filthy whore!"

"Draevyn, is that how imperials treat their females?" chided Jeb, spitting a wad of brown onto the floor before smashing him in the temple with the butt of his weapon. When Draevyn fell, he took several men with him.

Larya reached up to wipe the spittle from her face with a badly shaking hand. She was so frightened she barely remembered to breathe even though they were dragging Draevyn's big body away by the chains.

Jeb came to her. "He didn't hurt you, did he, Larya?"

Of all the pirates, Larya liked Jeb best, partly because he had saved her life on the planet and partly because he did not take advantage of her. She had thought that Gus might be young enough to manipulate, but she sensed he would soon be as hardened and heartless as the rest.

She forced a smile for Jeb although she was rattled by Draevyn's threat. "Thank you for your concern, Jeb. I am unharmed."

He grunted and spit, then he said gruffly, "Get those females to the holding pen. I have other duties that need my attention."

Referring to their accomodations as a holding pen turned out to be descriptive. They were herded into a large area that was furnished with soiled, tattered blankets and there were several areas stained with filth where prisoners had taken care of their personal needs. The transport hold was in little better condition and before they left the docking bay there were men were already spraying it with something that stung their eyes and made them cough until they covered their faces by pulling up the tunics over their noses.

Of the many women and children who had begun the trip, Larya would guess that only half remained, the rest having died either on take off, shortly after from injuries sustained or from starvation and thirst. Larya had managed to earn some food on her back or she might be dead as well. When she could manage, she hid some food to take back for the children, but what little she could bring to them was hardly enough to sustain them. She wanted to cry each time a child was carried to the door to be removed, and when she asked Gus what happened to the bodies, she was sickened to hear that they were incinerated in the fuel compartment. Larya had never witnessed a funereal rite on Calabria, but she knew about it, so she forced the women to perform one each morning so that they could send the dead to the gods.

There was no closed door to the holding pen, but a gate that was chained shut as if they were animals. The other females were sobbing and wailing, and for a moment as she looked at their miserable conditions, Larya wanted to join them but she knew that would not help their situation. Instead, she ignored them and made a tour of the large compartment, noting a spout from which water would presumably flow when they deemed necessary. Under it was a metal bucket that was now filled with sludge that was rancid enough that she had to cover her nose with her hand. If that had once been food, at least she knew they would be fed. Given the piles of rotted excrement in the corners, meals would be regular.

The other women still had done nothing but snivel together, so Larya came to stand before them after finishing her inspection. She wished she could tell them that they should not lose hope, but Larya needed to persuade herself first.

Instead, she said loudly, "We need to clean."

"Why?" demanded one of the women, stepping out from the others. "Will that change what will become of us?"

"No," Larya told her. "But I am not an animal and I will not live like one!"

A few of the women moved towards her, apparently finding merit in what she said, but many of the others just continued to whimper. Ignoring them, Larya turned her attention to the women who seemed amenable to following her orders. Soon they were piling up the blankets, tearing the worst of them to use to scrub away the filth.

Although they were busy, Larya managed to learn the names of the half dozen females as well as how they had come to be enslaved. Their stories made Larya realize how pampered she had been in the imperial palace when each of them told a story that had made Larya ache for them. They had been in awe of her, believing what they had heard the pirates say, that she had been the crown prince's concubine. Larya did not set them straight since it seemed to be the reason they followed her orders, believing her to be far above them in station. They did not need to know how many times she had been abused for the amusement of powerful warlords and not so powerful palace guards.

By the time they had made some areas habitable, Larya and her helpers smelled as bad as the mess they had cleaned, so she marched to the gate where one man stood guard. He had not been on the transport, so he did not know her. She realized immediately that he was looking past her, watching the other females. Wondering how she would weedle water from him, she noticed that his attention was riveted on one female in particular, Jaelesa. The dark-haired, curvy female had been the one to speak out, but she had joined in cleaning all the same.

Instead of offering what he did not want, she went to the woman who was watching her tiredly. Jaelesa had readily shared her story with the rest of the women and when she listened to Larya, she had smiled slyly as if she knew she were not being truthful. Jaelesa had been captured a few years ago during one of Prince Dilan's raids on Meridon's tribe while they had been in the Wastelands. She had given the imperial a male, but he had grown bored with her lack of enthusiasm for his touch, so when the child was weaned, he sold her to a slave trader in the Wastelands. Larya was angry at the emperor's ridiculous haste in freeing the females, but if he put a stop to males using females as Jaelesa had been, then she might forgive him, if he lived long enough to be forgiven.

Talking Jaelesa into helping her had not been difficult because the other woman recognized her need, but by the look on her face when Larya bluntly told her what to expect, she doubted she would help. Jaelesa pursed her lips and did not respond for a moment, and then she surprised her by agreeing to hear what the terran male would want. So with Jalaesa at her side to distract the pirate, Larya asked when they could expect to have food and water. He informed her that water was scarce on the satellite, that some malfunction in the equipment that provided water prevented them from giving them unlimited access. They could expect the water spout to turn on once in the morning and once in the evening.

When she asked for a clean bucket so that they could collect water to use during the day, he shook his head. Larya nudged Jalaesa who smiled at him and asked if there was anything she could do to convince him otherwise. Licking his lips greedily, he made a suggestion which initially made her balk, but Larya told him that he would get what he wanted when they got two buckets.

After he hurried away to find clean buckets, Jaelesa complained about what she must do, but Larya snapped at her to find a way to live with it. What she had done with the imperial warrior was worse than what the pirate expected of her, probably far less worse than what she would ultimately end up doing. He returned with two buckets which he tossed over the gate before he reached his hands between the bars to grab at Jaelesa.

As Jaelesa fell to her knees to comply with what he wanted, Larya went to the spout across the room to place the pails to wait for the water. Jaelesa returned sooner than she expected, her lips pressed together as she frowned darkly.

"That did not take long," Larya observed. "Your imperial taught you something useful afterall."

"I had little choice but to learn and it was never good enough for him," responded Jaelesa. Then she added, "Wasteland swine."

When the water came, Larya filled the buckets to set aside before joining the women in washing in what little water flowed from the spout. The water was not on for long, but long enough for them to drink their fill and clean the worst of their filth. Once she was clean, Larya warned the other women to ration the water from in the buckets, taking only what they needed so that there would be enough for the few children that yet remained.

After the immediate concern of staving off death by thirst, Larya took one of the blankets from which the worst of its filth had been brushed out and she went to a corner far from the one designated for their needs where she sat down against the wall with the blanket wrapped around her.

She had thought to curl up in a ball and try to get some sleep, but Jaelesa and the other women who had helped her clean joined her, and Larya was surprised that they moved close so that they could share their warmth. In the female quarters at the palace in Imperia, Lady Xuxa had kept her in her chamber, and the few times that she had gone among the women, they had avoided her. Larya knew she was to blame with her arrogance, but then she had good reason for her pride when males begged Lady Xuxa for any scrap of time they spent with her. She was beautiful and had known it since she was very young.

Now she was just another female among many with nothing to offer but the skills she had learned from Lady Xuxa, and until the pirate chief returned, she intended to use them to their advantage.


	8. Chapter 8 A pirate's life

**Chapter 8**

Two binary weeks was two binary weeks too many to spend with Newt on a small craft. Duo wondered why he had not realized what kind of a bastard the man was when he first met him on the pirate satellite after being taken prisoner by Maeryn's men. He had little memory of him during their time with the Sweeper Group before Newt and his crew had disappeared. As he thought about those days, he wondered if Newt had been purposely sent towards the wormhole with the expectation that he and his loathsome crew would be sucked in never to be seen again. Maeryn had kept their lawless tendencies in check when she controlled the pirates, but with Newt now in charge, nothing prevented him from doing as he pleased.

When the small pirate fleet reached the large ship heading in the direction of Bayman, Duo suspected that Newt was lying to him about his plans. While Duo was no good judge of space ships in the binary system, the ship they came upon did not have the look of a freighter hauling goods to Bayman. There was no discernable resistance when the smaller fighter crafts surrounded it, and as Duo listened to Newt negotiating with the captain, unable to understand more than a few words that were surprisingly similar to a few that he had picked up when on Calabria, he could clearly hear the desperation and pleading in the voice of the man controlling the Baymani ship. Encircled by more than a dozen ships, the Baymani captain had no choice but to do as Newt ordered.

Newt directed Duo to guide his ship to dock briefly with the larger vessel so that Newt could board it, but when Duo had expected to join him and his men, Newt ordered him to stay on the smaller craft to monitor any communications between the ship and Bayman so that he could warn them in the event that Bayman sent help.

Duo waited for at least two full sleep cycles before he heard from Newt again. He told him that he would be remaining on the freighter to guide it towards the frontier along with its escort. Although he wondered if that meant there had been resistance on the Baymani ship, Duo did not want to speculate on what had happened when he was as much a prisoner as the Baymani since he couldn't escape without Newt sending his men to hunt him down. He could not afford to protest, not when he still knew very little about the ship he was piloting, not when he did not have a contingency plan. He berated himself for that bit of foolishness, not for the last time.

What had made him think this would be a good idea? He should not have left the transport returning to the terran solar system, but Trynity had been acting oddly for several weeks and he could only attribute it to her desire to take that fellowship. He had tried to distance himself from her by heading out with Newt and his crew on small forays sanctioned by Maeryn, and Duo gave her many opportunities and many reasons to end their relationship even though he knew it would break his heart. No matter what he did or whatever unkind thing he said to her, no matter how many times his callous disregard had put her in tears that made him ache more than her, she would not say the words that would give them the freedom she needed and the freedom he dreaded. So that put the burden on him to do what was best for her. He had intended to head back through the wormhole after several weeks, but now he would have to wait until he returned from Newt's expedition. He hoped it did not overshoot his original plan because Duo did not want to spend any more days than necessary separated from Trynity.

Day after day passed during the escort mission towards the outer rim of the binary system known as the frontier. Newt remained on the Bayman cruiser, and with a lot of time on his hands, Duo accessed the ship's technical manuals in the computer. At first he was startled to see the information pop up before his eyes in a holographic display, and then he found it useful because he did not understand the strange script, but he did understand engineering, having taught himself to take care of his own gundam. Surprisingly, he was soon able to associate the symbols of Baymani language with the workings of the ship, and he was glad because if he did not have something to occupy his mind, he was going to lose it.

After a couple of weeks, he had figured out how to have the computer read the information to him. He had not been a good student in school, and his attempt to learn any other language ended in abysmal failure, but he had nothing else to do after making adjustments to maintain the course set by Newt or running diagnostics. He had learned enough basic Calabrian to get by when he was on the planet, certainly not as much as Trynity had, and he doubted that memorizing the technical specifications of the craft he was piloting constituted learning a language, but he got to the point where he could associate the symbols with what he was hearing. A search of the craft did not yield anything useful to his studies like a magazine or a novel, and recalling the men of Calabria, he was not surprised. They seemed to have nothing on their minds except sharpening their swords and swinging them around. If they had a written language or could even read it, he would be surprised given Trowa Barton's lack of enthusiasm for school. He had overheard a couple of teachers speculating that Trowa had a severe case of dyslexia and that they should be patient with him, and at the time Duo wondered how he could work that angle to get out of doing work. Now he was quite sure that Trowa – Trey – just didn't know how to read any language.

The trip to the frontier took longer than Duo expected, but Newt's negotiations with the people on the planet to which they had gone did not take long and sooner than Duo would have wished, he was aboard his craft again dropping a heavy pouch on the control panel in front of him.

"Your share," he told him. "A thousand credits."

Duo had no way of knowing if it was a lot or a little so he gave a non-committal shrug.

Newt snorted and took the co-pilot's seat. "The men want to stop at the outpost in delta quadrant above Varoonya before we return. I am looking forward to it myself."

Having already learned that he had nothing in common with Newt, Duo doubted he would enjoy the stop. "What is the outpost?"

"Another space station abandoned by Bayman." Newt pulled a fat cigar from the inside pocket of his grubby, worn leather jacket and put it in his mouth but he did not light it.

He offered one to Duo who turned it over in his hand to study the rolled, dried leaves. Raising it to smell, his eyes watered and he felt woozy for a moment. He wondered if Trowa had been introduced to these before he had been jettisoned from Calabria which might explain why he had a fondness for pot. Duo had no interest in using drugs, but the trip back to the pirate satellite would be long with Newt so he might have to use the cigar just to make it to the end..

Newt grunted. "Don't waste it, Maxwell. It's from the second moon," he told him. "Got it off one of those Baymani dogs."

"People live on the moons?" Duo was surprised although he thought they looked every bit as habitable as Calabria itself.

"Don't think so, but from time to time there is a crash and people are marooned there until a ship comes looking for them. Some enterprising men from Bayman discovered a few plants they liked so they come around to pick them now and again until Bayman or Calabria spots them and sends warbirds to chase them off. The Baymani don't want to live there because it's primitive and Calabrians don't want to live there because it's too far from the action. And neither of them wants the other to settle them because that might give them an invasion point to the other planet. There is nothing there that interests them, just plants and strange animals, as strange as Calabrian creatures. You ever seen a canyon beast?"

Duo had heard them mentioned on Calabria, but had never seen one and came to the conclusion that he probably did not want to.

"You'll like where we're going," Newt said. "The outpost in delta quadrant is the place to go for any vice you can't get on Bayman. Nightclubs, casinos, brothels and some downright comfortable places to trip out with your drug of choice." Newt tapped the cigar in his mouth. "I plan to light up this bad boy when we get there and enjoy the company of a number of lovely ladies of my acquaintance. I suggest you do the same."

The thought of getting high with Newt was not pleasant. "I think I will pass." Nothing Newt told him of the outpost tempted Duo to visit so he resigned himself to remaining on the ship.

"You will change your mind, Maxwell." Newt sat back and put his booted feet on the control panel. "Wake me if you need me."

Before long, Newt was snoring loudly and Duo was annoyed not to be able to listen to the technical manual. He looked at the stubby cigar, then shoved it in his pants pocket before dragging out a pouch of food. Food was a generous label for the collection of dried creatures or tubes of paste stored beneath the seat, but Duo had been eating Calabrian food long enough now not to be bothered by what he was putting in his mouth. He had even grown to like it and resolved to find out what the insects on Earth might taste like.

After several days of travel they reached the outpost, and sheer boredom drove Duo to leave the ship with Newt after securing it in the docking bay alongside the other pirate crafts. On the very first corridor which was designed more as a street, he was treated to scantily dressed women calling out to the pirates who were eager to spend their credits on them. Duo didn't have to understand what they were saying, and while he was no expert in linguistics, he did know that they were speaking different languages. Their flesh tones were a rainbow of hues and while he could see they were different species, there were only subtle differences.

The other men of Newt's crews had no trouble communicating with them, and when Duo made the mistake of asking how they did it, Newt offered to show him and led him to a small office a few streets over. The proprietor, a grubby little man with pointed ears that reminded Duo of what an elf crossed with a dwarf would look like, was already speaking to a tall man with dark-skin and red eyes. Their conversation ceased when they entered the office, and Newt glanced warily at the red-eyed man as he negotiated with the creature Duo decided to think of as Igor. Throughout their conversation, the other man looked at Duo the whole time with interest that made his skin crawl. When the red-eyed man stood and made a tour of the small room, Duo nearly jumped out of his own skin when he paused briefly so near him that he could hear him breathing noisily through his nose. Was he smelling him?

He returned to interrupt Newt's discussion, said a few words that Newt understood, and then Newt returned to Duo. "He'll do it, and you're lucky the Varoonyan, Katroc, likes the look of you because it won't cost much. Since you're in my crew, I will pay."

"Do what?" Whatever it was, Duo wanted no part of it, not if the smirking Katroc was promoting it.

Igor picked up a tiny chip with a magnetic tool to show him and he said something to Newt who looked at Duo. "It's a translator chip, latest model. You will be able to understand anyone in the binary system when he implants it and eventually your brain will adjust so that you can speak many languages fluently." Newt tapped his own head. "I don't even notice it's there."

Glancing at the man Newt had identified as Katroc, Duo saw the corner of his lips raised in a smile that unnerved him. "No offense, buddy, but I am not interested." He turned to leave. "I think I will just go back to the ship."

Before he could take two steps, he felt a prick in his backside and he turned to see Igor flashing him a rotten toothed smile, a small, empty injector in his hand. As he lost control of his limbs, Duo added this trip to the outpost with Newt as another to the growing list of stupid decisions he had made before he lost consciousness.

The drug induced stupor was not so unpleasant, and while he had no idea what was happening to him, his mind treated him to an erotic dream of Trynity that concluded spectacularly several times before everything became black. When he came to, he found himself sitting in a chair, but he could not move for several moments. When his vision cleared, he saw that Igor and his tools were gone, but Newt and Katroc were across the cluttered room talking in low voices. Duo could see their lips moving, their hands gesticulating, but it was several minutes before Duo could hear them and he was surprised that he now understood the language they used.

" … delicious and pure. I must have him."

"I already told you that he's not for sale, Varoonyan." Newt was puffing on his cigar and when the smoke wafted towards Duo and he had no choice but to breathe it in, his trepidation over what they were bartering for dissipated rapidly.

"Do you have some other use in mind for him?" asked the Varoonyan with a sly tone, and despite the happy place Duo had gone, his stomach wrenched. He didn't care what some guys did with each other, but he wasn't into that and he squirmed to think that Newt might have offered to help him because he was.

But Newt snorted. "I don't need a fancy boy. He's handy with a tool and my station needs enough repairs to keep him busy until he is old and gray."

"That ancient station should have fallen apart generations ago," remarked Katroc. "The Baymani put it between Bayman and Calabria at least five thousand years ago. You're lucky anything still functions. Now that Maeryn is gone, you should move your base of operations here."

Newt shook his head. "And miss out on getting first crack on Baymani vessels? No, we'll stay there as long as we can and Maxwell will help us do it."

Duo was mollified that Newt acknowledged his technical skill, but he didn't like the idea of working on his station until he was old and gray.

"I will give you three thousand credits for him," the Varoonyan offered and Duo hoped Newt wasn't interested. He didn't know what Katroc wanted of him and probably didn't want to.

But Newt scratched his chin. "You are mighty generous."

"I have never tasted one like him."

Tasted? Duo was going to be sick. How had he tasted him?

He must have made some sound of dismay because both men looked in his direction. Newt snorted. "What do you think, Maxwell? Should I sell you to him? Katroc would treat you well, keep you comfortable, give you anything you want ..."

Duo licked his lips and narrowed his gaze on them. "What does he want in return?" He did not like the hopeful gleam in the Varoonyan's dark red eyes. Duo wasn't considering accepting any kind of servitude to him, but he wondered why he would offer so much for him.

"He likes the taste of your blood."

"My blood!?" Duo reached up to touch his neck, imagining the creature sucking on him like a vampire from old movies he had watched on the telecom on Earth, but he didn't feel any puncture marks on his neck.

The Varoonyan, Katroc, came closer to him and although Duo shrank away, the cramped office didn't give him any room to manuver and his limbs were still sluggish from whatever he had been drugged with. Katroc raised his slim hand and Duo saw that his fingernails were long and looked sharp. Panic rose as he met his gaze which was a mistake because he found himself relaxing against his will. He was powerless to resist when the Varoonyan stroked his cheek, his long nails scraping slightly against his flesh.

"Did you not enjoy my feeding, terran? Whatever thoughts it gave you excited you. Your blood had a most pleasant aftertaste." Duo's gut wrenched when Katroc licked his lips. "Ten thousand credits, Newt."

Suddenly Katroc was jerked away from him and the spell he had woven on Duo dissipated. If he had the strength, he would have planted his fist in the alien's face, but he would only end up hurting himself trying and the Varoonyan would probably take advantage of the situation to drain all his tasty blood.

"Listen, I told you there would be no deal. I need Maxwell. You can offer me a million credits and he is still worth more to me." Newt grabbed Duo's arm and dragged his uncooperating body to the door. "Don't send your goons after me, Katroc, because if you do and they don't kill me – and they won't – I'll see that you end up a pile on the floor even your own mother won't recognize."

Duo heard Katroc murmur, "My mother is dead," just before Newt pulled him out the door that closed automatically behind them. He walked briskly down the dingy alley towards the street, and as he tried to keep up, his strength gradually returned so that by the time they turned onto the main thoroughfare, he was able to shake off the other man's hand.

"You can thank me later," Newt grunted as he headed in a direction opposite the docking bay.

Looking back and seeing Katroc standing at the end of the alley they had exited, Duo decided to follow Newt rather than take his chances by passing by the Varoonyan. "Thank you for what? Sticking something in my head without my permission or letting that vampire suck my blood?"

Newt shrugged. "You can thank me for both. You needed the chip implant and I heard that a Varoonyan sucking your blood is almost better than a night with a two-tongued Yurelian whore."

"Let me guess, the price of the chip implant was a little sip of my blood." Duo shuddered as he imagined the Varoonyan's lips sucking greedily from some cut he must have made with his nasty fingernails. He did not appear to have fangs.

"Stop complaining. You were enjoying it as much as he was."

He was about to deny it when he remembered his erotic dream and he had to stop again as his stomach lurched. Trynity was probably going to be as disgusted as he was now when he told her about it. Maybe he shouldn't tell her about it. Afterall, she had done some particularly naughty things in that dream. If he was having those kinds of thoughts about her, he needed to get back to her as soon as possible. When had he become so dependent on her? Oh, yeah, he knew when. Under a full moon beneath a willow tree, holding her close as they swayed to the faint strains of orchestra music, even before their lips met in a kiss he would never forget.

"Are you listening Maxwell?"

He hadn't realized that Newt had spoken.

"We're getting a drink. After that you can do whatever you want with whomever you want." He snorted and lightly punched his arm. "Whatever happens at the outpost in delta quadrant stays at the outpost in delta quadrant."

He would rather go straight back to the ship, but the idea of having a strong drink to forget what he had just experienced made Duo keep in step with Newt. He led him to a noisy bar that seemed to be like one on Earth except that robots served drinks as nearly naked women openly propositioned the patrons.

Taking a table, Newt slipped a couple of credits into the robot and pressed a few buttons on its faceplate before it moved away. It had only been gone a few moments, hardly enough time for Duo to get his bearings, when it returned and extended a tray with a couple of drinks.

"Don't drink it too fast," Newt warned him. "Teralonian nectar has a kick to it."

Duo took a gulp of the drink, and almost as soon as the liquid settled in his near empty stomach, he felt the kick and his eyes popped wide. He panted to cool his burning throat and he was sure that if a flame was put before him, he could have burned the entire bar down. As the alcohol settled in his stomach, its soothing effect flowed through him from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. He fell against the back of the chair as the room spun around him.

When the room finally stopped and he was left with just the pleasant after effects of the drink, he heard Newt talking about his future plans for the pirates now that he didn't have to abide by Maeryn's rules. Duo paid only partial attention as he looked around.

Since coming on the outpost, he had noticed the rundown condition of the former space station that had been abandoned by Bayman. The air filtration systems worked poorly which made it difficult to breathe, and at least a half-dozen times during the time since he had come into the bar, he was disoriented when the artificial gravity ceased to function. He hadn't noticed such deficiencies on the pirate satellite between Bayman and Calabria when he stayed there, but from the brief conversation he had overheard between Katroc and Newt, the satellite desperately needed repairs. Five thousand years? The Baymani were far beyond Earth's technology if they had been exploring space that long.

Duo was distracted when a woman wearing only a scrap of cloth attached to a string hanging low on her hips sauntered to their table. Duo tried to ignore her, but after his dream earlier, his eyes remained riveted on the near naked woman. He was just looking, so Trynity didn't need this kind of detail when he told her about the outpost.

When Newt tossed a few square chips that passed for currency in the binary system on the table, she tugged on the string holding her only attire, and when the cloth dropped to the floor and she straddled the man sitting across from him, Duo quickly took a swig from his glass and choked on the strong liquor.

She looked over her shoulder as Newt buried his face in her enormous bosom. "Who is your young friend, Newt? Are you paying for him too?"

Duo threw up his hands. "Hey, I don't need what you are offering." He hoped he sounded convincing.

Newt raised his head to look at him. "You should get laid, Maxwell. Then maybe you won't be so surly."

"I have a woman," Duo reminded him. "I don't need to get laid." He should not have come to this place with Newt. If Trynity found out he was this close to another naked woman … He should not be looking at her, but he couldn't take his eyes off all the flesh she was exposing.

Newt's naked companion wriggled on his lap although she kept her eyes on Duo. "Give me a moment and then I can take care of you." She licked her lips. "Anything you need, and you don't need to pay. You're cute."

"I don't need anything," he told her emphatically. Was he trying to convince her or himself? Another part of his body was trying to argue with him.

Newt signalled to a passing robot, and it glided to their table to refill their glasses. Glad for the distraction from the woman rocking on Newt who was enjoying it too much for it to be anything less than what it looked like, Duo gulped a mouthful of the strong drink and looked away from what was happening across from him. Unfortunately, he saw more of the same occurring openly, so he drained his glass and stood. He would have told Newt that he was returning to the ship, but the other man seemed to be at a critical point in his transaction with the woman, so Duo left him to it.

The streets were a gauntlet of women offering to do things Duo had never heard of for a few credits as well as men looking for partners in activities that Duo doubted were lawful even here. By the time he reached his ship, he was convinced that the dregs of the binary system had congregated here and he would be glad to leave it behind.

When he stepped into the ship and made sure it was securely locked, he pulled down the narrow slab from the wall that served as his bed and dropped down on it. He felt woozy from the drink and whatever Igor had popped in his ass to knock him out to get that chip in his head. Duo didn't know how much blood the Varoonyan had taken, and he knew he should eat something, but he didn't think he could hold anything down. The only good thing to come of his visit to the outpost was that for the first time in many weeks, he fell quickly asleep without thinking about how much he missed Trynity.

A woman's laughter disturbed his deep sleep, but he could not quite regain his consciousness, so he thought it might be part of a dream. He felt her touching him, and someone else jostled his uncooperative body, rolling him back and forth, but Duo could only manage to weakly shove at their hands. When he opened his eyes, a light gave him sharp pain that felt as if a spike had been rammed through his eyes straight back to his skull, so he closed them to alleviate the pain that left him dizzy. Did he hear Newt talking? Had he a brought the woman from the bar back? He was too sleepy to give a damn about what they were doing, so he slid quickly back into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9 The outpost in delta quadrant

**Chapter 9**

When Duo awoke, his mouth was dry, his head was pounding and Newt had not yet returned. A glance at the chronometer of the ship told him that he had slept several hours, and while he didn't feel as refreshed as he would like, he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. So he checked the stores of water and was dismayed to see that the maintenance crew in the docking bay had not yet resupplied the ships so he had only enough water to rinse the nasty taste from his mouth.

Sitting in the pilot's seat and pressing the button to start the holographic display, Duo reached under the it for something to eat, and when his fingers brushed the tube of nutrients that he had been consuming for the last few weeks, he realized that he could have a meal with real food if he left the ship. He spied the pouch of credits Newt had given him at the conclusion of their mission sitting atop the navigation panel and he frowned because he did not remember putting it there before going to sleep. An inspection of the bag turned up the same amount of chips he had counted out shortly after receiving it while Newt had been sleeping. He wasn't sure how he was going to use them, but he had seen Newt treating them like any other currency. A thousand credits should at least get him a good meal.

So with his pouch secured firmly to his belt, Duo left the docking bay. By the lack of activity, he assumed that it was early morning, but not so early that the ramshackle buildings were closed for business. Thanks to the chip he hadn't asked for, he was able to understand the people he could hear talking, and there were a few symbols he could read which he assumed were Baymani script left over from the ages ago.

There were market stalls in the streets like any major city on Earth or in the colonies and even on Calabria. Commerce was the same everywhere. But here Duo saw that the merchants sold items he would never see in an open market on Earth. Jewels and cloth were sold side by side with drugs and toys for erotic amusements, the latter distracting him because he had no idea what some of the toys were for or how anyone could walk straight after using them. Putting some distance between him and that particular stall, Duo wished he could unsee the gadgets because his mind strayed to their uses and soon enough he was thinking about Trynity. Worse, he was recalling bits from the dreams Katroc had given him in which the use of those toys could have figured prominently.

Disgusted by his wayward thughts, Duo decided to buy Trynity a peace offering, and when he was passing by a stall that displayed an array of fabrics, he he spied some cloth that reminded him of her green and golden eyes. The shimmery cloth was softer and finer than any he had ever touched, so he knew it was from an exotic world. Trynity would love such a gift.

Seeing his interest, the matronly merchant came to him. Her eyes were set in long, narrow sockets that gave her a wide range of view, and while the movements of her eyes, shifting back and forth, not necessarily in sync was oddly fascinating, Duo forced his attention on what she was saying.

"Isn't it delightful? Spun by the spiders on the frontier world of Charak, Meruvian hunters took it out of the mines at great risk to their lives. The weave was done on Navek'em and destined to lay against the delicate flesh of the royal females of Ad'Falum."

If she intended to impress Duo by her recitation, she failed because not only had he never heard of any of those places, he knew a load of sales crap when he heard it in any language. But he did like the way the fabric felt and could imagine Trynity wearing it, or rather he could imagine him sliding it off her.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Five hundred credits a cubit," she stated with a greedy light in her weird eyes.

"How big is a cubit?" he asked, hoping that it would be enough for a dress. When she showed him, he knew it wasn't, not even for Trynity whose skirts barely covered what they should. He would need at least two if not three cubits if she could wear it in public. "I will give you a hundred a cubit," he said to counter offer. Everyone bargained, didn't they?

The woman frowned and reached out to snatch the cloth from his hands. "You insult me, terran! Four hundred a cubit, no less."

That would not leave him much, but Duo wanted the cloth for Trynity. In his mind it had become a peace offering she could not refuse, and he would not be denied his fantasy of divesting her of it. "Three hundred a cubit."

The woman was scowling now, and she looked as if she would refuse, but one of her eyes shifted to the right over his shoulder, and when it rolled back to look at him, he thought she looked afraid. "Very well, young terran, one hundred a cubit."

He was about to remind her that the last bid was three hundred, but decided not to press his luck. Wondering if Newt was behind him threatening the woman, Duo glanced back to see why she had changed her mind, but he saw no one but disinterested people passing by, none of them even glancing in their direction.

Looking back to the woman, he noted her darting gaze and her frantic expression but he chose to ignore her strange behavior in favor of finalizing the sale. "I will take three cubits. Will you deliver it to my ship?"

"Of course, terran!" she said quickly before turning away to measure out the cloth.

Duo looked about warily again, but he still saw no reason for her jittery behavior, so after giving her instructions to have the cloth taken to Newt's ship, he counted out the required credits and continued on his way.

Further up the narrow street he noticed men and women leaving a building looking refreshed, and he might have dismissed it as a brothel, but he was able to decipher the symbols beside the door to read 'cleaning station', so he concluded it was a bathhouse. He could be mistaken, but he had the stench of several weeks closed in a small ship to lose, so he ducked inside. His guess was right and he opted to have his clothing cleaned while he showered, however he turned down the offer of a companion. So maybe it was a brothel. His shower stall was a small, narrow compartment that consisted of a powerful moist air wash that did the job as well as any water shower on Earth. By the time he stepped out, he found his cleaned clothing on a rack by the compartment, so after dressing and rebraiding his hair, he paid for the service and left the bathhouse feeling rejuvenated.

Now that he was clean, he continued on his way hoping to find a place to eat and he was rewarded by a sign that at first did not look promising when he loosely translated it as the 'roasted rat'. He doubted roasted rat could taste any worse than dried sand slugs, so he stepped into the small tavern and was rewarded with mouth-watering smells. There were many other diners, most of which barely spared him a glance upon his arrival as they sat together, their heads close as they carried on low conversations. Duo got the impression they were all plotting some nefarious activity and given the nature of the outpost, he thought it was a safe bet.

Instead of a robot, a weary old man with a green tint to his skin stepped to the table he had at which he had settled to take his order. The man's shaggy black eyebrows obscured his eyes, but what Duo could see did not encourage him to ask for a menu. Reasonably confident that the establishment had one, he ordered the house specialty. He would be surprised if the small tavern made more than the one meal anyway. Duo hoped that a barbecued rat would not be delivered to his table, but he hoped in vain because several minutes after taking his order, the waiter dropped off a platter. Figuring prominently was a nearly burned creature that was probably a rat although it didn't look like any rat Duo had seen on earth with its small, charred tusks. It had been delivered on a bed of some greasy, sickly yellow pellets that he assumed was some sort of grain swimming in an opaque gray sauce. When an airbubble popped in the grotesque mass, Duo expected something to crawl out of it, and when nothing did, he was encouraged. The meal reminded him of some of the food offered by the cafeteria at the academy, and since he ate that hash, he could certainly stomach this.

For a moment he stared at the meal, the odor of which turned his stomach, something else it had in common with academy food, and then he noticed the waiter standing with his hand out.

"Twenty credits," stated the waiter. He wore a filthy apron and smelled so bad that Duo should really rethink accepting a meal from him. The hand he held out to him was crusty with dried blood. He did not look like he would tolerate any deviation from the usual transaction, so Duo didn't try to haggle. He dug in his pouch and handed him the credits, then he watched the man walk away before he turned his attention back to the meal. Was he going to cause his stomach irreperable harm if he ate it? Trynity had commented many times that he had an iron stomach, and he was afraid eating this would put it to the ultimate test.

Tearing some meat from the creature, he popped it in his mouth and found that it did not taste any better than it smelled. But Duo was hungry for something that would fill his stomach after weeks of consuming paste and dried bugs, so he continued to eat. The first spoonful of the side dish made him gag and nearly eject what he had eaten, but he swallowed it back down. How did anyone manage to make something taste so bad?! Then he remembered the few times Trynity had cooked for him. She knew her way around a science lab, but a kitchen was beyond her comprehension. She had created a number of inedible aberrations of simple meals that he had to choke down so that he did not have to see her disappointment. If he could eat her cooking, he could surely eat this, especially since he was hungry.

By the time he had completely cleaned the platter, his belly was full but he had such a rancid taste in his mouth that he knew he would vomit it all back up if he did not get something to drink. The waiter was annoyed to be called back to the table.

"What do you have to drink here?" Most waiters on Earth were eager to help, and while this man looked affronted to be asked to wait on him, Duo had never had any trouble charming the cooking staff wherever he went.

"Varoonyan blood ale..."

"I think I will pass on that one." Duo swallowed down what was creeping up his throat.

The waiter scratched his nose in thought and Duo had to swallow again when something fell out of his nose and wriggled quickly across the table before disappearing over the edge.

"Arduvian wine."

"Wine gives me a headache," Duo commented more to himself than to the waiter who clearly didn't give a damn what he drank and would probably like to give him a headache with his fist. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by his indecision and Duo's flesh was beginning to crawl from having him stand near.

"Teralonian nectar."

"That is too strong." Although he should probably drink the strong liquor so that it could burn the ability to taste from his tongue, but he didn't want to experience the aftermath of mixing it with what he had put in his stomach.

"Bayman tea," suggested the waiter.

"That sounds good." Duo didn't like tea either, but he didn't want any more creatures crawling out of the waiter's orifices over his table and the man, what he could see beneath the tufts of hair, was losing patience. Tea seemed like an innocuous choice.

The man trudged away, hopefully taking his menagerie of parasites with him, and when he returned a moment later, he was carrying a large mug that he set before Duo. The liquid was bubbling like some experiment that Dr. Stryfe would use to set the school on fire, and there was smoke rising from it so it had a head start. Duo stared at it for moment, the fumes making his eyes water, and then he raised his teary eyes to the waiter who held out his hand.

"Twenty credits."

"Twenty credits? But that's as much as the meal!" Something moved under the skin of the waiter's outstretched hand, so Duo didn't argue any more before digging into the pouch and counting out the credits again.

"You need anything else, terran?" demanded the waiter.

He took a breath to request some water to chase down the tea, but the waiter had already turned on his heel and moved away. Duo looked back at the drink that had not stopped bubbling. What had he done now? Was he really going to drink it? He glanced around the tavern to see if anyone else had a mug of Bayman tea, and he noticed for the first time that the other patrons were watching him, anticipation easy to read on their faces. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was the butt of a joke, and seeing the waiter standing across the room watching him with a smirk, he was sure of it. The man had probably gone out into some dirty alley to kill the rat that he had fed him. Duo wondered if he was reaping the benefits of the reputation Newt had built for terrans on the outpost.

His pride prevented him from walking away from the drink, so Duo raised the cup to salute the spectators and took a gulp of the tea. He had expected it to burn the lining from his mouth, so he was not disappointed. When it hit his stomach, it warred with what he already put in it, and Duo thought of the times that Dr. Stryfe had added something to a beaker only to have it foam up and bubble out, usually to corrode the table. His eyes watered even more and he swallowed frantically as he imagined how the waiter would react to him leaving a puddle of vomit on the floor. He had already paid, so he shot to his feet, gave the waiter a jaunty wave and tried not to trip over his feet in rushing to the door. There was an alley nearby, and Duo bent over as his stomach cramped and he puked until there was nothing left. When it was all over and he stood with a pack of small rodents gathered around the pool of vomit to feast on it, he wished he had brought the pouch of dried bugs to settle his stomach.

Duo was done with his visit to the outpost. Determined to spend weeks on the ship alone waiting for Newt if he had to, he started walking in the direction of the docking bay, but he paused when he suddenly heard angry shouting behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the waiter in the street waving his fist and he wondered if he was angry about the mess in the alley. By now the rats had finished it off so if the waiter hurried, he could catch them and feed them to someone else. Then he heard something that sounded like a whistle and he turned in another direction to see the cloth merchant standing further down the street with two brutish men, pointing him out accusingly. Duo had no idea what he could have done wrong, but the ugly individuals listening to the merchant were staring at him belligerently and Duo had learned at an early age that such types could not be reasoned with. They usually used their fists repeatedly, before resorting to asking questions.

Having little faith in the medical facilities on the outpost, if there were any, he started to run, but he heard an electronic whirring sound and he did not get far before something wrapped around his legs. Tripping, he planted his face in the dirty street, but he did not waste time moaning about the pain before he reached down to pry off the cording that had wound around his ankles. He only brushed his fingers on the tightly coiled metal when the thugs grabbed either arm and hauled him up between them. They yanked his arms behind his back and clamped a restraint around his wrists before Duo could even take a breath to speak.

"Maybe we could discuss this?" asked Duo when they had finished, and when the surly men only glared at him, he looked over his shoulder at the woman. She was glaring at him and she did not look to be in a chatty mood. Was she regretting making the sale?

He peppered the men with questions about where they were taking him, but they did not respond. They silently hauled him away between them, dragging him because his ankles were still bound, and when they came to a building that seemed only slightly cleaner than the others, Duo saw by a grimy placard near the entrance that he was about to make the acquaintance of the magistrate. As it turned out, the men were law enforcers which Duo thought odd when the outpost was a gathering place for the worst sort of criminals in the binary system.

When they entered the building, he was nearly bowled over by the stench of many unwashed men and women waiting to see the man at the end of a long room who barely seemed conscious as he presided. As far as Duo could tell, no one had representation, so his first conclusion that the outpost was lawless stood. When enforcers brought a man or woman trussed up like Duo to stand before the magistrate, they were joined by the bailiff who listed the charges and then gave a brief statement to the magistrate who promptly sentenced the perpetrator without any input from the prisoner. At least a dozen prisoners were convicted of crimes ranging from murder to disturbing the peace as Duo waited for his turn, and he didn't see anyone released from their restraints to go on about their buisness. They were then dragged away, one after another, wearing the faces of the condemned, sentenced to hard labor of varying amounts of time. Duo hadn't done anything wrong, so he was confident that when it was his turn he would be able to talk himself out of whatever he was being accused of.

But when they reached the bailiff and the men that had brought him there dropped a handful of credits in his hand, Duo had a bad feeling even before the bailiff turned an unsympathetic eye to him.

The magistrate yawned and looked his way.

The bailiff cleared his throat. "Unnamed terran..."

"Duo Maxwell," he supplied and grinned at the magristrate. "Formerly of Earth, but now a member of Newt's crew." He hoped associating himself with Newt was not a mistake.

The magistrate grunted and the bailiff glared at Duo. "What has the stinking terran done?"

Well, that was not a good start.

"Passing spent credits," announced the bailiff.

Duo did not know what that meant but he had a good idea. "Hey, I earned those credits fairly and I have not used them except today."

The bailiff handed the chips over to the magistrate who laid them out on his desk before lifting a device that emitted a red light when he passed it over them. He looked at the readout on the device and raised his head to look at Duo. "These credits are worthless. They were spent at a casino several hours ago."

Duo's mouth dropped open and he was about to argue that it was impossible, and then he remembered his sleep disturbed by Newt returning to the ship. The bastard must have stolen his credits and left the spent ones in their place.

"Using spent credits is a serious crime," stated the magistrate.

Since the previous dozen people before Duo had been sentenced to work in mines on some planet that he could not pronounce if he tried, Duo expected to hear the same sentence for him and his mind was already racing to think of ways out of the punishment for a crime he did not commit.

"You are hereby sentenced to ..." The magistrate suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened in what Duo thought might be fear. Good. Maybe Newt had come to save him and his reputation might be of use although he doubted Newt had such a reputation. Looking over his shoulder to ask Newt why he had taken so long to rescue him, the words scattered when he saw the Varoonyan, Katroc, standing only a few steps behind him.

"My lord Katroc, can I help you?" asked the magistrate after a gulp.

"Indeed you can," said Katroc with a sly smile at Duo whose knees were actually knocking together. The sinister look on the alien's face was enough to make him wet himself, especially since he knew what he wanted from him. "I will purchase this terran's sentence and make reparations for his crime."

Duo opened his mouth to advocate for his sentence to the mine even if everyone else looked as if they had been given a death sentence, but the magistrate spoke. "Very well, my lord. Anything you wish, my lord. You may have this worthless terran."

Duo tried to lurch away, but his hands were still restrained behind his back and he could only hop a couple of steps before a manlike creature considerably larger than the cretins that had brought him to the magristrate came forward to grasp a handful of his hair. Duo was afraid he was going to pull it out as he yanked him towards him.

"Hey! Watch the hair, pal!" At this point Duo had nothing to lose by irritating the enormous man.

"Gently, Ugurt, gently," admonished Katroc before turning on his heel and moving through the people that fell away from him, eyes wide, their faces white with the same terror Duo was feeling. "Take my new acquisition back to my home. I have business to attend to, not the least taking care of his debts."

The ugly giant seized a handful of his clothing and Duo felt weightless as he hefted him in the air and threw him over his shoulder. Each time he took a step, people scattered out of his way, even the enforcers, but Duo raised his head to look back at Katroc who had approached the magistrate.

"Hey, buddy! I can pay my own debts," Duo shouted back at him.

The smile Katroc gave him chilled Duo to the bone. "You will, terran, and I will collect."


	10. Chapter 10 Sadra's welcome

**Chapter 10**

Despite the many loud attempts that Duo made to strike up a conversation with him, the giant, Ugurt, did not speak as he lumbered through the streets with Duo slung over his shoulder. Katroc did not follow, so at least Duo had some time to plan an escape and his first step was to make as much noise as possible so that Newt would know what had happened to him. Newt had vehemently opposed Katroc the previous day because he neededDuo to make repairs on the pirate station, so Duo reasoned that Newt wasn't going to be happy that Katroc had out maneuvered him.

Ugurt turned away from the main street onto a quieter avenue where the people they passed were well-groomed and wore clean clothing, and while they viewed Ugurt with some trepidation, giving him a wide berth, they sneered at Duo after he passed. He knew they would be of no help in any escape plan even before Ugurt slowed and Duo twisted around to see them approaching a large residence at the end of the avenue. The Varoonyan obviously had his fingers into many lucrative pies on the outpost, he wielded considerable power, or both. There were guards at the door and other men patrolled the perimeter so Duo knew that a clandestine escape would be problematic.

The men at the door gave Duo a curious sideways glance as he passed by them, but Ugurt did not give Duo any chance to greet them let alone strike up a friendly conversation before he stepped through. The door would have caught Duo's face when it slid shut had he not pressed his face against Ugurt's sweaty shirt. If Newt did have the balls to attack Katroc – given what he knew now, where had they come from to threaten him the previous day? - Duo wondered how Newt was going to get past the bruisers on guarding Katroc's mansion. He would need to launch a full assault with his men and Duo doubted that he would go through the trouble for a guy that was handy with a wrench.

Once inside, Ugurt tossed Duo on the floor without any warning and before he could react, he used a control device to make the restraints fall away. Once they were gone, Duo hopped to his feet, decided to run left, but he had only taken a step before Ugurt snatched his braid, yanked him painfully back, then clamped his enormous hand around his neck. He gave a little squeeze in a warning that Duo decided to heed. He didn't have a plan to escape anyway and wouldn't be able to formulate one until he was more familiar with Katroc's domain.

The residence was as opulent as the Cinq Kingdom palace on Earth, but without the pretentious art cluttering the corridors through which Ugurt guided him with his fingers around his neck. They did not stop until they came to a door that was guarded by another beefy man who nodded when Ugurt grunted at him. If that was a language, his translator chip didn't understand it, so Duo decided it was the universal tongue of brainless thugs.

After the other man pressed a few buttons on the door, it opened and Ugurt thrust him inside. Duo tried to catch the door, but it slid tightly shut and almost caught his fingers. He stared at it for a moment, but before turning around, he got his bearings. Based on what he could see in his periphery, Ugurt had not dropped him off in some dank prison like he had been on the pirate satellite upon arriving in the binary system. He could make out a light, airy atmosphere that seemed as though it might be pleasant.

Behind him, he could hear something or someone moving around behind him, so taking a breath, Duo turned to make the acquaintance of the other poor wretches in Katroc's prison. He expected to see wizened men near death that Katroc had been feeding on. Instead he had to blink several times to be sure that what he was seeing was real, and then he turned around to pound on the door.

"Hey, Ugurt, are you out there? This must be a mistake! I don't think Katroc wants me in here!"

There was no answer from the other side of the door, and when he tried to pry it open with his fingers, he did not expect it to budge so he wasn't disappointed.

"Who are you?" demanded a voice from behind him. "Turn so that I can see you."

Duo did not want to turn around, but the commanding voice did not leave him much choice. He reluctantly turned to find himself facing a woman, an attractive woman, an attractive naked woman. Beyond her, further into the room lounging on padded chairs and a long couch were several other women in various states of undress, most not bothering with clothing like this woman.

"Answer the question!" she snapped at him. She reached out to grasp his hair, seizing his braid before he could avoid her and she jerked him against her. Her dark eyes narrowed and she reached down with her other hand to grab his crotch so roughly that she knocked the air from him. "You are not a female!"

"Hey! Let me go!" He reached out to seize the wrist of the hand groping between his legs, but she was faster, and to his surprise, stronger. Releasing him, she grasped his wrist, jerked it behind him and shoved him against the door. Her knee slammed into the part of him she had been fondling, and that had him seeing stars and gasping for breath before she released him and let him fall in a heap at her feet fighting to breathe through the pain.

"I am Sadra, Lord Katroc's first female."

"Pleased to meet you, Sadie," he wheezed over her bare feet.

She reached down, seized his hair and yanked him up until they were nose to nose. His aching body protested, but he did not struggle because he didn't want to be treated to whatever she might do to him next.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where do you come from?"

He thought it might be prudent not to mess with her. "I am Duo Maxwell of Earth."

She spit in his face. "A filthy terran! Why did Ugurt put you in here?"

Duo blinked past the spit in his eye. "Listen, lady, I don't know what is going on here! That Varoonyan vampire ordered him to bring me, but I don't think he meant for me to be here." He looked past her to the other women who were watching with only mild interest. They were probably under Sadra's thumb like the women in Zeno's palace were under Lady Xuxa's. According to Trynity, all the females and most of the males had been terrified of that woman, but Duo doubted it was for the same reason that these women did not cross Sadra.

"What does he want of you?" She narrowed her gaze at him. "You did not seduce him, did you?"

"Look, lady, the only thing he wants from me is blood, so don't worry that I will take your place in the rotation." He tried to shake her off, but for a moment she held him to prove that she was stronger before she finally released him.

"So you are a blood slave." She motioned towards the other women. "Go with them and wait until you are summoned to serve the lord."

Duo looked at the others, gulped to see so many naked women in the flesh in one place, and after a wary glance at Sadra, he limped as he crossed the wide expanse.

"Good day, ladies," he said with a smile plastered to his face, trying to ignore all the exposed flesh. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or insulted that they did not appear interested in him. They were different races although they were all humanoid in appearance, but they were all very attractive women. His greeting ignored, he averted his eyes and headed as far away from them as he could which meant he sat on the floor against a far wall in the corner.

There was nothing for him to do except to think about the stupid decisions he had made in the last few months. He had hoped to rectify the worst of them by returning to the terran solar system as soon as possible. Duo had taken for granted that he could persuade Newt to lend him a craft, but now that he was sure Newt would not let him go because he expected him to work on the satellite station, he would have to find a way to contact Trowa – Trey.

With a huff, Duo dug his fingers into his hair and tugged anxiously. He was going to be as much a prisoner on the pirate satellite as he was now because Newt would not allow him to contact Calabria. And there was no guarantee that Trowa would give him a ship. He would probably be too busy to bother with him. He was Emperor Trey now! He had more important things to worry about than an idiot like him.

He should be more worried about the immediate present, but with so many women around, his thoughts turned to Trynity. He wondered what she was doing, if she had begun her fellowship. By the time he managed to pay his debt to Katroc, she might be finished with her studies. Would she go on to pursue a higher degree at the university? When he finally returned, would he be derailing whatever plans she had made without him? Without him. His stomach lurched as he considered for the first time that she might not forgive him, that he would be gone so long that she would move on with a life that did not include him. She was taking steps now towards a future that he could not even imagine.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard sobbing, and he thought for a moment that it might be him, but he realized it was a woman. The women had all looked comfortable in the Varoonyan's opulent lodgings, so he raised his head in time to see the door close and another woman standing just inside the room. Like all the others, the new arrival was beautiful, but she was filthy and her clothing was torn and bloody. Sadra wasted no time in crossing the room and roughing her up to prove her superiority although the woman clearly wanted nothing to do with a power play. When she was satisfied that the newcomer was sufficiently cowed, she ordered her to remove her filthy garments and wash.

Duo watched as the dark-haired woman looked around at the others. She looked lost and confused, and deeply dejected, but she trudged further into the room. A few of the other women led her away to do as Sadra had ordered, and when she returned, she was at least wearing a long white garment that tied at the shoulders and on the side. She moved away from the women to sit on a bench not so far from Duo, and glad for the distraction from his own misery, he pushed off the wall and stood. Ignoring Sadra's suspicious glare, he headed towards the newcomer.

When she saw him, her brows rose in startled surprise. He would be surprised too if he saw a man among all these naked women. Not knowing any other way to greet someone, he held out his hand to her and flashed her a welcoming smile. "My name is Duo Maxwell."

She shrank back from him in horror. "You are a terran!"

He threw up his hands. "Guilty as charged."

"You are the reason that I am here!" she shrieked as she launched herself against him. She was all fingernails, fists and open palms, not to mention sharp elbows and knees, and more than once his most tender spot, still smarting from Sadra's treatment, fell victim.

"Listen, lady, I don't know what you are talking about!" He barely managed to keep her from seizing and pulling out a handful of his hair and when he did, he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands down to her sides as he pushed her back down on the bench. "I have never seen you before."

Her face was a mixture of fury and grief as she stared at him and for a moment she did nothing but pant as she sat rigidly in his grasp. And then she said, "You are one of those filthy terran pirates!"

Duo wanted to deny it, but he could not. What had Newt done?

"Were you with them when they captured the ship I was returning to Bayman on?"

"The freighter?" he asked, knowing even as he did that his impression of the ship had been correct.

"It was not a freighter! We were returning to Bayman from visiting a satellite station near the frontier on a passenger cruiser. My parents are studying the gravitational effect of …." He must have shown her how little he was going to understand her because she left off that part of her explanation. "My husband and I finally had time from our own research to visit them, and we saved for many months to afford passage on that cruiser so that we could take our children to see their grandparents."

As she burst into tears, Duo felt sick to his stomach. "What … what happened to your husband and children?" He did not hold out any hope that they had somehow escaped. Newt didn't have any moral problem with slavery and he had made a profit on what Duo had thought was cargo. Now he knew better.

Tears spilled from her lashes. "My husband was killed in the first attempt to repel the pirates. We were not prepared to fight! We are scientists, not fighters! When they crushed what little resistance the men put up and took over the ship, they separated us from the children. The bastards forced us to …"

"I get the idea," said Duo through gritted teeth as he thought of the days Newt had stayed on the cruiser with his men and what they must have done.

"I don't know where my children are or even if they are alive," the woman wailed. "I did not see any children when the pirates handed us over to the Varoonyans."

Duo released the woman and stepped away from her. "I am sorry for what happened to you." He wished he could tell her that he had no part in it, but he had delivered the worst of the pirates to the ship.

"Leave me," she hissed, and when she shrugged off his hands, he moved away to return to the depressing corner of the room where he had been before, but now it seemed even darker.

As he considered what she had told him, he did not try to vindicate himself. He could not even summon any surprise over what Newt had done, not when he had hinted his intentions. But Duo had been so wrapped up in his own stupid plans that he had ignored him. He had only himself to blame if he had been deluded in believing there was any decency in Newt. Stealing his credits, credits he had earned by destroying the lives of people like the woman across the room, was the least of his crimes. Now this woman's family was gone and she was the slave of a blood-sucking alien.

He heard her whimpering and when he glanced up, he saw that no one seemed to care. His gut twisted as he realized that this woman could be Trynity in the future. She would be studying in space, and her work might take her to the wormhole as it had Virinea. What if she returned to the binary system? She could fall prey to pirates as bad or worse than Newt's pack. If not for Maeryn's intervention, one of them would have enslaved her the first time they had come through the wormhole.

Before he could dive further into depression, the door slid open and he raised his head to see Katroc enter the room. Without thinking about it, Duo pressed his back against the wall as if he could get further away from the man, and he noticed that several of the women had scattered to the far corners of the room while Sadra left the Baymani woman's side to approach the Varoonyan.

She bowed low to him. "Welcome, my lord."

His crimson gaze rested on her for a moment and then scanned the room. A cold sweat broke out over Duo's forehead when that gaze locked with his and he could not look away. Katroc smiled and licked his lips before he broke the spell and looked away. Duo heaved a sigh of relief to be released from whatever hold he had on him.

Katroc crossed to where the Baymani woman sat on the bench, her head bowed. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face so that she was forced to look at him. "Are you ready?"

Sadra hurried forward. "My lord! I have seen that she has been prepared."

Duo shot to his feet. "Prepared for what?"

Sadra seemed to fly across the room to deliver a stinging slap to his face before he even realized she had moved. "Do not speak unless you are bidden, terran filth!"

His face felt like it was swelling from her blow, but he did not look away from Katroc and the woman whose life he had played a part in destroying. "What are you doing with her?"

Katroc caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and Duo saw her flinch. "She has consented to give me her life's blood."

"What does that mean?" he asked yet knowing the answer. Duo wanted to do something to stop her from throwing away her life.

She looked from Katroc to Duo. "My mate is dead, my children are dead and I am a slave. I have no reason to live." Before Duo had a chance to argue, she held out her hand to Katroc who took it and raised it to his lips. Stepping closer to her, he murmured something to her before swiping across her neck with his sharp nails.

The women shrieked as her blood sprayed forth before Katroc leaned forward to cover the wound with his mouth. Duo took a step towards them, not knowing what he should do, but Sadra stopped him from advancing by stepping between the Varoonyan and the woman whose life he was siphoning away. He did not even know her name and she was dying.

In his eyes, she had become Trynity, and that thought was his undoing. Duo tried to bolt past Sadra, had even managed to sidestep her, but she spun quickly to catch him and the blow she gave to the back of his head felled him, sending him to the floor at the same moment that the woman collapsed in Katroc's arms and he let her fall away from him like useless garbage. As Sadra pinned Duo down with a knee to his back, he Duo raised his head to find his gaze even with the Baymani woman's wide-eyed, lifeless stare before the other women in the room hurried to surround her. They lifted and carried her lifeless body away, but he did not have a chance to watch what they intended to do with it because Katroc came to stand over him.

"Can you get your girlfriend off my back?" asked Duo through gritted teeth. He didn't mind Trynity manhandling him from time to time, but this woman downright infuriated him and he was not in the mood to let her prove how weak he was.

"Let the boy up," he ordered Sadra who quickly released him, and before he could react, she reached down to yank him to his feet.

He jerked his arm from her grasp. "Don't touch the merchandise, lady."

She sneered and after a nod from Katroc, she moved away but remained within distance to help her lord in case Duo tried something. That distance could well be across the room for as fast as she moved.

"There is no need for you to feel shame that you cannot best Sadra. I purchased her several years ago from a trader who claimed she was Calabrian." Katroc was smiling as he watched Sadra. "She has pleased me in many ways since then. She has given me a son, protects me, and she maintains order among my slaves. I have not regretted any single credit that I spent in obtaining her."

"Glad you got a good deal," Duo muttered without meaning it. Sadra was glaring at him so he knew that she would like to pound the snot out of him, and he suspected that once Katroc left them, she would, and he wouldn't be able to stop her. He looked back at Katroc. "So, am I one of your slaves, now? Will you kill me like you did that poor woman from Bayman?"

Katroc raised one of his arched brows. "I did not demand that of her. That poor woman from Bayman had only one thing left to her that was not taken and she chose to give it to me." He reached out a hand to grasp Duo's chin to raise his face and he could feel his deadly sharp fingernails grazing the tender flesh at his throat. "How long will it be before you beg me to end your miserable existence?"

Duo stiffened under his gaze. "Never!" He had someone to live for and he was not going to let her down. Even if she would not want him back, he could at least be comforted in knowing that his sacrifice was worth giving her the future that she wanted, the future she deserved.

He released him and when he raised his fingers to his lips, Duo was revolted to see that he must have cut him because he was carefully licking the blood that coated his fingers. "I am pleased to hear it because I would not want to lose you so soon." He did not give Duo a chance to respond before he held out his hand to Sadra. "Come along, my dear Sadra."

Even before they left the room, they had their hands all over each other, leaving no doubt about what they would be doing. The other women returned from removing the body, and when they got into the large bath together, Duo turned his back on them. Dropping to the floor, he drew up his legs and covering his head with his hands, he pressed his eyes to his knees to block out what was happening across the room, especially when they giggled and called out for him to join them, their voices becoming mocking when he ignored them.

Their bath seemed to go on for hours, and he did not realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a light touch on his arm and he awoke to see that one of the women had placed a plateful of what appeared to be food, some crumbly substance that was free of things that crawled. The women were murmuring to each other and laughing, and he glanced up to see that Katroc had returned and was draped on the couch, Sadra lying atop him feeding him from a plate as the other females sat nearby in groups feeding each other.

Seeing him awake, Katroc motioned for him. "Join us, Duo Maxwell."

He waved to him. "I'm good over here." Duo wondered if Sadra's glare was because he had turned down Katroc's invitation or whether she did not want him near. "I don't feel like being your dessert."

Katroc laughed. "I was going to give you to Sadra for her dessert."

"I do not want that terran boy!" she hissed.

The Varoonyan dragged her head up to look into her eyes. "You could make him a man, Sadra."

"Would it amuse you for me to do so?" she asked as she half-rose and Duo was afraid Katroc would agree and Sadra would tie him into a pretzel before having her way with him. She might try, but he was too scared of her to be able to do what they had in mind.

"I do not want you to bruise him, my dear Sadra." He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, but he licked his lips as he looked at Duo who quickly averted his gaze because he was hungry and he didn't want the Varoonyan to spoil his appetite. The food was surprisingly good and he cleaned his plate in record time even for him. Seeing his empty plate, one of the women hurried to replace it with another plateful of food, and he looked up to see Katroc smiling.

"I will take good care of you, Duo Maxwell."

"And all I have to do is let you suck my blood?" He chewed on his food for a moment, savoring the taste, happy that he could swallow and fill his mouth again. Duo couldn't remember if he had ever been so full and at the moment, he didn't give a damn where he was. This was far better than nutrient paste and dried bugs.

Katroc swept out his arm to indicate the women. "Any one of them will do your bidding, any bidding you desire. Why would you want to return to the life Newt has planned for you? I cannot imagine he can offer you the comforts that I can."

If Newt had his way, Duo would spend days upon days tangled in wires, and while he would enjoy the challenge of making the satellite functional, he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything for that bastard. "You make a convincing case, but I have plans for when I return to Calabrian space. I am going back to the terran system."

"Newt does not know, does he?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know what Newt knows. I don't particularly care. He did something for me, and I did something for him. Our arrangement is over."

"Good, because you will not be returning to Newt any time soon," said Katroc coolly as he pushed Sadra from him and stood. "I have need of you, Duo Maxwell."

"My blood isn't all that special," he said with a snort.

"But your technical knowledge is. I purchased the Baymani female because I was informed that she was involved in sciences, but she was studying biological development on a frontier world." Duo was surprised when he had assumed that Katroc had purchased her to drain her blood. "If Newt was willing to refuse the fortune I offered despite his need of credits to play the games in the casino, then he has confidence that you can do the needed repairs on his station. I need repairs done on this station."

Duo snorted. "You think I will tinker on your station when I am not providing you with my tasty blood?"

"You should be honored to serve Lord Katroc in any way!" Sadra shoved at Duo so hard that he stumbled back and she would have gone after him to abuse him more, but Katroc caught her around the waist and drew her back to him.

"My dear, although I appreciate your zealous devotion, I would prefer his cooperation." Katroc looked at Duo who was watching them warily. "I would reward you for your blood." He nodded to the females still feeding each other, ignoring their conversation.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't have any interest in them," he told Katroc.

"The offer will remain open," said the Varoonyan with a smirk. "You cannot imagine the pleasure the females can give you have as I take your blood."

"I will see to it myself," spoke up Sadra, her dark eyes smoldering as they raked his body.

Duo wondered if her mating practices included beating males into submission. "As I said, I have no interest in what you offer." He told Sadra with his look that he was even less interested in her. But the look in her eyes was challenging and Katroc seemed to be amused by their wordless interaction.

"You are in my debt," Katroc reminded him, "and you will pay it by making repairs to this station. If I can slow the orbital decay of the station, my king will be pleased with my efforts and recall me to Varoonya."

By the hopeful sound in his voice, Duo wondered what Katroc had done to be exiled to the outpost. "I really have no reason to help you earn brownie points with your ruler."

"But you do! The sooner I can leave this cesspool, the sooner you will be released from your debt to me. Repair the life support systems of the outpost, and I will provide you with a ship to go wherever you wish."

Katroc could not have made a better offer. Duo did not want to have any more business with Newt after what he had learned today, and he did not want to show up at Trey's door begging for favors. He would earn a ship from this Varoonyan and prove that he could get himself out of this mess on his own.

He held out his hand to the Varoonyan who looked at it with raised brows. "You have a deal, Katroc. I will get this station in tip-top shape as soon as possible so you can go back to your planet and I can go back to Earth."


	11. Chapter 11 Duo starts a new job

**Chapter 11**

After finishing the meal and feeling comfortably sated, Duo was glad to leave behind Katroc's harem, but he would have been happier if Katroc had not waited for Sadra to dress so that she could accompany them to the entrance to the maintenance shaft. Wearing skintight leather that revealed more than it concealed, a long sword strapped to her back, a dagger tucked into the low riding belt over her hips, she drew even more attention than Katroc and Urgurt who were both intimidating. Based how men and women fell back from their path, Sadra was well known in the neighborhood and probably not in a good way.

Duo thought that Arora and her deadly skill with the sword was the exception among Calabrian females, but he wouldn't cross Sadra with a blade in her hands. Glancing over his shoulder at the woman following he remarked, "I didn't know there was another Calabrian female imperial guard."

"Another?" She raised her chin haughtily. "There are no female imperial guards on Calabria. Calabrian females are spineless animals that cannot even protect themselves while I have trained here to protect my master."

Duo grunted. "Maybe you don't even know about Arora, imperial guard of the crown prince, now the emperor, her husband."

Her arrogance quickly turned to disbelieving anger. "You lie!"

Shrugging, he turned around to face forward, but he said, "I guess you thought you were unique, so it must burn to hear there is a woman who can best you."

"No woman can best me!"

Duo heard a scuffle behind him and he smirked before turning around to see Ugurt holding the woman back as Katroc watched with annoyance. Duo suppressed the urge to laugh. He might not be able to take the woman mano a mano, but he knew how to push her buttons. Granted, she would probably find a way to punish him later for his taunts, but for the moment he was pleased to have the upper hand.

After Katroc ordered Sadra to ignore him, they continued to an alley guarded by two hulking men with tusks at the corner of their lips. As he passed between them, Duo thought he heard them snuffle like wild pigs scenting him and he hoped they didn't find him as delicious as Katroc had. The alley led to the entrance to the maintenance tunnel where he found an electronic lock that appeared to be corroded. If he hadn't spent hours studying the schematics of the ship on the trip out to this forsaken part of space he would not recognize the symbols on the access panel as numbers.

"What's the code?" he asked Katroc, his hand poised over the panel.

When Katroc did not answer, he turned to look at him and the Varoonyan said, "I have no technical knowledge of this nature."

Duo wasn't surprised that Katroc was a brainless bloodsucker. While it would have been easier to open the door with the code, there wasn't a lock designed that Duo could not figure out. Since he had spent all the time during the trip here studying the Baymani craft, he had rudimentary knowledge of their wiring, so he was confident that he would be able to hot wire the lock.

"I don't suppose you have any tools for me?" he asked Katroc.

The Varoonyan looked at him without any understanding, so he looked past him to Sadra who was still glaring at him. Her hair was held back to keep it out of the way should she need to defend her master. "Do you have hairpins?" Trynity preferred elastic bands, but she still ended up with a few pins in her hair, so he reasoned that Sadra must have at least one.

She did not respond and did not take her malevolent gaze from him until Katroc swung to look at her. "Give him what he needs."

Reaching up, she withdrew a long, thin wire with a sharp, hooked end and when he reached for it, she wrapped her fingers around his. "I would enjoy nothing better than giving him what he needs."

He pried his hand from hers. "Just the hairpin for now." He examined the faceplate of the lock, and after trying to pry it up with his fingers and failing, he held his hand out to Sadra. "I need your dagger, Sadie."

"You will not call me Sadie." But a warning look from Katroc forced her to hand over the dagger and he managed to keep from touching her more than necessary.

Turning away from her so that she could not see his disgust, he worked carefully at the faceplate of the panel until he managed to lift it enough to expose the wiring. He was unnerved to have Katroc hovering over him breathing heavily down his neck, but he pulled wires and made connections until the door hummed and it scraped against the floor, screeching as a testament to how long it had been since the door had last been opened. The Baymani technicians were geniuses to have designed the station to last hundreds, if not thousands, of years with no maintenance. Despite his position, Duo was looking forward to studying their ancient engineering because for him it was advanced and he hoped to learn how their stations continued to operate after so long.

The air emitted by the door was both stale and rancid, and when he reached inside to find some source of light, an automatic light flickered on. The door led to a small entrance over a service ladder which probably stretched many hundreds of feet below to some central engineering hub where he would find the brains for the entire station.

"You seem to know what to do," remarked Katroc. "Sadra will return later in the day to escort you back to your room so that you may eat and rest. She will contact you when she returns." He handed Duo a communication device that he clipped on the collar of his shirt. "In the meantime, Ugurt will remain should you need anything, " Duo wasn't fooled by the veiled warning. If he tried to escape, Ugurt would take him back to Katroc slung over his shoulder like an errant toddler.

Looking at Sadra standing just outside the door, Duo gave her an irreverent wave. "See you later, Sadie." Then he sparked the wires to close the door on her infuriated spate of foul language. He did not leave until he had thoroughly scrambled the lock so that no one could follow him into the maintenance tube.

The low lights in the entrance continued to flicker, so he did not know how long he would have before he would be in the dark. A quick search of the shelves in the closet-like room did not turn up any other source of light, so if he did not start the climb down now, he might find himself swallowed up by darkness, a situation he wanted to avoid since he did not know what might have taken up residence in the bowels of the outpost station.

The stairwell ladder was sturdy and easy to climb, but, as he suspected, there seemed to be no end. In another part of the station there was probably an elevator that Katroc either did not know about or it had ceased to function. Just when he was starting to believe he was on a ladder to no where, he came to the bottom of the shaft and as he stepped off he felt as well as heard something crunch beneath his feet just as automatic lighting popped on.

Looking down to see what he had stepped on, Duo was horrified to see a desiccated corpse and he instinctively hopped back, his feet catching in the straps of a backpack and tripping him to fall forward until he was face to face with the macabre visage of the skull. Although his heart was pounding erratically, he realized he had nothing to fear from a man who had probably been dead hundreds of years.

"Sorry, buddy," he said after swallowing nervously and pushing himself to a sitting position near the corpse. He had stepped on the rib cage which was now crushed inward, but Duo did not have to be a medical examiner to know what had happened to him. Given the position of the body at the bottom of the stairwell and its odd angle, the fellow had obviously fallen down the shaft. The man's crusty uniform identified him as maintenance worker number 1577. Lying near the body he recognized a holographic display device, a portable version of the one Duo had used to study the schematics of the ship. He snatched it up, and after brushing off the grime build up of many years, he found the button to turn on the display, hoping to learn something to help in his work.

A female face appeared, and while he heard speaking, he did not immediately understand the words. But as the image continued to speak, whatever device had been implanted in his head seemed to process the language because the longer he listened, the more words he began to understand and when he realized the chip had cracked the language, probably very old Baymani, he restarted the recording.

"We must not let this station fall into enemy hands." Duo could see that the woman was frantic with worry as she faced the device recording her transmission. "Place the charges at the designated coordinates. It may take you a few rotations of the suns, and when you have finished, you can take the ship left for you in the maintenance docking bay. Once you escape the station, use the remote device on the ship to detonate the explosives, then put the ship into hyper speed to escape the blast." The woman leaned in closer and Duo could see the tears glistening in the crystal clear image that made it seem as if she were in the room with him.

"Please be careful, Andras. The explosive material is highly volatile. The children and I will be waiting for you on Bayman." She looked at the screen for just a moment longer and Duo looked away as a wave of sadness washed over him. Andras had never returned to his wife and children. Something or someone had caused him to fall to his death.

Reaching out for the pack the man was carrying, he pried the crusty edges apart and he was interested to see items that resembled plastic explosives and blasting caps. Because Baymani technology would be dangerous in the wrong hands, Duo wasn't surprised that they would want to destroy their research facility when it came under attack. As it turned out, the people who had overrun it were too simple minded to even figure out how to open a locked door.

There was another holographic projecting device in the pack and when Duo flipped it on, he saw that it was the map the woman had mentioned. There were clearly marked points to embed the explosives, and as he studied the intricate blueprint for several moments, Duo found what interested him most. The location of the maintenance docking bay was not difficult to find although it would probably take him a few days to reach it. Was it possible that the Baymani escape ship was still there waiting for Andras to escape? He wanted to start looking now, but he knew he would have to do something to appease Katroc.

Taking the pack, he headed away from the shaft and was glad that the corridors were clearly marked, lights flickering on as he entered each path. Soon he came out to a large control room where multicolored lights blinked on an enormous flat panel. He soon figured out that the colors represented the status of the systems of the station, that blue lights indicated fully functioning systems, yellow lights showed systems in need of repair and finally, red lights warned of critical failure. Most of the panel was red with the yellow lights glowing for the essential life support systems. There were very few blue lights, and he could see that many had burned out altogether, so he guessed those were systems that did not function at all. The Baymani must have designed the station so that life support would continue for as long as possible, but he had no way of knowing how long it had been since the Baymani had abandoned it. Given the translator's difficulty in processing the language of the holographic display and what he had already heard about the pirate satellite station, a good guess would be that this one was well over a thousand binary years old.

After a quick search, he was able to find an access panel that opened to tinkering with Sadra's hairpin and inside he found tools that would be more helpful to do what he needed if he hoped to make any repairs. He stored the pack of highly volatile explosives under the panel so that he didn't accidentally trip on it and start Armageddon. Wondering what he should attempt to fix first as he stared at the sea of red lights, he decided on the air filtration since he did not particularly enjoy breathing the poorly filtered air shared with the foul creatures that inhabited the outpost.

The instruments he had found allowed him to remove both the outer and inner panel with ease, and when he saw how brittle the ancient wiring had become, he was dismayed. The wiring for the rest of the station was probably in no better shape, so he sat back for a moment to stare at the enormity of the task ahead of him. Katroc would not release him until the work was done, and since it would probably take an eternity, he might spend the rest of his life attempting to rewire the entire outpost. There was no guarantee he could even figure out the complex Baymani engineering and while he might enjoy the challenge, he would not do it at the expense of his future, the future he wanted to spend with Trynity.

He sat cross legged before the lower panel, contemplating what he should do when his eyes fell on the pack of explosives. This station had belonged to Bayman and they had planned to demolish it. If Andras had not fallen to his death, it would not even be here serving as a den for the most vile of men and women in the binary system and on the frontier.

Feeling guilty, yet righteous, he pulled out the display of the station marked for detonation and studied it again before turning it off and tossing the device back in the pack. Feeling guilty about what he was contemplating, he stood again and left the instruments behind to look for a more powerful computer where he might find more information about the station. If he knew more about its history, maybe he could justify leaving it intact. There were plenty of ancient sites on Earth that served no purpose, but for historical value they remained standing. How could he destroy something even more ancient?

He managed to access the main computer from one of several stations, most of which no longer operated, so he spent the remainder of the day learning about the purpose of the outpost. The Baymani had been interested in studying the development of the creatures on Teralon and Varoonya, two worlds at the very outer rim of the binary system. He found no evidence that they had seeded the planet, but he guessed that they had done some genetic experimentation and were documenting the development of their creations. Records went back many generations, and by the time the station had been abandoned, the people on either planet had progressed beyond a primitive state.

The people of Teralon had wings which Duo could not imagine, and the Baymani scientists had hoped they would evolve into a peaceful society, but they had already begun to develop weapons to use against each other. The scientists were also studying Varoonyans whose need for blood and psychic abilities intrigued them. Based on the entries made by one of the scientists whose logs had been easy to hack, their studies were cut short when they detected a force approaching from beyond the frontier, the part of space beyond which the Baymani did not explore because it was too far from the protection of their home planet. Afraid that they might be facing an enemy that could match their technology, an enemy with morality that might not look favorably on the Baymani experimentation on the planets, the leaders of the outpost made a quick decision to abandon the research facility. The logs ended abruptly so Duo knew the Baymani had beat a hasty retreat.

Duo had no way of knowing what happened after that, but based on what he had read, the Baymani scientists were adamantly opposed to giving technology to cultures that could not handle it. There were plenty of reports that Calabria should not be given any technology either, but the planet was laden with the raw materials Bayman needed to build and maintain their space stations. Even the wiring was made with finely spun imperial ore, what Duo knew as gundanium, and there was probably enough on the station to make hundreds of gundams. Unfortunately, the metal would not last forever, not as wiring, and since he doubted Bayman could be induced to supply wiring to the outpost at any price, there would be no way to fix the systems. In the past few hundred years he saw that its position in space had also deteriorated as it was pulled into Varoonya's gravitational field. The Varoonyans surely had no idea that the station would someday crash into their planet and Duo would not want to be around when that happened.

None of what he had learned had given him a reason to save the station. The reason for its existence in the first place was as morally reprehensible as its use now.

Before he could consider what he would do next, Duo was annoyed to hear Sadra's voice on the communicator pinned to his collar. "Where are you, terran? Do I need to come down there to get you?"

"I'd like to see you try," he told her with a snort.

He heard banging through the communication device and knew she was trying to pound in the gundanium door. Keep trying, bitch, he thought with amusement although he left the maintenance chamber and headed back to the access shaft.

Stepping over Andras' body, he resolved to give the poor guy a proper burial even if it meant shoving his remains in an incinerator, and then he mounted the ladder. The climb was considerably less pleasant than the descent and took longer than he wanted although he was in no hurry to reach Sadra's side. He had to stop several times to rest and he had some idea of how Andras fell to his death. By the time he reached the top he was out of breath, drenched with sweat and he felt dizzy, so he sat near the door for a moment where he could hear Sadra, and he would swear that she was growling. He was not going to enjoy opening the door to her.

When he did, she seized handfuls of his shirt,yanked him out and slammed him against the door when it slid shut. The back of his head banged off the door and his teeth rattled when she struck his jaw with the heel of her hand before following up with a blow to his gut. Sagging to the ground, his body shuddering from the punishment, he was treated to her knee to the bottom of his chin and he was sure he would lose his teeth.

She grabbed his hair and was going to strike him again but a grunt nearby made her pause and Duo was only vaguely aware that Ugurt had stepped closer. Sadra pulled his numb face to hers. "You are lucky today, terran worm."

His eyes was swelling, there was a steady stream of blood from his nose and his lips had been sliced by his own teeth. Duo was not feeling particularly lucky, but he said, "Then I should pay a visit to the casino to cash in on my luck. What do you say, Sadie? Should we play a few games of chance?"

Her answer was a vicious knee between his legs before she dropped him to retch from the pain. "Don't call me Sadie. Ugurt, carry him back."

The pain was too excruciating and he lost consciousness, not caring where they took him or what they did to him when he was out.

He awoke some time later to find Katroc sitting on the edge of the narrow bed on which he had been placed. The Varoonyan was holding his arm with the inside facing up, his lips forming a suction on his wrist. As he sucked, Duo's body became rigid in ways he did not want to acknowledge with this bloodsucking male touching him. Katroc must have sensed he was conscious because he released the grip his lips had on his wrist and Duo caught a glimpse of a deep cut in his flesh before the creature's tongue slid over the wound and Duo watched the flesh fuse back together.

Nauseous by what he had witnessed and by his reaction to the Varoonyan feeding on him, Duo had to swallow to keep from heaving. He could only see out one eye because the other had swollen shut, but at least he could see that Sadra was not with them in the small room so he didn't have to worry that she would club him senseless again.

"I regret that Sadra got carried away," remarked Katroc as he rose and moved away from the bed.

"Not too sad about you getting carried away? Maybe I'd like a little warning before you start feasting on my blood." He might not have a choice, but waking to the Varoonyan stuck to his arm like a leech gorging himself made him feel violated.

"I saw an opportunity that I could not pass up," said Katroc before sliding his tongue over his lips in such a way that made Duo's body shudder in revulsion. "If you prefer to be cognizant so that we can both find ease as I take your blood, perhaps you should not antagonize Sadra."

The image his suggestion gave Duo was repugnant in so many ways. "Or you could keep her away from the general population. That bitch has some serious socialization issues."

"She is with Ugurt now, exhausting him with her demands."

He did not even try to imagine what she was doing with the giant. "You don't mind that? I thought she was your woman."

"The Calabrian female amuses me," said Katroc with a thoughtful smile, "but I have a wife on Varoonya. She appreciates that she gave us a child so that she doesn't have to be bothered with the task, but she doesn't want Sadra near because of her violent Calabrian nature. Once you have made repairs to the station, I will leave Sadra behind to return to my family on Varoonya."

Duo tried to think of a way to tell him that repairs to the station were impossible, that it was doomed to inevitable failure and an eventual crash into his planet, but a glance at the Varoonyan warned him that making such an admission could be potentially worse than goading Sadra. "I will do what I can."

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Katroc, his eyes glimmering with ambition.

Duo thought about the detonation plan, and while he had no way of knowing if the escape ship were still in the maintenance hangar, he wasn't known for thinking out his plan before putting into action. "There is a lot of work to be done." Lots of charges plant. "It might take a few weeks." An ancient ship to refurbish for his escape. "But I have as much to gain as you, so I will do it as quickly as I can."

Katroc did not hide his pleasure. "You will have my eternal gratitude as well as your freedom."

Oh, Duo was going to have his freedom, and thinking of the explosion he was going to cause, he was more likely to have Katroc's eternal damnation.


	12. Chapter 12 A plan to escape

**Chapter 12**

Thanks to Katroc siphoning his blood and Sadra's subsequent abuse, Duo was lethargic the following day when Ugurt came to rouse him from his bed. When the behemoth nudged him, Duo turned away with a groan and covered his head with his arms, wishing he had a blanket to hide under. It had been too damn hot to sleep because of the warmth and humidity of the air caused by the poor ventilation, he had discarded the blanket during the night and had peeled off most of his clothing. The morning had not brought any change except that he was sweaty and irritable from lack of sleep.

Ugurt grunted and nudged him again, so Duo sighed and turned to face the giant because he did not want to know what he would do when he ran the gamut of his monosyllabic vocabulary. He caught sight of a tray of edible food on a table nearby, and he suddenly didn't feel so tired. Once he was up and making short work of the meal, Ugurt left the room with a satisfied grunt. Unlike the previous day, the food was not even as tasty as the dried Calabrian bugs he had left back on Newt's ship, so he concluded that the women were treated to the chef's best work while spices were not wasted on peons like him. But it filled his stomach which was what he really wanted. Trynity frequently accused him of being a glutton. Duo didn't know why he was always hungry. Perhaps the many years of deprivation during his childhood on the colony trained him to live on as little as possible. On days like today he would eat all that his stomach could hold because he did not know when he would get another meal.

Before washing, he examined what he could of his body, finding his flesh mottled with bruising that would probably please Sadra if she saw it. He had no intention of letting her get that intimate with him. There was a damp cloth for him to clean, and as he wiped the sweat from his upper body, he thought of the long showers he would take with Trynity after coming in from their night on the beach beneath seaside lab. More often than not the water had been cold for some reason Duo could not discover after checking the water heating system. But he would rather have those frigid showers back instead of the tepid cloth that he now tossed aside. He had grown up on a space colony where water was recycled, so he was used to not having the fresh resource that was in abundance on Earth, yet he suspected that the recycling systems on the outpost were failing and that the water wasn't even potable.

"Are you ready, terran?"

Duo had just slipped his shirt back on and he turned to see Sadra waiting impatiently by the door. Her assessing gaze slid over him slowly as she leaned against the wall. He did not know how long she had been watching him, but if she thought her perusal might arouse him, she was mistaken because she only disgusted him.

"A little privacy, Sadie," he said with a raised brow. "If you please."

She pushed off the wall, but instead of leaving, she crossed the small room to reach him, moving like a stalking animal and he resisted the urge to flee. Duo hoped she did not plan to start the day with a beating because he had a lot of work to do and he might find it difficult to concentrate with a broken nose, another black eye and possible broken ribs.

"You have no right to privacy, terran. You belong to Lord Katroc."

"So do you, Sadie, so don't get any ideas that you mean any more to him than I do."

She grabbed his shirt and jerked him to her. Sadra was at least half a head taller than him and she was packing muscles honed from learning to use her sword. Duo had a vague memory from the day that Trey had found Arora at the slave auction in the Wastelands. Arora had been naked on the auction block, and while Duo had been so busy stealing money for Trey to buy her that he hadn't gotten a good look at her, he did see that despite her many years of training to be Trey's imperial guard, she had been lean and not bulky like Sadra.

"You are either very brave or very stupid, terran."

Duo smirked up at her. "Both." And then he flinched, expecting her to give him a blow that would probably make him lose the meal he had just consumed to the last crumb.

But she returned his mocking smile and pulled him closer. "You need to be taught a lesson, Duo Maxwell."

"I'm not very good at learning," he warned her. She was warm and moist and he could smell Ugurt's sweat all over her along with other unpleasant odors that made his nose twitch.

She shook him and then said, "Are all terrans so small and fragile?"

Duo managed to shove her back. "Hey, I might be small, but I'm not fragile."

Her smile was unnerving. "We shall see, terran."

This time she led the way without Katroc, Ugurt lumbering behind. Katroc had duties to attend to which was fine by Duo because he would rather not have to fend off the Varoonyan sniffing after his blood. As he walked behind Sadra, he took his mind off her provocative hips by planning what he would do. Katroc would not be pleased unless he made some repairs, so he intended to cannibalize the wiring from non-essential systems to repair something he would not fail to notice. He would start on the ventilation systems, and when his changes were observable, he would quit work for the day and hunt for the Baymani ship.

They had just turned down the street leading to the maintenance access when he was hailed by a voice he didn't think he would hear again.

"Maxwell!" Newt seemed to materialize from the shadows so Duo guessed he had discovered his whereabouts and was waiting to ambush him.

The space pirate was accompanied by a couple of men who took a look at Ugurt and Sadra and fell back rather than confront them. Newt was a fool if he thought he could challenge them, but he approached anyway. "Where have you been?" he demanded. Since he knew how to find him, he knew exactly where he was and how he had come to be there.

Duo didn't want to waste time on the bastard, not when he had betrayed and lied to him since the moment he had joined his crew. "I got a better offer."

Newt snorted derisively. "A better offer? Katroc saved you from the crystal mines so he could use you." His gaze flicked to Sadra. "Have you been enjoying the many talents of his Calabrian whore?"

Duo's smile clearly annoyed Newt. "Sadie and I have an understanding." Whereby she beats the hell out of me and I cower like a little girl. Sadra's slight smile at his words had him wondering if she could read his mind.

"Not surprised," grunted Newt. "I heard Katroc's blood-sucking is downright impossible to resist, and Sadra's reputation is well-deserved." By the look he was giving Sadra, Duo guessed Newt had first hand knowledge. "So you finally came to your senses and decided to forget that flame-haired tart that was giving it to you? She wasn't going to wait for you anyway, Maxwell, so you might as well enjoy what Katroc's whores can give you."

He wanted nothing more than to beat the other man to a pulp. "Trynity Stryfe is not a tart. She's a smart woman, smarter than any I know. She has a fellowship to study astrophysics."

Newt whistled. "Beauty and brains, but she wasn't smart enough to avoid a loser like you, Maxwell. Then again, she was probably planning to ditch you when she returned to Earth anyway. A betting man would lay odds that she's already spreading herself for a man she can actually carry on a conversation with."

Duo might have lunged at him, but Sadra suddenly stepped between them. "What do you want, terran scum?" she demanded. "Maxwell has work to do and you are preventing him from doing it."

"I wanted to let him know that if he wants to return to my crew, I still have a place for him."

The man's nerve amazed Duo. He tried to shove past Sadra, but she was like a wall of muscle. "You're a lying, cheating son of a bitch," he told him, wishing he could get past her to land at least one blow. "I know what you did to those innocent Baymani men and women, what you probably did to their children."

Newt sneered. "You profited, Maxwell, or did you conveniently forget that you were there?"

"I haven't forgotten," snapped Duo angrily. "And I will never forget the look in that woman's eyes when she told me what you and your men did to her and her family."

"They were weak, good for feeding Varoonyans and nothing else." He smirked at Duo. "Why do you think I attacked the ship? How do you think I knew about it? You should ask your new friend."

"I have no illusions about Katroc," retorted Duo, and although he was infuriated to learn that Katroc was behind the attack on the Baymani ship, he wasn't surprised. It vindicated his plan to scuttle the station and he hoped Katroc could not escape when he did.

"You will never get back to Earth and your precious woman without me," Newt told him. "I'm the only chance you got."

Sadra curled her lip as he stared at Newt. "You think you can take him from Lord Katroc?"

"I know I can," boasted Newt with a challenging look at the woman.

Duo put up his hand. "Forget it, Newt. I don't want anything to do with you. I wasn't planning to stay with your rotten crew anyway. Once we returned to Calabrian space, I was going through the wormhole and you were never going to see me again."

"I guess that makes you a liar, too, Maxwell."

Duo shrugged, and turning away, he gave Newt a salute he would have no trouble understanding and headed in the direction of the maintenance tunnel where Katroc's guards were watching Newt and his men. He could hear Newt arguing with Sadra, but he ignored them as he jimmied the lock again and stepped in to close the door before Sadra could reach him. The last thing he saw when the door slid shut was her infuriated face. He had probably just earned a thrashing, but he did not want Sadra poking around. The ignorant Calabrian wouldn't be able to understand what he was doing even if he planted an explosive under her nose, but the clumsy bitch would get in the way and prevent him from finding the hidden ship.

Now that he had a purpose, Duo scrambled down the ladder, covering the distance to the bottom in half the time he had the previous day. He stepped over the skeleton without giving it a thought and jogged to the control room where he wasted no time in opening the panels to hunt for wiring that was not crumbling. Finding some in the waste disposal system, he took it out and spent a few hours splicing it into the ventilation systems. He knew he was successful in his repairs when the movement of the air made it more breathable, and while it needed more work, no one could fail to notice the change.

Calling it a day, he put away the tools and dragging out the bag from the place he had hidden it, he removed the device with the holographic map and flipped it on. He studied if for several moments, and after determining the direction to the maintenance docking bay, he left the control room behind. Lights flickered on as he entered each new corridor and blinked out behind him. However, several times the lights in the corridor in which he was walking suddenly turned off so he knew the wiring was shot and he hoped he could reach the bay before the corroding wires completely snapped and left him without a light source other than the hologram map of his route. He would have a hell of a time getting back to the ladder and if he was too late, Sadra would pound the shit out of him. She was probably going to do it anyway just because she enjoyed it.

The station was enormous, so he worried that he would not be able to find it close enough to reach it in just a day. Knowing it was possible to open the door, Katroc might find another man clever enough to do it and his plans would be discovered even before he could implement them. Duo could not believe that the Baymani maintenance workers hoofed it from one place to another or that Andras would have had the time to plant the explosives and get to the ship before the invaders arrived if he had to do so on foot. So he stopped to rest, and sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, the lights flickering on and off because the sensors had difficulty detecting him unless he waved his hand from time to time, he studied the map.

His eyesight became blurry and he set the device on the floor so that he could rest his eyes for a moment, but that was enough time away from his work to think about his encounter with Newt. Newt hadn't said anything he hadn't considered already except that Trynity might have been getting ready to leave him. What if her strange behavior before she left was her way of driving him away? Was she even now working with some bright university graduate, discussing things Duo would not be able to understand? She would rather be talking about her studies with someone who could do more than grunt a response no better than Ugurt. And what would she do if some intelligent man put the moves on her when they were working so closely? His gut churned unpleasantly at the thought of her with a man, an older man and not a boy that couldn't even stand up to Sadra.

Turning his attention back to the map, concentrating with extra diligence to avoid thinking about Trynity, he was able to identify maintenance panels at regular intervals. Since one was nearby, he pushed himself to his feet and headed towards it. Although it appeared as a small mark on the map, it was actually large enough to contain an object that looked like a skateboard. Pulling it out, he examined it and found the controls. He experimented with them a bit, then put it on the floor and was surprised as it rose several inches. Duo stared at it skeptically at first and then he shrugged. What was the worst that could happen? He might break his neck and end up a desiccated carcass like Andars whose bones were still at the bottom of the steps and like Andars' family, he would never be seen again.

Although that scenario wasn't encouraging, Duo really had nothing to lose because if he didn't do something to help himself, he was never going to leave this part of space. Before going back to Varoonya, Katroc would probably dine one last time on him, leaving him a lifeless husk like the Baymani woman.

Stepping on the board, he almost lost his balance immediately when it wobbled precariously, but he managed to keep from falling off as it leveled. The controls for the device were embedded and responsive to the pressure of his feet. He had little time to waste, but Duo enjoyed the challenge of learning to control the hover board by flying it through the corridors, figuring out how to turn it as well as making it go up and down.

Confident that he could control it, he stopped and brought up the map and he was startled when the hover board turned him in the direction that the map was facing. He hadn't considered the possibility of the device reacting with the map, but it made sense that the maintenance workers would have a way of easily reaching their destination. He reached out to touch the holographic display and was surprised when it enlarged to give him more detail. So he moved it around until he was able to identify the maintenance docking bay. Touching the spot on the map caused the hover board to turn and start moving in that direction.

Learning to control the speed, he was able to move rapidly through the corridors and before long the board slowed and came to a stop before a closed set of doors. There was an access panel beside it, so he removed Sadra's pin from his own hair where he had hidden it and made short work of the lock.

The doors slid open to a large area that took a few moments to light up, and once he stepped inside, his heart leapt to see a ship that was roughly the size of the one he had piloted for Newt. Stepping off the hover board, he approached it, his eyes drinking in its smooth contours and sleek lines with pleasure. Was it possible that it would function after the many years it remained in this place waiting for Andars?

Although he did not understand how, the Baymani used some sort of crystals to fuel the ships that traveled this part of space, that a compound similar to seawater activated them. That was why Arora and Apolo had brought their ship to Earth when it had been damaged in the wormhole. Dr. Stryfe would be beside himself to study how the crystals functioned, so Duo planned to take at least one of them to him after traveling through the wormhole. He doubted it would help much in earning his forgiveness for leaving Trynity as he had. Ivan Stryfe had told him that he was the best thing that had ever happened for his daughter, that he was relieved to know that Duo had filled the emptiness in her life. Well, he had fucked that up. Neither Ivan Stryfe nor his daughter would forgive him and he had no right to hope for it.

The means to escape was before him and yet Duo's heart was heavy as he opened and climbed into the ship. The system display illuminated when he passed his hand over it and he stared at the control panel for several moments not really seeing the flashing blue symbols lighting it. For a moment he considered turning it off and returning to the work he had to do for Katroc, forgetting about escaping, but then he remembered how much he hated everything about the binary system. From blood-sucking Varoonyans to the misogynist bastards on Calabria, the creatures that inhabited this part of space disgusted him. He would never understand why Trey would remain when he could keep his wife and child safer on Earth. He was an idealistic fool who believed he could change his people and he would probably get himself killed trying. Duo would get the hell away from the binary system and return to whatever fallout was waiting for him even if was a court martial and a small cell.

Turning his full attention to the display, he saw enough to determine that the ship was in optimum condition. Duo tried to be happy, but after Newt's words and the conclusions he had drawn, he had come to realize that he had only pain to return to. But he had to return, because even if Trynity rejected him, he had to know that she was all right, that what he had done was the right thing for her.

By the time he opened the door after climbing up the maintenance shaft some time later to find Sadra waiting with both Ugurt and Katroc, he had made a plan to begin planting the explosives. He would not completely destroy the station at once, but he would start by making it uninhabitable, taking down systems one at a time so that the creatures living there would have time to escape before the final charges demolished the station and sent it straight into the Varoonyan atmosphere where he hoped it would destroy all of Katroc's chances for redeeming himself on his planet.

The Varoonyan was smiling as he came forward. "You have done well, Duo Maxwell. My king has already heard of the change and has hinted that I may soon be recalled to his court."

Not giving a damn about his reward, Duo glanced at Sadra before saying, "Does this mean I can forgo Sadie's gentle touch today?"

Sadra glared at him and Katroc chuckled. "You should not deny yourself the pleasures she can give you."

Duo pointed to the eye swollen from her beating the previous day. "Oh, I have not been denying myself. She has been giving it to me hard."

"You have earned a reward by the work you have done. You may have any or all of my females this night."

"Just a big meal, thank you. You can keep the women."

Katroc exchanged a look with Sadra before responding. "As you wish."

True to his word, once he returned to his room at Katroc's home, a meal was delivered to him and he ate like a king. There was also a strangely shaped bottle, and when he uncorked it and sniffed the contents, determined that it contained Teralonian nectars. He avoided it at first, remembering how strong it was and how it had affected him. But when he lay on his narrow bed after turning off the lights, he found it difficult to sleep when he thought of how badly he had bungled his future with Trynity. He considered the bottle of spirits and knew that he might have to drink himself into a stupor to get any rest, but he knew if he did it this night, it would be that much easier to do it again on the following night and the night after. The slum in which he had been raised had been populated by men who soaked their broken spirits with alcohol. He wasn't going to become one of them.

How or when he fell asleep, he did not know, but he was sleeping deeply when he was awakened suddenly by a forearm pressed into his neck, cutting off his air. Duo was disoriented at first and when he tried to rise, another body covered his, trapping him on the bed.

"He is awake." He recognized Sadra's voice and although he could not see her in the dark, he could smell her pungent scent.

"Let him breathe." Katroc was with her. Duo didn't have to wonder what he wanted. He could not see him in the dark, but his voice was close to his ear. "You should have taken the nectar, Maxwell. You could have been more relaxed."

He felt a sharp pain in his neck which lasted only briefly before the creature put his lips to the wound he had made and Duo could hear him sucking greedily. The bastard was drawing mouthfuls of his blood as he lay helplessly pinned down by his Calabrian whore, and this time fear that the Varoonyan was going to drink him dry trumped any arousal the feeding might have given him. He thought of the Baymani woman and how Katroc had taken all her blood. Duo wanted to remind him of all the work that needed to be done on the station, but he could not speak, could only listen to the Varoonyan's heavy breathing and the sucking sounds he made against his neck.

Just as he began to feel dizzy, certain that death was near, Katroc moved away with a smack of his lips. "Your blood is like a drug that I cannot resist."

Duo was so disoriented that he could not even think of a rejoinder.

"Sadra, see that our young terran friend gets some rest and plenty to eat while I am gone," he continued. "He need not work tomorrow."

He heard Katroc moving away, the door sliding open and shut, and then he was left alone in the dark with Sadra who was breathing heavily.

Finally she said, "It is good that Lord Katroc does not expect you to work tomorrow because you will not be able to, you terran worm."


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving delta quadrant behind

**Chapter 13**

The following day Duo was bruised, battered, his clothing ripped from when she handled him like a rag doll. Some time during the beating, Duo realized that this was the only way that she could feel the power she had been denied to her on Calabria before she was sold into slavery off the planet. He didn't delude himself in believing that Katroc did not know what Sadra would do to him. The Varoonyan knew exactly what would happen when he left him in her care and this was his way of rewarding her. By the time she finished, he felt lucky to be alive.

His only set of clothing was ripped to shreds, but while he was unconscious, someone had left him a long shirt that tied at the neck and loose pants, and since he did not want to go out into public naked or wearing bloody rags, he put them on. Movement was difficult because he was weak from loss of blood so it took longer than usual for him to dress. He carefully checked his nose to determine if it was broken, then moved his jaw experimentally. She had struck him more than once when he tried to fight back and he was surprised he hadn't suffered any more damage than bruises and the wounds to his pride.

The door to his room opened just after he slipped the shirt on, and when he turned to look in that direction, he had a hard time hiding his trepidation at seeing Sadra standing near the door with a tray of food. "I thought you might like this, Duo Maxwell."

"Put it down and get out," he said with a glare, not caring if it earned him another beating.

She set aside the tray, but she did not leave. Instead, she moved across the room towards him, her sinewy body more revealed than concealed in bits of leather that barely covered her. The dagger was at her waist, the sword strapped to her back, but she now carried a whip that he knew she would use on him in a heartbeat at the slightest provocation.

As if she could read his mind, she smiled as she fingered the whip. "Should we see how much fun this can be?"

"Not today, Sadie." He moved past her avoiding touching her because he was intent on having some food. Nothing was going to keep him from his breakfast, not even this psychotic bitch. Expecting her to pick up where she left off before he passed out in the early hours of the morning, he was tense as he ate with her hovering over him, and when he realized she was not going to do something to make him lose the food he was putting in his belly, he relaxed.

"You have a great appetite," she observed aloud after several moments of watching him silently. She moved closer and he flinched when she reached up to run her fingers along his jawline. "Perhaps there is another appetite that I can satisfy."

He paused in spooning the food to his mouth, his gut churning as her fingers moved down his neck and she leaned close to him. "Lord Katroc has gone to Varoonya," she breathed into his ear. "He told me to give you whatever you wish."

Turning to meet her gaze he said, "Then maybe you could get the hell out of here, because what I really wish is that I don't have to see you, hear you or smell you."

"You are very stupid, terran," she hissed as she shoved away from him.

"That's old news, Sadie. Now, if you please," he pointed to the door.

She remained for a moment, her gaze locked with his, but she finally moved to the door where she paused. "He will be back tomorrow, and then I will escort you to your work. Do a good enough job and he will be allowed to return to Varoonya for good and then I will ask that he give you to me in reward for my services to him."

If he wanted to ensure that he spent the day recuperating from another beating, he would have asked how it was that everyone else was being rewarded for his work. Discretion was the better part of valor. Was that something he had heard at school? He had a vague memory of his literature teacher at the academy, Miss Drivel, reading something similar that had penetrated the haze of boredom that usually hung like a pall in her classroom.

Surprisingly, Sadra left him alone for the day, so he had time to study the device he had taken from Andras that not only contained the map, but other detailed specifications of the station. He could exactly plan how he would go about dividing his time between making obvious repairs, readying the station for destruction and making modifications to the ship. The task would take an enormous amount of time and effort, but Duo had plenty of the former and would gladly expend the latter if it meant escaping this frontier hell. Four meals were delivered to him, each by different women that tried to get his attention, no doubt sent by Sadra to tempt him. Unlike the women serving them, he certainly didn't turn any of the tasty dishes away. Sadra didn't return, so he imagined her either bruising some other hapless wretch or getting whatever she got from Ugurt.

The following day he was still sore but awake and ready to go when Sadra came to get him with the announcement that Lord Katroc had returned. The Varoonyan met him at the entrance to his palatial residence and asked what he intended to do that day.

"I have a lot of work to do on the power core," he lied to him. He didn't know what that would entail, if anything, but it sounded good and he could see that the ignorant leech was fooled. Katroc remained behind when they left his residence, and they were joined by Ugurt on the way to the maintenance shaft. After an uneventful walk, Duo slipped in, locking Sadra out although she warned him to meet her promptly. She probably hoped he was late so that she had a reason to use her whip.

After having spent the previous day studying the plans, Duo intended to begin planting explosives because he had determined that the work would have taken the Baymani technician, Andras, weeks to finish. There was no documented evidence, but Duo read between the lines and knew that the Baymani intended to trap the invaders on the station, destroying it after they were settled and striking a blow against a possible invasion. Duo would have to bide his time and hope that he could complete the mission before Katroc or Sadra got suspicious.

In the days that followed, he planted the explosives and made some noticeable repairs to the station that pleased Katroc who didn't realize other systems were failing as Duo took them offline. Each day began with him playing musical chairs with the wiring before he chose key points to plant explosives, modifying the original plan because Duo did not intend to kill everyone on the station in one catastrophic explosion. He planned for there to be enough time for the inhabitants to evacuate as the station headed on a sure and steady course towards the atmosphere of Varoonya.

With the time remaining before Sadra's return each day, Duo worked on modifications to the ship so that he could get away from the outpost quickly because he knew he would be followed. Although he would be taking the outpost's sensors offline before escaping, there were ships patrolling space and they had eyes to see him, or at least he assumed they did although he could not be sure considering the strange beings he saw on the outpost. He would have to outrun them because there was no weaponry on the ship and he would not be able to requisition any. Katroc wasn't that stupid.

The work took longer than Duo planned, and he could not help but feel discouraged as days melted into weeks. Katroc came and went, delighted with his repairs with no idea that the outpost would end up a pile of burned out junk on the surface of his home planet. From bits of conversation he overheard between him and Sadra, Katroc was making some bid for power on the planet. He had ended up exiled to the outpost after another such failed attempt so Duo wondered what would happen to him when the outpost was destroyed under his watch. Duo wished he would be around to see the fallout in more ways than one. The creature fed off him at regular intervals, usually after one of Sadra's beatings when he was too weak to do anything but suffer the humiliation of Sadra watching him writhe as Katroc sucked noisily from some cut he had made. He cursed the betrayal of his body, and there were moments when he almost gave in to take what Sadra offered, but then he would remember Trynity. He would not betray her, no matter how bleak his future with her looked.

Continuing to work on the station, Duo was finding it harder and harder to keep up his spirits. From time to time he saw Newt's men lurking in the side streets, watching as he was escorted to his work. Newt was overstaying his welcome on the outpost, so Duo guessed he was planning to capture him to take him back to work on the pirate satellite. There might be advantages to escaping with the terran pirates, foremost leaving behind the bloodsucker and his vicious whore, but he doubted Newt could match the comfort in which he lived at Katroc's residence. Duo had never eaten so well, and after a few weeks his loose clothing was no longer loose and Sadra's blows did not hurt as much. The physical strain of climbing in the bowels of the station to plant explosives made him stronger which both angered and excited Sadra when he fought back instead of submitting docilely to her abuse. He was beginning to look forward to her attacks, and that was a slippery slope he did not want to find himself navigating.

This morning he awoke to find her standing over his bed. "It is time that I make a man of you, Duo Maxwell."

Rolling to the other side of the bed to put it between them when he stood, he said, "I'm going to forget you said that."

She smiled what she probably thought was seductively, but he saw it as a leer. "I am going to ask Lord Katroc to give you to me. Once you have finished your work for him, we could return to Calabria together," she mused aloud. "If he refuses, we can just leave together. Newt has approached me and offered a fortune to allow you to escape. I would accept his offer provided I be taken with you, and when I return to Calabria, I will offer my services to a warlord."

He was incredulous. "What service do you think a warlord would want of you?"

She frowned. "Did you not tell me of a female imperial guard?"

"You hope to make yourself an imperial guard like Arora?" Duo snorted derisively. "She is an honorable woman who has worked hard to gain her position." In truth, Duo did not know Arora well, but what little he did made Sadra her inferior in every way.

Sadra curled her lip. "She has worked as hard as any female on Calabria by giving her body to a powerful male."

Duo was not going to argue, not when he had not seen Arora fight. Perhaps she could only do a few tricks with a sword and that had been enough to entice Trey. And yet he somehow knew that it wasn't true.

"What do you think I will be doing on Calabria?" he asked. Duo could not think of a worse future than living on a planet where women were disposable although he might make an exception for Sadra. If any woman deserved to be disposed of, she did.

"There are many things to be repaired left behind by the Baymani," she suggested as she moved around the bed to him, and despite the progress he had made in standing up to her, he now backed away until he was against the wall.

Still she came and pressed her body against his. When she rubbed her face against his neck, he crushed the urge to toss her across the room or at least try. She thought she was being seductive, but she was like a snake wrapping around him and crushing him before she would consume him. "Since the first moment I saw you, I wanted you."

He didn't need to ask her why because his body bore the bruises as a testament to her motivation. Sadra enjoyed having complete power over a male, and despite any ideas he might have had that he was a man, Duo was no longer under any illusions. Piloting a gundam had made him feel powerful, but killing people did not make him mature. Sadra's abuse made him realize how naïve he had been. Now he was completely under her thumb and she continually pushed it down to crush him.

He was relieved when she stepped back. "Lord Katroc requested that I see him this morning. Perhaps he will reward me for the work you have done."

After she had moved away, Duo crossed the room, found that his washcloth was dry and he grit his teeth to realize he could smell her sweat on him and on his clothing and had no way of getting rid of the rancid odor. He had himself to blame when he had taken some wiring he hoped would not be missed from the water delivery system to use on the modifications he was making on his escape ship.

He heard the door open and turned to see Katroc step into the room. At the sight of him, Duo's flesh tingled unpleasantly from the many sites the revolting bloodsucker had cut and healed, but since he had fed from him the previous day, the Varoonyan wasn't going to do so again for at least another day or two so that he would have an ample supply.

His crimson gaze rested briefly on Sadra before he turned to look at Duo. "There is little water to be had in the quarter. You should make fixing that system your prority today. Prince Rangyar is visiting the outpost today and I want to impress him with the repairs I have effected."

"I will escort him immediately," said Sadra before Duo could respond.

Katroc turned to look at her now. "I have found a position for you that should please you and allow you to use your considerable talents. A Yolovian merchant has need of a personal guard, and when he discovered that I had a Calabrian female trained to fight, he offered me a fortune I could not refuse."

His announcement startled both her and Duo. "You will sell me to this Yolovian merchant?"

"I have already done so. When he leaves the outpost, you will go with him. He will treat you well, and should you breed for him as you did for me, he may reward you by making you his consort." Katroc turned away from her, dismissing her as he left without another word.

Duo felt no sympathy for the female who stared at the door through which the Varoonyan had disappeared, but he knew exactly how it felt to have no control over your own life. Katroc had been cruel to allow her to believe she was more than just his slave because selling her now after she had a taste of freedom and personal power was worse than keeping her naked among his women to use like a toy.

But he could not resist saying, "Tough luck, Sadie. I guess we won't be sharing that quaint little cottage on Calabria."

She did not respond, but the malevolent gaze she leveled on him as she tucked the dagger into her belt and touched the whip warned him that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. Sadra had not yet used the whip on him, and he hoped he would not become intimately acquainted with it before she made her farewell. At least Duo would gain his own freedom, if only from her.

They did not see Katroc again before leaving his residence to head for the maintenance shaft. Their presence on the streets was unremarkable since they passed this way every day, and as usual Newt's men were lurking in the shadows, probably hoping that Ugurt and Sadra were not escorting him.

The hair at the back of his neck rose when he saw Sadra signal to one of Newt's men to come out of the shadows, and Duo paused to watch as he approached her warily.

"Tell your master to be ready by the end of this day," she told him. "If he takes me with Duo Maxwell, I will pledge my service to him."

The man licked his lips as his eyes moved over her body. "What kind of service are you talking about?"

"Whatever service he desires." Her gaze would have shriveled Duo, knowing her as he did, but the other man's eyes widened with excitement. "Tell your master, and be quick. It must be today or there is no deal."

The man smirked as he looked between Duo and Sadra before he moved away. He was less bothered by his wrong impression than by the real possibility that Sadra would turn him over to Newt to exchange this servitude for another that held no promise of ending any time soon.

Sadra looked at him. "I will not let that Varoonyan bastard sell me."

Duo's mind was whirling with all the work that needed to be done. He hadn't wanted to cause panic on the outpost when he set off the explosives, but if she wanted to leave today, he had no choice but to make his own escape. What was worse, her request meant that Newt would be ready to leave and Duo had no idea how the ancient ship in the maintenance docking bay could travel. His modifications were incomplete and even if he had finished them, he didn't know if they would work when he could not predict how the power crystals would interact with his creative wiring.

Before he was able to close the door, Sadra seized a handful of his shirt and dragged him close so that they were nose to nose. "Don't even consider sneaking out to make plans to leave with your terran allies because I will remain at this door watching for you."

Duo forced a smile to his lips. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind, Sadie. We have too much fun together."

She shoved him back through the door. "Do something today that will distract Lord Katroc so that he is too busy preening before his prince to notice that we have escaped."

His smile was genuine this time. "Don't worry, Sadie, I have a plan that will knock his socks off."

"Why would you distract him by taking off his socks?" She was frowning as he closed the door, hoping it was the last time he would see Sadra.

He scrambled down the ladder so fast that he slipped and almost ended up like Andras, but he managed to catch a rung of the ladder and hung precariously gripping it with his hands as his legs dangled for a moment, his heart thumping erratically before he was able to calm himself and resume his descent, albeit with more care. When he reached the bottom, he pulled out the hover board from where he had hidden it and zipped through the corridors to the control center where he stayed only long enough to fix the water delivery system at the expense of communications. He didn't need anyone on the station communicating when he was attempting to escape, and while the sabotage would only affect the communications on the station, leaving ships free to communicate, the confusion it would create would give him enough time to get a head start.

Double checking the charges he had set took a few hours and he feared he was not giving it his full attention, but he was confident that after several days, the outpost would quickly lose its orbit over Varoonya, giving the inhabitants enough time to evacuate. By then, anyone foolish enough to remain would share the fate of the outpost in the atmosphere, certainly not a fate Duo would wish on anyone, except maybe Katroc. And Sadra. And Newt. And the waiter at the Roasted Rat. Oh, and he mustn't forget Igor although the translator chip was a handy device.

Once he was done readying the explosives, Duo hurried to the ship in the maintenance docking bay were he quickly turned on the systems, and since he had not had enough time to adequately protect the modifications he had made from coding piracy, he spent a couple of hours entering a program to protect the ship's systems from any outside attempt to wrest control from him. His ship would be seen leaving the outpost and he could only hope that the guards monitoring space were not diligent so that he could get a head start. They would probably be the first to discover the communications malfunction, and by the time they were able to get a message to the handful of crafts patrolling the space around the station, Duo would be well on his way back to Calabrian space. He hoped his ship was up to the challenge of a long range chase because he knew that Newt would be hot on his tail. By the time he could catch up, Duo planned to be on the other side of the wormhole.

After strapping himself in, Duo opened the doors of the maintenance docking bay to space, and with his heart hammering with excitement, he released the clamps holding the ship. He was surprised at how smoothly the ancient ship operated and vowed to some day tell the Baymani how impressed he was with their fine craftsmanship. He guided the ship easily through the bay and out the opening, and once he had cleared the door, he quickly entered the coordinates he had found among the Baymani archives for the Calabrian observation station, then activated the thrusters to give him a boost of speed away from the outpost.

For several moments, he watched the viewing screen with the forward facing cameras because he did not want to know if he was being pursued. Without armaments on the ship which had been designed only to take maintenance workers around the outside of the station to make repairs, the ship would not be able to withstand any attack from a fighter. When he was sure that he had not been detected, Duo breathed easier, but he knew he would not be safe until he put more distance between himself and Varoonya.

Gliding through space rapidly, moving faster than he had coming to the outpost, as he piloted a ship that had remained hidden for centuries on the station, Duo started to feel comfortable after a few hours of travel. That was when he saw a light blinking on a rear sensor, and cringing for what he was going to see, he turned on the screen to the rear camera and was discouraged to see several ships following him. He was trying to zoom the view in to get a closer look when something started to beep and he saw that the communicator was flashing.

He expected to hear Katroc so he was surprised to recognize Newt's voice. "Imagine my surprise, Duo Maxwell, when I had just learned that you and your whore were begging for help in escaping the outpost, to see that you had the ill-manners to leave without waiting for my answer."

Duo grit his teeth. He did not know the exact capabilities of Newt's ships, but if anyone had men with the technical smarts to keep up with him, it was Newt. "Well, Sadie was making some long range plans for me that I did not agree with."

"Got a serious case of cold feet?"

"Is she with you?" Duo was hoping she was not. The woman could give him and Trynity a lot of trouble.

"I told you, Maxwell, what happens on the outpost in delta quadrant, stays on the outpost in delta quadrant. In her case, before I could get an answer to her, a gang of Yolovian thugs carried her off." As Newt snorted with laughter, Duo suppressed the urge to join him.

"I assume that explosion in the uninhabited sector was your doing," continued Newt. "That had the Varoonyans in a tizzy. Katroc had been giving his prince a tour when your little fireworks display began. I don't think it made a good impression. In fact, I know it since Katroc was taken back to Varoonya under arrest for attempting to kill the prince."

Duo hadn't intended that to happen, but hey, he wasn't going to be upset about it. "No one got hurt, did they?" he asked, knowing that Newt didn't give a damn either way.

"I didn't stick around to find out. Now slow down so we can catch up and we can return to my station together."

"Sorry, Newt. That is not in my plans. I am going through the wormhole back to the terran system. I have had enough of this lawless part of space."

"We will see about that," responded Newt, his voice threatening. "I have a dozen ships and you have one."

Duo smiled although he knew Newt couldn't see him. "I only need the one ship to get away."

With that, he activated the program that would boost the speed using what he remembered of Dr. Ivan Stryfe's changes to the drive programs that would accommodate the fuel he had synthesized for deep space travel. Duo had no way of knowing how his patched programming would work with the strange crystals the Baymani used as a fuel source, and for a few moments, nothing changed in the speed of the ship.

But just when he thought he would have to give up and do as Newt ordered even though it meant slavery to the man for the rest of his life on the pirate satellite, the ship suddenly lurched forward, pinning Duo to his seat. The ships on the viewer disappeared quickly and Duo was mesmerized by the blurring of the stars. He didn't know how fast he was going or if the shields would hold, but after several minutes of such travel, the ship gradually returned to the previous speed. He had programmed the acceleration to last briefly because he was afraid of burning out the ship's engines, and he was glad that it was reacting as he had planned.

The first thing he did was to send out a sensor sweep and found space empty. Newt's men might figure out what he had done, might even have grabbed some data from his computers, but it might take them days to replicate it and by then Duo intended to be as far away from the binary system as fast as the wormhole could take him.

So he sat back with a tube of what passed for Baymani food and tried to enjoy the tasteless paste, not caring if it was edible or not. After what he had eaten at the Roasted Rat, he wasn't going to be bothered by nutrient paste of indeterminate age. At the end of this trip, he hoped to be enjoying a grilled steak that had been freeze dried for transportation to L10. In the meantime, he had found a considerable supply of the tasteless food in the maintenance docking bay, so he needn't worry about running out, even with his appetite.

He had a long time to plan how he was going to talk his way out of a court martial and prison time after going through the wormhole, but he would probably spend most of it wondering how he could ask Trynity for forgiveness and how he would go on if she had written him off as a stupid mistake that she would rather forget.


	14. Chapter 14 Return to Calabria

**Chapter 14**

The trip from the frontier back to the pirate satellite seemed endless and Duo thought he would lose his mind during the countless days. He filled some of the time with studying the technical specifications of the ship, but after a week, he knew all there was to know and there was nothing in the data bank that could entertain him. If Andras had been responsible for the maintenance journal, Duo could say with certainty that the man probably had no sense of humor given the perfunctory tone of his logs.

At first, Duo followed a routine whereby he awoke to finish a tube of nutrient paste, did some calisthenics, ran diagnostics on the ship's systems, ate another tube, paced a route around the small ship exactly five hundred times and then slept. As day after day passed, the exercise time dwindled and he spent very little time running diagnostic routines. Instead, he passed the time curled up in a ball sleeping on the hard floor. He was on the ship long enough to grow facial hair, he was coated with a discernible layer of sweat and his clothing was stained and rancid. The water supply was getting low even though he used only enough each day to get by.

When a warning sensor went off suddenly after so many days, Duo thought he might be hallucinating, but when he uncurled from his position on the floor and went to the control panel, he became giddy as a wave of relief crashed through him to see that the ship was approaching Baymani space. Turning on the forward viewer, Duo could see the two planets, Bayman and Calabria, in the distance and between them the pirate satellite hovered ominously along with the two moons. The old data bank of the ship identified the station as ancient and derelict, so it was far older than the outpost. Duo could not imagine how it remained in orbit between the two planets where it had once served as an observation station for Calabria.

Checking the sensors to determine if Newt was within range, he was relieved to find space empty. He had no way of knowing how far behind Newt's ships were, nor did he know the range of communication of the pirate satellite. The men stationed there might already know about him and have orders to stop him, so when he was hailed now by the satellite station, Duo considered ignoring it before he realized that if he did and the pirates hadn't been contacted by Newt, they would view him as hostile.

So he made a communication link with the station.

"Are you on the ship, boss?" Duo recognized Jeb's voice. He did not know Newt's men well, but he had met Jeb and wondered how he ended up with Newt. He didn't seem to have the same criminal tendencies Duo now associated with Newt and his men.

"Newt is a few days behind," Duo told him.

Silence met his announcement and then Jeb said, "Duo Maxwell? Is that you? Where did you get that ship? I don't recognize it."

"I won it in a card game on the outpost," he lied.

There was a another pause as Jeb digested his claim, and then the other man said, "I didn't know they played cards or knew how."

Duo laughed nervously. "I taught a few of those freaks with a deck I had with me, and then I beat them."

Jeb grunted. "Cheated, huh?"

"Is there a better way to win?" Duo needed to get past the satellite to reach the coordinates of the wormhole.

"Skill?" suggested Jeb dryly.

"Hey, can send me the codes to a docking bay so that I can land? I am sick of this ship and would like nothing better than a meal and a softer place to sleep than the floor." Duo laughed. "I would even be glad to see your ugly face."

"We got some pretty faces here now," Jeb said, "and they are mighty free with their bodies."

"Yeah?" Duo had no intention of landing at the satellite, nor did he care about women free with their bodies, but if he kept Jeb talking long enough, he would not notice he was flying past until Duo escaped the range of its cannons.

"They're Calabrian females we picked up during the mess the new emperor has made of his planet."

Duo was dismayed to hear that Trowa was probably having a difficult time, but he could not afford to worry about him. He had chosen to remain and fight for his birthright when he could have had a comfortable life on Earth. Duo wouldn't make that mistake. He was going to return as soon as he could.

"Where are you headed, Maxwell?" asked Jeb sooner than Duo had hoped.

"I think this ship is being pulled in the direction of the wormhole," he lied.

"You think so?" By the tone of the other man's voice, Duo knew he did not believe him.

"Maybe it's close to opening?" he suggested.

"Not likely, Maxwell. The wormhole hasn't opened since Newt picked you up."

Duo was having difficulty breathing as a full panic attack was taking over his body. "You must be mistaken."

"The damn thing is unstable," Jeb told him. "It opens and closes sporadically, always has. The Calabrians claim that their gods control it, that they have their reasons for its behavior. Maeryn used to study the damn thing, but she gave up trying to make sense of it."

He remembered Trynity discussing the instability of the wormhole with Virinea, but he hadn't understood their discussions so he would tune the out. Duo wished he had paid more attention, and now he was shaking uncontrollably. This could not be happening to him!

"So, you think you can come up with a better story?" asked Jeb, pulling him from his panic. "Maybe I should send an escort to help you find your way back here."

The sensors of his ship warned him that the pirate satellite was charging its weapons and when he changed the viewer to the rear, he saw a several warbirds exit the gigantic space station. Hoping against logic, he turned the viewer forward again to where he knew the wormhole had once opened, but there was nothing but dark space. He could not stay where he was because he would either be captured or killed when his ship was destroyed.

Turning the ship, his gut wrenched to see Calabria and its small colorful moons now so very distant. He would regret doing so, Duo was quite sure, but he quickly changed course for the planet and after securely fastening himself into his seat, he started the booster program just in time to avoid a laser strike from the satellite. He didn't know if the ship could handle entry into the atmosphere, but he didn't have another option. He had a couple of days to worry about it, even at the speed at which he was escaping the warbirds.

Duo didn't expect the crystal burning out so quickly although he should have after the modifications he had made for which it had not been designed, but after a day of travel, the ship began to decelerate and the all its systems began to run on minimal power. The air soon grew heavy and the lighting was so low that the lights on the instrument panel seemed overly bright. Unfortunately, there were no blue lights, only red and yellow, but there was nothing Duo could do about it. Inspecting the crystal powering the ship, Duo saw that there was very little power left and the ship was doing what it could to conserve it. The sensors went offline after several hours, and after checking navigation, Duo discovered that he no longer had control over the ship. The only warning he had that he was approaching Calabria was when the planet's gravitational pull caught the ship to drag it towards it. Duo was feeling as he had when he was in the escape pod, that he was probably going to die, this time burned up in the Calabrian atmosphere.

But the ship managed to stay together as it plummeted towards the surface of the planet, and the speed of his descent made him dizzy. He did not black out although he wished he had when the ship picked up speed as it entered the lower atmosphere, heading straight down. If he did not do something, Duo was sure he would be killed in the crash, so he frantically attempted to restore control, and by the time he realized the ship was keeping life support functional at the expense of navigation, he barely had enough time after shutting off the life support, to bring up the nose of the ship to level it off.

The ship was hitting something that banged against the hull, and then it was flipping end over end before it skidded across the ground. When it finally came to a stop, Duo was rattled, dizzy and had little air left to breathe, but he was on the ground planet now, so he hit the release for the hatch. After fumbling with the safety harness as he gasped to breathe, he stumbled to the hatch and was dismayed to see that it had been damaged, and while the locks had been released, the door had not opened. He searched frantically for a manual release and when he did not find one, he shoved against the door. There was a little give, so he shoved again, then again, and when there was no more movement, he threw himself against it. The first time, the door creaked, the second it groaned, and the third, which he thought would probably be his last try before he passed out from lack of oxygen, he was sure he dislocated his shoulder when he smashed his body against the door.

The metal gave way and he fell out the hatch, landing face first in cool, mossy soil, and once he spit the dirt from his face, he gulped to fill his lungs with clean air that made him cough. He was woozy and disoriented from the rich oxygen at first and by the time he regained his composure and his body acclimated to the gravity of the surface, he raised his head to see that his ship had crashed in a forested region. He stood on shaky legs and looked around, noting that he was on the slope of a mountain, probably the mountains that could be seen in the distance from the Wastelands in which he had spent several days with Trey when he came to Calabria. Apolo and Arora had referred to the mountains as the Sacred Hills. He didn't know much about them except that they were probably volcanic because he knew there were hot springs in the foothills. He turned in all directions, hoping to see the Wastelands, but the forest was too thick and he had no way of knowing how high into the mountains he had landed.

Well, he thought ruefully, at least he was on solid ground, safe from Newt. He would have to make his way down the mountain to find people unless he ran across some of the tribesmen of the hills who might help him. But he was alive, he could hear running water, and he was not too squeamish to eat the crawlies on which the Calabrians subsisted.

He was going to head immediately to the water he could hear in the distance, but he thought he should check on the damage of the craft and secure it. The burned out power source might keep the ancient ship grounded, but that wouldn't keep an ignorant tribesman from damaging the insides. Although he really wanted to run to the water as fast as his legs could carry him, Duo inspected the ship, noting that the hull had not been significantly damaged by the rough landing. If he could get another power crystal, he would be able to take the ship back into space where he would wait for the wormhole to open up.

Duo hoped he would be able to get a power crystal from one of the ships at Edgeland Fortress. He refused to believe that he might have marooned himself in the binary system by leaving the transport headed into the wormhole. For now, his plan would be to find Maeryn – Virinea Sakarov – to learn what she had concluded in her studies of the wormhole. No one on either side of the damn thing knew more about it after she had observed it for so many years.

Once he had coded a lock on the craft and covered it with leaves and vines, he headed in the direction of the running water. When he found it, he was never so glad to see the small, clear mountain stream, and even though he knew better, he filled his belly with the cool water. After taking care of his thirst, he scrubbed his face of the accumulated filth from weeks on the ship wishing he could scrape off some of the facial hair that must make him look like a wild mountain man.

He was going to remove his clothing to scrub his body and maybe wash his clothing, but he heard faint movement nearby, so he looked around to find a place to hide and saw some thick bushes. Duo had barely had enough time to crouch among the foliage when a man riding an enormous animal Duo knew was a Calabrian horse accompanied by two others stopped at the stream. He considered stepping out and asking for help, but he knew that Trey had opposition to his rule and since he didn't know who these men were, he thought it would be prudent to wait until he could be sure of their loyalty.

The waited for several moments before another man stepped into the clearing, but this man was clearly not an imperial. Instead of colorful spun cloth, he wore dark leather and animal furs like the men of the nomadic tribe that Trowa had gone to visit to enlist aid in reclaiming his birthright. Duo's stomach was cramping, but he did not think it would be wise to make his presence known.

"Where is your chief, Garlan?" The imperial that spoke was large and his piercing blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I expected to meet with him, not his lackey."

The tribesman stiffened. "My chief has better things to do than become embroiled in imperial backstabbing."

"You will address my father as lord!" demanded one of the younger men accompanying the large imperial.

"He is not my lord," scoffed the tribesman, Garlan. "Nor is that boy calling himself emperor, even if he truly is Trey."

"Which he is not!" declared the other young man hotly. "The usurper is a terran brought back by the Wasteland whore Arora and the sorcerer Apolo. They seek to use him to gain revenge for what happened to their vile people."

"Our tribe traded with the Guerani for many years until you imperials wiped them out," Garlan said with a growl.

The young man opened his mouth to argue again, but his father suddenly backhanded him. "Enough! I came into these wretched hills to meet with Meridon, and I will speak only with him. Remind him that we have a common enemy and that when the usurper is demanding his oath at the point of a sword, I will not aide him."

He turned his horse to leave and Duo was barely able to calm the spasms of his belly to wait until they were long gone before he retched up the water he had drunk. After leaving a noxious pile of vomit beneath the bushes, he crawled out and the sight of the stream made his stomach churn unpleasantly again.

The Wastelands were below the mountains, so he started the trek downwards, but after a few hours of his body aching, his stomach lurching, he decided to stop. He was resting on a fallen tree, noting that the first sun was starting to set and wondering how he would go about sleeping in the hills when he heard a snuffling sound. Turning towards it, he saw a small family of what appeared to be wild pigs, one huge sow and a handful of piglets that flocked around her, some attempting to suckle at her teat as she continued to walk. Duo's mouth watered as he imagined a roasted piglet, but having never hunted for his own food, he did not know how he would go about cooking it, even if he could manage to start a fire. But the thought of eating roasted ham and bacon made him slowly rise from where he was sitting. Once he grabbed one of the babies and escaped the razor sharp tusks of its mother, he was sure he would be able to figure out how to cook it.

Duo saw one of the piglets wander a few feet from the sow, and seeing his chance, he dashed forward, only to be brought up short when the sow suddenly squealed, and thinking that she had caught him, he wheeled around to face her change and found himself mere steps away from the most gigantic creature he had ever seen in his life. The enormous hairy beast had caught the sow in its jaws that were easily larger than Duo, and the sow squealed one more time before the other creature's teeth crushed it and Duo winced as gore oozed from between the giant beast's fangs. Duo watched with slack-jawed horror as it whipped out its huge, long tongue to catch the piglets, dragging them into its mouth with one swipe.

The danger he was in did not dawn Duo until the creature sniffed at the air and since Duo knew he had a pungent odor, he wasn't surprised that its large eyes fixed on him. Where he had been exhausted and thinking of setting up camp for the night, Duo now found the energy to dash away. The creature made a sound that was terrifying as it echoed through the hills and it only made Duo run faster than he thought possible. His heart was pounding, his breath was coming in gasps, but he could hear the beast behind him, and he would swear that its hot breath was on his neck.

The creature roared again, and instinct guided him into diving and rolling just in time to avoid its great snapping jaw. He was on his feet instantly, running for his life, adding this misadventure to the growing list of idiotic things he had done since coming to the binary system. Maybe if he hadn't tried catching that piglet, he would not be in danger of becoming the meal for something higher on the Calabrian food chain. The monster was roaring behind him again, and Duo fancied he could hear trees falling over as it brushed against them.

His longs burning, his legs beginning to feel like rubber, he was sure he was going to die when suddenly many men on horseback raced past him and he heard a battle cry that he recognized.

"Shamara!"

Duo dropped to the ground, covered his head and curled into a ball as dozens of mounted warriors swarmed towards the animal. He could hear the beast roaring with anger and he imagined the warriors sticking it with their swords, but he did not raise his head until the sounds had died away. When he did he saw that the warriors were returning. They were chatting amiably about the hunt, and one of the men signaled for them to stop.

When he dismounted and headed towards him, Duo was surprised to recognize him. "Wattan?" He could not believe that one of the few Calabrians that he was acquainted with would turn out to be his rescuer.

The other man raised his brows and Duo was not surprised that he did not recognize him when Wattan hadn't interacted with any of Trowa's friends from Earth.

Duo held out his hand which he ignored. "Duo Maxwell. Trowa and I are friends from his time on Earth."

"Emperor Trey," Wattan corrected him. His grim visage was hardly welcoming. "What are you doing here? Did you not return to the terran system with the others?"

Duo scratched his head, then rubbed his face before replying. "Well, I couldn't go back yet. Personal reasons, you know."

Wattan stared at him blankly. "No, I do not know."

"Maybe you can take me to Trowa and I can explain to him. He will understand." At least Duo hoped he would understand. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause any problems for Trowa when it was clear to Duo that he had plenty of problems of his own.

"Emperor Trey is busy, as am I." Wattan had emphasized his name to remind Duo that he was no longer Trowa Barton, "You were fortunate that my men and I were told that Lord Caron and his sons were seen in the hills or you might have ended up a meal for the canyon beast."

Duo laughed nervously. "Is that what that was?"

"It would have swallowed you whole had it caught you," remarked Wattan with a faint smile.

"Good thing it didn't catch me then." Duo felt giddy and sick at the same time as he imagined ending up in that beast's stomach. He doubted it would have been a better end than being grinded to bits by its teeth.

"He's going to faint," remarked one of the other men with a chuckle.

Duo didn't even have a chance to deny it when sudden dizziness made him lose his footing and he was out cold before his body hit the ground.


	15. Chapter 15 Good night's rest

**Chapter 15**

The sounds of men talking and laughing brought Duo back to his senses. Both suns had set and he could see the light of the illuminated moons throught the trees, and raising himself up to look around, he saw that the men who had rescued him from the canyon beast were gathered around several fires.

"Good, you are awake."

The voice belonged to Wattan who was nearby warming himself at a fire. Sitting up and stretching, Duo noticed immediately that the other man had food piled on a broad leaf, so he moved closer. "You wouldn't have anything more to eat, would you? I have been on a ship for many days and haven't had anything more than paste to eat for a very long time."

Wattan handed him the leaf and Duo did not bother to look at what he had been given before scooping up a handful and shoveling it into his mouth.

"It has not been prepared," remarked the other man wryly. "I was about to roast it."

Duo didn't care and couldn't tell him so for several moments as he chewed on the raw creatures, ignoring any wriggling legs that fell victim to his grinding teeth. He did not speak to Wattan again until after he had finished another serving the man had given him without comment and then Duo asked, "You wouldn't have something to drink?"

Wattan handed him an animal skin flask from which he took a long drink of water. He thought it was too bad that Calabrians did not drink spirits because their bodies could not handle it. Duo wished he had something stronger to drink, but he was going to have to wait until he returned to L10 to have a cold beer.

"My men chased the canyon beast away this time, but next time you may not be so fortunate," remarked Wattan. "They can be frightened away by groups of men, but they will treat a single man as prey so I warn you not to travel alone through the hills. Some of my men followed your trail back to where the canyon beast must have scented you. I am impressed that you managed to outrun it for as long as you did."

"I did not really have a choice," Duo reminded him. He shuddered as he remembered watching the beast devour the sow and her young. "When do you think I will be able to speak to Trowa?" seeing the annoyed look on Wattan's face, he amended, " Emperor Trey?"

"I cannot spare the men to escort you to Edgeland Fortress," Wattan told him. "We are tracking a rebel warlord, Lord Caron, and his sons. I will not return to report to the governor that I was unable to discover anything."

"So, who is this warlord?" asked Duo. "Is he a threat to ... the emperor?"

"He is a great threat. Even Zeno feared the man's power and discouraged him from spending much time at his imperial court. Caron's father had been a fierce warrior who was granted his lands in the south by Zeno's father. In the following years, he enlarged his holdings by making war on his neighbors, killing the lords and growing his army with their warriors. Caron has continued his practices and has amassed an enormous force."

"You think he will challenge the emperor?" Wattan's silence was answer enough for Duo. "Does the emperor have enough allies to overcome his challenge?"

"The emperor has many allies who have wanted the changes he has made for a very long time," Wattan told him. "But there are also just as many warlords who have profitted from the old ways. The emperor cannot afford a war with Caron yet, not when he gathers his army to lead against Lord Waescop in the north."

Duo had a hard time imagining the silent Trowa Barton gathering an army and planning to ride against another army. He had been handy with his powerful gundam, but he would never give him a reference for charisma. Then again, he had not known the young prince that could inspire the loyalty of a man like Wattan or the love of a woman like Arora.

"I fear the reason Lord Caron is in the hills. He has no love of the tribes, but the tribes have no love of imperial power."

"What might he be doing in the hills?"

"Although I cannot fathom any of the chieftains allying with him, Caron would have a great advantage if he were able to convince even one because that would force the emperor to fight on two fronts."

Duo thought of the man he had seen in the hills. "What does Caron look like? I saw other imperials in the hills before I made the acquaintance of the canyon beast."

Wattan sneered. "He is a huge man, probably bred off a canyon beast."

Duo would have laughed, but the other man spoke of Caron with intense dislike. "The man I saw was large, and he traveled with two others who could have been his sons."

"Did you hear their names?" Wattan sounded anxious.

"Not theirs," he told him with a shake of his head. "But one of his sons was angry that the man they were meeting did not refer to him as 'lord'."

Wattan sighed. "They could be anyone."

"I ran a long way, so I am afraid that I might not be able to find my way back to the ship." That fact bothered Duo more than anything else at the moment. Trowa's – Trey's - problems were his own and of his making since he could have returned to Earth where he would be living a comfortable life instead of trying to govern on a hostile world where animals would eat you and men would stab you in the back. After almost ending up in the belly of a canyon beast, Duo wanted off the planet even more than he had before returning to Calabria.

"What else can you tell me about their meeting?"

Duo thought of the men he had briefly watched. "The imperials were angry that the man they had come to meet sent someone in his place."

"Did you hear his name?"

"Merrick or Melidon or ..."

"Meridon?" asked Wattan.

Duo pointed at him. "You got it! It was Meridon, but Meridon wasn't there, so the imperials left after exchanging a few unpleasant words with the man who came in his place. And the big guy, if he was Lord Caron, didn't seem to like one of his sons because he didn't have much patience for him and smacked him around."

"That does sound like Lord Caron and his sons," said Wattan with a nod. He fell silent for several moments so Duo knew that he was disturbed by his news.

"So, this Melidon guy..."

"Meridon," Wattan corrected with with an annoyed huff.

Duo threw up his hands. "I was just trying to help, Wattan ..."

"Lord Wattan," he corrected him.

Duo snorted. "You guys are particular about hearing a title in front of your name."

"You might be too if you had earned the title and the responsibility that comes with it," Wattan admonished him.

"Hey, I don't plan on sticking around and getting caught up in your politics. I only want to meet with Virinea ..."

"Gracious Lady Virinea."

"Gracious?" Duo scratched his head. "Now I think you're just pulling my leg."

"I have not touched you," stated Wattan who seemed affronted. Duo had forgotten how literally Calabrians took whatever was said.

"I meant that I don't believe what you are telling me."

"You think I am lying?"

That was even worse. "Hey, I don't think you are lying. I just don't understand why you want me to call her 'gracious lady'"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? I have also noticed that the emperor sometimes uses unusual phrasing. It must be a form of speech that only terrans understand." Wattan shook his head ruefully. "In answer to your question, the mate of an emperor is referred to as 'gracious lady'."

"Okay, then," he said with a huff, "I want to discuss her research on the wormhole with gracious Lady Virinea. She might have some insight since she studied it for so long." As a bright young university researcher, Virinea Sakarov had been sent to study the wormhole that had suddenly opened up on the known edge of the solar system. Like Newt and his crew many years later, she had been trapped in the gravitational pull of the wormhole and ended up in the binary system.

"I have not seen it for many days," Wattan said. "The gods will open it when there is a need,"

"Hey, I have a need now." Duo had plenty of time to think about how stupid he had been not to return through the wormhole with Trynity. He had originally planned to stay in the binary system for six months, but three months was already too long to be separated from her and he couldn't imagine how he would feel after another three months.

"Perhaps you should pray to the gods then."

Duo snorted. "I will leave the praying to you, Wattan."

"You shall call me Lord Wattan, or simply my lord."

"You are not my lord," Duo reminded him.

Wattan met his gaze. "I am if you want to continue to be fed."

Thinking of the trouble he had gotten into trying to hunt for his own food, Duo said, "Yes, my lord."

The Calabrian warlord's lips twitched as if he were going to smile, but he frowned and said, "Get some sleep, Duo Maxwell. In the morning I will send you to Edgeland Fortress with an escort to tell the governor what you witnessed."

He didn't know how far he was from Edgeland Fortress, but he did know that the fortress was to Imperia where he was sure he would be able to get an audience with the emperor. One of Wattan's men brought him and as he curled up in it near the fire, he suppressed a chuckle as he thought about how he would have guffawed only a year ago if anyone would have told him that he would be begging to see Trowa Barton. Anyone could have found him stoned or in the process of becoming stoned deep in the garden at Seaside Lab. Now he was the most important man on this planet with a wife, a child and thousands who called him lord. Too bad he didn't have the fat cigar Newt had given him. Trey would probably appreciate it.

Although he had not been conscious for long, Duo's belly was pleasantly filled and he was reasonably confident that he would be meeting with Trey within the next few days to ask for his help, either in getting a ship or a crystal that could power the ship he had left in the hills. So he fell asleep, and he awoke some time later to find the camp bathed in eerie light. He shifted under his blanket, was annoyed by the needs of his body, and when he peered out from the blanket, he saw Wattan's men moving restlessly where they lay, and then his eyes fell on Wattan who was tossing wood on the fire.

"First sunrise," he remarked when he noticed that Duo was awake. "Either the worst or best time of the day depending on whether you have a female lying beside you."

Duo knew exactly what he was talking about. The days he had been in the Wasteland with Trynity, they had thoroughly enjoyed first sunrise even though neither of them were morning people. He preferred sleeping until midday and Trynity usually needed a cup of strong coffee in the morning before she made the transformation from she-beast to … well, maybe the the transformation wasn't so dramatic, but at least she didn't bite his head off after her coffee. But on Calabria, she had been downright cuddly after first sunrise, for which he had suitably reciprocated. Damn, he missed her, and it hurt to think that she probably would not forgive him for sending her back without him.

"The men will get ready to leave now rather than try to sleep," said Wattan, interrupting his depressing thoughts. He dropped a small pile of clothing near him. "They are the colors of my house. You can wear them as long as you wish, but I must insist that you change out of those rancid rags you are wearing. Go with the men to the stream to bathe and don't come back until you have removed the stench from your body."

"Yes, my lord." Duo was chuckling as he crawled from under the blanket to take the clothing, glad that he would be able to wash but not so excited about doing so in a cold mountain stream. But after taking a few steps he turned to look at Wattan. "Will there be food this morning?"

He did not look at him. "Ask the men to help you find your own. I am a warlord, not a nursemaid."

The water at the deep stream was as frigid as he expected, but the bath was invigorating. He was happy to see the last of his clothing and as he was washing in the stream with the other men, he laughed aloud to see one of the men seize a stick to pick up the pile to carry away to a nearby fire. Another offered him a sliver of soap that got tangled in his hair when he washed it and by the time he finished bathing and scraping the hair from his face with a sharp dagger the same man lent him, there was nothing left of the soap. When Duo apologized, he brushed away his apologies by telling him that he was relieved that Duo was clean because he feared the horses would balk at traveling with a man that smelled worse than a canyon beast in season.

Like the other men, he dried off with the blue and yellow tunic of Lord Wattan's house then pulled on pants that fastened with a drawstring before slipping on a shirt that reached his thighs. The tunic was longer but had slits on the side so that he could move freely, and someone produced a pair boots for him that was made of a leather that stretched to fit him perfectly.

By the time he returned to Wattan, he felt as if he fit in with his men who were preparing their horses. Wattan motioned for him to join him where he stood talking to the man that had offered his help at the stream.

"Madex will lead the men escorting you to Edgeland Fortress. He will get you there safely as long as you obey him."

Duo didn't like the idea of having to obey anyone, but since he had already run afoul of a creature even his imagination could not conjure, he would probably be safer doing as Madex demanded. He nodded to Madex. "Don't worry about me, my lord. I won't cause you any trouble."

Madex's brows shot up in surprise and he looked at Wattan who now frowned at Duo. "Madex is one of my commanders. He is not a warlord."

Duo grimaced and then smiled apologetically at Wattan. "I will either figure out your crazy system or be gone soon so I won't offend anyone else."

"You had best learn as quickly as possible," advised Wattan grimly. "There are warlords, such as Caron, who would cut off your head for slighting him by forgetting to use his title."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Can you ride a horse?" he inquired with a nod to the animal another man was bringing to them.

"I passed that class at the academy with a resounding satisfactory," Duo told him although he did not add that satisfactory was just barely above failing. He had been sure the horsemaster had given him the most obstinate of the horses, and why he would do such a thing escaped Duo. It hadn't been his fault that the first horse he had been given to ride had kicked the man, even if he might have been teasing the horse. Well, at least he let him earn a passing grade by giving him extra credit for mucking out the stalls. He could still ride a horse.

"This is a warhorse," Wattan warned him. "Madex will instruct you in controlling it so that it doesn't bite you."

"Bite?" Duo wasn't liking the sound of that. The horses at the academy hadn't bitten anyone that he knew of. Then again, those horses didn't look anything like the animals Calabrians rode. In the first place, he was sure he would need a ladder to get on although a quick glance around proved that mounting the giant beast was child's play to Wattan's men. These "horses" were more like a cross between a camel – Duo had only ever seen pictures of them – a horse and, upon closer inspection, a sabretooth tiger. He hadn't had much trouble controlling the horse he had ridden when he first arrived on Calabria, but that had not been a warhorse, and judging by the snorts and pawing at the ground, this beast would rather bite Duo than deign to let him on his back.

"May the gods carry you swiftly," said Wattan, and after a last amused glance at Duo, he walked away to join the other men, leaping up onto his horse with little effort and guiding it away.

Duo looked back at Madex. "I can't get on this thing," he admitted.

"I have noticed that you terrans are puny and ill-developed," Madex said with a sigh. Without warning, he grasped a handful of Duo's tunic and tossed him up and onto the back of the horse. Regaining his composure and equilibrium after almost falling over the other side, Duo managed to settle into the saddle although his heart was pounding and he needed a few moments to catch his breath, but Madex was talking.

"You can use the reins now, but once you have been riding long enough, you will be able to control your mount with pressure from your legs."

"I suppose that is useful for when you are fighting," commented Duo, imagining the warriors in battle on the fierce mounts.

Madex frowned. "You may approach a battle on horseback, but fighting is done on the ground." He huffed. "What coward would strike from his horse? The animal may be harmed in such a battle!" The warrior was appalled and Duo inwardly cringed as he thought of all the horses throughout history that met their ends on battlefields on Earth.

"I'm not planning on entering battle," Duo told him.

"Good, because you do not have a sword."

"I'm not planning on entering a battle, so I don't need a sword."

"You might wish you had one if Caron's men attack," Madex warned him.

"I am very good at avoiding a fight I cannot win." Duo could see by the look on Madex's face that he was horrified that a man would run from a fight. "Are we done with the lesson on controlling this horse? I got the impression that Wattan - Lord Wattan - expects us to get to Edgeland Fortress as soon as possible. So, will we be able to get there by dark?" Duo was eager to get to the fortress because he remembered that it had communications systems that he hoped to contact Trey.

Madex snorted. "We have several days of travel before we reach the fortress."

"Several days?!" he exclaimed. Duo realized then that he had absolutely no geographical knowledge of Calabria.

"We are on the eastern slope of the Sacred Hills," Madex told him. "We had been following Caron's trail and for many days now he has been skirting the boundary of Lord Vaan's lands." He nodded to Duo's horse which had turned its head and Duo didn't particularly care for the look it was giving him or the fact that its fangs were bared. "If it tries to bite you, kick it and after a few times, it will recognize you as its master."

Although he was unnerved by how it was looking at him, Duo knew it was just a dumb beast and he didn't like the idea of kicking it. The horsemaster at the academy had warned him to be gentle but firm with his horse, so Duo wasn't going to abuse this animal. No, he would be gentle, but firm and it would obey him. He would make the horsemaster proud and maybe then he would regret giving him such a poor evaluation.


	16. Chapter 16 Duo learns some lessons

**Chapter 16**

"Stubborn mule!"

Duo balled his hand into a fist and was about to punch his mount when Madex seized the reins and led the animal to tie with the others. Duo watched him handle the animal with ease, his annoyance quickly turning to aggravation. That horse creature was the most stubborn being, man or animal, that Duo had ever had contact with. It refused to acknowledge Duo as its master and would only respond to a Calabrian, so every time they stopped during the day or for the night, it would not move again until Madex or one of the other men would have to help Duo get the beast moving. Duo's legs had been brutalized more times than he could count by its fangs before he finally gave in and started to kick it. After several days of such treatment, Duo's kicks which had begun as timid, had become downright brutal before it finally stopped biting him. So much for his lessons at the academy!

Madex returned to where Duo now stood rubbing his backside. "We will camp here tonight and tomorrow we should reach Edgeland Fortress. Help the men gather a meal."

At least that was something Duo was good at and something that he enjoyed. Since crossing the mountain and coming onto the Wasteland plains, he had perfected his skills at catching beetles and digging up grubs and worms. How could such a repulsive looking shapeless mass that lived in the ground taste so damn good? Thanks to Madex, he had learned to prepare them properly, although Duo ate a few straight from the ground when no one was looking. Madex assured him that there were many tasty dishes prepared with the abundant food source which he would probably sample at Edgeland Fortress where the governor was reputed to have an excellent cook. Less than half a year ago he would have been horrified at the thought of digging in the ground to find grubs to eat. There was just something about the taste of sandslugs that made him forget what he was eating or that he missed the taste of a well-cooked steak with a side order of fries.

During the long trek from the mountains, Duo came to enjoy the camaraderie of the men, and while he understood them thanks to the translator chip that had been implanted on the outpost, his speaking skills needed catching up. As the days passed, they understood him more and more although he doubted he would ever be able to drop the jargon he often used. The Calabrians either asked what he meant by his outlandish remarks or ignored him.

The second sun had already set by the time Duo returned with the men and after handing Madex the pouch of food he had gleaned for him, he sat around the campfire eating with the men of his escort. Duo could hear the other men talking, and while he was exhausted after the many days of hard riding out of the mountains and across the enormous expanse known as the Wastelands, the Calabrians did not seem to be affected by the long days in the saddle on bony-backed, ill-tempered animals. They were discussing with enthusiasm their return to the fortress, to the women they had left behind. Duo could only look forward to finding out some information regarding the reunion with his own woman, and he had a hard time staying optimistic.

"Tomorrow night I be with my mate hearing her sighs instead of your snores," Madex told Duo.

"I did not know you had a wife," Duo remarked between mouthfuls of sandslug that he had roasted over the fire.

"Her name is Caelie," Madex continued. "We bonded last year and she has given me a son."

The man sounded extremely proud and Duo felt a pang of longing, not just for Trynity, but for children he would never have because of the years his body had been exposed to the radiation of the cloaking fields used on the Deathscythe. Until his friends had children, Duo hadn't given any thought of having any of his own because he didn't feel ready to be a father. He had wondered how he and Trynity had dodged the bullet that had caught both Trowa and Heero until Heero made him realize that the same emissions that cloaked the Deathscythe had affected him adversely. Duo had never discussed having children with Trynity. What kind of parents would they be anyway? He hadn't had any of his own, and given Ivan Stryfe's abandonment of her when he could not shake off the grief of losing her mother, neither had she. But if she wanted children, he would not be able to provide them for her. Maybe their relationship was doomed in too many ways to be salvaged when he returned to Earth, but he would always love her.

"I hope that the emperor will allow males to bond to females so that I might acknowledge Caelie as my mate," said Madex, distracting him from his own depressing thoughts.

Duo assumed that bonding was another term for marriage. "Why would he not allow males to bond?"

"He will be fighting a war, and if Caron is looking for allies in the hills, then the emperor will need all the warriors he can muster," the other man told him.

"The leaders on my world have never exempted married men from serving them in their wars," Duo said. He wondered if his initial dislike of Calabria was unfounded if the emperor was gracious enough to exempt menwho were responsible for a woman from fighting .

But Madex's explanation did not change his opinion. "A bonded male cannot be far from his mate's side. Our primary concern is for our mate, certainly not for our emperor and his wars. If we are separated too long, we are physically incapacitated."

That made them useless to their warlords. Duo frowned at him. "You would choose to do such a thing?"

"Have you never cared for female so much that you would not?"

Duo looked away, unwilling to admit that his separation from Trynity caused him to feel anxious. Would that make him appear weak? Madex did not seem to be suffering although he just claimed to be bonded to his woman. "Hey. Why are you not suffering now? How long have you been away from your wife."

"Bonded mate," Madex corrected him. "I do not suffer because she recently gave me a child, and since I know that she is safe, I need not stay by her side. When the child is weaned, I will need to return to her until she breeds again. Lord Wattan will assign me to duties that will not take me from her so that I can protect her and my son."

Duo thought the bonding process was primitive, but he did not say so. Instead he asked, "Is that why he sent you back to Edgeland Fortress?"

"I did not request this duty, but I am grateful that he has allowed me to return." He rubbed his hands together as he held them out to the fire. "I have not seen my mate for two moon cycles."

"What is a moon cycle?" asked Duo although he guessed it was a term equivalent to a terran month.

"A moon cycle is when both moons are in the shadow of the planet, usually forty days."

"You have been away from your mate that long?" Duo realized that was approximately how long he had been away from Trynity.

"Shortly after the emperor recovered from his injuries in fighting Zeno, he made several edicts concerning females that have met with opposition. Lord Wattan was sent to the Wastelands shortly after, and our first encounter was a skirmish with Lord Caron outside Edgeland Fortress. We drove him away, and after the governor arrived, we barely had time to check on our own females who are settled in an encampment near the fortress before Lord Wattan took us into the Wastelands to drive off the slave traders."

In that time Duo had helped cause the death and enslavement of innocent Baymani men, women and children as well as being enslaved himself. The wars between the colonies and Earth were bad enough, but the cruelty of the beings that lived in the binary system towards each other was appalling. He might never understand Trey's decision to remain on Calabria and attempt to govern the barbaric people on his planet. If his present problems were any indication, Trey was probably already regretting not boarding the transport and heading back through the wormhole with Arora and their child.

"Get some sleep, Duo Maxwell. We will leave after first sunrise."

That left him little time since they had covered a lot of territory that day, riding hard and fast, slowing only to give the mounts a chance to recover. Madex probably wasn't the only man going back to a woman so none of them complained about the pace. Duo hoped he could get to sleep because his body was aching from the unaccustomed activity so soon after spending so many weeks in space.

It seemed as if Madex had just stopped talking before he was waking Duo in the eerie light of first sunrise. Groggily, he joined the other men in washing with water from a nearby stream, of which there were many crisscrossing the previously arid Wastelands, and while he was wide awake by the time Madex tossed him up on the mount – Duo doubted he would ever be able to mount a warhorse on his own – he was able to doze in the saddle until well after second sunrise because his mount ignored his commands anyway as it stayed with the others.

The first sun was sinking and Duo's backside was both numb and causing him extreme pain – how was that possible? - when the enormous fortress appeared on the horizon and he joined the the men in cheering. They urged their horses to go faster and Duo was afraid he would fall off his own as it keep pace with them. He was relieved when they slowed as they approached the gates, and when they stopped so that Madex could request entrance, Duo had no time to relax because the damn horse bit his shin and he fell off. It he hadn't managed to tuck and roll, he might have broken his neck or gotten stomped by his mount, and when he came out of the roll, he leapt to his feet, balled his hand into a fist and gave the stupid animal an uppercut it would never forget. Duo certainly wouldn't because he was afraid he had broken his hand.

"Stop playing with your horse and get back on," ordered Madex just before he seized the back of his tunic, hefted him into the air and tossed him back on the horse.

Duo wasn't even settled when the other men started to move past and he was surprised that his horse did not move forward with the other men. What was he going to do now? He had spent so many days letting the animal do what it wanted that he was worried that he had forgotten Madex's instructions in commanding it, but he finally remembered that a slight pressure with his knees ordered it forward and he almost fell off its back when it obeyed. Duo was elated that he had finally learned to control his mount even though it happened too late. Because spacecrafts landed and took off from Edgeland Fortress he probably would not have a reason to ever get on the horse again.

Their arrival did not draw much attention. The men practicing with their weapons were a sight that would have drawn crowds on Earth to pay to see the warriors leaping to impossible heights in the air where their long swords clashed and sent off sparks. Younger men and boys were receiving instruction on the edges of the practice field and Duo was fascinated to watch the youngest boys run at a wall, scampering up the side before springing into the air and somersaulting forwards or backwards before landing on the ground. One day, they would do the same, but without a wall and with a sword in their hands. He supposed that it was the equivalent of a boy on Earth learning to ride a bicycle.

As they dismounted, one of the boys abandoned his training to run to a warrior in their group and Duo was touched to see the man grasp the boy and hold him in a loving embrace before he tossed him high in the air to watch him perform a somersault before landing back in his father's arms. Duo imagined that even a circus performer on Earth could not have performed better. That reminded him of Trowa Barton and he could easily imagine him training on Calabria as these children did

"Madex!" A pair of men fighting each other nearby stopped as one of them hailed him and the two men greeted by grasping their forearms. "How was hunting?"

"Uneventful. Lord Caron stayed ahead of us the entire time, but we took down several slave markets operating in violation of the emperor's edict. Fortunately there were few females at those markets, and the men we rounded up attempting to purchase them were most willing to make an oath to have them once we freed them and the females had no objection."

"What's to stop the men from selling them if Caron manages to overthrow Trey?" asked Duo curiously.

Both men looked at Duo with horror, and the other man started to reach for his sword before Madex stopped him by grasping his wrist. "Forgive the terran. He does not understand our ways." He looked starnly at Duo. "In the first place, we have made an oath to _Emperor_ Trey, so we would never voice any doubt that he will not be able to hold off a threat from _Lord_ Caron to his reign."

Duo didn't tell the that such blind loyalty might get them killed. Instead he said, "On my planet, we aren't that particular about titles, so you will have to forgive me for forgetting to use them."

"I do not have to forgive you. You should work harder at trying to remember to use them," Madex admonished him. "There is no greater honor than earning the title, and we might not agree with the action or policies of a warlord like Lord Caron, but we must respect him. Only the warlords may speak to or about each other without using the title."

Duo scratched his head nervously, wishing he were elsewhere, for example, L10 sitting in a cell after being sentenced for abandoning his duties. He could see by the look on face of the other Calabrian that he would have been happy to slice him up for his disrespect. "Well, you haven't answered my question about the women."

"The men who have made an oath to take them into their houses would rather lose their lives than break their oath." Madex met his gaze. "There is nothing worse than an oath breaker. Nothing."

Duo saluted him. "I will keep that in mind."

Madex turned his attention back to his friend. "I must meet with the governor. Could you send one of the boys to let my mate know that I have returned?"

The other man shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then he said, "Your mate is not at the encampment. Shortly after you left, the governor came upon her and since then she has been in his house."

Duo was not sure what that meant, but based on the tensing of Madex's body – did he hear him growl? - and the fury he saw on his face, the governor must have poached his mate. "Maybe we should find the governor so I can give him my report," he suggested, guessing that there would be little left of Trey's governor when Madex got through with him.

His jaw clenched, gaze locked forward, Madex did not speak. Instead, he nodded curtly and headed in the direction of the entrance to the fort. Duo loped after him, wondering what he should do, if anything, if Madex attacked the governor. There had to be a reasonable explanation for his having taken his mate into his house, but pointing that out to Madex met with silence, so Duo didn't bother trying to reason with him.

The other man knew his way through the fortress and moved so quickly that Duo had difficulty in keeping up with him. Duo had been there before, but his stay had been brief, only long enough to spring Trynity and Relena from Dax's imprisonment. He had not been in this part of the fortress, so he stayed at Madex's heels because he did not want to get lost in the enormous complex.

Soon they arrived at a large room that Duo would have called an office, and another big man was looking over a map spread out on a table. Duo expected violence when Madex marched into the office, but when the other man raised his head to look at them, Madex made no move against him.

"Baerot! Where is the governor?" demanded Madex in a tone that even Duo recognized as rude.

The other man viewed him silently for a moment without any expression until he said, "I am looking after his duties while he is otherwise occupied."

"Otherwise occupied?" repeated Madex through gritted teeth. "What is occupying the governor at this time of the day?"

Duo looked at Baerot and saw that the other man was trying not to smile. "What else occupies his time? Females."

Madex was so tense that Duo wondered how he manged to keep from lunging at Baerot. "My news is important."

"I will be the judge of that," Baerot told him.

"I think not. Where is he?" Without waiting for his answer, Madex turned on his heel and headed out of the office to continue further into the fortress. Duo saw Baerot openly smirking before he hurried to catch up to Madex. Although he did not know what to expect, after what Madex told him of the bond he had with his mate, the coming confrontation would not be pretty. So he decided to hang back because he wasn't sure if he wanted to see bloodshed, not when Madex might get hurt, but Baerot prodded him between the shoulders when he began to slow so he had no choice but to witness what was about to happen.

They finally turned into another corridor and Duo heard noises that sounded like babies crying, and that is when Madex lost whatever tenuous hold he had on his composure because he slammed open the door to the room at the end. Duo heard women shrieking and babies bawling, and Baerot lunged past him to tackle Madex to the floor before the man could reach for his sword.

Duo watched them roll around as Baerot subdued him, then fell back when a woman pushed past him shrieking. "Baerot! Don't you hurt my mate, you son of a Wasteland weasel!"

"Baerot! What is the meaning of this! I told you that I could not be disturbed today!"

Turning to look at the man speaking, Duo was surprised to see Apolo holding not one, but two infants, his face pale, his hair messy, and his clothing rumpled as if he had slept in them. All in all, he did not look good.

" _I_ was not disturbing you, my lord," responded Baerot as he wrestled with both Madex and the female he assumed was his mate, Caelie.

"Caelie!" snapped Apolo. "By the gods, stop your mate's foolish behavior now!" Then he noticed Duo watching the spectacle. "Duo Maxwell? What are you doing here?"

Duo was about to respond, but Madex had managed to get the upper hand with Baerot, but before he could attack Apolo, he closed the distance between them. Shoving the infants towards Duo, giving him no choice but to take them Apolo put his hand on Madex's shoulder which made him go limp. Duo had more trouble juggling the wriggling infants than the Guerani did with a man that had come to him with murderous intent.

"What are you doing to my mate?" demanded Caelie, refusing Baerot's outstretched hand to help her stand. The petite dark-haired woman was pretty, as were the other women in the chamber, all of them holding babies.

"I am relaxing him, although it might work better if you spoke to him," said Apolo and Duo could hear the effort it took for him to maintain his spell on Madex.

She crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "I told you he would not be pleased."

Apolo frowned at her, then helped Madex up. "I have not dishonored your house, Madex. Caelie consented to help me with the children. She will explain to you once you are calm."

"Consented?" Caelie sniffed. "I don't remember having a choice, my lord."

Madex glared from him to her, and he narrowed his gaze as he looked her over. "What have you done to earn such fine garments?"

"What have I done?" she repeat furiously. "I have fed these babies, cleaned their soiled bottoms, stayed up all night with their aches ..."

"There is illness among the females," Baerot announced as he came to stand beside Duo, taking one of the wriggling babies from him. The one remaining in his arms calmed once he held it securely in both his arms. . "Lord Apolo has been caring for them for the last couple of days."

Apolo frowned at Baerot. "You could not have told Madex this before he charged here?"

"That would not have been entertaining," said Baerot with a shrug. "It's been boring here."

"Come with me, Madex," coaxed his mate with a winsome smile that Duo would not be able to refuse if she were his wife.

But when she curled her arm around his, Madex shook her off. "I have information for Lord Apolo."

"Does Duo Maxwell know what you have to say?" asked Apolo.

Madex glanced at Duo who could see that he did not want to shirk his duty.

"Madex was only escorting me," Duo said as he gently bounced the baby in the crook of his arm. "I have some news about Ca... _Lord_ Caron."

Apolo looked at Madex. "Go with Caelie. She is tired after caring for so many sick chidren and you have traveled far. I will have refreshment sent to you."

Madex stared at him for a moment with a blank expression, and then he turned to his mate who stretched against him and smiled up into his eyes. "Would you like a warm bath?"

"I would enjoy nothing better." Duo wasn't surprised that he allowed his mate to lead him away.

Apolo gave Baerot a frown that made the other man laugh before dropping off the infant he was holding to another woman and leaving the room, probably to resume his duties. When he had gone, Apolo left Duo's side to speak briefly to the other women, many holding babies,

Another woman came to take the baby Duo had been holding and Apolo led him from the room. "What brings you back to Calabria?" he asked after they could no longer hear the babies.

Duo glanced over his shoulder in the direction from which they had left. "Are they going to be all right?"

Apolo rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. "They only need rest now."

Duo chuckled as he looked back at him. "You work fast, Apolo. Then again, I don't think there is any woman that can resist your charm."

The other man put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "There have been one or two here and there. As for the babies, I am not their sire, but I have brought them into my house so they are mine. I shall tell you how they came to be here another time." He smiled proudly as he looked back at the room. "The gods have given me many beautiful daughters."

Over a dozen baby girls wasn't anything that Duo would request of the gods, but he could certainly see Apolo thinking of them as a blessing.

"I would like to hear what you are doing here when I was sure you had returned to your people," said Apolo, "but first I think you need a bath, a proper meal and some rest."

All that Apolo offered seemed glorious to Duo, but he had a task to fulfill first. "Lord Wattan wanted you to get my news about Lord Caron as soon as possible."

Apolo smiled wearily. "I have been healing my females for several days. Unless Lord Caron is bearing down on the fortress and will be here before tomorrow morning, I can wait for you to tell me what Lord Wattan feels is so important that he sends you back with his first commander, Madex. Even if you have no need of a bath, food and sleep, I do. And I have other needs that must be attended to regain the strength I have lost in healing."

Before he finished speaking, three women came to them, and while two took Apolo's arms and cooed seductively as they fussed over him, the third went to Duo. Apolo looked over his shoulder at Duo as he allowed the women to whisk him away. "I will see you in the morning. Tania will see that you have fresh clothing to wear after your bath and a meal before she leaves you to return to her bonded mate." The latter was clearly a warning although Duo was probably the last man he had to warn about trying to put the moves on a Calabrian male's bonded mate, especially after what he had just witnessed.

Tania performed her duties politely if rather swiftly and Duo finally excused her when he was clean and seated before a table filled with a large platter of food unidentifiable to him but from which mouth-watering aromas rose. Across the room was a large bed that consisted of a low wooden frame filled with large cushions, and after sleeping on hard surfaces since leaving the outpost, the bed almost tempted him to leave his meal half-finished. Almost.

Duo doubted other messengers received such grand treatment, so with a mouthful of delicious food, he mused that it was good to have friends in high places.


	17. Chapter 17 Apolo returns to work

**Chapter 17**

The first sun had risen. Apolo knew because he had awakened from a deep sleep to answer a primitive call, a call he never ignored unless he had no choice. So with a sigh, he stretched out his arm to draw a female to him, either Jana or Falia – he didn't care which - who had been keeping him company these last two days as he recovered from healing the illness that had overtaken the nursery. But he found the place beside him empty, and turning in the opposite direction, he was dismayed to find that he was alone, a situation that now disoriented him. He had fallen asleep many hours ago, so he wondered where they had gone. Apolo didn't expect their exclusive loyalty to him, but he found it very inconvenient now when he wanted them to take care of an ache that had nothing to do with his Guerani needs.

With a groan of disappointment, he rolled onto his back and watched the shadows cast by the sunrise on the ceiling, and his thoughts turned to the surprising arrival of Duo Maxwell. What was the terran doing on Calabria? Today he would leave his bed to resume his duties, and when he interviewed Trey's terran friend, he would discover what his touch could not a few days ago when he first arrived. Apolo had been weak from healing the children and their wetnurses, but even without much power, he felt Duo's anxiety. Today he hoped to discover the reason, and more importantly, how he might help him.

Knowing he would be unable to go back tosleep, Apolo left his bed, and after taking a bath and dressing, he headed to the family apartments where the babies and their nurses were settled. He was not surprised to find Caelie feeding Iliaene, the first baby he had found in the Wastelands, but he was surprised to see her mate, Madex, sitting nearby holding their son, Danlaer.

Madex saw him first, and immediately rose to greet him. "You are looking well, my lord. My mate told me that you might still be resting today, so I am glad to see that you have recovered." He looked sheepish as he hung his head. "I beg your forgiveness for suspecting you of dishonorable behavior with my mate."

Apolo heard Caelie huff in annoyance but she did not speak. He might have to ask Madex how he managed to keep her quiet when she had spent weeks giving her unsolicited opinion on everything Apolo did. "You are forgiven, Madex. You have probably heard rumors about me," most true, "so I understand why you reacted as you did, but I have treated your mate honorably and I do not know how I would have been able to manage without her help."

Madex looked at his mate with pride and then back to Apolo. "I thank you, my lord, for taking Caelie into your house." He grimaced when Caelie frowned at him and then he said rather quickly, "She would probably rip out her own tongue rather than admit that you have made her life very comfortable in my absence."

"I have had to work for my place here," she retorted, unable to keep silent any longer. The reprieve had been short-lived, yet still commendable.

As Madex looked flustered by her boldness, Apolo chuckled and turned to look at Caelie. "Are the babies feeling better?"

"Of course! Once you put your hands on them, how can they not? Most are sleeping, so do not wake them because their wetnurses will not return from spending the night with their mates until well after second sunrise." Her brows rose slightly. "I am surprised to see you up and about so early. Where are those worthless females that are usually ignoring their duties to follow at your heels?"

"I tired them out," he said with a grin which made Madex's eyes widen. Caelie rolled her own but did not comment. "I have to return to my work, so I will take my leave."

He had trusted Baerot to take on his duties for the last several days, so when Apolo went to his office and found neat piles of correspondence awaiting his attention, he was annoyed to see that little had been done. Although Apolo knew that Baerot could not read – few Calabrian warriors could read or write – he had expected him to hear the reports read by the fortress scribe. He suspected that the scribe was responsible for the organization and that he would gladly have helped Baerot, but Baerot would rather be in the practice yard than trapped in an office.

The scribe would be unlikely to push Baerot into working. Apolo had briefly met the man, Edric, who claimed he had been given the position from his father. That in itself did not recommend him to Apolo. What use would Dax have for a scribe? His father had forced Apolo to learn to read, and he, in turn, taught Arora without his father's knowledge. He had tried to include Crown Prince Trey in the lessons, but Trey had arrogantly pointed out that he would command an army of scribes and had no reason to learn.

As if he realized that Apolo was thinking of him, the scribe stepped into the room from a side door and he seemed surprised to see him. Apolo had not expected to encounter anyone this early either, but he could see that Edric was wide awake and in his hands he carried a bundle wrapped in blue ribbon that had been sealed, a T overlaying a Z, pressed into the red wax leaving no doubt who it was from. Because of the seal, Apolo knew it was an official directive from the emperor.

"My lord!" The scribe bowed low in greeting. When he rose, Apolo saw that he had schooled his features and had adopted a sycophantic demeanor that made Apolo trust him even less.

Scribes were men that could not succeed at the rigorous training to become a warrior that nearly all Calabrian males were expected to undergo. When the men failed, they were usually stricken from the record of their sire's house and then they were either sent to Imperia for training as a scribe or left to fend for themselves, usually finding work with merchants or turning to banditry. Once trained as a scribe, they would be sent to work for a warlord to manage the business aspect of their lands, and if they were well rewarded, they ended up back in Imperia as merchants. Dax hadn't trusted scribes, but Zeno had insisted that they keep their place in the imperial household. Apolo wondered if Zeno had not trusted his imperial guard and kept the scribes to watch over him. They had done a terrible job because Dax was as corrupt as an imperial guard could get.

"I did not imagine you would be here this morning so early!" the scribe said.

Apolo stared at him, wondering how he could go about touching the man to determine with his powers if he had sinister motives. "Where else would I be, Edric?"

The other man clasped ink-stained fingers before him and cast his eyes towards the floor. "Is is only just after first sunrise and I assumed..."

He did not finish his remark, nor did he need to for Apolo to guess what he would say. In truth, Apolo would rather be with his females than here with the dour-faced scribe. "I have been away from my duties for several days, so I have much work to do."

Mention of the work brightened Edric's features. He surged forward. "My lord, I have organized the correspondence that you received in your absence. These are reports from Wasteland patrols." He tapped a small pile and then pointed to another. "Those are from local leaders, many demanding aid of one form or another."

That pile was larger than the others and Apolo sighed. "I have little to give them in aid."

"Most are asking only for warriors to chase off bandits or wild beasts."

"I think I can spare a few for those." His gaze fell on the missive in Edric's hand.

The scribe placed it on the desk. "You received this from the emperor yesterday."

Apolo glanced at the sealed bundle. "You have not broken the emperor's seal, have you?"

The scribe fell back a step, his hands on his chest, horrified at the accusation. "No, my lord! I would not!"

Apolo picked up the packet, but before he had a chance to break the seal by sliding his thumb beneath the wax, Edric edged closer. "Allow me to read it to you, my lord."

"I am well able to read, as you know," Apolo told him, holding the missive out of the eager scribe's reach.

Edric stiffened briefly before resuming his subservient posture. "Surely you are aware that the duty of a scribe is to act as a witness to official documents."

Apolo wasn't about to confess to ignorance. He had been governor of the Wastelands for almost three moon cycles and this was the first time Trey had sent him any correspondence. He had been contemplating sending a personal message to the brother of his heart or to his sister since there was no other way to contact them. Edric was just as eager to handle official correspondence from the emperor. When Apolo had begun his duties at the fortress, he had immediately relegated the scribe to cataloging the needs of the fortress and performing a census of the men and women who relied on Edgeland Fortress for safety. So the arrival of Trey's missive must have made Edric giddy to be able to perform an official function.

Apolo rubbed his eyes, suddenly wishing he had not risen so early. When he looked at the missive again, he knew he had no choice but to allow the scribe to read it since Edric had given him no reason to distrust him.

Breaking the seal, he unwound the ribbon and when he unfolded the parchment, another folded letter dropped out and he almost bumped his head with Edric's when they both looked down at the letter. Seeing that it was from Arora, Apolo snatched it up before the scribe could touch it.

Apolo raised his brow at the scribe's disappointed face. "Am I required to share personal correspondence from my sister with my scribe?"

The other man stared just as greedily at the letter from Arora as he had Trey's official letter. When he met Apolo's gaze, Apolo knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"Anything related to the emperor must be entered into the official record."

"Even my sister's private messages to me?" Apolo was beyond annoyed with this untrustworthy man. He certainly did not want him hearing his sister's words when they were meant only for him.

"All facets of the emperor's life, including those of his mate must become part of the record." Edric gave Apolo a look that defied him to argue and when he did not, the scribe continued. "Emperor Trey's ascendancy, his unconventional life in having a female imperial guard who is also his bonded mate, his decision to keep his female offspring, his radical proclamations flying in the face of generations of tradition, they are all important aspects, the details of which future generations will want to read about. This very much includes insight into gracious Lady Arora's thoughts and feelings."

Apolo doubted Arora wanted her thoughts and feelings recorded for posterity, but he understood the necessity. Yet he needed to be sure of the scribe and there was only one way he knew how. "You have convinced me, Edric." He held out Trey's letter to him. "Read the emperor's words to me."

The scribe reached for the parchment, but before he could take it, Apolo snatched his hand and was able to touch him long enough to read what he needed to know before Edric jerked away from him and stumbled back.

"My lord!" he gasped between deep breaths, fear evident in his wide eyes his face suddenly pale. He was trembling so badly that he had to put a steadying hand on the wall to remain standing.

Apolo had not done anything more than touch the man to discern his loyalty, be it to the emperor or the zenoites that refused to acknowledge Trey. But like many Calabrians, Edric was terrified of Guerani powers even though they were meant only for healing and nurturing. What he saw on Edric's face was the same fear that Larya had shown him after he had nearly given his own life to heal her.

"You may do your duty now." He would not waste any time trying to convince Edric.

His hands still shaking, Edric took the parchment and after a deep, fortifying breath, he began to read Trey's report. Apolo knew it had been dictated to a scribe given the dry tone of the letter which was mostly an account of Trey's effort to build his army. Many powerful warlords continued to follow Waescop's and Caron's lead in refusing to give Trey their oaths. Fortunately for Trey, they were all so greedy and ambitious that they would not rally around any one of them so that they could challenge Trey. Each thought they would have a chance to overthrow the house that had ruled Calabria for many generations. While they gathered their personal armies, Trey was able to persuade scores of minor lords to give him their oaths with the promise of changing their lives for the better, so his army had grown to a formidable size.

Trey intended first to topple Waescop and put a decisive end to his slave trade. Despite his edict, the warlord continued to buy and sell females on his lands. However, as it became widely known that females could be had for the asking in the lands controlled by the emperor and his allies, fewer and fewer males were willing to part with their zenos for something they could have for free elsewhere. But Apolo was saddened to hear that Waescop had resorted to offering females to the worst sort of males, men like Draevyn, who viewed them as disposable. Trey concluded his letter by informing Apolo that he would arrive at Edgeland Fortress with his army in two moon cycles and that he should have his own army gathered and prepared to march north.

After he finished reading, Edric carefully rolled the parchment and raised his gaze to Apolo. "Shall I send directives to the Wasteland lords to ready for war, my lord?"

"They are not going to be pleased when their men are preparing lands for harvest in a few months," he predicted.

The Wasteland lords had been given useless lands as an obligatory boon from Zeno who had showered his cronies with the best lands throughout the empire. The only profits they could make had been in capturing females from nomadic tribes. Now that the practice was forbidden, it was fortuitous that they would be able to cultivate and harvest grains that could be offered in trade to Bayman. By the end of the growing season, those warlords would be wealthier than they imagined but for the unfortunate circumstances that there was no way to contact Bayman. The departing pirates had stolen all the technology they could pack onto the ships they had also taken to the last one. The Baymani ambassador would be no help because he had gone back to his planet with Princess Ryana shortly after Zeno's death, proclaiming the planet's inhabitants barbaric and beneath the notice of his king.

"They are loyal to the emperor," Edric remarked aloud after a moment of silence. "If you send Baerot with the emperor's call, they will respond by preparing their armies." He looked at Arora's letter. "If you wish to read gracious Lady Arora's letter in private, you may do so. All I ask is that you give it to me so that I may return it to the scribe in Imperia to add to the archive."

"I appreciate the consideration," Apolo told him sincerely. He wanted to read Arora's letter immediately, but there was too much work to be done, so he pointed to the pile of reports from the Wasteland patrols. "You may begin with the most recent since there is little I can do about the older reports."

Morning melted into afternoon before Edric's droning, nasal voice finally ceased. After each report or letter, Apolo dictated responses which Edric gathered to send out with messengers before finally leaving his office. The scribe passed Baerot in the doorway, giving him a look that was scolding enough for the warrior who had neglected his work.

Baerot watched the scribe hurry away, then turned to look at Apolo. "I see that you have kept Edric busy," he remarked with a smirk.

"He has kept me busy," grumbled Apolo. Baerot's arrival reminded him of the surprising arrival of Duo Maxwell. "Where is the terran? I have time now to hear what he has to say." He did not add that he was eager to hear what Trey's friend from his time on Earth was still doing in the binary system.

"He got bored waiting for you, so I took him to the practice yard to watch the boys training. He said something about it being more entertaining than watching the circus. What is a circus?"

Apolo smiled. "A terran form of entertainment that consists of men and women painted in bright colors performing various parts of the first and second attacks for the amusement of spectators." He chuckled as he remembered Arora's description of what their crown prince had done to entertain the people of his mother's planet, and he would not have believed her had he not witnessed it himself. That was not a story he would share with Edric to put in the archives.

"I do not know the emperor personally, but if he counts the terran among his friends, I prefer him to Zeno whose friends were power grabbing bastards," stated Baerot. With Chasek as his lord, Apolo was not surprised he held such a low opinion of Trey's father. Both Chasek and Vaan had lands near Waescop and suffered more than one incursion from the greedy warlord to which Zeno had turned a blind eye.

"Duo Maxwell speaks our language badly," he continued, "I have a hard time understanding him at times, but he is an amusing young man."

Smiling, Apolo joined Baerot in leaving the office. "I have some fond memories of his antics on Earth. I am sure that the emperor has many stories about him as well." Duo Maxwell probably had some stories about Trey that he should keep to himself. He doubted Trey would want it known that he painted himself with garish colors and dressed like a fool so that he could entertain terrans with the third move of the fourth attack.

On the way to the gallery overlooking the practice yard, Apolo caught Tania and asked her to bring a meal to his office that he could share with Duo. He planned to discuss why Wattan had sent him to Edgeland Fortress as well as the reason he was still in the binary system.

They came to the balcony above the practice yard, and for several moments Apolo did not see Duo until Baerot pointed him out at the far wall where the newly arrived boys learned the leaps necessary in Calabrian fighting. The terran towered over the boys, and while Apolo could not hear their words, he could see that Duo was bantering with them and that the boys were laughing at whatever he was saying.

Duo saw him and waved up to him. "Hey, Apolo, check this out!" Apolo winced at the outraged looks Duo received when he did not address him properly, but Duo was oblivious as he turned towards the wall and he ran to it. He managed to make two great steps before he fell. His arms flew out wildly to catch his balance, but he ended up face first in the dirt of the yard.

The boys hooted with laughter, but Duo jumped to his feet, brushed off the dirt and wiped his mouth before waving to Apolo again. Apolo waved back, relieved that he had not hurt himself, and then he glanced at Baerot. "Bring him to my office after he has had a chance to clean up." By the shape of the garment he was wearing, a tunic provided by Wattan since it was of his colors, Duo had been rolling in the dirt all morning.

When Duo came to his office some time later, his hair was wet and he was wearing a clean, albeit, plain tunic, and his eyes went straight for the food. "Is that for me?"

Before Apolo had a chance to respond, Duo was helping himself.

"These are delicious" he remarked between bites. Apolo had never seen a man eat so fast.

"I have an excellent chef," Apolo told him as he watched him carefully in case he choked in his haste.

"Send my compliments," Duo told him before filling his mouth again.

"You have been busy this morning," remarked Apolo after giving him a moment to chew and swallow.

"The instructor told me that I made more progress than boys usually make on the first day," Duo told him proudly.

Apolo did not point out that men his age were completing imperial training. "Are you interested in becoming a warrior to help Trey? Is that why you stayed behind?"

Duo stopped eating and his shoulders slumped. Apolo did not need to touch him to know that whatever reason he had for staying behind, it had nothing to do with Trey. He would not know until he had a chance to touch him to read his thoughts and feelings, but he would guess that Duo Maxwell did not know that his mate was breeding or he would not be here. Fortunately, Apolo didn't need to touch him because Duo told him why he did not return with her. Having befriended the young woman because she was very much like his sister, Apolo had ample opportunity to discern her her feelings. Telling Duo now that Trynity Stryfe never had any intention or desire to take the fellowship would cause him great pain after the sacrifice he had made. So Apolo kept that to himself as well as the secret she had not told him before leaving.

"I was hoping that Trowa – sorry – Emperor Trey, could help me," Duo concluded.

"Trey may not be able to help you for some time," Apolo told him honestly.

"Maybe I can go to Imperia and petition him. Is that what people do here?" asked Duo hopefully. "He is still my friend, isn't he? I know he is busy, but we have been through a lot together."

"You have," conceded Apolo. "And I believe Trey would do whatever he can to help you, but his time and our resources are very limited."

Duo was frowning as he nodded. "I noticed that you don't have any spacecrafts, and the pirates did a number on your wiring. Your commuications are shot to hell. But maybe I can at least talk to his mother. Lady … Gracious Lady Virinea knows more about the wormhole than anyone else."

Apolo glanced at the letter from his sister, suspecting that she would have news of her family, including Trey's mother. As much as he wanted to help Duo, he could not let him believe that he would give his needs priority. "I have learned today that Trey will be coming to the fortress in two moon cycles. Until then, he will be traveling to gather his army. His mother is with him so that she can verify that he is who he says he is in case he encounters warlords that do not believe him. You would be wasting your time trying to find them, especially since you are not familiar with Calabria."

"What do you suggest?" asked Duo after rubbing his face in exasperation.

"Stay here and wait for him to arrive. Trey will hear you out then."

Duo blew out his breath in exasperation. "Doesn't sound like I have a choice."

"If you wish to train, I can speak to the instructors to allow you to join the new recruits. I will help you when I have time."

Duo scratched his head. "I don't know about that, Apolo. I doubt I can do any better than embarrass you by falling on my face day after day."

Apolo laughed and went around the table to take Duo's hand, to comfort and to read his feelings. "I fell on my face on many occasions until I learned to take to the air, my friend." His smile did not fade, not even when the other young man's pain lanced through him. Duo missed his beloved mate so much that it was beginning to take a toll on his body and if he was not distracted, in this case by training, he might wither away if the wormhole did not open.

"Well, if you are willing to help, then I will try. What else do I have to do?" He looked at the table, then back at Apolo. "I don't suppose I can get another serving of sandslugs?"

Apolo headed to the door where he called for Tania to bring more food for the terran and then he rapped on the door to the scribe's office before returning to Duo. He waited until Edric arrived before he questioned Duo about the reason Wattan had sent him to Edgeland Fortress. What he told him made him anxious for Trey. Meridon was the strongest of the nomadic chieftains and if he joined forces with Caron, it would be even more difficult for Trey to overcome a challenge by the southern warlord. Even though Caron had not met with Meridon, Trey would need to know that he was reaching out to the chieftain.

Needing to send a report to Trey and to prepare orders for Wattan to make hunting Caron his priority, Apolo apologized to Duo for not being able to spend more time with him but that he would be honored to have him as a guest. Tania arrived with the tray of sandslugs and he was more than happy to follow her from the room.

Caelie was not going to be happy that Madex would have to leave in the morning. The female had the worst temper he had ever encountered, but he could not do without her when she ran the nursery efficiently. She had recruited the other nursemaids from among her friends, and because of the army of females living under his roof, the infants he had taken into his house were thriving. Unfortunately, none of the women wanted to take the abandoned babies, so Apolo was resigned to raising them in his own house. He did not know how Trey was going to react to what he had done, but Apolo believed the gods wished for him to save the females.

When Wattan returned to Edgeland Fortress, Apolo intended to ask that Madex remain at under his command because he wanted to reward Caelie for her hard work. He had not yet asked Madex about his plan, but serving under the emperor's imperial guard was an honor that he would not refuse, and even though Madex was Wattan's first commander, he had many excellent warriors that could take his place.

That evening he took his meal with Duo Maxwell who had spent the afternoon training with the same group of boys he had been with earlier. Trey's terran friend did not speak of his distress as he talked about what he had accomplished that day, but Apolo sensed it strongly. Duo had hoped to be on his way back to his beloved mate by now, and Apolo did not know how he would react if the wormhole did not open again. The gods had meant for Trey to go and then to return, and now they had no reason to keep the gateway to the terran system open. Apolo intended to see Duo through this difficult time in his life, and if the terran had to make a new life on Calabria, Apolo would help him with that as well.

During the meal, Jana and Falia flirted shamelessly with Duo who tried to ignore them, and when he had gone to his room alone, Apolo rebuke the females for their behavior. He did not care if they chose to go to the pillows of other men, but pushing Duo with their blatant seduction had made him feel bad for having desires any healthy male would have. Jana accused him of punishing them for leaving him alone that morning and Falia told him he would have to beg her nicely on his knees if he wanted her in his bed again.

Apolo was glad when they had gone so that he could read Arora's letter in peace. Moving out onto the balcony, he was soothed by the voices of the ancestors, and since both moons were fully risen, he needed only one crystal to read. Arora missed him as much as he missed her. They were rarely separated and she was finding it as difficult as he was not to be connected with their Guerani senses. He ignored the voices from the hills that urged him to take her away from the Calabrian that kept them apart, to claim her as was natural for their people. Apolo did not have those feelings for his sister and he was happy that she had made her life with Trey because he loved Trey as if he were his brother. Arora was looking forward to seeing him because she wanted to learn what he had to teach. She did not feel whole, especially when she sensed Shamara's strong powers. Her letter went on to tell him that Shamara was a delight to all who cared for her which did not surprise him, and thanks to his brief lesson, his sister was able to connect with her unborn child who was strong and healthy. She finished by telling him that Trey missed his counsel and was as eager as she was for them to be together.

At least Trey had Arora to turn to, but Apolo had no one in this exile. He used Jana and Falia, and they, in turn, used him. But when he slept, his dreams were of a woman he could not have, that Trey had forbidden to him. That Larya had been Xuxa's creature was bad enough, but she had helped Dilan capture Arora. He hadn't been able to discover why had she been so foolish to believe she might find any redemption in attempting to kill Arora. Trey could forgive much, but not the last thing she had done, and Apolo could not rightfully blame him.

He wanted to believe that Larya was still alive but given Draevyn's animosity and the ferocity of his first attempt to kill her, he would not give up until he succeeded and Larya would not have a Guerani healer to save her life next time.


	18. Chapter 18 Newt returns

**Chapter 18**

The many days spent in the holding pen on the pirate satellite would be forever embedded in Larya's memory as some of the worst days of her life. While she had managed through hard work and determination to make the area livable, it was far from comfortable. Each day she awoke to the same problems which precipitated the same solutions. Giving them food and water had become a game to the despicable pirates who made the same demands. What they wanted did not bother Larya who performed without complaint and to the best of her ability, but the other women hated the pirates worse than any Calabrian male that had used them. At least on Calabria they had been fed, given adequate shelter and clothing and could bathe regularly, whereas here they did repugnant acts just to earn barely enough water to survive and a handful of food that they would not otherwise eat.

They were all becoming weak, their clothing filthy and tattered. Even the pirates were complaining that their bony, sagging bodies were unattractive, but they did not feed them enough. That did not stop them from using them. Larya tried to assure her fellow slaves not to give up hope because she trusted the gods to rescue them, but as the days continued one after another with no change in their situation, even Larya began to doubt. She was so tired, so hungry and there were moments when she cursed the Guerani lord for healing her because never waking from Draevyn's beating would be preferable to this. She had not thanked him then, and she would not thank him now.

This morning she almost did not bother going to the guard to beg for food, but it had become habit to rise from the squalid nest that she shared with several other females that had banded together to share the heat of their bodies in the cold holding pen. When she left them this morning, a few moaned softly to be deprived of her warmth before they re-positioned themselves to adjust to her absence. None of them bothered to wake for what little food she might bring back to them.

She walked with her head hanging, her filthy hair hanging limply around her face. Why should she make herself attractive? The guards were well acquainted with her and she did not have the energy to play their games today. She had suffered their mockery more than once after having made herself presentable, but Lady Xuxa's had demanded that she look her best for the men she sent her to. Today she just didn't give a gods' damn.

"Did you sleep well, Larya?"

Looking up to see Gus grinning at her from the other side of the gate, she suppressed a grimace. "Well enough," she responded wearily.

He reached between the bars to grasp a handful of her tunic to pull her close enough to grab and squeeze, and as he did, Larya only sighed as she allowed him to fondle her. "I have a treat for you today, Larya, so I expect some extra special treatment."

She wasn't interested until he took a pouch that had been hanging from his belt and shook it in front of her face. "I found this on one of Newt's ships. I was going to throw it away when I saw what was in it, but then I remembered that you Calabrians eat these disgusting things."

When he opened the pouch, she leaned forward to look inside and in the dingy light of the hold, she could see that it was half full of dried beetles. Her belly cramped painfully as her mouth watered. She could not speak for a moment, and then she asked, "Will you give it to me?" Even if there was only enough for one for each woman, it was better than the disgusting gruel of steamed grains that they usually gave them and which made them sick.

He wagged his finger at her. "Now, now, Larya, nothing is free."

"Of course not." She was barely awake, barely had the strength to stand, but she would do anything to get the pouch.

"Bring Jaelesa over and the three of us can have some fun."

What he suggested did not appeal to her, nor would Jaelesa agree, but she did not have a chance to tell him so when Jeb's voice startled him. Larya stretched her arm through the bars as far as she could reach and managed to snag the pouch from him when he was distracted, then scurried away before he could react.

"Gus! Newt is coming to see the females. Round them up for his inspection."

Larya's step faltered and she turned to watch as Gus approached the door. She held the pouch to her chest, gripping it with all her might in case he tried to reclaim it from her, but he was grumbling about the extra duty.

"Get your women up and ready for Newt to see," he ordered her, not interested at all in what was the most valuable possession she had ever owned. "Make them presentable and I might find more of those things."

Larya stumbled as she hurried to the groups of women. She gathered them together and quickly told them that the pirate chieftain had returned, that it was up to them to impress him so that he would rather keep them on the satellite than sell them on the frontier. They had discussed this day many times, and while they had suffered these last few weeks, the news that there might be a change in their situation rejuvenated them. Gus kept glancing at Jaelesa who ignored him. He had probably had each of the women at least once, but he often requested her and she despised him.

When she heard the footsteps and the low guttural voices of the terrans speaking their language, Larya took her place before the women, and while she should be nervous to face the infamous pirate leader, all she could think about was the food in the pouch she was still clutching in her hand.

The keys rattled in the door and Larya raised her head to watch Jeb and Tuck enter the holding pen with another man who walked with the swagger of one who had power and knew it. He was shorter than the others, certainly no taller than she was, and he was thicker around the waist. As she watched him talk to Jeb and Tuck, she noted the shrewdness in his gaze, so Larya knew instinctively that he was every bit as ruthless as a man like Lord Caron.

As the came to a stop before the women, Newt glanced at Larya before passing his assessing gaze over the others. "Haven't you been feeding them, Jeb?"

"Feed them what?" asked Jeb with a grunt. "We have little enough food. I was hoping you would bring some back from the outpost."

"How much did you pay for them?" asked Newt.

"Nothing. Those Calabrians wanted to be rid of them because the emperor decreed slavery to be unlawful and they did not want to be responsible for their disposal." He nodded towards Larya. "But we made a profit from that one. The emperor paid us a thousand gold credits to be rid of her."

Larya had not known that Trey had paid so much to see her off Calabria and she was impressed. Jeb's announcement drew Newt's attention to her, and he came to stand before her. "Why did the emperor want to get rid of her?" He grasped her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. "I suppose she might have been pretty enough." His hand moved to touch her elsewhere, grasping and squeezing like Gus had been doing earlier.

He spoke to her now. "Why did the emperor want to get rid of you so badly?"

She did not have a chance to speak before Tuck answered for her. "She was his whore, and I suppose that pretty little wife of his didn't want to share him anymore."

Newt grunted and slipped an arm around Larya's waist to drag her against him. "Concubine of the crown prince? I bet you know a few tricks to keep a man satisfied."

Larya found her voice, but not to deny what Tuck had claimed. "I was trained by Lady Xuxa to pleasure males. Whatever you wish, I can do better than any other."

The pirate chieftain grinned lasciviously, revealing teeth that were stained and rotting. "Maybe I should put you to the test."

She could not be choosy when her actions might mean the lives of all the females. "If I please you, would you grant me a favor?"

His bushy brows drew together in a frightful frown. "You are either stupid or very confident, woman, to be making demands of me."

"Larya knows her trade," Gus told him, and Tuck nodded in agreement while Jeb spit a wad of what he was chewing to the side.

Newt looked her over again. "What would you ask of me? I won't return you to Calabria, not after being paid such a high price by the emperor himself. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"I would not wish to return." Larya did not even know if she was lying. On Calabria she had been abused so often that she had not known men capable of aught else, but on the pirate satellite, the terran males did not brutalize her or the other females. They were filthy and revolting, but they did not hurt the women.

"Then we will discuss your terms after I am satisfied." He turned on his heel to walk away. "Take her to my quarters, Gus, and keep your hands off her. Jeb, take me to the Calabrian warrior you have locked up. You have not deprived him, have you? Because if he looks like those females, he's worthless to me."

Larya was sickened to hear Jeb's reply. "We have kept him well fed in a cell large enough for him to do his exercises. He will be worth a fortune."

Gus prodded her in the back. "Get going, Larya, before he changes his mind."

As she suspected, the young man who had been so kind several weeks ago proved to be no different than the others. Whether it was his power over the women or finding his place among the men, Gus had lost his compassion. After pushing Larya out of the holding pen, he locked the door, but he paused to make a gesture to Jaelesa that Larya had no trouble interpreting. Jaelesa turned abruptly away.

Larya was so weak and exhausted that Gus soon grew annoyed with her slow pace and seized her arm to drag her along beside him through the dimly lit passageway. As they moved further away from the holding pen, the corridors widened and lighting became brighter. The men they passed glanced briefly at them, showing Larya no interest, and she would have laughed if she had the strength as she remembered how males had turned their heads to watch her walk in Lady Xuxa's shadow. Lady Xuxa herself had slapped her on more than one occasion when males paid her more attention. Now she was a pitiable female that did not even garner the interest of a filthy pirate.

They came to a set of huge double doors for which Gus had to enter a code before they slid open and Larya's jaw dropped to see the wide space that had surely once been a beautiful garden. While many of the plants were dead, there were some obstinate vines crawling along the walls. In the center there was a small pond ringed by what once must have been lovely benches carved in stone but which were now broken and the pond was filled with muck that smelled so badly it stung her eyes.

"This was a nice place when Maeryn was here," remarked Gus, shaking his head sadly. "She was a classy lady."

Larya did not know what he meant by "classy". Lady Xuxa had frequently cursed Zeno's wife even though the woman had been gone for many years. Larya had not had a chance to see her upon her return because Xuxa had forbidden her from leaving her chambers, warning her that Lady Virinea did not approve of Zeno's concubines and that if she saw her, she would order the guards to kill her. Larya could see that the garden must have once been very beautiful when Lady Virinea had lived on the pirate satellite, but in the time since Newt had taken her place, he had destroyed it.

"If you're done gawking, it won't take long for Newt to look at the Calabrian, so you had better be in his bed when he gets back. He doesn't have much patience for women."

Gus grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along with him. They moved through the garden and entered chambers that had been designed to appear as if they were part of a palace instead of a huge suite in a space station. She was immediately disgusted by the filth of the once elegant chamber with a large bed consisting of a large, rectangular cushion. The bedding was worn and stained, pillows flat and torn, offering little comfort.

Releasing her, Gus nodded to a side door. "The crapper is over there, and she used to take baths in the room beside it." Larya headed to the door he had indicated, hoping there might be some water. There was a metal barrel near the shallow bath set in the floor, but there was no water in the barrel, just a dried layer of scum. Larya doubted Newt had ever taken a bath so he had no need of water.

"How am I to prepare?" she murmured aloud to herself.

Gus must have thought she expected him to answer. "Take off your clothes and wait for him on the bed. He's been in space for a few weeks, so you don't need to do much more than spread your legs and let him have at it." He winked at her. "Good luck, Larya. When Newt gets tired of you, I'll be glad to take you off his hands. In the meantime, I will see what Jaelesa will do for a pouch of food."

Before she could react he swiped the pouch from her hand with a glare. "If Newt weren't on his way, I would teach you a lesson for stealing from me." Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked out.

Larya moved back into the room with the bed. No matter how long she stared at it, the repulsive furnishing did not look any better.

"Why aren't you ready?"

The terran pirate chief's guttural Calabrian startled her and she jumped back when she realized he had come in behind her.

"You had plenty to say in the pen," said Newt as he came further into the room, dragging off his stained over garment to toss aside. What he wore beneath looked even worse, worn and filthy from his sweat, and when he pulled that over his head, Larya swallowed back her disgust at the sight of the wirey hair that covered his chest and back.

She licked her lips. "I … I am thirsty. I haven't had anything to eat or drink since last night."

"I can fix that." He tossed aside his shirt and crossed the room to a cabinet that he opened to reveal several stone jugs. He uncorked one, smelled it and then smacked his lips. "I was saving Maeryn's brew for a special occasion. I think this is a special occasion, don't you think, Larya? It's not every day that a man gets to screw the emperor's whore."

He raised the jug to his lips and took a long swallow, then he beckoned for Larya. "Have a drink."

She could not refuse, so she went to him, and when she would have taken the jug from him, he held it to her lips and tipped it. The liquid tasted foul, and he poured it so fast that it spilled over her lips and down her neck as she choked on it.

Newt snorted with laughter. "I will enjoy licking that off you."

Larya nearly vomited at the thought, especially when her empty belly rebelled at the intrusion of the vile concoction.

He shoved the jug back on the shelf and closed the doors to the cabinet. "We'll save some for later. Get those rags off before I tear them off. I want to see what you are hiding."

Her movements were strangely sluggish and her body had grown uncomfortably warm. She was glad to take off the tunic and shed her undergarment because she had become very warm, and yet taking off her clothing hadn't cooled her.

The pirate whistled. "You're a bit skinny now, but I can see why the crown prince would want to bang you."

Larya heard giggling and was surprised that it had been her.

Newt sat on a stool near a small table that was covered with small pots and pouches. "I have a little something I picked up from an Outpost herbalist. Get on the bed and wait for me."

Her gait was unsteady, and she stumbled onto the bed. She had only just managed to roll onto her back when Newt joined her. He had removed the rest of his clothing to reveal that his entire body was covered with hair, from his neck to his feet. Whatever he had forced her to drink made him seem less repulsive than before so she was reasonably sure that she would not retch.

He took some of the crushed leaves between his thumb and forefinger and raised it to her face. "Open your mouth." When she did, she put the leaves on her tongue. "Swallow it and we'll have a lot of fun."

The leaves were bitter, but she could not spit them back out, so she quickly swallowed them. Her stomach did not like that any more than it had the brew. Satisfied that she had done as he ordered, he sprinkled the rest across her chest before he leaned forward to lick them off. When he began, she shuddered with revulsion, but after several moments, she couldn't feel anything and her thoughts became jumbled. She did not feel a part of what happened the rest of the day and throughout the night with the terran pirate. She did not know when she lost consciousness, but she was sure that it hadn't stopped Newt from doing as he pleased.

When she awoke Larya did not know what time of day it was, but Newt was lying beside her snoring loudly. Her head was pounding, her stomach was cramping painfully, and her mouth was dry. She barely made it to the side room to take care of her needs, but then she doubted Newt would notice if she wet his bed. When she returned, she found the pirate chief awake and she feared he wanted her again, but a glance down his body proved he was not aroused.

"Get back into bed with me, Larya."

"I am hungry," she dared to complain.

"You had plenty of food last night," he told her with a snort. "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. "Then why am I so hungry?"

"Must have been all the activity." He patted the place beside him. "You know your business, Larya, I'll give you that. Emperor Trey will have a hard time replacing you."

Larya did not correct his misconception as she returned to his side on the bed. His arm around her felt strange, as strange as the lips he pressed against hers. After a moment, she drew back and looked into his dark eyes. "You have not forgotten my boon?"

"Boon? Oh, the favor, tit for tat. Well, I've had your tits, so you might as well get a tat." He laughed at what he said although Larya did not understand why it was funny.

She took a breath before she said, "I do not want you to sell the females on the frontier."

He did not take his eyes from hers. "You are bold, Larya. How do you know that I am not planning to sell you? Some frontier lord would pay a tidy sum to possess a whore with your skill."

"You would give me to another?" she asked in surprise. "If I am so valuable, would you not like to keep me for yourself?"

He slid his hand over her body. "You do make a fine case, Larya." He was touching her intimately now and she forced herself not to squirm away from him. The terran was by far the most odious male she had ever been forced to serve.

When he removed his hand, she was relieved, even more so when he rolled from the bed and began hunting for his clothing. "I have work to do. I will send food for you and fresh water. We made a stop on Bayman for supplies. I don't think they're happy with us, but what can those candy ass scientists do to retaliate?"

"What about the other women?" she asked, wanting an answer before he left.

Newt finished dressing before he answered. "I can't sell those females. I should punish Jeb and Tuck for taking them in the first place. I might have been able to unload them at the Outpost, but thanks to that prick Duo Maxwell, the Outpost is a pile of rubble on the surface of Varoonya by now. I won't be able to do business in that part of space for a long time if ever again since I'm the one that brought that bastard there."

"The women can serve the men," suggested Larya, relieved to hear that trade with the frontier was no longer an option for him. "Perhaps I can bring a few into your house."

He grunted. "Larya, this isn't Calabria. I don't have a 'house', but if you want a few women to serve you, I'll be happy to let you as long as you don't complain if I help myself to them from time to time. I like a little variety."

She smiled at him. "I would not deprive you of your pleasures." If they kept him from her, she would be overjoyed.

"You and I will get along just fine."

Less than an hour later as she ate the food brought to her and drank fresh water, Larya was determined that she would never give up her place at Newt's side.


	19. Chapter 19 Larya makes a new home

**Chapter 19**

Initially, Newt proved far easier to manipulate than Larya had expected. He opened up the entirety of Maeryn's apartment to her. They had been of little use to him as it was filled with items that would appeal to females, but Larya was overjoyed to find an extensive wardrobe of beautiful clothing in addition to many bolts of colorful fabrics that the emperor's mother had left behind. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her clothing fit her almost perfectly, but she was eager to make some of her own when she had time.

There were several other rooms in the apartments for servants that must have been treated well because the rooms were comfortably furnished. In addition, there was a large chamber that Newt told her must have been for Maeryn's lovers because there was a surplus of male clothing of different styles packed away. Newt had known about the room, but he had preferred the comfort of Maeryn's bed. Since he had made Maeryn's room unlivable, Larya suggested that he take the other room and she was surprised that he agreed. She had even convinced him to bathe and wear some of the clothing left behind. Of course the convincing had not come without its price, but Larya managed to get both herself and the randy terran pirate clean in a bath that lasted far longer than necessary.

Larya was standing in the chamber overlooking the garden wondering how she would go about cleaning the mess when she heard a commotion in the garden and she stepped out to see that Gus and Tuck were prodding several women forward.

"Hey, Larya! Here are the servants you demanded."

Larya had not demanded servants, but she did not have a chance to correct him before Jalaesa stepped forward, her chin raised. "I will not be that imperial whore's servant!"

Larya was well aware that Jaelesa considered herself above the rest of the women because she had borne some imperial a male child, and a small part of Larya also believed that Jaelesa was above her in social standing even though they were both slaves now. But she had done too much to secure the future of these women and she was not going to let Jaelesa ruin her efforts.

"Then you can go with Gus or Tuck, whichever one you wish, because I will have no need of you here. There is much work to be done and if the rest of you want a comfortable place to sleep and plenty of food to eat, you may remain to help me prepare our new home." These women had helped her when they first arrived on the pirate satellite and Larya wanted to reward them.

The other women each glanced briefly at Jaelesa before moving past her to stand with Larya. Jaelesa glared at her, glanced at Gus who was leering with obvious intent, then at Tuck who was grabbing at his crotch in anticipation of taking her with him.

"She can come with me," he announced, reaching out for Jaelesa.

But Jaelesa skittered away from him and hurried to join the women standing with Larya.

Larya smiled at Tuck. "Sorry, Tuck, but you may have to woo Jaelesa since she is now part of my house."

She heard Jaelesa snort behind her, but she ignored her as she looked at Gus. "Gus, see that three barrels of water are brought here so that I might clean my chamber and the females might bathe."

Gus sidled closer, his eyes going straight for the cleavage revealed by the gown Larya had donned that morning. Maeryn had not been as endowed as Larya, so the bodice drew his attention. Larya resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Gus had seen her many times wearing nothing, touching whatever he pleased, and yet, like all other males, seeing her in clothing made him want to strip her.

"What will you do for those barrels, Larya?" he asked after licking his lips.

Newt had chosen that moment to step into the garden. Clean and wearing a shirt of Baymani design, he looked like a different man and when they saw him, both Gus and Tuck widened their eyes. "Larya won't be doing anything for you or any other bastard here, and if I catch you sniffing around her, I will shove your head up your ass before I stuff you in the incinerator."

"Larya must have given your pole a good polish," remarked Tuck with a lascivious laugh. "We haven't seen you in three days."

The pirate chief slipped an arm around Larya although he gave the other women a quick perusal over her shoulder before looking back at his men. "She's not polishing anyone's pole but mine from now on, and whatever she wants, you will give her."

Larya heard a tisk and a muttered insult for her behind her, but she ignored Jaelesa to move closer to Newt. "I want those barrels of water, and bring the females food."

Tuck looked from her to Newt. "We'll run out of water soon if we have to provide her that much."

Newt shrugged. "Bayman is close enough now in its rotation for us to send forays to the planet to get what we need whenever we want. In fact, I may negotiate with them to trade with us."

"What do we have that they would trade for?" asked Tuck skeptically.

Newt's thick lips curved into a smile. "Their safety. If they don't give us what we want, we'll raid and they will wish they had cooperated. Thanks to the modifications we got from Maxwell's escape ship that have been coded into several of the fighters, they'll never see us coming and we'll be out of there before they can react."

Tuck grinned back at him. "There is the Newt I feared Larya had washed away in her bath. What are you going to do with that Calabrian warrior?"

After giving Larya's backside an intimate squeeze, Newt sauntered towards Tuck. "I have an idea, but we will discuss it with him first. I doubt he will refuse, and I have a trick up my sleeve to keep him in line, a little something I got on the Outpost that I was planning to use on Duo Maxwell."

Larya very much wanted to hear what Newt had planned for Draevyn, but the men had gone before she could hear what they were saying. Left with the women, she turned now to face them. She was painfully aware that it would be a long time before she regained her beauty, but other than Jalaesa, the women were staring at her in awe. Her white hair was an anomaly as well as her pale, violet eyes, so she wasn't surprised that they shuffled back a bit, seeing her now as the emperor's concubine.

Other than Jaelesa, Gus had brought Onda, a dark-haired petite female that was not quite right in her mind. Onda did not remember much of her past, and when she spoke, it was with the intelligence of a child although she was a young, attractive woman. Taja was a yellow-haired beauty who had been bred already, and when her child turned out to be a female, she had been whisked away to the markets the following day. She had still been cramping from the birth and had spent many weeks wallowing in misery not knowing what had become of her child. Naelie was much older than all of them, and she had been helpful in the early days in the holding pen, volunteering to clean and do tasks that many of the females refused to do. Naelie had been a servant in an imperial household for many years, cooking, cleaning and caring for the most personal needs of her warlord, but when he died, his eldest son tossed her out.

The other female that rounded out the five given to her was Cylie. She had inched closer to Jaelesa which did not surprise Larya since the two females had become close. Whatever relationship they truly had, Larya did not care as long as they helped make their lives more comfortable here.

Jaelesa stepped forward with Cylie close behind her while Onda and Taja gathered behind Naelie. "I will not serve you, imperial whore! Do you think because of what you did with that terran pirate that you have become better than us? When we return to Calabria, you will still be here spreading yourself for that swine." She looked at the other women. "She cannot help you return! She is doomed to remain here until her death! You heard what they told their chieftain. The emperor paid a fortune to banish her from Calabria!"

Naelie snorted. "I don't know how you are planning to return to Calabria, Jaelesa, but in the meantime, we are here and there is much work to be done." She looked at Larya. "Is there any food and water that we might share?"

Fortunately Newt had a large appetite and knowing that Larya had not eaten well in many days, he had ordered too much food so there was enough left over to offer the women. There was more of the steamed grains to which they had all grown accustomed to, and while the other women did not balk at eating the cooked flesh, Larya would not because it disgusted her. There was cheese as well as some fresh fruits that he had taken from the market his men had raided on Bayman.

After they had eaten their fill, Larya showed them to the rooms where they would stay and she was not surprised that they had divided into the factions they had formed in the garden. By the time she finished seeing them settled in, several men arrived with the barrels of water, and after leaving one in the garden, another was placed in the room that had been Maeryn's which Larya now claimed as her own and the last was destined for the bathing chamber. The other women cried with joy, and even Jaelesa seemed to be happy to be able to bathe. As they did so, Larya went back to her own chamber and stared at the mess that would be her bed. She could not sleep on the strange furnishing, so she would have to stay with Newt until hers was refurnished. That would please him and she would only have to share his bed when he was not gone from the satellite on his raids.

Larya walked through the garden to the entrance and was not surprised to see two men standing on either side when she opened the doors. She ordered them to get men to clear away the items she did not want, and while she could see that they did not want to listen to her, Newt must have warned them to do as she demanded. By the time the other women left the bath and were dressed in the clothing Larya left in their room, plain tunics fit for cleaning, the bed and pillows were gone. Jaelesa and Cylie had not left the bath, but Larya did not expect them to help her anyway. Jaelesa was going to be a problem and Cylie would do whatever the other woman demanded, and if they caused Larya too much trouble, she would deal with them. But for now, she was content to know that she had rewarded them when they had done as much as the others to help keep them all alive when they were imprisoned in the holding pen. From this day forward, Larya would consider the debt paid.

Naelie, Onda and Taja were happy to help in cleaning the now spacious area, and as they worked, Larya mused aloud how she would like to decorate her living area. She did not realize that Newt had returned and was leaning against the door frame listening until after she had described the elegant furnishings in Lady Xuxa's apartments that she would like for her own.

"Where do you suppose I would find such furnishings?" he asked, and she turned to see him watching with his arms crossed.

Onda giggled and Larya saw Taja and Naelie smiling. She crossed the room to him, just the right sway to her hips to draw his attention. "I heard that Emperor Zeno had purchased the furnishings from Baymani traders."

He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her against him. Newt was not an attractive man, but Larya did not mind him touching her because he did not hurt her. There had been imperials to whom Lady Xuxa had sent her that had not purposely hurt her, but they had been rough and she often returned from them with bruises that took many days to heal.

Rubbing his face in her neck, he whispered a suggestion in her ear of a sexual act that was so mundane that she was relieved, but she gently pushed him away. "As you can see, my lord, we are busy, but you may be assured that I will accommodate you later if you so desire."

Newt snorted. "How many times must I remind you, Larya, that we are not on Calabria and I am not your lord?"

"But you are my lord," she said softly with a light caress to his rough cheek.

He snagged her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "You don't need to flatter me, my sweet. You keep me happy and I will keep you happy." His attention was diverted then and Larya followed his gaze to see Jaelesa and Cylie enter her chamber. "She looks like a handful."

Larya grasped his chin with her hand and turned his face to hers. "Will you stray so soon, my lord?"

She was afraid she had overstepped herself when he frowned at her, but then he smiled and yanked her fully against his body where she could feel that he was aroused. "Let the females work, Larya, and you can show me why I have no reason to stray."

Larya did not balk when he escorted her from the chamber to his own. She had seen Jaelesa's look of contempt mirrored by Cylie's, but Larya did not care. The other women did not seem bothered by her actions, and Larya saw nothing amiss in pleasuring the pirate chief. She left him some time later, snoring contentedly in his bed, and after washing, she joined the other women who were in a small common room in the serving quarters. They were sitting around a low table that was covered with various dishes of foods, and seeing her enter the room, Naelie made room for her to sit between her and Onda.

Jaelesa was sitting across from them, her arm around Cylie who was pressed against her, her face raised adoringly. Larya had heard of such relationships among some of the emperor's concubines, but seeing it was disorienting. It was as if Jalaesa considered herself a male and Cylie her mate.

They ate in silence for several minutes before Jaelesa remarked, "How do you stomach that filthy terran's hands on you?"

Larya shrugged but did not answer.

"The terrans are gentle," remarked Taja. "I would like to have one for my mate."

Jaelesa made a disgusted sound. "They will take no female as a mate! Why should they when they can take us to their pillows whenever they desire?"

"No one will force you any more," Larya announced and saw the surprise on the other women's faces. "The terrans are gentle. Jeb told me that it is forbidden where he comes from for males to hurt females."

"That must be why the emperor outlawed it in his proclamation," remarked Naelie. "I heard the emperor's messenger read the law in the market. Afterwards, there was much confusion in what the emperor's new laws would mean for everyone."

A snort from across the table drew Larya's gaze to Jaelesa. "The pretender will not remain long on the throne and his laws will be overturned. I would not want to live on Calabria under his rule because he is a weak fool." She gazed straight at Larya. "I have heard that he is bonded to his own imperial guard, that Wasteland whore Arora. If that is true, how can you claim to be his concubine? What is the real reason he paid to have you removed from his sight?"

Larya saw the other women staring at her, waiting for her answer, so she sighed and said, "Lady Xuxa, the emperor's concubine, once sent me to the crown prince to seduce him, but he resisted, so we knew that he was bonded. When Lady Xuxa was exiled, I went into his chamber shortly after first sunrise and tried to kill his mate."

All the women gasped in shock at her audacity except Naelie and Larya feared that she realized the true reason Larya had done what she had.

Jalaesa surprised her by saying, "I doubt I would have dared to do such a thing," she remarked, "but I respect what you did. Lord Dax put that whore in the Wastelands to die, and even if she did not, she should never have returned to Imperia to bring shame upon her father's house."

That a male claimed a female for his house was unheard of when females were only kept as slaves. "Her brother saved her," Larya told Jaelesa. She should not have brought up Apolo because thinking of him gave her a strange feeling in her chest.

"I have seen the Guerani sorcerer," spoke up Taja. "He came to my master's market to purchase a female, but my master would not sell one to him. I hoped he would purchase me. He was very pleasing to look upon."

Larya did not tell him how pleasing the Guerani would have been for the female. She wished the thought of him touching Taja as he had her did not anger her. These feelings for the meddling Guerani were impossible for her to understand and she wanted only to forget him.

They continued to clean the outer chamber until Naelie, admitted that she was tired, so Larya told them they should quit for the day. After bathing, she went to Newt's bed to find that he had left the apartments through a back exit. Some time while she was sleeping, he returned, rolled her onto her back and didn't bother waiting for her to wake before doing what he wanted. She didn't mind because it didn't last long and she was able to go back to sleep.

The following morning when she awoke, he was gone, but there was a package on the bed where he had slept which she realized was a gift. Pulling it open, she was surprised and delighted to see a long swath of greenish golden fabric that was more beautiful than she had ever seen. It was thin and when she held it against her, it caressed her flesh as if it were warm water.

"They claim that spiders in deep, dark caverns weave the fabric."

Larya looked up to find Newt dressed in a Calabrian tunic watching her from the doorway. "I did not hear you, my lord." He snorted at her use of a title but did not correct her. "Where did you get such a fine material?"

"I found it on my ship this morning when I was checking on the progress of my engineers to install the device that will scramble the ..." Larya must have shown her confusion because he did not finish his explanation. "Well, I found it on my ship. Duo Maxwell purchased it on the outpost, probably for that red-haired bitch he was shanking day and night."

Larya remembered the female known as Trynity Stryfe from her brief time in the Wasteland camp. The fabric would have looked lovely on her if she would have ceased to behave with the boldness of a male. "I thank you."

"You will thank me again when I return from Bayman with a few items you requested."

Setting aside the fabric, she rose from the bed and after slipping on an elegant robe, she went to Newt and pressed her body to his as she put her arms around his neck. "You are not leaving so soon after returning, are you?"

He grasped her backside to knead as he brought her against him. "Bayman is close enough that it will take only a few days to reach and a few days to return. You Calabrians use a lot of water and I have no way of recycling it for now. My men cannot figure out how to fix the Baymani equipment. It's even so old that the engineer I captured and brought here could not do it either. He tried to the best of his ability, but he ended up in the incinerator anyway."

His ruthlessness horrified her.

"I don't trust my men to keep their grubby hands off you while I am gone," he said. "So I have decided to leave my personal guard here to watch over you."

"Personal guard?" Larya was anxious as she imagined who he spoke of.

He took her arm and led her from the chamber through the apartments and to the garden where she shrank back when she saw the large Calabrian warrior, Draevyn, standing chained between Jeb and Tuck, another man she did not recognize holding one of their strange weapons to his back.

Seeing her, Draevyn struggled against the chains, but the men holding him kept him away from her.

"You have met Draevyn, I have heard," said Newt with a look from the Calabrian to her.

She was so afraid of the malevolent warrior that she could not respond.

Draevyn spit at Larya which earned him a closed fist blow that had surely shamed more than hurt him. Newt signaled to Jeb and Tuck who wrestled the warrior to the floor, and although he struggled against the men, Newt bent over him to put something around his neck, and when he stepped back, he nodded to Jeb and Tuck to release him. Larya fell back with a gasp when Draevyn lunged at Newt, but was holding something in his hand that he touched and Draevyn fell back with a shout of pain, his hands going to the collar that Newt had put around his neck. He fell to his knees before Newt stopped what he was doing.

Newt went to Draevyn and he seized a handful of his hair to force him to look at him. "Look at my woman, Calabrian. You swore to protect me, and that means protecting my woman. If you so much as look at her cross-eyed, I will start cutting off parts of your body that you would not want to be without. Do I make myself clear?"

Draevyn gave Larya one last glare before he nodded to Newt. "As long as you live, my lord, I will protect you and your house."

"Good." Without warning, he kicked him so hard between the legs that Draevyn fell forward retching. "This is just a little taste of what I will do to you if you break your oath."

Newt nodded to the men who dragged the warrior out by hauling him with the chains. When the doors closed behind them, Newt turned to look at Larya and she saw coldness in his eyes. "You are my woman as long as I have a need for you. Do what I say and make my life comfortable here and you won't have to fear Draevyn."

He suddenly put his hand around her neck, squeezing tightly as he dragged her towards him until they were nose to nose and she was afraid that he was going to kill her. "If you give me any reason not to trust you, Larya, I will give you to him and watch as he tears you to pieces."

When he released her, she gasped for breath, but she dropped to her knees before him and lowered herself until her forehead was touching the ground. "I will never betray you."

Newt nudged her with the toe of his boot. "Get up, Larya. There are better things we can be doing before I go to Bayman."

Larya would do anything for Newt. If she didn't, she knew he would let Draevyn kill her.


	20. Chapter 20 The emperor arrives

**Chapter 20**

"He is improving, my lord."

Apolo nodded in agreement to Baerot's remark as he watched Duo Maxwell going through exercises with boys several years younger than him. The terran was considerably bigger than them and growing even more so each day. His body had begun to grow rapidly, and as a consequence Duo had to struggle even harder to catch up to the progress of the younger recruits. But as Baerot observed, Duo was performing well with the wooden sword.

"What does his master say about advancing him?" asked Baerot.

Apolo looked at him. "His master says it is time to put a blade in his hand."

"I have found him practicing in the dark of night," the other man remarked.

"He cannot sleep," Apolo told him. "I have offered to help him, but he fears I will take his memories."

Baerot nodded. "Given what happened to the emperor, he has good reason to fear."

Apolo did not argue because he had done so many times before with Baerot who seemed to think he had no control over his powers. He frequently saw the same mistrust in Duo's eyes when teaching him to handle a sword precipitated his touching him to help him learn the positions properly. Even after several weeks at Edgeland Fortress, Duo did not quite trust him. In his place, after having witnessed Dax's powers go out of control in the Wasteland camp, Apolo would probably feel the same.

The exercise ended and Duo trotted over to where Apolo was watching. "How did I do, teach?"

"Well enough, but I saw room for improvement. You are still weak on the left and while you have gotten better, I still see some hesitation before each move."

"That's because I am trying to remember everything you told me," complained Duo.

"You are doing well considering you have not been training as long as the others in your group." Few of them were higher than his hip. "In the weeks you have been here, you have managed to learn as much as they have in a year." Duo should have been pleased with his praise, but he looked annoyed. Nothing made him happy, not when he wanted desperately to return to his people.

Apolo signaled to Baerot who brought forward a long sword which piqued Duo's interest. It was a plain, training sword, but Duo was looking at it with awe. "You think I am ready for it?"

Baerot snorted. "You're not getting an imperial blade, Duo Maxwell, so reign in your enthusiasm."

Taking the sword from Baerot, Apolo held it out to Duo. "Before I can teach you more advanced moves, you must gain the strength to swing this with the same ease that you show with the wooden practice sword."

When Duo took the sword from him, he had to grasp it with two hands to raise it. "I didn't think it would be this heavy."

"Raise it above your head," suggested Baerot.

Apolo didn't have a chance to stop him before Duo swung it up and the weight and momentum made him fall on his backside in the dirt. The other young recruits had been watching from a distance and they broke into peals of laughter. Apolo smiled as well, having had the same thing happen to him when he was given his first sword although the experience was not a pleasant memory. His father had been watching and Apolo had felt shame to see the mirth in his eyes. After that he had trained that much harder to prove himself to Dax. Duo didn't seem to be bothered by the laughter of his comrades. He jumped to his feet and hurried to the handful of boys to show off his sword.

"You received a message from the emperor this morning." remarked Baerot, drawing his attention from the odd group. "I saw the scribe scurry to your office with it."

"He is on the move with his army," Apolo told him. "He will be here soon."

"Do we have the resources for them to make camp here?"

"He assures me that they will make camp only long enough for us to formalize a plan against Waescop. How goes the training with the Wasteland warriors?" In the weeks since Duo's arrival, Baerot had gathered a sizeable force that was camped a day's ride from the fortress.

"The warriors are pleased to be marching to battle instead of plowing."

Apolo nodded sympathetically. "I doubt they ever thought they would become farmers." He saw that Duo had moved away from the boys who had been called back to their own training, and now he was doing some preliminary exercises with the heavy longsword.

"It will not be long before he will have mastered the first attack," predicted Baerot who had followed his gaze.

While Duo was having some difficulty with the sword now, Apolo knew that Baerot was right. There were five attacks, each consisting of several preordained moves. The best warriors could only master four, and only those that could master the fifth would be considered as imperial guards. In order to enter into battle, a man had to be able to perform the moves of the first attack flawlessly, but many went on to master the second because that made them valuable to their warlords who might consider them as a commander. The men and boys at Edgeland Fortress could have been trained in their homelands, but warlords sent their most promising warriors there for the finest training from imperial masters. If Duo succeeded in learning the first attack so soon, Apolo would be amazed.

That night after wolfing down a feast at Apolo's table much to the amusement of the females that served him dish after dish, Duo, who was obviously suffering from sore muscles, hobbled away to his room refusing not just Apolo's offer to ease his pain but also Falia and Jana's. Apolo wasn't surprised that Duo wanted nothing to do with the females although they made it very clear that they would like to ease any sort of ache he might have. Duo had not spoken of the details of what had happened during the time he had spent with the pirates, but Apolo sensed without touching him that he had done things that shamed him and made him feel unworthy of the woman he loved. Although he was determined to go back to her, he was also very afraid that she was going to reject him. If Duo discovered the truth about her, he would be crushed, and since both Arora and Trey knew about Trynity Stryfe's condition, he would have to warn them not to speak of it.

The following morning and several after, Duo did not share the first meal with him, having gone to the practice yard early. Madex, whose chamber overlooked the training grounds told Apolo that he saw the terran swinging the great sword in the light of the moons, slicing at imaginary enemies that Apolo suspected had names and faces in his mind.

Apolo spent as much time as he could spare teaching Duo, less to make him a warrior and more to be near when he lost the battle with his inner demons. His body was changing too rapidly, his thoughts were filled with plans to leave Calabria and his hopes rested on the wormhole that no one had seen open since the terrans had left nearly six moon cycles ago. Apolo knew it was only a matter of time before the pressure overwhelmed him. He knew the feeling, had suffered it when Trey disappeared from his life. He had been devastated when Dax informed him that the brother of his heart was dead, and his grief had been compounded by Arora's deep sorrow. His outlet had been in trying to prove that Prince Dilan had been responsible for Trey's death, and Arora, like Duo, had turned to her training. He had been wasting his time and Arora had become a warrior without equal.

Several mornings later, Apolo stood with Baerot and the fortress sword master watching Duo perform the first set of complex moves comprising the first attack. While simple slash and parry could serve a warrior, the first attack could and often did stun several opponents long enough to deliver deathblows. Apolo had used it many times in fighting at Trey's side when Zeno had sent him into the Wastelands to raid the tribes. Duo knew the sword strokes, but he moved sluggishly, partly because he was exhausted and partly because his body had not yet adjusted to its changes and living on Calabria. He had made progress in running the walls, but he had yet to take to the air with any success. Apolo did not even know if it would be possible for him to do so with his human body.

He ended the flourish on one knee before the sword master, holding the sword out before him parallel to the ground with one hand as he bowed his head. The boys he had been training with upon his arrival were watching from the gallery ringing the practice yard and Apolo could sense their hope that Duo succeeded. But Duo's arm was so weak that the sword wavered as he held it before him, and a warrior had to be able to do the first attack without suffering fatigue because if he could not it would mean his quick death on a battlefield.

The swordmaster glanced at Apolo, probably wondering if he would be angry if he denied Duo the opportunity to advance, but Apolo could see that Duo was not ready, that he needed more time to become stronger.

Before either of them could speak, he watchman blew his horn and the gates of the fortress creaked as they began to open. Duo was forgotten in the commotion caused when the watchman's horn played the cadence reserved for the arrival of the emperor. Expecting his vanguard so that he could prepare for his stay, Apolo was surprised and irritated that Trey would arrive without warning. The swordmaster hurried away to gather his trainees together, and Baerot had just left Apolo's side when a half dozen horses kicked up a cloud of dust in the practice yard before coming to a stop before him.

Trey dismounted and quickly closed the distance between them to grasp Apolo's arm and pull him into an embrace. "I have missed you, brother."

Apolo could feel that Trey was weary, so as he held him, he pushed a wave of healing through him that had Trey sighing with pleasure before he released him. "I have missed you as well." Pushing him back and holding him with his hands on his shoulders, he said, "I was not expecting you for a few more days."

"We were close enough and I couldn't wait any longer."

Apolo glanced at the other riders and immediately picked out his sister. When he went to her and held up his arms, Arora swung her leg over the saddle and slid down off her horse into his embrace. Apolo held her close, enveloping her into an even stronger spell of rejuvenation. She was tired, but joyed to be with him, and when he felt the roundness of her belly between them, he reached down to lay his hand upon it.

"The boy is strong," Apolo remarked when the child moved under his touch. "But I wish Trey had not pushed you to arrive early."

Trey snorted as he came to put his hand on Apolo's shoulder. "She pushed me, brother."

His sister smiled and reached down to twine her fingers with his. "I was hoping to rest a few days with you so that you might teach me," she told him, her tone shy as if she was unsure of his reception of her announcement.

She need not have worried because he was pleased to hear that she was eager to learn to use her Guerani powers. He wanted to ask her if she had heard the voices as she came closer to the fortress, but before he could they were interrupted by Duo Maxwell. He had remained on the ground, still holding up the sword with his head bowed waiting for permission to relax although the effort to do so was probably causing him excrutiating pain.

"Hey! This isn't as easy as it looks! Did I pass or not?"

Trey's eyes widened in surprise and his gaze flew to the young man on the ground. "Duo Maxwell?" He swung to look at Apolo, his brows raised in a demand for an explanation.

Apolo released Arora and returned to Duo, ignoring Trey. "I am sorry, Duo, but you are not yet ready."

"Well, it's not the first test I've failed." Duo's arm dropped, and Apolo was surprised that he kept the blade from touching the ground. When he rose, Trey stepped back as his body unfolded and his mouth dropped open when he had to raise his head to look at Duo's face.

"By all the gods, what happened to you?" blurted Trey.

Arora pushed him aside and put her hands on Duo's arms. "So you have left childhood behind, Duo Maxwell!"

Color rose to Duo's cheeks. "I suppose that is one way of putting it."

Trey looked from Duo to Apolo. "You did not inform me that Maxwell was here."

"I did not want to do so through the scribe," Apolo explained. "And I think Duo wanted to tell you himself why he is here."

Arora curled her hands around Duo's arm. "You can escort me inside, Duo. I am rather tired." As they walked away, she sent a look back over her shoulder for Apolo who did not need to speak to her to know that she had sensed Duo's feelings and she expected him to warn Trey.

Trey did not speak to Apolo again for several minutes as he acknowledged the men who trained the recruits at the fortress. One of the men that had accompanied him to the fortress was his own scribe, and the man now followed Trey scribbling notes on a parchment attached to a board. Edric soon joined them, and after Apolo introduced him, he informed Apolo that the females were waiting to see the emperor.

"Females?" asked Trey with surprise when they were out of the range of hearing of the scribes who had fallen back a discreet distance from them. "I hope you have been using your position to bring a variety of females to your bed."

Thinking of the two females that sporadically came to his bed, Apolo nearly laughed at the picture Trey was painting of him. "I would not do such a thing, Trey, when I represent you. Come with me so that you can meet the females of my house."

"Your house?" Trey was shocked. "You have taken a mate?"

Apolo laughed. "I don't have a mate. Do you think I would give my oath to a female without informing you and my sister first?"

Trey's lips twisted in a wry smile. "You have done some things that surprise me, so I would not put it past you to take such a step in your life without informing me, especially if the female were not to my liking."

The resentment that rose inside him was difficult to push down, but Apolo managed to respond without letting Trey hear it. "If you are talking about Larya, she has long since left Calabria with the pirates as you intended."

"After you wasted time healing her on the road to the fortress," remarked Trey.

"Did Wattan tell you that?" Apolo had been unable to control his outburst. "Do you think I could let her die?"

Trey stopped walking and turned to face Apolo. "You are the brother of my heart, Apolo. Arora thought you were considering making your house with that female and I had to keep you from making a terrible mistake. "

Apolo was even more angry that they had discussed him and made decisions regarding his life.

"She is gone now," continued Trey. "If the gods meant for her to be a part of your life, they would have done something to keep her here."

There was truth in what Trey said, but Apolo's heart ached to imagine that she was very likely dead by now.

They came to the spacious main chamber of the set of rooms that had once belonged to his father where his family lived. Now the apartment served as a nursery. Before opening the door, Apolo could not resist saying, "Since you saved me from making a terrible mistake, the gods gave me a purpose to fill the void you made in my life."

Apolo did not give Trey a chance to respond before he opened the door and stepped aside. Trey looked at him for a moment as if he wanted to speak, but he shook his head and stepped inside the chamber. The wetnurses stood in rows on either side of a gauntlet holding their charges, and at the head beside her mate was Caelie holding Iliaene propped on her hip. At once the females lowered themselves to a knee and bowed their heads as Trey stepped fully into the room. For a few moments Trey said nothing as his dark green gaze took in the many female children and the women holding them, and when he turned to look at Apolo, that gaze was frosty.

"You and I have much to discuss." Without another word, he moved stiffly past Apolo and marched towards the common living area of his private apartments.

Apolo was still hurting about Larya and smarting over Trey's censure, but he realized that he had probably gone too far. "I had better tell him that they are not my offspring before he works himself into a rage."

Caelie made a sound of annoyance. "I suppose we will have to do this again after you have explained who these babes are. Do you know how difficult it is to calm so many babies? Of course you do not! Your Guerani tricks always make them amenable in your presence."

Her mate chuckled. "I will never forget the look on the emperor's face."

Apolo was smiling about Madex's comment when he reached the salon where he found Jana and Falia near the entrance anxiously wringing their hands so he knew that Trey was probably not hiding his anger very well. Nodding to the door to indicate that they should leave, he waited until after they had gone before advancing into the room to find Trey pacing, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Seeing that he had arrived, Trey spun to face him. "I am trying to understand, but I cannot! I knew that you could not keep your hands off females. I have always known that about you, but what you have done is unforgivable!" Trey rubbed his face with his hands and then looked at Apolo who did not know if he should laugh or be insulted by Trey's low opinion of him. "How many female children do you have?"

"The gods have blessed me with seventeen daughters," Apolo told him proudly.

"The gods have blessed you?" Trey choked on the words, and he shook his head as he dropped to sit on the sofa.

Apolo went to sit beside Trey and put his arm around his shoulders. "Or cursed me, depending on your opinion. Do you really think I would do that to a female? Force her to bear my child without me at her side?"

Trey raised his head. "It looked to me as if you have their mothers at your side."

Apolo chuckled and squeezed Trey's shoulders. "They are not my children. I rescued them from the Wastelands, and when I could not find homes for them, I decided to keep them. Their nurses may or may not be their mothers, but they had recently given birth, and while some have mates and children of their own, many of them had their babies taken from them, so giving them a place in my house caring for a child without a mother was the kindest thing I could do for them."

Relief coursed through Trey and he leaned into Apolo, putting his head on his shoulder. "It amused you to see my reaction," he concluded. Raising his head, he looked at Apolo's face. "You are truly pleased with this arrangement?"

"The gods chose this life for me," Apolo told him, and then he grinned. "You know how much I adore females. Now I will be surrounded by them for the rest of my life."

Trey laughed. "Then I think the gods have cursed you because I have only three females in my house and there are days I want to ride away and not look back."

"Has my sister been giving you trouble?" asked Apolo with surprise. He could not imagine Arora being anything but a comfort to Trey when she loved him so much.

"The more time we spend together as man and wife, the more she asserts her own will. It does not help that the babe makes her moods unpredictable. If she bursts into tears for no fault of mine, Shamara mirrors her mother's emotions and my mother blames me."

"Shamara cannot help it," Apolo told him. "She is sensitive to her mother's feelings. Arora was not ready to bear another child, not when Shamara is not yet weaned." Apolo could see that Trey felt guilty for her condition. "Unlike Calabrian females, Arora has no control over preventing conception because Guerani males bear that responsibility."

Trey shook his head. "If we were on Earth, I could take some precautions. Speaking of which, what is Duo Maxwell doing here? By the gods, if that selfish bastard abandoned Trynity Stryfe when she needed him most ..."

Apolo put up his hand to stop him. "He does not know about her."

"He does not know about her?" Trey repeated as if he could not believe what he had heard. "She did not tell him?"

"We cannot know why."

"Oh, I can see that bitch not telling him so that she could keep that fellowship," grumbled Trey. "Duo would have insisted on doing the right thing by her and that would have ruined her future because Duo would have been stuck on L10 fulfilling his service to the Cinq Kingdom."

Apolo wondered why Trey believed the worst of women, first Larya, now Trynity Stryfe. While he did not know the reason that Trynity had not told Duo that she was carrying his child, he could not imagine that she never intended to do so. Duo had made the choice to leave the transport of his own accord without knowing the truth.

"Whatever reason she had not to tell him on Calabria, I cannot believe that she would not have done so when they returned to their own people."

"He has a right to know," grumbled Trey. " _I_ had a right to know before you left me behind."

He was talking about Arora's decision not to tell him that she was pregnant when they left him behind in the terran system. They had wanted him to stay where he would be safe when they had no choice but to return with Prince Dilan. "I am sorry, Trey, but we did what we believed was best."

"And I will never forgive either of you for it," he said stubbornly.

Sighing, Apolo said, "I would not expect you to. As for Duo, perhaps the gods mean for him to remain with us, but he is convinced that he can return and that gracious Lady Virinea can help him."

"My mother has devoted her life to studying it, but she cannot do so now because her equipment is on the pirate satellite." Trey shook his head ruefully. "She warned me that if I did not leave with my friends to return to the solar system, I might never be able to return to Earth."

"And your mother chose to remain," commented Apolo.

"Because I did," Trey told him. "I think she wanted to return to Earth, but she could not leave me behind. Now she will spend the rest of her life on this barbaric planet where she will probably end up getting killed because of me when she could have started over on Earth."

"Your mother loves you," Apolo reminded him. "And she loved Zeno."

"He repaid her devotion with treachery."

Nothing Apolo could say to Trey would convince him otherwise. Zeno deserved his son's contempt when he had allowed himself to be manipulated by Dax and Xuxa. But Apolo was older than Trey and he remembered a time when their fathers had been kind men. The birth of two females on the same night destroyed all their lives.

"Where is Shamara," he asked.

"With my mother. They will arrive at the fortress tomorrow with the rest of the army." He grinned at Apolo. "Do you know how long it has been since I have had my wife to myself? I want one night with her. One night."

"I thought you arrived early so that I can teach her," said Apolo with surprise.

Trey laughed and slapped Apolo on the back. "Maybe tomorrow, Apolo. I am taking your chamber. I want some food, a warm bath and some privacy to be with my mate."

Pushing back his annoyance, Apolo directed him to his chambers where Trey did not bother with apologizing for inconveniencing him. It would serve Trey right if Jana and Falia chose tonight to visit him, and the thought of the commotion that would cause almost made Apolo smile as he headed in the direction of Duo's chamber.

He wasn't surprised to find Duo sound asleep in his bed with Arora sitting quietly nearby. The training he had done the last several days to learn the first attack had exhausted him.

Arora glanced up at his arrival and Apolo sent an unspoken message not to disturb Duo, and then he left to wait for her in the corridor. When she joined him, she quietly closed the door, and they did not speak until they had turned the corner.

"You did not use Guerani magic on him, did you?" asked Apolo, surprised that she could do so.

His sister laughed and curled her arm around his. "And where would I have learned to do that? Did Trey not tell you why we preceded the army?"

"And whose idea was it, exactly?" he asked with amusement. He very much wanted to teach his sister, but he suspected that their early arrival had nothing to do with Arora learning Guerani arts.

"A few mornings ago after Shamara gave us a difficult night, Lady Virinea remarked that you had little difficulty in calming her, so I said that it was a shame that I had not learned to use my own powers. The only thing I could do was determine that she was in a great deal of pain from the emergence of a tooth, which, by the way, she has already used on me." She winced as if remembering the incident.

"I suppose Trey suggested leaving the army behind along with his mother and your child so that you could learn from me." Apolo pressed his lips together to keep from smiling when she nodded.

"I am eager to begin. You have told me that the walkways above the fortress are excellent for hearing the ancestors. I want to hear them." There was no deception in her eyes so Apolo knew that Trey's motives for coming to the fortress were his own.

He patted his sister's hands around his arm when they came to the door to his chamber. "You need rest, sister. After second sunrise tomorrow will be soon enough for you to come and find me."

Her lovely brows drew together. "You will not take me now?"

Apolo sent a mental message to her conveying what Trey had told her and he saw a gamut of emotion as well as felt them. She went from being annoyed to excited at the prospect of joining her mate in what he had planned.

"You are not angry?" she asked before going inside.

He leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. "I am glad that you are happy, sister. The ancestors will still be there tomorrow morning."


	21. Chapter 21 Imperial food fight

**Chapter 21**

 _Entering into the room, holding a bouquet of blooming thistles in one hand behind his back, Duo saw Trynity bent over a digital notepad as a young man spoke to her. There were several other men and women wearing lab coats in the observation room, some studying the readouts from the space telescopes while others, like Trynity, analyzed the data. He could not quite make out the face of the man standing with Trynity, and when he put his hand on her back to massage between her shoulders, Duo grew hot with anger until she raised her face to the man and gave him an intimate smile._

 _His heart seemed to stop beating as his worst fears were confirmed. And when she raised her gaze and it met his, he saw surprise as well as irritation. She said something to the man who glanced briefly in Duo's direction before he nodded and moved away, taking up a position not so close that he could hear them, but close enough to help if she needed it. What did he think Duo would do?_

 _"What are you doing here? I told you not to come." Trynity's voice was hard, her glare like golden fire._

 _"I was hoping you didn't mean it." He brought the bouquet out from behind his back to hold out to her. There were a few white roses scattered among the thistles, and he hoped she realized that he meant them as a peace offering._

 _But Trynity ignored the flowers. "Of course I meant it!" she hissed furiously, seizing his wrist and pulling him out of range of hearing of the other researchers who were now watching them with interest. When they were far enough away, she released his him as if touching him disgusted her. "You did not answer my question. What are you doing here? Can't you see that I am busy?"Her gaze swept over the uniform he wore. "When did you get out of the brig?"_

 _Duo had been overjoyed to have his commission reinstated, hoping that Trynity would see it as proof that he had become more responsible. "I am on my first leave and I wanted to see you."_

 _"For what?" she demanded. She grabbed the flowers from him and flung them in the direction of a garbage receptacle. "Do you think you can charm me with a handful of flowers into forgetting what you did?"_

 _"I came back," he reminded her. The flowers had been a bad idea. That was the last time he would take Heero Yuy's advice._

 _"Too late! I have moved on with my life and it doesn't include you." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, but Duo reached out to grasp her arm. The young man she had been with surged forward, but she put up her hand to stop him._

 _"Don't do this to us, Trynity. I love you. I stayed behind in the binary system so that you could have this," he threw out his arm in the direction of the researchers._

 _She yanked her arm from him. "Is that what you told yourself when you terrorized the binary system with those pirates? Did you think I would not find out what you had done?" When he did not answer, she stepped back. "I am involved with someone else, someone who has a great future, someone who understands me. I never want you to touch me with your blood-stained hands ever again."_

Duo closed his eyes as the pain of her words drove through his heart, and when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling in the room Apolo had given him at the fortress. His heart was pounding and his body was drenched in sweat, and while he knew what he had experienced was another dream, it was no different from the others. He could not allow himself to rest long enough to fall into a dreaming sleep or she would be there breaking his heart, again and again, each time her words crueler and yet he deserved to hear them.

His body ached as it always did these days, and he was so hungry that his stomach now growled loudly. He saw by the shadows in the room that the first sun had risen, and when he left his bed and stepped to the doorway to the balcony, he saw the rays of the second sun peaking over the horizon. No wonder he was hungry when he had missed the evening meal. Worse, he had intended to speak to Trey, to explain personally what he was doing there, but when Arora walked back with him and avoided the questions that needed asking by talking about his training, Duo had felt relaxed. She had remained in his bedroom as he bathed in the next room, reminiscing about her youth at Edgeland Fortress, and when he had emerged wearing clean clothing and feeling more refreshed, Arora advised him to get some rest because Trey would be busy now discussing the upcoming war with Wiskop with Apolo.

So he sat on the bed, then laid back when he grew tired. Listening to her voice as she talked about her rigorous training when she was just a child was comforting, and before he knew what was happening he had fallen into a deep sleep. He had been so worn out that he could not even wake himself to avoid dreaming and now he was paying the price. The Trynity of his dreams had seemed so real that he felt the anguish her words had caused.

Dragging his aching body to his bed, Duo went to the bathing chamber where he relaxed in the deep, warm water. Today he would not go to the training yard. He would speak to Trey to find out if he knew anything about the wormhole and if he did not, he would ask for permission to speak to his mother. He would also find out if Trey knew where he could get a crystal to power the Baymani ship so that he could return to space to wait for the wormhole to open.

He was about to leave the bath when he sensed he was being watched, and raising his eyes to the door to his chamber, he found one of Apolo's women, Jana, waiting with a smile on her lips and his towel in her hand.

"You are up late, Duo," she said, her sparkling blue eyes looking over his body. He could have used a few soap bubbles at that moment to hide what had drawn her attention. "It looks like I came at just the right time. Lord Apolo sent me to ask you to share the morning meal with the imperial family, but I see you are not quite ready. I can help, if you wish."

She wasn't offering to help dry him off or lay out his clothing and they both knew it. After dream Trynity's hurtful words, he was tempted by her offer, but he had to remember that it had been just a dream. He hadn't betrayed Trynity with another woman yet so she could not add that to her diatribe of his failings, but they had been separated for many months. Yet Jana had made it quite clear that she would do whatever he wanted to please him, and his knowledge that she was good at what she did for Apolo and a number of other men she fancied made for quite a temptation . She would not expect any more from him than she did her other lovers and he might get some relief, but he was sure it wasn't worth giving up on Trynity.

"Why don't you bring my towel to me, Jana, so that I can finish up my bath and something to eat." Duo wasn't going to act on his baser needs, but as he left the bathing pool and she approached him with a saunter that could temp a saint, he was hoping his hands did not take on a will of their own, especially when she was before him, leaning so close he could smell her womanly scent as she rubbed the towel over his chest.

When she finished, she wrapped the towel around his waist and reached up to run her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders as she pressed against him. "I think you will be a great warrior one day, Duo."

He snorted derisively, trying had to ignore the heat her touch had sent racing to the part of him that wanted some attention. "Didn't you hear, Jana? I failed the first test. Not anything new to me, failing a test, but I actually studied for that one."

One hand moved down his chest to where she had tucked the towel at his waist. "I know how to make you forget."

He put his hand on hers, intending to move it away, but for a moment he allowed himself to be tempted. Yet that was all it was, a temptation he could resist.

"Jana! Lord Apolo sent me to find you to help me serve the meal and where do I find you?"

Duo looked up and he nearly groaned aloud to see Falia entering the bathing chamber. "I think that is my cue to exit stage left," he muttered. If he did not escape, he would end up rolling in the pillows with the females, and while he would have the time of his life, he would probably feel far too guilty when it was done.

Seizing the towel, Jana prevented him from escaping her long enough for Falia to reach them. The pretty dark-haired woman cooed as she ran her hands over his back. "Did Jana wash your back, Duo?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that he was done bathing, but Jana said, "I did not have a chance to wash him at all."

Duo took a breath to tell them he was done.

"Then we should give him a proper bath!" For a small woman, Falia was stronger than Duo would have imagined because she shoved him forward, and he might have been able to avoid the water, but Jana yanked away the towel and put out her foot to trip him.

He tumbled into the water, and before he could come up for air, the two women had shed their clothing and followed him. For several moments the water churned with his efforts to escape and theirs to keep him in the water. The women were laughing and tugging at him, and he was trying desperately not to touch them where he should not. Was Falia really trying to wash his back? And why did it seem that Jana had grown extra hands when she was grabbing below his waist. Just when he thought he gained had control of the situation, they would dunk him under the water.

"What is going on here?"

Suddenly the women released him and Duo sputtered to catch his breath. He looked up to see Apolo standing at the edge of the bathing pool. "Hey, I was just trying to bathe and..."

"I could see that. I sent these two worthless females to find you. Trey and Arora are waiting for you to join them." Apolo glared at Jana and Falia. "Tania has served the meal so your services are not needed."

"Are you sure?" taunted Jana, and Duo turned to look at her after he had securely wrapped himself in the towel. She was lounging at the edge of the pool with her arms on the edges, her lovely body glistening.

Falia swam to the edge beneath Apolo and looked up at him with wide-eyed innocence. "We were only trying to help."

"He didn't look as though he was appreciating your help."

Duo paused beside Apolo who was glaring furiously down at the two women. "Sorry I got up so late. If I had risen on time ..."

"Don't worry about it," Apolo cut him off without looking at him. "Trey and Arora slept late as well. But they are waiting for you now. As for these impudent females, I will have to deal with them appropriately."

Seeing Apolo's gaze fixed on the women, Duo inwardly cringed and hurried back to his chamber where he dried off and quickly dressed in a clean tunic and leggings. After pulling on a pair of boots, he headed back to the bathing chamber to tell Apolo he was ready to leave, but he paused before entering when he heard Jana's voice.

"You can do better than that, my lord!" And then he heard a slapping sound, but she gasped in what was obviously pleasure before he heard Falia begging for her turn. Duo had no idea how Apolo could handle both women, and he had no intention of finding out now, so he backed away and then left his chamber walking quickly towards Apolo's spacious living quarters.

His private lodging rivaled the furnishings of penthouse apartments Duo had seen on a telecom program about the living arrangements of the rich and famous. He had caught Trynity watching it one evening when he thought she was studying, and she confessed that she was so amazed by the gratuitous luxury that it was her favorite program. Those Cinq Kingdom nobles and billionaires had nothing on Calabrian ostentation. The furniture was not much different than Earth and Duo wondered how much was owed to Lady Virinea's influence. Until her run in with Dax and Lady Xuxa, she had been the emperor's wife for several years, years in which nothing was denied her. If she wanted the comfort in her home that was similar to her life on Earth or in the colonies, craftsmen would do whatever she wished and then turn around to make a profit by selling similar items to their customers.

When he entered the salon, he saw that the elegant sofa was occupied by Trey and Arora who were completely oblivious to his arrival because they were on each other as if they were on their honeymoon. Could this still be considered their honeymoon? Not when she was obviously pregnant.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, I was told you guys were waiting for me, but if you need to get something out of your system, I can come back later. But I am not leaving without food."

Arora pushed back from Trey and stood to greet him, coming to him to take his hands. He hesitated at first, knowing that she could read his feelings, but he also knew that she was not as skilled as Apolo so he allowed her to touch him.

"You look well rested," she said with a warm smile.

"Your hair is a mess," grunted Trey.

"I didn't have a chance to do it." He had washed it in his bath, but he neither brushed nor braided it. "I had to get out of my room. There was stuff going on in there that ..." He stopped himself when he remembered who he was talking to.

Trey snorted. "That must mean that Apolo won't be joining us. He did look out of sorts this morning."

Taking a seat, Duo grabbed a handful of food to pop in his mouth so that they would not have to hear his stomach roar. "Maybe he has to power up."

Arora grimaced. "Does he have to do it often?"

"If he is busy doing it now, then maybe you needn't start your training with hi today." Trey slipped an arm around her waist and dragged her back onto the sofa with him.

Smiling, Duo continued to munch on the food as he watched Arora try to wriggle out of his embrace. "Trey! Duo is here!"

"I don't give a gods damn. You have no idea what I had to witness between him and Trynity Stryfe," he retorted, but he let her go.

His comment stabbed through him like a knife to his heart and Duo knew the time had come to tell Trey what he had done. He did not even wait for the inevitable question. "I had to do it!" he blurted. "She wasn't going to take the fellowship, and I knew it was because of me."

Trey and Arora exchanged a look and Trey seemed to want to say something, but Arora checked him by squeezing his hand. Trey stared at him for a moment in silence, then he said, "I respect that, Duo. You sacrificed more than you realized because you love her and wanted what was best for her."

Duo frowned at Trey as he thought of his words. "More than I realized? What do you mean you mean by that?"

Trey did not answer because Arora spoke before he could. "We have heard that the wormhole has not re-opened. There is a very strong possibility that you are trapped here."

His insides churned and he was afraid he was going to be sick, but he managed to swallow his food. "I never considered that as a possibility when I made my decision not to go back with her. Now I am hoping that your mother could tell me more about the wormhole, Trey."

"I don't know what she has observed, but I will tell you what we have always known on Calabria. We have always believed that the appearance of the wormhole in the night sky is by the will of the gods."

"Gods?" Duo rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that, Trey?"

"If you stay on Calabria long enough," he predicted, "you will believe as well."

Duo waved his hand. "Sorry, Trey, but I don't plan on staying on Calabria long enough to start worshiping your gods."

"We do not worship gods," Trey told him. "We revere them and acknowledge that all that is good or bad comes from them."

"What about you, Arora? Apolo has told me about the ancestors. You guys don't believe the same, do you?"

She smiled and reached out to pat his hands. "Our powers are a gift from the ancestors, and we do believe in the gods."

"You will find that the worlds in the binary system have similar beliefs," Trey told him.

Duo laughed. "Don't you think that is just a little too coincidental? I'm not a genius, but even I can see why that is. Do you realize how long the Baymani have been traveling around the binary system spreading their beliefs?"

"Who is to say that their beliefs are wrong?" asked Trey with a shrug.

Before Duo volunteered to be that someone, Arora spoke. "When you are finished eating, Duo, I would be happy to work with you in the training yard."

Trey huffed with annoyance. "I was hoping to spend more time with you before the army arrives with its diaper wearing princess howling at its head."

"I am not quite done eating," Duo said, his gaze straying to the generous spread of food put before the emperor. "And I wasn't planning to go to the training yard today."

"Excellent!" Trey tried to snag Arora's hand, but she hopped out of his reach and sat beside Duo. Trey fell back on the sofa in disappointment.

Arora ignored him. "Just because you had a setback yesterday does not mean you should give up. Apolo told me this morning that you performed well but that you were too slow. That may have been because you were tired."

"Apolo told us you haven't been sleeping well either," remarked Trey. "A couple of marathon weeks of training as well as lack of rest did not work in your favor, however he was impressed by your progress. Most trainees work for at least a year to master the first attack."

"Most trainees are children," Duo pointed out. "I'd like to think I have one up on them in being bigger and stronger."

"Why are you doing it?" asked Trey, folding his arms over his chest. "Are you planning to use your skill in battle like those children with whom you began your training?"

Duo looked down at his hands which he wasn't surprised were filled with food he planned to wolf down. Why was he training? He doubted Trey wanted to hear that he was bored or that he needed a distraction, and yet that is exactly why he was training.

"Don't bother to answer. You don't have a good reason." Trey made a sound of disgust. "And don't bother to train any more because you would only be wasting the time of the masters when you have no intention of using the skills they teach you to protect the empire."

"I just want to go back," snapped Duo irritably. He was starving and Trey was lecturing him. Could he eat while he was yelling at him or would that infuriate him even more? His mouth was watering for the food in his hand, so with a shrug, he put it in his mouth and began to chew while meeting Trey's angry gaze.

"You want to go back!" Trey nearly shouted at him and even Arora cringed. "Did you stop to think you should not have remained here in the first place?"

Duo shot to his feet, his fist clenching on a handful of food, delicious sandslugs that were now just mush. "Every moment since I jettisoned the escape pod! Do you think I want to be on this lousy planet? All you people ever do is kill each other, and when you are not doing that, you are enslaving the weak! I thought you were a decent guy, but choosing to stay here when you could have a nice life on Earth makes me realize you aren't any better than these Calabrians."

Trey stood, shaking with anger. "I am a Calabrian!"

"Yeah, well you have to fight a war to prove that," retorted Duo.

Arora cleared her throat. "The food is getting cold," she pointed out.

Trey lunged forward, scooped a handful of food and flung it at Duo's face. "That's all you want anyway!"

"Trey!" cried Arora in exasperation as she moved away quickly.

With his tongue, Duo snagged some food dripping down his face and then he said, "You just made a big mistake, your high and mightiness. I may not be able to master the first attack, but nobody fights better with food than me." Duo hurled the food in his hand at Trey and the wad smacked him in the middle of his chest.

Trey charged at him with the clear intention of knocking him off his feet, but Duo sidestepped him, spun and reached for a platter of food. By the time Trey had turned to face him, Duo had filled his mouth and chucked the platter at him.

"Stop this!" demanded Arora, but neither of them listened, and this time when Trey made a run at him, Duo caught him and they went down, crashing on the delicate low table filled with plates and bowls of food. The table gave way beneath them and they rolled over the slippery food, swinging at each other. Well, Trey was swinging at him, but Duo was swiping the food to eat.

"I am getting the guards!" warned Arora.

Trey shoved Duo away and struggled to his feet although he slipped a few times. "Stop! I don't want Duo to lose his head over this."

"Is this a grasshopper?" Duo popped the seasoned insect in his mouth.

"We call them ravagers," Trey told him. "They are like locusts on Earth, and here they are a delicacy." He sat beside Duo on the floor and he put his arm around his shoulders. "Truce?"

"Truce? You spoiled my meal," complained Duo.

"You insulted me."

"You should be used to that by now from what I have been hearing since landing on Calabria." Duo ate another of the ravagers. "That is quite tasty. Do bugs taste as good on Earth?"

"I don't know. I didn't have my memory," Trey reminded him, "otherwise I would have tried them."

"They have a bitter aftertaste," supplied Arora as she crept closer. She surveyed the damage. "I don't think Apolo is going to be happy about this mess."

"I didn't start it," said Duo. He looked at Trey who was looking around at the broken table and the smashed dining service. "I get it, Trey. I get what you are trying to do, but after everything I have heard from Wattan and Apolo, I can't help but think that you are fighting a losing battle."

"I won't lose this battle," Trey retorted stubbornly, and he reached out to Arora who came to take his hand. "I am doing this for Arora, for Shamara and for every female that has been used and discarded because one of my ancestors resented bonding with a female chosen by his father."

"Then as long as I am here, maybe I can lend a hand," said Duo. Trey was passionate about his cause, and maybe joining him would keep him from thinking about his own problems. "But when I have a chance to leave, I am going."

"I will do anything I can to help you do so." Trey reached out a hand to help him up, but Duo refused it.

"If you don't mind, I am just going to finish my meal here." He looked at Arora. "I think Trey needs a bath again, and when you two finish, you can find me in the practice yard."

Arora shook her head and moved away. "I have other things to do. He can bathe himself, and who says you don't need a bath, Duo Maxwell?"

"Gods damn, Maxwell, you have spoiled my morning!" Trey trudged away and he waved without turning back. "You know where to find me, woman."

Duo watched him leave through a door he supposed led to his chamber and then he looked at Arora. "Do you think I can use your bath? I don't want to go back to whatever is going on in mine."

"You can take that up with my mate." She glared at Trey. "When I return I hope you will have regained your dignity." With that, she spun on her heel and marched out of the salon.

Shrugging, Duo went back to picking at the food on the floor. "I guess I know who wears the pants in his palace."


	22. Chapter 22 Apolo teaches Arora

**Chapter 22**

"I thought you might be with Trey."

Arora looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the highest walkway of the fortress. His sister's beauty never ceased to amaze him, but he had never felt the attraction to her that the ancestors told him he should. He had been ten years old when his father had guided her into the world with Apolo at his mother's side. Having since learned that Dax had been a powerful Guerani healer, Apolo knew that his father had been aware since the moment of her conception that she was a female, conception that he had controlled so that Apolo could have a mate.

At the moment of her birth, Dax had seemed so happy, but then he took Arora away to place in the Wastelands, ignoring the heartbreaking pleas of his beloved mate. Only hours earlier, Virinea had also given birth to a female, and when Dax had headed to the Wastelands to dispose of his daughter, he had met Zeno returning with his own newborn female. The emperor did not have the heart to abandon his child in the sands, and believing it would be easier for the emperor to dispose of another man's child, the two men had exchanged their daughters. But Zeno was not nearly as callous as his imperial guard and he returned with Arora after Dax had done what Zeno could not. Dax had planned it from the start, tricking Zeno to save his daughter so that Apolo could have a mate.

Sitting across from her now, he reached out to take her hands and power flowed between them. For a moment Apolo felt what it must be like to be her mate, to feel the power every time he touched her, how strong they would be together. The ancestors urged him now to hold her in his arms, to stop denying himself his true mate. And yet Apolo did not feel as though Arora was his true mate. She was only his cherished sister.

"I am amazed by what I feel," she said. She closed her eyes and her head lolled back. Then she opened one eye and looked at him. "Is this residual power from what you were doing with those females?"

Apolo grinned at her. "I had no need of them in that way this morning, but seeing them cavorting in the bath ..."

His sister laughed and squeezed his hands. "You will never change, brother! I doubt any one woman can ever satisfy you."

There was a woman in whose arms he had slept in contentment for the first time in his life, but she was lost to him.

By Arora's frown, he knew that she had read his thoughts and he was impressed that she could. From now on he would have to be on guard with her if he did not want her to know his most private thoughts and feelings. "What is it that has drawn you to her?" she asked.

"The usual attributes that attract a male."

"You have lain with many women with pretty faces and shapely bodies," Arora said. "Was she so much more than any other female?"

Larya was beautiful with her mysterious colorless hair and pale violet eyes, and because Apolo had never seen a woman like that so he could not help but be intrigued. Yet there were other females that caught his appreciative eye, dark and seductive, like Falia, and pale and willowy, like Jana. But he did not feel any particular tie to them. Apolo did not even care with whom else they spent their time. When he had walked in on them with Duo that morning, he would have left them to do as they pleased if he thought Duo was enjoying their company in his bath.

But Larya had been different. Apolo had been jealous – a foreign feeling for him - when Wattan took her onto his horse, even knowing that Wattan had no interest in her. And if Apolo could have, he would have gladly ripped the heart from Draevyn's chest and crushed it in his hands for what he had done to Larya. That urge were dangerous because the ancestors would not forgive him for taking his life like a primitive savage.

"I cannot read your thoughts," Arora interrupted him, "but you have dark feelings that are frightening."

"I am sorry, Arora." He smiled apologetically at her. "I was thinking of what happened to her on the way to Edgeland Fortress."

"Wattan reported that you stopped to heal her, and according to your own men, you set a breakneck pace to reach them. Do you have some connection with her, brother?" She gave him a searching look. " Are you bonded to her?"

"Guerani males cannot be bonded," he told her and she blew out her breath in relief. "When your powers have developed, you will have to learn to shield yourself or you will be overwhelmed by sensing the pain of others. I awoke one night after sensing terrible pain. " He did not tell her that he felt Larya's pain because he had made a deep connection with her.

"Your men reported that you traveled day and night for two days and they were nigh dead from exhaustion when you reached the camp." Arora was looking at him suspiciously. "That is a very long distance for you to feel her pain."

He wasn't going to tell her that he rushed his party because he wanted to see her again before she was sent away from Calabria.

"You claim not to be bonded, so I am amazed by how you managed to come upon this woman near death in time to save her life." His sister had become bolder in the months they had been separated and in this instance he did not like it.

Releasing her hands, started to rise. "I did not come here so that you could pester me about Larya."

She reached out and caught his hands to bring him back down. "I am sorry, brother. I will not ask you any more questions about her."

"Are you doing it for Trey?" He was upset enough to know that they discussed him as if he were an outsider, but he was distressed to believe that the brother of his heart had asked his sister to spy on him.

"If Trey wants answers he will ask the questions," She squeezed his hands. "I can sense the unrest in you, Apolo, and I wish there was some way I can help you."

"I am worried because I fear that there will be no future for you, for Shamara or for the females that I have taken into my house if we do not overcome all the challenges to Trey's rule."

"Fears we all have, but we cannot let the uncertainty of the future keep us from living in the present." She smiled at him. "So I am ready to learn all that you can teach me."

Although he was anxious about what they would say to her, the first thing Apolo did was to open her mind to hear the ancestors. For a moment, her eyes rolled back as they overwhelmed her, and a strong tremor shook her body, but Apolo knew that meant they had accepted her and the gift of their magic had flowed into her. She would not know how to use it until he taught her, but for now he felt the joy of her awareness as the power flowed through them both.

They remained on the roof for most of the day with Apolo helping her to channel the power. After warding his most private thoughts and feelings, he guided her in touching his mind more deeply than she would be able to on her own. Because she did not have that ability, she was easy to read. Her thoughts centered on Trey and Shamara, but she also worried about him and his obsession with Larya. Apolo was amazed to learn that Arora was jealous of Larya. Aware that Xuxa's beautiful slave had tried to seduce her mate, the first thing she hoped to do was to discover if he had succumbed.

When they finally unclasped their hands, he said, "Arora, Trey did not dishonor his love for you with Larya."

She released a long sigh and allowed him to help her up although he had not noticed that the babe slowed her at all. "I want to believe that, Apolo, but he dishonored his love for me many times when he was among his mother's people."

Apolo slipped a hand around her waist and began walking to the steps leading back down into the fortress. "He was not himself, Arora. His wits were addled, by our father, by us and by drugs he abused to ease the pain of his separation from you. Arora, he is bound to you for the rest of his life not just because of the blood oath our father forced on both of you. He loves you and has for a very long time."

"Has he ever regretted the bond?" she asked fearfully.

Dax had instilled this lack of self-worth in her beginning with his indifference as she grew up and culminating in disposing of her in the merciless Wastelands. She loved Trey with all her heart, but she was afraid that he would have chosen another woman had he been given a choice.

"Trey has not regretted it for a moment," Apolo told her truthfully. When they were children, he had been annoyed by being forced to suffer her presence, but as they grew older, even before he had come of age and the blood bond took effect, Trey had fallen in love with her.

Returning to his suite, they found Trey and Duo sitting together sharing an amiable conversation about their shared experiences on Earth. Before finding Arora, he had come back to his rooms after spending an enjoyable morning with Jana and Falia to find the morning meal, what was left of it, smashed among the remains of the table and dishes. The females had been furious at the mess, partially because they had hoped to eat some of the leftover food although they should have realized by now that leftover food ceased to exist with Duo Maxwell in residence. Apolo tried to charm them into cleaning but they weren't as susceptible to it as they once were, so he had to resort to using his powers to calm them before he could bribe them with promises of gifts later. There were a few merchants in the small village outside the walls where he would buy them something pretty.

"I see you are done tutoring." Trey said as he patted the place beside him on the sofa. "Maybe now I can have my mate back."

"After your behavior this morning?" Raising her chin, she abruptly turned to look at Duo who was watching their exchange with amusement. "I believe we made plans to train."

Duo scratched his head, then he pointed to the window. "It is almost first sunset."

"Then we have some time before second sunset and, if necessary, I can ask the guards to light the training field." She headed to the door.

"But … but it's almost time for the evening meal!"

"Tough luck, Maxwell," said Trey with a laugh. "I hope she bruises you up good."

"You will get your bruises later," she said before leaving after gesturing for Duo to follow.

"I'll remind you that you said that!" Trey called to her, then looked at Duo. "Get going. The sooner you finish, the sooner I can have my woman back."

"I wasn't going to train today," grumbled Duo as he reluctantly stood and trudged to the door. "I will have to take another bath after I finish. Three baths in one day! I don't suppose you guys have any moisturizer."

Apolo did not know what he was talking about, but Duo did not seem to expect an answer because he left without waiting for one. So he took his place on the sofa opposite Trey who was sitting back, relaxed. "If you had not destroyed the table, you could have put your feet up."

Trey chuckled and put one ankle on the knee of his other leg. "I am sorry. I guess we got carried away."

"Arora was appalled that you would do such an undignified thing now that you are the emperor."

"Did she tell you that?" Trey seemed to be surprised.

"No, I read her thoughts," Apolo told him.

"I suppose you read a lot while you were rummaging through her mind," Trey remarked with a twisted smile. "Did you discover anything I should know?"

"If you are asking about what happened between her and Prince Dilan when he had taken her ..."

"I don't need to ask about that!" interrupted Trey sharply. "She told me what happened and I believe her."

"Some will not believe that the child she carries is yours." Apolo had already heard rumors to that effect and he doubted that Trey was oblivious to them.

"The child will be born into my hands and that will put an end to the slander." Apolo could sense that Trey was angry and hurt for Arora's sake because he trusted her implicitly.

"I fear that is the only way to drive away the doubt." Apolo fell silent for a few moments before he broached the subject that had angered him. "Arora interrogated me about what happened with Larya on my way here."

"Gods damn!" Trey pushed himself to his feet. "Why does every conversation with you inevitably lead to that cursed female? Do not tell me that you are hiding her somewhere in this fortress!"

"I had not considered doing so," said Apolo. "If I had, I would have brought her out by now and I wouldn't be wasting my time sitting here with you when there would be more enjoyable ways to spend my time." Trey did not look amused so he sighed and said, "I would not defy your orders concerning her, Trey. Wattan had already delivered her to the pirates. I saw the ship take off as I arrived. Since the moment I drew my sword to defend the fortress from Lord Caron, I haven't had time to think about Larya." That was a lie, but Trey couldn't read his mind, and he didn't deserve the truth when he was so close-minded about Larya.

"I am not surprised that Caron acted so quickly, but that turned out to be to his disadvantage, since he did not have enough men to take the fortress."

"If he had we would not be sitting here," pointed out Apolo.

"We would both be dead by now," agreed Trey, "and my females would be enslaved." Trey sighed deeply. "I asked Duo to repeat what he had heard and seen in the hills. Meridon despises Caron, and it grieves me to learn that he might put aside that enmity to join him against me."

Apolo did not say anything for a moment as Trey shook his head remorsefully. "I led many raids on Meridon's camps in the Wastelands, driving him back into the hills. He has good cause to hate me."

"You had no choice," Apolo reminded him. "Zeno ordered those raids when Meridon trespassed on imperial holdings in the Wastelands."

"Those lands have been and probably always will be contested," said Trey. "The empire has had difficulty maintaining them because of the conditions in the past, so Meridon encroached. Now the fight for those lands will be even more bitter since they have become fertile. I have already received reports from Wasteland lords complaining that the tribes have trampled newly planted fields. But there is nothing I can do for them until I rule uncontested."

"To that end Baerot has gathered a considerable force that is camped a few hours ride from the fortress," Apolo told him. "Tomorrow we should visit the camp to boost their morale."

"I will bring Arora with me," said Trey with a nod.

"They are Wasteland warriors," Apolo pointed out. "Many of them still view females as possessions, so it might be better to leave Arora here."

Trey shook his head. "They must see her as more than my possession. I have already decided that she will command them."

Apolo was speechless. That he would put his pregnant wife at the head of any army was preposterous enough, but those men would be grossly insulted to have to follow the command of any female.

"Arora is my imperial guard," Trey said emphatically before he could tell him how he felt.

"As am I," Apolo reminded him. "I can command those men."

"I am trying to make a point," Trey argued. "Arora is a fine leader and it should not matter if she is male or female."

"Does Arora know what you are planning?" Apolo could not see his sister agreeing to something that might drive warriors from Trey's camp.

"Of course she does! Do you think she has been hiding in the palace these last few months? She has been at my side day and night. The first few weeks after you left she stopped several attacks on me by carving up the assassins."

"What coward would send an assassin?" Apolo was disgusted that a warlord would sink so low.

"I would not know because Arora disposed of them too efficiently. The attacks stopped when it became clear that they could not even scratch her."

"By the gods! Trey, how can you calmly tell me that Arora risked her life?"

"You, of all people, should not doubt her abilities. The terran in me that spent time on Earth is mortified by what she does, but the Calabrian that grew up with her and watched her become the finest warrior in the empire would not hesitate to accept her protection."

"I suppose you expect her to fight in the battle against Waescop."

"Arora has already told me that she will fight." Trey dropped back down on the sofa and for a moment he covered his face with his hands, but then he dropped them to his lap and looked at Apolo. "If I stop her from doing so, she will believe that I have no confidence in her. How can I keep her from battle when she is probably the most skilled warrior in my army?"

"The warriors of the Wasteland army will only see a beautiful woman who is breeding," argued Apolo. "I should command them. Have you informed Wattan of your decision?"

"Wattan has given me his oath and will do as I command. He will agree with Arora's reasons for sending you with me."

Apolo was becoming increasingly more anxious about Trey's plans for the attack on Waescop whose power in the north rivaled Caron's in the south. "And what reasons are those?"

"You can protect me with your magic and Arora cannot."

His statement was the first thing he had said that made any sense. "I can teach Arora..."

"You do not have the time to teach her. We will be heading out as soon as my army has arrived and my mother is settled here. I intend to take the bulk of the forces straight north to Waescop's holdings. Arora will lead her men through the Wastelands and over the hills to attack his flank."

"I know the hills better than she does," Apolo argued. He wanted to spend time in the hills, and even though he would be leading an army, at least he could be in the lands of his people.

"I am not changing my mind, Apolo. Wattan knows the hills too, so he is going with Arora."

"I see that you are resolute." Apolo did not like either of them being separated from Arora even though he knew that all of Trey's arguments were sound.

Trey moved to sit beside Apolo and he joined their hands so that Apolo could feel that he was not happy about what he was planning to do, that he did not want to be apart from the woman he loved. And if Arora were killed, Trey would not outlive her.

"This has to be done now, Apolo. Waescop is committing atrocities against females in retaliation to my edicts and he must be stopped. If I wait any longer, Caron will have time to bring his army from the south and the two would crush my forces."

"I agree it must be done now but ..."

Trey put his hand on Apolo's shoulder. "I have faith in her, Apolo. Can you not do the same?"

Apolo sighed deeply, knowing he had no choice, that Trey and Arora had worked their plan out thoroughly before they arrived at Edgeland Fortress. "There is much I need to teach her."

"You have two days before we head out," Trey informed him. "I suggest that you give her a crash course and fill in the gaps after we take care of Waescop."

"A crash course?" Apolo guessed the strange terran expression meant he should teach her quickly which would mean that he would not be able to do it well. "You mean like I taught Duo Maxwell these last few weeks?"

Trey laughed and slapped him on the back. "And you have done a remarkable job! You will do the same for Arora."

"Then I will resume training her tomorrow before we head out to the camp and continue when we return." Apolo grinned at Trey. "Are you going to be pleased to give up her time to me?"

The look on Trey's face made Apolo laugh. "I was hoping to have her to myself, to have a proper mating initiation."

"You initiated your mating on Earth, so don't complain about being denied now."

"On Earth they have what is called a honeymoon which lasts for many days and nights. I had not noticed that it mattered if the married couple had been intimate before or not. If we were on Earth ..."

"You are not on Earth," Apolo reminded him. "And on Calabria, you have done things in the wrong order for which Arora paid dearly. It may not matter to you that Dax put her in the Wastelands, but many imperials know what happened to her and will always hold it against her."

"I don't give a gods damn! Dax was an evil bastard that deserved to die."

His words hurt Apolo when he had memories of a different man, a man whose voice mingled with those of the ancestors. If only Apolo could speak to them, he would ask his father why he had done what he had, and he would ask how the ancestors could forgive him and accept him into their collective.

"I am sorry, Apolo, but I do not remember a time when he was not hurting Arora, with his mockery, his threats to barter her and finally when he tried to kill her in his final trance. You and I both know that he used her in some sick scheme that only he understood."

"Someday I hope to learn why he did those things." Apolo might have said more, but he noticed Falia lurking in the doorway of the servant's quarters.

Trey followed his gaze and he chuckled. "Aren't you keeping those females satisfied?"

"They are supposed to be keeping me satisfied, Trey. Thanks to you and Duo, I have to appease them for the extra work of cleaning up the mess the two of you made."

Trey shook his head. "I worry about you, Apolo. You should not have to appease servants."

"I don't consider them servants," Apolo admitted.

Trey's smile faded. "They are not concubines, are they?"

"They come and go as they please and to keep their place in my house, they must do some work. The sex is for mutual pleasure, Trey, and sometimes I have to beg them for that."

"You? Beg a female?" Trey threw back his head in laughter.

Smiling, Apolo rose. "Now I am off to see a merchant about a gift. If Arora returns before I do, tell her ..."

"I am not telling her anything. Send some food to my room and don't bother us, not even if my mother and the army arrive. As for you, interrupt us at your own risk."

Apolo was not going to take that risk.


	23. Chapter 23 The first attack

**Chapter 23**

When they had gone out to the practice yard, the other boys and young men were putting away their weapons for the day and talking about how they would spend the evening. But seeing Duo with the emperor's imperial guard they turned as if one to watch them and all talk ceased.

Seemingly oblivious to the buzz of excitement at her arrival, Arora drew her sword. Duo was amazed by the beauty of the weapon.

"Can I hold your sword?" he asked eagerly. The practice weapons with which Duo drilled were dull and had many nicks, and while some of the men in the practice yard had better weapons, they were not nearly as fine and elegant as the sword in Arora's hand.

"You may not, Duo. This is the blade of the crown prince. Trey gave it to me long ago and I will only put it in the hands of our son."

Duo shook his head. "You guys have a lot of rules."

Smiling, she moved away to find him a weapon, and one of the boys with whom Duo had been training for the last few weeks hurried to get one for her. Duo thought the boy was going to wet himself when she smiled and thanked him.

"You have much to teach you, Duo," she told him when she returned and pressed the weapon into his hand. "But the most important lesson is that you must learn from your mistakes. Now show me the first attack as Apolo has taught you."

Practice with Arora had been more grueling than Duo expected. After watching him perform the first attack, she pointed out that he was hurrying through his defensive moves in favor of attack and it was tiring him too quickly. Duo hadn't realized how he could regain some strength in defending, and that made his attacks faster. Apolo probably hadn't pointed it out to him because he was stronger than his sister. Arora had learned to compensate for her smaller stature and lack of muscles. She, more than any other person, could understand what he was going through. While he had to catch up because he was older than the other recruits, she had to work harder because of her sex. Now she showed him how she was able to use quickness to her advantage, not just the quickness of her body, but the quickness of her mind in anticipating the moves of her opponent. She finished by cautioning him that using brute strength against faster opponents would mean his defeat, and in battle, his death. Duo could not see himself fighting a battle, so the most he would have to suffer was a humiliating loss in the practice yard to a boy no higher than his waist.

They worked together long after second moonrise with an audience that hung on her every word, and by the time she called an end to their training, many had taken up their own weapons to practice what she had been teaching Duo. He planned to join her and Trey for the evening meal, but when he left his bath, he found Apolo waiting for him in his chamber with a meal. He did not need to tell him that Trey wanted to be alone with Arora. He had done little more than complain that since Zeno's death, he hadn't had enough time to be with his wife when they weren't on the road and she wasn't armed to the teeth. Duo was sympathetic because he wanted to be with Trynity.

During the meal Apolo told Duo about Trey's plans and especially of his displeasure in Trey's decision to put Arora at the head of an army of men from the Wastelands, men who until recently had spent their days culling the nomadic tribes for females to sell at the slave markets. Apolo doubted they could ever follow a female's orders, no matter who that female was or what she had done in the past. Remembering the prejudice that the men of the hill tribe had shown to Arora and how she had put them in their place, not to mention the training that made him sore tonight, Duo didn't think Apolo should worry at all. His sister was more than capable of handling herself, but when he pointed it out, Apolo dismissed his opinion because Duo hadn't been on Calabria long enough to know what he was talking about. Duo did not take offense. He knew that Apolo was worried about the safety of the person he loved most, to whom he probably had a deeper connection through his Guerani powers.

Apolo stayed with him that night which Duo thought was odd when the man could have found women to take him in. He was annoyed to have to share his decadently large bed, but Apolo did not disturb him and he was gone long before Duo awoke the following morning shortly before second sunrise. After eating the food Jana or Falia must have left for him or more likely Apolo, he headed back out to the training yard where he found a handful of other young men and boys practicing their moves. Duo called a greeting to him which they returned with a friendly wave, and since they were busy, he started his routine by running at the wall. After several painful tumbles, he finally sprang into the air, but he was so surprised by the success that he flailed helplessly before falling on his backside.

"Not bad, terran, but you cannot hope to launch an attack from that position."

Duo looked up to see a man he did not recognize watching him with a smug smile. He had never seen him before so he assumed that the man had arrived with Trey's escort.

He held out his hand to the other man both in greeting and to elicit help from the ground, and when he ignored it, Duo leaped to his feet, his hand still held out in greeting. "My name is not 'terran', it is Duo Maxwell."

The other man did not take his hand so Duo let it drop to his side. "I am Efraen of house Vaan," he announced arrogantly as his contemptuous pale blue gaze took in Duo's plain, colorless tunic. "To what house do you belong?"

"Mine."

Efraen sucked in his breath sharply as he turned to face Trey who was approaching pulling on gloves, Arora and Apolo following him, both dressed in thicker tunics that Duo knew were designed for battle. Calabrians did not wear armor, but they did wear heavier tunics that would only deflect the sloppiest of attacks. If a Calabrian were going to die, it would be with a decisive blow. Apolo had tied his hair back as did Arora who had also put her long, dark hair in several braids. She looked intimidating with her sword strapped to her back and two daggers tucked in her belt. Unlike Sadra, Arora looked like she meant business.

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation, Efraen of house Vaan. I thought you should know that my friend may claim my house as long as he remains on Calabria." Trey glanced at Duo, and when he grimaced, Duo realized that he was covered in dust and mud from his many attempts at running the wall.

"I took a few spills," he told Trey with a grin. "But I got in the air the last time."

The house Vaan warrior spoke up. "I was about to challenge the terran to a friendly match."

His tone had not been all that friendly, but now that Trey had claimed Duo, he had changed his tune. Duo knew an ass-kisser when he heard one.

"He is not ready for a match," said Trey before Duo could answer.

"Hey, I am up for anything!" Duo did not like Efraen's attitude. He judged them to be of similar age, and while Efraen had probably been training at the fortress since he was a boy and could probably beat him blindfolded, Duo wanted a chance to do something other than drills with his sword.

He looked at Arora for support. "I would not mind putting into practice what you showed me last night."

Ignoring Trey's disapproving frown, Arora glanced briefly at Efraen before she nodded. "Now is as good a time as any."

"Will you be coaching him, gracious lady?" asked Efraen. If Arora was not offended by his mocking tone, Duo was and he saw a tick in Trey's jaw as if he were clenching it. Duo was itching to teach him a lesson and hoped he was qualified.

Apolo took a step towards the young man, but his sister put her hand on his arm to stop him. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned her attention to Efraen. "I instructed Duo last evening and I found him to be an apt pupil. I trust in his ability without my coaching."

"I have mastered the second attack," bragged Efraen. "And we all saw him fail the first attack two days ago."

Duo had come into contact with even the most advanced recruits at one time or another in the weeks he had been at Edgeland Fortress and he was certain that he had not seen Efraen, so he must have arrived with Trey. But if he had, he could not have seen him fail the test.

Before he had a chance to point that out to Arora, she told Efraen, "Then you will have no trouble in defeating him." She moved past Trey to Duo, and taking his arm, she drew him several steps away. "This will be an excellent opportunity to show me that you learned something from my teaching."

Duo's heart began to speed up after glancing over his shoulder to see Efraen swinging his sword to warm up for the fight. The sneer he gave Duo when he met his gaze and the ease at which he used his blade made Duo realize he should have thought through his decision to meet him in combat. "He looks like he wants to kill me! What did I ever do to him? I don't even remember seeing him before!"

Arora rubbed his arm. "Take a few calming breaths, Duo. You will need your wits to hold him off."

"Wits?" Duo sputtered. "Didn't anyone tell you that I don't have any?"

She smiled up at him. "I don't believe that for a moment. You know the basic moves of any attack, so watch for them and act accordingly."

"You want me to think while I am fighting?" Any moment he was going to start hyperventilating.

She gave his arm one last squeeze. "I would put my life in your hands, Duo." Before he could tell her how imprudent that was, she nodded to Trey and stepped aside.

This was a morning he should have slept later instead of hurrying out to the practice yard. He did not usually encounter anyone this early, but he supposed the news that the emperor and his entourage would be riding out had drawn recruits who wanted to see their ruler and his imperial guards. Just his luck he would draw the attention of a braggart who wanted to prove himself by beating up someone weaker than him.

Duo rolled his shoulders and sheathed the sword at his back, then moved to a spot several paces from Efraen facing him. When the signal was given, they would turn, run for the wall where they would leap off, spring away and turn to engage the opponent. Duo had watched more advanced recruits performing these mock duels, but he had never imagined he would be doing one so soon in his own training.

Apolo stepped near Trey and Duo noticed that he was gripping a dagger tucked into the belt at his waist. He didn't have any time to wonder why he had taken a defensive stance because Trey was announcing the rules. "This is a training exercise," he stated. "You will fight only until there is a clear winner."

Efraen's mocking smile warned Duo that the other man would not be following the rules. Well, no one could fight dirtier than Duo Maxwell, but the moment he had that thought, he saw Arora frowning and knew she must have read his mind. With a long sigh, Duo nodded to her to tell her that he would not shame her although he was sure he was going to get his head lopped off by the house Vaan warrior.

The first clash of their swords would occur in mid-air after a run up the wall. Duo was still trying to remember how he had managed to propel himself into the air when Trey gave the signal to begin. He ran at the wall with all he was worth, and he amazed himself by taking three long strides up the wall before leaping back and out into the air. Exhilarated by his success, he jerked out his sword and was preparing to meet Efraen's attack, but the other man had twisted away from him and was heading for Arora with his sword drawn.

Horrified that Efraen would attack her, knowing that he was the closest to her, Duo acted out of instinct. He flipped in midair and managed to land on his feet in front of her. Unfortunately, he was facing her, but she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around before shoving him forward. He put up his sword barely in time to deflect the blade swinging for his neck.

There were shouts of outrage, and Duo heard Apolo calling for guards to arrest Efraen, but no guards would reach him in time. Efraen quickly swung his sword in what Duo could only assume was the second attack, and he had trouble parrying each blow. His next moves were even faster, but before Duo had a chance to counter them, he was thrust aside.

Panting from the exertion of defending both himself and Arora from a seasoned warrior, he stumbled away, but he caught himself and turned to see Arora parrying Efraen's attack with ease. Their movements were so fast that he could barely keep up with what they were doing. Men now formed a ring in the practice field around them, all with swords drawn ready to carve up the bastard. If Duo had a gun, he could cap him in the back of his head no matter how fast he was moving, but there were no guns on Calabria and no other sort of projectile unless he picked up a rock and threw it. Because no one else was making an attempt to stop the fight, Duo knew it had become some sort of barbaric honor ritual that could not be interrupted. Even Trey was watching, white-faced and clenching his fists at his side.

The fight went on for several minutes with the attacks Efraen using growing more and more complex, but he could not slip through her guard. Efraen put his strength behind his blows, but Arora either anticipated him and blocked them with her sword or side-stepped to deliver a counterattack that he barely had time to avoid. When he was showing signs of fatigue, she pressed her own attack and by the excited murmurs of the onlookers, Duo guessed she was doing something they had never seen. Efraen was taken completely by surprise by the flurry of sword strokes at the end of which she easily slipped through his defense to slide her blade into his thigh.

A stream of blood spurted out from the mortal wound and he dropped his sword as he stumbled back, pressing his hands to the copious flow of blood in a futile attempt to stop it. Duo knew he would be dead in a matter of minutes.

She put the point of her sword against his chest. "Who sent you?"

Trey surged forward. "You knew he was an assassin!" he accused her furiously.

She did not look at him, but stared steadily at Efraen. "You are not of house Vaan."

"I won't tell you anything, Wasteland whore!" He spat at her, and Trey lurched at him, his face contorted with rage, but Apolo threw himself in front of him to stop him.

A dagger was suddenly in the assassin's hand, but Arora swung her sword, and after slicing off his arm at the elbow, she thrust the point of her sword through his heart. Grasping a handful of his tunic to keep him from falling, she dragged the dying man to her until they were nose to nose. "I will know your last thoughts, assassin."

Duo's mouth dropped open when he saw her eyes glowing, and the last thing the man did was scream in terror before he became limp in her grasp. Before letting him fall to the ground at her feet, she ripped a length from his tunic and used it to wipe the blade of her sword before turning to look at Trey who had shook off Apolo.

Duo had never seen so much blood in his life, soaking the ground around Efrain's corpse and splattered on Arora's tunic, and he had to look away from seeing her wipe the gore from her blade. But he had looked directly at the severed arm lying several feet from the dead man's body and he lost control of his lurching insides. He managed to stumble a few steps away before he lost everything he had eaten that morning.

As he tried to regain his composure, he could hear Trey shouting at Arora.

"He could have killed you!"

"I was never in danger," she told him calmly as she sheathed her sword. "I saw him come out of the shadows to challenge Duo as we entered the yard. I did not need to read his thoughts to know that he had ill intent."

Trey swung out his arm to point at Duo who was wiping his mouth with his trembling hand. "He could have hurt Duo."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," grumbled Duo in a hoarse voice, and yet Trey was right. Duo was wondering how he kept from wetting himself now knowing that he had faced a trained assassin.

"I would not have let Duo get hurt," she said with a shrug before going to Duo and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You did well. You performed the first attack flawlessly and defended the second attack even though you have never faced it. I think you have natural ability." He didn't know if she used magic, but her comforting hand and especially her praise soothed both his nerves and his ego.

"I was also impressed that you defended against him as long as you did," remarked Apolo. "Efraen was proficient to the fifth attack, and yet you held him off."

Trey made a sound of disgust. "If you are done patting that buffoon on the back, maybe we can get back to the assassin. Was he here to kill me or you?"

"Me," she told him. "But as long as you were nearby, he thought he might redeem his honor by killing you before dying. Lord Waescop sent him to kill me. He knows that we are beginning our offensive and he hoped that my death would slow you."

A look passed between them that did not need words. Arora's death would more than slow Trey, it would destroy him.

"If you wish, I will remain behind to investigate how that bastard entered the fortress," offered Apolo.

Trey waved his hand dismissively. "You won't find out, Apolo, just as no one could discover how assassins came near enough to me to precipitate Arora's protection."

"It's in an assassin's job description to be stealthy," commented Duo.

"You had an inkling there was something not quite right about his presence," said Arora. "I read it in you when I was giving you advice."

Duo remembered her rubbing his arm as she spoke to him. "There is no such thing as a secret around you guys, is there?"

Trey snorted. "Get used to it. I have never had a secret from Apolo and now that Arora is learning to use her power, I will never again have a private thought."

Apolo chuckled. "Wait until Shamara is old enough to talk. With the innocence of youth, she will be blabbing all your thoughts to anyone who will listen."

His wide-eyed horror made Duo laugh.

"Would you like to join us, Duo?" asked Arora. "I would like to discuss what happened this morning with you."

Duo looked down at his filthy clothing. "I haven't had a bath."

"You had three yesterday," remarked Trey. "No need to get carried away with hygiene now when you did not bother with it all that much at Seaside Lab."

"Hey, I took regular showers."

"Regular is a subjective term."

Apolo laughed. "Come with me, Duo. You can wash off and I will get you a clean tunic."

After cleaning and changing into a red and blue garment that identified him as a member of the imperial house, Duo rejoined the others and saw that Arora had taken the opportunity to clean and put on a different tunic. Everyone was already mounted and he was chagrined to see the horse he had ridden to Edgeland Fortress waiting for him. He wasn't surprised when it tried to nip him, but Duo wasn't going to fail that test, so he smacked the beast in the jaw.

"Are you playing with your horse again?"

Duo turned to see Madex grinning at him. "I'm not playing any games with this son of a bitch."

"On Calabria when we say 'son of a …' we add any nasty creature, usually from the Wastelands or the hills," remarked Trey who had guided his horse closer to them.

"A hill weasel is about the most disgusting rodent I can think of," added Arora. "They are the ugliest creature I have ever seen and have an odor that rivals a canyon beast."

"Then I'm not playing any games with this son of a hill weasel." Duo sprang up on the horse, surprised that he could do it without help and relieved that it had not tried to prevent him. In addition to the sword strapped to his back, Duo had a dagger that Apolo provided for parrying or close fighting, and even if he hadn't had much training with a dagger, he was glad to have one so that he looked like the other warriors of the imperial house.

They left the fortress with over two dozen warriors. Baerot was leading them since he had gathered the men, and because Apolo was acting as Trey's imperial guard, Madex remained behind to command the fortress. Caelie was probably overjoyed to have full run of the fortress household because of her mate's new position. Duo had heard her berating Madex for leaving Wattan's service so that he might become Apolo's first commander. She saw the Wasteland governor as a lazy womanizer, but Apolo was far from lazy and she knew it. He usually began his day after first sunrise and did not retire to his personal apartments until well after second sunset when he made time each evening to visit with the females he had taken into his home. Madex could do a lot worse for a boss.

"Are you thinking about the fight?" Arora had dropped back from riding beside Trey.

Duo gave her an apologetic smile. "I don't want to. My stomach hasn't settled yet and I could do with a little mouthwash. I don't think I am cut out for this warrior gig. Puking up your guts after stabbing someone seems like a good way to get killed in battle."

She nodded sympathetically. "The first few times were difficult for me as well, but I knew that if I had not killed those men, they might have killed me or Trey."

"Where did you first … ?" Duo could not remember how the recruits had referred to killing.

"Blood my sword?" she supplied. "In the Wastelands in the days when Trey was crown prince I accompanied him on his raids despite my father's disapproval." She laughed. "I think Trey was more afraid that my father would give me to another male in his absence than he was that I might get hurt."

Duo understood Trey because the woman he loved was as strong as Arora. He and Trynity shared similar experiences in training even though it had not been together, so he knew what she was capable of, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid for her safety every time she climbed into her gundam. Hell, he was sure she would not have embarrassed herself after seeing Arora kill the assassin.

"You have mastered the first attack," Arora said, drawing his thoughts from the woman whose absence in his life left a big hole in his chest. "You may now fight for your emperor."

Glancing ahead at Trey's back, Duo nearly guffawed as he thought of the young man he had lived with for two years on Earth. The silent, emotionally bereft Trowa Barton could only have marginally been considered a friend. If he had been a friend to anyone, it would have been Quatre Winner whose empathy would not allow him to give up on the taciturn young man. That Trowa would not have lost his cool in arguing with Duo. He probably would have stared at him in silence without reacting to anything he said. Duo did not understand the powers that had been used to strip Trey of what Apolo and Arora called his essence, but it made Trowa Barton empty. Trey of Calabria was a different man, a man that could inspire the loyalty of thousands of men.

But Trey was not Duo's emperor, and he did not plan to stay on Calabria.

"I want to go home," he said more to himself than to Arora.

"I know that," she said. "The wormhole is usually visible in the night sky and so we often raise our arms to pray to the gods whether we see it or not. I have not seen it since your friends left."

Duo did not want to believe the wormhole would not open again. "I want to hear what Maeryn … gracious Lady Virinea has to say about it."

Arora gave him a smile that was meant to comfort him. "If anyone knows about the wormhole, it is Trey's mother. She came to what you call the binary system through it when she was studying it and I have heard her talking about it. Trey and I don't understand her explanations even when she speaks to us as if we are children." Arora laughed. "Trey suddenly remembers that he has important things to do when she starts to talk about her studies and he leaves me to listen to her. But I find him later sleeping."

Duo laughed as he remembered his behavior in school on Earth. "He slept through a lot of classes at the academy when he wasn't in la-la land."

"La-la land?" Arora's brows drew together. "If you are talking about his condition when he drinks the wine his mother brews, then I have seen him in la-la land on a few occasions and I do not like it."

"Lady Virinea brews wine?" Duo would like something a bit stronger, but if she had some wine, he would enjoy having a sip or two, or maybe even a whole bottle. Hell, he would like to get puking drunk, especially after this morning.

Arora's face mirrored her disapproval. "You will not drink it with him. His behavior is ridiculous after just one cup."

Duo remembered times when the pilots would sit in the hangar and share a case of cold beer and how often Trowa Barton had passed out after only one can. His hangovers were almost worthy of a trip to the emergency room, so he quickly learned not to drink with them. He usually had a joint stashed away on him and he did not share.

"I won't encourage his bad habits," Duo said with a grin.

"Why do I think you are not being quite honest with me?" She moved her mount closer, and when his tried to bite her, her own horse snarled a warning that made his own take a step away. "Your horse needs to be trained better."

"I think Madex gave me this beast as some sort of joke."

Arora laughed. "That does not surprise me. I am sure Wattan's warriors were bored seeing you struggle with it amused them."

Duo glared down at the head of his animal. "Maybe you can give me some pointers in training him."

"It's a her," she said with a smile.

"Her?" Duo should have known by its cantankerous disposition.

"Most warhorses are females," she told him. "They are bigger, stronger and faster. The males are good for only one thing."

Reminded of her condition, he glanced at her belly and remarked, "On Earth, women who are pregnant don't ride into battle. Aren't you afraid something will happen to the baby?" Duo could not believe Trey was letting her ride the horse let alone expect her to command an army.

"Our children share in our fate," she told Duo matter of factly. "Shamara will be coming with me."

His mouth dropped open. "You are taking a baby into a battle? How can you fight holding a baby?"

Arora looked at him and he saw a faint glow in her eyes. "Apolo has taught me a spell to protect us. He believes that Shamara will add her power to the spell."

"A baby using magic?" Duo shook his head. "I bet she's a handful."

"If you mean that she can difficult, then you are correct, but Shamara is a sweet child. She may be demanding at times, but I believe the same may be true of all babies. I stopped by to see the infants in Apolo's care ..."

"His daughters," Duo pointed out with a chuckle. "He insists upon calling them his daughters."

"He seems calmer now that he has found the purpose the gods have given him," remarked Arora with a nod. "I sensed a joy within him when we visited the babies, even when he held a screaming child and managed to calm her without using his magic."

"I think Apolo would have a way with females even if he weren't Guerani," said Duo.

Smiling, Arora nodded in agreement. "As I was saying, I noted that his daughters were no more or less behaved than my own, but even when she is at her worst, I adore my Shamara. Some day you will feel the wondrous joy as you hold your own shrieking son or daughter."

Duo snorted. "That isn't going to happen."

She raised her brows as she gave him an indulgent smile. "You seem certain although I have come to learn that terrans – humans – don't control their ability to reproduce as well as Calabrian females or Guerani males."

"I can't have children," Duo told her. In the past the idea had not bothered him, but after spending time with Apolo and his children, Duo cheated.

"You cannot know that," argued Arora.

"My gundam messed me up. The scientists who made the damned thing made no provisions for the safety of the pilot. We were as much a tool as the machine, so if we got fried, they didn't care since none of us seemed likely to have a future one way or the other."

"How do you know that you can never hold your own child?" she persisted. "Did your healers tell you so on Earth?"

"I know," he grumbled. "If I could have children, Trynity and I would have had one by now."

"But …" Arora did not get a chance to speak because her brother interrupted her.

"Sister! Trey wants you to join him."

Duo watched them stare at each other for a few moments and he had the odd sense that they were talking about him.


	24. Chapter 24 Arora takes command

**Chapter 24**

Apolo had sensed that Arora was about to tell Duo that Trynity was carrying his child, not just one, but two, and since he was already suffering deep anxiety for having abandoned her, Apolo knew that learning his mate would shoulder the responsibility of raising his children without him would destroy him.

Arora was blushing with embarrassment at her near mistake. "I will join Trey then."

 _Do not ever tell him about Trynity. He is barely able to cope with what he has done._

 _You need not worry about me doing so in the future._

Arora looked from him to Duo. "I would be honored if you would join me, Duo, when I take command. I can continue with the training that Apolo has done."

He scratched his head, a nervous habit of his. "I will decide after I speak to gracious Lady Virinea. I wouldn't want to get killed before I have a chance to find my way back to the terran system."

She reached out to lay her hand over Duo's where he held the reins of his horse. "You do not believe in our gods, Duo, but I will pray to them that you may be reunited with your people."

"I just want to be reunited with Trynity," he said glumly.

Sensing that Duo didn't feel like talking, Apolo remained silent as he rode beside him and even though he wanted to discover if he was thinking about his conversation with Arora, he did not invade his private musings. Instead, he indulged in his own concerns, especially how the Wasteland warriors were going to react to Trey's appointment of Arora as their commander. Trey seemed oblivious to any conflict that would arise, and in doing so, he might find himself without the flank attack he needed in the battle against Waescop when the warriors balked at her command. Worse, they could turn on her when they were separated and Trey would lose his mate. Calabrian males that actually survived the loss of their bonded mates went on to live half-lives without them. There was nothing Apolo would be able to do to help him, especially when the loss of his sister would leave him with nothing to live for either. Not even those beautiful helpless infants he had rescued could keep him from joining the ancestors.

"Don't worry about your sister," Duo remarked suddenly.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Apolo asked with raised brows.

"I don't need to. I see the look on your face and it's all you talked about last night. Maybe you should trust her. After what I saw this morning, I do."

Duo was right. It had been a long time since Apolo had seen Arora fight and she had grown even more skilled despite the birth of her child. The one she carried did not slow her down either. Not only had she easily defended against all five attacks impressively delivered by an assassin that intended to kill her, but she had performed a flawless attack of her own making, a sixth attack, that had mortally wounded the killer. The speed and precision of her attacks had amazed Apolo, and he had felt Trey's mingled excitement and fear for his mate. Trey did not realize that she feared more for his safety, that she always had and always would put his needs above her own.

They arrived at the Wasteland camp shortly after the time when the suns were at equal distance in the sky, the sign that the day was half over. Wattan came out to greet them, explaining that Madex had sent a message by bird to expect their arrival. He had also informed Wattan of the assassin's attack before their departure.

"Thank the gods you were not harmed!" exclaimed Wattan, his gaze on Arora. "According to Madex's report, the gods acted through you this day."

"As much as I believe in the gods, we are both still alive thanks to her excessive training these last few months," groused Trey, the resentment in his voice obvious.

Wattan laughed heartily. "Spoken like a true bonded mate, my lord! I am very put out when my own dear mate has more important things to do than to attend to my needs."

Apolo saw Trey shift uncomfortably, and he knew it was because he was still coming to terms with the realization of what had been done to him by Dax when he and Arora were only children. Bonding had been outlawed long ago as an abhorrent practice. That any man would subject himself to the whims of a female had become the very definition of insane, but Wattan's people in the south had continued the practice despite the imperial edict against it. They had managed to keep it secret for many generations, but now their warriors traveled with their females and made camps for them nearby. In the past, only the warriors whose mates were breeding would travel with their warlord and Apolo was impressed with the planning that must have gone into keeping their practices secret. If any emperor had discovered what they were doing, the warlords and their bonded warriors would have lost their lives after a bloody confrontation with an imperial army.

"I am displeased that my wife chose to take on the assassin when she knew his intent." Apolo wasn't surprised Trey chose to use the terran term instead of referring to her as his mate.

Wattan rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with his reference to her psychic abilities. "She was victorious, and that is all that is important."

"You are right," agreed Arora with a glance at her glowering mate. "Let us join your men. My husband" she looked at Trey again with a disapproving frown " has an announcement for them."

Wattan signaled for his men to join Trey's escort and fell into step beside his emperor as Baerot joined Apolo and Arora who walked behind them.

"Do you think there will be trouble?" Apolo asked Baerot. They both knew what Trey was going to announce.

"The vast majority of the men have a great respect for Lady Arora. Whether that translates into accepting her as their commander, it is only for the gods to know at this time."

Trey must have heard them because he stopped abruptly and turned in his saddle to face Wattan. "Do you accept Arora as your commander?" he demanded.

Wattan did not look away from his probing gaze.

"Without hesitation, my lord. I know of her skill, and had she been a male, she would have been made a warlord by now. She knows your mind probably better than you. If the men have any objection, it will be because they know she is Guerani, but I believe that her magic can only benefit us."

"Well spoken," said Trey with a nod. "What you say applies to Apolo as well."

Wattan gave Arora an apologetic smile. "I have heard that your brother's powers far exceed your own. If that is true, then it stands to reason that he should ride at the emperor's side."

Apolo had hoped that Wattan would try to talk sense into Trey, but now he only confirmed his decision. There was no argument Apolo could make, not after her performance at the fortress that morning that the men riding with them had witnessed. He even saw Duo smirking at him because he knew that Apolo did not want his sister at the head of the Wasteland army.

When they arrived at the camp, Apolo could see that Duo was awed by the numbers of men that Baerot had managed to gather in the last few weeks, men that would march to war for their emperor. They now formed two long lines between which the emperor's party now rode. Apolo did not sense any ambivalence in the many men, not even for the female at his side. If anything, they were as much in awe of his beautiful sister as they were of their emperor.

Reaching the end of the line, Trey dismounted his horse and climbed the steps to a platform that was usually used by the warlord to give orders to his commanders. The men now gathered around it as close as possible so that they could hear the emperor's words. There was no jostlingWattan's men were well-discipline, and if Wattan had been in the camp for the last several days as reported by Baerot, he had enforced his strict code on the warriors from many different houses, small and large.

"I will not allow any warlord to challenge me and my right to succeed my father, nor my right to make the laws that will benefit my people. Lord Waescop has continued to defy the edicts I have sent to all parts of the empire." He paused for a moment and then he said, "I know that my father did nothing to make your lives better, but I give you my oath that I will do so. I want to ensure for you a life that does not include war."

As the men listening to him cheered, Trey glanced briefly at Duo, then at Arora before he raised his arms to quiet them and he spoke again. "My mother came from a planet far from here, and Zeno took her as his mate claiming that he was hoping to make an alliance with stronger people. I have come to learn that he did not care about an alliance, that he loved my mother. I went to my mother's planet, and I believe that the gods meant for me to see with my own eyes, females who were not used like animals to breed males to fight wars. On Earth they are friends, sisters, wives and the nurturing mothers of children. We must learn to live together, male and female, imperial and Guerani. Only then can we move forward into a future of our making instead of remaining mired in the corruption and subjugation of the past."

There was more cheering for his words and raising his arms to quiet them, he waited moment before continuing. "I hear in your voices that you want the future I promise to give you, but your actions will tell me if you are willing for that future to begin this day."

Turning to look at Arora, he held out his hand to her and she dismounted to join him on the platform. When he clasped their hands, he entwined their fingers a hush fell over the warriors and Apolo saw them shifting nervously and glancing at each other as if gauging the reactions of their fellow warriors. Females were for breeding, and feeling affection for any one was a sign of weakness.

"This is my bonded mate," he announced, surprising Apolo who knew he was not yet settled into that role. The outburst of mingled reaction was predictable with Wattan's men vocally supportive and just as many shocked that the emperor would admit to being tethered to his mate.

"She is also my imperial guard. As such, I trust her with my life, and she has proven again and again that she is worthy of that trust." He gazed into her eyes for a moment before he turned in a circle so that every warrior could see them together before announcing, "Today I appoint imperial guard Arora of house Dax as commander of the army of the Wastelands."

Silence fell over the men and Apolo ignored those whose heads turned in his direction as if asking that he intervene and talk some sense into the emperor. He had tried and only ended up having the sense talked into him.

Then Wattan dismounted his horse and went to stand beneath the platform. He dropped to his knee and putting his fist to his chest, he lowered his head. "I give you my oath, gracious lady Arora."

Apolo wondered if any other men would follow his example and for several moments, no one stepped forward. But then he caught a movement from the corner of his eye and he was startled to see Duo hop off his horse, and while his movements were awkward, he mimicked what he saw Wattan do.

"I give you my oath, gracious lady Arora," he repeated, and then he grinned up at her. "It's the least I can do after you saved my ass."

She smiled down at him. "You saved mine first, Duo."

He snorted. "As if you were ever in any danger."

The moment Duo stepped away, another man came forward to pledge an oath to her, and then another, and Apolo was amazed that not a single man left in protest, that they jostled each other to hurry to give their oath. More than one male left with adoration of the emperor's beautiful mate thrumming through him, wondering how he could go about finding as worthy a female as the one standing at the side of his emperor. Apolo had never considered that her natural female charm would be a factor in getting men to follow her, but once Trey had made it clear that caring for a female was acceptable in his eyes, their future already seemed much brighter if it included a woman. They might not find one equal to Arora, of that Apolo was quite certain, but they would find a female who would give them comfort for many years as they made a life together.

The first sun had already set before the last of the men had given his oath, and because it had grown so late, Trey decided to remain in the camp for the night. As the men set fires for warmth and gathered food, Arora addressed the men that had already been given rank of commander, including Wattan and Baerot. They talked about the plan as Trey wanted it executed, and while several of the dozen commanders did not believe it wise to take an army through the mountains, Wattan managed to convince them that it would be possible. He had been patrolling for several weeks after he had overseen the dismantling of the slave markets in the Wastelands. Fortunately the Wasteland warlords realized the futility in opposing the emperor, especially when doing so might bring Lord Caron into power and that would mean nothing would change. Under Trey they might get their voices heard and needs satisfied whereas they knew from experience that Lord Caron would react to any discontentment by sending an army. So Wattan's experiences in the hills, the scouting maps his men had already made, would make the army's march through the sacred hills less dangerous.

"I will not lie to you, the conditions are harsh," Wattan told the other men with a glance at Arora. "The animals are savage, the terrain is difficult to cross, and we will have to be careful in what we eat because my men have already encountered things that have made their innards twist."

"It's good you have done the reconnaissance for us then," remarked Trey.

"And then there are the two legged beasts."

"You are talking about the tribes," guessed Apolo.

"Joran has no love for me," said Trey. "Not for driving him into the hills and certainly not for exposing his sister's perfidy."

"Lady Xuxa was a viper," spat Wattan. "He was not blind to her faults, but he was offended that Zeno sent her back to his tribe in shame instead of dealing with her. The tribes are spending their summer in the hills, so the timing of this plan could not be worse. But all those problems pale in comparison to what we did not see in the hills but which I believe is there. We will have to be looking over our shoulders for Lord Caron and his men."

"I have received information from several sources that Lord Caron has returned to the south," spoke up Trey.

"And one of my scouts reported this morning that he was sure he saw his son, Raemon, skulking in the hills with a handful of men. Since we know that Caron cares more about that worthless heap of dung for a son than any other being," pointed out Wattan, "we know that Raemon has more than just a handful of men left to protect him."

Apolo liked even less knowing that Arora would be anywhere near the repulsive spawn of Lord Caron. "Perhaps we should rethink our plan."

Trey knew of the reputation of Caron and his sons as well as Apolo did and he was encouraged to see that Trey was now hesitating, that a glance at Arora told Apolo without reading his thoughts, that he had put a face to what she would suffer if they captured her. Apolo had been through Larya's mind and he knew what the vile bastards were capable of, had seen it day after day in Dilan's suite. That day outside Edgeland Fortress when Apolo had attacked Lord Caron in the midst of the battle, he had been thinking more of avenging what the beast had done to Larya when she was but a child than he was about protecting Trey's rights at Edgeland Fortress.

"I am not afraid of Raemon of house Caron," announced Arora.

Apolo's hope for a new plan receded quickly when Trey met her gaze and he saw the resolve in the look that passed between them.

"I never thought you would be," Trey told her.

"Then do not fear for me. I am well acquainted with him. His father approached Dax with an offer for me so that Raemon could breed me, but Zeno refused to allow it."

Apolo had not known of Caron's offer and he shuddered as he imagined what would have happened to her. She would be dead by now if Dax had his way, but Zeno had saved her so that he could die on the point of her sword.

Trey was frowning at her. "You have never told me this."

She returned his frown. "Do you want to spend the rest of the night hearing of all the offers made to Dax for the female of his house? I think he despised me for not being able to use me to further his ambitions."

Apolo was not sure what his ambitions could have been when he was already the most powerful man on Calabria after Zeno. Surely his father was not planning to overthrow the emperor? The thought was unsettling and yet, since Apolo did not really understand the man Dax had become, he would believe anything of a man so twisted by revenge that he would hide who he was even from his children.

"He is gone now," said Trey. "We will not waste any more time speaking about him, but knowing that Caron wanted you for his house complicates an already unpleasant situation. When Raemon discovers you are in the hills, he will hunt you."

"He may try," she said fiercely, "but he will not catch me." She looked at Apolo and he heard her clearly daring him to refute her ability to do so. Apolo would never underestimate his sister, but to be certain, he would spend the next couple of days working with her to open as many of her Guerani senses as he could so that she could protect herself.

"As for the animals,"she continued, "I already know that they are savage, but for them, I can rely on commanders who have experience with them. Lord Vaan has already offered his finest commander, Faelen, to serve me." Because the lands of house Vaan were on a mountain range to the west, Faelen's knowledge about mountain beasts would be invaluable. "And ever since Trey decided on this course of action, I have studied the texts about the hills, so I have learned much about the area."

"Even with that knowledge, you will have a difficult march," Apolo told her.

Trey slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I trust that on the day we face Waescop on the plains of his lands, I will see her forces come over the ridge."

The group continued to discuss the strategy for the battle they would face in no more than a dozen days until the men returned with food. Apolo was amazed that Duo served Arora before sitting behind her to eat. Either the fight that morning or his discussion with Arora on the trail seemed to have changed him. If what Apolo suspected was true, that Duo Maxwell would never be able to return to his people and the woman he loved, then it was good that he was making an attempt to move forward. His pledge to Arora had certainly surprised him, but then he wasn't sure Duo understood how binding his pledge had been.

Both moons were in the sky when Trey announced that he was tired, and taking Arora with him, he refused the offer of a decadently soft bed prepared for him in favor of resting against his saddle with his wife to keep him warm. Duo had wrapped himself in his cloak and also settled against his saddle, but Apolo could see that he was restless so he went to him.

"Would you mind sharing your warmth with me?" he asked, standing over him.

Duo peeked out from his cloak to look up at him. "Just what are you suggesting?"

Apolo smiled wryly. "Not what your mind is thinking." He nodded around the camp where others were huddled together. "This is our way in the field."

To his surprise, Duo threw open his cloak. "Then get over here. It's damn cold and if you can add a little warmth, I'm all for it. Just don't get any ideas at first sunrise."

Chuckling, Apolo slipped under the cloak after adding his own over Duo, and after a few moments, they had become pleasantly warm.

"This is nice," remarked Duo. "Hey, you don't know any mumbo jumbo to conjure up a little heat, do you?"

"That is considered a dark power," Apolo told him. "I remember my mother telling me that long ago there were Guerani on Calabria who used the dark powers but that the last of them was taken up into the stars."

"Probably the Baymani took them away to study them," commented Duo.

"You seem to have become an expert of sorts about the Baymani. We know very little of them, except that they come to Calabria from time to time to trade for imperial ore. When their king offered his daughter to Zeno, I think even Zeno was surprised because they believe we are savages."

Duo was quiet for several moments and Apolo thought he might have gone to sleep. He was about to close his own eyes and reach out to the ancestors when Duo spoke again. "When I was with Newt, I did some things that I am ashamed of."

Laying on his back, Apolo now turned to face Duo. "I sensed that something more than missing your mate was bothering you, but I did not want to intrude upon your privacy."

"I am not ready to talk about all of it, but I can tell you that I had the opportunity to learn a lot about the Baymani. They are arrogant, but with good cause. I think their civilization is older than any of us can imagine and their technology is even more advanced than Earth."

"How did you come upon the opportunity to study them? Their language is different from ours. I can understand somewhat you having learning Calabrian in what Trey calls a crash course when you joined the pirates ..."

"The pirate spoke our language," Duo reminded him. "And I had a hell of a time learning to get by on Calabria the first time I was here." He reached out to take Apolo's hand and he put it against his head. "Do you feel anything inside?"

Apolo did not feel anything at first, but when he closed his eyes and reached out with his pwers, he found that there was a tiny, thin disk implanted just under his skull. His abilities did not extend to technical devices, so he did not know what he felt, but he determined that it was not hurting Duo. "What is it?"

"They called it a universal translator. It's some sort of computer that sends signals to the part of the brain that processes language, translating it before it reaches it. The Baymani invented it long ago so that they could understand the species they were studying."

"So they were studying us like animals," said Apolo with a shake of his head.

"Not so much studying as trying to shape the emerging civilizations on the planets." Duo laughed self-deprecatingly. "My teachers wouldn't believe it if they heard me talking like this."

"I have always thought you were an intelligent young man," Apolo told him earnestly. "You were wasting your talents on endeavors that did not interest you."

Duo shrugged. "If we didn't waste time on those endeavors, maybe we would be intolerant of each other."

"I did not notice when I was on Earth that you terrans were particularly tolerant of each other." The fact that they had built colonies in space to get away from each other bore testament to their intolerance.

"There are plenty of us that don't care about anything but how a person acts, no matter their race, their ethnicity or their sex."

"Is that why you gave your oath to my sister?" Apolo was touched by Duo's honesty and his open-mindedness.

"I like Arora, and I thought it foolish that the men did not want to follow her because she is a woman."

There was another reason the warriors were reluctant to give their oaths to her, a reason that Duo would scoff at, but on Calabria, a female set in the Wastelands was the worst sort. That the men had given their oaths to her after what Dax had done to her because of what happened between her and Trey on Earth, that she had returned pregnant with a child that would not be claimed by a male, was nothing short of a miracle.

"Your oath to her means that you would rather die than suffer it broken."

He expected Duo to respond, but he did not, so after several moments of silence in which he thought the young terran might be regretting his hasty words, he heard him murmur.

"She is like Trynity. I would do anything for her, and that includes dying for her if I have to. I won't fail her like I did Trynity."

Apolo drew Duo into the circle of his arms, and without warning him, he sent enough calming magic into him so that he could have a peaceful night's sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 The army arrives

**Chapter 25**

The following morning, Duo slept through first sunrise and did not awaken until he felt Apolo stirring well after second sunrise. Because he did not have the usual disruptive nightmares of Trynity rejecting him, Duo suspected Apolo of having put a spell on him. He was too well rested to scold the Guerani.

Instead he went to Apolo who was standing facing the far off mountins, his eyes closed, so Duo put his hand on his arm to draw his attention. "Thank you."

Turning to look at him, Apolo smiled and put his hand over Duo's. "You are my friend, Duo, and I would do anything to help you."

Duo wondered if telling Apolo what had happened in space when he was with Newt would help ease the pain of knowing he had a part in causing the death and slavery of so many people. His decision to destroy the outpost when he couldn't be sure that the people on the station would escape only added to his guilt. Even if the people on the outpost were despicable, he had no right to take away their lives.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so surly." Trey had come to them and Duo could not raise his eyes to meet his gaze. His hands were bloody while Trey was risking his life and those of the ones he loved to make better the lives of many, some of whom did not even deserve it.

"I'm hungry." At least that was not a lie.

Trey handed him a weighty pouch. "Arora asked me to give you this in appreciation for what you did yesterday. But don't get used to it. She's not going to waste her time trying to keep you fed."

"She couldn't do it if she tried," said Apolo with a chuckle.

Duo's stomach growled even before he reached into the pouch to take out some tasty fare. As he munched on a plump beetle, he mused that not so long ago he would have been horrified to consider such a thing food. Arora must have taken care to choose the tastiest items and Duo was grateful he had something to take his mind off his problems, even if it was momentary.

"We received a message from the fortress," Trey announced. "The army has arrived, so we will return and prepare for the march."

Duo stopped eating and after swallowing, he asked, "Will I have a chance to speak to your mother, or will I be remaining here with the Wasteland army?"

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Arora. "We are returning to the fortress, Duo. I must collect Shamara and then you may speak to gracious Lady Virinea."

"Finish eating and get your horse," snapped Trey irritably, his gaze on the hand on Duo's shoulder. "Apolo, come with me. You don't need to babysit Duo."

"Babysit?" Duo heard Apolo say to Trey. "Just what is that supposed to mean? Duo is not a baby."

"I will explain."

"If you would stop using those terran terms, you would not have to spend so much time explaining them," grumbled Apolo.

Arora laughed and curled her arm around Duo's. "Come along. I will help you with your horse. I left my own near it."

"Are you sure it's safe? I don't like the way Trey - the emperor - was looking at me."

"Don't worry. Apolo will prevent him from cutting off your limbs."

Remembering what had happened to Efraen, Duo gulped. "Maybe you shouldn't touch me. He's getting the wrong idea and I'd rather ride back to Edgeland Fortress intact."

He reached down to grab his saddle to sling over his shoulder to carry and Arora snatched up his cloak and fell into step beside him. The warriors readying for the day paused in their tasks to greet her and as she acknowledged each one by name, Duo wondered why Apolo had worried about her ability to command these men. True, they had not been eager to step forward to give their oaths until Duo had done so, but he guessed they were only waiting for someone to be the first after Wattan who really didn't have a choice. He likened it to test days at the academy when he would hand in his test before anyone else. He may not have had his test done – he usually didn't have any coherent answers – but at least he ended the stalemate. But what he had told Apolo was true, that Arora reminded him of Trynity. She was brave and strong and beautiful and loyal. He understood the oath he had given to her and he intended to keep it.

The horse must have sensed his approach because it turned its head and snorted, a long stream of snot arcing towards him. Duo managed to side-step it and he dropped the saddle to ball his hand into a fist. "You're going to regret that!"

Arora seized his arm. "You don't need to prove your mastery with violence."

"Who said anything about proving mastery? I just want to smack him good."

"Her," she reminded him.

Duo glared at the beast who was watching him warily. "I don't care if she's a she or a he."

Arora released him and went to put her hand on the horse's jaw. She caressed it for a moment, and then she looked at Duo. "You will not be surprised to learn that she doesn't like you."

"Well, I don't like her either."

"You smell different to her, so she understands that you are not Calabrian. That is disconcerting to her."

Duo frowned at her. "What do you suggest I do? I can't help what I am. Maybe I could get another mount, one that is not racist."

Arora laughed and turned her attention back to the horse. "I am going to tell her that although you may not be Calabrian, you are an honorable man."

"How do you know?" grumbled Duo, thinking that he couldn't be further from honorable.

Her gaze met his and he saw the light of her Guerani powers. Duo couldn't help but be frightened after the confrontation he had seen what happened when she was in a trance with Dax the Demon. Even if she wasn't as strong as her father now, she had the potential to do some very powerful magic.

"I know your heart, Duo. I have felt it. You are an honorable man." She turned her attention back to the horse and for several moments she did not speak. The horse shifted nervously a few times before its tense stance relaxed, and when it did, Arora looked back at Duo. "Be gentle and she will reward you with obedience."

Duo didn't believe her, not after all the altercations he had already had with the animal, but he followed her advice. Instead of tossing the saddle on its back, he eased it on carefully, noting that the horse had turned its head to watch him. He cinched it just enough to keep it on, not with the punishing tightness he had intended to use. He did the same with the reins that he buckled beneath the horse's jaw, and as he was doing so, he felt something cold and wet slide across his cheek.

Jumping back, he wiped his face as Arora laughed and patted the horse. "She has decided that she likes you after all."

He didn't know how to feel about that, but he would try to check his frustration when dealing with the animal. "Do you guys give your horses names?"

"Not usually,"she told him.

"I am going to name my horse …" He chuckled as an appropriate name came to him. "Sadie." He bounded up and onto the saddle, then leaned forward to pat the horse's thick neck. "Do you like that name, Sadie?"

The horse snorted and Duo laughed along with Arora.

"Are you done playing with your horse?" asked Trey who had already mounted his own and guided it to them.

"Her name is Sadie," Arora told him after leaping up onto her own mount. "Perhaps I shall name my horse as well. What do you think, Trey?"

"We should be thinking about what we are going to name our son, not our horses."

Apolo joined them. "My grandfather's name was Ayral."

Trey nudged his horse, then signaled to Baerot before asking, "Do you think your grandfather wants the crown prince of Calabria to bear his name?"

Keeping pace slightly behind Arora who was walking beside Trey, Duo suggested, "Maybe he should ask them. Isn't he always chatting with the ancestors?"

"We don't communicate like that," said Apolo with a frown before looking at Trey. "But in answer to your question, no, I doubt he would appreciate it when his helping the crown prince drew undesirable attention to his people."

"That's putting it mildly,"commented Duo. "Didn't the emperor get spooked by Guerani mumbo jumbo and send out his warriors to eliminate them all?"

"Paying attention in history class for once, Maxwell?" asked Trey irritably.

"We are putting the past behind us," Arora spoke up before Duo could think of a suitable rejoinder. He probably should not have brought up what was probably a touchy subject in the imperial household. He would have to remember to watch what he said, at least for Arora's sake, if not for his own, if he angered Trey.

"Gracious Lady Virinea might have an idea of a suitable name," suggested Apolo.

"That is an excellent idea," said Trey. "My mother doesn't have the same prejudices that we have."

At the mention of Lady Virinea, Duo stopped paying attention to their discussion of baby names. Before the end of the day, she might be able to give him some information about the wormhole. Since she had come to this system when studying it and it had been her life's work, she would be able to tell him when it might open again. But regardless of what she told him, he had every intention of keeping his oath to Arora even if he knew the wormhole was opening and closing this very moment. What did he have to go back to anyway? Trynity would not forgive him, of that he had convinced himself. Not for abandoning her and certainly not for what he had done after.

Apolo fell back beside him. "I have become sensitive to your moods, Duo, and I am concerned about I am feeling now. When we return to the fortress, maybe you and I should discuss what is making you feel this way."

"I would rather not." Duo did not want anyone knowing yet what kind of space scum he was.

"It will be easier for me to ease your pain if you tell me what is causing it."

"Leave him alone," barked Trey. "He'll talk about it when he's ready."

The remainder of the ride to the fortress, they all fell silent and Duo felt responsible for souring both Trey's and Apolo's moods. Trey had asked him about his time with the pirates and Duo had only responded that he did not even want to think about it let alone tell him what he had done. Trey accepted his answer, probably because he understood what it was like to have done something shameful. He wanted to forget about his behavior on the research colony L10 when he had become so addicted to drugs and sex that his friends did not even recognize him. Although Arora had forgiven him, Duo suspected that some part of her would always be hurt by what he had done.

The army amassed outside the fortress came into view long before the fortress and Duo was amazed by how many warriors Trey had been able to call to fight for him. Several men rode out to join them for the rest of the ride to the fortress and Duo learned that they were the warlords Vaan and Chasek. Apolo had told Duo that of the five major houses, three allied with him, but the houses of Waescop and Caron had become powerful during Zeno's reign, grabbing land through force or bribery. The fight with Waescop's army was not an assured win, even with the army Trey had gathered.

The gates of the fortress were wide open, and Duo saw that the practice fields were crowded with men, probably many of whom had trained on these grounds. Duo was surprised to be eager to get back to his own training, but he would have to wait now until after the upcoming fight, if he managed to survive.

Trey, Arora and Apolo were busy with the warlords, so Duo took care of his horse and Sadie rewarded him with another nasty swipe of her tongue on his cheek. He only laughed and patted her backside when he walked away, side-stepping when she kicked out at him. Since she had in the past always managed to hit him, he realized she was only playing with him.

Since he was sweaty from the road and a night without having bathed, he went to his chamber first. Falia and Jana were lurking in the corridor, and they were disappointed to hear that Apolo was busy at the moment and that Duo had no need for them. He bathed quickly, and he dressed with care because he did not want to offend Lady Virinea. She was the mother of the emperor and she held the key to his future happiness in her knowledge.

Knowing she would be in Apolo's apartments, Duo went there. As he walked in the corridors which were more crowded than usual, his hands were clenched and his heart was racing because he was anxious about what she might tell him. He managed to make it there, but he was disappointed to find the apartments full of people he did not know. In addition to Trey, Apolo and Arora, the warlords had come, accompanied by men that he assumed were their first commanders as well as scribes who would write about the event.

He saw Madex with Caelie who was dressed in a lovely gown, and when he waved to them, she came to him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Gracious Lady Arora invited me to dine with her! Lord Apolo was very pleased with how my mate handled the arrival of the emperor's army, so he has already appointed him to command the fortress and the Wastelands during his absence."

Duo smiled at her. "I thought you didn't like Lord Apolo."

She shrugged. "Sometimes he shows very good judgment."

"Like when he came upon you the morning he came back with the first infant," Duo asked with a wink.

"The gods directed him to me," she said with a sniff.

Duo wanted to scoff, but she seemed to truly believe that the gods were responsible for that good that had come to her and Madex since that morning.

"I am to be given my own home in the fortress where Madex, Danlaer and I can spend time when Madex and I are not busy with our duties."

"I am happy for you." Duo caught a glimpse of Lady Virinea and his eyes widened with pleasure when he saw that she was holding a glass of amber liquid. "I have to talk to Lady Virinea."

"Of course! I am sorry I kept you." Caelie left him to join her mate who was talking with Baerot and Duo headed to Trey's mother.

Because they did not know him and probably thought him a servant, the other men in the room ignored him, so Duo was not delayed by having to converse. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see that Trey's mother seemed to be flirting with one of the warlords as she sipped from her glass of wine, but she noticed Duo immediately.

"I heard that you were here, Duo Maxwell! May I offer you a glass of fruit wine?" She did not even wait for his response before she turned away to pour the liquid from a stone jug into a glass.

"Are you making moonshine, Lady Virinea?" teased Duo although his mouth was watering for a little alcohol. He gladly accepted the glass from her and drank half of it straight down before he realized how strong it was and he nearly choked.

The warlord laughed and slapped Duo on the back as he coughed. "I have only had a sip of her brew, so I can imagine how you are feeling."

When he regained his equilibrium, Duo drained the glass. "I'd like another if I could. That was just to take the edge off." He turned to look at the warlord as Trey's mother refilled his glass. "I am Duo Maxwell."

"Yes, the terran. I have already heard that your oath led the Wasteland warriors to give theirs. We owe you much."

Duo shrugged as he took the glass and he saw Lady Virinea smiling at him. "It was nothing but a few words."

"A heartfelt oath," the other man said. "is more than just a few words."

"Allow me to introduce Lord Vaan," Virinea said. "His lands are to the northwest abutting Lord Waescop's."

"I'll be glad to be rid of that hill weasel," muttered Vaan. "I have never liked his markets and only tolerated him because he was cozy with Dax and Zeno." He looked at Virinea. "I am sorry if I have offended you, gracious lady."

Laying her hand on his beefy arm, she stroked it as she smiled up at him. "He has been gone for only a few months, but to me he has been gone for many years."

The look she was giving him along with her words sent out signals that any man would understand, and if Vaan did not, Duo knew it was because he didn't know how to react to a woman who wasn't meek and subservient. Duo had no experience in how a grown man's mother behaved except in what he saw on the shows he watched on the telecom back on Earth, and none of them had been as young and vibrant as Virinea. He did not know much about her except that she had been a young genius that had gone into deep space to study the wormhole. Duo had been so wrapped up in self-doubt when they came to the pirate satellite that he had barely even registered that Virinea had struck up a friendship with Trynity, and then he hoped she would sway Trynity to taking the fellowship.

Lord Vaan glanced nervously at the hand on his arm. "My lady ..."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Trey suddenly appeared at his side. "Lord Vaan, would you join us? We were discussing the terrain of Lord Waescop's lands and you know them better than any of us."

The other man cleared his throat. "Of course." He looked back at Virinea. "Please excuse me, gracious lady."

She reluctantly took her hand from his arm. "We can continue at another time, perhaps when we can have more privacy."

Trey shot his mother a look that easily could have been interpreted as "Over my dead body," before he spun on his heel and headed back to the group of warlords with Lord Vaan a pace behind.

Virinea sighed and refilled her glass, but before she put aside the jug, she offered more to Duo who was already feeling buzzed enough to know that a refill might put him over the edge, but he drained his glass and held it out for her to fill.

"My lady, you will keep me from making a fool of myself when I get pissing drunk, won't you?"

She laughed and set aside the jug after filling his glass to half full. "I have no wine left, so I doubt you will get that drunk. I'm glad you don't have the same deficiencies in your metabolism that my son and all these Calabrians have because I don't like drinking alone." She raised her glass for a toast and Duo raised his as well. "To busybody sons who have better things to do than spoil their mothers' fun."

Duo clinked his glass to hers. "Potential fun, my lady?"

"Oh, I intend to have my fun." She sipped from her glass, but her eyes were on the men across the room. "I have spent the last fifteen years doing as I please and intend to continue. What better way to prove a woman's independence than to call the shots in the bedroom?"

Duo was definitely tipsy, but not so far gone that he could be comfortable with the subject of her conversation, so he decided to steer it in another direction although he was afraid she was too distracted by the warlord. "I was hoping to talk to you about the wormhole."

Virinea turned her soft green gaze to him. "Trey told me what you did, but I got a headstart on the wine, so I don't think I should be discussing the wormhole with you tonight."

The strong wine took the edge off his own disappointment. "Perhaps tomorrow, then?"

She put her hand on his. "After second sunrise, Mr. Maxwell, long after second sunrise." Glancing back at the warlord who was probably a decade younger than her, she added, "I intend to be busy after first sunrise."


	26. Chapter 26 Duo meets Shamara

**Chapter 26**

Finding himself ignored by the men discussing the looming battle, Duo headed further into the apartments where he found Jana and Falia setting out food. He could hear them grumbling about all the work they had to do that evening, so he ducked out of sight before they complained to him or asked him to help.

The chamber he had ducked into seemed to be unoccupied at first, and then he detected movement in a small, round bed with wooden sides. The room was lit only with the fading light of the second sun, but he saw small fingers grasping the edges before a series of grunts preceded the appearance of the top of a head with two large eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. If he were anywhere else, he probably would have stumbled out shrieking in fear, and as it was, his heart gave a skip before he felt a calming peace flow over him that could only have been induced by a Guerani.

"Well," he said aloud. "I guess you must be the imperial princess."

A little gurgle answered him which made Duo smile before he became aware of the movements on the bed. A woman had been lying on it, and she must have been sleeping, but now she raised herself up and her silky robe parted to give him a generous view of her ample curves. "Have you come to check on your child, my lord?"

"I am not the emperor," he told her. Duo nearly guffawed with laughter at the thought that any woman would make Trey stray from his wife.

She drew her robe together and he saw the disappointment on her face. "Who are you?"

"Maybe I should ask what you are doing here?"

"I have been caring for the child in the absence of her mother," said the woman tartly as she rose from the bed.

The baby was whimpering now, but the woman did not even glance in her direction as she gave Duo a thorough examination from head to toe. "Are you an imperial warrior?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Duo turned to see Arora. She did not show any surprise that he was there, but she did show her displeasure in the woman. "Gadja, you may leave. I have no more need of your services. If you wish, you may inquire of Caelie if another wet-nurse is needed in Lord Apolo's nursery." She remained at the door, holding it open, and the other woman gathered a few belongings before heading toward it.

She paused beside Arora. "I will discuss this dismissal with the emperor. Perhaps he will not wish for me to go. Maybe you will be the one inquiring if anyone has need of your services."

"I will abide by his decision," said Arora calmly. Duo wondered how she kept from giving the impudent female a kick in the backside as she passed by her. She merely closed the door softly before turning to look at him. "Shamara is hungry. Will you bring her to me?"

Duo looked back at the baby whose head was bobbing as if she were rocking back and forth on her bottom. He had no experience with babies. Zilch. "Hey, maybe you should get her. I might drop her."

But Arora had already settled cross-legged on a mat near the window that opened to the expansive balcony facing the distant hills and she was loosening her garment. "She wants you to pick her up. You will not drop her."

His hands were shaking as he went to stand over the baby's bed, but when she titled her head to smile up at him, he could resist giving her an answering smile. "So, you are the first princess."

She gurgled in answer and when she took one of her hands from the edge of the bed, she lost her balance and fell back in a roll with a frustrated grunt. Duo scooped her up and as he swung her out of the bed, she gasped and then giggled.

"Stop playing with her and bring her to me. I have not fed her in a couple of days and that lazy female did not nurse her this evening. She was hoping her plump breasts would tempt my mate."

He held her out from him as he crossed the room and managed to get the baby to Arora without incident. When Arora put her to her breast, she immediately began to suckle. "There you are, dear heart," she crooned to the baby. "I know you are starving."

Feeling awkward, Duo said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Arora put up a hand. "She wants you to stay." She leaned forward to pat the mat facing her.

Although he would rather leave because he was uncomfortable with what she was doing, he sat across from her.

Arora smiled at him. "I sense how you are feeling. What I am doing is natural."

"Women on Earth weren't so open about it," he told her.

"Trey told me that many women preferred to do so in private as if it were something shameful."

"I don't think the feeding part is the shameful part." Duo deliberately kept his eyes from her breasts.

Arora laughed. "I would hate to think that the sight of my breasts would turn you into a rutting beast."

"Does it turn Trey into a rutting beast?" He still wasn't going to look at her, even if the baby was making smacking noises that made him suspect she was trying to get his attention.

"That is different. He is my bonded mate."

Duo would have to ask Trey how it felt to be bonded, what it entailed and how it felt. Madex had a hard time explaining it and what he did tell him made Duo wonder why a man would allow a female to have such control over him. He certainly understood why one of Trey's ancestors had outlawed it. There was too much potential for abuse. Hadn't Dax taken advantage of it to torture the crown prince?

"You did not have a chance to speak to Lady Virinea," remarked Arora, and then she smiled. "Trey is angry with his mother. I left him scolding her, but I doubt she will listen to him."

Duo laughed. "She had some solid plans that he won't be able to change."

"My mate forgets that his mother is not Calabrian. If she wants to take a male to her pillows, she will do it with or without his approval."

Before they could discuss it further, the door opened and Trey marched into the room after closing the it abruptly. He looked around for a moment in the darkening room, and seeing them near the door to the balcony, he crossed the room to them.

"My mother is impossible to reason with!"

"Hey, we were just talking about her," said Duo with a laugh.

"I can imagine what you were saying. She has been brazen in her attentions with Vaan, not just tonight, but during the trip from Imperia. He has managed to hold her off, but …"

"Why would he do that?" asked Duo which made Trey glare at him. "Your mother isn't a tired old nag to be put out to pasture. She's a fine looking woman that any man would like to ..."

"Don't say another word!" snapped Trey, and Duo saw him clenching his fists so he scooted a little closer to Arora who rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say 'court'."

"She doesn't want courtship! She outright told me that she hasn't been with a man since Zeno's death and she has no intention of going to her bed alone tonight." Trey's winced as if the idea of his mother having sex disgusted him. "I cannot believe she jumped back into bed with my father after what he did! When I told her that, she laughed and called me a prude. She said that was one thing they did well together."

Duo never knew his own mother, having been abandoned as an infant on the steps of a church, so he found it hard to sympathize with him. "Cut her some slack, Trey."

"She is a female of my house!"

"You want females to have more rights," spoke up Arora. "Does that not extend to the right to choose a partner with who to spend the night."

After a brief, angry look at his wife, Trey moved past her to the balcony where he started to pace. Duo looked at Arora. "Since he got his memory back, I don't even recognize him. Granted, he didn't have much of a personality before ..."

"I heard that, Maxwell!" Trey came to a stop at the door, and Duo could not see him clearly because the light of the first moon behind him was too bright behind him. "Would you care to step out here so we can discuss what you meant?"

Duo snorted. "You're planning to discuss it with your fists and I don't feel like going to bed all bruised and aching. I've got a good buzz going and I don't want you to ruin it."

"If you fight with Duo, I will spend the night with my brother and he won't heal you until tomorrow, so you can go to bed bruised and aching too," Arora told her husband over her shoulder.

"Besides, didn't you tell me it's dishonorable to fight with fists?" asked Duo.

"I'll make an exception for you," said Trey. "We both have terran blood."

"Well I'm not going to be the outlet of your anger towards your mother." Duo glanced at Arora and saw that she had put the baby to her shoulder and was patting her back. Shamara had lifted her head and she must have been looking at her father because his stance suddenly eased and his fists unclenched.

"By the gods, she is a rascal," he murmured as he dropped to his knees behind Arora and he leaned forward to kiss his daughter's head. As he leaned back, the baby loosed a huge belch that was accompanied by a splat. "Gods damn!"

Trey moved away and he brushed his hand over a crystal that flared to life and lit the room. Duo saw that Shamara had deposited a large, white gob on Trey's face which he was wiping away with the hem of his tunic as he headed towards the bathing chamber. "I hope that was not an indication of your approval of my mother. I certainly will not tolerate that kind of behavior from my daughter."

Arora dabbed at Shamara's mouth before she moved her to her other breast. "I can count on my daughter to diffuse her father's temper."

"That's pretty handy," laughed Duo. "She probably has a few more tricks up her sleeve."

"She has no sleeves," pointed out Arora. "And I do not understand what you mean."

"You know," he said. "Her bag of tricks." When Arora continued to have an odd look on her face, he said, "The things she does to get her way."

Arora opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the baby grunted loudly and there came a loud rumbling sound from the wadded cloth wrapped around her bottom. Trey was coming back into the room rubbing his face with a drying cloth when she had finished and his lips pursed in annoyance.

"I don't think she liked how you were talking to Duo," remarked Arora.

Duo threw up his hands. "Hey, I don't even know her! I held her once when she was a tiny thing, and I picked her up once today."

Trey reached down to take the now soiled baby and Duo saw that Arora had not escaped the fallout. She glanced briefly at her husband before she headed to the bathing chamber and Duo almost laughed to see Trey watching his mate walk provocatively through the door as he stood holding a baby so sodden he thought the foul ooze might drip to the floor.

He must have been smiling because Trey scowled at him. "What's so funny? Haven't you ever seen a dirty diaper before?"

Duo scratched his head and said, "Only on the telecom at Seaside, and not any that looked like that. I don't think I have ever been this close to an actual dirty diaper."

Before he could react, Trey thrust Shamara at him and he had no choice but to grab the baby because he was afraid Trey would drop her if he did not. Reasonably he knew that he would not drop his own child, but he had managed to trick Duo into taking her.

"The clean wraps are over there," he pointed to a small pile of neatly folded cloth next to a basin of water on a table. "She got me too, so I need to clean up."

Without giving Duo a chance to protest that he had no idea how to change a diaper, Trey quickly followed Arora out of the room and closed the door to the chamber with a snap that warned Duo not to interrupt. Duo blinked at the closed door for a moment, but the foul odor was stinging his eyes, so he realized that he needed to act quickly or he would have to use the bathing chamber. If he interrupted them, he was going to be leaving with more than just a few bruises.

Carefully walking across the room, afraid that he might drop her, he was concentrating on his steps until Shamara began to squirm so he moved a little faster. "I don't blame you," he muttered. "I wouldn't want that against my backside."

He gently laid the baby on the cloth covered table, and she seemed to know that it meant that she was going to be cleaned because she stopped fussing. Duo looked at her face and saw her smiling, then waving her arms at him, so he reached up to tickle under her chin.

"You are a little cutie." She giggled and he laughed before turning his attention back to the problem.

His initial instinct was to tear the offending garment from her immediately and clean her, but if he did that, he would not be able to learn the secrets of Calabrian diapering. So Duo tried his best to ignore the mess as he studied the small garment, noting that it was going to be harder than he imagined since there did not seem to be any discernible fastening. The cloth was wrapped and tucked at the sides, so he started by untucking and then unwrapping, noting how it had been put on her so that he could duplicate the process. By the time he was done, his hands were covered in the creamy, foul smelling substance with which she had soiled the cloth.

What was it Trey had said? "Gods damn," muttered Duo, feeling a little guilty for cursing, but having some relief for his frustration.

"Don't move," he warned as he balled up the filthy diaper and setting it aside. He washed his hands, then used a cloth to wash the baby.

Fortunately, she cooperated because he did not know what he would do if she squirmed. Aside from some playful kicking accompanied by coos that made Duo feel less annoyed by his task, she did not hinder him. He probably used too much cloth to clean her, but he wanted to make sure both of them were clean when it was done. Noticing that her bottom was a little red, he looked about for any kind of lotion or cream, then smacked his forehead with his palm when he remembered where he was.

"Sorry, princess, but you're going to have to live with a sore bottom," he told her, then laughed when she smiled and kicked vigorously. Then his smile faded as he thought about how many times Trey must see this, how this tiny being must fill his world with joy. Duo would never be able to look forward to this.

Pushing away morose thoughts of his deficiencies, Duo took a clean cloth and after lifting her gently, he slipped it under her. He considered how best to go about diapering her, then he cracked his knuckles and set about reconstructing the diaper that had been put on her. The first attempt was a dismal failure, so he unwrapped the loose garment and tried again. That time he realized he had put it on backwards, so he was trying again when he felt tugging at his braid and he was about to deliver his usual scathing reminder not to touch his hair when he realized that Shamara had grabbed his braid and was pulling with all her might.

Duo reached out to pry off her tiny fingers, but her grasp was tight, and when he thought he might make progress, she suddenly grabbed it with her other hand and he nearly screeched when she yanked the braid in her hands, pulling his head down.

"What are you doing, Duo?"

Duo could barely turn his head to see that Apolo had entered the chamber. "What does it look like I am doing? I am changing her diaper."

"I've never seen Arora or Trey do it that way." He crossed the room and Duo saw him looking sternly at Shamara. After a moment of some silent communication, the baby released his hair and Duo rubbed his head.

"That wasn't very nice," he scolded the baby.

"I already told her that. She was only playing with you."

"I know how to get her back." Duo reached down to tickle the baby like he used to tickle Trynity, and he was delighted to see Shamara both giggle and squirm like Trynity used to. "There! Now let me finish." He tucked in the sides of the diaper and was pleased by the neat little package he had made.

"When they see you can do it, they will want you to do it again." Apolo told him with a chuckle. He looked around the room. "Where are Trey and Arora? I thought they were here. "

Duo nodded towards the bathing chamber. "I wouldn't bother them if I were you. They used the flimsy excuse that Shamara messed them, but I doubt they have needed this much time to clean up."

Apolo looked at the door for a moment, his brow raised and then he said, "You are right. I had better leave them to their privacy. I was hoping to speak to them, but it can wait. Do you mind if I spend the night with you again?"

"You don't snore, so that is a plus." He lifted Shamara from the table and without thinking, he tucked her against his side in the crook of his arm. She grasped at his tunic and tried to drag it to her mouth. "What should we do with the princess?"

"Bring her with us. I've slept with her before so I know she won't be a bother. Having the night alone with Arora might put Trey in a better mood, especially when he finds out in the morning that his mother did not go to her pillows alone."

Duo headed to the door. "I don't want to be around when he finds that out."

Apolo followed him. "Lord Vaan may enjoy the night, but he will be disappointed when he realizes that gracious Lady Virinea doesn't want any commitment with him. He wants a son, and a son that shares the bloodlines of the emperor would make him happy. Trey's mother confided in me that she does not want any more children, so I have helped her by making it impossible for her to conceive."

"Is Trey afraid that her actions will affect Lord Vaan's loyalty?"

"Lord Vaan has given his oath. Whether he is upset by gracious Lady Virinea's ultimate rejection or not, his loyalty to Trey will not be compromised. But if he is bothered, no one can ease him better than Trey's mother."

Duo grunted. "I wouldn't cross her if I were him. I saw her put an arrow in the heart of a lover on the pirate satellite. Maybe that's why Trey is worried. He saw her do it too, and I doubt he wants his mother to kill one of his warlords."

Apolo laughed as he opened the door to Duo's chamber. "At the moment, I doubt Trey is thinking about his mother and his mother is not going to end her liaison with Lord Vaan by killing him."

Sleeping with Apolo was odd enough, but putting the baby between them was even stranger. When he told Apolo that he was worried about rolling over on her in his sleep, Apolo laughed and told him that Shamara could protect herself. And when he felt that odd calming of his body that told him Guerani magic was at work, Duo no longer worried and was glad that he would have another restful night. He could get used to this.


	27. Chapter 27 No good news from Virinea

**Chapter 27**

The following morning Duo awoke to find both Shamara and Apolo gone. He wasn't surprised by either when the sunlight in the room told him he had slept through second sunrise again. Apolo had work to do in getting ready to leave the fortress in Madex's hands and Shamara had probably been hungry. He bathed quickly and after dressing, he headed first to Apolo's apartments. Both Trey and Arora were gone and he was glad to see Virinea sitting on the sofa, several parchments strewn about on the table before her.

When she saw him, she smiled and waved him over. "I was hoping you would come to see me, but I thought you might have gone to the training field first so I was organizing my most recent research."

His eyes almost crossed and he had to suppress a yawn when she said the word 'research'. "Just to warn you, my lady ..."

"Please don't use titles with me," she interrupted with an exasperated gasp. "It took most of last night to get Vaan to stop calling me 'gracious lady', and that was when I was doing something most decidedly _ungracious."_

Duo felt his cheeks flaming. "I won't use titles if you won't talk about your antics in the boudoir."

She raised a brow. "There were few enough antics last night. Calabrians are unimaginative lovers, especially when they have never had sex before." She blew out her breath in exasperation. "The man didn't know the first thing about …"

"I thought we had a deal, gracious lady," Duo interrupted her before he heard more than he wanted.

Laughing softly, she picked up a parchment. "I left my equipment on the pirate satellite, so I do not have readings any more recent than before the other terrans left."

"Was that the same equipment you used when you first came to the binary system?" asked Duo curiously.

She nodded. "As you might expect, when my research shuttle was first drawn into the wormhole, the pirates claimed it. They were quite disappointed that my equipment was designed only for gathering data from anomalies in space."

Duo watched her looking over the parchment for a moment before he asked, "You don't strike me as someone foolish enough to wander too close to a wormhole that you had been studying. How did that happen?"

She raised her eyes to look at him, then she set aside the parchment and turned to face him. "Zeno thought it was the will of the gods." He saw that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and knew that she had deep feelings for Trey's father. Duo wasn't certain of the whole story behind what had happened between them, but he did know that somehow Zeno had failed her irrevocably. Was that how Trynity would feel about him?

He pushed away the thought to concentrate on Virinea. "You don't believe in them, do you?"

"The gods?" She smiled wryly. "I am not sure what I believe after all that has happened. The day my shuttle went into the wormhole, I would have sworn I was following proper safety protocols, but perhaps I was distracted. I suppose to understand, you would have to hear my story."

"Do I have a choice?" quipped Duo.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You and I have something in common, Duo."

"Being stuck here?" he asked.

After rubbing his shoulder for a moment, she dropped her hands to her lap. "My father was a physicist and my mother was an astronomer. From a very early age I knew that they had high expectations for me. I grew up on Colony L3, spending nearly every waking hour of my childhood in the footsteps of my parents. I finished school by the age of twelve, at which time I was sent to a university for intensive study. I was finishing my doctoral studies by the time I was sixteen."

"Sounds like Trynity," said Duo. "Except she didn't really have any parents and she did not attend any schools." He tapped his temple. "She's just damn smart."

"I knew she would be." Virinea smiled sadly. "I knew her father."

Duo wasn't surprised. "He mentioned you when we talked about the wormhole."

"Mentioned? How nice! I met Ivan at the university in my second year. He was a promising new student and I had completed my master's degree even though he was a handful of years older than me. Having devoted my entire life to my studies, I was blind-sided by him. He was brilliant, and yet he did not waste his entire life in calculations. I had my first beer with him, my first pizza, shared my first kiss with him."

Duo could not keep from starting with surprise. "I didn't realize you knew him that well."

"I thought I was in love with him," she admitted. "I believed that Ivan felt the same about me. Then one night when we were working late, one thing led to another and instead of losing my virginity in the physics lab, I was taking Ivan to the emergency room to get stitches in his backside from where he had rolled on broken glass."

Duo laughed to see her wincing with embarrassment. "Sounds like something old man Stryfe would do."

"He wasn't so old back then," she reminded him. "Anyway, at the emergency room, a pretty young intern stitched him up and I knew when I saw her walk him out to me that we wouldn't be getting back to what we were doing. Ivan discovered what it really felt like to be in love and I got a broken heart."

"That's how he met Trynity's mother?" Duo thought the story was funny, and yet he was sensitive to Virinea's feelings so he did not laugh.

She took the hand he held out to her. "My broken heart did not last long, probably because I was not really in love with him. I am glad of what happened so that our infatuation did not lead us to do something foolish. Before I could wallow in self-pity over losing him, the wormhole appeared, and I became distracted by it. By the time I left to study the wormhole, Kataryna was already pregnant and they were making plans to marry."

"I never would have guessed Ivan Stryfe was such a dog."

Virinea raised a brow in his direction. "How was his behavior any different than yours with his daughter?"

Duo's face flamed. "I guess it wasn't."

She grimaced. "I didn't mean to scold you."

"I deserved it."

"To finish my story, I had a difficult time on the research station. I was the only woman, and I was not even a woman in the eyes of the other researchers. They were patronizing old men who treated me like a child with indulgent smiles and one man literally patted me on the head when I told him of my findings." She made an exasperated sound. "Shortly after that, I wanted to get even more precise readings, so I must have maneuvered the craft too close. When I was sucked through the wormhole, I thought it was my own fault. The pirates took my disable shuttle and I was tossed in among the other females sent to Calabria."

"I thought your shuttle crashed on Calabria."

"That was the story I told Trey to hide my identity. The truth was that I was offered for sale at one of the Wasteland markets. Zeno happened to be there that day, looking for another female to add to his considerable collection of concubines. He was intrigued by my strange speech I suppose. I couldn't understand him and he couldn't understand me. He was a frustrating man, and more arrogant than you can possibly imagine."

Thinking of Trey, Duo said, "I think I can imagine it."

"He told me later that when I would not submit to him like all other Calabrian woman, he considered it a personal challenge to overcome my resistance. Dax thought his obsession with me was amusing until he realized it had developed into deeper feelings. He must have told Zeno's father that the crown prince was wasting his time on an alien female that he had not even taken to his pillows and that he had stopped visiting Lady Xuxa who had given him a son shortly before my arrival."

"I have come to realize that Zeno's father had used Xuxa to keep him distracted, and I think Dax went behind Zeno's back to tell his father about me because he wanted to force a confrontation between the two. Playing right into his hands, his father barged into the women's quarters demanding to see me and when he would have dragged me out, Zeno came to stop him. He spoke his oath to me then, before his father and Dax, and even though I could only understand one in ten words, I knew by his father's anger that Zeno had done something irrevocable."

"His father could not have been happy about that," commented Duo.

"I learned this later when I could actually understand Calabrian that Zeno's defiance was a direct challenge to his authority, so he had no choice but to try to take the throne from him. I am sure Dax had planned it all along and Zeno falling in love with me was just the catalyst he needed to dispose of the man standing between him and unfettered power. That day Zeno took his sword and met his father in the plaza and before first sunset he became emperor."

The door opened and they both turned to see Trey enter carrying Shamara. "Somebody needs a nap."

"Then you might as well give me Shamara so you can sleep in peace," said his mother with a sigh.

Trey frowned at her. "I was talking about Shamara."

"Arora told me that you might be tired today."

Her son sputtered in indignation. "She did not!"

Virinea laughed along with Duo. "No, she did not, but she looked tired this morning. At least Vaan let me have some sleep."

"Mother!" Trey's face turned a deep shade of red. "How am I supposed to face him now? What must he think of my mother?"

She tossed back her head. "That she is a fine instructor and he can never hope to have such good sex with another."

"I need a nap." Trey stumbled away grumbling to Shamara who was gurgling contentedly.

Virinea shrugged. "I thought so." When he had gone, she looked back at Duo. "I have talked your ear off and not given you an answer."

"I think you did," said Duo. "You can't know for certain when the wormhole might open again because your equipment and your previous research is on the pirate satellite."

"Yes, they did not know what to do with it, so when Dax sold me back to the pirates some years later, I was delighted to discover that my things were still there in a junk pile." She lifted one of the parchments. "Sadly, the power sources for some of my equipment, computers and tablet, died long ago so I have resorted to this archaic form of record-keeping."

"We really need to contact Bayman to update this place," Duo said. "They have some pretty sophisticated gadgets. I was able to fire up their computers even after a thousand years."

"I could never figure them out," Virinea admitted. "Ivan probably could have since his studies leaned more towards theoretical engineering."

Duo tapped behind his ear where the chip had been implanted on the outpost. "I have a universal translator chip that helped me understand Baymani, and I had nothing better to do for many days than to study their archives."

"Interesting. I had heard of such things when I was on the pirate satellite, but I kept the men from the part of space where the chip seems to be prevalent." She wrinkled her nose. "Those vile pirates did abhorrent things, but once I was in charge, I changed a lot. I shudder to imagine what has happened since I left."

He wasn't going to tell her now about Newt's revolting business with the Varoonyans. "Is there any way of knowing when the wormhole will reopen? I have heard nothing but that it depends on the will of the gods, but I know nothing in this universe is random. Trynity told me that there is always some order, even to chaos. I don't know what she meant, but given what you have told me, you must have found some order to the wormhole's behavior."

A sad smile touched her lips and for a moment she did not speak, and then she said, "I am sorry, Duo, but if I were to choose which theory, Trynity's order or Trey's divinity, I would have to choose Trey's even though I am a scientist. There has been absolutely no pattern to its behavior. There are times that I believe the wormhole came into being to tempt me away from the solar system. Shortly after I came here, it closed and I was trapped even if I could steal a ship to get away."

Duo had not known that. "So you found yourself in the same situation that I am in now."

"Not of my doing," she reminded him and her voice had taken on a scolding tone. "You should have returned with them. I am sure I heard Trynity warning you that the wormhole was unstable."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Things weren't going well with her at the time, so I didn't listen."

Virinea pressed her lips together in a straight line as she stared at him before saying, "The gods will decide when you can go back to her."

"If the gods are punishing me for what I have done, I think it's gone on long enough," he grumbled. "I miss her so much it hurts."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "I know how you feel more than anyone. Even though Zeno betrayed me, I still loved him. If Dax hadn't separated us, we might have been able to work through what had driven us apart. I know he loved me too and he regretted deeply what he had done. Dax had always been between us."

Duo looked at her. "Do you resent that Trey has married his daughter?"

Her arm dropped away. "I like Arora, and I know that she loves my son, but I will never forget that her life was spared while the life of my daughter drained away in the sands."

Although she spoke of something that had happened many years ago, Duo could see that she was still grieving for the child she had not been allowed to keep. He reached out to grasp her hand to give her comfort and she smiled gratefully.

"I wish I could give you better news, Duo, or any news for that matter." She squeezed his hand. "You may have to make your life here as I have."

Deep down inside Duo expected the answer she had given, but he wasn't going to give up hope. If she could get her instruments and research from the pirate satellite, she might be able to tell him more, but if the pirates were not lying, that the wormhole had not opened, there would be nothing for her to study. Yet he could not just give up. He would never give up believing that he would be with Trynity again.

The rest of the morning he spent sharing stories with Virinea, stories about Ivan Stryfe, stories about Trynity. Virinea regretted not having the time to tell Trynity about the mother she had never known. Although Kataryna had replaced her in Ivan Stryfe's affections, they had become good friends before Virinea left for her post in space. She was saddened that Ivan had lost her so soon after he had found her, more so that her loss had turned him into a man so driven by the need to avenge the death of his wife and infant son that he had neglected their daughter. Trynity often discussed with Duo her ambivalence towards her father, but he never knew what to say when he had never had a parent. Ivan Stryfe knew he had squandered the most important years of their relationship and that there was probably nothing he could do to make up for it. After talking with Virinea, Duo wondered if all humans were destined to make such life-shattering mistakes.

After sharing a meal with her – he ate the lion's share and still felt hungry – he headed to the practice yard where he took up his sword. Apolo had been standing with Madex, probably instructing him in the running of the fortress after he and Baerot left, but when he saw Duo, he waved to him, so Duo went to him first. Unfortunately, he did not realize that Apolo had Shamara, and before he could react, the baby was thrust into his arms.

"Hey! When did I become a nanny?" he demanded irritably as he juggled the baby before he had her propped on his hip as he had seen Apolo holding her.

"Shamara wants you to hold her."

The baby was smiling, but Duo said, "I'm not buying it, Apolo."

"Buying? I am not selling you anything. Shamara saw you come into the yard and she wanted you to hold her. She's bored."

Duo looked down at the baby who was smiling sweetly up at him. "Is that so?"

She reached out with her chubby arms and tried to grab his hair.

Tossing back his head so she could not reach his braid, he patted her backside. "None of that, you little imp!"

Apolo chuckled. "You might have to cut your hair, Duo."

"No one is cutting my hair!" He looked down at Shamara. "And no one is going to be swinging from it either."

The baby giggled and Apolo laughed. "You have a way with children."

"I have a way with Shamara. I don't know about other children."

Before they could continue the discussion, Arora exited a door nearby that Duo knew led to the fortress blacksmith. She was carrying a long sword that must have been recently forged because water was dripping from the blade and steam was rising.

"There you are Duo. I was going to go in to find you." She raised a brow when she realized he was holding Shamara and she directed a wordless question to her brother who shrugged.

"It's rude to have conversations without talking," Duo pointed out.

Arora frowned at him. "We were not having a conversation. I did not even communicate with him." She held out the sword to him. "Why don't we exchange, the sword for the baby."

Shamara tried to cling to Duo and she managed to grab his braid when he was distracted by the sword. She had her little fingers entwined in his hair before he could stop her, and Apolo spent several minutes that were painful to Duo getting her to let go. When Arora took her, Shamara started to cry, but her mother managed to quiet her after a few moments so that she could turn her attention back to him.

The sword she had given him was not as sleek and shiny as the swords the imperial warriors used, but it was of far better quality than the training swords he had been using up to now. Although he wasn't sure what to look for in a sword, it felt right in his hand, and when he took a few steps away so that he could swing it, he was delighted by how easy it was to handle.

"You have mastered the first attack," Arora told him. "Apolo will teach you the moves for the second attack so that you can perfect them on the march. I will help you in the evenings when we have time."

Duo looked from the sword to her. "I don't know how to repay you, my lady."

"I'm sure I can think of a way." She smiled and bounced Shamara on her hip. "Apolo tells me that you are very handy with a baby's wrappings."

He shot Apolo a glare before he looked back at her. "I suppose it's little enough to repay you for all you will be doing for me."

"I do it because you are a friend and I see great potential in you, Duo Maxwell." She looked at her baby. "Wave to Duo. We are going in so you can have a meal and take a nap."

Instead of waving, the baby made a gurgling sound which made a bubble form from her spit and Duo laughed before gently pinching her tiny nose. He watched them walk away before turning his attention to Apolo. "I don't see Trey in her. She has a sense of humor."

Apolo smiled. "Trey has a sense of humor as well." He took Duo's arm and led him away from Madex who was watching them with a perplexed frown.

When they had reached an open area where they were far enough away from others where he could learn the moves, Apolo did not immediately draw his sword to demonstrate. Instead, he moved his hand to Duo's shoulder and leaned in close. "I know you jested, Duo, but what you said just now is not taken lightly on Calabria. The penalty for a female bearing a male's child without the protection of a male is banishment. Dax banished my sister to the Wastelands and she will forever bear that stigma. There are some who question Shamara's paternity when she was most definitely conceived in the terran solar system."

Duo was ashamed that his words may have made Madex doubt the paternity of the first princess. "I am sorry, Apolo. I will never do it again."

"What is worse," continued Apolo, "Trey was not with Arora when Shamara was born. A male attends the birth of his offspring, and by accepting the child born into his hands, he gives that child legitimacy. I know that Trey would have been with her if he could, and he is looking forward to putting any rumors to rest when she bears their son, but the fact is I was with Arora to bring Shamara into this world, not Trey."

Blowing out his breath, Duo said, "The customs of your people are stricter than I thought."

Apolo smiled grimly. "I think you will come to learn them."

"I have plenty of time," he grumbled. "Gracious Lady Virinea did not have any good news for me. She says I may have to make my life here."

Now Apolo drew his sword. "Then you must learn to make your way as all Calabrian males do."

Duo gripped his own sword and took a stance to face Apolo. "Am I going to be sore and regretting this tomorrow?"

"You are going to be sore and regretting this tonight, but I will ease your pain. Now show me the first attack so that I can help you refine it before I teach you the first move of the second attack."


	28. Chapter 28 The army begins the march

**Chapter 28**

Turning after tying the pack containing a change of clothing and a cloak that would keep him dry as well as serving as a blanket, Duo was surprised to find Trey standing only an arms length away. The second sun was about to rise which would signal their departure from Edgeland Fortress. Arora's horse was nearby, and he saw her now making her farewells of Virinea and then her brother who held her in his arms. Trey had walked out of the fortress with Arora at his side, their daughter tucked to him on his hip, and since he did not give her an affectionate farewell, Duo guessed he had done so in private. Duo could understand that the men might value her less as a warrior if they saw their emperor holding her in his arms. Still, Duo did not know how he could send his pregnant wife and child off to battle.

As he looked at Trey now, he was struck not for the first time how little he resembled the stoic Trowa Barton he had known on Earth. For one thing, Duo used to have to look up at him because he was a bit taller, but now he was looking down. But Trey had an air about him that made him seem much bigger. He had been born and raised to rule this empire and he now exuded the confidence of a leader. The guy he had lived with at Seaside Lab was gone. Duo wondered how long it would be before the boy he had been there was gone as well.

"Are you sure about this, Duo?" Trey asked, his face and tone both serious. "I would not hold you to an oath, not when you could not have understood what it entailed."

Duo sighed. "Why do you guys think I can't keep my word?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

His face burned as he imagined that Trey was thinking about how he had run out on Trynity, but he did not acknowledge the remark. "I have nothing better to do."

"That's a a hell of a bad reason to go into battle," Trey admonished him.

Folding his arms over his chest, Duo asked, "What do you want me to say, Trey? What I told you is true. I have no intention of dying, not after I have managed to survive this long."

Trey laughed shortly. "Long? Duo, you can't be any older than I am. We are both very young, so don't talk like you have led a long and fruitful life."

"Well, you can't deny our lives have been filled with more bullshit than a lot of men our age."

Despite surviving the terran wars together, they could not be any less alike in their upbringing. Trey had been raised in luxury while Duo had to fight for every scrap he could get his hands on. And even though Trey's relationship with his father had been fraught with acrimony, he had faces for the people who had given him life and his mother still lived and loved him. Duo would never know how that felt and he would never be able to give that kind of security to children. He wouldn't be able to leave behind a legacy, so he had only the here and now to make his mark.

Trey did not speak for a moment as he watched Apolo and Arora before he turned to look at Duo. "Perhaps I am a fool to believe you capable, but Arora has confidence in you as does Apolo. They can see something in you that I cannot."

Duo wiggled his fingers in front of Trey. "They do have magic powers."

Trey slapped his hand away. "Can you be serious?"

"Hey, I can be serious! Watch!" He pressed his lips together in a grim line for a moment and then said, "What can I do for you, my lord?"

Snorting, Trey responded, "Why do I still sense a lack of sincerity?"

Duo shrugged. "Be that as it may, my lord, I can be serious when I need to."

"I know that, but ..." Trey did not finish, but Duo guessed that he was worried about him after what Virinea had told him. "What I want is for you to watch over the females of my house."

Surprised, Duo started. "You want me to watch over Arora? Weren't you paying attention when that assassin tried to kill her? She saved my ass. I didn't save hers."

Trey made an exasperated sound. "I don't care what she did three days ago, I care about what might happen, and even if you are a buffoon who can barely hold a sword, I trust you more than I do any man on this planet save Apolo."

His announcement unnerved Duo. "You trust me that much? Surely there are others..."

"Who?" snapped Trey irritably. "We may not have been bosom buddies on Earth, but I knew you had my back. Well, I am counting on that trust now, Duo. I was raised on this planet and I know how easy it is to purchase the allegiance of men. There is more than just a little resistance to the changes I am making, and there are times when I don't know if men follow me because they want power and wealth or because they want the same future that I do. "

"You're putting an awful lot of responsibility on my shoulders," complained Duo as he watched Arora mount her horse and reach down to take Shamara from Virinea to tuck into a sling before tightening it securely against her.

Trey put his hands on Duo's shoulders and when he turned back to him, he met his gaze. "I know you ran from Trynity because you were afraid of losing her. Well, Duo, you lost her anyway, and as my mother said, you have to make your life here. I trust you, Duo."

If leaving Trynity were the only thing he had done for which he needed redemption, Duo might feel worthy of his trust. "Then I give you my vow that I will keep your females safe. But I won't give up hope that some day the wormhole will open again and I will do whatever I must to go through it."

"And I will help you any way I can," Trey assured him. "In the meantime, Duo, keep my females safe." He dropped his hands to his sides and he turned just as Arora guided her horse to them.

"When we draw closer to Waescop's lands, I will send a messenger," Arora told Trey.

They would not see each other for many days, but Trey did not betray what he must be feeling. Instead he nodded as if he were receiving the report from a subordinate. "May the gods be with you."

She smiled down at him. "I go with the ancestors."

Turning on his heel, Trey moved away, but Duo heard him grumble, "As long as one of them isn't Dax the Demon."

Arora must have heard him because she smiled at his back before turning to look at Duo. "The sun is rising, Duo. We have to go."

The escort was already waiting for them near the open gate, so Duo swung up on his horse. Instead of nipping at him, Sadie rubbed her muzzle against him and Duo patted the beast's neck. "You heard the lady, Sadie. Let's get this party started."

They headed towards the escort, and for a moment, Arora didn't say anything, and then she remarked, "We are not having a party, Duo."

He chuckled. "Every day is a party with Duo Maxwell."

She rolled her eyes, but Duo saw the baby's grinning face beaming out from the opening of the sling. "Shamara believes me."

They were joined by Baerot who gave the order for the vanguard to depart and after they had gone, the remainder of their party followed at a more leisurely pace. "The latest reports by returning scouts have been favorable for the march. Lord Caron has not been seen in the Wastelands, so it is possible that he has returned to the south to muster more men."

"What of his revolting offspring?" asked Arora. "I cannot imagine Lord Caron wandering in the hills waiting for a chance to attack, but I don't put it past the hill weasels he has spawned."

"Neither of them can think independently," said Baerot. "I don't think they would piss if their sire did not tell them they could."

"Especially not Raemon," agreed Arora. "His father's heavy hand has taught him not to act unless he has been given permission."

"Raenald has yet to learn that lesson," Baerot remarked. "I saw his father attempting to teach him again at Edgeland Fortress."

Duo did not know the men they spoke of, but he had seen them the day he had crash landed in the mountains. "That Raenald didn't look like he knew how to keep his mouth shut."

"I am glad you can recognize the pair," said Arora. "Should you be sent out scouting, you will know them on sight."

Since he would soon get lost if he were to be scouting, Duo would not have to worry about running into the sons of the most powerful warlord on Calabria. Arora and Baerot continued to discuss their first-hand knowledge of them and Duo cringed at what he heard. On Earth the two would be serving hard time in a penitentiary with the key thrown away, but on Calabria their crimes against women which had been common knowledge had not even been frowned upon. Duo understood even more after listening to their discussion why Trey was making such radical changes so that the despicable actions of such men against women would no longer be tolerated.

Late in the afternoon they arrived at the encampment in the Wastelands and Duo offered to take Shamara while she met with her commanders. He had not expected them to spend the rest of the day discussing how best to move the hundreds of men through the mountains. Both moons had risen by the time Arora came to where he was resting with Shamara sound asleep in the sling against him. The warriors had looked at him with amusement to see him carrying the baby strapped to him, but Duo did not hang his head. Any man that openly scoffed about the duty that was more suited to a female, Duo set them straight by claiming he was honored to guard the first princess. By the end of the day, several men had even stopped to look at the baby, and one or two made goofy faces to make her giggle.

"I thought she might be hungry," said Arora as she sat cross legged near Duo. He hated to disturb her sleep, but he handed Shamara over to her mother and she began to sleepily nurse.

"I gave her some mashed sandslug," he told her. When he saw her raise a brow, Duo shrugged. "She liked it although she made a mess of eating."

Arora did not speak then as she watched her dozing infant who woke periodically to suck and the rhythm soon had Duo feeling drowsy. He closed his eyes and had almost fallen asleep when Arora said, "We have divided the army into many small divisions that will cross the mountain at different points. If we go together, our presence will threaten the tribes and they might band join forces to attack. There are a dozen commanders who will take enough men to combat attacks by individual tribes, but not enough to draw attention. Half will be answerable to Wattan and half to me. We will maintain contact with each with messenger birds if necessary, and we will meet up once we have crossed the mountains."

Duo rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand to look at her. She did not seem concerned about the responsibility of leadership as she gazed at her baby. "Are you worried this plan will fail?"

"I cannot afford to worry, Duo. If I do not meet Trey two moon cycles from now, he will either have to withdraw and risk looking weak, which he will not do, or he may be defeated by Waescop and the allies he has amassed."

"Then we will just have to make it there on time," he told her.

"I have confidence in the gods," she murmured.

"Yeah, confidence that they don't let snakes poison us, tribesmen harry us, Lord Caron's men attack us and canyon beasts eat us." He did not have the same confidence in entities that could not be proven to exist. Virinea might have been duped, but Duo wasn't going to fall for their religious nonsense.

"You did not point out the harsh weather and the deep crevices that are easy to fall into because they are covered with vines."

Duo sighed. "You just sold me on the whole plan. If there wasn't going to be a chance to break my neck in a ravine, I wanted nothing to do with it."

"Would you have changed your mind?" she asked quietly after a moment and he sensed that she worried he was regretting his decision. Arora did not know him well enough to realize he had not been serious.

He reached across the space between them and grasped her hand, then he scooted close to her and drew her into his arms to cover with his cloak. "I made a promise to you and I made a promise to Trey, so you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

Arora nestled her face into his neck and Duo heard Shamara's contented sounds as she slept. Her mother did not speak although he knew she was awake, but he was growing drowsy, so he murmured against her head, "You're not nearly as strong as your brother."

He barely heard her soft laugh as her magic lulled him further away from consciousness. "I will get better with practice."

"Great," he murmured with effort to stay awake. "I am a lab rat now."

They did not leave the camp until the following morning after the men had a chance to work out, and during that time, Arora helped Duo improve on the moves of the first attack as well as instructing him further on the second. A few other warriors joined them, and since they were also raw recruits like Duo, Arora invited them to join in Duo's training.

That morning proved to be a pattern for many days following as they traveled across the Wasteland plains towards the mountains looming in the distance. Each night Duo lay down sore from training in the morning and riding all day, but Arora joined him and he was content to benefit from her practicing her healing powers on him. At least he had a peaceful, comfortable rest to look forward to, and while Arora was not his woman, he liked holding her and Shamara at night to keep them warm and safe. Maybe deep down inside he imagined this was what it would have been like to hold Trynity and their child if it ever could have been possible.

As they grew closer to the mountains they would have to cross, Duo studied the peaks rising in the distance. Somewhere out there the ship he had taken from the Outpost was waiting for him to return, hidden under masses of vines he had tossed over it. He wondered if he would even be able to find it. He was amazed he had survived the crash into the inhospitable regions. Arora would probably tell him it was the will of the gods, but Duo knew it was a combination of Baymani technology and his own wits.

Staring at the mountains now, he saw a puff of smoke from one of the peaks, and he turned his head to look at Arora. "Is there a volcano up there? You didn't say anything about fording lava streams."

She smiled at him. "I was sure that would make you turn and run."

After several days with him, she was starting to understand his sense of humor and he was glad. She was far too serious, so he had made it one of his duties to soften her up. Maybe it would rub off on her bull-headed mate.

He scratched his head. "Why do you call them the Sacred Hills? Seems like you should call them 'hell mountains' or the 'devil's range'."

Both Arora and Baerot looked askance at him so Duo blew out his breath. "What? You don't have devils or hell? I know you have demons."

"Demons are warriors of exceptional skill," Baerot told him. "As in Dax the Demon."

"You are pulling my leg!" Duo snorted with laughter. "Demons are evil sons of bitches spawned from hell."

"Seems like an apt title for my father then," spoke up Arora. "However, Baerot was … twisting your leg."

"Pulling my leg," he corrected her as he shot a glare at Baerot who was doing a bad job of hiding his mirth. He even caught Shamara smiling so he sighed with exasperation. "You guys are going to make my life difficult, aren't you?"

Shamara outright giggled and as Baerot and Arora laughed, Duo could hear the chuckles of the nearly two dozen men riding nearest to them. The rest of their squadron had gone ahead to be sure there would be no traps along the way. Duo had been impressed by how quickly the army had dispersed, then again, he remembered where he was, that Calabrian culture revolved around fighting so they knew the best way to deploy their troops.

"We do not acknowledge a supreme being as inherently evil," Arora finally told him when the laughter had died down. "But we do believe that if one has turned away from the gods, upon their death, they go to the netherworld. A demon is a man that has rejected the will of the gods."

"And the hills? Do youc all them sacred because your people lived there? There aren't any gods out there, are there, because that will just add to our problems. I doubt they want us trampling through their backyard." Her definition of demon certainly fit in their culture, but Duo wouldn't admit to the existence of gods, so in his eyes, a demon was a man – or woman for that matter – that turned against righteousness.

"The hills were the domain of the gods," Arora told him and he wasn't surprised. Even from the distance, the hills were spectacular, so where else would gods choose to live? "The last of the gods left long ago in a beam of light from the sky."

That was Baymani technology or Duo was a monkey's uncle, or rather, a canyon beast's backside. He nearly laughed aloud at the visual image, not that he had seen anything but a canyon beast but its wide, gaping mouth and hungry eyes. The memory had the power to make him shiver.

"A few of the gods remained hidden inside my people," Arora told Duo.

So that was their excuse for having powers that other Calabrians did not have? Duo wondered how much of their holier than thou attitude had gotten the Guerani killed. Trey's grandfather could not have been happy to discover people sharing his airspace that had the kind of power they had shown in healing his dying son. Even Duo would jump to the conclusion that the Guerani were hiding their powerful sorcerers, so the emperor had struck first, but he made a fatal mistake in not killing them all. He had left Dax alive, and Dax had made a good run at destroying the empire.

"The essence of my people is in the Sacred Hills," Arora told him, drawing him from his thoughts. He did not want to think about the wholesale slaughter the imperial warriors must have visited upon the peaceful healers. "Apolo told me that for many thousands of years my people lived in the hills in different small tribes, coexisting with the plains people that spent their summers in the hills and winters on the plains."

"You mean like Meridon and Jorran," commented Baerot from her other side. "I have never heard the Guerani history you speak of now. My education has been limited to what will make me a good warrior."

"Never been to school then?" Duo snorted. "You have missed nothing."

"But I have seen you studying parchments with the symbols only the scribes know," argued Baerot. "And I know you make sense of the scribbles. I would like to learn to do it."

"I can teach you," offered Duo, and then he winced as he imagined how his teachers at the Academy would react to that statement. He could almost hear Ms. Drivel cackling laughter, the really mocking laughter that she reserved for when Trynity had read some of her work aloud. Poor Trynity. That woman made it her life's mission to bring her down a peg or two from the height her brains had carried her to.

Baerot shook his head. "Now that Lord Apolo has chosen Madex as his first warrior, a choice I am pleased with, I will be glad to finally return to my own lord where I will resume my position as his first warrior."

Duo fell silent for a few moments as he thought about what Baerot had said and then he remarked, "Did Apolo realize that you were a spy?"

"Duo!" Arora admonished him, but she did not deny his suspicion.

Baerot grinned at Duo. "You play the fool, but you are a very astute observer."

"Well, in the time that I was there, I didn't see you you didn't fall over yourself to help Apolo. It seemed as if you were waiting for something to happen and when it didn't, you were biding your time."

A look passed between Arora and Baerot, and it was Arora who told him. "Apolo was behaving erratically following Zeno's death."

That did not sound like the even-tempered man Duo had come to know. "How so?"

She looked away to stare forward as if she were embarrassed by what she was about to admit. "Apolo had become obsessed with an unsuitable female."

Apolo obsessed with a female? "That does not sound like your brother at all."

Arora looked back at Duo. "What was worse, she tried to kill me, and in his mercy, Trey banished her to the pirate satellite instead of taking her head. Apolo tried to talk him out of sending away this perfidious female."

"Lord Chasek agreed to release me from his service temporarily to keep Lord Apolo from the female," Baerot concluded. "She left in the last shuttle with the pirates, but not before making an enemy of Wattan's strongest warrior and first commander. Since the pirates managed to take him as well, he has probably killed the female by now if the pirates haven't."

"Wow! Was she that terrible?" Duo scratched his head. "I can't imagine Apolo falling for an evil woman."

Arora blew out her breath in exasperation. "She led Dilan to our camp in the Wastelands allowing me to be captured, and then she tried to kill me in my own bed. If that were not enough, she tried to lure my mate from me."

Duo wondered which of her sins was greater and guessed the last one. Because of what she had told him, Duo knew he must have seen the woman with Apolo in their camp in the Wastelands when they were hiding from the imperial army. Then he recalled the glimpse he had gotten of the white-haired shapely female that Apolo rushed into the tent from which he had not exited for a good day and a half. Neither him or the woman had made any effort to hide what they were doing, again and again until Duo wondered how much stamina men on Calabria had.

"Lord Wattan told me that the bold female had become very meek and frightened at the end," Baerot remarked aloud.

A whimper from Shamara drew Duo's attention and he saw the baby moving restlessly in the sling. He hoped she didn't need changing.

Arora made an exasperated sound. "I suppose we were too harsh on her, but I was angry and Trey had become unreasonable, even to Apolo. No one trusted her, not when she was Xuxa's creature, and so there was no one to stand for her."

"Madex told me that bonded mates are fanatical in the protection of their females," Duo told her. "That certainly explains Trey's unwillingness to listen to Apolo." He wondered what Apolo wanted with the woman anyway when he had a variety of females at the snap of his fingers. However, since coming to the fortress, Duo hadn't noticed him seducing any woman when many preened for attention and sighed in his wake. Jana and Falia filled any needs he had and that happened so infrequently that the women sought other men to fill their own.

Looking at him now, Arora sighed. "I think you are right, Duo. We Guerani do not bond, and I did not even know of the custom. When I was a child and my father forced me to make my imperial bond to Trey, I remember that Lady Virinea had been furious. She must have learned of it somehow, perhaps from Zeno although he could not have been bonded to her." She frowned and fell silent for a moment and then said, "Zeno never raised a hand to stop my father, so he must have known it was meant to be. He must have seen it when I showed him my future."

Duo shivered. "You're creeping me out, Arora."

"Gracious lady," Baerot corrected him.

"Hey, you can gracious lady her all you want, but I knew her when she wasn't a gracious lady." He saw Arora frowning at him and corrected, "Well, you've always been a gracious lady, but … Never mind! You know what I mean! I am not Calabrian, so it's going to be a hell of a long time before I get these titles straight. In the meantime, I'm going to screw up, so cut me some slack." He raised a brow at Arora. "As for you, gracious lady, as long as I have to wipe the shit off your baby's backside, I'll call you what I want."

Shamara made gurgling noises and Duo was unnerved to imagine that she understood everything he had said but was prevented from responding with words because she did not have the physical ability to do so.

Arora straightened her shoulders and nodded to Duo. "Very well, Duo, you may call me what is easiest for you to remember. And since you have pointed out your particular talents in regards to my daughter, I will ask you to put them to work now."

Baerot was laughing at the look Duo must have on his face as he raised his hand to halt the men so that they could dismount and he could change Shamara. Duo should have kept his mouth shut.


	29. Chapter 29 Fun with canyon beasts

**Chapter 29**

After several days, they finally reached the mountains where they were guided through the foothills by Faelan, one of Lord Vaan's men who was familiar with the area having scouted for Wattan. Duo had spent time in the mountains with Wattan's men after landing on Calabria, so he was not surprised by the terrain, but Arora seemed to be awestruck, turning her head frequently as they passed through the thickly wooded region following a path only the guide could see.

When they stopped to rest and have a meal, Duo went to Arora who was sitting on a fallen tree feeding Shamara. He held out a leaf with food he had gathered, and when she hesitated, probably believing he might have picked up something they should not eat, he boasted of being an experienced mountaineer, then admitted that he had learned the hard way what not to eat. So she took some of what he offered with a nod of thanks.

"Have you never been in the hills?" Duo asked her.

"Not this deeply," she responded. "Apolo has ventured further in, and now I understand why." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Duo would describe the look on her face as rapture and he wondered what she was thinking before she spoke again. "I hear the ancestors so clearly here."

"All I hear are birds," remarked Duo. "Are you sure that isn't what you are hearing?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "I am quite sure, Duo. As we travel through the hills, they will guide me in learning my powers."

Thinking of the comfort she gave him at night, he said, "I'm all for that. Maybe they could teach you to add a little heat. The nights are getting cold."

"Guerani do not make fire, so you will just have to move closer to the campfire."

"It would be a lot more convenient if you did." He leaned closer to look at Shamara. "Don't you think so, princess?"

The baby waved her hand and belched loudly.

"Will you take her while I speak to Baerot and Faelan about the direction we take?" She didn't give him a chance to respond before she shoveled Shamara into his arms and walked away to join the two men standing across the small camp near a stream.

Shrugging, Duo looked down at Shamara. He had a faint memory of holding her when she was just a tiny infant and now she seemed like a small person. Although she could not talk, she expressed herself in smiles and frowns, gurgles and giggles, and waving arms and kicking legs. A year ago he could not even imagine holding a baby let alone being responsible for the care of one as important as the child he held on his lap now, an arm around her as she moved restlessly. She could sit up, and while babies on Earth might play with shiny rattles, Shamara was fascinated with sticks and leaves.

Now he mashed up some of what he had gathered and when he put his fingers up to her mouth, she eagerly took the food from him. She finished it quickly, so he prepared more and was feeding her when he saw Arora returning.

"Tomorrow we will head north, so the trail will be steep. We will have to walk for several days because the horses will have difficulty with their footing with a rider on their backs. Our route will take us closer to the volcano than I would like, but Faelan assures me that its rumbles are nothing to be frightened of."

"When is the last time it blew its stack?" asked Duo. He wasn't fond of the prospect of skirting the volcano either.

"If you are asking when it last erupted, the records indicate that it has been hundreds of years, certainly before recorded time. There is a legend that the palace of the gods is there."

Palace of the gods? More likely a Baymani observation post. "I would like to see that!"

Shamara whimpered and clutched at the arm around her, so Duo looked down to see that she had a wide-eyed frightened look on her face. "I don't think Shamara wants to go by the volcano either."

"It will be safe enough. The bright side is that you may get the warmth you want," she pointed out.

"I want warmth, not my ass boiled in lava."

For several days the trail was as difficult as expected, and they had to move carefully over deteriorating paths many times. After the third day, Duo decided not to look down because the last time he had done so he had gotten dizzy to see the heights they had climbed. The view had been as magnificent as he remembered, but the realization of the danger made his insides twist and his knees grow weak.

If Arora was afraid, she did not show it. If anything, she appeared to be braver than most of the men climbing the mountain, pulling nervous horses with them. She pushed ahead even though he was sure it must be physically taxing on her because of her condition. Duo took Shamara from her early on over her protests, and he was amazed that the baby did not fuss in the sling strapped to his body. Even the other men remarked about how brave the first princess was. Duo wondered if they were talking about Arora as well but did not want to insult her by saying so. None of them had probably seen a strong female, but Duo had been acquainted with many tough as nails women on Earth and in the colonies, so he knew what a female was capable of.

They finally reached a plateau that they would cross before descending the other side of the mountain, so Arora ordered that they rest for a couple of days. They made camp near a stream that fed a nearby hot spring heated by the innards of the volcano. The men took shifts bathing, the first real bath they had in many days. Duo wasn't that particular about bathing, certainly not like the Calabrians, so he waited until one of the last shifts to enter the water and when he did, he did not want to get out. It was like a spa hot tub, and after washing, he relaxed as long as he could, ignoring the other men who were reluctantly leaving.

"Are you getting out?"

Duo was startled by Arora's voice, and he turned to see her sitting on one of the rocks on the edge of the hot spring. "Do I have to?"

"You wanted to accompany Faelan and Baerot when they scouted and they are about to leave." She was unwinding Shamara from her sling, and since she was distracted, he scrambled from the pool and fumbled with his clothing.

He heard Arora laughing, and he was annoyed to see her watching him. "Hey, no peeking!" Then, "What's so funny?"

"That you are embarrassed to be naked."

His cheeks were flaming, so he quickly pulled on the undershirt that hung past his thighs and then turned his back to her as he put on his leggings, hopping from foot to foot until he was able to pull them up. Picking up his tunic, he turned back to her, then choked when he saw more of her than he should slipping into the pool with Shamara clutched to her.

"Um … I … uh ..."

"Duo, are you coming with us?" Fortunately Baerot's barking demand saved Duo from making any kind of small talk with Trey's naked wife. Grabbing his boots, he tripped over his own feet in hurrying to get away from the pond, landing with his face at Baerot's booted feet.

"What are you running from?" he asked with a frown, looking past Duo down the path to the pond. "Is gracious Lady Arora there? I will have a guard posted on the trail here to protect her privacy."

"Good idea." Duo rubbed his eyes, hoping that would wipe the memory of what he had seen, but it did no good. He wasn't aroused, which surprised him given just how beautiful she was and how long it had been since he had been with Trynity. He was feeling what guys felt if they saw their naked sister in the bathroom, that he wished he had not seen her. Maybe Arora could take that memory from him.

"Haven't you ever seen an unclothed woman before?" asked Baerot with a snort as Duo pulled on his boots, grabbed his pack and fell into step between him and the scout.

"One or two," he admitted. "I just don't think it's proper to see Lady Arora like that."

Baerot shrugged. "She's a female. That can't be a surprise. You have been sharing your warmth with her."

"Hey! I haven't done anything with her!" Duo was horrified to think that the other men imagined they were intimate during the cold nights.

"I didn't hear anyone say you were," remarked Faelan. "I doubt you could train with her as you have if you had betrayed the emperor with his mate."

That much was true. Arora was a harsh trainer, demanding more perfection from him than even Apolo. She expected him to learn the second attack by the time they reached the battlefield along with all the other warriors she trained.

"I would never betray the emperor," stated Duo emphatically.

"None of us would or we wouldn't be here," said Faelan. He pointed ahead. "I don't remember exactly where we found you, but I think it was that way."

Duo had recognized a few landmarks on the trail and knew they were headed in the direction he had hidden the ship, so he wanted to check on it. He wanted to salvage what he could of any records in the data bank of the ship to take them back for Virinea to study. Perhaps she would have the time to go through them to find any reference to the wormhole. The Baymani had been studying space probably for as long as humans on Earth had been living in caves and carrying spears, so they had to have studied the wormhole, and Duo would bet they went through it more than a few times. Arora thought it a good idea for him to accompany Baerot and Faelan when he brought it up to her.

They could not have searched more than an hour before Faelan pointed out the trees that had been sheared off by the crashing spacecraft. So they followed the path for nearly another hour before they came to the camouflaged ship. As the two men waited outside, Duo slipped into the ship, stumbling around in the dark interior until he managed to find a crystal that flared to life and lit the control center so that he could search for anything useful. He found what appeared to be a spyglass, but it was probably high-powered and might serve as a telescope. Tossing that in his pack, he headed to the control panel, and taking off the front, he carefully removed the power crystal that had burned out and placed that in the pack as well. He would show it to Trey so he would know what he needed to power the craft. Unfortunately, other than a tablet, Duo did not find a computer that would contain the information Virinea would need. If the tablet had navigational charts, it probably had some reference to the wormhole.

After climbing back out, he secured the craft and covered it with vines again before joining Baerot who was waiting alone.

"Where did Faelan go?"

"He thought he heard a canyon beast and went to investigate?"

"Investigate?" Duo shivered. "If I heard a canyon beast, I would run in the opposite direction." He slid down on the ground, and after scrounging for something to snack on and coming up empty, he opened his pack to find some dried beetles left from the day before.

As he was pulling them out, his fingers brushed the small telescope, so he took it out and after popping a few beetles in his mouth to chew on, he studied it as he ate. When he figured out how to operate it, he flipped it on, then stood and raised it to his eye to survey the mountainside. At first he just enjoyed the scenery, pausing to study outcroppings, identifying landmarks they had passed and then he looked beyond in the direction in which they would be headed. He was able to zoom the lens to see further and he could just barely make out another group marching through the dense forest already heading down.

He swung the telescopic lens around to look in the direction Baerot had told him Faelan had gone. Seeing a canyon beast from this far away would be far preferable to the close up version he had been treated to upon landing on Calabria. Unfortunately, he was not able to find Faelan or a canyon beast in the quick scan of the area, so he turned the lens in another direction and was scanning the forest for any animals when he caught movement of the two-legged variety.

"What have we here?" he murmured to himself as he zoomed in on the men he saw moving in a direction opposite their camp. There were at least a dozen, and following the line back, he nearly dropped the telescope when he recognized the two men he had seen shortly after crash-landing, Raemon and Raenald of house Caron. For a moment, he felt panic as he imagined them killing everyone at their camp, but he calmed when he realized that they wouldn't have come out of a fight unscathed and none of the warriors were bloody.

"Did you find anything?" he heard Baerot ask and Duo thought he was speaking to him, but Faelan answered.

"A family group to the east. A male, two females and a handful of young. It is fortunate that we passed through that area yesterday or they could have given us more trouble than we can handle."

Duo waved to the two men without taking his eyes from the house Caron warriors. "There's some trouble this way too." When Baerot came to him, Duo handed him the telescope and after giving him instructions, he pointed out the direction where he had seen the Caron warriors.

For a moment, Baerot said nothing, and then he gave a startled gasp. "House Caron!"

"They came from the direction of our camp," Duo told him.

Baerot and Faelan exchanged worried glances, but Duo said, "We should follow them to find out where they are camping and how many men they have."

"I should warn Lady Arora that the house Caron warriors probably know where the camp is," suggested Baerot. "We need to set up a defense in case they return."

Faelan nodded. "Hurry."

Duo did not wait for Faelan before he took off in the direction he had seen the enemy warriors. As he dashed through the forest, leaping over logs and reaching heights that scared him, he was careful not to make noise. He could not hear Faelan behind him, but he sensed that he was there, and he did not stop to use the telescope again until he was sure they were close.

Faelan was beside him and when he was about to peer through the scope, Faelan put up his hand to stop him before crouching and moving deeper into the foliage. The warriors were passing by so close that Duo could reach out to touch them. He counted at least two dozen men before the scions of house Caron came into view.

"But they might leave on the morrow!" one of them said. "I say we take the men back now and attack them before they have a chance to move."

"I told you to shut up, Raenald. We will discuss this with father. He will know best how to proceed."

Duo glanced at Faelan whose brow was furrowed. Seeing Raemon and Raenald was bad enough, but discovering that Caron himself was somehwere in the mountains was disturbing after they had information to the contrary because it meant that Trey could not trust the information his scouts were giving him.

When the two men moved past them followed by another dozen warriors to protect their rear, Duo made to follow them. Faelan tried to stop him with a hand on his arm, but Duo shook him off and crept along parallel to the repulsive men.

They did not speak for several paces and Duo saw the glare that Raenald gave his brother's back as he walked a length behind him. Then Raenald smiled slyly although his forward facing brother did not see it. "We could have the Wasteland whore any time."

"Shut up!"

"You saw her as well as I did, cavorting in the water with that female brat. She's swollen with another of the pretender's bastards ..."

"Pretender's?" scoffed Raemon without turning to look at his brother. "That bastard is Dilan's and the pretender does himself no favor by claiming it as his own. No one believes him."

Duo's teeth ground together as he listened to him. He wanted to leap out of the bushes now to defend Arora's honor, but he would fail and only end up getting himself killed. He glanced at Faelan and saw that his gaze was hard as he glared at the progeny of house Caron.

"If we return to father, he will take the whore first and there will be nothing left. I am not going to waste my time on a corpse."

"Why not?" sneered Raemon. "You've done it often enough before."

Duo was determined that both men should be planted six feet under as soon as possible, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Arora be taken by Lord Caron. He would sooner kill her himself before that happened, although given what he had just heard, that would not prevent Raenald from violating her.

Raenald reached out to snag Raemon's arm, stopping his brother who glared at him as if he were a loathsome creature. "Listen to me! Let us take the men back and capture them. You have always wanted Arora and now is your chance. Do you think father will let you have her?"

"What do you want from this?" demanded Raemon, licking his lips greedily as he must be thinking of what he would do once he had captured Arora. If Duo had any skill with the dagger, he could throw it at his back. Maybe Raenald would get blamed and given how despised he appeared to be, he would not be believed if he denied killing his brother.

He must have put his hand on the dagger tucked into the belt at his waist because Faelan grasped his wrist to stop him from drawing the weapon. He shook his head, but Duo had already decided it would be a foolish move.

"I want the female child. I will raise her in my household, and when she reaches an age to bear children, I will breed the Guerani bitch. You and I both know that is no pretender gathering warriors, that Trey has returned. Through her, house Caron will have a legitimate claim to the throne."

Raemon glared at his brother. "And you think father will agree to that?"

"I will let him think that I am rearing her for him. He will be pleased since we know he only enjoys them young, but before he has a chance to mate her, he will be dead."

Raemon glanced around then leaned closer to his brother. "How will you be sure of that?"

The other man did not answer him, but the look on his face made Duo think that Lord Caron's days were numbered. He was surprised that Raemon did not renounce Raenald immediately as he continued walking for several more paces before he put up his hand to stop the men.

"We are going back," he announced. "We have twice the number of the whore's warriors."

The last thing Duo saw before Faelan dragged him back was Raenald smiling smugly.

"We have to get back to warn them to leave," Faelan said urgently when they were far enough away. "Raemon is right. They will overrun us."

"We have to do something here," argued Duo, his mind whirling with possibilities. Perhaps the weapons in the ship could fire to create a distraction. Better yet, he and Faelan could just kill Raemon and Raenald. They might die doing so, but the bastards would be dead and the resulting chaos would slow down their warriors. But Duo didn't particularly want to die and the death of his sons would make Caron more determined to hunt down the imperials that had caused it.

"The best plan is to get back to camp and get off the plateau before they reach it," insisted Faelan.

"Even if we could do it, they will just follow us." Duo shook his head. "There must be something we can do here to keep them from following." He started pacing, his hands on his hips, and then suddenly an idea came to him.

He spun to look at Faelan. "How far away are the canyon beasts?"

Faelan's brows raised and then he shook his head. "No! Don't disturb them. They are far more dangerous than you can imagine."

Duo laughed nervously. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea how dangerous they can be." He grabbed Faelan's arm. "Show me where they are and I'll do the rest."

"You're going to get yourself killed," warned Faelan.

"Hey, the way I look at it, those Caron bastards are going to kill me anyway. I might have a small chance with the canyon beasts."

"Their young are big enough to eat you and still be hungry," persisted Faelan.

"Don't sweeten the pot, Faelan!" He didn't need to have what little confidence he had to be shaken. "Just take me to them."

Faelan must have realized he could not talk him out of his plan because he made an exasperated sound and turned to head in another direction. They walked swiftly for many precious minutes before the stench of the beasts told Duo that they were near.

Finally they stopped. "Any closer and they will scent us," Faelan told him. "This is your last chance to change your mind."

Duo took the pack from his back and handed it to Faelan. "Take this. Get the camp moved and I will follow the trail to find you."

Faelan put his hand on his shoulder. "May the gods guide you." When Duo didn't respond, he shook his head and then sprinted away in the direction of the camp.

Shaking his head, Duo raised his hands to the sky. "I don't believe in you guys, but if you are there, now would be a good time to try to convince me that you exist."

He snorted at his own foolishness and lowered his hands before he oriented himself to the clearing close by where he could hear the sounds the canyon beasts were making. If he put any more thought into this, he would not go through with it, so taking a deep breath, he charged forward, running through the foliage until he broke through and nearly wet himself when he saw three enormous creatures and four smaller ones feasting on carrion of various sizes. Duo was far smaller than what they were eating – he certainly did not want to meet animals that could satisfy a canyon beast's hunger – but his arrival drew their attention and suddenly he felt like the main course.

"Hey!" he shouted at the group, waving his arms as if they weren't aware of him. "You want a piece of me? You're going to have to work for it!" He didn't bother waiting to see if they were interested in his tender meat. Spinning on his heel, he began running as fast as he could and before long, the very ground beneath him began to rumble so he knew they were on his heels.

Although his first encounter with a canyon beast was with only one of the creatures and this was a group, the last time he had been starving and weak from having been in space for several weeks. He might not be as strong and nimble as an imperial warrior, but Duo had come a long way. Leaping now onto a fallen tree, he used it as a springboard to take to the air where he was able to snag a branch to propel himself even further. The canyon beasts were roaring in anger that he had evaded them, and because Duo wanted to keep them chasing him, he deftly landed on his feet and began running again, using the trees to leap and avoid them. They were so close, he would swear that he could feel their hot breath, but he managed to stay a few steps ahead of them and when they came any closer, he leapt into the trees to avoid their snapping jaws.

When they came close to where he had last seen the Caron warriors, he wasn't surprised that they were gone, but their trail was easy enough to follow. Just as he was starting to get winded, he saw them ahead, the rear guard screaming as they spotted the charging beasts. Duo managed to scamper up a tree, and while he wanted to watch the canyon beasts enjoy the meal he had provided them, he needed to get back to the camp so that he could protect Arora and Shamara. He scrambled down the tree after the last creature had barreled past, then he sprinted in the direction of the camp.

Reaching the plateau after several minutes of running, surprised that he hadn't gotten lost, he found the camp abandoned and he was relieved that they had escaped. He was able to follow the trail they left, and by the time the second sun was setting, he found them still moving swiftly.

Arora dropped the reins to both her horse and his and hurried to throw her arms around him. "You're alive!"

Shamara whimpered between them, so Duo pushed her back at arm's length to keep from crushing her. "Did you have so little faith in me?"

There were tears in Arora's eyes. "Faelan told us what you were going to do." She hit his chest with her fist and he winced from the pain. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! Shamara and I were so worried!"

Now that the flight or die experience was over, Duo was quickly losing the energy to even stand and Arora must have sensed his weariness. "I think it's safe enough to make a camp for the night," she told Baerot and Faelan who had come to see Duo.

Faelan shook his head as if he could not believe he was still alive.

Nobody expected Duo to do his duties that night although he did not let Arora get Shamara ready for sleep because her diapering abilities were abysmal and he did not want the baby to soak him during the night. He doubted a wonderful hot spring was nearby to wash in the morning.

They did not have a fire that might give away their position in case the Caron warriors were hunting them, so they sat in a large circle to listen to Duo explain what he had done. When he finished, there were muted murmurs of wonder and Baerot lamented that there was not a scribe to record the event. After Duo told the story, he wondered how he had gone through with such a hare-brained plan or how it had ended without his having become digested parts in a pile of canyon beast shit.

"Too bad we don't know if Caron's sons were eaten," remarked Faelan. "I suppose I can double back and check the scat on the morrow."

"As much as I would like to know for certain given what you have told me, I forbid you to go back, Faelan," spoke up Arora. "Lord Vaan would be very displeased if something happened to you."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to see either Raemon's or Raenald's half eaten face in a pile of shit."

Duo laughed. "I'd like to see that too."

"I think we all would," said Arora before looking at Duo. "Do you think they saw you? If they did manage to escape, they will be infuriated that you thwarted them, and by now Lord Caron is probably tearing up his camp in a rage over the warriors he must have lost."

Duo shrugged. "I think I got in the trees before I reached the Caron warriors, but the rear scout might have seen me." The rear guard had probably been the appetizer of the canyon beast feast.

She handed the baby she was holding over to him. "We should get some sleep and leave tomorrow after first sunrise. For a few days until we are sure we are in the clear, we may have to suspend training in favor of travel."

While he was changing Shamara, she was unusually docile, but he was glad because he was too tired to play with her and he was relieved that Arora had made the bed for him. When he laid down beside her, she moved close to him and put her arms around him.

"I think you saved my life today, Duo," she said softly, her voice filled with emotion. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I will always consider you family, Duo, no matter what happens or where you go."

"I could never let them hurt you, gracious lady." He turned his head to look at her. "You are the only family I have."

After a few moments, he knew she had fallen asleep by her soft sighs, but despite his exhaustion, Duo had a hard time joining her and Shamara. He stared up at the colorful moons through a break in the foliage of the trees, then turned his gaze to a dark area of the sky where he imagined the wormhole might be. As Shamara's tiny fist clutched a handful of his tunic, the solar system never seemed so far away.


	30. Chapter 30 Duo meets Meridon

**Chapter 30**

So many days had passed with pleasant weather that Duo was surprised when the rains began with a light drizzle that soon gave way to a torrential downpour. He hoped they might find or make some sort of shelter because he thought they would all come down with a nasty influenza, but the others did not seem concerned with the weather. If they did not care, at least he did all he could to keep Shamara out of the rain by keeping her securely beneath his cloak. The cloak was some sort of animal skin that kept out the rain very well, so at night he set it up as a tent that protected Arora and Shamara from the warm rain as they huddled together beneath.

The rain also made traveling difficult as the ground softened and the horses churned up the muddy path making it a quagmire. Streams swelled and overran banks, forcing them to wait until the floods lessened to make them fordable. The first time they crossed one such stream, Duo wanted to refuse to take Shamara across even though Arora insisted she would be safe. The water reached his waist and rushed so swiftly that he nearly lost his footing, but he managed to catch Sadies hair and the beast whipped her head back to grasp his tunic in her teeth to keep him from falling.

After slogging through the mud on the opposite bank, Duo fell on the wet grass where he quickly pulled back the edge of the sling to make sure Shamara hadn't suffered because of his clumsiness. Seeing Shamara chewing contentedly on the edge of her blanket, he let out his breath in relief.

Arora announced to the men that they would rest before continuing, then she came to stand over him. "You are fortunate Sadie likes you or we might have had to fish you out downstream."

The beast nudged his back and so he turned to pat her muzzle before releasing her to wander away to nibble on the back of a tree. "I have that effect on females. They are always saving my ass."

Laughing, Arora reached down for the baby. "I will carry her for a while."

Duo turned away to keep her from taking Shamara. "We are fine. I don't want to burden you any more than you already are."

She put a hand on her rounded belly. "He is growing well." A frown creased her brow. "Trey has never seen me like this."

She did not say anything more, but Duo guessed she was worried that he would not find her attractive. Even in the bedraggled state she was in, her hair wet and limp, her sopping clothing clinging to her like a second skin and accentuating her belly, she was still very beautiful. If she were his wife, he would be proud of the woman carrying his child, not scorning her because she wasn't slender.

Suddenly Arora smiled. "Thank you, Duo."

"Were you eavesdropping on my thoughts again, gracious lady?" He rubbed his face nerously, noting the stubble that would precipitate using his dagger to shave. What he wouldn't do for a twin blade disposable razor!

"Forgive me." She reached down to rub his cheek. "I will take care of this for you tonight."

Duo grinned at her. "You spoil me, gracious lady! I could get used to this."

"Don't get too used to it." Duo turned his head to see Faelan standing over him. "Her mate will not allow you such familiarity when they are reunited."

Duo sighed deeply and looked at Arora. "We will have to make the most of it now."

She laughed and moved away to talk to Baerot, and after a moment Faelan joined them while Duo checked to be sure Shamara was comfortable. He sensed she wanted to play, but he would not unwrap her until they settled for the night. Some day he would tell her about this march and she would probably be amazed. As he looked down at her smiling, his own smile faded when he realized he was making plans for a future on Calabria. How could he give up on his hopes to reunite with Trynity? For all he knew, by the time he returned to Imperia, Virinea would inform him that the wormhole had appeared again. Maybe the gods needed him on Calabria for what he was doing now and that would be enough to satisfy them.

He made a sound of disgust. The gods? What was he thinking?

Arora came back to him. "We will make camp after first sunset. The rain is starting to lessen, so we may have a comfortable night."

He pushed himself to his feet and snapped his fingers to Sadie. "You heard the lady. Let's go!"

Without waiting to see if she would obey, he fell into step with the other men. At least he had a drier night to look forward to so maybe he would not spend most of it shivering.

Several hours later after first sunset, Duo was thinking about a big fire and a night so warm he had to throw off his cloak, so he was not aware the column had stopped until he ran into the back of the warrior walking in front of him. Frowning, he moved around him and headed to Baerot and Faelan who stood with their swords drawn before Arora. Duo was afraid the house Caron swine had somehow managed to escape and had caught up to them, but when he looked around the two men, he saw that their path was blocked by a large man. Enormous and wearing animal skins dyed black, the man's leathery face and shaggy white hair and long beard proved that he was much older than anyone in their squadron. The giant battle axe strapped to his back was menacing as he stood with his beefy arms crossed over his chest. Duo guessed he was one of the tribesmen that worried Trey.

The other warriors of their party shifted uneasily, so they must be sensing danger because Duo saw that they had taken a stance ready to fight. For several moments, no one spoke, and the silence allowed Duo to hear if not actually see the men that surrounded their party hiding in the deepening shadows of first twilight.

Finally Baerot spoke. "You are blocking the path."

"So I am," barked the older man, but he did not move.

"Do we have to remove you by force?" asked Faelan.

"You can try."

Suddenly Arora pushed her way between Faelan and Baerot to stand before the human roadblock. "Let us have done with these games. You know who we are and what we are doing."

His arms unfolded and he took a step closer to Arora to tower over her. "You are as bold as I have heard, Wasteland whore."

Baerot and Faelan started forward, and Duo might have joined them to teach the rude old man a lesson if he weren't carrying Shamara, but Arora threw out her arms to stop them. "He means us no harm."

"Using your sorcery to learn that, gods cursed female?" demanded the man.

Although Arora did not seem to be affected by his insults, Duo was rigid with anger. "You know well enough that I have no sorcery," she said, "and I know well enough that you are going to let us pass."

"I wanted to see what kind of infernal female could convince a man that he is Zeno's son." His gaze dropped to her belly, then he looked up at her with a sneer. "Do you even know what male planted that bastard?"

Duo had enough of his insults. "Hey!" He marched forward and shoved his way through Faelan and Baerot to stand beside Arora. " If you had seen her do the things I have, you would be showing her some respect."

The tribesman's shaggy white brows drew together as he looked at Duo. "Do you know who I am boy?"

Duo stepped closer to him, raising his chin defiantly to meet his gaze. "A rude son of a hill weasel blocking our path,"

He felt Arora tugging on his sleeve, but he ignored her as he continued. "I'd really like to get moving so we can get out of these hills, so get your backside out of the way."

Before the man could respond, Shamara let out a long, loud grunt shortly before Duo felt an unwelcome rumble against him as she filled her wraps.

"Not now, princess," he said through gritted teeth.

But Shamara whimpered and moved restlessly in the sling.

The old warrior's brows shot up, and he leaned in to peer inside Duo's cloak, but he dropped back from the rising odor. "By the gods! Who is this male?" He looked at Arora, then at the men at her back. "He cannot be Calabrian!"

Duo straightened to face him again. "I am from Earth, a planet …."

"I know of Earth," barked the man. "The pretender is a terran."

"Trey is a friend of mine," announced Duo. "He is not a pretender and he is making some badly needed changes. If you don't like it, you will have to stand against him."

For a moment the man did not speak, and then he said, "Are you responsible for the rampaging canyon beasts? No Calabrian would be fool enough to rile a canyon beast."

"I've been called a fool once or twice," said Duo with a shrug.

Before he could react, the other man seized his chin in his meaty hand and forced him to look up at him. They did not speak as they stared at each other, and Duo knew that he was sizing him up.

He released him, but Duo remained staring at him. Who did this big oaf think he was insulting Arora and calling Trey's rights into question?

"Will you let us pass, Meridon?" asked Arora from behind Duo.

So this was the infamous chieftain that had everyone worried! Then they were probably thoroughly screwed if he did not allow them to pass.

"I know where you are going and why," Meridon told her. "My men have been following the warriors that have inundated the Sacred Hills and have learned of your plans."

Arora came to stand beside Duo. "We mean you no harm."

"Not this time," he said as he fixed her with an unwavering stare. "How many times have you gone against my people at the side of the crown prince? I am not so foolish to believe it will not happen again."

Duo glanced at Arora when she did not respond. He supposed that at some point in the future, Trey would have to challenge Meridon's control over the hills.

"As for letting you go, I do so now only because I despise Waescop more than I distrust you and that fool you have seduced into doing your bidding." He nodded his head slightly and Duo wasn't surprised to see men step out from the foliage on either side of the path. They dressed in black from head to toe and their faces were painted as well.

"I have lost too many of my females to Waescop's raids," continued Meridon.

"Then maybe you should join us to get rid of him," suggested Duo.

The chieftain's brows drew together. "If your emperor truly is Trey, then I would be a fool to trust Zeno's heir." His gaze lowered to Shamara who was making frustrated noises as she tried to push the edge of the sling out of her face. "What kind of male takes on the care of an infant?"

Duo wrinkled his nose when her movements caused an unpleasant odor to waft up from the sling. "The kind of male that knows when to retreat." He patted Shamara's bottom. "Let's go, princess, before your little rump gets a nasty rash."

Not caring that the men of Meridon's clan watched him as if he were some sort of freak or that Meridon was speechless in his astonishment, Duo moved off the path to a clearing beneath a tree. Crouching, he took the baby from the sling and laid her on the grass. Even though he knew they were suddenly the main attraction, he quickly and efficiently changed her diaper and before he wrapped her up again, he let her kick her arms and legs as he tickled her ribs.

"The first princess." Duo was startled to realize Meridon was standing over them, and he turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"The first, but not the last." After packing away her soiled wraps for Arora to wash later, he scooped her into the sling and slipped it back over his shoulder before he straightened and turned to face Meridon. "If you're done gawking, maybe we can continue on our way."

Meridon swung to look at Arora. "Who is this impudent male?"

"Duo Maxwell," spoke up Duo. "Remember the name. This isn't going to be the last time you hear it."

The older man stepped back onto the trail, but he kept his eyes on Duo who started walking, ignoring the itching between his shoulder blades caused by the chieftain's stare. He worried for a few moments that the large man would cleave him in half with his gigantic axe, but he realized that he would not when he remembered the gentle light in his eyes as he looked upon Shamara. No matter what he thought he might gain by slaying the emperor's mate, Duo was confident that he would not harm an innocent child.

"My men will let you pass," announced Meridon, and Duo turned to see him signal to his men who melted back among the foliage on either side of the trail..

The chieftain stalked to where Arora was standing and Duo nearly tripped over his own big feet to hurry to her side. He might be hampered by Shamara, but he would protect Arora the best he could even if it meant him dying. But Meridon did nothing more threatening than stand over her menacingly, but Arora did not look away. Duo considered taking a step away from her so she could have full range of motion in case she needed to use her considerable skill. There was no way a man of Meridon's size could keep up with her when she moved like a tornado with a sword in her hand.

Meridon finally said, "I will let you go so that you can do what you have set out to do. This does not mean I accept the pretender as my emperor. As you recall, Wasteland whore, I never accepted Zeno or the madman that sired him."

Duo wondered how old the man was and how he had managed to survive this long in his rebellion against the empire.

"The warriors of the empire must stand together as one," Arora told him. "One day the emperor will come for your oath."

"He will leave disappointed or sent back to you slung over the back of a horse so that you can wail over his funereal pyre."

Her gaze narrowed. "We shall see, Meridon."

He glanced at Duo. "If he surrounds himself with such warriors, I have no doubt how he will return to you." Without another word, Meridon turned on his heel and stalked off the path, and for several moments, they heard him trampling carelessly through the forest, his laughter echoing through the trees.

Annoyed that he was the subject of the chieftain's mockery, Duo was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Baerot smiling at him. "Do not let that old canyon beast's words bother you, Duo. You have made great progress in your fighting skills." He leaned in to tickle under Shamara's chin, allowing her to catch his finger to gnaw on. "And you have no reason to feel shame for the service you do for the first princess."

Falen joined Baerot and put his hand on Duo's other shoulder. "None of the rest of us are brave enough to do what you do for that precious child."

When they burst into laughter and walked away, Duo looked down at Shamara whose pale brown eyes seemed to be sparkling in the rays of light that filtered through the leaves of the trees. Her wide grin and sudden snort told him all he needed to know. "Some day, princess, you are going to thank me."

"She thanks you now." Arora had come to stand by him, and when she put out her arms, Duo scooped Shamara out of the sling and handed her over to her mother. "I thank you as well. The men are setting up a camp, and the newer recruits are looking for a space adequate enough to practice. You may wish to join them."

He smiled gratefully at her and pulled the sling from around his head to drape over her shoulder. "Perhaps I will see you later, then."

She looked at him grimly. "You can count on it Duo. You have much work to do with the third move of the second attack."

Duo groaned. "Why do I have the feeling that I am going to be very sore tonight?"

"Because you are.

With another groan of dismay, he left her feeding Shamara, and after finding out in which direction the recruits had gone, Duo hurried after them. Maybe if he got in enough practice before facing her, he wouldn't spend the rest of what was left of sunlight with his face planted in the mud.


	31. Chapter 31 Duo's scouting mission

**Chapter 31**

They finally came out of the mountains after another five days of travel in which the weather changed from day to day. Twice the men had to leave the trail to chase off large beasts, and once Faelan suggested they take another trail because he found an enormous rancid pile from which he plucked an undigested tunic bearing house Caron colors among a pile of splintered bones. Duo felt guilty about causing the man's death until Faelan reminded him that the canyon beasts would have been feasting on their own corpses had he not led them to Caron's men.

As the trees thinned, Duo used his telescopic lens to find the army amassing at the foot of the mountains, and when he passed it to Arora, she was able to locate Wattan among the warriors awaiting their arrival. Because the army gathered with Wattan was not nearly as large as the one that had set out from the Wastelands weeks ago, she remarked that they might have to wait a few days for the rest of the squadrons to join them.

Upon entering the foothills, they mounted their horses and by the end of the day, they met Wattan's scouts who escorted them to the heart of the camp. When they arrived, Wattan was meeting with a handful of men that Duo recognized as the warriors who had been given command of squadrons for the purpose of crossing the mountains. Arora left Duo to take care of her horse and Shamara before joining the men accompanied by Faelan and Baerot. Duo watched them greet her respectfully before he moved away to find a place to settle for the next few days until they were ready to move on. Many of the other warriors rejoined the men who belonged to the same Wasteland warlord so Duo was alone with Shamara for several hours in which he took the opportunity to nap under the warmth of the sun, happy that Shamara seemed as tired as he was and when she was dozing he was lulled to sleep by her snuffling snores.

He awoke some time later when he felt her squirming and heard her whimpering. Opening his eyes, he saw Arora taking the baby from him, but he was disoriented to discover that the sky was dark except for the light of the two moons.

"You needn't get up," Arora told him as she settled beside him as she had done for so many nights during the long trek. He could hear the baby feeding and felt guilty that he had not given her anything to eat throughout the day because they had been sleeping.

"She might need changing," he predicted. He could not see her well in the moonlight, so he turned on his back to look up at the largest of the two moons. "Do the moons have names?"

"First moon and second moon. The second moon is the larger of the two."

"Is that the best you guys can do for naming moons?"

"Did the moon circling Earth have a name?" she inquired with feigned ignorance.

"Point taken, gracious lady. Still, you have two moons."

"And no need to refer to them as anything but first and second moon."

He let out a long sigh, but he continued to stare up at the green and blue moon. "Do you know of anyone who has been to the moons?"

"There is nothing on the moons," she stated.

"Newt told me you Calabrians would say that, but he said they are habitable, that Baymani have been there." He laced his hands behind his head. "Some day I would like to visit one of those moons, or maybe both of them. I'm sure the Baymani left some of their things behind."

"Perhaps one day you will," remarked Arora. She moved away for a few minutes, and although she made frustrated sounds as she changed the baby, Duo did not offer to help her. When she rejoined him, he turned and despite his intention to leave the diapering to her, he double checked how she had done and was pleased that he only had to tighten the wrap.

"What would I do without you, Duo?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You would be soaked with piss, or rather, I would." He heard the baby's contented gurgle and smiled. "I will miss our nights together."

Arora reached out to touch his hand and he instantly felt at ease. "As will I."

"I won't miss your snoring," he added. "I don't know how Trey puts up with it night after night."

She laughed and shoved at him. "I do not snore so loudly."

"I notice you did not claim that you did not snore at all."

Arora moved closer to him and put her arm around him. "Go to sleep, Duo. We begin the trials for the warriors that wish to advance."

He groaned. "I don't know if I am ready."

"I know that you are." She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel Shamara between them. "Now go to sleep."

Soon he heard her sighs as she drifted to sleep, and he predicted exactly when those sighs became snores and he smiled up at the moon as he listened to her. Trynity snored like Arora, but he had spent fewer full nights with her than he had with Arora. Their time together was defined by secrecy and urgency and when the needs that prompted the latter had been filled to their mutual satisfaction, they were left with little time to be alone together. There was a real possibility that old man Stryfe knew what they were up to on the beach at night.

One thing they had never discussed was marriage, not even after Trey had claimed Arora as his wife and Hero had exchanged vows with Relena. Duo had not done the same with Trynity. He didn't want to tie her to him even more than she already was because it would keep her from her brilliant future. Duo hadn't given any thought about what it would feel like to be separated from her, but he wished he had spoken vows because they would be together now.

By the time the first sun had risen, Duo had dozed, but he had not fallen into a deep sleep, and knowing that he was not going to, he carefully eased away from Arora and Shamara. He joined the other men in washing from barrels of water taken from a stream that was not near enough to be practical to visit regularly. He took up his sword then and joined the men in practicing, pausing only to watch the more experienced warriors do the more complex attacks. He could not imagine using the attacks in battle when he would have to concentrate on remembering the moves although Arora assured him that once he had mastered the attacks, he would not think about what he was doing. She did not need to add that if he did stop to think about it, he would probably end up dead.

Shortly after second sunrise, the men stopped practicing and moved to stand respectfully as Arora approached with Wattan, Baerot, Faelan and a handful of other men that Duo assumed were master warriors for their respective warlords. He was faintly amused to see Wattan carrying Shamara propped in the crook of his elbow. He looked as ease holding a child, so Duo guessed that Wattan had children of his own.

One by one the warriors were called out to demonstrate the attacks they had been practicing and perfecting for weeks beginning with the most proficient men proving their prowess with the most complicated attacks. They were required to start with the first attack and work their way up to the attack they hoped the masters would acknowledge. Duo watched them with awe as they moved with speed that seemed impossible as they flawlessly feinted and parried.

One after one the men were congratulated for their hard work, and while a few of them had faults pointed out by one master or another, Duo had not seen anything amiss. As minutes turned into hours, he began to grow more and more nervous that he had not practiced enough, that he would not remember the intricate steps required for each move. He had never felt this way before a test at the academy on Earth, but then he had never cared how well he did or whether he even passed. This test felt like a matter of life or death to him.

When it was finally his turn, he wiped the sweat from his brow, then rubbed his hands on his tunic before he took a deep breath and announced his intention to perform the second attack for their approval. He did the first attack without putting much thought into the moves because he had done it so many times, but when he was about to start the second attack, he had an acute attack of nerves that made him freeze for a moment. He was on the verge of panicking until he remembered Arora's instruction to clear his mind and let his body take control to do what he had trained it to do.

So Duo closed his eyes, took a calming breath and did as she instructed, pushing away all his self-doubt as if it were a pile of junk on a desk. He would never remember the next few moments as he performed, amazed that even he seemed to be moving with the speed he had come to associate with Calabrian warriors. He finished the complex steps to the attack and ended on his knee before the masters, holding out his sword before him parallel to the ground waiting for either their approval or their critique on what he needed to improve.

There was a moment of silence and then Wattan said, "I never would have believed it possible, terran, but you have mastered the second attack."

"Indeed," spoke up Baerot. "You have improved significantly. Surely it is the will of the gods that you have excelled as you have."

Duo didn't move or look up because he didn't want them to see his opinion of the gods and their role in his life. Arora knew how he felt and why, but the other masters might be offended by his lack of reverence for the almighty deities that played such an important role in their lives. Duo was going to rely on hard work and wits, not ethereal beings he could neither see nor hear.

"You have done well, Duo," said Arora finally. "I am honored to have had the opportunity to teach you. When this battle is done, you may return to Edgeland Fortress to continue training with Lord Apolo if that is your wish."

He was about to say that he had nothing better to do, but he remembered Trey's words about the upcoming battle. Besides, it wasn't true anyway. He should be trying to find a way to get back to the terran solar system so that he could at least offer an apology to Trynity for how he had left her. If there were gods and they were looking out for him, maybe they would help her understand that his motive was to help her.

They celebrated that night because all the warriors who had stepped forward to be tested had passed with the approval of the masters. In little more than a week they would be putting their skills to a test that meant their life or death against men with equal training. Duo did not want to think about what he would have to do on the day of the battle. He wasn't naïve enough to believe he hadn't killed people in his service on Earth, even innocent people, and more recently he might never know how many perished when the Baymani outpost near Varoonya lost its orbit and plunged into the atmosphere of the planet. But he had never looked anyone in the eyes before ending his or her life, and he would have to do so in battle against Waescop's warriors. The other men talked about their eagerness in blooding their swords, but Duo felt his gut wrench at the possibility of seeing the blade of his own soaked in another man's blood.

Unable to join in the excited speculations of the other men, Duo left them to return to the place he had made his camp and was surprised to find Arora there. He saw that she was already sleeping, holding Shamara against her, so he kicked off his boots and joined them under the cloak.

Sensing the change, Arora shifted and stretched, and after checking the baby she sighed. "I wasn't expecting you until later. I thought you might be interested in what the other men said because I know from discussing this with Trey that you have never engaged in the sort of battle we will face."

"I don't want to think about it." In truth, Duo was exhausted from everything that had happened that day and was looking forward to sleeping.

"Good," she said sleepily. "Thinking about it will only make it worse for you."

Duo groaned and turned away from her. "Thanks, Arora. Now I will spend all my waking hours worrying about it."

She laughed and slipped and arm around him, and he was glad because he soon fell asleep, helped along by her comforting magic.

The following day the army moved on in the direction of Waescop's lands. After several more days of travel, the scouting party sent out by Wattan returned to inform Arora that they were nearing the encampment where Waescop had gathered his own forces. If they proceeded, they risked being discovered even though Waescop had not assigned more than a light guard at his rear because it faced the mountains.

The scouting party had not seen any sign that the emperor's army had reached Waescop's lands, and when Arora seemed bothered by the lack of news regarding her Trey's march to battle, Duo offered to accompany Baerot and Faelan in going out again to look for the emperor's army. Against Wattan's protests, Arora also accompanied them with Shamara securely strapped to her in the sling. Duo understood her need to see Trey, but he secretly agreed with Wattan. Before they left just after second sunset so they would not be seen, Wattan pulled Duo aside and warned him to keep the emperor's mate safe. As long as he was able, Duo would never let any harm come to Arora.

Twilight cast an eerie glow over the lands as they traveled over the rolling plains before it gave away to the moon glow from the two moons. There were enough trees and boulders to keep them hidden, but twice they had to move carefully or risk being seen by patrols. When they finally came to a ridge overlooking the valley where the enemy camped, Duo gulped upon seeing the size of the army waiting to meet the emperor and his allies. He tried to follow Arora's instruction not to think about the battle, but all the campfires represented many men who would be fighting against them and he worried that they did not have adequate forces to overcome them.

"Do you have the telescope?" Arora asked him.

Duo pulled it from his belt. "Where do you want me to look?"

She pointed. "In that direction, to the southeast. The plan is for him to come from there."

Duo scanned the horizon quickly at first and when he saw nothing, he moved the lens slowly in case he had missed something, zooming in to as great a distance as he could without seeing distortion. Lowering the telescope, he turned to look at Arora. "I don't see them."

"They should be here," she said, a worried note in her voice.

"Do you sense Apolo?" he suggested. Although he knew very little about Guerani powers, he had heard Apolo remark that his sister was drawing near when she was nearly a day away.

"I cannot," she confessed sheepishly. "Apolo had not had time enough to teach me more than the skills I might need in battle, like creating a protective shield and basic healing."

He did not know if she would be offended if he asked, but he had to. "Can Shamara sense him?"

Instead of being bothered by the reminder that her infant daughter was stronger than her, her brows raised and she gave Duo a grateful smile before looking at Shamara. He wondered what kind of conversation they were having as they looked at each other and how much Shamara was capable of. Had she really called out to her father through the wormhole when she was born? If she had, as Trey insisted, she was a very powerful being.

"Shamara feels his presence faintly beyond that ridge." Arora pointed at a distant outcropping, and Duo lifted the telescope to peer in the direction but he could not see anything.

"I trust her intel, but I don't see anything."

"I want to see my mate," announced Arora, straightening.

"Gracious lady!" exclaimed Faelan while the Baerot looked as startled as Duo felt to hear her. "You cannot get to that ridge when Waescop's army stands between you and it. By the gods! If they caught you ..."

Arora opened her mouth to protest, but Duo shook his head. "He is right. None of us wants to think about what would happen to you if Waescop got his hands on you, and I don't see any canyon beasts nearby that can save our asses this time."

"But I want him to know that we are ready," she said stubbornly. At that moment she looked less like the military commander he had come to know and more like the newly married young woman who missed her husband.

Duo put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Listen, Arora, if it is so important to you, I will sneak past Waescop's men and deliver your news to him. Go back with them," he nodded towards the other two men "and I will return by morning with a report."

"It's dangerous, Duo," she warned him.

He grinned at her. "And herding a pack of canyon beasts is not?"

She smiled. "You are right. I will trust you to make it back to me, Duo."

Releasing her, he chucked her under the chin. "This means you will have to change Shamara and I won't be happy if my cloak is drenched in piss because you haven't mastered changing a diaper." He peer down at Shamara whose face was pale in the moonlight. "And I won't be happy with you either."

She blew him a raspberry that had him chuckling as he leaned up and signaled to Faelan and Baerot. Arora left with them with no further argument and when they had disappeared from his view, he turned his attention on the large encampment spread out below him, campfires twinkling in the dark. The shortest distance between him and where Shamara indicated Trey waited would be through the mass because if he went around the valley, he probably would not even reach Trey before first sunrise and he needed to get back to their own camp before then.

Nothing could top the canyon beast plan, and since he survived that, he could certainly get out of any trouble that might befall him in Waescop's camp. So after pulling off and hiding the tunic that identified him as a warrior of the imperial house, he started forward down the slope that would take him to the fringe of the encampment. He was expecting the patrol to stop him, so when they called out for him to halt, Duo obeyed.

Before they could question him, he spoke up. "I was just taking a piss," he told them. "I didn't mean to rile you up."

The two warriors stared at him suspiciously for a moment and then one said, "I didn't see you leave the camp."

Duo shrugged. "Is it my fault you're not doing your job?"

The men exchanged glances and Duo could see even in the murky light from the moon that they appeared worried to be discovered derelict in their duty. "Get back to your fire. We will be fighting in the morning and you'll want to be awake when you face an imperial blade."

Relieved that he had fooled them, Duo started to walk away, but the other man called out, "Wait!"

Slowly he turned to face them, making it appear that he was annoyed when he was actually worried they were going to detain him. He didn't want to blood the blade of the dagger tucked into his belt on a couple of guys who drew the short straws to get guard duty.

But the man looked more anxious than suspicious. "You won't tell anyone that we let you slip out of camp, will you?"

"I only want to get some sleep," Duo said, and without another word, he left them behind probably uneasy about the possibility that they might be punished.

When the men moved away, Duo turned and continued deeper into the encampment. Like their own camp, some men where sleeping, some where discussing the upcoming battle while others were eating. Seeing food made his own stomach growl and he realized that he hadn't eaten much that day. He had been afraid he would his nerves would make him puke it up.

One of the men sitting in a group must have heard Duo's stomach because he laughed and waved him over to them. "You sound as if you need something in your belly," he said with a jovial clap of his hand on Duo's arm, grasping him to pull him down beside him. "We have plenty to share."

Plenty was an understatement. "By the gods," Duo exclaimed with delight as he reached for a handful of what they were eating. "I could eat a canyon beast."

"Best to have your fill. This will be our last meal if the imperial army has its way."

The other men mumbled in agreement and Duo felt guilty intruding on their meal when he might have to face them on the battlefield.

"I didn't ask to be dragged here to fight," muttered one of the other men.

Duo glanced around as the other men nodded and made commiserating remarks. "Are you not Lord Waescop's warriors?"

They grunted and snorted in derision. "He dragged us out of the mines to help him fight this war," said the man that had pulled him into their circle.

"Why would we wish to fight for him?" added another. "If you do not make your way as a warrior, he sends you to the mines to do back breaking work to fill the Baymani order."

Remembering Trey lamenting that he would have to send men into the mines to dig for the ore he would have to trade with the Baymani in order to receive any spacecrafts, Duo was surprised to hear that Waescop was already supplying them. But he wasn't so surprised to thear that the Baymani were going behind the emperor's back. Given all he had learned about them, cheating the emperor of Calabria was the least of their sins.

"How long have you been working on the order?"

The men fell silent then and Duo was about to ask more, but a handful of warriors strode by, glancing with little more than passing interest at the men he sat with. He knew he blended in with them when they continued on, and Duo resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

"We've been in the mines for over a year."

"The mines belong to the emperor." He wasn't sure that was true of Calabria except by what he had heard Trey say about them.

"You think Waescop gives a gods damn?" scoffed one of the men, the lack of title telling Duo that they had little respect for the warlord. "He and Dax were dealing behind Zeno's back and filling their coffers for many years. Dilan made it clear that he would allow Waescop free reign when he succeeded Zeno, so Waescop isn't happy Trey has returned. He has no intention of losing the battle tomorrow."

One of the other men tossed Duo a chunk of what appeared to be ore, but he realized that it was not natural, that several different types of rocks had been cemented together.

"Burst rock," he told Duo. "We use it in the mine to loosen the rock so that we can get to the ore. Lord Waescop brought enough to take out half of the emperor's army. We will be planting it on the battlefield when the second moon is waning, and when the imperial army advances on it..." He threw out his fingers to indicate an explosion.

Hiding his disgust, Duo turned his attention to the rock in his hand, turning it over to study it. He didn't see any kind of detonator, so he asked, "How can this rock do what you say?"

"Rub two of them together and they heat up. After a ten count, they explode. When they explode near each other, they react with another explosion and another until the result is an inferno. We have to be very careful when handling them."

From all that Duo had heard, Calabrians did not fight with incendiary devices. They did not even use projectiles, so there were no bows or crossbows or guns of any kind on the planet. They relied on their strength, their speed and their blades. Any other form of fighting was dishonorable. Trey would not be prepared for explosives, would not even consider them any kind of threat. When the rocks ignited, it would be like detonating a nuclear device. Duo needed to do something to keep Waescop from using the burst rock.

"That rock seems volatile," he remarked with feigned concern, already wondering how he could stop Waescop from using it. The best way, he decided, was the most direct. Get rid of it. "I hope you guys are keeping it far enough away from us."

"The crates are near the latrines," the first man told him with a snort. "They are far enough from camp and nobody spends more time than necessary there."

As the men discussed how foul the latrines were, Duo smiled to himself. Latrines and explosives. An unlikely match that Duo intended to encourage. "I was on my way to the latrines just now, but I think I will steer wide of them."

Thanking them for sharing their meal, Duo left them and continued on his way through the camp. He paused from time to time to listen to conversations, then moved on, using the nasty odor that rose from the southern edge of the encampment to guide him. There were guards patrolling the latrines, but the men did not seem diligent, probably because of their unpleasant duty. It was highly likely that they did not know they were guarding more than a shit hole or they might be paying a bit more attention. Duo doubted any honorable warrior would condone what Waescop had planned, so the mining engineers were probably the only ones besides Waescop and his commanders who knew about the burst rock. So Duo was able to move past the guards with no more than a passing nod, and as he used the latrine for its intended purpose, he looked around and spotted the crates at the far edge of the noxious ditch.

Finishing his personal business, he went past the guards again, but after walking far enough away that he was sure they would lose any interest they might have had in him, Duo doubled back, keeping to the shadows until he reached the crates. There was probably enough burst rock to cause serious damage to the unsuspecting army. Duo planned to cause some serious damage of his own to a different unsuspecting army. He watched the patrol carefully, staying in the shadows until the men moved away, then filched two of the rocks. Moving several feet away, he hit the rocks together a few times, and when they did not spark, he wondered what he should do.

Just when he realized that the rocks were growing warm and glowing in his hand, one of the guards called out to him. "You! What are you doing there?"

Damn! The patrol had returned and spotted him! Rather, they must have spotted the rocks turning red and now burning his hand. Duo tossed them at the crates and turned on his heel to run. The guards were right behind him, but Duo could outrun a canyon beast, so he wasn't going to let a couple of mortal men catch him. They never had a chance anyway.

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground, knocking both Duo and his pursuers off their feet. Another explosion followed, heaving the ground into the air to rain over the area. Duo wasn't able to escape the fallout of sludge from the latrine, but he didn't waste time lamenting the awful stench. As the burst rock in the crates exploded, the sewage ditch was flung into the air to rain down on the camp. It looked like fireworks run amok, but Duo didn't stay to watch as he scampered away in the dark in the direction of the emperor's camp.


	32. Chapter 32 Battle for the north

**Chapter 32**

The ground rumbled and heaved and for a moment Apolo lost his balance along with Trey and the other commanders who had met one last time to finalize plans for the battle on the morrow. Another explosion from the valley made the ground shake again, and Apolo turned quickly in the direction of Waescop's army. His jaw dropped as he saw lights bursting high in the air from a central point on the ground.

"By the gods!" exclaimed Lord Vaan. "What is happening?"

Trey was watching the display in the sky with a grim line to his lips, but Apolo could feel his apprehension. He reached out to touch him, hoping to calm him. "If Waescop hopes to fight dishonorably, the gods will deny him victory."

"Before or after he destroys our warriors?" asked Trey through gritted teeth.

The march across the plains to the northern lands of the rebellious warlord had gone smoothly, but Apolo spent much time and energy easing Trey's anxiety over where Arora and Shamara were and what danger they might be in. The only thing Apolo could do was reassure him that they were safe, that he could feel them with the help of the ancestors. There were moments that Apolo was afraid Trey would lose his composure in front of his warlords, men who had no inkling of what it felt like to be bonded to a female who might be in danger. At those times, it took all his willpower not to remind Trey that it was his idea for Arora to lead the men through the mountains.

The display in the valley that was surely meant to demoralize the emperor's army was dying down when one of the men on patrol hurried towards them. "My lords! We have news!"

Before Trey could say anything, another man stumbled towards them. The stench rising from his dirt and filth covered form was so foul-smelling that Apolo's eyes watered and Trey turned away gagging and raising his tunic to cover his face.

"Is that any way to greet me after all I have gone through to get here?"

Duo Maxwell! Despite his condition, Apolo hurried forward to grasp his forearm in greeting, but Trey shoved past him and nearly knocked Duo over as he grasped his shoulders.

"Maxwell! Where is my wife?" he looked past Duo as if expecting Arora to appear.

Duo snorted and shoved Trey's hands from him, ignoring the startled and outraged noises from the men around them. "Are you nuts, Trey? Did you think she could sashay through Waescop's camp without notice?"

"Smells like you sashayed through their shit," commented Lord Chasek before coughing and stepping back.

Duo looked down at his filthy clothing before raising his head to look at Trey. "Do you think maybe I can wash? You might find it hard to believe, but I am not appreciating this new look."

Apolo could sense that Trey was bursting with questions about Arora, so before he could get a chance to speak, he guided Duo quickly away to the water supply where Duo stripped off his rancid clothing to toss aside and he washed as men poured buckets of water over him. When he was finally clean, Trey produced a fresh set of clothing from among his own.

As he cleaned and dressed, Duo wasted no time in telling Trey what had happened in Waescop's camp. Hearing that Waescop had planned to use explosives against the imperial army made the men who were listening shout with outrage, and those shouts changed to cheers in hearing that Duo had put an end to it. After Duo finished his story, the commanders went among their men in an effort to settle them down so that they could get rest before the battle in the morning.

When they were finally alone, Trey asked the questions he wanted to hear. "Is my wife well? Did you encounter any problems? How is Shamara?"

Duo waved his hand as if he could brush away his rapid-fire interrogation. "Listen, Trey, you don't have to worry about Arora. I told you that before we left."

Trey sank down to sit cross-legged and he covered his face with is hands for a moment and then he looked at Duo again. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I've told you what you need to know." Apolo sensed there was more that Duo was not telling him, but he was not going to dig into his thoughts. If there had been danger and Trey discovered it now, he would be distracted when he needed to have his wits together.

Trey glowered at Duo menacingly for a moment, then he threw up his hands when Duo did not react to his intimidation. "You are going to make me wait for Arora to tell me."

Duo shrugged. "If you think she will."

Apolo could not keep from smiling and Trey glared at him.

Slapping his hands on his thighs, Duo rose. "I need to get back to Arora."

Now Apolo frowned at him. "Do you think it's safe?"

"I'll find my way." He slipped his sword into the sheath at his back and he tucked a cylinder in his belt after which he put his hand on Trey's shoulder. "Arora was so eager to see you, Trey, that she was willing to risk going through Waescop's camp. I don't think she needs me to protect her in tomorrow's battle, but I will try to stay at her side."

"I know how strong she is," Trey said, but Apolo wondered if he was convincing himself. "Yet I will feel more at ease knowing you will be at her side."

Shaking his head, Duo walked away, but Apolo heard him grumble, "Way to put a crushing ton of pressure on my shoulders."

After he had gone, Trey turned to look at Apolo. "What was he hiding?"

"I did not intrude upon his thoughts."

"What good are you to me then?" Trey stomped away and Apolo didn't bother hiding his smile. Arora would tell them stories when the battle was over and Apolo sensed that they would hear Duo Maxwell's name more than once.

That night Trey slept fitfully until Apolo enclosed him in his arms and used his powers to calm him. Trey was not worrying about the upcoming battle. He had spent too many days away from Arora and it was taking its toll on him, giving him wild imaginings of what might happen to her. Apolo worried about his sister as well, but not to the gut-wrenching extent that Trey did. If anything happened to her, Trey would be a broken man that would not care to live no matter who depended on him. Apolo had confidence in his sister. Even if he didn't want her to command the forces lying in wait at Waescop's flank, Apolo trusted her abilities after the many years she had spent training diligently, far more diligently than either he or Trey.

The morning was bright with a cloudless sky. After many days of rain which had swollen the streams and made some of them difficult to cross, Apolo was glad the trend of clear weather that had started a few days ago continued. If Trey knew he had put him to sleep using magic, he did not remark upon it although he did not like Apolo using his powers when they might weaken him. Apolo did have a slight headache and he felt worn out, symptoms he could have alleviated with a female, but there were none at hand. There were plenty of females on Waescop's lands, but since they were fighting this battle to free them, Apolo steered his thoughts away from finding one or two after the fighting was done.

The commanders organized the army into battle formation as Trey conferred with Lords Chasek and Vaan. Apolo joined them in time to hear Trey say that he was going to meet with Waescop to give him a chance to surrender. It was customary to do so, but Apolo didn't trust him after what Duo had told them. When both armies were organized and facing each other, Waescop moved forward from their ranks with the warlords who had allied with him, and Trey went to meet him with Lords Vaan and Chasek, Apolo at his side.

The men with Waescop started to raise their hands respectfully to their chests to respectfully greet Trey, but Waescop put out his arm to stop them. "You fools! This terran bastard is not Zeno's son. He does not merit your respect."

"You are a liar," snarled Chasek, who stepped forward with his hand on the hilt of the dagger at his belt.

Trey put up his own hand to stop him. "I am not here to argue the validity of my claim. You have every reason to deny me, Lord Waescop, when you have spent many years cheating my father by selling imperial ore to Bayman behind his back."

Waescop snorted derisively, then looked at Apolo. "I had no reason to believe Zeno was unaware when Imperial Guard Dax made the arrangements with the Baymani."

Before Apolo could think of a response, Trey said, "I am also not going to discuss Dax's corruption."

"If what you claim about that bastard is true," retorted Waescop, "that he was Guerani, then you should re-think your own choice for imperial guard and mate. Those sorcerers are controlling every move you make and every word that leaves your lips."

The men allied to Waescop shifted nervously as they tried not to stare at Apolo. Even if he told them he did not have the power to control another person, they would not believe him. His father had not controlled Zeno but had used the knowledge of his feelings to manipulate him, something anybody could have done had they known him well enough.

"You know why I am here," Trey said without reacting to Waescop's accusation against Apolo and Arora. "I am your emperor and you have actively disobeyed my directives."

"Your directives are foolish!" spat Waescop. Apolo intensely disliked the wiry, older man. He could not imagine what he had done to earn his title, but it must have been very little. "Warriors do not want the burden of a female, especially not a female that has bonded him."

Trey crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so?" He passed his gaze over the men standing on either side of the rebel warlord. "What do you men have to say? Perhaps you cannot imagine the deep joy you can feel with a female, a female that belongs only to you. I know you cannot when you have never had the opportunity to join with one, not when men like Lord Waescop can profit from forcing you to use and discard females."

"Your mind is addled by the bond Dax the Demon forced on you," scoffed Waescop who must have seen the uncertain glances the men were giving each other. "That is one of many reasons that bonding was forbidden many generations ago."

"I am not addled enough to allow you to continue to defy your emperor." He swept his gaze over the men again. "Take your men from the field and I will allow you to prove your loyalty by giving me your oath. Stay with Waescop and you will die a traitor's death."

Waescop threw back his head in mocking laughter, and he looked at his allies. "He is begging you to support him because he has not brought enough men to defeat us."

"You brought men, and you brought explosives to use in dishonorable battle," retorted Lord Chasek furiously.

Trey remained calm as he looked from man to man and Apolo could see by their lowered heads that they recognized the determined look in his eyes, the eyes he had from his father. They might as well have been looking into Zeno's unforgiving gaze. "Give me your oath and you will avoid the fate the gods have for Lord Waescop."

One of the men readily stepped forward, and ignoring Waescop's curses, he dropped to his knee, put his fist to his chest and bowed his head. "I, Gowaen, give you my oath on the honor of my house and my people, to serve and protect you, Trey of house Zeno."

Trey nodded and leaned forward to put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I, Trey, give you my oath on the honor of my house and my people, to serve and protect you and your people, Lord Gowaen. Take your men from the field of battle."

Without looking at Waescop who was glaring at him, Lord Gowaen rose, and walking away he called for his commanders who in turn began the process to withdraw.

"So you have managed to convince one fool," snarled Waescop. "You will not succeed with the rest."

Trey gave the other men a chance to follow Lord Gowaen's example, and when they did not speak, he pressed his lips together grimly before saying, "Then you have made your choice." He turned to Apolo who knew it was his signal to contact Arora.

She was waiting just over the ridge with her army, so it was not difficult to reach her. When Apolo nodded to Trey, he looked back at the opposing warlords. "I did not bring explosives to defeat my opponents. I brought honorable warriors."

He looked past them to the ridge over the valley, and when the men turned to follow his gaze to see the army at their back flying the emperor's colors, their gasps were audible. Apolo sensed that Waescop's men wanted to surrender, but they feared Trey's retribution after they had refused to give their oath when given a chance. As for Trey, he wasted no more time in negotiation. With one last hard look at the men, he turned on his heel and headed back to his men followed by his own warlords.

Trey did not have a chance to rouse the men with a speech because Waescop called for the attack before he left the neutral ground where they had met. The cowardly move did more to incite the imperial warriors than anything Trey could have said. The men charged forward, flowing past Trey to engage the charging army. At the same time, the army on the hill advanced on the rear that had no chance to redeploy before Wasteland army swarmed over them. There was no more time to observe anything as his training drove his actions for the next few hours. Staying at Trey's side, Apolo used his sword and his powers to keep him safe as they fought, casting a protection spell that would keep him from taking any mortal wounds.

Zeno had often scorned Trey, believing him too soft, and there was a time when Apolo would have agreed. Trey had never been eager to fight when sent out on forays against the tribes although he had done his duty. The man that fought now did so with a purpose. He believed in what he demanded of his people, and now he needed to force his will on them with the edge of his sword. No man who saw him today would leave the battlefield believing he was soft. Trey had no mercy on the men that opposed him.

The last man to fall to his sword tried to hide behind men who gave their life defending their lord. Waescop alternately cowered or shouted curses as he continued to denounce Trey until Trey silenced him forever. When Waescop lay dead at his feet, his warriors quickly surrendered, and none showed any reluctance to give Trey their oaths. Trey wearily accepted them, one after another, but Apolo knew he would rather be looking for Arora so that he could hold her in his arms to find the comfort he had spoken of when all around them men lay dead and dying.

Apolo was also exhausted, and all he could do was reassure Trey that Arora was well, that she was directing her men to round up the men that were surrendering. The suffering of the men on the battlefield affected Apolo more than it ever had when he was younger and riding at Trey's side. Then again, they had never fought in a full scale battle. He was torn now between remaining at Trey's side to protect him and giving in to the intense need to help the injured warriors.

He was saved from making a choice when he spotted Duo Maxwell approaching with Arora. Apolo put his hand on Trey's shoulder, more to prevent him from rushing to her and falling at her feet than to draw his attention. He did not want to waste his powers in calming Trey, so he was glad that Trey managed to reign in his need to go to her.

Arora came to them, glanced briefly at Apolo, and then saluted Trey with a short bow, hand on her heart. "Our losses were not heavy," she told him after his nod of acknowledgment.

Her battle tunic was rent in several places and stained with blood. There was a streak of blood across her face that Apolo determined was not her own, but he was surprised that Trey managed to keep his composure when he did not know that. Looking past her, Apolo saw and felt that Duo was traumatized and he knew it was because Trey's terran friend had never participated in such a battle. He was also splattered with blood, but he was not injured either and the baby he held in a sling strapped securely to him was safe and sleeping soundly. Duo had blooded his sword and Apolo sensed that he was horrified by what he had done. Apolo knew how to ease his conscience, but he would not be able to do it for a few days when they would leave this place of carnage.

Apolo reached out to touch Trey, to draw his attention. "I need to care for the wounded. Arora can stay by your side."

Trey nodded to him, probably sensing that Apolo's need was greater than he let on.

"Duo will stay with you," Arora said before Apolo moved away. He stopped and turned to look at her, surprised to feel that she had the same need to heal. Her healing skills were not strong, but the ancestors must be speaking to her, urging her to ease the suffering of others.

Now Trey reached out to touch her, taking her hand and bringing it to his chest to press to his heart. "Be careful."

She stroked his chest for a moment as their eyes met and when he released her, she looked at Duo. "I leave my mate in your hands."

Duo rolled his eyes, the first indication to Apolo that he was aware of his surroundings. "You mean you will leave him in Shamara's hands."

"Shamara is sleeping," Apolo pointed out. "So Trey is in your hands."

Trey snorted when Duo's eyes widened. "Not up to the task, Maxwell?"

Duo straightened his shoulders. He had grown taller and lanky, but Apolo sensed there was a warrior inside him despite his irreverent facade. "I can protect you as long as your attacker doesn't do anything more complicated than the third attack. I fought off a few of those today, so I think I can do it for you." He went to stand beside Trey with his hand on the hilt of the dagger tucked into his belt.

Arora was laughing at the annoyed look on Trey's face as she left with Apolo. He did not speak to her until they were out of her mate's hearing range, and he did so aloud because he knew it was difficult for her to respond without concentrating on her magic. "You are not injured." He already knew it because he had wasted his own energy to selfishly ascertain that she did not have injuries that might not be so obvious.

She stopped and they turned to face each other. "I have bruises and scratches. I could not depend on the protection spell when I was fighting. I tried, but it required too much concentration." Looking past him in the direction they had come, she sighed. "Duo gives himself so little credit. He fought valiantly at my back even though I sensed his revulsion at what he was doing. He saved me many times using more cleverness than finesse. He will be a great warrior one day."

Apolo nodded in agreement. "He has changed much since the first time we met on Earth."

Arora reached out to clasp his hands and he felt the warmth of her power flowing into him. "The ancestors know I do not have the magic to heal and comfort the wounded." She smiled ruefully at him. "They would prefer I do more than this to heal you, but I would rather not. Trey would not be very understanding."

His face heated as he imagined what the ancestors had implied she should do. "I am sorry," was all he could say.

She squeezed his hands. "We are a great disappointment to them, brother. All the time we were in the Sacred Hills, I think they were trying to convince me that you are my true mate."

He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. "Our parents were in love," he told her. "I do love you, Arora, but not in that way."

She reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. "I am sad that you do not have what I do with Trey. Perhaps one day ..."

Apolo shook his head and stepped back before she caught the image that seemed to have come from his heart. He could never have that female, but try as he might to forget her, Larya was never far from his thoughts. "I have much to do."

She nodded. "I will join you and you can teach me, but I must not overexert myself." When she laid a hand on her belly, he realized she worried about the baby, so he put his hand over hers and together they found the unborn child sleeping contentedly.

"He is well," Apolo reassured her before he put her hand in the crook of his arm. "We should do as much as we can before second sunset because if we do not return by then, Trey will charge through the camp like a canyon beast looking for you."

Arora laughed and moved closer to him. "I have a story to tell you about canyon beasts."


	33. Chapter 33 Duo makes a new friend

**Chapter 33**

Standing watch over Trey was not as exciting as Duo would have hoped. As soon as Arora had gone, Trey resumed the lengthy process of taking the oaths of the men that had been defeated. That took the better half of the day, and when Trey took a break, Duo suggested that the men perform the oath as a group. That reasonable suggestion was met with a lecture on what Trey considered a duty to his warriors. As long as they spoke their oaths to him each as individuals, which they would even if they did so in a chorus, then Trey was honor bound to speak to them as individuals. As Duo watched man after man come forward to profess his future loyalty, he noted the hard stare that Trey gave them, and since he resembled his father, the warriors probably felt as though Zeno the Butcher were glaring down at them.

Fortunately, Shamara did not stir until there was only a handful of men remaining, and when Trey heard her whimpers, he turned his head to look at her, his expression soft, but he finished with the men before he turned away to tend to his daughter. The imperial warriors had already set up a camp on the edge of the battlefield, so Trey suggested they go to his tent where they could rest. Trey thought Arora might come quickly in response to her baby's hunger, but Duo knew better. Trey was surprised when Duo heaved Shamara into his arms so that he could prepare her a meal, and after he had made the particular mash of sandslug that Shamara enjoyed, he demonstrated how to feed her so that Trey could do it.

"I see that you have learned more than how to defend against the third attack," Trey commented as Shamara rested in the crook of his arm on his lap nibbling at the paste on his fingers. "You have remarkable skills as a nanny."

Duo chuckled. "Maybe you should establish a new caste of warrior nannies. First requirement is to master the changing of a diaper."

Trey laughed as he dipped his fingers into the mash and offered more to Shamara who eagerly accepted the food. "Arora would fail."

As Trey turned his attention to his daughter to speak nonsensically to her, Duo watched with amusement until he realized he would miss Shamara and Arora after spending so many weeks with them. Arora had told him that she considered him family, but Duo would not intrude on them. He needed to return to the terran solar system anyway, and that thought saddened him even more. He would never have children of his own, so Shamara had become a daughter to him. During battle a sword had come so close to slicing through the sling in which she clung tenaciously to him, and thinking only of saving the precious child, he lunged to the side to avoid the attack as he thrust out his own sword to end the life of the man that would have killed her. Each time he had taken a life on the battlefield he had felt guilty, but that time he had rejoiced because Shamara could have been killed and Duo would not have been able to live with it.

Arora entered the tent with Apolo following, and seeing her, Trey reached out so that she could take his hand and he pulled her down beside him, handing the baby off to her so that she could put her to her breast. Apolo did not look well, and he did not speak to anyone before he collapsed on a bedroll that Duo had been eyeing.

"Did Duo tell you about the canyon beasts?" Arora asked Trey, drawing Duo's attention away from Apolo and his regrets that he had not claimed the spot already. Watching Apolo sleep, Duo realized how exhausted he was.

"I heard nothing of canyon beasts." Trey was raising his brows at Duo.

Uncomfortable with praise over the venture, Duo shrugged and stood. "I am going to take care of Sadie. Arora can tell you about all the beasts we met on the trail."

Sadie was waiting where he had left her along with the other horses, so Duo took both her and Arora's horse back to the imperial camp. When he got his bedroll ready on the ground near Sadie, the animal sat with its legs tucked beneath her resting her chin next to Duo. She did not smell pleasant, but she was warm, so he moved closer to her as he wrapped himself inside his cloak. The following morning he was chagrined to be teased for snuggling with his horse because at some point during the night he had thrown his arms around Sadie and was hugging her neck when he awoke.

"I'm going to worry about you when you start kissing your horse," remarked Trey as they joined several warlords washing from barrels of water.

Duo rubbed his face with the chilled water as he tried to ignore his ribbing.

"At least the beast isn't biting him anymore," remarked Baerot with a chuckle.

"Maybe she thinks Duo is her mate," suggested Faelan. "I have seen her licking him quite frequently."

"Have you been leading her on?" asked Trey with mock severity. "She will be very disappointed when she realizes you don't share her feelings."

"Very funny, Trey," grunted Duo irritably before slipping his tunic over his shirt.

"Perhaps the Guerani should ascertain her feelings so that Duo Maxwell can know if he should be more gentle with her," said Chasek.

Trey put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't let them bother you, Duo. I won't judge you for your special relationship with your horse."

The other men burst into laughter, so Duo stomped away to Trey's tent where he found Arora mangling a diaper. When Shamara turned her head and saw him, she began to wave her arms and legs making it even more difficult for her mother who blew out her breath in exasperation.

She didn't need to ask Duo to help. "Let me see my little first princess." Arora moved away so that he could take her place, but he looked at her over his shoulder as he swiftly covered her bottom. "I don't suppose the emperor's tent has any extra food."

"Trey has gone out with Apolo to find food," she told him with an apologetic smile.

"I suppose I should join them." Duo leaned down to touch his nose to Shamara's. "Be a good girl and don't mess up this diaper unless someone competent is nearby to change it."

She gurgled and tried to catch his nose, but he reared back and with a wave, he left the tent to catch up to the men. Although he was used to foraging for food, he was hoping to skip it this morning, but he had to work even harder when there were so many other men doing the same. He found enough to stave off his morning hunger and to share with others, and returning to Trey's camp, he joined Trey, Arora and Apolo as well as the warlords.

As they ate their meal, they discussed the plan for the next few days, and when they had finished eating, Trey sent the warlords out to gather the men. He announced that he was dividing Waescop's extensive lands into a dozen holdings and awarding the lands of the warlords who had fallen in battle with Waescop to men who had distinguished themselves. Among those now acknowledged as warlords were Faelan and Baerot, both fine warriors that had earned the honor not just on the battlefield in commanding their men, but in service to their own warlords. After supervising the funereal pyres, Trey intended to return to Imperia with the men he had brought with him, so he appointed Apolo his regent to whom the warlords would report to receive any orders until they were settled.

A few days later after the pyres had cooled and the ashes were spread on the battlefield, Trey gave Duo the choice between leaving with the imperial army now getting ready for the march back to Edgeland Fortress or to accompanying Apolo back to Waescop's market to liberate the slaves. Apolo had already asked him to go with him because he wanted him to see what Trey was fighting for. As much as he wanted to return to Edgeland Fortress to talk again with Virinea, Duo knew that she had nothing new to tell him because he could see for himself in the night sky that the wormhole had not opened. Duo decided to go with Apolo, but he entrusted the telescope and the tablet he had found in the ship to Trey to give to Virinea. She might be able to use the scope, and the tablet might have information about the wormhole. Before they left, he held Shamara and told her to behave for her parents, and when he handed her over to Arora, his heart was heavy to think he would not see her for many days if not months.

Before leaving, Trey met with Lord Gowaen whose men had stayed out of the conflict. He ordered the man to assist Apolo, and he suggested that the warriors take females as mates from among those that Waescop had been planning to sell. Duo thought he was a good judge of people, and as he watched Trey speak to him, there was something about the man Duo did not like. Perhaps it was because he had overheard Chasek and Vaan warning Trey not to trust a man who abandoned his lord on the battlefield. Trey reminded them that Gowaen had made a very public oath to him and would be a fool to break it. All the same, Duo intended to keep an eye on the warlord.

With that in mind, Duo went out of his way to present himself to the older man, finding him among his own commanders who had been listening to him with their lips pressed together in grim lines, surely a sign that they were struggling to keep their opinions to themselves. When he saw Duo, Gowaen stopped talking and turned his back on the men to greet him. They seemed relieved and moved away rather quickly.

"You are the terran, Duo Maxwell. I have heard much of your exploits."

Duo grunted. "Don't believe half of what you hear."

"Are you saying that Lord Baerot and Lord Faelan were lying?"

Calabrians took everything literally. "Not at all. I meant ..."

Apolo came upon them at that moment and saved him from making an explanation that Gowaen probably would not understand anyway. "My terran friend is too modest. He would have you believe that he did not do the feats attributed to him."

The older man's eyebrow twitched and Duo had no reason to believe ill of him, but he suspected Gowaen had a healthy dislike of aliens and an unhealthy dislike of Apolo or Guerani in general. "Will we be leaving soon, my lord?"

His tone sounded respectful enough, but Duo's senses were working in overdrive to allow him to hear resentful servitude. If Gowaen had something to hide, surely Apolo would sense it, but he did not betray any mistrust when he responded. "As soon as the emperor departs we will do so as well."

"I will inform my commanders to have the men ready." Gowaen bowed his head, put his fist to his chest and moved away.

Apolo turned to look at Duo. "Are you ready to leave?"

Duo was watching Gowaen talking to is commanders who were frowning and shifting nervously. "Hey, Apolo, I don't think Gowaen …" seeing Apolo's grimace, he amended, "I don't think Lord Gowaen likes the new chain of command."

"He suggested to Trey that he might be a better choice to command given his familiarity with the area." Apolo sighed. "He traded his honor for the possibility that he might supplant Waescop as the area lord."

"Do you think he is up to something?" If Duo were planning an insurrection, the disorder caused by the change in leadership as well as the inexperience of the newly made warlords would be an opportune time.

"Up to something?" Apolo made an exasperated sound. "I think sometimes that you randomly put words together just to confuse me."

Duo rolled his eyes. "I meant, do you think he is scheming to get control of the area? Why don't you read his mind to find out?"

"If I wanted to learn his intentions in that manner, I would need to stay near him and find a way to touch him. Lord Gowaen has been very careful to stay an arm's length from me."

"You can't just read his thoughts?" asked Duo. "You and Arora are always reading mine."

"Your thoughts are innocent and unguarded," Apolo told him. Duo must have projected his confusion because Apolo explained. "There are different levels of one's thoughts. As one grows older, thoughts become more complicated as they are influenced by past experiences. It is difficult to sift through those thoughts to find coherent meaning."

"Are you saying I think like a child?"

Apolo laughed and put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Not at all! Your candor makes you trustworthy, to me, to Arora and even to Trey who senses it without having Guerani powers." His hand dropped away from his shoulder. "As for Gowaen, if he has ill intent, we will wait to see if he acts while I am here or if he will strike after I have returned to Edgeland Fortress."

They both turned to watch Gowaen interact with his commanders, and Duo commented, "His men don't seem to like him much."

The corner of Apolo's lips lifted in a wry smile. "Lord Gowaen has proven himself an oath breaker. Trey did not believe any of Waescop's warlords would betray him, but he made the offer anyway. Lord Gowaen's men cannot be pleased by that, and now if he breaks his oath to Trey, they will no longer consider their own oaths to him to be binding."

"What will become of them then?"

"They can pledge to another warlord." Apolo smiled at Duo. "Trey's offering the females for them will be good incentive for them to remain loyal to the emperor and not to their traitorous warlord."

"Trey's ace in the hole," remarked Duo with an approving nod.

Apolo frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. What is an ace and what hole are you talking about?"

Duo put a hand on his shoulder as they walked to their horses. "There is a game that I would like to teach you. I don't suppose you Calabrians play cards."

"Cards?"

Duo rubbed his hands together. "Don't have any cards? When we return to Edgeland Fortress I will find a way to make some and then I will teach you a game."

"I am sensing too much enthusiasm on your part," said Apolo. "I suspect you are hiding something."

"Good! My poker face works on you." He glanced briefly at Lord Gowaen before looking back at Apolo. "You think it will work on him?"

Apolo's brows raised slightly. "What are you planning, Duo Maxwell?"

"To spend some time with my new friend."

They set out for Waescop's lands, particularly the slave market town deep in his territories. On the second day of travel, Duo abandoned riding beside Apolo and joined Lord Gowaen who made no secret of his dislike of him. His forced politeness seemed to stem from having observed his relationship with the emperor and Apolo. On the first day he rode among Gowaen's men, the warlord spoke only a few words to him, but Duo didn't care as he chattered on and on about whatever caught his interest so that the warlord would know he was eager to talk and probably foolish enough to reveal something he should not.

The following day, he let slip that he wasn't sure if he trusted the Guerani lord leading them. "Him and his sister give me the heebie jeebies." He gave an exaggerated shudder to emphasize his remark.

Like a dumb fish headed straight for a false lure, Lord Gowaen now gave Duo his full attention after signaling for his personal guard to drop back. That the man surrounded himself with a half-dozen warriors to protect him spoke something of his lack of popularity among his own men. Duo had already observed that his commanders gave him respect borne of duty, that they shared no more words than necessary with their oath-breaking lord. If Gowaen were just a little less self-absorbed, he might notice that they watched him with contempt.

"I knew Dax personally," remarked Gowaen with puffed up importance as if knowing the rotten bastard were something to be proud of. "He would never have allowed his progeny to live if he were aware of their sorcery. He was bewitched by the Guerani whore, Valerya, into keeping her. Only the gods know how she forced him to keep that useless female, Arora, and now that Guerani bitch has forced the pretender to do her bidding."

Duo curled his hand into a fist, and while he nodded in agreement, he thought about how many of his knuckles would be cut knocking out Lord Gowaen's teeth. "There are many warlords that have given Trey their loyalty who are certain that he is Zeno's son." He congratulated himself on his non-committal tone.

"And there are enough left who have not been deceived," spat Gowaen. "The pretender is a terran fool being used by those Guerani sorcerers to have their revenge for the eradication of their people." He looked directly at Duo. "You knew that halfwit who calls himself Trey when he was on your planet. What can you tell me about him."

Duo shrugged. "I didn't know him very well because he didn't open up to people. He kept to himself."

Gowaen huffed. "That proves he is not who he claims to be. Prince Trey was a selfish bastard who never let anyone forget his importance. His arrogance led to his own death."

Since it wasn't the first time Duo had heard this about Prince Trey, he wished he could have seen the taciturn, withdrawn Trowa Barton before Dax had messed with his mind. He probably would not recognize the spoiled young crown prince which was why Arora and Apolo seemed unsure of him when they found him in the solar system.

"We would be better off with Dilan as our emperor," muttered Gowaen resentfully. "At least he was Zeno's son."

Duo raised a brow. "I was there when Zeno repudiated him and Dilan made no attempt to dissuade him."

"Because he wanted that despicable female, Arora!" Gowaen's hostile gaze was on Apolo's back. "She bonded him and I have no doubt who put her up to it."

If Duo thrust his dagger into Gowaen's heart, he was sure his blood would pour out black. "So why didn't you remain with Waescop? Your warriors added to his might have swayed the battle in his favor."

Gowaen's smirk was sickening. "One of my scouts at the rear spotted the Wasteland army and sent word."

"And you didn't share your news with Waescop?" He kept any judgment from his voice.

"Why should I? He was a greedy bastard. His men trampled across my lands to get tot he hills where they captured and kept the females from the tribes. He charged exorbitant fees to breed them, and when finished with the female, there as no choice but to sell her back to Waescop's markets for a pittance of what she cost. The Wasteland markets are too far away for any male in this part of the empire to consider traveling to, so we had no choice but to fill Waescop's coffers."

Gowaen was clearly infuriated by his lack of access to women, so Duo let him rant without commenting. "I purchased a dozen females from him over the years, and not a single one of those worthless creatures gave me a son. The last three females I got off them I tossed to a pack of hill swine because I was tired of leaving the things in the hills only to have Waescop's men find them and bring them back."

Remembering the hill swine he had seen in the mountains, Duo was so appalled that he could not even respond. And as his mind conjured the image of this man throwing Shamara to them to devour, he wanted to spring from his horse to tackle Gowaen to the ground where he would pound him with his fists until he was a bloody pulp.

Gowaen was not done sharing his vile deeds. "I am certain the last female I bred off was my own progeny. She amused me for several months before she, too, bore a female, so I rid myself of both of them."

Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, Duo asked, "You heard the emperor and you know his decrees. Any man that takes a female must make an oath to keep and protect her and her children. You have some way around that if your female does not give you a son?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, and for the first time he thought better of it, as if he suddenly did not trust Duo.

Duo shrugged and looked away. "I can certainly understand why you felt no allegiance to Lord Waescop."

When Gowaen maintained his silence, Duo did not press him. He knew when to retreat and pushing Gowaen now would only cause him to withdraw in suspicion of his motives. So Duo changed the subject and began to talk about the differences between Earth and Calabria, steering clear of any talk about the role of females on Earth. He doubted a man like Gowaen wanted to hear how strong and independent they were. Instead he focused on bragging about technology, then lamenting that he had a hard time living on Calabria because he was better at working with technology than he was in using a sword.

Gowaen, like most Calabrians he had met, was not impressed in hearing about the gadgets that made the lives of people on Earth easier and did not sympathize with Duo. Duo wasn't surprised Gowaen didn't care about technology given how much Trey had changed since regaining his memories. This Trey would never pilot a gundam. This Trey considered having a spacecraft a necessary evil only to protect against attacks from space. This Trey would not even throw a rock at his opponent when fighting for his life.

That night he joined Gowaen's camp to eat and after entertaining the men with stories about his time with the pirates, most completely fabricated to entertain them, he settled down with his horse to sleep confident that he had given the men, but more importantly, Gowaen, reason to believe he preferred his carefree space pirate adventures to the restrictions imposed by the emperor. He hinted that he resented that Trey seemed to have conveniently forgotten that they had a shared past in his time on Earth. While his commanders seemed ambivalent, Gowaen soaked in what he believed was Duo's disenchantment with Trey's version of the empire.

The following morning Gowaen invited Duo to share his morning meal, gathered for him by his personal guard, and Duo did not decline since he did not want to hunt down his own food. He was getting tired of digging for sand slugs, and chasing beetles sometimes led to some very undignified outcomes. The morning was pleasant if his present company was not. It took all of Duo's willpower not to end the miserable cur's life as they sat together eating because Gowaen seemed to think Duo would enjoy hearing about the females he had victimized in an attempt to get a male child. He was repulsed by the warlord, and more than once, he caught an echoing sentiment on the faces of the men who were close enough to hear him.

As they were rising, one of Apolo's men came into their camp seeking Duo with the message that Lord Apolo would like him to ride with him. Duo told him he might join the Guerani later, but after the messenger left, he confided to Gowaen that he had no intention of riding beside the Wasteland governor because he did not trust him.

"When he looks at me, I don't know if he's looking at me or reading my mind and I would rather not spend the day second guessing everything I say." He smiled at Gowaen. "I trust you more than I ever could him, my lord."

Gowaen returned his smile. "You have proven yourself to have good judgment, terran. That Guerani bastard is probably planning how best to rid the emperor of your presence because you know too much about his past."

Duo suppressed the urge to laugh because he knew scarcely anything about the man he had known as Trowa Barton and even less about Emperor Trey. But he nodded in agreement. "I never considered that, but I think you may be right, my lord."

Gowaen was staring in the direction of the camp where Apolo and his men were readying for departure. "Before this is over, I will see that sorcerer dead, and once I have removed the pretender, I will show the she-devil that has bespelled him what it is like to have a real man plow her before I feed her and her progeny to hill swine."

Fingering the dagger in his belt, Duo gave the man a grim smile that he might have interpreted as agreement, but he was planning what he was going to stuff down the man's throat before he cut off his head. He may have felt squeamish about killing a man in battle, but he would enjoy ridding Calabria of this revolting oath breaker.


	34. Chapter 34 Duo has a plan

**Chapter 34**

They traveled several more days in which Duo stuck by Lord Gowaen like a burr, stroking his ego by agreeing with his private rants about the empire. The lands he had been given by Zeno as reward for his fighting prowess were sandwiched between the foothills and Waescop's sprawling territories. Harried on one side by tribesmen and on the other by Waescop, Gowaen resented that there was no way to grow his own power. The lands Zeno had granted him were rocky and inhospitable, but after many years of hard work they were livable and even netted Gowaen a profit. Then Waescop had attacked without provocation, and their border war lasted for many months before Dax had arrived with imperial warriors to quell the fighting. Duo wasn't surprised to hear that Dax had taken Waescop's side and awarded him the land that Gowaen had worked so hard to change. By the disgusted looks on the faces of the men nearest him Duo guessed that Gowaen had done none of the work, that his men had suffered to make homes that Gowaen had subsequently lost in a pissing match with Waescop.

In addition to taking away a portion of Gowaen's holdings, Dax also demanded Gowaen give Waescop an oath, not only to refrain from challenging him, but also to aide him in time of need. Gowaen had not expected the emperor to offer amnesty to any warlord who abandoned Waescop, but when he did, Gowaen did not even hesitate to accept. Knowing that Waescop was going to be either defeated or his army decimated by the fight with Trey and unable to stop Caron from seizing the empire, Gowaen decided to tip the scale in Trey's favor. He over-inflated his role in Trey's victory and complained openly that Trey did not reward him with Waescop's lands, but he intended to take them by force if necessary. He reasoned that Trey had weakened the territories by dividing them. While Duo agreed aloud with Gowaen that it had been a foolish move, he inwardly rolled his eyes at Gowaen's stupidity. The idiot did not even seem to have the ability to see that other men could remain loyal, to their emperor and to their fellow warlords.

On the afternoon of the fifth day of travel, a messenger arrived from Apolo's camp to inform them that they would arrive at the slave market in the morning. As Duo sat with Gowaen sharing a meal near the fire, he hoped the other man would make his move against the emperor because he had reached the limit on how much he could tolerate many days ago.

"Females are a valuable commodity," Gowaen told him as he chewed on his food, and after having watched his repulsive eating habits over several days, for that alone Duo would gladly knock out his teeth. "Waescop suspected that the pretender wanted to pass them out to his warriors to reward them. There are few enough to be had, and after tomorrow the pretender's armies will be furious when Waescop's final plan comes into fruition. There will be no females for them."

The warlord's face looked even more sinister in the flickering light of the fire. "What has he planned?" Duo was able to keep his voice neutral when he really wanted to grab him by the throat and choke the answers from him.

Gowaen's low laughter chilled Duo. "The females are kept in long houses before they are sold at the market. Before he left on his march to meet the imperial army, Lord Waescop had the females locked inside and the markets closed until his return. Should he fail, he planned to kill all the females so that the emperor could not have them."

"How did he plan to do that?" Duo had every intention of stopping that from happening.

"There is burst rock planted beneath the buildings. If the gates are approached by men not of Waescop's army, then the guards will give a signal for the burst rock to be ignited." Gowaen smiled grimly. "On the morrow we will choke on the stench of burning females and there is nothing that Guerani bastard can do to stop it."

Duo did not think his disgust of Gowaen could sink to new lows, but the man sounded gleeful about the catastrophe that Waescop had planned in retaliation for his own defeat. There had to be some way to save those women. Waescop was dead, and unfortunately his remaining warriors had been scattered to different masters. There would be no way to disguise that they were not Waescop's men long enough to ensure the safety of the women. Duo had seen how fast the powerful explosives worked and how potent the explosion. He could not live with himself if his future included memories of innocent women and children screaming as they burned to death.

Gowaen was still droning on about his self-importance, and normally Duo would respond with grunts of agreement, but he caught the last thing he said.

" … but as a warlord, I will be allowed to choose a mate from among the females in the Wastelands."

Looking at the repulsive man in disbelief, Duo balled his hand into a fist, ready to smash his face into an unrecognizable pulp, but he suddenly realized that Gowaen might not be so eager for the women in the markets to die if he had as much to lose as the other men.

"There are no more females in the Wastelands," Duo told him and he relished the look of astonishment on the warlord's face. "The warriors of the Wasteland army has already claimed them." Duo didn't really know if that was true, but it seemed a logical conclusion once they returned from this war. And Gowaen did not need to know about any unclaimed females settled near Edgeland Fortress under the protection of the governor.

Not waiting to give him any time to think about what he had just learned, Duo continued. "You need the females at the market. You could probably have as many as you wished if you managed to save them."

"The emperor would never allow that!" scoffed Gowaen.

That was a fact. "He would be grateful that you saved them," Duo lied knowing that Trey would never let Gowaen near any female once he told him what he had learned. Before Gowaen could argue any further, he continued. "The guards will recognize you as one of Waescop's warlords. You can ride into the compound without arousing any suspicion. Tell them to stand down and get the markets ready for business."

Gowaen stared at him over the fire, but he did not respond for several minutes, and Duo could almost hear the gears turning slowly in the cretin's mind. He nearly shouted with exasperation before the other man said, "Your plan might work."

"I will accompany you as a representative of the pirate satellite on Calabria to purchase females for sale on the frontier," Duo continued.

There was an unpleasant, calculating look on Gowaen's face. "Could you do that? I have heard that Calabrian females sell well on the frontier."

Thinking of Sadra, Duo had to keep from grimacing. "They do, but I would have to make contact with the pirates before we could make such a deal." And he wouldn't bother doing that since he doubted Newt would ever listen to any deal he proprosed.

"We?" Gowaen scoffed. "I will make the deals, terran."

Duo shrugged. "Hey, you tell me what to do and I will do it, but I want a little profit out of it and that isn't going to happen unless we save those females. Lord Apolo should be told of our plan before first sunrise so he doesn't bluster his way in and cause a nasty explosion."

For a moment the other man eyed him skeptically, as if he suddenly did not trust him, his dark eyes assessing Duo as if he could read his mind. Duo did not betray any of his thoughts on his face. What kind of a poker player would he be then?

"I am not sharing with that Guerani," Gowaen finally said resentfully. "You tell that sorcerer that I will rescue the females provided I am first allowed to choose several for my house."

Although Duo could guess Apolo's reaction, he nodded in agreement. "I will tell him your terms."

He had worded his response so that Gowaen would believe he was in a position to give orders to Apolo and the warlord looked pleased to be recognized as superior to the man chosen by the emperor to organize the region. "Then you shall go now to tell that Guerani of my plan."

Duo nodded to him and gave him what passed for a respectful Calabrian salute before he rose and moved quickly away from the fire. He headed to his horse who didn't seem pleased to be saddled, but Sadie did not bite him as he arranged the blanket and light leather covering over her back. When he was about to mount, several men emerged from the darkness, so he paused and turned to face them.

"Are you looking for me?" He forced himself to relax although the handful of men were menacing shapes in the dark. Not so long ago he would have felt confident in his ability to slip away from them because he was so much smaller, but now he had an edge in height, an edge he still wasn't quite comfortable with.

"You are helping Lord Gowaen." He recognized the voice of Ardan, Gowaen's first commander and his statement sounded more like an accusation. "Why would you help him, terran? What do you hope to gain from a man like him?"

By the tone of Ardan's voice, Duo had confirmation that his own men hated him as much as Duo, or probably more because they knew him better. But he could not be sure, so until he knew exactly how the oath breaker's men felt about his actions, he would keep his cards hidden. "I'm stilll figuring that out. If he has more to offer than Lord Apolo, I will stay with him here." Only after Sadie sprouted wings and flew him to the moon, the second moon because it was bigger.

Ardan moved closer and Duo saw his hand move deliberately to the hilt of his dagger. "If you need help figuring it out, I can help you. Go back to the pirate satellite and leave Calabria to us. We will take care of Lord Gowaen."

Duo sensed that the man facing him would risk his own honor by breaking his oath to the psychopathic warlord, so stepping closer to him, Duo reached out to put his hand on the warrior's shoulder and he spoke so low that only Ardan could hear. "Do not act against your lord. I have not made an oath to him, so leave him to me."

The warrior still hidden in darkness shifted. "You have been lying to my lord?"

"If lying is omitting certain facts he might want to know, such as my oath to gracious Lady Arora," Duo shrugged. "then maybe I have. I'm not planning anything against your lord," at least not yet, "but I need to get to Lord Apolo's camp before sunrise to avoid a catastrophe."

Fortunately Ardan and the men with him made no further move to stop him, so Duo leaped atop Sadie and guided her away. There was a short ride to reach Apolo's camp because Gowaen did not want to join their ranks, probably because he didn't want his men defecting, and Duo tried to get Sadie to hurry, but she stubbornly walked slowly as if to punish him for waking her. He probably could have reached the camp faster on foot.

Apolo had been settled for the night, but when the warrior standing guard outside his tent saw Duo, he ducked inside to inform him of his arrival while Duo rubbed his hands over the glowing embers of the fire. After several moments, Apolo emerged from the tent, Duo didn't think he had ever seen the Guerani look so haggard, probably a direct result of having healed so many after the battle and not having a chance to recuperate with a female or two. Duo thought this might be a three female job and the guy was surrounded only by men.

"What are you doing here, Duo?" Yawning, Apolo dropped down beside him. "I thought you were enjoying your time with Lord Gowaen."

Duo snorted. "I am counting the moments until he breaks his oath so that I can pound him to a pulp."

Apolo sighed deeply. "I have told you repeatedly that we do not use our fists on Calabria."

"I'm making an exception for him." Duo proceeded to tell Apolo everything he had learned of the traitorous warlord, and when he finished, Apolo shook his head sadly.

"Nothing you have told me surprises me," Apolo said. "You have not been on Calabria long enough to see that Lord Gowaen is not the exception, but, in fact, is representative of many warlords."

Duo stared at him incredulously for a moment, not knowing what to say as he thought of all that Gowaen had told him, and then he said, "Are you telling me that men like Vaan and Chasek are like him?"

Apolo shrugged. "Chasek has three sons from different women throughout the years, and I have never heard of them mistreating females, but he has not chosen to keep any. Such a thing is done very rarely and is frowned upon. The oath Zeno gave to Virinea caused a great shock, and while it gave my father the occasion to reveal his own mate, what he did set no precedent. If anything, it gave his subjects a reason to scorn him."

If he needed any other reason to remind him why he should not stay on Calabria, Apolo had given it to him. Duo had grown to respect Lord Chasek, and now he knew him to be no different than any other male in his disregard for women. Would Trey have been any different had he remained on Calabria? If he were not tied to Arora by his blood bond, would he have disposed of her when she failed to give him a son?

"Don't think such thoughts," Apolo warned him.

Frowning, Duo looked down at his hands expecting to see Apolo touching him, but the other man was still an arm's length away. He looked at him, his brows still drawn together. "Do you think I could have a private thought or two?"

Apolo's lips drew together in a line and for a moment he did not respond, and then he said, "You have been distant these several days past. I was afraid that Lord Gowaen might have made you see his side too clearly."

The thought that he had fooled Apolo by befriending Lord Gowaen made Duo snort with laughter. "Apolo, you and I are going to play some poker when this is all over."

"When is is all over," repeated Apolo. "I fear that there will not be a pleasant outcome when this is all over. Your plan to save the females is good if you can trust Lord Gowaen."

Drawing his dagger, Duo ran his finger carefully along the edge. "If he reneges, this is going in his spleen before I angle it down to cut out his innards on its way to cutting off his ..."

"I still have a few hours to sleep," Apolo interrupted him. "I don't need images of you eviscerating Lord Gowaen entering my dreams."

Only days ago killing a man had made him physically sick, but he would gladly kill Gowaen. "I don't know how many of his men are behind him, but if what you have told me is true, there are probably some. We can count on at least a handful, the men that confronted me led by his first commander, Ardan. I think he can be trusted to do the right thing when the time comes." He stood. "I had better get back."

Apolo reached out to grasp his arm before Duo could leave. "You are an honorable man, Duo Maxwell."

"Why? Because I can't stand to see innocent women and children killed?" The thought of what could happen to the slaves being held in the barracks near the marketplace as if they were animals made Duo sick.

"You are risking your life for them," pointed out Apolo.

"I've risked my life for less." As Duo hurried away, he thought about the times he hadn't given his mortality a thought. This time, even though he knew the wrong word or a false step might get him killed, he was more concerned about the innocent women and children who would die if he failed.

Maybe if he saved them, those invisible beings that were pulling the strings of his life would open up that wormhole so he could go home.


	35. Chapter 35 The slave market

**Chapter 35**

The first sun would rise soon, and while he didn't have to worry about Apolo blustering into the market and inadvertently causing the death of the slaves, by the time he returned to Gowaen's camp, Duo was exhausted. There was no time to sleep because he had to prepare for the role he would play that day. The tunic he was wearing would give him away as an imperial warrior, so he took it off and shoved it into his pack, leaving him wearing only the undershirt that was dirty and stained.

When Gowaen emerged from his comfortable tent, his icy gaze swept over Duo with contempt, and Duo had a niggling suspicion that the warlord was reconsidering their – his – plan.

"My men reported that you left camp last night and that you only recently returned," he said as Duo swung back up on Sadie's back. His mount turned it's head to look at him as if to say 'again?', and ignoring Gowaen, he leaned forward to pat her thick neck. He would give her a treat later to reward her for all that she had done for him these past two days.

"I suppose the Guerani used his wiles on you to determine your motives," continued Gowaen. His eyes narrowed on Duo. "Or have you betrayed me?"

Duo gave him a half smile. "I think you would know by the arrival of the Guerani's men that I had betrayed you. Lord Apolo agreed to our plan, even if he could read my thoughts which he cannot because I am terran." What was one more lie? "The safety of the females is his priority, not who benefits from their rescue."

Gowaen nodded with a sickening smile. "Excellent. He has played into my hands."

Into his hands? A frisson of alarm shot down his spine and Duo knew with certainty that the foul bastard had his own plan that he had not confided in him. He didn't know if he had this plan all along or if he had concocted it while Duo was warning Apolo to stay away from the slave market.

"So what is the new plan?" he asked outright. He didn't expect an honest answer, so he could hardly be angry when he didn't get one.

"To save the females, of course." Gowaen signaled to Ardan who groveled before him so that Gowaen could step on his back to mount his horse. The arrogant bastard did not even see the contempt on the faces of his men over the humiliation to which he subjected his first commander because he was too lazy to mount his tall horse. Duo wondered how many of Gowaen's men were tied to him only by their oaths and for the first time, he realized how binding an oath was on Calabria and that the oath he had given to Arora was not just a promise to help her. He was bound to her as surely as these men who hated Gowaen were bound to him. Not a single one of them would lift a finger to harm him no matter what foul deed he committed because they had sworn an oath to him.

Riding beside Gowaen, Duo did not feel like talking to the lord, not even to keep up the pretense of agreeing with his principles. The bastard was scheming to removed Apolo and the warlords appointed by Trey and Duo knew in his gut that his plan would have something to do with the slave markets. The warriors wanted females, so logically it would be in Gowaen's best interest to provide them to the imperial warriors. But Duo could not trust that Gowaen's logic would match his own or any sane man's, and having listened to the moronic blowhard for the last several days, he concluded that Gowaen did not give a damn about the warriors and their needs. He was angry at the emperor for giving Waescop's lands and power to others instead of rewarding him for his perceived loyalty. And since females had failed to give him a son in the past, he did not give a damn about them either. Duo would have to think fast to prevent Gowaen from whatever his feeble mind had determined was a good plan to further his ambition.

When they came over the rise overlooking the slave market, Duo could not hide his amazement. When he was with Trey several months ago and they had come upon a small village, the slaves were sold in the marketplace in the middle of the village. Waescop's slave market was a veritable metropolis, and from the rise above it, Duo saw that the slave city was surrounded by a high wall accessible only by a bridge over the putrid river snaking around the city. Duo was reminded of pictures he had seen of ancient cities on Earth, and he guessed the river was the moat that provided the only sanitation. The smell even from where they had paused a few minutes ride away was so awful that he gagged although he noticed Gowaen did not seem affected. Duo wondered exactly how many times the bastard had purchased and discarded females from this market.

Gowaen gave Duo an enigmatic look that made him feel even more uneasy with the bargain he had made with him. True, he had lied to the smug prick, but Gowaen had no way of knowing that. If anything, he had decided that he did not like the plan for reasons only his rotted brain would comprehend.

"Upon arriving at the gate, you must show the guards that you have the means to purchase a female, and if you do, they ring a bell to inform the market that a customer has arrived and to ready females to offer. They will then open the gate." By Gowaen's description, he knew the drill well.

The corner of the warlord's lips raised in a sinister grin. "Lord Waescop instructed the guards to ring the bell to signal the men inside to burn the females."

Because he couldn't trust Gowaen, Duo had a new plan of his own now: to keep the bell from ringing.

When Gowaen urged his mount forward, Duo pushed Sadie to stay at his side while the warriors followed behind them. There were two guards at the gate of large doors that remained closed, and when they crossed the stone bridge spanning the putrid moat, the guards drew their swords and one of them moved away to a rope hanging near the door. Duo followed the rope up to see that it was attached to a crude sort of bell. If either of them said the wrong thing, the bell would ring and they would soon hear explosions and screams.

Drawing his mount to a stop before the men, Gowaen peered down his arrogant nose at the guards. "You know who I am."

"Of course, my lord." The men bowed their heads respectfully, but they did not relax their stance.

"You know that I joined your lord in battle," continued the warlord contemptuously.

The guards exchanged looks before the man nearest the bell rope moved closer to it and the other took a step towards Gowaen. He glanced briefly at Duo who tried not to look annoyed with the delay while his nerves were tingling with anxiety for the lives that depended on how he would handle a situation he could not foresee. He wanted to look over his shoulder at Gowaen's men, but he dared not give the warlord any reason to suspect either him or their loyalty.

"We do not know how the battle concluded," said the guard warily.

Now was the time for Gowaen to tell them that Waescop had been victorious and that he had brought Duo there to arrange for the purchase of females to be sold on the frontier. But he could see by the sly smile on Gowaen's face that the bastard had plans of his own.

"I have come to tell you that the emperor has defeated your lord."

The guard by the bell rope reached for it, but Duo kicked Sadie who surged past Gowaen's mount, and Duo threw himself from her back, surprising himself by how far he flew in the air. He was overshooting the guard, but he managed to grab the man's tunic and drag him away from the bell, and before he had landed on his feet, he smashed his fist in his face. Since Calabrians were not accustomed to such blows, he was able to knock him unconscious and he flung him away just as his feet touched the ground. Duo did not even think about his next move as he bent his knees and launched himself at the other man, gaining momentum by flipping and landing to put himself between the bell rope and the other guard who was racing to reach it. He knocked the man out with an uppercut and instinct made him draw his sword and spin with the blade out to deflect a blow meant to cleave down his back.

Gowaen's warriors shouted with outrage over the cowardly move, but the warlord did not seem to care as he pressed his attack. "Traitorous terran! You will end this day rotting in the waters beneath this bridge."

The sword came within a hair's breadth of Duo's neck, but he managed to bend back to avoid it. He lost his balance and was barely able to recover enough to roll and leap to his feet. His heart was pounding and he was out of breath already, so when Gowaen did not pause in beginning another attack, Duo had difficulty keeping himself alive. He knew that while many of Gowaen's men could probably help him, they would not raise their swords to their lord, and they certainly would not intervene in a duel between two men just as nobody stopped the fight between Arora and Efraen at Edgeland Fortress. Now panic guided his actions and his sword managed to deflect all but the last blow and if Duo had not stumbled back in his erratic defense, the sword would have mortally sliced through his inner thigh. As it was, he felt the burning pain of a slice on his hip.

Gowaen laughed and arrogantly swiped his sword before Duo's face where he could see his own blood on the blade. "Stupid terran! You think you can defeat a warlord? I knew you mocked me! I saw the contempt in your eyes, and I knew all along that you made an oath to the Guerani whore that spreads herself for the pretender."

Ignoring the ache from his wound, Duo raised his sword. "I made an oath to gracious lady Arora," he told the man through gritted teeth. "And I have spent many weeks training with her guidance. If I can't defeat a jackass like you, then I deserve to die."

Gowaen wouldn't know what a jackass was, but he certainly understood an insult when he heard one. He attacked again, and this time it ended with a sword through the meaty part of Duo's shoulder. The warlord would have brought up his dagger to drive it through Duo's skull through his chin, the killing blow of the fourth attack, but Duo managed to twist himself off the other man's blade. In the moment when Gowaen was surprised by his failure to end the fight, Duo could have kicked him in the unprotected soft parts between his legs, but in his mind he could hear Apolo and Arora berating him for using terran tactics. If he wanted respect, then he had to fight honorably even if it meant he would have to forgo the pleasure of giving Gowaen exactly what he deserved.

There was only one way to win this fight, and that would be to use the training he had received from Arora. Despite the pain from his injuries, Duo cleared his mind of everything but the moves of the man attacking him. He had watched other warriors train, and he had spent hours observing Arora teach advanced moves to the men in their squadron during their days in the mountains. Once he released his anger and ignored the need to punish Gowaen, he was able to concentrate on the fight. He recognized the attacks, and even if he could not go on the offensive, he could defend himself by anticipating each stroke of the sword and either blocking it or leaping over it. For what seemed like hours, there was only the sound of their swords clanging, their booted feet scuffing on the stone and their grunts as their swords met.

Duo finally managed to throw Gowaen back several feet after their blades locked, but he stumbled to his own knees panting. He was weakening from loss of blood and seeing Gowaen's smile, the other man knew it too. Duo could not even feel any pride in seeing that the warlord was sweating profusely.

"The last thing you hear before you die is the bell I will ring just before the men in the market destroy the longhouses. The warriors following the pretender will be furious to be denied these females, and he will lose all his support."

Duo met the madman's gaze. "You thought I was telling you the truth about the Wasteland markets?" His mocking laughter made Gowaen stiffen with visible anger. "There are plenty of females needing mates in the Wastelands and at Edgeland Fortress, but there is no way in hell anyone will let you have a single one."

As he hoped, Gowaen charged him, slashing furiously, and when he began the fifth attack, Duo slashed his sword wildly to stop him, not knowing all the moves. He was in over his head and Gowaen was probably going to cleave it from his shoulders with the last swipe of his sword, but Duo saw the stroke coming and he dived forward, ducking under the sword so close that he felt the wiff of air from the strength Gowaen was putting behind the blow. Duo managed to jerk the dagger from his belt to drive upwards in a last attempt to survive. He expected Gowaen to parry his blow, to kill him, but the arrogant warlord had not foreseen that his attack would be repelled. The dagger's blade sliced through his tunic and drove deeply into the flesh between his ribs.

Fearing another attack, Duo jerked out the blade and before Gowaen could react, he jammed the dagger between his eyes, pulling it free to allow the bastard's body to fall back on the stone bridge. Not caring if it was honorable or not, Duo kicked him between the legs and hoped it was the last thing Gowaen felt.

Panting and dripping with blood, his own and Gowaen's, he turned to face the warlord's men expecting to be attacked by the warriors now dismounting. But when their feet touched the ground, they all fell to a knee before him, their heads bowed.

Duo wiped the sweat from his forehead and tucked away his dagger, but he held his sword ready in case one of Gowaen's men made a play for power. With the dead bastard as a role model, he would not put it past any of them. "Get up. The females are not safe yet."

Ardan stepped forward. "My lord ..."

"I am not a lord," Duo interrupted him. "We are going to have to convince the men in the slave markets to release the women to us. We need a plan."

He felt dizzy from loss of blood and the physical exertion of fighting Gowaen, the cuts on his body throbbed painfully and his head ached. All he wanted to do at the moment was to find a blanket and some place quiet where he would sleep for at least two days. Unfortunately, he had women to save before he could rest. When Ardan began issuing orders to his men to help him, Duo was grateful that they bandaged his wounds and gave him fresh clothing from among Gowaen's fine tunics. When he had been cleaned and given water to quench a terrible thirst he had developed, he hardly felt any more refreshed. He rubbed his face with one hand, scratched his head as he thought of a plan, and decided that he would go with his original except that he would announce Waescop's death and show himself as an opportunistic terran from the pirate satellite.

"Ardan," he announced, "you and the men are my goons."

"Goons, my lord?"

Duo sighed with exasperation. "I am not a warlord, Ardan."

"I would gladly offer you my oath," said the other man earnestly. He was at least a dozen years older than Duo and he felt uncomfortable with his announcement. Many of the warriors standing near nodded in agreement.

"Let's just shelve this discussion," he said to Ardan, encompassing the other warriors in his look. Duo did not want the responsibility these men represented. There were at least two hundred men riding with Gowaen, all more experienced and older then him. "As I said, you guys will be my goons."

"My lord, what is a goon?" asked one of the men.

"It's a terran way of saying guards who do dishonorable things for their lord."

"We have experience in being goons," spoke up Ardan with shame.

Duo winced, but did not dwell on what that might mean. Gowaen was dead and his men had a chance to redeem themselves. "I will ride in there and make an offer for the females to take to the pirate satellite."

The men looked at each other before Ardan asked, "You are taking the females to the pirate satellite?"

One of the other men stepped forward. "My lord, Lord Gowaen would not allow us to have females. We hoped that you would ..."

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers before their faces. "Keep up, guys! I will pretend …"

"Pretend?" inquired one of the other men.

Duo barely had the strength to stand and he was forced to give these Calabrians language lessons. "Yes, I am going to lie about who I am and why I have come for the females."

"Lying is dishonorable," remarked another man.

Duo sliced his hand in the air. "Listen up! If we don't lie, there will be nothing left of those females but burnt body parts."

The men looked at each other for a moment and then they saluted him with hands over their hearts, their heads bowed.

"We will do as you ask, my lord." said Ardan, speaking for them all.

Duo didn't bother to correct him again over the use of the title. "We will enter together, and you guys will spread out. I will waste time so you can get into position and when I get them to send the females out for me to inspect for purchase, you will prevent Waescop's men from igniting the burst rock. Send one of the men to Lord Apolo to tell him to listen for the bell. We will ring it when we have secured the market."

Although he was not sure the men knew what to do, he dragged his aching body to Sadie, where he was not too proud to accept help in mounting even though Sadie had knelt for him to climb on. After he was settled on her, the men went to their own horses and when they were mounted, they gathered behind him.

Duo looked at the dozen men that had formed Gowaen's personal guard. "Do not, under any circumstance, call me lord."

"Yes, my lord," said Ardan as the other men nodded in agreement. These were the men that had threatened him in the dark last night? They were like a pack of puppies now.

Blowing out his breath, Duo signaled towards the door, hoping that someone understood what he wanted, and he was glad that several of the men hurried to open the heavy, gigantic doors. He was annoyed to be jostled when Sadie stepped on Gowaen's body, but the annoyance melted into amusement when she defecated on it. If his warriors were offended by the disrespect, they did not show it.

As he saw on the rise above the city, the slave markets were an expansive collection of longhouses. Around each one was a gutter that ran to the streets which eventually drained into the moat around the city. The stench was overpowering, but Duo didn't show how outraged he felt, especially when he saw what appeared to be troughs outside the narrow slits that were the only source of light. There were two men guarding each building, and with the sheer number, it would take all the men riding with him to liberate the females and he hoped that he had enough men to cover all the longhouses.

Before his entourage could enter far into the slave city, a man accompanied by his own handful of guards came out of a large side building to intercept him. He walked with purposeful strides and Duo guessed that he was the man Waescop had left in charge, and thus the man that he had to convince to release the females instead of killing them.

"I am Naroc of house Delkor, commander in Lord Waescop's absence."

Drawing on what little strength he had left, he smoothly dismounted and walked to the man with arrogant confidence. Behind him the warriors that had followed him fanned out to take positions near the longhouses. If Waescop's interim commander noticed, he did not say anything.

"Lord Waescop is dead," Duo announced bodly, and he expected the other man to signal to the guards to make a move to ignite the burst rock, but Duo threw up his hand to stop him from doing so. "I know about your orders. Lord Gowaen told me before I killed him on the way here."

The men exchanged glances, but seeing Duo with Gowaen's men, they had no reason not to believe him, so they did not move to ignite the burst rock Duo could see piled along the sides of the longhouses nearest them. There were many such buildings and he could imagine the inferno that would result from the densely packed rocks. Once the explosions started, even the guards would be hard pressed to escape the flames, and Duo did not want to think about having to flee the fire. But once the rocks started exploding, there would be no hope for the women.

"With Waescop dead, I came to purchase as many females as can be transported to the pirate satellite so they can be sold on the frontier."

"I have my orders from our lord, terran," stated Naroc of house Delkor haughtily. "The females must die."

"Lord Waescop is dead at the hands of that guy claiming to be your emperor." He didn't want them to know of his loyalty to Trey since he was posing as a pirate. "If you don't want or need the credits my chief, Newt, is prepared to pay for the females …"

"Wait!" Duo was glad that greed was universal, especially among Calabrians who needed a reason to break their oaths. With Waescop dead, their futures were uncertain, so it was every man for himself, especially for Naroc of house Delkor.

Naroc rubbed his stubbled chin for a moment, shifting nervously, before saying, "The pretender will be sending someone to the market, an by his proclamations, I don't think he will accept my oath."

"Lord Apolo is a few days behind me," lied Duo. "That barely gives us enough time to get the females ready for transport."

"Will you take me with you back to the pirate satellite?" asked Naroc anxiously.

Since he was in such a hurry to escape Trey, Duo wondered what atrocities he was guilty of. "Newt could use a few extra men."

Naroc sighed with relief. "What do you want me to do to help?"

"I want to see the women," said Duo. "Newt doesn't want me wasting credits on females that he cannot sell. Order your men to send them out and we will inspect them. I will tell Newt of your cooperation and if he makes a big enough profit, he may give you a percentage of the profits as well as a place among his men."

Naroc nodded in agreement and turned to give his own men orders which sent them scurrying to inform the guards at the longhouses to release the women to be inspected for sale. Ardan gave Duo a subtle not to inform him that the men were in position, so he knew that they were ready to wrest control from Naroc's men.

When Naroc returned, he asked, "Are you planning to take Gowaen's men with you."

Duo nodded. "They are oath breakers. I have offered them a place on the pirate satellite." He leaned in and with a smug smile he said to him in a low, conspiratorial tone, "Calabrian warriors are worth their weight in credits on the frontier. We'll take them to there under the guise of launching an attack, and the fools won't know what we are planning for them until it's too late."

Naroc sniffed disdainfully. "Oath breakers deserve no better." He nodded to the nearest longhouse where Duo saw the double doors creak open and the first of the women stumble out.

The disoriented female was naked, covered in filth and so thin that Duo could see make out her bones beneath her sagging flesh. Holding her arm up to shield her eyes from sunlight she probably had not seen in many days, she was a pathetic sight. The women who followed her were in no better condition and when one of them fell to her knees, too weak to move forward and the guard struck her, Duo used inhuman effort to keep from driving his dagger into the man's heart. His stomach churned as he passed his gaze over the women. They had obviously been starved, possibly even denied water as they waited for Waescop to return, and Duo wondered if Waescop would have even let them live had he prevailed over the imperial army. Had he been expecting to move into the palace in Imperia, leaving behind this mess? Duo knew the answer to those questions as he viewed the women lining up for him to inspect, all slumped as if they did not have the strength to stand, some leaning against others.

Remembering what he was pretending to do and wanting more time for Gowaen's men to get into position to disable Waescop's guards, he walked along the line of females. There were women old enough to be his mother and others barely old enough to qualify as women. Two of the females had distended bellies, and when he stood before one of them, a very young female, he saw one of the guards look away and Duo knew the bastard had impregnated the girl. To keep from killing the man with his bare hands, Duo squeezed his fingers together and worked to keep his gaze impassive.

Instead of shouting with fury, Duo looked impassively at Naroc. "I see some of these females are breeding." Naroc's glare at the guards confirmed his suspicion and Duo made a mental note not to spare them, but he said, "That is even better. There are some races on the frontier that enjoy the taste of tender flesh. Those females will fetch an even higher price." Duo knew that to be true, had even learned to avoid the establishments on the Outpost that specialized in preparing the cooked flesh of humanoids of the binary system. They particularly enjoyed female and infant meats.

Naroc's brows raised and Duo saw the greedy light jump into his eyes. "I would not have thought such a thing possible, but if that is so, there are several of my own females who are breeding that I would be willing to part with for the right price."

The right price, thought Duo, will be your balls and your still beating heart crushed in my hand. "If you do not want the children, I would be happy to take them off your hands." He looked back at the women, noting as he turned his head that most of the men were in place. He was glad, because his patience and sense of decency were being sorely tested yet again.

Naroc hurried back to his quarters to find his personal females, so Duo waited, keeping his eyes averted from the pitiful wretches whose odor made his eyes water. He wondered if some of them were beyond saving after the deprivation they must have suffered when Waescop left for his battle. In a way, Trey was responsible for their condition by making a declaration he had no way of backing up with immediate and decisive force, and when Duo next saw him, he intended to give him a piece of his mind. If they burned females who could not survive, and Duo knew there might be many, he would give Trey a brutal description of what his hubris had caused.

Naroc returned leading at least a half dozen females, all very young, in different stages of pregnancy. Duo's eye twitched as rage threatened to undo his composure when Naroc shoved them forward.

"I have enough sons," Naroc told him. "And Lord Waescop has become stingy of late in paying for females, so there is nothing in their bellies that I want. If some creature on the frontier wants to eat them, I want a fair price."

Before Naroc could even draw another breath, Duo's dagger was embedded in the other man's heart. As he leaned into the man, feeling the final beats vibrating against the blade, Duo dragged him even closer so that they were nose to nose, eye to eye. "I am sure there is nothing in their bellies that they want either, but if they want to keep their offspring, those females and their babes will be protected by the emperor."

The shocked expression remained on his face when Duo let the now lifeless body drop to the filthy, cobbled street. The guards attempted to reach the explosives at the longhouses, but Duo jerked his dagger from Naroc's chest and skewered one of the men in the back, dropping him to trip the other. His sword ended the life of the other, and as he wiped his blade after retrieving his dagger, he turned his head in all directions to see that Gowaen's men were either disarming or killing the other guards. The females were weeping, whether in fear or relief, Duo did not know. Some of them probably heard his negotiations with Naroc and expected to be hauled away in a transport to space to meet an uncertain future.

Leaving them behind, he found Ardan fighting with a guard at another longhouse, so he took the opportunity to find some water and rest. His clothing was stained with Naroc's blood and his own that seeped through the bandages covering the wounds Gowaen had given him. His hands still sticky with the other man's blood, but he felt less guilty today for what he had done than he had after the battle. He knew now why Apolo was sure that he would come to terms with what they were fighting for. The Guerani must have known what he would find when he arrived at Waescop's slave market and how Duo would react. Duo had no inkling of the magnitude of the mistreatment of females, and after seeing it this day, Duo would never feel an iota of guilt for what he would do in Trey's name.

Ardan finished with his opponent, leaving him a lifeless heap half in and half out of the putrid gutter, before coming to Duo. "My lord, we have secured the market."

Duo was too tired to argue his use of the title. "Send someone to ring the bell and have some of the men find fresh water for the females while the rest search for food. I want the healthiest females to care for the sickest until Lord Apolo arrives, and if there is enough water, let the females wash."

"There are pools for bathing near the market so that the females may be prepared for sale," Ardan told him. "I will order some of the men to stand guard."

"Tell the females that none of them shall be harmed in any way," Duo said. "And if any of your men so much as touch those females, my blades will drink their blood." He felt foolish making such a statement, but the words were easily understood by Calabrians. "In the meantime, I need some men to help gather the burst rock to be returned to the mines."

Duo would rather deal with highly explosive rocks than to look at those suffering females.


	36. Chapter 36 Cleaning house at the market

**Chapter 36**

The bell ringing in the distance startled Apolo even though he was waiting on his mount beside Baerot and Faelan for just that signal. He glanced at the other men and saw that they were just as surprised.

"I did not think he could save the females," Baerot said aloud, his voice betraying awe.

"I am thinking the gods sent us the terran," murmured Faelan from Apolo's other side.

Apolo was beginning to wonder the same thing. He had little confidence that Gowaen would follow Duo's plan, especially since Apolo had read the blackness in the warlord's heart. Gowaen hated females because he blamed them for his failure to produce a son, and he wanted as many dead as possible. How had Duo convinced him to allow them to live?

Not so long after, Apolo got the answer to his question when they came to the bridge leading to the doors to the city and he saw the lifeless body of the vile warlord. Apolo stopped his horse in front of the corpse, noting the wounds to the heart and head as well as the desecration wrought by a horse, not that Gowaen did not deserve to be decorated with a healthy pile of horse shit. Had Duo managed to communicate that command to Sadie or was his mount just that sensitive to her master's feelings?

Baerot whistled appreciatively. "Gowaen was a formidable warrior."

"But he was not gods blessed," added Faelan to which Baerot nodded in agreement. "Not like Duo Maxwell."

Apolo looked at Faelan. "What makes you believe he is gods blessed? I see him as honorable and tenacious, but gods blessed?"

"His feats in the hills," Faelan pointed out. "He outran the canyon beasts and led them to Caron's warriors. He earned Meridon's respect by standing up to him, and he fought valiantly in battle at gracious Lady Arora's side."

"He has mastered skills that have taken us many years to learn," added Baerot. He nodded to the corpse. "Lord Gowaen developed the fourth and fith attacks. I would not have challenged him. Surely the gods have chosen to favor him in granting him victory over a master swordsman."

Before Apolo could give his own opinion, Baerot continued, "The gods blocked his way back to the terran system so that he is trapped here. I have a feeling we have not even seen the true reason that they want him to remain."

"Do not say such things to him or within his hearing," Apolo warned them. "He does not believe in our gods and I think it would anger him to hear that they are manipulating his life for their purposes."

But Apolo was beginning to believe as Faelan and Baerot after the battle and hearing what he had done in the hills. He could not deny that Duo's feats were beyond anything any Calabrian would even attempt let alone succeed at. Outrunning canyon beasts? Even Lord Vaan's people who were adept at capturing and taming them did so with an army of men and poison tipped darts after trapping the beasts in deep holes.

He glanced briefly at Gowaen's body again before saying to Baerot, "We should care for Lord Gowaen's body as befitting an imperial warlord." He could see that Baerot did not want the responsibility, but he would not refuse. A warlord earned respect in life and in death. Duo had much to learn about Calabrian customs, and yet Apolo would be the last one to reprimand him over what he had done to Lord Gowaen.

As they crossed over the stinking sewer ringing the slave city, Apolo resisted the urge to pull his tunic up to cover his nose. His outrage grew with each step his horse took into the city as he saw the conditions in which Waescop had left the females on whose lives his very wealth and power depended. He had clearly expected to defeat Trey and leave this putrid market behind, and Apolo suspected Waescop's men had been waiting for the word to leave the city an inferno to be forgotten once the flames died away.

There were so many females of many ages in varied conditions in the streets of the town. Gowaen's men were caring for them with more respect than Apolo would have thought possible for the warriors of one of the worst offenders of females in the empire. The men were bringing water to women who were too weak to follow the others to the central square where there was a well or a spring to serve the needs of the city. He glanced at Faelan and Baerot, giving them a nod towards the men to indicate that they should order their men to help. Then he dismounted and approached one of Gowaen's warriors who had delivered a bucket of water to a handful of women who eagerly fell upon it to drink.

"Where is Duo Maxwell?" he asked the man.

"My lord is overseeing the return of the burst rock to the mines," he told Apolo after giving him a respectful bow.

So Duo had made himself a lord? That talk about Calabrian customs would be longer than Apolo first thought. But it would have to wait because his heart was beginning to beat faster and his skin was tingling from the suffering he was witnessing. The ancestors were speaking to him, urging him to alleviate the misery, but as Apolo looked in all directions, he felt overwhelmed. The women had been so mistreated, probably since Trey's initial proclamation, that there were many he might be unable to help. They had been freed only to die.

The men with which he had ridden into the city were now helping with the women, and for several moments, Apolo could only stand in frozen despair at the task before him. But the urgent whispers from the ancestors died away to gentle guidance, and without any conscious effort, he started to move among the females, touching them to offer peace or alleviate fears that they would be offered as spoils to the warriors. When he happened upon one woman who was directing the men as well as other women, he hoped to enlist her help in calming the females.

She wore rags that barely covered her body which was too thin, but her dark eyes burned with hatred as she looked at him. "Why should I trust you, yellow-eyed demon?"

How much longer must he prove that his people had been gentle healers and not evil sorcerers? Zeno's father had destroyed the trust Calabrians had in the Guerani, and Dax had buried it completely even though he had been one of them.

"Because I am Guerani," he told her. "I have the means to heal them."

For a moment she said nothing as she met his gaze defiantly, and then she lowered her lashes. "Yes, my lord."

He saw Baerot nearby and signaled for him to join them, and when he did, Apolo said to the female, "Lord Baerot will assist you. What is your name?"

The female all but sneered at him. "I have no need of this imperial fool's assistance. I have been at this market for many moons, so I am known to everyone. They trust me." She nodded to Baerot without looking at him. "This warrior will frighten them."

"Your name?" insisted Apolo, ignoring her argument. He was beginning to think he had led a sheltered life in Imperia, surrounded by accommodating females. He had met nothing but obstinate shrews since leaving the imperial palace behind.

"Zacha," she said with a huff.

"Zacha, you will take Lord Baerot with you. He is the new lord of this region and seeing him at your side will ease their fears. You may trust him." Apolo gave Baerot a look to warn him not to do anything that might break that trust, but he saw that Baerot was more interested in the disagreeable female than any orders Apolo might have for him. Zacha was glaring at Baerot, but Apolo, with his Guerani sensibilities, felt the strong attraction pulling the two towards each other. If Baerot wanted an outspoken, aggravating female, he was welcome to this one.

After watching them leave together, the female snapping at Baerot to walk at her heels so that he did not frighten anyone, Apolo moved away to see what he could do to help others. The first sun had already set and he had spent all day using what healing power he could with the women when he had to admit he was too exhausted to continue. One of his men led him to the commander's quarters where he found several pregnant females huddled together in the entrance, all too frightened to speak. A man stepped from the shadows and introduced himself as Radnal, the scribe of the former commander. He informed Apolo that the females had belonged to the former commander, Naroc of house Delcor.

"Now that he is dead, where shall I send the females?" asked Radnal as if he were asking how to get rid of a pile of worn out clothing.

Apolo decided immediately that he did not like the scribe, and although he was weak from the day's work, he let what little was left of his powers drift among the females. Not a single one trusted the scribe and there were a couple who hoped he would send the male away because he had taken advantage of his position to force them to submit to his needs when his commander was otherwise occupied. They were all frightened of what was to become of them.

"They will remain here for now," Apolo told Radnal whose lips pursed as if he had eaten something sour.

"My lord, you cannot want these whining females under your roof," the scribe said before Apolo could turn away. "I can take them to one of the barracks to stay with the rest of the women."

Apolo knew that his eyes were probably glowing for he had no control over that, especially when there was so much suffering around him, so when he met the man's gaze, Radnal gasped as he took a step back. "I have spoken, Radnal. The females remain and you are not to approach them ever again."

The scribe glanced at the females and then he looked back at Apolo, shifting nervously. "My lord, I was hoping to take two of them for my house. They are breeding my offspring."

Wishing he could react as Duo but knowing it would be unwise, Apolo stared at him with his hands clenched at his side instead of using his fists to beat on the arrogant scribe. "I will discuss the matter with the females."

"But my lord..." Radnal took a step forward, and since he seemed to have forgotten who he spoke to, Apolo drew his sword. The females shrieked and scurried to the far corners of the room, and Radnal back peddled so fast that he fell on his backside with the imperial sword hanging over him menacingly.

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself to a scribe, and if you cannot understand things properly the first time, I will instruct Lord Baerot to find a scribe that can hear better." He would be telling Baerot to get a new scribe anyway. "And in case you cannot read and have not read the emperor's proclamation, a man may take only one female and must make an oath to her."

Radnal's pale face was becoming red and Apolo could feel the explosive anger welling inside him. He oozed malevolence caused by his thwarted ambition and by having his females taken from him.

"Leave this place," Apolo told him. "I will not suffer your presence under my roof. You may take your case to Lord Baerot when he has time to hear you, but stay as far away from me as possible." He saw a man come to stand in the doorway who he recognized as Ardan, Gowaen's first commander. He was hoping to speak to him, so he was glad he had come to him, but he had something else for him to do first.

"Ardan, see that this man and his things are removed from the house, then return to me with Lord Gowaen's scribe."

"But … but where will I go?" demanded Radnal, leaping to his feet. Before he could say anything more, Ardan seized his arm and hauled him out of Apolo's presence.

Apolo did not know what he was going to do with the women and suspected that his house at Edgeland Fortress was going to grow. Each of the females now watching him warily was beautiful, so he guessed the commander had hand-picked them for his pleasure. At least they all seemed meek, but Apolo knew how quickly that could change when they realized they had nothing to fear from males anymore.

One of the females stepped shyly forward, one of the two Radnal had wanted. "I am Taress," the dark-haired female told him. "Shall I show you to a room. We will bring you food and water." She looked over her shoulder to nod to a couple of other females who immediately left.

His senses were tingling and his body was all but shaking with need of a female, but Apolo was determined not to take advantage of Taress no matter what she offered, and she did not waste any time in offering to ease his physical discomfort. The ancestors urged him to accept and the discomfort of his need became even more acute, but Apolo sent her out. When she turned and left him alone in the room that had once belonged to the commander, he nearly fell to his knees in frustration.

Fortunately, Ardan returned to distract him with his recital of the events of that morning. He sounded as if he were telling a heroic epic, and Apolo did not need to use his senses to learn that Ardan was devoted to Duo after what he had done. Gowaen had been a tyrant, not just to the unfortunate females that he purchased from Waescop, but to his own men. He blamed them for his misfortunes when they failed to defeat Waescop in their numerous squabbles, and many had been killed by him or were maimed at his hands. If not for their oath, they would have risen up and killed him long ago, but they had clung to their honor in the hope that the gods would deliver them. And they believed that the gods had heard their pleas in sending them the terran warrior.

After Ardan finished, Apolo dismissed him and while he wanted to speak to Duo, he was too exhausted to do so. He hoped that a night of sleep would rejuvenate him because he did not want to take any of these unfortunate females to his pillows. He would give them pleasure and in turn his powers would be recharged, but he did not want to take advantage of them. Many of them had been used cruelly by the men Waescop had left behind who had glutted themselves on the females that had been denied to them. Apolo lay back on pillows that his men had brought to replace those that had been in the commander's chambers, and he sent himself into a trance that he hoped would help him recover. He used the memory of the white-haired female with strange eyes, of days spent in her arms, teaching her to feel pleasure when all she had ever known was pain and humiliation.

Morning came too soon when he was enjoying his trance, and when he rose from his bed, he felt dizzy, but he could not stay abed when there was much to do. As he was splashing his face with water, his personal guard announced the scribe who pushed past him to take a seat at a small table in the room where he laid out his supplies without speaking to Apolo. Apolo watched him with bemusement as he spread out his parchment, sharpened the tip of his quill and then dipped it into a small pot of dark liquid.

Finally the man raised his head and looked at Apolo expectantly.

Apolo returned the look.

The scribe let out a long sigh. "I am Padget, my lord, scribe to Lord Gowaen. You sent for me last night. I have been waiting for you to rise. You will want to send the emperor your report."

"I am not ready to send him a report," Apolo told him with annoyance. He had not had a chance to do anything but heal the previous day, and that activity had given him a headache that made it difficult to think. The memory trance had been pleasant, but it had not helped much with his need to rejuvenate and he feared he had another day of healing ahead of him. He would either have to stop the activity for several days or he would need to choose females to help him.

The scribe shifted anxiously for a moment and then he said, "My lord, you will at least want to report that Duo Maxwell killed Lord Gowaen without provocation."

He hadn't hidden his displeasure with that fact and Apolo supposed he should have expected it from Gowaen's scribe. "Ardan told me that Lord Gowaen fell in honorable combat." At least as honorable as combat could be for a cruel bastard like Gowaen.

"The terran had no right to challenge my lord," huffed Padget.

Apolo took a deep breath and then let it out slowly so that he could calm his temper. Men who became scribes had proven themselves useless with a sword but were clever and learned quickly. Their service was invaluable, but Apolo had come to view them as arrogant and condescending. Like many of his ilk, Padget seemed to have forgotten his place.

"Were you a witness?" asked Apolo.

"I was there, my lord, and I was also a witness to the false pretenses which the terran used to inveigle himself into my lord's private circle." The scribe sniffed. "For many days I listened to his insincere flattery and the lies he told my lord, but he would not believe me until I told him exactly what I overheard him telling Ardan and the other traitors two nights past."

Did this man know who he was talking to? Apolo's head felt like it was ready to burst and hearing this man malign Duo was going to send him over the edge. "If you witnessed the fight, then you know it was not honorable. Lord Gowaen attacked Duo Maxwell when his back was turned."

"He deserved no better, not when he was not following my lord's wishes."

Apolo's brows shot up. "You would have accepted what Lord Gowaen intended for these people?"

Padget shrugged. "They are only females, my lord, hardly worth the life of a fine warrior."

Unable to stop himself, Apolo launched himself at the scribe, and seizing a handful of his tunic, he threw him roughly to the door. "Get out of my sight! I don't need a scribe to send reports to the emperor and I forbid you from traveling with Lord Gowaen's former warriors."

The man drew himself up to his full height which was somewhat shorter than Apolo, and he straightened his clothing. "I will return to Imperia and inform the emperor of your actions." Turning on his heel, he marched stiffly from the room, passing Ardan who turned his head to watch him go.

The warrior looked back at Apolo with his brows raised. "Are you sending away another scribe?"

"I did not need him after all. I have dismissed him, so I hope you did not need him."

"No one but Lord Gowaen needed him," Ardan told him with a snort. "He was ever at his side reminding my lord of his greatness."

The man must have been furious to find himself displaced by Duo in the last few weeks, and now outraged to discover that Duo had fooled them all. "Have you located Duo Maxwell?"

"The men have not seen him since they returned from delivering the burst rock back to the mines. It took most of the night and he helped them until first sunrise when they finished and parted to find a place to rest."

It was well after second sunrise, but if Duo had been awake the night through after spending the previous night awake, he was probably sleeping somewhere and would not appreciate being disturbed. "Let me know when you find him. I wish to speak to him. See that the scribe is escorted through the gate. Give him a mount and water and direct one of the men to escort him to Imperia since he wants to speak to the emperor so badly." Apolo could predict that the meeting would not go well for Padget.

"Yes, my lord." He glanced at the writing equipment on the table. "Shall I have them wait for a message."

While it might be more efficient to write a message to Trey to send with the guard, there were too many reasons not to do it. First, he had to write it. Second, he did not want to write it without speaking to Duo to hear what he had to tell of the events and he was not going to wake Duo from well-deserved sleep. Third, he did not trust Padget to keep his hands off the message. And last, he wanted that scribe as far away from the market as possible. His contempt for females was obvious and Apolo did not want him near a single one.

"No. Send them as soon as you find a man willing to escort him."

"I may have to bribe someone," grumbled Ardan as he walked out.

The females invaded his room on the heels of Ardan's departure. They offered to bathe him, provided fresh, clean clothing, brought a veritable feast and inevitably tempted him to spend the rest of the morning in pleasurable pursuits with them. As much as he needed what they could give him, Apolo was determined not to use them, especially since he was probably going to take them back to Edgeland Fortress with him. He doubted there were altruistic males willing to take another man's offspring into his house even if the females were beautiful.

He was glad to finally leave them behind with warnings that they needed to rest for the sake of their unborn children. They were disappointed to see him leave to find the commanders to hear their reports. He could have waited for them to come to him, but he needed to get away from the females and he wanted to see for himself if conditions had improved. Tired and weak, he found it difficult to move through filthy streets that had improved little even though men were still working on getting fresh water flowing through the gutters. He headed to the principal market where he found Zacha directing men to care for the weaker females by offering food, water and pillows to make them comfortable under the canopy erected to protect them from the suns. Their suffering made Apolo dizzy, but he forced himself forward to speak to Zacha.

When she saw him, her brows drew together. He did not need to read her thoughts to know how much she mistrusted him. "Have you come to heal these females?" she asked him with a snide look up and down his body. "You look as though you need healing. Did not Commander Naroc's females heal you?"

Apolo could not hide his surprise. "How do you know of my need?"

"My clan traded with the Guerani and my mother told me that they often came to our camp when we were in the hills. She said the males took females after using their healing, that female Guerani lay with our males so they could leave with bellies filled with their offspring."

Although Apolo did not know about the Guerani females breeding with the nomadic clans, he was not surprised given how small the Guerani tribe had become. "Were there females among your people who bore the children of my people."

She shook her head. "No. The males used them and left nothing behind."

"I have no intention of using females," Apolo told her. She did not look as though she believed him, so he said, "With that in mind, Zacha, I will be unable to help. I see that you have everything under control. Where is Lord Baerot?"

"I sent that useless male to find more food. I have not seen him since first sunrise."

Apolo wondered under what circumstances she saw him at first sunrise, but he did not pry into her thoughts. He was too weak to learn anything anyway and the attempt would probably send him back to his pillows. Fortunately Zacha seemed to be pleased to be acknowledged for her work, so he left her without any further instructions. She genuinely cared for the other females so they were in good hands. She would do what she could to help them and for those she could not, she would make them comfortable until the gods took them.

Leaving her behind, he continued on to find the commanders to hear their reports. The men Waescop had left behind to guard the market, those that had surrendered to keep their lives, were incarcerated and eager to make an oath to either of the lords the emperor had appointed. Apolo made arrangements for Faelan and Baerot to present themselves to the men for their oaths. The sooner they were tied to them, the less time they had to waste guarding them and could make them useful.

He did not think about Duo until first sunset when he was returning to his temporary lodging and he saw Ardan waiting anxiously for him. When he saw him, Ardan hurried to him. "My lord! I have brought Duo Maxwell here for you to care for. My men found him unconscious near the mine where he had settled for the night with his mount."

Apolo would have chuckled about Duo bedding down with the animal he had named Sadie, but Ardan was distressed. "What has happened?"

"Duo Maxwell was injured by Lord Gowaen in their combat, but I did not think it was grievously."

Pushing past Ardan, Apolo hurried into the barracks and Taress was waiting to show him quickly to the room the females had prepared for the man they considered their savior. Duo was lying on a clean pallet covered with several pillows, and while one of the females was bathing his face, Apolo could see that he was feverish. He dropped to his knees beside the bed when he saw that Duo's tunic was soaked with blood. He looked back at Taress who was wringing her hands.

"We dared not remove it," she took him worriedly.

Seeing that the blood soaked into the tunic was dry, Apolo suspected the females would have reopened his wounds had they removed it. "Bring me water." If he soaked the tunic, he might be able to pry it away without disturbing the wounds. When Taress hurried out, Apolo reached out to place his hand on Duo's clammy skin and he was alarmed to discover ill humors coursing through his body.

Turning his head, he saw Ardan wringing his hands nervously. "Was he injured grievously during the fight with Lord Gowaen?"

"I did not believe so, my lord. He moved quickly and avoided his most deadly blows."

Apolo was afraid of the answer he thought he might hear, but he asked, "Have you known Lord Gowaen to poison his blade?" Such an act was dishonorable, but Apolo would not put it past Gowaen.

He could sense that Ardan did not want to speak out against his former lord, probably because, as his first commander, Apolo might consider him guilty as well. He was afraid that he would have to go to him to touch him before Ardan finally spoke. "He has used poison on his blade in the past, even during training."

"Do you believe he poisoned Duo Maxwell?" Remembering what the scribe had told Apolo concerning his plans, Ardan did not have to answer.

Turning his attention back to Duo, Apolo put his hand back on him, and he concentrated on sending his power through Duo. When he found the poison, he pushed it through his system, causing Duo to moan from the pain it caused as his sweat became darker from the poison oozing out his pores. Apolo fell back panting, weak from the effort and Ardan lurched forward to keep him from falling to the floor.

When Taress returned, Apolo couldn't do any more than direct her to clean Duo. When the tunic was soaked with water, she gently pulled it away with shaking hands and tears in her eyes. As he suspected, given Ardan's account, the wound was already healing and would leave a scar, and when she removed the rest of his clothing and sponged away the noxious poison from his skin, Apolo could only observe the various wounds he had received from Gowaen, none serious, but each had delivered the poison to his body. After finishing, she enlisted the help of the other females to clean the room, and when they were done, they hurried to leave Apolo and Ardan alone with the unconscious man.

After several moments, Ardan remarked, "My lord, you should rest. You do not look well."

Exhausted, Apolo did not argue. So with Ardan's help, he laid beside Duo where he fell quickly asleep. He did not wake until late the following day in the afternoon closer to first sunset. The first thing he saw was Ardan standing nearby looking exhausted, so Apolo was sure he had stood vigil over them both.

When he saw that Apolo had awakened, he jerked to attention. "My lord! Are you well?"

By his question, Apolo guessed he did not look it. He rubbed his face with his hands, and then ran his fingers through his hair before turning to look at Duo and he was alarmed to see that he was pale and still. Leaning over him, he raised his eyelids and he saw that his pupils were dilated and remained so despite the light Apolo had let in. If he hadn't been breathing, Apolo would have thought him dead. Regardless of what he did to provoke a reaction from his body, Duo made no response.

"Is he going to die, my lord?"

Apolo looked up to see Baerot and Faelan standing just inside the room. "I will do all that I can to prevent that from happening."

But Apolo was afraid that Duo had gone too long with the poison in his system. In touching him, Apolo determined that his mind was active in what he thought might be a healing trance and he was afraid that he had put him in it when he had cleared the poison from him. Without entering the trance himself, he could not direct Duo to heal. And Apolo was still weak from all that he had done in the last few days without getting either the rest or help from the females to regenerate his healing powers. If he entered the trance, both he and Duo might be lost.

The men were waiting for his answer, and Apolo closed his eyes, reaching out to the ancestors to tell him what to do. When they did not answer, he wondered if they did not care what became of the terran even though he had stayed at Arora's side and protected both her and Shamara. But Apolo cared, not just for those reasons, but because he had begun to believe what the other men did, that the gods had a purpose for Duo Maxwell. He did not think that his death after all that he had done to save the females was all they would demand of him.

"I am going to enter his trance," Apolo told the three men waiting anxiously for him to speak. He explained what would happen and finished by saying, "If we should both die, please tell the emperor what happened and that these females owe their lives to Duo Maxwell."

As for Arora, she would know what happened long before they could get a message to Trey when Apolo joined the ancestors.


	37. Chapter 37 Return to Seaside Lab

**Chapter 37**

He didn't know what woke him, but when Duo opened his eyes, he was disoriented. He was lying in a bed naked and raising himself up on his elbows away from his pillow, he realized he was in his room at Seaside Lab. The usual mess was on the floor, clothing, papers, dirty dishes from whatever he had brought to his room to snack on the previous day, or rather several previous days. He blinked, then reached up to rub his eyes. How had he gotten here? Wasn't he on Calabria? Duo remembered fighting with a sword, seeing the wretched condition of the women, and after preparing the burst rock to be transported to the mines some distance from the slave city, he had been exhausted and bedded down with Sadie. How did he wake here of all places?

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he dragged the sheet up and wrapped it around his waist, and sidestepping the mess on the floor, he went to the window to look out and saw that the sun, only one sun, was shining brightly. A cool, salty breeze rustled the curtains before flowing over him, and he stared at the ocean for a moment as he breathed in the fresh air to clear his head. He must have been dreaming because this was very real.

He turned and headed to his bathroom where he took a long hot shower, turning the jets on so that the water pelted him. He groaned aloud at the pleasure it gave him and he stayed in the shower longer than usual before he finally left, and grabbing the towel hanging over a hook, he found it already damp. He frowned, wondering who had already used it, and then he grinned when he saw a lacy pair of panties lying near the pile of his hastily discarded clothing. Trynity must have slept with him and awoke before him. By now she would probably be jogging, and he could not wait to find her, to tell her of his dream.

As he dressed, he was a little concerned that he could not remember the night before, nor even days or even months if they were on Earth. How long had they been on L10 before returning? Why wasn't she in space working on her fellowship program? The thought that he had prevented her from doing so concerned him, but until he spoke to her, he would not jump to conclusions. There might be a perfectly good reason that she was not in space studying.

Pulling on a clean pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, Duo stuffed the lacy panties in his pocket so that he could return them to Trynity. If the maid found them and reported them to her father, Duo did not know what the man would do. He headed to the door, pressed the button to open it, and he nearly hit his head on the top of the door jamb. He ducked to avoid it, but he frowned as he realized he was taller than he had been the last time he was at Seaside Lab. How would he be able to ask Trynity about the past few months without her thinking he had lost his mind.

Although he expected to run into the other pilots, the complex seemed to be deserted. He did not see anyone until he went into the garden patio and he was delighted to find Trynity sitting at a table sipping from a mug that he knew was filled with coffee. She seemed to be troubled, but when she saw him, she smiled and set aside the mug before standing.

"You're up! I thought you might sleep longer. That was quite a bump on the head you took in your gundam yesterday during training exercises." She gave him a contrite look and came to take his hands and raised her face to his. "Can you forgive me?"

Duo would forgive her anything. "I'm sorry, I don't remember what I should forgive you for." He was a little confused to find himself looking down at her when he only ever remembered them being eye to eye. Had he grown a foot over night?

"The doctor thought you might be confused a few days," she said with a sigh as she slipped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I did not mean to hit you when your guard was down."

He frowned over her head. "I don't remember anything, Trynity."

She raised her face to look up at him. "Nothing?" The smile she gave him now heated his blood. "Not even last night?"

He wished he could remember! But since he could not, he pulled the panties from his pocket and dangled them before her. "I guess that explains these. Won't your father be angry if he catches us together?"

Trynity laughed and swiped the panties from him. "Why? He would wonder if we weren't together." She took his hand and he noticed for the first time that he was wearing a ring, a plain gold band, and he saw that she wore one as well. He did not remember having it on his finger when he was showering. Wouldn't he have noticed it then?

"Are … are we married?" The question was ridiculous and he could see the humor in her eyes.

"You don't remember that either?" She frowned. "You remember my name, don't you?"

"Trynity," he said with a smile before leaning down to brush his lips over hers. "I would never forget that."

"But you don't remember our wedding?" When he shook his head, she sighed. "I'll show you pictures later. My father wasn't happy that we eloped to L2 and spent a few weeks there, but he couldn't do anything about it."

Duo could not imagine a worse place to get married and spend a honeymoon. "Did we invite anyone? Quatre or Trowa or Hero or even Wufei?"

Trynity laughed. "You really don't remember anything, do you? Quatre returned to L4 to take on the responsibilities of his father's financial empire. Wufei has gone to the university to study law. And Heero is on L10 with Relena."

"What about Trowa?"

"You mean Trey? We left him on Calabria. You cannot have forgotten that! I hope he is all right. I don't think we left him in a good situation. His mother told me that he had a lot of enemies."

"He made his choice," Duo remarked although his gut twisted to think of Trey fighting on Calabria. His dream had been so vivid that he felt as if he were shirking his oath to Arora by being on Earth with Trynity.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "And we made ours."

Duo wasn't going to ask any more questions, not with the woman he loved in his arms. He grabbed her backside and set her on the table as he kissed her, and when she reached for the fastening of his pants, he was glad she was as eager as he felt. He didn't wonder why she was wearing a sundress without any underthings when it just made it easier for him. The dishes on the table rattled for several moments as they repeated what they must have been doing the night before, and when they finished, they were both out of breath.

"I like this," he said when his pulse had slowed. "No more sneaking down to the beach at night."

Her legs were wrapped around him, her hands laced behind his neck as she leaned back to look up at him. "We never need to sneak around again."

Duo gently released her and she slid down until her feet touched the ground. "I wish I could remember everything."

She smiled up at him as she reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from his cheek which she tucked behind his ear. "Are you hungry? I can get a picnic basket ready and meet you down at the beach. It's my day off and the sun is shining. I don't want to waste it."

"I am hungry," he admitted, not needing his stomach growling to convince her.

Her laughter made his heart ache and he wanted to hold her after the awful dream from which he had awakened, but when he reached out for her, she evaded him and skipped to the door. Before leaving, she paused and turned to look at him. "I love you, Duo."

He took a step towards her, but she disappeared through the door and he heard her yell back to him to meet her on the beach, that she would be down there as soon as she cleaned out the refrigerator for him.

After crossing the veranda, he took the steps down the beach, running his hand over the railing and raising his face to the sun, the single sun. Unlike the suns on Calabria, this one had the power to burn his skin, but he would rather be here risking melanoma with Trynity. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he kicked off his shoes and bent to pull off his socks before sinking his feet into the sand before he walked towards the shore. Once there, he rolled up his jeans to his calves and waded into the water and stood for a moment looking out to sea.

He hadn't seen any large bodies of water on Calabria, not when he went there with Trey and not in his strangely realistic dream, so this was a treat and he considered throwing off his clothing to swim. He decided to wait until Trynity joined him because there was a strong undertow and he had it drilled into him thoroughly when first coming to Seaside Lab that he should never swim alone. So he waded in water just over his ankles for several minutes before he headed back to the beach. Just as he reached dry sand, he saw a figure approaching from the opposite direction, but he could not quite see who it was because the brightness of the sun was making it difficult to see.

Raising his hand to shield his eyes, he did not have a chance to look when he heard Trynity calling for him. He turned in the direction of the complex to see her skipping down the steps with a basket in her hands. Smiling, he plodded towards her, feet sinking in the sand and slowing his progress, but when they came together, he seized her around the waist and brought her against him.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" he asked before he kissed her gently. "Sorry if I was a brute up there." He nodded to the veranda.

Trynity laughed. "Did you hear me complaining?" She ran a hand over his chest. "I like it when you are a brute."

That didn't sound much like Trynity, but he didn't think about it long, not when she was carrying a picnic basket. "What did you bring?"

"Everything I could dig up." She dropped the basket on the sand and stepped away. "I'm going for a swim. Join me when you have taken the edge off your hunger."

He watched her pull the sundress off, and despite what they had just done, that had not taken the edge off his need for her. Watching her saunter to the shore completely naked made him want to drag her down to the sand with him.

"Duo."

Duo did not want to recognize the dulcet toned voice, but he did and he turned to see that the person approaching was standing several yards away. His heart fell to have his suspicions confirmed and tears made the man blur in his vision. "Don't do this to me, Apolo. I am happy here."

He looked quickly away to watch Trynity cavort in the water, but even though he could make Apolo disappear from his sight, he could not stop his words. "This is my fault, Duo. I must have put you into a trance to aid in healing, but I was careless. I've never had anyone guide me and I made a mess of it."

"Don't worry. I won't sue you for malpractice." He did not look at Apolo as he continued to watch Trynity. "I want to stay here."

"You cannot stay here. Your body will die."

Duo shrugged. "Maybe I was meant to die this way." He pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm going for a swim."

A hand on his arm made him pause and he turned to look at Apolo. "Go back," he told the Guerani. "This is what I want, even if it means I am to die. I would rather die here with Trynity than skewered on the point of an imperial sword or devoured by a canyon beast because if I go back with you, that is what will happen."

"What about the oath you made to Arora?"

"No one believes I can keep an oath anyway, so why should I?" Duo pulled off the rest of his clothing and headed toward the water where Trynity was waving to him.

"You would leave us all behind? Even Shamara? That baby loves you."

He stopped just as he reached the water as he thought of Shamara. He had come to care for her as if she were his own, but she was not his child and he was just one of many who would come and go in her life. She would have to get used to losing people who became important to her.

He waded into the water, but Apolo stopped him again.

"Duo, I cannot go back without you."

He turned to see Apolo standing just at the edge of the water and he could see that the other man looked frightened. Duo didn't want this responsibility! He didn't want any responsibilities and they kept forcing them on him, one after another! "If I die, you die?"

"I cannot get out of your trance without bringing you with me. I knew the risk when I entered it, but ..."

"You shouldn't have done it!" he shouted at him furiously.

"Duo! Are you coming in?" Trynity's voice sounded further away and Duo snapped his head around to see that she had swum further out.

"Trynity!" he called out, panicking as he realized she might be caught by the undertow. He started rushing towards her, and when he was deep enough he dived into the water, but he felt his ankle seized. He turned to find Apolo holding him with one hand as he tried to keep his head above water.

"Let go!" shouted furiously at the other man. "If you don't you'll drown!"

"I can't let you go," Apolo told him, sputtering to keep the water from his mouth as he fought to breathe without pulling water into his lungs.

"I have to help Trynity!"

"Duo!" she called again, but this time there was a note of panic in her voice. "I need you Duo! I can't do this alone!"

Duo tried to shake Apolo off, but he would not release him. "Damn you, you Guerani freak! Let me go!"

"You cannot go to her." Apolo sounded strangely calm for a man that was a head dunk away from drowning. "You cannot be there for her. You have to let her go."

"Let her go?" Duo was so outraged by the statement that he balled his hand into a fist and not caring about the consequences, he struck Apolo's face so hard that he felt crunching beneath, and when Apolo released him, Duo quickly turned away and swam in the direction he had seen Trynity. But after several moments of swimming, he realized that she had disappeared. Knowing that he had wasted precious moments arguing with Apolo and that Trynity was caught by the undertow, his heart felt as if it would burst in his chest. If he swam after her, he would be caught too and he would drown.

Turning, he looked back towards Apolo to shout at him for causing this, but he was surprised to see Apolo being dragged to the shore by two more people who had come to save him, a man and a woman. They were too far away for him to recognize, but he didn't care, not even when the man released Apolo on the beach and headed into the water towards him.

Treading water, Duo turned again to face the direction where Trynity had been carried away. He could not see her, and he knew she was probably already gone, but he could not give up on her, not when he had done so already by leaving in that escape pod. He didn't give a damn what happened to him. She needed him and he would not let her down.

Before he had a chance to go further, a strong arm caught him around the neck and he was being pulled back against his will. Duo struggled, but the grip was too powerful and no matter what he did, neither his kicking or punching stopped the man from hauling him back to the shore and he only succeeded in breathing water into his own lungs. By the time they reached the beach, he had no strength left, and he could not breath so he was unable to react when the man threw him on his back and pushed on his chest.

Water surged through his throat and out his mouth, and he turned away to retch before sucking in air. For a moment he remained lying on his side away from whoever had saved him, overwhelmed with anger and grief. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, and his face was a mess from snot and vomit, but he didn't care as he turned to face the man who had forcibly dragged him away from joining Trynity.

But the scathing words died when he found himself facing Dax the Demon.

The Demon met his gaze, not with the malevolence he had only ever seen in the man, but with sympathy and understanding that had the power to diffuse the strong emotions making him tremble. "I could not let you destroy my son," he told him gently, and he turned a proud gaze on Apolo who was being held in the comforting arms of a beautiful woman who looked so much like Arora that she could only be her other, Valerya. She was stroking her fingers through Apolo's hair, but Apolo was watching Duo with trepidation.

Duo looked back at Dax. "Do you guys always swoop in and save the day, or just when Apolo screws up?"

Dax met Duo's gaze. "My son did not realize what he had done when he was trying to healed you. He was already too weak from healing others. But it could not be helped when only he or Arora could have helped you because you were so far gone from poison, and Arora is far too inexperienced. You would have killed her."

"I would not have hurt her!" denied Duo hotly.

"You would have done the same to her that you did to Apolo," said Dax calmly. "You would have done whatever you could to save Trynity."

Hearing him say her name angered him. "Don't you ever say her name again, you rotten bastard! I know what you did to her!" He clenched his hands at his sides when he wanted to tear this man apart for torturing and raping Trynity when he had captured her in the Wastelands.

"That was another life and another man," said Dax and something in his deep, calm voice eased Duo's fury, making the knowledge of what the other man had done to the woman he loved grow disjointed as if it had not really happened.

Duo pressed his fingers to his temples. "Stop messing with my head!"

"Some day you will know the truth, but for now, this will be easier for you to bear." Dax moved away and crouched on the other side of Apolo. "How are you feeling, my son?"

"Weak," admitted Apolo as he clutched his mother's hand tighter.

She leaned down to kiss the top of his head as if he were a small child. "I feel your sorrow, my son. You know we are always with you."

"Not like this," he said as he reached out to his father and Duo could not help but be touched to see Dax take his hand and draw his son into an embrace.

"I am proud of you, my son," Duo heard him tell Apolo. "As your mother said, we are always with you, and one day, Arora will acknowledge our presence as well."

Apolo leaned back to look at his father's face. "You are not still angry that I did not take her for my mate?"

Duo had heard that Dax and Valerya were siblings, and looking between them, he could see that it was true. He could not even imagine Apolo and Arora together when they acted like any other siblings, and yet he could see that there was love between Dax and Valerya.

"When I saved her from the sands, I did it so that you could have her as your mate, but I think I always knew that she was destined for Zeno's son."

Valerya touched Apolo's cheek. "Some day, my son, you will find the joy of love with your mate." She raised her head to look at Duo, and he saw a sadness in her eyes before she looked back at Apolo. "The road will be fraught with much heartache, but you will know a great love."

"As great as our own," said Dax as he reached out to take her hand and their fingers laced, then the two of the took Apolo's hands and the moment their fingers entwined, a bright light flashed, and pain lanced through Duo.

For several moments he could not breathe and he must have lost consciousness, but then suddenly his lungs filled with air and his eyes flew open. He blinked a few times until he focused on Apolo who was lying beside him, his head turned to look at him and he realized that their hands were linked. Duo became aware of the men surrounding the bed, Baerot, Faelan and Ardan as well as several women he had a vague memory of seeing when he had arrived at the slave village.

"My lord!" exclaimed Ardan as he stumbled towards the bed. "You are awake!"

Licking his dry, cracked lips, Duo winced and although his voice was hoarse, he said, "I told you not to call me 'lord'."

He felt Apolo squeeze his hand before releasing him and Duo turned his head to look at him although the effort was painful. He did not know whether to curse him for taking him away from a reality he wanted or to thank him for saving his life. The entire experience had drained him completely and he could see that it had done the same to Apolo.

"You look like hell," Duo told Apolo whose pallor was alarming. His nose looked as though it were broken and he realized that he had done it during the trance.

Apolo needed Baerot's help in rising. "I will rest, and when you are ready, we will return to Edgeland Fortress to continue your training."

Duo's response was a long sigh. "I think I will sleep for a few days." He glanced at Ardan. "Stay here and poke me every now and then to make sure I don't end up in another trance. I don't think Apolo knows what he's doing."

Apolo chuckled although it made him cough. "You won't end up in another trance, but Ardan can stay to watch over you." He raised his head and looked at the females. "Perhaps a few of you can help me to some pillows."

Baerot was divested quickly from his burden and Duo snorted. "I suppose he will keep them so busy for a few days that I won't have anyone to care for me." He looked at Ardan. "Looks like you will be my nursemaid."

"Yes, my lord!" Ardan looked too happy to do the task and Duo shook his head in exasperation although the effort hurt.

"I told you not ..."

"Save your breath," said Baerot with a chuckle. "By the time Trey learns what you did here, he will make you a warlord anyway." He and Faelan walked out, both laughing at what must have been the look on Duo's face.

Yet another responsibility that Duo did not want.

After giving Duo water, Ardan plumped the pillows behind his head and went to sit cross-legged on a mat nearby and Duo closed his eyes, hoping in vain for Trynity to appear, but she did not. Just before he fell asleep, her words came to him.

"I need you Duo! I can't do this alone!"

He needed her too, and he wasn't going to give up on returning to her.


	38. Chapter 38 Apolo gets back to work

**Chapter 38**

"Are you getting out of bed today?" The voice seemed to be coming from far away, so Apolo chose to ignore it. He was too tired to rise from his pillows even though he was sure he had slept through two, if not three, cycles of the suns. After returning from Duo's healing trance, he had not even had the physical strength to take advantage of the females that had helped him to his pillows. As a consequence, his own healing was dependent on rest which he needed to continue.

"Hey!" His body was being shaken. "Get out of your pillows, Apolo, or I am going to have to take some action that you might not appreciate."

Apolo did not open his eyes. The last person he wanted to see was Duo Maxwell after what had happened in his trance. He could not help the remorse he felt at putting Duo into a trance that included the female he desperately missed. Apolo had not meant to put him in a trance because he had not been trained to help another in such a manner, and his mistake had almost cost them both their lives. Duo had conjured the woman in a world of his making, and the Trynity in his trance did not really exist, but at the end, just before she disappeared, Apolo heard her words. Duo thought that she was talking about being swept away by the water, but Apolo knew it was because she needed him. In another part of the galaxy very far away she was giving life to his son and daughter. In that moment she had reached out to him just as Shamara had reached out to Trey. He could never tell Duo. The truth would irrevocably hurt him and he would not thank any of them for keeping it from him.

Suddenly he felt ice cold and his eyes flew open to find Duo standing over him with a bucket, and he found that he was soaking wet. "By the gods!" Apolo blinked his lashes rapidly to disperse the water and he glared at Duo who was grinning down at him.

"That got your attention," said Duo as he handed off the bucket to Ardan who was standing nearby.

Apolo let out a long breath and then said, "I need more rest."

"Well, you can't have any more rest. The emperor did appoint you to command Waescop's holdings, and Lords Baerot and Faelan are eager to do something other than watch over females." Duo leaned in. "Between you and me, I think they wouldn't mind watching the females a few more days, but I want to get back to Edgeland Fortress."

He didn't want to ask because he feared he knew the answer, but Apolo did anyway. "What is your sudden hurry to return?"

Duo sat on a stool nearby and signaled to Ardan who came forward to offer help to Apolo who needed it to leave the pillows. Despite the healing sleep the ancestors had put him in, he felt dizzy and was glad that Ardan was there to steady him. When he recaptured his equilibrium, he was able to move away from Ardan to find fresh clothing and he was glad to see that there was extra water to use for washing.

"I have a few reasons. First, I want to return to my duty of protecting Arora."

Despite his weariness, Apolo smiled. "You know as well as I do that she does not need your protection."

Duo scratched his head and then he shrugged. "Maybe not, but I made an oath and I want to prove that I can honor it. And I am eager to return to my training. After my fight with Gowaen – Lord Gowaen – I know how much I have to learn."

A long, warm bath in scented water would be nice, but Apolo knew he would not be able to enjoy that until he returned to Edgeland Fortress. He doubted Duo had that in mind. "You mentioned another reason," he asked as he peeled off his clothing before reaching for a drying cloth.

When Duo did not answer, Apolo looked at him and he saw that he was troubled. If he were not so weak, he would reach out with his senses to read his thoughts even though he knew that Duo disliked that intrusion. Since he couldn't do it anyway, he waited for Duo and hoped that he was being honest with him.

"I know that the Trynity in the trance was created from my thoughts, and I also know that she has surely washed her hands of me, but I owe it to what we shared to try to return to her." Apolo did not look at him as he changed his clothing, and he tried to shield himself from Duo's feelings, but they were so intense that Apolo could not block them. Duo's anxiety over what he had lost was even more acute than before and Apolo blamed himself.

Sighing, he turned to look at him and he saw the pain in his brilliant blue eyes. "I am sorry, Duo, that I put you in that trance. I should not have ..."

"Don't apologize, Apolo. I appreciated being with Trynity even if it wasn't real and it didn't last as long as I would have liked."

Apolo wanted to tell him that losing Trynity in the trance was a message from the gods that he should move on with his life, but Duo would not want to hear it, not when he did not want to give up on Trynity, not when he did not believe in the gods. "Don't ask me to put you into another trance to spend more time with her," Apolo said with a forced smile.

Duo grimaced. "I know it wasn't real, and I don't want that again. I want to return to her, to tell her that I am sorry for what I did. If I can't do it, I don't want to experience another one of your fantasies. It was too real, and yet that Trynity wasn't quite right." He snorted. "I might have wanted her to prance around nearly naked and wear skimpy dresses, but she wouldn't have done it."

"I do remember her as more sober than what I observed in your trance," Apolo told him. He was relieved that Duo did not want to experience another trance with her because he was afraid of what might transpire. Would she appear with the children she had birthed, and would Duo begin to question why his subconscious had created them?

"Truth be told, Apolo, I would rather not experience another of your trances. My body might be healed, but I don't think I feel better." He pointed at him. "You didn't fare well either. I broke your nose."

Apolo reached up to touch his nose and he winced when he felt pain. Duo was right and Apolo felt the bump where his nose had already begun to heal while he was sleeping. Even if he had any power, he could not heal what his body had already done on its own.

Duo snorted with laughter. "You were too pretty anyway, Apolo. Maybe that bump on your nose will make you look a little more dangerous."

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked Ardan who had listened to their exchange without comment. Apolo could see that he felt near worship for Duo which Apolo could understand after Duo had liberated him and the warriors that he served with from the command of that rotten bastard Gowaen. And while Duo did not encourage the man, Trey would not be pleased that his terran friend had gathered a following, especially not one as sizable as Gowaen's army. Even if his warlords would accept a terran into their number, they would not accept one so young who had not even mastered basic attacks.

"Two days, my lord," Ardan told him.

"You have to be starving," said Duo. "I am, even though I ate a couple of hours ago."

Apolo glanced at him. "When are you not hungry?"

Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "If I could get a steak, a baked potatoe or two ..."

"As I recall from my short time on Earth, even that did not fill you up." Apolo was dressed now and ready to face the day, and he knew that he probably had a lot of work to do. "Ardan, would you find Lords Baerot and Faelan and bring them to me as well as a female called Zacha. You might find her ..."

"I know of her, my lord," interrupted Ardan and by the sour look on his face, Apolo knew the other man had run afoul of her.

"She's been making demands for the care of the women," Duo explained. "And she's kept a tight rein on them."

Ardan shifted anxiously. "My lord, we – the men of Lord Gowaen's house – hoped to claim females. Lord Gowaen did not allow us …"

Apolo waved his hand. "I will speak to the female when you have brought her here along with the warlords."

His expression brightened and he bowed quickly before hurrying from the room.

"Now you have him excited," Duo remarked as he headed to the door, pausing only to retrieve a sword that Apolo recognized as the blade Arora had given him. "I have some work to do. If you need me, I will be training."

He passed Taress who entered the room carrying a tray, but Apolo was less interested in the food and drink than he was in the attractive female. Her thickened belly did not detract from her beauty, and while he did not want to take advantage of her, the sultry look in her dark eyes issued him an invitation he would not refuse.

"Close the door, Taress," he told her after taking the tray from her and setting it aside.

She did as he asked, and when he bore her down to his pillows, she was as submissive as any other female, probably expecting him to take what he wanted and she would benefit from his status as commander of the men. So he surprised her with his gentle touch and disoriented her with his care for the needs she didn't know she had. Her pleasure sent healing waves through his body, and when he finally left her long after ignoring the knocks at the door announcing Ardan's return, she was the one lying sated and content among his pillows.

He strode out of the room and found Ardan waiting with Faelan and Baerot, the latter standing near Zacha who looked away from Baerot to frown at Apolo and although her lips were pursed, he was not surprised that she spoke first as Faelan and Baerot bowed to him.

"I have much work to do, Lord Apolo. You could have sent for me after you finished dallying with your female."

Before Apolo could respond, Baerot snapped at her. "Show more respect for the emperor's governor and imperial guard, female!"

"I have a name," she all but snarled at Baerot, and Apolo was taken aback by the vehemence and glad she had only directed irritation at him.

"You have given me no reason to use your name," retorted the warlord. Then he added resentfully, "You have not used mine."

Apolo glanced at Faelan and saw that he was amused by the exchange. "I called you three here so that we may discuss the dispensation of the females."

"Dispensation!" huffed Zacha.. "Do you intend to hand them out to the men as rewards? What will become of them when they tire of them?"

Apolo opened his mouth to respond, but Baerot spoke first. "Lord Apolo has the right to determine what happens to the females and you do not have the right to question him."

Sensing that the two might begin an argument that would probably escalate further, Apolo moved towards them and put one hand on Baerot's shoulder as he put another on Zacha's. Both of them balked at his touch, but he did not allow either of them to move away as he attempted to calm them. "If you two will allow me to speak for myself, I will tell you my plan."

He looked at Zacha first. She was seething with indignation that Baerot was dismissing her as a useless female, mostly because she wanted him to consider her as a worthy mate. As for Baerot, his feelings were in turmoil. He was attracted to Zacha, but he did not want a mate that would argue and fight him on every issue.

"Zacha, I have been told that you are keeping the warriors from the females."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "If they are not going to purchase them..."

"Females are not to be purchased," Apolo interrupted her, and he looked at Baerot. "Have you not read the emperor's decree to the females?"

"He has," interrupted Zacha before he could respond which earned her Baerot's scathing glare. "And I have heard Lord Waescop's men claim that the pretender will not live long to see his decrees followed. How can we trust the pretender?"

"Do you have a choice?" asked Apolo. "The emperor is not a pretender. I am his imperial guard, have been so since we were both children. My sister is his mate to whom he has been bonded for nearly as long. Do you not think I would recognize the brother of my heart?"

Her brows wrinkled in consternation, and then Apolo was surprised to see tears glisten in her eyes. Her voice wavered with emotion as she spoke. "I am afraid to believe that he will free us, to prevent the warriors from using and discarding us."

Baerot took a step towards her, and Apolo let his hands drop away from them as the warrior placed his gentle hands on her shoulders. "I would not discard you, Zacha, if you would consent to be my mate."

Stepping back to stand beside Faelan, Apolo watched as Zacha raised her face to Baerot, her eyes widened in wonder. "You would take me as a mate, Lord Baerot? I have only birthed females, three who were left in the Wastelands. How can you believe I would give you a male child when no man has wished to purchase me in many years."

"The emperor cares deeply for his mate and for his female offspring. I have seen Duo Maxwell's affection for the first princess, and I know I can feel the same for you, Zacha, and for any child the gods give us, be it male or female."

When she burst into tears and Baerot folded her into an embrace, Apolo glanced at Faelan who met his gaze and shrugged. Apolo was not surprised that Baerot had developed strong feelings for the female after spending the last few days working closely with her, but the gods had surely had a hand in the love that had developed between them so quickly.

Clearing his throat had the effect of breaking them apart, and Zacha wiped furiously at her tears. Apolo moved to stand before them. "After first sunset, you will exchange oaths before all the men and women, and I will announce that the warriors may present themselves to females respectfully and that any female that does not wish to accept a mate may refuse him. The warriors already know the penalty for harming females and will not force any."

Zacha's eyes were wide with surprise. "You believe they will comply with the emperor's edict?"

"We fought a war to ensure it," Apolo told her after giving Baerot a warning look to allow her to speak when it appeared as though he wanted to reprimand her again for her boldness. "They risked their lives to enforce the emperor's will and would not violate their oath. You may inform the females of what to expect and that they should not be afraid of the warriors."

Now she bowed her head respectfully to him. "Thank you, my lord. I shall spread the word immediately. She turned to leave, but Baerot's voice stopped her."

"My lord, I wish to bond with my mate after I give her my oath."

Apolo blinked in surprise and Zacha gasped, her hand flying to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly. Bonding was a deep commitment, one that had been forbidden for a very long time.

"The emperor has not ruled on whether he will discard the interdiction against bonding," Apolo warned him.

"My lord, I know that Lord Wattan is bonded to his mate and most of the warriors of his house have bonded mates."

Apolo frowned at Baerot. "Have you discussed this with Lord Vaan?"

"I am no longer of Lord Vaan's house," Baerot reminded him. "I have my own house, and I wish to begin it with a bonded mate."

"Do you know what will happen to you when you bond with Zacha?" Apolo could not bond with a female, but he was aware that the effects of bonding could be debilitating if the male were separated from his female. During their childhood, Trey's bond had not affected him, but when he came of age, his feelings for Arora had become so obsessive that he had taken his sword and challenged his father, an act that a sane man would never have done. His separation from her had been miserable, and because Dax had taken his memories of Arora, he did not know why he needed to use the terran drugs to make his life bearable.

"I know," said Baerot. "I spoke of this with Madex on many occasions after observing him with his mate. I could not have imagined why a man would do such a thing." The look he gave Zacha was both affectionate and fiercely possessive. "But now I understand."

"You think I want one such as you bonded to me?" asked Zacha with a saucy toss of her dark hair and defiant lift of her chin.

Baerot ignored her. "Will you allow me to bond with her?"

"I doubt I can stop you," Apolo said with a sigh and then he added, "The emperor will not be pleased if you are unable to lead your men should he call you to battle."

The other man grinned and he slipped an arm around Zacha's waist to draw her against him. "I intend to put a child in her tonight."

She snorted and pushing against him, she spun out of his embrace. "You are very sure of yourself."

Apolo reached out with his senses and found that Baerot would probably do as he boasted because he found that Zacha was ripe for conception. Trey would might be displeased by the likely consequence of Baerot's actions and Apolo's acquiescence, but he would not deny the warrior the joy of bonding with a female. Apolo suspected that the next few days would be exhausting as he oversaw the oaths of many men and women.


	39. Chapter 39 Baerot takes a mate

**Chapter 39**

His muscles were aching and he felt sore all over, but at least the work distracted Duo from thinking about the trance. Unfortunately, now that the first sun was dipping towards the horizon, Duo had to stop working on the moves for the third attack. He hadn't exhausted himself enough and he would lay awake remembering how Trynity felt in his arms, how she smelled, the sound of her laughter. Duo hadn't realized how real a trance could feel even though he had heard Trey talk about his experiences in trances with Arora and Apolo. What he had told Apolo was true, that he wished he had not put him in the trance, not because he wanted to die, but because he had begun to heal from the realization that he would never see Trynity again. Now the wound was reopened and the ache of losing her was more painful after having been with her only a few days ago instead of the many months it had been in reality.

Carefully setting aside the weapon, the long sword Arora had given him, he dragged off his sweat soaked tunic and headed to a trough where he leaned down to splash himself with water. He had a spare tunic, one that Trey had given him, and since his clothing was filthy, he would have to wear it now so that he could clean the one he had been wearing since the battle. He would wash it tomorrow or maybe charm one of the women to do it for him. Since waking, they had been eager to help him in many ways, most of which he declined because even if he did betray Trynity, having sex with a vulnerable female did not excite him at all.

He was rubbing himself dry with his filthy tunic when he saw Baerot approaching, his head down, his brows furrowed in consternation. Duo would have had to be blind and completely oblivious not to see what was happening between him and the feisty Zacha. She was not the most beautiful woman in the compound, and her demeanor did not invite compliments, but the newly created warlord was obviously smitten with her. Duo had seen enough of her secretive looks at him when he was oblivious to know that she was just as attracted to him.

"Hey, Baerot … Lord Baerot!" Duo waved to the other man who looked relieved to see him because he quickly headed in his direction. "You seem bothered by something. Did Zacha bite your head off?"

Baerot reached up to touch his head, his frown deepening. "A female can do that?"

Duo snorted and put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "It's a figure of speech on Earth. It means she snarled or shouted at you."

Baerot shook his head vigorously. "She does not snarl like an animal and she has not shouted at me." He looked affronted now. "A female would not shout at a warlord."

Duo leaned in to look him in the eye. "Give them time to figure out there is no consequence and they will be doing nothing but shouting at warlords." He moved away from Baerot to finish cleaning. "So what's the problem?"

When the other man did not respond, Duo look back at him to find him Baerot rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Do you need my help for anything?" Duo would rather just find Sadie and sleep for the rest of the day and night, but Baerot looked bothered, so he thought he would offer help.

Baerot blew out his breath. "I am giving my oath to Zacha after first sunset."

Raising his brows in surprise Duo glanced at the horizon where the sun had nearly set and said, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ready?" Baerot's voice was almost a squeak and Duo had to restrain himself from laughing. "Is there something I must do?"

"Clean up, maybe? My experience with women is that they don't even want to date a guy that is sweaty and smelly let alone marry them."

Baerot frowned at him. "I bathed after first sunrise and I am clean enough to give an oath."

Duo grimaced at Baerot's blood-stained tunic. Although it had been washed and was clean, the stains from battle were still visible. He looked at the fresh tunic he held in his hand. which had been safely tucked in his pack since he put it there upon returning to Arora after his escapade in Waescop's camp. The fabric was fine and soft – perks of being an emperor – and Duo hadn't wanted to spoil it in battle, so he had put on his only spare. He had been waiting for that other tunic to literally fall to pieces before he put on Trey's tunic. He didn't know when or where he was going to get another one, certainly not one this nice, but he held it out to Baerot anyway.

"Wash up and put this on. Trust me on this, Zacha will appreciate that you made the effort."

Baerot looked at the tunic in awe. "Was this a gift from the emperor?"

"Not so much a gift as a means to cover me." As Baerot quickly removed his clothing, Duo told him how he had gone into the imperial camp that night, and by the time he had finished, Baerot was clean and dressed.

Duo nodded with approval. "I think it suits you better than me."

The other man was rubbing his hands over the clean tunic nervously. "I did not come here for this although I am grateful."

"Well, if that's not the problem..." Duo hoped he didn't regret asking him why he had come in the first place.

Before he could continue, Baerot blurted. "I have not been with a female! I am unsure of what is expected of me."

Okay, so he regretted it.

For a moment Duo could not even speak as he stared at the other man incredulously. Baerot was at least several years older than him and hearing that he was inexperienced with females surprised him until he remembered Virinea saying the same about Lord Vaan. He realized then that he had not seen interaction between males and females except in the imperial house where Trey was already bonded and Apolo was … well Apolo did as he pleased with females which Duo already knew was a sore spot between him and Trey.

"You're not asking me to give you a lesson on the birds and bees are you?" Duo was aghast.

"Why would I wish for you to tell me about birds? And while bees are quite tasty, they make honey so they are forbidden to eat."

"Who said anything about eating?" Duo's stomach growled reminding him that he had not had a chance to eat yet. He should have realized that Baerot would take his words the wrong way. "Hey! I am the least qualified on the subject of what goes on between a man and woman."

"I realized that when you wanted to talk about birds and bees," Baerot said, his voice tight with irritation and anxiety.

"Maybe you should have asked Lord Apolo these questions."

"He is busy with females so I dared not disturb him."

"Maybe you should have tried to get a peak at what he was doing," suggested Duo, hoping that would send Baerot running back to spy on Apolo.

Baerot frowned at Duo. "He is with Zacha speaking to the females about their future options. I doubt that will be helpful to me this night."

"Why would you ask me? Surely there are other males ..." By the confused look on Baerot's face, Duo realized that there were probably no warriors among them that had mates, and he had been on Calabria long enough to know that females had to be captured or purchased. Since warlords did not pay their warriors and they were forbidden to capture females, they had no access to them. Wattan's men were probably the only warriors that had been allowed to take mates.

Baerot glanced nervously at the rapidly disappearing sun, then back at Duo. "I have heard that terrans mate with many women, so you must have vast experience."

Duo shuddered. "Hey, I don't have vast experience." Perhaps with one female, but not so many before her. He wasn't in a position to know for certain, but there weren't any observable differences between Calabrian and terran women, but at least Duo could address Baerot's concerns so he could give him some confidence.

"Where are you to meet her for the ceremony?"

"In the market. I will give my oath to her before all the warriors and the females."

"We'll talk on the way. You don't want to be late for your nuptials."

"Nuptials?"

"I'm not explaining. Just keep your mouth shut and listen." Then he added, "Don't ask any questions because I don't have anything more to say on the subject than what I will tell you on the way."

After throwing on his damp, dirty tunic, Duo put his arm around his shoulders and as he steered Baerot towards the market he leaned close to him to give him a rudimentary lesson on the mechanics of what happened between a man and a woman. When he had finished, he told him a few things that the women of his experience enjoyed. By the time they reached the market which was crowded with men on one side and women on the other, Baerot was mopping his brow and Duo had to hold his elbow to steady him as he mounted the steps to the platform where many females had been sold in the past. Instead of an auctioneer, Apolo waited and he seemed relieved when he saw them approaching.

Duo grinned at him. "Did you think Lord Baerot had cold feet?"

Both men frowned before Baerot said, "My feet are anything but cold now after what you have told me."

Apolo gave Duo an inquiring look. "I can sense Lord Baerot's eagerness, so I would like to hear what you have told him."

Fortunately, Duo saw that the women were parting to make a path for Zacha. He had seen her a few times knew that she was the kind of woman who could and would take charge, but she had been as ragged and deprived as all the others. Now she was clean, wearing a garment Apolo must have provided for her, her glossy dark hair hanging down her back in brushed out waves. She was prettier than Duo had thought and the last rays of the first sun hit her just right as she stepped on the platform to stand at Apolo's side. Baerot was blinking as if he could not believe his eyes, but Zacha seemed just as surprised by the clean, well-dressed man before her.

Apolo moved to stand behind the couple where he raised his hands over them. When the men and the women in the marketplace watching had quieted, Apolo announced loudly, "We are here to witness the exchange of oaths between Lord Baerot and his chosen female, Zacha."

He looked at Zacha. "Zacha, you will join Lord Baerot's house as his mate. He brings to you his lands. As a warrior of Lord Vaan's house, he has distinguished himself to both his lord and the emperor so that he may begin his own house as an imperial warlord. Will you accept this warrior's oath?"

She was blinking rapidly and Duo didn't need to be Guerani to know she was overwhelmed. Not so very long ago she might have been killed with all the other females here watching, and having been deemed unsaleable because she had not birthed a male, she had been relegated to the status of slave, used and abused by the guards of the market.

She glanced briefly at Apolo, then at Baerot. "I … I have nothing to give you in return, my lord."

Baerot reached out to catch her hands in his, and then he took a step towards her. "There is only one thing I want from you, Zacha. I give you my life. Will you accept it?"

Duo saw their hands tighten, and he was afraid she would refuse, but then she said, "I do. I have nothing to give you but my life, Baerot. Will you accept it?"

After Baerot's earlier attack of nerves, Duo was glad to see that he was calm enough to give her a pleasing smile instead of an anxious grimace. "I do. There is nothing I want more, Zacha."

They stood close staring at each other, their lives now irrevocably joined, and then Duo said, "Aren't you going to kiss the bride?"

"We don't kiss on Calabria as you terrans do on …" Apolo fell silent when Baerot lowered his head to touch his lips to Zacha's. The men and women in the market witnessing the event began to cheer, and Apolo raised a brow at Duo who winked at him. But when Baerot pulled Zacha into his arms to deepen the kiss as in the manner Duo had instructed him on the way there, Apolo reached out to separate them.

They reluctantly parted although both were panting as if they had run a race. Kissing was going to become a Calabrian custom, if Duo were to judge from how they had reacted. Apolo had to raise his arms again to quiet the boisterous crowd, and after they had calmed, he turned away to pick up an ornate cup that he had probably gotten in the greedy commander's lodgings.

As he held the cup in one hand, he nodded to Baerot who drew his dagger. "Add your blood to this water from the Sacred Hills in the ancient ritual so that you may bond."

Before Baerot could cut himself, Zacha reached out to grasp his wrist. "I would not hold you to what you offered to do if you have had time to change your mind."

The look he gave her touched Duo's heart, the heart that was broken because he had thrown away what Baerot now felt for Zacha. He was happy for them, but seeing them together made Duo's heartache more painful.

"This is the best way I can tell you how much you mean to me. I could never want another female, and should I ever lose you, I will not care what happens to my body because you will take my essence whether we bond or not." He made a cut in his palm and held it over the cup to let blood drip into the water, and then he held out his bloody hand to Zacha who hesitated a moment before she held out her hand palm up. He gently cut her, and she held her bleeding palm over the water as he had done, and after a few drops of her blood had joined his, they laced their fingers together and turned to face Apolo who held the cup above them.

"May the gods bless the bond between this man and this woman." He then offered the cup to Zacha who took a sip before he offered it to Baerot who did not hesitates in draining the cup.

After setting aside the cup, Apolo reached out to put his hands over Baerot and Zacha's and by their startled gasps, Duo knew that Apolo must have healed them. "I wish you all the happiness the gods can give for you future, Lord Baerot and Lady Zacha."

The men and women of the crowd cheered, and they grew louder when Baerot dragged Zacha against him for another kiss, one that even Apolo wasn't going to be able to break apart. But when he leaned in to say something to Baerot that Duo couldn't hear, he was surprised that it had the desired effect. Baerot released her, and taking her hand, he moved down the steps and as they passed through the crowd, both men and women called out their well wishes for the future.

Apolo came to stand by Duo and they watched them without speaking until Duo said, "I suppose you wonder why I didn't marry Trynity."

The other man did not look at him. "You had what you believed was a very good reason for not doing so."

"I was wrong," sighed Duo and he rubbed his face with both hands as if that could scrub away the feelings of despair and stop the tears threatening to spill over his lashes. His chest ached and his stomach lurched painfully as if he had been stabbed. "I will never get over this."

Apolo reached out to touch him and after a few moments, he felt a wave of his cool healing magic spread through him. "No, I suppose you never will, Duo, but if you allow yourself to find some happiness here, on Calabria, the pain will ease."

Duo looked at him, and he had to wipe away a tear that had rolled down his cheek. "I consoled myself with the belief that she was better off without me, but the trance made me realize I may have destroyed her life as much as I did my own."

"I am sorry, Duo."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. All this time I was being selfish, protecting myself against her rejection when all along I must have known that she never would have rejected me." Duo clenched his hands at his side. "She loved me as much as I did her. I know that now. I can only hope that she can find peace, but I don't deserve it."

Turning on his heel, he walked away, leaving Apolo on the platform staring after him for a few moments, and then as he weaved through the men, intending to find Sadie and get some sleep – a lot of sleep - he heard Apolo announcing to the men that they could make themselves known to the females, and that should any of them wish to make oaths, he would assist them. Duo didn't even imagine what would happen next as males denied access to females suddenly had free reign. Apolo didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Sadie was where he had last seen her, grazing with a handful of other horses, and while a male was standing near her sniffing at her, she sensed his arrival and snapped at the male before sauntering to him. He smiled as she rubbed her snout against his neck, but then his smile faded when he realized this was the most affection he could expect or want. He laid his cheek against her large, flat hairy face as he put his arms around her neck.

"I can rely on you, can't I, Sadie?"

The male made a sound that made Sadie curve her neck to look back and she moved restlessly, so he knew she wanted whatever that male was offering. Duo released her and she slid her large tongue across his cheek before she pranced back to the male. He turned away before they did something that he did not want to see.

There was a stream nearby that fed the market city, so Duo went to it and pulled off his clothing. He hadn't had a chance to do more than wipe down his body for many days, at least since the time in the hills when they had come upon the hot spring pool and while this water was anything but hot, it did reach his waist so he could clean both himself and his clothing thoroughly.

By the time he finished, the second sun had set and the first moon had given him light to see. The second moon was coming over the horizon as Duo lay on his back in the water, moving his arms to keep him afloat as he stared up at the starry sky dominated by the moons. They were both vibrant with color, so different from the dead moon that circled Earth, and if he ever returned to Earth, he knew he would miss these moons as well as the suns with their beautiful sunrises and sunsets.

But he wanted to return, even if he wasn't really from Earth. He wanted to be away from this system where he had done things that made him feel ashamed. How would Trynity feel about what he had done in the market town? She would be glad that he saved the females, but did he need to murder the commander? He could have negotiated or threatened, but some primal urge had led him to kill the man. The first man he had killed in battle had been about to harm someone he cared about, so he could justify the act, and maybe, in the midst of battle, he had no choice but to kill others. When he had killed Lord Gowaen, he was saving his own life and the lives of the women in the market, but he killed Naroc of house Delcor simply because he had judged him unworthy to live.

Although he was despairing at what he was becoming and wondering if he could ever returned to a more civilized life on Earth, he heard something in the distance that caused a frisson of alarm to race down his spine, sounds that he had become accustomed to on the long march to war. Crouching low in the water, he looked in the direction from which the noises had come and his breath caught when he saw an armed force in the distance. They were obviously trying to move quietly, and if Duo were with the others in the city, he would not know they were approaching. The men and women celebrating Baerot's marriage not see this army coming until it was upon them. Duo had to get back to warn them to get ready for battle.


	40. Chapter 40 A scribe returns

**Chapter 40**

Throughout the evening, Apolo had presided over the oath ceremonies of at least a dozen more couples. Unlike Baerot and Zacha who had an opportunity over the course of several days to determine their attraction and compatibility, the couples who gave their oaths had made the decision after knowing each other only a few hours. If the men and women had been young and infatuated, Apolo may have counseled them to wait at least a few days, but the men were older warriors and the females mature enough to know what they wanted in their mates. None of them asked for the bonding cup for which Apolo was relieved because he would have balked at allowing it. He was worried enough about what Trey would say about Baerot bonding so soon after being named a warlord with new lands to bring under his control.

Fortunately the men were well-behaved, most likely because Apolo made clear that they were to respect the females, that the females would have the last word on their futures. He was amused to sit back on the platform watching the awkward interaction between men who had not had the resources to buy a female and the women who were nervous about how they would be treated. They shared the evening meal together, and soon enough the men and women were relaxed in each other's company. The next few days, if not weeks, Apolo doubted he could get much work out of the men when the women would be free to walk among them.

Taress approached him carrying a platter of food, but he was more interested in the female than what she was offering to eat. He had enjoyed the morning with her and was looking forward to spending the night with her.

She set the platter on the small table next to the bonding cup, and she smiled at him, her face lovely in the light from the moons. "My lord, if you require nothing more, I shall bid you to have restful sleep."

Before he could tell her he had need of her, she moved away and he watched one of Baerot's men take her hand to help her down the steps. By the way they were looking at each other, Apolo was not going to spend any more time with her. Although he had not wanted to take advantage of females, he had the distinct feeling that he had been taken advantage of.

Looking out over the crowded market, Apolo hoped to see Duo, but the other man must have gone to find rest. He didn't think the terran would flirt with any of the females, not when his heart belonged to another, but he was sure he would see him when the food had been brought out. Apolo wondered what he could do to help Duo. The best thing would be to lock away his memories as his father had done to Trey. But he doubted he would have any more success than Dax had, especially with his inexperience in such complicated magic. Trynity Stryfe's essence was so entwined with Duo's that one day Duo would regain those memories and he would be furious at what had been done. And Trey would not forgive him if he did to his friend what Dax had done to him because he had experienced the misery it would give him.

The second moon was high in the sky when Apolo decided to go to his pillows alone. None of the females had shown any interest in him anyway which did not surprise him. They feared and distrusted him for the same reason Larya had and there was nothing he could do to change who and what he was. Many years ago the Guerani of the Sacred Hills had been respected and revered, but because of the actions of Zeno's father and Apolo's own, they were feared and called sorcerers. He had no sorcery, just magic to heal and give comfort, and yet people believed the worst of him and his sister.

He was headed down the steps when he heard the bell ringing at the front gate. Turning, he was surprised to see a man charge his horse through the portal before shouting to close the gate, and as he urged his horse forward, men and women hurried out of his path.

Reaching the platform, he leaped from the back of his mount and Apolo was surprised to see Duo Maxwell, his hair wet, his tunic sopping as if he had bathed in it. He was somewhat glad to see that he had because he was afraid he was going to have to wrest the garment from his back and burn it.

Before Apolo could ask him what he was doing, Duo shouted. "There is an army approaching! We have to get ready to fight!"

Alarm shot through Apolo. "Are you sure? Where did you see it?"

"They were coming from the north," Duo told him breathlessly. He must have raced to his horse to the village. "I can guarantee that they are not coming to join the celebration.."

Ardan hurried forward to take Duo's mount. "My lord, they did not see you, did they?"

Duo's face screwed up in annoyance. "I told you not to call me lord. I am not …"

"I will gather the men to fight at your side, my lord." Ardan hurried away before Duo could say anything more. The stunned look on his face would have made Apolo laugh if their circumstances were not so dire.

He put his hand on Duo's arm to calm him and could feel the anxiety racing through him. Duo had been worried that he would be too late to warn them, and he was anxious for the safety of the females he had rescued from certain death.

"Is the force larger than our own?" he asked, fearing the answer. Apolo knew that a handful of northern lords had not joined Waescop out of spite and jealousy, and if they had made an alliance, they could overrun and capture the city.

"I didn't get a good look at the army," Duo told him. "But from what I did see, I think we may be evenly matched. They will arrive at the gates by first sunrise."

Apolo blew out his breath. "Then we will get the men ready to fight by first sunrise."

Faelan came upon them. "Is it true, my lord? Are we to do battle?"

Having observed the new warlord being cozy with a pretty female most of the evening, Apolo wasn't surprised the man seemed reluctant to fight. He had been expecting him to bring her to him so that he could hear their oaths. "Duo thinks they will be here by first sunrise."

"Gods damn," muttered Faelan with a quick glance at the pale-haired female. "I had hoped to make my oath before first sunrise."

Apolo sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but now he would spend the night making battle plans with his commanders, one of which might not be in any condition to lead his men after sharing the bonding cup with his female. "Get your men ready. You may also have to command Lord Baerot's warriors."

With Faelan's curses in his ears, Apolo stomped away, headed towards the lodging where Baerot and Zacha had spent the night. He realized that Duo was dogging his footsteps, so when he reached the building which had been the rooms of the marketplace manager, he turned to look at the younger man.

"What is it, Duo?"

"You realize that they are probably coming to the city to take the women, right?"

"I would not be surprised," Apolo told him. "Waescop's market is the largest in the north, probably even larger than Caron's in the south since Waescop regularly raided the tribes in the hills. News of Waescop's defeat must have spread and now the other warlords want the females."

"Maybe they will leave if there are no females," Duo suggested.

Apolo frowned at him. "I am not afraid to take the men into battle."

"I didn't think you were, but I'm afraid that any men that slip into the city during the fighting might carry off women ," Duo told him. "I didn't risk my life just so they could be dragged away while we are distracted fighting."

"We don't have much choice," Apolo reminded him. "We cannot leave men to guard the city and I doubt the gates will withstand a concentrated assault …"

"We might have enough time to get the women into the mine," Duo interrupted him. "Since Baerot won't be able to command his men in battle, we can send a few with him to keep them safe there. I can plant some burst rock along the way and anyone who figures out where they are will get a nasty surprise."

Apolo pursed his lips in annoyance for a moment, not happy with the plan to use burst rock, but before he could decide either way, Duo said, "Any bastard that sneaks away from the battle to go nosing after females deserves to become a pile of unrecognizable body parts."

Apolo shook his head. "Duo, you will have much to answer for when Trey learns of this."

Duo's laugh as he trotted away told Apolo that he didn't care what Trey thought of his tactics. He shouted for Ardan to round up the men who had helped him with the burst rock as he disappeared into the crowd of men getting ready for battle.

Shaking his head, knowing that he was going to get the sharp edge of Trey's tongue when he learned that they had used burst rock in their defense, Apolo pushed into the lodging and quickly found the room where the newly wed couple was so engrossed in each other that they did not even realize they had been interrupted. Baerot was in no condition to fight after taking her blood which had primed his body to do one thing which he was doing now with enthusiasm. Once he was able to put a stop to that, the warlord could not even pay attention to his explanation of what was happening as his gaze constantly left Apolo to seek Zacha. Finally, Apolo took Baerot's shoulders in his hands, and turning him to put his back to his mate, he forced him to look at him and told him that he must defend his mate.

Hearing that Zacha was in danger got Baerot's attention. He quickly left her side to splash his face with water, and seeing that the warlord would probably be able to function enough to at least protect his own mate, Apolo ordered him to take her to the mine where she would be safe. When he left the lodging, he was amazed to see the orderly evacuation of the women already underway with Duo barking orders to Gowaen's former warriors to hurry the females. If they didn't get them hidden before advanced scouts saw what they were doing, his efforts would be for naught.

Apolo didn't have any time to oversee what Duo was doing as he met with Faelan to inform him of Duo's plan. Most of Baerot's warriors would remain under Faelan's command while Baerot would keep a smaller force with him at the mines. If Duo could do as he claimed with the burst rock, he would not need more than a dozen men. After agreeing upon the deployment of the warriors and who would command the battalions, they organized the army comprised of warriors who had recently fought against each other. Only their oaths held them together, but Apolo knew that would be enough to ensure their loyalty to the empire.

When the rays of the first sun peaked over the horizon and the lookout in the tower called out that the enemy was sighted, Apolo went to stand on the wall walkway with Faelan to watch the large force approach. He was relieved that Duo's estimation had been correct. They were probably equal in numbers, so skill would determine the victor this day if Apolo could not negotiate with whatever warlord was leading the men.

The army halted a short distance from the city and a lone rider left the mass of warriors to approach the wall, stopping beneath the spot where Apolo waited with Faelan. He was incredulous to recognize him.

"Open the gates!" ordered Radnal, the first scribe Apolo had tossed out of the market village.

Apolo snorted derisively at the arrogant man. "What do you intend to do if I do not? Send me a strongly worded epistle?"

The scribe growled in outrage. "You had no right to overtake the market," claimed the man mounted on a prancing horse he could barely control.

"I was sent by the emperor himself to claim the market," Apolo told him.

"You serve a pretender!" shouted Radnal. He looked at the other men standing with Apolo on the wall. "You believe the lies this Guerani devil has told you? Both he and his whore sister were left in the Wastelands to die by their own sire, a man they killed with their evil magic. They are using a terran who bears a small resemblance to Crown Prince Trey to further their own ambitions!"

Before Apolo could respond, Faelan spoke up. "I was at the palace in Imperia when Emperor Zeno welcome Prince Trey back. He would know his own son."

"Zeno was manipulated by that conniving Guerani whore!"

Faelan took a breath to speak again, but Apolo put his hand on his arm to stop him. "It's not worth the effort. Radnal believes the lies." He turned to look down at the man glaring up at him. "You will not enter these gates, Radnal. Go back to your inks and parchments before you get yourself killed."

"You will be the one to die this day, Guerani. I speak for Lord Heldar who is eager to coat his blade with your blood. If you wish to avoid the fight, send the females out."

"Neither you, nor Lord Heldar will see a single female," Apolo informed him coolly. "Tell Lord Heldar he will have to defeat us in battle to take them."

Radnal glared up at him. "I shall delight in writing the details of this day to send to the pretender. Maybe when his sorcerer is dead, he will give up his blasphemous claim to the empire and return to his own people."

Apolo didn't point out that Trey had no way of getting back to his system even if he wanted to run. Radnal turned his horse and headed back to the army waiting to fight.

Sighing, Apolo nodded to Faelan who barked out orders to ready the men to march out to meet Lord Heldar's army. Apolo did not want to lead the men into battle, but he had no choice now, so he left the walkway on the wall and moved through the men. When he stopped before the enormous doors to wait for them to open, he felt a presence at his side. He did not need to look to see who it was.

"I assume since you are here that the females are safely hidden, Duo."

"I left Baerot in charge. He seemed capable enough," Duo told him. "I hope you don't mind if I fight at your side."

Apolo glanced at him. "I thought you might stay with the females."

"Hey! I'm not afraid to fight for what is right and fighting to keep them safe is right." Duo drew his sword as the doors opened and they were greeted with the sight of an army waiting for them on the other side of the bridge. "I was also hoping you might spread a little of the Guerani light over me to keep me safe like Arora did."

Telling Duo now that Arora did not have the ability to keep him safe during battle and that Shamara probably didn't either would undermine his confidence, so he said, "Stay near me. If you get too far away I won't be able to help."

There was no more time to talk because Lord Heldar, a large, unwashed brutish male that epitomized the warlords rewarded by Dax with Zeno's approval, raised his sword and shouted for his men to attack. Although they had an initial advantage, Apolo moved out ahead of his men, and when he raised his own arms, the warriors following Heldar proved they were a superstitious lot by suddenly halting their attack. He heard fearful cries of "sorcerer" and "Guerani devil", but it was enough of a pause to give his men a chance to surge forward.

Despite his warning to Duo, the terran was the first to engage the attackers, and he chose to attack Lord Heldar first, driving the man back with an enthusiastic, undisciplined onslaught that had the other man confused until Duo slipped his guard and would have been able to thrust his blade through his chest on the side had his blow not been blocked by one of Heldar's men.

There was no more time to keep an eye on Duo because the Heldar's warriors overcame their initial fear of Apolo and attacked in earnest. Nor did he have a chance to give himself magical protection because he was too busy keeping himself from being sliced up. His training kept him from getting anything more than a nick here and there during the battle that raged for most of the morning until Apolo found himself facing Lord Heldar. Almost immediately the fighting died down and men moved away so that the commanders of both armies faced each other.

The other man circled Apolo, a sickening grin on his grimy, bloody face. "The gods have answered my prayers to allow me to avenge Dax's death."

Apolo focused on the warlord as they circled each other. "You are another of my father's warlords? Did Zeno choose any of them?"

"Zeno was weak!" spat the older man. "He let that terran whore twist him into doing whatever she wished. If it weren't for Dax, the empire would have crumbled. He ruled for that incompetent fool."

"My father used Zeno to further his own objectives, so don't attribute any glorious deed to him. He appointed worthless, greedy warlords like you to destroy the empire that killed his people. This was exactly what he wanted, that you would turn on each other."

"Shut up, you Guerani devil!" Heldar swiped his blade at him, but Apolo easily side-stepped the attack while keeping his sword ready to defend. "You have used your trickery to convince once honorable warlords like Chasek and Vaan to follow that foul alien pretender, to turn their backs on our traditions and our empire!"

"I have no power to convince anyone to do anything," Apolo told him, pushing back his frustration at having to defend what he was. He only wanted to help and heal people, but because of his father he was forced to wield a sword to kill people who had been lied to about what he was by that same man.

Well, he might be a Guerani healer, but he had also been trained to kill by the best imperial masters and he put the training to use now. Lord Heldar learned why Apolo was the imperial guard of the emperor and he did not need magic to defeat him. When the man lay dead at his feet, his warriors dropped their weapons and knelt to pay homage to him, but Apolo was sickened by what he had done. One day he hoped he would not have to do this for Trey, that he could devote himself to his heritage, but he feared that day was far in the future.

"I got something for you!"

Apolo turned to see Duo dragging the traitorous scribe to him with one hand grasping a fistful of his tunic, the other man stumbling to keep up with the terran's long strides while the other hand held a handful of papers. Duo thrust Radnal forward and when the man lost his balance to fall on the ground nearly atop the eviserated body of the man he had led to his doom.

Blowing out his breath and sheathing his sword, Apolo resisted the urge to plant his booted foot in the other man's face. Waves of resentment and rage pulsed through the scribe as he stood and glared at Apolo.

"You filthy, Guerani devil! The gods will punish you and every man you have ensorceled to follow you!"

Standing a few steps behind Radnal, Duo was scanning the documents he must have taken from him. Apolo assumed they were written in Calabrian script, and since Duo's command of the language was not strong, he doubted he could read it. Duo proved him wrong.

"Looks like our friend was penning a message to Lord Caron asking for a place in his house in exchange for information about the emperor's troop movements." Duo handed the papers to Apolo after he had sheathed his sword. The men nearby who had heard what he said growled in outrage, even the men who had come with Lord Heldar. Apolo knew by their disapproval that Radnal had given an oath to Lord Heldar and his defeat in battle made him honor bound to accept the victor as his new lord. He was breaking his oath by offering his services to another warlord instead.

"He is lying!" cried the scribe, his high-pitched voice shrill and frantic. "This terran bastard cannot read the script!"

Duo shrugged. "I didn't understand a few words here and there, but it looks enough like Baymani for me to understand."

"Baymani!" Radnal was outraged. "I do not write Baymani script!"

Duo didn't respond, and while Apolo intensely disliked Radnal, he did not want to believe that Calabrians had any tie to Bayman. But he looked at the papers and saw that what Duo claimed was true.

He looked up from them to stare at Radnal. "You are a traitor, to the emperor and to the man you had given your oath to serve."

Radnal was shaking with rage. "You took my females! You put your filthy Guerani hands on Taress!"

Still holding the papers, Apolo did not have time to react when the scribe drew a dagger and lunged at him. Before he could make contact, Apolo saw a blade slice cleanly through his neck and the man's head rolled off his shoulders to bounce away. And then he heard gagging and looked up from the body slumping to fall on the ground to see Duo leaning away to retch, his sword dripping with the scribe's blood.

Stepping over the two corpses, Apolo put his hands on Duo's shoulders to calm him as he emptied his stomach, remorse and disgust over what he had done making him dizzy. He had little enough magic to use after the battle, but he did his best to calm the other man.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," he murmured as he gently massaged his shoulders.

Duo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but Apolo could feel that his stomach was still cramping. "I hate this planet! I want to leave!"

Apolo wished he could help him, but Duo would not be able to leave until the gods finished with him.


	41. Chapter 41 The end of the slave market

**Chapter 41**

Duo's eyes flew open and he must have jerked awake because Sadie made a sound and shifted against him, or maybe the horse awoke him. He had been on his back, so now he was staring up at the moon - the second moon – which, despite its beauty high in the night sky, did little to ease the feelings of despair and remorse that flooded back to him. He hated this waking nightmare, his memory of the moment he had ended the scribe's life nearly a dozen days ago. Radnal had not been the only man he had killed that day, but while the others had been trying to kill him on the battlefield, Radnal had his back to him. The weakling could not have possibly hurt Apolo with his dagger, but Duo had killed him anyway. At the time his only thought when he sliced his sword through the man's neck was how easy it had been, that his blade was sharp and he was stronger than he realized because it had cut through his tendons and spine as if he were cutting butter. It didn't matter that he acted on instinct to save Apolo. Once again he killed a man instead of finding another solution. This planet had turned him into a savage.

Grunting with annoyance, he wrapped himself tighter in his cloak and snuggled closer to Sadie. The animal huffed and put her head back on the ground to resume sleep, but Duo saw her ears twitch and she raised her head to sniff the air, her large nostrils quivering. Trusting her instincts, Duo waited for the nightly disturbance, glad tonight to have the distraction from his disturbing memories. Perhaps he would be given something else to think about, something less macabre than replaying over and over how the head looked as it hit the ground, bounced twice, then rolled away, the scribes eyes wide with shock.

The first distraction came when he detected the scent of flowers. The women had taken to rubbing flower petals on their skin to attract the attention of males, a ploy that worked to undermine any second thoughts a warrior might have about giving his oath to a female. He could not blame them for doing whatever they could to get a mate to protect them when their future was uncertain, but he had no interest in bettering the lives of any of them beyond keeping them from being used by greedy brutes on a planet full of greedy brutes.

She dropped to her knees near him. "My lord, you left the feast early. I thought you might be hungry."

Duo struggled to sit up and leaned away from the pretty young woman leaning toward him, her scent an intoxicating mix of fragrant flowers and warm female. He would have to be dead not to notice the cleavage revealed by her daringly cut garment, but that interested him less than the bowl of food she held in his hands. This wasn't the first time Mirah had come to him during the night using her deadly mastery of culinary arts in an attempt to batter down his defenses.

He had left the feast marking their last night in the slave market early because he did not feel like celebrating. That morning Faelan and Baerot had taken their warriors along with the many the females their men had claimed to head to their new holdings and in the morning Apolo would take his own warriors along with the remaining females back to Edgeland fortress. When they were far enough away, the city would be destroyed by using the burst rock so it could not be used again to pen females like animals to be bought and sold.

"My lord?" Mirah was leaning closer, blatantly offering her tempting body, but Duo seized the large bowl from her and kept it between them as a barrier.

Like many of the women on Calabria, she had long dark hair and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were blue and fringed with long lashes, and her face was pretty with a straight nose and full lips that might be pleasant to kiss. She had set her sights on him when he complimented how she had prepared a meal using herbs she found growing in a patch behind the former commander's barracks. Since then she had made it her mission to seduce him, but Duo didn't want a woman.

That didn't mean a tenacious female like Mirah couldn't make him act against his will. "I thank you, Mirah," he told her, his tone brusque enough to make her understand that he wanted nothing more from her. "And you should not call me 'lord'."

"You should be a lord for all you have done for us." He let out a breath of relief when she leaned away and stood before she realized that parts of him were reacting to her nearness in a way he could not control. "If you should change your mind ..."

"I am not changing my mind," he interrupted her. "I have told you before that I have a mate." It might be a lie when he did not know if he would ever see Trynity again or if she would accept him back. But in his own heart he belonged to her whether they were together or not. And maybe saying it aloud would remind him that spending the night with Mirah would not be worth another heaping of self-reproach.

Mirah rose and bowed respectfully to him as if he were a warlord. That was the last thing he wanted, to be responsible for warriors and their females. Faelan and Baerot might have wanted such a life, but Duo could not imagine being tied down like that. Was that why he had bailed on Trynity? Maybe deep inside he realized that Trynity would want more from him than he was willing to give and that was why they were married in the trance.

"Sleep well, my lord."

As she walked away, he watched the sway of her hips so that he could have something to replace memories of a body falling in a heap to the ground, blood spurting from the headless stump of its neck. He didn't look away until he could no longer see her when she disappeared into the murky darkness bathed in the eerie light of the moon. Sadie snorted as if she were happy that the woman was gone, then she nudged Duo with her snout before resting her head back on the ground. Duo stared at the bowl of food for a few moments, and then he decided to distract himself with the meal. By the time he finished, he was uncomfortably full, but he had become sleepy again, so he snuggled against Sadie and closed his eyes.

Morning came sooner than he would have liked, and when first sunrise awoke him, he reluctantly left Sadie to go about the most important duty he had for the day which was directing the placing of burst rock that would destroy the town. Gowaen's former men who had not given up following him like puppies, were ready to help him under Ardan's direction. Duo hoped Trey appointed Ardan as a warlord to replace Gowaen because the man had been indispensable since the moment his warlord lay dead at Duo's feet.

He was washing at the stream when Apolo came upon him. The other man watched him silently until he finished and was dressing before he said, "My men are moving out with the females. We will be long gone by second sunrise, so you can do what you must to make this place disappear."

Duo dragged on his well worn tunic and turned to look at Apolo. "You know, I could have gone with Arora, but you talked me into coming with you. I have figured out why you brought me here. "

Apolo lowered his head for a moment and then he raised it to meet his gaze. "I had to make you see why we were fighting for change."

"Well, I would have been happier if you had let me keep my head in the sand." Duo could see that Apolo was trying to figure out what he meant and wished he hadn't made the remark. He swept out his arm to indicate their surroundings. "You think seeing this makes me feel any better about being on Calabria, doing the things I have done? How many more of these places are there?" When Apolo didn't respond, he made a sound of disgust. "That's what I thought. Too many to count."

"We will get rid of them all," said Apolo fiercely.

"That's what I am afraid of. I could spend years and years doing just that, and I would forget all about the life I left behind." Duo didn't want to forget about Trynity, but the truth was that he thought about her less and less. Were it not for the trance, he probably would not have thought about her since he arrived at the city he was going to blow to bits in a matter of hours. He might have spent the night enjoying more than just Mirah's delicious preparation of sand slugs.

He noticed that Apolo was clenching his fists at his side. "Do you think I want to do this?" demanded the other men letting out the frustration Duo had been sensing of him for several days. "Do you think it is in my nature to kill even when it is justified?"

"You were raised in this cesspool!" Duo argued furiously. "You knew exactly what this place was! Did you purchase females here?"

"No!" snapped Apolo, taking a threatening step towards him.

"But you've dumped females here," Duo guessed and by the paling of the other man's tanned face, he had hit the mark.

Apolo put his hands to his head, heels to his eyes and for a moment he did not speak, and then he said, "I have never had a choice in the matter. Zeno and Dax sent us, Trey and I, out to capture females for the markets to keep the warlords satisfied. We never knew differently our whole lives."

Duo sucked in a breath and clenched his own fists to keep from attacking him. He had to remind himself over and over that Apolo and Trey had been born to a different life, a life of violence and brutality that extended to women and children. What more could he expect from men that would leave innocent babies to bake in the sun instead of humanely cutting their throats? That is, those females who were lucky enough to die in the desert rather than be claimed by rotten bastards like Waescop so that he could raise and sell them, and the whole process would continue.

"We are changing Calabria," Apolo finally said after dropping his hands to his sides. "You are helping us, Duo."

He threw up his hands. "I didn't ask for this fight!" He hadn't asked to be the one to destroy the Outpost in delta quadran either.

"I know that, Duo, and I am more grateful than you can ever know that you were here to stop Gowaen and Waescop from ending the lives of all these females."

"Because your warriors can wake up happy every day with a female in his arms," scoffed Duo. "Trey has himself a loyal army now."

"You think we are that self-serving?" asked Apolo incredulously.

Duo shook his head. "You can tell yourself that you are not, but you can't deny that they will jump faster to Trey's command now that he has given them a future they won't want to give up to the rule of a tyrant like Waescop."

Apolo did not respond, so Duo snatched up his sword and slid it into the sheath on his back. "I have work to do, and so do you. Get the men and women as far away as possible."

"Are you sure you will be safe?" asked Apolo anxiously.

"The men will be in the mine and I will set off the rock with enough time for Sadie to get me there where I should be safe. I will join you as soon as I can."

"You're sure the mine won't collapse," persisted Apolo.

Duo shook his head and laughed gruffly. "Don't worry, Apolo. You will see me again. I've been around plenty of explosions and I'm not going to let one take me out on Calabria."

Apolo nodded to him and then he turned to leave, but he stopped and without looking back at him, he said, "I am sorry, Duo."

He did not say any more, so Duo didn't know what he was sorry about, but he did not waste any time thinking about it. Since coming to Calabria, Duo had become disillusioned about Trey. The only good he had seen on this planet was Arora and her sweet baby, so at least he had something to look forward to. He would finish his training at Edgeland Fortress as soon as possible so he could return to her side because he missed Shamara. Maybe he was too hard on Apolo and Trey when Apolo was so openly disgusted by the same things Duo was and Trey had risked his future to keep his female child. His fight would have been so much easier had he rejected Shamara because keeping her showed a weakness to his enemies.

The thought that a man murdering his newborn child was a sign of strength on this planet infuriated Duo, but there was nothing he could do about it except to help Trey and Apolo. They may have contributed to the vile conditions of the empire, but at least they were not willing to allow them to continue now that they were in power. What else could Duo do since he was trapped here but help them?As he watched Apolo leaving with the women without mates to take them back to Edgeland Fortress to protect them, Duo realized that Trey was braver than he gave him credit for. He sought to completely change the lives of all his people, people who were frightened by a future they could not predict knowing that resistance was everywhere. He could have done as his father, left his warlords to their own pursuits as he made his own world in Imperia with the woman he loved.

Duo spent most of the day planting burst rock in and around the city. Since the material was volatile, he could not afford to be distracted from his task by thoughts of regret because he needed to design an efficient explosion. He might not be the smartest guy, but he knew how to blow things up. By the time first sunset came, he was exhausted from the stress of handling the burst rock as were the dozens of men who remained to help him. He accompanied them part of the way to the mine, laying burst rock as they went, and when they were as close as they dared, he told Ardan to take the men to wait in the mine. Ardan argued for a few moments with him, demanding to be the one to start the explosion, but Duo finally ordered him tersely to go, and since Ardan considered him his lord, he obeyed.

He waited until he was sure the men had enough time to be safely inside the inner entrance to the mine which they had reinforced to withstand the explosion. Their mounts were waiting some distance from the city and only Sadie remained to take Duo swiftly to the mine once he started the chain reaction that would wipe the city from the face of the planet.

The sounds from the departing men had been silent for what Duo judged was a reasonable amount of time before he took the two rocks from the separate packs Sadie was carrying. He looked at the long line of rocks snaking through the countryside towards the city, across the bridge and beyond the walls where the explosion from the first barracks would rain burning rock over the city which would ignite the rest. Duo had probably caused far more damage in the past with his gundam and he would give his right arm to be in that monstrosity now to wipe out the city, but he was stuck on Calabria relying on primitive explosives that may or may not work. If he did not destroy the city, he would try again and again until there was no sign that it ever existed.

After taking a deep breath, he rubbed two burst rocks together and when they began to feel warm, he tossed them onto the pile at the beginning of the trail and pivoted to dash to Sadie who was snorting and moving restlessly. He did not have time to wait for her to bow for him to mount, he took a running leap, was relieved that he had enough momentum to land on her back, and even before he was settled, he heard the pop and sizzle of the rocks. Sadie took off in the opposite direction and as Duo fought to stay on her back, he looked over his shoulder and was both awed and horrified to watch the river of flame racing straight for the bridge like the lit fuse of a bomb.

The first explosion rocked the land just as he reached the mine and Sadie was so terrified by the rocking ground beneath her that she reared and Duo feared she would trample him when he slipped from her back. He rolled out of the way, back and forth to avoid her, but suddenly she stopped and he sprang to his feet to see Ardan dragging her towards the mine.

"Hurry, my lord!"

"I'm not your lord!" he shouted above the explosions from the valley below. The ground suddenly heaved making him lose his balance, and scrambling to his knees, he crawled on the bucking ground towards the mine. Ardan returned from taking Sadie into the shelter and he seized Duo's arm to help him to his feet. The two of them wobbled to the mine where Ardan hauled him towards the back where the others were huddled together.

By what little light filtered in, Duo could see they were terrified. In all honesty, Duo had to admit that he was just as scared because he could not predict what the burst rock would do. As the explosions continued, growing longer and more powerful, he wondered what insanity had come over him to believe it was a good idea to use an explosive whose properties he didn't understand. He could hear cave-ins occurring deeper in the mine and wondered how angry Trey would be that the imperial ore mine would be unusable probably for years to come.

Sadie was moving wildly in the limited space, and while Duo wanted to crouch against the wall with his arms over his head, he strode to the beast and grasping her bridle, he forced her to be still. When he put his hand on her face, she calmed and he wondered if she was more worried about him than her own safety. Although touched by her concern, he saw this as another responsibility that he did not want, and he could not even find humor in the fact that a dumb animal cared so much about him.

They remained in the cave for many hours until the explosions died away, and Duo crept to the opening of the mine to peer out. He estimated that they were well past second sunset, and yet the sky was bright and he felt the blasting heat from the inferno that had once been the city.

Sensing someone standing near, he looked over his shoulder to see Ardan gaping with disbelief. "I have never seen such a thing!" he blurted. "Surely the gods have had a hand in what we have done this day!"

Duo thought it more likely that he had used an unnecessary amount of burst rock and he hoped that the fire did not cause any more destruction than what he had planned. If there was any of the damned rock beneath the surface, they might be doomed and who knew how much of it was on Calabria. For a moment he imagined a chain reaction that destroyed the planet and the image did not horrify him as much as it should.

He backed away from the entrance and returned to Sadie. "I'm ready for some sleep. I think we've all earned a good rest." He slapped Sadie's rump and she reluctantly lowered to the ground.

"You are not concerned, my lord?" asked one of the men.

"What if the fire does not burn out?" said another.

Duo took his cloak from the pack on Sadie's back and wrapped himself in it although the ground was suspiciously warm. "In the first place, I am not a warlord so stop referring to me as one. In the second, I don't give a damn whether it does or not. I am tired and there is nothing we can do now. Either it burns itself out when there is nothing left to burn or we will be incinerated along with the city."

He ignored the frightened murmuring of the men as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body ached, he was hungry and the mine was as hot as he imagined the depths of hell to be. If he didn't wake up, so be it.

But he did awaken the following morning to find the ground cooler, and he pulled the cloak around himself before raising his head to see that some of the men were moving about. Ardan was at the entrance to the mine peering out, so Duo rose and crossed the cavern to join him. There was only a faint glow in the distance where last night there had been a pillar of white hot flame.

Ardan turned his head to look at him. "The fire is nearly out," he reported although Duo could see that for himself. "It grew briefly between first and second moon rise, but by the time the second moon reached its zenith, it quickly died down."

"Nice to hear." Duo was ambivalent about the outcome. He could take or leave the planet. "Let's get the horses and meet up with Lord Apolo."

The walk to the place where the horses were hobbled waiting for them took the better part of the morning and the men were glad that their mounts had not been hurt. They had little choice but to pass by the city, or rather what used to be a city but was now a gigantic black crater at which the men gaped as they rode past. There was not so much as a charred timber remaining, and even the moat surrounding the city was gone as the river that fed the city redirected itself to pass by the burned out patch of earth. Duo doubted anything would grow there ever again. If Trey had any plans for the market, he would have to put them on the shelf until some distant descendant might find the lands salvageable.

They did not reach Apolo's army until the following day, and when Duo guided Sadie to walk beside him, Apolo glanced at him and he saw that he looked strained.

"The ancestors are unhappy," he told Duo.

"Why? Because you killed Heldar?" If he hadn't seen Dax and Valerya in the trance, he would scoff at Apolo's announcement.

"The pain inflicted on the land has hurt them."

"I didn't realize they considered the slave market sacred," remarked Duo with a twisted smile.

Apolo frowned at him. "Is there nothing you believe in, Duo? Is it so difficult to believe that the gods are there for us, or that the ancestors do not want pain and death for either living being or the land? They told me what you did."

"What you agreed to," Duo reminded him with annoyance.

"I did not expect the result," murmured Apolo, looking away.

Duo's brows raised. "You saw it?"

"I told you," he suddenly snapped irritably. "The ancestors showed me what happened. I saw the entire thing from start to finish! They made me feel the pain of the land!"

Throwing up his hands, Duo said, "Hey! I didn't know what would happen and we can't change it now. You wanted the slave market to be gone. Well, it's gone!"

"I need to go to the hills to speak to the ancestors, to atone for what I caused so that they will not abandon me and Arora. But Trey will never allow me to do it because he expects me to return to Edgeland Fortress."

Duo shrugged. "Then don't ask him for permission. Do what you must."

"I cannot do that!" Apolo was horrified.

Turning in his saddle, Duo faced him. "Seems to me you have given up a lot to stay at his side. What has he done for you, Apolo? I wonder if he wouldn't be happier if you weren't Guerani because he doesn't seem to care about your unique needs and he takes your unique talents for granted."

"He is the brother of my heart!"

"Then he will understand why you didn't return to Edgeland Fortress. Your commanders can lead the others back, and if you want, I will explain where you have gone."

Apolo closed his eyes and for several moments he did not speak, and then he said "You are coming with me." He nodded towards Ardan and the men that had been with them. "Choose several of Gowaen's men to accompany us."

"I was hoping to get back to Arora," Duo started to say, but Apolo cut him off.

"After all that you have done, the ancestors have told me that you need to be cleansed."

"I don't like the sound of that!" Duo imagined being pulled into a trance to be thrashed by Dax. He might have been able to best Gowaen, but going up against Dax would be like a gnat taking on a canyon beast.

"You don't have a choice. Tell Ardan to choose the men to accompany us and we will leave the main force as soon as we reach the foothills." Apolo spurred his horse forward leaving Duo to do as he ordered.

Duo had no one to blame but himself since he had talked Apolo into disobeying Trey and heading to the Sacred Hills. He expected Ardan to make a comment even if he would never question Apolo's orders, but he left his side immediately to seek out the men to accompany them without a word. Duo settled back in the saddle and tried to find some silver lining in going back into the mountains with Apolo, but the idea of being cleansed left him feeling more than a little anxious. What did the ancestors plan to do to him?


	42. Chapter 42 Renewing an acquaintance

**Chapter 42**

After several days of traveling with Apolo and the small group of men Ardan had chosen for their escort, Duo decided that a warrior's life was dull indeed. Ardan and the other men did not speak unless they were spoken to and even then they refrained from giving a true opinion lest they offend their warlord. They deferred to Duo on everything, and Apolo did not seem to care as he stayed in his own world, barely acknowledging them or his surroundings. More than once Duo or Ardan had grasped the reins of his horse to keep him from straying from the trail on the way to the mountains. When they reached the foothills, Duo was afraid he would have to slap the Guerani silly to get him out of whatever trance the ancestors were keeping him in because he was completely oblivious. The ancestors must have realized that it was not the time to keep Apolo with them because he suddenly snapped out of his reverie before Duo had to yank him off the horse to give a few kicks to wake him up.

Duo was the only one who had taken this route through the mountains and they relied on him to remember the way despite his hit and miss sense of direction. So much had happened in the weeks since he had passed through, but despite the distracting lush scenery that all seemed the same, Duo was able to recognize some landmarks as they backtracked the trail he had followed with Arora and her battalion. He even stopped to recount the story of meeting up with Meridon when they reached that point in the path.

"I am surprised the old chieftain did not cleave you in half," remarked Ardan in awe to which the others murmured their agreement. "Lord Gowaen tried several times to drive his clan back into the mountains, and I even participated in the last attack on his encampment on the edge of my lord's lands. They are fierce warriors who fight with a style that is difficult to combat."

Duo shrugged. "I only saw an old man with an ax that bullied a female."

"Don't let Arora hear you refer to her as just a female," Apolo warned. "She'll take you out to the practice yard to give you a few bruises to remind you that she is much more than that."

"Does Trey have a few of those bruises?" asked Duo with a chuckle.

"And then some," Apolo responded to his surprise. "As children, she often proved she was worthy to be his imperial guard."

"How did Zeno feel about his precious heir being shown up by a female?"

Apolo sighed and shook his head. "Trey tried to hide any bruise Arora gave him, but when the servants reported them to Zeno, my father punished Arora."

"I can't believe Trey would let them punish her for his mistakes," commented Duo.

"He didn't really have much choice." Apolo laughed ruefully. "I suppose he sometimes desired some revenge for her proving he had much to learn. As he grew older, Trey worked that much harder so that she would not bruise or cut him, and if he failed, I think her punishment hurt him more than it did her."

"She is a fine warrior," remarked Ardan. "Lord Gowaen was angry that she perfected his attacks, and I think he feared she would develop further attacks that he would be unable to perform."

"She already has," Apolo told him. "By the time we return to Edgeland Fortress, the masters will declare the sixth and seventh attacks."

Duo blew out his breath in exasperation. "By the time I return to training, there will be a dozen and I might as well give up."

"I am eager to learn!" announced Ardan to which there was a chorus of agreement from the handful of other men walking with them on the steep path leading their mounts.

"My lord, shall I have a chance to see the gracious lady?" Ardan directed his question to Apolo.

Apolo nodded to him, smiling. "Duo is pledged to her, so if you spend any time in his company, you will have plenty of opportunities to see her and she may even help you in your training."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" blurted Duo, frustrated to imagine Ardan and his men staying at his side calling him 'lord'. He didn't want that responsibility. "I don't need a pack of puppies nipping at my heels."

Ardan seemed startled by his outburst and after that, they continued on in silence broken only by necessary orders or remarks. Several days later, they reached the summit where there were still signs of their hastily abandoned camp on the plateau near the hot spring. Apolo had become quiet again, so Duo washed in the spring with the other men, relaxed for longer than he probably should have, then told Apolo he was going to check on the ship he had hidden. Apolo suggested he take the men with him to gather food and scout for Caron's men while he remained behind to commune with the ancestors without being disturbed.

As they left, Apolo was heading to the hot spring so Duo guessed that a large portion of communing with the ancestors was relaxing in a hot pool. He wanted to put as much distance between him and Apolo as possible so he would not have to experience the 'cleansing' he had been warned of. They could cleanse Apolo as long as they wanted, but Duo didn't like the sound of it and intended to avoid it. If he hurt the land, he hadn't meant to, but he didn't feel all that sad about obliterating the slave city by vaporizing it with burst rock.

The first place Duo visited was the clearing where the canyon beasts had been grazing and he was relieved to see they were gone. He did not know if the creatures had a memory, and if they did, would they see him as unfinished business or be glad that he had led them to a delightful feast? As he walked with the men, he told them how he had outrun them, first on the ground, then leaping into the trees. Recalling the incident aloud made him realize what a hare-brained scheme it had been and wished someone would shake some sense into him before he did such ridiculous acts.

He could easily imagine Heero Yuy rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his foolishness. Heero would have easily fit into this primitive world and not given the violence and brutality much thought beyond his next mission. He wondered if Relena would soften him. Or would Heero turn her into a cold-hearted woman. Neither scenario seemed right, so they would probably meet somewhere in the middle. Throw a baby into the mix and they would be a nauseatingly docile couple living a thoroughly domesticated life on L10 with Heero governing the colony and Relena devoting her time to social issues in representing the crown. Too much responsibility for Duo. Even the handful of men tramping behind him in the damp, hot forest on the slope of a volcano was too much for him.

They reached the stream that Duo knew lay not so far from his spacecraft, so he told the men to rest and gather some food while he went to find the ship. He was afraid that Caron's men might have discovered it and banged it up in revenge for what had happened with the canyon beasts, but the vines draped over it had not been tampered with. He pushed them aside and entered the complex code locking the door, and when he entered, he touched a crystal to light the interior.

He had spent many weeks on the ship in returning from the frontier, so he thought he might know all there was to know about the craft. What he wanted now was to get away from the primitive life outside the door. He had even left his sword hidden beneath vines outside, a sword that was so coated with blood he felt disgust when he held it in his hands. Sure, he cleaned it and wiped it down every night, but he could still see the blood.

Finding the pack of belongings that he had pilfered from Andras' corpse on the outpost, he rummaged through it, and finding a laser pistol at the bottom, he pulled it out and held it in his hand. Duo had not used it to kill anyone, and if he had, he doubted he would have felt any better about doing it. Had he finally thrown off the training that had allowed him to pilot a gundam and kill without remorse? Could he ever sit in the cockpit again and wield that destructive weapon? Not when he could not imagine the dozens if not hundreds of individual human lives he snuffed with just one swing of the scythe.

"You have come a long way in understanding."

Duo looked up from the pistol in his hand, so startled to hear a woman's voice that the weapon tumbled to the floor. At first he was surprised to see her, recognizing her instantly. "Shouldn't you be communing with Apolo?"

The beautiful Guerani female that had given Apolo and Arora life smiled and Duo had to concentrate on fighting the calming magic she used on him. He needed to be on guard and she was preventing him. "There are many others who can teach him."

"Ah, so you have come to give me a bath," Duo said with a nod. "I suppose I would rather have you than Dax."

Her lovely brows furrowed. "I am not here to give you a bath."

"Good, because I don't need cleansing." Duo looked away from her. The sight of her did strange things to his senses. Her magic made the air in the ship heavy, pushing at him and urging him to relax.

She did not speak for several moments, and Duo did not look at her, but he felt her presence in the tranquility that filled the air even if he did not let it into his heart.

Finally, she said, "You have done nothing to be remorseful for."

"Really? Because Apolo said I needed cleansing."

She had moved closer and he had to fight harder against her influence. "You need to let go of the feelings of guilt for all that you have done."

Duo looked up at her, blinking at the bright light that surrounded her as she forced out her magic. "You think I feel guilty? You know who should feel guilty? Dax the Demon. You enjoy spending the afterlife with that monster? He raped the woman I love! He's responsible for more deaths than I. "

"Are you so sure?" she asked softly and Duo felt a wave of guilt crash against him, the screams of pain and agony of men, women and children dying from attacks either directly caused by his gundam or as collateral damage when mobile suits crashed to the ground, crushing homes and schools and even hospitals. Duo was so horrified that his stomach heaved and he spent several minutes emptying it and trying to calm his innards. Now when her magic flowed out, he didn't bother to reject it.

He felt her hand on his head, then her fingers sifting through his hair.

"Some day you will understand why Dax did the things he did, just as you will make peace with what you have done. For now, you must move forward and atone for all the destruction you have caused by making a new Calabria, the Calabria that Virinea and I hoped our mates would make."

Duo tried to resist her magic, but it felt too good and he relaxed as it flowed over him, soothing his troubled soul. "I only want ..." He thought of Trynity, of the life they could have had together.

"I know what you want, but you rejected it and it can never be as it once was."

"I can still hope," he argued, refusing to accept the futility.

"Then believe in the will of the gods."

"I won't believe in the will of something that doesn't exist." But Duo realized he was talking to himself, that Valerya had disappeared as suddenly as she appeared.

What had just happened? Had he been in a trance? He reached up to touch himself although he knew that he would not be able to tell the difference anyway. Maybe he had fallen asleep in the chair and dreamed? No, the damn Guerani were messing with his head, and with his heart. He realized then that he did not have the same remorseful feelings that had been overwhelming him since ending Radnal's life and then leaving an ugly hole in the ground that had somehow become his legacy. She made him realized that the scorched crater was a clear symbol to the end of many generations of barbarity directed against helpless, powerless women and children.

Sighing, Duo scrounged through the ship for anything that might be of use and he ended up stowing both the spent power crystals and the weaker ones still remaining that had powered life support. He glanced around one last time and then left the ship thinking that he might never visit again. Nothing anyone could say would make him believe in all-powerful, all-knowing beings that remained hidden. He had a healthy respect for the ancestors, but they were not his and he would probably never know why they had decided to mess with his thoughts and feelings. Grudgingly, he admitted to being glad because the destruction he had wrought had weighed heavily on his conscience. Maybe being cleansed by the ancestors wasn't such a bad thing, like not wanting to take a bath as a child but feeling content once it was all over.

The men had gathered where he left them, and Ardan waved in greeting as he joined them. "How long were you waiting?" he asked the men.

"Not long," said one and Ardan nodded.

"When you were not here, I was worried, so I followed your trail and found you in your spaceship asleep," Ardan told him.

Had he been so careless that he hadn't locked the door behind him? And he was about to argue that he hadn't been sleeping, but he must have fallen asleep when he sat on on the chair and that was how Valerya had trapped him in a trance. Damn Guerani!

"We should return." He hefted the pack of crystals onto his back although there were offers to carry it for him. He shouldn't be annoyed by their refusal to stop viewing him as their lord. Duo just didn't think he had enough experience to be responsible for the lives of these men no matter how they felt on the matter. A few lucky swings of his sword shouldn't determine suitability to command.

When they came to the clearing, Duo saw that Apolo had not returned from the pool and while he did not want to disturb him and run the risk of being sucked into another Guerani trance, he dropped his pack and left to haul Apolo out of the water. He heard Ardan call out to him, but he continued until he came to the pool hidden by a copse of trees and he was perplexed to find it empty, the water still.

He was wondering if he should dive in to see if the fool had slipped under when he was oblivious in a trance, but Ardan came upon him before he could act. "My lord, there are signs that at least a dozen people have been in the camp in our absence."

Looking at Ardan, he frowned. "Lord Apolo is not here."

"He must have been taken prisoner."

The thought that Apolo had been captured by Caron made Duo's blood run cold. The bastard would use Apolo against Trey in ways that Duo did not want to imagine, and if Caron killed Apolo, Trey and Arora would be inconsolable. "Do you think it was Caron?"

"They are not the footprints of imperial warriors," Ardan said to his relief. "He has been taken by one of the clans."

That scenario was not any more comforting than the first as Duo remembered Meridon and his gigantic ax. He hadn't been able to figure out the chieftain's feelings about the Guerani in the exchange with Arora when he had been more obsessive about her tie with Trey. The old man must have had many opportunities in his lifetime to have contact with the strange group.

"We can follow their trail," suggested Ardan.

"I don't think we have a choice." Duo made a sound of disgust. "We should have left a guard."

"I doubt it would have helped. Had we all stayed back we could not have overcome the size of the force that came upon the camp."

Duo didn't thank him for his vote of confidence when he saw it as pandering to his incompetence. "Let's follow the trail. Maybe we can sneak him away from his captors."

Although Duo could not see the trail, Ardan and his men seemed to be adept at reading the signs of the warriors that had captured Apolo. Even when the light began to fade, they stayed on the trail, and when there was darkness, they continued following a likely path until they could hear and see by glowing light that there was an encampment ahead.

Duo was about to suggest to Ardan that they spread out and surround the clan encampment to better look for signs of where they were holding Apolo, but before he could speak, he felt a sharp blade at his throat. Not daring to move, he shifted his gaze and saw that the other men were in the same unfortunate situation, held prisoner by men wearing black, their faces painted the same color. Seeing them now, he wasn't surprised that they had not known they were in the forest, but he should have expected guards. More evidence of his incompetence.

The blade left his throat and he was prodded from the back to continue forward along with his men. After several minutes they stumbled out of the dark forest into the encampment that was well lit with torches. Men and women - at least Duo suspected they were women although they were covered completely in dark garments - were sitting around a large bonfire, large leaves of food int their hands. Duo's stomach growled despite the danger he was in and he wished he had snacked on some of the food they had left back at their camp. The men sitting around the fire glanced at the group being herded past them at the point of swords, but they did not react as they continued to eat.

Duo's captor gave him a great shove forward and Duo fell to his knees briefly before he hopped back to his feet to face his fate. He was about to demand an explanation when his gaze fell on the weathered face of the man he recognized as the most feared chieftain of the hills and plains. Meridon! Of all people!

"You have trespassed upon my camp," Meridon said, his booming voice accusing. He was seated on a fur-covered tree stump, his enormous ax on his lap. There were women of various ages sitting on the ground to either side of him, and they only glanced at Duo as they ate, somehow managing to get the food from the leaf to their mouths without revealing either their hands or their mouths.

Serving the old chieftain was a boy several years younger than Duo. "Darlac, get their weapons," Meridon told the boy.

"Yes, uncle." The boy scrambled to obey and Duo had no choice but to allow him to take his sword when not just one, but two curved blades were poised to slice and dice him.

Duo held out his hands in supplication. "Hey, we were just in the neighborhood and didn't see the fence marking the boundary of your encampment."

For the first time, Duo saw Ardan react to him in a way that proved his hero worship was coming to an end. He frowned and pursed his lips as he gave Duo a warning look.

Meridon slammed his ax on the ground and rose to tower over Duo who gave in to the urge to gulp. "Listen well, terran boy!" He swung his ax in a wide arc over his head and Duo felt like a fool ducking when the ax came no where near him. "All these lands are mine! I need no fence to prove it! I go where I please and wherever I am belongs to me."

"The emperor might have something to say about that," Duo said before he could think better of it.

Meridon reached out and seized a handful of Duo's tunic in the front and with his huge, meaty arm, he pulled him up so that they were nose to nose. "No emperor has ever told me where I may and may not go."

Duo met his furious gaze, and he didn't know if it was because of Valerya's visit or because he was just fed up with savages using force to get their way, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "None of those emperors was Trey."

They glared at each other for a moment before Meridon tossed him away with a snarl and Duo managed to keep his footing and came to halt still facing him. "I didn't come here to trespass or to argue. I came to find Lord Apolo."

Meridon resumed his seat on the tree trunk. "The Guerani is in good hands."

"Well, I'd rather he were back with us. Where are you holding him? I want to be assured that he has not been harmed so that I can tell the emperor when I take your demands to him."

"Demands? I have no demands for the pretender," scoffed Meridon. "Take the Guerani if you think you can and continue on your way. He is in the lodge at the end."

Duo back stepped a few feet, wondering if he was going to get a blade through his spine, and when he determined that he would be safe, he walked purposefully to the lodge at the end. He heard a sound he convinced himself was a moan of pain, so he pushed into the lodge intending to rescue Apolo, but he was stunned to see a writhing mass of bare bodies, most female but for the one he had come to 'rescue'. Duo stumbled back out and he must have looked shocked because the men and women of Meridon's tribe were laughing at him. He could hear the chieftain barking with laughter as well, and Duo made his way back to the man.

"You could have warned me," he muttered resentfully as he dropped down onto the ground near one of the females from whom he seized her food and wolfed it down to appease his grumbling stomach.

Meridon snorted and signaled for the boy, Darlac, to return their weapons. "Stay the night and by second sunrise the Guerani will be sated."

Duo doubted Apolo could ever be sated. "Why did you take him?"

"I did not take him. My men came upon him, so they asked if he would come to our camp to care for the sick and injured knowing he would not refuse."

Duo met the old man's gaze. "Maybe you should just make peace with the emperor."

Meridon's white brows drew together. "You ask too much. You do not know all that he has done against my people."

He had a good idea, but Duo did not say it aloud. "You would hold against him what he was ordered to do by two madmen."

"Zeno was once like him, with ideas to make changes, but he became the worst of the lot. I lost many to the blades of his warriors." He indicated the boy at his side. "Darlac was my brother's son, my brother who was slaughtered by that bastard Dilan and his men only three seasons ago. They have taken our females and children and killed my men because we choose to live differently from them."

"I am sure that Trey ..."

Meridon did not give him a chance to persuade him. "I will allow you to leave the hills and return to the man claiming to be that rotten spawn of the butcher, but I will not, nor will I ever, acknowledge him."

There was anger and pain in the old man's proclamation, so Duo let the matter drop. Meridon was even older than Zeno had been so he had lived under the rule of more than old vile emperor. Duo felt foolish for trying to persuade him that an untested young man like Trey could change a system that had entrenched itself after many generations. Trey could not end up as bad or worse than Zeno because Duo knew that Apolo and Arora would not let him. Whatever maggot had been eating Dax's brain caused him to twist an idealistic Zeno into a butcher, but Dax was gone and Apolo was a healer with a gentle soul, not a bloodthirsty sorcerer.

When the meal came to an end, Meridon nodded to Duo before he marched off to a lodging that look as if it were made from a canyon beast hide, and the men that had brought them to the camp led them to another such lodge where they would spent the night under guard.

"I wonder what the females look like," mused Ardan aloud after the tribesmen had left them alone.

Duo looked at him. "I don't think I would try to sneak a peak if I were you."

"Perhaps they are ugly with hair upon their faces," suggested one of the other men.

Remembering what he had seen in the lodge where Apolo was enjoying the night recovering from the healing he had done in the camp, Duo shook his head. "They're just females, a little darker of skin than imperial females."

"Lord Apolo was not being tortured, was he?" asked Ardan, earnestly worried for the man that was now his warlord.

Duo snorted. "Apolo can hold his own. Let's get some sleep. I want to get away from here as soon as possible in the morning."

Much had happened that day, but Duo managed to fall asleep rather quickly and when he awoke in the morning, he was glad that his dreams had not been disturbed by the images that had kept him awake for many nights, of heads rolling from bodies, blood spraying in the air during battle and the screams of females as the inferno of the burning city engulfed them. He dreamed of the beauty of a forest, not the one he was in now, but one he had never seen before, and he had once looked up to see Calabria filling the night sky. Duo had felt such peace that he had not wanted to awaken, but Ardan was shaking him, so he had no choice but to get out of bed.

Apolo was waiting outside and Duo expected his women to be hanging on him, but he was alone. "You found me," he announced.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to camp so you can finish communing."

"I am done," he announced.

"Why am I not surprised? Did those females help you?"

Apolo put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "The ancestors wanted to ease your pain, Duo, and they have done so."

Duo shook off his hand. "I didn't grow up with a mother, and I certainly don't need yours telling me what to do or what to believe."

To his surprise, Apolo smiled, and when he started to walk away, Duo hurried to catch up to him. "She told me that you are stubborn."

"What else did she say?" Despite his annoyance, Duo wanted to hear what Valerya had said about him.

Apolo gave him a sidelong glance that was filled with secrets. "That the gods have a plan for you."

Duo stopped in his tracks, but Apolo kept walking, and Ardan along with his men passed him, giving him a curious glance. "Hey!" he called out to Apolo. "I don't want the gods to have a plan for me!"

He heard Apolo laughing along with the other men. Duo didn't know what was so funny.


	43. Chapter 43 Trey's scolding

**Chapter 43**

"By the gods, where have you been?" Trey was standing just inside the fortress gates, his hands on his hips, his brows drawn together in a frightful glower as Apolo entered followed by Duo and Ardan.

Standing beside Trey, Arora raised her brows in question and Duo guessed that Apolo was using his magic to speak to her without words.

"Stop that!" snapped Trey, obviously coming to the same conclusion, glancing briefly at his mate with disapproval.

She shrugged and moved past him to put her arms around her brother, then leaned in to kiss his cheeks and Duo heard her ask, "Did you learn much from the ancestors?"

"Much that I will teach you,"he said with a smile.

"And who gave you leave to head into the hills instead of returning here?" demanded Trey.

Before Apolo could speak, Duo raised his hand. "That was my idea."

"Your idea?" sputtered Trey in indignation. He glared at Apolo. "Are you calling Duo Maxwell 'lord' now too? I am going to have a hell of a time convincing Gowaen's men to acknowledge anyone other than Maxwell as their lord and now I hear that he is giving you orders too!"

Arora moved back to her husband, but he shrugged off her calming hands. "I did not hear Duo say that he ordered Apolo to go through the Sacred Hills."

"No," agreed Apolo. "I wanted to go, but I knew I should return."

"And yet you let him talk you out of it." Trey turned to Duo. "What possible reason could you have for going back into the hills? Did you want to frolic with the canyon beasts again?"

Duo threw up his hands. "How did you know, Trey? Do you have Guerani powers too?"

"Shut up, you smart ass!" Trey spun back to Apolo. "Well? I am waiting for an explanation!"

Duo glanced at Ardan to see that he was beside himself in awe of seeing the emperor, but especially his beautiful mate. He stepped aside to draw Trey's attention. "This is Ardan, formally Gowaen's first commander."

Trey stared at Ardan fiercely for a moment and then his expression relaxed and he nodded to Ardan. "I have heard much of you already from your men. They have great respect for you."

Apolo nodded in agreement. "Ardan has acted honorably and fought bravely against Lord Heldar's men. I highly recommend him to take Lord Gowaen's place."

"My lord!" exclaimed Ardan in surprise. "I did not expect such an honor." His gaze flew to Duo. "What … what of you, my lord?"

"He is no lord," scoffed Trey with annoyance. "He does not even know the third attack!"

"Not true!" Duo exclaimed. "Apolo can tell you I can almost do the third attack."

"Almost? Since when was almost good enough?" asked Trey with annoyance. "Were you expecting to be made a warlord, Maxwell?"

Duo shook his head. "But it would be nice to know I could have been one."

"Forget it. Warlords don't do the ridiculous things I have heard you have been doing since you left with Arora." Trey looked at Ardan. "Are you refusing the honor?"

"I didn't hear you offer the honor," pointed out Apolo, keeping Duo from a scathing response to Trey's censure.

Trey huffed and faced Ardan. "I'm not giving you a choice, Lord Ardan. When I no longer have a need of your services here, you will take your men back to your new lands to govern in my name."

Ardan bowed to him. "I thank you, my lord." The look he gave Duo was filled with guilt, probably because he believed he had taken something from him.

"Your men are camped to the east of the fortress. Go to them and I will send a scribe to inform them of my decision after which you will take their oaths," Trey ordered him. Ardan had turned on his heel and was almost to the door when Trey called out to him, "And tell them to stop calling Duo Maxwell 'lord'." Trey snorted. "Lord, indeed."

Arora moved around Trey and hooked Duo's arm with her own. "I think he has what it takes to be a warlord."

"That proves you don't know him very well." Trey went to grasp Apolo's arm and then he pulled him into an embrace. "You fool! Didn't you think I would be worried about you? Couldn't you let Arora know where you were?"

"I was busy," Apolo told him with an apologetic smile.

"Come, tell me what you have been doing and I will tell you what has been going on here."

Trey and Apolo moved away, so Duo looked at Arora who he had not seen for several weeks. Her belly seemed enormous, so he doubted she was going to be training him any time soon.

"Don't be so sure," she said with a smile and squeeze of his arm. "But that can wait. You are dirty from the road and probably a little tired. Bathe and after resting you can join us. Shamara will be excited to see you."

"You aren't really planning to train me, are you?" he asked incredulously as they walked.

"You think I cannot?" She put her hand on her belly. "My son may have grown, but I have not slowed."

They walked together to the living quarters of the fortress, passing through the practice yard where Duo had spent many hours and would probably spend many, many more. At least it would give him something to do to keep his mind off missing Trynity or dwelling on the mistakes he had made. Arora spoke of Shamara, how she was crawling and causing her and her mate no end of worry about what she would get into if she were out of their sight.

"You're not expecting me to watch her?" asked Duo with a frown.

Arora smiled, and Duo knew the answer in her silence. Well, he did like the child, but he really knew nothing about watching over babies. Then again, he hadn't known how to care for her when they were on the march to the north, but he had learned. Shamara would give him purpose.

"Trey doesn't think you can be responsible for her, but I know you can," Arora said with a squeeze to his arm as they came to his rooms. "Wash and rest. I will send food to your room and you can join us this evening for the meal. I am eager to hear from you what you have been doing since I left you with Apolo."

The mention of food made him remember how hungry he was because they had ridden since first sunrise to reach the fortress without stopping for a meal. The food that Arora sent him would be prepared by the fortress kitchen staff, so his hunger would be abated in grand style. When Arora left him, he had only to wait a few moments before the food was delivered, and by the time he finished filling his belly, he was so sated that he only wanted to lie on his bed and sleep, so he stripped off his filthy garments and did just that.

First sunset was approaching when he finally awoke to a light touch on his arm and he opened his eyes to find Falia hovering over him, drying cloths hanging over her arm. "Gracious lady sent me to bring you to her."

As he struggled to sit in the mountain of pillows, Duo shoved himself away from the female whose gaze reminded him of a cat waiting to pounce on a helpless mouse. He wasn't helpless.

Snatching the towel from her hands, he rose from the bed and after wrapping it around his waist, he ignored the appreciative sound she made as he strode from the room to the bathing chamber where he saw that she had already readied the water and set out the soaps. He heard her soft footfalls behind him, but he did not turn back to her before tossing the towel aside and stepping into the thigh high water. He started to unbraid his hair, crusty with dust and mud from the road. Falia made a throaty sound that was anything but innocent, and he turned his back on her so that she could not see the effect she had on him, as if she did not already know from her vast experience.

"Would you like me to help you, Duo?" she asked after a moment of watching him work the braid, his suddenly uncooperative fingers tangling in the strands.

If he allowed her to help with his braid, she would surely end up helping him with far more. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but his thoughts became to an inner debate about the consequences of taking Falia into the bath with him and enjoying all she had to offer. A battle raged between his heart and his body, and he was afraid his mind was going to get involved to give him logical reasons for spending the rest of the day indulging his baser needs with the woman. He opened his mouth and he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, but just as he took a breath to speak, he was cut off.

"What are you doing in here, Falia?"

Duo blew out his breath, whether in relief or frustration at Trey's timely interruption, he did not know, nor did he want to think about it.

"My lord!" Her voice squeaked in fear, and he heard her footsteps skittering away.

Duo looked over his shoulder at Trey who was frowning at the doorway to Duo's sleeping chamber. "Nobody sent her? I thought maybe Arora wanted me to get ready for the meal."

Trey snorted and kicked a bar of soap to him before he sat on a bench near the window. "Arora would not have sent Falia. She has been fishing for a mate and Arora does not put it past her to use trickery to keep her place at Edgeland Fortress."

"Through me?" Duo laughed and shook his head as took the soap. "I would not marry her. I could not marry her."

"Why?" asked Trey, his gaze narrowed.

Soaping his hair and body, he did not respond before he sank beneath the water and stayed there a few moments to rinse away the soap. Trey did not say anything as he waited for his response, an imperious set to his jaw warning Duo that he expected an answer which Duo did not give him until he had toweled himself dry.

"I don't suppose you brought me some clothing," he said without answering. "I gave my best tunic to Baerot – Lord Baerot – for his joining ceremony with Zacha – Lady Zacha."

Trey's stony countenance softened. "Apolo told us the story of the ceremony, and I am grateful for what you did to help show the importance of the oath."

Duo left the bathing chamber with Trey following and he saw that a blue and red tunic and leggings were lying across a chair at the foot of which rested a pair of leather boots. "This is much better than what I gave Baerot," he remarked after pulling on the leggings and tunic. He ran his hands down the front, enjoying the feel of the soft garment under his fingers.

"I doubt that," said Trey who had sat on another chair in the room, putting his ankle on his knee and sitting back to cross his arms over his chest. "Apolo told us that you gave Baerot some desperately needed advice."

Duo sat to pull on the boots, finding the leather soft, certainly softer than the crusty, boots that were ruined after he had worn them for weeks in the march to the north and back. "I didn't have that much to tell him. I am not a worldly guy."

"Which brings me back to the question you did not answer." Trey frowned at him. "You don't need to because I know what it is. You still see yourself tied to Trynity Stryfe."

"What is wrong with that?" asked Duo defensively.

Trey rose and while Duo was taller then him – when had he gotten this much taller than Trey? – he felt smaller than the other man. "Maybe deep inside you had good reason not to trust her."

He clenched his fists at his side. "I don't want to upset Arora or I would knock the snot out of you for saying that."

Trey shrugged. "Do your worst, Maxwell, but your threat isn't going to keep me from saying what you should hear. Your youth and inexperience played a big part in your infatuation with her."

"Infatuation?" Duo took a step towards Trey, his body rigid with anger, his heart beating faster. "That wasn't infatuation! I love her."

"How well did you really know her?" persisted Trey "When you met her, she had come to the Cinq Kingdom under false pretenses. She was a spy for the enemy, and after she fled, you faced her in combat. You ended up her prisoner ..."

"I remember all that. What is your point?"

"My point is that in the heat of all that was happening, you fell for her, but when peace came, reality set in."

"What reality?" demanded Duo, needing to hear what he said and not wanting it.

Trey sighed and shook his head. "I think you know, Duo. Even if she waited for you at first Duo, she has surely gone on with her life, especially after how you left her."

"She may have, but I am not ready," stated Duo fiercely. "My feelings for her have not changed."

The other man came to him and put his hands on Duo's shoulders as he met his gaze. "Duo, you are my friend. I am grateful that you protected my females. I would never want to be the cause of pain for you, but I cannot stand by and watch you waste your life pining for a female that probably would have left you by now anyway."

"I would break your face," warned Duo, "but I don't want Apolo to waste his energies healing you."

Trey dropped one hand and used the other to guide Duo to the door. "Arora be upset with me if I do not deliver you to the evening meal, so I think we should just drop the discussion."

"Not up for a beating?" goaded Duo, his anger abated by the mention of a meal.

"I can give as good as I get," Trey said.

"One of these days we are going to have it out," warned Duo. "And I will be the last man standing."

By the time they reached Apolo's private apartments which Trey and Arora used as their home, Duo was hardly any more soothed than when he heard Trey disparaging Trynity. Carrying a baby that was considerably larger than Duo remembered, Arora came to embrace him and cleverly transferred Shamara to his care although Trey had held out his arms to take his daughter.

"Duo, has my mate been nagging you?" she asked after a quick, warning glance at Trey.

"I wasn't nagging," complained Trey before Duo could answer. "I was pointing out some things that he has failed to realize about Miss Stryfe."

"I doubt he has need of your counsel," said Arora with a fierce frown. "There were many things about me that you failed to realize until it was almost too late."

Shamara was clawing at Duo's tunic, so he brought her up to his face and kissed her cheeks before blowing a raspberry on her neck. She giggled and snuggled against him. "I have a way with the Guerani ladies," he said with a smile, not caring that Shamara was reaching for his hair.

"If you attempt to have a way with my mate, I will rip out your insides," warned Trey as he took Arora's arm and pulled her protectively towards him.

Duo smirked at him. "How do you know I haven't already? I think you have developed Guerani powers!" He didn't care if he was being spiteful at Arora's expense because Trey had hurt him with his callous remark.

Across the room, Apolo, who had been talking quietly with Lady Virinea, suddenly left her side and came to put his hand on Trey's arm. "Do not toy with Trey," Apolo warned Duo with a frown.

"Then tell him to stop giving me personal advice and we'll be fine." Duo propped Shamara on his hip and turned on his heel to leave them behind as he crossed the room to greet Lady Virinea. He bowed as much as he could to the beautiful, older woman. "I'm sorry I got your son's dander up."

She smiled and nodded to him. "I have noticed that it does not take much to rile my son's perceived self-importance."

Trey grunted. "I hope my people have more respect for me than my own mother."

Virinea took Shamara from Duo, and after crossing the room to deposit the child in her father's arms despite Shamara's angry wail, she returned to Duo. "I suspect you want to speak to me, so we might as well do it now before Arora and Trey wrangle you into watching their young rascal while they sneak off to be alone."

Duo couldn't begin to imagine what they might do when her middle was enormous. He held out his arm to the older woman. "Lead me away, my lady."

"I have set up my equipment on the roof," she told him as she indicated the door to the verando with a nod of her head. "The scope you sent back to me with Trey is much stronger than I initially believed."

The second sun was disappearing with the first moon already above the horizon. "Is it difficult to see beyond the moons. They are very bright."

They climbed the steps at the end of the veranda to the roof and she released his arm to move to a contraption that he had difficulty recognizing as a telescope. But he did see the scope he had given her tied to another, larger tube that he saw contained glass.

"Where did you get the lenses?" he asked, determining that the glass was thick and concave.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Believe it or not, it is much easier to get a glassworker to make a lense than it is to commission a mirror." She nodded to the scope. "I have managed to increase the power with the new lenses."

The telescope was at her level, so Duo had to bend to look. At first he saw nothing, but then his sight adjusted and he saw that she had positioned it to view past the first moon where he saw only dark space and distant stars.

He straightened and looked at her. "Is that where the wormhole had opened to?"

She nodded. "I haven't seen any activity, Duo. If I had my notes from the pirate satellite, if that bastard Newt hasn't destroyed them, I might better be able to determine when enough energy has gathered to open the wormhole again."

"You're saying that for my benefit," he said. "You told me that you hadn't been able to calculate a pattern."

"That doesn't mean there is no pattern," she argued as she put a hand on his arm to comfort him. Unlike Apolo and Arora, he did not feel the soothing magic and he was glad because he could get too used to them. "I confess that personal concerns on the pirate satellite often curtailed my research."

"You mean controlling a group of ruthless bastards?"

She smiled. "I only had to choose the meanest of the lot for my lover. Those men were usually the least intelligent and easily led by their … well, you know what I mean, Duo. I am just glad that I left before I had to turn to Newt."

Duo grimaced as he thought of her with Newt. "Lady Virinea, I would rather not hear about your unsavory past."

She shrugged. "I am not ashamed of what I did. Don't let my prudish son influence you when he grew up in pampered splendor."

"I don't think he had life as easy as you think," Duo told her, remembering stories he had heard from Arora and Apolo. "Dax and Zeno did not make life easy for him."

She did not respond, so he spent the embarrassing silence that stretched between them looking through the telescope. He wanted to move it to peer at the second moon that was now peeking above the horizon, but he did not want to disturb its position because he did not know how long it had taken for her to find that part of space.

Finally she said, "I understand how you are feeling, Duo, cut off from someone that you love."

"Are you talking about Zeno? I don't know how you can compare my feelings for Trynity with yours for that butcher."

She flinched and he felt some remorse for snapping at her when she was trying to comfort him. Before speaking she sighed deeply. "You did not know the Zeno that I did, the Zeno to whom I gave my heart. We were so happy when Trey was born. Apolo was already walking and talking, but he was so pleased to have a playmate. Soon enough they were inseparable just as Dax and Zeno were. Valerya and I were friends as well, so when we both discovered we were pregnant again, we were delighted and spent many days talking about the future."

Duo knew the night that Arora had been born had destroyed all their happiness. He had already heard the story and saw it only as the fruition of Dax's devious plan to destroy Zeno. But remembering his encounter with Dax in the trance, he had a glimpse of the man he must have once been before the death of his mate had driven him mad.

As if she could read his thoughts, she said, "I didn't recognize the man that took me away to sell to the pirates. That Dax beat and raped me before handing me over to Caron who used me so brutally I was sure I would die before he paid the pirates to take me away from Calabria."

She met Duo's gaze. "Don't even think you can compare what you lost with Trynity Stryfe to what I lost. My heart ached for the man I once loved, but it was broken when my husband left my child in the sands, then destroyed when Dax separated me from the one reason I had to live, my son."

"I am sorry," said Duo softly, realizing that he had been selfish to think his loss was greater than hers.

Looking away from him to peer into the telescope, she said, "I grieved for a long time, but I started my life anew. You have more grieving to do, and then you will come to accept that the past cannot be undone just as I did. If you let it, your future can be happy."

Duo didn't want his future to be happy, not when he had betrayed Trynity's trust.


	44. Chapter 44 On the march again

**Chapter 44**

Apolo was impressed by how long Duo had lasted in his duel with Arora, and he could see by the sweat on her brow that she had not expected it either. But in the end, she prevailed decisively by disarming him with a swing of her sword that hooked his and sent it flying into the air. Duo watched it until it planted into the ground at his feet.

The men who had gathered around to watch cheered enthusiastically, but Trey, standing beside Apolo with his lips pursed, blew out his breath in exasperation. "I want her to stop training," he muttered only loud enough for Apolo to hear.

"I don't suppose you told her that." They had been back at the fortress for several days now, and every day Arora and joined Duo in the practice yard for hours, helping him to hone the skills that Apolo had taught him in their days on the road from the mountains. He had quickly proven his skill at the third attack, and only a few days ago, had shown mastery of the fourth. Arora was rightfully proud of him, as was Apolo, and even though Trey groused about Duo monopolizing her time, he was pleased that she was making a fine warrior.

Trey snorted. "Gods no! I have learned over the years not to get between her and training. She tells me the babe fares well, that the activity does not hurt him."

Nodding, Apolo said, "She is right. Perhaps your son is learning from her as well."

Trey chuckled and put his hand on Apolo's shoulder. "You don't need to take her side. I cannot influence her and I doubt you can either. You never could."

"She does have a strong will."

"Just the sort of female that an emperor should have as his mate. Are preparations finalized for the return to Imperia. I will be glad when this baby is born."

Only a few weeks remained of her pregnancy, so Trey planned to leave Edgeland Fortress to spend that time in Imperia where his son would be born. Trey was understandably worried after hearing of the difficulty Arora endured in bringing Shamara into the world. This time only Trey would be with her so that his son could be born into his hands, and while he listened to Apolo's instructions on what to expect and what he must do, Apolo sensed that Trey was terrified. He hoped that Arora wasn't aware of his anxiety because she had enough of her own.

"Are you working with her today?" asked Trey, not taking his eyes off his wife as she stood with Duo, her hand on his arm, the tall young man leaning forward to listen to what she was saying to him.

If Trey did not trust Duo Maxwell, he would be across the compound with a blade in his hand because he was standing so close to his mate. Even so, Trey shifted as if he were uncomfortable. He might try to rein in his bonded instincts, but he had become as much a slave to them as any Calabrian male. If Madex's slavish devotion to his mate were any indication, once Arora weaned their son, Trey might very well become useless. If he did not take decisive control of the empire by then, Apolo feared what would become of their fight against the opposition to his rule.

Arora said something to Duo that made him smile down at her and that was Trey's breaking point. He growled and headed straight for them so quickly that Apolo almost had to run to keep up so that he could stop any violence Trey intended for his terran friend.

His sister saw her mate coming and she turned her winsome smile to him. "Trey, Duo agreed to watch Shamara this evening."

Oblivious to the fury nearly making Trey shake, Duo said, "The offer is only good for tonight. Arora said …."

"Gracious lady Arora," Trey corrected him through clenched teeth.

"She wasn't so gracious a moment ago when she was kicking my ass." Duo reached down to pull his sword out of the ground, and by the time he straightened, despite Apolo's efforts to stop him, Trey had drawn his own sword.

"Trey!" admonished Arora sternly, grasping his arm with both her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah," said Duo with a snort. "What are you planning to do?"

Apolo frowned at Duo, giving him a warning glare before turning his attention to Trey. Because males had not been bonding with females for many generations, Apolo did not know how much influence he could have on Trey, but he was afraid if he didn't try, Duo would be fighting for his life.

Duo was looking at Trey with a dumb smile, and suddenly Trey relaxed and he surprised both Apolo and Arora by laughing. "What am I doing?" he asked aloud. "I know you have no interest in females let alone my mate and you certainly hold no attraction for her."

Duo tucked his sword in the sheath at his back. "Trey, you hurt my feelings! I'm a good looking guy, handy with a sword, trustworthy ..."

"Shut up, Maxwell, or I will change my mind and test your skill on the sixth attack."

Duo guffawed. "You don't even know the sixth attack."

"You want to try me?"

"Duo, stop baiting my mate and go get Shamara," Arora admonished him before turning her charm on Trey. "As for you, after I finish my lesson with Apolo, you have me all to yourself since Duo will take Shamara and your mother has gone with Lord Vaan to visit his holdings."

Trey sheathed his sword. "You're lucky this time, Maxwell, but keep your distance from my mate."

Duo put his hand to his chest in a blatantly irreverent salute. "Anything you say, boss." Before Trey could react, Duo trotted away towards the entrance to the living quarters.

Trey followed his progress with his eyes narrowed in outrage. "I'd really like to kick his ass."

Arora rubbed his arm. "That wouldn't be very dignified."

"No, but it would feel damn good." He leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Don't be too long with your brother." He shot Apolo a warning glare before turning his attention back to Arora. "Maybe we could spend a little time in a trance."

"I do not recommend it," said Apolo with a frown.

Trey huffed, but he did not argue. "Some day I would like to spoil your fun." He embraced Arora and then went in the same direction as Duo.

"Do you think they will fight?" asked Arora, her brow wrinkled in consternation as she watched her mate disappear into the building.

Apolo took her hand and sent a calming wave to her, and she turned to give him a grateful smile as they headed to the steps that led to the walkway high atop the fortress where he conducted his lessons. "They will do whatever they will do and we will deal with the consequences even if it means healing some bruises and broken noses." He resisted the urge to touch the slight bump on his own nose as he remembered Duo smashing his face in the trance. "But I think that by the time Trey reaches the apartment, he will have forgotten why he was angry."

"Is there a reason that you think that? Trey does not like it when you use your powers on him."

"I didn't use my powers. Duo is his friend, and despite his complaints about Duo's remarks, Trey is often amused by him. By the time we reach the roof, they will be sharing memories of Trey's time on Earth and probably laughing."

They came to the roof and Apolo unrolled the rugs upon which they sat, and even though she initially refused his help, she ended up needing it to sit facing him. "I will be glad when my son is born," she muttered.

Apolo took her hands. "Today we will concentrate on healing. The ancestors have much to teach and you have little time before the baby joins us."

She nodded. "Trey will be more at ease if he believes I have capable healing skills."

He smiled and squeezed her hands. "I sense that you are nervous about the baby. Let me take some of that from you."

"I don't need you to do that. I am not afraid." She closed her eyes. "Take me to the ancestors."

He intended to spend the next few hours helping her to commune with the ancestors, but they were only able to spend part of that time before he heard Trey's voice, quietly at first, and then urgently shouting. Blinking rapidly, he broke the link to see Trey and Duo on the roof, the latter holding Shamara. Arora remained linked for a moment before she also became aware of the intrusion.

"We are not done," he told Trey, his voice hoarse. His body ached from the sudden break with the ancestors and he could see that Arora was weak as well. "Why have you disturbed us?"

"A force of Caron's men is less than a day's ride. We cannot let this opportunity pass to strike a blow against him," Trey told him. He reached down to help Arora to her feet and he was startled when she fell against him. "We are readying a force. Can you come with me, Apolo?"

Apolo rose unsteadily to his feet. "I will be fine in a few moments, but I don't think Arora should go."

The fact that she did not argue was testimony to how she felt. "I will stay here. Take Duo with you."

Trey might have argued, but Arora shot him a look that made him think better. "Then I guess I will have a chance to see Duo in battle."

Apolo suspected that he would be pleasantly surprised.

After accompanying Trey and Arora back to their apartment, he settled her by linking with her to ease the shock of their interruption and they were joined by the ancestors. They drew her away to a trance so that she could rest, and while she resisted at first, she was too weary after training with Duo all that morning so she gave in.

Before leaving her, Trey leaned down to brush a kiss to her forehead although he did not quite touch his lips to her skin, fearing that he might be drawn into the trance. If he were, he would find Arora as a child, napping under a flowering tree in one of those rare moments when she wasn't swinging a stick or running walls.

"I should not have startled you," Trey said as they walked side by side from the room, Duo following behind with Shamara propped on his hip. "I saw how oblivious you were, and yet I was too excited by the chance that has come our way to strike at Caron."

"I'm dropping Shamara off with Caelie unless you want her to come with us."

Apolo looked over his shoulder at Shamara. "She wants to come," he told Trey.

Trey shrugged. "It won't be her first battle and I doubt it will be her last."

"I understood taking her north with Arora, but ..." Duo must have seen the warning glare Trey was giving him because he fell silent. "Okay, I suppose I will rig up a sling. She's handy in a battle anyway."

Apolo watched along with Trey as Duo ambled away, chatting to Shamara who answered him with monosyllabic grunts or gurgles. Trey shook his head and glanced at Apolo. "She's not really protecting him, is she?"

"Not at all. He actually protects her."

"Having her with us will boost the morale of the warriors," Trey commented and Apolo sensed it was to convince himself. "I would have preferred taking Arora with us."

"I am glad she is incapacitated," Apolo dared to say and was not surprised to see Trey glare at him. "She needs rest, Trey, and I am not alone in believing it. The ancestors are preventing her from going into battle today."

"The last thing I want is her upset when Dax contacts her," said Trey through gritted teeth. "You may have made peace with that evil bastard ..."

"My father will not contact her," Apolo assured him. Trey did not look as if he believed him, but there was nothing he could tell him to convince him. Dax did not seem to feel any remorse for what he had done to him and Arora, and Apolo could not understand why his mother did not reject him. They had secrets that were protected by the entire collective of their ancestors. He would not tell Trey because he would probably forbid Apolo from helping her hear them and Apolo could not imagine denying Arora the joy of contact with the many Guerani that had come before them.

Trey did not spare any more time for Arora. He became the commander of an army that he needed to deploy immediately in order to surprise the enemy. The warlords still at the fortress ran to gather their own commanders when he barked orders. By the time Duo appeared with Shamara strapped to him leading his mount, the gates were already open and men were filing out. Apolo understood that Trey was excited by the prospect of engaging Caron, especially since the warlord could not have mustered his full force in so short a time. Trey had scouts positioned to watch for troop movements from the south and they had not reported any. Were they not Lord Wattan's men who despised Caron, Apolo might wonder if they had been bribed to lie. So whatever force they were marching out to meet would not be bolstered by the many warriors in the south.

They rode into the Wastelands shortly after equal suns and stopped only when Trey decided that their mounts needed rest. He told Apolo to spread the word that they would do so only until first sunrise and then they would continue. Apolo worried that they might be tired when they faced Caron, but he understood Trey's urgency.

Before Trey could settle down to rest, a scout rode into camp to give them the news that the forces in the Wasteland were not commanded by Caron, but his son, Raenald. Caron's spoiled son was scouring the plains for any markets still selling females. Lord Wattan had been diligent in dismantling them, but there were still slavers that had managed to avoid him who would be willing to sell females to him.

Knowing that they would not be facing the southern warlord put Trey at ease, and before he laid down to sleep, Apolo saw him playing with Shamara. Duo sat nearby wolfing down a large helping of food, pausing to chuckle when Trey got on all fours to crawl after his daughter. Lord Ardan and his men who had camped nearby joined Duo in laughing and Apolo smiled as he heard Shamara giggling as she tried to crawl faster away from him. Trey finally stopped and he scooped her up as he sat back to sit cross-legged with her in his lap. Apolo understood why he brought Shamara. He still feared his ability to take control of the empire and he especially feared what would happen to his daughter if a man like Caron defeated him after what Duo had told them he had overheard in the mountains. He would rather Shamara die than suffer that fate.

After a few moments, Shamara wriggled from his lap and crawled to Duo where she tried to wrest some food from his hand. Trey smiled as he watched Duo try to defend his meal which was a losing cause, especially since Duo spoiled Shamara more than her parents. He ended up mashing some to feed her, complaining as he did that she was taking food from his mouth. Once she was sated, she crawled around him and by the sharp gasp and wince when she got behind him, Shamara was tugging on his long braid.

"You might have to cut off that tail," remarked Trey with a chuckle. He looked at Apolo. "Take your blade and hack it off."

Duo drew his dagger. "Touch my hair, sorcerer, and you will regret it." Shamara must have yanked on his braid again because he jerked, and then he turned his head to look at her. "What are you doing, princess?"

Suddenly her small head appeared over his shoulder so that they were face to face and Apolo felt Trey's sudden burst of joy to see his child standing for the first time. The men watching cheered, startling the wobbling infant and she would have tumbled had Duo not managed to snag her with his arm. He brought her close, and after kissing her cheeks, he lifted her and tossed her to Trey a few feet away. Although Trey was startled to see his child flying towards him waving her arms and kicking her legs, Shamara was gurgling with laughter, and when Trey caught her, he was laughing as well.

Soon she grew tired and snuggled against her father who held her close as he wrapped a cloak around them to lay down to sleep. Apolo saw the wistful look on Duo's face as he watched them and he sensed the ache of believing he would never have a child to hold close. Knowing what he did about Trynity Stryfe and the children Duo might never know made the moment more poignant. He wished he knew what the gods wanted of Duo, why they had chosen to keep him here.

The following morning the army was ready to move as the rays of the first sun chased the second moon over the horizon. Apolo rode at Trey's side while Duo remained further back among Lord Ardan's men. Trey was carrying Shamara today, and while she was quiet now, when Trey strapped her to him securely he had difficulty because she squirmed, reaching out for Duo, and when Trey was able to restrain her, she bawled in outrage. To his credit, Trey remained calm in the face of what another man might consider rejection while Duo looked on anxiously, probably torn between wanting to help and feeling responsible for her behavior. He did not realize that despite her Guerani powers that granted her more understanding, she was still a baby and could not control her feelings. Her father's crooning voice was as powerful as any Guerani magic and soon she calmed down and then fell asleep against him.

They came upon the opposing army still in their camp shortly after second sunrise. The imperial warriors dismounted and their commanders organized them into battle formations to face the men of the southern army commanded by Lord Caron's son.

The disorder in Raenald's camp did not surprise Apolo, having spent the two years separated from Trey in Dilan's suite pretending to befriend the bastard so that he could prove he had killed Trey. Raenald and his brother Raemon were vile sycophants who tortured females to amuse Dilan, and Apolo had been powerless to do anything but watch or leave. He had been so driven by his need to punish someone for Trey's disappearance that he had turned a blind eye to their foul deeds, doing nothing to help their victims lest Dilan suspect his motives, or worse, discover that he was Guerani. He had even ignored Arora's pleas to stay away from them, angering her in his refusal so much that she avoided him. Those years when Trey was gone had been hellish as he spent so many months estranged from his sister, living among the dregs of Zeno's court, suffering the scorn of his father. The experience left a filthy blot on his essence that he did not think could ever be cleansed.

"What are they doing?" Trey's voice interrupted Apolo's thoughts of the past and he turned his attention to the chaos in Raenald's camp. While his force was sizable, it could not match the emperor's army and as he watched, a larger detachment was fleeing, leaving the rest to scramble into battle formation.

"Too bad we don't have Duo's spyglass," said Trey. "I shouldn't have let my mother turn it into a telescope."

Apolo glanced at him with a raised brow. "Since when have you been able to dictate anything to your mother? How did it go when you tried to dissuade her from leaving with Lord Vaan?"

Trey pursed his lips together in a disapproving frown and he did answer. Arora told Apolo that Trey had argued with his mother when she informed him that she intended to travel with Lord Vaan. He did not like her cavalier attitude towards sex and her disregard for his edicts concerning the interaction between males and females. Apolo knew that Trey was being strict because he wanted to give females security and that meant giving the males no choice but to claim females with an oath. Lord Vaan wanted to make an oath to Lady Virinea, but she had refused. That did not mean she would forgo his company, and despite Trey's opposition, Lord Vaan invited her to visit his lands, probably to persuade her that he was a worthy mate. Casual interaction between males and females were common on Earth, and Trey had indulged – glutted – himself on sex with many different females when he was among his mother's people, but since he returned to Calabria, he demanded propriety that had been missing at the imperial court.

"Hey, are those guys running away?" Duo had come to stand beside Trey. "Don't they have an oath to fight for their lord?"

Trey slid his gaze to Duo. "First, Raenald is not a lord. Second, I suspect that Raenald is fleeing with the worst of his men."

Duo snorted. "After what I saw of his father, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when he tells him how he lost his troops."

Apolo looked at Duo. "Why would you ever wear Raenald's shoes?" Duo was better at speaking their language, but at times he said things that did not make sense.

Trey pursed his lips as he stared at Duo for a moment and then he explained, "He means that he would not want to exchange places with him at that moment."

"I wouldn't want him to exchange places with him at all."

Lord Chasek who was nearby heard their conversation and added, "I wouldn't mind having the gutter scum in our camp for a moment." He gripped his dagger. "That's all it would take."

Before Trey could respond, Ardan came to them and bowed respectfully to him. "My lord, do you want us to follow the oath breaker?"

Apolo glanced at Trey. There was little doubt that Ardan and his men could run down the fleeing weasel and Apolo itched to join them. This might be the only chance he could get to avenge the females Raenald had mistreated. Apolo didn't give a gods damn if the ancestors disapproved or not; he was going to cut out Raenald's black heart.

"Let him go," Trey told Ardan.

"Trey!" exclaimed Apolo in frustration as Ardan stepped away to rejoin his men. "We can strike at Caron through him!"

Trey looked at him sharply. "I have made my decision. We do not know where Lord Caron and the rest of his men are. I will not allow my men to ride into a trap."

"I would take the chance," muttered Apolo resentfully. He wanted Raenald dead at his feet, like the females that fell at the bastard's feet after he raped and beat them to death along with his brother.

"I'll go with you," offered Duo and Apolo knew it was because of what he had overheard of Raenald's plans for Arora and Shamara if he were to have captured them in the hills.

"No! We still have a fight here." Trey nodded to the army that had assembled and were ready to face them. "Get back and wait for the order to attack." Trey turned back to Apolo. "Are you coming with me to meet their commander?"

Knowing that Trey would not change his mind, Apolo clamped his teeth together and nodded although the taste in his mouth was bitter. He had despised Raenald more than any of the other men in Dilan's suite, even more than Raemon who never let a female pass by him without abusing her. Vicious and sly, even Dilan only tolerated Raenald's presence because of his father. Females unfortunate enough to serve in the prince's suite would rather pass by Raemon and receive a blow from his meaty fist than draw any attention from Raenald. Remembering how the sick creature would force females to do unspeakable acts now made Apolo shake with the unfulfilled need to end his life.

He had no choice but to let go of his fury and join Trey along with Lords Chasek and Wattan to approach the single warrior who left the Caron forces to face them.


	45. Chapter 45 Trey proves he is worthy

**Chapter 45**

The man who stepped away from the warriors facing the emperor's army came forward with a determined stride. For a moment, Apolo thought he might be Raenald and he stiffened, his hand going to his sword to draw it so that he could strike him down, but Trey reached out to seize his arm, for once being the one to calm him. As he came closer, Apolo realized that he was not Raenald although the look of Lord Caron was stamped on his face.

He did not bow to Trey, nor make any respectful sign of greeting. "You are the pretender," he stated, and his icy blue gaze shifted to Apolo. "And you are his sorcerer." He then looked at Wattan and Chasek. "And you are the foolish warlords who had been duped by this terran."

While Chasek's and Wattan's faces darkened with anger and shifted as they clenched the hilts of the daggers at his insult, Trey's face did not betray his feelings, and not for the first time, Apolo marveled at his maturity since returning from Earth. Crown Prince Trey would have been howling with indignation at the insult, but Emperor Trey looked at the man as if he were a rambling lunatic beneath his notice.

"I am the emperor, this is my imperial guard and these are my loyal warlords. I was informed that Raenald commanded this army. Where is he so that I might speak to him?"

A tick in the other man's jaw told Apolo that there was no love between him and Caron's younger son. "He is not here."

"You stand in his place?" Trey raised a brow. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Caron's bastard?"

Trey had come to the same conclusion as Apolo. He wasn't surprised that Caron would sire a male and refuse to claim him, but this man seemed to have more honor than the one he had acknowledged.

The other man did not respond to his question, nor identify himself. He stood staring at Trey with icy pale blue eyes, the eyes of a man who had nothing to lose and everything to gain by leading the men following him to victory.

Suddenly a wimper came from beneath Trey's cloak, then an outraged squawk that made Trey sweep back his cloak to reveal his daughter's dark head peeping above the sling Duo had fashioned for Trey to keep Shamara tightly bound to him. Shamara was making it known that she did not want to be there now, and by the wrinkling of Trey's nose, he did not want her there either.

The Caron warrior stared at the child, and for an instant, Apolo saw and felt confusion mingled with gentle curiosity that seemed incongruous with a man that wore the face of Raenald of house Caron.

But he tamped down whatever he was feeling to return his gaze to Trey's face. "My lord does not want to destroy the men you have led astray. He will need them to gain control when he has claimed Zeno's throne. There is little doubt you will be victorious today, but Lord Caron's warriors will not be easily defeated and your army will be weakened by this battle."

Trey looked beyond the man to the southern warriors waiting to fight. Their numbers were significantly smaller than the army Trey had brought, but Apolo knew that he could not afford to lose them in a useless battle in the Wastelands. He surely realized by now that he had been the one to march into a trap of Caron's making. Caron had probably hand-picked the warriors who would cause the most damage to the emperor's forces. A victory on this plain would be no victory.

"What are you here to offer?" asked Trey, his tone even although Apolo felt his frustration.

"Face me in honorable combat," said the nameless warrior.

As Wattan and Chasek grumbled in outrage, Apolo stepped in front of Trey without giving him a chance to respond. "I am his imperial guard. You will face me before you face my lord, bastard."

"I will fight only the pretender," stated the other man, his gaze fixed past Apolo to Trey, his chilling gaze so much like Raenald's that Apolo wanted to stab out his eyes.

When Trey put his hand on Apolo's shoulder, Apolo ignored him until he squeezed him painfully and Apolo gritted his teeth as he stepped back. The air around them was thick with tension as well as the rank odor wafting from the sling on his body. If that was Shamara's opinion of this duel, then Apolo was in complete agreement.

"When I defeat you, what will I gain?" asked Trey.

The other man raised his brow. "You are very sure of yourself, terran impostor."

"I am very sure of myself because I am Trey, emperor of Calabria, and I have received the finest training so that I might be the ruler of the finest army in the binary system." Trey raked his gaze over the other man contemptuously. "Who are you to challenge me? You are the unclaimed male spawn of a coward who lays traps and sneaks away as he lets others fight his battles."

By just the mere flicker of his lashes, Apolo saw that Caron's bastard agreed with Trey, but he was a warrior who had given an oath to his lord and could not break it no matter how little he respected his actions.

"If you defeat me, my men will give you an oath," he said.

"You need not tell me the terms Caron expects should you defeat me," said Trey. "My warlords and their warriors will give Caron their oaths." Apolo wanted Trey to look at him, to discuss this with him before agreeing and he could see that Chasek and Wattan did not look happy with the situation either, but Trey did not look away from the warrior facing him.

"I have two conditions of my own, bastard, for either outcome of our duel. The first is to safeguard the lives of those I hold dear. Should you defeat me, my men will give you their oaths, but you will allow my imperial guard and my mate and child to return to the Sacred Hills."

"You think my lord would agree to allowing two sorcerers to escape along with your offspring?' asked the other man with a hint of amazement and a wary glance at Apolo.

"I will not fight you otherwise. I may lose many men today, but I have many allies to take their places." Apolo knew Trey was bluffing. He didn't want his men to die needlessly, not when they were fighting for their futures.

The other man stared at him in silence for a moment and then he nodded. "I will allow your imperial guard to leave unchallenged, and if the Wasteland whore manages to escape, I will not hunt her down, but I cannot guarantee the actions of house Caron. What is your other condition?"

The corner of Trey's lip curled up in an unpleasant smile. "When I defeat you, your warriors will return to Edgeland Fortress where they will give their oath to my mate, gracious Lady Arora."

The other man stiffened, and he spun to look at the warriors standing too far away to hear what they had discussed. His confidence was suddenly shaken, as if the price his men would pay in his defeat was too high. Apolo wondered if he would choose that they be slaughtered on the battlefield rather than force his men to endure the indignity of giving their oaths to a female.

He turned back to Trey, his eyes glittering with fury. "You would have the finest warriors in the empire pledge their lives to a Wasteland whore?"

Trey stiffened, and this time it was Apolo who seized his arm to keep him from attacking the other man. Through gritted teeth he said in a low, ominous tone that would have made Zeno proud, "Gracious Lady Arora is the finest warrior in the empire as is any male trained by her." He swept out his arm to indicate the men of his own army. "Any one of them would gladly die for her, and so would I, but I do not have to, because she has made me the warrior that I am."

"You will have to prove that," said the bastard calmly.

"Are we in agreement of the terms?" asked Trey stonily.

The other man nodded. "I will inform the commanders." Turning on his heel, he presented his back and marched to his men.

Trey did not look at Apolo as he spun and strode back to his own waiting commanders, walking so swiftly that he did not give Apolo or his warlords a chance to give their opinions before they rejoined the army. Lord Ardan was waiting along with Duo who had pushed his way through the battalion commanders waiting for orders.

"Maxwell!" barked Trey. "Get this sling off me and change Shamara's wraps. She has fouled them!"

Trey did not say another word until Duo had taken Shamara from him, and Apolo could not even smile when Duo scolded Shamara for the mess she had made that had the infant giggling and kicking her legs oblivious to the danger they were all in as Duo hurried her away, holding her away from him as her sodden, filled wrappings slid down her chubby legs.

Shaking his head as he looked down at the fouled front of his tunic, Trey did not speak for a moment, and then he faced his men. "I will meet their commander in honorable combat."

Apolo was glad that his commanders and warlords agreed with him that the idea was foolish, but Trey had already accepted the duel so there was nothing they could do but hear what would happen in the event of his defeat or victory.

By the time he finished, Duo had returned with Shamara to listen to their discussion, but he stood back without betraying his own thoughts.

Lord Wattan was not so restrained. "Have you lost your mind, my lord? Lord Caron chose that warrior with care and lured you here just for this. You have played into his hands!"

"Do you have so little faith in me?" asked Trey with a sigh. He looked at each of the warlords as well as their commanders and then said, "If I cannot defeat a single warrior, do I deserve to be your emperor? Or do you still harbor doubts about my identity? Would you question me if you truly believed I am Trey?"

They did not respond and Apolo could feel Trey's disappointment. "I see," he said after a moment of silence. "You really do not believe I am who I claim to be, and you think you are using a gullible pretender to make war on each other."

"We are not just making war on each other," said Lord Chasek gruffly.

"Are you not?" snapped Trey irritably. "You and Lord Vaan have never liked Lord Waescop, but you could do nothing about it when he was high in Dax's favor. As for you, Lord Wattan, we all know how you despise Lord Caron. You accepted me only when you were convinced I might be able to rid you of that bastard."

As the men he had confronted looked away, Apolo reached out to lay a gentle, claming hand on his shoulder, but Trey shrugged him off and stepped out of his reach.

"You are the worst of all, Apolo. You caused all this doubt and mistrust when you left me on the other side of the wormhole." Apolo was stunned by his censure, wondering how he had missed feeling Trey's deep resentment. "Because of you, men like that bastard planning to kill me can call the woman I love a Wasteland whore and I cannot defend her because that is exactly what she is!"

Shocked by his words, Apolo did not even have a chance to react before Duo Maxwell stepped forward to thrust Shamara into his arms before he put his hands on Trey's shoulders. He ignored the startled looks the men gave each other that he dared to touch the emperor.

"Hey, Trey, get a grip!"

He leaned down until they were nose to nose and eye to eye. "I heard you say that you are going to face a man trained to kill you in a few moments. I don't think you should go into that fight worrying about who you are and what others think about you or Arora. You gotta keep your eye on the ball, Trey. Lose it, and the game is over."

For a long, tense moment, Trey and Duo stared at each other, and then Trey said, "I am not going to lose, Duo."

Duo's lips curved up in a smile. "Well, you weren't very good at football or baseball or any ball game for that matter. You won't lose unless he takes out a ball."

Trey met his smile with one of his own. "Arora has been teaching me a seventh attack. I won't lose." Then he added. "I wasn't that bad at basketball."

The men around them were visibly relieved and Apolo felt a little envious that Duo had managed to get Trey to see reason without the benefit of Guerani powers.

Trey leaned closer to Duo and touched his forehead to the terran's, a sign of his deep affection for the other man even if Duo did not realize it. "If the gods choose that it is my time to die, I hold you to your vow. Take Shamara and get back to Edgeland Fortress to get Arora to the hills where you will keep them safe until Apolo joins you."

Duo grunted. "You're not going to lose, Trey, but I will do as you ask, and if they are threatened, I'll get my ship off the ground and take them away from this rotten planet. If anyone harms your females, it will be over my dead body."

There were murmurs of approval from the men around them and even Apolo was amazed by the strength of Duo's oath. No man had ever given such an oath to protect a female let alone a Wasteland whore and a female child that should have been left in the desert to die.

Oblivious to the effect his words had, Duo straightened and waved his hand before his nose. "You smell like shit, Trey." He reached down to pull off his tunic and undershirt which he held out to him. "I don't want that stench distracting you."

Shaking his head, Trey did not refuse his offer, pulling off his tunic and pulling on Duo's which was just a little too big for him, but not enough to get in his way. "I'll be sure to have a whole wardrobe made for you, Maxwell."

"Don't bother. I'll end up having to give away all of it because you Calabrians don't know how to dress for an occasion." Duo looked at the tunic Trey had discarded, then shook his head, snatched Shamara from Apolo's arms as swiftly as he had pushed her into them, and he marched away. "Let's go find me something to wear, princess."

Trey nodded to the men, but he did not speak to them again as he snatched up his sword and he headed back to the neutral swath of land separating the armies. Apolo wanted to speak to him again, but he did not know what he could say that Duo had not already. So he could only watch with his heart pounding in fear for the brother of his heart as the warrior who had come to kill him stepped away from the Caron forces. If Apolo had to watch Trey die this day, no amount of coaxing by the ancestors would force him to continue living. Since the moment he was a small child and he held the newborn crown prince in his hands, he knew their lives were tied forever, had felt it with his Guerani powers. Trey was more than the brother of his heart, he was a part of him and losing him would kill him.

He should never have doubted Trey. From the moment the two men dashed at each other, their first clash of swords high in the air, Trey proved that he had made no idle boast to Caron's bastard. His movements were fluid and his attacks seemed effortless as he slipped through the other man's guard again and again. Caron had not sent a novice to fight the man he called the pretender, but Trey easily defended against blows that would have eviscerated lesser men. Apolo was sure the fight was over even before Trey began the sixth attack and the bastard had no defense. They met again in the air, and Trey twisted as he performed a series of blows that the other man could not defend against, but when Trey could have easily taken off his head, he used what seemed like inhuman strength to wrench the sword from his opponent's hand.

Pushing off him, he sent the other man spiraling to the ground as he leapt high into the air and raised both swords to cross above his head before he fell to straddle the man lying on his back, swords still crossed but now at his opponent's neck. Not wanting to see him kill the warrior, yet unable to take his eyes from the fight, Apolo expected to see Trey pull the swords together to slice through his neck, but Trey did not move as he stared down at the other man. He wondered what he was doing until he saw that Trey was talking to him and no one could hear what he said, not even Apolo who tried to reach them with his Guerani senses.

Suddenly Trey hopped back, and the other man, bloody and panting from his fight, pulled himself to his feet to face the emperor. Now Trey turned his head and he nodded to Apolo who quickly joined them. Trey handed the defeated warrior's sword to Apolo.

"He has agreed to become one of my warlords," Trey said and Apolo started with shock.

"Trey, you cannot do this," he admonished, wondering what could have possessed him to take such a man, a bastards no less, and raise him as a warlord.

Trey fixed him with what Apolo considered his imperial glare, the look at marked him as Zeno's son. "I will take his oath and you will infuse his blade with your powers. Arora told me that in ancient days it was done."

Apolo blinked wondering how Arora knew such a thing when he did not. "Have you lost your senses? This man came here to kill you!" He looked at the other man. "He should be dead now, not standing here waiting for you to give him a chance to betray you."

Trey shook his head and his gaze softened. "Sometimes the men most loyal are those that have nothing to lose." He looked past Apolo and he turned to see that Trey was looking at Duo. The terran was holding Shamara high against his chest so that she could explore his face with her tiny fingers. Despite the domestic tableau, Apolo knew that Duo was fast becoming a formidable warrior whose ingenuity and creativity had already proven him valuable to the empire. Perhaps Trey had seen something in this beaten man to convince him that he could serve the empire.

Apolo took the sword, and holding it above his head by the hilt, he rested the blade in his other hand and closed his eyes. He called to the ancestors to bless the sword, expecting to be ignored, but he felt the power rush through his body and out to the hand holding the hilt, through the blade and back into him through his other hand. He heard the startled and amazed sounds from both armies, and when the ancestors had retreated, he opened his eyes to see that a faint blue glow dissipating from the blade. At that moment, he had a vision that he realized was a memory.

 _"You will not prevent Arora from performing the last attack and receiving her sword as an imperial warrior?"_

 _Apolo had sought his father in his office at Edgeland Fortress, but Dax had not been there. The scribe informed him that he had left a several moments earlier, and fool that he was, Apolo had asked many warriors if they had seen him so that he could track him down. He had been directed to the weapon smith, but the man was standing outside the enormous building that housed his forge, sent away by the governor himself._

 _Ignoring the voice of reason inside him, Apolo pushed into the building and found Dax hammering away at a sword that was glowing as brightly as the coals of the blacksmith's fire._

 _Dax did not respond to him, but continued to hammer at the weapon, and when he was satisfied, he thrust the blade into the water to cool it, and when he took it out, only then did he look at Apolo._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I asked you a question," said Apolo furiously._

 _"I thought you might be giving your sister some last minute training or are you leaving that to your incompetent prince?" Dax moved away to the grindstone and Apolo watched him incredulously as he moved the blade over the spinning stone that he pumped by a pedal with his foot, turning the blade again and again, the noise it made precluding any more conversation until he had finished and the blade gleamed in the light from the coals, the edge sharp and deadly._

 _"Prince Trey is not incompetent," Apolo exclaimed to defend the brother of his heart._

 _"And yet a female will perform the last attack before him when he has trained longer." Dax ran his finger along the edge and Apolo was mesmerized by the blood he drew that now rolled down the blade. He wondered why his father had blooded the blade with his own blood, but he wasn't going to ask._

 _"You have not answered my question," Apolo reminded him with a shake of his head._

 _Dax moved away, and Apolo moved to watch what he did at a worktable. He carefully laid the blade on the table, then wrapped the grip with soft metal, and then he reached inside his tunic to draw forth a pouch that he opened to empty on the worktable. Apolo moved closer to see that they were stones, gemstones that had not been polished and yet were so beautiful he could not look away._

 _"I found these in the hills." He laughed gruffly. "No, not found, but was directed to them." Apolo wanted to ask who directed him, but he would not distract him as he sorted through the stones until he found several that he pushed into the metal on the hilt of the sword. When he finished, Apolo was amazed by the sword his father had fashioned of his own hands._

 _"This blade will drink the blood of many," said Dax and he let out a sigh that Apolo might have thought regretful if it had come from any other man, but not from the demon standing before him._

 _When he raised the sword above his head, Apolo fell back several paces, fearing he would cleave him in half, but he ignored Apolo as he raised his other arm and gently laid the blade in his open palm. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back and Apolo wondered what he was doing until he saw blue light race along the blade of the sword before it enveloped his father, raising him from the ground._

 _Gaping at him, both terrified and amazed, Apolo was frozen to the spot as he watched the light grow so bright that he had to close his eyes and turn away until he heard his father's voice and he realized that the room had become dimly lit again._

 _"They are gone," announced Dax, his voice holding the hint of mockery._

 _Apolo turned to look at him, and he was shocked to see the golden light of Guerani sorcery fading from his eyes._

 _"I have proven to them that I am stronger than they are." He suddenly crossed the room to seize Apolo by the throat, squeezing so that he could not breathe. Apolo clawed at his hand, but the demon was too strong and he knew that he would die._

 _Dax forced him to look into his eyes. "You will do this for me or I will kill him. Nothing you or that whore keeping you company can do will stop me."_

 _Apolo was sure he was hallucinating or that Dax had lost his mind, but suddenly his eyes glowed fiercely golden as he met Apolo's terrified gaze. Apolo tried frantically to summon his own powers, but the ancestors had abandoned him and he could only stare helplessly into his eyes._

 _"You will not remember this, Guerani spawn, and if you do, I will come for you."_

Pain lanced through his skull, pain that now made him shudder as he stood with the sword he had blessed in his hand. He was weak from the sudden reemergence of the memory, but he was able to hand the sword to Trey as if nothing had happened. He had never blessed a sword before, and yet he had known how because he had seen his father use his powers that day, the day Arora had received her imperial sword, never knowing that her father had made it with his own hands and blessed it with his powers. The first blood it had drank was his own.

Standing beside Trey, a breeze flowed over and through him that only he could feel and he knew it was Dax and Valerya. They had saved him that day from whatever evil had taken hold of Dax and Apolo wondered if that evil would one day come for him.


	46. Chapter 46 Lord Amyr

**Chapter 46**

When the men surged forward cautiously along with the opposing force, Duo went with them. He was reasonably sure now that there would be no battle, that Trey had effectively won himself another battalion with his surprising skill. Duo had to wonder when Arora had time to train him when he was busy planning with his warlords and she was training warriors. In the future when they hurried off to be with each other, Duo was going to imagine swords and instructions instead of sweaty bodies tangled in sheets.

He was standing nearby to hear Trey say, "Kneel before me ..." He paused as his brow wrinkled in consternation and then he said to the beaten man. "You did not give me your name."

The warrior faced Trey proudly. "I was never given a name. My mother was a Wasteland slave who dared to fight her lord. He made sure that she knew he would never claim me, nor give me a name before he took her life with his bare hands as she pushed me into the world."

Duo wondered if killing a female with bare hands was as taboo on Calabria as taking a fist to another male, and judging from the lack of reaction from the men, he guessed they made an exception for the fair sex, the one that would suffer more from a beating. They all needed a swift kick between the legs to remind them how easy it would be to bring them low. A few lessons to the right females might teach them to use defensive move number one to their advantage and they could spread it around until men started walking around females covering their sensitive parts. A frown from Apolo warned Duo that the other man might be reading his thoughts and he wished he could find a way to block him.

Shamara squirmed against him, so he turned her to face the imperial proceedings and she relaxed to show her approval.

"No one has ever called you a name?" asked Trey incredulously.

"Very few have ever spoken directly to me," the man told him. "Only Lord Caron and my sword master."

Duo doubted that his father's overtures were friendly.

"Is there a name you wish to be called. I will not have a nameless warlord."

He did not speak for a moment and then he said, "My sword master was called Amyr. He cared for me since my earliest memories and he was always kind to me."

Trey nodded. "I recall your sword master. He held a position at Edgeland Fortress for many years before Dax the Demon allowed Lord Caron to take him south to train his men. Some of us had the honor of learning from him. If he is yet lives, I would have him know that he would have been proud of your performance even in your defeat."

The beaten warrior did not speak for a moment, and then he said, "Several months ago, Master Amyr presented me to Lord Caron to demand that he acknowledge not just my skill, but my place in his house."

Duo knew where this story was going and he saw that the men with Trey, his warlords, were outraged by the conclusion.

"Lord Caron struck him down and put his body out in the plains for the animals to devour." Trey's new warlord raised his chin. "I would be honored to carry his name."

As the warlords and their commanders murmured their approval, Trey said, "Then kneel before for me, Amyr."

The man knelt and Duo saw that he was touched deeply to be called by a name, the name of a man he must have revered if not loved as a father.

Trey held out the sword to him. "I give you this sword, Amyr to protect the empire. How will you use this sword?"

The newly named Amyr looked up at Trey as he took the sword from him and said in a voice that was hoarse with emotion, "In the service to my emperor."

Trey put his hand on Amyr's shoulder as the other man stared at his sword as if seeing it for the first time. "From this day forward, you will be known as a warlord of the empire. Now give me your oath."

Amyr looked up at him. "I give you my oath, Emperor Trey, on the honor of my house, to protect and serve you."

Trey nodded. "I give you my oath, Amyr, on the honor of my house, to protect and serve you."

Men from both armies that would have clashed on the battlefield cheered and Duo guessed by their enthusiastic response that Lord Caron's men respected the warrior Caron's craven son had left behind to do his dirty work and they were happy that he had received such an honor. The newly created Lord Amyr looked ready to burst.

"Lord Amyr, after the former warriors of Lord Caron's house give you their oaths, you will take them to Edgeland Fortress where they will give their oaths to gracious Lady Arora. Then you will escort my mate to Imperia and deploy your warriors as the palace and city guard."

Amyr bowed low to him, his hand on his heart. "I will be honored to protect your house, my lord."

When he straightened, Trey dismissed him with a nod and after Lord Amyr returned to his men, Trey looked at Apolo who looked pale and used up to Duo. "After you have healed the wounds I gave to Lord Amyr, return to me. I have another task for you."

Although he was obviously weak, Apolo did not argue as he followed Lord Amyr. Duo watched him for a moment until he felt Shamara moving against him and he looked down to see her holding out her arms for her father.

Trey took her from him and Duo said, "I think I heard you tell Lord Amyr that he was to take Arora – gracious Lady Arora – back to Imperia and set up his men as your palace guard." He winced and scratched his head. "Don't you think you should discuss this with Arora? Aren't you coming back with us?"

Trey met Duo's gaze. "You are going with Lord Amyr and the new palace guard. We are staying in the Wastelands to look for Caron, Raenald or Raemon. We know that Raenald is here somewhere and I intend to hunt him down."

"Not even an hour ago you warned Apolo that Raenald could be leading you into a trap?" Trey's decisions were not making any sense to Duo. "I take it you have changed your mind."

"I doubt Lord Caron believed I could best his assassin. So I intend to take the fight to him."

Duo shook his head. "That is a bad idea, Trey. Caron – and I'm not going to call him 'lord' after what I heard about him today – hasn't gotten as powerful as he is without planning for every contingency."

Trey propped Shamara on his hip and put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "You don't know Lord Caron. He became a warlord by his brutality, not his brains. He's skulking around in the Wastelands and I intend to find him."

"And you're leaving me to tell Arora that you are going on this wild goose chase." Duo looked at Shamara, then at him. "Let me guess, you are also taking Shamara."

"I will be in Imperia for the birth of my son," Trey told him. "Apolo will know when I must return. In the meantime, I am counting on you to keep her safe."

Duo threw up his hands. "Thanks, Trey! Send me to tell Arora that you aren't going back with her and then insult her by insisting I keep her safe."

Trey smiled and patted his shoulder. "Lord Amyr is a capable warrior. I think you will find him invaluable in the task I have given you."

Duo grunted. "I think I liked you better when you got stoned in the garden."

"Well, there have been more than a few times that I wish I had the foresight to bring a baggie or two of some weed before leaving L10," Trey muttered. "I could go for a puff or two at the moment."

"Newt told me there's some stuff on the second moon you might be able to smoke," he told Trey.

"Then it's too bad we can't get to the second moon after the pirates stole all our ships." Trey sighed. "When I was Crown Prince, I never thought about leaving Calabria. Those ships were for defending our planet and maintaining trade contact with Bayman, but now that I have been out there, in space, I miss it."

"You're less likely now that you are emperor than when you were crown prince to leave the planet."

Since Trey spent the rest of the day listening to oaths with Shamara either sitting on his lap or sleeping in the sling Duo had fashioned from a tunic donated from one of Ardan's men, he had nothing to do. He watched the ceremony until he grew bored and went to find Sadie where he took a nap until he felt the toe of a boot nudging him awake.

Looking up, he saw Apolo and Trey standing over him, the latter holding Shamara on his hip again. The first sun was sinking, but looking past Trey, he saw that Lord Amyr's forces were mounted and waiting.

He yawned and stretched before rising along with Sadie who sensed they were leaving. "I suppose I have to get on my horse again. You know, Trey, my ass hurts from the ride to get here and now we're leaving again. Maybe we could stay another night here."

"I want Arora in Imperia as soon as possible," Trey said before turning to speak to Lord Amyr standing nearby. "You should reach Edgeland Fortress by second sunrise if you leave now and stop after second sunset. On the following morning, set out for Imperia so you can be there in three days."

As Lord Amyr left to inform the men of their travel plans, Duo ruffled Shamara's head. "Take care of your papa, princess."

She didn't stop sucking on her finger as she looked at him with wide, serious dark eyes that Duo found disconcerting.

"Watch over my sister," Apolo said, drawing his attention from Shamara. "She won't admit that she needs someone, but I will tell you that she does. She is worried about the baby and with Trey not returning from the Wastelands to join her, she is going to feel even more anxious."

"I'll watch over her as much as she allows me," Duo said with a huff. "But I doubt I can tell her what to do any more than her mate can."

Trey snorted. "Truer words were never spoken."

Grasping Sadie's reins, Duo led her away from Trey's camp and headed towards the warriors waiting for him, Trey at his side. His eyes on the former warriors of house Caron, Duo said, "Are you sure about these guys? This morning they stepped onto the battlefield wanting to kill you and now you are giving them the responsibility of guarding your home? Why didn't you kill Amyr when you had the chance?"

Trey stood staring ahead and Duo followed his gaze to where Lord Amyr waited patiently with his men for Duo to join them. "I don't know, Duo. I was going to do it in the air, but I suddenly had the feeling that I should spare him, and when he was on the ground and I could have done it then, that feeling grew stronger."

"The gods were speaking to you," suggested Apolo reverently. "They have a plan for Lord Amyr."

"Yeah," said Duo drily. "A plan to get him into the palace so he can strike you where you are most vulnerable. I'm not so sure I would trust the advice of the gods. And I think you are making a mistake by letting Caron's men into the palace."

"Duo, you don't understand our culture," Trey told him with a shake of his head. "I defeated them, and they made an oath to me. They can be trusted because they are my warriors now."

"I wouldn't trust anyone from Lord Caron's house and I don't even know him beyond what I have heard and the little I saw of him." Duo certainly didn't think he could trust the man's beefy, trained killer of a son who was waiting mounted on a giant horse that made Sadie skittish. Duo stroked her nose to calm her, then leaped up onto her back.

"Go with the gods," Trey said with a nod.

Duo grunted. "I'm not going with any gods, I'm going with an army of men I don't trust. I won't get any sleep tonight. Thanks, Trey." He glanced at Lord Amyr who did not betray with any expression on his face if he had heard Duo or not. Well, he had stayed at Gowaen's side for several days and earned his trust. He could probably do the same with Amyr and learn what nefarious plan Caron had cooked up through him.

"Are you ready to go, my lord?" asked Lord Amyr when Duo nudged Sadie to join them.

"I heard that!" called out Trey. "He is not a lord!"

Duo chuckled and looked at Amyr. "Have you been speaking to Lord Ardan?"

"He has great respect for you, my ..." Amyr wrinkled his brow. "How do I call you?"

"You can call me Duo, or terran ..."

"Or dumb ass," added Trey.

Duo gave Trey a gesture that none of the Calabrians would understand, but Trey pursed his lips together and gave him a promise with his eyes that they would discuss it in the future. He looked back to Amyr. "Maybe we should go, my lord, before the emperor drags me off my horse and puts his fist in my face."

Amyr looked shocked. "He would not do such a thing!"

"Oh, when you get to know him, you'll find out that he is capable of quite a few things emperors of Calabria probably did not do." Duo heard Trey's indignant growl, so he gave Sadie a nudge and guided her away.

Because Trey had discussed what he had expected thoroughly with Amyr, and because his new warlord would rather cut off his arm than deviate from the emperor's order, they traveled swiftly towards Edgeland Fortress. If the horses did not need to rest, they probably would not have stopped to make camp. The former Caron warriors did so efficiently, and they did not waste any time around the campfire with Duo who had gotten used to the camaraderie with the warriors in the evening.

Since he wasn't going to have any company, he finished the food he had found – he wondered if there was an infinite population of sand slugs – and was going to bed down with Sadie when Amyr suddenly sat across the fire from him.

"I thought you were sleeping," Duo remarked as he tossed the leaf on which he had held his food into the fire.

"I could not sleep," the other man told him. "After every thing that happened today …" He fell silent, but Duo sensed he wanted to talk. If no one ever spoke to him, maybe he had a lot to say, but Duo hoped it wasn't too much because he wanted to wrap up in his cloak and curl up to Sadie's warm body.

After several tense moments in which Duo wondered if he had fallen asleep staring into the flames, Amyr said, "Before sending me with Raenald, Lord Caron told me that if I defeated the pretender, he would acknowledge me and that my next task would be to hunt down Raenald."

"Your family makes me glad I don't have one," said Duo.

"I would not mind hunting down Raenald anyway. I have suffered many indignities at his hands." He tossed something into the fire that made it flare up and Duo leaned away from the fire.

Duo wondered how candid Amyr would be. "So, did Caron have any plan for your possible defeat?"

The other man looked at him. "Defeat was not an option."

"He isn't going to be happy that you joined the other team," Duo remarked.

By Amyr's silence, he had no idea what Duo was talking about, so he rephrased his remark. "He'll be angry that you gave the emperor your oath."

"The emperor defeated me in honorable combat."

Duo hoped that is what really happened and that the defeat was not part of a bigger plan. Maybe terrans were a dishonorable lot that couldn't be trusted and that was why Duo was having trouble understanding the weight an oath could have on Calabria. Not that there weren't honorable terrans, but he had seen enough despicable behavior to make him wary. So Amyr's defeat could have been a ploy on his part, but then he had no way of knowing that Trey would appoint him to command the palace guard. Who could have forseen that? Duo wondered if even Trey had given it any thought. The words just seemed to come out of his mouth, and Duo wasn't going to attribute to any busybody deities. Trey was a good judge of character, so maybe Duo shouldn't be so mistrustful of his traveling companions.

"You are the terran that led the canyon beasts to our warriors in the hills," remarked Amyr after a moment of silence.

Duo's was surprised. "How do you know that? Did you see me?"

"I was not there. Raenald sent me ahead to clear the way of any beasts." Duo was surprised to hear him chuckle. "I think he was hoping a canyon beast would eat me. The few men that were consumed met a fitting end. They were lazy warriors who took their lead from Raenald."

"The more I hear about him, the more I dislike him. I saw him once in the hills with your father and I don't think he likes him either."

"Nobody likes Raenald, but nobody dares to voice their opinion because Lord Caron acknowledged him as his son. We all secretly enjoyed when his sire disciplined him."

"You didn't answer my question. How do you know I stampeded the canyon beasts?"

"I heard the chieftain, Meridon, tell Lord Caron."

Duo didn't even think before he blurted, "Did you tell Trey about their discussion or did you hide the fact that the wild old man in the mountains is teaming up with that bastard Caron?"

Even across the fire from him, Duo could see Amyr stiffen indignantly and he wished he could take back his accusation. But then the other man spoke and he managed to keep his feelings out of his voice. "I told Emperor Trey about the meeting, but I did not hear what they discussed. Neither seemed to trust the other, and if they came to any kind of agreement, I did not hear of it. Lord Caron ordered me to leave with Raenald and his men, and even if he had not, I would not have been privy to any plans he would have made with the chieftain. I did as Lord Caron commanded."

Knowing that Meridon and Caron might be collaborating, Trey had chosen to stay in the Wastelands instead of returning to Arora. Duo was getting the feeling that Trey was making a terrible mistake, a mistake that might cost him dearly.

"I am sorry I accused you. From what I understand, an alliance between Meridon and Lord Caron would be devastating for the emperor."

Amyr did not respond to Duo's apology, but he said, "Meridon showed Lord Caron no respect, and my lord had no choice but to tolerate it because there were many tribesmen hiding in the forest waiting to attack. By what I saw, no alliance between Lord Caron and the chieftain could last."

Duo was relieved to hear it, and he wasn't surprised Meridon and Caron could find no common ground. Meridon would be a fool to back Caron because from all he had heard of the man, if he were to wrest control from Trey, he would be as merciless as Zeno had been with the nomads who refused to recognize his rule.

Not wanting to consider what a meeting between Meridon and Caron meant, Duo changed the subject. "Commanding the palace guard is a great honor and huge responsibility."

"I have given my oath to the emperor to protect his home, just as I have heard that you have given your solemn oath to protect his mate, therefore his house." Duo didn't know why, but hearing Amyr talk about his oath made him suddenly realize how much responsibility he had taken on. He wasn't afraid for himself, and while he knew Arora was far more capable than he was, she was vulnerable in her present condition no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise. Protecting Arora was the same as protecting Trey when she meant so much to him, so he was protecting the emperor's house. His heart began to race as Duo thought about taking Arora to Imperia while Trey remained in the Wastelands. As the bonded mate of the emperor, she would be a target because harming her would harm the emperor.

"You are very honorable and brave, Duo Maxwell, to commit yourself to your friend when you are not even Calabrian." Then he heard the other man chuckle and Duo frowned at him. "Are you messing with me, Lord Amyr?"

"Perhaps," he said enigmatically.

"Well, you made the same oath, so I guess we're in this together."

"In what?" asked Amyr.

Duo sighed. "I meant that we both have to protect the emperor's house."

"Why did you not say so in the first place?" Amyr rubbed his face and shook his head. "I do not understand the words you use. Are you using terran speech?"

"If we are working together, you are going to have to get used to it." Duo rose and Amyr did as well, and when he turned to head to Sadie and his sleeping roll, Amyr stopped him.

"Please tell me, Duo Maxwell, that I have not made a mistake in trusting the emperor. Tell me that he is not a pretender as Lord Caron has stated over and over."

Duo realized that Amyr was more worried than he let on after his whole world had turned upside down. If Trey were defeated, this man would be condemned to death because Lord Caron would not forgive him for giving his oath to Trey whether he was his flesh and blood or not.

"I knew Trey as Trowa Barton when he was in the terran solar system and he was just a fellow pilot. And when he returned to Calabria, I followed him to help him regain what he had lost, but now I cannot return to my own planet. You want me to tell you something I cannot know for certain, but I trust Lady Virinea, Lord Apolo and especially gracious Lady Arora. She was in love with Crown Prince Trey, and since I know how that feels, I also know that she would not betray her feelings for him with a stranger that bears some resemblance to him."

The other man gave an audible sigh of relief. "I sensed that he was honorable despite all that I had heard to the contrary, and my master, Amyr, told me to trust my senses." He bowed to Duo who didn't know how to react. "May the gods visit your dreams, Duo Maxwell." When he straightened, Duo saw that he was grinning. "And may that visit be short because we will break camp before first sunrise."

Duo glared at his back as he walked away, then stomped to where Sadie was settled on the ground. His mount was already sleeping and she didn't even lift her head to greet him. How was he supposed to sleep? Even if he had enough time to get any rest before the sun rose, he had as much to worry about now as Amyr. Protecting Arora was tantamount to protecting Trey's entire empire and Duo did not know if he was equal to the task.


	47. Chapter 47 Lord Amyr discovers females

**Chapter 47**

They had been riding since the first sunrise, and Lord Amyr set a grueling pace so that they could reach Edgeland Fortress by equal suns which Duo had learned was what Calabrians considered midday. Duo had been riding near the back, partly because he was too tired to urge Sadie forward, but mostly because Sadie could not match the pace of the fine animals Caron provided the warriors he had sent to decimate the emperor's army.

Because he didn't get any sleep the night before, Duo was exhausted, and he was now so filthy that his flesh crawled after three days without a decent bath. In the past he probably wouldn't have realized how long it had been since he had bathed, but he had come to appreciate the grooming habits forced on him on Calabria. Now his sweaty body was itchy, his face and hair were caked with mud and he had the taste of dirt in his mouth. There was no breeze today so the swiftly moving horses kicked up a choking dust that made it hard to breathe, and more than once when they crossed shallow streams the horses churned up mud that splattered him mercilessly. He was looking forward to relaxing in his bathing pool and nobody was going to drag him out of it.

When they came over the rise to see the fortress, Duo was surprised to see that the usual activity outside the walls was absent. There were no boys learning to ride, no females from the nearby encampment washing clothing at the river or gathering food. Even more perplexing, the gates were closed.

The column of men came to a stop, and Duo heard Lord Amyr calling for him, so he forced Sadie forward until she was beside the other man's horse. Duo wasn't happy that the brute tried to bite him although Sadie seemed to judge him worthy because after she sniffed the male thoroughly, Duo had to tug her away when she began rubbing her face against his neck. He knew what that meant and he doubted Amyr wanted his mount riled by a lusty female.

"The fortress scouts have warned of our approach and they must not have seen you among us as you lagged behind all morning." Amyr passed his gaze over Duo who realized that the other man wasn't nearly as dirty as he was. Maybe he wouldn't be so filthy if he hadn't spent the morning riding in the dirt kicked up by the hooves of an entire army's horses. He wasn't going to admit to falling asleep and having to catch up when Sadie decided it wasn't worth the effort to keep up with them.

Duo nodded towards the gate. "They will open the gates for us when I explain who you are." Without waiting for his response, Duo urged Sadie into a gallop to the fortress entrance and he was surprised that Lord Amyr did not immediately follow. When he neared the gate, he turned in the saddle to wave him forward, and as he turned back to the huge, heavy doors, he was relieved to hear the thudding hooves behind him.

"Hey!" Duo shouted, looking up at the walkway where he could not see anyone. "You can open the gate!"

A familiar dark head appeared, and then Arora stood on the walkway, leaning over to look at him. She was wearing her battle tunic, so Duo knew she had logically assumed they were under attack from the army bearing down on the fortress. "Where is my mate, Duo?"

She was looking past him, her face pale as she scanned the men on horseback, but she surely knew that Trey would be at the head of the army, that he would be pounding on the gates to demand he be let in so he could be at his mate's side.

"He's not here," he told her. "Just open the gate and I will explain everything."

"You want me to open the gate to men wearing Lord Caron's colors?" she asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically shrill.

"Trey sent us here."

"I don't believe Trey would send that army back here! The scouts did not report seeing you among them. Lord Caron's men must have been holding you hostage, hiding you until they could use you to help them get inside."

"No! I am not a hostage."

"I just saw you try to escape them, but we could not have opened the doors fast enough to let you in before that warrior caught up with you."

Duo rubbed his eyes, in frustration and exhaustion. She did not look like she believed him, and he could understand why. So he turned to look at Lord Amyr, to tell him to say something to convince her, but he was staring at Arora slack-jawed, his eyes wide.

Duo thought he might be mesmerized by her beauty even though she looked a little haggard at the moment, but Lord Amyr sucked in his breath and then said, "Is … is that a female?"

Duo blinked at him incredulously. "You have never seen a female?" He didn't need to answer. Of course he had not! If Caron had not allowed anyone to speak to him, he probably kept him away from females as well. Duo snapped his fingers in front of Lord Amyr's face. "Hey, Amyr, you have any ideas about getting in before she sends warriors out to fight us?"

The other man stared at Arora for a moment longer before he reached into his saddle pack and withdrew a rolled parchment which he handed to Duo. "These are the words of the emperor written in Lord Apolo's hand."

Duo frowned at him. "You could have said you had this earlier." But Amyr wasn't listening because he resumed staring at Arora so Duo moved forward and held up his arm to wave the parchment for her to see. "I think this is a pass into the fortress and maybe Trey's explanation. At least I hope it is and not some love note." He heard Lord Amyr make a noise somewhere between shock and indignation, probably about how he was talking about his emperor.

Arora took her eyes from the warrior and looked at Duo. "Is Trey safe? And Shamara? Where is Shamara?"

"Trey kept Shamara with him."

She still hesitated even though Lord Amyr had not made any move to come any closer to Duo who was near enough to the doors now that he could easily slip in if they opened it. The battalion at Amyr's back had not advanced and did not look quite as menacing as they had in the Wastelands. The men were now talking to each other, all of them probably as awed by the emperor's mate as their warlord.

Finally she blew out her breath and turned to give the order to open the gate before looking back to Duo. "Only you and that warrior may enter."

When Dax was there, the doors were operated electronically, but the pirates had taken every bit of Baymani technology that was accessible in the chaos after Zeno's death, so now they opened and closed by more primitive means. Heavy chains began to clank as the men inside turned a crank to open the double doors and Duo climbed off Sadie while signaling to Lord Amyr to dismount. The other man was understandably wary, and although Arora had left the walkway by the gate, Amyr was still looking in that direction, so intently that he tripped over his own big feet and stumbled forward. He would have fallen if Duo hadn't grasped his arm to steady him.

Lord Amyr took the opportunity to say to him in a low voice, "Are all females as pleasant to look upon, or has the emperor taken the choicest female for his house?"

Duo grinned at him. "I'm not going to say gracious Lady Arora is not the choicest female in the empire because I haven't seen them all yet, but she is damn handy with a sword and, as you said, very pleasing to look at."

They passed through the gate to find the subject of their remarks standing with her legs parted in a wide stance, her hand resting on her sword, ready to draw it with speed that could not be matched.

"I heard you, Duo." There was a sour look on her pleasing countenance so Duo guessed she didn't like her beauty being discussed after she had worked so hard to rise to her position as imperial guard.

She passed her gaze over Lord Amyr, and Duo knew the exact moment that she realized who he was when her brow furrowed. "Why do you travel with our enemies?" she asked Duo without taking her eyes off Lord Caron's son.

Duo went to stand to the side between them. "Let me introduce Lord Amyr."

Arora met Duo's gaze. "I do not ever recall a warlord by that name. However, when I was a child, I received my early training from a warrior named Amyr here at Edgeland Fortress."

"I think he was the same man," Duo told her. "Anyway, he trained this Amyr and since he didn't have a name ..." He fell silent when Arora turned an intense golden gaze on him so he knew that speaking was a waste of time when he could feel her rummaging through his mind.

She looked back at Amyr, perusing him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. "Is Lord Caron now making warlords of his sons? I knew he was bold, but not that bold."

Before Duo could respond, Lord Amyr drew his sword, and thinking that he had been right, that the bastard was here to kill Arora, Duo lunged to prevent him. Before his sword was halfway drawn, the other man dropped to a knee before Arora who had not even reacted to his startling move as she stood watching and as he bowed his head, he raised his sword to offer it to her.

"I give you my oath, gracious lady Arora, to serve and protect you."

Arora took the sword from him and Duo saw her eyes widen slightly before looking back at the man at her feet. "Before I accept your oath, Lord Amyr, tell me how you come to be a warlord." Duo wondered why she didn't just pull that from his head until he realized the new warlord might be offended by her lack of trust after he had given his oath.

Amyr's head drooped a little as if he were embarrassed, and then Duo heard him say, "My lord Emperor Trey defeated me in combat, and he offered me a place of honor to serve you."

She smiled wryly. "So you chose service to me over death?"

"There was more to it than that," Duo spoke up. "Trey told me he felt compelled to spare this man's life." He wriggled his fingers in front of her face and his voice wavered mockingly. "The gods have plans for him."

He wasn't surprised when she slapped his hand away and glared at him, nor that Amyr glanced at him in shock that he would blaspheme their beliefs. Well, they were not his beliefs.

"I trust my mate's judgment," announced Arora.

"You wouldn't if you'd have seen some of the things he did in the solar system," muttered Duo.

"Duo," she said in a menacing tone. "I may have more patience than my mate where you are concerned, but even I have my limits."

Duo put up his hands. "Message received, loud and clear. Don't say anything that might embarrass the high and mighty emperor of Calabria. As for Lord Amyr, I'll vouch for the guy."

Arora quirked a brow. "I don't need you to vouch for Lord Amyr. Everything I need to know has been infused in this sword."

She turned her attention to the man still kneeling, looking sufficiently respectful, but Duo had seen him gazing in open admiration at Arora when she wasn't looking. Duo hoped his worship of the emperor's mate didn't cause any problems. He supposed that if a man his age – he must be several years older than Duo – had never seen a female before, seeing a woman like Arora had to be disorienting for him.

She held out the sword to him and he took it from her to return to its scabbard. "Lord Amyr, I accept your oath. You may rise."

When he did, he towered over her although Duo was able to look him in the eye so he wondered if he looked like that man when he stood next to Arora. Looking down his body, then at Lord Amyr, he compared himself to him and he felt a bit aggrieved to realize how skinny he was in comparison to the muscular warrior.

Duo saw that Arora was frowning at him, so he straightened and tried to look dignified although he was filthy from head to toe and his hair was matted with mud.

"Gracious lady, my men will give you their oaths, and the emperor ordered that we escort you back to Imperia tomorrow." He took the parchment from Duo to hand to her. "He said this would explain everything."

Breaking the seal and unrolling the parchment, she further amazed Lord Amyr by reading the message from her mate without calling for a scribe, and when she finished, she rolled it up so quickly and tightly that Duo knew that she was furious.

She managed to control her anger when she addressed Lord Amyr. "My mate has appointed you governor of Imperia."

Duo started with surprise. Now he understood why Lord Amyr had felt so overwhelmed the previous night. He had gone from nameless, mistreated bastard to the governor of the emperor's capital with the responsibility of keeping the emperor's family safe.

Lord Amyr put his hand to his heart as he bowed to her. "The emperor has given me an honor I do not feel I deserve, but I will not disappoint him or you, gracious lady."

"If my mate has faith in you, then so do I. Your men will have to camp outside the gate tonight, so I will go out to meet them and receive their oaths." She looked past him to Duo. "You look as though you have been dragged behind the army through the mud."

Duo grinned at her. "I could use a long bath, maybe a big meal ..."

"Is there any other kind of meal for you?" she interrupted him with a half-smile although Duo knew her well enough to see that she was anxious about the change in plans. But she did not appear to be bothered by the situation, only weeks away from giving birth, her husband chasing shadows on the plains and her safety relegated to strangers who, until recently, had pledged their loyalty to her husband's enemies. Duo could not say for certain that he trusted Lord Amyr and his men, even if they had given their oaths.

She moved away to speak to a guard who hurried away, then she came back to Duo and Lord Amyr. "Madex will be releasing the women to leave the fortress to return to the village. Duo, I am sure that Lord Amyr is also tired and hungry. See that he is settled and I will expect the two of you to join me later in my apartments after I have heard the oaths of his men."

Turning on her heel, she nodded to several warriors who followed her out the gates to head toward the men waiting on horseback. When they saw her approaching, they dismounted and dropped to a knee until she came closer and with a wave of her hand, she invited them to rise and beckoned them forward.

"She is an amazing female," he heard Lord Amyr murmur, and he turned to see him gaping at her as she stood receiving the oaths of his men one at a time.

"Listen, pal, don't ogle the emperor's wife. She belongs to him, and I wouldn't count on his generosity a second time if you touch his mate."

Lord Amyr swung to look at Duo and he was so clearly horrified that Duo felt guilty for suspecting him of something he probably wouldn't dream of considering. That was twice now that he had accused him of dishonorable behavior.

Duo grimaced and dug his fingers into his stiff hair to scratch his head. "Hey, sorry, ..." he gulped and continued, "sorry my lord."

Now it was Lord Amyr's turn to look uncomfortable. "I am hardly used to being called a name, and I doubt I will ever believe I deserve to be called 'lord'."

"How about if I call you Amyr and you call me Duo." He held out his hand and the other man looked at it cautiously for a moment before he held out his own and Duo grasped it before he reached further up to take his forearm as he had seen other warriors do. Amyr seemed thrilled, and he opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his attention was riveted beyond Duo.

He turned to see that the doors to the living quarters had opened and Madex exited with females streaming out behind him. Warriors and trainees were leaving the other buildings as well, and soon the yard was bustling with the usual activity with the addition of the females heading towards a side gate to return to the village. Amyr looked beside himself as he watched them move past the men that paused only long enough to watch them pass before returning to their work.

"They are all so beautiful," breathed the new warlord.

Duo put his hand on Amyr's shoulder and guided him towards the entrance to the living quarters. "Come with me. I need a bath and some rest, and I heard something about food."

"Food would be welcome," agreed Amyr who only now looked away from the females and Duo knew they had something in common. A big man like him probably ate considerable amounts. Then again, so did he.

Madex came upon them before they could enter, so Duo introduced him to Amyr. "This is Lord Amyr, newly appointed governor of Imperia. He and his men are to make up the palace guard. Is there a room for him?"

By the look Madex was giving Lord Amyr, he had little trust for him and Duo remembered that since Madex had been one of Wattan's men, he probably had good reason not to trust any of Caron's warriors. "He will have to camp with his men. Several of Lord Watan's commanders have returned from patrol in the hills and have taken the spare quarters so there are none to be had."

Duo frowned. "Telling him to go camp with his men is hardly any way to treat the governor of Imperia."

He glanced back to Duo. "The governor of the Wastelands has been known to share your chambers," he remarked. Duo wondered if he expected him to keep an eye on Caron's son or if he just thought it amusing to put the behemoth with him.

Pursing his lips, annoyed that his privacy would be invaded by a stranger, not to mention he did not know how much of his food Amyr would eat, Duo knew he had no choice but to invite Amyr to share his quarters even though he knew the other man would gladly return to his men. Arora would be displeased if Duo did not make the offer, and that more than anything prompted him to do it.

"Let's go, Amyr," he said, ignoring Madex's frown of disapproval at not using his title. "I have nice lodgings and as Madex said, I am used to sharing them."

"I thank you, my lord," said Amyr as he hurried to keep up with Duo after he had been distracted by females that were now looking in their direction.

A few of them waved to Duo, but he ignored him because they were like stray cats. Give them a little encouragement and they would not leave him alone, especially since they were well aware of his connection to the imperial house. They watched him train, brought him food, and while he appreciated their efforts, he wasn't going to take the extra step to invite any of them to do anything more for him. That didn't mean he enjoyed being without a woman's company. He missed the comfort Trynity's presence gave him, the happiness he felt when they were together along with the desire to make her happy in turn. She made him a better person. They did more on the beach than have sex. They would lie in each other's arms and talk about the future, or at least Trynity would talk about the future and Duo would listen. His heart ached now to realize he had never seen himself in her future, that he had always known she was too good for an orphaned colony rat like him.

"What is that noise?" asked Amyr, startling him from his thoughts as they walked.

That noise was the usual cacophony that streamed from Apolo's nursery which they were approaching. "Female hell," Duo told him. "It's best to stay clear of it." The toddling infants were already a hassle, so Duo could not imagine how Apolo was going to handle them when they were grown. Duo had no intention of being anywhere near the chaos that over a dozen teenage females under one roof would create.

Before he could steer Amyr away, the door opened and he gritted his teeth when Caelie stepped out. She noticed him right away an marched to Duo, hands on her hips. "Where is Lord Apolo?" Before Duo could respond, she continued. "I suppose he has remained in the Wastelands instead of returning to his duties here."

"I think a big part of his duties is to be at the emperor's side when he enters battle," Duo told her. "Or did you forget he is the emperor's imperial guard?"

She waved her hand as if it were unimportant. "He should be here protecting his house. Two of the females caring for the babes have taken mates in his absence and I fear more will leave. I cannot take care of all these children alone!"

Duo guessed the nursemaids took advantage of his absence to leave. Apolo had a way of getting women to do what he wanted and that was probably what kept them there in the first place. The man was a natural charmer, but Duo suspected it had more to do with his Guerani powers.

"Apolo brought more women to the village from the slave market. Why don't you just go into the village and enlist a few of them to help? I'm sure one or two or more wouldn't mind caring for the governor's daughters when it means living in the comfort of the fortress."

"That is a good idea." He was surprised she had not considered enlisting help. "Perhaps I should look for females already mated so that I will not have to worry about them leaving when they attract a male." She looked past Duo now to where Amyr was standing and her brows shot up. "Is that Lord Caron's son? What is he doing here?" She moved closer to the door she had exited as if to guard it.

Amyr seemed to have lost the ability to speak as he stared at her, enchanted by yet another female.

Duo beckoned him forward and he stumbled. He hardly resembled the warrior that had challenged the emperor to combat. What had happened to the fluid movements that Duo had come to expect in a warrior? "This is Lord Amyr, newly appointed governor of Imperia."

Caelie's lips were pressed together and her brows were furrowed as her narrowed eyes passed over him. And then she said, "Raenald and Raemon are despicable curs. Lord Caron breeds poorly, so how is it that the emperor has entrusted all that he holds dear in your hands."

Duo was going to answer, but Amyr found his voice. "I do not know, my lady, but I will not give him any reason to regret his decision. I will give my life to protect his house."

"You look too much like both Raemon and Raenald for me to trust," snapped Caelie. "I heard that Raemon beats females for pleasure and that Raenald mates them by force."

Well, that was the trifecta in male cruelty, thought Duo. He had already heard that their father was a pedophile, Raemon an abuser and Raenald a rapist. He hoped that Amyr had inherited any decency to be had in that gene pool.

Caelie was looking at him. "Keep Caron's son away from my females." With that, she slipped into the room and slammed the door shut.

Duo looked at the shut door for a moment and then turned back to Amyr who did not seem to be bothered by her reaction. "Caelie doesn't like anyone except her bonded mate, Madex. You met him in the courtyard. He commands at the fortress in Lord Apolo's absence."

"She is a fine, strong female," said Amyr with an approving nod. Duo doubted there were any women that Amyr would not approve of. He was like a starving man that had just stumbled upon a feast.

Duo put his hand on Amyr's shoulder and met his gaze. "Listen, pal, if you don't get a grip around these women, one of them is going to wrap around you like a snake and squeeze the life from you."

Amyr blinked rapidly as he stared slack-jawed at him. "They can do that?"

Duo blew out his breath in exasperation. He might have to have a very long talk with Amyr, like the talk he had with Baerot before he exchanged vows with Zacha.


	48. Chapter 48 On the road to Imperia

**Chapter 48**

When they entered Duo's rooms, Duo was ecstatic to see that a large platter of food had been left for him, and seeing Amyr eyeing the feast greedily, he gritted his teeth as he realized he would have to share it with him. He could easily see them coming to blows, especially over the generous pile of sand slugs that he could smell had been prepared with all the spices that Duo liked. He recognized Mirah's work and he sure as hell wasn't going to share with Amyr.

When a clump of mud fell from his hair, Duo realized he had the perfect excuse to get Amyr away from his meal. "The bath is that way," he told Amyr, pointing to the door of the bathing chamber. "Since I'll mess up the water, you should go first."

The warrior wasn't quite as dull-witted as Duo assumed. "Perhaps after I have had a chance to eat."

Duo swore he could hear the man drooling, so he stepped between Amyr and the platter. "I'll eat while you bathe."

" _I'll_ eat while _you_ bathe," countered Amyr, taking a step forward.

Duo clenched his fists. "Listen, Amyr. We both know what's going on here, so let's cut the politeness. This is my food."

"I may be a nameless bastard, but even I know a guest is offered a meal first." Amyr raised a challenging brow.

Duo laughed. "You are operating under the assumption that I see you as a guest. You're an interloper here. You get what is left over."

They stared at each other for a moment in which Duo was afraid they would come to blows over a platter full of spiced insects. How far had he fallen? But his stomach was now growling loudly, reminding him that they had been riding long and hard to reach the fortress. He was going to have his fill even if he had to step over Amyr's body to do it.

Finally Amyr grunted. "I doubt I would gain any favor by breaking your limbs over food the first day I am here."

"And if I broke yours, gracious Lady Arora might be annoyed, but she would expect it." Duo pointed towards the chamber. "Enjoy your bath."

As he crossed the room, Amyr said over his shoulder, "Leave something for me."

"In your dreams," muttered Duo before hurrying to the small table near the window. He hoped he did not give himself a stomach ache, but he was too hungry to care. By the time he sat on the chair to eat like a civilized person, he had already stuffed three handfuls of food into his mouth, savoring each chew on the squishy creatures, not caring what they were. The taste of sand slugs dug out of the ground was delicious even with dirt clinging to them, but they were godly with spices. Mirah had gone through a lot of trouble to send him a meal worthy of the emperor and he might have to thank her for it.

Duo was just glad to be able to fill his belly and then some. The newly appointed governor of Imperia would probably be chagrined to see that only a couple of handfuls of food remained on the platter. He didn't think about the length of Amyr's bath even though the other man was as hungry as he had been, and when he was uncomfortably sated Duo finally wondered what had happened to him. That was when he realized that the sounds coming from the bathing chamber meant that Amyr was not alone and he probably wasn't so concerned about his stomach.

Although his own rebelled against his sudden movements, Duo crossed the room and stepped through the doorway to the bathing chamber. The water wasn't the only thing steaming up the room. He wasn't surprised to see Falia because she was like a lion stalking prey - that prey being him - and he should have realized she would have been laying in wait, ready to pounce on him when he was in the bath when she had made it clear that she wanted him as her mate. He was surprised to see her wrapped around the big warrior in the water, the two of them so engrossed in what they were doing that they hadn't noticed they had a visitor. Amyr was in another heaven that precluded any need for food, although Duo suspected he was going to have a mighty appetite when Falia finished with him.

Resigned that his own bath was delayed, probably for hours, yet relieved that Falia had found another male to put in her sights so she would leave him alone, Duo left his room before they moved their sport on land. Having nowhere else to go, he went to the imperial suite, and since Arora was busy with Amyr's warriors, he headed to the bath, quickly washed, and swiped one of Trey's tunics to replace the one he had given him even though the seams split when he moved. By now Falia and Amyr were rolling around in his pillows, so he couldn't return to his own room for one of the few tunics he had left.

Not caring what anyone thought, he lay down among the pillows Arora and Trey shared, decided they were far more comfortable than his own, and he fell asleep. That he dreamed of Trynity was no surprise when she had been in his thoughts, but his dreams had been annoyingly mundane after what he had seen going on in his bathing chamber. He knew he should wake up to join Arora for the evening meal, but he was too tired after all the time on the road in the last few days. During the night, he felt a presence beside him, and he turned to wrap his arms around it believing it was Trynity, and when he recognized Arora's scent, he started to rise, but he heard her murmur something, her hand over his, and then he was sent back to the world of dreams.

He awoke to the eerie light shortly before first sunrise, and detecting movement, Duo turned to see Arora struggling into her battle tunic. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and then went to her, to help her settle it over her large belly.

Turning her head, she smiled at him and Duo thought Trey was the luckiest man in the binary system to wake to that smile every day. "I was going to let you sleep a bit longer," she told him.

"I should have gone to my own room," said Duo sleepily. "Sorry if I bothered you."

She patted his cheek. "We slept like that many times, Duo, in the mountains. I was comforted by your presence."

"I doubt Trey would appreciate knowing I was here."

"We won't tell him." Arora smiled. "I knew your presence would be most unwelcome in your room."

"Yeah, Amyr and Falia seemed to hit it off."

"Then you will not be surprised that he asked if he might give her his oath," she told Duo.

Duo snorted. "I'm not surprised he would take the first female he banged."

"Duo," she warned. "I hope that someday you understand the way of things on Calabria."

"Well I don't understand seeing a woman one moment and agreeing to spending the rest of your life with her, literally, the next." Duo shook his head. "Falia has been trying to seduce me for months."

"And she has failed," Arora pointed out. "The gods had another plan for her."

He parted his lips to give his opinion of the gods, maybe to say Calabrian males should be a little pickier when choosing a mate, or that Amyr deserved better than the fortress whore, but Arora was glaring at him with uncharacteristic anger. So he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

But around a Guerani sorceress, his thoughts were not private and she wasn't going to let his uncharitable opinion of Falia go without giving her own. "Falia is not a whore! She enjoys doing something that is very pleasurable and that does not make her a whore. But if you believe that of her, then my brother must be a whore. My mate's mother must be a whore! _I_ must be a whore!"

Duo's face was so hot from embarrassment that he thought it might burst into flame. He had been duly chastised, but he asked, "What about Trey's edicts?"

"My mate has had his opinions clouded by terran sense of morality, a morality to which he failed to conform when he was among your people. But now he would rather his mother dry up and blow away than to experience all that life has to offer, even if it means she wants to share Lord Vaan's pillows until they decide mutually to end the arrangement."

He threw up his hands. "I see this is an issue between you and Trey." Both the way his mother chose to live and his promiscuity during their separation.

"There are no issues with him," she huffed in annoyance. "There is only his stubborn hypocrisy."

"I'm sure you'll soften him," said Duo, glad her anger at Trey was deflecting her annoyance at him.

She had read his mind and her gaze was hard for a moment as she stared at him without speaking, and then she said, "Lord Amyr is waiting with his men. A few have taken mates and will be joining us along with some females who will work in the palace."

"And Falia?" asked Duo, knowing the answer before she gave it.

"I blessed their oath last night," she told him. "I like her. She will act as my personal servant."

"That is an honor for her," said Duo. "Does she see it that way? She never seemed all that pleased to be waiting on Apolo."

"She is very honored to serve me," Arora told him, then added. "Her duties to me will not be the same as those she performed for my brother. Gather your things. Lord Amyr is eager to be on our way to Imperia."

"Can I go pick out a mate too?" he grumbled as he headed for the door. "Like picking a horse at the market."

"Exactly," Arora called out to his back. "You seem to have done well with Sadie."

That made him laugh as he realized how close he was to his horse.

His room had been cleaned and vacated, and he had only enough time to eat some of the food left for him before he stuffed what few belongings he owned into a pack and hurried out to get Sadie ready to travel. His horse was not enthused about leaving her comfortable stall again, so he struggled with her for a bit and ended up having to coax her with soothing words to get her to cooperate.

Leaving the fortress, he saw that the small army had broken camp and was waiting for him, Arora at the head mounted on a horse beside Amyr. Falia was on Amyr's horse with him. She was sleeping, her cheek resting against his back, and if the peaceful expression on her face was any indication, marriage agreed with her. Duo also noticed that at least a dozen men must have found women who consented to be their mates, that the camp must have been a honeymoon haven the night before based on how the women snuggled against their men on horseback. There were also the women who were coming with them to work in the palace and Duo was glad to see Mirah among them because she was a damn good cook. But he wasn't so glad that he would give in to the imploring look in her eyes to take her from the Caron warrior that was giving her a ride.

"Second sun has already risen," Amyr admonished Duo with a frown.

"I might have gotten up earlier if I hadn't been deprived of my bed," Duo responded with an exaggerated glance behind Amyr.

"Take your eyes from my mate," snapped Amyr with more menace than irritation.

Duo shrugged and he might have made a remark sure to rile the warrior, but he caught a warning look from Arora. "Anything you say, boss."

Although it looked as though Amyr wanted to reprimand him again, Arora huffed and suggested they leave so they could make camp before sunset. They traveled for several hours at a moderate pace probably because of the females, and Duo was daydreaming, his thoughts returning again and again to how enjoyable it would be to have a female clinging to him like the warriors riding near him. Had he taken Mirah on Sadie with him as she clearly wanted, her soft curves pressed against him would help him ignore his aching backside. But he would not betray Trynity just because he couldn't control his body's most base needs. The wormhole might open any day, and once he figured out how to get off the planet, he would go through it. How would he be able to face Trynity then if he gave in to Mirah's blatant invitations?

So he stopped thinking about groping a woman on horseback and was enjoying a fantasy in which Trynity forgave him, and he was even trying to imagine how they would elope to Colony L2 as they had in his trance when the advance scouts returned at a frantic gallop, shouting that an attack was imminent. Duo was glad for the distraction because he couldn't imagine marrying Trynity on Colony L2 when his life there had been awful, as awful as her life on the L10 research colony.

Initially Lord Amyr seemed stunned by the threat, but when Arora took control and ordered that the women be protected as the rest of the warriors rode to meet the threat, he appointed the men to stay behind. Duo stayed by Arora in the battle that ensued. He recognized the man leading the small force with which they clashed, the same coward that had run from the battle against Trey. After swinging his sword a few times in trying to reach Arora, Raenald of house Caron came up against Lord Amyr, and when he ordered his brother to let him pass, he was treated to a teeth rattling blow that he barely managed to parry. Realizing he was beaten, that he would not be able to take the emperor's mate, he turned and ran for his horse, grabbing one of his own men to toss in Amyr's path to keep him from following. He was long gone along with several other men by the time the battle was over. Those warriors who could not escape with him fought until they lay dead.

His clothing splattered with blood, Duo helped Arora mount her horse, noting that she was even more stained. "You fought well, Duo," she said with a grim nod.

Lord Amyr came to her. "I have assigned men to burn the bodies."

"Just let the birds and beetles feast on them," said Duo.

"They fought valiantly for their lord," Arora told him. "Even if he is a rotten bastard, they made an oath and they deserve the honor of the funereal rite." She nodded to Amyr. "We will continue on and make camp."

When they returned to the men guarding the females, the women were openly anxious about their new mates, and fortunately none of them were killed in battle although a few of them took some injuries. After their mates tended their injuries, Amyr ordered them all to mount up so they could continue, and they did so quickly when he suggested they would be in danger to tarry near the battlefield after their opponents had fled and not been defeated.

By the time they stopped to make camp for the night, the scouts reported that they were being followed and Duo worried aloud that they would be attacked at night when they were sleeping. Both Arora and Amyr scoffed at the idea because it was dishonorable to attack a sleeping enemy.

"I haven't heard anyone say that Raenald is honorable," he pointed out.

"He is not, but he would be a fool to attack again when he barely escaped with his life," Arora said.

"He ran away from Trey in the Wastelands," argued Duo. "And he attacked you."

"He never meant to fight in the Wastelands," said Amyr. "His task was to lure the emperor to face me."

Arora looked at Amyr. "Lord Caron was very sure you would succeed."

"I had trained for it all my life," Amyr told her. "He expected to seize the throne from Prince Dilan, not from Crown Prince Trey whom he believed dead. Prince Dilan's weaknesses were well known to Raemon and Raenald, but I had no way to know what Prince Trey was capable of, especially after he returned from his disappearance."

"So Raemon and Raenald were spying on Dilan for their sire," commented Arora with obvious disgust. "You would have defeated Dilan. He was never diligent in his training." She smiled faintly. "Nor was Trey, but he returned from the terran system a warrior."

"He has something to fight for now," pointed out Duo. If Arora and Shamara were his, he would certainly do what he could to protect them.

That night Amyr doubled the guard, annoying Falia by insisting on patrolling with his men. By the dark look she gave Duo when her mate told her of his plans, she blamed him for giving him the idea that Raenald might be dishonorable enough to attack in the night.

As he was getting ready to settle down with his horse for the night, Duo noticed Mirah leave the group of unattached women and start towards him, but she stopped when Arora stepped in front of her. Duo gladly opened his cloak to welcome her against him, drawing her back against him as he covered them with his cloak, and he glanced up briefly to see Mirah return to the women. The night could have passed a lot differently, but Duo was content to sleep with Arora in his arms. Her presence was comforting, and he sensed that she felt more at ease with him as well after the battle that day. If he couldn't be with Trynity, at least he had Arora's friendship.

"You are tense, Duo," she murmured before struggling to turn, and he thought she meant to face him, but she stopped on her back with a sound of exasperation.

Duo chuckled. "Is the baby making life difficult for you? I didn't notice it during the battle today. I think Trey would have my head if he saw you in the thick of the fighting."

"At least you realize you cannot stop me," she said, and then she caught her breath. "He is kicking my insides."

"Maybe he's trying to get out," suggested Duo. He was curious about the baby, but he thought touching her belly would be too intimate.

Arora took his hand. "You can feel him, Duo."

He was amazed by how the baby felt moving under his hand and for a moment, he knew the joy Trey must feel when he interacted with his unborn son this way.

"Close your eyes, Duo," breathed Arora in his ear. Her words combined with the gentle rolling of her belly was hypnotic, and Duo soon fell asleep. He dreamed that night of a life with Trynity, living in a pleasant little house in the countryside with two children, a boy and a girl. He worked as a mechanic while Trynity taught at a nearby school, and their happiness was so fulfilling that when he awoke in the morning, he felt cold and empty.

Arora was returning from a nearby stream with Falia, both women smiling at something they had been discussing, and when Duo approached them, Falia moved away to find her mate.

"Did you sleep well, Duo?" Arora asked him.

Duo could not help but be angry at her. "No, Arora, I did not."

Her brows rose in surprise.

"I told Apolo and now I am telling you. Do not mess with my head If I want to fantasize about Trynity, I will think up my own scenarios." He stomped away in the direction of the stream, growing even more furious and more despondent with every step he took.

She followed him and watched as he splashed his face with water that he scooped up with shaking hands. "I did not mean to hurt you, Duo."

He rubbed the chilled water over his face and then looked at her. There were tears in her large eyes, and he felt guilty for snapping at her, but the dream had made him feel worse than he had in a long time about leaving Trynity.

"You packaged up all my insecurities and delivered them to me in that dream, Arora. I never thought I would want children, but after spending time with Shamara, I realized that I do and I can never have them."

"Duo, you don't know that is true," she said gently, taking a step towards him. "Apolo is a great healer. He ..."

"I don't want him touching me any more with any of his 'great healing'. And I don't want children with anyone but Trynity. That isn't going to happen any time soon, no matter how many sweet dreams you two send me into."

He turned away from her to splash his face again so that she wouldn't see the tears now rolling down his cheeks. Duo didn't want Apolo to heal him or tell him there was nothing wrong with him. He didn't want that happy life unless it could be with Trynity.

"I will never do it again, Duo," said Arora quietly, and then he sensed she moved away.

Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, he reined in the urge to weep for the life of his dream that he had lost. In a few minutes he was able to contain his grief except for the dull ache of his heart. He had made an oath to Arora, and even though he wasn't happy with her now, he would not abandon her.

When he returned to the breaking camp, Arora gave him a wide berth, and although Amyr seemed to be curious about what was troubling them, he kept himself busy with organizing the army for the march to Imperia. Mirah started towards him, probably to ask him to take her on Sadie with him, but Duo turned abruptly away to make it clear to her that she would not be welcome. That woman was more dangerous than Falia because she hadn't shown an interest in any man but him. What man wouldn't want a woman devoted only to him?

They should have reached the city before second sunset, but they were attacked again by a force larger than the first, and this time Raenald was joined by his brutish brother. There was no time to arrange for protection of the females, and as the men leapt from the horse's backs, they sent them fleeing with a slap against the horse's rumps, the women clinging to them frantically. Duo thought it silly that they did not fight on horseback, but both he and Sadie had been trained for battle on the field so after he had leaped from her back and landed ready to fight, he knew that Sadie would be safe. For several minutes there was confusion as horses fled the battle to wait nearby, and then their warriors engaged the enemy.

Duo stayed so close to Arora that he could hear every breath she took as she swung her sword, ending the lives of man after man that surged forward to attack her. When one blade managed to score her when she was fighting two men, Duo gave up his own fight against his own opponents to leap up and over them, swiping his sword out to catch their necks. He did not pause after landing before springing back up to land in front of her, holding out his sword to deflect a blow that reverberated down his arm.

At the other end of the sword was Raemon of house Caron, his pale blue eyes merciless, his ugly face twisted with rage to have been thwarted from ending Arora's life. They stood eye to eye, the other man pushing with his sword, the strength behind Duo's blade the only thing standing between his and Arora's death as she fought the men around her.

The cruel bastard was smiling triumphantly as Duo's muscles began to burn from the effort to hold him at bay, and when Duo thought he could no longer keep him back, Raemon's eyes suddenly widened and he leapt away just before Amyr's sword whistled through the air. Raemon fled with Amyr hot on his heels as the fighting around them thinned out.

Duo quickly went to Arora who was dabbing at the wound on her arm and he felt sick to his stomach to see the blood staining her tunic in several places.

"I am not hurt seriously, Duo!" she exclaimed quickly, and when she stumbled to him, her eyes wide with horror and glistening with tears, he suddenly realized that there was a terrible pain in his side.

Looking down, he saw blood pouring from a wound between his ribs, that he was having trouble breathing. He became rigid just before he fell forward and the last thing he heard was Arora crying out his name from far away.

 _Opening his eyes, he saw bright light, and Duo realized he must have been dreaming the battle and had overslept. Amyr was probably angry at him, Arora annoyed, but as usual she wouldn't stay that way for long._

 _But when he sat up, he saw that he was alone but for another man who was crouched over a fire. The army was gone, and looking around, he did not see Sadie anywhere._

 _Straightening, the other man turned and moved towards him holding a dagger whose blade was glowing red hot. Duo stared at the dagger, mesmerized by the glow, but as he drew closer, Duo suddenly became aware of the man's identity._

 _The spector's eyes were glowing fiercely golden as he met Duo's terrified gaze. "Dax!" He tried to scurry away from him, but he could not move._

 _"You saved my daughter's life, and now I will save yours."_

 _He put the blade to a wound between his ribs, and Duo arched in agony as his flesh seared shut. His body convulsed until he felt cool hands on him, and through the haze of pain, he saw Dax part his lips to breathe out. A glowing blue cloud collected and then descended to blanket him, and Duo let out a groan of relief as the heat and pain gave way to cool, healing comfort._

"Duo?" He heard Arora from far away, but he did not want to respond. He was resting on a cool, comfortable bed and nobody was going to get him out of it.

"He is conscious," he heard Arora say.

His lashes parted and for a moment his vision was blurry, and then he saw Arora as sitting on the pillows beside him. Beyond her he was able to make out Amyr standing nearby, his arms crossed over his chest, and when he saw Duo stir, he moved forward.

Duo winced when he felt pain at his side, pain that increased when he tried to find the source.

Arora put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back down. "Stay still, Duo, or you will reopen the wound."

He blinked, still feeling groggy. "I don't remember getting wounded."

"You did not feel it in the heat of the battle," she told him gently.

"Did you heal me?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

She shook her head. "I tried and I could not." She glanced over her shoulder at Amyr standing behind her. "Lord Amyr sealed the wound on the battlefield, and you have been delirious for three days. I feared we would lose you."

Her eyes were glistening with tears and Duo reached out with a shaky hand to grasp hers. "I'll survive, gracious lady." Thanks to her rotten bastard of a father. Duo wished he understood the demon's motives. He was disgusted that he was beholden to him for anything after what he had done to Trynity, and he certainly wouldn't thank him. Did death exonerate him from all the crimes he had committed?

Arora squeezed his fingers and he saw that her tears had dried. Now she appeared troubled and he nearly cursed aloud when he realized she must have read his mind.

He disengaged his fingers from hers. "I was dreaming," he told her gruffly. "It wasn't a pleasant dream." Duo looked past her to Amyr. "At least tell me you killed that bastard, Raemon."

Amyr grimaced, so Duo knew the answer before he responded. "Both Raemon and Raenald fled the battle when it became apparent their warriors could not defeat ours." He glanced briefly at Arora, then looked back to Duo. "Their goal was to harm the emperor by depriving him of his mate."

"You prevented them," Arora told Duo. "If you hadn't been there ..."

"Hey, don't call me a hero," interrupted Duo.

"You killed many in the protection of the emperor's mate," pointed out Amyr. "The emperor will surely reward you for your bravery."

Duo closed his eyes. "I need rest." He didn't want rewards.

He felt a light touch to his forehead, and he knew that Arora had kissed him, and with that kiss, she sent him into a peaceful, healing sleep.


	49. Chapter 49 The imperial palace

**Chapter 49**

After having enjoyed the comfort of the sumptuous bed for nearly a week, Duo discovered that he was in Arora and Trey's bed. He should have realized that the spacious bedchamber and decadently comfortable array of pillows was not standard issue in the emperor's palace. He had been to there only once before several months ago when Trey had come to reclaim his rights as crown prince, but that time he had not gone beyond the enormous greeting hall where he had watched Trey kill Dilan. Arora hadn't even hinted that he was convalescing in her bed when she spent time with him, but after several days, Falia asked him how long he was going to keep the emperor's mate out of her own room. By the time Arora came to see him, Duo was dressed in clothing Falia brought for him which she had must have taken from Amyr because it was slightly too large.

Seeing him dressed, the welcoming smile faded from Arora's lips. "Are you leaving, Duo?"

"I'm feeling better," he told her gruffly. "I don't need you to play nurse for me, and I really don't think Trey would be happy to know about this."

She pursed her lips for a moment and Duo almost laughed when he imagined the fight they would have if Trey tried to argue with her about it. "You fought valiantly and saved me countless times."

"I think your magic had more to do with that," he argued.

Her cheeks pinkened as she blew out her breath. "My magic is not very strong. I used everything I had to protect my child."

His stomach dropped and Duo felt panic. "But … but I was sure you were protecting me! I wouldn't have taken such risks!"

She started, and then her soft laughter eased his anxiety, but not much when he thought about how he had fought. That he was so grievously injured did not surprise him. "So how long has this been going on?"

Arora reached out to take his hand. "I have never protected you, Duo. I could not."

"And Shamara?" His heart was beating rapidly against his ribs. He didn't want to hear that he was acting on his own.

"Shamara is a baby," she said as she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I know you do not want to hear this, but you are a great warrior, Duo."

He took his hand from hers, not comfortable with her probing him with her Guerani senses. She knew exactly how he felt, and he would rather keep his insecurities to himself. "I am feeling better. Maybe I should get back to training."

"I will go with you to the palace training yard. We will find Lord Amyr there working with his men."

Duo waited at the door for her to get her sword, and he was not surprised when she brought his own to him. His side still ached from the cauterizing Amyr had done on the battlefield, but he felt fit otherwise, and hearing that Arora wasn't protecting him made him want to work even harder.

As she predicted, Amyr was with several men in a spacious practice yard that was ringed by a balcony. Arora told him that the emperor and his court often watched warriors practice and sometimes pitted them against each other so that they could wager on the outcome.

"Did you have to fight in such spectacles?" asked Duo as they came to Amyr who dismissed the man he had been instructing to turn and bow deeply to Arora. Duo did not want to imagine her fighting like some gladiator for the amusement of Zeno and his cronies.

She raised her chin haughtily. "I was an imperial guard of the crown prince."

"What about after Trey disappeared? Without a prince to protect, you must have been fair game for the other warriors to prove themselves at your expense." He wished he hadn't asked her because he could see by the downturn of her lips that her memories of those days still caused her pain.

"The emperor protected me. I never knew why then, but now I do. He saw me as his son's mate even if he had not yet claimed me, and he believed deep down inside that my father would not have killed his son."

At the mention of her father, Duo decided to cut the discussion short, so he looked at Amyr. "I'm ready to do some training."

Amyr raised a brow. "My mate told me you should have been training days ago."

"Hey! Since when was Falia in charge of the training schedule?"

"She says it is impossible to keep you fed."

Duo frowned at him. "Are you sure she wasn't talking about you?"

Arora laughed and put her hands on both their shoulders. "You should not enter into training while you are arguing?"

"Why not?" asked Duo. "It might spice it up a bit."

Amyr grunted and nodded to the sword in his hand. "I am eager to match my skill against yours. I heard much of your training at Edgeland Fortress, and I did not believe it until I saw with my own eyes how you fought on the battlefield."

Duo raised his sword. "I'm willing to give you a run for the money?"

"What are you talking about?" Amyr looked to Arora as if she would be able to tell him what Duo meant, but she lifted her shoulders and shook her head. With exasperation, he looked back at Duo. "Put your sword down. We will begin by running the walls."

His excitement at facing the powerful warrior waned. "You mean I am actually going to train?"

"You need to gain more height in your attacks."

Duo looked at Arora. "Did you put him up to this?"

He could see that she was trying not to smile, but she failed before she shrugged and moved away to sit on a bench at the far wall. Running the walls was his least favorite part of training, and doing it with Amyr barking at him to move faster, to leap higher, didn't change his opinion of it in the slightest. By the time Amyr told him that he had done it enough, Duo was winded and drenched with sweat, his tunic torn in several places. He was sure that he had bruises from the many times he lost control in the air and hit the ground, and when he complained that he was going to reopen his wound, he only received an eye roll from Amyr and laugh from Arora.

Duo expected to leave the practice yard, but Amyr told him to get his sword, that he had work to do on his final attacks. The first sun had set and even Arora had gone before Amyr finished with him so that he could return to his duties. He was sore and aching all over, and he found Falia waiting to lead him to his quarters. Of course they were not as fine as the ones he had left, but the large apartment had a sitting room with comfortable furniture, a bed that appeared to be as nice as the one in the emperor's apartment, and a bath that was steaming. He thanked Falia who hurried away when he began to strip, and he almost missed her groping hands.

The bath was so relaxing that he didn't want to get out, but he did, and when he went into his sleeping chamber, he found a set of clean clothing lying over a bench. The fabric was soft, and it fit him perfectly. He would thank Arora later for the gift, then ask her how he would go about getting more clothing. He doubted other Calabrians waited for it just to show up when they needed it.

He was eyeing the bed with plans to nap the rest of the day, but he was interrupted when a quick knock preceded Falia's return. "Gracious Lady Arora would like you to join her for the evening meal."

Duo glanced at the bed, then back to Falia, and he was going to tell her that he was too tired, but she had already gone, so he guessed it was less an invitation and more an order. With a sigh he headed out for the imperial apartments, got lost several times even though he stopped several times to ask the guards for directions in the corridors that were like a maze. He probably would not have made it at all except that he suddenly felt the back of his tunic seized before he was propelled forward.

"My men reported you were wandering aimlessly in the corridors," said the beefy warrior with exasperation. "Gracious Lady Arora sent me to find you."

Duo chuckled and shook out of his grasp. "The design of this place is enough to deter a would be attack."

"Only from an ignorant fool," said Amyr with a snort. When Duo started to turn right at the end of the corridor, Amyr grasped his tunic again and hauled him left.

"I guess I am an ignorant fool," he muttered under his breath.

"Tomorrow your training will consist of running in these halls." Before Duo could protest, Amyr pushed open a door and shoved him inside, following and closing the door.

Both suns were set and the apartments were brightly lit with crystals. Arora was sitting on a couch that had probably been designed by Trey's mother who was responsible for many of the luxuries that resembled furniture on Earth. Duo wondered if there were any comforts before her arrival or if they slept and sat on the ridiculous woven mats imperial guards were expected to sleep on.

Arora didn't rise. "I see that Lord Amyr found you."

"He's good for something." Duo sat on a chair across from her and he was surprised when Falia sat next to Arora and Amyr took another chair. "Are they staying?"

Arora frowned at him. "Lord Amyr is the governor of Imperia and Falia is his mate. Of course they are staying."

"If anyone has no right to be here, it is you," pointed out Falia tartly.

Duo was stunned to realize she was right.

But Arora smiled at him. "You are my mate's friend and mine as well, Duo. Do you like your new rooms?"

"They are very comfortable."

"They used to be Dilan's," she told him.

His enjoyment dimmed. "Did you have to tell me that?"

"He was spoiled by his mother, Lady Xuxa, so his rooms are among the finest in the palace. I think they are even nicer than the rooms Trey occupied as crown prince."

"Shouldn't the city governor have those rooms?" asked Duo with a glance at Amyr.

Arora laughed. "Do you think those are the finest rooms? You have not seen Lady Xuxa's lodgings!"

"Your rooms are like a warrior barracks compared to ours," announced Falia.

"I have never slept in so fine a bed," added Amyr.

"You have done a fine job since your arrival," said Arora. "So you deserve the apartment."

When Mirah brought food and served them, she smiled prettily at him, but Duo ignored her by listening to Arora and Amyr discuss the defenses of the palace and the city. She looked disappointed as she left, but Duo had been incapacitated for at least a week and he wanted to hear how Amyr had established his men as the law of the city and he didn't want to encourage her. Amyr remarked more than once that he did not feel that he had enough men to patrol Imperia and keep the palace guard fully staffed, and he regretfully had to draw more away from the streets to keep the palace protected. Arora told him that once Trey returned from the Wastelands, he would be able to recruit men into his guard.

"Have you heard from Trey?" Duo asked curiously during a break in their discussion.

"This morning I had a message delivered by bird from Apolo. They had reports of Lord Caron being seen closer to the hills, and since they had news of a possible alliance with Meridon, they are headed in that direction." Arora sighed and put a hand on her belly. "I regret doing so, but I sent the bird back to my mate with a message urging him to return as soon as possible. If he goes too close to the hills, there will not be enough time for him to return."

"He wouldn't do that to you, gracious lady," said Amyr fiercely. "The emperor understands the importance of being with you for the birth of his son."

Duo could see that Arora felt anxious, but he didn't say anything until Amyr and Falia left for the night. "Forgive me, gracious lady …" he started, but Arora interrupted him.

"Duo, you do not need to be so formal with me when we are alone. We have been through much together." She reached out for his hands, but he did not take them and felt a twinge of guilt when she clasped her own in her lap.

"Then I want you to tell me why it is so important for Trey to be here for the birth of your baby. He did what needs to be done, and now he has something important to get done in the Wastelands, namely removing opposition to his rule." Duo knew which was more important. Caron was on the run and Trey had an obligation to finish him so that he and his foul progeny were not a future threat.

She did not answer for a moment, and he could see by the twisting of her hands in her lap that she was upset, and then she raised her head to meet his gaze. "On Calabria a male must attend the female birthing his child. When that child is born into his hands, a connection forms between them as he claims the child as his. This is a very private, very important moment. If a male is not with the female, his absence proves he does not accept the child, even to the child."

Duo's brows drew together as he tried to accept what she was saying, and when he did, he came to a realization that startled him. "You do not believe that Trey is staying away from Imperia deliberately, do you?" When she did not respond immediately, Duo had to keep from cursing Trey for giving her any reason to doubt him. "How could you believe he would do such a thing? Why would he?"

Color flooded her cheeks, and now he reached out to take her hands to find that they were shaking. "He has heard that Dilan could be the child's father."

"He cannot believe it! It can't be true!" Duo stared at her intently, willing her to deny it.

"Of course it is not true," she cried, and his own heart twisted when he saw tears spill over her lashes. "But I was in Dilan's control long enough for there to be doubt, and Dilan's men have spread that doubt far and wide by claiming that he raped me in the Wastelands. If Trey is not here ..."

"He will be here," said Duo fiercely.

"And if there is no male to claim my son, he will be a bastard." Arora sucked in her breath as if such a circumstance were the worst possible outcome.

"Hey, I don't have a father," Duo told her gently. "I haven't' missed him."

"It's not the same here, Duo."

Duo supposed that it was not, when the only purpose of a female on Calabria was to produce sons, sons that belonged to a male's house even if the female were turned out on her backside. If Amyr's life were any indication, then going unclaimed was not a fate he would wish on any Calabrian male.

"It won't happen, Arora. Trey will be here."

That night he had a hard time getting to sleep because he was worried about Trey returning. Caron had surely chosen this time carefully to keep Trey away from his mate, and he didn't have to discuss it with Arora to know that she probably guessed the same. If Trey did not claim the child of his mate, it would shake the confidence of the people in the imperial household that might continue long after his wars were concluded.

The following morning, Falia came to wake him early for training, leaving him a meal that he wolfed down after bathing and dressing. She also gave him a pouch of zenos, coins stamped with Zeno's likeness the remained the legal currency. Arora intended for him to go to the market to purchase whatever he needed, and Falia assured him that there were merchants who sold not only fabric but could also direct him to seamstresses who could sew it for him. She hinted that the females in the palace were too busy caring for their own mates and their duties in the palace to be bothered with his needs. She finished by bluntly telling him that he should get his own mate to take care of him, that there was a female in the palace kitchen who would eagerly welcome his oath. Based on his tasty breakfast, he knew she was right, but he wasn't going to tie himself down on Calabria to a woman just because she knew how to use sauces to her advantage.

Amyr was a worse taskmaster than Arora, and while his own men seemed to be used to the heavy handed training that he probably learned from the master whose name he had taken, Duo did not appreciate it. His body was sore from the previous day, especially his legs from running the walls, and this day after making him do the same exercises that he had done the previous day, he led Duo through the palace twice, and then he left him in a far corridor with instructions to count to twenty-five before setting out to find him. He would be waiting at the imperial private apartments and Duo would need to get there before another count of twenty-five at which time Amyr would ring a bell, signaling hs failure. The first time he tried, Duo got hopelessly lost and heard the bell as a faint sound far away. The second time, he did not even hear the bell, and the third time he was closer, but still far enough away to have to suffer a severe scolding from Amyr who pointed out that he could not protect gracious Lady Arora if he could not even find her.

After a half dozen tries, he finally reached the apartments, but not before the bell rang just before he barged into the suite to find a group of females sitting together in the salon where Amyr stood with the bell.

"I'm getting tired of hearing the bell," remarked Falia which drew laughter from most of the other women, even Arora, and Duo noticed that Mirah shot a glare at Amyr's mate.

Duo frowned at them. "Maybe you should try it once. Then we'll see who laughs."

Arora smiled at him. "They have learned the way from the cleaning they have been doing, and you should thank them for their efforts."

Although he did not appreciate being laughed at, Duo was grateful for what the females had been doing. He bowed to them, ignoring Amyr's frown, probably because he knew he was shirking his training by letting the women distract him.

"Thank you, ladies. For drawing my bath, cleaning my room and especially for making my meals." He ended with a nod to Mirah who was sitting among the women and she smiled ecstatically to be singled out. "I especially appreciate your efforts."

"Thank you, my lord." She batted her long lashes and sat up a little straighter which had the effect of pushing her considerable bosom out for his notice.

"He is not a lord," spoke up Falia. "And don't bother trying to seduce him with anything but your cooking because he has no interest in females."

Mirah glowered so malevolently at Falia that Duo thought he should diffuse a potentially ugly situation. "Would any of you ladies agree to sew me tunics?" He gave them as winsome a smile as he could muster after having been run into the ground by Amyr all morning. Unfortunately, none of them volunteered, not even Mirah, and Duo could not hide his disappointment.

"They do not have time," pointed out Arora. "They will need their spare moments to rest since they are breeding."

"What?" Duo looked from Falia to Amyr. "Already? Don't you want any time to get to know each other before you drag a baby into the mix?"

"Duo!" admonished Arora.

But Duo was annoyed by how quickly Amyr had attained something Duo could never have. He would never be able to do anything but watch from the sidelines as others found quick happiness. "I'm done training today." He lifted his chin in Amyr's direction, daring him to speak, and the other man looked as if he would refuse to let him leave, but Arora spoke before he could.

"I am sure you need more time to rest." She gave Amyr a warning look that Duo ignored. They had probably already talked about him, shared their pity for his circumstances, and that made him want to be away from them that much faster. He certainly didn't want to be around Falia and Amyr when their happiness only made his misery harder to bear.

"I'm going to the market." He looked at Arora. "Is it close by?"

"Merchants who have businesses in the city bring their items to the market in the plaza below the palace," Arora told him. "You should be able to find anything you need there, and if I did not give you enough zenos for what you need, ask the merchant to send the account to the palace and I will see that it is paid."

Without looking at them or acknowledging her, Duo stalked out of the imperial apartments. As he stomped through the corridors, he wondered how he was going to be able to tolerate being here watching the couples in their happiness. Seeing Arora and Trey together was bad enough, but Amyr and his men had only been with their women for a couple of weeks, and they had what Duo had foolishly let go. At least Arora and Trey's happiness was tempered by Apolo's pining for a female he had lost. He had a kindred spirit in the other man although Apolo didn't have any trouble separating his emotional and physical needs. Duo needed them to coincide like they did with Trynity.

As anyone could have predicted, he got lost three times in the corridors before he gave up, found a window and leaped out. He landed on the roof of a building nearby three floors below that he had a vague memory of having been pointed out as the library where an army of scribes maintained the imperial archive. Hearing laughter, he glanced up to see Amyr standing on a balcony that he knew led to the imperial apartments because he could hear the women's laughter. Duo hoped they were not laughing at him.

Without looking, he hopped down and landed on a man carrying scrolls. He was embarrassed to have done so under Amyr's watchful eye, and he felt sorry about possibly hurting the man now scrambling to pick up the scrolls he had dropped.

Duo reached out to help the him up, and when he refused his help in favor of gathering his work, Duo reached down to take one of the scrolls that rolled open as he picked it up. Before he could get a good look at it, the man swiped it from him as if his hands were too grubby to hold the precious parchment, but Duo did see that the parchment had an intricate line drawing on it that resembled an architectural plan.

When the man straightened, Duo was about to apologize, but he recognized the man. "Hey, I know you!"

The scribe seemed startled as he raised his head to look at Duo's face, and then his gaze narrowed. "Indeed, you do, terran. I was Lord Gowaen's scribe."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Your name is … Paddington … Paddywack …" He knew exactly what the man's name was, but he had disliked the scribe intently during those days he spent trying to earn Gowaen's trust.

"Padget," snapped the scribe irritably.

"What brings you here?" Duo had never questioned the scribe's disappearance so he did not know how he came to be in Imperia.

Padget stared at him silently for a moment, clutching the scrolls to him tightly and then he said, "Lord Apolo gave me an escort to Imperia where he thought the emperor would appreciate my talents."

Duo looked past Padget to the yawning dark opening to the library. "Are there any interesting stories in there? Can anyone check out a scroll?"

"Check out a scroll?!" The scribe was clearly horrified. "This is the official archive of the empire! No one can take a scroll from there!"

Duo raised his brows as he looked at the armful of scrolls the scribe was carrying. "So scribes are exempt from the rule?"

The man sputtered indignantly for a moment and then he blurted, "Lord Amyr requested this information. I am on my way to meet him now in planning a more efficient defense of the city."

Since Duo had heard Amyr discussing it with Arora, Duo had no reason not to believe him. "Maybe you can tell me which way to go to find the plaza."

Padget looked at him as if he were an imbecile, and just before the look grew insultingly long, he pointed. "In that direction, terran."

Duo gave him a salute Trey would scold him for using but which no Calabrian would understand as a gross insult. "Appreciate the help, Padster."

The other man's nostrils flared for a moment, but he pressed his lips together and marched away. Duo watched him go and after taking a few steps, Padget glanced over his shoulder at him before quickening his step away from him. With a sigh and a mental note to mention the scribe's bizarre behavior to Arora and Amyr, Duo headed in the direction Padget had indicated and was not really surprised when it led him to the stables instead of the plaza. He used the opportunity to visit with Sadie who tried to kick him initially, and ended up giving him a bath with her tongue that left one side of his hair drenched with her sticky saliva. His visit with her lightened his spirit and he didn't care if she was just a horse, she was the family he could count on.

One of the men working in the stables pointed him in the right direction to the plaza, and the first sun was already dipping when he found it. Several of the merchants were closing up their stalls and Duo had to talk one of the men selling fabrics into staying open so he could pick several lengths, all in the colors of the imperial house, blue and deep red. The man was happy to take his zenos when he learned that he was the personal guard of the emperor's mate, and when Duo asked where he might have the fabric sewed into tunics and pants for him, he directed him to a house in the city where a female who had once been a slave in the imperial household now earned a living sewing.

The directions took him there quickly, but when he knocked at the door, there was no answer. He persisted and the door finally opened to reveal a wide-eyed older female. She looked terrified and he wasn't surprised. Many meek females still feared males despite Trey's edicts. There was a ragged scar among the many wrinkles in her face, so he guessed she had probably been abused in Zeno's household which was why she chose to flee the imperial palace rather than remain even with the change in leadership.

Duo gave her a smile he hoped would put her at ease and was annoyed that she stood blocking his entrance into her home to explain what he wanted. So he held up the fabric for her to see. "I purchased this in the plaza and the merchant …"

"No! I have no time for more work!" She tried to shut the door, but Duo stuck his foot in so that she could not. The woman gasped and turned to look inside, so Duo shoved the door in as he grasped her arm to keep her from falling. There were two men inside the small building, warriors by their build, who gave Duo a hard stare.

Duo grinned at them. "Sorry, guys, but my clothing is not going to last the week." He pointed out his shoulder where a seam was frayed. "I just want a new tunic or two." He spun to look at the woman. "Are you doing work for these guys?"

He could see that she didn't know how to respond, and while he did not know all the warriors in Lord Amyr's army, they were aware of his position as Arora's guard and friend of the emperor. These men viewed him with hostility that he found puzzling.

The tension was thick as she did not speak, and Duo considered reaching for his weapon, but the first casualty would be the innocent woman who had suffered enough brutality in her life, so he decided to give them a way out of the situation.

Duo nodded respectfully to them, noting their fine weapons and the thick muscles of their arms and legs. They were men who had done extensive training somewhere. "You must be Lord Amyr's men. I haven't met all of you yet. I am Duo Maxwell, gracious Lady Arora's personal guard."

One of the men snorted derisively while the other one nodded to Duo and grumbled a terse greeting. After a moment of tense silence, they gave one last look at the woman that Duo interpreted as a warning before they moved away to sit at a table that had been set with food.

The woman watched them warily, then looked at Duo. She was clearly frightened, but he couldn't do anything to help her without putting her in harm's way. Instead, he decided to act as if nothing were amiss when all he really wanted to do was knock some heads together and possibly spill entrails all over the place. The warriors looked like brutes who deserved to lose a limb or two. Calabria was having a very bad influence on his respect for life.

"I can pay you well to have something for me to wear in a couple of days." Duo laced his fingers and cracked his knuckles, more for the benefit of the thugs watching him as they ate a meal than for the woman who jumped back a step from him. "Make it a little bigger because I seem to be outgrowing my clothing."

"I doubt you'll grow any more," remarked one of the men under his breath.

Duo chuckled and rubbed his belly. "I have a great appetite. I don't suppose there is food to share there."

The woman took the fabric from him. "I will have a set of clothing sent to the palace for you by tomorrow morning."She then took his arm and steered him towards the door.

Duo caught the frame before she could propel him out. "Don't you need to measure me?"

One of the men rose from the table. "We seem to be the same size, terran." Duo heard the unspoken order to leave.

"So we are! Thanks for standing in for me. Hope she doesn't stick you with pins. That's my least favorite part about getting new clothes."

The man did not even blink as he stared at Duo who decided it was time to leave, so he grasped the woman's hand, pressed the pouch of what zenos he had left into it, then left her behind with men he was sure had a nefarious purpose for being in her home.

Duo went down the street which was darker than when he went in as the first sun had set and the second was dropping toward the horizon. The eery light of second sunset was particularly creepy in the narrow streets of Imperia, and Duo's nerves were already frayed by the men in the woman's house. He expected them to exit and follow him, but after waiting several minutes, they did not. Going back to confront him would get the innocent old woman killed, so Duo decided to leave the matter to Amyr.

The return to the palace took longer than Duo wanted because he was unfamiliar with the city and traveling the streets in the light from the moons made it more difficult to find his way back. Upon arriving, he got one of the guards to escort him to Amyr's apartment, and despite Falia's open irritation at his interruption of their evening, he told Amyr about what he had seen at the seamstress' house. Amyr told Duo to go to Arora's rooms to protect her while he left with a guard detail to find out who the warriors were and what they were doing in Imperia without having first presented themselves to the governor.

He managed to find Arora's room without having to ask, and when he knocked softly and there was no answer, he feared the worst. He burst in only to find her in her own bed, sleeping or in a trance, he didn't know which, but he was glad that he hadn't disturbed her. He went to the salon where he paced anxiously, sword in hand until another soft knock preceded Amyr's entrance.

"There was no one at her house," Amyr told Duo. "She claimed not to know what you were talking about."

"I'm not lying," Duo told him. "There were warriors in her house."

"Tomorrow my men will do a thorough search of the city. Tonight you should stay here. Can I count on you to be vigilant?"

"Well, I'm not an imperial guard, so I haven't learned how to sleep with my eyes open ready to do battle with sword in my hand, but I'll do my best."

Duo had no intention of sleeping a wink, not when he was worried about Arora. He didn't know if those men were up to no good, but if they were, he was going to stand between them and her, and he had no intention of letting anyone pass.


	50. Chapter 50 No more time to wait

**Chapter 50**

For the next several days, Duo stayed in the imperial apartments, sleeping on the mat at the entrance to the balcony overlooking the gardens. Arora invited him to sleep beside her, but he didn't trust her to not help him sleep when he wanted to be diligent. The mat was cursedly uncomfortable, and every sound he heard throughout the night put his nerves on edge . This morning he was particularly groggy when he heard Arora wake, and after greeting her, he was about to leave her to her privacy to dress when he heard the flapping of wings. Stepping back onto the balcony, he barely had time to duck when a huge bird flew past him into the bedchamber. He followed it to see that it had settled on the back of a chair that teetered from its weight, and while Duo was reaching for his dagger, wary of the vicious looking creature, Arora went to it and stroked under its hooked beak.

"You have made another dangerous flight, my old friend." She reached down to take a small paper that had been wrapped around its leg. "Duo, will you feed our messenger?"

He would rather know about the message she received, but he did as she asked, finding that their meal had been delivered. He was loathe to part with any of it for the bird, but he took a handful of smaller grubs as well as a juicy sand slug that had been resting in a sweet sauce that he intended to eat. Heading back to Arora , he saw that her brows were drawn together in a frown. Duo was going to ask what news Trey had sent, but the bird suddenly lurched forward and for a moment, he battled wings, beak and claw before the bird snatched the sand slug and flew out the window to the balcony where it proceeded to enjoy his breakfast. As Duo watched the bird tear the sand slug with its sharp beak, he wondered how the creature would taste plucked and roasted over a fire.

"Duo," admonished Arora, reading his thoughts. He should really know better by now that he should watch what he was thinking about in her presence.

"What does Trey have to say? When is he returning?" Duo would feel more at ease when Trey returned with his army instead of having to rely on Amyr and his battalion. Amyr did his best, but he had too few men to guard the palace and patrol the streets. Despite his search of the city, Amyr had been unable to find the warriors Duo had seen, and while he claimed to believe him, Duo wondered if Amyr thought he had been imagining them. The scarred woman had quickly sewed him not just one tunic, but three that very night, and that made Duo even more suspicious about the situation because he was sure she had done it to keep him from having an excuse to visit her home again. Amyr assured him that her house was being watched, but if the men he had seen there were up to no good, they would not stay where Duo had seen them.

"I do not want to repeat my mate's words. Tell Falia to bring Lord Amyr here so that I can tell him as well." Arora took the message with her and went to the bathing chamber.

Feeling dismissed, Duo stepped out of her chamber and was glad that he did not have to leave to find Falia. She was tidying up the living area, and seeing Duo exiting the chamber, she headed to it to help Arora dress, but Duo stopped her and relayed Arora's instructions. She hurried out and returned quickly with Amyr, leaving the warrior with Duo so that she could return to her duties with Arora.

Duo paced for several moments as Amyr told him where he had sent men to patrol in Imperia and where others were stationed in the palace to better utilize their strengths. As Amyr's voice droned on, Duo grew more and more angry with Trey for sending Arora back with inadequate protection. In wanting to strike a decisive blow against the strongest of his opponents, Trey left his capital and his mate vulnerable to any number of attacks from petty lords.

When Arora came into the salon with Falia behind her, Duo turned to face her expectantly, hoping that she had good news. But what she had to say made him even more anxious.

"After following the reports of several scouts, the imperial army headed towards the Sacred Hills, and when it became apparent that neither Lord Caron nor his sons and their warriors had gone in that direction, the emperor has decided to return to Imperia." Duo wasn't Guerani, so he couldn't read her mind, but he knew she was worried that he would not be able to return on time for the birth of their child. "He expects to arrive by the end of the week."

"Isn't that cutting it close?" asked Duo irritably with a glance at her belly. "If his enemies realize …"

"Duo!" Arora cut him off, exasperation in her voice. "He will return in a few days, you will see. My mate would not offer me false hope. He will be here to greet his son upon his arrival into our world."

Not wanting to upset her, Duo spun and walked out onto the balcony hoping that the breeze would cool his anger. He didn't care who Trey was, he was going to greet him with a fist when he returned.

Arora and Amyr remained inside, and rather than hear Amyr's excruciatingly detailed report again, Duo paced the length of the balcony, and when he reached the end, a movement below drew his attention. He reached for his sword, ready to pounce when he realized that he had only seen a scribe enter the imperial library. Remembering his encounter with Padget, Duo realized he had not told Amyr about his meeting with Gowaen's scribe.

He waited until Amyr finished his report and left, and then told Arora he wanted to clarify some things with Amyr, hurrying after him before Arora could read his thoughts. He did not want her worrying because he was doing enough for the both of them.

Duo caught up to Amyr and accompanied him to the room that he used as his office on the pretext of discussing the positioning of the warriors in the palace. After they had entered, Amyr began to repeat what he told him earlier, but Duo ignored him as he looked around the room for the scrolls Padget had been carrying the day he had seen him. When he did not see them, he blew out his breath and turned to face Amyr who had stopped talking and was watching him curiously.

"I see the scribe, Padget, did not leave his precious scrolls behind," Duo said. "I was hoping to look at the plans."

Amyr did not say anything for a moment, and then he asked, "What scrolls, and what scribe? I was unaware of any scribe bearing that name."

Duo scratched his head. "He was Lord Gowaen's scribe. He's a hill weasel of a man."

"I have found that all the scribes can be described as such," said Amyr with a half-smile. "But they are invaluable."

"Invaluable only if you can't read," said Duo.

"You can read? I am not surprised gracious Lady Arora can read because her people are learned, but you are a warrior."

"I am also terran and where I come from, it's not a good sign if you can't read." Duo shook his head when Amyr stared at him as if he had two heads. "We're not discussing your illiteracy now. I did not get a good look at what Padget had taken from the archive, but the scrolls looked like the plans to the palace or the city, and since he said he was going to bring them to you, that you had requested ..."

Amyr shook his head. "I would not know how to read such a thing."

"That goes without saying," muttered Duo, and he noticed that Amyr was not bothered by the insult. "I'm sure the scribe was up to no good. He told me that Apolo gave him an escort to Imperia, but I can't believe Apolo is that bad a judge of character. Padget is a spineless snake whose worth to Gowaen was that he stroked his ego."

His announcement did not phase Amyr. "Lord Caron's scribe is no different."

"Such men can't be trusted," pointed out Duo.

"You know what he looks like. You will accompany my men on patrol today and if you see him, bring him in. I will inquire among the scribes if they know of him or what he might have been doing in the archive."

He doubted they would learn anything, and the time spent with the patrol was wasted although Duo did see that the citizens of the emperor's city eyed them warily. When he returned to the palace, he sought Amyr to report and found Arora with him, pacing the small office, wringing her hands.

"What has happened?" asked Duo, alarmed by her open worry.

"Gracious lady has asked that I spare men to ride out to urge the emperor to return immediately."

Duo looked at Arora and he knew without her saying that she felt her time was too near for Trey to tarry at all on the road. "Did you send the bird with a message telling him so."

She glanced briefly at Amyr before responding. "The bird was killed before it was able to leave the city."

Duo wasn't surprised she knew of its death. "Maybe you should leave the city."

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Amyr, aghast. "The palace is the safest place for her to be because I have called in the warriors from the city to defend the it. We may have to sacrifice the city to hold the palace, but it will only be a matter of days before the emperor arrives with his army to retake the city."

"I can't wait that long!" Arora cried out. "If Trey leaves the army behind and returns with Apolo, they will find a way in. I need my mate here!"

Duo had never heard the frantic tone in her voice before, but a glance at Amyr told him that the governor was not going to change his mind and Duo agreed with him. But Arora had her reasons for wanting Trey back sooner, reasons Amyr did not know about that Arora would be ashamed for him to hear.

He rubbed his face with his hands, then the back of his neck that felt hot as Arora stared at him intently, and he willed her not to speak, not to say what he was afraid she would say.

But she did. "Duo will go."

"I am not leaving you!" exclaimed Duo.

"If you insist, gracious lady," said Amyr with an approving nod. "I will arrange for an escort."

"I don't need an escort because I am not going!"

But both Amyr and Arora were ignoring his objection. "The emperor will not be able to travel with the army and make it here as quickly as you wish," Amyr told her. "I will send a several of my finest warriors to ensure his safety."

Before he had a chance to tell them again that he was not going to leave Arora without his protection, Amyr spun on his heel and strode from the salon.

Duo swung to look at Arora. "Don't make me go, Arora! I won't do it. He can send his squadron, but I am staying here with you."

She came to him and put her hands on his shoulders, and raising her face to his she said, "You know why I must have him here with me. My time is too near to wait any longer. Trey does not know Amyr's men, so he may not believe they have come from Imperia, not when he has heard the lies of spies that have led him far from me. But if you are with them, that I have sent you, he will know that my need for him is great."

"I cannot leave you! Trey entrusted me ..."

She threw back her shoulders and her eyes were blazing with anger. "Trey entrusted you to do what?" she demanded furiously. She didn't give him a chance to respond. "He asked you to protect me, didn't he? He doesn't trust me! Well you can tell that son of a hill jackal that I can protect myself!"

Duo winced at her tone. "I don't think he meant that you were unable to take care of yourself."

"You cannot speak for him! No one can! He's an arrogant fool who listens only to himself!" Her shaking hands dropped from Duo's shoulders and she stepped back. Duo knew there was nothing he could say to convince her that he needed to stay at the palace to protect her.

"I will bring him back," Duo assured her although he felt sick at the thought of leaving Arora at the palace without him to protect her.

He knew she could protect herself, and so did Trey, but she wasn't omnipotent. Her wounds had healed from the skirmish on the road to Imperia, but it proved to Duo that despite her skill, she could be overwhelmed, and in her present condition, she was vulnerable. Duo didn't know anything about pregnant women and even less about pregnant Guerani women, but if she was so frantic to get Trey to return that she was sending him away, then she knew that her baby would be born very soon.

She threw herself against him and when she began to weep, Duo put his arms around her and held her close for several moments until she had composed herself. There was nothing he could say to ease her fears when he was more afraid for her welfare than he was that Trey wouldn't be able to participate in some Calabrian custom that he didn't understand.

Resigned, he asked, "When do you want me to leave?"

As she stepped back, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "As soon as you are prepared. I will write a message for you to deliver to my mate before I meet you in the plaza to see you off."

He left her and headed to his chamber where he grabbed his pack, thrust a change of clothing in it and went to the palace kitchen where he found Mirah busy preparing a meal. She had arranged sand slugs on a stone platter and was mixing something in a bowl, but when she noticed him, she stopped and set aside her work.

"Are you still hungry, Duo?" There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile that set warning bells ringing in his head. Unfortunately, another part of his body responded to the attractive young woman. "Did I not send enough food this morning?"

He had plenty to eat that morning, but he was realizing that he had an appetite for something else now, and he was glad that he had no time to act on what she was offering to ease that hunger. "If you could pack me a few of those delicious sand slugs for my trip ..."

Her smile faded. "You are leaving?" She took a step closer to him. "Will you be gone long?"

Such a petite young woman could not possibly be making him nervous, and yet his hands felt clammy and his heart was beating faster. "Only for a few days." He regretted coming into the kitchen now, but he didn't want to waste time digging up food. "Gracious Lady Arora is waiting for me now."

She turned away from him and Duo couldn't help but watch how her nicely formed body moved as she bent over her platter of sand slugs. After choosing a few, she straightened and moved towards him, the sway of her hips too mesmerizing to ignore. When she reached out to his belt, his heart leaped as well as another part of his body, but she took the pouch hanging from his belt and slipped the sand slugs in.

He swallowed, wondering why this female was affecting him and decided it was because his nerves were on edge. She was smiling up at him as she moved closer and he felt her tugging at his belt as she replaced the pouch.

"I hope you will not be gone long, Duo," she told him, and he was aware that her fingers were lingering on his belt, too close to that aching part of him that was trying to convince him that he had a few spare minutes that he could put to good use with this female. But he wasn't going to act on urges that had been dormant for several weeks now when he had to meet Arora,

"I thank you, Mirah." He looked past her to the bowl she had set aside. "Were you creating a delicious meal for tonight? I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

He reached out intending to dip his finger into the sauce, but she slapped his hand away and pushed the bowl out of his reach. "It's not ready yet," Her giggle was more endearing than irritating, and she trailed her hand down his body, pausing where she was having an effect on him that was going to drain the blood from his brain if he didn't get away from her. "When you return, I'll bring you some specially flavored sand slugs."

Without thinking, he said, "I'd like that," and then he realized he may have given her the wrong idea. Or was it?

She leaned into him, pressing her body to his as she raised her face. "I have heard that the pressing of lips together is a terran custom. Perhaps you can teach me before you go."

If he did that, he doubted he would be able to stop at kissing, not with the way her body was stoking the fire smoldering in his own.

"I have to leave, Mirah," he told her as he released her hand.

She lowered her lashes for a moment and then looked up as his face. "I will look forward to your return."

As if he didn't have enough to worry about, now he would have to figure out a way to reject Mirah gently or give in and enjoy what she was offering. Turning on his heel, he hurried from the kitchen before he acted on a quickly forming fantasy about propping her on her worktable to take advantage of both her and tasting the sauce she had prepared.

Although he lost his way en route to the plaza, he finally reached it to meet up with Arora and Amyr. There were a dozen men mounted and waiting for him as well as Sadie who had been readied for him.

"Give me your sword," Arora ordered him.

As he drew it and handed it over to her, his thoughts strayed to the willing female he had left in the kitchen. Either Mirah was going to be very upset with him when he returned or he was going to do something that he would enjoy in the short run and make him feel guilty in the long. If he angered her too much, his stomach would be a collateral victim when Mirah no longer gave him preferential treatment.

Arora frowned at him, probably reading his thoughts, but then she turned her attention to his sword, and when she raised it above her head, all thoughts of the female in the kitchen fled as he watched the blue light race along the sword from one of her hands to the other. Even though he trusted her, Duo felt a frisson of fear race down his spine in seeing her eyes glowing bright amber. He had seen Apolo do this with Amyr's sword, but he didn't think Arora had the power her brother did. Amyr shifted nervously, and the horses were agitated as a chilly wind swept through the plaza that had emptied for the day. When it blew over Duo, the hairs at the back of his neck stood and he watched speechlessly as the wind wrapped around her, lifting her dark hair as the blue light enveloped his sword for a moment before the light and wind both died away.

"By the gods!" whispered Amyr, his eyes wide as he watched Arora.

Duo's own mouth had dropped open and he closed it as Arora lowered the sword and held it out for him. He expected it to feel differently, but there was no residual shock when he held it in his hand, and he tried to be nonchalant as he slid it in the sheath at his back, but he was shaking and almost stabbed himself before he had it safely tucked away.

Arora put her hands on Duo's shoulders and he was glad that her touch calmed him because he didn't want to embarrass himself by stumbling down the steps. Her eyes were still glowing faintly as he looked into them.

"I have put magic in the sword so that we may be linked." She touched her forehead to his. "I trust you, Duo, to bring Trey back to me." Then she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Mirah will be here when you get back."

His face was flaming when she stood back, but she didn't give him a chance to respond before she nodded to Amyr and headed back into the palace.

Amyr went to Duo. "Leave by the western gate. If you ride hard, you should encounter the emperor within two days. Exchange horses with his men and return in all haste."

Duo stabbed him in the chest with his forefinger. "I'm trusting you to keep her safe, and if you betray her, you will not be able to run far enough to escape me."

Amyr bowed his head and put his hand to his chest. "I will protect her with my life."

He poked him again. "See that you do."

Turning on his heel, he walked down the steps to where Sadie was waiting for him. The horse twisted her long neck to watch him leap up and onto her, then blew out her breath as if she were annoyed to be taken from her comfortable stall. One look at the other men told Duo that any attempted humor would be wasted based on the serious set to their jaws, so he signaled for them to leave. As they rode away from the palace, Duo felt the need to look back and he saw Arora watching them from the balcony overlooking the imperial library, so he waved to her and then turned his attention forward.

As they traveled through the narrow streets of the city, Duo thought it odd that they were deserted, more so than usual at this hour of the day. The first sun was setting, and most people returned to their homes for the evening meal, but there were usually stragglers in the streets and children who had to be called in. There was no one this evening. Doors were shut tight, shutters closed, and the streets were silent but for the sounds of their passing echoing eerily. What was even worse was that Duo felt as if they were being watched, and yet when he turned around, he didn't see anybody. He was glad, yet anxious, when they came to the western gate where a handful of Amyr's men opened the gigantic door, and Duo waited to leave the city last so that he could warn the guards to close the gate and leave it closed until he returned with the emperor.

They set off at a quick pace in the direction of Edgeland Fortress. The emperor's home was nearly impregnable because of its location with Edgeland Fortress protecting the only reasonable approach to the city. The terrain of the only direct route to Imperia from the fortress was rocky and difficult to traverse, but that did not mean it was impossible. If a force were to invade, they would have to take that route so Duo and his escort would see them. After the suns had both set, they continued to move as swiftly as they could by the light of the moons, and by the time the first sun was rising, their horses moved slower and Duo was sure they were all as exhausted as he felt, but they forged ahead.

Just as they entered a gorge, they were met with a small force. Although he did not see Raenald, Raemon or their despicable sire, Duo knew by their colors that they were house Caron men. He leaped from Sadie's back with a blood curdling shout and was pleased when his sword met flesh as he came down. The fight did not last long, and none of his men were badly injured before they killed the attackers, but it was a delay they could not afford when his men insisted on giving the dead warriors a proper send off, meaning they had to burn their bodies. The second sun had risen before they were able to get on the road again, and this time they were all wary of another attack.

They stopped at a small stream to water the horses, and Duo took the opportunity to wash the blood from his face and hands along with the other men. Sitting on a rock near the stream waiting for the others to finish washing, he took out his sword and ran the blade through the lower edge of his damp tunic to clean it. When the men finished they were ready to get on the road again, he hopped off the rock and was going to sheath his sword, but it suddenly began to vibrate in his hand. Looking down at it, he saw that the blade was faintly glowing blue and his heart leaped in his chest. Either instinctively or through her magic, Duo knew that Arora was in danger.

He shoved the sword in its sheath and dashed to his horse shouting for the men. "We must return to Imperia!"

They did not question his command, perhaps because they saw the glowing blade strapped to his back or maybe it was his frantic actions. Riding twice as hard returning to Imperia as when they had left, they reached the outskirts of the city by the time the second sun had set that day.

As they drew closer, Duo was horrified to see flames and smoke rising from the center of the city beyond the gates. If there were gods, he prayed to them now that they were not too late.


	51. Chapter 51 Battle at the palace

**Chapter 51**

The western gates were tightly shut which Duo expected after the order he had given upon his departure, and he doubted that they were controlled by Amyr's men. If he made his presence known, he would lose the element of surprise, so he had to find another way in. After the skirmish on the road, he was sure that Caron's men had attacked the city, and hearing the clang of clashing metal, the terrified screams of women as well as the sounds of wanton destruction, Duo knew the bastard didn't care what became of the inhabitants of the imperial city. Duo had only twelve men with him even if they were Amyr's best men, but he had to do something to help even if that meant they would all die. If the palace fell and Caron got his hands on Arora, he would kill her, thus ending Trey's life and reversing the changes he had already brought to the empire. Duo might not be Calabrian, but he could not just let Caron destroy innocent people, especially those he cared about.

His men were staring straight at him waiting to hear his plan, but Duo thoughts were jumbled by his worry for Arora. Forcing back a rising panic, he considered their options. The gates were closed and the wall was too high to jump or even run up, otherwise it would not be much of a defense against imperial warriors. Because Duo had spent his time in Imperia training or guarding Arora at the palace, he didn't know much about the city, but the men with him would have patrolled it. They might have ideas on how to get inside, so he signaled them to back away and they rode just far enough away into the dark so that they could not be seen or heard.

"Do you know of any way that we can slip in? There must be a water source entering the city or a central gutter line that takes the waste away."

"They are all covered by imperial metal bars," one of them spoke up.

Duo pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and tried to remember what he had seen the day he caught Padget with plans either to the city or the palace, but he had only scant seconds to see the drawings before the traitor had taken the map from his gaze. If Arora were there, she could help him remember by drawing the information out from his memory, but she was probably fighting for her life in the palace.

"Duo, your sword is glowing," one of the men pointed out.

Drawing the sword, he stared at the blue light surrounding the blade as the hilt vibrated in his hand. He knew it meant that Arora was in danger.

"Can its magic help us?" asked another of the men, preventing him from giving way to full panic for her.

"Touch the blade," urged another.

More superstitious than he realized, Duo was loathe to touch the blade, but there was no other option. At worst, it would provide him with no answers, at best, a boost to his memory so that he could remember what was on the map.

Unable to stop his hand from trembling, he reached out tentatively to the blade, and when he first touched the glowing flat edge of the sword, he did not feel anything. But after a few seconds, he felt dizzy and the world spun around him, faster and faster until it abruptly stopped and the men were gone, replaced with one man on a giant, black horse, wearing a black battle tunic and holding a sword in his hand. Duo knew the man, and he wanted to run his sword through his black heart, but he was unable to move when his eyes met the glowing golden gaze of Dax the Demon.

"You have little time to save my daughter," he said, his voice harsh with anger and fear.

"Yeah, well I can't get into the city," Duo said through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps you should have taken your position more seriously and learned your way around the palace and the city."

"Did you pull me here just to point out my imcompetence?" asked Duo irritably. "As we speak, I am sure they are sacking the palace and I don't know how many men or who..."

"Caron has come to take the city with many men," Dax interrupted him confirming his suspicion.

"Many men. Great! What am I supposed to do with just twelve men?"

"Save my daughter's life," Dax said. "And the life of my unborn grandson. By doing so, you will save my people and the empire from the corruption of Caron's rule."

"Hey, you have any other impossible weights to put on my shoulders?"

Dax stared at him silently for a moment and Duo felt uneasy trapped in this strange world with the sorcerer that had brought him here. Then Dax said, "There is an escape passage known only to the emperor and his imperial guard."

"I have bad news for you, Dax. The scribe, Padget, must have given the plans of the palace to Caron."

The sorcerer shook his head. "Not even the scribes know of its existence because it has never been written down. Zeno was told of it by his father's imperial guard, just as Trey would have been told of it by Zeno's imperial guard if Zeno had enough time to tell Wattan. I have no choice but to tell you, terran."

"Listen, pal, we don't have much time, and I'm as happy about this as you are. Are you going to tell me where it is or not?"

Dax stared at him for a moment and Duo wondered if he was going to tell him, but finally he said, "The entrance is on the northern side of the city, hidden beneath the undergrowth. The tunnel will take you under the wall and bring you into the palace. It has not been used for many generations, so I cannot guarantee you can pass through it safely, but it is the only chance you have."

"My prospects are looking better and better," grumbled Duo. "Buried alive in an ancient tunnel or hacked to pieces by an army. I really can't decide which I prefer."

"I have given you a way in," said Dax harshly. "It is up to you to reach the palace to save my daughter. If you do not ..."

"Save your breath, demon. I don't need you to threaten me. If I don't save Arora, I don't want to be alive." Duo wasn't just saying it for Dax's benefit. He cared too much for Arora and Trey, and if he lost them, his life on Calabria would not be worth living.

"I have no choice but to depend on you, terran, but if you fail, then I ask you not to forget my grandchild and my son. They will need a protector. You will have to escape and ride out to ..."

"I'm not going to fail," Duo cut him off. "I think we've been chatting long enough. Send me back."

One moment he was looking at Dax, the next he was facing the men who were waiting for him to say something. Based on the looks on their faces, he hadn't been gone long and they hadn't even realized he had been drawn away.

"There is a hidden entrance under the wall that leads to the palace, but it hasn't been used in many years, if at all."

"As long as we get into the city, nothing will keep us from the palace." The other men shouted their agreement to the fierce declaration of one of them, so Duo turned Sadie in the direction he thought was north and when he realized that no one was following him, he sent himself a scathing reminder to find some way to orient himself in this strange world.

He ended up following the men to the northern side of the city, and once there, they all dismounted, sending their horses away with the same command they used in battle. Sadie seemed loathe to leave Duo, but went with the others, lagging behind and looking back several times before disappearing into the dark. The men spread out to search for the hidden entrance in the heavy thicket of bushes and brambles that grew against the lower edges of the city wall, all the while forced to hear evidence of the chaos on the other side of the wall. They searched for what seemed like hours but probably wasn't more than several minutes before Duo was ready to draw his sword to initiate another conversation with the vilest bastard to walk the surface of Calabria when one of the men shouted that he had found it.

As Dax had said, the passage hadn't been used in a long time, so it was difficult to pry away the large flat stone covering it, taking half the men several more minutes to heave it off. The steps leading down into the dark were partially obstructed with roots that they had to hack away before they could descend. As the men made a path, Duo collected the cut off roots to twist together and by the time they had the path cleared, he managed to light the roots on fire to make torches that he passed to a couple of the men walking at the front and another couple at the rear before he joined the men at the front.

The path was nearly as overgrown as the entrance, but their sharp blades made short work of the roots. Unfortunately, they did have to stop and dig through an area that had caved in which took far too much precious time, and they ended up clearing only just enough space for them to squeeze through one man at a time. Once they had all gotten through, they continued on deep beneath the city. Duo was glad they could no longer hear what was happening above because he knew it would probably force him to act recklessly when he needed to keep a level head.

Before long, they came to another cave in that was far worse than the first, and since it would have taken too long to tunnel through it, Duo suggested they dig to the top which did not take as long to do as getting through the first cave in. When they broke through, Duo insisted on going first through the hole they had made. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't surprised to find a handful of Caron's men abusing a woman. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't even noticed that part of the street behind them had been breached because they were preoccupied with the female they were tossing back and forth between them, grabbing at her, tearing her clothing and groping her. Duo beckoned to his men to join him and quietly scurried out of the hole, and when they were clear, Duo drew his sword to bring down on the skull of the nearest Caron warrior. As he fell, the other men jumped into action and Duo seized the arm of the hapless female to fling her further down the alley, shouting at her to run.

Soon the bodies of the surprised Caron warriors littered the alley and he heard one of his warriors remark that Lord Caron had entered the city with the worst of his men, both in training and in temperament. They didn't need to say that an honorable warrior would balk at what Caron's men were doing to unarmed people in the city. These men had no such scruples, and while they might be easily defeated by a disciplined force, until they were, they would cause the most destruction to Imperia.

"Follow us, Duo Maxwell." Amyr's warriors saved him the embarrassment of admitting he didn't know where he was in the city, so he hurried after them.

In order to reach the palace as quickly as possible, they avoided any more confrontations although Duo found it difficult to turn a blind eye to the atrocities the warriors of house Caron were committing in the streets of Imperia. Duo didn't have time to rescue every woman they would assault. There was only one woman whose side he had to reach, one woman he must save. If they didn't, what was happening this night would be common behavior under Caron's reign.

As they drew closer to the palace, the signs of ferocious fighting became apparent as the bodies of men from both Amyr's guard wearing imperial colors and Caron's forces lay in the streets. The palace guard must have engaged the enemy in the surrounding streets before retreating to the palace itself, and when they reached the plaza, Duo saw that a pitched battle had taken place, leaving many dead. There could not be enough left to defend the palace, and he knew they must have already been defeated because he did not hear the sounds of swords clashing. He could only hear the screams of women in the palace.

"There is a watchtower over the archive depository," he heard from over his shoulder and he turned to see that the men were already heading in another direction. "We might be able to see if the imperial living quarters have been taken."

The thought that Caron's men had stormed Arora's private quarters increased his anxiety, and he hurried after his men to the tower. When he saw the men in the lead engaging Caron's men who had taken the tower already, Duo leaped into the midst of the battle, his only thought to get to the top of the tower because he needed to see that Arora was safely behind a barricade. He gave no conscious thought to swinging his sword and thrusting his dagger, nor did he care that he was stepping on the bodies of the fallen so that he could climb the tower. When he finally reached the ladder, his heart banged against his ribs and he could barely breathe as he hurried up the rungs.

When he reached the top, he found a lone guard that was so intent at watching something at the palace that he did not hear Duo, and when he laughed at whatever held his attention, Duo looked in the same direction and saw Arora being flung about like a doll as a man he could not see tore at her clothing. Cold rage swept through him, and he struck out at the guard, severing his spine through the neck with his dagger before he shoved the body over the edge. The other men were filing out behind him as Duo turned towards the palace where he had a clearer view of the salon of the imperial apartments.

A man Duo could not see kicked Arora forward with his booted foot to the middle of her back. Naked and bloody, she fell to her knees before the towering beast that had led this mindless slaughter, Lord Caron. The hand of the man that had kicked her, seized her hair and yanked her head back so that she was forced to look up at Caron who raised a sword above her. Seeing her bruised and bloodied face, knowing that she would be dead within moments, there was only time for action.

Leaping onto the railing, he raised his sword and shouted "Shamara!" before springing forward to fly through the air, higher and farther than he ever had, and how he landed on his feet on the balcony, he would never know. He had one goal, and seeing the arm holding the sword swinging down to end Arora's life, he dived forward with speed he did not know he possessed. He swung his own sword once to connect with flesh and sliced through bone. The arm holding the sword had not even fallen to the floor before Duo spun and swung his blade unerringly towards a neck that was as big as an ox, cutting cleanly through until the head rolled from its shoulders.

Just as he had with the woman in the alley, Duo seized Arora's arm, and he pulled her away from Lord Caron's falling body, hauling her to the perimeter of the fighting as the other men followed him through the windows that led to the balcony to engage the Caron men in the apartment. Two of Caron's men rushed them and Duo shoved Arora towards the corridor to her chamber.

"Stay in your room!" he shouted at her before he turned to face the attackers. The room had been filled with Caron's men, probably twice as many as Duo had brought with him, so he had to trust Arora to get to safety down the corridor leading to her chamber which Duo guarded against the men who would finish what Caron started. He lost track of time as he swung his sword and dagger at man after man that tried to get past him, and when it was over, there wasn't a place to step in the imperial private apartments that was not littered with the gore of the dead invaders. Although several of his own men had been injured, miraculously, none of them had been killed.

Leaving a man at the door, Duo hurried to Arora's chamber, following a trail of blood that made his stomach knot, and when he found the bedroom empty, he pushed his way into the bathing chamber where he found her in the pool, standing in the middle shivering, her hands on her belly.

"They are all dead," Duo told her. She had washed away the blood, but he saw that her body was bruised and marked with cuts she must have gotten while trying to fend off the invading hoard before they been overcome.

She raised her head and he saw that one side of her face was mottled with bruises while her eyes were swollen. There was blood dripping from her nose that was oddly bent, probably broken, and her lips were split, blood oozing down over her chin. Duo's stomach twisted and his heart broke, but grief quickly became rage.

"I'm going to clean out the palace," he said through gritted teeth. "Stay here."

He turned to leave, but her quiet, quivering voice stopped him. "Did you bring Trey back with you?"

He did not look back at her. "I am sorry, Arora, but I did not reach him. I had to return." He did not tell her that her bastard of a father sent him.

"I need him now." Her quiet cry of despair made him feel more helpless than when he thought he might not reach her in time to save her life.

Hearing the water splash, he turned quickly back to see her sliding beneath the surface. Dropping his sword, he jumped in the pool and pulled her up against him and held her close until she stirred in his arms as she came back to consciousness.

When she arched against him with a soft cry, he spoke his thoughts aloud. "The baby is coming." The fury of battle had hardly cooled, and he certainly did not know what he could do for her when his only knowledge of childbirth came from watching programs on the telecom at Seaside Lab. "I will go and get a female to help you."

"They are all dead," Arora told him, her voice barely above a whisper, and then she laughed, a hoarse, weak sound. "You still do not understand our customs. Only a male can attend the birth."

"He's not here," Duo pointed out savagely. At that moment, he wished he could wrap his hands around Trey's neck and choke the life from him for being such an idiot to have been drawn away from his mate by the ruse of his enemy.

"You are here," she said softly.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed, almost dropping her as the realization of what she wanted of him hit him. But if she gave birth to a child without a male present, no one would believe it wasn't Dilan's.

She took a breath to speak, probably to beg him, but Duo reached up to put a finger to her lips. "I'll do this for you, Arora. I could not let you suffer this alone." He reached down to lift her, intending to take her to her bed, but she stopped him.

"Here, Duo. Put me on the seat."

There was a wide seat beneath the water at the edge of the pool that was used both as a step in and a spot where one could half recline in the warm water after bathing, so he took her to it and gently laid her on it. He did not know what to do and felt useless as she parted her legs and drew up her knees to grasp. Duo expected screaming from pain, but she only made sounds as if she were performing some difficult task. After a few moments, she fell back panting, but she rested for only a moment before she seized her knees again. This time he put his hands over hers, and she paused in her labor to give him a grateful smile.

After several rounds of pushing and resting, she told him the baby was coming and that he needed to bring it into the world. Duo voiced his concern about it being born in the water, but she assured him that most babies were born this way on Calabria. His hands were trembling as he fumbled in the water until he found the head of the emerging baby, and he was hoping Arora would give him more direction, but she was too busy pushing her child into the world. Duo wanted to believe it was instinct that made him ease the baby's shoulders out, but the sudden chill that burst through his body and made him act told him it was something supernatural, that if not all of them, at least one Guerani ancestor was guiding him, the one with the blackest heart.

Suddenly the baby was in his hands, and he heard Arora's sigh of relief, one that matched his own as he held the baby beneath the water. He quickly washed the squirming infant, and Arora watched him with concern until he brought the baby out of the water and it opened its mouth to suck in its first breath. When it did, she gave a cry of relief and joy, and Duo was awed to have been a part of the experience. His own heart filled with happiness for her as he gently placed the baby in her arms.

Arora brought the baby to her and touched her forehead to its tiny head before laying the newborn on her chest. When she looked at Duo, he saw her eyes shimmering golden. "I will never forget what you have done for me this day, Duo."

He scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed, but when his eyes fell on the infant resting peacefully against his mother's heartbeat, his embarrassment faded. "I should thank you, Arora, for asking me to be with you." He smiled and reached out to lay his hand over the baby's tiny back, and when he touched him, he knew he had done something that would change his life forever.

Duo stayed with her for several more moments to help with what remained of the birthing, and then he carried mother and child to the bedchamber. With them settled, he told her that he was going to make sure the palace was secured, but she did not take her eyes from her baby as she nodded.

Striding from the room, Duo surveyed the carnage in the salon first. He almost stumbled on the body of Raemon of house Caron. There were several deep gashes on his body, and his head was partially severed. Further search did not turn up Raenald's body so Duo wondered if he had participated in the battle or whether his father left his useless son behind to command the foray that had failed to stop them. He wasn't surprised the coward hadn't shown himself during the battle on the road. That meant Duo would have to go on a hunting expedition to find him and put an end to the vile house once and for all.

When he found Amyr's body, Duo was heartsick to see how he had been butchered, and seeing what was left of Falia who lay nearby, he lost the contents of his stomach upon seeing what the Caron bastards had done to her. No woman should have to suffer as she did. Duo wished he could go back in time to make sure that the men that had brutalized her did not receive the quick deaths that they had.

Gripping the sword in his hand, Duo left the imperial apartments and finding the man he had asked to remain still there, he ordered him to guard the emperor's mate, then moved through the palace, hoping to find someone to kill to release the rage inside him. But he only found the dead, both Caron's men and the palace guard and, as Arora had said, the females. Caron's warriors had ill-used them until finally killing them, and Duo's rage grew even stronger as he remembered how happy they had been only days ago. For the first time in their lives they felt safe, and only days later they died horrifically.

The men who had accompanied him had gathered in the receiving room, waiting for him. "Are there any survivors?" Duo asked them.

"None of the palace guard," one of the men told him. "We are still looking for any of Lord Caron's men who might be hiding."

"I will take half of the men through the palace, and you take the other half to check the library and the stables."

When they had gone, Duo began a systematic check of all the rooms beginning on the lower floor. They were either empty or had bodies lying in pools of blood. He was sure they wouldn't find anyone alive and when they came to the kitchen, he steeled himself against how he would feel when he found Mirah's body. But he did not see her among the corpses of several of the palace guard lying on the floor. Oddly, there was no blood, and when Duo leaned down to examine them, he saw that their skin appeared to be grayish and mottled.

He was rising from his inspection when he heard a muffled sound and he turned to see that a cupboard door was ajar. Crossing the room, he yanked it open and was surprised to see Mirah roll out alive and unharmed.

"Duo!" She leaped to her feet and threw herself against him. "I was so terrified they would kill me!"

The other men were still searching their dead comrades, and one of them stopped to look suspiciously from the body to Mirah who was clutching Duo frantically.

"How did you avoid Lord Caron's men?" Duo glanced back at the men on the floor. They were palace guards and there was no sign that Caron's men had come into the kitchens.

"I heard them fighting, so I hid." She nodded to the cupboard where he had found her.

Duo was relieved that there had been one survivor aside from Arora, and he was about to comment on her cleverness, but he saw the man he had appointed to command the other group waiting at the door, so he put Mirah aside and went to him.

"Several of the guards died before the battle. I believe they were poisoned."

Duo glanced back at Mirah who seemed oblivious to the bodies on the floor of her kitchen and he was disgusted by the conclusion he had drawn. "I think I can guess why the cook has survived. I will deal with the situation here. If you find the scribe, Padget, bring him to me."

When he had gone, Duo went back to Mirah, and this time he noticed that she had made a large batch of the same sand slugs Duo still had in the pouch hanging from his belt. The ones on the platter were now slathered with the sauce she had been making that day. There was evidence that the men had been eating them when they met their end, so he knew it was not through any cleverness on her part that she had survived.

Ordering the men with him to leave, Duo waited until they had gone before he turned back to Mirah. "I didn't want the men to see me eating, but I am starving. I'm glad you have something left to eat." He reached out for a sand slug on the platter, and as he raised it to his lips, he watched her, smiling as he opened his mouth to put it in.

"Wait!" she cried out, hurrying to snatch the sand slug from his hand. "The sauce has gone bad!"

"Are you sure it wasn't bad to start with?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she denied nervously, but her gaze shifted to the men on the floor.

"I am not going to hurt you, Mirah," Duo told her gently although he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and snap it. He felt like an idiot for allowing her to seduce him, to even consider betraying Trynity with this snake. "Tell me why you did it. Perhaps I can persuade gracious Lady Arora to forgive you."

Mirah threw her shoulders back and her pretty face twisted into a mask of loathing. "Gracious lady? She is a Wasteland whore, tossed away like the filthy garbage by her own sire! Everyone knows she had lain with Prince Dilan and her own brother. Some say she was even Zeno's whore. The only reason she is not dead is because she uses her sorcery to make men do her bidding. Even you will do whatever she wishes! You would never look at me when she was near! And those other stupid whores laughed at me behind my back because you would never take me to your pillows let alone give me your oath."

Furious that she was blaming him, Duo seized the wrist of the hand holding the sand slug. "Did you come to the palace as Caron's spy or did you choose to do this on your own?"

She winced in pain and when she looked up to meet his gaze, there were tears in her eyes. "When I was buying spices in the plaza, one of his men captured me and took me to him. He told me that I must do this, and I agreed if he would spare you."

He sneered down at her. "Spare me? You believed he would spare gracious Lady Arora's personal guard, the very man that stampeded canyon beasts through one of his battalions and almost killed his sons?"

"He promised me!"

"He is dead now, so his promises are meaningless, and I would never accept you under these circumstances even if he had spared me." He forced her arm up so that the hand holding the sand slug was before her face. "Eat it."

Moving her head back, resisting, she sobbed. "I could be a good mate for you."

"As enjoyable as I think it would be to have a steady supply of food as well as whatever else you were offering, I never would have given you my oath," he told her cruelly. "Now eat it unless you would rather step into the corridor where I am sure the men are waiting. I doubt you want to experience what they consider a proper punishment for one such as you."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Don't make me do this, Duo."

"Eat it now before I change my mind and let them use you to gain revenge for the deaths of their comrades."

Her hand was trembling as he raised the sand slug to her mouth. She took a bite and as she chewed, she wept. Duo watched impassively, not caring when she choked on the first swallow and not looking away when she began to convulse moments later until he released her to fall to the floor, her body twisting in agony as she fought to breathe. Finally she stopped moving, and Duo strode away without looking back. Justice had been done, but the darkness inside of him had spread.


	52. Chapter 52 An oath from an enemy

**Chapter 52**

The second sun had risen before Duo had a chance to return to the imperial apartments where the man standing guard outside reported that he had not heard anything from within. During the early hours of the morning, Duo and the other men had first gone through the entire palace, finding pockets of warriors hiding that they quickly dispatched. When they had finished looking for intruders, they began the long, repulsive task of dragging the bodies of Caron's men out of the palace to be dumped in the plaza. Duo was hoping to find Raenald's body, but the coward was not among the dead which was no surprise to the other men who confirmed Duo's suspicion that Raenald was despised, not just by Caron, but his men as well. When they finished dumping the bodies on the pyre and lit it ablaze, they began to prepare the dead of the palace guard which was what brought Duo to the imperial apartments. They had come for the bodies in the imperial apartments to add Caron's men to the pyre, and to take Amyr and Falia to prepare with the honor and ceremony they deserved in death.

He ordered the men who had come with him to wait outside so that he could speak with Arora first, and stepping inside, he was disgusted by the stench of death, both here and the stench of burning flesh in the plaza. There was blood everywhere in the salon, and Duo paused over Amyr's body for a moment where he noted so many cuts and stab wounds that he was sickened to imagine what the man had suffered, and seeing a dagger still stuck in his heart with jewels embedded in the hilt, Duo knew that Caron had ended the life of his own son. He was glad he had killed Caron, not just to save Arora, but to punish him for what he had done in Imperia. He had special plans for his corpse, and he didn't give a damn if his men protested. Caron wasn't getting an imperial send off.

Duo was sure there were still bands of Caron's foul warriors roaming the streets, but there was nothing he and the men could do but protect the palace for now. They would have to wait until Trey returned with his army to retake the city, and in the meantime, Duo would hold the palace with the men that had gone out with him two days ago to bring the emperor back. Thinking about it now, Duo grudgingly admitted to himself that Dax and his hocus pocus had probably saved Trey's life when Duo would have brought him back to an occupied city and a force too small to protect him.

Seeing that Arora was not in the main living area where the fighting had been contained, he headed back to the door where he ordered the men waiting to come inside to take the bodies out. They didn't betray their thoughts when he instructed them to leave Caron's body and that of his vile son near the palace gate so that he could deal with the remains personally. Once Trey returned, Duo would go into the city and hunt down not only any of Caron's hiding men, but anybody that had aided him. He knew now that there were homes in Imperia that had quartered the army that must have drifted into the city in small groups until Caron had amassed his army. Duo intended to find out who among the citizens were traitors and who had been forced into compliance with threats or fear of what would happen to them if Caron overthrew the emperor.

Before heading to the bed where he had left Arora, he noticed her torn and bloodied battle tunic scattered near Caron's body, so he swiped up all the shredded cloth before the men reached him to take Caron's corpse. Rolling the clothing into a ball and tucking it under his arm, he went to Arora's bedchamber. Not only did he find it deserted, the bedding was gone, and he glanced first in the bathing chamber to see if she had returned and he saw that the pool had been drained and the bloody path he had followed the previous night to find her was cleaned away. Since there was no where she could have gone, he left the bathing chamber and went to the balcony that overlooked the garden and he found her standing at the railing, a basket at her feet and behind her, a pile of burning cloth that must have been her bed.

Wearing a floor length white tunic, she stood with her back to him, her arms raised to the sky along with her face, and he could see that her eyes were closed. Before going to her, he dropped off the pile of clothing to the fire, watched it ignite and burn, then went to stand behind her, patiently waiting for her to finish her prayers. The baby was sleeping soundly in the basket that was lined with what Duo suspected was one of Trey's tunics. Duo was tempted to reach down to touch the baby he had helped Arora bring into the world, but he did not want to cross some Calabrian line in regards to infant males. He had already done enough, and knowing it, he hadn't spoken to any of the men to inform them that she had given birth without her mate's presence.

"Thank you, Duo."

Arora had not turned around, and he was glad because he would feel an overwhelming urge to kill someone if he saw the bruises and cuts Caron and his disgusting son had inflicted on her. "You don't need to thank me, Arora."

Now she did turn to face him and he grimaced upon seeing that she looked even worse than she had the day before. "I'm sorry you have to see this, Duo, but I am not strong enough to heal myself."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You will heal without magic."

"I suppose I will," she said as she bent to take the baby from the basket. She came to him. "By Calabrian custom, this is your son, Duo."

Duo snorted with laughter although he felt the urge to hold the baby. "I would be a terrible father." But when she held out the child to him, he took it and looked down at it's sleeping face. "I thought babies cried all the time."

"Although he is Guerani, I haven't felt his powers. At the moment, he is very tired." She shrugged as she looked at the baby he held. "Perhaps he has more of his father in him than Shamara. I sensed her powers when she was in my belly, but not his."

"He looks more like you and Apolo," he remarked as he touched the dark fuzz on the baby's head. Then he remembered Mirah's accusation and wished he hadn't pointed out the resemblance.

Arora smiled. "I will try harder not to listen to your thoughts, but that one was particularly strong."

"And I will try not to kill anyone who maligns you in the future."

"If you did not, you would decimate probably more than half the population of Calabria when they call me a Wasteland whore." She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on her son. "I thank you for not telling the men about the baby. Perhaps we can still salvage something of this disaster."

"I will tell them that you must stay in your bed, and when Trey returns we can pretend the baby is born then."

"I am sorry that you must lie," she told him softly, and he heard the tears more than saw them.

Tucking the baby in the crook of one arm, he put his hand under her chin and raised her face, and cupping her swollen and bruised cheek, he brushed away the tears with his thumb. "It's not the first time I have lied and it won't be the last."

For a moment, she pressed her cheek into his hand, and then she straightened, wiped away the tears from her eyes and scooped the baby from his arms. "He will be hungry soon as I am now. Can you bring me some food?"

"It's going to have to be raw," he told her. He didn't trust anything in the kitchen, so he went to the balcony, then he swung over the edge and let himself fall to the garden below. As he scrounged for anything moving on the leaves of the plants or in the dirt, he wondered how he was going to keep Apolo from reading the lies he was going to tell Trey. By the time he returned to Arora the same way he had left her, he still didn't have an answer and after giving her what he found in the garden, he asked her what they would do about Apolo.

She did not respond as she munched on a beetle, and after swallowing she said, "I have the same worry, Duo. We have a few days before that happens. I hope I will have an answer by then."

She fell silent and he sensed that she was troubled, but did not speak, so he glanced back at the doorway. "I had better rejoin the men."

Arora put her hand on his arm. "When you give the funereal rite for Amyr and Falia, do it in front of the palace so that I might take part from the balcony. He was a good, gentle man who deserved a better life, certainly not the one Caron had given to him. I don't know what Trey saw in him or how he could know that a man born of Caron's house could be honorable, but you should know that despite what happened in the end, he saved my life again and again. He gave his life to protect me when he could have surrendered me to save Falia and earn Caron's acknowledgment."

Duo put his hands on her shoulders. "He was an honorable man."

"Come to me after the funereal rite and we will share the few memories we have of him. I am more sure now than I have ever been since you told me that Trey had made him a warlord with the responsibility of protecting me and the palace that the gods had directed him to do so. Without him, I would have long been dead before you returned."

Duo had never even attended a funeral on Earth or in the colonies, so he hung back as some of the men built a pyre for Amyr and Falia while others washed and prepared their bodies. Throughout the day they would do the same for all the men and their mates who had died in the attack on the palace. There was nothing he could do but watch, and then listen as they stood together sharing memories of Amyr as the fire consumed his body and that of his mate. Duo did not know Amyr well except through training, but he could talk about Falia because he had known her for several months. So he joined them, and when the fire died away to leave ashes, he watched the men collect them so that they could toss them to the gods on the wind when it was safe to leave the city.

After he finished, he went to his own room where he bathed and put on fresh clothing before he went to Arora's rooms with more food that he had gathered in the garden. She was in her bedchamber, and he paused in entering because he heard her weeping, but he could not bear to hear her suffering alone. He hurried in to find her on the floor, holding her hands over her head as she rocked back and forth. Duo dropped to his knees beside her and gathered her into his arms, holding her close as she sobbed against him, clutching him so tightly it was painful.

When she suddenly became limp in his arms, he knew she had lost consciousness. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lay down with her, holding her close. He did not want her to wake up alone. He knew how she must feel after the beating she received at the hands of Caron and his son, especially when she had come so close to death. Duo knew how she must have felt when she looked up at Lord Caron poised to kill her because he had faced his own mortality more than a few times. He understood how it would rattle her now even though she was safe.

During the night after he dozed off, he awoke to hear the baby whimpering, so he disentangled himself from Arora's arms and used the light from the moons to guide him to the baby. Gently scooping him from the basket, he was surprised when the squirming bundle calmed when he touched him. On the way back to the bed, he paused by the entrance to the balcony, attracted by the light from the moons. He didn't know if newborn infants could see, but he showed the moons to the baby anyway, and as he held him, Duo tried to look past the moons to the space beyond and willed the wormhole to open. But he knew he would not see it happen. He absolutely refused to believe there were powerful entities that guided his actions even though he was sure Arora now believed that the gods had forced him to stay on Calabria so that he could save her life. He had been in the right place at the right time. That was all there was to it.

"The baby is hungry, Duo."

Sighing, he went to the bed and handed the baby to her before lying down beside her and drawing her into his arms again, holding her as he did when she nursed Shamara on their march through the mountains. "I think he likes me."

"You will always hold a special place in his life because you welcomed him into the world."

"I'll be his favorite uncle," Duo said with a smile as he thought of edging out Apolo in his nephew's affections. Then his smile faded as he realized that he was thinking about his future on Calabria again.

Arora's hand covered his and she entwined her fingers with his. "Would it be so terrible to stay with us? I would be very sad if you left us, Duo."

He closed his eyes, and he did not tell Arora that he would be very sad if he left. Arora and Trey and their children had become his family and he was afraid he did not want to leave even if the wormhole opened up.

Feeling her lips against his forehead, Duo sighed and allowed her magic to send him to sleep.

At least he thought it was her magic until he entered a world of dreams that resembled more of a nightmare when Dax appeared like a wraith.

"Not you again," grumbled Duo. "What do you want now?"

"You are nothing more than a conduit." Duo did not have a chance to react as Dax suddenly seized his hands and he felt the cold rush of his magic race through him. The experience lasted for only a moment and it left behind residual power.

Duo blinked and looked at the apparition. "What did you just do?"

"I healed my daughter and gave her the power of the ancestors. As for you, you want to shield your thoughts from my offspring. I just gave you that ability."

Duo glared at him. "Do you think this changes anything. I still want to kill you for what you did to Trynity."

"You can try, but it won't do any good. I am already dead." Dax turned on his heel and his dark cloak billowed out behind him as he walked away.

"Hey!" Duo called after him. "I don't ever want to see you again! Did you hear me? Stop messing with my head!"

The demon put up a hand to wave to him, but he did not turn to look at him, and after he disappeared into darkness, Duo fell into a deep sleep that was not disturbed with dreams or nightmares.

 _Wastelands_

Before they cleared the shadow of the mountains, the imperial army came face to face with a smaller force at the head of which stood Meridon, his mighty war axe in his hand. The army at his back was appeared to be made up of several of the nomadic hill tribes, and Apolo could see their chieftains among them.

"I had hoped that you made some progress with Meridon during your visit," muttered Trey at Apolo's side as he adjusted the sling in which Shamara was sleeping soundly. "According to Duo, you spread yourself thin among his females."

"Meridon doesn't have a problem with me," Apolo told him while reaching out with his powers to blanket both Trey and Shamara with a protection spell. If the battle turned ugly, at least they would not be harmed. "He said that his people traded with the Guerani frequently when they lived in the hills. His issue is with your house."

"I have barely begun my house," said Trey with exasperation. "Maybe he should wait to see what I will do before he tries to cut off my head. The alternative to my rule would not be pleasant."

"The alternative is many years, perhaps even generations fighting for the imperial throne," remarked Wattan from Trey's other side. "Caron is the strongest of your opponents, but he is far from the only warlord who would like to see himself on the throne."

Trey blew out his breath. "We don't have time for this battle. Why is he doing this? I have superior numbers and the imperial warriors have proven time and again that Meridon's men are no match for them."

"I suppose you can see what he wants," said Apolo and they moved their horses forward with the intention of discussing his demands, but they had only advanced a few paces before the chieftain held up his ax in a blatant warning that he did not intend to discuss any terms.

"Get the men ready for battle," Trey told Wattan, but the other man did not have a chance to turn his horse when the clansmen began their charge.

Apolo and Trey barely had a chance to draw their swords before the black clad men of Meridon's tribe were upon them. Their training saved them when they were able to maintain their composure to leap off their horses to enter the battle instead of trying to escape. If they had tried, Apolo was sure that their attackers would have buried their swords in their backs.

There was initially some chaos, especially when the tribesmen came at the imperial army with their curved short swords. Trained to repel attacks from imperial long swords, they had difficulty fending off the quick attacks, but they soon adapted and it did not take long for them to beat back the chieftains and their men. The battle lasted a few hours, and when it ended with Meridon giving the order for his men to retreat to the hills, Wattan and Apolo were able to persuade Trey to let him go. On the open plains, the imperial warriors had the advantage, but in the hills, Meridon's men would cut them to ribbons which made the chieftain's attack on the plains difficult to comprehend.

Now there was a delay to take care of the dead and wounded before they could move on, which they did three days later. Trey had planned to rest the army at Edgeland Fortress, and Apolo was glad because he was starting to worry that they would not reach Imperia before Arora gave birth. Trey had sent his messenger bird back to the palace when they had turned away from the mountains, but he had yet to hear back from Arora, and that bothered Trey. He confided to Apolo that her last message had been curt, that she questioned whether he wanted to be with her, but Apolo assured him that she was anxious about the baby because Shamara's birth had not gone well.

To make better time, they forged ahead on the road to Imperia with a smaller force. Leaving Chasek behind to command the bulk of his army, Trey was surrounded by his imperial guard and Wattan along with the strongest of his men, Shamara sleeping soundly in the sling that Apolo now wore.

Suddenly Wattan announced, "I see a rider approaching, my lord."

Apolo put his hand out to keep Trey from moving out of the protective circle around him, then nodded to Lord Wattan to confront to the unknown man approaching. Shamara stirred but she did not awaken.

"I'm not a child," grumbled Trey. "Haven't I proven I can take care of myself?"

"What kind of imperial guard would I be if I let you leave my protection?" Apolo cajoled him. The last three weeks it had been difficult to restrain Trey, and not only did he ignore his own safety, he rarely listened to counsel, neither his nor that of his warlords. When it became apparent that the scouts had been feeding him false information, it took all of Apolo's willpower not to tell Trey that he had been warned by them all that the reports were too good to be true.

They were only a few days away from Imperia now and Apolo was just as anxious as Trey to return. He had stopped feeling Arora two days ago when he should have felt her presence stronger as they drew closer. Apolo had not told Trey because he was afraid he would panic, and since Apolo felt enough panic for the both of them, he did not need the added worry of trying to keep Trey from doing something rash to reach her. Apolo knew she was not dead because he would have felt her among the ancestors, but he also knew that she must be in danger if she could not spare any magic to maintain the link between them.

Lord Wattan was returning at the head of a squadron surrounding their visitor. Although he wanted to read his thoughts, Trey had forbidden him from intruding on the privacy of his loyal warlords because they might think their emperor was suspicious of them. So Apolo had to wait with Trey until Lord Wattan came to him, his men surrounding the man they had escorted.

"You're not going to believe who has come to surrender to you," Wattan began before the man pushed his way through the men to come before Trey.

"I have not come to surrender." Raenald of house Caron stood before Trey, his chin raised defiantly. Apolo reached for his sword, wanting nothing more than to cut off his head, but Trey put out his arm in front of him to stop him.

Raenald's icy blue eyes took in Apolo with contempt. "Keep that sorcerer away from me." At his words, Shamara stirred and whimpered against Apolo, drawing a contemptuous glance that Raenald did not hide. Apolo put a calming hand on Shamara to put her back to sleep which the child resisted for a moment before succumbing.

Trey gave Apolo a grateful smile before he turned back to Raenald. "If you are not here to surrender, then what are you here to do?"

Caron's least favored son dismounted and dropped to a knee before Trey's horse and lowered his head as he put his hand to his chest. "I give you my oath, Trey of house Zeno, to serve and protect you."

Trey's brows shot up in surprise and he turned to look at Apolo, probably torn between wanting him to ferret out his reason and accepting his oath at face value. If Raenald was giving his oath, he had a self-serving reason and Apolo hoped Trey had the sense to give him the order to dismount and touch the vile bastard groveling before him to determine his motives and his sincerity.

Lord Wattan's face was dark with fury. "Why should the emperor trust you when you so recently brought a force against him?"

When Raenald glanced at Wattan, there was hatred in his eyes. "He has taken the oath of his father's lackey, a man whose loyalty I would question knowing that you led Dillan to his mate."

Wattan did not respond and Apolo could see that Trey was annoyed to have the incident brought up. Zeno had sent Wattan to the Wastelands to bring the man claiming to be his heir back to Imperia so that he could judge for himself, and Dilan had tagged along, claiming that he wanted to prove his loyalty to Zeno, but what he really wanted to do was find Arora. His bond to her had been ripping him apart and he had been desperate to have her despite Zeno's command to stay away from her.

"Where is your sire?" Trey demanded. "And why should I not believe that you have an ambush waiting around the next turn in the road?"

"I am on my knees before you," Raenald pointed out. "My father ordered me to attack you that day with a small force, knowing I would be defeated."

The man's blatant lie surprised Apolo, and he heard Trey snort before he said, "Do you think I don't know what your father had planned? I defeated his assassin, who consequently gave his oath as you are doing now. Your army is protecting my palace instead of lying dead in the Wastelands."

Raenald jerked his chin up. "I admit that I fled the battle, but I knew nothing of my father's plans for the bastard. He has never confided in me."

"Why would he?" asked Wattan. "You're a worthless coward."

Raenald reached for his weapon as did Wattan, but Trey sliced his hand in the air. "Enough! I will hear him out."

Apolo wanted to remind Trey what kind of despicable creature Raenald of house Caron was, but he held his tongue because Trey would not like the reminder that his common sense oft times was of secondary importance to his goals.

"My father took my brother and many warriors to Imperia. As we speak, they are attacking."

Trey was so agitated by the statement, that his horse reared over the man, but Trey managed to calm the beast if not himself. "Why are you not with them?"

"I told you that my father had no intention for me to survive the incursion in the Wastelands. He send me as a diversion because he knew you were planing to return with your mate to Imperia and he hoped to separate you from her."

Raenald had not raisen from his knees and he looked to be in earnest as he looked up at Trey. Given the heinous nature of his revelation, it could only be true, and he did not need to add that Caron would try to kill Arora because he believed the easiest way to end Trey's reign would be to deprive him of his bonded mate. Trey's self-recriminations at being so easily duped were broadcast loudly to Apolo who wanted to ease his fears for Arora, but he knew that Trey would not want him to do it now because it would make him appear weaker than he already did.

"Will you accept my oath?" asked Raenald. "I believe that you will defeat my father, and because he will never give you his oath, you will have to kill him. As for my brother," Raenald shrugged. "He will not survive the fighting when the bastard my father trained to be a murderer faces him. I will return to my father's holdings as the head of house Caron, and you will have my fealty if you but accept my oath."

Apolo glanced at Wattan, and he didn't have to read his mind to know that he was conflicted. Wattan despised all the males of house Caron, but if Trey could control Caron's warriors through this man, then he was going to have to accept the devil's oath.

But Trey was skeptical. "Why should I trust you?"

Raenald did not look away from his piercing gaze. "Unlike my father, I know when to admit that I am wrong. You are Zeno's son, the rightful ruler of Calabria, and you have shown yourself worthy to be my emperor. My father knows it too, but it is to his advantage to proclaim otherwise."

"That was a pretty speech," said Trey with a half-smile. "Yet I recall many times not so very long ago when my father was alive that you and your brother along with Dilan questioned my right to be crown prince. I have even heard that you refuse to accept that Dilan was Dax's son and not really my brother."

The other man lowered his head. "I can only ask for forgiveness for my ignorance. I was a fool to trust Dilan."

Apolo heard Wattan snort and caught the malevolent look Raenald shot him. If Trey did not forbid them from fighting when they returned south, they would be at each other's throats. Apolo hoped that Trey did not believe Raenald because even without reading him, Apolo knew that the bastard was a shameless liar who probably didn't understand the concept of honesty or what it meant to give his oath.

"You come here without an army," Trey pointed out. "How do I know that Caron's men will even accept you."

"My father has never denied my rights as his son," Raenald said hotly and Apolo could sense that he was getting frustrated by Trey's refusal to accept his oath. "If my father is foolish enough to stand against you and lose, then his men will accept me." He raised a brow. "Perhaps if you were to make me a warlord ..."

Trey said nothing as the men around them either guffawed or made their outrage known, and when Trey put his hand up, the men quieted before he said, "You have not earned the honor, Raenald of house Caron. That you can stand before me and ask for it, tells me that you do not understand what it means to be a warlord or the responsibility it entails. If you would submit yourself for training with one of my warlords, perhaps some day I would consider your request. But I have no evidence that you can wield a sword properly or that you can lead men, so until I do, I cannot honor you."

Raenald's face grew red with his anger. "Will you name that terran a warlord? He does not even understand our customs!"

"I was unaware that you even knew Duo Maxwell," said Trey, his gaze narrowing on the man.

For a moment Raenald seemed flustered, and then he said, "I have heard much of his exploits. My father is displeased by the trust you have given the terran, and I know that one of his first demands upon taking Imperia will be that he be handed over to him."

Wattan shifted in his saddle. "My lord, we waste time on this fool. Imperia is threatened and we must make haste."

Trey looked from Raenald to Apolo who he signaled to follow him. They guided their horses away from the others so that they could talk without them hearing, but Apolo wished he had asked him to read Raenald before they did. He did not trust him, would never trust him, no matter what he brought to the empire in giving Trey his oath.

"I don't need to read your thoughts to know you do not approve," Trey said after letting out a long sigh and reaching out to put his hand on Shamara's back. The child had gone through so much in the last few weeks with her father, but she had been resilient, and Apolo was delighted in how quickly she learned to use her enormous power even though she could not even speak.

"Of course I don't approve," Apolo told him as he put his hand over Trey's. "You cannot trust Raenald."

"Yet I don't have a choice. He is right about the men of house Caron. They will look to him for leadership if both Caron and Raemon are killed. I trust Lord Amyr and his men to keep him at bay. The palace is easily defended even if I have my doubts about the city.

Trey sighed deeply. "You can feel how much I do not want to do this, but I must. Caron has too many men, and I still have too many other warlords who oppose me. If I can neutralize house Caron, I can concentrate on the others without the fear that house Caron will align with one of them."

Apolo entwined his fingers with Trey's. "You have made a mature decision after all the insults and mockery you have suffered from that hill weasel shit throughout the years he had embedded himself in Dilan's backside."

Trey met his gaze. "I am worried about Arora. I trust the palace guard, but ...but I need to know that she is safe. Tell me that she is safe."

Apolo squeezed his hand before drawing his own back. "I have not felt any danger to her, Trey, so do not worry needlessly." At least that was not a lie since he had not felt anything from her.

"And the baby? What if I am too late and my son is born before I can be there for him?" Trey shook his head as he removed his hand from Shamara. "I cannot think about that now. What I must do for the empire goes against my personal feelings, so I had best get it over with so that we can get to Imperia on the morrow."

Without another word, Trey guided his horse back to where Raenald waited, and Apolo wanted to smash his face with his fist – Duo Maxwell had some ideas that should be implemented in situations like this – when he saw the other man's smug smile, having already guessed what would happen next.

"Raenald of house Caron, I, Trey of house Zeno, give you my oath, to protect and serve as your emperor." Apolo heard the groans of some of the nearby men who trusted Raenald as little as he did.

Raenald lowered his head in homage, but Apolo caught his sly smile. What had Trey just done?


	53. Chapter 53 Trey returns to Imperia

**Chapter 53**

Throughout the next day, Raenald of house Caron wisely stayed out of sight and he kept his mouth shut which was new for him. Apolo suspected that the turncoat had more to do with the attack on Imperia than he had led them to believe, but his story was plausible enough given that Caron made no secret of the loathing he felt for his younger son. The man would have been better off disposing of him and claiming Amyr, but Amyr would always pay the price for his mother's actions.

Thinking of Amyr, Apolo tried to reach out with his senses to the man's sword, but he had no connection to it. Amyr would know if Apolo were in danger, but not the other way around, and the blessing Apolo had put on it would help him minimally in battle, yet it would only be as effective as the man wielding it.

Even worse, the ancestors had fallen silent, and Apolo worried over the reason. Even Shamara, riding with her father again, sensed their absence and it confused her when they had been with her probably since the moment of her conception. She cried more than she ever had, and that made Apolo believe that something may have happened to her mother, something she could feel through the connection Apolo did not have with her. He could not think the worst or push Trey any faster than they were riding now lest Trey realize he believed Arora was in danger. The men were tired, the horses were exhausted, and if he pushed them any harder, they would collapse before reaching Imperia. For now they kept up the pace, pausing to rest briefly so that they could take water or find food both for them and their mounts.

When they were only a day away, the stench of burning corpses carried on the winds, and Trey became frantic. It took both Apolo and Wattan to keep him from riding ahead with the scouts so that he could reach Imperia sooner. Before the city came into view, they saw several streams of smoke rising from that direction, so they moved faster until they could see the city. The smoke seemed to be coming from the heart of Imperia, the palace, which was easily discernible on the horizon rising above the city. Apolo's heart began to beat faster, fear for his sister almost overcoming his reason, especially when Shamara began to cry so much that Trey handed her over to Apolo to calm. With much difficulty, he was able to quiet her and send her into a comforting sleep, but her outburst put him on edge. This time Wattan had to stop both him and Trey rushing forward, warning him that they would surely be riding into a trap. His glance at Raenald told Apolo that if that were true, Raenald would be dead before he could earn his father's praise.

They continued until they were close enough to the city walls that their shadow nearly reached them, where Wattan warned them to wait for news from the scouts. The men he had sent forward approached the western gate, usually open to all, but now closed, and one of the handful of men dismounted to walk warily to the gate, sword in hand. Apolo was suspicious when the door opened enough for him to speak to someone on the other side, and he was not surprised when a man wearing Caron colors stepped out followed by a handful of other men. For a moment they spoke, but they were too far away for anyone to hear what they said. Then one of the scouts turned his horse and galloped back to where they were waiting.

"My lord," he spoke to Trey who was doing an admirable job of curbing his impatience. "The men of house Caron holding the city wish to surrender. They say that Lord Caron and his men were overcome in the palace, and they wish give their oaths to Raenald."

Apolo glanced back along with Trey to where Raenald was waiting, trying not to look self-satisfied about his new position in life.

Trey did not betray his feelings as he looked back to the man. "Have they been informed that Raenald has given his oath to me."

"They have and are willing to do the same outside the city."

Apolo could not trust men that had fought for Caron, nor could he believe the warlord was dead. "We do not know how many men are in the city," he warned Trey. "Nor do we know if they are telling us the truth. Once they are outside, we may find ourselves fighting for our lives after riding for days without sleep." He didn't remind him that Raenald's dire warnings had put them in this vulnerable position.

"The sight of Caron's men is all I need to find the strength to kill them," declared Wattan with a glance towards Raenald. "And if this is a trap, I know whose blood my sword will drink first."

Trey put up his hand. "There is a sizable army only a few days behind us and Caron does not know we came alone or that we are exhausted. I believe them. Tell them to come out, and after I am assured that my mate is unharmed and the palace is secure, I will take their oaths before they give them to Raenald."

"My lord..." spoke up Raenald after the man had turned his horse and ridden away. Apolo guessed that he was probably angered that the men of his father's house would be beholden to the emperor before him.

But Trey cut him off with a sharp glare. "The men of your house attacked my city and my palace. If I were not sick of fighting, I would gladly wait here for my army and force them to do battle. I want some peace to be with my family, and I want to give that same peace to my people. Do you have an objection, Raenald of house Caron?"

Apolo watched Raenald, hoping that he would argue so that he would have an excuse to end his loathsome existence.

Raenald wasn't stupid enough to argue, especially with Apolo and Wattan fantasizing about how to kill him. He lowered his head subserviently. "I have given you my oath, my lord emperor. After the men have given their oaths to you, then to me, I will return immediately to my lands."

"See that you do before I change my mind and have the lot of you put to the sword for what was done to my city." Trey spun back around and ordered Wattan to deploy their men so that the warriors of house Caron were under guard until he had a chance to return.

The gates opened and as men began to pour out, Apolo's stomach dropped as he saw how large the force had been that Caron had taken to the city while they were chasing shadows in the Wastelands. If Trey was dismayed, he did not show it as he sat upon his horse facing them, his face stony and reminiscent of his powerful father. Caron had gambled that Trey was soft as Zeno had always accused, and Apolo had once worried that Trey had been influenced too much by his mother. But his time on the other side of the wormhole had made him stronger and harder when the terrans had forced him to kill countless people in a machine that did not discriminate between men, women and children. Apolo had already witnessed his cold-blooded fighting on the battlefield. Gone was the crown prince that had lamented over what his father had forced him to do to prove he was capable of leading. In his place was a man who could be as ruthless as Zeno had been if he did not have Apolo and Arora to check him impulses.

Once the men had stopped leaving the city, Trey urged his horse forward and they parted for him and Apolo who were accompanied by a handful of the finest of Lord Wattan's warriors. When Raenald did not join them, only Apolo heard Trey's sound of disgust. Raenald was distancing himself from the destruction his father and brother had wrought on the city. Apolo did not trust that he had no hand in it, but if this was part of a ploy, Wattan would be at Raenald's side to kill him.

Once they passed through the gate, Apolo thought Trey might race for the palace, but he went through the streets slowly, surveying the damage the invading force had done to his city. Although Shamara was sleeping, Apolo drew the edge of the sling up so that she would not see what Caron's men had done in case she woke. The few people that stood in the doorways of their homes or peered out their windows looked terrified which baffled Apolo when they were being liberated. Reaching out with his senses, that was exactly what they felt, but he did not know why they would be afraid of the emperor. There were rotting corpses in the gutters, and they passed more than one burned out building. Apolo could sense that Trey was both distressed and furious, but he showed his people only the hard face of their ruler. He wondered if Trey was regretting his decision to take Raenald's oath or if he would refuse to accept the men that had done this destruction to Imperia. Now his only concern was for Arora, a concern that Apolo shared because he still could not reach her through their link.

When they came to the wall of the palace, the gate, which had never been anything but wide open at any time during Apolo's lifetime, was now closed tightly and bearing a grisly warning to any who would approach. Apolo was horrified to recognize the two bloated corpses that had been nailed to it with swords rammed through them. Despite the ravages of being feasted on by carrion birds that did not even bother to look up from their grisly meal, Apolo recognized the heads that were attached to the bodies with their own swords, their daggers sticking out from their black hearts.

"I am guessing that is the handiwork of Duo Maxwell," remarked Trey under his breath.

"A Calabrian would not do that to his defeated foe," agreed Apolo with a shake of his head. "They deserved no better," he added as his lips curved in a satisfied smile. The only thing that would make this end more fitting is if they were alive as the birds feasted on their flesh.

"Deliver the bodies to Raenald to dispose of," Trey ordered the men accompanying them. "If he wants to give them a proper funereal rite, then it is for him to arrange."

A man appeared on the wall over the gate, and seeing who waited on the other side, he quickly disappeared and the huge doors opened soon after. Apolo was glad to see no evidence that the fight had spilled into the palace. There were only a handful of men in the plaza which would normally be bustling with activity as merchants sold their wares at this central occasion. Today it was eerily silent.

One of the men waiting in the plaza came forward to bow to Trey. "My lord, I was told that you are needed urgently in the imperial apartments."

Apolo's brows shot up. Could Arora have waited this long to bear her child, and was she doing it now upon learning of his return? He could hardly believe it, and he could see that Trey was both shocked and elated that he had returned on time. He was shaking nervously as he dismounted, and when he had trouble getting his legs to cooperate after so many hours in the saddle, Apolo helped him.

As Apolo steadied him, Trey looked at the man. "Where is Lord Amyr? He should be here giving me a report."

"I am sorry, my lord, but the fighting was fierce. Lord Amyr was killed defending the palace."

Trey looked at Apolo who was shocked that such a fine warrior was dead.

"How many men are left of the palace guard?" he asked.

"Fourteen, my lord, not including Duo Maxwell," he was told. "Gracious Lady Arora and Lord Amyr held the palace but lost many men here and in the city."

Given the amount of Caron's men that had retreated from the city, Apolo was surprised the palace had not fallen to the enemy and Arora killed, but then, if Caron had been killed along with Raemon, his men had no choice but to yield. The warriors that had surrendered must have been fearful of what would become of them when Caron's body had been nailed to the gate. They probably realized they would be at the mercy of the emperor so they surrendered before Trey discovered exactly what they had done to the city and palace. There had been at least a hundred men with Lord Amyr which should have been enough to protect the palace and patrol the streets at any other time. But it would not have been enough to protect both from the men Caron had gotten into the city. That Arora had defended the palace and ended the warlords plans to seize the throne was nothing short of a miracle. Surely the gods had been with her.

"My lord," spoke up the man when Trey did not move or speak. "I was told that you should go immediately to the imperial apartments where your gracious lady awaits."

Apolo put a hand on Trey's shoulder. "After all that has happened, you had best go to her now. I doubt she can wait much longer."

They quickly left the men behind, but when they entered the empty palace, their footsteps echoing in the deserted halls, Trey suddenly stopped and turned to look at Apolo. "I am ready for this. Tell me that I am ready, Apolo."

Apolo smiled and urged him to move with a gentle push. "Is any man ever ready to welcome his son into the world?"

"Some day I hope to be there for you when your son is born," said Trey before they hurried up the steps to head in the direction of the emperor's private living quarters.

When they came to the door, Trey paused to take a deep, calming breath before he strode in. They found Duo Maxwell, sitting on a wooden stool which was the only piece of furniture in the room, and while he could smell as well as see the new whitewash that had been applied to the floors, walls and ceiling, Apolo sensed the death of many here that could not be disguised with new paint.

Duo did not rise to greet Trey, but he raised his head to look at him and Apolo was shocked by the emptiness he saw in his eyes. "Arora is in your chamber waiting for you," he announced tonelessly.

Trey glanced at Apolo, then hurried away in the direction of his chamber. Apolo started to follow him, but Duo stood and moved to block his path. "You stay here."

Apolo stared after Trey who disappeared into his chamber, then he turned to look at Duo. "I should be with them."

"This is something they need to sort out without you," said Duo with a sigh. "Are Caron's men out of the city?"

"They wait for Trey so they can give him their oaths, and then Raenald will take them back to his holdings in the south," Apolo told him. He was anxious for Arora, knowing how difficult a time she had giving birth to Shamara.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Shamara struggled in the sling. Light returned to Duo's eyes and he smiled as he came to them. "There is my princess! I have missed you." He reached out to take the squirming toddler from Apolo and when he held her in his arms, he kissed her cheeks.

Apolo smiled as he watched Shamara rub her little face against him. "I think she missed you, too," said Apolo as he put a hand on Duo's shoulder. When he could not read Duo's thoughts, he drew back his hand in surprise, and he saw that Duo knew what he had done and why. "How did you block me?" he asked instead of trying to think of an excuse for his intrusion.

Duo gave him a half smile. "It's a long story that I would rather not tell. Let's just say I picked up a handy trick in my dreams."

Apolo's brows drew together. "My father?"

"If by father you mean that nasty demon, then yes. He's been pestering me lately. He called me a conduit, zapped me with a giga wattage of magic and then poof!" Duo snapped his fingers. "He said you and Arora wouldn't be able to read me any more. It's been nice to have my thoughts to myself again."

"You will have to tell me how Arora managed to defend the palace against Caron," Apolo told him.

Duo sliced his hand through the air. "A little of this and a little of that. Correction, a lot of this," he swung his hand in a chopping motion, "and a lot of that." He finished by mimicking stabbing. Shamara giggled, and Duo smiled down at her. "Some day I'll tell you the story."

"Lord Amyr was killed?" Apolo prompted, wondering why Duo was being more obtuse than usual.

"Caron killed him," Duo told Apolo. "I did not know Amyr very well, but Arora took his death very hard. They worked closely in the days when I was recovering from my wound."

"Wound?" Apolo raised his brow.

"Yeah, I am guessing that pile of rat shit, Raenald, slipped a blade into me while I was keeping Raemon from killing Arora when they ambushed us on the way to the city."

"Gods damn!" snarled Apolo furiously. "I knew he was lying!"

Duo looked at him. "Raenald? You know where he is?"

"He is outside the wall waiting for Trey to return. He has given his oath to Trey who accepted it. Do not tell me that he was here attacking the palace with his father and brother! He claimed innocence, that his father was displeased by what happened in the Wastelands."

Duo snorted derisively. "We were attacked twice on the road, once by Raenald, and then again by him and his brother, but we drove them off. Now that Caron's plan has run its course, I guess they attacked us to delay our return so that they could get the bulk of their men into the city in position to attack."

Shaking his head, Apolo said, "I can scarcely believe Arora survived the attack and killed Caron. Did she also kill Raemon?"

Duo shrugged. "Does it matter? They are both dead. I only wish Raenald had been there to finish off as well."

"We are probably better off sending Raenald back when having no one left of house Caron would have set off the warlords against each other to claim his warriors." Apolo might have discussed it further, but the door at the far end of the hallway opened and Trey exited holding a bundle that was crying.

Apolo smiled. "He has a healthy cry." His smile faded when he saw that Trey appeared to be troubled as he looked down at the infant in his hands as he walked, and when he came to them, he raised his head to look at Duo.

"He is your son."

Apolo's gaze flew to Duo who shrugged dismissively. "I'm a dolt when it comes to such things, but I do know how a baby is made and I definitely did not do that with your wife."

"He was born into your hands," Trey said, and Apolo's heart ached for him.

"Because your hands weren't here," said Duo, and he handed Shamara back to Apolo. He rubbed his hands, then cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you take the baby back to Arora, and then come out here so we can discuss this mano a mano."

"I'm not fighting with you," said Trey irritably as he juggled with the baby that was still crying.

"Who said anything about fighting?" asked Duo. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you for putting Arora in this position. You should have been here."

"I have obligations," retorted Trey, glancing from Duo to the baby that was becoming red in the face from its crying.

Duo advanced on Trey, curling his fingers tightly into fists. "Obligations more important than protecting the honor of your wife?"

Apolo wondered if he should step between them to protect Trey, but he knew that Duo wouldn't hit him while he was holding the baby. Shamara was watching them with wide eyes, and he felt the question she was unable to ask. Why is Duo so angry? What happened in the palace? The battle must have been horrific, and given the new coat of paint in the imperial salon, it had spilled into this very room.

The now screaming baby brought Arora from her chamber, and Apolo was both relieved and surprised that she looked unharmed. She took the baby from Trey, and the moment she stepped away, Duo launched himself at him. Apolo expected Arora to stop them from throwing punches at each other, but she huffed, spun on her heel and returned to her chamber. Apolo sidestepped the men now grappling with each other on the floor, Duo angry that Trey had all but abandoned Arora and Trey upset that Duo had usurped his right as a father.

When he entered Arora's bedchamber, he saw that whatever violence had happened in the imperial apartments had been confined to the salon because her chamber was as he remembered. He went to her where she reclined among the pillows with the baby at her breast. Shamara squirmed in Apolo's arms, so he went to the bed and put her near her mother. She crawled to the baby and with surprising gentleness for a toddler, she reached out to touch his small face before she curled up beside him to put a protective arm around him.

Arora leaned over to kiss the top of her head, and then she looked up at Apolo. "You have been unusually quiet. You must have many questions."

"I would rather not ask them aloud," he confessed as he went around the bed and laid down beside her at her back. "Will you allow me to read you, sister?"

She reached back for his hand, entwining her fingers with his and he was surprised by the intense magic he felt in her touch. "I don't know when or how this happened, especially since I was so weak after fighting and then birthing the baby. I did not know how I would recover, but I went to sleep one night, and when I awoke, the injuries I suffered in the battle were healed and I had this power."

Recalling what Duo said, he asked, "Was Duo with you as you slept?"

"Beside me," she responded. "I am glad that he did not leave me to sleep alone. The gods gave me a wonderful gift in arranging for Duo to be at my side."

Through Duo, the ancestors must have infused Arora with much power and that was why they had been silent for several days. "Were you badly injured during the fighting in the palace?"

She did not answer for a few moments, and although he tried to find out the answers from her touch, she was as closed off to him as Duo had been. That Duo did not want his most private thoughts to be read was only natural, but Apolo had been linked to Arora since her birth and it hurt to discover that she hid something from him.

She turned her head to look at him. "I do not want you to be burdened with my memories of the fight," she told him. "It is over and I am safe. You would worry needlessly about something that cannot be changed."

The ancestors surely agreed with her and had sent Dax to assure that she could keep those memories to herself. "I am sorry that Trey was not here for you." Apolo reached over her to touch the baby and he was dismayed not to feel any power within his tiny body.

"He has more of his sire in him," Arora said with a sigh.

"Perhaps he will develop powers in the future," suggested Apolo. He did not know enough about his own people to know for certain that children born without Guerani powers could develop them as they grew.

"And perhaps the gods meant for him to be a warrior."

A crashing sound came from the salon and Arora shook her head. "I told Duo not to break the stool over Trey's head, although it was the only reason he brought it here in the first place." She met Apolo's gaze. "Duo helped me when I needed him, and I am very grateful for him. Now, more than ever, I believe the gods intended for him to keep me safe. Since the moment I left Edgeland Fortress, I was a target for house Caron warriors. Even with all my training, without Duo's help, I could not have held off all those that tried to kill me. And he saved me one last time, by staying with me when I gave this child life."

Apolo watched the dark-haired baby nurse at her breast for a moment, and then he said, "Your son will always feel an affinity to Duo. Did you explain that to him?"

She shook her head. "He would not like to hear that. As much as he cares about Shamara, and yes, this baby too now, he would not want to know how important he will always be in my son's life."

"Have you thought of a name for him?" There were several ancestral names that he wanted to suggest to Arora since Trey had said he would leave it up to her. He did not want to give his son any names from Zeno's house.

"I would honor the man that gave his life protecting me. I will call him Amyr," Arora announced, and he saw tears in her eyes. "Lord Amyr was a good man whose life was too short. Despite the misery to which Caron subjected him, he chose the path of honor instead of bitterness. I only wish there was more I could do to show how grateful I am for all that Amyr sacrificed so that I might live."

Even though she blocked him from searching her memories, he could see that she felt deep anguish so he drew her close. "Tell me what happened so that I might give you comfort."

"This is my burden to bear alone," she said tearfully, and then she smiled as she looked down at the baby. "I think it shall not be so very difficult to forget the horror when the bright memory of my beautiful son's birth that night will drive it into the shadows."

Apolo wished he could help her, but he knew that she would never allow him into the thoughts she guarded so well with the help of the ancestors. He would just have to accept it, and maybe some day when the memory was not so painful, she would tell him how she had defended the palace against the onslaught of a monster.


	54. Chapter 54 Clearing out the city

**Chapter 54**

The noise in the salon had quieted after several raucous minutes, so Apolo decided to stay with Arora and her children rather than check on Duo and Trey. If she was bothered that Trey did not return to be with her, she did not say so. Apolo was exhausted after the ride from the Wastelands, and before he knew it, either the peaceful sounds of Shamara's babble, Arora's gentle responses to Shamara's nonsensical speech or the baby's suckling noises or put him to sleep. When he next awoke, the room was flooded with morning sunlight and Arora was not beside him.

He heard her moving around, and he rubbed his eyes before pushing himself up from the pillows to sit and he saw her pacing, her face stony with anger. The baby was sleeping soundly in a basket on the far side of the room and Shamara was nearby playing with a cloth doll Arora must have made for her.

Seeing him awake, she stopped to look at Apolo. "Do not heal that canyon beast's backside! If you do, I will make you regret it."

"Is he hurt?" Believing he had shirked his duty to protect Trey – he doubted Arora would be so angry over anything Duo Maxwell did – Apolo leaped from the bed, and despite his own sore and aching muscles after having spent so many hours in the saddle, he hurried out of the chamber and rushed down the hall to the salon.

Out of breath, his heart pounding frantically, he came upon Trey sitting on the floor cross-legged holding his head in his hands, a foul-smelling pile of vomit nearby. Trey was moaning, and hearing Apolo's footsteps, he pressed the heels of his hands to his ears before slowly turning his head to look at him.

His eyes were bloodshot, his face sallow, and Apolo was horrified to think that some sickness had overcome him until he saw a ceramic bottle nearby. He recognized it as the sort of container in which Lady Virinea stored the fermented fruit she made for her personal use. Based on the dust he could see hadn't been thoroughly wiped off, the wine had probably been stored in the palace before her disappearance many years ago when Trey was a child. Apolo did not know much about wine, but he did know that humans seemed to favor it more as it grew older because it was more potent.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Trey. "Get over here and heal me!"

Apolo crossed the room to him, sidestepping the vomit and wondering if he would have to clean it since Arora was far from amenable to her mate's present condition.

"My sister told me not to."

"And I am telling you to heal me," snarled Trey irritably. "I asked her to at least help me to my bed, and she refused!"

Since his tunic was stained with vomit, Apolo wasn't surprised. "I am not crossing my sister, not in the mood she is in."

"You are a disloyal prick!"

Sighing, Apolo leaned down to help him to his feet, and ducking under Trey's arm, he grasped him around the waist to steady him as they moved towards the door.

"Where are we going?" demanded Trey. His words were slurred because he was still feeling the effects of having drank too much wine.

"Take him to Duo's chamber."

When Apolo turned quickly to see Arora standing in the corridor leading to the bedchambers, her arms folded over her chest, Trey groaned loudly from the sudden movement.

"Where would that be?" asked Apolo.

"The rooms where Prince Dilan held court." Her contemptuous gaze swept over Trey. "Don't come back until you are ready to apologize." Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and marched back to her chamber.

"I'm not apologizing!" Trey shouted after her, and the effort made him groan again.

Apolo turned Trey towards the door, slowly this time because he did not want Trey to vomit on him. Trey was of no help as he moved, so Apolo found himself dragging dead weight. He did not speak until they were far enough from the imperial apartment so that Arora did not hear their discussion. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Gods damn! Stop talking so loud!"

Since he was speaking in a normal tone, Apolo lowered his voice so not to cause Trey any more pain. "What did you say or do to my sister?" She was Trey's mate – his bonded mate – so he would never hurt her physically, but his words might cause her pain when Trey lacked the ability to think before speaking. Apolo was afraid of what he might have said to her, drunk as he must have been, especially after she had borne his son into Duo's hands instead of his.

"I don't remember," moaned Trey. "Duo and I were fighting, and then when he – we – calmed down, he told me that he had found my mother's stash of wine when he was searching the palace for any of Caron's men. He suggested we celebrate my son's birth, and I thought it was a good idea. I only had a single swallow from the bottle. Maybe two. Or was it three? I don't remember. Duo kept pushing the bottle to me, and since I was feeling damn good after a drink or two ..."

"Duo may remember what you said or did since your mother's wine doesn't seem to affect him as it does you." Apolo would also forbid Duo from encouraging Trey to drink when he knew he could not handle it.

After much struggle on his part, they came to the apartments that Dilan had occupied at the palace. Apolo was loathe to enter the rooms where he endured the ignominy of spending the years Trey was in the terran system fawning over his bastard half-brother, but he pushed inside. The large antechamber where Dilan had held his court was empty, the sumptuous furnishings untouched. Since Raemon and Raenald had also spent all their time in this suite, Raemon had probably intended for this to be his chambers and had ordered it not be touched during the attack on the palace.

Apolo took Trey through the room to the large sleeping chamber and expecting to find Duo sleeping, he was surprised to find it empty. He left Trey on the decadently comfortable bed and went to the bathing chamber. Duo wasn't there either, and since Duo's duty was to protect Arora, he could not believe he was away from the palace. Whatever he was doing or wherever he had gone, Arora probably knew, so Apolo would ask her later.

In the meantime, Apolo spent the next hour washing a partially drunk, uncooperative man and dressing him in a fine, clean tunic which was too big for him. Duo wasn't' going to be happy that Apolo took the garment, but it was the least he could do after putting Trey in such a miserable state and leaving him to suffer the consequences of Arora's wrath. Apolo did not heal him, and after telling the groggy man that he would return after securing his sister's permission to care for him, he left him to sleep.

When he entered the apartment, he found Arora on the floor cleaning the mess Trey had made. He reached out with his senses to find that Shamara was napping in one of the chambers and the baby was sleeping contentedly with a full belly.

Before he had a chance to speak, she tossed the rag she had been using into the pail of now noxious water and rose to face him. "Is he still in pain?"

"You know that he is," Apolo said with a wry smile. "Allow me to heal him."

"Let him suffer a bit longer." She swiped her hair back from her brow and blew out her breath. "After you fell asleep, I went out to check on them since I hadn't heard them fighting for some time. I was afraid they had knocked each other out."

"Were you more afraid for Trey or Duo?" asked Apolo curiously. She had grown close to the terran, and Apolo feared that Trey felt threatened.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "I have the same feelings for Duo that I do for you. We have been through much together. I owe him my life, and now I owe him my honor. I know how angry Duo is that Trey did not return in time. He has become a powerful warrior and I did not want him breaking my mate's head open. Trey is an ass, but I love him."

Apolo crossed the room to put his arms around her, and for a moment she allowed him to comfort her, but just before her defenses were ready to crumble so that he would reach into her to find out what she was hiding, she disengaged from his embrace. He wanted to beg her to share what had happened during Caron's attack, but he knew she would refuse.

"Where is Duo?" he asked her instead.

"He has taken his men into the city to search for any house Caron warriors that have not left."

Apolo wished he could read her thoughts because her answer did not sound honest. He was hurt that she would lie to him. "Did you send him?"

"Duo will do what Duo wishes whether or not I sanction it," she said with a shrug that gave Apolo the impression that she had, but she didn't give him a chance to ask any more questions. "You should return to Trey and heal him. The sooner the warriors of house Caron have gone back to the south, the sooner Trey can contend with the lesser warlords."

"Will you come with him to receive their oaths?" Apolo asked. "If we force Raenald to make an oath to you, it will bind him even more."

"No!" she said fiercely, and he saw that her hands were clenched into fists at her side. "Trey can take that bastard's oath, but I will not suffer the sight of a male of house Caron again. They killed nearly everybody in this palace, including innocent females that they tortured before butchering."

"Those men have paid," Apolo reminded her. Not a single man of house Caron remained living who had besieged the palace thanks to his sister and the few men of the palace guard that remained.

She turned on her heel and left him alone without responding.

He debated following her to press her for more details about how she had held the palace, but he knew she would not tell him. So he left her alone and returned to Trey to heal him. He let him sleep which he did for the rest of the day and throughout the night. Apolo stayed with him in case he awoke, but he did not until the following day at equal suns. When he finally rose from the bed, Trey, still in a very bad mood, went to his apartments and found the door barred to him. He was going to get men to help him break it in, but Apolo reminded him not only how he would appear doing it, but what their dissension might do to Arora's reputation so soon after the birth of their child. Trey agreed that he should keep his disagreement with his mate private.

They left the palace together so that Trey could take the oaths of the house Caron warriors and he was pleased to see that Lord Chasek had arrived with his army. Apolo had been concerned that Wattan and his men could keep the warriors in line, but now that Caron was dead, they were subdued, even fearful. After what they had done to the city on the orders of their lord, they had every reason to worry that the emperor would change his mind and have them all executed. Surrounded by the emperor's army now, there would be no escape if Trey ordered them killed.

Trey did not break his word, and after sending Chasek back to the palace with sufficient men to guard it, he began the lengthy process of taking the oaths of the warriors which continued for the rest of the day and into the night. Apolo did not expect them to beg for forgiveness when Caron had ordered them to sack the city because no man could disobey the warlord to whom he had made an oath no matter how despicable his orders were, but Apolo sensed remorse in many of the men for what they had done. Standing nearby, Raenald looked insufferably pleased to listen to the men pledge their loyalty to him after doing so to the emperor, and if the men were disgusted to have to do so, they did not show it which was a testament to Caron's training. They would blindly follow the dictates of the head of house Caron and Apolo hoped Trey had not made a mistake by trusting Raenald to understand the weight of his own oath.

"I am surprised that your other imperial guard was not here to watch over you," remarked Raenald after the last man had moved away.

Trey turned his head slowly to look at him, and while he did not show his contempt for Raenald, Apolo felt it. "My mate has just given me a son. She needs rest and I did not think this ceremony warranted her presence."

Apolo would rather hear Trey accuse Raenald of lying about his role in the attack on Imperia and the palace, but he knew that having accepted Raenald's oath, he would be breaking his own by turning on him.

"Take your men and return to your lands," Trey told him curtly. "Should I have need of them, I will expect you to send them." He did not say that he never wanted to see him again, but Raenald could not mistake his tone for meaning anything but that.

Without another word, he walked away in the direction of the city gates. Apolo waited until he was far enough away that he could not hear him before he looked at Raenald to find him watching Trey's back with a sickening smile. "I don't believe you are as innocent as you claim to be."

Raenald turned his head to look at Apolo, his lips still curved in a smile that made Apolo want to end his life. "I hated my father, and I prayed to the gods that he would fail."

"It doesn't surprise me that you would abandon your sire," retorted Apolo. "I question when you chose to do it."

"I am still standing when my father and brothers are ashes on the winds," Raenald reminded him. "If I had been at the palace, do you think gracious Lady Arora would have allowed me to live? Do you think I could have escaped Duo Maxwell and his ruffians? Unless you have any more baseless accusations to make, Apolo of house Dax, I will lead my men south where I will uphold the emperor's decrees."

Apolo watched Raenald stride to his horse, and after mounting, he gave a signal for his warriors to do the same. As they passed by, Lord Wattan came to Apolo, mounted on his own horse. He and his men would escort Raenald and his army back to the Caron holdings in the south where Wattan would set a guard on his territories before returning to the emperor with the bulk of his army.

"If he or his men step out of line, Raenald will be the first man to die," Wattan told Apolo. "Keep the emperor safe." Wattan saluted him and rode away to join his men.

Apolo watched the departing army until they disappeared on the horizon before he headed back into the city. The streets were strangely quiet, and he felt people peering at him through doors open only a crack or watching him from their windows standing back far enough so that he could not see them. Although it bothered him that they believed him a monstrous sorcerer, he understood their fear especially now after the city had been ransacked and pillaged by another monster. They had lived under Zeno and the heavy hand of his imperial guard, but Apolo hoped they would soon see that Trey was different, that he would make their lives better.

Knowing that any offer to help the injured would be refused, Apolo was glad that the loss of magic from the ancestors allowed him to be oblivious to any suffering behind the closed doors. As he continued on to the palace, he turned his thoughts to his exchange with Raenald. Apolo hated the man, now more than ever without knowing why. He had wanted to seize him, to draw out his black secrets using his powers, but whatever Raenald was hiding was not worth the backlash Trey would suffer by allowing his sorcerer to manhandle him. His warlords might worry that he would do the same to them. But a man who would turn his back on his father, to join his enemies rather than share his fate, did not deserve to be trusted.

As he drew near the palace wall, a loud noise came from a nearby alley and Apolo went in the direction from which it had come. He saw two men finish kicking in a door and he was surprised to recognize them from the day they had come back to the palace. They had been among those that had met Trey at the gate on their return. Now they disappeared into the building, then quickly emerged holding a man between them. A naked woman came to the doorway they had smashed open, covering her face with her hands and Apolo could hear her sobbing. He was about to step forward, to demand to know what they were doing, but one of the palace guards drew his dagger and rammed it up the chin of the captive, impaling him on the blade before pulling it out and dropping the body in the filth of the gutter.

Horrified, Apolo could not react until the other man seized the woman and Apolo took a step to rescue her, but she sneered at the men with such an ugly look that he was taken aback.

"You serve a lying pretender and his sorcerers!" she screeched. "Gods curse his house!"

The guard put his big hand around her slender neck and slammed her against the wall. Apolo thought he should do something, to stop the man from choking her to death, but the vitriol in her voice stunned him. These were the people who had welcomed Lord Caron and his men into the city to hide them so that they could destroy Trey. He was sickened by what he had witnessed, but Apolo was torn between confronting them and letting them deal with traitors as they saw fit. Then he wondred who had given them permission to do such things to the people of Imperia.

He left the grisly scene behind and hurried back to the palace, ignoring the greeting Chasek had called out as he passed through the reception hall. He was nearly running when he came to the imperial apartments where he found a guard standing outside who stepped in front of the door to bar him from entering.

"The emperor has commanded that he not be disturbed."

"I must speak to him urgently," Apolo insisted. Trey would want to know what was happening in the city.

"The emperor has commanded that he not be disturbed," the guard repeated.

Despite belief to the contrary, Apolo could not force anyone to act against their will using his powers, and he could see by the stony set to the beefy guard's features that he was not going to disobey Trey's order. He would be useless as a guard if he did, so Apolo told him to inform the emperor, when he saw him, that he wished to speak to him as soon as possible, and then he went back down to where he had seen Chasek and saw that he was headed in his direction.

"Lord Chasek!" Apolo hailed him and the warlord smiled wearily at him.

"Lord Apolo." He nodded. "I was about to retire. I haven't had much sleep in the last few days and the emperor's gracious lady has given me the crown prince's suite to spend the night."

Apolo disliked speaking to him before Trey, but he had no choice. "As I was returning to the city from the oath ceremony ..."

The other man cut him off. "The emperor should not take the oaths of an army of marauders. I am surprised you could stomach watching the spectacle, and I would be surprised if there were not a battle on the march south between Wattan and Caron's army."

"Lord Wattan has given his oath to obey the emperor," Apolo reminded him.

"And if that weasel shit Raenald breaks his oath, Wattan will be under no obligation to honor his own." Chasek leaned closer to meet Apolo's gaze. "We all know Raenald will break his vow. He doesn't understand honor and loyalty."

Apolo shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He could talk for days on how vile Raenald was. "I did not stop you so that we could talk about Raenald's character."

"That would be a short conversation," snorted Chasek.

"I thought you should know that upon returning to the palace, I saw men of the palace guard in the streets and ..."

"I suppose you did not like what you saw," Chasek interrupted him, "but what they are doing has to be done. There are traitors in the city that must be dealt with. Caron did not march his army through the gates, but hid his warriors among the residents."

"They had no choice," Apolo argued although what he had seen and heard told him otherwise.

"There are enough men all over Calabria that still believe that Trey is a pretender. If we must shed blood to prove he is Zeno's son and our rightful ruler, so be it." He leaned closer so that he was nose to nose with Apolo. "And it's about time that you put on your father's mantle or another will take your place at the emperor's side, someone with the strength to do what needs to be done."

He didn't give Apolo a chance to retort that Trey did not need a cold-blooded killer at his side before he moved away, and as he stood watching Chasek's retreating back, Apolo had the sinking feeling that he was right. Calabrian's did not laud a man for his skill at counseling, but his skill with a sword and willingness to use it. Apolo would gladly use his sword to protect the people he loved, but he could not and never would use it to strike fear into those he ruled. If that is what it took to call himself the emperor's imperial guard, he would step aside for another man whose blind loyalty made him indifferent to the suffering of others.

That man was now in the streets, his terran sensibilities crushed by the atrocities he had been forced to witness, first in the north at the slave market and now here in Imperia. Apolo regretted the part he played in making Duo Maxwell the ruthless vigilante that he had become.


	55. Chapter 55 Apolo visits Larya's past

**Chapter 55**

Apolo wanted to go back to the imperial apartments and demand to be given access to the emperor, but he knew that Trey would not thank him for interrupting his private time with Arora. He would just have to wait. Trey would hear from the guard that he wanted to speak to him and would send for him when he was ready even if it was in the morning.

Instead, he decided to confront Duo over what he was doing in the city, so he went back to Dilan's former suite where he waited several hours. But late in the night, he had enough of being in the suite that had so many bad memories for him. He kept expecting to see Dilan exit from the bedchamber with the males of house Caron after having used some hapless serving female. That Dilan suffered from bonding with Arora amused Apolo even though he knew the pain of being separated from her must have been unbearable. As he sat anxiously waiting for Duo on the luxurious sofa, Apolo remembered the contempt with which Dilan treated him, encouraging it in his cronies, especially Raemon and Raenald. He grew angry as he recounted the mocking comments, knowing now that Dilan was fully aware that he was his brother, and that thought more than anything disgusted him.

When Duo did not return even though both moons were high in the night sky, Apolo decided to wait no longer. He would have to speak to him in the morning because he was in no mood to argue with the terran now, and since he didn't want to any more time in the suite, he left to find another room to sleep in. He headed first to the rooms Trey had occupied as crown prince where Apolo had spent nearly all his life resting on a mat near the balcony, but he remembered that Arora had given Chasek the room to use during his stay at the palace. His commanders occupied the other rooms for visitors, and he was about to find a quiet corner to sleep when he remembered that Lady Xuxa's former apartments were vacant.

Apolo told himself that he just needed a place to lie down and that her rooms had the finest beds. Although he had never been there when Trey was crown prince having never warrranted Lady Xuxa's interest enough to send any of her females to tempt him, he sensed immediately the changes Falia had made in the brief time she had lived there. He didn't want to sleep in Xuxa's bed, the bed that Falia and Amyr had shared, so he continued on to find several other small chambers where her servants had slept, but he stopped when he came to one bedchamber that was large and luxurious.

Knowing whose chamber it must have been, he could not leave, and for several moments, he stood in the dark staring at the moonlit bed that was even finer than that of the crown prince. He was not surprised by the extravagance of the furnishings because Xuxa had invited powerful men to spend the night with her pampered whore. Apolo did not want to think of Larya doing what she had with him with other men, and yet he could not shake the memory of her seducing him. He had failed Trey by letting down his guard, and because of him, Arora had been captured and taken back to Imperia. Only the gods knew how he had avoided losing both because of Larya. Trey was right to order him to forget her, and yet his heart could not do what his mind knew that he must.

Going further into the room, he noted that no one had touched anything in all the months since Larya had gone. Falia must have been too busy to bother with any but the areas of the suite that she and Amyr needed to use and probably intended to do something about this room later, maybe redecorating it to be used for their child. Arora had told him about her happiness, had wept as she recounted how Caron had tortured her when Amyr refused to surrender. No honorable warrior would draw females into their battle, but then Caron had no honor, never had.

Apolo went to the wardrobe near the passage to the bathing chamber that all the females of the palace shared. Opening the door, he breathed in the subtle seductive scent that Larya used, a perfume made from a flower found in the Sacred Hills. He reached in to run his hands over the silk fabrics of her clothing, or what passed for clothing when there was barely enough cloth to cover her. When he was at the palace, Apolo had only seen Larya once when she had been sent into the corridors to seduce Trey. Xuxa must have been hoping that Trey's bond with Arora was still dormant and that she might interfere with it by tempting him with Larya. But Larya had failed, and having read what memories he could when he healed her even though he knew it was wrong, he had learned that Xuxa had blamed Larya for her failure. The beating and abuse she received at the hands of two brutal warriors rewarded by Xuxa for some odious task had incapacitated her for weeks. His heart ached as he thought of her suffering alone.

Seeing a pale tunic lying in a heap towards the back, he reached down to take it before going to the bed to lay down among the pillows where he closed his eyes as he brought the garment to his face to breathe in her heady scent. Apolo knew he was a fool to have these tender feelings for her when all she had done was use him to get to Arora, but he couldn't change how he felt. He had coupled with many other females, but he felt no emotional attachment to them, not like the one that had formed with the lavender eyed beauty. The punishment she had received after raising a blade against the crown prince was completely justified, yet Apolo resented that Trey did not relent and show her some leniency, especially when he knew how Apolo felt about her.

Wanting to be closer to her, he concentrated now and used her scent to guide him in searching for her in time and space. His ability to initiate a trance was far from perfect, but he reached out anyway for Larya, and soon found himself standing in this room in the light of day. Hearing movement near the door to the communal bathing chamber, Apolo turned to it with excited anticipation of seeing Larya, but when she came through the door he was disappointed. No longer a child, but not quite a woman, she was far too young for him to consider any erotic adventure even though she had just bathed and was combing her fingers through her long, pale hair, a drying cloth wrapped around her maturing body.

Suddenly she froze as her gaze fell on him, and Apolo gave her an apologetic smile that only made her frown. He was about to tell her that he meant her no harm, but she said, "What are you doing here?"

He did not have a chance to answer because a voice behind him stopped him, a voice he had grown to despise. Dilan had come into the room and was standing behind Apolo, so he realized that Larya could not see him. He wanted to leave, especially when he saw that Raemon and Raenald had come into the room with him. Apolo had come to this time and place as an observer and he dreaded what he was going to see.

"I came for more of what you gave me a few days ago," said Raemon as he grabbed his crotch.

Larya pursed her lips in disgust, but she was not nearly as revolted as Apolo felt knowing that despite her youth, she had been forced to pleasure Lord Caron's heir. He was a man and she was but a child.

"You want me to get my father?" asked Raemon after licking his lips. "I wouldn't mind watching what he did to you again."

"Get out!" snapped Larya boldly. "Or I will inform Lady Xuxa of your intrusion."

She turned and started for the door, but Dilan crossed the room in a couple of strides and seized her arm to drag her to him. "My mother is not here. Dax took her to the hills to visit her brother, at least that is what he told Zeno. I think we all know what they are really doing, and I'd like a little of that myself."

"Let me go, you pile of canyon beast shit!" Larya struggled against his hold, but he was bigger and stronger, so he had no trouble keeping her firmly in his grasp.

"You have a nasty mouth, whore. I have a better way of putting it to use." He forced her to her knees before him even though she fought him. Apolo went to them and tried to pull Dilan away from her, but his hands went through Dilan who was having difficulty subduing her.

"I know how to settle the bitch down," panted Raemon who was rubbing his knuckles with his other hand as he licked the drool from his lips.

"I'll tell your mother," hissed Larya as she raked her nails across Dilan's hand, leaving bloody trails behind.

Dilan seized a handful of her hair and raised his bloody hand to look at it for a moment before he slung Larya away so roughly that when she came up against the wall, she banged her head and slid to the floor moaning. He seized the drying cloth and yanked it from her, leaving her sprawled naked on the floor, and Dilan paused only long enough to push his own clothing aside before he fell upon her.

There was nothing Apolo could do to help her, not when it was her past and she had already lived through what Dilan and his friends had done to her that day. By the time they finally left, she was lying unconscious, having been beaten severely by Raemon as Dilan stood by and laughed. Raenald did not even care that she was unconscious when he climbed on her, and as he watched him, Apolo was enraged that the only man still alive who could pay for what had happened to her was off limits to him because of the oath he had given Trey.

When they had gone, Apolo knelt beside her wishing he could wipe the blood from her face or put his hand on her swelling cheek to heal her, but all he could do is watch over her until she finally came to with a moan. She crawled to the drying cloth which she used to wipe the filth and blood from her body before she went to a basin of water that she used to wash.

"What are you doing here?"

Apolo spun to see his father standing nearby, his face grim with disapproval. "I … I don't know."

Dax turned to look at Larya, and Apolo saw her walking slowly to the bed. "You cannot do anything to help her, not in this past place, not in your present. You need to put her from your heart, my son."

"You sound like Trey!" snapped Apolo irritably. "What makes you all think that I can? Did you put my mother from your heart when she was gone?"

"Valerya was never gone from my heart," said Dax softly.

"Where is she now?" demanded Apolo. "I doubt she would tell me to forget about Larya."

"She is weak from the power we poured into Arora to heal her."

Apolo took a step closer to him. "Why has Arora put distance between us? What did you do to her? I...I do not feel whole with this barrier."

"You created the barrier when you chose to step aside for that Calabrian mongrel," Dax told him with disgust. "She was born to be your mate, not his."

"You bonded Trey to her," argued Apolo.

Dax shook his head, and he seemed to want to say something, but he did not speak.

"I could not take her away from him," Apolo told him angrily. "It would have destroyed him." He didn't tell his father that he didn't want Arora, that he had never wanted her as a mate. After they believed that Trey was dead and they were alone, he had considered taking her away to the Sacred Hills where they could live together raising their children among the ancestors. But the thought of doing what he must to create those children with Arora was too repugnant.

"I can't feel that way for her," he simply said aloud, shaking his head.

"You have never tried."

"I never want to try," Apolo argued, glaring at his father. "You never listen to me on this subject, and I am telling you now that you and the ancestors must accept the Trey is going to sire a new generation of Guerani."

His father stared back at him for a moment and then he said, "We could not give the infant our powers because we chose to help Arora instead, and it has given us time to reconsider endowing them on the child when we do not know that he will be worthy."

"Worthy?" Apolo was both surprised and infuriated. "You have the ability to withhold powers from us?"

"From those that begin their lives."

"What about Shamara?" demanded Apolo. "I felt the strength of her powers when I breathed life into her."

For a moment he did not answer and then he said, "Arora was out of our reach when she conceived."

"So you have decided to punish Arora's children because they are not also mine."

"One day we may find them worthy," said Dax.

"You mean that some day you may forgive us," retorted Apolo. "Will you do the same to my children one day?"

Dax glanced towards the bed where Larya was curled into a ball shivering, muffling her moans of pain in a pillow. "You think you will have children when that female has rooted in your heart?"

Apolo wanted to argue, to say something that would wipe the smug look from his father's face, but he knew him too well.

"I thought not." Dax reached out to grasp Apolo's hand and before he could react, the room spun around them.

He was glad that his father was extracting him from the trance until the vortex stopped and he saw Larya sitting on her bed. There were faded bruises on her face and he realized they were the same ones that Raemon had given her. She sat cross-legged, handling something in her lap, and when Apolo strained as far as his father would let him go to see what she was doing, his heart twisted when he realized she was concentrating on a cloth doll with a porcelain painted face. She took a brightly colored square of fabric and wrapped it around the doll, tying it with a ribbon before she held it up to inspect her work.

"She's just a child," murmured Apolo.

"She hadn't been a child for many months," his father said grimly, and then he nodded to the door which suddenly slammed open.

Larya quickly shoved the doll beneath her pillows before jumping to her feet as Lady Xuxa strode into the room, her face a mask of pure rage. Her repulsive offspring followed a step behind, his lips twisted in a malicious smile.

"Get over here, you ungrateful wretch!" shouted the older woman shrilly. Apolo had often thought Lady Xuxa beautiful, but now he was seeing her as the repulsive shrew that had manipulated the men of Zeno's court.

Larya hurried to Xuxa and dropped to her knees before her, bowing her head. "What can I do to please my lady?"

Her subservient tone that held a hint of the terror she must be feeling did nothing to appease Xuxa. The woman raised her hand and struck Larya across the face, then seized her by the hair and dragged her to her feet, turning her to face Dilan. "Did you mark my son?"

When Larya did not immediately respond, Dilan raised his hand where she had scored it with her fingernails in a feeble attempt to protect herself. There was barely any evidence of the scratches she had given him.

"My lady, I knew that you did not send him to me. I tried to stop him from ..."

"You stupid whore!" Xuxa shoved her forward and kicked her viciously in the side when she stumbbled and fell to the floor. Dilan chuckled when Larya moaned in pain. "You will never deny my son." She grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her up to face her so that they were nose to nose. "Do you understand? If he wants to mount you, you will thank him for doing so."

Apolo spun to look at his father. "Why did you bring me here? Do you think I don't know what Larya was?"

"Why would you want what that bastard left behind?" sneered Dax. "He and his friends had her many, many times."

The thought of her suffering what she had with Dilan and the males of house Caron made him sick to his stomach, but that did not change how he felt for Larya. He turned back to see her prostrating herself to beg for forgiveness from Dilan for those inconsequential marks she had put on his hand.

"I want her now, mother," said Dilan as he looked down at her, his face betraying his lust.

"Not now," she hissed before shoving at Larya with her foot. "Get up and ready yourself. Lord Caron will be here soon."

Larya was trembling as she stood. "Yes, my lady."

"Wear the violet gown and take down your hair," ordered Xuxa. "Wait by the window where the fading sunlight will fall upon you."

"Mother," whined Dilan as he watched Larya cross the room to the wardrobe Apolo had visited earlier. "Tell Lord Caron that Larya is not well. I want her now."

"Get out!" she snapped at her son. "We will have a need for Lord Caron's loyalty in the future, and if he has a great desire for this pitiful female, I will let him have her whenever he wants. You may watch them if you wish from my chamber."

Dilan stormed from the room, and Lady Xuxa said nothing as she watched Larya dress. When she finished arranging the loose garment that barely covered her young body, she went to the window where Lady Xuxa was waiting to position her where she wanted her to stand. When she was satisfied, the breath caught in Apolo's throat to see her beauty and innocence glowing in the last rays of the first sunset.

Knowing what was about to happen to her, revulsion pulsed through Apolo as he realized that his father wanted him to witness the worst degradation that Larya suffered. He didn't need to because Apolo had already gleaned the horror from her memories. "I want to go back," he said through gritted teeth.

But Dax did not react and Apolo watched as Xuxa grasped Larya's chin and forced her to look at her. "Lord Caron wants to breed you."

Apolo started in shock and disbelief that not only was the bastard violating a child, he wanted to impregnate her. He could not even believe that Larya could understand what she was talking about.

"I don't care what Caron wants," continued Xuxa. "You will not allow him to plant his child in you. You will remain here, with me, until I no longer have a need for you. I will see you dead before I allow that man to take you away."

"I understand, my lady," Larya said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I will be watching, so do not disappoint him, and maybe I will let you rest before I give you to my son." Xuxa crossed the room to another door which she opened to reveal Lord Caron, his huge body filling the frame. "Welcome, my lord. Do come in. Larya awaits you with eagerness."

Lord Caron's gaze was fixed on Larya, and Apolo could see that he was just as moved by her beauty as Apolo had been. "I thank you, Xuxa." He did not even notice when Xuxa left, but Apolo saw the satisfied smile on her lips before she shut the door.

Apolo knew that Larya must have been terrified of the enormous brute, but she stood calmly by the window as he crossed the room to her, and when he was before her, she sank to her knees with her head bowed. "How might I please you, my lord?" she asked, her voice unnaturally seductive for the girl that had been playing with a doll on her bed only moments before.

Lord Caron slipped his fingers into her hair. "You are in just the right place to please me now, my dear Larya. You know what to do."

As Larya slid her hands up his thighs, the room spun around Apolo until he found himself back in the room, lying on the bed, sun streaming from the window. He sensed another presence and believing it to be his father, he sat up and was about to demand how he could be so cruel, but he fell silent when he realized Trey was standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. The look of disapproval on his face both angered and embarrassed Apolo when he had been caught wallowing in Larya's bed, the bed on which she had allowed many men to use her body.

"The guard at my door informed me this morning that you wanted to see me," said Trey after a moment of staring at Apolo with silent condemnation. "Since there are no servants, I had to look for you myself, and after checking at the rooms you should have slept in, I came here praying to the gods that you were not indulging yourself among that female's pillows."

"I was not indulging myself," snapped Apolo irritably, reluctantly leaving the bed. Noticing Trey looking at his hand, he realized he was still holding the gown, and he saw it was the very gown Larya had worn that day for Lord Caron.

"You need a mate," Trey said.

Apolo tossed aside the garment and went to stand before Trey. Clenching his fists at his side, he met his angry gaze. "You will not order me to take a mate, because if you do, I will refuse and where will that leave us?"

For a moment they stared at each other and Apolo was afraid that Trey would press the issue, that he would test Apolo's resolve. Apolo would rather go to the Sacred Hills to stay than to take a female he did not want just to appease Trey.

But Trey's features softened and he reached out to put his hands on his shoulders. "You are the brother of my heart, Apolo. I know you would leave me, probably forever, if I did that and I could not imagine life without you."

Tears came to Apolo's eyes. "I would not want to leave you. I will try harder to forget her," he told Trey knowing that he would fail.

"You must, Apolo. She is dead." Trey put an arm around his shoulders. "Do not close your heart to the possibility that another female is destined to spend her life with you and bear your children, else you will not know the happiness I feel."

Sensing that part of the reason for Trey's annoyance that morning was that he had spent a sleepless night with a newborn that would not stop crying, Apolo frowned at him. "Did you seek me so that I could calm your son?"

"Arora can calm him with her milk. He is like a fat, suckling Wasteland piglet that does not stop squealing unless he is at his mother's teat. I thought Guerani babies were more amenable to their parents. Shamara was a delightful infant, never demanding, always giving us peace when we needed it."

"Amyr does not have the same powers that Shamara does," Apolo told him, leaving out what he had learned from Dax, that the ancestors might never allow any of his children aside from Shamara to use their magic.

Trey sighed deeply. "Duo might have been able to soothe him."

"He does have a way with babies. If he had not made the choice he did, he would be caring for his own two infants by now."

"Then I suppose I should not be so bothered that he was with Arora when she needed a male to bring her child into the world," said Trey with a huff. "For better or worse, Duo is part of my family." He looked at Apolo. "Where is he?"

Apolo told him what he had seen in the city, and he finished by recounting his conversation with Lord Chasek. Trey did not seem surprised and Apolo was afraid he already knew that Duo had joined them men terrorizing Caron sympathizers in Imperia.

But then Trey said, "That will explain why the city leaders arrived at the palace this morning demanding that I meet with them."

Apolo was surprised. "Since when do they demand anything of the emperor?"

Trey smiled grimly. "Wash up and get your sword. I want you at my side wearing a threatening frown that will remind them you are Dax's son. I will meet with them, but I will make it clear to them that I am not as weak as they believe."

"What will you do if their demands are justified?" asked Apolo, remembering the violence he had witnessed at the hands of palace guards probably on Duo Maxwell's orders.

"I will decide when I have heard what they are complaining about. When you are ready, we will meet them together." He looked away from Apolo to surveyed the room shaking his head before he said, "Don't sleep in here again."

Apolo followed him to the door, and when Trey left, he turned to head to the bathing chamber, but he paused when he heard Trey's voice outside the door. He strained to hear him order the guard that had accompanied him to send men to the room to have it cleared out, its contents burned and the room whitewashed. Trey couldn't make him forget about Larya, but he would make it more difficult for him to remember.

After bathing and redressing, Apolo was headed out to meet Trey when checked his step and stopped to look around the room. Once he left, any trace that she had existed would be wiped out, but Apolo could not let her disappear, not when she felt alive to him. He stared at the bed, remembering how she had looked playing with her doll, and he crossed the room to it. Although he was sure he would not find it, he reached under the pillows and felt far beneath. He was rewarded when his fingers brushed a cloth object. Pulling it out, he felt a bittersweet pain in his heart to be holding the doll wrapped in the colorful cloth she had to dressed it in. He stared down at its porcelain face painted with wide violet eyes and an innocent smile. Larya was gone, but she would always live in his heart.


	56. Chapter 56 Duo takes out the trash

**Chapter 56**

Apolo came to the imperial apartments as Trey and Arora were leaving, the former carrying Shamara on his hip and the latter holding the baby securely to her in a sling. Trey gave him a quizzical look as if he was wondering what took him so long, and Apolo did not volunteer the information that he had been hiding Larya's doll in one of the many nooks in the palace that he knew about from his own childhood. He would retrieve it before returning to Edgeland Fortress. It was all he had left of Larya and he wasn't going to let Trey destroy it as he had the woman.

Since the attack on the palace, Apolo sensed a hardness in Arora that she showed today. With her dark hair plaited close to her head, wearing a dark battle tunic with her sword at her back and a dagger in her belt, she was both beautiful and fearsome. At the moment she was preoccupied with the baby who was fussing in the sling, but she fell into step beside Apolo behind Trey, the place they had always shared in his life. Arora should be at Trey's side, but Apolo knew it was too soon for the people to accept that a woman could be anywhere but several paces behind the emperor.

They came into the great reception hall to find Lord Chasek and his men waiting, the warlord's expression grim as he came forward to bow to the emperor giving his report.

"My lord, a great many people have gathered in the plaza demanding your presence. The city leaders have refused to enter the palace and insist that you meet them there."

Trey blew out his breath. "Am I to assume this has something to do with Duo Maxwell and the men he took into the city?"

"They have been going from house to house in the guise of looking for any of Caron's men still hiding in the city," Lord Chasek told him. "He has been rooting out traitors and Caron sympathizers."

"Who gave him leave to do that?" asked Trey, and Apolo knew that he feared he had done so when he was affected by the wine.

"I did."

Trey spun to look at Arora, his surprise no less than Apolo's by her bold announcement. "You? Why would you stir up the city, Arora? Did you order him to kill the traitors he found?"

"Would you rather they rise up against you in the future?" she asked coldly, holding the baby closer. "Not a single one of them warned the palace what was about to happen. Not a single man or woman. And because of them, men and women that I cared about are dead. I could have been killed."

"Arora," murmured Apolo with a regretful shake of his head. "Do you intend for them all to die? They were afraid of Lord Caron and his men, so they had no choice in what they did."

She turned her head to look at him and he saw her fierce resolve. "I trust Duo to do what needs to be done." Her gaze told Apolo that she didn't have any such trust in him before she looked at Trey. "You were not here to see what happened! You did not see what Caron and his men did to the women in the palace, how they butchered the men only after they were forced to witness the atrocities visited upon their beloved mates!"

Given the magic the ancestors had exhausted in healing Arora, she must have suffered terribly, and now she was cold and unforgiving.

Suddenly, Trey dropped to a knee before her, shocking Apolo and all the warriors in the reception hall. "Forgive me, Arora, for putting my pride before your safety. I will never do it again."

Her expression softened as she looked down at him, and she reached out to put her hand on his cheek. "You have paid the price already, my beloved lord." She did not add that it was because he was not with her for the birth of their son. "I want you to remember that if the traitors of Imperia had their way, your son never would have been born."

Trey rose, and after a glance at Apolo who could see that he no longer had any sympathy for the people of his city, he turned to Lord Chasek. "Do you know where Duo Maxwell is now?"

"He sent word only moments ago that he will be arriving shortly. I don't understand what he means, but he said he's bringing a package."

Trey shook his head. "Gods only know what he means."

"What of the city elders?" asked Lord Chasek. "Will you meet with them?"

"If you go out to meet with them in the plaza, you will be validating their disrespect of the emperor by not requesting an audience in the palace," Apolo told Trey.

Trey's smile was chilling. "I will enjoy meeting them in the plaza. Lord Chasek, position your men so that they may quell any unrest." He looked down at Shamara who was nibbling on a slice of fruit. "Shall we go see the city elders?" When she nodded, he smiled and patted her head, then looked at Apolo. "Can you spread a little magic on Amyr so that he doesn't interrupt the proceedings? It's hard to be imperious when your son is bawling, puking or shitting."

"I have already put him in a calming sleep," Arora told him.

Trey frowned at her. "By the gods, woman! Why didn't you do that last night?"

Apolo forced himself not to smile when Arora looked at him with wide-eyed innocence and lied. "I only just this morning learned how to do it when I pleaded with the ancestors for help."

Her mate grunted in disbelief before he turned to face forward again. "Let's get this over with. I need some rest, preferably far away from my son." Shamara giggled which made Trey smile and kiss the top of her head. "You can nap with me."

They moved forward then, with Trey leading them. When they emerged, Apolo was unnerved to see the crowd gathered in the plaza, and at the appearance of the emperor, they began to shout angrily so he was glad to see Chasek's men spread out. He recognized the three elders standing before the people, Bazek, Genjan and Horras, all former imperial scribes that had climbed the ranks of administrative power in the city. Older than even Zeno, they often balked at his heavy handed rule but were smart enough to know that they could not challenge him, not when Dax would deal severely with any resistance.

Instead of greeting Trey, Horras, the oldest of the three and the one considered to have the most power stepped forward. "It's about time you have come!" He snapped before looking at Shamara as if she were a repulsive animal. "Have someone take that female away so that we may address our concerns to you."

Apolo cringed and wondered if Trey was going to kill him outright, but he merely stared straight at the old man. "You are speaking about the first princess, Shamara."

"Shamara," snorted the elder derisively. "That is not a proper name for a child."

"Get used to it."

Before Horras could continue proving that he was a fool to speak so boldly to the emperor, Genjan, the younger of the three yet still very old, spoke. "My lord, we have come here to demand that you order the palace guard to cease harassing the people of the city."

"Indeed," agreed Bazek, clasping gnarled hands over his portly belly. "The terran has been destroying property and abusing innocent people all day. You must stop him."

"You demand?" asked Arora. She shifted, widening her stance and putting her hand on the hilt of her dagger, a move that made Genjan and Bazek exchange nervous glances. Horras gave her a contemptuous look that was bad enough, but he chose to voice his opinion.

"The sorceress should take her progeny back inside the palace where we do not have to be bothered by them. Zeno never would have allowed his females such liberties, and he never would have pandered to his offspring."

Before the other man could act, Trey seized the man by the front of his tunic and dragged him close so that they were nose to nose. "Zeno never would have allowed you to stand in this plaza let alone open your mouth. And if you had, Dax would have cut out your tongue before you could say a word."

The people in the crowd were murmuring in dismay, and then Apolo saw that they were parting as the men of Duo's palace guard pushed them out of the way to make a path for Duo Maxwell who was dragging a man with him as if he were a sack of fruit, albeit a bloody sack of fruit.

Trey turned his attention to Duo, and his brows were raised as his terran friend climbed the steps from the plaza, the man he dragged grunting and whimpering as his body banged mercilessly against each stone step until Duo slung him forward to fall at Arora's feet.

Horras took the opportunity while Trey was distracted to pull from his grasp, but he stumbled and fell down the steps, coming to a stop against Duo's legs.

"Horras, I presume?" Before anyone could react, he had drawn his sword and thrust it through the old man's heart. Apolo was shocked, and he saw that Genjan and Bazek were panicking, especially when Duo jerked his sword out, booted the body down the steps and turned to look at them.

Trey put up his hand to stop him from advancing on the remaining city leaders. "What are you doing?"

"Taking out the trash," Duo told him. His tunic was stained with blood, old and fresh blood, and Apolo wondered how many traitors had fallen to his blade that day. "Horras invited Lord Caron to Imperia to take control of the palace, and with the help of his friends here, he orchestrated the attack." Duo pointed his sword at Genjan, Bazek and then at the man curled into a moaning, bloody mass at Arora's feet.

Genjan and Bazek threw themselves at Trey's feet. "Forgive us, my lord! We were convinced by Lord Caron's lies that you were not Zeno's son!" cried out Bazek.

"Lord Caron would have killed us all if we did not cooperate," whimpered Genjan.

Apolo knew they were lying, did not even need to use his Guerani senses. Trey seized Basek first, and yanking the dagger from his belt, he thrust the blade between his eyes, then shoved his twitching body down the steps where it bounced until it came to a rest on Horras.

Genjan tried to stumble away, but Duo stuck out his foot to trip him, then kicked him so hard in the side that Apolo heard his bones cracking and the man screamed piteously in pain, wailing in misery and sobbing for mercy.

Trey winced and signaled to Duo who silenced him with his sword. Genjan's head reached the bottom of the steps before his body, and his blood had splattered Duo who did not seem to notice except to wipe it from his face.

"Who is that?" demanded Trey, pointing at the man cowering at Arora's feet.

Duo reached down and seized a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so they could see his face. At first Apolo did not recognize him, and then he realized he had met him at the slave market city on Waescop's lands. He was Lord Gowaen's scribe, the man he had sent away. Gods damn! He should have followed his instincts and gutted both the scribes he had encountered at the slave market.

"This traitor sneaked into the imperial archives, stole the plans to the palace and city, then handed them over to Lord Caron."

The scribe looked around wildly, from Apolo, to Trey and then his gaze fell upon Arora. A crazed look was in his eyes then, and he began to laugh hysterically before he shouted, "Wasteland whore! You dare stand boldly before any man after all that you have done? Did you enjoy Caron's visit to your palace?"

Apolo wanted to kill him, and Trey was reaching for him, but Arora suddenly seized his head and with a quick jerk that was accompanied by a loud crack of bone she ended his tirade and he fell limply to her feet until Duo grabbed his tunic and threw him down the steps, following the same bloody trail made by the other three men.

Trey met Arora's gaze briefly, then turned slowly to face the crowd that was standing stone still, not even daring to breathe lest their ruthless emperor turn his wrath on them. They had surely become aware that they were surrounded by Lord Chasek's warriors.

"I will let you return to your homes this day, but know this: If you fail to protect _my_ home in the future, I will burn _your_ home to the ground with you in it."

He nodded to Lord Chasek who barked an order to disperse the crowd that was probably too stunned by what he had said to move until his men drew their swords and the people, mostly men, cried out in fear and panic as they fought to leave the plaza.

Duo watched the confusion for a moment and then turned to look at Trey. "Hey, is that my tunic?" he asked with an annoyed frown. "And what is Shamara doing out here watching this? She'll have nightmares for months if not years. I know _I_ will."

Trey turned and thrust Shamara into Apolo's arms, then went to take the baby from Arora which he shoved against Duo until he took the child, and then he picked up his mate, tossed her onto his shoulder and marched away.

Duo had Amyr tucked comfortably in the crook of his arm snuggled against him before the baby knew a change had taken place. "And what does he think he is going to do now?"

Apolo grimmaced. "If I know the look on his face, I'd say he's off to make another prince or princess."

"What the hell!" muttered Duo with a frown. "She just had a baby less than a week ago. Shouldn't you stop him."

Apolo shrugged. "The ancestors healed her, and I'm not going to get between them."

Duo let out a long sigh and looked down at the baby. "I see Prince Amyr is sleeping soundly."

"Let's go inside. You need to bathe and change ..."

"And rest," Duo agreed as he fell into step beside Apolo. "I don't think I have had a decent night's sleep since I reported my suspicions to Lord Amyr that something was going on in the city. I certainly wasn't going to rest until I found that bastard Padget."

"You must tell me everything," Apolo ordered. Perhaps if he heard what Duo told him, he could understand Arora's actions since returning to Imperia.

Duo put up his bloody hands. "I've already said as much as I'm going to say. The battle in the palace was brutal and it is something I would rather forget." He turned his head to look at the heap of bodies at the bottom of the steps lying in the now deserted plaza. "I can start now that I have tied up loose ends."

"How many people did you kill tying up those loose ends?" asked Apolo, more than a little stunned by the terran's behavior. Duo had been white-faced and sickened after his first battle, but today he used his sword with no remorse. He understood Trey's harshness with Basek and Genjan. He had to show the people that had betrayed him that he could be as ruthless as his father, and now he would never have to doubt their loyalty to him. Apolo would have preferred he not earn it through fear, but his attempt to do so by making their life better had been met with scorn and betrayal.

Blowing out his breath, Duo rubbed his face with his hands and looked at Apolo. "I am going to clean up and rest," he said, and then he moved past Apolo to head into the palace.

Apolo watched him for a moment before he turned his attention back to the bodies and the bloody mess on the steps. After sending Shamara away with one of the palace guards, he enlisted the help of a handful of Chasek's warriors and between them they disposed of the bodies by burning them where they lay. As he watched, Apolo wondered when he had become oblivious to the stench of roasting flesh.


	57. Chapter 57 The ancestors' displeasure

**Chapter 57**

When he had finished with the abbreviated funereal rite, Apolo went into the palace, and since he had no where else to go, he headed to Duo's room. He wasn't going to be able to sleep in Larya's bed again and had no desire to sleep in Xuxa's. Sleeping beside Duo was another thing he had grown used to, but he had no choice since there were no females in the palace. There probably would not be any from the city volunteering to work in the emperor's home so Apolo would have to send a message to Edgeland Fortress to ask Caelie to arrange for women to come to Imperia.

Duo was sitting on a chair in his bedchamber working on braiding his wet hair, and he looked annoyed to see him. "I was planning to take a nap. Amyr is still sleeping, and Shamara finally fell asleep." He nodded to the bed where Shamara was huddled in a ball sucking on her finger. "By the way, I want to thank you for sending her to me."

Apolo would have argued that he hadn't intended for him to have to take care of the child, but Duo did not sound as if he were being sarcastic. "What do you mean?"

The other man shrugged, his gaze on the child too. "You might think I enjoyed what I was doing, but I took no pleasure in it. I was regretting it, wondering what kind of monster I had become, but when I saw Shamara, I was reminded why I did it."

Finishing his braid, he crossed the room to Apolo, and reaching down to take his hands he closed his eyes and said, "I don't know if you can see this, but this is all you're getting from me, so don't bother me or your sister anymore."

Apolo closed his own eyes and he reached out to Duo with his senses. Instead of bumping into the wall he had encountered when he first arrived at the palace, he now saw through his eyes. Duo was moving through the imperial apartments, and Apolo saw that the walls and floors were splattered with blood as he waded through butchered bodies. Duo was headed to the passage to the sleeping chambers, and while his gaze was set straight ahead, Apolo saw what was left of Falia, and he saw Lord Amyr's body nearby. Duo followed a trail of blood through Arora and Trey's bedchamber to the bathing chamber.

When he entered, Apolo's heart felt as if it were crushed at the sight of his beloved sister standing naked in the water, her flesh darkly bruised and her body marked with cuts that had surely been put there not in battle, but through torture. Her face looked as if it had been hit with a hammer, and he was filled with rage as he imagined Raemon beating her as he had beaten Larya. He barely recognized Arora, and he understood why it had taken so much of the ancestors' power to save her. How she managed to overcome Caron and his men, he did not know, but before he could discover it by probing even deeper into Duo's memories, Duo drew back his hands.

"Stop asking questions about things we don't want to remember," Duo sat carefully on the bed so as not to wake the sleeping child. He looked at Shamara with a gentle smile, and then lay beside her, drawing her against him. "Shamara is going to give me some pleasant dreams."

As Duo slept with her tucked against him, Amyr dozing peacefully in the basket nearby, Apolo quietly paced the room, torn between going to Arora to demand that she share her memories and doing as Duo demanded. In the end, he knew he had nothing to gain by pestering Arora. He would accept that if she wanted him to know what had happened, she would take away the barrier she had put between them. Apolo knew that he had failed her in not swaying Trey from chasing shadows in the Wastelands instead of returning to Imperia with her. Caron had planned all along to trap Trey away from Imperia until it was too late so that he could strike at his mate. But he hadn't counted on Duo Maxwell's tenacity, nor on his bastard son's honor in protecting her.

Having nothing else to do, he lay on the bed and huddled close to Shamara. Her power was strong and flowing out to Duo, and when Apolo touched her, it blanketed him as well. Apolo remembered this feeling from when he was a child and his mother would sing him to sleep. The last time he felt that power was the moment she passed from the world of the living and it had flowed into him until he gave it to Shamara with the breath of life at her birth. He had thought that it was his mother's essence, but it must have been the power the ancestors had given her. His mother had joined her essence with his father, and instead of easing his grief, it had driven Dax mad. That moment was the last time Apolo saw his father as anything other than the cold-hearted bastard that had terrified him and reviled Arora. He would probably never understand why it had happened, why he had turned against Arora after he had gone through the trouble of tricking Zeno into sparing her life as a newborn.

Closing his eyes, he tried to put himself into a trance, but after several minutes, his head began to ache, so he relaxed and went to sleep instead. He hadn't gotten much rest the night before, but now he slept soundly, waking briefly when he heard murmuring voices and movement on the bed. He was aware when Shamara left his side, and he felt the familiar touch of Arora's cheek against his before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The second sun was streaming through the window when Apolo awoke the following morning, and he still felt groggy, but he rose from the pillows when he realized he was alone. He was chagrined to see that Duo had risen before him, so he quickly bathed and found clean clothing set out for him in the bathing chamber.

When he was ready, he went straight to the imperial apartment, and upon entering he was surprised to see that it had been furnished with items taken from Lady Xuxa's rooms. Trey was sitting on a garish red sofa looking at a parchment, but he looked at Apolo as he entered.

"It's good you are awake. This arrived from Lord Vaan. His scouts in the east have reported an alliance between four warlords who are planning to march on Imperia. Apparently, Lord Caron sent out a proclamation that he defeated me a bit prematurely."

Apolo sat on a chair opposite Trey. "Send word that Caron was defeated and they will retreat."

Trey tossed aside the parchment. "They have already been informed and intend to march on Imperia anyway because they believe I have been weakened by Caron's attempted coup."

Apolo rubbed his face with his hands and then ran his fingers through his damp hair. "You are not intending to negotiate, are you?" He didn't want to be fighting again so soon.

"No." Apolo knew the answer before he gave it, but he was disappointed all the same. "I have already sent a message to Lord Vaan to bring his men to Imperia so that we can march together."

Apolo sighed heavily. "If we are headed east, then at least we can spend some time near the sea. The weather is pleasant this time of year. Does Arora know we are planning to leave so soon?"

"Arora and the children are coming with us," Trey told him. "I must face this threat at the head of my army, and I will not be parted from her again." He shook his head ruefully. "I was a fool to allow Caron to manipulate me. Without the intervention of the gods, we would all be dead because of my poor judgment. I should have listened to you when you told me to leave the Wastelands."

Although he was glad to be vindicated for all the times Trey had ignored his counsel, he was not going to rub his face in it. "Where is Arora now?" he asked, looking around the apartment.

"In the garden with the children." He shifted and then added, "And with Duo Maxwell."

Apolo's brows raised. "How is it that you can tolerate him keeping company with her?" Trey didn't answer and when he realized why, Apolo sighed. "Maybe you should attempt some restraint with your mate. She only recently gave you a son and now she is breeding again?"

"She said it was for the best," he argued weakly. "that if she were not breeding, I would not be able to do what I must to gain control of my empire."

There was nothing Apolo could say to argue with her logic. Had the ancestors not interfered and healed her they might have had more time before his bond to her became a problem for him. "Will she bear another son?" he asked Trey. Another son might pose a problem for Amyr when the bond with his father was not secure.

Trey shrugged. "She didn't know it had happened until she realized I hadn't tried to kill Maxwell for his familiarity this morning." He grunted. "I should pound him anyway."

"Why try?" asked Apolo with a wry smile. "He'll best you or talk you into drinking your mother's wine."

"I could use a cup or two now," he said with a sigh. "I'd rather get stoned, but that isn't going to happen any time soon." Apolo must have shown that he didn't understand what Trey was talking about, so he mimicked an action he remembered seeing him do when they were on Earth. He had rolled dried leaves in paper, lit it afire and breathed in the smoke. Apolo found the habit distasteful, but he understood now that it had made life bearable for him when he was not with Arora.

"I don't think Arora would approve," he remarked aloud.

Trey snorted. "She disapproves of anything I enjoy."

"Not everything," he said with a smile.

Trey also smiled, but he did not respond. "We will wait for Lord Vaan to arrive with his men. My mother will be with him, so I will leave Imperia in her capable hands with a sizable battalion made up of warriors pledged to Wattan, Chasek, Vaan and the Wasteland army."

Apolo was surprised. "You think the people of Imperia will accept her rule in your absence?"

The dark look that came over Trey's face told Apolo enough, but Trey said, "They have no choice in the matter. My word is law, and if I choose to make a pile of Wasteland dog shit rule in my absence, they will accept it. My mother and I disagree about how she should conduct her personal life, but I know she can be every bit as ruthless as Zeno."

"You are not doing this to keep her from Vaan, are you?"

"Vaan has a duty to me which he will not shirk, and the battlefield is no place for my mother. However, once I have them apart, I will have a chance to remind Vaan that he has an obligation to his house to produce an heir."

Apolo grimaced, but he didn't tell him that meddling in his mother's relationship with the powerful warlord was not a good idea. "Unless you have more to discuss, I will greet my sister."

Trey rose and went with Apolo to the doorway that opened to the garden. "I will join you. I tire of trying to read Calabrian script. It bores me even more than the school I was forced to attend on Earth."

"I knew you were illiterate," came a voice from behind a large bush and although he couldn't see him, Apolo knew it was Duo.

There was a squeal, a giggle and then Duo popped up over the bush holding Shamara on his hip. Glancing at Trey, Apolo saw that he was smiling at the pair who were both covered with dirt. "Looking for something to eat?" asked Trey with amusement.

"Playing hide and seek," announced Duo. "And if I happen to find something to eat, I'm taking advantage of it."

Apolo looked at Trey for an explanation, and when he heard what their game entailed he shook his head. "That is not much of a challenge for a Guerani child."

"Indeed," remarked Arora who was sitting on a bench, the baby in her arms as he suckled from her breast. "He's not having any luck hiding from her."

As Trey went to Duo, Apolo headed to the bench where he sat next to his sister and took her hand in his. He wasn't surprised anymore not to feel her powers. "Why do you keep me out?" he asked softly so that Trey could not hear him. He did not want her mate to be worried that they did not have the connection they had shared their whole lives because it gave Trey peace of mind to know that Arora had someone to watch over her.

She squeezed his hand and when he saw her eyes glistening with tears, he pushed calming magic into her which made her smile gratefully. "I will join with you again when I am able."

"When you are able?" Apolo blinked in surprise. "You cannot? But ..." He would not tell her what his father had told her about the power the ancestors had given her. Now he sought her essence through their touch and he felt no trace of them. "What has happened?"

She looked down at the baby in her arms and did not speak for a moment, and then she said, "They are angered that I killed the scribe when it was clear that either Trey or Duo would have done it in a heartbeat had I not."

He should have known that the ancestors would be angered by what she had done to a man that was already beaten into submission, whose life was forfeit by the laws of the empire. If he had drawn a blade on her, she would be justified, but his only weapon had been his words.

"I am what I am," Arora said with a sigh. "My father put me in the Wastelands after I was the only female to be raised in an imperial house."

"He should not have done it!" whispered Apolo harshly with a glance towards Trey and Duo who were crouched a few steps from each other encouraging Shamara to walk between them. He did not want either of them hearing them discuss Dax when they both had reasons to hate the man.

Arora held his hand tighter and looked into his eyes. "He had good reason to do it, Apolo. My life had been spared as an infant and I should have brought honor to our house, but I brought shame when I gave myself to Trey on Earth."

"He is bonded to you because of Dax and he knew it! What did he expect you to do?"

"To honor his house," Arora said fiercely. She looked away and Apolo followed her gaze to where Shamara used Duo's outstretched arm to keep her balance as she walked on unsteady legs towards her father. When Shamara reached the end of Duo's arm and was still a few steps from Trey, her little face scrunched in dismay before she took her hand from Duo and with determination, moved forward on her own, nearly stumbling as she continued to take steps until she reached him and he swept her into his arms to cover her small face with kisses.

"If I could go back and change what I did, I would not," she said with a stubborn lift to her chin. "I don't care that I lost the respect I wanted from my father; I don't care if I am called Wasteland whore for the rest of my life. I love my mate and my children, and I would do anything to protect them." She met Apolo's gaze. "Padget's actions nearly destroyed everything I love. Even though I have lost the regard of the ancestors, I would not take back the moment I ended his life and the pleasure I felt at doing it."

Apolo leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers briefly before he moved away to congratulate Shamara along with Duo and Trey, and when he was done, he moved further into the garden, enjoying the beauty of the flowers that he knew his own mother had planted so many years ago when she and Virinea had brought joy and happiness to the imperial palace. Only the gods knew why they had allowed the world they had created to collapse the night they had both given birth to females.

"You must be thinking the gods are fickle."

Apolo turned around to see Dax standing a few steps away, and this time Valerya was with him. "Please leave! I don't want Arora hurt to see you."

"She cannot see us," Dax told him.

"Why?" asked Apolo furiously. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"She unnecessarily took a life," said Valerya regretfully.

"And she has no regret in having done it," Dax added.

"How many lives did you take?" demanded Apolo. "Did you feel any regret? Did the ancestors abandon you?"

"We are not talking about me," said his father calmly.

"You did not kill Arora, and yet you destroyed her life as if you had!"

His mother reached out to touch him, but Apolo stumbled back from her. "If you can stay at his side, I don't trust you any more than I do him!"

His parents exchanged a sad glance, and then his father said, "Arora must atone for what she did, and that means her powers will not be returned until the hatred in her heart has eased."

Apolo was afraid that day might never come and he would be alone.

"She will regain her powers," his mother told him. "For now you must watch over her to keep her safe, and you must do the same for her children, especially Shamara."

"I have always done so," said Apolo with a glare at his father. "I protected her from that monster, so I can keep her safe from a few Calabrians swinging swords to kill her."

Dax drew Valerya to him. "The ancestors call us." Before Apolo could say anything more, they disappeared and in their place stood Duo, looking at him curiously.

"Are you there?" he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "I said I was going into the plaza to buy a few necessary things, like clothing."

Apolo shook his head to clear it from the impromptu trance. "The market is open?" He would have thought that the merchants would be too afraid of the emperor's men after what had happened the day before.

Duo shrugged. "Business is business, and I suppose they see the arrival of an army as a chance to make a few coins. You might be surprised that the city elders were not a popular group."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I was in the reception hall this morning when the merchants arrived to ask for permission to open the market and I heard what they said." He poked Apolo in the forehead with his index finger. "You snooze, you lose. They pledged their loyalty to Trey and his house."

Apolo let out a long breath. "Trey has been very busy today." He should not have been dismayed to realize that Trey did not need him at his side, but he had been there since the first time he held Trey in his arms when he was only a little older than Shamara was now. He had watched over him when he was a baby, healed his scrapes when he was a toddler and counseled him as they grew older. It was disconcerting to feel left out of his life.

"Don't let it bother you," said Duo as if he could read his thoughts and feelings. "All in all, it was a rather boring morning, par for the course if what Arora said is true."

"Par for the course?" asked Apolo with a raised brow.

Duo put his arm around Apolo's shoulder. "An expression from a terran game called golf. I'll tell you about it on the way to the market. By the way, you are going to have to pay since I don't have a salary."

"Salary?"

"Another terran tradition that I will explain to you on the way."

"The market isn't that far away," Apolo remarked as they left the imperial family behind.

"I'm leading the way," Duo said with a chuckle. "We might not find our way out of the palace until tomorrow morning."


	58. Chapter 58 Trey prevails in the east

**Chapter 58**

The Imperia to which they returned was far different from the Imperia that they had left many months ago. On the day of their departure, although Apolo had sensed the fearful men and women watching from the shadows, the main thoroughfare through which Trey had led a long column of fierce warriors had been deserted. This day the streets were lined with people cheering their return and tossing flowers.

The day before they left, Trey had sent warriors into the city to round up the men that had filled the void in power created when he and Duo had disposed of the traitorous elders. He came out to the steps to address them, backed by the men handpicked by the warlords waiting for him outside the walls with their armies. These men would stay behind to protect the city and the palace. With his mother at his side, he gave a short speech informing them that Lady Virinea would rule the city in his absence, an announcement that caused a stir among men who did not want a female to have any power over them. But they quieted quickly when the men behind the emperor took a wide stance and drew their swords to prove that they were ready to cull dissenters.

During his campaigns in the months they were away, Trey received frequent reports from his mother who proved herself an admirable administrator during the time that the the imperial army moved through the east. The new city leaders had initially pushed back against the changes she implemented, changes she had wanted to make during Zeno's lifetime. Without Dax thwarting her, she had her way even if it meant she had to coerce the people of Imperia with threats by sending more frequent patrols through the streets. Since many sectors of the city had to be rebuilt following the destruction wrought by Lord Caron's army, Lady Virinea took the opportunity to make improvements to the sanitation system which Apolo had not even noticed was appalling until he had spent time on Earth. They might never reach the terran level of technology, but Trey's mother had begun the march forward.

Trey's first challenge was in facing and defeating the coalition of warlords that had intended to oust Caron after a long and terrible battle. Only days later they were challenged by others, and so they lumbered through the east putting down one rebellion after another until they came to the sea where they were welcomed by Lord Sharof who had been appointed by Zeno's father to maintain his eastern palace.

Although it belonged to the emperor, Lord Sharof treated it as his own by extending his hospitality to them to stay as long as they wished at the large, comfortable palace by the sea. Trey did not seem to know what to make of the warlord's audacity.

In the many years he had been ignored by the emperor, Sharof had grown wealthy and powerful in the same manner as Waescop except that he viewed his slaves as a valuable commodity that he treated well. But even though they were the most expensive females to be had on Calabria and well worth the price for the training the received to make a man's life comfortable, they were still slaves. When Trey confronted him about freeing the females, he tried to negotiate with him, offering the finest of the females to his warriors free of charge. He had been counting on the men to be so tempted by them that they would turn against their emperor. But in all the years that Lord Sharof had grown fat and lazy after having attained his position, he seemed to have forgotten that warriors did not break their oaths lightly.

Having failed to win over the commanders of Trey's army, Lord Sharof finally accepted Trey's decree in a public ceremony that was followed by feasting. But that night, he ordered the night guard to turn against his imperial guests. Unfortunately for him, Apolo sensed his duplicity, so they were ready for the attack. While Trey led his men with Apolo at his side, Duo remained with Arora to protect the children, and when the battle was done and Lord Sharof was groveling for his life at Trey's feet, Apolo wasn't surprised that Trey announced his life forfeit and took it with his own sword in the next instant.

With the warlord gone, Trey needed another to administer to his enormous, holdings by the sea, so he turned to the one man that had earned the honor more than any other. Duo Maxwell had proven himself again and again in every battle they fought, valiantly protecting both Arora and Trey, putting to good use the training he continued to receive from both Arora and Apolo. He was a natural born warrior who was in his element with a sword in his hand. The other warriors, including the warlords, respected his skill, and even though he often acted recklessly in the heat of battle – more than once Trey or Arora had to protect him when he grew too careless – he was rarely injured. His sense of justice had become finely honed, perhaps to the point of fanaticism, but Apolo understood why after what had happened at the palace. Duo refused any offer to elevate his status claiming that he did not intend to stay on Calabria.

Trey decided to rule from the seaside palace for several months to take advantage of the mild climate as they rested and recovered from fighting. Any warlord remaining that had refused to recognize him before his sweep through the east now saw his victories as proof of the gods favor so they made the trek east to give their oaths. Apolo was glad to have time to rest, and while they were far from the Sacred Hills, he could still hear the ancestors so he could continue with his training. She would never admit to fatigue, but Apolo knew that Arora was suffering from exhaustion, not just from the constant fighting, but from bearing another child so soon after giving birth. If Apolo were not there to heal her, she might have to take to her bed on many days when the strain of her duties was too much for her. Trey knew she needed rest which was why he chose to remain isolated in the east.

Now Arora had time to learn to be a supportive mate and mother without having to strap on weapons. Apolo was amused to see her butt heads with Trey who needed a dressing down from his arrogance from time to time. Without her powers, Arora had to rely on other ways to read his moods, and while Apolo could easily help her, he knew she must learn to do it on her own because he would not always be with them. Their misunderstandings provided him with amusement even though they often tried to pull him into their arguments. He always resisted and in the end, their love for each other grew even stronger as Trey learned how often Arora had appeased him because her powers had allowed her to anticipate his needs. On equal footing now, he had to consider what might make her happy, whether it was the food they ate, how to deal with the children or what they would do in the evening when they had time to themselves. She still had a long way to go in becoming a strong-willed female like Trynity Stryfe, but Arora had made great progress in stepping out of Trey's shadow.

One person did not enjoy the well-deserved rest. Duo Maxwell grew increasingly impatient to return to Imperia, and while he told Trey that he thought they would be safer behind the walls of the city, Apolo knew he really wanted to return to Lady Virinea to hear if she had any revelations about the wormhole. The men around Duo were finding mates to make them happy, and when Trey suggested he do the same, that there were many beautiful women to be had, they ended up arguing until Duo stalked out before they would come to blows. Apolo often saw him walking on the shore at night, and if he could not be found in the morning in the palace, he had spent the night on the beach under the moons. Trey might have stayed longer in the eastern palace, but he knew as well as Apolo that Duo's memories of the woman he had lost were too strong here and they were having an adverse effect on his well-being.

So they set out for Imperia after Trey had appointed warlords to rule the region and he was satisfied that he would not have to return with an army the next time he visited the sea with his family. The journey took several weeks, and one night during that trip, Arora's baby came into the world. In the middle of an army camp in a barely private tent hastily erected, Princess Chaela was born into her father's hands. Although Apolo knew she was carrying a female, Trey did not want him to spoil the surprise. Arora was disappointed that she had not given him another son, but Apolo was secretly glad as he watched Trey present the infant to Shamara and Amyr, both propped comfortably on either of Duo's hips, clinging to the giant warrior with one hand as they reached out to touch their new sibling.

Amyr was barely weaned and often cried for his mother after that night and only Duo could soothe him. Shamara was starting to speak and one of the first things she learned to say was the terran's name. Duo cared about Trey's children as if they were his own, but he was anxious to return to the woman he loved.

As days turned into weeks and then months, he became more and more despondent. There was only one way Apolo could think of to ease his pain, but when he suggested to Duo that he could lock away his memories of Trynity Stryfe, Duo had balled his hand into a fist and knocked him out. Through the haze of pain from his broken jaw, Apolo heard him shouting at him to keep his hands off him, that if he ever used his powers on him, it would be the last time he used his powers at all. The only good to come of that incident was that the ancestors needed Arora to heal him, so they restored her powers.

Now as they passed through Imperia, Duo rode beside Apolo holding Amyr comfortably before him on his beloved Sadie ignoring the flower petals that the people tossed onto the emperor's party. The young prince stared wide-eyed at the celebration, confused and yet delighted by it while Duo stared straight ahead. Apolo could not read his thoughts, but he guessed Duo was anticipating his discussion with Lady Virinea. Apolo feared that she was the only ray of hope in his darkening life. If she did not have anything encouraging to report to him, Apolo worried that his reaction would destroy him.

They came to the palace where Trey dismounted, holding Shamara to him, and then he went to help Arora off her horse as she held her newborn. They mounted the steps together with Apolo following them beside Duo. The plaza was crowded with people, still cheering the man they had once reviled as a pretender. There was no longer any doubt that Trey was Zeno's son, and only the tribesmen of the hills refused to recognize him for which they were now called zenoites even though they had despised Zeno's rule. Apolo knew it was only a matter of time before Trey dealt with them as he had done all who had opposed him.

Trey went to his mother who embraced him before doing the same to Arora. She took the baby from Arora, and after Apolo took Shamara from Trey, Trey took his mate's hand and turned to address the crowd. He did not speak of his conquests, but of his hope that the dark past was behind them and that their future would be bright so that their children would never have to know the misery that their mothers had known. There were still many men who did not want to be bothered with the care of a female, so Trey's speech drew only lukewarm approval from the crowd, but he did not seem to care. He introduced his family to them beginning with Arora who faced them for the first time not wearing a battle tunic, and while she was dressed elegantly, Apolo knew she was hiding her sword somewhere amongst the folds of her gown. Next he brought forth Shamara to proclaim her publicly the first princess, then Chaela as the second princess.

Apolo sensed ambivalence to downright disapproval of his acceptance of his daughters, but no one would dare show it, not when Duo Maxwell stood nearby, his arms folded over his chest, his deep blue eyes scanning the crowd as if he were looking for more traitors. Apolo doubted anyone would forget his brief reign of terror over the city. The men who had accompanied him had all been rewarded lordships and holdings in the east, a testament to Trey's approval of what they had done.

Trey ended by presenting Amyr to the crowd and proclaiming him crown prince. There was nothing Calabrians liked better than acknowledging a male, so Amyr was startled by the cheering of the crowd and he might have started bawling if Arora had not taken him from Trey to try to calm him. Apolo had noticed the child's panicked search for Duo, and seeing him nearby, he stopped resisting his mother's magic. Not for the first time, Apolo worried about how Amyr would react if Duo suddenly disappeared from his life, whether it was from a fatal battle injury or his departure should the wormhole open.

Once the speech giving was done, Lady Virinea had arranged for a great feast to be set up in the plaza over which Trey and his family presided. The new city leaders came to offer their allegiance to Trey and were surprised when he suggested they make an oath to him. Since only warriors had ever made an oath, they seemed unsure of what to do but ended up stumbling through an oath that was surprisingly inarticulate for men that had been scribes. Trey often complained that the scribes' reports were boring and unimaginative; their oaths were long-winded and pompous. Apolo wondered if their reluctance had more to do with their uncertainty over Trey's ability to hold the empire despite all that he had done in the three years since his father's death. Once they made an oath to him, they would suffer if another man proved more powerful.

There was only one man who had the might to challenge him, but he had made an oath to Trey. The gods would curse him if he broke it, and while Apolo did not put it past Raenald of house Caron to do just that, Raenald had not left his holdings in all the time Trey had been gone. He had even proven his loyalty by sending an army to help Trey in the east. Even though the fighting might have earned Raenald the honor of being appointed a warlord, he had not come with his warriors which did not surprise anyone. But the men he had sent made their victories smoother than they might have been without them. In return for their service, they had received training that they would not have gotten in the south, namely from the empire's finest warriors. Apolo was surprised that Arora invited them to train with Duo when she noticed that a crowd of the house Caron men gathered to watch them. They returned south, not only better warriors, but more committed to their oaths to the emperor.

The return celebration lasted into the rising of the second moon and crystals were brought out to light the plaza. Lady Virinea had planned the event to the last detail, so it was a rousing success. Trey showed through his hospitality that the emperor could be more than a selfish brute living off the sacrifices of others. His mother introduced him to many people that had lived in the city all his life who he never knew because his position of crown prince held him aloof. Zeno had never known them either, nor did he care to, but Trey and his mother knew they were important to the empire, especially after what had happened with Caron.

Lord Vaan returned from the east with a beautiful young mate whose belly was already rounded with his child, and Apolo worried that Lady Virinea would be upset, but she was genuinely happy for her former lover. He sensed regret in Vaan because he had developed deeper feelings for the older woman, but the end of their relationship had been amicable and he was already falling in love with his mate. No one was more glad to see the end of their relationship than Trey although now it meant he had to worry who she would next choose to take to her pillows. Apolo was making progress in convincing him that she would never do anything to harm his rule, and he surprised Apolo by admitting that he just didn't want to see his mother get hurt by choosing the wrong male. Apolo reminded him that she had learned her lesson well after her experience with Zeno.

Duo did not seem to enjoy the celebration. He spent most of the afternoon and early evening frowning, his mood not even lifting when the food arrived. After barely touching the platter set before him, he finally offered to take the children into the palace so that they could sleep.

Arora watched him go with concern before she looked at Apolo. He heard her thoughts as clearly as if she spoke them aloud. _"His feelings have made him sick. Will you heal him?"_

 _"He does not want me to touch him,"_ Apolo reminded her as he reached up to rub his jaw. She had healed him quickly, and yet he would never forget the pain.

 _"Do it when he is sleeping,"_ she insisted. _"I am worried about him."_

Apolo did not want to heal Duo when he was unaware of it happening, especially after what had happened in the north when he had been poisoned, but he also knew that Duo would not allow him to touch him when he was awake. Arora had touched him several times that day, so she knew better than him how Duo was feeling, so if she was worried then he would have to go against Duo's wishes. He had done enough healing in the months they spent fighting in the east, so Apolo wasn't worried that he would make a mistake as he had done when he tried to heal Duo before. He would not put Duo in a trance even though it would make it easier for him to heal, and while healing him would drain Apolo physically, he would gladly do it for his friend.

When the celebration waned and Trey took Arora into the palace to retire, Apolo accompanied Lady Virinea. They walked without speaking for a few moments before they came to the reception hall that had usually been crowded when Zeno ruled.

"My son is more and more like his father every day," she remarked. "I hope that when the sycophants arrive he learns to ignore them. Dax used them to control Zeno, making him worry incessantly over his decisions when he was as young as Trey is now." She turned to look at Apolo who was disgusted by his father's manipulation of the man he had made an oath to protect, to whom he lied and used his entire life. "I hope you are not planning to do the same, Lord Apolo."

"I am not my father," Apolo told her vehemently.

"He raised you," she said with a challenging lift of her brow.

"That man ceased to raise me after my mother's death." His father's withdrawal from his life had hurt, and he had never been sure why until he realized that Dax had ripped through his mind to erase any knowledge of his powers.

"He ceased to be a man after your mother's death. In his place was a monster." She sighed and squeezed his hand so that he could feel her regret at having accused him of following in Dax's footsteps.

He smiled gratefully at her, and when he released her hand and she started to move away, he remembered that he needed to go see Duo, but he stopped her before going to him. "My lady, do you have any news for Duo Maxwell about the wormhole."

She turned to look at him and he saw that she was saddened by what she must say. "I have not observed any change. The wormhole may never open again, but I cannot know when I have no way of studying it." She sighed and shrugged. "Then again, if it is the will of the gods, we must wait until they are satisfied."


	59. Chapter 59 Apolo heals Duo

**Chapter 59**

Apolo followed Trey's mother to the imperial apartments where he bid her goodnight before going to Duo's room. When he sensed him sleeping restlessly even before entering, Apolo slipped in without alerting him to his presence. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he felt the heat rising from him and saw from the light of the moons that his body was glistening with sweat. Arora was right to be worried about him because he was very ill.

Carefully so not to wake him, Apolo put his hand over Duo's where it rested on his chest and closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on finding his illness. He found ill humors eating away at his stomach, so Apolo moved his hand and put his own just below his heart so that he could send cooling healing waves into him, knitting his flesh and repairing the damage to his insides. He did not stop until Duo had become calm and he was cool to the touch.

By the time he left, Apolo was exhausted. He barely had enough strength to return to the suite that had once belonged to the crown prince but was now delegated for his use because Trey and Arora intended for their children to stay with them. Now he did not have to try to sleep on a mat near the window opening to the balcony, but he went out to the balcony anyway to raise his hands to the sky so that he could pray to the gods that Duo find peace.

That night he slept poorly, partly because the power necessary to heal Duo had drained him considerably and partly because he felt guilty for going against Duo's wishes. If he had not, he was afraid of what might have happened to Duo in the night.

When morning came, Apolo had resolved to find a female or preferably two, that might aid in restoring him, so shortly after first sunrise, he was in the halls looking for at least one. He had not gone far before he came across a woman who had just risen to do her duties in the kitchen. She wasn't a flighty young woman that he had to flirt with, but one who wasn't too shy to let him know she would enjoy spending the morning with him. By the time they reached his room, he had collected another female, and they were interrupted when a third brought him a meal which they all shared before returning to the pillows.

Afternoon was upon them when they finally left after helping him at his bath, and Apolo was feeling himself as he headed to the salon where he found Arora nursing the baby while she tried to keep Shamara and Amyr apart since the latter was pulling the former's hair and the first princess was screaming with outrage over her brother's behavior. Seeing him, Arora demanded that he help, so Apolo went to calm Amyr, finding that he was upset because he did not understand why his mother did not want him any more.

"I think you should spend a little time with the crown prince when you are finished feeding the second princess," Apolo suggested.

Arora gave an exasperated huff. "Are you volunteering to care for Chaela and Shamara?"

"Where is Duo?" asked Apolo with a glance around the room. "I thought he enjoyed that duty."

"I haven't seen Duo today. Perhaps he is with Trey in the receiving hall. Lady Virinea informed Trey this morning that there are at least a dozen townspeople who want to discuss the future of Imperia with him."

"I hope they do not expect him to give the city liberties he does not grant to his warlords," Apolo remarked.

"According to Virinea, they expect some sort of self-governance free of imperial control."

"If Duo is advising him, that is not going to happen."

"Trey doesn't need Duo advising him against it. He knows how I feel, how I will always feel knowing that they were hiding Caron's men so that they could kill me and destroy Trey."

Apolo took Chaela from her and she pulled Amyr onto her lap to soothe.

"Where Duo?" asked Shamara, now happy to be free of her brother's harassment.

"Put Chaela in her pillows and take Shamara with you when you go to find Duo. If he is not with Trey, then he will most likely be training."

As he was carefully placing the sleeping infant in the basket that had once been Amyr's bed, he remarked, "I don't remember saying that I was going to look for Duo."

"But I know that you are because you are concerned about how he is feeling," said Arora with a knowing smile. She asked him through their silent communication if he had healed Duo and she was happy when he reported that he had.

"I will find him and leave Shamara in his capable hands. He made a tiny sword for her and I think she likes playing with it more than she does her dolls."

"It's a good thing he keeps it with him or she might use it on Amyr." Arora bounced her son on her lap, making the boy giggle. "They have been fighting all morning. I don't remember us fighting like that."

"Only in the practice yard," he said with a chuckle, and he headed to the door with Shamara propped on his hip although she was squirming because she wanted to walk. "I will keep Shamara with me so that you can get some rest when you put Amyr down."

When he went into the corridor, he could hear Amyr shouting angrily as he must have realized that Shamara was leaving and he probably guessed that she would be spending the day with Duo. Although Amyr's acceptance of his father had grown, nothing would keep him from preferring the male that had welcomed him into the world. It had taken all three of them, Trey, Amyr and especially Duo, to come to terms with their intertwined relationship.

Apolo went first to the reception hall which was so crowded he could barely move among the people and Shamara clung to him, frightened by all the faces she did not recognize. She could probably read whatever thoughts they were having about her father, and since she was too young to block them, she was being inundated. Apolo doubted they were flattering opinions when few people thought good of the emperor spawned from the same line that had given them Zeno.

Wanting to avoid the receiving chamber, he asked one of the warriors on guard duty if he had seen Duo Maxwell and was told that he had been with the emperor briefly, but he had already left and seemed to be irritated.

Knowing what that meant, Apolo headed to the practice yard in the palace where he had spent many days learning to become a warrior with Trey and Arora when Trey's duties required him to be at the palace instead of Edgeland Fortress. His memories of the place should have been of running the walls, learning the attacks, but he could only remember the many times that the emperor and his father stared down at their training, sneering at Trey, at him and especially at Arora. Zeno was dissatisfied with everything Trey did while he allowed Dilan to do as he pleased. Apolo knew now that Zeno must have known that Dilan was not his son and that was why he did not care what he did. At the time Apolo saw it as a sign of his favor for Xuxa's son. He pushed Trey too hard and too fast. In hindsight, it wasn't surprising that Trey could challenge his father and defeat him when he was so young.

He could hear grunting as he neared the practice yard, so when he stepped in, he wasn't surprised to see Duo swinging his sword at imaginary enemies. But when he noticed Apolo, he stopped and turned around to face him. Apolo didn't have to read his feelings to see that he was angry and that anger was directed to him.

"I see you have come with a shield." He nodded to Shamara who whimpered and tried to bury her face in Apolo's shoulder. She was frightened of the man that faced him.

"If you are angry that I healed you ..."

"I told you to keep your hands off me!" he shouted at him.

Apolo ignored him. "I could not allow you to keep suffering."

"What else did you do to me? Did you read my thoughts, spy on my dreams?" Duo was shaking with anger, but Apolo knew most of that anger was not for him. It was for the futility of returning to the woman he loved, the woman he was finding it difficult to live without. Terrans might not bond to their females as Calabrians did, but Duo was just as lost and suffering as if he had bonded to Trynity Stryfe.

"I healed you, and that is all," Apolo told him. "You had ill humors ..."

"Get your sword, you cursed sorcerer," snarled Duo.

Shamara burst into tears, and Duo flicked her an exasperated glance. Because he seemed to be unaffected by her, Apolo knew how furious he was. Perhaps if he gave Duo a chance to work out his anger with his sword, he would calm down.

He took Shamara to sit on a bench beneath the gallery and warned her not to interfere with the fight, that they were only practicing but he did not want her to get hurt. Apolo hoped she did not read that he was worried that Duo would not be looking for any instruction, that he planned to instruct him on keeping his word.

Sighing with resignation, he drew his sword, and after another warning look at Shamara, he strode out to meet Duo. They put several paces of distance between them before Duo nodded and they ran at each other, taking to the air where their swords clashed. The shock from Duo's blow ran through the sword, up his arm and all the way down his spine. A groan of pain escaped Apolo as he dropped to his feet only to find Duo already swinging his sword for another blow that he barely deflected before he managed to backflip away from him.

"Gods damn, Duo, are you trying to kill me?" he demanded, trying to sound light-hearted to diffuse his anger.

Duo was not amused. "Why don't you read my mind to find out?"

His sword was swinging for him again, and Apolo put up his own to keep him from injuring him. Duo's attack was relentless, and faster than Apolo could have imagined. Of course he had seen him fight in battle, and he had trained him along with Arora, but this man moved like the wind, his sword little more than a blur. Apolo was lucky to stop his blows, and he wondered if he would injure him if he failed to move fast enough. He got his answer when the tip of Duo's sword slid into his shoulder after evading one of his parries.

As he pulled it out, blood poured out to stain Apolo's tunic, and Shamara burst into tears as Apolo stumbled back from him, his body shuddering with pain. Duo stared at him, panting furiously, clenching his sword. Apolo knew that the man before him was possessed with fury and grief and those feelings might not be assuaged except by taking his life.

"Raise your sword," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not through with you."

"I think we have done enough for the day," Apolo said as he tried to staunch the flow of blood. He could hear Shamara's heart-rending sobs, but he couldn't go with her because she was on the other side of the practice field, staying on the bench where he had ordered her to remain, and between them stood the man who had clearly lost his reason.

"I'm not done fighting you!" Duo lunged at him, but Apolo rolled out of the way, and while his momentum carried him past him, Apolo staggered to his feet and started to run. Hearing Duo grunt, Apolo knew he had taken to the air and he did not expect to reach Shamara. But the clang of two swords meeting rang out and he looked over his shoulder to see Arora holding her sword against Duo's as they turned in the air. When they came to the ground, she twisted from his attack and flipped twice backwards before she ran at him.

Apolo hurried to Shamara and drew her to him, trying to comfort her while his wounded shoulder throbbed painfully. He watched as Arora and Duo danced around each other, swinging their swords so fast that Apolo could not keep up with their movements. Duo seemed to be intent on doing her harm, but she was equally intent in stopping him. If she made the slightest mistake, he could cut her in half, and Apolo was afraid that Duo had completely lost his mind, that he would not hesitate to kill her if she faltered.

But his sister was a sword master, and Duo was her pupil. He grew weary and careless before he could find an opening that she would never give him, and when he tried one last mighty blow in an attempt to disarm her with his considerable strength, she used her speed to side-step him, leaving him swiping at air and losing his balance to fall to his knees where he ended up with her blade at his throat.

"I could kill you," she told him.

Apolo saw Duo's eyes glistening as they looked up at her. "I wish you would."

She tossed aside her sword and cupped his face with her hands. "I could never do that, Duo."

"I cannot live like this," he admitted as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I want to be with her. I cannot continue to make a life here without her."

"You must," she told him softly as she leaned forward to touch her forehead to his.

He shook his head, but he put his arms around her to weep.

She held him to her, his head resting under her heart as she stroked his hair. "I will pray to the gods to give you peace, Duo, because I love you as dearly as I do my own brother." Arora looked across the practice field to where Apolo sat holding Shamara who was weeping sympathetically with Duo. "I think he needs me now."

Duo released her and rose to tower over her. "I am sorry, gracious lady."

She smiled and hooked her arm around his to lead him to Apolo and Shamara. "You still favor your left side, Duo. And why must I remind you yet again that trying to use your strength on a faster opponent will be the death of you?"

They came to them and Duo winced when he looked at Apolo's injury, but he did not apologize as he took Shamara from him to hold in a comforting embrace, crooning to her as he stroked her hair. Apolo didn't expect him to after he had warned him of the consequences of touching him.

Arora put her hand over Apolo's wound. "I am afraid I will hurt you," she told him with a glance at Duo. "He told me that my healing feels like being stuck with needles."

Apolo put his hand over hers. "I will help you learn to do it properly as ..." he caught himself before admitting that Dax had taught him. "… as the ancestors taught me."

For several moments they did not speak as Arora used her powers, and what began as torture for him as her inexperience caused him pain ended with her learning to heal properly. He was pleased with the cool healing waves that came from her instead of him.

" _I heard a voice telling me you were in danger,_ " she told him with her thoughts.

 _"Was it Shamara?"_ he asked with a glance at the child hugging Duo, probably trying to make him feel better with her own powers. But Apolo knew that he was rejecting her attempts by the confused look on her innocent face.

Arora did not answer for a moment, and when he looked at her, she seemed troubled. He guessed whose voice she had heard before she told him. _"I would swear it was our father."_

He squeezed her hand in support and to ease the tumult she felt at being contacted by the man that had so cruelly treated her. _"I am sorry that he upset you."_

She shook her head. _"If he had not, would you still be alive?"_ Arora glanced at Duo who was smiling down at Shamara although they both knewt that Duo was putting on a front for the child. He was still suffering deep anguish from hearing that the wormhole had not opened in all the time he had been away fighting Trey's wars. Duo understood now that he must find a way to accept that he would never see the woman he loved again.

As if he felt their eyes upon him, Duo looked at Apolo. "I want to be grateful that you healed me, Apolo, but I cannot."

"And I want to feel remorse for doing it," he told his terran friend, "but I cannot. You know what I am, and you know I cannot abide suffering. You were in grave danger last night, and healing you took enormous power."

"Well, I won't guarantee it will not happen again," said Duo.

"And I will do whatever I can to help you."

Arora sighed. "If you are done, I have to return to Amyr. He was not pleased to be left with his grandmother when I think he expected to have me to himself." She raised a brow at Duo. "I don't suppose you would come back with me. Amyr would be happy to see you."

"After I spend some time with Shamara." From inside his tunic, he withdrew a small, blunt wooden sword that made her shriek with delight. "I promised her some lessons."

Apolo took his sister's hand. "I will return with you. I may not be Duo, but I think Amyr likes me well enough."

The easiest way to reach the imperial apartments would be to leap up to the gallery, and while Arora could do it, Apolo was still feeling weak from the loss of blood, so they left Duo behind instructing Shamara. They agreed that they would not tell Trey what happened because he would not understand and they feared what he would do to punish his friend. For now Apolo was sure that Duo had taken hold of his sanity, but it was a tenuous hold that he was afraid might slip again with provocation.


	60. Chapter 60 Moving forward

**Chapter 60**

He had dreamed of Trynity that night, not a full dream, just a snippet in which he saw her kneeling in what seemed to be a garden rooting around among plants. Duo had watched her for several moments without alerting her to his presence, and she was so intent upon her work that she did not notice him. Her tangled red-orange hair was tied back with a strip of cloth, but a few curls had escaped as they usually did. She tried tucking them behind her ear, but they managed to wriggle out again, and Duo smiled when he heard her sound of exasperation.

Seeing her in the garden was puzzling when she had never expressed any interest in such domestic activities. He would have thought she considered a garden a waste of time, but she seemed to be intensely interested in what she was doing. She plucked a leaf from one of the plants and raised it to smell, then she put it in her mouth to taste. Herbs? Trynity was raising herbs? He hoped she wasn't wasting them in her horrendous cooking.

Just watching her gave him a sense of contentment such as he had never known. In his dream he did not feel the earthy desire to pull her into his arms to kiss until she was breathless before he would take her down in that garden and probably proceed to destroy every plant as they had sex. The need was still there, but in this dream it was a slow burn rather than the inferno that usually flared between them. He was in love with her, would always be in love with her.

She must have sensed his presence because she looked up at him and Duo was surprised to see that she was not the Trynity he remembered. Her eyes were the same brilliant green with golden flecks framed with long lashes, but there were crow's feet at the corners, and her face was more angular, more mature. Her lips were not quite as full, and yet he wanted to kiss her, softly, gently, and seeing the corners tilt up in a saucy smile, he knew she wanted the same. They might end up destroying the plants afterall.

But he paused in going to her when she rose to stand because he was disoriented to see her wearing clothing that appeared Calabrian. He blinked as if that would clear the image before raising his head to look at the sky. When he saw two suns, his heart dropped to his stomach and overwhelming grief washed over him. Trynity would never be with him under these suns. This was only a dream and when he awoke, she would be gone.

That was when his dream ended, and the first thing he realized as he lay amongst the pillows of his bed, was that he no longer suffered the pain that had begun at Lord Sharof's palace where the seashore reminded him too much of Seaside Lab and the nights he spent with Trynity under the stars. His body felt better than it had in a long time and he immediately knew the reason. Apolo had healed him. It had to have been him because Arora had promised not to meddle with his dreams and he trusted her to keep her word. Apolo, on the other hand, didn't know how to leave well enough alone. He probably thought he was doing him a favor by letting him see Trynity, but the dream only made him weep. And when the tears had dried, he was furious that Apolo had put him in this state so soon after Virinea had told him that the wormhole remained closed in all the months he had been gone.

Her news only added to the despair he felt. When Duo watched over Shamara and Amyr as Arora gave birth to Chaela, he suddenly realized how long he had been on Calabria. Even if he ever saw Trynity again, she would have gone on with her life, just as he had gone on with his own. But he hadn't really gone on, not when he still loved her so much. Not even the affection he had for Trey's family could ease the ache in his heart. Shamara was now old enough to feel it, and more than once he had to take her small hands from him when she tried to soothe him with her magic. Bless the sweet child, but doing so made her pale and he would do anything to keep her from harm.

After leaving his room that morning, he went in search of Apolo, but Trey came across him first and talked him into accompany him to the reception hall. Duo did not like that Trey was forcing him to do the duty of an imperial guard when he had repeatedly turned down the honor. Trey wanted to give him Lord Sharof's position, to make him a warlord, but Duo needed to be away from the sea and the memories it stirred. If he became a warlord, he would have too many responsibilities to Trey and to the people of his lands. He might as well admit he would never return to the terran solar system if he accepted, but he wasn't ready.

Duo stayed with Trey for most of the day knowing full well that his duty was to look intimidating. He recognized some of the petitioners from those days when he went through the city after Caron's attack, punishing traitors and searching for that black-hearted scribe. He didn't care that the men now looked as if they were pissing themselves when they saw him standing behind Trey. Every time he had put a traitor to the sword, he remembered how he had come upon Arora, severely beaten and probably only seconds from death, so he felt no remorse. Not then and not now. Such thoughts made it difficult for him to watch the men grovel and ask Trey for some favor, and hearing Trey more often than not grant their requests angered Duo more than he already was.

So when Lord Vaan came into the reception hall, Duo beckoned for him to speak to him, but when he reached Duo, he told him to enjoy the day and left him to watch over Trey despite the dark look Trey gave him for leaving. Duo needed to work out the fury growing uncontrollable inside him. The practice yard was empty, so he worked on his own, trying desperately not to think about that dream and failing miserably. Why did he see Trynity so much older when he might never see her again? Didn't Apolo realize how much pain it would bring him to dream of a life he could never have? Why couldn't he keep his hands to himself?

By the time Apolo arrived at the practice yard, Duo had worked himself into a rage. Seeing Shamara's frightened face should have affected him, but it only made him angrier that Apolo had come to him with the small child. He couldn't be kept from taking out his wrath and despair on Apolo, not even with Shamara watching, and when he started fighting, he couldn't stop. Seeing Apolo's blood hadn't even made him hesitate in continuing his attack. If Arora hadn't stopped him, he might have killed Apolo. Hell, if Arora were any less skilled, he might have killed her too.

Now as he headed back to his chamber, exhausted, his head pounding, he felt equal parts of remorse and lingering anger that Apolo's apology had barely abated. Only spending time with Shamara had made him feel better, especially when he held her and she rubbed her face against his neck when he carried her back to her mother. Shamara hadn't wanted him to go, and her crying for him had made Amyr cry, but Duo wanted to bathe and rest. Maybe he would be able to sleep better without Apolo's artificial dream rending his heart in two.

The water in the bathing pool was only lukewarm as usual, but Duo had grown used to it so he found it relaxing. He washed quickly, then lounged on the stone seat in the large pool, his arms draped over the edge with his head back, eyes closed. Duo didn't know what he would do with his life. He wanted what he saw in his dream, the same happiness he felt at watching Trynity do something that was out of character. Why had Apolo given him such a dream? What he felt in those few precious moments dwarfed every other experience he had with Trynity, whether in the trance that had gone awry or even all the times he had been with her at Seaside Lab. If he thought it would make him feel better, he would weep again.

When he began to feel drowsy, he left the water before he fell asleep, and after drying off, he headed to his bedchamber. Stepping in, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw that he was not alone. A young woman had come into his room and was setting a platter of food on the table near the doorway that led to the balcony. She was bending over to arrange the food, and Duo noticed, among other things, that she was not wearing the plain, serviceable tunic that the women working in the palace wore. The very fine fabric of her floor-length gown clung to her curves, and when she straightened and turned to face him, he saw that she had a lovely face to match the rest of her. Some of her long, dark hair was pinned up so that he could see the creamy clear skin of her slender neck while the rest fell in thick, lustrous waves down her back.

His gaze traveled down her body without any conscious effort, and his body liked what it saw while his mind fought the reaction. Duo hadn't been with a woman in nearly three years outside of the trance Apolo had forced on him, and while that experience had seemed real, it was not. But this woman was real, beautiful and very attractive. His mind was starting to center on one thing, especially when she gave him an inviting smile, and he barely had the wherewithal to wrap the towel around his waist.

"I have brought you something to eat, my lord," she said as she stepped away from the platter, and he was glad to have something to distract him from the dark-haired beauty. He chided himself severely for ogling only woman only moments after thinking of Trynity.

"I thank you," he said, making a wide berth around her to get to the food. "And I am not a lord," he told her, his eyes firmly settled on the mouth-watering arrangement of food she brought for him. He kept his attention on the food, selecting the most delectable to start with, and when he heard the door, he was relieved she was gone.

He ate for several moments, but after having had pain in his stomach for weeks since his stay at the eastern palace, his appetite was slow to return. So he decided to rest and try eating again when he awoke later, but when he turned around to go to his bed, he noticed a small pile of clothing lying on the floor, and raising his eyes to his pillows, he saw the woman, naked now, her hair down and flowing around her.

Catching his breath, Duo squeezed his eyes shut hoping she would disappear, but when he opened them, she remained where she was, smiling sweetly at him. When he heard the door, she must have closed it to give them more privacy from the antechamber in case anyone entered his suite when he had assumed she had gone.

"What … what are you doing?" Duo knew his question was stupid when it was quite obvious what she was doing.

A surprising blush crept to her cheeks and he felt damned for how it affected him. "I was sent to ease all your hunger," she told him.

Duo didn't want to admit to the hunger she alluded to let alone act upon it, but it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore it, even when he turned around so that he would not see her. "I don't need you to stay," he told her.

He heard her moving around on his bed, a bed he was going to find it difficult to sleep in now that he remembered what it looked like with her among the pillows.

"But … but I dare not return without properly serving you," she said, her voice wavering with a mixture of surprise and fear. "Am I not to your liking?"

"Who sent you?"

"My master brought me to the palace today hoping that the emperor would reward him if he gave me to him," she began.

Duo cut her off with a short laugh as he imagined Trey's reaction to being given this woman, but his humor faded when he realized that Trey had not refused the gift. In fact, he must have taken her for the sole purpose of tempting him from his celibacy. His anger had abated, but now it was back and even greater than before.

He did not want to direct to the innocent young woman although he wanted her out of his sight. "Do not worry that the emperor will be angry with you," Duo told her, each word difficult when what he wanted to do was shout in rage that Trey would do this when he knew how he felt.

The young woman blew out her breath in obvious relief and hurried to slip her clothing back on. She bowed to him in embarrassed respect before she left so fast that Duo might have been insulted if he weren't so angry at Trey. When she had gone, he quickly dressed, and not caring that he would be interrupting the evening meal, he marched quickly to the imperial apartments where he found two guards standing on either side of the door. They were men from house Vaan that he knew well from the campaign in the east, so they did not stop him from entering, because they were well aware of his unique relationship to the imperial family.

The salon was empty, so Duo guessed the imperial family was in the dining room. He didn't care if he interrupted Trey's meal, and when he strode into the room further down the hall, he saw that he was right. Arora sat with Chaela in her arms while Apolo was beside Shamara helping her eat. Trey was holding Amyr on his lap feeding him, but Amyr saw Duo and pushed at his father before holding out his arms to Duo, grunting with the exersion of trying to escape Trey.

"Duo!" cried out Shamara as she bounced on her chair with excitement.

Trey turned his head and Duo saw that he was frowning. "You're disturbing our meal! I thought you would be busy for the rest of the night."

Apolo and Arora exchanged an annoyed glance, so Duo knew they had read Trey's mind and the fool did not even realize it. "Why would you think that, Trey?" He wanted to put his fist in his smirking face, but he kept his hands at his side because he might inadvertently hurt Amyr.

"I may have to have a talk with that female," said Trey with a huff. "I assumed she understood what I wanted."

"That may be what _you_ wanted, but I don't remember telling you that was what _I_ wanted," snapped Duo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arora stiffly although Duo suspected she already knew and was just as angry as he was.

Trey turned to look at her, oblivious to her quickly escalating temper. Apolo put his hand on his own face even before he spoke. "Duo was standing in for Apolo in the receiving hall today, but he left before I was done, and ..."

"Duo is not your imperial guard," Arora reminded him before she gave Apolo a censorious look. "I doubt you had to spend the entire morning with those females."

"No," agreed Apolo, "but I wanted to."

After Arora pushed away from the table and marched from the room with Chaela, Trey made a sound of exasperation as Amyr continued to twist and squirm to get to Duo. "Make yourself useful, Apolo, and take the children out of the room so that we can talk."

"I want Duo! Can Duo tell me a story?" demanded Shamara as Apolo took her hand to lead around the table where Trey handed off Amyr who, now realizing he was being taken away, started to sob. At another time, Duo would relent and leave the argument for another time so that he could join the family in a civil meal, but he was too angry with Trey to sit at a table with him.

He waited until they were gone and he was alone with Trey before he turned back to him.

Trey was looking at him with a challenging lift to his brows. "Are you going to hit me, Maxwell?"

In the past, he would have thrown himself at Trey and beaten him silly, but now he just shook his head. "Maybe I have been here too long, but I have grown to respect you as the ruler of this empire. I have killed a lot of men and shed my own blood to put you in this position, so I am not going to do what I really want to do, and that is to break your face."

The other man smiled smugly at him. "Maybe you have grown up."

"Why did you send that woman to me when you know how I feel?" Duo demanded with frustration, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Because I want you to have what I have, Duo." Trey went to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "I want you to return each night to a woman that can make you forget the horrors of the day, a woman that can give you children that will be the joy of your life."

"That won't happen," Duo told him, loathe to remind him that he was unable to sire children.

Trey leaned forward to put his forehead to Duo's. "You are my friend, after Apolo and Arora, my dearest friend. I refuse to believe that you will not have your own children." Leaning back to meet his eyes, Trey grinned at him. "You can enjoy trying."

"I don't want to enjoy trying with some strange woman." Duo stepped back from him. "Why can't you understand that? Can you imagine yourself with another woman?"

He snorted. "I am bonded to Arora."

"That didn't seem to bother you on L10," Duo reminded him. "Should I find some drugs like you did so that I can forget Trynity? Maybe that would work."

Trey growled disapprovingly. "I nearly lost my life doing that. I would rather you just give the female a chance. I assume you sent her running as soon as you could, but I gave her a room across from your own so she will be nearby when you come to your senses."

"I am not going to need or want her," Duo said with exasperation.

"You're not going back to Earth," Trey said bluntly. "The wormhole will not open again and Trynity Stryfe is lost to you. Accept it and move on." He returned to his seat at the table. "Now unless you're going to join us for the meal, I would rather you leave so that you do not rile up the children any more than you already have."

Dismissed, Duo strode to the door where he paused and turned to look at Trey, but the other man did not look at him. He didn't know what he would say anyway, not when he had no rebuttal to anything Trey had said. He dragged his feet back to his chamber, and he sat at the table for several moments staring at the food the female had left for him until his gaze strayed to the bed where he had seen her waiting for him, inviting him to join her.

His appetite was gone, but he remained at the table until long after second moonrise when he hoped he was weary enough to sleep without thinking about how he needn't spend the night alone. To distract himself, he thought of the many months of battle, of the moves to various attacks, of changing soiled baby wraps, anything but how that woman looked in his bed. So he felt confident he could sleep, but once he was lying in the bed, he could not when he could smell her faint perfume on the pillows.

Turning on his side away from the place where she had been lying on his bed, he found himself staring at the door in the light of the moon. Nothing was helping him sleep, and when he tried to think of Trynity, that woman with her dark hair and pale, flawless skin came to him instead.

What if Trey was right? He hadn't wanted to believe Virinea when she told him that the wormhole had not opened, that she didn't have any reason to believe that it would. She told him that it had closed after her arrival and had not opened again for many years, shortly before Dax had sent Trey through it. She could not tell him definitively that the wormhole behaved with a pattern because she had not been able to study it for long on the pirate satellite. She hadn't given him any hope, and Trey had driven the point home. If he waited all his life for something that would never happen, he will have wasted his life.

With a defeated, frustrated sigh he rose from the bed, pulled on his leggings and marched purposefully through the large antechamber that served as the living area of his apartment. He hesitated a moment before pushing open the door and crossing the hall. Standing before the door, knowing that the female was probably expecting him to come to her, he told himself that he had to do this, to move on with his life. But he couldn't bring himself to push open the door no matter how much his body wanted what he could have just on the other side.

He rested his hand on the wood, but he couldn't do anything more when he remembered the Trynity of the vision Apolo had given him. Duo didn't care if it had just been a dream. He had to believe that he could be with her again because he could not imagine making a life with another woman, certainly not the woman Trey had sent to him. Now he knew that he wouldn't even be able to enjoy the night with her.

Turning on his heel, Duo went back into his suite, but instead of going back to his bed, he grabbed a few sets of clothing, balled them up and after stuffing them under his arm, he left his room. He couldn't stay at the palace, not now when he knew that Trey expected more from him than he was willing to give. He might some day accept that his future did not include Trynity, but he wasn't ready to do it yet and he had to get away from Trey. His friend meant well and he worried that if he did not get away, he might grow to resent him and he did not want to do that. He cared too much about him and his family.

Duo had made it to the steps overlooking the plaza where he had stopped to look up at the second moon. He didn't know why the small, moon glowing green like a jewel in the sky fascinated him. Perhaps it was because the first moon looked more like Earth with as many different hues.

"I am sorry."

He recognized the voice, but Duo did not respond, nor did he take his eyes from the bright moon in the night sky.

"Did you hear me, Duo? I'm not in the habit of repeating myself."

"Maybe I'd like to hear it again." When there was no response, Duo turned around to see Trey standing a few feet away. "Did Arora or Apolo send you? Your apology might mean more if it came from you and not them. They have nothing to be sorry for."

Trey came closer and Duo could see what passed for contrition on his face. "I'm not going to lie. I don't think I did anything that harmed you or said anything you shouldn't hear."

"I realize you mean well, at least I hope you do, but I'm afraid that your motives are driven by wanting to keep me on Calabria indefinitely."

"And if I do? Can you blame me? You are my friend, the second father of my son, the man that has protected those I love for the last three years."

"I never said I was going to stay," Duo reminded him. "In fact, I have told you repeatedly that I will leave the first chance I get."

"But you made yourself invaluable to me and to my family, if not all of Calabria. Accept that the wormhole has closed! Even if it opens tomorrow, what will you return to? You must have given it some thought." Trey put a hand on his shoulder, and while Duo found it surprisingly comforting, he would strike him if he spoke aloud his worst fears about what would he would find should he return to Trynity after all this time.

"I am asking you to make your life with us, Duo. Not just temporarily until the wormhole opens, but into the future beyond. No man has earned the right to be my imperial guard than you, and I am asking – no, begging you – to reconsider."

Duo didn't want to reconsider, and he would have told him so, but Trey didn't give him a chance to respond. "I see that you are leaving."

"There is a ship I left in the hills. I am going to get it off the ground and off the planet. Are you going to call the guard and have me locked up to prevent me from going?"

"No. I think you should go. Getting away from us for a while might be the best thing for you." He put both his hands on Duo's shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "I won't stand in your way, whatever decision you make. But I am asking that you pray to the gods for guidance when you are in the Sacred Hills."

"Trey …" He was going to tell him what he could do with his gods, but Trey squeezed his shoulders to stop him.

"Open your heart to them, Duo. I know in mine that they guided you to me so that you could help me. And I believe that they have a plan for you. If you accept them, perhaps you will see the path they mean for you to take."

Trey left him then, and no one else stopped him when he left the palace. The only problem he had to overcome in leaving Imperia was to get Sadie to cooperate. He promised his mount he would give her plenty of rest after this one last trip, and he didn't know if she understood, but she stopped fighting him. The warriors standing guard at the city gate did not even question why he was leaving or where he was going. There was only one place to go to put some distance between him and the imperial family, so he turned his horse in the direction of the Sacred Hills.

Many days later, he discovered that the crystals he had taken from the palace to use in the ship hadn't worked any better than the last time he tried to power it. So Duo had nothing better to do than sit in the hills thinking about his future. And one night, he decided, as he lay flat on his back staring up at the second moon, that he wanted to make his future on Calabria. He couldn't have a family of his own, and he would never have what he had with Trey and Arora anywhere else. Spending time with their children brightened his life, and if he left them, he didn't know how he could ever replace them. Duo would always wonder what would become of them, and he realized that he did not want to wonder. He wanted to see the beautiful women that Shamara and Chaela would become. He wanted to be there when Amyr took his first steps and when he held his first sword. He wanted to watch them fell in love, and he wanted to hold their children in his arms.

That night he slept peacefully for the first time in many months.


	61. Chapter 61 Back at Edgeland Fortress

**Chapter 61**

"You look like hell." Duo came to where Apolo dismounted his horse. The other man was splattered with mud, and his clothing was wet, probably from the rainshower that had kept Duo inside all morning.

Apolo handed the reins of his mount to one of the men accompanying him, then turned to look at Duo, his brows drawn together. "Do I need to tell you that Trey is furious?"

Duo shrugged. "I didn't tell him I would come back to Imperia."

"The children are upset, Arora is worried and I have been sent to bring you back," snapped Apolo irritably.

"I am not going back." Duo wasn't sure if it was the truth. He had been away from Trey's family for less than a month and he was already missing them terribly. "And I doubt you are going to get away any time soon once Caelie realizes you have returned."

As if she had heard him, her voice came from the balcony overlooking the practice yard. "Lord Apolo! You are back! Come see your children this instant!"

They both looked up to see her back as she disappeared into the fortress.

Apolo looked at Duo. "You are going to have to reconsider going back to Imperia. Amyr has been inconsolable and Shamara ..."

Duo put up his hand. "I'm not going back to be their babysitter. I love those children, but I need time to myself."

Putting a hand on Duo's shoulder, Apolo guided him to walk with him. If he was trying to read his feelings, he would be disappointed because Duo guarded them against him. "Are you planning to stay here, then? You have been away long enough to have made some decisions regarding your future. Trey hoped you would return after your trip to the hills. "

He blew out his breath. "I haven't made any decisions, and I haven't thought about my future. I guess I'll wait until I get some divine inspiration. In the meantime, I've been training some of the new arrivals at the fortress."

Apolo chuckled. "So the masters have taken you into their number. I knew they would even though they have always complained about your unorthodox style. Then again, they didn't care for Arora either for obvious reasons."

Duo laughed, remembering the sour looks on their faces when they approached him to ask if he would take on some of the boys that had come to the fortress to receive training from the empire's masters. His initial reaction was to refuse, seeing it as another way for Trey to force him into taking the oath to be his imperial guard. But he realized that Trey could not have communicated this request to them, not when there was only one messenger bird to travel between them and it hadn't been seen for many days. So he decided that training the eager boys might be a good distraction for him, and after a few days with them, he realized that he had much to teach them after his experiences.

"They haven't chased me out of the fortress yet," he responded it to Apolo. "Are you going back to Imperia?"

Apolo glanced up to where he had seen Caelie. "I will have to send a messenger to Imperia to tell Trey that I am staying here. I doubt he will need us any time soon when he has loyal warlords in all parts of the empire."

"Except the hills," Duo remarked. "Madex sent a battalion to drive the tribesmen back into the hills before they could get onto the plains."

"I am surprised you haven't joined them," Apolo said as they entered the fortress.

Duo had been tempted by the promise of action, but the reason for the foray left a sour taste in his mouth. The tribemen were on the move because of their migration patterns, and Duo didn't think they should be punished because of how they lived. Then again, he could not argue against the foray after the attack on the imperial army in the Wastelands prevented Trey from returning to Imperia in time for Amyr's birth. He thought they should be allowed to live as they have for generations, but when they faced him on a battlefield and refused to give the emperor their oaths, the tribesmen sealed their fate.

"You made an impression on Meridon two years ago," Apolo remarked as they came to his apartments where he was probably going to bathe before visiting the wing of the fortress that had been remodeled to accommodate the needs of his rescued daughters. Duo couldn't blame him for delaying the visit for as long as possible. He had briefly stopped in to see the girls hoping that they might fill the place in his heart that felt empty without Trey's children, but the multitude of toddling girls in various emotional states quickly drove him out with screaming, bawling and crying ringing in his ears. Although Amyr could equal the most demanding of them at times, Shamara had never made those sorts of noises, even at her worst.

Duo followed Apolo inside with a glance down the corridor to make sure Caelie wasn't coming, and when he closed the door, he wondered if they should blockade it, but he decided that would just make her even more furious. She had chewed him out about Apolo's absence although Duo thought she really had little to complain about. As mate of the fortress commander, she had the run of the place and she lorded over the entire staff of women. He had noted that even the trainers and masters deferred to her, that when it was nap time for the children, the training stopped so that the noise of their swords or the pounding of their boots on the walls would not disturb them. He could hardly blame her when the precious time that all seventeen girls were sleeping was the only time there was peace in her world.

"Perhaps I will send you into the hills to negotiate with Meridon," said Apolo as he headed towards the bathing chamber. "I will go with you so that I can spend time with the ancestors."

Before he could step through the door, Caelie appeared to block him and her dark eyes were flashing with anger. "I heard that, Lord Apolo!"

Duo suspected she knew that catching Apolo in his bath was the only way she was going to get to him quickly. Now she didn't give him a chance to react before she poked his chest with her finger. "You have children to raise! You are not abandoning them again before even seeing them!"

Apolo's smile was bright in his mud-splattered face, and while Duo considered leaving him to Caelie's vitriol, he decided to stay and watch Apolo try to charm her because he thought it might be entertaining.

"I was not planning to leave immediately, Caelie. Have the children ready for my visit after I bathe and send something to eat. I have been on the road for three days and I am exhausted, so the visit will have to be short."

Duo almost guffawed at seeing the look on Caelie's face.

Taking advantage of the outrage that had paralyzed her, Apolo moved past her to enter the bathing chamber, but Duo heard him call out, "Send a couple of amenable females to attend my bath." Then he added. "Pretty ones!"

Without waiting for the fallout, Duo spun on his heel and hurried out, but he didn't make it to the door before he heard Caelie informing him that the only person that would attend his bath was her and the loud splash that followed told him that it was not what Apolo was expecting. He passed Madex in the hall and warned him that he might need to save Apolo from his mate, but by the look on Madex's face, Apolo might end up having to heal himself when Madex found them in the bathing chamber together.

Whistling a merry tune, Duo returned to the boys he had abandoned in the practice yard, and finding them wrestling in the dirt over some slight, he ordered them to run the walls and spent the rest of the afternoon watching them face plant in the dirt. Whatever they were arguing about was forgotten as they joined in collective resentment of his heavy handed methods, but Duo saw the masters nodding their heads in approval. It may have taken him a few years to realize that honorable Calabrians did not fight with their hands, but he understood it was now his obligation to teach the boys the same lesson.

As he gave them a stern lecture on the subject at the end of the day when second sun was dipping in the sky, the boys stared at him wide-eyed and Duo had the uncomfortable feeling that they were developing some sort of hero worship. He was no hero, not after all he had done in the last few years of his life. Heros weren't born in gutters and tossed away like garbage. Heros didn't judge and execute men with a stroke of their swords without giving them a chance to explain. Even now Duo couldn't bring himself to feel any remorse for those he had killed in Imperia. No, he wasn't a hero. He was just an ordinary guy trying to survive.

After bathing, Duo was looking forward to the meal he knew would be waiting on his table, delivered by one of the females that already knew he expected them to be silent and invisible. Upon his return, he found himself the object of more than one woman's pursuit when news preceded him that he had been offered the position of imperial guard to the emperor along with a lordship. Duo set each woman that tried to seduce him straight about his refusal of the honors, that he had no intention of ever accepting, and that he had no plans for the future beyond remaining at Edgeland Fortress. Since their goals had been to escape the village of females near the fortress, they did not waste their time on him, but set their sights on the young men who had come to the fortress to train.

His meal was not waiting, so after dressing, he was about to go find out if he had offended someone when a brief knock at the door preceded Caelie's entrance.

"Lord Apolo commands your presence at his table," she said abruptly, then turned on her heel and marched back in the direction that would lead her to Apolo's apartment.

Since it wasn't an invitation, Duo sighed with annoyance and followed her, wondering how long Apolo would try to persuade him to return to Imperia before he realized Duo would not go.

Apolo wasn't bruised, so either he healed himself or Madex had managed to restrain his primitive instinct to protect his mate from another male. Duo was glad he wasn't able to bond because he didn't see an upside to the condition when a bonded male was at the beck and call of his female and became fractious with any other male who so much as looked too long at her.

"I doubted you would come," said Apolo by way of greeting.

"I didn't want to," Duo told him. "And don't waste your breath persuading me to go back to Imperia because I'm not going."

Caelie set a platter of food on the table and sat beside Madex. "Lord Apolo has invited you here to share our news."

Duo looked at Apolo. "Don't tell me Caelie is having a baby."

She frowned at him. "Why would we wish to share that news with you?" Caelie smiled at her mate and he put his arm around her as she looked back at him. "Not that it is any of your concern, but we are."

Apolo chuckled at what Duo assumed was the sour look he must have on his face. There were already too many small children at the fortress. "Madex and Caelie are leaving Edgeland Fortress. Madex has done an admirable job in my absence, so Trey will be appointing him warlord in the east. He will maintain the seaside palace for Trey and since he is taking the position that Trey offered you, I have been instructed to make you the offer again before he leaves."

Caelie and Madex both looked as if they feared his answer, but Duo hadn't changed his mind. "I am not planning on spending the rest of my life on Calabria, so you are welcome to the eastern lordship."

Caelie sighed with relief, then turned to throw her arms around Madex. Duo watched them hug with a smile, glad that Madex was being recognized for his hard work, and equally happy that Caelie would be able to raise her own children.

He looked at Apolo. "What are you going to do without Caelie?"

Caelie answered before he could even take a breath. "He will have to care for his own children."

Apolo laughed. "Caelie, I am going to miss your wit."

"I am not going to miss yours, my lord." She leaned into her mate and he held her closer.

Madex looked gratefully at Duo. "I could not have had this honor ..."

Duo interrupted him. "That's not true. Trey would have made you a warlord whether I accepted his offer or not." He glanced at Apolo. "Sooner or later, Apolo was going to have to return to his duties."

"And his children," pointed out Caelie.

Apolo smiled at her. "I will have no trouble taking care of my daughters." Duo laughed when Caelie rolled her eyes, and still smiling, Apolo turned his attention back to Duo. "My terran friend can help since I know he is a master at caring for children."

Duo threw up his hands. "I already have kids to take care of in the training yard. I'm not giving them up to change diapers."

Caelie sniffed. "The females have not had to wear wraps for many months."

"Caelie and Madex are leaving tomorrow for Imperia where Trey will announce his new position," Apolo told him. "I am hoping that you are planning to remain at Edgeland Fortress so that I may have someone to rely upon should I need to leave."

His first reaction was to refuse, but Duo had no where else to go, so he shrugged. "I can help out, if you need, but not with those females." He shuddered as he remembered his one visit to Apolo's nursery. "You can use your magic touch to quiet them down."

"I will be happy to take over the care of my daughters. I paid them a visit today and they were delightfully charming."

Duo knew that Apolo would not have any difficulty in raising his daughters, all seventeen of them. All females loved him.

The following day, training was suspended long enough to to see off, and Duo was surprised that Caelie wept as she said farewell to the toddling girls she had cared for in the last three years. Her own son, Danlaer, stood holding his father's hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. The boy had been with the girls since the moment Caelie had agreed to oversee the care of the infants Apolo had rescued from certain death in the Wastelands. Duo sympathized with the boy because he had been raised with other children whose only relation to him was that they were all abandoned. He had bittersweet memories of the times when others would leave as some kind and generous couple adopted them. Duo had learned early to guard his heart from the ache of separation. He was paying a high price now for failing to do the same with Trynity Stryfe.

After Madex had gone, life at Edgeland Fortress continued on in a predictable pattern. Duo enjoyed training the boys, and while they tried to test his patience, Duo had done much worse to his own teachers when growing up. Calabrian boys were amateurs easily whipped into line by merely mentioning the honor of their father's houses. He was both sad and proud to send them onto more advanced training when they had mastered the basics.

When he wasn't working with them, he spent his time with Apolo learning about the administration of the fortress in case Trey called Apolo back to Imperia. News from Imperia reached Edgeland Fortress slowly. Duo remembered the technology at the Fortress in Dax's time, and and thought it was too bad that the pirates had stripped what they could to take back to the satellite to repair their own failing systems.

"Did Bayman provide the technology here like they did the ships?" Duo asked Apolo curiously one evening after they had shared a meal.

Apolo shrugged. "If they did, I was not aware of it."

"How long has the fortress stood?" Duo had already noted that some parts of the fortress seemed ancient.

"Many generations. I remember hearing my father tell my mother about helping Zeno negotiate for the warbirds, that it had something to do with the pirates. I think he had planned to lead an attack on the pirate satellite, but after Arora was born and my mother died, he no longer felt the need to honor agreements with Bayman. I was surprised after he went back on his word that Bayman offered Princess Ryana in marriage."

Duo thought of the selfish princess and suggested, "Maybe she offered herself."

Apolo chuckled. "Perhaps she did. I can tell you, she was experienced in many ways."

He didn't want to continue that conversation when he knew that Apolo had helped himself to the princess he was supposed to be escorting to another man. "The Baymani built the pirate satellite like they did the outpost near the frontier. It's possible that they built the fortress so that they could get a closer look at Calabrians."

"I doubt they would find anything of interest in studying the people of the plains," commented Apolo.

"Do you think they studied your people too?" Duo asked.

"The oral history tells of a palace in the mountains, but I have never seen one. Perhaps they did."

"It's possible that the Baymani hoped to colonize Calabria." Duo could understand why they chose to abandon the plan. The men were violent and the women could enslave them and drive them to even more violence. "If you want, I can take a look at the communications." He thought of the crystals he had brought from the Baymani craft that were in his room where he had left them when he returned to Edgeland Fortress after his most recent visit to the ship in the mountains. "Does the palace have a communication center?"

"There is a room where my father maintained contact with Edgeland Fortress, but I don't remember where it was." Apolo rubbed his hands together. "I would enjoy nothing better than being able to contact Trey sooner than at week-long intervals."

The following day, Apolo brought out scrolls with the plans to the fortress so that they could find the controls for the communication center, and Duo wasn't surprised that the plans were poorly drawn since he assumed they had been done by a scribe many centuries after the building of the fortress. Probably by the time Calabrians took control of the fortress, it had been overrun many times and was in a state of decay. Duo even saw notations for subsequent construction, but nothing that could help him. Remembering the tablet he had taken from the ship and given to Virinea to study, he went to the room that she used at the fortress and was relieved to find it there. Although she could not understand the language, he had hoped she might be able to figure it out. She was a smart woman, but linguistics weren't her thing.

Accessing the data bank on the tablet, he did not find any reference to Calabria, but there was information about a similar installation on Varoonya which had been destroyed by the Varoonyans not long after the Baymani built it. Using the schematics of that observation post, Duo searched the fortress until he found the panel that enabled him to crawl inside, squeezing through centuries of sand build up until he came upon the communication center for the fortress. It had been sealed away decades, if not centuries earlier. Because the Wastelands had been a desert for many centuries and winds frequently blew throught the fortress, the control center was thickly covered with layers of fine sand that Duo spent days brushing away. The work was time-consuming and tiring after spending the day training recruits, but Duo was excited to have the opportunity to use his talent for engineering. He did not particularly enjoy the cleaning, but once he shoveled out what seemed like tons of sand, he was ready to dive into the wiring.

Unfortunately, the ancient wires were so brittle that Duo was surprised that any communication existed between Edgeland Fortress and the emperor's palace at all during Zeno's reign. Another man might have given up the seemingly hopeless task, but Duo thought he might be able to salvage wires from another part of the fortress. He had hacked the security a few years ago when they had rescued Relena and Trynity from Dax, so he knew where to start. He knew the pirates had taken as much of the equipment as they could tear away, but they did not have enough time to pry open the walls, and while Apolo did not appreciate the walls on either side of the front gate being torn apart, Duo convinced him that it would be worth it. He was delighted with the mother lode of wires that were still usable.

He spent many hours painstakingly replacing wires before he had swapped out all the old wires with the newer ones he had taken from the walls around the gate. There was no power source in the communication center which did not surprise Duo, but he did have the crystals from the ship, and even if they could not power the spacecraft, he was sure that he could use them to power up the communication systems.

After many attempts at rigging the wires and crystals, Duo was finally able to start the system, but he was unable to contact the palace, probably because no one expected any communication from the fortress. Apolo sent a messenger to Imperia so that they could coordinate the testing of the connections, and since it would take several days for Trey to get the message, Duo continued to work on refining the signal.

Only a few hours away from the appointed time to contact the palace, Duo was surprised to detect an incoming call, and thinking that Trey had grown impatient and was contacting them early, he responded.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Duo heard static for several moments along with some garbled words that he could not decipher. The monitor that was nothing but snow so he couldn't see anyone either.

"Give me a few moments. I think I can fix this." He dropped to his knees, pulled open the panel and checked the wiring again. When he found a loose connection, he tightened it and stood to look at the screen.

While he was happy the picture was clear, he was surprised by what he saw and he was momentarily speechless as the man on the screen spoke.

"I repeat, this channel is reserved for official Baymani communication. Please identify yourself."

Duo blinked, then said in probably not the best Baymani, "This communication is from Calabria."

"Calabria!?" The Baymani technician's jaw dropped in disbelief. "We have not had communication from Calabria in several years."

"I am fixing the system," Duo told him.

"I will get my superiors. They will want to know that we can contact Calabria again."

The man moved away from the screen, so Duo took the opportunity to hurry out of the room to find Apolo in his office reading reports so that he could prepare his own for Trey.

"You should come to the communications room," he told him.

Apolo looked relieved for the interruption. "You have already contacted Trey? I thought we agreed on this afternoon for the test."

"I didn't contact Trey. When I was testing it, I must have dialed a wrong number and got Bayman instead."

"Bayman!" Apolo stood. "We have not been in heard from them since Princess Ryana left. Trey will be happy if we can re-establish trade with them."

Duo would be happy too because it might mean space ships for Calabria that he might be able to borrow. He led the way back to the communication center, and in the time he had been gone, his counterpart on Bayman had brought another man to speak to them.

"I am Delsin Hargrad, commander of interplanetary communications. We were not expecting contact with Calabria again so soon after Emperor Zeno's death." The man's face was impassive, but Duo wondered if they had been spying on Calabria anyway and knew of the wars Trey had been fighting.

"I am Lord Apolo, governor of the Wastelands and imperial guard of Emperor Trey," Apolo told the man. "My terran friend has been working on the communication system that the pirates attempted to destroy when they left the planet. We had only hoped to re-establish communications with the palace."

"I will inform King Seighen that we have been contacted by Calabria. If you can open a channel to your emperor, we can open another to our king who will want to speak to him."

"I will tell the emperor," Apolo said, putting his hand on Duo's shoulder where he could feel the other man's excitement. "We intend to speak to him this afternoon."

"We will monitor communications and contact you then." The transmission ended and Apolo embraced Duo enthusiastically. "If Trey can count on Bayman as an ally, no warlord would challenge him. Most would benefit from a trade agreement with Bayman."

Duo thought less about trade ramifications and more about the possibility that the Baymani scientists had studied the wormhole extensively. If anyone had answers about it's behavior, they would.


	62. Chapter 62 Negotiations with Bayman

**Chapter 62**

Several days after they made contact with Bayman, Trey arrived with Arora and the children, leaving his mother in Imperia to represent him while he met with the delegation that would be arriving from Bayman. Although he was still upset that Duo had not returned to Imperia two months ago, he greeted his terran friend with enthusiasm because he was so happy with his work at the fortress. Apolo wished he could read Duo because he had become withdrawn after having been instrumental in setting up the meeting with them. Apolo could only assume that Duo was feeling guilt over his role, no matter how small, in the pirate attack on the Baymani luxury transport that led to the deaths and enslavement of many innocent people. He doubted the Baymani knew of his association with the pirates, and even if they did and tried to apprehend him, Trey would never let them take his friend.

Today was the scheduled arrival of the Baymani delegation, and Apolo had spent the last several days clearing the field where the small fleet of ships had been kept before the pirates helped themselves to them when the empire was in turmoil following Zeno's death. Arora remained at the fortress readying it for a banquet to welcome their visitors while Trey, Apolo and Duo along with a small contingent of warriors went to the field to welcome them when they received communication that they would be landing shortly.

Apolo watched the handful of ships from the time they appeared in the sky to the moment that they glided gracefully down to land on the field. Glancing at Trey and Duo, he saw both of them looking at the spacecraft, the former with interest, the latter with wistful longing.

"Do the ships look as though they have taken some damage?" asked Trey.

Looking more closely at the ships, Apolo saw that they were marked with dark streaks. "Perhaps they encountered the pirates."

"That's a sure bet," Duo said grimly. "I doubt Newt would allow them to cruise past the station without challenging them."

"And I doubt he wants them making any deals with us," said Trey. "Maybe we should select warriors to make a visit to the pirate satellite."

If Trey were sending men to the pirate satellite, Apolo intended to be among them. Until this moment, he had not wanted to give Larya's fate any thought, but now he wondered if she might still be alive. If she were not, at least Apolo could find Draevyn and end his life for what he had done to her.

At least two dozen men exited the spacecraft, and when they came to them, one who was dressed more elegantly than the others moved apart from them to greet them. He wore an embellished shirt that reached his knees over loose trousers and shoes that would be more hindrance than help in any sort of fight.

He bowed to Trey who nodded in acknowledgment before the man rose to face him. "I am Haruun Ganjut, recently appointed ambassador to Calabria, by your leave, my lord."

"I am pleased to accept your appointment," said Trey solemnly. Apolo could feel how proud he was to receive validation from Bayman.

"I have been authorized by King Seighen to conduct negotiations on several issues that concern both Calabria and Bayman."

"That can wait. Now I want to welcome you to Calabria. My mate has prepared a feast inside the walls of the fortress." Trey stepped aside and put out his arm to indicate the direction. "Please join us."

Ambassador Ganjut glanced at the men accompanying him, and Apolo sensed reticence in what they were going to be served, so he stepped forward intending to put them at ease. "I am Apolo of house Dax."

The ambassador started. "House Dax?" Both the look on his face and the tone of his voice made Apolo cringed inwardly as he imagined what his father may have done to bring him notoriety on Bayman.

"Imperial guard Dax was my father," he told the man.

"I was told to make contact with Lord Dax if possible."

"Princess Ryana must have told you that he is dead," said Trey. "She was well aware of it."

"Princess Ryana has been exiled from the palace since her return from Calabria. The king was displeased by reports of her behavior and sent her away without even seeing her." Apolo hoped the ambassador wasn't aware how he had contributed to her shame. His interest in her was merely in the pleasure of taking the female Dilan wanted. As it turned out, Dilan never wanted her because he had bonded himself to Arora.

Apolo changed the subject. "My sister is well aware of the dietary demands of the Baymani and has worked to make a meal that she hopes you will find acceptable if not pleasing."

Ganjut nodded. "I was informed of the Calabrian diet and am prepared to try it since I am going to be living here for some time."

"You'll get used to it," Duo spoke up.

Ganjut turned his head to look at Duo. "You must be the terran I have heard of. I am very interested to learn how you were able to repair the damage done here." He nodded to the group of men and women following him. "I have brought several of our finest technicians with equipment to make extensive repairs and upgrades to your communication system."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, this place is mighty old. The layout is similar to a base that your people built on Varoonya a thousand years ago, and based on what I have seen of the technology here, the fortress is even older."

The ambassador looked at him incredulously. "I am amazed that you know our language, and now you say that you have information about a base on Varoonya that was destroyed many generations ago?" He looked at him curiously for a moment and then he asked, "Are you the pirate that destroyed the observation station in orbit over Varoonya?"

Duo shrugged, but Apolo saw subtle signs that he was bothered to be reminded of what he had done. "I was there when it happened."

Ganjut gave him a half smile to show that he did not believe him. "We owe that man a debt of gratitude. Our fleet has not been able to breach the defenses of that station. It should have been decommissioned hundreds of years ago. We were dismayed by what it had become."

"It was a cesspool," agreed Duo.

"It is too bad that you were unable to put an end to the pirates as well, but at least the slave trade in that quadrant has slowed considerably. It may take Varoonya many years to recover from the loss of the station. Many of their contacts have moved their business beyond the frontier."

"Duo Maxwell is nothing if not resourceful," said Trey as he put an arm around Duo's shoulders. "I would like nothing better than to reward him, but he refuses."

"I am not staying on Calabria," Duo said with a frown at Trey. Apolo sensed that Trey was feeling anxious about the ambassador's interest in his friend. Duo's claims that he would not remain on Calabria had meant little when there was no way to leave the planet, but now it was possible that he might find a way through the Baymani visitors.

The ambassador was oblivious to the undercurrent between Duo and the emperor. "I would like to discuss what happened on the Varoonyan observation station." He looked at Trey. "With your permission, my lord."

Trey looked as if he would rather be run through with a sword but he nodded. "I am sure he has much to tell you about it." But he shot Duo a warning look that was completely ignored.

Ganjut was impressed by the effort Arora had gone through to accommodate the needs of the Baymani at the feast, and Apolo was amazed by how well Arora had done even though she had no training in entertaining. Lady Virinea probably could have handled the affair with little effort so he wasn't surprised when she told him that Lady Virinea instructed her from Imperia when he questioned her using his thoughts.

During the feast, Trey made a speech about how he hoped that their planets could embark on a new relationship in which they would be partners in the binary system. Ganjut read a long, dry speech on behalf of King Seighen, at the end of which he expressed the king's desire that they could find a way to create a lasting partnership.

Later they left the celebration to meet in private in Apolo's office. Trey didn't waste time in informing Ganjut that he wanted ships capable of space travel and technology to improve communications, but when the ambassador offered projectile weapons, he flatly refused to accept. He wanted space ships and at least one hover transport to make emergency trips between Imperia and Edgeland Fortress faster. He offered grain that the Wasteland lords were growing on their lands.

The Baymani representative thought he was foolish for refusing guns and rifles, he was well aware that the legendary speed of a Calabrian warrior made the weapons useless on Calabria. Not long into their negotiations, Ganjut made it clear that Bayman expected the trade for the ore in the northern mines to continue. Apolo was growing tired of their discussion, especially when they had to stop frequently for a scribe to record their words and he envied Duo when he left the room with no excuse. Apolo suspected he wanted to discuss the wormhole with the technicians, and Trey was momentarily distracted by his departure until Ganjut finally spoke about the needs of his king.

"King Seighen will not agree to any of your proposals unless you agree to two conditions." Before Trey could respond at all, Ganjut continued. "You are surely aware that we have no compelling reason to make any agreement with you."

Trey met his gaze steadily. "You know that I have no way of knowing the situation on Bayman, but since contact was reestablished with your planet, I researched our past relations. Bayman delivered a dozen warbirds to my father in exchange for a substantial amount of ore from the northern provinces. You say that we need you more than you need us, but I think your eagerness to restore diplomatic relations with us means the opposite is true."

Ganjut shifted nervously, glanced at his advisors, then looked back at Trey. "You are right, of course, but I am obliged to present you with my king's demands before he will consider."

"I don't like hearing that he has demands," said Trey with a stony look on his face. "What does your king demand?"

"You may not be aware that the royal house of Bayman has been in the hands of the same bloodline for countless generations," Ganjut began.

"As has the imperial house of Calabria," Trey reminded him.

"The bloodline of the royal house of Bayman is pure," said Ganjut with a sniff as if he were offended by the comparison. "There has always been a sibling mating to protect the purity of the line."

"Why do you bring this up?" asked Apolo curiously. "Your king has male and female offspring."

"Not pure offspring," said Ganjut with a wrinkling of his brows. "When he was crown prince, Seighen formed an attachment to an unsuitable female. The relationship produced Ryana, and while the king has acknowledged her, she is not in line for the throne and is not proper as a mate for our young prince."

"Get to the point," said Trey irritably. "What do you want of me?"

"Shortly after Prince Dagan's birth five years ago," continued Ganjut. "Queen Ysadra left the court with her child, but some years later, concerned that the female child had not been produced, his advisors had her brought forcefully back to court so that the succession could be assured."

So life on Bayman wasn't all that different than life on Calabria if they forced their women to breed, thought Apolo after imagining how the queen reacted to having to submit to her brother.

"I'm waiting to hear how this affects Calabria," Trey reminded him with annoyance.

"Queen Ysadra became ill during her pregnancy and died before she could produce the female necessary to maintain the purity of the line."

Apolo raised his brows. "What does King Seighen want of Calabria in regards to this matter?"

Ganjut turned his attention to Apolo. "The royal line of Bayman has the ability to wield magic. We have learned that you, Lord Apolo, and your sister are sorcerers."

"We are not sorcerers," Apolo interrupted him. "We are healers."

Ganjut waved his hand as if his clarification was inconsequential. "When he learned of this, King Seighen was determined either to take your sister as his queen or make an offer for a Guerani child. You have no children, Lord Apolo." He looked at Trey. "My people have learned that your eldest daughter, Princess Shamara, has full Guerani powers."

"How have you learned that so soon upon your arrival?" asked Apolo suspiciously. Duo had warned that the Baymani were a conniving, manipulative people who used their technology to experiment on other races.

The ambassador looked at him. "You must be aware that we have continued trade with Lord Waescop. During that time, some of our people remained on Calabria ..."

"You have had spies in my empire?" exploded Trey furiously.

"Observers," Ganjut corrected him. "Our spies are much more proactive."

Sensing that Trey wanted to crack the diplomat's skull, Apolo put his hand on his arm to urge him to calm down. "How does my niece's powers have anything to do with your succession?"

Ganjut nodded approvingly at Apolo for bringing them back to the topic they had been discussing. Apolo didn't sense any remorse for having sent spies into a sovereign empire. If they were going to have relations with Bayman, they were going to have to get used to their high handed behavior or teach them the consequences.

"My king instructed me before I left Bayman to arrange a match between your daughter and his son, Prince Dagan. He is so adamant that it should take place that he is prepared to break off negotiations between our planets and consider it an act of war."

Apolo was shocked by the Baymani king's demands. "He would be willing to sacrifice the lives of many for this match?"

"I was just as surprised by his resolve," agreed the ambassador. "But it is the one point in which I cannot give ground."

Taken aback, Trey had listened to the exchange between Apolo and Ganjut without comment, but now he said, "I will only agree to the requirement as long as my daughter remains with us until she has reached an age that we consider proper for mating, and then she will be allowed to refuse Prince Dagan if she does not feel that she can be happy with him."

"Happy? Prepostorous! What does that have to do with this?"

"I may be wrong, but your king is in this predicament now because he and his preordained mate were not happy together," pointed out Trey.

"They may not have been, but they had an obligation to uphold royal tradition."

Trey pointed to the door. "I don't give a gods' damn about your traditions. I am a father before I am an emperor. You will report my conditions to your king, and if he does not want to make a trade pact with me under those circumstances, I am content to wait for your warriors to land on Calabria so that you can learn how ridiculous a threat of war is to my people."

The other man blanched, opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it before he bowed and scurried from the room with his entourage.

After he was gone, Trey looked at Apolo. "You must be thinking that I am making a mistake by dragging us into an interplanetary war over something so trivial."

Apolo was surprised. "Why would I think that? Shamara's future is not trivial. Her happiness and well-being mean more to us all than anything you can ever get from them."

Trey sank down on a chair and blew out his breath. "I was glad to be done with war and hoping to make a reasonable trade offer to Bayman."

"Your warlords will gladly fight for you and for Shamara."

"At what cost? I promised them that they would not have to be at the beck and call of the emperor when I released them to return to their holdings." He looked at Apolo with a regretful smile. "I had hoped to use the Baymani ships to spread Calabrian justice and peace to the other worlds of the binary system."

Apolo's brows shot up. "I didn't realize you had such ambition! In fact, when we were young, you seemed to resent that you could not choose your own destiny, that you did not want to follow your father."

"I did not realize I could take another path," Trey told him. "Perhaps my time on Earth made me see the possibilities of a future of my own making. Terrans worked hard to make better lives for themselves no matter who they were or what their fathers had done. When I regained my own memories, I knew that I could be just like them, that I did not have to be restricted by the expectations of my father and his warlords. I have freed slaves and given my people the hope for a better future. Who is to tell me that I cannot do the same on other worlds in the binary system?"

"The people of those worlds?" suggested Apolo wryly.

Trey smiled and patted his back. "I have no intention of marching my warriors off world to conquer those who defy my ideology. There are more peaceful ways of bending people to your will."

"Perhaps we should have used those ways here."

Trey laughed. "There was no peaceful way to make warlords appointed by our fathers to see reason. They were corrupt and wanted to continue in their ways, and if they could not, they preferred to see me dead and a new house ruling Calabria."

Apolo knew that what he said was true, but he was amazed that Trey had the foresight to plan his future. As crown prince, his selfish behavior often made Apolo wonder if nothing would change when he succeeded his father. "Will you commit Shamara to a marriage with their prince?"

"Not without consulting Arora," Trey surprised him by saying. "She is her mother and has as much say as me in her future." Before Apolo could remind him who had an even greater say, Trey added, "But I will insist that the final decision be Shamara's and hers alone. That is a decision that will not be made in many years."

Apolo wondered if Trey intended to manipulate that decision during the many years that Shamara would have to decide. Shamara was amenable to her father's needs and wants now even though she was just a child, so he could very well see her ignoring her own to please him when she was a young woman.

That evening the ambassador dined in Apolo's apartment with a few of his people with Trey. Having earlier learned of the Baymani king's demand with Trey, Arora had many questions for the ambassador about the young prince throughout the meal. Duo brought one of the Baymani technicians with him, an attractive woman with whom he had spent the day in the communications center that he introduced as Ylana Milem.

As Arora listened to Ganjut describe Bayman, Trey was distracted by Duo's interactions with the Baymani female. Apolo was surprised by Duo's interest in her when she was not as beautiful as the many women that tried to attract his attention in the last few years. He ignored everyone else at table in talking with her. Their conversation about the repairs and modifications they planned to make in the communications center seemed harmless, but Duo had moved close to Ylana as he kept his gaze on her face. Several times he even touched her hand and Apolo was shocked to realize that he was flirting with her. While a Calabrian female would consider his attention a blatant invitation to his pillows – the females serving the table were glaring at Ylana for succeeding where they had failed with Duo – Apolo sensed that she was fighting her attraction to him because she was already pledged to a man on Bayman.

After the Baymani left, Apolo drew Arora aside to ask her what she learned of young Prince Dagan and for her opinion of the proposed match. But their conversation was cut short when Apolo noticed that Trey had caught Duo's arm and the two were having what appeared to be an argument until Duo yanked his arm away and stalked out of their apartment.

Trey came to Apolo and Arora. "I told him to stay away from the Baymani female," he announced.

"Why would you do that?" asked Apolo. He was encouraged that Duo was showing an interest in a woman and he hoped it would help ease the loneliness that was affecting his well-being.

"I don't want him leaving Calabria to live on Bayman," said Trey irritably.

Arora took his hand and smiled up at him. "Duo won't leave us. He loves the children too much."

Apolo chuckled. "You have made a very big jump in your conclusions from the casual flirtation Duo was carrying on."

"I know he likes brainy females," grumbled Trey. "They fill that great vacuum between his ears. He can't help but be attracted to her, but I don't trust any Baymani. She will use him to learn as much as she can about us so that she can report back to her spymasters."

"I suppose you told Duo that," said Arora with exasperation.

"Of course I did! He told me that I watched too many programs on the telecom at Seaside lab and that it has affected my judgment."

Apolo would agree if he thought Trey wouldn't be angry. "I didn't sense any sinister motives from her. If anything, she will disappoint Duo because she already has a mate on Bayman."

Trey headed to the door. "I will tell him that so that he doesn't continue to make a fool of himself."

Intending to stop Trey, Apolo was surprised when Arora caught his arm. "Let him go. We can't always protect him from his own foolishness."

"And if Duo breaks his jaw?" Apolo rubbed his own as he remembered how it had felt.

"Then you will heal him and Trey will have learned a lesson."

Trey returned not long after to report that Duo told him to mind his own damn business, so Apolo took that to mean that the broken jaw would be delayed until after Trey meddled further into his personal life.

The following day, Apolo stayed with Trey as he negotiated the agreement with Ambassador Ganjut which included the future marriage between Shamara and the heir to the Baymani throne should she be agreeable when she reached the age of consent, an age to be determined by her parents.

When that matter was settled, Trey said, "Now we can discuss the stated purpose for your being here in the first place. Trade."

"Indeed," said Ganjut as he clasped his hands and leaned forward to give Trey his full attention. "Before that can happen, you will need to rid the Calabrian observation station of the pirates that have settled there."

Apolo looked at Trey who stared at the ambassador incredulously. "How are we supposed to do that when we have no way of leaving the planet?"

"We are willing to assist so that trade can be conducted without fear of harassment from the pestilence that has overtaken the station. King Seighen's father made a pact with the pirate matron, Maeron, to make peaceful trade after many generations of transgressions against us by the riffraff that inhabited the station. Now their new leader, the terran Newt, and those officious terrans, have taken to raiding our planet to steal whatever his loathsome white-haired whore demands in payment of her services."

Apolo's heart leapted in his chest. Larya was alive! He could barely pay attention as he wondered how she had managed to survive after all this time. But she had, and now he selfishly wondered how he would find a way to get to her.

"Of course we know that Calabria would need space ships," began Ganjut.

"Of course," muttered Trey.

"And since trade will not be able to begin until the pirates are gone, you will be at a deficit and will have to offer goods to pay for the ships."

Apolo expected Trey to toss him out of the room on his backside, but after a moment of staring silently at the man, he asked, "What do you expect in return?"

"In exchange for the ships, you will supply Bayman with what you call imperial ore for the next ten years and you will give Bayman exclusive rights to the grains you grow in the Wastelands."

Those were the two items Trey hoped to use to get a foothold in the other worlds in the binary system, but now he was being forced to give them up to Bayman so that they could even get off the planet.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Trey sardonically. "Then so be it. I will have to consult with my warlords from the affected provinces, but you have my word that if we must use your help in clearing out the pirates, your conditions are acceptable."

When Ganjut left, probably restraining himself from rubbing his hands gleefully, Apolo pointed out that not only were they lacking in technology, even if they did receive the ships, they did not have people who could pilot them. "Even when we did have ships, we fought one battle in space, and those pilots were Dilan's men. I doubt any of them are alive."

"Duo Maxwell can pilot," said Trey.

"So can you, myself and Arora, but you cannot leave the planet and I cannot imagine you want Arora to leave the surface." Apolo held his breath, expecting and hoping that Trey would appoint him to lead the attack on the pirate satellite."

But he was disappointed. "I will ask Bayman to provide the pilots."

"That will put you even more in their debt! I can pilot a ship and take a squadron," Apolo volunteered. "Duo can pilot another and lead another squadron. Between the two of us, we can take over the station."

By the assessing look that Trey was giving him, Apolo knew that he had overplayed his hand. Duo tell him that he should have perfected his poker face before trying to win with a poor set of cards. Trey wasn't fooled.

"I know what you want, Apolo, and I will not allow you to go to the pirate satellite for that very reason. That female already has her claws in you. If you go there, she will dig them in deeper and before I know it, she will either have you at her beck and call raiding Bayman for whatever she desires or she will encourage you to rebel against me."

"I don't believe that of Larya," argued Apolo, frustrated that Trey could not see Larya as he did.

Trey looked at him incredulously. "And you have determined this from what? A day or two of incessant screwing?" Apolo opened his mouth to argue that it was more than that, but Trey did not give him a chance to speak. "You are as pathetic as Duo Maxwell. He has forgotten what a bitch Trynity Stryfe could be and you have forgotten that Larya is a demanding whore. She certainly doesn't want what you are offering. Lord Wattan told me that she is afraid of you. What kind of a relationship could you have with a woman that cringes when you touch her or refuses to allow you to touch her?"

He was right and Apolo knew it, but his heart ached to know that she was alive on the pirate satellite and he could not reach her. With time, he could make her understand that he was not an evil sorcerer and she would grow to have the same feelings for him that he did for her.

Trey put an arm around his shoulders. "Make an effort to find a female that can make you happy, make her an oath and fill your home with your children."

Apolo shrugged his arm from him. "I already have a home filled with children."

Sighing, Trey went to the door. "I'm going to find Maxwell. If he is flirting with that Baymani female, I swear to the gods I will lock him up until they leave. They are not taking him with them."

That evening the imperial family dined without their visitors, and even though Duo was invited to join them, he did not show up, so Apolo knew Trey must have argued with him. He was too upset after his own discussion with Trey that he did not care that the children fussed until they finished their meals and were sent immediately to their beds. Arora stayed away only long enough to use her powers to lull them to sleep although she told Apolo that Shamara cried herself to sleep because she must be sensing the trouble between Duo and her father. Then she used her thoughts to order him to stop pouting and that only irritated him more, so he cut her off from his thoughts and feelings.

Apolo didn't have to talk at the table because Trey did enough for all of them, complaining about how Duo spent all his time with Ylana. He wanted Arora to find out if Duo ordered extra food to his apartment, but she snapped at him to let Duo have some privacy. When he seemed hurt, Arora gently convinced him to speak to him rationally on the morrow after a good night's sleep.

They did not get a good night's sleep because long after second moonrise, Apolo was awakened when one of the guards came to tell him that the Baymani ambassador had come to speak to the emperor.

He was not allowed into the apartment until Trey was dressed although he was groggy from having been awakened.

"You had better have a good reason interrupting my sleep,"he grumbled irritably. "My infant daughter gives us so few nights of sleep as it is."

"One of our ships has been stolen!" He stepped aside and seized the arm of the technician with whom Duo had been keeping company. Ylana was blushing profusely and she did not raise her head to look at the emperor. "Tell him what you know!"

"The terran took the prototype ship. I … I showed it to him this afternoon when he told me of the craft he had taken from the Varoonyan observation station. I was impressed with his knowledge and …." She put her hands to her flaming cheeks. "He was so charming and I've never had such a handsome man pay me any attention before and ..."

Trey threw back his head in laughter. "I should have know he was up to something. I feel like a fool now for worrying that this female would tempt him."

She burst into tears. "My career is ruined and my husband will never forgive me when he learns what happened!"

"Can you send a couple of warbirds after him to escort him back?" suggested Apolo who felt sympathy for the weeping female. If he ever saw Duo again, he would make sure the terran knew how he had hurt the innocent Baymani woman.

The ambassador looked from Ylana to Trey. "Not long after he cleared the atmosphere, the ship was surrounded by pirates. They were escorting it to the pirate station when we lost contact."

Trey stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "How long have you known about this?" he demanded when he finally found his voice.

Ganjut shot the female a glare before he turned his affronted gaze back to Trey. "Our ship was stolen, not yours! We hoped to get it back before we had to involve you, but events played out very quickly. The pirates must have been waiting for us to leave the planet so that they could attack again."

"Did you do anything to get him back?" asked Trey furiously. "Duo Maxwell is my friend! How can I attack the pirate satellite when he could be put into danger?"

"He chose to leave the planet," Ganjut reminded him sharply. "For all we know, he has been in collusion with the pirates since he repaired your communications. Now they have a prototype of our newest ship, something he may have agreed to bring to them. Afterall, we detected very little evasion on his part when they came upon him."

"Get out!" Trey shouted. Arora hurried to him to calm his agitation as the ambassador quickly left. Apolo knew that Trey was wondering if the Baymani representative might be right. Duo had made it very clear that he could not stay on Calabria, and now that he had the means to leave, he had.


	63. Chapter 63 Duo meets Larya

**Chapter 63**

Duo knew that when he lifted off from the field at Edgeland Fortress that the pirates would be on him as soon as he cleared the atmosphere. Because he knew the Baymani would be hesitant to fire on their prototype ship, he had chosen to take that one when he could have easily taken another. He knew his chances of escaping the Baymani would be greater in this ship. Ylana had told him that it was the only one of its kind and they were testing it on this trip before they began mass producing them.

He felt a twinge of guilt for leading on the technician. In another lifetime, he might have been attracted to Ylana, and it had not been a chore to flirt with her. She was smart and pretty, and while she tried to resist his charm, she ultimately gave in, so he was surprised when Trey informed him that the woman was already spoken for on Bayman. Most of his guilt stemmed from having tempted her to betray her husband. All he wanted was access to the shiny new Baymani ship. After all the aggressive flirting at the dinner table, he had walked her back to her room where he left Ylana after extracting a promise to spend time with him the following day. Thus he had another day in which to find a way through her defenses which did not take long as they bonded over talking about the rewiring he had done and his experiences on the outpost. When she was called away briefly to report her progress to Ganjut, Duo continued to tinker with the communications, making his own modifications before she returned.

That was when he talked Ylana into letting him see the spaceship. He told her about technology on Earth, about the crafts he had piloted including his gundam, and when he told her about the ancient Baymani ship he found on the outpost that he had hidden in the hills, Ylana was so excited by his promise to take her to see it that any defenses she had to keep him out of the prototype and her personal life had crumbled away. Now she invited him to spend some time together that evening, and when he left her at her door with a hug that almost led to a kiss, they were interrupted when his trainees came upon them to ask if they would be working that day. When they had gone, he told Ylana that he would stop by after he was finished with the boys, and then he left her to find his trainees waiting for him in the practice yard. They were disappointed when he told him they would be working with different warriors. Duo hadn't been planning to stay indefinitely and never let them believe that he would. They probably drew the wrong conclusion about his plans after they had seen him with Ylana the last couple of days. He let them believe it.

Instead of going back to her, he went to the space landing field where he chatted with the guards until the shadows grew long after the setting of the first sun. He expected men to come find him to all but drag him to Trey's table, so when they appeared and began to question the Baymani guard vigorously, Duo had to admit that the men Trey had sent out to bring him back to the palace, were rather brutish. Trey knew he would need such men to persuade him to go back, and as they harassed the flustered Baymani guards, he took the opportunity to slip into the ship after deftly bypassing the security that locked it. He had watched Ylana key in the code, but she had impressed him by doing it so quickly that he could not catch every symbol she touched. For him, it didn't matter because there wasn't a lock that existed, manual or electronic that he couldn't open. Once he had bypassed the security, he had only moments to get the craft off the ground while the palace guards distracted the Baymani men, so he moved quickly.

When the Baymani did not attack and he was surrounded by pirates upon emerging from the atmosphere, Duo quickly surrendered to be escorted to the satellite. The trip took two full days, so he had time to investigate the prototype and play with the wiring for a bit before a voice he did not recognize told him to prepare to land the ship in the space dock. The landing at the station was smooth, and when the doors to the dock closed after all the ships had landed and the area was pressurized, Duo went to the door, took a deep breath.

"Okay, Maxwell, don't get yourself killed and get the job done," he muttered under his breath before he opened the door and ducked out of the craft.

He expected filthy, scruffy pirates since that was how he saw them two years ago on the outpost, but the men that came to him with laser guns pointed at him were clean and groomed.

Duo put his hands up and grinned at the men. "Fellow terrans! Am I glad to see you!" He nodded back to the ship. "Hope you like the gift I brought you."

He recognized the men, Jeb and Tuck, from the time they had worked with the sweepers. He had been reacquainted with them when he was last on the satellite as Virinea's guest. They hadn't been with Newt's men when he attacked the Baymani passenger ship, but Duo wouldn't have expected them to be. His opinion of them was that they were decent, hardworking guys that fell onto hard times which described many of the men working for the Sweeper Group. Their luck had gotten only worse after being sucked into the binary system through the wormhole.

"Is Newt still here or has he taken a villa on Bayman?" he asked them.

"Duo Maxwell!" Jeb, spit a wad of tobacco at his feet. "You have balls to return here after what you did out in delta quadrant."

Even if he hadn't heard that the pirate satellite was older than the outpost, Duo could feel the heaviness of the air and guessed that many of the systems keeping the thing running were failing. And since the pressurization in the dock was already starting to fail and most of the men were quickly vacating the area, Duo suggested, "Maybe we should go see Newt before our heads explode in here."

Tuck snorted as he waved the gun towards the door. "Let's go, Maxwell."

Once they were in the corridor, Tuck locked the metal doors that were slimy from condensation in the air. Duo would have to do something about that as soon as he could if he intended to stay on the satellite for any extended period of time. The air was heavy, and after having spent the last few years on the planet, Duo found it difficult to breathe. So he would also have to repair the air scrubbers and the oxygen and water recycling units. He suspected there was enough work on the pirate satellite to keep him busy for a lifetime, the same lifetime Newt was probably going to demand of him now that he was in his hands. Duo wouldn't worry about that. He only had to stay long enough to do what he had come to do before he left the decrepit space junk in his rear view mirror.

"Are you going to warn Newt that I'm here?" Duo asked when neither Jeb nor Tuck had said anything as they walked behind them.

"Newt likes surprises," said Tuck with an unpleasant chuckle.

Jeb grunted and a wad from his mouth hit the floor just where Duo was going to put his foot and he could have eaily sidestepped it, but he stumbled instead. They would pay less attention to him if they thought he was a buffoon. Then again, maybe he was a buffoon for coming here.

"That's a nasty habit," Duo said with a chuckle. "Who cleans up after you?"

"Females," Tuck said.

Duo wasn't surprised there were females. He had already learned that the pirates had taken as many slaves as they could fit on their stolen ships when they left Calabria, but he assumed they had been sold off on the frontier by now. "I suppose you guys have claimed them all."

"Newt doesn't like us claiming females. He says they all belong to him," said Tuck. Duo detected a little resentment in his response which was something he might be able to exploit later.

"Boss' prerogative," said Duo with a nod.

"That's what he says."

Duo turned his attention to the corridors and recognized the path they were taking from the last time he had been on the satellite when he first came to the binary system over three years earlier. Then he had begun his stay as a prisoner until Maeron – Lady Virinea – released them. After that, he had the run of the place, so he knew his way around. Jeb and Tuck were herding him towards the luxurious apartments in which Lady Virinea had lived. For a woman who had grown up interested in scholarly pursuits, she had developed some expensive tastes as the wife of the emperor. If he hadn't overheard her conversations with Trynity and had his own with her about the wormhole, he might have dismissed her as a vacuous woman interested only in her own comforts.

"Here we are." Tuck pressed a button, then leaned in to speak into the intercom, "Boss, we captured that new Baymani ship and I have the pilot with me for you to see."

A moment passed before Duo heard Newt's gruff voice. "Why would I want to see the pilot? Just shove him out an airlock. If it's a female, you can have some fun with her, but I want her out the airlock afterwards. I don't want any Baymani snooping around the satellite."

Newt probably thought the Baymani would try to sabotage the satellite, but he didn't realize what Duo had discovered. The Baymani had lost much their technical expertise in the centuries since the observation outposts had been constructed. Based on what Ylana had told Duo, the planet had fallen into the hands of a superstitious oligarchy that worshiped gods that granted their rulers the ability to use magic. There was still a minority of scientists that studied space, but there were so few that they received little respect from the general populace. Their society had grown soft living on the accomplishments of the past, and soon they will have lost the knowledge that had made them a great power in the binary system when people on other worlds were living in caves. Duo felt very little sympathy for them when he thought about the abhorrent experiments they had run on unsuspecting life forms of those worlds.

"You will want to see the pilot," Tuck told Newt cryptically.

"She's that good looking?" Newt laughed lasciviously. "Bring her in and I'll have a go at her. If she's good, I'll keep her around for awhile. You can put her in the brothel."

Brothel? Duo didn't remember the satellite having a brothel when Virinea was in charge, but he certainly wasn't surprised there was one now.

Jeb snorted with amusement and pressed the sequence of buttons to open the door. He looked at Duo as it slid open. "Smile prettily at him and he might let you work in the brothel."

Duo smiled at him. "Was the prettily enough?"

Tuck shoved the gun in his back and pushed him forward where he came face to face with a behemoth holding a sword. Another man might have been intimidated, but Duo could look him in the eye, and for a split second, they challenged each other. There was something about the man that made Duo want to draw the sword from where he was hiding it under his clothing wrapped in his imperial tunic along with a sizable supply of dried sand slugs. There was no doubt in Duo's mind that the man guarding the door was a Calabrian warrior. That he was protecting Newt made him a traitor to the oath he had made to his own warlord.

Instead of provoking him, Duo look at Jeb over his shoulder. "Hey! You have a Calabrian imperial guard!"

"I am not an imperial guard," stated the Calabrian.

"Get out of the way, Draevyn. I've brought a gift for Newt."

"He is not Calabrian," said Draevyn, his assessing gaze moving over Duo proving that he was astute in recognizing the look they had exchanged. If he wasn't careful, Draevyn was going to peg him as an imperial warrior and his cover would be blown.

Duo relaxed his stance and threw up his hands. "Nobody said I was, buddy, and I've spent enough time on that planet to know I am not cut out to be one." He shuddered. "All they ever do is kill each other, and they don't own anything of value."

Tuck prodded him with his gun. "Move. You can tell Newt your stories about Calabria if he lets you live long enough."

They moved past the warrior who watched Duo suspiciously, and Duo waved back at him with a wink that clearly annoyed the man. When he turned his head forward again, he saw Newt lounging on a large padded piece of furniture that looked like a cross between a couch and a bed. There were two women on the couch with him, both bare to the waist as they lay against him, one carressing his hairy chest while another had her hand down his pants. Even Newt's appearance had improved, although not to the extent that he could imagine any woman wanting to be where those two women were now. He had always reminded Duo of what he imagined the cross between a dwarf and a troll would look like. No amount of bathing was going to change that.

Seeing Duo, Newt's bushy brows shot up and he shoved the protesting women away as he left the couch to come and stand before Duo. The man did not even reach Duo's collarbone, so he had to lean back to look up at him, and when he did, he could see a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Duo Maxwell! You're still alive?"

Before Duo could respond, Newt balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into his jaw. The blow hardly hurt, but Duo stumbled back and found himself caught in Draevyn's grasp.

"I'd do worse to you, Maxwell, if I didn't need you."

"Boss?" Tuck was waiting, and Newt spun to look at him. "I think a reward is in order for bringing this space rat to you."

Newt looked as if he wanted to punch out Tuck next, but he grunted instead. "Who do you want?"

The females he had left behind had already covered themselves and they looked at each other before one of them left the couch and went to Newt to whom she clung like a vine. "Why don't you offer him Larya?"

Newt backhanded the female that stumbled into Tuck who seized her around the waist. "No, Jalaesa, I think he will take you. No one touches Larya but me."

The female on the couch whimpered and hurried to Tuck. "I want to go with them!"

Duo could not hide his surprise, and Newt laughed. "Then take her too, then. Jalaesa and Cyrie are a set. They'll reward you well enough for bringing me Duo Maxwell."

Tuck hurried the shapely women out with him and Duo watched before he turned around to look at Newt. "You going to hit me again?"

"No. Draevyn will do it. Your jaw is harder than I imagined it would be when I dreamed about what I would do to you if I ever saw you again." He signaled to the Calabrian. "Give Maxwell a beating he won't forget, then bring him back. I have work for him."

Duo wasn't surprised that Draevyn's lip curled in disdain. "I will not use my hands on him."

Newt went to him and looked up at him. "You do as I say, remember? I don't hear you complaining when I ask you to discipline the females."

Draevyn snorted. "They are only females." Duo knew there was a good reason to teach the Calabrian a lesson. Now he didn't have to look for one.

"I've noticed you enjoy beating them, maybe a little too much. Maxwell is a pretty boy. Pretend he is a female."

"He is not a female," stated Draevyn.

Before Draevyn could make any further protests, his body shuddered and he reached up to claw at a collar that was around his neck. Duo recognized it as a slave shock collar that had been prevalent on the Outpost, and looking at Newt, he saw that he was holding the control. Duo didn't worry about him having a spare on to use on him because he had already tinkered with one on the Outpost and knew how to disable it. But he didn't think his acting chops were up to pretending to feel the agonizing pain Draevyn was suffering now every time Newt zapped him.

When he finally let up, Draevyn was on his knees panting, his face pale from the pain.

"Now give the bastard a beating or I will ramp up the power. You will never forget that, if you live through it."

"What is happening?"

A female's voice made Newt stiffen, and he tucked away the control as he turned quickly to look at the woman who was approaching them. Duo looked past Newt to see her and he was momentarily taken aback. Of course he recognized her having seen her two years ago with Apolo in the Wastelands camp, but he hadn't gotten a good look then, nor had he cared to when he was with Trynity. She was younger than he expected of the woman that had tied Apolo into knots, but as she came closer, stopping to put her delicate hand on Newt's arm, Duo could understand why Apolo couldn't put her out of his thoughts. There was nothing about her that was not perfect, and the flimsy garment she was wearing couldn't have hid any flaws if she had them.

"Has Draevyn done something to anger you?" she asked huskily as she caressed Newt's arm. A primitive part of him wanted to preen for her, to attract her attention to him.

Newt grunted. "I told Draevyn to beat this traitor and he refused."

Because Newt had drawn her attention to him, Larya looked at Duo fully and he wondered if he had ever seen a woman as beautiful. Her pale, violet eyes where large and wide, slightly tilted at the corners. And since she was giving him the once over, he gave it to her as well, and after he had perused her thoroughly, he wished he had not. He was a man after all, and he was afraid she was going to spend more time that he wanted in his thoughts an dreams.

"Who is our visitor?" she asked. Her sultry voice made him think of nights among the pillows, and when Duo saw her gaze drop to the floor, not in modesty, but so she could look at him from foot to head, he was uncomfortably reminded how long it had been since he'd had sex. The woman Trey had sent to seduce him had nothing on this female. At the moment, Duo couldn't even remember what she had looked like.

"Duo Maxwell, the bastard that destroyed the Outpost."

Glad to have his attention taken from the beginning of a fantasy involving her, Duo tore his eyes from the woman and threw up his hands. "If the Outpost was destroyed, it's because I had to rewire so much of it that I must have taken some critical wires from another system. I never said I was an expert in Baymani technology."

"You just happened to have an escape plan," said Newt sarcastically.

Duo shrugged. "I always have an escape plan."

"Draevyn in a Calabrian warrior," Larya told Newt. "He will not use his hands on a male. If you want him to punish this man, he will gladly do it with his sword."

Duo noticed Draevyn's sword at his back and that Larya's remark had piqued his interest away from rubbing the blisters forming at his neck under the collar. Duo didn't want to have to draw his own sword and start a hacking limbs so soon after his arrival.

"Will this man be fixing the problems here?" Larya asked, drawing Duo's attention back to her.

She was stroking Newt's arm, subtly reminding the oaf why Duo might be important to them before the pirate decided to punish him for what he had done to the Outpost. Duo had to admit that she was good at manipulation when Newt did not press him further on the scuttling of the outpost station. She was smart enough to know the station needed repairs, and if what he had heard about her was true, that she directed Newt's raids, then she might be either useful or dangerous to his mission.

Duo rubbed his hands together. "If I get started right away, I might be able to do something about the air."

"Isn't that how you started on the Outpost?" grumbled Newt.

"Maybe I did," said Duo. "But I wouldn't have been in that position if you hadn't arranged with Katroc to enslave me."

"Indentured," Newt corrected him. "You could have worked for your freedom."

"Will I be indentured here?" asked Duo. "Will I be able to work for my freedom?"

"You will be doing what I tell you to do," stated Newt. "For as long as I say."

Duo's gaze strayed to Larya and found that she was watching him. He couldn't determine exactly what she might be thinking, but he didn't sense any sexual attraction. Too bad, because that was all he could think about when he looked at her. No wonder Trey wanted to keep Apolo as far away from her as possible. The guy would probably have screwed out his brains. He had certainly tried when he had her in the Wastelands.

Newt seemed to realize that Duo was ogling his woman because he drew her against him which prompted Duo to ask, "So, is Larya your wife?"

"Wife?" Newt laughed and Duo saw Larya's eye twitch slightly as if the notion was as repellent as Duo thought it was when he asked. "I don't need a wife, but Larya is my woman and mine alone." He glared at Duo to warn him that he was referring to him.

Duo grimaced. "I don't want a woman. I'm planning to go back to the terran system as soon as the wormhole opens. I got stuck on Calabria and I can't tell you how happy I am to get out of there. If I ever eat another sand slug again, it will be too soon."

He saw Larya's eyes widen slightly, and when she licked her lips as if she were imagining the tasty creatures, Duo felt as if his body went up in flame. She was a dangerous woman, but at least he knew he could be able to bribe her. For her, he might have to part with some of the sand slugs he had squirreled away beneath his tunic. As Newt's woman, she probably had a lot of power on the station, so it would be worth the loss of a few sand slugs.

"The wormhole hasn't opened," Newt informed him with a smile that told Duo he was glad to impart the news when he knew it would bother him. "You're stuck here until it does."

"Better here than Calabria," Duo said. He glanced over his shoulder at Draevyn who was still rubbing his neck. "That's a primitive place I'd rather not return to. Trey was my friend on Earth," not so much a friend as a guy that shared his living space and occupation, but he come to mean more to him, something he wasn't going to share. "but I don't know the guy he has become."

"He is Zeno's son," said Larya with a shrug of her delicate shoulders that drew Duo's attention to the curves he could plainly see through the nebulous fabric of her garment. Gods, if she didn't stop drawing attention to her body, someone was going to have to throw a cold bucket of water on him.

"He'll be an overbearing bastard like Zeno was," she predicted.

"He already is," said Duo with a nod. "He put his heel down on anyone who opposed him, so there is no one left who would dare fight him. I fixed the communications on Edgeland Fortress and contacted Bayman so I could have a chance to get away."

"Where were you intending to go?" asked Newt, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Somewhere with a toilet that flushes," Duo told him with a shrug and a grin. "I damn sure hope you have them here."

"They don't work so well," Newt told him with a grunt.

"Getting them functioning again will be a priority," said Duo with a salute.

Newt stared at him for a moment as did the distracting beauty stroking his arm as she kept her body against him. Duo had noticed on the planet that Calabrian women did that to stake a claim on a male, so she was showing Duo that she had a mate. But were her bold looks at him a subtle ploy to invite him to challenge Newt? If that was what she hoped would happen, the woman worked fast. Then again, if Duo were the woman who had to have sex with Newt, he'd do whatever he must to get away from him at the first opportunity.

At the moment he only wanted to avoid having his bones crushed by the Calabrian brute that was probably resenting Duo for the pain he had inadvertently caused him. Glancing at him now, he noticed Draevyn watching Larya with a mixture of enmity and lust that had him wondering how often he felt the business side of the shock collar.

"I have no reason to trust you, Maxwell," said Newt.

And he shouldn't, but Duo shrugged. "I could have stolen a warbird, but I grabbed the prototype the Baymani were bragging up to Trey. I knew your men were waiting for them to take to space again, and I could have avoided you with that ship, but I let your men bring me back here so that I could give it to you as a sign of good faith."

"You'll have to do better than that to convince me," said Newt. "After what you did on the Outpost, I would be a fool to trust you."

"I can't make you trust me," Duo told him. "Hell, I'd shoot you in the back the first chance I got, but I came here because I cannot stand living on the planet any more. You may be a lying, cheating bastard, but at least you're a terran. You and I understand each other. We're both rats that won't think twice about betraying one another. For now I need you and you need me."

After a tense moment in which Duo worried that Newt would order Draevyn to lop off his head which would force him to draw his sword and defend himself, Newt finally nodded. "That is the first thing you have said that isn't a lie. I don't believe for one minute that you are still pining for that red-haired bitch, and if you are, a couple of visits to the brothel should cure you of that. Those women know what they're doing and you'll forget all about her after they take care of you."

The thought of visiting a brothel almost made Duo wince, but he managed to keep his face noncommittal. "Maybe when I am not busy I might just do that. In the meantime, I have work to do." He nodded over his shoulder to Draevyn. "Unless you want the Calabrian to break my fingers. But it's kind of hard to do the delicate work necessary to fix this place with my fingers twisted and swollen."

Newt looked past Duo to Draevyn. "Take Maxwell to the repair access conduit so that he can start work." Newt looked back to Duo. "I'll kill you myself if you betray me."

Duo saluted him. "You can trust me, boss. I am just glad to be among my own people."

He followed Draevyn into the hall, and once they were away from Newt's living quarters, the Calabrian suddenly swung to face him, his sword out and pressed to Duo's throat. He had been expecting the man to do something to warn him that he was higher on the pecking order, so he managed to control the reflex to hack him into several pieces. He doubted that would endear him to Newt.

"Listen well, terran. Newt might trust you, but I do not. I saw how you were looking at his female. When Newt tires of her, Larya will be mine. Do you understand?"

Duo felt blood tricking down his neck from the sharp blade. "I understand and you have nothing to worry about. I have a mate and I only want to get back to her."

Relaxing, Draevyn removed the blade and stepped back nodding. "You are bonded. Good." He spun on his heel and continued walking.

Bonded? Duo wanted to laugh at the fool's assumption. Well, at least it would keep him off his back if he didn't see him as a threat. Duo wondered if Newt knew the Calabrian was coveting his woman, and then he nearly slapped his hand to his head. Of course Newt knew it. What man would not want Larya? He pitied the poor Calabrian bastard if he had to see her everyday, so close and so untouchable.

They came to a metal door that Draevyn opened, and Duo saw that it had the same ladder into a dark oblivion as the access conduit on the Outpost. He was going to thank Draevyn for the escort, but the Calabrian did not give him a chance. When he seized his tunic, Duo allowed him to chuck him through the hatch, and thanks to the reflexes honed by his imperial training and his knowledge of what lay before him, he managed to grab the rungs of the ladder before he plummeted to his death.

Hanging onto the ladder, Duo shouted up, "Thanks, buddy!" just before he heard the door slam shut.

That bastard's days were numbered.


	64. Chapter 64 Larya meets Duo

**Chapter 64**

That Newt had herded her to his bed the moment Draevyn escorted the newly arrived terran away didn't surprise Larya because she knew he would want to remind her to whom she belonged. She made sure he knew she understood even though she had hoped that Jaelesa and Cylie would entertain him when he returned from his recent raid against the Baymani. Newt had bragged about how he had personally forced the pilots of the two ships he had captured out the airlock as they begged for their lives. Although she disliked Jalaesa and Cylie, they were easily bribed and the promise to make Cylie a new garment was enough to entice her to amuse Newt. Jaelesa would not let her be with him alone, so Newt received a boost to his confidence that made him more amenable.

Now Newt was snoring, his hairy arm thrown across her chest, his stubby leg trapping her on the bed. Larya could do nothing but stare at the ceiling hoping that he would roll onto his side so that she could leave. She had been doing needlework on the gown she had made for Cylie when she heard Draevyn was making the awful sounds that meant Newt was punishing him with the collar. Any time Newt punished his Calabrian brute was worthy of her attention, but this time she had stopped in her tracks when she realized they were not alone. Seeing the man standing near Draevyn watching the Calabria convulse on the floor, she paused just inside the door to observe him from the shadows. Larya had not seen the terran before and if Newt were punishing Draevyn because of him, then he might be a man worth knowing.

So Larya had retraced her steps to her chamber and quickly threw off the plain tunic she wore when she worked and put on her most recent creation. She had made it specifically for Newt because when he saw how indecently the gossamer gown clung to her, he would do anything she wanted. Newt told her about the markets on the frontier, and she still had the swath of green fabric he had given her which she often took out to touch, wondering what she would make of it, but nothing she could imagine would be worthy of it. She hoped to persuade him to take her with him the next time he took the goods he stole from Bayman to sell on the frontier so that she could see the markets for herself.

She had donned the indecent gown because she hoped the new terran would look at her, and if he did, Newt would become possessive and do whatever he had to in order to keep her. It didn't hurt that the terran was pleasing to look upon. As he negotiated with Newt, Larya was free to watch him. He was even taller than Draevyn, and he looked as though he might be stronger than the bastard who had become her jailer. If she befriended the terran, he could protect her from Draevyn, and she would be suitably grateful. The problem with fantasizing that he would forever remove Draevyn from her life was the terran didn't seem to be capable of holding a sword, and during the few moments she stood with Newt observing him, he had repeatedly given his negative opinion of Calabrians and their way of life. He was no threat to Draevyn.

But she was surprised that his voice was pleasant to listen to. Larya did not enjoy hearing the guttural sounds of the terran language, but the newcomer's deep voice was mesmerizing as he spoke. Clinging to Newt, she looked over his body when she was sure he wasn't looking at her. How could such a well-built male not be a warrior? On Calabria, he would be a warlord with many concubines, but this terran seemed to be a great fool of a man if he believed he could trust Newt.

Hearing Newt order the man to do some work in the conduit, she wondered if he would end up like the Baymani men and women Newt brought back to the station. When they told him there was nothing they could do to fix the problems that often made living conditions miserable, he had thrown them back through the entrance of the conduit and Larya had never seen them again. The terran would probably add to the growing pile of bones gathering at the bottom of the access tunnel.

Many hours later after Larya had fallen asleep thinking about the terran and wondering how his arrival would change life on the pirate satellite, Newt woke her with more demands that he augmented by ingesting some foul potion he had purchased on the frontier. The potion kept him randy for several hours and when it wore off, she was relieved when he rolled to the other side of the bed.

Usually he dressed and left her alone for the rest of the day without saying anything, but this time he returned to the bed where she was thinking about what she would do after she spent enough time at her bath to remove his stench from her body.

When he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up to face him in a punishing grip, she could not suppress her startled gasp. In all the time she had been with him, Newt had not hurt her, and now her mind raced as she tried to pinpoint what she had done to displease him.

"You are my woman, Larya," he said fiercely. "I saw how that bastard Duo Maxwell was looking at you. I want you to remember that I need him more than I need you. You had better hope that I never catch him snooping around you."

She forced a smile to her lips. "I would not betray you, Newt."

He shoved her back so hard that she bounced on the pillows. "No, you wouldn't, Larya, because you know what will happen if you do. There is nowhere you can go even if you could persuade Maxwell to steal and ship and take you away. You can't go back to Calabria and I've made certain that if you go to Bayman, they'll punish you for what I've done to them."

"I do not wish to leave," she told him. Her life on the satellite was comfortable even with her repulsive duty to Newt. Until today he hadn't hurt her, and he was gone often enough on raids or off to the frontier to sell what he had taken from the Baymani that what he forced her to do for him was tolerable. In his absence, his men deferred to her, especially since her directives made the pirate satellite livable.

"I will be busy today getting ready for my trip to the frontier." He reached down to pat her cheek. "I should be recovered enough so that you can give me a proper send off later."

Larya wanted to ask him if she could go with him, but he left without giving her a chance and upon reflection, she concluded that he would not be amenable. She would do whatever she had to later to put him in a better mood so that he would consider taking her with him.

After he left, she went to her bath where she scrubbed thoroughly before slipping on the plain tunic she had been wearing the previous day before being interrupted in her work. Taking up her sewing, she headed to the kitchen where she could work on the gown among the women of her household as she had her meal.

Naelie was preparing food, or what passed for food among the terrans. Larya would eat the cereal mush they seemed to enjoy, but she would not eat the meat of the animals they killed on their raids to Bayman. Jaelesa was feeding fruit to Cylie who was sitting so close to her that they seemed to be joined at the hip, and seeing Larya, Cylie pushed away from Jaelesa and hurried to her.

"Have you finished the gown for me?" she asked with excitement as she eyed the bundle of cloth in Larya's hand.

"Have you?" asked Jaelesa with a sneer. "You said that you would when you suggested we distract your mate."

"Newt is not my mate," Larya reminded her with a frown, but she saw that Jaelesa was teasing her so she turned her attention back to Cylie. "I will be finished soon. I was too busy with Newt to have any more time to work on it."

"You would have had a chance if that terran had not arrived," commented Jaelesa.

Naelie put some fruit on the table before Larya as she shook out the fabric and took up her needle to continue working on the design of flowers and birds that Cylie had requested. "One of the females saw him when Tuck and Jeb took him to Newt. Is it true that he is pleasing to look upon."

"Very pleasing," agreed Jaelesa.

Cylie giggled. "I wanted to stay and look at him longer, but Tuck was in a hurry to get us to his pillows."

"Did you enjoy your night with Tuck?" asked Taja who was sitting nearby peeling fruit. Larya had noticed that Taja seemed to like Tuck, but she had been spending her time with Gus lately.

"We did after he fell asleep," said Jaelesa with a smile she shared with Cylie before she came to stand over Larya. "I don't know how you can share your pillows with Newt. Wouldn't you rather invite Draevyn to be your mate?"

Remembering what Draevyn had done to her on Calabria, Larya shook her head and concentrated on the stitching in her hands. Draevyn would rape her again, causing as much pain as he could before he beat her to death. She saw it in his eyes every time he looked at her and she did not know why he had such enmity towards her.

"I would like to see the new terran," remarked Onda shyly before raising a fruit to nibble on.

Unfortunately, that got Larya thinking about the terran and she pricked herself with the needle. She was raising it to her mouth to suck on the blood when she noticed a man standing in the doorway. She must have started because the other women turned to look in the direction she was staring so they were all watching as the newly arrived terran sauntered into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" He bowed to them. "I was told this was the kitchen." He patted his belly. "I'm hungry enough to take a bite out of one of you."

Cylie giggled as she burrowed closer to Jaelesa and Larya rolled her eyes. She lamented the waste of such a finely built body on this man.

Naelie laughed and took a bowl to fill with the food that she handed over to him. "You don't have to do that, young man."

"I thank you," he said with a grin at the older woman before scooping several spoonfuls into his mouth. He looked around at the group with a silly smile on his nicely curved lips, and when he finished, he swept his tongue over those lips. Larya felt herself growing hot as she was reminded of what Lord Apolo had done to her with his tongue when she had seduced him in the Wastelands. Why would she think of that sorcerer now? He had absolutely nothing in common with Duo Maxwell.

"Delicious," announced the terran as he held out his bowl for more. His eyes, she noted now, were a lovely blue that reminded her of second sunset on Calabria which was silly because he was not even Calabrian.

He was grinning at her, showing clean, even teeth in a darkly tanned face, but she didn't trust him. Larya had learned not to trust any terran. "You look different today, Larya. I liked what you were wearing yesterday."

Her cheeks heated, and annoyed that he had made her uncomfortable, she frowned at him. "Why do you speak as if I know you when I do not?" The other women were looking at her strangely and she saw that Jaelesa was trying not to smile as she must think he was putting her off balance.

"I am Duo Maxwell. I came to Calabria with Prince Trey. We didn't actually meet, but I saw you when you were making a fool of Apolo in his Wasteland camp."

She shrugged although she did not like to be reminded of a time when she did not feel in control. In the time since then, she had come to the conclusion that the Guerani had used his foul magic on her. "I did not make a fool of the sorcerer. He made a fool of himself."

Duo Maxwell chuckled and the sound was very pleasing. Larya noticed that the other females around the table were looking at him with rapt attention and she hoped she did not look as silly as they did. "He's a sucker for a pretty face and a shapely body."

Larya stared at him without speaking for a moment, trying to remember him from those days, and it was his long hair that recalled him in her memory. But he had been so much smaller, just a boy that had not warranted her interest except that he was Prince Trey's friend. He had a female then that she remembered having strange tangled red hair and green eyes. Larya remembered hearing Lady Xuxa complaining that Lord Dax had been obsessed with the female after he had captured her in the Wastelands.

"I'm glad to get away from Calabria," he announced. "But there is one thing I will miss. Maybe you do too, Larya." He reached under his shirt, and drawing out a pouch, he tossed it on the table before her. "I thought you might like this. I have to get back to work."

All the females watched him walk away, but he paused at the door and turned to look at them. "Larya, would you arrange a place for me to sleep? I am really hoping Newt doesn't expect me to bed down with the cadavers that greeted me at the bottom of the conduit, because they were not a welcoming bunch."

He left after she nodded, and then Larya opened the pouch. When she saw that it was full of dried and seasoned sand slugs, she shrieked with delight. She quickly emptied the contents of the pouch on the table to share with the other females who were just as ecstatic. There was enough to satisfy them all, and as she savored the last one, she thought a proper way to thank him would be to prepare him a pleasant lodging. Yes, she would do that as soon as she finished Cylie's gown and then she would tell Newt that she had taken care of the matter. He would be glad not to be bothered with the request.

After they had all finished eating, Taja remarked, "I cannot believe that Duo Maxwell is not a warrior. Do you think he is strong? Perhaps he just lacks the proper training."

"Did anyone else see how he was looking at Larya?" asked Jaelesa.

"I saw how she was looking at him," said the usually shy Onda, and all the women laughed, even Larya after an initial start of surprise.

"We are not used to seeing terrans like him," admitted Larya.

"Nor Calabrians," added Naelie.

"My mother told me that Guerani males are very attractive," spoke up Jaelesa. "They used to come to her camp when her people were in the hills, and my mother said that they would lay with many females." She looked at Larya. "Is it true that Lord Apolo, the emperor's imperial guard is Guerani?"

Larya liked the women of her household and she had never been reluctant to share with them, but she did not want to be reminded of the Guerani sorcerer, not when those few days in his company haunted her dreams. Perhaps if she spoke of him, the spell he had put on her would be broken.

"Lady Xuxa sent me into the Wastelands to seduce him so that I could find the location of his camp, but I did not know he was a sorcerer."

Larya didn't want to say anything more on the subject of Lord Apolo, but the women were staring at her waiting eagerly to hear about her experience.

"Is he as handsome as Jaelesa says?" prompted Naelie curiously after a moment.

"Was he a good lover?" asked Taja.

They all looked at her again. Larya did not want to admit that Lord Apolo had healed her after Draevyn's assault. "He had not used any healing magic when I was in his camp, and I had heard that he kept several concubines to see to his needs."

"Why would he be interested in you then?" asked Jaelesa with a sneer.

"His followers fled his camp after his sister killed his father," Larya told them. "I suppose he was desperate for a female."

Naelie clucked and patted Larya's back. "It wouldn't matter if he had dozens of females to call his own. He would notice you."

"You did not say whether he was a good lover," spoke up Taja. "Even if he was not, he was a very handsome man, and I have great respect for a man that would risk his own life to save his sister from the wrath of his father."

Jaelesa tisked. "Of course he did. The Guerani mate their siblings. The only female worthy of bearing his child is his sister. They probably cannot have children with other females."

Remembering Arora and the child she brought back from the Wastelands, Larya wondered if the baby was her brother's. But she shook her head as if to clear it of such thoughts. Larya would not deny that Prince Trey was who he claimed to be, and she had seen how much he cared for his female imperial guard. She would never accuse gracious Lady Arora of lying to her bonded mate about the child, nor would she believe that Lord Apolo would betray the brother of his heart. Larya had never had a close relationship like that, but she did know such a bond between males was absolute.

"Perhaps I will offer to keep Duo Maxwell company in his pillows," mused Taja.

"I doubt Gus will like that," commented Larya. She didn't know why, but she was bothered by Taja's announcement.

"Gus prefers to visit the brothel," said Taja with a shrug. "There are a couple of females there that like what he does. I haven't gone to his pillows for many days. I hoped that Tuck might notice me. I like him."

Larya thought she was fortunate that Gus had no interest in her because he treated females poorly. She knew of females in the brothel who liked to be hurt which she did not understand at all, but if they kept Gus satisfied, he would not abuse Taja. She was glad that Taja liked Tuck because she knew that he had never hurt anyone and had never accompanied Newt on his raids. As far as terrans went, he was a good man. If Taja could make a life with Tuck, then Larya would be happy for her.

Larya had thought that clinging to Newt would be to her benefit, and for many months she was able to keep him satisfied. But he soon turned to other females for amusement and she did not care as long as he came back to her. He did not acknowledge all that she did to make his life comfortable, but she didn't care when her work benefited everyone. Newt had never needed to question her loyalty because she was not interested in any other male. While the new terran was pleasing to look upon, he could not do anything to improve her life so he was not worth losing Newt's trust.

Finished with the gown she had been stitching as they chatted, she handed it over to Cylie who squealed with pleasure, and seizing Jaelesa's hand, she tugged her along with her so that she could leave to put it on. Jaelesa smiled gratefully at Larya. Cylie liked pretty things, so it was easy to make her happy, and if she was happy, then so was Jaelesa. Larya considered the work on the gown time well-spent.

After they had gone, she left to prepare living quarters for Duo Maxwell. There were many unoccupied rooms, so she chose one that was similar to those the other terrans preferred. Some of the living quarters were designed like Calabrian apartments with a large central bathing chamber adjoined by several sleeping rooms. He had already voiced his displeasure with Calabria, so she avoided those and decided on an apartment with a shower. Taja and Onda helped her clean and bring in newer pillows so that he would not have to sleep on the stale bedding that was in the room, and when they were finished, Larya was satisfied that he would be comfortable. She didn't do it because of his gift, but because Newt believed he could fix the problems that often made life difficult on the satellite.

Satisfied with her efforts, she returned to her apartments where she bathed, put on one of the gowns that Newt particularly liked – he had ripped off the gown she had worked on to impress him the previous day so she would not be able to wear it again – arranged an appetizing meal for him on the table near the fountain, then poured him a glass of the noxious brew he called bourbon and waited for him to return for the evening.

The doors slid open and she put on her most seductive smile. Lady Xuxa had taught her that smile and forced her to practice it until she was satisfied it would make any male want her. But the smile faltered when she saw that Duo Maxwell was entering.

His step stuttered when he saw her and his brows shot up before he grinned. "This is a better welcome than I expected."

"What … what are you doing here?" she sputtered, looking past him expecting to see Newt, and when she didn't she was alarmed that he had come to see her alone. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." The terran strode confidently forward and took the drink from her hand before she could stop him, and without bothering to ask what it was, he drained the glass.

He hunched over and wheezed before straightening. "That went straight to my toes! Tasted like Lady Virinea's recipe." Holding out the glass to her, he nodded to the bottle on the table. "I'll take another one. After the day I've had, I need it."

After swiping the glass from him, Larya watched incredulously as he went to the table, and without any question or comment, sat and began eating the meal she had carefully prepared for Newt so that she could put him in the right frame of mind to hear her request to accompany him to the frontier.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, marching to the table where she reached for the plate, the contents of which was disappearing rapidly into his mouth.

But he pulled it out of her reach. "Sorry, Larya, but I'm not sharing, not even with you."

"That is not for you!" She lunged for the plate but lost her balance only to sprawl over the terran who snorted with laughter.

"I doubt Newt would like you doing that," said the man with a snicker.

She was about to blister his ears with Calabrian curses, but a voice at the doorway made her freeze.

"No, I doubt very much that Newt would like that."

Newt!

Larya struggled to her feet and moved quickly away from the terran who was watching her with amusement. She smoothed out the bits of her gown that covered her body, and despite the stony look on Newt's face, she moved towards him with a subtle sway to her hips in an attempt to salvage her plan to seduce him.

"I did not invite your terran friend." She glanced back at the man who was watching them with a silly grin as he chewed, and she shot him a glare.

"Then why is he here?" asked Newt, and something about his tone made the hair rise at the back of her neck. She turned quickly to see that he was looking at her with animosity, and behind him she could see Draevyn openly smirking.

She looked back at Newt and found him watching her with a narrowed gaze. "I do not know why he is here. Perhaps he came to see you."

"Or you," suggested Newt, his voice low with menace.

"I did come to see Larya." The terran must have risen and came to stand behind her because his voice was in her ear and he was standing so close she could feel the heat of his body.

"I do not know why he is here," she repeated adamantly while wishing Duo Maxwell would not speak so that she could convince Newt that she was innocent.

"I'm here for good food and good company," the idiot said which made Newt glare, but not at him, at her. She wanted to scream in frustration. For so many, many months she had devoted her life to Newt, and now because of the man behind her who had not been on the station for a full cycle of the suns, he distrusted her.

She spun to look at him. "I did not invite you! Tell him!"

He scratched his head. "You seemed happy by the gift I gave you earlier, and I heard that you went through great pains to make a living space for me. So I took that to mean that you would welcome my visit."

Larya stared at him, eyes wide, her mouth ajar.

Duo Maxwell smiled at her before looking past her to Newt. "You said she wasn't your wife."

"She is mine," Newt growled, his tone low and furious. "I told you to visit the brothel."

The other man shrugged. "I heard you and your men spent the day there, so I didn't think you would mind if I kept Larya company."

If the fool thought she would be bothered by hearing that Newt had joined his men in spending time with the females in the brothel, he was mistaken. Larya did not care who Newt gave his attentions to as long as he came back to her.

She reached out to put her hands on his, but he shook her off, and Larya was dismayed to realize that not only were her plans to visit the frontier with him ruined, he was dangerously displeased to find the handsome young terran in her company.

Remembering his warning that morning, her heart was beating rapidly and she found it difficult to breathe as she stared at Newt, willing him to remember all that she had done for him. Newt stared back at her with eyes devoid of feeling, and she knew at that moment that despite everything she had done to make his life comfortable, she meant no more to him than any other possession.

For a moment they stared at each other, and then he broke the gaze to look at the man standing behind her. "What did you accomplish today besides seducing my woman?"

As Larya tried to think of words that would convince Newt otherwise, Duo Maxwell chuckled. "That wasn't very hard, Newt. A handful of dried sand slugs did the trick. But as far as work on the station, I was able to get two of the derelict carbon dioxide scrubbers working, and I should have another oxygen generator online in a few days. You should notice the difference in the air by the time you wake tomorrow. I need some rest, so I dropped by to find out where I should sleep."

Was he telling Newt that he hadn't come to see her now? She looked quickly at Newt and saw that he didn't seem to care. "That is not Larya's decision to make. I have decided that you will be sharing quarters with Draevyn in the suite that Maeryn gave to you and your friends when you first arrived with them."

The grin on Duo Maxwell's face faded and he shook his head. "I would rather not."

"Why?" asked Newt with a snort. "Don't you want to sleep in the bed that you shared with that red-haired bitch? I'm not giving you a choice, Maxwell. I hope you have pleasant dreams." He turned around to look at Draevyn. "Escort him to your suite, then return."

A sick feeling washed over Larya, and she looked with panic at Duo Maxwell who raised his brows in surprise. She hadn't had a hand raised against her in so long that she was genuinely afraid of what Newt intended to do to her. Larya tried to tell herself that he couldn't hurt her any worse than the many beatings she received from Lady Xuxa or the thrashings demented warlords would give her before forcing her to do whatever they wished of her.

The younger terran went around Larya to face Newt. "Hey, I was just messing with you and Larya. You don't need to punish her when she hasn't done anything to warrant it."

Newt seized a handful of his shirt and dragged him close. If Larya wasn't so anxious about what was going to happen to her, she might have laughed to see Newt straining up to come anywhere close to being eye to eye with Duo Maxwell. His eyes came only even with the middle of his neck.

"Listen, you traitorous bastard! Larya is mine and she knows it. I can see how she looks at you, how she was throwing herself at you. Don't bother lying for the Calabrian whore. I know her far better than you." He thrust him towards Draevyn who seized his arm. "Take him to his quarters and lock him in."

Larya watched them leave, and when they were gone, she tried to smile at Newt, but before she could curve her lips, he struck her face with the back of his hand. Stumbling back, she lost her balance and nearly hit her head on the edge of the fountain, but she managed to seize the edge. Before she could stand, Newt grabbed her hair and hauled her to him.

She nearly gagged at the thick odor of spirits on his breath as he spoke. "I'm leaving for the frontier tomorrow, but before I go, Draevyn is going to remind you what will happen if you betray me."

"I would never do such a thing!" she cried frantically. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid she would lose consciousness, and she knew from experience on Calabria that the state of her awareness did not stop males from doing whatever they wanted.

The doors slid open and she gasped when Draevyn stepped inside, the corner of his lip raised in a sneer.

Newt looked over his shoulder, and seeing his brutish henchman, he smiled grimly. "Good. You have returned." He shoved Larya toward Draevyn, but she skidded to a stop just out of his reach.

She turned back to Newt to see him pouring a glass of bourbon which he drained as fast as Duo Maxwell had. "Please, my lord ..."

Newt glared at her. "Stop trying to flatter me, Larya. I am not a lord." He signaled to Draevyn. "When I return from the frontier, I want to be welcomed back by the meek and humble Larya that came here three years ago. Remind her how that felt. I think you know what to do."


	65. Chapter 65 Newt leaves for the frontier

**Chapter 65**

After Draevyn had locked Duo in the suite of rooms that consisted of an antechamber that was like a small salon, and two sleeping rooms that shared a bath, he waited a few moments before going to the door to assure himself that he would be able to get out easily. Finding the lock no trouble to disable, he re-locked the door and waited in the salon, standing in the same spot for what felt like hours until he heard footsteps approaching, and only then did he retreat to the bedchamber meant for him. He did not want to sleep in the bed he had shared with Trynity, would not even approach it. A quick glance at the bed confirmed his suspicion that the bedding had not been changed, nor even straightened from the last time they had slept in it together.

Keeping his back against the wall, he sank down to the floor and stared at the bed with burning eyes as he listened to Draevyn move about in the outer room. His footsteps died away and then Duo heard him splashing in the water of the bathing pool. Duo waited for several moments after the sounds had stopped before he went into the chamber and his gut wrenched when he saw the blood in the water that Draevyn must have washed from his body. He went to the pile of clothing discarded by the Calabrian, and lifting it, he saw that it was stained bright red.

When he had teased Larya, he certainly had not expected this! How had he so misjudged the relationship between Larya and Newt? He had only expected to annoy Newt by showing interest in Larya, and now he cursed himself for not realizing Newt would take him seriously. He had forgotten what a dull-witted cretin he was.

The door to Draevyn's sleeping chamber opened and Duo looked up to meet the other man's gaze. Draevyn gave him a challenging look that made Duo want to fetch the sword he had hidden in the repair tunnels. Thinking about what the bastard must have done to Larya almost made him careless enough to attack him with his bare hands. Duo didn't know her, didn't have any particular fondness for her, but he could not stand the thought that this man had laid his hands on her, on any woman, with the violence that was evident in the copious amount of blood staining his clothing and the water of the bathing pool.

"Newt demands that you meet him in the hangar. He has instructions for you."

Duo swallowed his disgust of the man. He couldn't act now without blowing his whole plan to hell. "Are you going to escort me again?" He had bruises from the escort to the room the night before.

"If I must."

Forcing a smile to his lips, he threw up his hands in front of him. "I can go without you twisting my arm."

"I would rather twist your arm."

Duo chuckled as if he thought Draevyn was amusing while imagining how good it would feel to twist his neck and hear it snap. "No need to twist anything. I'll come along with you." He fell into step behind him to give the arrogant bastard the impression that he was superior. "I suppose that Calabrian whore learned her lesson."

Draevyn looked over his shoulder at Duo. "If Newt didn't need your expertise, I would be teaching you a lesson as well."

Not likely, he thought as he continued to smile. "Well, she is a difficult female to resist."

"She is a pestilence to males," grumbled Draevyn. "Soon Newt will realize it and push her out the airlock."

Duo did not respond to that remark because he was too preoccupied imagining how it would feel to push Draevyn, followed by Newt, out the airlock.

They continued walking in silence until they came to the hangar where Newt was waiting by the prototype ship. His initial look at Duo was of contempt mingled with distrust, and then he said, "You know how to pilot this new Baymani ship."

"You want me to pilot it?" asked Duo with surprise.

The other man snorted. "And take you to the frontier where you are a wanted man? You are a runaway slave, and you destroyed the outpost. The Varoonyan's would like nothing better than to get their hands on you, especially Katroc's family."

Duo shrugged. "I'm not looking forward to any return visits to the frontier. So you want a crash course in piloting it? There's not much to it."

He followed Newt and Draevyn into the ship where he spent the rest of the morning instructing them on the controls of the craft. Newt watched him suspiciously, and when he was finally done and Newt was satisfied that both he and Draevyn could handle the controls, he nodded to Draevyn who seized Duo's arm and dragged him off the ship.

He hauled him to the door to the hangar, where he slammed his face against the wall and Duo was too dizzy from the pain to protest when Draevyn forced him to his knees before Newt. Grabbing his braid, he yanked his head back so that Newt was towering above him aiming a laser pistol at the middle of his forehead.

"If I didn't need you, Maxwell, I'd kill you now. You can blame yourself for what I had to do to Larya."

"I don't care what you do to your woman."

Newt jammed the gun against his head. "Stay away from her, because if you touch her, I will jettison both of you into space."

"Don't worry about me," Duo said with a grimace. "I have no interest in her, and Draevyn says she has learned her lesson."

The other man's lip curled. "I daresay she knows her place now." He slipped the gun into the holster at his waist. "Your arrival has given me the opportunity to remind her of it. Get this station functioning optimally again and perhaps I will reward you."

"I like the sound of that." He saluted Newt and stepped into the corridor. "I suppose I'll see you in a few weeks."

The door slid closed and Duo turned on his heel to walk away, but he paused and waited until he heard the ships taking off. He should head to the access conduit to do his work, but he headed to Newt's room, not giving a damn about the work or Newt's threats. Because of his bad judgement, Larya was hurt after all she had done was try to make him comfortable.

When he came to the apartment, he found it locked and he made a sound of annoyance before he hacked the electronic lock and the doors slid open. If he hadn't just spent two years on Calabria practically knee deep in blood, he would have been horrified by the crimson trail to the door that Draevyn must have made when he left. Steeling himself just the same for what he would see, he followed the trail through the courtyard where only the bubbling of the fountain broke the eerie silence. Duo had never been beyond this point, so he did not know what to expect when he entered the inner rooms. He tried the first door and found that it opened to an immaculate bedchamber that he assumed belonged to Larya when he saw swaths of fabric lying over stools and chairs. He had seen her sewing when he entered the kitchen and thought it a strange hobby for a woman of her reputation.

After a brief search, he didn't find her there, so he continued on, following the bloody trail until he came to another chamber, and he knew when he entered that it was Newt's room. There was more blood on the floor, and on the wall, and looking at the bed, he expected to see Larya or what was left of her there, but the stained bedding was rumpled yet unoccupied. Wondering what Newt had done with her, he was about to leave to search further, but he heard a soft moan, and he turned to a dark corner of the room. At first he thought he was looking at a pile of rags, but then it moved and he realized it was Larya.

Duo hurried to the corner and squatted before her. She was huddled against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs which she had drawn up to her chest, a cloth lying over her. Her face was swollen, and blood oozed from her nose. She was naked, and there were dark bruises all over her body. By the way she was breathing, Duo suspected she had broken ribs and he would be surprised if she didn't have internal injuries. He was unpleasantly reminded of how he had come upon Arora after the attack on the palace, but there wasn't going to be a Guerani ghost to heal Larya.

Carefully slipping one arm around her waist and one beneath her, he gently lifted her, and he gave one disgusted look at the bed in Newt's room before he walked with the unconscious woman back to her room. After laying her on the bed, he left her briefly to find a basin which he filled with water from the fountain, musing as he did, that the contraption was a luxury on the space station, as much a luxury as the bathing pool in his chamber. He returned to her room, and after tearing off a swath of cloth from one of the fabrics lying about, he went to sit on the bed with her.

Throughout the long process of cleaning the blood from her, she did not wake and he wondered if she had a concussion. If she did, there was nothing he could do to help her and Newt would probably blame him for her death even though he had overseen her beating. As he washed her, he realized that beating wasn't all that Draevyn had done to her and Duo's anger grew even hotter as he imagined Newt watching as the Calabrian bastard violated her. Draevyn was lucky he was gone because after seeing what he had done to Larya, there was nothing that would keep him from killing him, and he wasn't going to give him the honor of a sword stroke.

When he finished cleaning and bandaging her, he started to rise intending to go to the kitchen to see if the women he had seen with her the previous day would help care for her, but suddenly he felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't go," she said, her voice barely above a whisper and sounding strange because her mouth was swollen.

"I was going to get some of the women you were with yesterday to help you," he told her as he put his hand over hers to comfort her.

She sighed deeply, the rattling sound concerning him. "I don't want them to see me like this."

He thought she would be better off with them, but he understood why she didn't want them seeing her. Arora hadn't wanted the men to see her either when she was healing, partly because she wanted to keep Amyr's birth a secret and partly because she didn't want them to see what the men of house Caron had done to her.

"I won't tell them what happened, if you don't want me to. I will tell them that you are not feeling well, that those sand slugs made you sick."

She moaned softly and he felt her tighten her hold on his arm. "They were delicious. You were right! I miss them so!"

Duo smiled down at her, and he reached out to brush the damp hair from her face. "I can bring some broth back, and when you are feeling better, I have more of those tasty beasties that I can share with you."

She grimaced, then sighed again. "That would be so nice."

His heart twisted in his chest. "I'm sorry, Larya. I wouldn't have said what I did if I had known … "

Larya clutched his arm. "Don't blame yourself, Duo Maxwell. I should have realized that I didn't mean as much to him as I had thought. When he returns, I will have to work even harder to regain his trust."

Duo wanted to tell her that Newt wasn't worth the effort, that Newt's days were numbered, but if it gave her a purpose, he wouldn't take that away from her. "I will return later with something to eat. For now you should rest."

Her hand fell away and Duo stood. When he reached the door he heard her say, "It's the least you can do, you cursed hill weasel."

Duo smiled but did not respond as he left the apartment, and after disabling the lock on the door so that it could not be opened, he headed to the kitchen where he had found the women the previous day. As yesterday, they were gathered around a table and when they all looked at the door expectantly and then turned away in disappointment, he realized they were waiting for Larya. Duo did not know their names, but he had gotten a sense of their place on the pirate satellite. They did minimal work for Larya, but they were her companions and he could see that they cared about her.

There was an older woman who did an admirable job of making edible meals not just for Larya, but for the other men and women on the satellite. The other women looked to her for advice, so he nodded respectfully to her. "I am sorry I do not know your name."

"Naelie," she told him with a friendly smile. "I know your name."

He grinned back at her. "Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell," purred another woman, and Duo turned to look at her. The beautiful woman was sitting with another, the two of them obviously into each other. Duo recognized them from his arrival when they had been with Newt, and at the time he wondered what her relationship to Larya was when she tried to goad Newt into offering her to Tuck. Her companion was wearing a pretty garment that Larya had been stitching as she sat at the table with them.

"I do not know your name either," he pointed out.

"Jaelesa," she told him, and then she squeezed the hand of her companion. "This is Cylie. She is my mate." She raised her chin defiantly, challenging Duo to denounce them.

Duo bowed to them. "I am pleased to meet you, ladies."

Cylie giggled. "We are not ladies."

He smiled at her. "All women are ladies."

"Such flattery!" Naelie chortled with laughter. "What can I do for you, Duo Maxwell?"

He rubbed his hands together. "A lot of food for me and a little broth for Larya. I think those sand slugs made her sick."

"I wondered why Larya did not join us this morning," remarked another of the women. She gave Duo a shy smile. "I am Taja." She pointed out the last woman in the group who was far younger than all the other women. "This is Onda."

Onda smiled. "I can help you carry the food."

Duo slid onto a chair beside her and he thought her blush was cute, but he had no interest in such a young woman and the vacant look in her eyes told him that she was not quite all there. "I can join you ladies. Larya can wait." He did want to get back to her as soon as possible, but if he rushed out, they would wonder why he was in a hurry.

Naelie placed a platter full of food before him. He didn't recognize any of the food, so he assumed that he was going to be eating whatever Newt could steal on Bayman. "Thank you, Naelie."

She patted his back before moving away. "Let me know if you need any more. I will have a broth ready for Larya by the time you finish."

Jaelesa leaned closer to him as he was eating. "So, is she really sick or did you join her in her pillows and now she cannot walk?"

Cylie giggled and the other women laughed even though Duo shook his head as he chewed the food before swallowing so that he could respond. "I don't think Newt would appreciate that. I stopped by to thank her for the room she prepared for me even though Newt said I need to sleep within Draevyn's hearing."

Taja shuddered. "I am sorry for you, Duo Maxwell."

"You all can call me Duo," he told them with a smile. As they practiced his name, Duo laughed at how they mangled it. As he ate, he listened to them talk about what they would do that day, most planning to relax now that Newt and his pirates had left the satellite. After he finished a second helping of his meal, he took the broth that Naelie had put in a small, covered pot. "I thank you, ladies, for the wonderful meal and delightful company."

As he headed to the door he heard Jaelesa remark to the other women, "Larya is going to eat him alive." He was amused to hear the other women agree, and as he carefully walked the corridors to return, he wondered what they meant by it. Larya didn't seem so dangerous to him.

She looked even less dangerous lying among her pillows, pale where she was not darkly bruised. Although she moved restlessly from pain, she did not wake, so he returned to the outer chamber where the meal from the previous evening remained on the table. He found the bottle of liquor and was glad that there was still some left. Knowing how it would affect her because she was Calabrian, he poured some into the broth. Larya might not appreciate the hangover on the morrow, but this was the closest thing he would be able to find for a painkiller for her.

He headed back into her chamber and to wake her, he made a little noise rattling the pot as he poured some of the doctored broth into a bowl. When he heard her groan, he knew he had been successful. Her face was bruised and puffy, her eyes swollen and nearly shut. With her cut lips, Duo was afraid that she wasn't going to be able to eat.

"Can you eat a little broth?" he asked. "Naelie made it for you."

She couldn't do anything but nod a little, so Duo carefully sat on the edge of the bed, then propped up pillows behind her so she could sit up. Larya didn't speak, probably couldn't and that had him worrying that her jaw was broken. After taking a sip, she looked at him suspiciously, so she must have tasted the alcohol, but she continued to eat it anyway. When she started to act sluggishly, he knew the special ingredient was taking effect, and continued to feed her until she passed out. Setting aside the broth, he tucked a blanket around her and headed to the door where he programmed the lock again so no one could enter but him. If she didn't want anyone to see her, Duo would help her salvage her dignity by keeping everyone out.

The next few days, he kept her drugged, and in the meantime, after making sure she was comfortable and would not be disturbed, he returned to his work. That first day after Draevyn tossed him in the service tube and he was able to avoid the stinking pile of corpses at the bottom of the ladder, Duo was relieved to find that the insides of the pirate satellite were remarkably similar to the outpost down to the one detail he had been counting on. There was a small docking bay with a ship that had probably been used for making repairs outside the station.

The pirate station was not as big as the outpost, but he found a hoverboard and spent at least an hour just riding it for fun before he stopped to make a few superficial repairs that would satisfy Newt. Now that Newt was gone, he spent the smallest part of the day working on the systems of the station only so that he could be comfortable during his stay. Most of the time he worked on the small ship, upgrading its systems and adding his own modifications. His mistake with the one he used to escape the outpost was in not making it combat ready, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake this time, not when Newt already suspected his motives for coming to the satellite.

Although he hadn't been on the there but a couple of days before Newt left, he could see the difference among the people. The men he left behind to guard it seemed more relaxed, and Duo saw more women in the corridors. He was surprised to see them with small children. The canteen that had been a dive serving liquor was now a place that families gathered to have meals together.

Duo visited the canteen a few times when he wasn't checking on Larya or working, and this afternoon he decided to eat there because he enjoyed watching the children with their parents because he missed Trey's children. Tuck and Jeb were sitting with a pair of females when he entered the canteen, and he was surprised that they weren't groping them as he had seen Newt do with any woman that crossed his path. The group looked like two couples sharing a meal, and coming closer, he noticed that Taja was sitting close to Tuck while Onda was beside Jeb. Jeb was much older than Onda, and Duo wasn't going to judge, but as he slid onto a bench beside her, the other man gave him such an evil glare that he moved away from her.

"Keep your hands off Onda, Maxwell," Jeb warned him before he could even greet the other man.

Duo threw up his hands. "Wasn't planning to poach your female."

"She is not my female." He smiled and patted Onda's back. "Just trying to protect the girl since she doesn't have any family." His smile faded and he frowned at Duo. "I don't like you and I don't trust you, so stay away from her."

Onda smiled shyly at Duo, but she looked away when she noticed her self-appointed parent glowering at her.

"Don't worry about me," Duo told him. "I wasn't lying to Newt. I have no interest in the females. I am going to return to my own."

"How are you planning to do that? The wormhole hasn't opened since it closed almost three years ago," asked Tuck. "Besides, we all know you have been spending a lot of time with Larya since Newt left. He isn't going to like it. I already have bets that he is going to have Draevyn run your through with his sword and shove your scrawny carcass out the airlock."

"Along with Larya," pointed out Jeb with a sad sigh. "Too bad. She has made this place livable, and when she is gone, Newt will run it into the ground again. He'll probably sell the females on the frontier."

Tuck shook his head. "If you are planning to betray Newt, I hope you have a plan, Maxwell."

Duo threw up his hands. "Why do you all think I am planning something? Maybe I am what I said I was, a refugee from Calabria that is sick of being told what to do by I guy I used to trust."

Tuck leaned in closer. "Yeah? What did he want you to do?"

Duo looked him in the eye. "Take a wife and have some kids. In the first place, I don't want a wife. In the second place, I can't have kids."

"Good thing," remarked Jeb. "You would be a piss poor parent."

Thinking about Shamara and Amyr, Duo did not agree even though he had once believed the same. He wished he hadn't thought about them because he missed them and worried that he might never see them again. Would they remember him at all?

A child toddled past, and when he nearly fell, Duo reached out to grasp a handful of his shirt to steady him before quickly releasing him to continue on his way to a man that must be his father because he picked him up and propped him on his hip.

"Why are there so many children here?" Duo asked as he watched the man join a woman who was obviously pregnant. "I didn't think Newt was the nurturing type."

"He's not," Jeb told him with a snort. "There wasn't much he could do to stop the population explosion around here. The females just started popping out babies and Newt is at least smart enough to realize that shoving any of them out the airlock would be a bad move."

"We don't have much that is ours," Tuck said. "So if some of the men want women to keep them company and children to brighten their lives, Newt ain't taking them away without a fight. I think it was Larya's idea, but she'll never admit that she told her women to get themselves knocked up so that the men would take care of them."

"They don't seem to be unhappy," commented Duo as he looked at the dozen or so young families in the canteen.

"They are very happy," said Taja. "I hope you are kind to Larya, Duo Maxwell. She needs someone to watch out for her."

Duo would have agreed with her, but Tuck scoffed. "That woman? She can take care of herself well enough."

They might have said more, but suddenly Jeb and Taja stiffened and Tuck sat up straighter. Turning in the direction they were looking, Duo saw Gus approaching their table. Gus had been a boy off the streets as Duo had been, and when he had joined the sweepers, Duo tried to befriend him, but Gus preferred Newt's company. He barely recognized him now, but he sensed that Gus had fully developed the cruel streak that Duo had suspected lay just beneath his wholesome, friendly facade.

"What are you doing with Tuck?" he demanded of Taja. "You are my woman."

Taja moved closer to Tuck who squinted at Gus. "You can't claim a Larya's women, you know that."

"Newt ain't going to put up with that controlling bitch much longer." He sneered at Duo. "You know what she sees in you? An opportunity, that's all. She screwed all of us before Newt got here, and she'll screw anyone else if she thinks it would help her."

Duo chuckled. "Then she must not think I can help her because she hasn't screwed me. I'm just helping her get over an ailment that I caused by bringing bad food from the surface."

"I didn't get sick," remarked Onda softly, glancing shyly at Gus.

Jeb put his hand on hers where it rested on the table. "I think you should go back to your room."

Duo could have told him that was the wrong thing to say. Any time Dr. Stryfe ordered his daughter to do anything, she did the opposite. And like any teenage girl, Onda now drew her hand away and stood. "You can walk me back," she told Gus.

Jeb started to rise, not pleased by Onda's announcement, but Tuck growled a warning and Gus smiled triumphantly as he offered her his arm. After they had gone, Jeb looked back at Tuck. "If he hurts her, I will kill him."

"And risk Newt's anger?" asked Tuck. "He won't give a damn that you were protecting Onda. He doesn't care about the women, not even the ones he screws." He turned to look at Duo. "Whether you're taking advantage of his absence or not to bang Larya, Newt will hear from plenty of people that you were spending a lot of time alone with her. We all like Larya. Hell, she made each of us feel like kings when we were with her so none of us want to see any harm come to her. Are you going to protect her when he comes back?"

Duo didn't need any more evidence that the people Newt left behind were loyal to Larya. Unfortunately, they were powerless to protect her because Newt surrounded himself with thugs like Gus. Considering Gus' remarks about Larya, Duo knew that Newt had left him behind to keep an eye on her.

"I don't know how I can protect her," Duo lied. "I'm just glad Draevyn won't beat me, but if he takes a sword to me ..." Although he shuddered as if he were afraid, Duo could easily coat his blade with Draevyn's blood if he didn't want to soil it.

"You need a gun?" asked Tuck. "Newt said to keep you away from weapons, but what he don't know …"

"I don't need a gun," Duo told him as he stood. "A gun is useless against a Calabrian with a sword. I'll just have to defend myself with my charm." He heard Tuck's derisive snort as he left to get some food for Larya before going to her apartment.

When he came to the locked door, he found Jaelesa and Cylie standing outside, the former trying to open the door by keying a code they probably had previously. There was no way they were going to get in, so he wasn't worried they would disturb Larya's rest.

"Ladies," he said with a nod.

They both turned to look at him, and Jaelesa frowned at the tray in his hand. "We want to see Larya."

"She is still sick," Duo told them, then he released a long-suffering sigh. "She doesn't look so good and she doesn't want anyone to see her. Between you and me, you really don't want to see her."

Jaelesa stared at Duo, not believing him, and definitely not trusting him.

"Could be she has some illness that I brought from the planet," Duo suggested.

"Then why are you caring for her?" Jaelesa was looking at him even more suspiciously.

"I feel guilty for being responsible for all the time she is spending hanging over or sitting on the toilet."

Cylie looked horrified and she tugged on Jaelesa's garment. "I don't want to get sick like that."

The other woman took her eyes from Duo for a moment to look at Cylie. "We won't go in then." Before leaving, she gave Duo another distrusting look. "If we don't see Larya tomorrow, nothing you say will keep me from going in."

He was touched by her concern, but if Larya wasn't ready to receive her women, then they weren't getting past the door. "I'll tell Larya that you are worried about her."

"I'm not worried about her," grumbled Jaelesa as she took Cylie's hand. "I want to know what she is up to." She walked away, but the look over her shoulder that she gave to the door told Duo that she was very concerned about Larya.

After they had gone, Duo set the tray of food on the floor, then opened the panel to the door to reconnect the wiring, and once he was inside, he disabled the door again from the other side. He carried the try to Larya's chamber where he found her sitting up, a length of cloth in her hands that she was stitching. Her bruises had faded to a faint purple tinged with yellow, and by the following day the purple would be gone and she would just look sick.

Seeing him, she set aside the sewing so that he could place the tray before her, and when she frowned at the food he brought her, Duo reached inside his tunic and brought out one of the pouches of food he had brought from Calabria. Her frown faded and her delight as she opened the pouch made him smile. As she ate, he picked up the cloth she had been working on and saw that it was a shirt that had elements of both Calabrian and terran design. The workmanship was finer than the best tunics he had owned.

"You do good work," he told her. "Are you making this for Newt?"

She did not respond as she nibbled on a particularly large sand slug. In the days since he had been caring for her, Duo saw many sides to her, but he had not seen the manipulative woman the men had discussed in the canteen. That woman might be hiding and would emerge once she was completely healed, but for now she reminded him of Arora with her grit. He was seeing the young woman she might have been had she not been so ill-treated by others.

She seemed to be embarrassed by his question, but then she looked up again to meet his gaze. "I am making it for you. I don't know much about Earth, but if you could tell me some things, I can stitch a design for you on the edges."

Duo blinked, and then it was his turn to feel embarrassed. "You don't need to do that, not after what I did to cause you harm."

She nodded. "What you said was very foolish, but I don't think that you meant for me to be harmed."

"One of the reasons I left Calabria is that I couldn't stand to see how women were treated."

Larya fell silent and Duo did not speak as she ate. He was comfortable with her, which surprised him when a woman like Larya reminded him how difficult it was to stay true to Trynity.

"Will you tell me about Calabria?" she finally asked after a few moments. "What has become of Trey's edicts? I cannot imagine that Lord Waescop or Lord Caron are obeying his new laws."

Duo smiled faintly. "They did not, and now they are dead."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him incredulously. "Dead? But... but Lord Caron is very powerful."

"Was," Duo told her. "He's dead now along with his son, Raemon. They were killed in an attempt to wrest Imperia from the control of the emperor. Lady Arora defended the palace, and when the battle was over, they were dead."

"And Raenald?" she asked, and Duo saw that the news of Caron's death had made her emotional. She was trembling and there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"Raenald wasn't at the palace," Duo told her. "He ran to the Wastelands to beg Trey to take his oath, and Trey did so before sending him south to stay on his lands."

"That's too bad." Larya dropped back against her bed with a sigh. "He deserved to die."

Duo sensed that Larya knew house Caron intimately, but he did not ask her about them, nor did he volunteer any details about their deaths, especially how good it had felt to separate Caron's head from his body. Arora didn't like that Duo had not taken credit for killing him, claiming instead that she had done it, and if his men had seen otherwise, they did not refute the claim, nor would they ever. Their loyalty to him and to Arora was absolute. Telling Larya that he had anything to do with the fighting would interfere with his plans on the satellite because she was clever enough to realize he had an agenda that might run counter to her ambitions if she knew exactly what he was capable of.

"The females have been freed?" she asked him. "Even the markets in the Wastelands where Lady Xuxa purchased me when I was a child?"

Although he knew the reality of females on Calabria, Duo was disgusted to imagine Larya being offered for sale and purchased by a woman like Lady Xuxa if all he had heard about her was true. "Lord Wattan closed the markets in the Wastelands, and after the emperor defeated Lord Waescop, Lord Apolo liberated the females in the slave city before ordering its destruction."

Larya blew out her breath. "I did not believe Prince Trey could prevail."

Duo shrugged. "I guess he has more of his father in him than anyone thought. He was ruthless with everyone that opposed him."

"What has become of the females?" she asked.

"Many of the warriors chose females and Trey decreed that they make an oath to them."

"An oath?" Larya was surprised and she blinked several times as if she did not believe him. "Imperial warriors made vows to females?"

Remembering the ceremony when Baerot took Zacha as his mate, he said, "They seemed quite happy to do so."

She laid back against the pillows. "Lady Xuxa was angry that Zeno would not make an oath to her, and even angrier that Lord Dax would not either. Now you say that any warrior can make a vow to a female." She sighed. "I cannot imagine it."

"There are some who have bonded," he told her. "I don't know why they would, but ..."

Larya sat up and looked at him intently. "The emperor no longer forbids it?"

"How can he when he is bonded to his own mate?"

She studied her fingernails for a moment and then she asked, "Is his female child well? I saw her after … after Dilan brought Arora back to the palace. I had never seen a baby before, and I wanted to hold her, but ..." she paused for a moment and then said, "I knew she would not have let me touch her, so I did not ask."

He could go on for hours about Shamara, but Duo shrugged. "I don't know much about them, but I was in the plaza when Trey presented his family to the people of Imperia after his return from his campaigns in the east. First princess Shamara was with Lord Apolo, and Trey announced that his son, Prince Amyr, would be known as his crown prince."

"He has a son?" Larya was surprised.

"And a second princess," Duo told her. "Princess Chaela was newly born."

Larya sighed and fell back against the pillows again. "So much has changed, and I am here where nothing has changed."

"A lot is going to change for the worse if I don't get back to work." Duo left her bedside and headed to the door. "Get some rest. I'll bring you a meal later, and tomorrow I will allow your women to see you. You look better. There's no need to tell them what happened, and they will never hear it from me."

She smiled gratefully, and Duo saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. "I don't think anyone has ever been so kind to me."

He had heard enough about Larya not to trust her, but he was sure that she was being honest now.

Then why did an anxious shiver run down his spine as he left her staring after him?


	66. Chapter 66 Naelie gives Larya advice

**Chapter 66**

Duo returned later in the day with another meal, and after he left, Larya went to her bath where she stayed longer than necessary, relaxing in the hot water that was thanks to the terran's repairs. Larya had never had such a warm bath, and at first she was nervous about the heat, but once she was used to it, she realized that she might never be satisfied with a tepid bath again. Before the water chilled, she returned to her bed and quickly fell asleep, sleeping soundly for the first time in the many days since Newt had gone. She awoke early the following day, and although she would have liked to stay in her bath for much longer, she bathed quickly and was dressed before Duo arrived with food. He did not come alone, and she felt nervous as the women of her household poured in from behind him, nearly knocking him down in their haste to get to her.

Sitting on the sofa in the outer chamber near the fountain, Larya smiled warmly and welcomed their hugs. Jaelesa did not hug her, but then Larya did not expect her to show any happiness for her recovery. Since they had been at the pirate satellite, Jaelesa alternated between acting as her friend or rival, whichever suited her mood. She had made a bid once to take her place in Newt's life, but Larya did not challenge her and waited to see how Newt reacted to Jaelesa's overtures. Lady Xuxa would have enlisted one of the men she had gathered as allies through her to remove the threat to her power, but Larya could never be as ruthless a woman like Lady Xuxa. Newt recognized that while Jaelesa might amuse him, Larya made his life comfortable. And Jaelesa realized that being at Newt's beck and call was not worth whatever power she hoped to gain.

After seeing that she was not going to have any trouble with the women, Duo gave a wave and left her alone with them. Larya had wanted to get his promise that he would come by later, but she didn't want the others to get the wrong idea about them. He had helped her when she needed it, and while he felt remorse because he thought he had caused what Draevyn had done to her, she had not really blamed him when Newt was looking for an excuse to curtail the influence she had on the men that did not join in his forays on Bayman and on the frontier. Larya appreciated the care Duo had given her. She never would have imagined that a male could be anything but a violent brute, but his ministrations had been gentle and he had been understanding in keeping the women away.

Naelie was the last to hug Larya. "We are so glad that you are better! I cannot even imagine how I would have felt if we had lost you!"

"Over a sickness?" scoffed Jaelesa. She fixed her dark gaze on Larya. "You weren't really sick, were you? I think you were keeping Duo Maxwell to yourself after Newt left." She smirked and leaned closer to her. "Is he a good lover, Larya?"

As usual, Cylie giggled as she sidled up to Jaelesa to look closer at Larya. "Do you think he will have the rest of us now that you have grown bored with him?"

She didn't know why, but Larya was bothered by imagining him with any of the women looking at her as if she could answer her question. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but he has done nothing more than what he has told you. He was caring for me when I was ill, and I asked him to keep you out because I feared you all might become sick and that sickness might spread to the children.

"So you say," said Jaelesa with a look that told Larya that she did not believe her.

"So I say," responded Larya with a raise to her chin, challenging Jaelesa.

The other woman shrugged. "I suppose if you want us to know why you have avoided us, you will tell us when you are ready."

Although she was surprised that Jaelesa gave in so easily, Larya did not show it. Instead she nodded. "Perhaps instead of teasing me about Duo Maxwell, you can tell me what I have missed these past few days since I have been trapped in my rooms."

The women sat around her, and as they shared the meal, they discussed the gossip they had heard from the other women, and they told Larya which males Newt left behind and what they had been doing since he left. Larya did not think it unusual that Jeb and Tuck did not go to the frontier, but she was surprised that Gus did not accompany him. Newt basked in the younger man's adulation, and Gus reciprocated by becoming a ruthless bastard on his raids. That he left him behind worried Larya, especially since he had surely heard the speculation about what she was doing with Duo Maxwell. Newt had painfully warned her what would happen if she betrayed him, and while she had not, she doubted he would believe her now.

"Jeb is angry with Gus," Naelie told Larya who could see that she was bothered. She had tender feelings for the older terran, but Jeb ignored her even though Naelie was still a lovely woman despite being much older than the other females. Jeb seemed to be oblivious of Naelie's affection even though she cleaned his room and prepared him meals that even Newt complained were better than his own.

"What has Gus done now?" asked Larya, concerned by anything the vicious young terran had done during her convalescence.

Gus had quickly gone from a shy, inexperienced boy to a man that abused females in the brothel. If anything happened to Newt, Larya was afraid that Gus would take control of the pirate satellite and she suspected that their lives would be much worse. She had already heard him suggest to Newt that he should take the families to the frontier to leave them to fend for themselves or jettison them in space. He argued that raiding for food and supplies for their expanding population was a waste of time.

"He took Onda to his pillows last night and we have not seen her today. Jeb went to Gus' room, but he would not let him in."

"Did Onda agree to go to his pillows?" asked Larya even though she knew the answer already.

Onda had been watching the younger terran for many months with a wistful longing Larya could not understand, but Onda did not act on her desires because Gus kept Taja as his woman. She was too naïve to seduce him and too kind-hearted to try to take him away from Taja. What she didn't realize was that each of the women had done their duty to try to keep him in line and to report on his activities to Larya. Duo had already told her that Taja had left Gus for Tuck. Larya couldn't blame her, and she doubted Jaelesa or Cylie would want to take her place. She had hoped that Onda would see Gus for the rotten bastard he was before committing herself to him. Onda was too inexperienced where men were concerned which was why Jeb had been watching out for her. Onda was of an age to make up her own mind even if it was not in her best interests.

"Of course she went with him willingly," said Naelie with exasperation. "Anyone with eyes could see how much she wanted him. Now I am afraid that Jeb will do something foolish if he hurts her."

Larya could not imagine what would drive a female to want a male. All they did was use their fists and rut with whatever female was convenient. "I am sorry, Naelie," she told her sympathetically. "Jeb has to understand that Onda is not a child."

"She has the mind of a child," said Naelie anxiously. "That is why Jeb wanted to protect her."

"She does have the mind of a child," agreed Larya, "but she has the needs of a woman." Needs that Larya did not feel even though she witnessed it among the other females who gladly took men to their pillows. Larya only needed to be protected, and if that meant she must submit to Newt, then she would do it as long as he didn't hurt her.

Naelie sighed deeply. "I am afraid you are right."

Larya patted her hands. "You should get Jeb to understand. If anyone can, it is you, Naelie." She turned her attention back to Jaelesa. "Do you think Gus will speak to you so that you can find out if Onda is all right?"

Jaelesa had done more than her fair share of giving in to Gus when the females were detained in the holding pen and now she frowned deeply, but she nodded. "I will do this for Onda."

"After you tell Jeb and Naelie what you have discovered, I would appreciate hearing it myself."

Jaelesa took Cylie's hand and, heading to the door, she said over her shoulder, "I will come to you if I have time." Her cavalier response made Larya smile because she knew that Jaelesa would return to her as soon as possible if Onda were in some danger.

Taja had not come with the women because she was with Tuck, so that left Larya alone with Naelie. For several moments, Naelie busied herself with gathering up the dishes from the meal, but when she finished putting them on the tray, instead of leaving, she sat beside Larya and reached out to take her hands. When Larya looked at her face, she saw that she was concerned.

"You have not been sick, have you?" Before Larya could deny her suspicions, Naelie continued. "Jeb told me that he heard Gus bragging that Newt ordered Draevyn to teach you a badly needed lesson before he left. And Newt warned the men that they were not to follow any orders you gave them, that any who did would be dealt with severely."

Larya felt sick to her stomach to realize that the woman had known all along what happened to her, that Duo's lying had been for naught.

Naelie slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Why did you not tell us what happened? We could have cared for you! Instead, you relied on a stranger, the very man that riled Newt. Larya, Duo Maxwell is going to get you killed."

Larya shrugged off her arm. "I have not done anything that would anger Newt."

Undeterred, Naelie put her arm back around her shoulders. "You can keep trying to push me away, but I won't go. You are not alone, Larya. Before you forced us to work together, we were all alone, and now that we are devoted to each other, you seem to think that you must stand apart."

Larya stiffened in her embrace. "I have always been alone, Naelie. I don't know any other way of living. I was beholden to Lady Xuxa for everything, even companionship of which she gave me very little. She did not allow the other females to befriend me, and those that did were punished. I did not want to see them hurt, so I ignored them."

"You have companions now," Naelie told her with a warm smile. "We would have helped and comforted you."

Before she could think better of it, Larya told Naelie what Newt had ordered Draevyn to do to her, how Newt stood back and watched, and when Draevyn had finished, Newt told her that if she stepped out of line again, he would give her to the Calabrian warrior who could do with her whatever he wished. There was only one thing he hadn't done to her, but she had felt his desire to kill her with every blow he delivered.

Naelie sighed deeply as she held Larya in her embrace, probably expecting that she would cry. But Larya had suffered worse at the imperial palace when Lady Xuxa demanded that she keep Lord Caron and his vile offspring satisfied.

"Newt will never believe that you didn't turn to Duo Maxwell the minute his ship pulled away from the pirate satellite," said the older woman. "Especially when Gus tells him how often he has been with you."

"I didn't ask for his help," protested Larya, and then she admitted, "But I was grateful for it."

"We can try to protect you," suggested Naelie. "If we band together ..."

Larya pushed herself back from the other woman. "What can you do?" she asked sadly. "You will only get yourselves killed, and I cannot see Jaelesa putting herself or Cylie in danger for me."

Naelie smiled and squeezed her hands. "Jaelesa suggested that we force Duo Maxwell to let us in. She had made a plan for Cylie to distract him by taking him to her pillows, and when he was otherwise occupied, Jaelesa was going to hit him over the head, chain him up and then threaten him with more bodily harm if he did not allow us to see you."

Her eyes widened and then Larya asked, "When was she planning to do that?"

"On the morrow if he did not let us in today."

Larya laughed as she imagined their sorry attempt. "I have spent enough time in his company to assure you that Cylie would not have been able to coax him to her pillows. He has told me repeatedly that he has a mate and that he intends to return to her. He does not want to share his body with any other."

"Too bad," said Naelie wistfully. "He has a very fine body and he should not be depriving females of it. Perhaps now that you are healed, you can persuade him otherwise."

"I have done nothing wrong yet," Larya reminded her. "I will be able to persuade Newt that I am innocent, that he was only being kind to me."

Her words did not sound convincing and Naelie rolled her eyes. "He won't believe you, and he certainly won't believe him. Do you want Duo Maxwell?"

"Why would I want any male?" asked Larya with disgust.

The older woman laughed softly. "You haven't been with the right man, Larya. Perhaps Duo Maxwell is the right man. Don't tell me you don't feel anything when you look at him! He has a charming smile, eyes that make a woman think of first sunrise and a body that makes your mouth water. I can't remember ever seeing a Calabrian male so blessed by the gods."

Larya supposed that Naelie had made some valid points, but she didn't believe any male could be trusted, especially not a terran.

"I can see that you don't want to be persuaded," said Naelie with a sigh. "Think about it, Larya. That terran is not like the others. Were I you, I would bring him to my pillows on my terms and do with him what I want. As long as a male gets what he wants, he doesn't mind a female doing what pleases her."

"I wouldn't know what would please me," said Larya, but she knew it was a lie. The Guerani sorcerer had pleased her although she had since come to realize that he had used his foul magic on her.

Naelie shook her head sadly. "You know so much about pleasing males, and yet you know nothing about yourself. From what you have told me of your master, Lady Xuxa, I understand why you are so ignorant. I have some time, so I will give you some instruction on how to go about enjoying a male's company which you may find of interest."

Skeptical that Naelie had any useful advice for her, she listened to the older woman. She thought Lady Xuxa had taught her everything there was to know about mating at a very young age, but as she listened to Naelie, she realized that Xuxa had taught her only to manipulate males for her. The more Naelie spoke, the more Larya realized that Lord Apolo had not used sorcery on her when she had been with him in his Wasteland camp. He had just been an attentive lover. Was it possible that another male could please her? Naelie seemed to think so. Duo Maxwell was an attractive male. She liked looking at him, and since she wasn't on Calabria, she didn't need a strong warrior. He didn't seem too bright either, so she would not have any difficulty handling him.

Several hours later she stood in the quarters Newt had assigned to him, waiting nervously for him to return from the work he did on the insides of the station. Naelie had already sent another female to warn her that he was on his way, and Larya felt her heart beating faster in anticipation of his arrival. She had never sought a male's company just for her pleasure. There had always been a compelling reason to offer her body.

The door slid open, and he didn't see her at first as he walked in. His clothing was dirty, stained with the sweat that made it cling to his long, sinewy frame. She wondered what he had been doing, but she did not ask. She would do that later when they were both sated, if that were, indeed, the conclusion for the evening.

He saw her and he started with surprise. She had dressed conservatively because Naelie suggested he might be put off by a sudden change in their relationship were she to wear one of the flimsy bits of cloth that Newt liked to see her wear.

"Larya. What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

She felt foolish for the nervous smile she gave him. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Stepping aside, she pointed out the small table where she had arranged a meal for him before she turned back to him. "If you wish, I will attend you in your bath."

Shaking his head, he stepped – stumbled – back. "No, no, no! Larya, I know what you Calabrian females do in the bath and I don't want that. Thank you for the meal, and I am able to wash myself. I appreciate your efforts, but I am too tired to be good company for you. I had a lot of work to catch up on after all the time I spent taking care of you, so if you will excuse me ..." He went to the door and opened it, then nodded to her. "May the gods give you good dreams, Larya."

She frowned at him. "But … but I thought we might share the meal."

"Another time, Larya. Not now." He nodded again to the open door.

Larya did not move. "I will wait until you have had your bath and then we will share the meal." She did not know where she got the nerve to speak to a male like that, and she feared he would toss her out on his ear.

But Duo sighed deeply and closed the door. "If you insist, Larya, then I'll hurry in the bath." He headed to the bathing chamber, but he paused and looked back at her. "I don't suppose you ran me a hot bath."

She was dizzy with relief that he wasn't angry. "Of course I did."

"And brought me some clean clothing, because I don't have any more."

Larya was glad she had thought of that as well. "There is a tunic in the bathing chamber for you."

Duo chuckled. "I could get used to this, Larya." He disappeared for a moment, but then he appeared again in the doorway. He pointed at her. "Stay out of my bath."

Before she could respond, he passed through the door and after a few moments she could hear him moving about in the water. Naelie had suggested cavorting in the bath with him, but he had refused the offer before she could make it, so Larya went to the small table to wait for him to finish bathing. She checked to be sure that the food was appetizing, then sat patiently with her hands in her lap until he stepped back into the room several minutes later, much sooner than she expected. He was braiding his long, wet hair, and he was wearing the tunic and leggings she had quickly sewn for him that afternoon after Naelie had gone.

He smiled at her. "Perfect fit, Larya. You have an eye for such things." He slid onto the seat across from her, his eyes on the food although she had gone to great pains to make herself look attractive for him.

"You know what this spread needs?" She had no idea what he was talking about, and she watched him mutely as he left and went into his bedchamber. He hadn't asked her to join him, and she was wondering what she should do when he returned with a pouch which he opened and turned upside down. When sand slugs fell onto the table, her mouth watered at the sight of them. She loved sand slugs! For that alone she would gladly give him a pleasing experience in his pillows.

"I'm going to miss these when they run out," he told her as he took a bite out of one. He nodded toward the pile he had made on the table. "Help yourself, Larya."

Naelie had gone to a lot of trouble to make a meal that would appeal to a terran, but Duo seemed to prefer the Calabrian food which pleased Larya. She took a sand slug and sat back to savor the taste.

"Now that's a look that could give a guy ideas. Maybe Newt should be raiding Calabria to bring you sand slugs instead of harassing Bayman for you."

She nearly choked on the food, and she put the sand slug aside to frown at him. "Newt raids Bayman to bring supplies here, and he has abducted men and women to force them to work on the station. He does none of that for me."

"That's not what I heard," he challenged her. He plucked at the fine fabric of his tunic. "Where did you get this?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Here! It was among the items Lady Virinea left behind!" If she needed proof that she would be treated like a criminal on Bayman if she managed to escape to the planet, Duo had given it to her.

Duo looked remorseful. "I am sorry, Larya. I thought ..."

"I understand," she cut him off. "Let us enjoy the meal. I want to thank you, not discuss what Newt does or doesn't do for me."

"What will Newt make of your overtures to me?" asked Duo. "Aren't you afraid of suffering more of what he gave you before he left?"

Larya did not want to be reminded of the repulsive man, especially about his eventual return from the frontier. "He left Gus here to spy on me, and I am sure he has drawn his conclusions by now. What I do or don't do isn't going to change what Newt hears."

"Don't expect me to help you," Duo warned her. "Draevyn could probably filet me with his sword and Newt already warned me that there is an airlock with my name on it. No matter how useful I am to him, he won't stand for me banging his woman. Besides, I have no interest in any woman, let alone his."

His lack of enthusiasm and disinterest in her as a female almost crushed Larya's desire to experience what Naelie had told her of, but not quite. He was a male with male needs, and she was a desirable female, had been told so many times. Naelie insisted that all she had to do was make an overture to him and he would be hers for the taking. What she would do with him, Larya wasn't quite sure.

"How long has it been since you have seen your mate?" she asked curiously.

"Too long," he said abruptly. "I don't want to talk about her. Being in this room when I shared it with her is bad enough."

Then Larya was glad that she had gone to the trouble of cleaning his side of the apartment.

"You seem to be feeling better," he said after a moment.

She nodded. "I am, thanks to you."

"It was something to do that didn't include wires," he mumbled and she wondered if he now regretted it.

"I am glad that I could distract you," she told him wryly. She wanted to distract him another way, and as she watched him eat, she wondered how she could tempt him to share his pillows with her. She thought that lying next to him would be pleasant, and she was sure that he would not hurt her although she was skeptical that he would make the experience enjoyable for her.

He didn't speak for several minutes as he continued to eat, and when he finally finished and pushed himself away from the table, Larya rose with him. "Thank you for the company, Larya, but now I just want to get some sleep."

Larya ignored his hint that she should leave and headed to his bedchamber. "I prepared your room properly today," she told him as she passed through the door.

He followed her after a pause, and then he waited at the door as she moved around the room lighting the crystals to reveal the changes she had made. The bedding was old, so she had removed and replaced it, and while it looked inviting, Duo did not make a move towards it.

"Are you displeased?" she asked with surprise.

For a moment he did not speak, and then he took her arm and guided her out of the room. "I appreciate your effort, Larya, but now you need to go so I can sleep. I am exhausted and need my rest. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Before she knew it, he had maneuvered her to the door and pushed her out, closing it behind her. Shrugging, she headed back to her own apartment, wondering why he had reacted so strangely to the bed. Perhaps he was telling the truth about being tired. What male would refuse to satisfy his bodily needs with a willing female?

When she entered her own room, she was taken aback to find the females of her house waiting for her. Jaelesa, as usual sitting with Cylie, shook her head and sighed while her companion giggled and buried her face against her shoulder. Naelie and Taja had been speaking, but they stopped and Naelie raised her brows in a question to which Larya shook her head.

"I was worried he is a speedy lover," said Naelie after a sigh of relief.

Larya rather preferred speedy lovers because they usually did what they needed and left her alone as they snored. It was the one thing she could say she liked about Newt. "He told me he was tired, and he made it very clear to me that he had no intention of inviting me to his pillows."

"You give up too easy," said Taja. "Don't give him a choice."

Naelie nodded in agreement. "Go back, Larya. Try again."

"And if you can't get him to cooperate," spoke up Jaelesa with a smile that Larya thought a bit evil, "I have a plan that won't fail."

"Oooh!" Cylie cried as she bounced excited next to her. "Are you going to give her the chains?"

"Chains?" Larya raised her brows, wondering how chains were going to help her.

Naelie went to her and taking her shoulders, she pushed her towards the door. "Don't listen to them. You won't need chains. He's had enough time to think about what a mistake it was to send you away, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting him to cooperate."

As Larya left thinking another attempt to seduce him would be a waste of time, she heard Jaelesa say, "I'll have to instruct her on using the chains."

"Maybe so," responded Naelie with resignation.

They had as little confidence in her success as Larya had. Well, even if she couldn't get him to take her to his pillows, she had some time to think what might make him more satisfied than acting against will. If she pleased him in other ways, maybe he might be more amenable to her in the future. If not, she might have to submit to Jaelesa's instruction and she shuddered to imagine what she might force her to do with chains. Even Lady Xuxa had not been so depraved.


	67. Chapter 67 Duo takes out the trash

**Chapter 67**

Long after Larya left his room, Duo stared at the bed that she had completely changed. The bedding was different, the pillows looked fuller. Despite his reluctance to sleep in the bed he had shared with Trynity, he wouldn't have wanted to change it because it stirred bittersweet memories of the life he loved and the life he had abandoned. Now the bed was as much gone as the woman he had shared it with.

"You're not in your pillows yet."

Duo spun around and his heart sped upt upon seeing that Larya had returned. Trey would probably tell him that this was a sign from the gods. Duo just saw it as her tenacity. He thought that she had understood he wasn't interested in accepting her subtle offer to share his pillows, as Calabrians called it. She was beautiful, and he would be lying if he said she didn't tempt him to end his self-imposed celibacy. He hadn't had sex on the mind in all the time he had taken care of her, but now that was all he could think about now that she was healed.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I made myself clear …"

She interrupted him. "I was going to my own pillows for the night and I thought …"

"You thought you would invite me there?" Duo hoped that offer didn't overcome his opposition to her. Without really wanting to think about it, he imagined them together in her luxurious bed, and he tried to push those thoughts away, but with her standing so close in his sleeping quarters talking about going to bed, taking off that lovely gown …

He realized she was talking to him so he mentally shook himself out of thoughts that he should not be having about her.

"I was going to retire for the night, and then I remembered that you might not wish to sleep here. With Newt gone and unable to say otherwise, I will take you to the room I had prepared for you." She gave him a wry smile. "Unless you wish to share my pillows."

Had he been speaking his thoughts aloud? His mind raced with what he would do with her, and his body reacted predictably, but seeing the smile playing on her lips, he snorted at his own eagerness. "You had me going, Larya! I thought you were inviting me."

"You said you were tired, and now so am I. I will wait for you in the corridor while you gather what you need." She turned on her heel and walked out, and when she had gone, Duo grabbed the only set of clothing he owned aside from what he was wearing that Larya had made for him.

She didn't say anything when he joined her, nor did she make any small talk as they walked through the quiet corridors. There was no true night or day on the pirate satellite, but this was the time during the roughly thirty-six hour period that was considered a day on Calabria that the lighting on the pirate satellite was turned down to simulate night. Duo had learned during his first stay there that it had been Lady Virinea that had imposed the dark on them, and after she had gone, Newt tried to change her rule, but resistance from the men added to the failing power grid of the station meant that the pirates could have a nocturnal time to rest.

They came to a door that she opened for him, and when he stepped inside, crystals flared to life to reveal the room that she had prepared before Newt had decided to torture him with memories of what he could no longer have. There were cushions large enough to sit on around the outer room which was cozy, especially when Larya dimmed the lights. He was immediately on guard against her seduction, but she moved past him without flaunting her body. If she had, he wasn't sure he would resist.

"Your sleeping chamber is this way. The bed is not quite so large, and you do not have a bath, but there is a shower."

Duo followed her and he was pleased by what she was pointing out. He was going to put that shower to use after she left, preferably as cold as he could get it, and the bed was just a place to sleep, too small to invite anything Larya might still be considering. Or him for that matter.

"I know that you are tired, so I will leave you to your rest. I will have meals sent to your room in the morning, but I would like for you to share the evening meal with me so that you can tell me what you have accomplished during the day."

She headed to the door, and while Duo wanted her gone as soon as possible before he did something he would regret, he stopped her from leaving.

"Thank you, Larya. You didn't have to do this. I'm afraid it will get you into a lot of trouble."

She paused at the door where she shrugged. "No matter what I do or don't do, Newt will not believe me."

Before he could apologize for causing her trouble, she stepped out of the room. Duo wasn't going to let Newt set Draevyn loose on Larya again, not when she hadn't done anything wrong.

In the mornings that followed, he found filling meals waiting for him after his shower. Larya had also made him a change of clothing that night several days ago. Instead of Calabrian clothing, she had sewn what appeared to be terran garments, a shirt and pants, and he was amazed that she had correctly sized him and that she had time to do it over night. Although they were looser than jeans and a button down shirt on Earth, she had done a good job copying the clothing the other terrans wore. He was surprised to feel uncomfortable after wearing a tunic and leggings of Calabrian design, so he was looking forward to wearing the change of clothing he had stashed in the maintenance ship along with his sword.

After eating, he went straight to that ship so that he could work on the systems. Coding the computers to perform tasks it was not able to do was more daunting than outfitting the craft with weapons. The Baymani were primarily scientists, but even they had to have protection from enemies so he was able to find enough materials to arm the ship. He was satisfied both with his offensive capabilities and the cloak that would keep him hidden. His challenge was in making the navigation systems more sensitive to his commands.

There was more at stake than his own life. When he came to the pirate satellite, he expected to find the same lawless pirates that he had tried to work with after they rescued him from the escape pod, men who had attacked a luxury cruise ship, killing innocent men and children, raping women and selling them on the frontier. Finding the Calabrian females there making a home for themselves had been an unwelcome surprise. He didn't want to bring any harm to them or their children, and the longer he stayed among him, the more friends he made among the men Newt left behind.

But Duo wanted to remove the satellite, if not for Trey whose power on Calabria would diminished if he were indebted to the Baymani, then for his own selfish reasons. When the Baymani had come to Calabria and he learned how they were backing Trey into a corner, he realized that by helping Trey, he would be helping himself. The pirate satellite was stray a thread in his life that had to be pulled, and when he told Trey about it, he warned him that pulling the thread might rid himself of it, but it might unravel the fabric. Duo hadn't cared then, believing that the pirates should pay for what they had done and destroying their lair was the first step.

Now he was worried about the consequences to the others whose lives his own would not have touched had he not come here with motives that were skewed by the need for revenge against Newt for what had happened on the outpost in delta quadrant. The future of the families concerned him, but each night after spending the evening with Larya and the women who surrounded her, he worried about what would become of her. His immediate concern was what would happen when Newt returned, so he did not even bother thinking about her long range future.

After spending most of each day working on the ship, Duo did superficial work on the habitation systems of the station so that he would have something to report to Larya, then spent a few hours planting explosives that would render those repairs useless once he started the timer to detonate them. He felt guilty about doing it because the stations was the home to innocent people, but Newt and his pirates could not continue to terrorize the binary system. Duo wouldn't be able to implement his plans for several weeks anyway, and by that time he was sure he would have a solution to the problem of what to do about the families.

When he finished his work for the day, he headed back to his room now where he showed and dressed in his cleanest clothing. He didn't want to show up for the evening meal in Larya's apartment wearing ragged, filthy clothing, She would probably sew him something new and he didn't want to make any work for her. He appreciated that she didn't try to seduce him after her failed attempt almost two weeks ago, and since she hadn't tried again, he realized that she had done it out of some sense of obligation for having helped her. That deflated his ego somewhat when he had imagined that a woman as beautiful as Larya might be attracted to him.

As he walked to her rooms, he saw a few people he knew and he greeted them as they took their families to the canteen where Naelie would be serving up a meal. He had almost made it to Larya's apartment when he came across Gus and Onda. The latter was cowering as the former berated her, shaking his fist above her as if he would hit her. If Duo saw that, there was nothing that would stop him from making Gus' face intimately acquainted with his fist and his ass with his booted foot.

"Where is my meal? I shouldn't have to eat with those cowardly bastards in the canteen. I should be with Newt, not left back here babysitting you conniving whores."

Duo pretended he didn't hear him as he quickened his pace so that he would be close enough to stop him from hitting Onda. "Hey Gus!" He waved to him and came to stand beside him. He spared Onda a cursory glance of feigned interest, but it was long enough for him to see a darkening bruise on her cheek. He masked his anger as he imagined Gus striking the simple-minded young woman.

Gus glared at him. "Maxwell. What are you doing here? Are you eating in the canteen too? I thought Larya was giving it to you regularly."

"We share the evening meal, nothing else," he told Gus who didn't look as if he believed him. "I give Larya a report about what I do each day so she can update Newt when he returns."

Gus snorted. "That Calabrian bitch will do whatever you want her to do to as long as there's something in it for her."

Duo shrugged. "The only thing in it for her would be a beating, and I can do without what would be in it for me. I like breathing. And eating."

"And screwing Larya, I'll bet." Gus smirked knowingly. "I've had her more than a few times. We all have. If she wasn't screwing Newt, she would be in the brothel where she belongs."

Duo didn't respond as he flicked a glance at Onda, then at Gus. "Not going well with your Calabrian woman? I wouldn't expect too much of her, Gus. She's awful young."

Gus laughed suggestively. "Old enough to do what I want." He reached out to squeeze her backside and Duo saw her flinch. "Unfortunately, I might have to train her to do anything else I want her to do. The stupid bitch can't cook, can't clean, but for now I will put up with it because she wants to please me so badly she'll do whatever I want in bed." He grinned at Duo. "Stop by later and we can see how much she can handle."

"I might just do that." Duo ignored the terrified look on Onda's face as he saluted Gus and moved away. His gait was casual although his body was rigid with anger. He was going to stop by later to visit Gus and Onda, and when he didn't like what he saw, Gus wouldn't be wasting any more of the precious oxygen on the station.

The door to Larya's apartment opened to him, and Duo always expected the seductive scene he had stepped into a few weeks earlier that she had meant for Newt. Larya was a beautiful woman and sitting at a table with her was no chore. The chore was in getting to the door at the end of the evening before he followed her to her pillows. As usual, she was not alone, and she certainly wasn't preparing a seduction. Wearing a drab, but comfortable looking garment, she was sitting at her table with Jaelesa and Cylie along with Tuck and Taja. Larya was concentrating on sewing so she barely looked up to greet him as he approached.

"You must have been busy today," she remarked. "You have arrived rather late, so you may have to give me your report before you leave for the night instead of before you eat."

Duo slid onto a seat beside Tuck across from Larya, and after helping himself to a large serving of food that appeared to be some sort of pasta and sauce, he watched Larya sew. As her fingers deftly in plying the needle and thread, Duo marvelled at the speed in which the design in the cloth took shape. Soon enough he recognized the colorful flowers that grew around the base of trees in the Sacred Hills. He used to pick them and tickle Shamara's face with them when they had been traveling through the hills with the army, and seeing Larya create them with thread made him miss Trey's sweet daughter.

Thinking of the innocent child reminded him of why he had arrived late. He looked at Tuck. "I ran into Gus and Onda on the way over here. I think there is trouble in paradise."

The women looked at each other, probably trying to figure out what he meant, but Tuck had no trouble understanding. "He doesn't have patience for her and she needs a lot of patience. Jeb is beside himself with worry."

Duo wasn't going to tell him that he had good reason because it would get back to Jeb and the older man would probably confront Gus. Gus wouldn't hesitate to prove himself by harming if not killing Jeb outright, and since Jeb was not among the men that joined Newt on his forays, Newt wouldn't care if he disappeared and Gus knew it.

"We should do something about it," said Jaelesa fiercely. "Onda doesn't deserve to be treated this way. She would never hurt anyone."

Larya didn't look up from her stitching as she said, "There is nothing we can do to help, especially if Onda does not want or need our help."

"He's hurting her," spoke up Cylie. "I tried to talk to her today, and I saw where he marked her face with his hands."

"We have all been marked by males," said Larya. "That will never change."

Duo was saddened to imagine Larya suffering what Onda did at the direction of Lady Xuxa. She hadn't told him much about her past, but he'd seen enough subtle hints to know her life had not been pleasant in the imperial palace.

He paused in eating to say, "That has changed on Calabria. There are strict penalties for males that harm females."

The four women looked at him, eyes wide, even Larya who had stopped sewing.

"Imperial males follow his laws?" asked Taja incredulously.

"Of course they do," said Larya with disgust as she poked at the cloth with her needle. "Duo told me that Trey has established himself as the most powerful man on Calabria by taking the oaths of the warlords. They cannot disobey his laws without breaking their oath to him and that would mean their deaths."

"I wish we could go back to Calabria," remarked Cylie mournfully. "I thought we were better off here, but now I think it would be better to be there."

Duo did not tell her how right she was as he continued to eat what Naelie had prepared. She didn't have much to work with, but she managed to make a tasty meal. Still, he wished he had some sand slugs left to snack on later.

"I'll have to tell Naelie that I enjoyed the meal," he told Larya, hoping to change the subject. The women were clearly dejected by what he had revealed and he wished he had kept his mouth shut. He wanted to tell them to be patient, that their wish to return to Calabria might happen sooner than they expected. For all except Larya. Duo didn't know what would become of her if she were to return to Calabria. The thought that she might be executed because of her attack on Trey and Arora made the contents of his stomach turn sour.

"You do not look well," remarked Larya. "If you wish to give me your report tomorrow, I will wait."

Duo stood, glad that he would not have to lie to Larya tonight about what he was doing during the day. Each day he felt worse and worse, especially knowing his actions would destroy the life she had made on the station. "I might stop in at the canteen before I turn in."

Her nose wrinkled in displeasure. "If that is your wish, but I do not suggest you drink much of the spirits they serve. Only a few glasses of it make even the terran males act foolishly."

Then he was going to avoid it because he was never much of a drinker and the last thing he wanted was his inhibitions lowered by alcohol. He intended to find Gus in the canteen so that he could give him a little friendly – well, not so friendly - advice about how to treat women. If that didn't work, and Duo really hoped it didn't, he was going to get a chance to work off some of his frustration on a human punching bag. And he wouldn't feel any remorse for Gus even though he never had a chance to develop normally after spending his formative years in Newt's company. Exposing him to a homicidal lunatic like Draevyn hadn't helped. If he could treat a simple young woman like Onda as he did, then there was nothing redeeming about him.

Before he left, Larya reminded him that he owed her a report tomorrow. As he walked away from her rooms, Duo mused about how different his servitude here was from what he had suffered at the Outpost in Delta Quadrant. Instead of beatings and having his blood drained, he was being fed well and given new clothing as well as the freedom to go where he wanted without a giant troll following him.

When he stopped at the canteen, he saw that the meal had been cleared away and the kitchen was closed. The families had gone for the evening and the large common space was now full of men and women enjoying each other's company. Jeb had told him that the females that worked in the brothel when Newt was in residence did not do so when he was gone per Larya's orders. Many of them were now in the canteen flirting with the single men, and if they spent the night with any of them, it would be their choice. A few of the terran men had makeshift musical instruments and they were playing music, and Duo watch with amusement as they danced with the women, neither the men or the women showing any evidence of rhythm.

The serving counter now acted as a bar with crates lined up along the edge. Duo slid onto one of them and asked the man serving for something light to drink since he had work to do the following day. Usually Jeb worked behind the counter, but tonight he was gone, and he hoped that Jeb finally noticed how much Naelie cared for him and was spending the evening with her. The liquor was still too strong, so he drank sparingly as he watched the activity in the canteen. He had expected Gus to be there so that he could have his 'discussion' with him, but when he did not show up after nearly an hour of inane conversation with the bartender, Duo left most of his drink untouched and headed to Gus' room.

As he approached the room, he heard sobbing before a woman cried out, so he hurried his steps to the door where he listened with his ear pressed to the metal. He heard Onda begging Gus to stop whatever he was doing, so Duo spoke into the intercom.

"Hey, Gus, is your offer still open?"

A moment passed before Gus made a response and he sounded as if he were out of breath. "Not now, Maxwell. I have my hands full."

Not liking the sound of that, Duo cracked his knuckles and went to work on the keypad. After a few tries, he had unlocked the door, and when he slipped inside, he tried not to show his surprise to find Gus standing over Jeb's body gripping a large repair wrench in his hand that was coated with blood. His clothing was stained red, and he wiped away the blood that had sprayed his face with the back of his hand. Onda was curled into a ball at his feet hiding her head with her hands, and Duo saw that one side of her hair was matted with blood and sticking to the side of her face.

"Looks like you already started the party," Duo said without betraying the rage he felt at what he saw.

Gus jerked his head up and seeing Duo, he laughed gruffly. "I forgot that you can't be kept out of anywhere you want to go. Didn't really think you would want Onda when I made the offer. Did Larya boot your sorry ass out of her bed?"

Duo shrugged. "I told her I was tired because I realized I wouldn't mind getting a little variety."

Pointing the wrench at Onda, Gus said, "Get a piece of her now because I'm going to kill that stupid bitch."

"Isn't she one of the women of Larya's household?" Duo asked with a glance at Onda. "Won't Larya be angry if you dispose of one of her women?"

"I don't care what that filthy whore thinks. Newt left me behind to make sure she doesn't try to escape with you."

Duo laughed and shook his head. "I'm not planning on any escape. Where would I go with her?"

Gus grunted. "When you're finished with her, bring her out and then help me get rid of Jeb and that useless whore."

Shrugging, Duo went to Onda, took her arm and hauled her to her feet. As he did, he noted that while Jeb wasn't moving, he didn't see brain matter on the floor, so there was a chance he was still alive.

He paused over Jeb's body. "You aren't planning to do that to me when I have my attention elsewhere are you?"

Gus swiped at the blood on his face again, smearing it through his blond hair when he ran his fingers through it. The sight was gruesome, but Duo didn't react, not after all the blood and gore he had seen on Calabria in the last three years.

"That meddling old man came for my woman, and that bitch tried to go with him." His lips curved into a sinister grin and Duo saw that even his teeth were stained with blood. "I heard you put the incinerator back online today. Well, I have a use for it. Screw her quick and help me take this useless garbage down there."

Duo wanted to take care of Gus now, but he didn't want to carry Gus' body down to the incinerator when he was so much bigger than Jeb. He was tired from a full day's work and not feeling up to murder and body disposal just yet, but if he didn't help Gus, he would just find someone who would. At least this way he could help Onda and Jeb, and when he had made the pirate satellite a better place to live by ridding it of one murderous bastard, he could get some rest before considering how he was going to get rid of Newt and Draevyn.

Onda didn't protest when he took her into the bedroom where he released her to close the door, debating whether he should lock it. If he did, Gus would probably be suspicious, so he would have to be quick with Onda.

Turning around, he saw that she had already removed her ankle length gown and stood naked in the middle of the room just in front of the bed. Her body was discolored with bruises and cuts, and needed no more proof that Gus had to die.

He went to Onda and drew her unyielding body to him, and while she was stiff in his arms, he brushed the blood soaked hair from her face and gently probed her head to find any injuries. Relieved when he didn't find any gaping wounds, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Make some noise so he thinks I'm enjoying you."

She looked confused and Duo hoped the simple-minded girl wouldn't ruin his plans. "You do not want me? Gus will be angry if you do not have me. He will blame me."

Didn't the girl hear him say he was going to kill her? Or did she live the threat daily? Duo knew that Gus was serious, that if he hadn't killed Jeb already, he believed he had and had enjoyed doing it. Killing Onda would be that much easier for him, and if he was anything like Draevyn, he was going to make her beg for death.

"I won't tell Gus that we didn't do anything," he whispered. "But you must pretend that I am using your body so that he is not angry."

He thought he might have to pretend for her, but Onda suddenly began to moan, then whimper in pain, the sound so pitiful that Duo winced as he imagined that violence was all she had experienced at the hands of men. His own performance consisted of a few grunts before he made a sound that he hoped would convince Gus that the deed was done.

Footsteps at the door warned him that Gus would be entering, so Duo pretended to be rearranging his clothing, and he was glad that Onda was slipping her gown over her head when he came into the room.

"If you're done, let's get these two down to the incinerator." Gus seized Onda who still didn't seem to be able to understand what was going to happen. If Gus tried to kill her now, Duo would have to protect her, and that would mean hauling Gus' body, which he did not want to do.

Fortunately, Gus didn't want to carry her body any more than Duo wanted to carry his. Jeb wasn't much of a burden, and since Duo hoped to save him, he didn't mind carrying him, especially when he determined that the older man was unconscious, but still alive. He followed Gus with Jeb draped over his back, bleeding all over his best clothing. Some day Duo was going to own more than one spare set of clothing so he wouldn't have to wonder what he was going to wear.

At least a quarter hour later they came to the waste disposal room where there was plenty of trash that had piled up before he fixed the incinerator. His back aching from carrying Jeb, Duo let his body slide down onto a pile of trash, careful not to jar him and cause him more pain.

When he looked up, Duo realized Gus was watching him with a frown as he continued to hold Onda in such a tight grip that there were tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing, Maxwell? Put him in the incinerator!"

"He is still alive," Duo pointed out.

"All the better," laughed Gus. "He'll feel it, just like this stupid whore after I finish with her."

Gus started dragging Onda towards the large door. "You were amusing for a while, but you're not worth the trouble. I'd rather pay the whores than have you for free."

Before he could open the door, Duo crossed to them and he seized the wrist of the hand that he held her by. "I can't let you do that, Gus."

The other man stared at him incredulously, and at first he refused to release her, but Duo applied more pressure and he didn't have a choice when the bones in his wrist cracked.

"Go to Jeb," Duo told her without looking at her, and he didn't have to repeat himself because she scurried to Jeb over whom she threw herself sobbing. He hoped she didn't cause him any more injury.

"Let go of me," Gus ordered Duo, his voice hoarse with pain.

Duo ignored him. "By order of Emperor Trey, the penalty for harming a female is severe punishment." Before Gus could speak again, Duo slammed the heel of his hand against his face and he was pleased to hear the crunching of breaking bone. He didn't allow Gus to fall although his head was surely ringing from the blow. He twisted his arm around his back, spun him around and slammed his face against the door of the incinerator.

Leaning in close, he said in his ear, "How does it feel to be abused by someone so much stronger than you?"

"You think you are stronger than me, Maxwell?" Gus managed to goad although his face was pressed so tightly against the metal that he could barely move his jaw to speak.

Duo rammed his knee against his spine and enjoyed the scream of pain that it wrung from the other man, and seizing his hair, he pushed his head back only to slam his face against the door again. "Do I really need to answer that question, Gus?"

Gus spit out teeth, and there was blood staining the door. "You're a lousy space rat!"

Spinning the other man around, he shoved him against the door and clamped a hand around his throat. "I may be, but I am also an imperial warrior of Calabria. I am bound by my oath to uphold the emperor's edicts."

"This isn't Calabria," retorted Gus, his speech slurred, either from pain or lost teeth.

Duo leaned forward so that they were nose to nose and he was sure that Onda wouldn't be able to hear him. "The moment I stepped foot on this satellite, it became the property of Calabria. I came to take possession for Emperor Trey.

"You traitorous bastard!" rasped Gus. "Newt knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Then he's smarter than I thought." Seizing him by the hair, Duo dragged him from the door, grasped the handle to open it, and before throwing Gus inside, he kicked him so hard between the legs that he could still hear him screeching after he slammed the door shut. He glanced briefly at Onda who was still weeping over Jeb before he turned the handle to lock the incinerator door and pressed the button to start the intense heat that would vaporize anything inside.

After assuring himself that there was nothing left of Gus, he went to Onda and gently drew her aside so that he could check on Jeb. The unconscious man's pulse was weak, but he was still alive. Onda didn't seem to realize what had happened because on the way back to the quarters she had shared with Jeb before taking up with Gus, she begged Duo to take her back to Gus because he would be angry with her for going with Jeb.

Knowing that she could not care for him, Duo reluctantly left her with him with instructions to gently wash away the blood before going to find Naelie. Unfortunately, that meant going back to Larya's apartment because that was where Naelie had taken up residence since Larya had recovered from Draevyn's assault.

Hoping to avoid running into Larya, Duo easily dealt with the security on her door with the intention of sneaking to Naelie's room. The apartment was dimly lit by muted crystals, and he had almost slipped past Larya's room when she suddenly exited another chamber and they almost ran into each other in the dark corridor.

She gasped and stepped back so quickly that she nearly stumbled, but Duo grasped her arms and brought her against him to keep her from falling. He really should not have done that because he could feel that she was wearing a flimsy robe that left little to the imagination. Her long hair, unbound from the usual braids she wrapped around her head during the day, now flowed over her shoulders and down her back in thick waves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. "And how did you get in?"

His thought were becoming jumbled because the blood was rushing from his head straight to another part of him that was refusing to be ignored, so he put her at arm's length and then stepped back from her to put even more distance between them so that he could think straight. That put him under the light of a crystal and Larya gasped again when she saw that he was splattered with blood.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" she cried out, diving towards him with searching hands he could not avoid. Damn, he hoped she didn't search below the belt!

He grasped her wrists to stop her inspection when he thought she was getting carried away, even though he could not see Larya doing such a thing. "I came here to find Naelie."

"You want Naelie for your pillows?" she asked, sounding confused. Why did she think that? Duo really hoped she wasn't having thoughts like he was or he was going to forget why he came to her apartment in the first place.

"No. Jeb is hurt and I don't think Onda has the capacity to care for him properly."

"And Gus?"

"He's dead," he told her without feeling any remorse.

Larya didn't respond before turning and heading back into the dark. "I just left her, so she may not be abed yet."

He followed her through the dark corridor, his eyes riveted to the fabric swirling and clinging to her hips, and he nearly tripped over his feet. Or was it his tongue? Duo blamed the adrenaline still surging through him after having killed Gus because he hadn't had these thoughts about Larya in all the time he was taking care of her. Now he was having trouble fighting her attraction.

Naelie answered Larya's call at her door immediately, and when Duo explained quickly that Jeb needed someone to care for him and why, she flew past him so fast he was surprised that he didn't spin in a circle. He started to follow her, but Larya grasped his arm.

"Tell me what happened."

Although Duo thought she might be better off not knowing the gory details, he knew she would settle for nothing less than the truth. He was already hiding enough from her. "Gus invited me to his room to, uh, share his female and..."

"You wanted Onda?" asked Larya with as much surprise as when she thought he was going to take Naelie to his room.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them he saw that she had closed the distance between them. She was standing so close he could feel the heat of her body and her subtle womanly scent almost made him dizzy. "No, I went to see if I could help her somehow, but Gus was already at his endgame."

"Endgame?" Of course she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jeb must have seen Onda and went to confront Gus, but he ended up confronting Gus and his wrench."

"Gus and his wrench?" Larya shook her head. "I do not understand you Duo Maxwell."

"He beat him with a big tool," Duo translated for her.

"Why would he hit a male with a tool?" she asked in confusion.

"He didn't have a sword," he said so that she might understand better. What was it with Calabrians and swords? They didn't think there was any other way to fight. "So he took the closest thing to it within reach. Anyway, I helped Gus by hauling Jeb's body down to the incinerator where he was going to toss Jeb and Onda."

"Why would he do that?" asked Larya with annoyance. "I do not understand you terrans."

"He was going to kill them both," Duo told her.

"Without a sword?"

Duo threw up his hands that were crusty with blood, both Jeb's and Gus'. "Listen, Larya, there are plenty of ways to kill a man without a sword, and tossing his unconscious body into a very hot oven that will bake him to a crisp is one of those ways."

"It doesn't seem like a convenient way to kill a man. I have heard men boasting of their bloodied sharp blades, so that would seem more efficient."

"Larya." He put his hands on her shoulders. "No swords. I stopped Gus from putting Onda and Jeb in the incinerator. Instead, I put him in there." After kicking the shit out of him, but he didn't want to get Larya started on the dishonor of a man fighting with his hands. In truth, he wasn't fighting, just beating something that deserved it. "Gus is dead. Gone. Not so much as ash left of him."

For a moment she did not say anything, and then she said, "I think Newt thought of him like a son. He will be displeased."

Newt wouldn't have much time to fret over Gus before he had bigger concerns, like an imploding space station. "Maybe you should help Naelie with Gus and Onda. As for me, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

He started away, and when he heard her breathy question about whether he needed any help, Duo hurried from her as fast as he could without looking foolish. Damn! He probably looked foolish anyway. But after that exchange, he was going to put extra security on his door so a certain white-haired female couldn't offer to help him in ways he really needed at the moment. And he was going to have to skip the heat in his shower again.


	68. Chapter 68 Visit with Jeb

**Chapter 68**

In the following days, Duo completely avoided Larya by using reconnaissance and finely honed stealth tactics to make sure he didn't accidentally run into her. That night when he had finally gotten to sleep after helping Jeb and Onda by killing Gus, his dream of Larya had him waking in tangled bedding, sweating and panting and so frustrated that he could not get back to sleep. If he saw her anytime soon, he wouldn't be able to keep from remembering what they had done – and there was very little they hadn't – in his dream. Keeping his hands off her would be impossible.

What he discovered as he skulked around watching her from the shadows so that she wouldn't approach him was that Larya was an efficient administrator in Newt's absence. He could see that it was thanks to her efforts that the station remained habitable because Duo doubted it would flourish as it had under Newt's control without her. He knew that she was annoyed that he hadn't come to her personally to give her a report about his actions, instead going through Tuck so that she would know what he was doing without him having to face her. If Tuck wondered why Duo didn't do it himself, he didn't ask.

Once he had almost run into her in the corridor outside Jaelesa and Cylie's room. He hadn't expected to see her there, so when the door to the room opened and all three women exited, he barely had enough time to duck around the corner. He waited a moment, afraid that she would head in his direction, and when she did not, he peered around the corner to see if she had gone. She was standing with the other two women, her arms folded over her chest, her chin raised stubbornly as Jaelesa spoke to her. Whatever Jaelesa was telling her, Larya did not seem to care to listen, and when Cylie burst into peels of giggles, Duo decided to use the noise to cover his escape.

Duo came out of hiding from time to time only to check on Jeb who was recovering from Gus' beating with Naelie's help. She had also taken Onda under her wing and cared for her along with Jeb. Since he finished his work early this day, Duo decided to visit Jeb's rooms when he was sure that Larya was busy elsewhere. When he buzzed at the door, he heard Jeb shouting at Naelie to open it which she did quickly, letting him in without greeting him before going back to where Jeb was sitting up in his bed. Duo saw Onda standing in another room stirring something in a pot over a cooking plate. His stomach reminded him that he hadn't had anything to eat that day, but he ignored it as he returned the smile the girl gave him before going to sit on a stool at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling today, Jeb?" Duo asked, glancing from Jeb to Naelie who gave him a brief nod to let him know that he was progressing in his recovery.

"I'll be better if I could have a moment's peace without these women smothering me," grumbled Jeb.

Duo knew a cry for help when he heard one, so he looked back to Naelie. "Why don't you take Onda and visit Larya? You don't get over there often anymore." That would keep them away for hours because when the women got together, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

Naelie glanced at Jeb, and then sighing, she set aside the soup before standing. "I will be back later." She paused beside Duo to say, "Perhaps you should visit Larya too, preferably after first sunrise, then maybe the two of you wouldn't be so tense."

He didn't respond or say anything until Naelie and Onda had left, and when he turned his attention back to Jeb, he saw the other man looking at him with his brows raised. Duo frowned at him, "Don't tell me you are agreeing with her?"

Jeb tried to reach for something beside the bed, and when he winced in pain, Duo retrieved a small pouch just out of his reach and handed it to him, taking the seat that Naelie had vacated. As Jeb took a wad of dried leaves to shove in his mouth, Duo remarked, "That can't be tobacco from Earth, can it? You've been here how long?"

"Almost seven years," Jeb told him. "It's not tobacco. It's something I picked up at the Outpost and I'm going to run out soon." He glared at Duo. "I didn't like the place, but this is the closest thing I have come to tobacco in this forsaken binary system and now I won't have any more."

"Why didn't you go back through the wormhole when you could?" Duo wondered why the terrans had stayed where they were obviously not welcome. Then again, their reputation was owed to Newt since Duo didn't recall such enmity towards terrans when he first arrived in the binary system.

The older man shrugged. " Never had a family, so I didn't have anything to go back to. When Newt suggested going through the wormhole, I said 'what the hell, why not?' I might find a place here, maybe start a new life, but I traded down. Times were better when Maeryn was here, and when Newt is gone, I can pretend she's still here because Larya makes sure this place isn't the same hellhole as when he is. I don't think about Earth or the colonies any more."

"You seemed to be comfortable with Naelie," Duo teased him to get his mind off what he had lost. Duo had thrown away even more and he didn't need to be reminded by the other man's misery.

Jeb didn't respond for a moment and then he said, "She's too good for the likes of me. She deserves someone that can take care of her, not some old man that can't even defend himself let alone his woman."

Duo put his hand on Jeb's shoulder. "Listen, I've been on Calabria long enough to tell you that women want someone that cares about them and will keep them at their sides no matter what. Are you willing to do that for her? If you don't see that she has feelings for you, then you are blind, Jeb, and were I you, I would take what she offers. Your life will seem brighter with a woman to share it with."

"Are you persuading me or yourself, Maxwell?" He narrowed his gaze on him. "Why are you avoiding Larya?"

"I suppose you're one of her fans too," said Duo with a grimace.

"Does it bother you that she's had sex with plenty of us guys?" Jeb leaned over the side of the bed despite the obvious pain it gave him and unloaded a wad of spit in a container placed there for that purpose. Duo suspected Naelie's influence kept the floors clean from his habit. But then he leaned back up at looked at Duo for his answer.

"Maybe I'm more bothered by the fact that you guys have been taking advantage of her," Duo said. "I don't like seeing women used."

Jeb grunted. "Then it's true. You have become a Calabrian warrior and you are here to take over the satellite."

"Where did you hear that nonsense?" asked Duo with a laugh. "Onda? She's a confused girl. I don't think she has a clear grasp of reality."

"Onda hasn't said anything about what happened in the incinerator room. She asked about Gus again this morning and Naelie told her again that he wasn't coming back, but she doesn't understand. That day I regained consciousness long enough to enjoy listening to you kick the shit out of that bastard, but I also heard what you told him."

"Have you told anyone?" Duo asked, not bothering to deny it.

"No, and I won't if you let me in on what the emperor is expecting you to do."

"Remove the threat of the pirates in the space between Bayman and Calabria," he told him without hesitation. He had already determined that Jeb had no love of Newt and his followers. Based on Newt's prodigious use of the airlock, Jeb probably hadn't had much choice like any of the other men when Newt had decided to take the ship through the wormhole. The pirates controlled by Virinea had held him in check, and even Duo had heard Newt complain about her rules, but he owed his continued survival on Trey's mother who had saved the terrans from slavery on the frontier.

For several moments, Jeb did not speak, and when he did, it was to remind Duo of the dilemma that occupied his thoughts as he planted charges in the life support systems of the station. "What about the families? I understand wanting to get rid of pirates and thugs, but those Calabrian women don't know anything but making babies. All the men I know who have taken Calabrian women and have kids are very happy with them. And you can tell that emperor of yours that they exchanged vows and we celebrated with a terran wedding when Newt wasn't around. Are you going to turn them over to Bayman for their justice? I don't think the Baymani will care that they didn't ask for this life, and that they never accompanied Newt on his raids. We've all stayed back and done maintenance to keep this satellite running so we can have a place to live, and since the Calabrian women have come aboard, we have enjoyed our lives when Newt and his men are not here."

"I see you've been thinking about his," said Duo when he finally stopped talking. Jeb usually kept his thoughts to himself, but he was passionate in what he was telling Duo. "Well, I've been thinking about it too, and I don't know what to do yet. But I know that Trey is merciful. He isn't anything like Zeno."

"Have you spoken to him about this problem?" asked Jeb anxiously.

"I'm not contacting him until we are ready to implement my plan," Duo told him. "I came here because Bayman is extorting him into asking for their assistance in getting rid of a problem that is theirs, namely Newt and his men, in exchange for what Trey wants, a resumption in trade with them." Duo shook his head. "Their ambassador is a crafty bastard who intends for trade to recommence with Calabria in debt to them."

"The emperor must be a crafty bastard too if he sent you here," remarked Jeb.

Duo grinned. "That was my idea. I wanted to see close up if the wormhole was closed for good, and I owed Newt some payback for what he did to me on the Outpost in delta quadrant. Since I knew Bayman was trying jam up my friend, I told Trey that I would come here and do the same repair work I did on the Outpost. Newt doesn't trust me, but I think he's banking on me wanting to make a life here among fellow terrans rather than return to Calabria."

"Before you can even implement any plan, Newt's going to kill you for what you aren't even doing to Larya," predicted Jeb. "And Draevyn is going to kill her. Too bad you can't get her away from here when he's gone. Maybe your Baymani friends can pick you up."

"I don't have any Baymani friends," Duo told him. "Not after stealing their ship. And I'm not going to abandon the families here to save my hide."

Jeb grunted. "You've grown a backbone. Back when we were with the sweepers, I had you pegged for a coward."

"There's nothing wrong with acting with a little prudence," Duo argued, although admittedly, he'd done very little of that since blasting away from the transport heading into the wormhole.

"Cowards have no short supply of prudence."

"I will have a plan by the time Newt returns," Duo assured him. Jeb didn't need to know that he already had a ship. Newt might suspect that Duo was going to make another craft appear out of thin air like he did on the Outpost, so he wasn't going to be surprised when he did. While Duo was planning, Newt was probably doing the same. The rotten bastard wasn't entirely stupid.

"In the meantime, you should help yourself to Larya. He's going to let Draevyn crush her skull whether you do or don't, so you might as well give her a good time. None of us ever did."

"Draevyn's not killing anyone," Duo said fiercely. He was going to pay back the oath breaking son of a hill weasel for what he had done to Larya already.

There was sound at the door, and Duo realized he should not have stayed so long, not when he had sent Naelie to Larya. Now when Larya came through the door, Duo berated himself for such a tactical error.

Although he knew she wouldn't so easily let him escape, he rose anyway and said, "I have a lot of work to do and I shouldn't be keeping you from rest." He looked at Larya, expecting her to be wearing some clinging garment she created just to seduce him, but she was wearing her work tunic. It didn't really matter because Larya had the kind of body that could make sackcloth alluring. "I'm sure he would rather visit with you."

"I didn't come here to see him," she said abruptly, and he could see by her face that she meant business. "I want to talk to you."

"Tough luck, Maxwell. You'll have to go with her." Jeb looked past him to Naelie. "Woman, I am still hungry!"

"You have the appetite of a canyon beast," groused Naelie before looking at Duo and adding, "All you terrans do."

"Follow me," Larya ordered Duo. "We can talk on the way back to my room."

His mouth went dry as he imagined what might happen when they got to her room, and following her gave him a view of her shapely backside that he found impossible not to stare at. Damn, he wanted to stay true to Trynity, but this attraction to Larya was getting worse even though he knew that getting mixed up with her would be bad for so many reasons.

First, Trey would forbid it since the woman had gone after Arora with a dagger. That Trey considered her a danger to his imperial guard was laughable, and Arora couldn't possibly see Larya as a threat, not to her safety and certainly not to her relationship with her husband when Trey was bonded to her. Some day he would realize what an idiot he was to punish her so harshly.

Second, Apolo had been obsessed with her since she had seduced him in the Wastelands. But Apolo was on Calabria and Larya was here. The only thing she had ever told him about Apolo was that he frightened her, and having been on the receiving end of his mind intrusion, Duo could understand why she didn't want anything to do with him. He might never be anything more than a villain in her eyes.

And while it was the least important reason to stay away from Larya, he couldn't forget that she was Newt's woman. Then again, that was a good reason to enjoy her company since he didn't owe Newt anything. So that was actually a tally in the pro column to becoming intimately involved with Larya.

He knew logically that he was better off hiding behind the shield of his fidelity to Trynity rather than allowing himself to get sucked into the quagmire that was Larya's life. When had logic ever played an important role in his life?

"We cannot speak if you are behind me," Larya said over her shoulder.

He moved to walk beside her, both glad and disappointed to put the tempting view of her shapely rolling hips out of his line of sight. "I thought Tuck was keeping you informed of my work. Why do you need to speak to me?"

"I haven't seen you in several days," she said with a frown. "I am sure that you are avoiding me."

He stopped, and she did as well, turning to face him. "I know what you want, and I wouldn't be a man with working parts if I didn't want the same, but I want to remain true to my woman. I love Trynity. I know you don't understand that, but surely you can understand that I want to remain loyal to her. Think of it as a warrior's oath."

"You have made an oath to your female?" She asked, her perfectly shaped brows risen in question.

He rubbed his neck nervously and looked away from her for a moment before he said, "I didn't have a chance to." He was a liar. He had a chance when Trey had given his oath to Arora and Hero had given his to Relena. Duo didn't want to trap Trynity by doing the same, but he only ended up hurting her.

Larya waved her hand as if what he said was inconsequential when his heart was breaking as he remembered how she had cried beside him that night when she thought he was sleeping. "I did not wish to discuss this. I wanted to know when you will be fixing the erratic patterns of hot and cold. Since you are not offering to keep me warm in the night, then I insist that you fix the heat."

She didn't give him a chance to respond before she turned on her heel and marched stiffly away. Her terse tone jarred him from his thoughts, and he was glad that she had given him something to do since he had planted most of the explosives that would scuttle the station. Larya did have a point about the heat and cold, but he didn't want to waste time fixing the climate control when he was going to detonate it anyway along with the other life-support systems. He didn't know when Newt would return, so he might as well make their lives comfortable.

And since it was going to be time-consuming, he would have something else to think about besides the many ways he could keep Larya warm at night.


	69. Chapter 69 Memories and chains

**Chapter 69**

The next few days, he busied himself with the climate controls and had to do some creative wiring to get it functioning properly again. In doing so, he discovered other programs and systems that had made living on the station palatable to the Baymani scientists. Those systems had been dormant for a long time, and Duo spent more time than he should modifying them, but he told himself that he was doing it for the children, and that made it worth the effort.

When he finally finished, he headed back up, and after showering and changing into clean clothing, he went to Larya's apartment. Instead of barging in by hacking the security panel at the door, he pressed the button and requested permission to enter. The door slid open and he found Jaelesa waiting for him.

"Duo Maxwell! I haven't seen you in many days. Come in! We weren't expecting you, but you are welcome to join us."

He was going to tell her that he had a surprise, but his jaw dropped when he saw the rest of the women of Larya's household sitting around the fountain in various states of undress and Larya rising from the waters like a goddess emerging from the sea. Where had that thought come from? It must have oozed out of his head along with every other coherent thought. He watched without the ability to move, speak or even close his eyes as Larya took a towel from Taja and she slowly wiped the water from her creamy, flawless skin.

He felt a hand under his chin and was embarrassed when Jaelesa pushed his mouth closed. "Have you never seen a female before?"

Duo remembered how silly Lord Amyr's reaction had been to seeing women for the first time and he laughed nervously. "I've seen a few." None like her, he admitted to himself. Every part of her was perfect.

He turned his attention completely to Jaelesa although the damage was done. He could never unsee naked Larya dripping wet. "Uh, I didn't know you women bathed out here."

"Our baths are small," Jaelesa told him. "We like to treat ourselves when Newt is gone." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

He remembered why he had come. "I wanted to bring you ladies to the deck to show you something I have been working on."

He could hear someone approaching and knew it was Larya.

"Will you join us in a meal?" he heard her ask.

Reluctantly, he turned to look at her and was relieved to find her fully clothed although her hair was wet. "Naelie will be bringing by the food soon."

"Tell her to bring it to the observation deck and I will meet you there." Without waiting for her agreement, he left her apartment and headed to the deck, telling anyone he saw to come and bring others.

He arrived at the large, dark area long before anyone else and he went to an instrument panel to turn on some lights so people could see. The observation deck had a large, domed ceiling that was facing Bayman, probably so the scientists working on the satellite could see their home world when they were relaxing. There were benches and the remains of dead vegetation everywhere, victims of the lack of water along with the large pool with a dormant fountain in the middle. Duo thought it had probably been a lovely place when the Baymani had operated it, but since abandoning it, it had fallen into such disrepair that even Virinea had not bothered with refurbishing it. What he had done was a colossal waste of time, but he wanted to make the remaining days on the pirate satellite pleasant memories for the people now filing into the observation deck.

Larya came to stand near him as he finished patching the system to the program he had accessed and altered from the main control center. "Why have you asked us to come to this unpleasant place to eat? My apartment is much more comfortable."

Ignoring how good she smelled and how she was standing so close he could feel the heat from her body, he keyed in the final code and turned to watch as the panels covering the domed ceiling flared to life and after a momentary glitch in which a few of the panels blinked in protest of having to work after remaining dormant, probably for centures, they linked to become a bright blue sky with puffy clouds drifting by, a solitary moon visible in the sky.

A moment of silence preceded an eruption of loud cheering. Larya stared at the ceiling of the dome with a mixture of awe and confusion, so he explained. "I made the ceiling look like the sky on Earth."

"Why would you do that?" She asked with a frown. "I would rather see the Calabrian sky."

"I'll get to work on it. Shouldn't be too hard since I'm sure the original program ..." He saw that she looked confused so he didn't explain that Bayman and Calabria had a similar night sky. "The terrans have been away from their world for a long time, so I wanted to make them happy."

They both turned to see that the men were already hurrying to remove the dead shrubbery, and within minutes it had become a pleasant place to enjoy the evening.

Tuck came to stand by Duo, his arm around Taja's waist. "You've done a good job, Maxwell. If we clean this place up, it won't look any different than a park on one of the colonies."

"Larya wants me to put the Calabrian sky up there," he told him.

Tuck snorted, but Taja elbowed him in the ribs before saying,. "I want to see Calabria's sky too."

"Then you had better get to work on something to please the women," said Tuck as he rubbed his side. "None of us want them angry."

The floor was hard, but none of the families had come to the observation deck to share their meals complained, and when they were done eating, some of the men started to play music. The Baymani programmers had written the program to simulate a day on Bayman, so Duo had changed the parameters from a thirty-six hour day to twenty-four hours, and soon enough the sky grew darker as twilight descended. Some of the families stayed to see the moon, bright in the dark sky, and Duo watched as one of the men held his young child on his lap as he pointed out the constellations. When he was a child, one of Duo's favorite books had contained pictures of constellations that he would study, so he had added everything he remembered to the Baymani night sky. No one mocked his lack of precision, and he was glad that he had made a place for families to get together.

When Duo announced they should retire, that the projection of the sky took up too much power for it to be feasible to run continuously, he expected to hear protests, but the men and women headed for the door without complaint, many stopping to thank him for his work. He felt like a traitor to them when he knew that it was only a matter of weeks before he took away their way of life. He waited until they were all gone before he went to the system control, but as he was about to shut it down, he looked at the moon shining brightly above.

Without any conscious effort of his own, he remembered the night of the Stardust Ball when he held Trynity in his arms for the first time under such a moon. Now Duo left the control panel and walked to the center of the observation deck where he stared up at the moon as memories flooded him, filling him with both love and sadness. Trynity hadn't known how to dance, and that had been something at which he excelled at the academy. He told her later that he had known he was in love with her that night, but it wasn't true. The moment she had stumbled at his feet at the academy, he must have known that she was the part of him that was missing. That part of him was missing again, but it was because he had gouged her out of his life.

Shaking his head, he returned his thoughts to the Stardust Ball. He had spent a near fortune on the platinum coated gundanium scythe he had paid a jeweler on Colony L4 to make for her. He would never forget the look in her eyes when she saw the gift. She told him later that she had never received a gift before, and that had made the pain of hearing he had been forced to take her to the dance so much more unbearable. His heart ached as he thought about the pain she must have felt to find that he had abandoned her when they came out of the wormhole. She would never know why he did it because the few words he left her couldn't convey what he felt. He just couldn't write any more without changing his mind and staying with her, possibly ruining her life. He didn't want to see her love turn into resentment.

Continuing to stare up at the moon, he took a pose as if to dance, and in his mind, he had taken Trynity in his arms. As he imagined dancing with her, he moved around the deserted observatory as if he were under the willow tree outside the academy conservatory. He hummed along with the memory of the music that he clearly remembered, that he would never forget. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine Trynity in his arms, stumbling against him as she tried to learn the rhythm and the steps. He liked catching her against him, but she had learned too quickly. Even so, they had moved together so well, and Duo had known that his life would never be the same after those precious moments in the garden.

"What are you doing?"

Startled out of his memory, Duo turned to find Larya waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" He was disoriented to be pulled away from his memories.

"Wondering what you are doing," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dancing. You Calabrians don't do it. It involves a man holding a woman and swaying to the rhythm of music, another something you Calabrians are in short supply of."

"I know what music is," she said with a sniff. "It is that horrendous noise the men make in the canteen."

He couldn't disagree with her understanding of music, and since he wanted to keep his memories private, he headed back to the control panel to shut down the system without explaining to Larya what she had seen. As the sky faded, he felt as empty as the observation deck.

"Did you want anything else, Larya?" Duo didn't want to look at her, not when he had been remembering Trynity.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, Duo Maxwell. Come to my room. I have something you might find of interest." When he hesitated, she huffed. "I am not inviting you to my pillows. While you were creating magic in ways I cannot even begin to imagine, I was looking through unused areas of my apartment and I came upon Lady Virinea's personal possessions. I thought you might be interested in them."

The thought of reading her initial research of the wormhole excited Duo, so he nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that very much." Then he remembered where he would be reading the research and how close it would be to her pillows. "But I would rather do it tomorrow. My head aches from all the work I did today and I just want to sleep."

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she suggested. "I have heard that it helps terrans sleep better and I also found a few bottles among her things that I was going to give to Newt as a peace offering."

The idea of having Lady Virinea's wine put him to sleep was tempting, but not tempting enough to step onto Larya's web. He would end up tangled in her sheets, and while it would make him feel good in one way, it would make him feel worse in another. "As much as I would like to accept, Larya, I will go to my bed. As I said, I am very tired, and you had better save the wine for Newt."

She shrugged. "After the kindness you have shown today to the people and all the work you have done, I would rather give it to you. I will see that you get the bottle even if it means sending Tuck with it."

Without another word, she walked stiffly away, telling him that she was annoyed. What did she see in him anyway? He was an unreliable rat that nobody trusted on the station. She might not blame him, but Duo blamed himself for the beating Draevyn had given her on Newt's orders. Larya had no way of knowing who he was or what he had come to the pirate satellite to do. If she did, she might order the men to shove him in the incinerator or out the airlock.

The moment he stepped into his room later, Duo sensed it was not empty, and a few quick steps took him to his bedroom where he found Jaelesa and Cylie rolling about on his bed. They both gasped in surprise before Cylie burst into excited giggles that ended with a glare from Jaelesa. Apolo wouldn't balk at entertaining them, even on that narrow bed, but Duo's repertoire in the sack was limited to one woman at a time, one that he had feelings for.

Jaelesa gave Cylie a push, and as Cylie sauntered to him with an exaggerated sway of her hips, Jaelesa straightened the bed before leaving it to reach Duo at the same time as Cylie. "We came to thank you."

"I don't want the kind of thanks you're offering."

When Jaelesa shrugged and took Cylie's hand before leaving, Duo was surprised. He expected a little more effort. Maybe their warmup activities on his bed precluded any need for him. He didn't really care.

After taking a long shower, he found the bottle of wine and a glass waiting on a table in the outer room. He filled the glass and drank half before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. After draining the glass, he poured another and was heading to his bedroom before he decided to take the bottle. He shouldn't have thought about Trynity and the night of the Stardust Ball because now he was lonely and miserable. So he planned to get wasted, which would not take long with Lady's Virinea's deceptively strong wine.

The crystals in his room did not light, so Duo made a mental note that he hoped he remembered tomorrow to check the wiring. He didn't give a damn if it was dark anyway. Before long he collapsed on the bed where he watched the room spin around, knowing that he would soon pass out. He was glad because he didn't want any dreams this night, not of Trynity, and certainly not of Larya.

But he hadn't been unconscious for long before a sound roused him, and after all that he had drunk, he was disappointed to be dreaming, especially when he raised his head to find the source of the sound and he saw the shapely outline of a woman in the doorway. The light from the outer chamber obscured her, and for a moment he thought it might be Larya, but as she pushed the dress over her shoulders and down her body, Duo decided it was Trynity. Why not? This was his dream and he was going to have control of it.

After she stepped out of the dress pooling around her ankles, she saunteered forward and he was disappointed that the light behind her flickered out.

"Should you be in here, babe?" he asked her although he was probably going to regret it if she left. "Old man Stryfe is just down the hall."

Reminding her of her father and the ensuing argument that would erupt if he caught her in Duo's room should have stopped her, but her only response was a husky laugh that cut off any further attempt to maintain the tenuous peace between her and her father. He was aching so much for what they were going to do that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep himself together long enough for them to have any fun. She seemed oblivious to his condition as she crept onto the foot of the bed and began a long, slow climb up his body, rubbing her own against his. By the time she reached the towel, he was gulping in air and trying to think of something unpleasant to stave off what was going to happen, but when she slid her hand up his inner thigh and under the towel, he completely lost the battle.

She hadn't even done anything and it felt so good. He opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out but a hoarse squawk when she pulled the towel away and gave her full attention to that part of him that had been denied so long. Trynity had only ever been with him, and he briefly wondered where she had learned to do so well what she was doing now before his thoughts became jumbled. When he reached out to pull her into his arms, his movements were sluggish and he cursed his drunkenness from following him into the dream.

She pushed his hands away, and when he persisted, he was both sad and glad when she left off what she was doing to move up his body. Duo wanted to kiss her, but she grabbed his wrist and pushed it over his head where he felt her fumbling with something until cold metal clamped around his wrist.

"What are you doing, Trynity?" His tongue was thick in his sour mouth, and he realized he probably shouldn't kiss her or she might run for the door. He wouldn't be able to stop her, especially since in the time he had asked her the unanswered question, she had clamped metal around his other wrist.

He tried to tug his arms down, but he found that the shackles around his wrist were attached to chains. Raising his head, he looked at the dark figure that was panting as if she had just run a race.

"Umm, what are you planning to do to me now?" he asked. The suggestive tone probably sounded silly because they both knew what she was going to do. How she had come up with this idea, Duo couldn't guess. She was close to Relena. Maybe they shared suggestions. The thought of Relena chaining Heero down and having her way with him almost made him laugh, but the woman with him didn't give him a chance. Once she straddled him, he forgot what was so funny.

In the shape he was in, he was surprised that his dream lasted as long as it had, but Trynity was so aggressive that he didn't have a choice. His dream seemed real, but it could not have been because no man could have the kind of stamina Trynity demanded. When he realized she wasn't feeling any particular pleasure, he begged her to release him, but she ignored him. So he let her do what she wanted, especially since she was working off three years of frustration.

When or how the dream came to an end, he didn't know. Voices woke him many hours later, and he was disoriented, probably because of the wine he had drunk the night before.

"I want to play with him." He recognized Cylie's voice. What was she doing in his room again?

"Let him sleep." Larya's sharp voice surprised Duo. Cylie's presence did not because she had tried to seduce him the previous night. But he didn't know why Larya was there. He wanted to open his eyes and ask them what they were doing there, but his head was pounding and going back to sleep seemed like a good idea when he was exhausted and suffering from a raging hangover.

"When should I let him go?" he heard Jaelesa ask.

Let him go? Duo opened his eyes a crack to see Larya, Jaelesa and Cylie across the room that was fully lit with crystals that decided to work now. Since they were not looking at him, he tried to move and found that he could not. Twisting his head, he saw that his wrists were bound and attached to chains.

"What the hell!" he blurted, drawing the attention of the women.

"He's awake," said Jaelesa dryly. "Do you want me to release him?"

" _I_ want you to release him," croaked Duo as he yanked at the chains holding him to the bed.

"We can hold him down," suggested Cylie with a giggle.

"I don't need you to hold him down," said Larya with exasperation. "I can deal with him."

"Are you sure?" asked Jaelesa skeptically. "You wouldn't have gotten him this far without us."

"Let me hold him down!" begged Cylie.

Larya gave her such a dark look that Jaelesa laughed and taking Cylie's hand, the two women hurried from the room. The fog was quickly clearing from Duo's head, and straining up as far as he could, he saw that the towel was thrown over his waist. Larya was turned towards the door, but when Jaelesa and Cylie had gone, she turned around to look at him.

Their gazes locked, and his heart seemed to drop to his stomach when he realized that what he had experienced during the night had not been a dream and it had not been with Trynity. He wanted to be furious, but after all that had happened, he could only feel resignation. Duo wouldn't have admitted it, but he had known that they would end up having sex. He couldn't be angry at how it had come about. Hell, it was probably the only way it would have happened.

He found his voice. "Let me go, Larya."

She moved across the room until she was standing over the bed, and as she moved her pale violet gaze over his body, he was uncomfortably aroused as he remembered what he thought had been a dream. Given how often she had satisfied him, he couldn't believe he was wanting more.

"You are pleasing to look upon, Duo Maxwell."

The way she said it made him swallow a groan. "Is that why you tied me down, so you could look at me? All you had to do was ask." Duo tried to laugh, but when Larya reached own to take the hem of her garment and pull it up over her head, leaving her naked, he couldn't make a sound.

He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the sight of her, but it was too late. She might have taken advantage of his drunkenness the night before, but he didn't have the will to refuse whatever she wanted now. At least this time he would be able to participate when she had kept him from doing so last night because she didn't want him discovering her deception. Now he felt the heat of her body before her silky smooth skin was brushing against him.

When he opened his eyes, she was straddling him, her hair spread out around her and he wished he could brush it away from the tantalizing parts of her that he wanted to see.

He licked his lips nervously and then said, "Are you doing this because you want me to do something for you?" He wouldn't be surprised if she asked him to kill Newt even though she had no reason to believe he would be able to do it.

She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head. She had raised her body so that they were no longer touching. If his hands were free, he would yank her back down because what she was doing now was torture.

"Why do you think I want you to do something for me?"

He was going to tell her that he had heard enough about how she operated, but the words stuck in his throat when she rubbed her face along his neck. He felt her lips against his ear before the murmured huskily, "I want to enjoy your body and give you pleasure. You are kind and gentle, and stupidly brave, and if Newt is going to kill me, I will spend the last days of my freedom doing as I please for once."

Duo couldn't deny her even if he wanted to when her words touched something deep inside. He didn't want to have anything but sexual feelings for Larya, but something more had developed, and while he was dismayed that she had forced him to betray Trynity, he knew she was lost to him. Even if he did return to her, he was sure she would not take him back. He couldn't love Larya, but he liked her, even after what she had done to him.

"Release me, Larya," he said as he strained to touch his body to hers.

She rose up to look down at him, and the smile on her face made him ache. "I will release you when I have finished with you."

Duo didn't know if that was good or bad.

Much later he decided it was good. Very good.


	70. Chapter 70 Larya's secret

**Chapter 70**

When Duo awoke, he was surprised by two things. The first, he was still chained to Larya's bed even though he was sure it was well after what would be second sunrise on Calabria. The second was that Larya was sitting on the end of the bed, her back to him as she looked to be applying polish to her toenails. After that first day when he became resigned to be her lover, he spent the night in Larya's large, comfortable bed. He felt more like her toy when she expected only one thing from him, and she ensured that she controlled what happened by requiring that he submit to having his wrists chained to the bed. Duo couldn't balk when the arrangement benefited him, and even though Larya hadn't complained, he knew she wasn't getting much from their arrangement. He could change that if only she would release him to participate fully in bed, but she seemed to feel safer with him bound even though she surely knew he would never hurt her.

Uncomfortable with the chains now and wanting to put his arms down to get the circulation going so he could get to his work for the day, he shifted, drawing Larya's attention.

She looked over her shoulder at him, a straw damp lock of hair falling across her face which she brushed aside. The woman was so beautiful that staying chained to her bed was not a chore. Looking at her now, seeing her wrapped in just a towel, he was quickly forgetting about all he had to do. But he reminded himself that there were still more charges to plant to disable the satellite, and while he was nearly finished refurbishing the ship, he still had important adjustments to make. And, when he was on his back in her bed, the last thing he was thinking about was what he was going to do about the innocent men, women and children on the station when the time came to destroy it, so he really should leave.

"You are awake," she remarked and he detected a note of disappointment which surprised him. Larya hadn't spent much time in friendly conversation the weeks they had been lovers. He couldn't imagine why she wanted him to stay.

"I am awake," he told her redundantly. He rattled the chains. "Maybe you could let me go. I'm hungry and I have work to do."

"I thought I might stay abed a bit longer today," she said without making any move to remove the chains or leave the bed.

"Are you sick?" he asked. She did look pale and weary.

"Just tired," she responded with a sigh. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and Duo blamed himself even though there wasn't much he could do to stop what Larya except to will his body to be dead. He would be the first to admit he hadn't much willpower in that area with Larya.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and her women came into the room, but they stopped when they realized that Duo was there. They looked from him to Larya with the same question that he had. What was he still doing there? By now he would usually be enjoying his shower after having spent the first hours of the day working out with his sword. Through some creative engineering, he made the water hot enough to enjoy a hot spaying shower for which he received a lot of thanks from other terrans. Even the Calabrian women were liking their hot baths despite initial fear.

Jaelesa was the first to speak as Cylie skirted around Larya to come to look down at Duo who was glad there was a light blanket thrown over his middle. "What is he still doing here?"

"Can we play with him now that you are done with him?" asked Cylie as she went closer to Duo.

Larya frowned at her and Duo saw Naelie give Cylie a warning look before going to Larya. "I didn't bring enough food for him," she remarked with consternation. "Shall I go for more?"

"You can't carry enough food for him," said Taja with a laugh before Duo could tell Naelie he would appreciate a morning meal.

"Larya didn't answer my question," pouted Cylie.

"We don't want or need to play with him," snapped Jaelesa irritably.

There was nothing Duo could do to stop Cylie from lifting the blanket covering him, and since he had already been aroused by Larya, he saw Cylie's eyes widen. She looked at Jaelesa to say, "I want to play with him. Come and see."

Jaelesa stomped to where Cylie stood holding the blanket up, and her eyebrows shot up just before Larya stood, seized the blanket from Cylie and tossed it down over him although it did little to hide what the women were appreciating.

"None of you is going to play with him," Larya said with frustrated annoyance.

"I think we should go," said Naelie, and then she herded the women out like a mother hen and her chicks.

When they were gone, Duo yanked on the chains again. "Maybe you can let me go now?"

She peeled off the towel around her and pulled away the blanket covering him. "You are needful. I will let you go when you are not."

"Wait!" he croaked, the sight of her naked body making him even more needful. If she didn't let him go until he was satisfied, he might never get out of her bed. "Undo my chains first."

Her delicate brows drew together and when her eyes met his, Duo realized that she was afraid to release him. "I should not do that."

"I would not hurt you," Duo told her earnestly. "If I do something you do not like, I will stop, and if I do not, you can slap me."

"I could not strike a male," she said as she bit her bottom lip in indecision.

"We're not on Calabria," he reminded her. "And I am not Calabrian. If you slap me, I'll know that you are unhappy with me." Duo was imagining her roughing him up and began to not care if she released him or not. They had been going at it like rabbits for many days, even the previous night and shortly after first sunrise, but he wanted it again now. Larya had become a scratch he had to itch constantly to find any release.

When she suddenly leaned over him and fumbled with the chains for several moments to release him, Duo was surprised and pleased to be free. She sat back away from him, breathless from the exertion or from fright of him, he wasn't sure. Her eyes were wide and she watched him warily as he flexed his arms to get the blood flowing again, and while he wanted to give her a wolfish grin before tackling her to the bed and doing all the things he thought about when she was having her way with him, he slowly closed the distance between them, and ignoring the stiffening of her body, gently put his hands on her slim waist and slid them around to her back to draw her to him.

He was lowering his head to hers when she balked and said, "I do not like the touching of lips. Newt does it to me and it disgusts me."

Duo smiled down at her. "Then we can save it for later." No one had ever complained that he was a bad kisser, and much later after he had found other ways to please her, Larya gave in. She didn't complain either. Not about his kissing or anything else that he did to and with her that had her making sounds that stroked his ego. That morning, he was the one that left the bed where she remained contented and snoring.

Stepping into the outer chamber, he was surprised to find the women sitting on the various pieces of furniture, and they all stared at him in wide-eyed surprise. He was a little embarrassed that what he and Larya had been doing hadn't been private, and by the smiles that Jaelesa and Cylie shared, they had probably sneaked one or two peeks.

He could have predicted that Cylie would be the first to speak. "Where did you learn to do such things to females?"

Naelie saved him from a response by rising and coming to take his arm. "I am sure you have much to do. I will send a meal to your room so that it is waiting for you after you bathe."

She more or less shoved him out the door which was fine by him when he was starting to become discomfited by Cylie's and Jaelesa's predatory gazes. Were they going to expect the same from him? That wasn't going to happen. He felt a connection to Larya that he did not with those two women which made it easier to do things with her that he had only ever done with Trynity.

After he had taken a shower and eaten, he returned to the hidden ship. He was working on a program in the ship that would make it more difficult to detect, the same program that cloaked the Deathscythe that was similar the one in the Shadowhawk and he thought of Trynity for the first time in many weeks. He felt a wave of remorse for the life he felt slipping away, but even if the wormhole opened up tomorrow, he could not leave the binary system to recapture his life with her, even if she would have him. He had obligations for Trey that he couldn't just ignore, and he was feeling responsible for Larya.

Duo told himself that he just didn't want to see Larya hurt, not by Newt when he returned, not by Draevyn and not by Trey who didn't know the woman. Duo might not know her either, but he did know that Larya would not hurt anyone, that she would not have been able to harm Trey and Arora. She had even admitted to him that she felt relief that they had not been in the bed when she had attacked it out of frustration. She didn't know what she would have done if she had spilled even a drop of blood. Duo couldn't blame her for her reaction. The only way of life she had known had been taken away from her and she reacted the only way a Calabrian knew how even if she didn't know how to wield a dagger properly. Duo would try to get Trey to see reason and forgive her because she deserved it, certainly not because he was developing deeper feelings for her. He couldn't be! He just couldn't!

The communications on the ship that he had patched into the satellite so that he could stay in contact signaled an incoming call, so Duo answered and heard Jeb's voice. "Maxwell, I thought you should know that I received a message from Newt. He will be returning in a few days. Maybe now would be a good time to contact Calabria. I am in the communications center for a few more hours, so I can ignore any messages between you and the planet."

"I appreciate it," said Duo although he had already planned to mask communication to Calabria. There was a chance that Jeb or whoever was in the communication center would have detected him, so Jeb's acquiescence made it easier for him.

His call to Edgeland Fortress was answered immediately and he waited a few moments for the man at the other end to bring Apolo to speak to him. The Guerani would surely be sympathetic to his suggestion that they bring the pirates with families to Calabria rather than turn them over to the Baymani, but Apolo did not come to his call alone.

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you." After how he had spent the better part of the morning with Larya, Trey was the last person Duo wanted to speak to, even after Apolo.

"You expected to hear from him?" asked Apolo in astonishment. "I thought ..."

"Maxwell went to the pirate satellite for me," Trey told Apolo, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not every day I can fool you."

"Did Arora know about this?" demanded Apolo and Duo could tell that he was angry. Trey thought it better that Apolo did not know of Duo's mission because he might have tried to go with him so that he could get to Larya. Duo should feel guilty about what he had been doing with the woman for whom Apolo had feelings, but Larya didn't give Apolo a second thought and Trey had expressly forbidden Apolo to have contact with her. This was going to make what he wanted to ask impossible, so Duo decided not to mention his dilemma to Trey. He would have to find his own solution.

"We can discuss this later. I want to know what Maxwell has been up to on the pirate satellite."

Duo recounted all that he had done and the progress he had made on his plan to scuttle the pirate satellite which pleased Trey. By the aggravated sounds Apolo made as he listened, he did not like what he was hearing. After Duo concluded by informing him that Newt was returning soon, Trey said, "I will contact Bayman to send transports for a shipment of ore, and when it arrives, I will tell them there has been a change of plans and I will send a battalion of warriors that will land at the satellite to clear out the station. Your duty is to take care of the pirates when they attack the returning transports."

"Can you trust the Baymani?" asked Duo.

"If they want to be rid of the pirates, they will do as I say."

"And what will become of the other people on the satellite?" Duo heard Apolo ask. He waited for Trey's answer and wasn't surprised by what he said.

"They are living outside the law. The transports will take them to Bayman where they will answer for what they have done."

"There are Calabrian females on the satellite," Apolo snapped. "What have they done to deserve the punishment the Baymani will give them?"

"You are only concerned about one female and she has more than done enough to warrant whatever they want to do to her. They are all trespassers on Baymani property and the Baymani are within their rights to punish them."

"Is that the same Baymani property you are planning to destroy?" demanded Apolo furiously.

There was a moment of silence and Duo could imagine the two of them staring at each other stubbornly before Trey said, "Maxwell, implement your plan when the transport ships leave Calabria. Any communication with Bayman will indicate that we have a satisfactory shipment of ore which will be more than enough incentive for Newt to attack when he can sell the ore to Bayman or take it to the frontier for a profit."

"I will take care of Newt," said Duo. He would be more than happy to do it after what Newt had done to him and to Larya. Trey might not agree with him, but Larya did not deserve the punishment Draevyn had meted out on Newt's orders. Duo wished he would have the chance to take care of Draevyn as he deserved, but the bastard would be with Newt in the Baymani prototype when they attacked the shipment from Calabria.

"They do not suspect why you have come, do they?" asked Trey.

Duo didn't want to lie, but he also did not want to tell him the truth, especially when he was planning to dump a community of pirate families in his lap. "I think one or two might be suspicious, but then, they have never trusted me, so I just have to work a little harder to keep them from shoving me out the airlock. I've come to know a lot of good people up here and …"

Trey cut him off. "That is fine, Duo, just keep up the pretense a little longer and you can leave them to return to us. We all miss you."

He didn't give him a chance to respond before cutting the communication. After that discussion, he was quite convinced that Trey would be furious if Duo managed to find a way to save the families on the satellite. How he was going to do it, he did not know.

Later in the day when he was in the observation deck getting ready to use precious resources to project the evening and night sky of Calabria, Jeb came to stand with him. The other man had recovered well in the weeks since Gus' beating, and his return to his duties was a testament to Naelie's care. Naelie had spent most of her time with him until he had left his bed, and now even though he was able to take care of himself, she still brought him food and spent a lot of time in his company.

Over his shoulder now, Duo could see that Naelie was waiting with a crate of food that Duo hoped she would share with him. She must have divined his thoughts because her lips pursed and she shook her head before nodding to the side where he found Larya waiting with another crate of food. Seeing her reminded Duo of what they had been doing that morning and those thoughts distracted him. The care she had taken in her appearance certainly did not help, not when he wanted to drag the gauzy gown from her body and enjoy her like he did that morning.

"Are you listening to me, Maxwell?"

Jeb must have been speaking to him, and looking at the other man, he saw him smiling knowingly.

"I heard all about what you were doing this morning, and I must say, it's about time someone did right by that woman." He spat on the floor and then said, "And speaking of doing right, what did you arrange with the emperor?"

Duo leaned in closer. "I know his plan, so I can come up with my own. But as far as Trey is concerned, he wants the lot of you shipped off to Bayman where he won't hear anything more of you ever again." He cast a quick glance at Larya and then admitted, "Her especially."

"I doubt you told him what you have been up to in her company. No, I didn't think so."

"He's already furious that his imperial guard wants her."

"What, exactly, is your relationship to the emperor? Perhaps he will want to please you..."

"I'm not that close." Duo knew in his heart that what he said wasn't true, but Trey would like knowing Duo was sleeping with Larya as little as he liked knowing that Apolo pined for her. Maybe Larya was a manipulative woman that had somehow discovered how close he had become with the imperial family. He discarded that thought immediately. There was no way for her to find out that he was pledged to Arora.

"Too bad," grumbled Jeb. "I don't suppose you will tell me when you have a plan."

"If I get a plan before the last minute, I will." Larya took a step closer, so Duo finished entering the commands to start the program and he heard many female voices crying out with pleasure as the panels looking out to space suddenly became the late afternoon sky of Calabria.

Larya came to him and when he took the crate from her, she slipped her arm around his. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Duo." She stretched up to kiss his jaw near his ear and she breathed a suggestion in his ear that he hoped she did not forget later when they were writhing among her pillows, preferably without the chains.

They spent most of the evening in the observation deck with the families. Since that first night, the men and women had worked hard to make the deck comfortable by bringing items from unused portions of the station to decorate it. Now it was as pleasant as any parc on the terran colonies. As Duo and Larya joined Naelie, Jeb and Onda to share a meal, he could see that Naelie still adored Jeb, but he wasn't sure about Jeb's feelings until Jeb drew him aside later. When he announced that he wanted to marry Naelie in the Calabrian way and asked Duo how to go about it, Duo was surprised and happy for Naelie.

They were standing out of earshot of the women so they could speak privately and Duo could see by the way Jeb was watching Naelie that he had deep feelings for her. "Are you sure you want to do this? Calabrians see vows as forever binding."

Jeb looked at him. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't see it the same way. I am trusting you, Maxwell, to save us from whatever punishment the Baymani have planned for us. And even if you can't, then I guess I want to spend what little time I have left with her knowing that she is my woman."

Satisfied that Jeb was serious, Duo told him what he knew of Calabrian weddings since he had witnessed Baerot's, and for several moments, they rehearsed what he would say and when Jeb felt that he would be able to do it, Duo went among the people gathered to ask them to witness the ceremony. The men, women and children congregated around Larya, Naelie and Onda who were clearly confused by their sudden attention before Duo pushed through them with Jeb.

Duo reached out to take Naelie's hand and brought her to stand facing Jeb. "Naelie, Jeb has something to say to you."

She turned to face Jeb who was rubbing his hands on his pants before he reached out to take hers. "Naelie, I'm not young, and I'm not a brave warrior, and I came to this place with a crew that was collecting space garbage. I suppose I never thought of myself as anything more than space garbage."

"Too much information," Duo warned him.

Jeb grimaced and looked back at her. "Maxwell told me what to say, and I'm messing that up too. So here it is. Naelie, I give you my life, will you accept it."

Naelie gasped and looked at Larya who smiled and nodded before she looked at Jeb. "I do," she said breathlessly. "Jeb, I give you my life, will you accept it?"

Duo was surprised to see tears in the older terran's eyes. "I do, Naelie, and you have made me happier than I have ever been."

"You can kiss her," Duo prodded him.

"I didn't think Calabrians kissed," said Jeb.

"They do now," Duo said with a chuckle and a glance at Larya who had discovered how much she enjoyed kissing that morning and he was surprised now to see her blushing. Her blushes were powerfully arousing and made him think of her earlier suggestion, but he turned his attention back to Jeb and Naelie to crush the urge to toss Larya over his shoulder and march out with her.

Jeb drew Naelie into his arms and as he kissed her, the men began to cheer, joined then by the women and children. As they were swarmed with well wishes, Duo stepped back until he was on the outer edge of the crowd, and when he felt an arm around his, he looked down to see that Larya had come to him.

"Shall we go?" he asked her with a wolfish grin.

They didn't speak to each other until much later when she was lying with her head on his shoulder and he was dozing peacefully. He had been glad that she did not order him into the chains because he wanted his hands free, and as it turned out, so did she.

"Jeb told me that Newt is on his way back," Larya murmured.

Duo wondered what else Jeb had told her. "I know."

"We won't be able to do this anymore," she said as she sat up and leaned over to look at him. "He's going to kill me."

He reached up to put his hands on her shoulders, then rubbed them to comfort her although he could feel that she was tense. The gesture was woefully inadequate, but he couldn't reassure her any other way without jeopardizing his mission. "You're a clever woman, Larya. I'm sure you can convince him not to."

That sounded callous even to him, so he wasn't surprised when she stiffened under his hands. "You will not help me?"

"What do you want me to do, Larya? I'm more of a prisoner here than you."

"But … but after what we have done, I thought ..."

He sat up and she moved back from him. "I don't know what you want me to do, Larya." His heart told him to tell her that she only had to hold out for a little while longer and then … And then what? What would they do after he rescued her from this place? What did he want to do with her? Why was he thinking of a future with her?

"I have heard the terrans say that you were trained to fight on your world," she said, drawing him away from thoughts that were careening wildly out of control.

Duo laughed. "Training on my world is far different than on Calabria. I was trained to fight with a giant killing machine. I saw firsthand what you know as a warrior. You don't really think I could do that? I'm handy with a wrench, Larya. I fix things." And he intended to fix things permanently on the station.

She stared at him incredulously for a moment and Duo got the uncomfortable feeling that Larya had taken him to her bed because she thought he might be able to help. But then she sighed with resignation and he wished he could tell her his plans, but he didn't dare trust her when betraying him would probably save her life. Hell, what did that say about him? He'd gotten involved with Trynity when she was an enemy operative and now he was doing the same with Larya.

"I should not make my problems yours, Duo."

Her problems became his the moment he started sharing her bed, but he didn't say so. She would not understand that sentiment anyway because Calabrian men did not even respect and protect the females that gave them sons.

He put his hands on her shoulders and stroked up and down her upper arms. "I am sorry, Larya. I would do whatever I could, but I cannot do that. I'll have to use my wits to keep myself alive."

He expected her to tell him to leave, that she had no more use for him, but she curled against him, putting her head on his shoulder as she stroked the muscles of his chest. "Let us get some rest. I want to mate again before you leave after first sunrise."

Duo rolled her onto her back and smiled down at her. "We don't have to wait until first sunrise."

Larya was pacing her bedchamber when Naelie came with the morning meal, and when she saw that the other females did not join them she was glad to have the opportunity she had been hoping for to talk to the older woman alone. Naelie looked happier than she ever had which puzzled Larya who could not understand her feelings for Jeb. But if he made Naelie happy, then she could accept him for her sake. He had been a good guardian for Onda and had risked his life to save her from Gus, so he would be a good mate for Naelie. That he had attacked the younger and stronger Gus had been foolish, and if not for Duo Maxwell, he would have been killed along with Onda. Duo had no reason to help them, just as he had no reason to take care of her after Draevyn had mercilessly beaten and raped her, and yet he had. Larya had never known a man like him, and that is why she had chosen to do with him what she had.

"You look pale today," remarked Naelie with concern. "Are you not getting enough sleep?"

"No," said Larya bluntly. "Duo Maxwell has a large appetite."

"He is a large man," the other woman said with a chortle. "Jaelesa and Cylie told us all about what you are keeping to yourself."

Larya frowned at her. "And why should that matter?"

Naelie laughed and patted her hands. "Despite all your experience with men, you are still very naive."

"I am not naive," sniffed Larya. "I am simply not impressed with the size of his parts." Then she gave Naelie a small smile. "I am more impressed with how he chooses to use them."

The two women laughed and as Naelie hugged her, Larya was glad that she had someone to share her feelings with.

When she sat back away from Naelie, she said, "I asked him if he would help me, but he told me that he is more worried about what will happen to him."

"He has reason to be," Naelie agreed with a nod.

"I was hoping that he was more than what he appeared," said Larya with a sigh. She had seen him in her mind's eye as a Calabrian warrior, wielding a sword and doing a dance of death upon Newt and Draevyn.

"What will you do?" asked Naelie. "No one on the satellite now would ever betray you or Duo Maxwell, but it is very likely that Newt will find out anyway."

"He would not believe me even if I had not brought him to my pillows." After Duo had gotten rid of Gus, Larya had begun to hope that he could help her even though he insisted that he had taken advantage of a situation of that Gus had created to shove him in the incinerator when he lost his balance. Larya was skeptical that Gus could be so clumsy, but she didn't want to believe that Duo was lying. Was he keeping secrets from her? How could he after how close they had been since they had become intimate?

Then again, Larya was keeping her own.

Now she looked at Naelie, needing to share her own secret with someone else. "I have allowed his child to take root."

Naelie's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened incredulously. Larya felt her face heating with embarrassment at her reaction. "Why would you do such a thing, Larya? It ..."

"My son," she corrected her proudly. "I will have a son."

"Your son will share your fate. Is that what you want?"

Her heart ached for the child growing inside her. She hadn't thought through what she had done with Duo Maxwell, but since conceiving, she had a purpose, a reason to keep living. "If he cannot protect me, that I will protect myself. I will tell Newt that the child is his. That will keep him from killing me."

Naelie shook her head skeptically. "I cannot imagine that monster wanted to have any part in raising a child! Is your life worth the life you will give him as that man's son? Why did Duo agree to this?"

"I did not tell him," announced Larya with a defiant lift to her chin. "I made this decision myself."

"How could you do that?" cried Naelie, reaching out to take Larya's hands. "The child belongs to his house!"

Larya jerked her hands back. "We are not on Calabria! Other females do the same with the terrans here and they have accepted the females and their offspring. I wanted to do the same, but I have come to realize that I cannot rely on Duo Maxwell. Newt will kill him when he no longer has a use for him, so I must make Newt accept my son."

"You cannot seriously be planning to give the child of a good man to a loathsome creature that pushes men and women into space to die! Newt will do the same to you!"

Larya shook her head. "No! He will believe that my son is his."

"And when it becomes clear to him that he is not the boy's father? No two men could be more different, Larya, and he will know who sired him. And your son will not thank you for the life you gave him as Newt puts both of you in the airlock."

"I will think of a way to save us before that can happen," insisted Larya fiercely. "No one will hurt my child!"

The tiny life inside her meant more to her than any other being, and she would fight to protect him no matter what she had to do.


	71. Chapter 71 The pirates return

**Chapter 71**

The following days passed quickly, and all too soon, Larya was waiting with Jeb and Tuck just outside the pressurization corridor between the hangar and the rest of the station as Newt and his men waited for the pressure to adjust so that they could enter. She fantasized for a moment that there would be an accident, or that perhaps Duo Maxwell would sabotage the equipment so that they might die, but she knew that he would not. He wasn't a murderer, and neither was she which was a shame because the grubby man that appeared at the head of his men when the doors finally opened deserved to die.

His dark eyes were cold as they rested on Larya, but she met his gaze without flinching. "I see you have recovered nicely." He snorted and glanced over his shoulder at Draevyn who stood at his back, the Calabrian staring at Larya with contempt. "I didn't think I would see you again and I think you have surprised Draevyn."

She ignored the warrior as she stepped forward to slip her arm around Newt's. "I have had a long time to think about why you chastised me, and I know that I can be a better companion for you if you will just let me try."

Newt snorted and slipped an arm around her to drag her against his thick body. His stench was overpowering, but she did not react except to rub herself against him. "Have you missed me, Larya?"

"You know that I have," she said as she leaned down to rub her face against his grimy neck. "I hope you have rested," she murmured in his ear, "because there is much I want us to do."

The pirate chief threw back his head in laughter in which his odious men joined him. "I can scarcely wait to see what humbled Larya has in store for me. None of those frontier whores can match you, Larya, and I'm looking forward to experiencing all your tricks."

It took all of her willpower not to be physically sick when Newt took her back to their quarters where he did not even wait to get to either his or her room before he seized her hair, bent her over and did what he wished, not even caring that Draevyn was watching along with Jeb and Tuck who had expected to give him a report before he went to his pillows with her. He was rougher than he had ever been, and so vulgar that she felt ashamed when he finished, put his booted foot on her backside and kicked her forward.

"That will be enough for now. You can impress me later with whatever surprise I am sure you have planned for me, my dear Larya. I will hear what Jeb and Tuck have to tell me about what has been going on around here in my absence." He was fastening his pants as he turned to look at Jeb and Tuck who did not betray their thoughts. Larya smoothed down her gown as calmly as she could when her hands were trembling with the humiliation she felt. She wanted to scrub his filth from her body, but forced herself to stay and listen to Jeb and Tuck's report, knowing that Newt was going to be angry with what he would hear.

"Where is Gus?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "I expected him to be here."

Larya opened her mouth to speak, but Jeb gave her a warning look before he answered Newt. "I killed him."

Newt's eyes widened and his face darkened with rage. "You killed him? You dare to stand there and tell me that you killed Gus?"

Jeb raised his chin defiantly and Larya prayed to the gods that Newt did not order Draevyn to cleave him in half with his mighty sword. "He was hurting Onda, and when I went to tell him to leave the poor girl alone ..."

"Onda? You mean that idiot Calabrian whore snooping after him? You killed Gus over her?" demanded Newt furiously.

"I killed him because he was going to kill me," Gus told him calmly. "I had no intention of doing it when I went to ask him to treat her better, but he attacked me and I defended myself."

Newt did not say anything for several moments as he stared at Jeb, and Larya was proud that Jeb did not waver in returning the stare. Finally Newt snorted. "If Gus couldn't best an old man like you in a fight, then he deserved to die. Larya! Do you have something for me to drink?"

She hurried to the table where she quickly poured him some bourbon, and when she gave it to him, he drained the glass without pause, then smashed it on the floor. "Good riddance for the stupid bastard. When he volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on things for me, I suspected he only wanted a chance to bang that half-wit. He got what he deserved. I suppose you are banging her now."

Jeb looked as if he would strike Newt and Larya prayed that he would not, but he reined in his temper. "I just want to protect her. She's not right in the head."

"Probably got smacked around by Calabrians before she ended up here," said Newt with a grunt and a glance at Draevyn. "You Calabrians treat women like animals, but I like a little justification before I start knocking them around." He looked at Larya as if to remind her of what he had done to her before turning his attention back to Jeb. "Is the girl in the brothel? I might like to try her out."

"I am protecting her," said Jeb through gritted teeeth.

Newt barked with laughter. "I see you're serious about keeping her to yourself. I'll wait until you get bored with her."

"I married Naelie while you are gone. We are both taking care of her. We are a family."

Larya held her breath, expecting Newt to lose his temper now, but he shook his head in disgust. "Why would you marry that old female? You can have any of the younger Calabrian whores. Hell, you've had Larya, so why would you want her?"

"You wouldn't understand," grunted Jeb.

Newt turned his attention to Tuck. "Anything to report from Bayman or Calabria? Any shipments pass between the two during my absence?"

"None," said Tuck. "The only communications I have intercepted have been about planning future shipments of ore and grain to Bayman, but there hasn't been a definitive date for the first shipment."

Newt rubbed his hands together. "My contacts on Bayman will let us know when they are ready, and those shipments will be ours. I've already made a deal with Katroc to take any goods that I can get from them." He looked around, and then asked, "Where is Duo Maxwell?"

"Working," said Larya, stepping forward. "I have instructed him to fix the climate controls."

Newt spun to look at her. "You have been giving him orders? Have you also been taking his reports, Larya? Have you been taking them on your back or on your knees?"

"I've been taking his reports," spoke up Tuck before she could answer. "He reports to me, and I report to her."

"Larya, I hope you have a good reason for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He seized her arm in a tight grasp and when he glanced briefly at Draevyn, she nearly cried out in fear that he would punish her again, but he hauled her away. He shoved her into her own chamber so hard that she stumbled and nearly hit her head on the frame of the bed.

She caught herself and quickly turned to face him, forcing herself to be calm when she was trembling with fear. "I admit to selfishness," she told him. "I wanted clean air, and warm water, and garbage removed. So I told him to fix those things. Was I wrong?"

"I don't like you having any contact with that space rat. Do I need to bring Draevyn in to instruct you again?"

"No!" she cried out quickly and was sickened by the satisfied smile curving his thick lips. "I will do whatever you want."

"Good, because there is a lot I want from you." When he dragged off his filthy, stained shirt and tossed it aside Larya nearly burst into tears to see his hairy, sweaty chest after spending so many weeks with Duo Maxwell. She should not have taken him to her pillows, should not have released him from the chains because now she was so revolted by Newt that she was afraid she would be sick.

"Get a bath ready for me, Larya," he told her with a smirk. "There's plenty I want to do with you in there. Wait for me there. I am going to take a pinch of that herb that helps me keep the party going all night."

"I think you will be pleased by the bath," she told him with a smile that she hoped he did not realize was false. "There will be warm water, hot if you prefer."

"The only thing I want hot in my bath is you, Larya." He spun on his heel and left the room.

Instead of curling up in a ball and sobbing like she wanted, she put her shoulders back and headed to her bathing chamber where she intended to do anything Newt asked of her.

Duo was finding it hard to concentrate on his work. He had gone to see Newt on his return, to be near Larya just in case she needed him, but Jeb and Tuck intercepted him and convinced him that Larya would be better off without him distracting her. Tuck left for the hangar before Jeb who stayed long enough to warn him that no matter how well he was trained on Calabria, he couldn't deal with another imperial warrior and men with guns at the same time. So Duo returned to his work trying to adjust the climate control which he could not fix adequately because he did not have enough usable materials.

At some point as he rewired the same panel for the third time, he realized that he was bothered by what Larya was probably doing with Newt. He had no right to be possessive of her when she didn't belong to him. He didn't love her, but how could he not have some affection for her after the last several weeks. He couldn't stand the thought that Newt was touching her, that Larya had no choice but to acquiesce, and he worried that somehow Newt would discover what she had done and Duo wouldn't be able to save her. Gods help Newt if he harmed Larya, because Duo wouldn't have any mercy for him.

Even worse than obsessing over her, Duo hadn't thought of a way to save the innocent people on the satellite despite knowing that Trey would not wait long before he put his plan into motion now that Newt had returned. Duo's ship was ready for anything he might have to do to stop Newt and his men from attacking the transports, and he would take great pleasure in doing so. But after that, he didn't know how he would prevent the Baymani from taking them to Bayman to be punished for acts of piracy and lawlessness that they did not commit.

When he finished for the day and Newt had not sent for him, Duo went to the observation deck where he turned on the program for the late afternoon sun on Earth. He didn't wait to see who came to spend the evening there. Instead he went to the canteen and was disgusted to see Newt's pirates harassing the men and women who had come, some with their children, to have the evening meal provided by Naelie. They even jostled Naelie until Jeb seized one of them and slammed his face into the wall, leaving him unconscious with a particularly thick wad of whatever Jeb was chewing splattered on his face. Naelie left soon after and Jeb settled behind the plank that served as a bar.

Duo pulled a stool over and signaled for Jeb to pour him a drink and once he had the glass in his hand, he promptly drained it and tapped it on the plank to ask for another fill.

While complying, Jeb leaned closer to him. "It's not a good idea to get drunk, Maxwell. I'm thinking you're the only thing standing between us and a Baymani lethal injection, and if you start howling at the moon because Newt is giving it to your woman, you're going to get yourself, Larya and the rest of us killed."

The drink had barely taken the edge off his nerves, and hearing Jeb scold him like he was an irresponsible teenage boy didn't make him feel any better. He raised the glass in salute to the older man. "I think I have earned this. Don't worry about me. Someone else is going to have to out me and Larya." He glanced around the canteen and wondered who would betray him, but he didn't see anyone with whom he had a cross word since he had been there.

"Why don't you visit the brothel?" suggested Jeb.

That suggestion turned his stomach. The only woman he wanted was Larya, and that thought made his gut wrench even worse. "Just pour me another drink and keep the advice to yourself," muttered Duo irritably.

Jeb filled the glass and moved away to serve a raucous group at the end of the plank, and while Duo would rather down the alcohol so he could get to a comfortably drunk state sooner, he only took a sip and turned around on the stool to survey the canteen. There were at least a dozen men in there that had been with Newt and probably as many keeping the brothel busy. They piloted the dozen ships, all warbirds stolen from Calabria, while Newt and Draevyn used the prototype ship Duo had taken from the Baymani. Duo was confident he could deal with them decisively with the modifications he had made to the ship he was hiding, especially since they wouldn't see him coming. And he would enjoy ridding the station of the bastards now hassling the men that had remained behind along with the women that had accompanied them to the canteen.

Deciding that getting drunk wasn't going to help anybody, he pushed the glass away and spun on the stool to stand, but he ran into what he would call a wall of meat. He found himself face to face with Draevyn, and the Calabrian stared at him, eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed that he had to look up at Duo. Duo knew he must have been sent to find him since Newt was never far from his bodyguard.

He gave him an irreverent salute. "Are you looking for me, pal?"

"I am not a pal," stated Draevyn, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"That goes without saying," said Duo with a half smile.

"Newt is waiting for you on the observation deck." Without another word, Draevyn turned on his heel and marched stiffly to the door where he paused and glanced back at him, waiting for him to follow.

Before leaving, Duo snatched up the glass and drained it. He was going to need some fortification to talk to Newt without losing control. On the way, Draevyn walked fast enough to stay ahead of him which was fine by Duo except that he was feeling just drunk enough to want to annoy the Calabrian so he walked faster to catch up which, in turn, made Draevyn increase his speed until they were nearly running when they came to the observation deck. Draevyn glared at him before he stepped aside at the door, and when Duo moved past him, the brute put his hand on his back and shoved him forward. Duo could have easily caught his balance, even as tipsy as he was feeling, but he stumbled and fell on his backside.

"Hey, sorry Draevyn, I must have tripped over your big feet." His laugh sounded annoying even to him.

"Maxwell! Are you drunk? Get off your ass and shut off the program running this ridiculous show."

Duo looked up to find Newt looming over him, his arm draped around Larya who was looking far too good in a clingy gown that Duo could imagine peeling from her perfect body, most of which he could see through the thin fabric. He could barely concentrate on what Newt was saying.

"I can't imagine how much power it's wasting to run. And for what?" Newt swept out his arm and pointed at the families walking together under the false terran night sky. "They're useless to me and now they are wasting valuable resources."

Tearing his eyes from Larya who was ignoring him to study her painted nails, Duo looked at Newt. "I've made the solar power collectors more efficient so this show isn't draining much at all from the power grid." It was a lie, but he wasn't going to deprive the families from their only source of enjoyment in the little time they had left on the station.

Newt grunted. "Larya tells me you have made the Calabrian sky as well. Who knew you were so clever, Maxwell?"

"One or two people in the colonies," said Duo with a shrug. "I doubt I would have been chosen to pilot the gundam if I were not."

"Don't count on it. They were looking for disposable pilots that no one would miss. I guess that describes you, doesn't it?" Newt threw back his head in laughter before dragging Larya against him. They were a repulsive couple and Duo wished he had a bottle of the gut burning brew served in the canteen so he could get drunk enough to forget seeing them together. "Let's go for a walk before Maxwell does as I ordered." Newt gave Duo a warning glare before he hauled Larya away.

Duo watched them for a moment before glancing at Draevyn to find that he was staring after Newt and Larya also, but his eyes were more for Larya, not unlike Duo's had been. Except that Draevyn's gaze was mingled lust and malevolence. Larya didn't know why Draevyn hated her so much, but his hatred had made Larya's life on the pirate satellite difficult when she did not know when he would strike. The Calabrian would have killed her had Newt not ordered him to stop beating her.

Sensing his gaze, Draevyn looked at Duo. "Do your work, terran."

Duo raised his middle finger to salute him, but Draevyn seized his wrist and dragged him close. The trained Calabrian warrior in him fought for release to end this miserable cur's life, but now was not the time.

"I know what that means, you useless terran! Do it again, and I will break your finger."

Duo grinned at him. "I think you had better release me because I doubt you want me telling Newt I can't work because you hurt my wrist." He gave the collar around Draevyn's neck a pointed look.

Draevyn let go of his wrist and shoved him away. Duo had a few more things to say to him, but Draevyn walked away, heading towards Newt and Larya where he trailed them, pretending to guard Newt while watching Larya's hips. Duo let out a sigh, then went to the control panel to end the program which brought about a chorus of disappointed cries. He doubted Newt gave a damn, and a quick look in his direction made Duo wish he had not. Newt was groping under her dress which made the terran men gather their children and hurry them out before they saw something they were too young to understand. Duo joined them before he saw something that made him react like a primitive male challenging another male over a female.

After a trip to the canteen for another few rounds of drinks, Duo went to the suite he shared with Draevyn. Larya thought it best he stay in the room Newt assigned him, and he had moved his things in there shortly before Newt's return. But he had yet to spend the night there because he remained below working and sleeping on the floor. Now he saw that Draevyn had retired before him, so the bath water was dirty, and Duo would be damned before he bathed in water the Calabrian had used. He thought of the shower in the room he had been using for the last several weeks since Newt's departure, and he was drunk enough not to care if Newt was angry if he slept there.

He gathered his few belongings and headed back to the room where he took a long, hot shower before heading to his bedroom, but a sound at the door made him turn to see Jaelesa and Cylie entering. The former was trying to give him a come hither smile that only came out as a sneer while the latter was outright leering at him.

"We thought you could use some company," announced Jaelesa.

"You thought wrong," said Duo. He didn't want to deal with these women tonight.

"We can make you forget Larya," said Cylie as she sauntered to him.

Even as drunk as he was, Duo had no interest in joining their fun and games. "I would rather you leave. I have work to do tomorrow, and I am already going to regret drinking tonight. Didn't anyone tell you ladies that terrans can't perform under these circumstances?"

Clearly not believing him, Jaelesa crossed to him and set out to ascertain the truth of his words by reaching under the towel wrapped around his waist and grabbing a handful of his prized possessions.

Getting no reaction, she released him. "It's a shame, Duo Maxwell, when we could have given you an unforgettable night."

"The only unforgettable night I want is the kind I get when I pass out on my bed."

He continued on his way to his bedroom, but Jaelesa's voice stopped him. "She won't give you her loyalty. Doesn't her betrayal of Newt warn you she'll do the same to you?"

He shrugged, and without turning around, he said, "Do you think I care?" He did. More than he wanted to, but he knew that Jaelesa was right. Duo doubted Larya even understood what it meant to commit herself to a man, and he wondered why that bothered him. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting over Trynity, that his feelings for Larya had gotten beyond his control.

"You should go," he said after turning to look at them. "I won't be good company when I pass out."

Jaelesa gave him a smile that told him she knew he was bothered by her remark. "Sleep well, Duo Maxwell. And if you cannot sleep, you know where to find us. There's plenty of room in our pillows for you."

When they left, he went into his bedroom and threw himself across the bed where he only had to suffer a few minutes wondering what Larya was doing to Newt before he passed into blissful unconsciousness.


	72. Chapter 72 Taking out the trash, again

**Chapter 72**

In order to avoid becoming a useless drunk over a woman that wasn't his and probably wasn't worth the time he spent worrying about her, Duo threw himself into his work. He even stayed in the bowels of the station to sleep in the control room on a hard floor wrapped in an ancient blanket, preferring the aching muscles and restless sleep rather than risk seeing Larya with Newt, or worse, Larya alone because he had rehearsed several scathing diatribes about her behavior with the loathsome pirate. Logically, Duo knew that Larya was doing whatever she had to do to survive, and logically, he knew he could prevent it by taking out his hidden sword to end the swine's life. But he couldn't act as he wanted when Trey was counting on him to attack the pirates in space.

So he tinkered on wires, fixing something that would make Newt happy one day and earning an order relayed through Tuck to fix whatever it was he had disabled in order to fix the other system. If Newt knew what he was doing, he didn't say anything, probably because Duo managed to keep the station in better condition than it had been when he had arrived.

He couldn't avoid hearing news about Larya through Naelie when he went to the canteen for a meal. Naelie was worried about Larya, but she wouldn't say why and since Duo hadn't heard about any discord between her and Newt, he resolved to stay out of her life. If she wanted to bed down with a pile of canyon beast shit, then she could do it as long as she wasn't harming anyone else with her choices.

After several days, Tuck sent him a message to come up for an unscheduled meeting, so Duo made the long trek up the ladder. Running the service elevator he had found would take too much power and he didn't want them discovering it in case he had to use it in a hurry.

When he reached the top and stepped out, he found a grim-faced Tuck waiting for him. "Newt is waiting for you in the communications room."

"What does he want? I keep the communications running flawlessly," said Duo as he followed Tuck. He pretended not to notice three of Newt's men following, and he wondered if Newt had discovered his call to Calabria a few weeks ago. As he walked, he flexed his fingers and closed his hands into fists just in case he was going to have to fight, but the men behind him did no more than follow him to the center where he found Newt and Jeb waiting. Jeb didn't seem alarmed or harmed in any way, so Duo relaxed.

Newt was lounging on a chair, a cigar in his mouth giving off a drugging cloud that stung Duo's eyes. A half-filled glass of amber liquor rested on the communications console where lights were blinking indicating a communication in progress.

"What do you think of this, Maxwell?"

Receiving a nod from Newt, Jeb played a transmission. Duo listened for several minutes to Apolo's voice speaking to a representative from Bayman, and when he finished, Duo looked at Newt.

"I think Calabria has a shipment of ore ready to send to Bayman in exchange for a fleet of warbirds." The time had finally come for him to put his plan into motion and he felt giddy with relief. "Sounds like Bayman will be sending transports to take the ore, and once they have it, they will deliver the warbirds."

Newt snorted. "Fools. Bayman isn't getting any ore, and Calabria isn't getting any warbirds. Calabrian imperial ore delivered to the frontier will make me a very wealthy man. When I told Katroc that Calabria and Bayman had opened up trade negotiations, he suspected Calabria would be shipping out ore since that was the only reason Bayman ever had an interest in the planet."

"Katroc?" Duo's gut wrenched as he remembered how the Varoonyan had fed off him. "I thought he was in trouble over what happened to the outpost."

"You mean by what you did to the outpost?" Newt snorted. "He was in prison on Varoonya, but me and the boys sprang him out and found him a new home beyond the frontier. Katroc has a lot of friends, so it wasn't hard for him to pick up where he left off." He gave Duo a smile that chilled his insides. "He has already agreed to broker a deal for the ore and any Calabrian warriors I can get for him." Standing, Newt put out his cigar in his drink, then shouldered his way past Duo. "Come with me Maxwell. I haven't seen you in weeks."

Just a couple of weeks and that wasn't long enough, thought Duo as he followed Newt, flanked by his men. As he walked behind Newt, Duo thought about what he had endured on the Outpost because of Newt's greed and he wished he had a blade to sever his spine. He didn't really need a blade because he was sure he could snap the toad's neck, but Duo knew he would never have the pleasure of doing that.

When they came to the canteen, Newt's men took positions by the door, and Duo wasn't surprised that most people in the canteen chose to leave, abandoning their meals. The few that stayed were Newt's men, and Duo counted at least six – correction, seven when Draevyn walked in. The Calabrian stopped just inside, blocking the only exit.

As Duo sat across from Newt at the table he had chosen pretending not to notice the excessive show of force, he was already making plans on how he would either escape the canteen by using a knife and fork for something other than eating. "Where is Katroc working from now that the Outpost is gone?"

"A small planet just on the other side of the frontier. Tried to take his wife and son with him, but they refused to leave Varoonya. She's got ambitions for the boy that she didn't want her disgraced mate to ruin."

Naelie came to their table with two plates of food already prepared which she set before them without making any eye contact with Duo before she moved away.

Newt watched her go, a smile curving his thick lips. "I've never had a piece of that. Maybe I should give her a ride if Jeb likes it enough to do it every night." To keep from responding in a way that might get him hurt badly if not killed, Duo shoved food in his mouth. Newt looked at him when he didn't speak and he made a sound of disgust. "I'll have to raid Bayman again to get food just for you."

Duo shrugged, swallowed and then said, "You'll have to keep me fed to keep me working."

The corner of the other man's lip curled, and he didn't have to tell Duo out loud that his days were numbered on the station. Had someone betrayed him? No one knew about his mission except Trey and now Apolo, and he knew they would not betray him. As for what he had been doing to Larya, anybody, including Larya, might turn against him with the right incentive. He was on a space station with a population of misfits and outlaws so he couldn't be surprised if someone decided it was in their better interest to tell Newt what he had been up to with Larya.

As if Newt could read his mind, he said, "I haven't seen you with a woman since you came onto the satellite. That isn't natural, Maxwell."

"I told you, I already have a woman."

"Did that red-haired bitch take your balls with her when she left?" When Duo didn't respond because he was wrestling with his anger, Newt threw back his head in laughter. What Duo wanted to do was to slam his chair over the other man's head, but he grabbed more food and chewed to keep from doing or saying anything.

"Too bad you don't have a woman like Larya," Newt said. He leaned forward to meet his gaze. "She's faithful, undemanding and will do anything – anything to keep me happy."

Did that include selling him out? Duo wondered. He didn't look around at the men in the canteen, but he could see in his periphery that they hadn't moved. "Glad she's making you happy." The words left a sour taste in his mouth.

"She wants to give me a son," Newt announced with a smirk. "We have been working on it day and night, and as soon as she tells me I've knocked her up, I'm taking her to the frontier where she thinks I will buy her anything she wants."

"And that won't be the case," concluded Duo aloud, finding the words although he was disgusted by Larya's plan to keep her place with Newt.

Newt leaned towards Duo. "I can find any bitch to spread her legs for me, and that's all I want from her. At first, I liked how devoted she was, but then I realized she was manipulating me, using me to gain influence here. I don't like her giving orders in my absence, and I sure as hell don't want some bawling brat in my life. My little demonstration with Draevyn hasn't seemed to teach her a lesson, so there's nothing left I can do to keep her in line. I'd shove her out the airlock, but I can make some money off her. There will be plenty of potential buyers for her, even Katroc who would like to drain her sweet Calabrian blood." His gaze rested on Duo for a moment, and when he did not speak his thoughts, Duo knew instinctively that delivering him to Katroc was part of the deal the Varoonyan was brokering. Katroc was probably going to pay anything to get him back, and being enslaved to him the second time around wasn't going to be as pleasant as the first, not after all that he had lost because of him.

The other man stood without touching his meal. "I'm going to oversee the preparations for the attack on the Baymani transports."

"Good," said Duo, half-rising. "I'd like an opportunity to strike a blow against those Calabrian bastards. When are we leaving, boss?"

Newt put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down. He leaned down to look him straight in the eye. "I'd be a fool to put you in a ship. You're staying here, and we're not leaving any ships behind on this run." He straightened. "We'll discuss your future when I return." With a laugh that sounded ridiculously sinister, Newt left the canteen with his men following.

After they had gone, Duo pushed the plate away, and he was headed to the door when Naelie came to him. "I must talk to you about Larya. I heard what he said and ..."

"Larya can do whatever the hell she wants," he cut her off as he pushed himself to his feet. Duo left the canteen without waiting to hear Naelie out. He wanted to go to Larya, to shake some sense into her, but she wouldn't listen to him. Give Newt a son? Had she lost her mind? Only her upbringing on Calabria would make her believe that giving a man a son would raise her in his esteem. A man like Newt was too selfish to be a father. And what kind of mother would she make? She could only teach a child how to manipulate people like she did, twisting them to act against their better judgment to satisfy whatever she wanted. Their son would become a monster as bad or worse than Newt.

Returning to his room, he took a badly needed shower and changed clothing before he headed back to the access to maintenance. He was about to open the door when he felt a touch on his arm and he turned to see Larya standing within arm's length.

"What are you doing here?" He looked past her expecting to see Newt or his men, but he only saw Naelie at the end of the corridor. "This is dangerous, Larya. What if Newt …?"

"He took his men to the brothel to celebrate their upcoming attack against Bayman and Calabria," Larya told him as she moved closer. She glanced back at Naelie who moved out of sight, and he knew he should take her arm and escort her back to the other woman, but when he tried, he pulled her to him instead of pushing her away.

Her lips felt so good under his, and he was glad when she did try to move away. He raised his head and looked down at her, his earlier anger receding as he looked into her eyes. "Larya, you shouldn't have come here. What if someone saw you?"

She slid her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "I don't care. I didn't realize how much I hate him before … before you came into my life."

He wanted to rail at her, for what she did with Newt, for her vile plans, but he held her close. The last thing Duo wanted was to be responsible for Larya, but with her in his arms now, he had a fleeting thought that having her in his life was not unpleasant, and seeing her in his future, he felt a wave of remorse for forgetting his feelings for Trynity.

Suddenly, he pushed her aside and opened the door, but he paused before he stepped inside. Over his shoulder he said, "Don't do anything stupid, Larya. Newt can't be trusted."

Without waiting for her response, he closed the door and scurried down the ladder, trying not to think of how he had betrayed Trynity with thoughts of spending his future with another woman. To keep his mind off the pain in his heart, he went to the ship in the hidden hangar where he went over the upgrades over and over again until his head ached just as badly. How could he even consider a future with Larya when he knew how she used people? After hearing what she would do for Newt, Duo knew she would stop at nothing, and yet part of him felt inexplicably protective of her. He wanted to wash his hands of her, to let her suffer the consequences of her machinations, but then he would remember the vulnerable young woman that he had nursed through the beating Draevyn had given her. Was she the real Larya, or had she been showing Duo what he wanted to see? How could she bring an innocent life into the world just to hand over to a monster like Newt? He should have shaken some sense into her when he had the chance instead of trying to run away from feelings he didn't want to have for her.

In the following few days, he returned topside only to report to Tuck and take the food Naelie sent with him. Duo didn't want to know what was happening between Larya and Newt, and yet he was becoming increasingly more worried for her safety. Each day he climbed the ladder, he expected to see Larya, but thankfully she was not waiting and when he climbed back down, he wondered if that unpleasant feeling in his gut meant that he wished she had been.

Now as he climbed up to meet Tuck, he decided that he would ask about Larya, but he found Jeb waiting for him instead and he didn't have a meal for him. Duo's stomach growled in protest, but before he could ask where his food was, Jeb said, "The transports left Calabria. Newt and his men just took off to intercept them. Whatever you're planning to do, now is the time."

On his way back down the ladder, Duo ignored his loudly complaining stomach and when he reached the bottom, he found a hoverboard stored nearby which he used to race through the maintenance corridors until he reached the ship. Today he would find out if his modifications worked, and if they did not, he would end up space debris.

As the engines of the craft roared to life, Duo closed the doors to the maintenance wing, and as he waited for the doors to space to open, he stripped off the clothing that was in bad need of washing and drew out the garments he had stowed away on the ship when he found it. Once he was wearing the red and blue of an Calabrian imperial warrior, he settled into the pilot's seat, but not before he was sure he knew where his sword was. He wouldn't need it in space, but he felt more at ease when he closed his hand around the hilt where he was sure he felt the magic Arora had infused in it.

 _Edgeland Fortress, Calabria_

"He is entering battle."

Apolo turned his attention from the Baymani technicians monitoring the progress of the transports to look at his sister who was standing behind Trey. Her magic had become strong since Duo had left, most likely because she was closer to the Sacred Hills here at Edgeland Fortress where her mate had decided to stay for the last few months. That she could sense what Duo was doing through the link she had made with the sword did not surprise him.

Trey turned to look at her. "You can feel that?" His deep frown did not bode well for Duo Maxwell. "I may have to have a talk with Maxwell when he returns."

Arora rolled her eyes and exchanged a long-suffering glance with Apolo. As a Guerani female, she had little understanding of the bond Trey had to her, and even Apolo was finding the experience as exasperating as Trey's warlords who saw his reluctance to return to Imperia as some sort of sign that he was adversely affected by it. He did not want to share his female with anyone, nor leave her side, and remaining at Edgeland Fortress meant he could ignore his duties to devote his time to her. At least that was how it appeared. Apolo hadn't known the truth of his reason to stay at Edgeland Fortress until Duo had contacted them.

That Trey had managed to keep Duo's mission a secret from both him and Arora proved how distracting the children had become to them. Shamara was precocious, and with her strong Guerani powers, she had to be watched every moment by one of them. Amyr spent most of his time wailing for attention since Duo wasn't there to give it to him, and Chaela was just as demanding as her brother. If that weren't enough, Apolo's adopted daughters were becoming a handful when they could walk and crawl into all manner of situations that often required the healing of cuts and bruises. Apolo knew that Trey sometimes wanted to tell him he had made a mistake in taking them into his house, but he never said the words aloud. They were a distraction, but they were a good distraction and he loved each and every one of them.

When Apolo discovered what Trey and Duo had decided to do, both he and Arora berated him for putting Duo in such danger when he knew how important he was to Amyr. But Trey had confidence in his friend that Apolo wanted to share but did not know how when he had little understanding of space battle or what Duo was capable of. How could one man in one ship take on a fleet of a dozen? With his gundam, he would have been able to do it with ease, but Duo only had access to whatever the Baymani had left behind on the satellite that had remained hidden for countless generations. Duo had seemed confident when Trey spoke to him. Then again, despite his grumbling, when wasn't Duo confident in his ability to do anything? And when had he failed? If the gods had truly blessed him, they would find out today.

"In all likelihood, the pirates will capture your warriors and sell them on the frontier," Ambassador Ganjut remarked from where he was standing several paces behind Trey, his arms folded over his chest. "And they will sell our transports. You should have agreed to our proposal instead of risking the lives of your people."

Trey glanced over his shoulder at the Baymani diplomat. "I will not begin my reign indebted to Bayman."

"Instead you will put us in debt to you," huffed Ganjut. "Your actions are nothing short of deceitful. King Sieghen …"

"Your king doesn't give a gods' damn about what is best for Bayman," Trey interrupted him. "He wanted one thing out of this deal and I have given it to him. What I may one day be forced to give up to you should not come without a cost."

Apolo glanced at Arora to see how she felt about he had said. Although Trey had agreed to the future marriage between King Seighen's son, Dagan, Shamara could reject the prince if she did not feel that she could have a successful marriage with him. Apolo suspected that neither Trey nor Arora expected Shamara to carry out the terms of the treaty once she reached the age of choice. By that time, Trey probably hoped to make Bayman completely dependent on Calabria, and if, by some miracle, Shamara wanted to marry the Baymani prince, then they would all win with the agreement. Apolo wondered how much Shamara had shown her father of her future when she bonded with him as an infant and if that future included the prince of Bayman.

"As for my warriors," Trey said to Ganjut, "they all volunteered for this duty knowing full well what Duo Maxwell's failure would mean for their future."

"You are all fools," muttered Ganjut resentfully, and then he fell silent as his attention was drawn to the large screen showing clear images of the transport convoy heading towards the route that would take it closest to the pirate satellite. Trey hadn't made any comment when Ganjut revealed the presence of the cloaked surveillance satellites scattered throughout the space between Calabria and Bayman, but Apolo felt his anger to discover that the Baymani had been spying on them.

"I would think you'd be happier knowing that you didn't have to risk any more of your people clearing out the pirates," said Trey.

"I will tell the families of the pilots of the transports that they died for a good cause," grumbled Ganjut.

There were two Baymani technicians controlling the transmission, and one of them, wearing a headset, turned to say, "The pirates are leaving the satellite. I am receiving their communications. They will reach the convoy in less than an hour."

Ganjut stepped closer. "Show me the pirates."

The other technician did something on the control panel and Apolo watched the images of the convoy change to another picture of at least a dozen ships heading away from the pirate satellite towards the convoy.

"Is Duo Maxwell among them?" Ganjut looked at Trey. "Do you even know what he has planned?"

Trey shrugged. "I don't know if he's among them, and I suppose we'll find out what he has planned soon enough."

The technician set aside his headset and began to broadcast the communications between the pirates. Although they spoke their own language, the Baymani ran the feed through a filter so that they could understand them.

"We'll use attact formation Alpha Dog," Apolo heard a gruff voice say.

"Are you sure, boss? You expecting trouble from Calabria? They don't have any ships and our sources on Bayman told us that the Baymani aren't hiding any in the transports."

Apolo turned to look at Ganjut as did Trey and his own technicians. Ganjut's face was bright red from embarrassment to find out that his own people were betraying them.

"I will be sure to find out who the traitors are and deal with them accordingly along with the pirates," sputtered the man.

Apolo looked at Arora. _Have you spoken to your mate about rescuing the females?_

Arora frowned at him. _Have you considered that there might be innocent males or are you just concerned about one female in particular?_

 _You know I care about any that are innocent!_

 _And the one you care about most is the least innocent of all._

Arora closed herself off from him and Apolo clenched his hands into fists in frustration. He couldn't help worrying about Larya, but he did not lie to her about the others. He was worried about all the innocent men and women that would be sent to Bayman on the transports and what would happen to them. Ganjut had hinted strongly that execution would be waiting for them all, that the Baymani government wasn't going to waste resources imprisoning aliens that had caused them so much misery since Lady Virinea had left the pirate satellite.

"I'm not worried about Calabria or Bayman." The pirate commander's gruff voice drew Apolo's attention. "I know we have a rat on the station and I plan to catch him in a trap today."

Apolo looked at Trey to see if he was worried that Duo had been discovered, but he did not show any emotion.

"What can he do?" one of the men asked. "He's just one man without a ship."

Suddenly there was a bright light and the explosion of one of the ships caused another to lose its equilibrium and as it spun away out of control, a bright stream of light shot towards it, slicing through it despite its erratic course, cutting it in half and filling space with debris.

"What just happened?" demanded Ganjut of his men. "Was that some sort of accident?"

Now Trey's lips curved into a smile. "Duo Maxwell has begun his operation. Direct the transports to head to the pirate satellite."

"Where is he?" Ganjut had come closer to the screen where another ship exploded.

"That didn't take you long, Maxwell. You think you can take us all?" goaded the pirate chief.

"Oh, I know I can." Now they heard Duo's arrogant voice and Trey pursed his lips in annoyance.

He stepped toward the technician in charge of communications. "Can I speak and be heard?"

"I can probably contact the Baymani ship if I can find the ancient codes."

"Do it!" ordered Trey irritably.

The chief was talking again. "You're a coward, Maxwell, hiding behind your cloak and attacking like a snake in the grass."

"Hey, snakes in the grass are no fools," responded Duo. Another ship exploded and yet they still could not see the ship that was firing on the pirate fleet. "And besides, I thought I was a rat. You shouldn't mix up your metaphors, Newt. You'll confuse people."

"I suppose those transports are empty," remarked Newt.

"The emperor isn't stupid," said Duo before another ship disappeared in a flash of light. Unfortunately, one of the remaining ships had the wherewithal to watch where the beam that had destroyed it came from and he fired in that direction. Now whatever shield had cloaked Duo's ship blinked on an off a few times before the ship became fully visible.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A snake. Fire at will, boys. There will be a reward for the man that turns Maxwell into fried rat."

Apolo's nerves were on edge as he watched the ship he knew to be piloted by Duo weave through the beams of laser fire aimed at him. He should just trust him like Trey did because after one maneuver, he got two ships to disintegrate each other which made the pirate chief curse. Since he had only half his fleet left, he ordered his men to take a defensive formation to protect him, but the smaller craft was too fast and managed to cut down two of the ships, leaving the pirate chief protected by only three.

"I can't believe he's getting that ancient ship to make those moves," remarked one of the technicians. "Our engineers will want to review this data and speak to the pilot if he survives."

"He will survive," said Trey confidently. "If he's in trouble, he'll run away. He always does."

The communications technician looked over his shoulder back at Trey. "The transports are headed to the station and I can put you through to Duo Maxwell, my lord."

Apolo was surprised to see the interior of Duo's ship appear on the screen, but he saw no sign of Duo.

"Maxwell, where are you? Aren't you supposed to be piloting your ship?" demanded Trey in exasperation.

Suddenly Duo's head popped up from beneath the screen. "Is that you, Trey? Hey, I have a little problem here. I don't have time to chitchat. Some of my wires are fried and I ..." The ship lurched and Apolo glanced at the other screen to see that the ship had taken a hit.

"Damn! I bumped my head."

"Worse is going to happen to you," threatened Newt with a sinister laugh.

Duo climbed into his seat again, and he looked straight ahead. "Sorry, Trey, but I have to take out the trash. We can talk later." Before Trey could say anything more, Duo cut off the transmission.

After what he had seen, Apolo was worried about Duo, but whatever shielding he had put on the ship held and whatever he had fixed seemed to work because he dived at the ships protecting the prototype Baymani ship, blasting the lead ship before flying beneath them, avoiding the fire from the remaining two before banking quickly and flying back, spinning to avoid their fire while shooting laser beams with precise hits that sent the two ships careening out of control away from the prototype before they exploded.

"Why isn't he taking out the leader?" muttered Trey irritably. "Get communication open with him," he ordered the technician whose fingers were flying over the flat panel, his forehead wrinkled in consternation. "Maxwell, kill that bastard now!"

Trey knew he wasn't heard, but he was so frustrated that he didn't care. Apolo could feel that he was worried that Duo was making a mistake by goading the pirate chief, but there was nothing they could do but watch the drama in space unfold as the gods willed.

"Now what, Maxwell? You going to savor killing me? Did you forget that I have the best built ship in the quadrant thanks to you? You really don't think you can best me in that space junk you are piloting?"

They heard Duo laugh. "You really don't know me, do you Newt?"

"I know you are a traitorous dog. You always have been and always will be. That Calabrian dog calling himself an emperor is a fool to trust you. You'll turn on him the first chance you get, just like you turned on me, and on Katroc. I'm not surprised you and that man-eating snake Larya were screwing when I was gone. I expected it. She's a scheming whore looking out only for herself and you're an opportunistic bastard who used her to gain the loyalty of my people."

Apolo refused to believe that Duo would end his self-imposed celibacy with the woman he loved, and when he heard Duo's response, his heart seemed to implode in his chest.

"I didn't owe you anything, Newt, not after what you did to me on the Outpost. You think I enjoyed Katroc feeding off me? You think I looked forward to Sadra beating the shit out of me day after day? Having your woman was the least I could do. As for gaining the loyalty of your people, first, it wouldn't take much when fear of you and your men was the only thing keeping them from rebelling, and second, they were never your people. They are Larya's people. You and your men were the rats on the station she had no way of removing until I showed up."

"Are you planning to have her all to yourself when I am gone? Well, I have a little surprise for you, Maxwell," Newt laughed, the sound chilling. "I left Draevyn behind to take care of her. I told him he could do whatever he wanted to her before putting her in the incinerator. So if you want to waste time trying to shoot me in a ship that can outmaneuver yours, you can do it knowing that you'll return to a pile of unrecognizable meat if not microscopic dust. Or you can let me escape so you can save the stupid whore."

Trey shoved the technician out of the way of the panel to press buttons and Apolo doubted he was having any more luck than the Baymani man. "Stay on the mission, Maxwell! Don't you abandon your mission! By the gods, if you do ..."

He fell back in stunned silence when he saw Duo's ship break away from the offensive position before the prototype and when he turned it towards the pirate satellite, Apolo was flooded with relief as Trey exploded with anger.

"God's be damned!" shouted Trey furiously.

Although he was glad that Duo was rescuing Larya, Apolo wasn't sure how he should feel knowing that Duo cared enough about Larya to leave his mission incomplete. Glancing at his sister, he couldn't read her thoughts either. They all had their reasons for not wanting Duo to be involved with Lady Xuxa's former slave, but as usual, Duo hadn't given any thought to the consequences. If he allowed Newt to escape, he would head to the frontier to gather another army of marauders that might be more vicious than the ones Duo had disposed of today.

But the pirate chief was obviously more interested in getting revenge because he followed the smaller craft towards the pirate satellite. "You can't outrun my laser cannon," Newt bragged. "I have you in my sights, Maxwell. Any last words before I blast your ass to bits?"

"Yeah," said Duo with a chuckle. "I have a little surprise for you, too."

Suddenly the screen became white with light so bright that Apolo had to shield his eyes, and when he looked back he was afraid that Duo had been killed, but he saw the small ship disappear beneath the distant pirate satellite.

The technicians were staring at the screen slack-jawed with Ganjet blinking incredulously before he turned to glare at Trey. "My king will have something to say about that! I expected that our prototype would be returned when we retook the satellite."

The corners of his lips raised in a mocking smile before Trey responded. "I think you should go back to the drawing board. If Maxwell could hack into the security of your prototype to cause that explosion, I think you have some improvements to make on the design."

Furious, the ambassador turned on his heel and marched from the room just as they received word that the transports were landing at the station to evacuate the inhabitants to Bayman.

Apolo saw Trey's satisfied smile, before it faded and he turned to look at him. He could read in his eyes what Trey would not say aloud in front of others, that Larya could not be trusted if she could manipulate even Duo.


	73. Chapter 73 Showdown with Draevyn

**Chapter 73**

Concentrating on making as fine a stitch as possible as she attached a sleeve to a shirt she was making for Duo that she hoped she would have finished before Newt returned from his raid, Larya was started when a loud sound blared suddenly and continued to blare for several moments until it died down. She set aside her sewing and leaving her sleeping quarters, she quickly passed through the living space, noting that the fountain had stopped cascading before she opened the door to the corridor and stepped out. Other men and women who lived in that wing of the station had done the same, and when she didn't see anything amiss, she was about to step back into her room when a loud voice seemed to come from all around, and she realized immediately that it was Duo Maxwell.

"The life support systems are failing. Return to your quarters, take only what you can carry and report to the cargo bay. Transport ships have landed to take you away from the satellite. I repeat. Life support is failing. Report to the cargo bay as quickly as possible."

The terrifying, high pitched sound began to blare again, but this time it was accompanied by flashing lights that made Larya feel anxious. She considered returning to her rooms to do as he had ordered, but wanted to find out what was happening. She hurried down the corridor which was rapidly filling with people carrying some of their belongings, and as Duo's announcement played again, she could see that the men, women and children heading in the direction of the cargo bay were worried. The alarm was frightening enough to adults, but the children were crying as they clung to their mothers who were walking swiftly alongside their mates who carried what belongings they were taking with them.

Larya didn't find Jeb or Tuck who she was sure knew what was happening since they were the only ones to talk to Duo since Newt's return. He had told her once that it was increasingly difficult to repair the ancient machines, but he never hinted that their circumstances were so dire. What was happening was certainly unforeseen.

She had been glad when Newt left with his marauders because she didn't think she could bear another moment of his company. He had become cruel, and nothing she could say or do would appease him. The suggestion that they have a child had made him thoughtful for a moment, and in that moment he must have realized that she had a reason for wanting to do it that had nothing to do with making him happy. He did not accuse her, but she was sure he had discovered she had taken Duo to her pillows and that she was carrying his child. Larya cursed herself for her carelessness in forgetting that Newt was a clever man who managed to survive using his wits.

Larya couldn't appeal to Duo for help because he hadn't come up from his work, not even to eat or sleep. She knew he was angry at her for allowing Newt to treat her as he did. What could she do? Duo had already refused to protect her, so she had no one. She had to tell him that if he didn't step up and help her, his son might be harmed, and while she guessed he would not be pleased that she had chosen to bear his child without asking for his permission, like all the other terran males, he would accept her and their son, and they would live comfortably together. She had intended to tell him, but he hadn't given her a chance to speak the day she cornered him before he could disappeared into the bowels of the station.

Now she didn't know what was going to happen if they could not stay on the station. She could hear his voice, repeating over and over again that everyone must leave. After they boarded the transport ships,where would they go? And where did the transport ships come from when Newt had informed her with a threatening look that he and his men where taking all the ships to attack the convoy from Calabria?

Since she knew where to find Duo, she went to the entrance of the shaft where she had met him a few days ago and when she got there, she found the door open. Larya stepped carefully through the door and leaned over to look down. Far below, she saw a sliver of light, so she called out for Duo down the shaft. There was no answer to her call, and for a moment, she continued to stare down the shaft until she accepted that Duo probably couldn't hear her, especially if he was hard at work trying to keep the life support functioning until they could leave the station. Knowing she had no choice, she tucked her skirt into the belt at her waist, then took a rung into her hands before stepping onto the ladder to begin her descent.

After several minutes, Larya had to stop to rest, and she wondered how she was going to be able to go back up the ladder when going down had already exhausted her. She hadn't thought of the foolishness of her plan to find Duo, just that she had to see him, to talk to him, to hear why they had to evacuate the satellite now. With each step taking her further and further into the insides of the station, she fretted more and more about what was to become of them all. Where would they go? The Baymani would imprison and probably kill them all for what Newt had done to their ships and for his raids on the planet. He was a horrible man and she knew it, but she hadn't chosen to live in this vile place any more than the other women or the majority of the terran males. They would not be welcome on Calabria, and Larya certainly could not return when Trey had not intended for her to survive among the pirates. The only place left was the frontier, and any place that accepted a man like Newt was not a place she wanted to go, and it certainly could not be a home for the men and women with children.

By the time she reached the bottom, she was frantic with worry yet relieved when her feet were on the ground. She looked up and could not even see the top, but she could still hear the alarm and announcement faintly. She had to find Duo quickly so that she could go to the cargo bay with everyone else.

"Duo!" she called out and she moved forward tentatively. The area in which she was standing was lighted, but there was darkness all around and she didn't know which way to go until she thought she heard a noise coming from the darkness to her left, so she started walking towards it and was relieved when light illuminated her path as crystals flared to life on the sides.

"Are you there, Duo?" she called out as she continued to walk down the corridor with the crystals lighting her way. After a few moments, she saw light in the distance, so she hurried in that direction expecting to find Duo. When she came closer to the area, she saw a man standing with his back to her, hunched over an instrument panel, and she was so relieved she had found him, that she rushed forward. But when he turned around, she nearly fell as she stopped abruptly when she saw his face. Draevyn!

He stood facing her with his sword in his hand, his brows lifted as he met her terrified gaze. "I wasn't expecting to find you here, but I am not surprised."

Larya was paralyzed with fear as she stared at the long length of steel he held in his hand.

Draevyn sneered at her, then set the weapon on the console behind him that was lighting up in many different colors. "I won't sully my blade with the blood of a filthy whore." He flexed his fingers and then curled them into fists.

She backed away, but before she could take more than a step, Draevyn sprang forward and seized her wrist to drag her towards him.

"Let me go!" she cried out as she tried to twist out of his grasp. "Newt will punish you for this!"

The warrior raised his chin and with his other hand he rubbed his neck where previously he had worn the collar that kept him in check, Larya's fears that Newt wanted to be rid of her were confirmed. "Newt has rewarded me with my freedom and the price is your death and that of the traitor Duo Maxwell."

Were he another man, she might try to cajole him, to offer her body, but Draevyn had proved that he only wanted one thing from her, her death.

"Where is your terran lover?" demanded Draevyn as he dragged her against him. "And what has he done to the station?"

"I...I don't know!" she cried out, frantically struggling to get away from him. He was too strong, and with no one to stop him, she knew he was going to be merciless. "Let me go!"

Draevyn laughed at her efforts which were pathetic against his warrior's strength. With his free hand, he squeezed her breast so hard that she nearly fainted from the pain, and he took the opportunity to throw her against the wall, knocking the breath from her. "I am going to enjoy ending your miserable life," he said hoarsely as he ground his pelvis against her. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Beg me, Larya. Beg me to spare your life. Tell me you will do anything for me so that you can live."

Larya knew it would do no good to beg him even though she would do it if she thought he would spare her. Instead she dared to ask, "Why do you hate me so? What have I done to you?"

"What have you done to me?" He rubbed his face in her neck and she gagged in revulsion as he breathed in her ear before raising his head to look at her. "When I came to Zeno's court with Lord Wattan, he one day sent me with a message to Prince Dilan, and that is where I first saw you cavoting with the males in his suite, giving your body to them. I could not take my eyes off you because you had seduced me that day."

"I was not cavoting with them!" she cried out as she tried to push him off. Her efforts were rewarded with a slap that made her ears ring.

His gaze moved over her face as if he were memorizing every detail. "I looked for you everywhere after that day, and when Lady Xuxa realized how much I wanted you, she allowed me to be with her when she watched as you entertained men with your body. All I had to do was tell her what Lord Wattan was doing, who he met with, who he spoke to, what Zeno ordered him to do. She gave me her body as we watched you with your men, but when I was with her, I imagined myself with you. She promised that one day she would send you to me."

She tried to recoil from him, revolted to hear what he had done when she served the men that Xuxa forced upon her. And then she realized what was even worse for a man like him to be denied the woman he desired. "You broke your oath to Lord Wattan!"

"Shut up, you disgusting whore!" He gave her face a backhanded blow, then grabbed her chin in a tight grip, forcing her to look at him. "What do you know of honor and oaths? You seduced me! Lady Xuxa told me that you put your blood in my food, that I had no choice but to desire you. You bonded me to you."

"I did not!" she denied hotly. Her face was throbbing and numb, and her words sounded strange, but her fear was quickly giving way to indignation. "Lady Xuxa lied to you!"

"Why else would I break my oath if you had not forced me to do it? She told me what you had done when Lord Wattan took her back to her tribe in the foothills, and she said I would only be able to regain my honor and my freedom from your spell with your death."

Larya wasn't going to let Xuxa be the cause of her death after making her life miserable since her earliest memories. She raised her chin to meet his gaze. "You stupid fool! She lied to you so that you would do whatever she wanted. I did not even know you existed until you tried to kill me on the road to Edgeland Fortress."

"You would say anything to keep me from killing you. But before I do, I'll have you again and again until I hear you begging for forgiveness and mercy that I will not give you."

He seized her gown at the neck, and when he tried to tear it, her fine, decorative stitching held, giving her the distraction she needed to bring her knee up to jam sharply between his legs. She waste time to savoring his howl of pain because the moment his grasp on her loosened, she tore away from him and ran towards the darkness. Unfortunately, the crystals lit her path, making it impossible for her to hide and easy for him to find her.

In no time, she heard his roar of fury behind her. She was no match for his longer stride, and soon he seized her arm with a roar of triumph and slung her against the metal wall. Pain shot down her back, and for a moment she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, giving Draevyn a chance to slam her head against the wall. Dizzy, disoriented and reeling from pain, she was vaguely aware that she slid to the floor, falling into a heap at his booted feet that she knew were going to end up in her face, in her ribs, and in her back, but she didn't have the strength to move.

Draevyn towered over her panting, his hot breath making her nauseous. "When you're dead, I'll finally be free of you. You destroyed my life!"

Larya forced herself to raise her head to look at him, and seeing his face twisted in rage should have frightened her, but she had done nothing to this man, certainly not what he had accused her of, and she felt a second wind of determination to survive. As he stood clenching the sword he must have taken before chasing her, she realized that she had to fight not just for herself, but for the child she wanted to give life.

When his huge hand reached out for her hair, she twisted her head and sank her teeth into his flesh, clamping down so hard that her mouth soon filled with blood. Draevyn shouted in outrage and pain, and he swung his arm back and forth, trying to shake her, and when she finally released him, she stumbled away.

But her triumph was short-lived when he seized her again, this time striking the side of her head with the hilt of his sword, and when the world dimmed, she fought to remain conscious, knowing that if she lost the fight, she would not wake. So she swung out at him, raking her fingernails across his face tearing so deeply that her hand came away bloody with bits of flesh. He tried to seize her again,but she twisted away and slapped at him again and again as she kicked him and fought like a wild animal. She wanted to live, and she wanted her son to live. This madman wasn't going to keep that from happening!

Finally he managed to grasp her hair, and he threw her down on the ground where he pounced on her, jamming his knee into her ribs and clamping his thick fingers around her neck. "You are going to die now, you Wasteland bitch, and when you are dead, I am going to use your body until I tire of it before I leave it here to rot."

He raised his sword to plunge into her, but Larya could not even breathe let alone move. Suddenly, behind him, she saw the crystals flare to life only moments before she was free as Draevyn flew back from her. As she coughed and fought for breath, she saw Draevyn scrambling for his sword as another man sprang off the wall and flew towards him, flipping in the air before descending towards Draevyn who almost wasn't able to raise his sword in time to protect himself. Blinking, she saw that the other man had come down behind Draevyn who spun to face his attacker and they recognized him at the same moment.

"Duo Maxwell," hissed Draevyn as he faced him with his sword raised, and Larya's entire being filled with hope. She could not believe that he was holding a sword, that he knew how to do so and that he had used moves that she had only seen the finest imperial warriors display in the practice yard at the palace for the pleasure of Zeno and his court. She was afraid she was dying and that her fantasies about him would be her last thoughts.

Duo stood facing Draevyn with his sword raised, and he saluted Draevyn with a gesture that Larya had learned was demeaning among terrans. "Happy to see you, Draevyn."

"I came here to kill you," stated Draevyn as he swiped his sword, "but I found this whore instead."

Duo swiped his sword in the same fashion, but it seemed insulting when he did it. "I came here to kill you, too, Draevyn, and since we can't kill each other, I'm afraid that it's _your_ day to die."

Draevyn sneered at him. "I have been training all my life and I know all five attacks. I have mastered the fourth and fifth in training here. What can you do, terran? You managed to surprise me, but now you will face a true imperial warrior."

"Why should I waste even the first attack on an oath breaker," asked Duo coolly, and to her horror, he carefully set his sword aside on a nearby panel.

"I will kill you regardless," said Draevyn through gritted teeth and Larya suspected that he had wanted to prove his mastery against Duo with his blade. She had lived among Calabrian males long enough to know that they thrived on besting each other. "How do you plan on saving this whore?"

Duo looked past Draevyn to meet Larya's gaze. "Larya, you don't look good. Why aren't you evacuating the station along with everyone else. You should leave now while I take care of Draevyn."

Draevyn swung out his sword to prevent her from moving. "She stays here! I am not going to chase her any more than I already have. When you are dead, she will join you to rot forever on this station."

"Well, I don't plan on the one doing the rotting today. Aren't you listening, Draevyn. I told you that it is _your_ day to die."

"How do you plan to do that without a sword?"

From behind his back, Duo pulled a metal object that wasn't even the length of his arm. "I'm going to plant this wrench in your skull, Draevyn."

"A warrior fights with a blade," said Draevyn stiffly. "I will not fight you."

Duo shrugged. "Suit yourself. It'll just make it easier for me." Duo dashed at Draevyn, and despite his words, Draevyn raised his sword to deflect the wrench, but Duo feinted to the side and ducked before slamming the tool against Draevyn's side and Larya heard a cracking sound and a grunt of pain from the warrior. Draevyn still managed to swipe his sword at Duo, but he had deftly jumped back to avoid the blade.

"That was the first move of the sixth attack, Draevyn," Duo said as he pointed the wrench at him. "There are nine required attacks that an imperial warrior must perfect, so despite all your training, you have fallen far short. You are _not_ an imperial warrior."

With a shout of frustrated rage, Draevyn attacked Duo with his sword in earnest, and Larya watched in fear as he swung the long blade again and again at Duo. But each time, Duo either caught it against the edge of his wrench or avoided it with amazing speed after which he would deliver a blow to Draevyn's body. After several such blows, Draevyn stepped back to look at Duo with narrowed eyes.

"You have lied to everyone since you came here! You have imperial training, and yet you have no honor!"

Duo grinned at him. "I never said I had any honor, and no one asked if I knew any of the imperial attacks." He raised his hand to beckon Draevyn into attacking again. "You are the oath breaker here, Draevyn, not me. Are you ready to die?"

Draevyn took a deep breath, and then he attacked Duo again. This time he fought with more control, but no matter what he did, Duo was faster or countered his attacks with his wrench, and even though Larya knew nothing about fighting and was horrified by what she was witnessing, she sensed that Duo was toying with Draevyn. Draevyn must have realized that he had to do something to turn the fight in his favor because he went on an offensive with a flurry of blows. Not only did he fail to land any of them on Duo, he did not even hit the wrench.

At the conclusion of his final attack, he swung his sword at Duo's neck making Larya cry out in fear for him, but he ducked and slammed the wrench into Draevyn's knee. The other man fell to the floor, howling piteously with pain and Larya saw blood spreading through his clothing around the jagged edge of a bone poking through a tear.

The fight was over, and she felt such relief that she was not going to die that she must have made a sound because Duo took his gaze from the man writhing on the floor to look at her. "What are you doing down here, Larya? Didn't you hear my announcement? You should be in the cargo bay where you would be safe."

She was going to tell him that she had been looking for him, but she saw Draevyn suddenly seize the sword he had dropped before lunging at Duo's back.

Before she could warn him, he stepped aside and seized the wrist of the hand in which Draevyn held the sword.

"My mistake," he said with a chuckle. "I forgot to kill you." He swung the wrench at Draevyn's head, and as blood and bone sprayed outward, Larya could not keep down the contents of her stomach. When she looked up, Duo had dropped the body with the wrench sticking out from its head.

As she fought to regain her composure, Duo retrieved his sword from where he had placed it, and after tucking it behind his back, he pried Draevyn's sword from his hand which he also tucked behind him. "We have to go, Larya. The life support systems are failing and I would rather be gone before the breathable air is." He squatted before her where she was shaking and feeling nauseous and dizzy. "Can you walk, Larya?"

She couldn't even answer him, so he slipped one arm around her back and another under her legs before he gently lifted her. Afraid of falling, she grasped his bloody tunic in her hand and she realized for the first time that he was waring the red and blue of the imperial house. "Are … are you an imperial warrior of the emperor's house?"

He grinned down at her. "Me? A warrior? Do imperial warriors fight with a wrench?"

It hurt to shake her head. "But … but you are wearing the emperor's colors."

He was walking, and although he was moving swiftly, he was trying not to jar her. "Maybe I stole it when I escaped Calabria. It is easier to move around when you are dressed as a warrior of the imperial house."

Realizing that he wasn't going to give her a straight answer, she laid her head against his shoulder. "I need to get my things."

"We have to go, Larya. You should have gotten your things earlier."

Already feeling better, she raised her head to look at him. "I need my belongings," she told him more forcibly.

He sighed with resignation. "The transports won't leave without me, so I suppose I can make a detour for you to get some things."

"Where were you? I was looking for you. And how did you find me?"

"To answer your first question, I was out putting an end to Newt's fun and games. To answer your second, I had just returned and was heading to the access elevator when I heard your scream."

"I did not scream," she sniffed indignantly. "That was Draevyn when I caused considerable pain to his man parts."

Duo winced just as he came to a stop at the end of the corridor, and he juggled her for a moment as he pressed some lighted buttons at a control panel that opened a door. "Well done, Larya. I know how that feels, and I don't envy him. This is going to be a tight fit since the elevator was designed for only one person."

She didn't have a chance to tell him to put her down before he stepped inside and closed the door, jamming her against him.

"Don't get any ideas, Larya. There isn't enough room for what you are thinking."

She gasped indignantly. "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort!"

He was smiling down at her. "Then I guess that was me."

Larya was so happy to be alive that she was giddy and she threw her arms around his neck to hug him. The strange feeling in her belly was more than just the elevator ascending. She had never felt this way with a man, and she wondered if it was love. She had heard other women talk about it, but had never experienced it. "Thank you, Duo, for saving my life."

"I was saving my own life," he told her. "Your life was collateral saving."

She burrowed her face against him. "I am glad anyway."

"I expect that there will be a chance in the near future for you to suitably thank me."

The elevator came to a stop, and when Duo stepped out, Larya tried to struggle out of his arms so that she could stand, but he held her tight. "It will be faster if I carry you. We don't have much time."

She hung on tightly as he hurried through the deserted corridors, and he didn't put her down until they were in her apartment. As he went to the fountain to splash his face to wash, Larya went to her sleeping quarters where she took a length of fabric to spread on her bed onto which she piled several garments that she tied into the cloth before taking another. On that one she took the many projects she had started as well as cloth she did not want to part with along with her sewing supplies. She was about to tie it when she remembered the first length of cloth Newt had given her that he had said belonged to Duo Maxwell. She found the cloth where she had hidden it under her bed along with the stack of papers that Jeb told her had writings made by Lady Virinea.

After adding the cloth to the bunndle, she was tying it up when Duo strode into her room. "What the hell, Larya! How are you going to carry all that?"

"I'm not," she told him tartly. "You are."

"I will not," he said with annoyance. "You are going to take only what _you_ can carry."

She frowned at him. "I cannot lift those bundles. You must do it for me."

"Larya," he growled in warning, but she did not back down and he finally huffed and seized the bundles. "By the gods, I am going to break my back carrying these!"

They started to leave, but then he suddenly dropped the bundles and went to the pile of cloth she was going to leave behind, seizing one particularly long cloth. He went to her and put it over her head. "I think it's a good idea if you hide your hair."

Larya pulled the cloth away. "I am not wearing this! It does not suit me and I was going to make a garment for Jaelesa with it."

Duo tried to put it back on her. "You have to wear it, Larya."

She raised her chin to meet his gaze. "Why do you want to hide me? Where are we going?"

"Larya, you have a reputation. With Newt gone ..."

"Newt is gone?" Larya could not believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting him to come back ..."

Larya threw herself against him. "Thank you, Duo!" She hadn't even given any thought to what Newt was going to do when he returned to find Draevyn dead and the station abandoned.

Duo chuckled as he grasped her backside. "We don't have time for you to show your gratitude properly now, but I suppose I could make some time."

She wriggled away from him and turned away to dig through her pile of cloth to find a deep blue that reminded her of his eyes. "I will wear this one." As she draped the cloth over her head and tucked her hair beneath, Duo shook his head and picked up the bundles.

They headed to the door, but she suddenly stopped. "One more thing!" Despite his sound of exasperation, she hurried back to her bed and fished out the papers. "Lady Virinea's papers," she told him and he was mollified, then annoyed when she tucked them under his arm to carry.

He raised his brow as he looked at her empty hands, but she used them to push him out of the room. "You said we were in a hurry."

She had to nearly run to keep up with his long strides as they moved through the deserted corridors, and when they came to the cargo bay, she looked inside to see that the men, women and children were boarding large space transportation crafts, and she was going to ask him where they had come from when she saw a man that she recognized and she shrank back from the door.

"Lord Wattan!"

Duo looked into the cargo bay, then he dropped her bundles and put the papers on top. "Listen, Larya ..."

"What is he doing here!" She backed away from him, but Duo closed the distance and grasped her shoulders in his hands.

"Larya ..."

"He is taking us to Bayman!"

"Let me explain, Larya."

She looked up at him and she felt as if she were seeing him for the first time. "You have been lying all along! You came here intending to do this! You have come here for the emperor!"

He grimaced, and then he said, "I never pretended to be anything other than a liar and a traitor, but you chose to trust me. And I knew all along that you were a manipulating whore, but I let you work your magic on me."

His words hurt, but he had no reason to believe any differently. "I cannot go with them! They will not let me on the ships." She plucked at the cloth covering her head. "That is why you forced me to do this!"

She was panicking and knew it, but realizing that she was doomed so soon after Duo gave her freedom from Newt and Draevyn made her feel so low that she almost burst into tears. She shook her head. "I cannot go. The Baymani believe the lies that Newt spread to keep me from fleeing to Bayman, that he was acting on my orders. Do you know what they will do to me?" She shook her head. "I will stay here. I must stay here."

"Larya, by tomorrow, there will be no air to breathe and the station will depressurize. You will die if you stay here." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I don't want you to die, Larya."

Before she could react, he put his lips over hers and for a moment she forgot about her fears as he gave her a kiss that made her weak at the knees.

When he raised his head to look at her, he said, "If you don't come with me Larya, I will have to carry you, and if I carry you, you will be stuck with just the clothes on your back. So you can come of your own free will and I'll take your things so you have something to wear or I can carry you off where you won't have a stitch of clothing to wear that you won't have to beg Jaelesa for."

Larya looked at him incredulously. "You would leave my things here?"

"I want to leave them here now." He grinned down at her.

She stiffened her spine as she met his gaze. "I will go."

"You don't really have a choice, Larya, and I am not forgetting that you owe me a lot of gratitude." Duo tucked the papers under his arm and lifted the bundles. "Let's go. Keep your head covered and don't let Lord Wattan see your face. I don't think he's so heartless that he would refuse to take you away from here, but I don't know what, if any orders, the emperor has given regarding you."

She put her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. "I trust you, Duo."

He smiled down at her. "That is the silliest thing I think I have ever heard you say."

Larya heard him chuckling as she hurried after him, careful to keep her head covered. Duo was the first male she had ever trusted and she knew he would not betray her. She was glad that she had chosen him to sire her son, and he would be glad too.


	74. Chapter 74 Duo returns with new friends

**Chapter 74**

Although Lord Wattan had seen Duo and tried to get his attention, he ignored him as he hurried Larya past him and was relieved when he saw Jeb, Naelie and Onda waiting near one of the transports. When he came upon them he saw the other women of her household along with Tuck who was sticking near Taja. They were all relieved to see her and quickly surrounded her.

"Where are we going, Maxwell?" demanded Jeb as Naelie hugged Larya and the other women made sounds of commiseration over the bruises that Draevyn had given her.

Duo dropped Larya's bundles that were unreasonably heavy. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Not waiting for any more recriminations – he could see Jaelesa gearing up to chew his backside for not finding Larya sooner – he hurried away and hadn't gotten far when he found himself face to face with Lord Wattan.

"Who was that?" he asked with a raise of his brow, trying to look past Duo who did his best to block his view.

"I was coming this way and I saw the female trying to carry her things," Duo lied, and feeling a little guilty about it when he had great respect for Lord Wattan. But he hadn't given Lord Wattan an oath and he was lying for a good cause.

Before he could say anything else, he felt a touch on his arm, and he turned to see Cylie, now wearing the cloth that Larya had put over her head. "I wanted to thank you, Duo." She threw herself against him and putting her arms around his neck, pulled his head down to give him a sloppy kiss that told him she hadn't been properly kissed in her life, and then she released him and hurried away giggling.

Licking his lips, Duo looked at Lord Wattan who was staring at him with his brows raised. "I'm a popular guy."

Lord Wattan grunted. "I will include that in my report to the emperor. Will we be safely on our way to Bayman before your modifications to the station take effect?"

Duo rubbed his neck, glanced towards the ship where he had last seen Larya and saw that she must have boarded because there were only a few men waiting to get on. He looked back at Lord Wattan. "I know the Baymani are expecting the pirates to be delivered, but these people are not pirates."

The other man's brows drew together, but Duo didn't give him a chance to speak. "Didn't you see the women and children? They didn't do anything to the Baymani."

"They benefited from the pirate attacks to make their lives here," Lord Wattan reminded him.

"But they didn't choose to be here. The men were crewmen on the ship that came through the wormhole and had no way to return, and the women, well you know damn well that they were slaves handed over to the pirates at Edgeland Fortress. They are Calabrian and their children are Calabrian. Are you going to turn them over to the Baymani? What do you think they are going to do to them?"

Lord Wattan didn't speak for several moments as he stood watching the last of the men guided onto the ships by his men, and then he looked at Duo. "I have been watching for Draevyn, but I have not seen him. He is one of my men."

"Correction," Duo told him. "He _was_ one of your men. He's dead."

Lord Wattan glanced at the blood dried on Duo's tunic. "Recently?"

"As recent as you can get," Duo said with a grunt. "Would you believe he attacked me? And I was only armed with a wrench!"

The warlord stared at him silently for a moment, probably knowing that Duo was stretching the truth, but he nodded. "I believe he may have broken his oath."

"I can guarantee that he broke his oath. He was serving as the pirate chief's bodyguard. He might have claimed that Newt had a slave collar to hold him in check, but he wasn't wearing it when I killed him, so I think he was comfortable in his position here." He took Draevyn's sword and handed it over to Lord Wattan. "This belongs to you."

Blowing out his breath, the other man took the sword and said, "He deserved a traitor's death." He looked past Duo to the ship he had taken Larya to. "If we don't take them to Bayman, where will we take them? The frontier?"

"Calabria," Duo said. Before Lord Wattan could argue, Duo rushed ahead with his explanation. "They wouldn't survive on the frontier, and I doubt we have the supplies to get them there in the first place without half of them dying on the way, almost all of them children."

Lord Wattan put up his hand. "Stop bringing up the children. I have several of my own and when I saw them coming to board the ships, I felt sick to my stomach as I imagined what the Baymani would do to them."

Duo knew that Lord Wattan had children and that he had a tender spot for them. "They have a right to live on Calabria."

"Gods," muttered Lord Wattan as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "How are we going to get them to Calabria? I am doubt the emperor will welcome them."

"I will deal with them both," said Duo.

The other man nodded. "You have thought this out?"

Walking away Duo waved to him and said over his shoulder. "No, but I'll think of something before I get to them." At least he knew that Lord Wattan was on his side, and if he knew Apolo and Arora, they would also agree with him.

The pilots were huddled together, looking very disgruntled, and as he drew closer, Duo recognized a couple of them from when they had come to Calabria. They did not look happy to see him when he had not only stolen their precious prototype ship, he had blown it into tiny bits that very day.

"You're still alive?" asked one of them stiffly, and Duo guessed by the insignia on his uniform that he was the superior officer.

He nodded to him. "Nice to see you too. I'd think you'd be happy that I got rid of the pirate problem for you."

The officer looked as if he were going to respond, but he suddenly clamped his mouth shut and Duo looked over his shoulder to see that Wattan was approaching with several of his warriors.

Duo smiled at him. "I'm here to give you the orders concerning the refugees."

"Refugees?" sputtered the man indignantly. "They are lawless criminals."

"Yeah," said Duo with a shake of his head. "Those toddlers have really been sticking it to you Baymani." He could feel Wattan standing behind him. The presence of the warrior and his men coupled with the blood splattered on his own tunic was making the Baymani pilots nervous.

"I don't give a gods' damn if those criminals have children. They are going to pay for what they have done."

Wattan rolled his shoulders, drawing attention to the sword strapped to his back and the pilots looked at each other. Duo wanted to knock their heads together, but he would rather find a peaceful way to get the transports to Calabria without having to give Wattan's men a crash course in piloting a space transport.

"The emperor might give a damn," Duo said without looking at Wattan. "The women and children are Calabrian. You will be returning the transports to Calabria where, if you are lucky, the emperor will fill the order of ore you went there to pick up in the first place."

They exchanged glances again, and Duo didn't look at Wattan because he could feel him frowning about the blatant lie he had just told.

The commander looked at Duo skeptically. "You have been here for the last few months. How do you know the Calabrians have ore ready to be shipped?"

"I don't," said Duo with a shrug. "But I do know that I set the charges at the mine many months ago, so they have surely prepared a shipment by now." He didn't add that the charges had buried the mine and that he doubted any progress had been made to dig it out.

"And if I refuse to take them to Calabria?" asked the commander with a sneer.

Duo leaned forward, knowing that his size was menacing, and with the blood on his tunic and the sword at his back, the commander shrank back with a gasp. "Do I really need to spell it out for you? I know how to pilot your transports, and I can program them so that I can control them all myself. I don't really need you guys, but I would rather not waste the time it will take to deal with you and make the transports ready. Besides, I don't like violence," did Wattan snort at that? "so you can choose to do as I suggested, or you can stay here and hope that I haven't disabled the communications to Bayman or that they won't be able to get to you before the station becomes uninhabitable. Your choice, guys."

He stiffened and then said, "My king will be informed of your threats." He looked at the other pilots. "We will be returning to Calabria."

"Good choice," acknowledged Duo with a satisfied grin. At least that was taken care of.

Lord Wattan stepped forward. "I will assign my men to each ship to keep order among the refugees and remind the pilots where they are taking us." His grim visage was enough to warn the Baymani that there would be no deviation from the plan.

The pilots looked at each other nervously again, and when the commander nodded to them, they headed in the direction of their transports, each with several of Lord Wattan's men accompanying them.

When the last of them had boarded, leaving only Duo and Wattan, Wattan looked at him. "What will the Baymani do when they find there is no ore?"

"You mean, what will they do when we send them back to Bayman on only one of their transports when we keep the others?" asked Duo with a grin. "I've learned enough about Bayman to tell you there will be no retaliation. If they had the might to destroy the pirates themselves, they would have done it by now, so they are not going to challenge Calabria over a handful of ships."

"And the emperor?" asked Wattan. "Will he not be angry about all the half-truths you have told the Baymani?"

They weren't half-truths but outright lies, but Duo wasn't going to point it out. He chuckled as he put his hand on Wattan's shoulder. "The emperor knows me pretty well, my lord. When he learns of the circumstances, he will be in agreement with me."

"I have my doubts, but I know that gracious Lady Arora and Lord Apolo will back your decision." Lord Wattan nodded. "As do I. You have done well, this day." He started to walk away, but he paused and turned to look at him. "I did not see Larya."

Duo looked around at the cargo bay in which they were the only ones standing now. "I don't see her either."

Wattan's brows drew together. "The emperor will be displeased if she returns to Calabria. Perhaps she should be on the ship headed back to Bayman. Taking her into custody might appease the Baymani."

"And maybe we shouldn't give a canyon beast's backside whether they are appeased or not," said Duo with a shrug. "As for Larya, I don't know why you think I might have some control over her actions. She was Newt's woman, and he wouldn't let anyone else so much as breathe in her direction without suspecting them of trying to take her."

Wattan grunted. "You're playing with fire, Duo Maxwell."

"I like playing with fire. Shall we go? The air is starting to feel a bit thin."

"I hope we have enough food for everyone," grumbled Wattan as he moved away.

Duo was headed to the transport that he knew Larya had boarded, but Wattan suddenly barked at him to join him. He surely knew that Larya was on the ship and that he was keeping him from her. Duo wanted to assure her that he would keep her safe, but he had no choice but to follow the warlord Trey had put in command of this mission. There would be time when they reached Calabria to see her, and maybe by that time, he would figure out how he was going to cajole Trey into forgiving her.

Traveling to Calabria on the lead transport piloted by the commander, Duo was able to keep an eye on him, but that kept him in Lord Wattan's company and the canny older man did not let up on trying to trick Duo into admitting to knowing where Larya was.

When he wasn't being pestered by Wattan into revealing what he knew about her, Duo thought about Larya and their relationship. He enjoyed being with her. Besides the sex which was pretty damn good by any standards, she made him laugh, albeit not intentionally, and she impressed him with her cleverness. Larya showed everyone her strength, but Duo had seen her vulnerability, and that was what made him care most about her. He didn't love her. He would always love Trynity, but he had feelings for Larya that defied explanation. He knew that Apolo wanted her too, and Duo didn't want to tangle with him over her because it would be like fighting with his brother, but Larya didn't feel anything for Apolo but fear of his powers.

He passed the time during the days on route to Calabria by reading Lady Virinea's reports about the wormhole, and while she had pages upon pages of data, he could draw no conclusions. Not so very long ago, the information would have driven him into dark despair, but his future didn't seem so bleak anymore. Whether it was the days he had spent in the Sacred Hills or the good he had done in rescuing the innocent refugees from the pirate satellite, he was coming to accept that his place was here in the binary system.

After four days, they were passing between the moons and Duo took the opportunity to study them, hacking the transport computer and scanning the bigger second moon and then the first moon. As Newt had said, they were habitable, and he discovered in the data bank that there were ancient Baymani ruins on both moons. There was abundant animal and plant life, but no people. He had asked Ylana, the Baymani technician he had flirted with, about the moons and what she knew about them. She had told him that the Baymani had tried to colonize both, but the people did not have the colonists spirit and hated the primitive life. After only two generations, they had abandoned them and returned to the comforts of Bayman. Duo hoped that one day he could visit the moons, to see what the Baymani left behind and possibly salvage some things he might find useful for Calabria.

By the time they made the descent to the planet, Duo hadn't made any plans on how he would persuade Trey to allow the refugees to stay on Calabria, or how he would keep him from sending Larya away. Even as he stepped out of the transport, followed by Lord Wattan and his men herding the pilots to keep them together until the men, women and children were off the transports, Duo was anxiously trying to think of an argument that would sway Trey. He was sure that Trey would go along with his plan to keep the transports. While they were not fighting craft, they would be useful for trade and travel.

They had landed at near Edgeland Fortress, and he could see the gates opening for a large group of mounted warriors that exited the fortress to head in their direction. As they drew closer, Duo could see Trey at the head of the force flanked on either side by Apolo and Arora. Not far behind he saw the Baymani ambassador who did not look pleased, probably because he had trouble controlling his mount, and when it turned its head back to snap at him, Duo wondered whose idea it was for Ganjut to ride Sadie. At least he would have his horse to ride back to the Fortress because he didn't want to walk. He was already feeling disoriented after spending several weeks in space on a station that had frequent disruptions to its artificial gravity. It didn't help that the gravity on Calabria was strong.

Before they reached them, Duo heard the clamps keeping the cargo doors closed unlatching and he was glad that the refugees were being released. He hoped they behaved respectfully so that he wouldn't regret bringing them here.

Trey was off his horse even before it stopped and when he strode purposefully towards him, Duo steeled himself for anger, but when Trey reached him, he threw his arms around him and Duo was surprised by his hug.

"By the gods, Duo! I didn't think I would see you again." Then he put his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to touch his forehead to his. "I am glad you have returned safely. We have all missed you."

Arora and Apolo had come to stand behind him, and when Trey stepped away, Arora hugged him and expressed her own happiness that he was back and Duo hoped it wasn't because she wanted him to look after her children. Apolo's greeting seemed reserved, and he was aware that he was trying to read his thoughts. Duo guessed it had something to do with Larya. He didn't need Apolo to ask aloud if Larya had returned to Calabria, and Duo was bothered by his obsessive interest in her. He had a good thing going with Larya and he wasn't going to step aside for him.

"Now that you have welcomed him back, perhaps you can ask why the transports have returned to Calabria?" spoke up Ganjut who was still mounted on Sadie. Sadie tossed her head and snorted loudly as if she realized a stranger was on her back. Then she bucked wildly, and Ganjut might have broken his neck if one of the warriors hadn't plucked him from the air by grabbing his garment, and while the flimsy fabric ribbed, his fall was broken and he managed to land on his feet.

Sadie pushed her way forward to bury her nuzzle in his neck before she slid her large tongue across his face. Duo hugged Sadie and scratched behind her ears before one of the men came forward to take her reins to lead her away.

After watching her with a smile, Duo looked back at Trey to see him waiting with his brows raised. "Change of plans," he said.

"And who authorized the change of plans?" demanded Ganjut furiously. He pointed to the people who were slowly exiting the transports. "Those pirates are the prisoners of Bayman."

"Duo?" Trey was waiting for his explanation as well. "Why did you bring them here?"

He could have explained, but he stepped aside so that Trey's view was unobstructed, and he wondered if some divine intervention let him see several families stepping off the transports at that moment, men leading small children, women holding infants in their arms. Duo glanced at Trey to see that he did not betray his feelings as he watched them leaving the transports to huddle together, obviously frightened and feeling the affects of being on the surface. The children were crying because they sensed their parent's uncertainty, and since they were born in space, they were affected most by gravity. Duo knew how they felt, having experienced it himself the first time he went to Earth.

Trey turned on his heel to look at Ganjut. "These people are no pirates."

"They lived on the observation station, trespassing on Baymani property," stated the ambassador. "I must insist that they be put back on the transports to be taken to Bayman to answer to charges of trespass and lawlessness."

Trey turned to look at Apolo. "I think you know what needs to be done."

With no further instruction, Apolo moved past him, seized Ganjut by a handful of his embroidered shirt, and hauled him so forcefully to the transport where Wattan's men had taken the pilots that the shirt was ripped even more than it already was before he reached it and flung him inside.

"Tell your king not to send anyone in your stead until we request a representative, and tell him that he is fortunate that the emperor is not nullifying their agreement. If we mine a shipment of ore, we will send it at our convenience."

Duo wasn't surprised that Apolo could speak for Trey since he could read his mind, and he was pleased that he was sending the ambassador away because if he didn't, the man would advocate for punishing the terrans every chance he got. While he was certain that Trey had already decided to accept the Calabrian women and their children, he wasn't so sure about the fate of their husbands.

As Apolo stepped away, the door to the transport closed, and it lifted off the ground to glide away until it was away from the fortress when it suddenly shot towards the sky, and no one spoke until the craft had disappeared from sight.

Duo looked from the sky, to Trey and found that he was staring at him with a frown. Duo rubbed his hands together. "I'm glad to be back. I don't suppose we are having a feast today to celebrate because I am heartily sick of the gruel they were serving on the satellite."

"I am not surprised that the first thing you would think of is your stomach," said Trey wryly. "But I am not feeding you until I get some answers."

"Then ask your questions," said Duo with a grin.

"We will speak later," said Trey stiffly, and he turned to leave, but a voice at Duo's shoulder made him stop.

"I demand to know what is to become of us."

Closing his eyes, Duo put his hand over his face. He hadn't thought of a good way to approach Trey with the news that he had brought Larya back to the surface and now she was standing at his side making demands. Out of the corner of his eye as he stared ahead at Trey through his fingers, he saw that she had uncovered her head so there was no mistaking her identity. Duo saw Arora's surprise turn into a frown, and Apolo's surprise turn into speculation as he returned to Trey's side.

Turning slowly back around, Trey glanced briefly at the woman at Duo's side, and without responding to her, he directed a stern stare at Duo. "This is your problem now. Settle them away from the village and the fortress." He turned on his heel and marched away, Arora glancing briefly at Duo with raised brows before following him.

When Apolo paused to look at Larya, she ignored him, but Duo felt her fingers searching for his hand and when he took her hand in his, he realized she was trembling with fear. But Apolo didn't stay long because Trey barked his name and he reluctantly followed.

"Sorcerer," murmured Larya, moving closer to Duo. "Doesn't he frighten you?"

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Not in the least. Don't worry, I will keep you safe."

She looked up at him. "Where will we go?"

Duo wasn't quite sure where Trey intended for him to settle them, but he knew of a small river far enough away that he could set up an encampment until he came up with a more permanent solution. When he told Larya about it, she agreed that it would be a good place to make a settlement, and when he offered to spread the word about it to the people, she insisted that he procure the means to make shelter while she informed the refugees where they would be going. So Duo left her to the people that had come to rely on her and he found Sadie – rather Sadie found him – and he rode to Edgeland Fortress as the refugees set off in the direction he had given them.

Once he arrived at the fortress, he went to ask the supply manager to provide materials for the refugees until he had figured out what he should do.

The man listened to his request, and then he said, "I cannot release anything to you without the express permission of my lord, Lord Apolo."

The last person he wanted to speak to was Apolo because he wanted to avoid a confrontation over Larya for as long as possible, and he was about to think of a story that might stretch the truth a little, but he was prevented by a voice from behind him.

"You may give him whatever he needs."

Duo turned to see Apolo standing a few feet away. "Thank you. I didn't know what I was going to do for them otherwise."

"Of course you do. You were going to lie." Apolo nodded to him and turned to walk away.

"I will have my men send whatever you need. Do you have a list?"

Duo hadn't given it any thought and was surprised by a voice from behind him. "I do."

Duo turned his head to see that Jeb had followed him. "Larya sent me to make sure you got everything we need. Some of the children are sick and need to get out of the sun as soon as possible."

"Then I will let you tell him what Larya thinks is needed."

When Jeb started listing items, Duo dragged his feet to where Apolo waited in the shade for him. He didn't sense any anger from him, but then Duo wasn't Guerani so Apolo could be masking his emotions.

"Trey sent me to bring you to him. He wants the answers to questions he asked earlier that you did not answer properly."

Duo wasn't ready to answer questions that he could not even answer for himself. "He told me to take care of the refugees, so I won't be able to get to him until I have. In case you didn't hear, there are sick children. Maybe you should look at them."

"I'm already going back to Trey without you, and he is going to be angry. I would rather not push him over the edge by not returning to him at all." Apolo grimmaced. "He hasn't let me forget about our side trip to the Sacred Hills."

"Talk him into letting you heal the children," Duo suggested. "But do it when Arora is with him because she has a softening influence on him."

Apolo frowned. "She might not be predisposed to helping the refugees."

This was where the conversation was turning to Larya, and since he knew Apolo wanted her, now they were going to butt heads like stags fighting over a doe. Trey wasn't going to like it at all and it would make him even less inclined to forgive Larya.

But Apolo surprised him. "I feared that you would not save Larya from Draevyn. Trey was furious that you left the battle to save her."

"He doesn't know that is what I was doing and neither do you," said Duo with a half smile. "I killed Newt like he wanted, didn't I? Maybe I was just returning to the satellite to finish my work there."

"And maybe Draevyn got in your way?" asked Apolo. By the look on his face, he did not believe him. "Do you know why Draevyn wanted her dead?"

"You will have to ask Larya."

"You will not be bothered if I talk to her?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm not her keeper. Larya can and does what she wants. But I warn you, she is afraid of you because of your powers and I don't want you upsetting her." He could see that Apolo was crestfallen, but he wasn't going to soothe his hurt feelings when he wanted Larya to himself.

"I am sorry to hear that." He shook his head ruefully. "All along Trey was right, that I should forget her, but I believed there was more between us than there really was. When will you tell Trey that you are giving her your oath?"

"Give her my oath?" Duo shook his head. "I am not giving her my oath. I don't trust her and she doesn't trust me. We enjoy each other's company among her pillows, and I like her well enough, but I don't see a future with her."

"I'm glad to hear that," came a voice from behind him.

Duo swung around to see Trey standing nearby, a fearsome frown furrowing his brow, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, Trey, I was going to come see you."

"No you were not. I heard your entire exchange with Apolo."

Apolo didn't look any happier than Duo felt to discover that Trey had been spying on them. "You didn't trust me to bring him back?" asked Apolo.

"I didn't trust you to run to Larya," Trey said bluntly. He looked at Duo. "I would rather have this conversation in private, but since you didn't come when I sent for you, we will have it here."

"Too bad I'm not up for a conversation. You told me to take care of the refugees and..."

"Pirates, thieves and murderers," Trey corrected him. "Even such people can procreate and just because they have children does not make them innocent."

Duo had to wait a few moments before speaking because he did not want to say something he would regret, and when he thought he could respond without calling Trey a few unflattering words that he would not hesitate to use in private, he said, "I came to know those people. Why don't you ask your mother to go among them and then she can tell you what kind of people they really are if you can't trust me."

"I trust you, Duo, but you have a soft heart." But then Trey nodded. "I shall do as you suggest. My mother spent more time among them than you. She will be able to give me her unbiased opinion."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me ..."

"No" said Trey. "You will come into the fortress now. Arora wants to speak to you, and Shamara has heard that you have returned so she is beside herself with excitement."

"But I have to see them settled." Duo didn't want Larya to feel that he had abandoned her.

Trey pressed his lips together in annoyance for a moment, and then he said, "Then return when you are ready." He started to turn to leave, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "Is it a waste of breath to tell you to stay away from Larya?"

Duo grinned at him. "You know it."

Trey huffed in exasperation. "We will discuss this later." He signaled to Apolo who did not look at Duo when he left. Despite their short discussion, Duo knew in his gut that Apolo wasn't ready to give Larya up so easily. He would have to find out on his own that Duo was not lying when he told him that Larya was afraid of him.

When he rode into the encampment a few hours later, he was surprised by how well organized it was in so short a time. Men were hurrying about fetching water, erecting tents for their women and children. They all seemed intent on what they were doing, so Duo knew that someone had given them orders that would make the building of the settlement efficient, and he knew exactly who that person was. But he didn't find her until the second sun had nearly set, and then only because Naelie had found him and told him that Larya was exhausted but she was refusing to rest. Duo had just finished helping a family settle for the night, and he was tired as well, so he went in the direction Naelie had told him she last saw Larya.

He found her ordering some men to bring more water for the families, and while she saw Duo, she ignored him as she gave them instructions about when they would get the water, where they would take it and how often they would have to refill the barrels they had received from the fortress. She looked tired, and the bruises Draevyn had given her had not yet faded, making her look even worse. He understood why Naelie was concerned about her.

When she finished, she headed away without acknowledging him, so Duo hurried after her and without warning, he slipped an arm around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked in outrage.

"What do you think I am doing?" he said with a playful slap to her rear. "I am tired and I want you to warm my pillows."

"You have pillows?" she asked incredulously. "No one else has pillows."

Duo laughed. "Sorry, Larya, no pillows. You can use me as a pillow."

She slapped at his back. "You will be a hard, lumpy pillow."

Reaching the place where he had left Sadie, he wasn't surprised to see his mount already sitting, and she raised her head to look up as Duo set Larya back on her feet. When Sadie stretched out her neck towards Larya, Duo readied his fist to strike her if she attempted to hurt her, but Sadie sniffed her, then rubbed her face against her belly, making Larya squeak in surprise and fear.

"Sadie likes you," Duo told her with a smile. He went to his pack and pulled out a cloak that he wrapped around Larya. "Lie down here. Sadie will keep an eye on you and I will bring back some water and food."

"I am hungry," she admitted as she sank down on the ground near the mount.

"You can lean against Sadie. She will keep you warm until I get back." He started to walk away, but he stopped and turned to tell her not to leave. Larya had followed his advice and she was already dozing with her head resting against Sadie who had put her own head down to sleep. He would get the food and water for the morning, and even if she did think he was a hard, lumpy pillow, he would lie with her anyway.


	75. Chapter 75 Warlord

**Chapter 75**

Having slept soundly after lying down against Duo's smelly horse, Larya was only vaguely aware when Duo joined her, acknowledging his warmth and comfort with a contented sigh. As he held her in the circle of his arms, she dreamed of a future with him and their son. The emperor would forgive Larya for what she had done, and their son would become the finest warrior on Calabria.

When she awoke to his lips against her neck shortly after first sunrise and she could feel that he was aroused, she did not protest that she wanted more sleep. Men usually handled her roughly, not caring how she felt, but he was gentle and by his tentative touches, she knew he would allow her to sleep if she wished. Why would she when he saw first to her pleasure before satisfying his own? Being with him was as disorienting as those days she spent with the Guerani sorcerer in the Wastelands. As she fell back asleep in his arms, she was even more sure that she had not erred in choosing him to sire her son.

After second sunrise, Larya awoke to find that he was gone, but he had left a bucket of water for her to drink from and wash as well as a copious amount of food to satisfy her hunger. The two large bundles of her belongings were nearby, so after washing, she put on clean clothing, then went in search of Duo. She found him helping a couple who had two sick children. Along with warriors she did not recognize, he was erecting a tent for them. He did not see her at first, so she watched him work amiably with the warriors who seemed to respect him greatly, and after seeing how the imperial family had greeted him, Larya wondered what position he held on Calabria.

When they finished, Duo hustled the family out of the suns into the small structure, then he came to Larya. "I see that you are finally awake," he said with a lazy smile.

Larya frowned at him, but she wasn't angry. "You should have awakened me before leaving. There is much to do and I should not have wasted the morning sleeping."

"I did awaken you," he reminded her and she was surprised that her cheeks heated from the memory. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I haven't forgotten that you owe me a lot of gratitude, Larya, so you had better be planning something that will knock my socks off."

"Knock your socks off?" She could not even imagine what he was talking about. "Why would I do that?"

"Duo often says things we don't quite understand."

The voice from behind her made a shiver run down her spine, and having recognized it instantly, she moved behind Duo where she felt safer. Peering out from behind him, she saw Lord Apolo standing with his sister nearby, a child propped on her hip, a little girl holding her hand. The Guerani sorcerer was holding another child who suddenly gave out a terrible screech as the male child held out his arms towards Duo.

"By the gods, Duo, take him." Lord Apolo thrust the boy at Duo who fumbled with him for a moment before hugging him and settling him easily on his hip. The sorcerer moved past him to duck into the tent while his sister went to Duo where she adroitly slipped her daughter's hand into his and handed off the other child before she moved away without even glancing at Larya.

"Well," said Duo with a chuckle. "Nothing has changed."

The little girl tugged at his hand, and Larya was amazed to realize that she was looking at the first princess. She was such a beautiful child that Larya resolved to ask Duo if they might create a female child after she had given him another male or two.

"Duo, you are back forever?" asked the young princess.

Despite the two children in his arms, he squatted to kiss her chubby cheeks and hugged her as best he could. "I can't make you any promises about that. You will have to ask your father." He stood to look at Larya. "I don't suppose you could take one of these rascals?"

Larya wanted to hold one of the children, the baby girl because the boy was clinging to Duo as if his life would be in danger if he eased his grip, but she dared not touch the emperor's children after all the harm she had done to him and his mate.

Naelie appeared with Onda, and the two women swarmed Duo with cries of delight to take the girls from him. The boy, crown prince Amyr, started screaming in outrage when Naelie tried to take him, so Duo pursed his lips and asked Larya for a length of her precious cloth. She didn't question why, and when she brought it to him, she watched him wind it around him and the boy until he was securely attached and she was touched by how contented the child became. She imagined how he would look holding their son in such a way and she wished she could have a few moments alone with him to tell him about the baby growing inside her.

Instead, she said, "The crown prince adores you."

"Duo is his second father."

She turned to see that Lord Apolo had left the tent and was standing too close for comfort. Swallowing her fear, she looked at him and far from frightening her, his golden gaze warmed her. "Did you heal the children?" she asked.

"They are not sick. Their bodies are disoriented because they have never been on the surface. In a few days they will recover and be causing their parents worry as they run about the countryside. My sister and I will check all the children to be sure none of them are sick."

"Thank you," she said with a tentative smile.

"You are not ill, are you?"

She didn't know if he was referring to the slight illness she felt because of the child or the ugly bruises Draevyn had given her, but Larya wasn't going to let the sorcerer touch her. As he looked at her with his intense gaze, she took a step closer to Duo which made him sigh.

"When you are finished checking the children, it would be better if you spoke to me or Tuck," Duo told Apolo to Larya's relief. She wanted to be assured of the health of the people from the satellite, but Lord Apolo unnerved her.

If he was bothered by Duo's order, the sorcerer did not show it. He merely nodded in acknowledgment and moved away.

Duo looked at Larya. "If you're going to stay on Calabria, you're going to have to get used to him. He's not evil."

She didn't respond, but said, " I have much work to do."

"I will see you later," Duo said to her back as she hurried away in the opposite direction.

Larya found her women gathered around Naelie and Onda who were entertaining the first and second princess. She was amazed that the emperor's mate trusted others to care for them, but given her powers, she must have sensed that her children would not be in any danger. Both princesses seemed to enjoy the attention they were receiving.

Jaelesa came to stand by Larya and gave her a knowing smile. "I saw that handsome Guerani lord. I imagine his children would be as beautiful as his sister's."

Larya did not want to imagine Lord Apolo's children, but an image came to her mind anyway of a beautiful baby and before she caught herself, she felt acute regret that the baby she carried was not his. Why would she even think that? Then she looked sharply at Jaelesa, wondering if she knew about her baby and how she had discovered it.

The other woman smiled as if she could read her mind. "It's obvious, Larya. We have spent enough time together in the last few years to notice changes. Is it Newt's baby or Duo's?"

"Newt?" she heard herself squawk. "Gods forbid!"

"We all heard Newt brag about your offer to give him a son."

Larya looked at Naelie who nodded and she cringed inwardly, but she said, "I had to tell him that because I was already with child."

Jaelesa smirked. "I heard that imperial concubines are adept at controlling conception. Are you telling us that Duo made you forget yourself when he was chained to your bed?"

Naelie came to them and pushed the youngest princess in Jaelesa's arms before Larya could think of a response. "Her wraps need changing. Seems like an excellent task for you."

"I want my mama," said the first princess.

Jaelesa shoved the second princess into Larya's arms. "Why don't you take the princesses to their mother. You know her better than any of us."

Larya looked to the other women who seemed to be terrified at the prospect of approaching the emperor's wife. Did they think she was any less so, especially after attempting to seduce her mate and raising a sharp blade against her. If she were lucky, the least she would suffer was the same fate as Dax the Demon. But Larya was not a coward. She had stood against Draevyn and survived. If gracious Lady Arora wanted to punish her further for what she had done, then Larya would accept it.

Steeling herself and pushing back her fear of the consequences as well as her fear of Guerani sorcery, she balanced the squirming baby and reached out for the princess' hand. When her small fingers curled around Larya's, she felt a jolt, and she look down to see the princess looking at her with wide, startled eyes that glowed golden. Larya wanted to jerk her hand back, but she managed to remain calm by reminding herself that Princess Shamara was an innocent child.

Instead of dropping the baby and running in the opposite direction, Larya smiled down at her. "Do you know where your mama is?"

The girl nodded and tugged Larya's hand to lead her away, and Larya went along with her as she weaved through people who greeted Larya, all happy to see her and looking refreshed after a night's sleep not marred by the uncertainty of their future. They might attribute it to her, but she knew that it was Duo that had rescued them because he was just and kind. He never would have wanted to see people suffer, not even her whom he had no reason to help.

When they came upon Lady Arora, she was sitting with a child on her lap, calming the small boy with her soothing voice.

"Gracious lady …" she began, but when she looked up, Larya saw her eyes glowing and she fell back a step.

Lady Arora turned her attention back to the boy and after a quick word with him Larya did not hear, the boy hopped off her lap and hurried to his mother's waiting arms.

"Thank you, gracious lady!" Then she looked at Larya. "And thank you, Larya."

She hurried away with her child and Larya was aware of Lady Arora's gaze on her. She tried to smile, but she knew it must have come out as a grimace. "Your daughter was missing you," she explained. "I am sorry for intruding."

Her expression eased and she reached out for the baby as the young princess released her hand and hurried to grasp a handful of her mother's tunic. There was a moment of awkwardness as Larya handed over the baby because she wanted to avoid touching her. When she had the baby settled in the crook of her arm, she turned her gaze back to Larya who noted that her eyes were now a muted brown.

"You have a lot of courage to return to Calabria," she remarked without betraying how she felt about it.

Larya did not look away. "Duo forced me to come. I would have stayed on the station."

"I have scarcely been among the refugees for an hour and I have heard your name many times. These people speak of the good you have done for them on the pirate satellite." Lady Arora raised her lovely arched brows. "I am surprised. I never would have guessed that a natural leader was hidden inside you. I doubt my mate imagined this outcome when he sent you there."

Her praise bolstered Larya's courage. "Do you believe your mate can ever forgive me?" Larya needed to know that it was possible because her son's future depended on it.

The other woman shrugged. "I cannot speak for him. If he judges you harshly, it is because you tried to harm me, his bonded mate. You are fortunate that I had addled his wits that morning or he might have slain you on the spot."

A smile came to her lips. "Men with addled wits are more malleable."

"A lesson you learned at Lady Xuxa's knee," said Arora with a wry smile.

Larya's own smile faded. "I learned many lessons from her, lessons I have no need of now."

"I hope that is true for Duo's sake." She met Larya's gaze. "Duo has given me his oath, and I have an obligation to protect him."

"I would not hurt Duo!" Larya blurted, surprised to learn of Duo's relationship with the imperial family. "I owe him my life."

Lady Arora watched her intently for a moment and Larya did the same with her as she expected her eyes to turn golden. But they did not and she was relieved. "I think you are earnest in regard to Duo. What of my brother?"

Larya stared at her agape. "Your brother?"

"You seduced him in the Wastelands, or did you forget? I can assure you that he has not."

"Lady Xuxa ordered me to do it," Larya explained quickly. In truth, despite what she might have suffered as a consequence, Larya would not have done it had she known that Apolo was Guerani. She had grown up fearing the strange people of the hills after Emperor Zeno's father had attempted to annihilate them to save imperial Calabria from their evil. She could not suddenly change what she believed despite the good she had seen them do and after experiencing Lord Apolo's healing touch. How could she not fear their power as the emperor had done so many years ago.

"Xuxa ordered many vile acts," said Arora.

"As did your father," Larya reminded her.

"As did my father," the gracious lady admitted with a sigh.

Because Dax had put her in the Wastelands, the emperor's mate was no better than Larya, especially in the eyes of imperials. No matter what she did, they would never let her forget the day Dax had left her naked in the desert, condemning her to death.

"We cannot change the past, and I would not do so even if I could," she said as she drew her daughter closer to her. Larya thought that she would not give up such a sweet child either.

"I must return to the fortress. I know Apolo has told you that there are no seriously ill children or adults among your people, but if you should have need of a healer, do not hesitate to send word to Edgeland Fortress. I will soon return to Imperia, but my brother is governor of the Wastelands and makes his home at the fortress." She started to walk away, but she paused and turned to look at her. "I have sensed a healing peace in Duo. If you are the reason, Larya, then I thank you. His pain has been difficult for us to witness when we know there is nothing we can do to alleviate it that he would allow."

Without waiting for a response, Lady Arora left, walking slowly to accommodate the small steps of her young princess. Larya did not dare to hope that she had a good effect on Duo when that would make it easier for the emperor to forgive her. If anything, Duo's connection to her would lower him in Trey's esteem.

She spent the rest of the day moving among the men and women and the young families, checking on the children and seeing that many were already recovering and running about, experiencing clean air, dirt, scrapes and cuts for the first time in their young lives. The terran males were learning how to find Calabrian food for their families, and she was glad that Duo had chosen a location where there was an abundant supply.

By late afternoon she felt tired and headed back to where she had slept with Duo the night before, but she found that his horse was gone, so she went in search of him. When she did not see him anywhere, she went to where Jeb and Naelie had settled with Onda and asked them if they had seen Duo recently.

Jeb spit to the side, and then said, "Some of the emperor's men came to get him. He didn't look like he wanted to go, but they didn't give him a chance to refuse."

Larya instantly worried that the emperor had already decided to punish Duo for his impudence. She couldn't believe that he had spoken to Trey as he did the previous day. What if Trey punished him severely because of what he had done? What if he ordered Duo to take them to Bayman after all?

"Will you go with me to the fortress?" she asked Jeb.

He shook his head until Naelie poked him and then he grunted. "I'll get a horse. The fortress sent a few for us to use for emergencies."

"This is an emergency," Larya said. She didn't like riding horses, but if there was a chance she could persuade Trey to be lenient on Duo, she would suffer the bone-jarring transportation.

The ride to the fortress took longer than she hoped, and as they drew nearer, she saw an enormous crowd of warriors outside the gates. She heard men shouting, and when they came to the edge of the crowd, she could hear the faint sound of metal against metal so she knew that someone was fighting. Hearing Duo's name among the warriors gathered, she became frantic with worry and pushed her way through them, cringing when she made contact with their hard, sweaty bodies.

She didn't know how she managed to get through the sea of men without swooning, but when she came near the edge of the crowd, she realized that Duo was not in any danger. She watched with the same stunned awe as the warriors gathered to see Duo fending off coordinated attacks from Lord Apolo and Lady Arora. She heard an older warrior gathered with others standing near the emperor on a platform shout something she did not understand as she slipped behind a tall muscular man who barely spared a glance for her and she was glad that she had covered her hair.

As she watched Duo fight skillfully with a sword, she became angry as she remembered how she had asked him for his help and he claimed to be helpless. He proved now that he was very far from helpless as he met each attack with one of his own and he moved even faster than he had when he had fought off Draevyn.

The exhibition seemed to last for hours, and when it finally came to an end, Duo went down on his knee before the emperor as his Guerani imperial guards returned to his side. Duo lowered his head and raised his sword which the emperor reached down to take from him.

"Duo Maxwell, you have proven yourself a warrior with few equals this day in your mastery of all imperial attacks." He turned to one of the older warriors who handed him another sword that even Larya could see was magnificent. The men around her murmured their appreciation of the fine blade and Larya saw green and red stones glinting in the hilt.

The emperor handed the sword to Lord Apolo who raised it above his head and Larya was stunned speechless with fear as blue flame flowed from his hands onto the sword, racing along the edge. He then handed the sword to his sister, and Larya watched as Lady Arora did the same before she stepped forward and held it out to Duo.

"I give you this sword in the name of the emperor. How will you use this sword?"

"In the defense of my emperor," said Duo loud and clearly, and the crowd of warriors erupted into boisterous cheering.

Larya guessed what she was witnessing before Trey raised his hand to quiet the crowd, and when there was silence he announced, "I take Duo Maxwell this day into my service as my imperial guard. Furthermore, I bestow upon him an honour that he has earned again and again, the title of warlord of the empire. Now give me your oath, Lord Duo Maxwell."

"I, Duo Maxwell, pledge on the honor of my house to serve and protect you, Trey of house Zeno."

The emperor smiled down at him and Larya could see that he cared very deeply for his terran friend. "I, Trey, of house Zeno, pledge on the honor of my house, to serve and protect you, Lord Duo Maxwell."

As the men shouted in celebration, Larya pushed her way through the crowd to the back were Jeb was waiting. She didn't know how to feel about what just happened. On one hand she was proud that the father of her child was an imperial guard and warlord, on the other, she knew that this made his connection to her tenuous if Trey could not forgive her past transgression. Duo could not choose between her and their child and the emperor. The emperor would always come first. But if Larya had learned nothing else about Duo, she knew he was a master at persuasion, and if she had sensed rightly, Trey would relent if he believed it would make Duo happy. And she intended to make Duo very happy.

Jeb was waiting for her, and when she told him what had happened, he grunted in approval that was a little less enthusiastic than the imperial warriors who clearly believed that Duo had received an honor that was long in coming. Jeb took her back to the refugee settlement where she persuaded him to wait for her to gather a few things from her belongings, and once she had the bundle, he grudgingly returned her to the fortress.

Larya wasn't surprised that the warriors were still outside celebrating, so it was easier to get inside where she found a serving woman to direct her to the room Duo used when he stayed at the fortress. She didn't know how long she had to work, but she pulled a couple of lengths of fabric from her sewing supplies and she applied her needle and thread so quickly that by the time she finished shortly before first sunset, her fingers ached but she was pleased with the result.

After taking a quick bath, she tidied the room, put on her most alluring garment and waited for Duo to return. When she heard noise at the door, she stood and turned to face it expecting to see Duo, so she blinked in surprise when Lord Apolo strode through the door, his arms around the waists of two females that clung to him, one of them moaning as he buried his face in her neck.

Larya put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in annoyance.

The Guerani lord raised his head and looked at Larya with surprise, his eyes roving leisurely over her body which he had little difficulty seeing in the gown she had chosen to wear. With a smile, he turned the females back towards the door and gave them a pat on their backsides to send them on their way with a promise to find them later. They gave Larya a malevolent frown that almost made her laugh before they hurried out. Unfortunately, that left her alone with Lord Apolo.

"I have the same question for you, Larya. Who let you in here? Do you realize that my sister and her mate are just down the hall in my apartments? I stay with Duo when they are in residence at the fortress, so my presence here is perfectly normal while I am quite surprised to see the woman who tried to kill my sister in the fortress at all."

For a moment she didn't know what to say because he was right. She had no business being in the fortress, but she had wanted to congratulate Duo, and since she owed him for saving her life, she wanted to make this night special for him. "I wanted to congratulate Duo. I heard of the honor he received."

"You're lying," he said as he came further into the room and Larya resisted the urge to run for the door. "I saw you at the trial."

She glared at him. "Now _you_ are lying! You could not have seen me. You used your powers to sense I was there."

He shrugged before lying down on the bed and clasping his hands behind his head. "Does it matter, Larya. Seeing and sensing is the same to a Guerani."

"I saw you using your sorcery. I would not have believed that the warriors would accept it had I not seen it for myself."

His lazy smile made her stomach flutter, but not from fear so she tried to ignore the effect his sorcery was having on her. "The warriors have come to realize that we are not the evil sorcerers that Zeno's father claimed us to be."

"Your own father perpetuated that belief," Larya reminded him.

"And yet he was the most powerful among us," Apolo told her.

"I don't believe you! Lady Xuxa said ..."

"Lady Xuxa was a schemer and liar who would do anything to keep her power. Did you learn that from her, Larya?"

Larya straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. "I did what she demanded of me."

He grimaced and she had the disconcerting feeling that he had delved into her memories when he had healed her. She didn't want to feel ashamed for what she had been forced to do, but that is how she felt as she saw herself through his eyes.

"Where is Duo?" she demanded before he could say anything more.

He hesitated a moment in which she feared he would bring up something that had happened to her, something she had done, but he left the bed and came to stand an arm's length from her. "I am not evil and I am not your enemy."

She took a step back. Larya did not like the feeling of not being in control, the feeling she had now as he stood over her. "Where is Duo?" she repeated.

Apolo raised his hand and she caught her breath on a gasp of fear or excitement, she didn't know which, but he drew his hand back when a voice behind them both relieved and annoyed her.

"I'm here and wondering what is going on."

Larya spun to see Duo frowning at Apolo. "Last I saw, pal, you were telling Trey you needed to recover from using your magic. I didn't realize you meant to do that with Larya."

She hurried to Duo who took her arm and pulled her behind him.

"You have misunderstood what you see," Apolo said smoothly. "I did not expect you to be here since you told Trey you were returning to the pirate settlement, and when I came here with females, I found Larya."

"What happened to the females?" asked Duo, and Larya could feel that he was tense. The thought that he might be jealous made her giddy and she wanted to put her arms around him.

"I sent them away because Larya was here."

Duo turned his head to look at her. "I returned to the settlement to find you, but you weren't there. I wanted to tell you what happened today, but I suppose he already did."

"I didn't have to," said Apolo before she had a chance to respond. "Larya saw the whole thing."

Duo frowned at her. "Why were you at the fortress? What if someone had tried to hurt you?"

"None of the men under my command would harm a female," stated Apolo.

"I'm sure Lord Wattan thought the same, and then there was Draevyn."

"I heard that warriors took you away," Larya told Duo. "So I asked Jeb to bring me here where I hoped to plead with the emperor to spare you."

Duo's fierce expression softened and he smiled down at her. "I am touched by your concern, Larya. If Apolo would get the hell out of here, maybe we can get back to discussing the subject of your gratitude." He reached up to caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You don't think I have forgotten, do you?"

She returned his smile. "I was counting on it."

Duo turned back to spear the Guerani lord with a scowl. "You're intruding, Apolo. Three might not be a crowd for you, but it is for me."

Lord Apolo bowed to him, then moved past them both. "I think I can find those lovely females, but a bed might be more of a challenge."

When he was gone, Duo turned and pulled Larya against him. "Let's not waste any more time."

She wriggled out of his embrace and went to the garment she had spent the afternoon sewing. Larya was proud of the red and green tunic and the decorative stitching she had done along the edges. "I made this for you. I saw the stones on your sword, and so I guessed that you would make red and green the colors of your house."

Duo took the garment from her, and as he held it out before him, she could see that he wasn't really looking at it. After a few moments, in which he did not move or speak, Larya continued her explanation. "I thought you should have a proper ceremonial garment as a warlord and an imperial guard." She smiled as she thought of all the tunics that he had ruined in his short stay on the satellite. "I didn't see any of your clothing here and ..."

"Where did you get this cloth?" He was fingering the green fabric she had used.

"Newt gave it to me," she told him. "He told me that it was yours, and it was not enough cloth to make myself a proper gown. I thought you might like it back."

He closed his hand around the garment, crushing it, and she realized that he was breathing rapidly and his eyes were glistening. Larya didn't know what she had done wrong, but the green cloth seemed to have touched something dark inside him. "I bought this for Trynity," he told her.

Her stomach lurched as she realized her mistake. "I am sorry, Duo. I did not realize ..."

He waved his hand to quiet her. "You don't have to apologize. I appreciate that you reminded me of something I had forgotten."

"What is that?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"How much I love her," he told her, and he turned away from her. "You should return to the settlement, Larya. Trey will be angry if he learns that you are here."

"Will you take me back?" she asked, knowing the answer before he gave it.

"No. I will appoint one of my warriors to take you back."

"One of your warriors?" she repeated.

"Trey has given me command of an army to rout the hills of the tribesmen. I was going to tell you tonight that I would be leaving for several months, possibly longer and that Trey gave me his word that he would not disband your settlement. Both you and the refugees will be safe as long as you obey the emperor's laws." His tone was flat, as if he were distracted and she knew it was because of the cloth she had used for his tunic.

"What of me?" she asked.

"What of you, Larya? You know how to take care of yourself." He turned on his heel and headed to the door, and she could not find the words to tell him what she must as he spoke to someone in the corridor. When he returned with a warrior who looked at Larya with curiosity, he said, "I will consider your debt of gratitude paid, Larya."

She considered refusing to leave, but she could see that the mood he was in now, he would not listen to anything she had to say. Larya knew she had nothing to gain by making any demands on him now. She did not understand the deep feelings that would send him into despair at the sight of a bit of cloth.

So she went to the warrior, but she paused before leaving when he said, "If you need anything, send word to the fortress, but stay away from Apolo. Seducing him will only earn you the emperor's wrath for both you and him."

Larya stiffened, but she did not respond to his suggestion that she would turn to the Guerani. Instead, she marched out of his chamber, following the warrior through the corridors, resisting the urge to turn around and return to Duo to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

How dare he speak to her as if she were just a moment's entertainment? But her gut wrenched painfully as she realized that was exactly what she had been to him. She had made the colossal mistake of thinking he was different from Calabrian males, that like the other terran males he could care for her like they did the women they had taken as mates. But Duo Maxwell had become a Calabrian through and through and his treatment of her now proved he was worse because he had made her believe that he was better.

By the time the silent warrior had left her at the settlement, she was both enraged and dejected by the dismal future spreading out before her. What would she do if he didn't return to her? What would become of her child if he did not acknowledge it? And now she realized that she did not even have any place to go because she had ignored her own needs while making sure that the people from the pirate satellite were settled. The orderly temporary village was quiet now, bathed in the light of the two moons, and Larya did not know where to go.

Tears threatened to spill over her lashes, but she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes to stop them. She wasn't going to let that terran bastard break her after she had survived so much! Larya didn't understand why the gods hated her so. They had abandoned her long before Lady Xuxa purchased her as a child and they continued to stand with their backs to her. She had dared to believe that they had sent Duo to her, but now she knew it was naught but their cruel jest. What more could they do to her? Putting a hand on her belly, she knew they could do much worse if they took her precious child. She would not let them do it! She would survive this, and she would no longer put her faith in any male. They were all selfish bastards, Duo Maxwell the worst of them all.

"Larya, what are you doing out here? It is getting cold!"

Larya raised her head to see Naelie along with Jaelesa, Cylie, Taja and Onda. They must have seen her collapse like a weak female, but Larya would not be ashamed. This was a momentary setback from which she would rise like she did all the others.

Jaelesa moved away from Cylie and took Larya's arm to help her stand. "Not good enough for the warlord?" she asked with a grim line to her lips.

She never would have admitted a failing in the past, but she did now. "I never should have trusted him."

The women surrounded her, and Larya did not reject the hugs and sympathy. Her life was with them now. She didn't need a male, least of all Duo Maxwell.


	76. Chapter 76 Regrets

**Chapter 76**

"One day you tell me you need more time to adjust to your position before you challenge the tribesmen, and now you tell me you are riding out in the morning?" Trey looked from Duo to Apolo who had been dozing uncomfortably alone on a sofa in the salon of his apartment. Like Trey and Arora, he had been awakened shortly before first sunrise by Duo's arrival to announce that he was leaving for the hills. "I don't suppose you can shed any light on why he has changed his mind?"

Arora was looking at him with her lips pursed as if she thought he was to blame, but Apolo didn't know why Duo wasn't resting in Larya's arms when that was exactly where Apolo would be if only she would have him. The thought that she was alone gave Apolo ideas he should not be having with Duo standing nearby. He had seemed angry to find him alone with Larya earlier in the evening, but Apolo thought it might be because Duo knew that Larya was afraid of him, certainly not because he was suspecting him of trying to seduce his female. Not that the thought hadn't occurred to him.

Apolo shrugged. "You know I cannot read his thoughts or feelings. I can only guess, the same as you, and I daresay, Trey, that you know Duo better than I."

Trey threw up his hands. "I have no idea what has brought this on."

"You wanted to get me away from Larya," Duo said with a grim smile. "Well, you have succeeded. I am going."

"You seemed eager to be with her earlier when I left the two of you alone," remarked Apolo.

"When was this? Where?" Trey looked from Apolo to Duo. "That woman was here? In your room?"

"She came on her own," Duo told him.

"The nerve of that female! By the gods, if I hadn't given you my word, I would send her to Bayman to get exactly what she deserves!" Trey was nearly shouting.

"What, exactly, does she deserve?" asked Arora as she put her hands on her hips, a clear sign that Trey should watch what he said next.

"To be sent to Bayman to face their justice," he said fiercely.

Arora raised her chin. "She has done nothing to warrant turning her over to the Baymani."

"How would you know that?" demanded Trey. When she didn't answer his face turned dark with anger. "You saw that woman? You touched that woman?"

"I did not touch her," Arora told him calmly. "And I did not sense any danger from her. I don't think we really know anything about Larya. Shamara told me that she has a good heart."

"Shamara?!" Trey's voice was almost shrill with anger and Apolo crushed the urge to laugh. "How would Shamara know unless she was touching her?"

"Maybe I could go while you hash this out," spoke up Duo who was completely ignored as Trey waited for Arora's answer.

"She was holding Larya's hand as she brought her back to me."

"What was she doing with that hill snake?" demanded Trey furiously. "Why did you take my children out there to walk among villains?"

"They are not villains," pointed out Duo. "And you can blame me for losing track of Shamara. I had things to do and I couldn't watch all three children and get those things done."

"So you handed off my children without a care?" Trey was beside himself, but Apolo knew that worry about their safety was fueling his anger. Trey was unable to sense what he and Arora had about the refugees from the pirate satellite. They were good, honest people who had been trapped in an awful situation.

"If I trust them, maybe you should too," Duo told him with a frown. "And I trust Larya."

Then why was he leaving her, Apolo wondered, but he dared not ask Duo within Trey's hearing. He had been exhorted rigorously since Larya arrived to keep his distance from her. But Apolo didn't give a gods' damn what Trey thought he should do. The only person who mattered was Larya and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Apolo was coming to accept he would not be able to overcome her prejudice against his people. For reasons he probably would not ever know, her fear of Guerani magic was deeper than anyone Apolo had ever encountered, almost as if it were an ingrained part of her. He had tried to delve into her earliest memories when she had been unconscious following Draevyn's attacks, but he could not find a past to read. It was as if she had not existed before Xuxa purchased her as a slave. He wanted to ask his father if he knew why, but his father had made very clear that he agreed with Trey about Larya.

Trey hadn't spoken as he stared at Duo, and Duo did not speak either for several minutes until he finally said, "We can do this all morning Trey. I can out stare you and I'm not afraid of your scowls."

Trey shook his head and looked at Arora. "What else did your daughter have to say about that female?"

"Nothing I will share with you," said Arora tartly, and the look she gave Apolo told her that she wouldn't be sharing with him either. If he knew his sister, she had already warned Shamara not to talk about Larya or she had removed all knowledge of what she had learned through touching her.

Trey rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair before lacing his fingers behind his head. "I'm only trying to protect you, Arora."

He could not have said anything worse. "Protect me? Just who do you think you are talking about?"

"My men are waiting for me," said Duo as he backed a step away.

Apolo nodded to Duo and they left Arora and Trey staring belligerently at each other. When they were out of hearing, Apolo said, "I think I will visit them tomorrow to heal his bruises."

Duo chuckled. "Good idea."

They continued through the fortress without speaking, and when they reached the training ground and Apolo saw several men that had been assigned to Duo's army to confront the tribesmen waiting for him, he guessed they had been appointed commanders. "When did you have time to organize your men?" he asked with a half-smile. "I would have thought ..."

Duo didn't give him a chance to make a comment about Larya. "I know what you probably thought, but I sent Larya back to the refugee village. I realized that I was wasting my time and hers. She deserves a devoted mate, not one that can't stop loving another woman."

Apolo was that man, but she would never accept him and while he understood Duo's feelings for the woman from whom he was separated, he did not know how he could reject Larya. "You told her as much?"

Duo winced and rubbed his neck nervously. "Not in so many words, but she has known all along that I love Trynity."

"What did she say?" asked Apolo curiously. Larya wasn't the type of woman to give up easily.

"I expected her to be angry, but she left without arguing. I was surprised because she can be a controlling female, and she enjoyed controlling me on the satellite."

Apolo liked the idea of being controlled by her whereas Duo seemed to find it repugnant. But then Duo had been ill-treated by Sadra on the outpost, so he could understand how he would not want to be in that position again. Apolo did not know Sadra, but having heard Duo's description and experienced his memories before they were cut off from him, Sadra and Larya had nothing in common.

Duo swung up on his mount, but he leaned down to look directly at Apolo. "Leave her alone, Apolo. Trey will not accept her and you will only hurt her with false hopes.

Without waiting for his reply – Apolo was about to remind him that Larya was none of his concern anymore – Duo signaled to his men and spurred his horse towards the gate which opened, then closed when he and his commanders had gone. Apolo wanted to leave the fortress and go to the settlement to reassure himself that Larya was not hurt by Duo's rejection, but he knew that Duo was right, that he should leave her alone. She would never accept any help he would offer, and Apolo didn't know what he could say or do when Trey would not forgive him if he ignored his warnings to stay away from her. As impossible as it seemed, he must accept that Larya could never be his and move on with his life. At least he would try.

To that end, he went to the nursery to spend time with his daughters, and their cries of delight at seeing him soothed his aching heart. Apolo adored females, and even surrounded by seventeen children all vying for his attention was exactly where he wanted to be.

As it turned out, he did not have to heal Trey the following day. Their argument hadn't lasted long, which Apolo could have predicted, just as he could have predicted that a child would be the result, and when he drew Arora aside to ask if she was happy, she tersely asked him how she could not be happy to give her mate another child. Apolo did not want to see his vibrant sister worn down by the rigors of bearing and raising children, but there was nothing he could do to counsel either her or Trey to use some restraint. Guerani females did not have the same reproductive control that Calabrian females did because it was the duty of a Guerani male. Unfortunately, the opposite was true of Calabrians, so there didn't seem to be a way to give Arora any rest except by separating her from her mate, and that would be impossible when Trey was bonded to her. Arora's future seemed bleak, bearing one child when another was not even weaned, year after year until old age or the wear on her body naturally prevented it.

A few days after Duo's departure, Trey announced that he would be returning to Imperia. Apolo had been expecting it because Arora's pregnancy made him less focused on his mate, and since her safety was a primary concern to him now, he deemed her safer in Imperia, as far away from Larya as possible.

Before leaving, Trey came to Apolo with Arora, having already sent his family ahead with his mother on one of the transports.

"I am glad Duo had the foresight to commandeer the Baymani ships," he told Apolo with a smile. "King Seighen agreed that it was adequate payment for ridding him of the pirate menace."

"Adequate for him," said Apolo, "although I think you should have negotiated for a few warbirds since their space trade can now continue without disruption provided they stay away from the frontier."

"I will negotiate when there is something to offer. In a few months, we will have a supply of grain, and Baerot informed me in his last report that he is making excellent progress with mining. It seems that the slave market was sitting atop a rich vein of ore and the explosion Duo rigged caused the ore to rise to the surface. The only problem now is breaking the it into manageable slabs to be shipped to Bayman."

Apolo smiled wryly. "Do we need any further proof that the gods foresaw our need of Duo?"

"Perhaps once he has dealt with the tribes in the hills, the gods will release him and he will return to the terran system," said Trey. By the look on his face, Apolo knew that Trey would rather that not happen. "To be honest, I had hoped that Larya would give him a reason to stay."

Apolo was surprised, and more than a little angry. "You would forbid Larya to me, but you admit that you hoped Duo would make his life with her?"

"Brother," admonished Arora, reaching out to put a hand on his arm that he found calming even though he tried to fight her touch. But her magic had become strong in the weeks she had stayed at Edgeland Fortress while waiting for Duo to return from space. Apolo knew that she had been learning from the ancestors, but he had not realized how often she must have been with them. Like her imperial training, she had worked hard to excel and had been rewarded.

"I don't want to understand, but I do," admitted Apolo. "I would rather my future included Larya, but if it doesn't, then I will know that it is the will of the gods."

Trey was taken aback. "This is new, brother. What has suddenly given you such wisdom?"

"Larya," he told him. "She is frightened of me and I don't think that will ever change. But don't ask me to make my life with another woman. I have many females to care for here and many who will care for me. You and my sister are well on your way to rebuilding our people, so I have no need of children of my own."

"I don't like to hear you say that," said Trey with a frown. "I had hoped that our children would grow up together like we did."

"I have children, just not of my blood. I saw Shamara with my daughters just yesterday."

"That's not good enough."

"That will have to be good enough," said Arora before Apolo could respond. "If Apolo changes his mind some day, then we will be happy for him, but I will not be sad that he chooses not to have children of his own. That is his choice. As for Larya, perhaps Duo will change his mind about her when he has had some time away from her. We do not know what happened between them, and whatever has may resolve itself. She may yet give Duo a reason to want to stay."

Trey shook his head. "I knew that giving him the red and green gems for his sword would be a mistake, but I thought he would appreciate it. I am afraid I only reminded him of that infernal female."

"I don't think the gems bothered him," said Apolo. "He was eager for me to leave him and Larya alone, so something happened between them soon after I left. Perhaps when he returns to the fortress I can persuade him to tell me why he decided to leave so suddenly." Telling Trey that Trynity Stryfe was at the root of his sudden rejection of Larya would not endear the woman to him. If the gods saw fit to reunite Duo with her, Trey would not be welcoming her to Calabria.

"Perhaps we should leave him to decide how he feels on his own." Trey sighed and hugged Apolo, but he whispered in his ear, "Stay away from the pirate settlement. They are not your concern. Duo is their lord."

When he stepped away, Arora hugged him, and she whispered, "Keep an eye on the pirate settlement while Duo is in the hills. Help them with whatever they need until he returns."

"I heard that," grumbled Trey. "Are my orders always going to be countermanded by my imperial guards?"

"Now that Duo is one of us, I think so," said Apolo with a smile. "In fact, I believe you can count on it."

Without doing more than rolling his eyes in response which made Apolo laugh, Trey left with Arora to board a transport to take him to Imperia. He resented Trey's order even though he had already resolved not to have anything to do with Larya and her people, but he wasn't so resentful that he would defy Trey. He had too many of his own duties to oversee without adding the pirate settlement to his concerns anyway. As governor of the Wastelands, he was obligated to rule the Wasteland warlords, so Apolo was often away from the fortress visiting the many holdings scattered across the Wastelands. He regretted leaving his children, but they were well cared for by the many females who were mates of fortress warriors. They were happy to mother them when spacious lodgings were provided for them and their mates. Those that had children brought them with them to the nursery where they would be raised with Apolo's daughters.

After being away from the fortress for several weeks, Apolo was glad to finally return only to find that another settlement had appeared near the fortress. He had to pass by the new settlement and saw that men wearing red and green were patrolling the perimeter, so he guessed that Duo had returned from the hills.

He found him in the training yard, and the serious man standing with the trainers was so different from when he had returned from space that Apolo worried he had fallen back into the same dark despair that had so adversely affected him before he left for space.

Seeing Apolo's arrival, Duo left the trainers with a respectful nod and headed in his direction, so Apolo waited for him. "You must have passed by the prisoners."

"Prisoners? I saw another village. I don't think Trey intended for you to bring the tribesmen back here. All he wants is their oaths."

Duo shook his head ruefully. "They refused to give their oaths after I ran them aground. Did Trey intend for me to slay them all? I wasn't going to do that, so I brought them back here to remain under guard until Trey figures out what to do with them."

Apolo blew out his breath in exasperation. "How can they be so stubborn? Trey has no more opposition except them."

"They have always opposed the emperor," Duo told him. "Joran and his warriors make up most of the settlement. And their mates." Then he added, "And their children."

"And the rest of the tribe?" asked Apolo with a sardonic lift to his brow.

"I think that about covers the whole tribe."

"So you captured and settled Joran's tribe nearby?"

"The good news is that Joran will likely follow Meridon's lead. I got the sense that he would wait to see what that old canyon beast would decide to do. I have yet to face Meridon, but I have his allies on the run."

"Do you intend to bring them all back here?" asked Apolo.

Duo shrugged. "Where else should I have put them? I doubt Trey wants them to remain in the hills as if nothing happened. They will not give Trey their oaths, first because they have not given the emperor an oath in many generations, and second because Trey did not slay Zeno."

"By the gods, Trey defeated his father! Do they not understand mercy, especially after you have shown it to them?" asked Apolo in annoyance.

"Hey, I think they're just using it as an excuse to maintain the status quo."

"Status quo?"

"They don't want anything to change," Duo explained.

"There have already been changes. The Wasteland lords don't want the tribes moving over their holdings because they have not given their oaths and don't think they can be trusted." Apolo had just spent weeks hearing the warlords complain again and again about the tribes, and while the nomadic people of the hills did not disturb their crops, just seeing them move throughout the region, not knowing if they would attack, was unnerving. Apolo could understand their fears.

"This isn't my problem," said Duo. "You can work this out with Trey. I will give my men a few days' rest and then we will leave the guarding of Joran's warriors to you."

"Where might Joran be, should I wish to talk to him?" asked Apolo.

"In the largest tent with the finest comforts available from the fortress," Duo told him with a half-smile. "I didn't want to be accused of ill-treating him."

Apolo was surprised there were any comforts to be had after Larya had raided the fortress supplies. "Share the evening meal with me after you have gone to the pirate settlement to see if they have need of you." Apolo started to walk away, but Duo stopped him.

"Why would I do that? I told Larya to contact you if she needed anything."

Apolo turned to look at him with his brows raised. "I am not their lord. You are."

"I trust Larya to watch over them in my absence, so I don't need to check on them."

"Is there a reason you don't want to go there?" When Duo did not respond, Apolo said, "You have no choice. They are your responsibility. If you didn't want that, you should have let the Baymani take them."

Duo looked at him fiercely. "I could never do that."

Apolo pursed his lips for a moment and then he said, "I will go with you if you are so afraid of Larya."

"I am not afraid of Larya," denied Duo hotly. "I just spent weeks in the hills which are inhospitable in the best conditions and even worse when the two-legged creatures are hunting you."

"And yet you are unnerved by the prospect of facing Larya." Apolo put up his hand when Duo opened his mouth to deny it again. "I understand, or at least I think I do. You are uncomfortable seeing her after you ended what was between you."

"How do you know she did not end it?" asked Duo suspiciously. "Have you been to the settlement after I asked you not to bother her?"

"No. I have been busy with my own duties which you have added to considerably with your city of prisoners. Come with me and we will call Trey to ask what we should do with them." Without waiting to see if Duo would follow – he suspected he would hesitate because he didn't want to face Trey any more than he wanted to face the woman he had rejected – Apolo walked through the practice yard and went to the communication center, meeting his scribe on the way. Since the scribe greeted Duo with a respectful bow, Apolo knew he had followed, and as they walked, he listened to the scribe's report of what had transpired at the fortress during his absence. Very little, thankfully, because Apolo did not want to deal with any problems. If Caelie had been there, he would have visited his daughters first, but she wasn't there to nag him about his duty to them, so he put his duty to Trey first.

One of the warriors had been trained to run communications by the Baymani before they left, and he quickly called the palace. As they waited for Trey to come to the palace communication center, Apolo made room for Duo to stand with him. "I am not facing him alone. My report is good, and I am not going to spoil it by giving yours."

Duo did not respond and Apolo could not sense how he was feeling. He suspected that if he coud read Duo, he would discover that he was suffering again from his separation from Trynity Stryfe.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you two again." Trey's face appeared on the large screen. "Is there anything to report from the Wastelands, Apolo?"

"The crops are growing well and there has been a surplus of food. The warlords are keeping their warriors trained in case you should have need of them. Baerot sent a report that they have managed to rig a system to break apart the ore and he will have need of the transports by the end of the summer months. On a personal note, Zacha has given him another son."

"That is good news," said Trey. "All of it. And you, Duo? Do you have good news for me?"

"Well..."

"I don't like the sound of your voice already."

"Maybe you should give me a chance to speak. I have defeated Joran and his tribe. Unfortunately, he will not give you his oath, so I brought them here to the fortress."

"You brought who to the fortress? The entire tribe?" As Apolo suspected, Trey did not look happy. "And what are we to do with them?"

"I didn't know what you wanted done with them? Did you want me to drop them in a crevice in the hills? Or maybe feed them to canyon beasts?" Duo sounded frustrated. "They are good people, Trey. They just want to continue living as they always have."

"That is not possible," said Trey with a swipe of his hand. "The Wastelands are no longer a desert, and I don't want people who oppose my rule living in the mountains plotting for a chance to attack. Since you decided to spare them ..."

"You didn't give me an alternative that I could stomach," interrupted Duo.

"I don't give a gods damn! I expected you to persuade them to give me their oaths, and not only have you failed, you are advocating for them. Very well, you can be responsible for them along with the pirates."

The communication ended.

"Refugees," Duo corrected belatedly. "They were never pirates. None of them."

Apolo looked at Duo. "You will have to provide guards to keep them contained. But the first thing you should do is go to the pirate settlement and have Larya report what has been happening."

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose and Apolo saw that he was feeling some pain. "I was hoping for a little rest."

Apolo raised his hand, but he did not touch him. "I don't know what has happened, Duo, but I can see that you are in need of healing. Will you let me do it?"

For a moment, he said nothing, and Apolo expected him to refuse when he had been so furious the last time he had healed him, but Duo surprised him by nodding. "Meet me in my room. You can heal me, and then after resting, I will go to the refugee settlement to speak to Larya."

There was nothing Apolo enjoyed more than healing because it filled him with joy to know that he was helping another. The prospect of spending hours recovering with willing females made him eager to heal Duo now, but he left him to visit with the children in the nursery. After nearly an hour, he reluctantly left the sweet girls behind, to head to Duo's room.

Duo was already lying on his pillows, his arm over his eyes and the lines of pain on his face were more obvious. Apolo sat on the edge of the bed near him. "How long have you been suffering?"

"A few weeks," he told him. "I could keep my mind off it when I was busy, but at night … I can't stop thinking about Trynity, wondering what she is doing, where she is, who she is with. I failed her, Apolo, and I have this nagging feeling that I have wronged Larya." He lowered his arm and looked at Apolo. "I didn't give her a chance to say anything before I sent her away. Knowing Larya, I think she probably had plenty to say."

He rose from the bed and crossed the room where he shuffled through the chest where he kept his belongings. From it he withdrew a garment and returned to Apolo to hold it out to him. "She had given me this."

Apolo held up the tunic and let the fabric fall. His breath caught as he looked at the garment, amazed at the beautiful, soft cloth, but most of all, the exquisite decorative stitching. "By the gods, Duo, this is a work of art! Larya did this? This must have taken her weeks to make." He looked at Duo to see that he looked ashamed.

"She did it that very day after she saw my trial." He reached out to touch the green fabric which Apolo decided was the finest cloth he had ever seen. "I purchased this on the outpost in delta quadrant after I helped Newt raid a Baymani cruise ship on which he and his men killed the unarmed men, raped the women and disposed of any children that would not net him a profit on the frontier. I thought we had attacked a freighter for its goods, and with my share of those bloody profits, I purchased this as a gift for Trynity. You know the rest, Apolo. Newt stole my credits, and I was indentured to pay my debt which was staggering because of this cloth. I left it behind on my ship, and finding it, Newt gave it to Larya. She thought I would appreciate having it returned in the form of this ceremonial tunic."

"Duo," started Apolo, but Duo put up his hand to stop whatever he might say to ease his turmoil.

"What I felt that day when I purchased the cloth came back to me, the innocent belief that I would soon be reunited with Trynity, that by staying here I was helping her. And I couldn't help the realization that I had failed miserably in everything I wanted for her. Not only had I participated in a horrific pirate attack that I will never be able to forget, I abandoned Trynity completely, leaving her alone when I knew that she feared that more than anything else. I betrayed her trust in me."

Duo shook his head, then rubbed his face with his hands. "Since leaving for the hills, I have come to realize that my feelings for Larya are yet another betrayal." He looked at Apolo. "I love Larya, for her strength, her determination, for the way she makes me laugh when she takes everything I say so seriously. But it's not enough. I can't give Larya my heart when it belongs to Trynity."

Apolo reached out to take Duo's hand. "You can make a life with Larya." He meant what he said even though it hurt to imagine a future with her at Duo's side, but he knew that it would be best for them both.

"I've tried to tell myself the same, but I keep thinking of what would happen in the future if I had the chance to return to Trynity." He squeezed Apolo's hand. "Why don't you heal me so that I can face her without this pain eating my insides."

Duo laid back down on his pillows and Apolo placed his hands over his chest. After a moment, he detected the source of Duo's pain which was the same as the last time he had healed him. He concentrated as he sent his healing magic through the other man. What he needed to do was to alter Duo's memories so that the source of his anguish could be removed, but he would not do it without gaining his permission. Apolo knew him well enough to say that Duo would never agree. His memories of Trynity Stryfe were too precious.

When he finished, he put Duo into a healing sleep that would not be disturbed by dreams of either Larya or Trynity. Apolo wished he could have the same peaceful sleep unmarred by dreams of a white-haired, violet eyed female that could never be his.


	77. Chapter 77 Just one coherent thought

**Chapter 77**

After a peaceful night of sleep undisturbed by dreams filled with recriminations from all sides, Duo awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in many weeks. Having a Guerani friend had its benefits which he might have to take advantage of more often in the future.

Leaving his bed reluctantly, he bathed and dressed, and then went to Apolo's apartments where the guard told him that he hadn't seen the governor that morning yet but he had given him orders the previous night to let him in when he arrived. Duo still wasn't used to all the bowing directed to him, or hearing men and women refer to him as lord. The men at the fortress with whom he had spent so many months seemed to be genuinely happy for him and would be upset not to give him the honor they felt he was due. Duo wasn't quite sure that the half-assed decisions he had made since coming to Calabria should qualify him as a warlord.

In the weeks since Trey had given him the title, he wasn't sure he had earned it, especially after his debacle with Joran. Nothing he said to persuade the man had any effect on him. Joran would not live under the yoke of the empire, and Duo understood even though it made the chieftain an enemy. Peace was maintained in the empire through the oaths that tied the warlords to Trey, and Joran's refusal to give his own was tantamount to declaring war, a war none of the chieftains could win against the might of the empire.

Apolo did not greet him immediately, so Duo thought he might still be abed until he heard a couple of very loud female gasps and giggles, and he turned to see the Guerani lord escorting two women from the private wing of his apartment. By the way they were clinging to him, they must have had a good time which, unfortunately, reminded Duo of what he had been missing since dismissing Larya from his life.

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Duo with a half-smile.

Leading the women to the door, he said, "Not at all. I have already sent for a meal." He gave both women lingering kisses before opening the door and gently pushing them out.

After closing the door, he sighed as he looked at it, "They wanted to stay a bit longer, and I would have enjoyed that very much."

"I hope my arrival didn't cut your … um … activities short."

Laughing, Apolo crossed the room and they sat on sofas opposite each other. "Our … um … activities had been going on most of the night. Healing you gives me pleasure in so many forms."

Duo chuckled. "I'm glad I can be of help to you."

"What are your plans today?"

"What you really want to know is if I am going to the refugee settlement." Duo blew out his breath in resignation. "I don't want to, but I must. I don't want Trey to regret making me a warlord."

"He would never do that," Apolo said earnestly. "Without you, Trey knows that establishing his rule would have been more difficult if not impossible."

Duo shrugged. "He would have prevailed with or without me."

A serving woman came into the salon bearing a platter of food, and while she was lovely and the long look she gave him told him she would be more than happy to serve him in other ways, he wasn't interested. Damn! Why couldn't he just take what women offered like Apolo? There was a beautiful woman offering to take the edge off his need but her sensual flirting only reminded him of Larya.

When she left, Duo noticed Apolo watching him with a lift to his brows. If he didn't know better, he'd say the bastard was reading his thoughts. Before he could make a comment about either the serving woman or Larya, Duo busied himself with eating. He was glad to have a meal that didn't have dirt clinging to it, and he appreciated the sauce poured over it with a sigh of delight.

"Your chef is a marvel. If I ever have a place to call my own, I am going to persuade him or her to cook for me."

Apolo laughed. "She will not want to be trapped in the kitchen all day trying to keep up with your appetite."

They talked about neutral subjects although the discussion of Arora's pregnancy had Duo wondering if one of his duties as Trey's imperial guard was to care for his children or whether that was tied to his oath to Arora. He loved their children, but he was going to find it hard keeping up with them if she had them one after another.

Upon finishing the meal, Duo rose. "I should be going now."

"You sound as if you are going to meet the headsman," remarked Apolo with a wry smile as he accompanied Duo to the door. "Listen to her report, give her any suggestions you might have, then leave. Larya is probably as reluctant to see you as you are to see her."

Duo paused at the door and looked at Apolo. "Have you ever spent more than a handful of days with one woman, Apolo?"

"No, but ..."

"Then you really don't know what you are talking about." Duo left him to think about that and went to ready his mount. Sadie, as usual, was not thrilled about the prospect of leaving the stables, so he struggled with her throughout the unpleasant experience of saddling her, and because of her stubborn temperment, the ride to the settlement took the rest of the morning. Even worse, it was an unusally warm day and he was dripping with sweat by the time he saw the settlement in the distance. As he drew closer, he saw that it had grown considerably and now ressembled a town around which a fence had been erected.

After riding around it, Duo came to the gate where two men on the other side of it sitting on barrels with a small table between them. The were playing cards, and after a brief glance in his direction, they returned their attention to the game.

Duo dismounted and led Sadie to the gate. "Hey, guys. Would you mind letting me inside?"

They continued with their game without looking up, and he was wondering if they hadn't heard him when one of them said after an insultingly long pause, "I will have to ask Tuck to ask Larya."

Duo was taken aback. "Do you know who I am?"

"Duo Maxwell," said the same man. Duo didn't know him, but he had seen him many times on the station. "But I still have to ask Tuck. Rules are rules."

Irritated at being denied entrance to his only pitiful holding, Duo raised his booted foot and kicked open the gate. "That's Lord Duo Maxwell to you."

The men scurried away, and Duo strode after them, guessing they would lead him to Tuck. Tuck was discussing something with a handful of other men when the guards interrupted him, and while Duo couldn't hear what the gate guards said, he saw them gesturing wildly in his direction. He was beyond irritated when Tuck nodded to them, but he turned his attention back the group he had been addressing and it took several minutes before he finally came to Duo flanked by the men who sized him up and took a stance around Tuck with hands balled into fists.

"What is going on here?" Duo demanded as he swept his gaze over the men, before resting it on Tuck. "I can kill all of them with one stroke of my sword, so maybe they should back off."

Tuck signaled to them to stand down, and while they took a step back, their demeanor told Duo they would be ready to fight. "There's a gate that needs repairing now," Tuck told the men who reluctantly left with the gate guards only after giving Duo threatening glares.

"And don't try to keep me out again!" Duo called after them, and when they did not acknowledge him, he had an overwhelming urge to teach them a lesson with his own fists. But the odds were stacked against him and if he were beaten unconscious, Duo doubted Tuck would send him gently back to Edgeland Fortress for healing. The worst he could expect was being tossed on the compost heap and the best was being tied to Sadie's back. Knowing Sadie, he would end up wandering the Wastelands as she grazed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tuck, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is Larya expecting you?"

"Well, she should be expecting that I would come by sooner or later. I am the lord of this settlement."

Tuck grunted. "Does Larya know that?"

"She is Calabrian. Of course she knows it, and if she has forgotten, I will be happy to remind her. Where is she?" He turned in all directions, and seeing a large tent in the distance, he did not need to wait for Tuck's answer.

Leaving him behind, he strode purposefully towards the tent, and as he drew closer, he realized that it was the same one that Trey used during campaigns. Duo groaned aloud to imagine how Trey was going to react to hearing that Larya had comandeered the ornate structure, and he wondered what else she had the audacity to demand from Edgeland Fortress.

Jeb was sitting outside the tent whittling on a piece of wood and when he saw Duo approaching, he spit a thick, dark wad at his feet that he easily sidestepped to prevent it from soiling his boots.

The older man snorted. "So that is the legendary speed of an imperial warrior?" He spat again, and he missed again.

"You can try until your mouth is numb, old man, but you won't hit me." He looked past Jeb to the tent where he could hear women talking inside. "Do I need to beg for an audience from the queen?"

Jeb grinned at him. "You have the right of it, Maxwell. She rules this village with a sharp tongue. If she weren't so damn efficient, I would balk at her commands, but she keeps this place running. Are you going to send her packing?"

"Why would I do that?" Duo wasn't surprised that Larya had complete control over the refugee settlement after he had noted the same about her on the satellite in Newt's absence. Now that Duo had permanently removed Newt, Larya was free to do as she pleased. Or at least she thought so, but Duo had come to remind her that he was the lord. Damn! The anticipation of crossing words with her was getting him excited in a way that had nothing to do with talking.

Jeb left the crate he had been sitting on and ducked into the tent leaving Duo outside. Duo would give Larya the respect she had earned by waiting for her permission to see her, and he only had to wait a moment before Jeb reappeared at the opening to motion him forward.

"I guess her royal highness is ready to see me," said Duo under his breath as he moved past Jeb.

But Jeb grasped his arm to detain him. "Don't cause her any trouble," he warned him. "Lord or not, if you do, you're getting your ass kicked all the way back to Edgeland Fortress."

Duo didn't bother to remind him how that would turn out for them. They probably wouldn't like having his warriors patrolling the settlement to keep the peace in the future.

Upon entering, he was struck speechless by the furnishings of the tent which were as fine as any at the fortress and much finer than when Trey used the tent on campaign. Did she have Apolo to thank for that? And how had she thanked him? That jealous thought made him cringe inwardly, so he turned his attention back to his surroundings. The tent was large enough for two rooms. There was a curtained off sleeping area which Duo could see through an opening in the curtains, had a sumptuous array of pillows. The larger part of the tent which Trey used on campaigns to meet with his commanders around a makeshift table was now filled with at least a dozen females sitting together in a circle talking and sewing, many with babies in their laps. He saw Onda in another part of the tent keeping the older children entertained by telling them a story. Duo nearly laughed aloud as he imagined the reactions of Trey's commanders to see that the command tent had been turned into a female haven. Some of them still found it difficult to stomach Trey's laws concerning women.

Hoping to find Larya presiding over them like a queen which would make it easier for him to reprimand her for abusing Apolo's generosity by demanding the furnishing of the tent as well as the tent itself, but she reminded him that she was not that woman. If not for her white hair which she now had wrapped around her head and held there with combs, he might not have been able to find her among the others. Her head was lowered over a fabric as she stitched like the others, listening to the women been been talking, but when Duo stepped further inside, the talk died away and ceased altogether.

Raising her head, she turned to look in his direction, and seeing him, she pursed her lips in annoyance but didn't say anything.

Jaelesa and Cylie were sitting on either side of her while Taja and Naelie were among the other women. Naelie rose and crossed to stand before Duo. "You did not send word that you were coming, my lord," she said with a warm smile. "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Thank you, Naelie, but I have already eaten." Duo didn't add that he appreciated her courtesy and that it was the first evidence he had that any of his people understood how to treat their lord. "I would like to speak to Larya alone."

Naelie turned around to look at Larya for confirmation and when Larya gave her a slight nod, Jaelesa stood and clapped her hands. "Lord Duo wishes to be alone with Larya."

The women exchanged knowing glances, some even giggled, certainly one had been Cylie because she was always giggling, and they hurried out. Jaelesa was the last to leave and she smirked at Duo just before she let the tent flap close, leaving him alone with Larya.

Remembering Apolo's words, Duo decided he would keep their meeting professional even thought his gaze strayed to the opening in the curtain between them and her pillows. The day was warm enough, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot, especially when he turned his full attention on Larya. She was dressed lightly in a sleeveless gown that left her neck and shoulders bare, and he couldn't help remembering how smooth her skin felt under his touch.

Mentally shaking himself, he took a breath and said, "The people seem to have settled in nicely, but I noticed that the village is larger than I remember. Where have the extra people come from?"

Larya did not look up from her stitching, and he caught himself being glad because he wanted to take his fill of looking at her. Double damn!

"Women have come from the fortress village hoping to escape the males from Edgeland Fortress," she told him. "Many were poorly treated during Zeno's reign and don't even want to consider taking an oath from any male let alone a warrior. I have accepted them into the settlement and we do not allow imperial warriors to enter to shop for a mate among them."

"They are not shopping," Duo told her although he had believed the same until he realized that some sense led the men to females with whom they were compatible. There seemed to be some natural order on Calabria that defied his terran logic. "They are looking for the mates the gods meant for them."

"I am not surprised that you would side with them." She raised her head now and speared him with her violet gaze. "I expected you to come here before now to see how we fared when I learned that you returned to Edgeland Fortress several days ago."

Duo rubbed the back of his neck and tried to keep his thoughts on what they were discussing instead of focusing on how arousing her anger was. "I trust you, Larya."

"As you should," she said tartly. "Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you."

"You are not in a position to trust or not trust me," Duo told her with a frown. She was insulting and disrespecting him, by remaining seated in his presence and by questioning his actions. Any other warlord wouldn't put up with her arrogance, and yet he loved every moment of it.

"Trey appointed me lord of this settlement," he reminded her, knowing full well that he was challenging her.

She sniffed. "Do you expect me to call you lord? Well, I will not!"

He wasn't disappointed by her bold statement, and his most primitive urge to master her was jockeying for control over the one coherent thought swimming against the tide of all the others rapidly fleeing. Damn, damn, damn! Larya was good! Her knowledge base of what men wanted was dangerous.

"And you refuse to acknowledge me because …?"

"You are a liar," she accused him as she set aside her sewing and stood. When she crossed the room to him, he barely had the ability to remember what they were discussing as the loose gown she wore swirled around her and accentuated the curves she had developed since returning to the surface. That coherent thought was floundering. By the gods! This meeting was veering off course!

She stopped in front of him and poked him in the chest. "You told me that you could not help me against Newt when all along you could have hacked him to pieces and put him in the incinerator without even making an effort."

"I had a duty to the emperor," he told her. "I wanted to kill him, but I had to wait." She was so close that her body heat mingled with his and her womanly scent was disorienting.

She clenched her teeth for a moment and then she said, "Do you know how I suffered when he returned? I did not even realize how revolting that man was until we shared our pillows, and yet you turned your back on me and let him do to me the things that he did when you had the power to stop him!"

He didn't bother repeating that he had a duty to the emperor because he knew she would not want to hear either that or a false apology, so he did not speak. Besides, mentioning her pillows had him thinking about all the things they had done there and how they were only a few steps away from her bed now.

"Should I be thankful that you ultimately killed him and Draevyn? Well, you did it too late! Newt used me when all the while he was planning to kill me, and it took me weeks to recover from Draevyn's attempt to do it for him."

"You have a right to be angry," he admitted. Her eyes were glittering dangerously, her cheeks pink and his ability to think was becoming hampered by urges spinning out of control.

She turned away from him and headed towards her pillows. "I am tired and usually take my rest at this time because of the summer heat. We can speak later or on the morrow," she said before slipping through the opening in the silky curtains.

"Later?" Duo did not want to come back to the settlement later or on the morrow, so he followed her through the curtain to her private space. "I don't have time to come back later. Can you at least tell me if there is anything you need before I must return to the hills?" He knew what he needed, but he wasn't going to make a move for it. The one coherent thought that remained shouted at him to get out before it was too late.

She ignored him as she stood with her back to him, and then his breath caught when her garment slipped from her shoulders and slid down her body until it fell at her feet. Then she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, and the seductive fire in her gaze forced that one coherent thought to make a last stand.

"I should go."

"And leave without hearing what I need?"

He couldn't respond and watched like a lamb led to the slaughter as she reached up and removed the combs from her hair to let the silky waves fall down her back. Then she turned and walked slowly to him, giving him as much time as he wanted to look at her naked body.

"Would you like to stay with me, Duo?" If she had called him her lord instead of using his name, nothing would have held him back from taking her down to her pillows immediately.

And since he didn't answer, she curved her lips into a knowing smile that he wished he could resist. She had reached him and was now working at the fastenings of his clothing, making short work of them with her nimble fingers before tugging off his tunic and undershirt so that she could run her hands over his bare chest.

"I must have known you were a warrior," she murmured as she leaned forward to press her cheek against him. "You always came to me in my dreams as a warrior."

"You dreamed of me?" he croaked in surprise.

Her hands dropped to the fastenings of his leggings, but she backed away to lie down on the pillows where she reclined propped by her elbow, the pose accentuating every new curve to its advantage. "I'll allow you to stay on one condition, Duo."

That coherent thought was fighting the tide threatening to sweep it away along with his common sense, urging him to turn on his heel to leave, but his mouth asked, "What condition?"

From behind her, she drew out shackles attached to chains and tossed him a challenging look.

That coherent thought gave an agonized cry of denial as Duo shucked the rest of his clothing and joined her on the bed where he submitted to having his wrists bound in the shackles that she attached to a post in the ground.

When she finished, she climbed over him so that she could smile down at him in triumph. "I knew you could not resist."

"I don't think anyone could resist you, Larya," he said as she ran her hands up his chest, then curled them around his neck to draw him up as far as the chains would allow so that she could touch her lips to his.

So much for Apolo's counsel and his own resolve to keep her at arm's length. Larya didn't give him a chance to think about who or what he might be betraying by having sex with her. This was something they did well together, especially with Larya in control, and when she was finished with him and lay with her arm draped over him possessively, he wallowed briefly in the feeling that he had cheated on Trynity again with this woman. His hands were still chained and attached to a stake which he had agreed to, in retrospect, rather foolishly and eagerly. Damn, but he enjoyed being with Larya too much! They had chemistry that made every other aspect of their relationship fly out the window.

If he didn't put some distance between them soon, he was going to end up staying in her bed all day when he should be doing his lordly duty by inspecting the settlement and making sure the needs of all the people were met and not just this one woman.

Yanking on the chains, he found that they were still secure, so he moved to nudge her with his body and she made a mewling sound that made him wish he had control of his hands. "Larya, I have to go."

"Mmmm." She stretched against him, then reached above him to fumble with the chains, and when she had released him, she pushed herself up to look down at him. "Are you leaving so soon?"

That had been his intention, but she was too damn attractive in the fading light of first sunset. He grasped her waist which seemed thicker than he remembered and as he rolled her on her back, he wondered if she had been eating a few too many sand slugs. Living on Calabria was agreeing with her. He had thought her too thin on the station, but now she had more curves to enjoy which he did fully once she removed the chains.

They were both exhausted when he tucked her against him and fell asleep. He did not awaken until he felt Larya moving, and he opened his eyes to see that the tent was light. He did not often sleep past first sunrise since it usually awoke him with needs he could not fulfill, needs he had filled so thoroughly that he did not even wake today. Gods damn, it was good to have a woman to hold in the dark hours! Even now when he knew the second sun was probably high in the sky, he did not want to leave her pillows. He tried to draw her back, but she shoved him away and left to take care of her personal needs, and when she returned she brought a dish of food with a cup which she handed to him.

Taking a sip, he found that it was a cup of freshly squeezed juice from sweet rosenberries that had become common in the Wastelands. After draining the cup, he propped on his elbow and took food from the dish she placed between them on the pillows. "You read my mind, Larya. I am starving." This was how a lord should be treated!

"We missed the evening meal," she observed before nibbling on a particularly large sand slug.

Duo leaned forward to take a bite from the same creature, then smiled when she frowned at him. "You know, Larya, we still haven't discussed anything regarding the settlement. Such as …"

"You could have asked Tuck," she told him, holding back the sandslug when he tried to take another bite. "You have done so in the past, so you should have realized you could do it now." Taking the dish and putting it out of his reach before he could eat any more, she laid back beside him, and turning to put her back to him, she dragged his arm around her, then turned her head to look back at him. "Admit that you wanted to see me."

Sighing, he pulled her close against him. "Hardly, Larya. I tried to get out of coming here, but Apolo talked me into doing it. I suppose I have seen enough to leave you in charge in my absence."

"You are leaving so soon?" she asked as she put his hand on her belly, placing her own over his. He expected her to move his hand lower to tell him what she wanted, but she did not. Instead, she said, "Do you know what I think you should do?"

"I'm getting the idea," he said as he pushed against her so that she knew he was ready for more of what they were doing during the night. The woman was a walking, talking, aphrodisiac. He convinced himself that he would be satisfied by having her just one more time before he returned to the fortress. Surely that would be enough to get her out of his system!

She prevented him from moving his hand lower. "If you gave me your oath, I would be your lady and have full authority here in your absence."

That coherent thought returned with an army that made him remember how she had undermined Newt on the station when he was gone on his raids. Maybe if she hadn't, the terrans and their women wouldn't have accepted him so easily by following her example, making it easier for him to go about his work of dismantling their home and uprooting them.

He stiffened and tried to move away, but she suddenly held him tight, catching his wrist. "I already told you why that won't happen, Larya. What I did last night was bad enough. I'm not going to compound it by pledging my life to you when I might one day leave."

Larya did not respond for a moment, and then she gasped and said, "Did you feel him?"

He didn't know what she was talking about until she pushed on his hand and he felt movement in her belly. There was no doubt that she was pregnant. Arora had let him feel the movements of both Amyr and Chaela when they were in her belly, so he knew exactly how it felt.

He didn't know what to say when she turned to look at him with a tremulous smile and eyes shining with pride. "That was our son," she told him.

"Our son?" Duo jerked his hand away and scrambled away from her. Larya turned to face him, sitting up, a puzzled look on her face.

"I had hoped you would be pleased," she said, her tone hurt.

"Pleased about what?" His body was flushing with hot and cold as he thought of the movement he had felt under his hand. "Why should I be pleased that you would ask me to acknowledge Newt's kid as my own?" Duo shook his head, amazed at her brazen lie.

She blinked at him, then her brows drew together in a frown. "Why would you believe this is Newt's son?"

"Why would I not? Newt bragged about you offering to give him a son. For the record, Larya, he also bragged about how he was going to take you to the frontier to get rid of both you and the child." Duo was finding it difficult to control his temper when Larya was looking at him as if she were being wronged. He was furious that after all he had done for her, she was lying to him and trying to trap him into marriage with a baby that could not possibly be his.

"I would not let that male put his offspring in me," she said with disdain. "I suggested it to him because I was already breeding. I had chosen to bear your son."

He nearly exploded with his anger. "You would have given my son to Newt?"

"What else could I do?" she asked matter of factly. "You refused to help me."

He shook his head. "Don't throw this back on me! I don't know who fathered your baby, but it wasn't me. It's damn convenient that Newt is dead and I am a warlord. Seems that lying about the paternity of your offspring is something you learned from Lady Xuxa."

Larya sprang to her feet, and she was shaking with anger as she faced him. "Don't you compare me to her!"

He knew how terrible her life had been with Xuxa, but he was so far beyond angry at her audacity that the army had abandoned his coherent thought who was swimming against the tide threatening to sweep him away again.

"Why not? You seem to have borrowed a lot of her tricks!" Duo shook his head sadly. "You don't know any better, so I probably shouldn't blame you that you turned out as you have."

She seized a pillow and before he could guess her intent, she raising it and smacked him full in the face with it. "Get out you imperial bastard!" She had hit him so hard that he staggered, and she was coming at him again with eyes blazing in fury.

Duo couldn't and wouldn't fight a pillow wielding pregnant woman, so he dived out of her private space and scampered for the opening of the tent until he realized he was naked. But when he turned to go back for his clothing, she clubbed him with the pillow so hard that he stumbled and fell out of the tent.

"Gods damned!" he shouted furiously, and he started to get up until he realized he had fallen at booted feet, and looking up, he swallowed a groan to find Apolo and Arora standing above him. The only thing that would have made this situation worse was if Trey were with them.

Arora gave him a wry smile. "Has Larya perfected an attack you cannot defend against?"

Before he could answer, Larya appeared at the entrance of the tent with an armful of his clothing and his sword which she tossed at him. "Don't you ever come back here unless you are willing to give me your oath! I am not your whore!" She marched back into the tent.

Apolo took a step forward, but Arora put out her hand to stop him before Duo's primitive instinct to keep him away from his woman made him do something he would regret. What the hell was he thinking? His woman? He would rather call a canyon spider his woman! They were equally poisonous.

"I will speak to her while you take care of Duo," Arora told Apolo. "You can check him for injuries." She was chuckling as she ducked into the tent.

"Are you going to let her go in there alone?" demanded Duo with annoyance as he jerked on his leggings, conscious that Larya's women had gathered and were watching him with varying degrees of amusement. If she hadn't worn him out, he would drag Jaelesa and Cylie into the nearest tent and spend the rest of the day with them. That would teach Larya to lie to him! Gods damn! Why was he even thinking about her reaction?

When he was dressed, he went in search of Sadie, ignoring Apolo who followed at a discreet distance, and when he found his mount still saddled and grazing contentedly outside the gate, his mood had grew darker to realize that the people over whom he had lordship so disrespected him that they could not be bothered to take care of his horse. He wanted to knock some heads together, but he doubted that would endear him to Larya's people, and after what had happened this morning, he was not going to earn any loyalty when they seemed more inclined to give it to Larya. If Sadie could give him a sour look, she was doing it now as he climbed on her back, but he ignored her and with a heavy hand, he directed her back to Edgeland Fortress.

The long, fast ride did nothing to clear his head or cool his anger. How could Larya lie to him about something so important and look innocent while doing so? The female was a danger to anyone who came in contact with her if she could deceive so guilelessly! Now he understood her artful seduction, the night of crazy good sex, the carefully prepared meal she brought only to withhold because she planned for them to celebrate over it. Give her an oath? He wasn't without any sense! Where was that coherent thought anyway? Why did it seem to be hiding?

When he got back to the fortress, he left Sadie to the care of one of his men, and he marched inside, going straight to his room where he spent longer than necessary scrubbing in his bath. He wished he could scrub his mind of the memory of what he had done with her after he had resolved never to have sex with her again. He was a cheating bastard that Trynity would never be able to forgive. How could she when he had been so eager to be with Larya again? He had tried to be noble about letting her go because he didn't love her, but there was nothing noble about what they had done last night. He wanted to blame Larya for seducing him, but he was to blame when he could have walked out. She was right. He could have spoken to Tuck, but he had insisted on seeing her. Damn, he was an idiot! He had played into her hands.

He was dressed and braiding his hair when Apolo asked for permission to enter. Duo didn't want to speak to him, but he was going to have to do it sooner or later. "Come in," he shouted brusquely.

Apolo entered, and Duo could not tell if he was annoyed or amused. "You have recovered from Larya's attack?"

"Do you see me laughing, Apolo?" He finished the braid and stood. "In the future, don't bother giving advice about something you don't understand."

"I don't recall sharing her pillows as an option."

Duo huffed in frustration. "Well, once I was alone with her, I couldn't remember any other option." He wanted to laugh about how ridiculous he sounded, but his heart was beginning to ache, not just because of how he had betrayed Trynity, but because Larya had betrayed his trust in her.

"You had made it clear that whatever was between you wouldn't be enough for either of you," Apolo reminded him.

"If she has her way, it will never be over." Duo closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands before he looked at Apolo. "Larya claims that she is pregnant with my son."

Apolo's brows shot up and there was a startled look on his face that unnerved Duo. Before he could say anything, Duo blurted, "It's not my kid! You know I can't father children! Besides, Newt bragged to me that Larya was giving him a son, and now she is claiming it's mine. It's not! It can't be!"

Apolo found his voice. "I am sure that Arora is talking to her now. She will discover what she can."

"Yes!" Duo was relieved. "Arora will be able to tell her why the baby isn't mine, why she can't continue to claim that it is."

Apolo sat down on a chair and nodded to another one that Duo dragged across the room so that he could face him, but he felt panic rise up in him when he remembered how the baby felt moving under his hand. And as he did, an idea of how he would feel if the baby were his danced with that traitorous coherent thought. He felt nauseous and had to lean over and breathe deeply before he lost the contents of his stomach. When Apolo put his hands on his shoulders, he didn't care that he was using his magic to calm him because he desperately needed it.

"We can discuss this with Larya later," Apolo told him, trying to soothe him. "Perhaps ..."

Overwhelmed, Duo shot to his feet. "I am going back to the hills! I have a duty to Trey and I am going to do it." He shook his head, killing both the idea and that coherent thought. It hadn't helped him when he needed it anyway! "Larya made a mistake. She tried to keep Newt hooked by giving him a son he didn't want, and now that he is gone, she is trying to latch onto me. I'm not going to raise Newt's son! She can get some other fool to do it."

He heard Apolo say his name, but he ignored him as he strode quickly through the fortress and continued to the stable where Sadie stamped her feet and protested when he saddled her again so soon after she had been settled. Apolo caught up and tried to stop him from leaving by stepping in the way of his horse, but Sadie veered away from him. Men and boys dived out of the way as he raced wildly through the practice yard to the gates which he cleared before the guards could close them when Apolo shouted at them to stop Duo. He needed a distraction of epic proportions to keep from agonizing over Larya and Trynity. Taking on Meridon and his nomadic tribe of warriors, dodging canyons beasts, sidestepping poisonous snakes and staying on his toes so he didn't fall into one of the many crevices hidden by bushes and foliage was just what he needed.

Gods damn! If he were lucky he would fall in one and wouldn't be able to get out!


	78. Chapter 78 A gods blessed bond

**Chapter 78**

Furious, unable to think straight, Larya marched back into the tent and to the curtained off area where she made her private quarters. She jammed a gown over head and was settling it over her body when she heard movement in the outer area of the tent. Thinking Duo had come back, she seized the dish of food and without pausing, she stepped out and flung the it in the general direction of the opening to the tent. She was mortified to see Lady Arora reach up and pluck the dish out of the air before it slammed into her head.

Larya hurried forward and fell to her knees, bowed her head and stretched out her hands in supplication. "Forgive me, gracious lady! I did not know it was you! I thought it was that terran lout."

"That terran lout left, and you did not hit me, but your aim was quite good," Larya heard amusement in the other woman's voice. "Please get up. No harm has been done, but I don't think I will tell my mate what just happened. He's not as understanding as I am."

Larya peeked up at the emperor's wife and imperial guard, surprised that she was not angry with her. "You are not going to punish me?"

"There is nothing to punish you for. I might have done the same were I you."

Hearing amusement in her voice, Larya rocked back on her haunches and clasped her hands in her lap as she looked up at her. "And what I did to … to Duo?" She could not call him lord! "I struck the emperor's imperial guard." She hadn't thought about the consequences, but now she was terrified that the emperor would be furious and send her to Bayman so they could take out their revenge on her for the atrocities Newt had done.

A smile curved the other woman's lips as she surprised and frightened Larya by offering her hands to help her up. Larya hesitated because she knew how much power was in the Guerani touch, but Lady Arora pretended not to notice her reticence.

"I doubt Lord Duo wants it to be known that a female drove him off with a pillow." Her features softened as she continued to hold out her hands. "You need not fear me, Larya. I will not use my powers."

"How do I know you have not been sent by that idiot to confirm that I am lying to him about the baby?" Larya did not want to accuse her, but Lady Arora already told her that she would protect Duo.

"Unlike that idiot, I already know that you are telling the truth."

Larya was taken aback. "You know this even without touching me?"

The other woman shook her head. "I am not reading your thoughts. I learned of the child through my daughter, Shamara."

Larya remembered holding the little girl's hand. "By the gods! She must be very powerful!"

Lady Arora smiled wryly. "Indeed. Powerful in all manner of observing what she should not. Shamara was with you when you discussed the child with your women. She told me about what she had heard although she did not quite understand it."

"You have known these many weeks?" asked Larya with surprise. "And yet you did not say anything to Duo?" She knew she should call him 'lord', but she couldn't bring herself to do it even if Lady Arora would punish her for disrespecting that terran bastard.

"I told no one because it was your place to do so."

She was still holding out her hands, and Larya really did want help standing. If she continued to refuse her, Lady Arora might be offended, so she tentatively reached out to touch her. She expected to receive some sort of shock, like the thrill that ran through her when her brother touched her, but her hands, calloused from wielding weapons daily, were firm and warm. Larya didn't feel anything unusual as she helped her to her feet.

When she was standing, the other woman released her immediately and Larya smoothed out her gown nervously. "Would you like to have something to eat, gracious lady?"

"I would enjoy that." Lady Arora turned her head to look at their surroundings and Larya cringed as she waited to hear her censure for taking the emperor's tent. "You have decorated very nicely. Usually there is a table composed of crates and planks in this area, and I have lain with my mate on the hard ground on smelly horse blankets in a far corner with no privacy."

Larya frowned. "I would never sleep on a horse blanket!" And then she remembered sleeping with Duo's horse. At the time she hadn't been bothered, but now she was furious that he had left her to sleep with an animal.

"I had little choice on campaign," the other woman told her, and then she fell silent for a few moments as she looked around the tent before she said, "If you do not mind, I should like to remain here for a few hours. When I return to the fortress, I will be expected to work with the training warriors and I am not feeling up to it today. I trained with my brother this morning and my head aches, so I would rather not make my body ache as well." She loosened the belt on the tunic she was wearing, then sank down on one of the cushions. "I recall that you mentioned food."

Larya hurried to the opening of the tent where she found her women waiting with anxious looks on their faces. "The gracious lady would like some food. Bring the best that can be had."

"Can we not come in today?" asked Onda, confusion in her wide, innocent eyes.

Larya was about to tell the waiting women that the emperor's wife needed rest, but then she decided that Lady Arora might enjoy visiting with females. As an imperial guard, she probably spent most of her time with men. "I will ask the gracious lady's permission."

Larya preceded them to tell Lady Arora about her females and how they spent the days together. Although she was hesitant, Larya knew it was because she was unused to female company, but she agreed to sit among them and shyly welcomed them as they entered the tent. As the women introduced themselves, Larya left to wash and change into clean clothing, lamenting as she struggled into a plain, worn gown. She wished she could wear something finer to entertain the emperor's mate, but the growing baby had made most of her clothing unwearable. She had been sewing herself a gown that would accommodate her expanding waist when Duo arrived, so now when she returned to sit next to Lady Arora, she took up her sewing again. His interruption had been entertaining until he ruined it by being a stubborn fool, but she would rather do what she was doing now.

Naelie had set a large platter of food and drink on a small, low table that the women put in the middle of the tent and all the women were sharing as Larya threaded her needle. She was anxious to get back to work.

"You are not hungry?" asked Lady Arora when she saw that she was not joining them.

"I shared a meal with Duo," she said. "Rather, I ate some and he took most of the meal." She didn't add that their argument had made her lose her appetite.

Lady Arora laughed. "He does eat like a canyon beast."

"I think he could probably eat a canyon beast," remarked Naelie and all the women laughed.

"You all seem to know Lord Duo very well," remarked Lady Arora.

"He preferred spending time with the females," spoke up Cylie. "We all wanted him to spend more time with us, but he had eyes only for Larya."

Larya huffed. "He is like all males. Once he has had a female, he is no longer interested in her."

"Is that why he spent yesterday and all of last night with you?" asked Jaelesa with a smile that irritated Larya.

"We peeked in," added Cylie. "I did not think he would ever be sated."

"I am hearing more about Lord Duo than I wish," spoke of Lady Arora, and Larya saw that she was blushing deeply.

"He is a good man," announced Naelie. "Like all the other terrans, once the shock of discovering that he has sired offspring has worn away, he will come back to Larya and ask for forgiveness for his behavior." She reached out and squeezed Larya's hand. "You will give him a son that will make him proud."

Larya squeezed her hand back. "Thank you for your confidence. I shall pray to the gods that you are right."

They all fell silent for a few moments before Lady Arora said, "There are many children of mixed blood and they are all very healthy."

"If Newt had his way, they would have been shoved into the incinerator," Taja told her. "But Larya stopped him."

Lady Arora looked at Larya who was concentrating on her sewing. "You must have been very persuasive. I imagine that he did not want to waste resources on children."

Newt hadn't wanted to waste the station's resources on anyone but himself and his loathsome cadre of pirates, so Larya had to use everything Xuxa had taught her to persuade him to allow the terrans to keep their offspring.

"I did what I could," she said in answer, wanting to dismiss the memories.

And yet she couldn't help but remember what Duo had said about Newt's reaction to Larya's suggestion that they make a child together. He had pretended to be intrigued by the idea, and Larya had been gullible enough to believe he would want a son. That he planned to dispose of her and her child on the frontier did not surprise her. He had threatened her often enough with that fate if she did not do as he asked. As time passed on the satellite and Newt grew more confident as a leader, his true nature emerged and Larya found herself tied to a cruel, unfeeling man little different from men like Lord Caron. Larya did what she could to smooth relations between him and the terrans he viewed as useless, but he saw her efforts as an attempt to usurp his authority when all she wanted was to make the living conditions better for them all. She wished Duo had not given him such a quick death in space. Larya would rather see him rotting in a pool of his own blood.

"Where did you learn to sew?" asked Lady Arora and Larya was glad to have something to take her mind off Newt.

She shrugged. "I do not know. I have often wondered if my mother from before Xuxa had taught me, but I have no memory of her."

"I have no memory of my mother either," Arora commented wistfully. "She never had a chance to teach me."

"You were luckier than all other females," Naelie said to which the other females nodded and voiced their agreement. "You were not put in the sands."

"I never understood why my father saved me until I learned that he was Guerani," she said with a sigh. "Desipte all the horrible things he had done, the ancestors had not abandoned him, but disposing of me would have cut him off from their power. So he gave me to Zeno to put in the sands knowing that he could not do it."

There was a moment of silence as the women digested what she had revealed about her father's heritage before Larya pointed out grimly, "Dax put Lady Virinea's female child in the sands without hesitation, and that drove the emperor and his mate apart because she believed Zeno had done it. Lady Xuxa often spoke of it."

"No doubt because it made her happy." Lady Arora made a sound of disgust. "She was a horrible woman."

"More horrible than you can imagine." Larya fell silent as she continued to sew, forcing those memories away by concentrating on the work in her hands. Sometimes stitching was the only thing that could drive off the madness of remembering what Xuxa had forced her to do.

"What you are making looks very lovely," the emperor's mate said as she reached out to touch the fine cloth. "Did Newt give this to you?"

Larya shook her head. "Lady Virinea left behind much of what I have. Jeb told me that she traded with Bayman and the frontier for her personal luxuries." She held up the garment, proud of her design. "My clothing is becoming too tight and the child fights the restriction." She enjoyed feeling the proof of her son's existence, but as much as she loved him, she did not appreciate his kicks to her insides. "See how I have gathered the fabric to a point so that the gown will accommodate my growing child."

Lady Arora took the nearly completed garment from her and Larya watched as she ran her fingers over the decorative stitching she had been working on. As she did, Larya wondered if she had ever worn anything so fine. The times she had seen her when she had been Lady Xuxa's slave, Arora had been wearing a mannish tunic with leggings, and even now she wore the same even though she was the emperor's mate, the mother of his crown prince. She deserved something much nicer than the blue and red tunic of the imperial house.

"Would you like for me to make you something to wear?" asked Larya. "I have just the color that will suit you."

Lady Arora looked up from the gown. "I should like one such as this. I am also breeding."

The women gathered gave cries of joy that seemed to overwhelm the emperor's mate. Larya was amazed. She had never known of an imperial except for Lady Virinea who had given a male more than one child and now Lady Arora was going to bear a fourth. As impossible as it had seemed nearly four years ago, Trey, son of Zeno, was changing Calabria in ways Larya could not even have imagined. That gave her hope for her own situation.

"I will have another son," she told Larya, and she smiled encouragingly at her. "Our sons will be very close."

Larya wanted to believe her, but she could no longer trust Duo.

"My lady," spoke up Jaelesa. "I have heard that you trained very hard with men and that you are renowned as the finest of the emperor's imperial warriors. I could never be as good as you, but I would be very grateful if you could teach me how to protect those I care about." She glanced at Cylie, and then she rested her gaze on Larya. "If Lord Duo will not protect you, then I will, Larya."

Overwhelmed that the woman who had been the bane of her life since she met her, Larya did not know what to say.

Jaelesa's lips curved into a smile. "I have admired you since those dark days on the transport when they took us to the satellite and you helped us to survive when many of us would rather have died."

"But why did you always oppose me?" asked Larya.

"Because I was ashamed that you, who had no reason to keep living, fought to keep us all alive. I resented you for showing me how weak I was. I would be honored if you would allow me to protect you, Larya."

Larya was speechless, but Lady Arora laid the garment back in her lap and stood. "I will teach you what I can to help you, but you must train diligently to become better. I will send a message back to Edgeland Fortress to tell my brother that I will stay here for a few days if you will have me as your guest, Larya."

"Will the emperor approve?" asked Larya.

Lady Arora pursed her lips for a moment and then she said, "I will deal with him should the need arise."

Larya took that to mean that Trey would not be pleased to find his mate there, but if Lady Arora did not care, then she was not going to either. "I will start work on your garments while you are working with Jaelesa."

"May I help?" asked Onda. "I like to help. I want to make a pretty gown for the gracious lady."

Although Larya had patiently tried to teach Onda again and again how to sew, she seemed incapable of learning, but Larya would not refuse her. Since Gus had abused her, her affliction had grown worse and if Jeb and Naelie did not take care of her, Larya did not know what would become of her.

Lady Arora went to Onda and when she reached out to take her hands, and for a few moments she did not speak. Larya caught her breath because she saw the Guerani woman's eyes glowing.

Finally, Lady Arora said, "I appreciate your offer to help, Onda, but I sense that you are very tired."

"I am," admitted Onda, proving it by yawning widely.

Naelie went to Onda who was swaying and she put her arm around her waist. "I will take you back to our tent to sleep." She looked curiously at Lady Arora for a moment, then she led the young woman out.

"What did you do to her?" asked Larya, fearing the answer.

"I sensed that she is very troubled, so I sought the source through my touch. I had to delve very deeply into her past and my powers have overwhelmed her. Unfortunately, her illness is beyond my abilities, but I believe that my brother may be able to heal her. The ancestors have helped him become a great healer and while I have learned much, I have not had enough time to devote myself to healing."

"What did you see?" asked Taja curiously.

"That the memories of what has happened to Onda have blocked her mind and made her go back to a time when she was not suffering."

"How can your brother help?" Taja was sympathetic towards Onda because she had also spent time with Gus and knew what cruelty he was capable of.

"He can either purge those memories, lock them away or help her accept what happened and move forward. Once he examines her, he will best know how to care for her." Nobody spoke, and Larya sensed they were was uncomfortable hearing about Guerani magic as she was. Or perhaps, like Larya, they wondered how different their lives would be if they were not burdened by the memories the memories that shaped their lives.

After a moment, Lady Arora looked to Jaelesa. "Shall we proceed? I warn you, you will be very sore this night."

"I will take care of her," spoke up Cylie shyly as if she feared Lady Arora's reaction.

But she smiled at Cylie. "She is fortunate to have you to care for her."

Cylie and Jaelesa exchanged a look of surprise that the emperor's wife seemed to be understanding of their unique relationship. Larya understood why they did not trust males, but she would not reject one that could offer her protection. That Jaelesa was taking it a step further by learning to protect herself surprised Larya, but she did not care how they chose to live their lives as long as they were not hurting anyone.

"Would you like to join us," suggested Lady Arora, and after Cylie's enthusiastic nod, they left with several other women who went to watch. Larya had no interest in fighting so she stayed back to start on a gown for Lady Arora. She chose a soft, dark blue fabric that shimmered with gold that would complement her dark coloring and bring out the golden light in her eyes. Because she judged them to be of equal size, Larya did not need her to begin work.

As she arranged the cloth, Larya thought of Lady Arora's question about her ability to sew. Larya had no memory of her life before Lady Xuxa purchased her because she had been so young, but some female must have raised her until that time. Because only the women of the hill tribes cared for their own young, and because she had been purchased in the Wastelands, Larya knew that she must have been taken in an imperial raid on one of the clans.

Taking the needle and thread in hand, she began to stitch, imagining that she must have sat on a female's lap as she did the same, but even though she concentrated, she could not remember. She only had memories of the lessons Lady Xuxa had taught her, lessons that Larya would never teach her own female child should she be fortunate to have one. She had dared to hope that she could bear Duo's children, but she was beginning to doubt the brain-rotted fool would accept her despite Lady Arora's kind words of encouragement.

Without knowing why, her thoughts turned to Lord Apolo. Until she had been with the Guerani in his Wasteland camp, she had not realized that Lady Xuxa had sent her to the most jaded males, that they had abused her and that what they had done was not natural. Larya had gone to the Wastelands to use him to get to his sister, but he had changed her. Now she could not help how she felt when he was near because she knew he was Guerani. Maybe if he hadn't used his powers to delve into her mind when she was unconscious, she might be able to accept him as she was coming to accept his sister. Even if he did help Onda, she could not trust him. He made her feel uncomfortable with his intense, pale brown gaze, as if he expected something of her which she did not understand.

A few hours later, the women returned, Jaelesa and Cylie excitedly talking about what they had learned while Lady Arora was visibly weary. Larya quickly sent Jaelesa and Cylie away, telling them to ask Naelie to bring food and drink, and then she ushered the emperor's mate to her pillows and told her to rest. She wasn't surprised that the other woman made no protest, and that she had fallen asleep almost immediately after lying down on the pillows. She was sleeping soundly when Naelie arrived, so Larya set aside the platter and pitcher of fresh juice.

In the evening, Larya was usually alone as the other females returned to their mates, and with Lady Arora still sleeping, Larya worked on the garment she had been making for Lady Arora until she was tired. She then went to her pillows, and when the other woman did not even stir, Larya removed her outer gown and laid down far enough away from her so that she would not disturb her. Larya would tell her in the morning, if no one else had, that she should not be overtaxing her body when she carried a precious child.

Of course she had heard that Lady Arora had commanded half of the emperor's army when he marched against Lord Wyskop, and then she had been carrying the crown prince and caring for an infant. Larya had also heard – how could she not when the imperial warriors considered him gods blessed – that Duo Maxwell had protected and watched over her and the first princess.

Why would he not do the same for her when she was carrying his child? Larya saw his rejection as proof that the gods despised her and she could do nothing to please them while they would protect Lady Arora, a female they had blessed with a mate that cared deeply about her and beautiful children. She hadn't been forced to bring vile males like Lord Caron to her pillows. She didn't have to perform vile acts with Prince Dilan's cronies for his amusement. The gods favored Lady Arora while they spit on her.

She fell asleep with unhappy thoughts, so her dreams were dark and filled with memories she would rather forget, memories of pain and humiliation, of loneliness and rejection. In the darkest part of the night, she awoke to find Lady Arora breathing strangely, panting as if she were running, and when her body jerked and stiffened, Larya realized that she must be having an unpleasant dream. She reached out to wake her, but when she laid her hand on her shoulder, her own body froze and the world seemed to spin around her, again and again, faster and faster until she nearly lost consciousness.

When it stopped, she heard sounds that terrified her, metal against metal, grunts of pain, the rattling gurgle of death. Opening her eyes, she tried to scream in terror at the carnage she was seeing, but she could make no sound. Men were hacking at each other with swords, blood sprayed everywhere, and then she saw Lord Caron and his son, Raemon at the center, slicing and stabbing men wearing the colors of his own house. Larya saw another man she thought was Raenald, fighting ferociously against others that seemed to be siding with Lord Caron. But then she saw Raenald, lurking at the outer edges of the fight, avoiding the action while looking as if he were participating. The man who looked like Raenald appeared to be protecting someone with his wicked long sword, and Larya was shocked to realize that Lady Arora was trying to push past him when he was trying to keep her safe. Her belly was enormous, and Larya knew she was seeing the battle at the palace in which Lord Caron had been defeated.

Larya knew little about battle, just what Duo told her he had heard, that Lady Arora had defended the palace against Caron's invasion when the emperor was with his army fighting in the Wastelands. Larya had never been in the emperor's personal apartments, but she guessed now that she was witnessing a pitched battle there that Lady Arora's men seemed to be losing.

Suddenly, Raemon lunged at her protector, but before he could reach him, Lady Arora slipped out from behind him, swung her sword and Larya was horrified to watch the blade connect with his neck, slicing cleanly through and sending his head rolling to Lord Caron's feet. Before Lady Arora had any chance to recover from her attack or for her protector to reach her, Raenald leapt forward and slammed the hilt of his sword against the back of her head. She stumbled, wavered and then fell back against him.

"Let her go!" shouted her protector furiously.

"I think not," said Lord Caron calmly as he sheathed his sword. "You would protect that Wasteland whore, but not your own mate? Put down your sword, bastard."

"If I do, will you let her go?"

"You are in no position to make deals," sneered Lord Caron as he jerked a dagger from his belt. "Put your sword down or I will cut her to pieces with my own blade."

A moan drew their attention, and Larya saw that Lady Arora was regaining consciousness. Raenald struck her face with the back of his hand, then seized her clothing, ripping it and slicing it away with his blade. The other man tried to get to her, but two others seized him and Lord Caron crossed the room to plunge his dagger into his belly, jerking it upwards before withdrawing it. Larya's stomach lurched upon seeing the carnage the warlord had done to the man that was clearly his son.

"I should have crushed your skull along with the female that pushed you into this world. You have been nothing but a failure." He stabbed him again, then again, but the male did not make a sound in reaction.

Instead he turned his head to look at Lady Arora who Raenald was beating with his fists and kicking, and the only thing she did in response was to protect her unborn child. "I am sorry, my lady," whispered the warrior before Lord Caron plunged his dagger into his heart.

Larya tried to turn away from what she was witnessing, but she could no sooner do that than the woman she was watching could stop what was happening to her. Larya knew what it was to suffer as she was, had just relived her own unspeakable memories in her nightmares, and if this had truly happened to Lady Arora, then Larya would no longer look upon her as being blessed by the gods.

When Raenald finished with her, he dragged her forward naked and bleeding, and with his booted foot, he kicked her in the back so that she stumbled and fell to her knees before his father who looked down upon her with cold, contemptuous eyes.

"The only thing you will leave in this world will be the blood stain on this floor. When I am emperor, I will step on it every day and remember how you died."

Raenald seized her hair and dragged her head back until his cheek was against hers. "I have heard that a bonded male suffers greatly when his mate dies" he said in her ear. "He will suffer even more because when I send your rotting corpse back to him, he will know what I did to you."

Not knowing what would happen in this garrish nightmare, Larya held her breath as Lord Caron raised his sword over Lady Arora. Before he could swing, she heard the imperial war cry and saw Duo flying through the air, swiping his sword once to cut off the arm holding the sword and then again to remove his head. A fleeting thought that Duo had lied to her about what had happened at the palace came to her, but Larya could not dwell on it as another battle raged around her.

Suddenly, Larya was pulled away from it as the room spun around her again. The sounds of battle, the shouts of rage, the screams of pain faded until it all stopped and she was back in her tent feeling light-headed.

"Take a breath," she heard Lady Arora urging her.

Although it was difficult, Larya gulped in air, then sagged weakly back onto the pillows. Lady Arora leaned over her, and when she reached out to touch her face, Larya wanted to move away from her, but she was too weak.

"I am sorry," murmured the other woman, and focusing on her face, Larya could see that tears wet her cheeks. "I must have drawn you into my world."

As she remembered what she had seen, tears gathered in Larya's eyes for this strong female that Raenald of house Caron had treated no better than the lowest slave in the Wastelands. Overwhelmed by the horror and disgust for what she had seen as well as the empathy she felt for the Guerani female, Larya reached up and drew her into an embrace. The other woman burst into tears, weeping uncontrollably as she lay in Larya's arms, and Larya knew that she had kept the truth of what had happened to herself. As they held each other in the darkest hours of the day, Larya opened her heart to Arora by allowing her to see a past with house Caron that they shared. They didn't speak, even after the tears had subsided, and she didn't care that Guerani magic was calming them both. A bond had forged between them that Larya felt was right, a bond blessed by the gods.


	79. Chapter 79 Trey comes to take Arora back

**Chapter 79**

"Where is my mate?" The first words out of Trey's mouth after he dismounted in the training yard were terse and accusing.

Apolo ignored him – he didn't want this confrontation in public – and looked past him to Lord Ardan who, along with his men, had accompanied him.

"Welcome to Edgeland Fortress, Lord Ardan."

The other man dismounted and bowed to Apolo. "I was in Imperia to give my report to the emperor when I heard that Lord Duo was here. I wanted to congratulate him for receiving the honor he truly deserves, so I decided to stop at Edgeland Fortress on my way back to my holdings." He gave a sidelong glance at Trey who was pursing his lips, not bothering to hide his impatience. "The emperor requested that I accompany him."

"Requested?" asked Apolo with a half-smile and a glance at Trey who was frowning.

Trey hadn't sent word that he was coming, but Apolo wasn't surprised after Arora had arrived. She hadn't told him why she had come, and he hoped it was because she wanted to work on mastering her powers. But the visit to the pirate settlement had been her idea so he had come to realize that she hadn't come to see him at all. Because she had taken the only transport in Imperia, Trey had to follow her on horseback and he did not look happy that he had turned a three day trip into two so that he could catch up to her. Arora hadn't told Apolo that she left without getting Trey's approval, but he was getting the idea that she had.

"Enough of the pleasantries! I want to see my mate now!"

Apolo doubted he wanted to hear that Arora had been at the pirate settlement for a handful of days. After receiving the message delivered by a taciturn terran named Jeb who informed Apolo rather abruptly that she was going to stay with Larya for a few days, Apolo might have gone back to the settlement see what she was doing if he hadn't received regular communication from her that all was well and that she was enjoying herself. Apolo trusted her to know what was best for her and was glad that she was getting time away from her duties as imperial guard, mate of the emperor and a mother. Trey, on the other hand, was probably going to bluster and demand that she be rescued from the peaceful settlement a half day's ride away.

Ardan turned his bemused gaze from Trey to Apolo. "My lord, with your permission, I will settle my men outside the fortress and then return to visit with Lord Duo."

Apolo sighed. "I am sorry to tell you that Duo has already returned to the hills with his men."

"What?!" exclaimed Trey with mingled shock and anger. "First Arora and now this? I demand that you explain why he has run off so soon!" Trey seized Apolo's arm and marched him away. When they were out of Ardan's hearing, he said, "What is going on? What has that fool done now?"

"I will explain everything after you have washed the dirt from the road and had something to eat and drink." Adding a little calming magic, he gave Trey a gentle push towards the door before he returned to Ardan. "After you have settled the men, you can come to the fortress where there will be a room prepared for you."

"I thank you, my lord." Ardan bowed to him and then moved away to rejoin his men.

Apolo was glad that Trey had not fought his magic, so he had time to think about what he would say to him about what had happened in the last few days. After his bath, Trey seemed to be more relaxed and he did not speak of what he wanted to as they shared a meal. Instead he recounted the antics of his children who he left in the capable hands of his mother and an army of nursemaids.

When he had exhausted the subject, Trey finally came back to what he really wanted to talk about. "I have been here over an hour and I have yet to see my mate. Where is your sister?"

Apolo blew out his breath. "It is a long story."

"If you tell me that she went to the hills with Duo, I will not be happy!" By the look he was giving Apolo, he knew it was an understatement.

"She did not go with Duo." He doubted Trey would like the truth any better.

"She had been telling me that she wanted some time to work with you, but I have been busy with the Baymani, so I probably didn't realize how strongly she wanted to come here."

"You have been contacted by the Baymani again?" After how they had sent their ambassador away from Calabria, Apolo didn't think they would hear from them in the near future.

Trey huffed. "They informed me that since the pirates have been cleared out, they intend to ready an expedition to the first and second moons where they once had colonies. I had hoped to ask Duo what he knew about their activities on the moons since I know that he is able to read Baymani and he has studied their history."

Suddenly he burst into laughter and he slapped his knee. "Duo Maxwell studying! Now that is rich! I guess they were teaching the wrong subjects at the Cinq Kingdom Academy."

"I am sorry you missed Duo. He did not remain at the fortress long."

"Long enough to leave a mess for us to sort out. My verbal thrashing sent him running?" Trey chuckled. "I didn't know it would be so easy to intimidate him. He usually does what he damn well pleases, so I didn't think that would change when I appointed him warlord."

Apolo grimaced, knowing that he was going to have to give Trey unpleasant news. "I sent him to the refugee settlement to see to his people and the experience did not go well."

"How so?" asked Trey, his smile fading. "They did not refuse to acknowledge him, did they?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Other things?" Trey was looking irritated. "Enlighten me."

There was no other way to tell him but directly. "Larya told him that she is carrying his child."

Trey blinked several times and his mouth dropped open, and when he recovered, he was furious. "That cursed female! Surely she is lying! Tell me she is lying!"

"I'm sorry, Trey, but there is no doubt that she is breeding. Duo believes she is lying about it being his, and because he is angry that she destroyed his trust in her, he has gone back to the hills. I doubt we'll be seeing him again any time soon. He wants nothing more to do with her." Apolo shook his head sadly. "I think he cared about her more than he wanted, but she has destroyed it."

Trey rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "I do not like this, not at all." He looked directly at Apolo. "You sensed she was not lying?"

"I was not with them when she told him, and I have a difficult time reading Larya. I was able to do it when she was gravely injured, but only because I had made a deep connection while healing her. Since then, I see and feel the same as anyone else. She was very angry at him for not believing her. I think Arora may have stayed behind to discover the truth."

"You took my mate there?"

"The visit was her idea." Apolo wondered if Arora knew about the baby all along.

"You let her stay there with Larya?" demanded Trey furiously, shooting to his feet.

"I don't think either of us has any sway over her when she has her mind made up to do something,"Apolo reminded him.

"Larya may try to harm her again!"

Apolo's brows raised. "Can you even hear yourself? You think Larya can hurt Arora? You're not talking about a well-trained assassin."

"She might as well be," grumbled Trey, falling back onto the sofa. "Only the gods know what kind of ideas she is putting into my mate's head."

Or what ideas Arora might be giving Larya.

Trey didn't speak for a moment, and then he said, "If Larya is telling Duo the truth, how are we going to convince him to accept her and the child? He won't want to give up a future he still hopes he can have with Trynity Stryfe. And what if he finally puts two and two together and realizes that Trynity was pregnant all the while she was here? How is he going to feel knowing that he not only abandoned her – gods know that female can take care of herself – but he abandoned his own children?" Trey shook his head. "Idiot! I cannot believe he accepted the crap Heero Yuy was giving him, that he couldn't see the truth that was right in front of him and now we are at this point. And I'll never forgive that red-haired bitch for her deceit."

Apolo would save his defense of Trynity for another day. Trey wasn't in a proper mood to hear how vulnerable she was feeling with everything that was happening to her at once.

"Duo told me that Newt claimed Larya was going to give him a son," Apolo told him instead.

"There! I knew she was lying!"

"I am sure she was lying to Newt to protect herself and the child."

"Of course you would! That woman could be feasting on your still beating heart before your eyes and you would see nothing amiss in it!"

Apolo ignored the dig at his feelings for Larya. "What will become of him if Duo does not claim the child?" asked Apolo. "We cannot stand by and let that happen should it prove that she is not lying."

"Does that female do anything but lie and deceive to get her way?" Trey made a frustrated sound. "Why would she do this to Duo?"

Apolo knew that Trey was not going to like the answer when he could only think the worst of Larya, but it was the only reason he could come up with after thinking about all that Duo had told him about his stay on the pirate satellite. "I think she genuinely cared for Duo and wanted to please him. She is a Calabrian female, and for her, the greatest thing she could do for him was to give him a male child."

"He's not Calabrian," grumbled Trey. "As much as I would wish it were so, Duo is a terran. Those people don't give a gods damn if a female breeds." He shook his head sadly. "Duo won't accept this child because it would be the final betrayal of Trynity Stryfe. Gods! I wish you could scrub that horrible female from his mind. I would rather see that conniving bitch Larya as his mate than have to witness further suffering – and there will be even more when he realizes he has given another woman his child – over having cheated on her."

He didn't bother reminding Trey how it felt to have his memories wiped away or that Duo emphatically refused. Duo's memories were all he had left of Trynity. "If you are ready, we can go to the settlement to see Arora, and you can discuss the matter with Larya."

"Under no circumstances will we tell Larya what we know about Trynity Stryfe because she might throw it back in his face."

"Do you really believe she is that vindictive?" asked Apolo. "She wanted to please Duo and give her own life some stability. You cannot fault her for that."

"Is it a coincidence that she announces the blessed event after I have named him my imperial guard and made him a warlord?" asked Trey with annoyance.

"She conceived on the pirate satellite," Apolo reminded him. "when she had no idea that he was anything but an opportunistic terran looking for a better life than what he had on Calabria. I cannot imagine that she was happy to learn of Duo's place in the empire since it now makes her look as if she planned to entrap him."

"And she did not?" Trey frowned. "I have read Duo's report about the pirates and the Calabrian females. Having spent time on Earth, I think the only reason those females could force those terran males to give them an oath was because they were trapped on the satellite and could not escape their responsibility to them and their offspring. Duo is not in their position. He is free to do as he pleases on Calabria, with or without my approval."

Trey shook his head. "I am not happy about any of this for so many reasons, not the least of which I don't want to have to see that duplicitous female day after day should Duo come to his senses and give her his oath. Gods damn! Arora won't like it either. You know how jealous she is of Larya. I just hope Duo is prepared to protect his mate from mine should that female ever rest her gaze on me a moment too long."

Apolo pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at Trey's over inflation of either Larya's interest in him or Arora's enmity towards the other woman. He hadn't sensed any jealousy in his sister before he left her with Larya. In fact, she seemed more curious about her. Arora had been impressed by what she had seen of the refugee settlement. She spent so little time among females that Apolo could feel her anxiety about interacting with Larya, but he had supposed that she wanted to determine the truth for Duo. He was glad that she had decided to stay and that she was enjoying herself. Apolo could not fault her for wanting to cast off her responsibilities for a few days. Too bad Trey had come chasing after her to remind her of them, more importantly, of her responsibility to him.

They left for the refugee settlement in the early afternoon accompanied by Ardan and his men. The warlord had been very disappointed that Duo had not been at Edgeland Fortress, and with nothing else to do before setting out for his holdings in the north, he agreed to continue as the emperor's escort although Apolo doubted Trey was in any danger. Since returning from the west, his only opposition was the tribes in the hills. Trey surely knew there was no reasonable solution to the problem of the tribes wishing to maintain their independence of imperial rule, and that was why he sent Duo to deal with them. Duo's solutions were always unconventional, so Trey was counting on him to deal with the problem. So far his solution didn't please anyone except Joran and his tribe who were camped on a prime piece of land a day's ride from the fortress.

Upon arriving at the settlement, they were detained at the gate which Apolo noted had been fortified since the last time he had been there several days earlier. Trey was beyond annoyed to be stopped at the closed gate, so he ordered Ardan to break it open, but the arrival of a man giving permission for them to enter made it unnecessary.

"I recognize you," said the man, speaking to Apolo. "You and that pretty sister of yours came through the gate Duo Maxwell broke down. As you see, we have taken steps to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Who are you to control entrance to Lord Duo's holding?" demanded Trey before Apolo could respond. "And do you know who I am?"

The man rubbed his grizzled face. "Don't know you from any other sword-toting Calabrian. I'm Tuck. I suppose you would call me Larya's scribe because she doesn't read and I can cipher a bit so I ..."

"I am the emperor!" snapped Trey irritably.

Tuck rubbed his face again, and then he turned to consult with an older terran that Apolo recognized as Jeb from his visit to Edgeland Fortress a few days ago with Arora's message. Jeb spit something out of his mouth that landed near Trey's mount who snorted and skittered away from it, prompting Trey to draw up on the reins which in turn made his horse rear. Apolo heard Trey cursing as he struggled to control his nervous mount, and no one spoke as they watched him settle the horse. Apolo noted that the terrans were amused by his ordeal and he was glad Trey didn't see them exchange grins.

"Jeb," Tuck said when Trey finally had the animal under control. "Did Larya say anything about keeping the emperor out?"

"Keep me out?" Trey was furious. "How dare that … that ..." He seemed to realize that he had nothing to gain by insulting Larya because he did not finish whatever he intended to say.

Jeb spit again, but this time in another direction. "She said to let the emperor in when he arrived."

"Why didn't you say so when I identified myself?" asked Trey angrily.

"No one asked me," said Jeb. "I just got the order myself a few minutes before you got here."

"Arora must have sensed us coming," Apolo told Trey. He brought his mount closer to him and reached out to touch his arm to calm him because the waves of anger were rolling hotly off him. "Let's go see Arora and you will feel better."

Trey shook off his touch, but not before he had absorbed most of his anger. "I would prefer a little respect from the people I rule."

"You may want to talk to Larya about that," said Tuck to which Jeb nodded in agreement. "I think she has an opinion on the matter."

Trey dismounted and turned to look at Ardan. "Have your men care for the horses and patrol the perimeter until we leave. Come with me."

After giving his men the order, Ardan dismounted and fell into step behind Trey and Apolo, wary of his surroundings although Apolo doubted they had anything to fear from the women stopping their domestic chores and gathering their children close as Tuck led them through the settlement. The men had been busy making repairs or fortifying the simple structures that were replacing the tents they had been provided when they first arrived, but they stopped and moved closer to their women and children as strangers walked among them.

"I don't like this," grumbled Trey with a glance around. "They seemed to be settling in and I don't want another group of people living in the empire that won't give me their oaths."

"You don't know that they won't," Apolo told him.

"Apparently the nuance of disrespect was too subtle for you," muttered Trey. Suddenly he stopped and his wide eyes and rigid stance at seeing his campaign tent on a platform raised off the ground told Apolo that his temper had been charged again. "Who authorized that female to take my tent? By the gods, she has much to answer for! And where is my mate?"

He had nearly shouted the last, and Apolo pressed his lips together again, but his time in annoyance. Trey's imperial arrogance sometimes emerged at inopportune times, especially when he failed to recognize that tact would be a better strategy.

The opening to the tent stirred and a female stepped out. Apolo's brows shot up to see her dressed in what appeared to be a battle tunic similar to Arora's, and in her belt were tucked two long, curved daggers like those used by Meridon's warriors. Her dark hair was tightly braided against her head, so Apolo saw Arora's hand in her appearance.

"I am Jaelesa, Larya's guard. Who shall I say wishes to see her?"

Trey was gaping at her incredulously, probably because he had never seen an armed Calabrian female other than his mate. Apolo knew that he had long since ceased to think of Arora as a female even though she was his mate and the mother of his children. Jaelesa was a beautiful female who looked as though she might be able to use the weapons, and based on their design, Apolo wondered if the terrans had already begun trading with Joran's people.

"Tell Larya that Emperor Trey has come to see her," he told her.

"I didn't come to see her!" snapped Trey. "In fact, she is the last person I want to see at the moment."

Apolo ignored him. "And tell her that he would be honored to visit with her."

"I would not! I want to see that my mate has not been harmed."

Jaelesa gave Trey an insultingly brief look before she rested her dark gaze on Apolo. "If she isn't happy the Guerani lord has come to visit, I will be in her stead."

The idea of spending time in this female's pillows was not unpleasant. "Perhaps you should tell Larya that we have arrived."

She nodded and spun to walk back into the tent, the sway of her hips meant to entice him. Smiling as he watched, he suddenly grunted when Trey elbowed him in the side. "By the gods, you need a mate! Maybe you wouldn't be panting after every female you see."

"I do not pant after every female I see," grumbled Apolo as he rubbed his side. Only the ones that made it obvious that he was invited to their pillows.

Another female stepped out, this one equally lovely with sparkling blue eyes and fair hair. "My name is Cylie. You are welcome to enter."

"I should hope so," grunted Trey as he stomped up the steps to the platform. "This is my tent, after all."

Cylie curled her arm around Apolo's and pressed closer to him when he came to the entrance with Trey. "You must be Lord Apolo." She rubbed his arm and he could not help but feel an attraction to her. He tried his best not to turn down any females. "Would you care to join Jaelesa and me later to share the evening meal? Our pillows are quite comfortable."

Trey didn't give him a chance to respond as he jerked his arm away from her and shoved Apolo inside. If Trey wasn't surprised by the luxurious décor of his campaign tent, Apolo certainly was, and because he enjoyed the company of females, he was delighted to see so many sitting in the spacious outer room on large pillows, many with children in their laps. They had been talking, but they now fell silent and heads turned in their direction. Apolo wanted to look at each of them, to take pleasure in their femininity, but his gaze was instantly drawn across the large tent where his sister sat with Larya.

There could not be two more attractive females in the entire empire. If he did not sense her, Apolo would hardly believe that the dark-haired female leaning close to Larya was his sister. Had he ever seen her wear anything but a tunic and leggings? Now she was wearing a dark blue gown that shimmered when she moved, and her hair was flowing free from its usual braids to fall in thick waves over her shoulders.

Larya and Arora shared an intimate smile before she nodded to Jaelesa, and the armed female clapped her hands which signaled the departure of the other women and children. Apolo risked a glance at Trey to see that he was standing with his mouth agape, his eyes wide, and he did not need to use his Guerani senses to know that he was nigh overwhelmed by the change in the woman he claimed as his mate.

"You were right, Arora," Larya said to her over her shoulder. "He has come to the settlement bellowing like a canyon beast."

Trey was momentarily flustered, and he had difficulty taking his eyes from Arora, especially when she blushed lightly at Larya's words. He looked at Larya, his brows drawn together. "Who gave you leave to use this tent and to take these things?"

Larya swept her gaze over Trey silently for a moment and then she said, "Lord Apolo gave permission for my people to take whatever we needed from Edgeland Fortress."

Apolo felt Trey's disapproval before he turned his gaze to look at him. "You could not have made any limitation on what the pirates commandeered?"

"Refugees," Apolo corrected him. "And borrowed is a better term because I believe several of the tents have been returned to the fortress already as they make alternative structures."

Trey spun to look at Larya. "And those structures? Did Lord Duo give them leave to build on lands that do not belong to him?"

Larya put her hands on her hips and Apolo's gaze, as well as Trey's, was drawn to the rounding of her belly. "That hill weasel gave us no direction before he rushed off to fight your enemies, and when he came to visit, he did nothing but take me to my pillows for many hours before he refused to acknowledge our child and hurried off to the hills again."

Trey turned his head to look at Apolo. "I think you left out some details about Duo's visit to his holding."

"This is not his holding," stated Larya before Apolo could respond.

Arora stood, drawing all their attention. "I agree with Larya. Duo had good intentions in bringing them to Calabria rather than sending them to Bayman as originally planned, but he has shown that he has little interest in their fate."

"You are siding with her?" demanded Trey, both surprised and angry. "This female tried to kill you!"

Apolo rolled his eyes as his sister put her hands on her hips. "Why is it so easy for you to forget how many hours I have trained to be the best of your warriors so that I can protect you? You may have been befuddled that morning, but by the gods, you did not befuddle me enough to make Larya's attack a threat! She cannot even use a dagger and she abhors violence."

"It is true," said Larya grimly. "I can only fight with a pillow."

Apolo chuckled as he remembered her bashing Duo with a pillow, but Arora's frown sobered him, and he noticed that Trey was glaring at him as if he were blaming him for his sister's anger. As if they hadn't had the same argument over and over again!

Trey spun back to look at Larya. "Do you deny that I had just cause to send you from Calabria? You helped that fiend Dilan take her away from me, and you put her in Xuxa's hands!"

"You seem to have come out of that situation quite well," said Larya tartly and Apolo caught Arora smiling.

"Don't claim that you were forcing my hand," argued Trey.

"I wasn't forcing your hand," agreed Larya. "I was trying to avoid another of Lady Xuxa's beatings because I did not particularly enjoy feeling the knobby cane she used striking my bare back for the twisted amusement of men like Lord Wyskop."

"Are you done arguing with her?" asked Arora. "I made an effort to look nice for you, and gods know it was far more difficult for me than training with my sword. Larya is a ruthless taskmaster."

Trey's brows shot up. "Just what could you have possibly learned from her?"

The shyly seductive smile she gave Trey told Apolo it was probably more than arranging her hair.

"By the time you return from washing off the filth of the road, I will have a meal waiting for you to enjoy with your mate." Larya looked at Apolo now and he was nearly lost in her pale purple gaze. "I wish for you to remain." She looked past him to Ardan who was standing just inside the tent. "That warrior can protect the emperor in your stead, if he is so frightened of the women and children and men who do not even carry weapons."

After throwing Larya one last glare, Trey stomped out with Ardan following looking as if he would rather be elsewhere. Apolo certainly understood that look because he suspected that Trey was going to complain.

"Come sit with me, brother." Arora had returned to her place on a cushion and Apolo went to her, reluctantly taking his gaze from Larya. When he sat beside her, she took his hand to make a stronger connection between them.

 _"Larya is not lying about the baby. Duo is the child's father."_

 _"Accepting it will be devastating to him." Apolo let Arora feel the pain he had taken from Duo. "We cannot force him."_

 _"What will become of Larya?" asked Arora and he sensed that she had struck up a friendship with her. "If Duo does not acknowledge the child ..."_

 _"If he does not, I will," Apolo interrupted her._

 _"You will not! Trey will never allow it, and neither will I. You will only cause problems between you and Duo and Larya, and I don't want to think about the confusion you will cause their son."_

Larya was watching them suspiciously, so he spoke aloud. "You wished to speak to me?"

To his surprise, Larya spoke instead and he was glad to have an excuse to look at her. "One of my females needs your help," she told him. "I would be very grateful if you could do something for her."

Arora squeezed his hands. "She was terribly abused and it has injured her mind."

Apolo glanced at Larya who looked quickly away from him. He should never have gone into her mind when he healed her because she would not forgive him. Larya had suffered as no female should, but she was strong, and if he couldn't help her, then at least he would do what he could for another and told his sister as much.

"Larya will take you to her," she said as Trey ducked into the tent followed by an older female carrying a platter of food along with another carrying a pitcher and cups.

Apolo rose along with Larya and he was following her out when Trey seized him by the arm. "Where are you going with that female?"

Glancing back at his sister who had arranged herself so that the fabric of her gown enticingly clung to her curves as she reclined on the cushion before which the other females placed the food and drink before hurrying out, he turned to look at Trey. "Did you want me to stay?"

Trey looked from Larya to his mate, and then he shook his head. "Gods no! But I don't want you going with her."

Larya did not give Apolo a chance to respond. She shoved him aside so that she could stand before Trey and she raised her chin to meet his gaze. "I do not want your sorcerer. He has agreed to help one of my women. Do not worry that I will seduce him because I have no reason to."

Apolo winced at the truth of her words, but Trey scarcely seemed mollified until Arora let out an irritated sigh that warned him any chance of spending time alone with her would end with an unpleasant argument if he didn't let them go.

Larya marched out without even glancing at him to see if he would follow which, or course, he did. "I prefer not to discuss our previous encounters," Larya told him when he caught up to her.

"I am not incapable of hearing," he responded wryly. "And I understand that you have chosen to make your life with Duo Maxwell." That didn't mean that he was willing to give her up so easily, but he wasn't going to press her now.

She did not respond as she walked stiffly beside him.

"Is the child well?" he asked, hoping she would ask him to examine her.

"Your sister told me that he has a strong essence." She smiled and put her hand on her rounded belly. "I often feel his vigorous movements so I know that he will be a great warrior."

Apolo did not respond as he wondered how that would happen if no male would claim him. Her son would be shunned among imperials and have to make his life among the people that had adopted Larya as their leader which would most certainly prevent him from any consideration to train as a warrior. Apolo doubted Larya knew the ramifications of her decision and he was sure that Duo did not understand what would become of the son he would not acknowledge.

"I don't need your pity," snapped Larya with a frown and he realized his face must have betrayed his thoughts. "Duo will come to his senses. All the terran males have accepted their offspring. Why would he not?"

"You seem very sure of him. Is that why you seduced him without telling him why you were doing it?"

She did not answer, because she did not want to answer him or because they had come to one of the newly built structures. Outside stood the woman who had brought the food for Trey along with Jeb. Larya introduced the female as Naelie who was Jeb's mate, and the older female was profuse in her thanks although Apolo was not sure what he would do to help. Larya went into the small building with him and she took him into one of the side rooms where they found a young female applying a needle to cloth. When she saw Larya, she jumped from her pillows and hurried to show Larya what she had been sewing. Larya praised the crooked work that looked as though it had been sewn by a child.

"Onda, this is Lord Apolo. He would like to speak to you."

Onda turned her wide eyes to Apolo and he could see the pain in the depths that others could not. "He is very pretty."

Larya laughed. "Indeed, he is very pretty." She turned to leave, but she looked at Apolo over her shoulder. "Please help her. We all care for her very much."

"I will do what I can." Apolo wasn't sure what he would do, but he trusted the ancestors to help him when he needed guidance. He started by watching her sew for several moments, and then he began to ask her questions about her everyday life. After they had conversed for nearly an hour and he thought she trusted him, he reached out to take her hands.

He was unprepared by what he read through his touch, and that was just her most recent experience on the pirate satellite when the foul bastard Gus had abused her terribly until Duo ended his life. Onda had been confused by what she witnessed when Duo killed the man, but Apolo would thank Duo for giving the terran a death he richly deserved. After delving even deeper into her memories, pushing past the mental blocks she had placed in her own mind to keep from remembering her suffering, Apolo saw that the abuse had begun in the north at Wyskop's slave market when she was a child that had been taken from a hill tribe. Upon arriving at the slave village, Onda had kicked and spit on the scribe, Radnal, who punished her severely and then kept her as his own personal slave, abusing her horribly until she no longer amused him. After that she had been sold and resold until she ended up in the Wastelands with a master who passed her along to the pirates.

Apolo was sickened by what he saw, and when he faltered, the ancestors stayed with him to help him heal the young woman's fragile mind. She had once been spirited, but so many years of abuse had made her weak and uncaring of what became of her. He wasn't surprised that she had wished more than once that her master would kill her. After what he had seen of Larya's past, Apolo was surprised that she had not been broken like Onda. Larya had found a way to cope with what Xuxa had forced on her, and somehow it had made her stronger.

Apolo worked with the help of the ancestors to make sure she never remembered what had happened to her by going through the layers of her memories and destroying the worst ones while maintaining some so that her past life would not be a void. When he was done, he felt drained as well as sickened by what he had seen of her life, every bit as sickened by what he had seen of Larya's life. Apolo hoped that the changes Trey had decred meant that no female would ever have to suffer again.

He finished by giving Onda pleasant dreams, and then Apolo left her to sleep, confident that when she awoke, she would be the woman the gods meant her to be and not a child in a woman's body.

Larya was sitting with Naelie and Jeb in the main room of the structure which was lit with crystals. There hadn't been enough crystals at the fortress to spare for the refugees, so he wondered where they got them and the furnishings he saw in the small house and in Larya's tent.

"That took longer than I expected," remarked Jeb with a grunt.

Naelie gave him an admonishing look before standing. "Will you be wanting something to eat? I saved some of our meal for you."

Apolo nodded, glad to at least have food to help in his recovery. He looked at Larya and saw that she was looking pointedly away from him, so he turned his attention to Jeb. "I understand that Lord Duo did not receive a warm welcome on his visit. The emperor has made him responsible for you since he brought you to Calabria."

"We didn't ask for it," said Jeb, then returned to ruminating whatever he had in his mouth.

"He saved your life," Apolo reminded him, having seen the incident with Gus through Onda's eyes.

When Jeb didn't respond, Apolo turned his attention to Naelie who was setting a plate of food before him. "I appreciate the meal. Healing is very draining."

The older woman smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to serve a polite man." She gave Jeb a pointed sidelong glance which the terran ignored, so she looked back at Apolo. "Jaelesa was a tribeswoman before she was captured, and she claimed that the older females of her tribe spoke about how the Guerani healers recovered from using their craft."

Apolo grinned. "She must have known that I would heal Onda because she offered me a place among her pillows this night."

"You should take her up on her offer," spoke up Larya. "Otherwise you will have to return to Edgeland Fortress, and I doubt you want to leave the emperor among us without his imperial guard."

"My sister is also his imperial guard, and you already heard her say that he cannot distract her from her duty. I pity any man..." he raised his brows as he met her gaze, "or woman that would dare to attack him when he is with her."

Larya looked away and he regretted bringing up her past. Apolo wondered if he would ever be able to engage with her without doing or saying something that would drive her further away.

He finished the meal Naelie had brought for him without adding to the conversation between Naelie and Jeb while Larya sat quietly among them, her fingers laced over her belly. Apolo considered reaching out with his senses to touch the essence of the child, but he was too weak and with his luck, Larya would realize what he was doing. He did not need to use his powers to see that Larya loved her baby and he fantasized that she was carrying his child. The thought sent a surge of feeling through him, for the mother and for the child. He would devote his life to her happiness if only she would let him, but she was oblivious to feelings she stirred in him.

The gods were cruel to keep her just out of his reach.


	80. Chapter 80 New life for Onda

**Chapter 80**

Conscious of Lord Apolo's eyes on her, Larya resisted the urge to look up and meet his gaze, but she knew how dangerous that would be. Whether he was using his powers or not, he would stir in her memories she did not want to have about being with him in the Wastelands. She was glad that the Guerani lord had healed Onda, but she would rather not have any more interaction with him than necessary. If Jaelesa and Cylie had not invited him to their pillows, Naelie would have offered him a place in their spacious lodging and Larya did not want to sleep in the same room as the sorcerer.

"Do you want any more to eat, my lord?" asked Naelie, drawing her attention back to Apolo who had eaten everything on his plate.

"He's not your lord," grumbled Jeb with a suspcious glare at Apolo. Because Larya did not want to speak to him and Jeb was, by nature, taciturn, Naelie had entertained their guest, and at times the warlord seemed to be flirting with her.

Naelie frowned at her mate. "I am Calabrian. He is my lord."

Thinking that it would be a good time to leave, Larya rose with as much grace as she could muster although the extra weight in front made it difficult. She was relieved that she did not stumble to catch herself because she disliked how clumsy she had gotten.

"If you wish, my lord, I will take you to Jaelesa's lodging," she offered although she would rather ask Jeb to do it. But given Jeb's current mood, he say or do something that would offend the emperor's imperial guard and Larya did not want anything to spoil Trey's visit to the settlement.

Lord Apolo stood, then nodded to Jeb before going to Naelie whose hands he took to raise to his lips. Larya tried not to think about how those lips felt brushing against her skin, but the memory was too strong and a shiver ran through her.

"I thank you again, Naelie. I enjoyed the meal and your pleasant company." He leaned in close and Larya could see that he was whispering something in her ear. Jeb rose to his feet, clenching his fists at his side, but Apolo released her and stepped away.

He turned to Larya. "I am ready to go."

Seeing that Naelie's eyes were shining, Larya looked from her to Apolo curiously, then she turned and walked out. She didn't know if he had followed until she was standing outside under the light of both moons and he stepped out to join her. Without acknowledging him, she started to walk in the direction of the tent that Jaelesa shared with Cylie. She would rather not be alone with this man, but she had no choice at the moment, so she tried to act as if his presence did not disturb her.

After several unnerving moments of silence, she asked, "What did you say to Naelie?"

He lengthened his stride so that he was walking beside her. "When I took her hands, I sensed what she wanted most and I was able to tell her that nothing would keep her from getting it."

Larya stopped and turned to look up at his face. He was far too handsome in the light of day, but in the light from the moons, he nearly took her breath away. Maybe she should have sent him with Jeb afterall instead of putting herself in this dangerous situation. "What is it that she wants?"

"A child with the man she loves," he told her with a smile. "She feared that she was too old, but she is not."

"Did you use your magic to help her?" Larya asked curiously.

"I have no magic left to help her," Apolo told her and she wondered if he was telling the truth. "I could only sense that nothing will prevent her if she wishes to try, so I imagine she will discuss it with her mate." He paused only a breath before he added, "which is how it should be done, Larya."

She stiffened, angry that he would lecture her. "I have no regrets," she told him as she put a hand on her belly. "The only one who will regret it is that idiot terran when he comes to his senses."

"Have you given any thought to what will happen if he does not?" Apolo took a step closer to her and Larya fought the urge to move away. While he frightened her, she was not a coward.

"Do not trouble yourself over my future and certainly not over the future of my child," she said with more calm than she felt. "I trust Duo Maxwell, otherwise I would not have chosen him to sire my son."

"You don't know everything you should about him."

Larya huffed. "I know enough. He claims to love a terran woman. But she is far away and I am here, ready to care for him as a mate should."

"You must surely know that should the opportunity arise, he will not hesitate to return to Earth, to that woman? He does not see his life here as permanent no matter what you or Trey want."

Before she could respond, he took a step closer and cupped her face in his hands. "You deserve better, Larya. I know it, you know it, and Duo knows it. That is why he will not bind you with an oath he cannot honor."

She was forced to look at his face now and the intensity of his gaze frightened her. "I don't believe you! He will not reject me because I am giving him a son! I trust him!"

"You can trust me, too," he told her softly as he dipped his head, and he would have touched his lips to hers, but she turned her head to avoid the intimate caress.

"You are wrong. I do not trust you," she said, remembering how she had felt when she awoke from Draevyn's beating on the way to Edgeland Fortress. "You violated my memories, my thoughts, my feelings, my very essence."

He released her and took a step back. "I am sorry, Larya. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Why should I?" she demanded in frustration. After spending several days with his sister, Larya had come to understand that the Guerani were not terrible sorcerers, but nothing could make her forget what he had done to her when she was vulnerable. Now he knew everything about her, probably things she did not even know about herself, and seeing herself through his eyes made her feel ashamed.

"I cannot change what I did, and I am sorry that I did not consider how you would feel." He let out a long sigh. "You touched something inside me, Larya, and I wanted to know you."

He sounded contrite, but it wasn't enough. "When you invaded my mind, you took the only thing that was mine! You violated me in a way even Lord Caron had never done." When he winced, she felt sick to think that he was remembering whatever he had seen of her memories of the vile warlord.

Turning away from him, not wanting to see any more reactions to whatever he was thinking about her and what she had done for Lady Xuxa, she said, "Come this way. The sooner I deliver you to Jaelesa and Cylie, the sooner I can find my own rest."

The touch of his hand on her arm stopped her, and after shrugging it off quickly, she turned to look at him in question. "I am not going to their pillows," he told her softly.

"Do you think I care if you lay with them?" asked Larya. For all she cared, he could make his bed with a Wasteland dog.

He shrugged. "I did not think about your opinion at all, Larya, since you have made it quite clear that you have no interest in me."

"I have no other place for you to go," she admitted.

"I will sleep under the moons. The ground may be hard, but I am not unused to it since I have spent most of the last four years sleeping there."

"I doubt you slept alone," she said before she could stop herself.

Apolo chuckled. "Some nights I slept with Trey, others I spent with Duo, or Shamara or my horse, so you are right, I did not sleep alone."

Larya did not know how to respond, so she said, "Then I will return to Naelie's home for the night. Please do not disturb your sister and her mate."

"I usually do not," he told her departing back. "I would be a fool to start tonight."

As she put more distance between them, Larya smiled at his remark. At least his sister would get some privacy to try a portion of the suggestions Larya had given her to please her mate. She hadn't been surprised, given Arora's upbringing, that some of her suggestions had shocked her although they were quite tame in comparison to what Xuxa had taught her. She hoped that the emperor appreciated her efforts in teaching the naïve Guerani female. Perhaps that might even make him look a little more kindly upon her, though she dared not hope he would forgive her for what she had done in the past.

Larya returned to Naelie and Jeb's to the pillows provided for her to sleep on. They had already retired to their own room, and as Larya was falling asleep, she wondered if they discussed the possibility of having a child. That led her to remember Lord Apolo's admonishment of her own circumstances. Despite what she was hearing about Duo, she was convinced that she knew him better. He told her that he loved his terran female, but she didn't care if he did. She wanted the Duo Maxwell who had nursed her through Draevyn's beating, who had disposed of Gus when she had begun to worry that he was becoming uncontrollable, who had killed Newt and then saved her from Draevyn. She was certain that the gods had tied their fates when she learned the truth about him. As she drifted to sleep, it was with the pleasant thought that her child was the son of a warlord and imperial guard of the emperor.

The following morning she awoke to the noises of Naelie preparing a meal, and Larya was surprised that she had slept after second sunrise. She was stiff from spending the night away from her usual bed, and Naelie offered to massage her aching back, but Larya did not want to waste any time before returning to her own lodging. She had hoped to speak to Onda after hearing from Naelie that she had changed much after waking from Lord Apolo's healing. But Onda had gone with the warlord, Ardan, who had come in search of Apolo. He had offered to help her gather the morning meal, and Naelie told Larya that neither had returned so she had to do it herself.

After sharing the meal with Naelie who tactfully did not bring up Lord Apolo, Larya went to the small stream where she usually bathed and found Arora there finishing her own morning bath. Larya entered the water with her, and for a few moments she concentrated on washing.

Arora spoke first. "My mate was well pleased by my training."

Smiling, Larya asked, "Does he wish for you to continue your lessons with me?"

The other woman's face became pink. "I cannot imagine what more you could teach me."

Larya knew that was true. Arora would not be able to imagine half of what Lady Xuxa had taught her. "Perhaps you should spend more time perfecting what I have."

"I think you are right," agreed Arora. "I have raised my mate's expectations more than enough for now."

They shared a laugh, and then Arora said, "Please join us for a meal. My mate wishes to speak to you."

"Speak, or scold me? Your brother has already done the latter."

Arora frowned. "I am surprised that he would speak a cross word to you."

"He did not," admitted Larya, "but he reproached me for not consulting Duo before deciding on my own to give him a child."

Arora already knew why Larya had done what she had. Even if she hadn't been able to read her thoughts and feelings, they had discussed it thoroughly. Nobody knew Duo better than Arora after she had spent so much time with him on campaign, and she feared that Duo might not be able to accept the child. Larya suspected that she knew more about why, but she would not discuss it, probably because she did not quite trust her. While the suspicion hurt, Larya could not blame her after she had done in the past on Lady Xuxa's orders.

She remembered Onda then, and after thanking her for her help in soliciting her brother's cooperation, she asked about the warlord she had gone with that morning. "Onda made a terrible mistake in trusting Gus on the pirate satellite," Larya told her. "I would not want her to make a similar mistake so soon."

Arora smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear in Lord Ardan. I doubt there is a more gentle warlord. While his men are well-trained, they much prefer working the soil and gathering the wool of the mountain sheep on the far side of the Sacred Hills. I saw them together earlier, and Onda was leading him about like one of his sheep led to the shearing."

Larya would like to see Onda ordering about an imperial warlord, but she wanted to speak to the emperor also and returning to the tent with Arora seemed like the best time to do it.

They remained near the stream, where they combed out their hair and talked about the previous evening as they let the warm sun and gentle breeze dry them before they dressed. When Larya told Arora about the uncomfortable meal with her brother, Arora laughed and suggested that Apolo was probably trying to make Jeb jealous. Arora did was too shy to give Larya details about her night with her mate, and she didn't press her, but from what she did say, Larya knew the emperor would be in a better frame of mind this day.

However, when they entered the large tent later, Trey was pacing, and seeing them, he halted and faced them. "Where have you been?" he demanded accusingly of his mate. "And you were with her?"

"Your mate is not afraid of me," Larya told him tartly. She noticed that Naelie had delivered a meal while they were bathing, but he had not touched it, probably because he was too worried about Arora and what she might be doing to her.

Arora took her hand. "Join us. We can talk as we share the meal."

The sour look on the emperor's face told Larya that he would rather she not and that made her want to sit with them. "I would be delighted. Will your brother be joining us?"

"I sent him back to Edgeland Fortress," spoke up Trey tersely. "I don't need to see him moping because he can't get what he wants. I have you to thank, Larya, for making him miserable."

"Trey!" Arora was angry on Larya's behalf, but Larya did not need her to defend her.

"If she hadn't seduced him in the first place …" he began, but Larya cut him off.

"I never encouraged him," she retorted. "I did what Lady Xuxa, my master, bade me to do. I didn't have a choice!"

"Like the time you tried to seduce me?" he demanded with a sidelong glance at his mate, probably expecting her to react. But Larya and Arora had already discussed the incident and had shared a laugh over his reaction to her.

"I much preferred seducing your imperial guard," she said with a shrug. "He is a male that knows how to please a female while you were a boy with no experience who would have fumbled and ended up hurting himself."

Trey's face became a shade darker, and Larya saw Arora biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"As for your imperial guard, I have done everything I can to convince him that I have no interest in spending more time with him, among my pillows or otherwise." Trey did not need to know how often she had thought of those days she had spent with Apolo in the Wastelands, distracting him from his duty to Trey. For those few days, she could forget about her own obligations to Lady Xuxa and that time had been all too short. Even after what he had done to lose her trust, she could not forget how it felt to be in his arms.

"You must have told him something to convince him because he made no protest at leaving you behind," remarked Trey. "Good riddance! I do not need two of my imperial guards mired in problems of your making."

Larya frowned at him."If that is your way of bringing up Duo, that was poorly done."

"My mate suffers from a lack of tact," said Arora. "And it is not a recent affliction."

He gave her an exasperated look before turning to Larya. "I am not sure I like all the changes I am seeing in my mate after only a few days in your company."

"I doubt you are referring to her progress among the pillows," said Larya with a sniff. "Despite the time you spent among your mother's people, you are still like other Calabrian males. Unlike the terran males, you cannot tolerate a female that speaks her mind."

"That is not true!" But Larya knew she had struck a nerve by the coloring of his cheeks.

"I used to speak my mind freely," Arora said. "Especially when we were children." She did not need to say that when he came of age, he expected his female to be meek. His mate was anything but meek, and Larya had learned from Arora that she was tired of trying, albeit not very well, to be the Calabrian female he desired. Why should she when she could handle a sword better than any Calabrian male?

Trey gave her another exasperated look and then turned his attention back to Larya. "I know that Arora has already told you that Duo will have great difficulty in accepting the child, but I want to add my own warning. He needs to maintain the belief that he will one day be reunited with Trynity Stryfe. His separation from her makes him physically ill, and I cannot imagine what will happen when he realizes that he is the father of your child."

"Are you telling me that he can never accept my son?" asked Larya incredulously. She could not imagine what her child's future would be like if a male did not take him into his house.

Trey waved his hand dismissively. "I will convince him to do what is right for the child."

"What if you cannot?" asked Larya fearfully. She meant to give her child a good future with a man she had determined had a good heart and gentle essence, not a future of uncertainty and shame.

"I told you that I will convince him, female!" he barked at her.

Arora sighed and put her hand on her mate's arm to calm him. Larya knew by that gesture that the emperor was probably doubting his ability to change Duo's mind and that did not make her feel any better. "We must all trust in the gods to do what is right for everyone."

They all fell silent then for a moment before Larya asked, "Will you be staying longer? Another night, perhaps?"

"Gods no!" snapped Trey. "We must return to Imperia. I am having difficulty with the Baymani and need to negotiate with them. I would have thought they would be more appreciative that we removed the pirates, but they are using their disappearance as an excuse to encroach on Calabrian space. I would have liked to speak to Duo, but you have made that an impossibility. He'll probably stay in the hills until hell freezes over now."

Larya shrugged. "The winter freeze in the hills should be starting, so we will be seeing him soon then."

"I wasn't talking about that." Trey shook his head. "Duo uses more terran euphemisms than I do. How in the name of the gods did you understand him?"

"What was to understand?" she asked with a frown. "He has the same needs and has them filled like all other Calabrian males."

"I am surprised that he acted on them," grunted Trey. "There were plenty of females here that tried to tempt him from his vow to stay true to that red-haired she-devil."

"I did not give him a choice," Larya told him. "I gave him the noxious brew your mother left behind, and when he was insensate, I clasped his wrists in chains and anchored him to the bed."

"By the gods!" The emperor seemed horrified by her cleverness.

"He did not realize what was happening, and he even called me by his female's name. Unfortunately, he was overexcited, so I had to exert more effort by …"

"I've heard more than I wanted," Trey cut her off. "I certainly do not want to hear what you had to do to get him to perform. He could not have been happy when he sobered."

"He was initially displeased," recalled Larya. "But I knew how to mollify him, and before I let him loose to leave so that he could rest and then return to his work, I invited him to spend the night with me. I did not think that he would, but that night he came to me and we repeated what we had done and continued to do for many nights after until he wished to be released from the chains."

"When did you conceive?" asked Trey, his gaze disapproving.

"The first time," she told him unabashedly. "After what he had done for Onda and Jeb, I knew that I wanted him to sire my children."

The emperor slapped his hand over his face. "Gods, this is going to be messy!" He peeked at his wife through his fingers. "Let's go back to Imperia. I would rather haggle with the Baymani than deal with what is going on here."

Larya took a step towards him, putting up her hands. "You will not leave until you release these people from his lordship."

Trey grimaced. "Release them from his lordship? Who will be responsible for them then?" When she raised her brows, he shook his head vehemently. "No! Not you Larya!"

"Why not?" demanded Arora, her hands on her hips. "You can trust me to lead your army across the mountains and command them in battle, but you cannot trust Larya to continue as she has been doing for nearly three years? They are her people, not Duo's. They don't trust him, but they do trust her."

"You are forgetting that I need to trust her," Trey retorted. "By the gods, woman, I don't need the warlords rebelling, first because I have shown Duo disapproval by taking away his people, and second by replacing him with this … this ..."

He did not finish his sentence, whether it was because of her raised brows or his mate's furious gaze, Larya did not know. She had heard many ways to describe her, so he could not think of anything new, but she was touched to see that Arora was ready to defend her.

"After you eat, I will show you around and introduce you to the people here," Larya said as she headed to the opening to the tent. "Do not be long. I have much to show you."

Several females were waiting outside the tent, most there to catch a glimpse of the emperor and his mate, so Larya visited with them and their children while they waited. When the emperor and his lady finally emerged, they were surprised to see so many people outside. Of course Lady Arora was already acquainted with them and greeted them warmly while her husband hesitated at first and then followed her gracious lead to speak to the females and their children. Larya was surprised when he even lifted a little dark-haired girl and carried her on his hip until her mother shyly took her back so that she could take a nap. They would speak of what he had done for many years to come.

When the women moved away, chattering excitedly about meeting and speaking to the emperor himself, Larya rolled her eyes when she saw Trey preening with self-importance. "The terrans will not give you an oath," she told him to bring him back to reality.

Trey sighed deeply. "How am I to rule them if they refuse to acknowledge me?"

Larya put her arm around his and led him forward. "They certainly will not rebel against you, my lord. They have no weapons and no training, and if they were of a violent nature, they would have joined Newt on his raids. Come and meet them, and you will see that they have much to offer the empire in place of a strong sword arm."

As Arora walked behind them, she led the emperor through the settlement where he learned of the thriving trade that several of the inhabitants had already engaged in with merchants in Imperia. They had been on the surface for three months, and shortly after settling in, the industrious terrans found ways to make a comfortable life. One of the men was proficient in making pottery which his mate painted and they sold to a merchant who in turn offered them in his market stall in the imperial plaza. Another mand polished stones which his mate used in jewelry that the imperial warriors purchased to offer to their prospective mates. Larya was wearing a necklace and a bracelet of translucent purple stones and she had given Lady Arora a set of the same in amber stones.

Trey was impressed by the industry of the terrans, and at least she knew that he now understood why Duo had saved them from the Baymani. The men were clever and hard-working, completely opposite the scoundrels that joined Newt in his raids. Even Larya had something to offer in the stitching she and her circle of females did which she sent to Imperia. Where did he think she got her elegant furnishings? She had traded for the pillows, cushions and curtains that made the battlefield tent a pleasant home.

They returned to the tent at the end of the day where they found Onda waiting with the warlord Larya recognized as Lord Ardan.

"Ardan, were you waiting for me?" asked Trey as he looked suspiciously between the warlord and the young woman at his side.

"I was hoping to speak to you, my lord," said Ardan who glanced quickly at Onda before he walked away with the emperor so that they could have their discussion in private.

Larya looked at Onda, and by the way she was watching the warlord, the maturity in her gaze, she knew that the Guerani had healed her. "You have found an admirer," she remarked.

Onda looked from him to Larya and she saw tears in her eyes. "I must thank you, Larya, for what you did for me."

"I did nothing," Larya said with surprise.

"You were always kind to me when others shunned me. I barely remember any of it, but I know that you never turned away because I was different." She swiped at a tear that had slid down her cheek. "And then your brought Lord Apolo to help me regain what I had lost. Now the gods have shown me that Lord Ardan is my mate."

Larya was stunned by her announcement. "That warlord is your mate?" She glanced at Arora and saw that she was smiling. "Will the emperor allow him to marry her?"

"If Lord Ardan wishes to give her his oath, he will not refuse him. Trey is pleased when any man and woman make an oath."

"Then he would not be adverse to Lord Duo making his oath to me," said Larya thoughtfully.

Arora put her hand on her shoulder. "If Duo makes an oath to you, I assure you that my mate will not refuse to recognize it."

Larya didn't know if she could believe her until the emperor returned with Lord Ardan and announced, "I have given permission for Lord Ardan to take Onda as his mate." He beckoned Onda to come to him, and she started forward, but Larya stopped her by stepping in front of her.

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "Onda is a female of my house. We will not witness Lord Ardan's oath to her standing in the mud."

Trey opened his mouth to respond, but Arora cut him off. "You are right, Larya. We will have a proper celebration at Edgeland Fortress."

"Who said anything about a celebration?" demanded Trey.

Larya ignored him as she faced Arora. "An oath ceremony after first sunset would be delightful. If my females help me, I can prepare proper attire for both parties within a couple of days." She went to Lord Ardan to size him up by looking at him from head to toe, then walking around him. The warrior looked to the emperor for some guidance, but Trey wisely kept his opinion to himself.

"I will return and supervise the preparations at the fortress," said Arora.

"That is the first thing I have heard that I approve of," muttered Trey. He looked at Larya. "Don't get carried away."

Two days later in the evening shortly after first sunset, they stood on the walkway above the practice yard that was crowded with men and women from the pirate satellite along with Lord Ardan's men, to hear the warlord gave his oath to the shy young woman that the gods had chosen for him. Larya heard that Lord Ardan had wanted Lord Duo to stand at his side, but he did not want to delay in the time it would take for him to return to Edgeland Fortress from the Sacred Hills. Larya was glad because she was still furious at the terran for accusing her of lying to him about the child. In his place, Lord Apolo stood with him which did not make her feel any less bothered.

As Lord Ardan gave Onda his oath, Larya felt Apolo's eyes on her, but she did not look at him. She did not want him in her life, not when his powers frightened her. She wanted Duo. But when Onda gave her own soft-spoken oath to Lord Ardan, Larya's gaze strayed to the handsome Guerani sorcerer, and when she realized what she was doing, she thanked the gods that he was looking at Onda and not at her.

When the ceremony was over, the celebration moved to the grassy field from which Larya and all the women present had left Calabria for an uncertain future with the pirates. She was disoriented to return now with the men and women that had become her people to celebrate the good fortune of the female many would not have believed would survive. There were tables laden with platters of food prepared by the able chef of Edgeland Fortress, and because the sun was setting, many crystals had been set out so that the celebration could continue far into the night.

The emperor presided over the celebration with his mate at his side. While Onda was wearing the most beautiful gown Larya had made for the day with Taja and Naelie's help, Arora was also very beautiful and her mate could not take his eyes off her. Larya wondered if she would ever share the affection she saw between them. She liked Duo, or at least she had until he had walked out on her. She would give him a chance to redeem himself when he returned from the hills. By then he would have come to his senses, and then she would have a spectacular celebration that would be spoken of for many years.


	81. Chapter 81 A little help from the gods

**Chapter 81**

 _Duo wasn't surprised that the first face he saw when he stepped off the ship in the docking bay at Colony L10 was that of Heero Yuy. Dressed neatly in a uniform with insignias indicating that he was of high rank, he was flanked by security officers. He didn't know what to expect from Heero, but certainly not the hand he held out to him, nor, when he took his hand, the hug that enveloped him._

 _"I'm home," Duo said in wonder before Heero stepped back at arm's length to look at him._

 _The other man smiled. "I didn't think I would ever see you again, Duo Maxwell, but there is someone here who never gave up hope."_

 _He stepped to the side and Duo saw Relena enter the docking bay. His heart leaped with joy when Trynity pushed past her, and ignoring Relena's scolding, she ran to him, her red curls bouncing on her shoulders, her hazel eyes shining with tears. When she reached him, she threw her arms around him and Duo pulled her against him, lifting her off the floor so that he could bury his face in her neck. As he breathed in her scent and held her warm body against him, he felt whole for the first time in years. She was weeping, but they were tears borne of the same overwhelming joy coursing through him._

 _When he finally lowered her to the ground, she raised her head to look at him, and he didn't care that her tear-stained face was a mess. He put his hand under her chin, and lowered his head, but before he could touch his lips to hers, a whimpering sound behind him made him freeze. Trynity's gaze shifted to look beyond him to the source of that noise. Duo didn't want to turn around to see what was causing her brows to wrinkle in confusion, and he knew by the surprised look on Heero Yuy's face and the shock on Relena's what he would find if he did._

 _Trynity stepped back and immediately the cold he had grown accustomed to returned to his heart. "Who … who is that?"_

 _Duo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth as if that would make this nightmare end, but when he opened them again, he was looking at Larya standing several steps behind him, the uncertainty on her face making him ache as she clutched a whimpering child to her. This confrontation would be so much easier if Larya would just act the part of conniving bitch, but she looked every bit as wronged and hurt as Trynity. Standing between the two women whose heartbreak was mirrored in their eyes, Duo felt such agonizing pain in his own chest that he was wrenched from this dream world._

Panting, his eyes flew open and he was staring up at the dark sky. He could see that first sun had not even risen and he should go back to sleep for a few hours, but after that dream, he would not want to risk returning to it. So he sat up and glanced around the camp to see that the small group of men he had taken further up the mountain to scout with him were sleeping.

In truth, he hadn't had scouting on his mind so much as rest from the futility of hunting day after day for Meridon and his tribe. The old chieftain hadn't survived this long without having a busload of tricks up his sleeve, and he used them all against the army scouring the hills for him. Each time Duo learned the location of his camp, he would arrive with his warriors to find it abandoned. This cat and mouse game had been going on for months, and if Duo didn't need the distraction of the hunt to keep his mind off his personal problems, he would congratulate the old man on a game well played and return to Imperia to tell Trey to let the chieftain and his people stay in the hills whether they gave him an oath or not. Trey wouldn't like it, but Duo knew that if Trey pressed for Meridon's capitulation, there would be a bloody war in the Sacred Hills from which nobody would emerge victor.

So Duo had come to this place where Arora had once made camp high in the mountains where he knew there was a hot spring. Against the advice of his commanders, he had come with only a handful of men, ending their objections by telling them that he wanted to go on retreat to seek guidance from the gods and he wasn't going to get it with his army distracting him. He had come to this place before going to the pirate satellite after Trey had suggested he get away and think about his future without any distractions. Duo had even thought that the gods had given him the plan to help Trey by destroying the pirates. But if that were true, what else did they want of him? Did they intend for him to save Larya, and if so, why? Did they want him to acknowledge her child? Is that why they sent him these awful nightmares of taking her back to the solar system with him?

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any more rest, not even after the long trek yesterday that ended in making this camp late. Leaving behind the bed he had made against Sadie, he headed in the direction of the hot spring intending to wash away the filth that several weeks of quick bathing in cold mountain streams left behind. Sleeping with his horse only added to the stench that was unbearable even to him. He had been too tired on their arrival the previous night, but he decided now that a bath was what he needed to calm his nerves.

The steaming pool was a reasonable distance from the camp, and on the walk in the dark, Duo tried to force his thoughts from Larya, but he could not. He didn't want to think about the intimate moments they shared. Not those heated times when they had sex, but the hours after when he would lie with her in his arms, content to listen to her prattle about her plans for the day and what she would sew next as he sifted his fingers through her thick, silky white hair. She didn't seem to mind that he had nothing to share with her. He certainly couldn't tell her that when he left her, he would take his sword from where he had hidden it so that he could practice all his attacks several times before he would go about destroying the station that had become her home.

Duo was ashamed to realize that he hadn't spared a thought for Trynity in those days. He had enjoyed being with Larya. She made his life comfortable in so many ways, not just with sex which, admittedly, was damn good. She made him laugh with her naivete and complete lack of guile that surprised him when he knew what she had been at Zeno's palace. He had begun to believe that she was innocent, but now he wondered if she had been acting the entire time he was with her. Was she the manipulating whore many accused her of being or was she the innocent female that had been used and abused like so many others on Calabria?

As he walked now, he winced as he remembered the look on her face when he had accused her of being like Xuxa. He did not know the woman who had been her master, but if the deep hurt and anger he saw on Larya's face at that moment were any indication, Duo could not have chosen a better insult to cause her the most pain. He caught himself wishing he hadn't said it and wondering how he could apologize, and then he remembered why he was angry at her in the first place.

Damn Larya for making the outrageous claim that she was pregnant with his child! Did she think he was a complete fool? Did she not know that Newt had celebrated his impending fatherhood with a party at the brothel where he and his men got drunk and whored all night? He had mocked Duo for not joining them, and looking back now, Duo realized that Newt was aware all along of what had been going on between him and Larya in his absence. Bragging about the child was his way of getting back at him for taking his woman. Duo understood why she had done it, especially after living on Calabria and seeing the lengths women had to go through to survive. Giving Newt a son was a way for her to regain her place in his life even though she didn't realize he didn't give a damn about passing on his legacy through a child. But Duo wasn't going to be forced to raise Newt's son because of her bad judgment no matter how much he had grown to care for her. She knew what she had been doing, and by the gods, she was going to live with the consequences!

Satisfied that he was in the right as he drew closer to the hot spring, he suddenly had the sense that he was not alone, so he stopped and crouched low among the vegetation ringing the steaming pool. The forest was dark with only the fading light from the second moon. Soon even that light would be gone and there would be a short time of complete darkness before the rays of the first sun would creep over the horizon. He remained still, holding his breath as he listened carefully to learn what had caused his senses to become alert. He was rewarded when he heard a woman's laughter with the faint sound of the bushes behind disturbed on the other side of the hot spring.

"Quiet, Haruna! Someone will hear you!" Who could the young man be talking about? Did he know about his camp?

"Don't be silly! Everyone is sleeping, and when they awake, they will have something else on their mind."

Duo's brows shot up? She implied there were females among those they spoke of. Was there a tribe camped near his own? He had arrived too late and had been too tired to thoroughly scout the area, so he wasn't surprised they were not alone. This trip into the hills might prove more fruitful than he intended if he could capture one of Meridon's allies.

There was a moment of silence, and Duo moved off the path to creep closer to where the voices were coming from, but he had to stop when he nearly slipped in the hot spring. His reflexes kept him from falling into the water, and he rocked back on his heels to regain his balance before carefully pushing aside the leaves that had prevented him from seeing the glistening water of the pool.

Across the spring on the opposite edge, he saw the silhouette of two people, male and female, pulling off each other's clothing. Duo smiled as watched them struggle with fastenings that suddenly seemed too complicated to manage. He was remembering times with Trynity when stubborn buttons caught on loose threads and jammed zippers ended in ruined clothing. The couple he watched didn't have anything more complicated than knots to deal with, but they had just as much difficulty.

Soon enough the young couple was naked and groping each other, and as Duo was leaving them to their privacy so that he could return to his own camp to send out a scout to find their camp, he heard the young woman speaking. "Wait! I won't do this unless you tell the chief that you want me as your mate. I will not be like the others. I will have your promise before we go any further."

Too bad, kid, thought Duo. Either he wasn't going to get any action or his days of variety were going to come to an end. Glancing back curiously, he saw the boy stroking her back soothingly as he held her pressed to him, and when he reached up to tilt her face up, Duo knew how she must look in the moonlight. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he stood with Trynity under the light from one moon. He remembered how she had looked up at him, so innocent and vulnerable before he had kissed her.

Then he thought of Larya, and he was angry that the infernal female could invade his memories of Trynity with her own.

 _He had been leaning in to kiss her, but she jerked back. "Don't put your lips on mine! I do not like that disgusting terran custom!"_

 _Duo had laughed softly and leaned in to press his lips to the pulse at her neck, then breathed in her ear, "Maybe its because you have only been kissed by a disgusting terran." He had felt her become warm as her body trembled against his, and when_ _she turned her head to look at him, he wondered how anyone could look so beautiful under the bland lighting of the satellite station that was even duller now that there was little power to spare for it._

" _Perhaps I will allow you to do it, but just this once." As it turned out, Larya liked kissing, and he liked kissing her._

Duo shook himself back to the present when the young woman cried out. "Stop it, Darlac! I meant what I said!"

Darlac? Where had heard that name before? He peered closely at the young man who had been shoved back to arm's length from the woman.

"I will tell him when we go back, Haruna. You know I don't want any other female as my mate, but my uncle doesn't have time to give to us when he is trying to protect us all."

Uncle? And then Duo remembered when he had seen the boy before, but that had been a couple of years ago when he had gone to Meridon's camp to help Apolo escape, not realizing that Apolo was not a captive, but had gone to the camp to heal the sick and injured. Darlac was Meridon's nephew, and as he thought about that night in the camp, Duo knew that Meridon thought of Darlac as his son. He could not believe the young man was here now as vulnerable as any man could be, and since Haruna decided to believe him and the two were now tangling limbs, Duo hurried away back to his camp confident that they were not going any place anytime soon.

At his own camp, he quickly and quietly roused his men. After informing them of his plan, they hurried away in several different directions as Duo headed back to the hot spring, now armed with his sword.

By the time he returned, he didn't bother with stealth as he came to the pool because the young couple wouldn't have heard a canyon beast approaching anyway as they churned up the waters. The sounds they made had Duo feeling uncomfortable, especially with the imminent rising of the first sun and its strange power as an aphrodisiac. When they finally finished, Duo gave them a few moments to catch their breath before he announced his presence.

"Does Meridon know how you spend your time before first sunrise?" he drawled casually.

Haruna shrieked and sunk into the water to hide her body and Darlac moved in front of her to shield her. "Imperial dog!" he hissed as furiously as he could given that he was out of breath from what he had been doing in the water only moments ago.

Duo drew his sword, and on cue, torches appeared and his men emerged from the forest surrounding the spring. Haruna cried out in fear and clutched at Darlac so frantically that he was momentarily dunked and Duo wondered if he was going to have to go into the water to save him. But Darlac managed to fight off her terrified grip to rise sputtering above the water.

When he had recovered, Duo said, "You can see that you have no hope of escaping."

Darlac turned his head in all directions as if he did not believe him, but Duo's men were everywhere, so he turned to look back at Duo as he tread water. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want," he said with a grin as he looked past him to Haruna. He had no interest in the young woman, but he knew Darlac would be more cooperative if he thought his female was being threatened.

As he thought he might, Darlac reacted swiftly. "You can do whatever you want to me, but let my female go!"

"Get out of the water and get dressed," Duo ordered him. "Does your female know the way back to your camp?"

"Of course she does," snapped Darlac as if his question were ridiculous.

"Then send her back to tell Meridon that he can find you at the imperial camp in the foothills."

They left the water together with Darlac sheltering the whimpering female from the gaze of Duo's men. He hadn't noticed that a sign from Duo had them looking away. When they were dressed, Darlac sent Haruna into the forest with a promise that he would see her soon.

Satisfied that she was safely on her way, Duo nodded to one of his men who went to Darlac to bind his wrists before hauling him to Duo.

Duo looked down at the young man who stared at him with rage. "What do you think your uncle will do to get you back safely?"

"Not what you think, imperial dog!" Darlac spit at him, but Duo leaned out of its path. "He will cut off your head for this."

"We shall see. For now we have a long ride and I think we should be on our way before Meridon has a chance to catch up."

They quickly returned to camp, and leaving behind their supplies, they took time only to saddle their horses before heading down the hill as fast as they could walk. Duo tethered Darlac to him and Sadie with a rope, and initially Sadie had tried to bite Darlac, but the young tribesman hopped out of her reach, then surprised Duo by putting his face in hers so that they were eye to eye. Sadie was as startled as Duo, and for a moment they stared at each other until Darlac raised his head and nodded as if they had come to an understanding.

Traveling all day, they grew tired as the first sun set, but Duo pushed the men to continue until well after second sunset when it was difficult to see with only the faint light from the first moon. Meridon was probably hot on his heels, but he knew as well as Duo that traveling at night was too dangerous when there were nocturnal animals on the hunt as well as cracks in the hillsides that were hidden by the copious vegetation. To be sure that they would not be surprised in their sleep, Duo appointed watchmen at different distances that would be able to warn them in plenty of time for them to escape. Their mounts remained saddled, and Duo kept Darlac with him as he settled against Sadie. His horse turned her head to look at Darlac curiously before she lowered it to the ground and within moments she was happily snoring.

"My horse likes you," remarked Duo as he handed Darlac a sand slug from his pouch.

At first the young man did not take it, but Duo did not lower his hand because nobody on Calabria refused a sand slug. He almost laughed when Darlac swiped it from him to take a bite of the savory offering.

"That was a foolish thing you did," remarked Duo after a few moments of silence. He hadn't spoken to Darlac all day as they moved down the mountain because he had been too busy concentrating on his footing and that of his horse. "I think your uncle is going to be more than a little furious with you."

Darlac glared at him but did not respond.

"Of course," continued Duo, "I can understand why you did it. I know what it's like to want a woman so much that you'll do stupid things." He'd done a few stupid things to find Trynity after she fled the Stardust Ball, like trick his commanding officer into a needless training exercise so he could search for her in space. He had been attacked and chased back to Earth without any more information about Trynity than when he started on his reckless plan.

Darlac said nothing.

"I hope she is worth the trouble she has caused you and your tribe," Duo concluded. The boy was in love, and he knew how that felt. If anything would make him open up, it would be commiseration over beloved females.

"She is," Darlac finally said after a long sigh and Duo knew he was right. "I asked my uncle many months ago for the right to make her my mate, but he told me that we were too young. He said I should not pluck the first flower that catches my eye, that there are many that I should smell first."

Duo could not resist chuckling now. "I am sorry to have listened to your private conversation with that lovely flower, but it seems that while you were sniffing the other flowers, she grew a few thorns."

To his surprise, Darlac laughed. "She has been very cross with me, but the thorns have only made me want her more."

"The most beautiful flower on Earth protects itself with thorns," Duo told him. Roses were beautiful, but he preferred thistles. At least they did not draw blood like the rose he had plucked on the pirate satellite.

"Only the ugliest flowers have thorns here," said Darlac. He fell silent for a moment and then he asked, "How do you know the language of the hills?"

Duo doubted he would understand the technical aspects of the translator chip that had taken several conversations with Joran and his warriors to learn the language, but he told him about it anyway, leaving out the salacious details of how he had come to have the thing put in his head in the first place and what it had ultimately led to. Darlac listened to his tale with rapt attention, and when he finished, the young man blew out a long sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I could leave the hills," he told Duo. "I know that I cannot because one day when my uncle thinks I am ready, he will step down and I will lead my people."

Considering how old Meridon was, Duo knew that the weight of the responsibility on Darlac's shoulders must be great when that day might be sooner rather than later. "I'm not telling you that you should leave your people, and I don't know your uncle, but I can't believe that a man that has earned the respect of his tribe that he has would expect you to blindly fill his shoes without experiencing what you want out of life, whether it's a moonlit swim with the woman you love or a visit to Imperia."

"I have seen Edgeland Fortress from far away," Darlac told him as if he were confessing a dirty secret. "Once when we were camped in the Wastelands, I left during the night when everyone was sleeping and I rode as close as I dared so that I could see the imperial city by the light of the moons."

"Edgeland Fortress is not a city," Duo told him with a chuckle.

He could see the surprise on his face in the moonlight. "But it is enormous! There must be many people living behind the wall."

"There are," Duo admitted as he considered the huge complex, "but it is nothing compared to Imperia. There are many buildings that make up the emperor's city, and so many twisted streets that I got lost many times." Not so surprising given his poor sense of direction. "The palace looms over it all. I lost count of how many times I lost my way in the palace which is at least as large or larger than all of Edgeland Fortress."

Darlac looked at him incredulously for a moment, probably wondering how Duo hadn't fallen into some crevice in the hills by now after what he had confessed to, and then he sighed deeply. "I will never see it."

Duo didn't say so, but at that moment he decided that he would take Darlac to Imperia some day.

"Get some sleep. I suspect that by the time I reach the bulk of my army, Meridon will be right behind us."


	82. Chapter 82 Meridon makes an oath

**Chapter 82**

When he rode into his camp just below the foothills with Darlac sitting behind him on his horse three days later, his commanders didn't need to hear his order to ready the men for battle before they were rushing to organize them. By the time Duo had his own battle tunic on and was ready to fight, there was already a wall of black emerging from the hills to take a position to fight. His own scouts had warned him that they were right behind him, and given the size of the force with Meridon, Duo was amazed that they had kept pace with him.

The imperial warriors quickly readied to face them, and Duo had the feeling that what happened today would direct the rest of his life. That time might be short if he died on the battlefield, or if he was victorious, he might earn the glory of being the only warlord in the history of the empire to conquer the tribes. But he would destroy the way of life of the proud people he was facing and that was notoriety he could do without. Since the night when he had gotten Darlac to open up, the young man did not balk at conversing with him and Duo learned so much about Meridon and his tribe that he did not like having to face him in battle now.

"There is my uncle." Darlac, who was no longer bound, pointed to a man walking out from the midst of the black clad warriors. The young man looked fearful as he added, "He has brought everyone to fight. That is our entire tribe."

Hearing that there were probably old men, women and children among the opposing forces did not sit well with Duo, so he hoped that he could find a peaceful solution before his men hacked an entire tribe into extinction.

"Let's go see what your uncle has to say," said Duo who then nodded to two of his commanders to accompany them to meet Meridon who had come to a stop in the space that separated the two armies. Well, one army and the other an armed village.

Darlac walked beside Duo silently, and he knew the boy must be thinking of how his actions might bring about the end of his tribe. Duo had too many well-trained imperial warriors that had been fighting tribesmen for many months and knew how to engage them, so Meridon and his people did not stand a chance against them now that Duo had flushed them into the open.

When Duo and his small group reached the old chieftain, Meridon's gaze rested on Darlac who probably thought his uncle would have strong words about what he had done.

But the old man was more concerned than angry. "They have not hurt you, have they boy?"

Darlac raised his head and looked at his uncle with surprise, then he shook his head. "Lord Duo has treated me well."

Meridon grunted and turned his attention to Duo. "You imperials don't have any honor if you can stoop so low as to use children to gain an advantage."

"I am not a child!" blurted Darlac furiously before Duo could respond.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night so that you can get between the thighs of a female does not make you a man!" Meridon shouted at him, and Duo was glad that he was not on the receiving end of his anger.

"It wasn't like that!" returned Darlac, and Duo was proud that he hadn't backed down. "I love Haruna. I want to be with her for the rest of my life!"

Meridon turned aside and nodded his head in the direction of his people. "That won't be for very long, will it, boy?"

Before he could throw the blame for the battle on Darlac, Duo cleared his throat to draw their attention. "There need not be a battle today," Duo told Meridon. "You know what I have come for. Speak a few words and you can go back to the hills."

Meridon's eyes were glittering with anger from beneath his bushy white brows. "Do you think I want my people to die today? Whether I speak those words or not, they surely will under the heel of the empire."

Duo had heard the same argument from Joran. He hadn't known what caused the enmity between the empire and the tribes, but in the months since he had fought and captured many of the enclaves scattered in the hills, he pieced together a history. An emperor many generations past had one too many sons, and upon his death, a bloody conflict ensued which led to a flight to the inhospitable hills. The extra son and his household had moved frequently to avoid capture, and the practice had continued for so many generations that nobody but a few elders overzealous in their love of oral history remembered why it started in the first place. Duo guessed that a genetic test would prove that Meridon was an imperial prince by blood. Trey probably wouldn't like hearing that he was related to chieftain.

"Too many of my men, women and children have been lost at the hands of imperials for me to give my oath to one now," Meridon stated.

"Do you want them all to die today?" asked Duo, fearing his answer. He didn't want to be responsible for genocide, and he certainly didn't want to get a pat on the back for wiping out Meridon's tribe.

Meridon stared at him without speaking for a moment, and then he said, "I want to avoid battle as much as you do, terran. When I first saw you nipping at the heels of a female, Duo Maxwell, you were toting around a stinking imperial infant. I didn't think you would last among them. But here you are now, warlord at the head of an army doing the emperor's bidding." He pointed at the sword strapped to his back, it's jewels glittering in the light of the suns. "I assume you can use that weapon."

"I am the emperor's imperial guard," Duo told him proudly.

"Then you and I alone will decide what happens this day. If you defeat me in honorable combat, I will give an oath, and if I defeat you, my people will be allowed to live in the hills free of imperial harassment." He spared a glance for Darlac. "You are not ready to lead our people, but I am hoping that the gods will guide you should I die this day."

Darlac looked quickly at Duo who saw the panic in his eyes. Meridon was right. Darlac was not ready to lead, but one day he would be and Duo hoped that he did not have to force it on him today.

Duo went to his men, explained the situation, and they seemed relieved to not have to raised their swords against women and children although they were skeptical that the emperor would accept Meridon's terms. Duo knew Trey better. If he should be defeated by Meridon and his men returned to tell him of the agreement with the tribe, Trey would honor it.

Returning to Meridon, he gave his answer, and the old man turned and waved to his people. After a horn blew, the black mass surged forward, and for a moment Duo wondered if he had been betrayed. His own men moved closer, but the people of Meridon's tribe merely made a semi-circle round them and found places to sit and watch their chieftain fight the emperor's imperial guard. Duo turned around and made a signal to his men, and he was glad that they understood when they also sat down to watch the fight.

The last time he had fought in front of so many people was when he had performed his attacks to become an imperial guard, and then he had been pumped because so many warriors had been there to cheer him on. Now half of the onlookers were hoping to see him fail, and Duo feared he might make an ass of both him and Trey by losing to an old man with a thick white beard that reminded him of men costumed to look like Santa Claus in shopping malls in the colonies and on Earth. Meridon could make a good living at it since his beard was real.

Duo drew his sword and stepped closer to the old chieftain who viewed it with a mocking half smile.

"By the gods, I don't think I have ever seen anything as shiny. Can you do anything with that fancy blade? "

Duo looked down the edge of his weapon. "It is imperial alloy." He didn't add that it had been made from pieces of the gundam Heavyarms that had been salvaged by Maeryn's men and brought to the surface. Duo didn't even know how the blacksmith at Edgeland Fortress had made a blade with the material when it could only be produced in space back in the solar system. Because he knew that the Baymani had been mining on Calabria for hundreds if not thousands of years, Duo supposed that the Baymani had devised a technique that had traveled down through many generations of blacksmiths after they left.

"Darlac!" shouted Meridon suddenly, startling Duo into a defensive stance even though the chieftain was unarmed. "Get over here, boy, and help me."

The young man hurried to his uncle, and when he took his fur lined cape – was that the hideous shaggy fur of a canyon beast? - Darlac unstrapped his giant, long-handled ax and handed it to Meridon. When he was finished, he looked at Duo as if asking for permission to be with his people, particularly Haruna who had come to the edge of the circle and was wringing her hands as she watched them. When Duo nodded his consent, the young man hurried to her and pulled her into his arms.

He didn't realize he was smiling at the tender reunion that was followed up by Haruna slapping his chest repeatedly as she scolded him until Meridon said, "Seeing them makes me feel young again."

Duo looked back at him, and he gulped when he saw the meaty hands holding the thick handle of the ax. He didn't need to wonder how he had managed to kill a canyon beast when the double-sided ax was twice the size of his head and the muscular arms that held it were probably bigger than Duo's thighs.

Meridon barked with laughter. "Have you pissed yourself yet, Duo Maxwell?"

"No," he responded. "But I think I will before this is done."

The older man raised the ax and swung it over his head a few times to warm up and the blade made a low whooshing sound that made Duo cringe.

Meridon ended by planting his feet wide apart holding his ax in his hands before him. "Are you ready, boy?"

Gripping his sword with both hands, he raised it. "I warn you, old man, I was trained by the finest master of the empire."

"Those worn out old warriors at Edgeland Fortress?" guffawed Meridon. "The haven't used their own blades in so long that they probably can't lift them."

"No. Gracious Lady Arora," Duo told him proudly, and then he rushed at him, diving beneath the stroke of his huge weapon and rolling to come up behind the older man. He could have pulled his dagger and stabbed him in the kidney, but even as he was having second thoughts, Meridon spun around to block such a move and Duo scurried back when he raised the ax over his head and brought it down where he had been.

He circled around Meridon for a moment, looking for an opening, and he had been so intent on finding his weakness, that he almost didn't realize that there was a sharp point on his ax and that he had drawn it back ready to poke him with it. Just in time, he flipped back and instinct made him veer to the side or he would have been cut in half when Meridon checked his attack at the last moment and swung the blade where he had been.

The fight continued for several minutes with Duo constantly on the defensive. How could an old man use that giant ax for so long and with such power? The man was built like a stone wall, and what was worse, he had a sharp mind and many years of experience fighting imperial warriors. Whatever attack Duo tried, Meridon was able to anticipate and block, even the newest attacks accepted as part of imperial training. If he was going to beat Meridon, it was going to have to be by using unconventional methods. Duo had been fighting by the book for so long, he worried he wouldn't be able to do it, but he didn't have much time to worry for long because Meridon was on the offensive again.

Duo dodged two quick attacks, and when he swung his sword, Meridon threw up the handle of his ax to block him. The force of the blow shook him to his toes, but he couldn't let it stun him because Meridon was swinging his ax again, aiming for the place where Duo would normally flip away in his dodge.

This time, Duo somersaulted forward, and as he was rolling in the air over the ax head, his face was parallel with the long handle. Without thinking of the consequences, Duo threw his sword into the air and reached out for the handle. Amazing himself, he closed his hands around it, and the momentum from his flip made him twist the handle, a move that should have wrenched it from the other man's hands.

But Meridon refused to release it, so he was pulled into the flip, and the two men rolled on the ground until Duo was straddling his back, handle still in his hands, but now it was at the chieftain's throat. Because Duo had leverage, Meridon could not prevent him from pulling the handle back just enough to choke him. At that moment, his sword came down point first to land into the ground just out of Meridon's reach and the stones in the hilt flashed in the light as if to mock him.

"Gods damn, my back hurts now! Get off me, you foul imperial!"

Duo leaned forward to say in his ear in a low voice so that no one else could hear, "Is this fight over or do you want me to kill you?"

"I don't feel like dying today," said Meridon through gritted teeth. "Although I may want to soon if you don't get me to that Guerani at Edgeland Fortress to heal my back. Is this any way to treat an elder?"

Duo hopped off, then held out his hand to help him up. He could hear his men talking excitedly while the people of Meridon's tribe were murmuring quietly, their tone not nearly as jubilant. When they were face to face, Meridon reached out to put his meaty hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Well done, Lord Duo!" He turned and started to walk back to his people, but Duo cleared his throat.

"You remember the terms of the fight?"

The chieftain stopped and for a moment he did not move, and then he turned to look at him. "I have not forgotten." He came forward and dropped to his knee before Duo. "I, Meridon, give you my oath on the honor of my people, to serve and protect you, Lord Duo of house Maxwell."

"Hey! That isn't what we agreed on!" Duo clenched his fists at his side.

When Meridon looked up at him, he saw mirth twinkling in his eyes. "I agreed to make an oath. I never agreed it would be to the emperor." Then he rose faster than Duo would have thought possible after their prolonged fight, and he turned to face his people to whom he announced, his voice booming for them all to hear, "Duo Maxwell is our lord. Give him your oath."

The cacophony that followed almost made Duo cover his ears with his hands as every man, woman and child blurted some form of an imperial oath, and the last to do so was Darlac who came to him and dropped to his knee before Duo. After he had done it, he stood to face him, and Duo saw gratitude in his eyes. He liked the young man and was glad that his life hadn't ended that day along with those of his people, but Trey wasn't going to like the outcome.

"My lord," prompted one of his commanders, and Duo saw that the man was trying not to grin at his problem. "You must complete the oath."

"Gods damn," he muttered to himself, and then he turned to face Meridon and the people of his tribe. He could refuse, but that would be dishonorable after he had agreed to Meridon's terms. "I, Duo, of house Maxwell, give you my oath, on the honor of my house and that of my emperor, to serve and protect you."

Loud cheering broke out among the tribesmen while he could hear his own men openly laughing. Meridon swaggered to him and put his beefy arm around his shoulders. "Why the long face, Lord Duo? You have gained many loyal people this day."

"Just where do you plan on putting your camp?" he asked the other man sourly.

"I hear there is room near Joran's," he said with a grin.

"Why do I think I am actually the loser today?" muttered Duo, suspecting that was what Meridon had wanted all along.

Meridon was chuckling as he walked away barking orders for his people to be ready to follow their new lord to Edgeland Fortress. Duo returned to his own men to arrange for patrols to make a perimeter around the tribe as they had done Joran's when they marched to the fortress. He knew they would not attempt to escape or cause any problems, but it was now his duty as their lord to keep them safe.

The tribe was ready to move long before Duo's warriors were in position which didn't surprise him because they were a nomadic people who were used to making such treks, and in the many months he had been hunting them, they had become adept at leaving at a moment's notice. Meridon came to ride beside Duo, his white warhorse slightly smaller than Sadie who nipped at it several times before she was satisfied with the distance between them. Since Meridon's mount was a male, Duo would probably find the beast mounting his own later. He knew Sadie well enough to recognize her 'I'll meet you later' tactics.

Darlac was also riding another horse nearby, and seated behind him with her arms around his waist was the female that had caused all the trouble in the first place.

They rode in silence for several minutes before Duo turned to look at Meridon's lined, weathered face. "You didn't plan this confrontation, did you?"

Meridon snorted and looked past him to Darlac and Haruna who were oblivious to everything but each other. "Do you think I planned that?"

Duo shrugged. "You're a tricky old man, so I wouldn't put anything past you. Darlac told me that you all but forbade him from being with her."

"So I did," he remarked thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. "You just can't trust young people to do as their told."

"But you can trust that they'll do what their told not to do," grumbled Duo.

Meridon threw back his head in laughter that startled Sadie who nearly threw Duo off, and it took a moment to settle her, before Meridon spoke again. "I wasn't about to surrender to you, Duo Maxwell, but my people were becoming tired of your harassment. Don't misunderstand, I tried to hack off your head, but you're too damn fast. If the fight had gone either way, my people would have come out ahead."

"Because you knew all along that you were not going to give your oath to the emperor."

"Why should I?" snorted Meridon. "I might have more respect had he come into the hills himself instead of sending a terran interloper."

"Maybe that just proves he has good judgment," pointed out Duo. "That terran interloper defeated you in honorable combat."

"And that terran interloper has made himself responsible for my tribe's safety," said Meridon with a self-satisfied smile. "I have heard how pleasant Joran's camp is, so I don't mind sharing in his good fortune through the winter months."

Duo reached up to rub his eyes with his fingers. "I thought I was being clever."

"You were, boy. I didn't send Darlac out to cavort with Haruna, and you took advantage of their youthful foolishness. But I took advantage of the situation that you created."

Shaking his head, Duo blew out his breath. "I suppose I should thank the gods for all that has come to pass." He doubted Trey would think this would be worthy of a prayer of thanksgiving.

"The day could have ended worse," remarked Meridon as he drew his finger across his neck. That sign was universal.

"It still might ultimately end that way for me when Trey hears what happened."

"I've never heard of an emperor beheading his own imperial guard. Even Zeno kept that traitorous bastard Dax at his side until he got the end he deserved." Then old man chortled gleefully. "But we have cause to celebrate! We'll be at Edgeland Fortress in three days and I will make my brother's grandson my own and he will give an oath to his female. It is fortunate that we can celebrate with Joran's tribe."

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Duo with annoyance as he imagined Trey's reaction to the celebration in the shadow of his fortress by people who would not give him an oath.

"Because Haruna is Joran's granddaughter."

He had no idea how the old chieftains could have done it, but Duo suspected that they had planned to make this end run around Trey. Maybe they could not have done it if Duo were Calabrian and understood the culture better, but that did not matter now. The tribes had given him their oaths and he was honor bound to protect them, even against his emperor.


	83. Chapter 83 Warlord of the tribes

**Chapter 83**

They arrived at the camp where Joran was settled with his tribe a day's ride from Edgeland Fortress after several days of travel. Joran rode out to meet them, greeting Meridon with a hug after the old chieftain dismounted, and while Duo could not hear them as they leaned in close to speak to each other, their amused glances towards him where he waited on Sadie told him that they were probably laughing about how they had both manipulated him.

After what had happened with Meridon, Duo wasn't looking forward to moving on to Edgeland Fortress. He doubted Trey would consider it a job well done when both chieftains had made it clear that they would not be giving Trey their oaths even though them to him. Duo hoped that Trey wouldn't suspect he had ulterior motives since he now had the largest army of all the warlords pledged to him.

"My lord!" Duo turned his head to see Darlac approaching with Haruna, their hands clasped. In his opinion they were a little young to be committing their lives to each other, but he wasn't a good judge on relationships, not when the ones he had managed to stumble into had turned out badly. And that reminded him of yet another reason for his reluctance to return to Edgeland Fortress. He would have to visit the refugee village and speak to Larya and there were so many ways he could screw that up.

But now he pushed thoughts of her away as Darlac came to him and bowed his head respectfully. "Will you stay to take part in the celebration?"

"Since I played such a big part in bringing it about, it would be rude to leave without seeing it to its conclusion," he told him wryly and he saw Haruna cover her face as she giggled. In the time he had spent among Meridon's people, he learned that the women, although as fierce as the men, were very modest. When Haruna made her vows to Darlac, she would cover herself completely in the black robe and veil favored by her people, and Darlac would wear the black garments of the warriors of Meridon's tribe.

Darlac grinned. "I thank you, my lord. I will tell my uncle." The two hurried away and Duo went to his commanders to let them know that their return to Edgeland Fortress would be delayed at least until the following day.

He underestimated how long the clans would celebrate a union between them and it wasn't for another four days that Duo and his men were reluctantly leaving the large settlement behind. Duo had been touched by the heartfelt vows exchanged by Darlac and Haruna who were so obviously in love. He remembered when Baerot and Zacha had promised their lives to each other and wondered if they ever bickered as they had before the ceremony. Zacha had reminded Duo of Trynity, and if she were like her, then Baerot was being ordered about daily. He heard they had two children, a boy and a girl, and he knew that Baerot would be a gentle father given his experience with the girls of Apolo had adopted.

In addition to the exchange of oaths, Meridon announced that he was claiming Darlac as his son. Darlac's father was Meridon's youngest brother who, like three other brothers, had been killed during an imperial raid from which his mother and sister had also been dragged off to be sold in Waescop's markets. Meridon did not have any sons or daughters of his own for the same reason, and for many years they hid in the hills regrouping and learning to defend themselves from imperial warriors. Meridon was skeptical that Trey would make a difference, probably because Trey had led raids against the clans in his youth. Since he had sent Duo against him, Meridon could not quite trust him, and he certaintly did not forgive him for the sins of his past. Duo was going to have to tell Trey that it would be a long time, if ever, before the old chieftain might be convinced of his remorse.

Getting ready to leave for Edgeland Fortress shortly after first sunrise, Duo was surprised when Darlac came to him leading a horse. "I am to come with you, my lord."

Duo looked past him expecting to find Haruna and when he did not, he looked back at Darlac. "You just took a mate. Shouldn't you be spending time with her?"

"She will spend many days among the other married females learning what she must to make our home, so my father suggested I go with you to learn about imperials and their ways." There was excitement shining in Darlac's dark eyes, and remembering how he had reacted to Duo's description of Edgeland Fortress and Imperia, Duo knew this meant more to Darlac than it did Meridon.

But Duo was still skeptical about bringing him along so soon after his wedding. "Haruna does not mind you leaving?" No matter the culture, a female had the means to make a man miserable if she was not pleased with his actions. His stomach clenched involuntarily as he thought of the months Larya had to plan what she would do to him after their last exchange.

"She wants me to do this."

Duo believed him, but he persisted. He wasn't going to be the cause of strife between the young couple. "She might be letting you believe that because she wants to please you, but ..."

Darlac cut him off. "My lord, she is breeding, so I will not be able to be with her for many days until the females decide that the child is safely planted. If I do not go with you, I will stay with the other males whose mates are breeding and we would perfect our fighting skills. But as I said, my father suggested that I join you instead if you will have me."

Although he didn't quite understand their customs, Darlac had convinced him that there was nothing holding him here. When the younger man was mounted and riding beside him, he turned his head to look at him. "I warn you. Trouble seems to follow me."

Darlac grinned. "That is what my father told me."

"Did he tell you anything else about me?" Duo asked with a grimace.

"Just that trouble never really catches up to you so I will be safe in your care."

Duo laughed. "We'll see about that when I return to Edgeland Fortress and tell the emperor that I failed to secure your father's oath."

"We have pledged to you," said Darlac with fierce pride.

"An imperial owes his pledge first to his emperor."

"We are not imperials."

They did not arrive at Edgeland Fortress until the following morning, and during the ride and throughout the night, Darlac had many questions for Duo. Although he wasn't an expert about imperial life, Duo had learned enough in the last four years on Calabria to answer most of them. His excitement upon reaching the fortress gates made Duo and his commanders smile indulgently before Duo ordered his men to make camp while he met with the governor. Darlac expected to stay among his men and turned his horse to accompany them, but Duo caught the reins to keep him at his side. Edgeland Fortress was not the imperial palace, but it was a good start for Darlac to learn about imperial life.

When they entered the fortress, men called out to him and the boys who were training stopped to watch as he dismounted and handed Sadie's reins over to a one who seemed thrilled to have the honor of taking care of her. Another boy came to take Darlac's horse as well although Darlac tried to argue that he should care for his own animal.

By the time Duo had convinced him that his horse would not suffer, Apolo had come out to greet him with a hug before he turned to look at Darlac curiously. There was no mistaking that he was from Meridon's tribe by the black, flowing garments he wore that included a headdress. Duo had persuaded him not to paint his face black, but he was wearing shiny curved swords with bone handles on both hips as well as two daggers tucked in his belt.

"This is Meridon's son, Darlac," Duo told him. "You probably already know that Meridon's tribe have come out of the hills and have joined Joran's camp." Without giving Apolo a chance to respond to the news, he looked at Darlac. "Darlac, this is Lord Apolo, governor of the Wastelands and imperial guard of the emperor."

Darlac bowed to him. "I remember you, honorable Guerani. You healed a cut I received from carelessness in handling my sword."

Apolo nodded to him. "I remember you as well. You had eyes for Joran's pretty granddaughter."

"They're married now," Duo told him.

"And expecting a child," said Apolo with a congratulatory clap of his hand on Darlac's shoulder. "I wish you great happiness for your future."

"If you're reading his mind, I suppose you already know that Meridan won't give Trey his oath, that he has given it to me," said Duo sourly.

"I hadn't dug that far into his thoughts, so thank you for letting me know." Apolo signaled to one of the men standing nearby. "Give our guest a tour of the fortress."

"He's a tribesman," said the man with a frown as he looked Darlac up and down.

"He has given me his oath," Duo told him which made the man's distrust vanish. "Finish with the practice yard. He might like to try his skill against imperial warriors."

Darlac showed no reluctance in leaving Duo with Apolo, so Duo went with him into the fortress where Apolo left him at his usual quarters to bathe and dress in fresh clothing.

When he was choosing a tunic to wear, his hand brushed the one Larya had made for him and he picked it up to look at again, not for the first time, probably for the hundredth time. He didn't know when he stopped seeing it as the fabric that he had purchased for Trynity with many weeks of indentured servitude that included Katroc feeding off him and Sadra beating him. Now he saw it as a proof of Larya's devotion to him that day when Trey had made him a warlord and Larya had painstakingly created this tunic. His feelings for her had deepened and he hadn't realized it until she gave him the tunic that night. He knew now that it had frightened him to realize he might feel for her what he had felt for Trynity, and so he had rejected her. But the weeks in the hills hadn't changed those feelings, and seeing her again had brought them rushing back. He hadn't meant to feel that way for her, and he probably could have had a happy life with her.

If only she hadn't lied to him. Damn Larya! He should tear the offending garment to shreds and throw it in a fire. But he folded it carefully and placed it at the bottom of the pile before taking another.

After dressing, he went to Apolo's quarters where he was surprised to find three of his daughters waiting with him. Amazed by how they had grown, Duo was also impressed by the respectful way the little girls greeted him with bows. Iliane, the first infant Apolo had rescued, had dark golden hair that curled around her face and large pale blue eyes. Duo knew she would one day be a beautiful woman. If Apolo had a favorite daughter, she would be the one, but Duo didn't see any evidence now that she used that favor to lord over the other two girls with them.

As they shared a meal, the girls asked Duo questions about the hills as Apolo watched them carefully. Duo was amused to think that he was some sort of test for them, and if it was, they had certainly passed. At the end of the meal, a woman came to take them back to the nursery, and when they had gone, Duo looked at Apolo.

"Your daughters are impressive. I didn't realize they had grown so much."

Apolo smiled proudly. "I usually take my meals with all my daughters in the nursery, but since I thought you might be tired and not up to seventeen young females flitting about you like butterflies, I chose a few to join us."

"I like butterflies," said Duo with a smile.

Apolo laughed. "Well, they are certainly tasty when you can catch them."

They both laughed for a moment and then an awkward silence stretched between them until Apolo spoke again. "I haven't contacted Trey. He's not going to like this development with Meridon, especially since he is having trouble with the Baymani. He trusted you to take care of the problem of the tribes so that he would not be troubled by them again."

"Trouble with the Baymani? What are they up to now?" Maybe Trey would be so distracted by them that he wouldn't have time to deal with the tribes. They weren't going to bother him anyway.

"The ambassador has informed Trey that they intend to colonize the moons. Since they have done so in the past and we do not have the resources to claim them, they consider them as belonging to Bayman. Trey is worried about their motives after what happened with the satellite station."

If he had learned what Duo had on the Outpost about Baymani motives on other worlds, he would be doubly worried. They were probably planning to run some genetic experiment on Calabria without their consent or knowledge.

"The ambassador came to Calabria to presumably negotiate for their settlement of the moons, but Lady Virinea has already seen through her telescope that they have already sent three shiploads of men and supplies to the second moon. She cannot see that moon to the first, so we can assume they have done the same there as well."

Considering what the Baymani had done to the planets on the frontier, Duo did not like the idea of them so close that they could be seen through a crudely fashioned telescope.

Apolo blew out his breath. "You may want to advise Trey since you know more about the Baymani than any of us. In the meantime, you should visit the refugee village. It has grown considerably in your absence, taking in more females, some coming from Imperia to take advantage of the peaceful life the terrans and their mates have made there."

"And they learned of it how?" Duo was frustrated to hear that he had even more people depending on him.

"Through the thriving trade the men and women of the village have with Imperia. They are an industrious lot, and Trey has become quite happy with the decision you made in bringing them here."

"I don't suppose he'll feel the same about the tribes," muttered Duo.

"Armed men and women that can give imperial warriors a headache, no, I don't think so. As for the village, if you don't want to see Larya, given the circumstances..."

"What circumstances? That she lied to me?" Duo didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, especially not Apolo. The man watched Larya like a cross-eyed dog with his tongue hanging out.

"I am not going to discuss her claim either way," said Apolo.

"Good, because it's not your concern!"

Apolo was taken aback by his vehemence and Duo felt the heat rising to his cheeks, especially when Apolo's lips curved into a knowing smile.

The realization that he might be possessive of Larya, that he was actually jealous of Apolo, made Duo cringe. "I will pay the settlement a visit, then continue on to Imperia to talk to Trey. Maybe between the two of us we can come up with a solution to the tribes. They know that they can't stay where they are and they would not want to, but they'll be content to live off the Wastelands believing that Trey will give in and let them go on with their nomadic way of life."

"The warlords of the Wastelands will not agree to that and there will be fighting between them," predicted Apolo. "You are going to have to come up with a more permanent solution. Trey wants the warring to end."

"So do I." Sighing, Duo reluctantly rose. "I will get Darlac and go to the refugee settlement." Apolo's grin made him frown. "What's so funny?"

"You are leaving rather late in the day. You will probably find yourself spending the night there."

Duo snorted. "I won't be doing it among Larya's pillows." At least he hoped he wouldn't, but Larya had a way of dragging his best intentions into the mud.

By the smug look on Apolo's face, Duo knew he didn't believe him. "I've heard that she is enormous," commented the other man, "but there is something quite irresistible about a breeding female. You will have to let me know after you have seen her."

"I intend to pass. She told me last time that I could have contacted her through Tuck, so I think I will do that this time around." Duo headed to the door. "You can warn Trey that I will be there in a few days."

"You can take a transport instead of going on horseback," Apolo reminded him.

Duo paused at the door. The prospect of spending a few more days on Sadie's bony back was not appealing and his horse was going to balk at being taken from her comfortable stall so soon after arriving. "I will take you up on that offer. Darlac will enjoy the experience."

"I will inform the men at the landing field to expect you." Apolo rose and walked with him to the door. "When you return, I want you to tell me how you managed to get Meridon to abandon the hills."

"The story I tell will be about how the crafty old canyon beast tricked me into escorting him to Joran's tribe so that they could celebrate Darlac and Haruna's joining." Duo shook his head. "I hope that I am not going to end up at the titular head of an army opposing Trey."

"We will come up with a solution to the tribes before it comes to that," said Apolo with a grim smile.

Duo left Apolo then, and he found Darlac showing off his skill with the two swords, twirling them with fantastic speed in front of the gaping sword masters. As Duo led Darlac away, he told him what they would be doing as they walked across the practice yard and headed to the door that would lead them to the expansive strip of land where there were now three enormous transports as well as the smaller one that he would take to Imperia.

The guards at the landing field had already been informed of his arrival, so Duo went to the smaller transport and when he opened the door to the craft and was about to step in, but he suddenly couldn't make his feet obey and he realized that he was having a panic attack the likes of which he had never experienced before.

Once he landed at the pirate settlement, he knew exactly what would happen. Tuck would tell him that Larya demanded to see him because, of course, Apolo would have already informed her of his impending visit. They would argue and they would have sex and not necessarily in that order. And once that happened, she would use her considerable charm in an attempt to cajole him into accepting her child. Failing, she would blame him for her foolish plan to tie Newt to her by having his son. Duo didn't want to play out this melodrama, didn't want to hear her lie about the baby, didn't want to see her. He wouldn't be honest with himself if he thought he didn't want to have sex with her. That might almost make up for the rest. Almost, but not quite.

"Are we going, my lord?" asked Darlac from behind him.

Duo turned to look at him and his eyes fell on one of the large transports that had brought the pirates to Calabria. If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't be in this bind, but then he would be feeling awful remorse for turning them over to Bayman. He could not have trusted the Baymani to treat those innocent men and women fairly, especially not Larya who they vilified for no reason except that they believed the lies Newt spread about her manipulation so that he could keep her trapped on the satellite with him. Now those Baymani bastards who couldn't get rid of the pirates on their own were taking advantage of their absence by claiming the moons.

A wild idea began to take shape in his mind, an idea he should reject immediately but instead he nurtured. What if he dealt with the Baymani problem on the moon himself? Trey might have to use diplomacy to deal with Bayman, but Duo didn't feel all that constrained to do so. Virinea had seen three ships on the second moon, and since one of them must have been filled with supplies, and Bayman didn't have an armed forced worth worrying about, the other two ships had technicians and workers who were probably setting up labs and observation posts so they could spy on Calabria. With a handful of warriors, he could chase them back onto their ships and send them running back to Bayman with their tails between their legs. Trey might not be happy when he needed to have a healthy trading relationship with Bayman, so Duo knew he couldn't take his own warriors although they were spoiling for the fight they had been denied in the hills.

"My lord?" prompted Darlac again, now tugging on his sleeve. "Are you unwell?"

Duo turned to look at him, and seeing him in his black warrior garments and imagining him with his face painted black, Duo nearly laughed aloud as the solution came to him.

"Darlac, do you think the warriors of your father's clan would be up to a bit of sport?" Not giving Darlac a chance to reply, he told him quickly about the Baymani presence on the moon which precipitated an explanation of who the Baymani were and a brief synopsis of what they had done on other planets. By the end of his explanation, Darlac was eager to remove them from the moon and told him that his father would agree to whatever Duo wanted to do.

So Duo closed the smaller transport, took the largest of the remaining ones, and when he was flying it overland to the place where the tribes had settled, he wasn't surprised to receive communication from Edgeland Fortress.

"Duo, what are you doing?" asked Apolo, his face appearing on the large screen, making Darlac scramble away in terror, muttering about Guerani sorcery. Duo should have rejected the call after it had taken several minutes to calm Darlac when the ship lifted from the ground.

"I was taking Darlac for a ride," he told Apolo. That much was true. "I thought I might take Meridon for a ride too."

"You could have taken the smaller transport," Apolo remarked wryly.

"Well, I assumed that Joran would want to go, and then that got me thinking ..."

"I don't want to hear what you were thinking. Trey was informed of the transport leaving Edgeland Fortress as soon as it took off and he was not happy."

"Not happy that I am flying it around or not happy that the Baymani are spying on the surface from the moon?" When Apolo didn't answer, Duo knew it was the latter reason. "Just tell him I'm taking it for a joyride. I've been in the mountains for months and I miss all the gadgets on these ships. I might tweak a few things."

"I think he's afraid of that. I know I am."

The Baymani should be afraid of that. "Warn Trey to be on his toes. Anything could happen."

"On his toes? Why should he …?"

Before Apolo could ask for an explanation, Duo cut the communication link, then turned to look at Darlac who was still staring at the screen wide-eyed. If the warriors of his clan reacted like he had, Duo was going to have an interesting trip to the moon.


	84. Chapter 84 Trouble catches up

**Chapter 84**

As Darlac predicted, Meridon was eager to accompany Duo to the second moon in order to chase off the Baymani, and when Joran heard what they were planning, he demanded to be allowed to accompany them. There was no dearth of volunteers from both tribes for the mission, and Duo spent the next few days learning to be a tribesman, to dress like one, to fight one and to speak enough of their language to get by. When Meridon was satisfied with his progress, Duo turned his attention to the ship for which he programmed a cloak that would make the it undetectable.

Several days later, the chieftains herded their men onboard and Duo piloted them away from the surface. The transport was jammed full of men garbed in black, their faces painted the same color, and in order to ensure that Trey was not blamed for their incursion, Duo did the same so that he would blend in. His height might have been difficult to disguise if Meridon and a few others were not also very tall. Should they be discovered, they might have a harder time explaining how they got to the moon without Duo, but by then Duo would have a story ready to tell.

The trip to the moon took a day and a half, and the whole time the tribesman cowered in the hold praying to the gods that they would not meet their end on the ship. As he drew closer to the second moon, Duo listened for any chatter between the Baymani that might indicate that they had detected them, but he only heard them issuing orders to each other or complaining about the primitive conditions.

Scanning the moon, he detected the Baymani by their communications, and he brought the transport low and came as close as he could without them visually discovering them. He landed in a clearing that was a few hours walk from the prominent structure from which most of the communication originated. He doubted the Baymani expected any trouble, but if they did, they would not be sending patrols this far away. Duo did not immediately open the cargo doors to let the men out because he wanted to be sure that the surface was safe, and once he determined that the moon was as similar to Calabria as he had hoped, he opened the door and stepped out.

The first sight that greeted him was the planet he had just left looming in the sky above. Duo had seen Calabria from space before, but he had never noticed how beautiful it was, made even more so by the atmosphere of the second moon. Unlike Earth, there was one massive continent, and the moon was so close that he could even see the Sacred Hills which were even more expansive than he had realized. There were many wide stretches of plains and one great sea that made up the bulk of the planet, making it look like a large aquamarine ball in the sky.

Looking beyond it, Duo saw the other moon, appearing larger than it did from the planet's surface. Although the moon on which he landed was green, there were many different colors on the other which told Duo that the climate was more varied. He had already read that there were areas of the first moon where snow remained year round as well as tropical and temperate zones where the Baymani had previously made a settlement. Because they had also sent an expedition there, after Duo cleared them out from this moon, he intended to chase them off the other too so that Trey wouldn't have to wonder what the Baymani were up to so close to the planet he ruled. Besides, Duo wanted to go there and nothing was going to keep him from doing it.

He heard gasps of shock and awe beside him. Duo hadn't realized that Meridon and Joran had come out of the transport without waiting for him to tell them it was safe to do so. They were now standing on either side of him.

"Is that Calabria?" asked Meridon, his eyes wide as he stared at the large planet in the sky.

Duo nodded and pointed to the mountain range that was just barely visible. "There are the Sacred Hills."

"I never would have imagined this," murmured Joran.

The other men spilled from the ship and stopped to gape at the sky along with them until Meridon remembered what they had come there for in the first place.

"Darlac!" the old chieftain barked. "Make a camp! We don't want to be left in the open. I wouldn't mind finding a bit of fresh food." He looked at Duo. "Come along, boy. I'm sure you're as hungry as I am."

Duo was glad that he hadn't referred to him by his title or his name. When they harassed the Baymani, he intended for them to believe that other people had taken up residence on the moons. They had probably catalogued all their was to know about the societies on Calabria and would know exactly who Meridon's people were, but Duo didn't want them to recognize him. Trey hadn't sanctioned his expedition, and Duo didn't want him to take the blame if it went south. It gave Meridon an excuse not to refer to him as his lord.

Darlac remained behind with a handful of men to set up a makeshift camp by cutting limbs from trees to make shelters for them to sleep under at least for that night. Duo also asked that he cover the transport with the abundant vegetation when they were finished. He had rigged it to emit a jamming signal that would keep any scans from detecting it, but that wouldn't stop someone with eyes from seeing it if they came upon the camp.

Throughout most of the day, Duo explored the area with Meridon and Joran along with most of the two dozen men that the two chieftains had chosen from among their best warriors. There was plenty of food although Duo balked at eating the strange things the tribesmen eagerly snatched up from the ground or the wide leaves of plants along the path they were making. He was no longer squeamish about eating anything on Calabria, but he couldn't quite bring himself to taste what the other men were declaring edible if not delicious. There was abundant fruit and berries with which he could appease his growling stomach.

The place where he had landed the transport had a mild climate that was similar to the Sacred Hills which both chiefs commented on. Except there were no sightings of any animals that could compare to a canyon beast, no hidden crevices, and no poisonous creatures that they had found as of yet. The soil was rich and there was a wide variety of vegetation. While the moon seemed an ideal place to inhabit, Duo doubted the Baymani were interested in it for any other reason than to use for their experiments and spy on Calabria.

They returned to the transport shortly before first sunset, and Duo was impressed by the camp Darlac had made. If he didn't know where he had left the transport, he wouldn't be able to see it because it was covered with enough vegetation to blend it perfectly with the forest.

After the first sun set, the men sat down together and shared the food that Duo's group had collected. Duo would have liked having a fire, but he understood the danger of being discovered, a danger the tribesmen understood well after Duo had spent the better part of a year chasing them with his army. As they discussed their excursion further afield, Meridon convinced Duo to try a few grubs. He found that they were tasty, but when he declared that he would collect some for Trey to try, Meridon grunted in disapproval. If he didn't even want Trey to have even a few grubs, the old man would never give him his oath.

The evening was warm even after second sunset, so they didn't need the fire anyway, and after eating the men went to the temporary shelters to sleep. In the morning they would get up after first sunrise and begin the long march to the structure the Baymani were using as a base. Once they got there, they would thoroughly scout the area before they decided on the best course of action. If there were few enough to chase off, they would take care of them quickly, and if there were more than Duo expected, he would return to the planet to get more men. One way or another, the Baymani were going to leave the moons.

He fell asleep that night without thinking about either Trynity or Larya thanks to all the activity of the day and the excitement of landing on the moon. But he awoke suddenly during the night, and sitting up, he thought he saw something pass over them in the sky. He listened attentively for either the sound of an animal or an airship, and when he did not hear either, Duo tried to go back to sleep but found that he could not. Sitting up, he glanced around to look at the many sleeping forms in the camp. He was responsible for their safety, and he could not sleep until he discovered what it was that he saw in the sky.

Reluctantly, he left his own cozy bed of tall grasses and moved through the men to the ship. He had some trouble finding the door, and when he did and stepped inside, he had to shield his eyes when the crystals flared to light the interior of the cockpit. Taking a seat, he ran a scan of the surrounding area and found nothing, then checked the history and was alarmed to see that the ship had detected the arrival of another Baymani craft. As he was trying to learn what he could about it, he noticed that there was communication between the moon and Bayman, so he hacked into the secured frequency.

"We detected the energy signature of the stolen ship three days ago."

Duo thought they might be talking about the transport he came in until the response came from Bayman. "It was last tracked to the frontier. Exercise caution when dealing with the traitors."

Traitors? That did not describe him, and Duo was now intrigued by the mysterious ship that bothered the Baymani more than the transport they had lost track of on the surface of Calabria.

"Should we take them into custody?"

""The high council would rather not suffer the embarrassment of a public trial. Deal with them there. Contact me again to inform me when you have."

"Yes, sir."

The call ended and now wide awake, Duo went back to scanning for the energy path the ship had left behind. Whoever had stolen the Baymani ship and fled to the frontier must be very important if the high council would rather see them dead than have them return to Bayman. After only a few moments, he detected the ship and was surprised that it had landed nearby. He was confident that his own transport was cloaked from any similar scans, so he concluded that the newcomer had the same idea he had, to land far enough away to avoid detection, but close enough to reach the Baymani on foot.

After determining the exact coordinates, Duo tucked a dagger into his belt, one in his boot, and then strapped on the double swords Darlac had given him a crash course in learning how to use. Once outside, he replaced the vegetation covering the door and he was turning to leave when he nearly ran into Darlac who must have been on watch during the night.

"You are not leaving alone, my lord?" In the dim light from the suns reflecting on the planet, he saw the young man frowning at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Duo with annoyance.

"Long enough to watch you make a mess of my hard work." Darlac moved past him to rearrange the camouflage over the transport opening, and then he turned to look at Duo. "Wherever you are going, I will accompany you, my lord."

Duo shook his head. "I don't think you should. You will be safer here." He didn't want Darlac involved with men that were so dangerous that the Baymani wanted them dead rather than returned to Bayman to face justice.

Expecting to be obeyed, Duo moved away and headed into the darkness, but he stopped when he realized that Darlac was on his heels. He stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "I told you to stay back at the camp."

"I must go with you, my lord. My father would not forgive me if I let you leave on your own." In what little light to be had under the thick canopy of the forest, Duo saw the young man grimace. "Besides, if anything happened to you, how would we return to Calabria?"

Without an argument to that logic, Duo didn't try to persuade him to stay behind. "I don't know what to expect," he told Darlac. "Follow me but stay hidden. If I run into trouble, get back to the camp and warn the others."

"Or I could stay at your side to keep you out of trouble," suggested Darlac.

Duo chuckled and put his hand on Darlac's shoulder. "If trouble is looking for me, it's going to find me. Just stay back."

This time when he moved forward, Darlac waited in the shadows, and after taking several steps, Duo looked back but he did not see him. He was uneasy about the young man going with him, but Darlac was determined to be there should he need him. Since he was unfamiliar with the terrain and he didn't know what to expect, Duo decided that it was good that he had backup.

Fortunately, Duo had a device to lead him in the direction of the ship that had landed or he would probably become hopelessly lost. The forest was thick with occasional clearings like the one in which he landed the transport. With the tracker, he was able to head unerringly to the mysterious ship, and when he came to the clearing where it had landed, Duo slipped behind a particularly large tree to observe it for a few moments.

Smaller than the craft he had piloted to the moon, the design was definitely Baymani. The door was open, but he did not see anybody although the grass in the clearing had been trampled. There was no way for him to know how many men had come on the ship or where they had gone. If he had a thermal scanner, he might be able to track them, but the Baymani hadn't left anything like that on the transport.

He had waited behind the tree for several moments before he grew impatient to find out where the ship had been and who was giving the Baymani a diplomatic headache. There was no sign that anybody was around, so Duo reasoned that the intruders had left, probably to find the other Baymani on the moon. So he headed towards the ship, staying at the edge of the clearing, moving from tree to tree as he went closer. He had no reason to investigate the ship, but his curiosity was too great. It's presence was a distraction Duo could use to his advantage since the Baymani who were already on the moon were under orders to eliminate whoever had arrived on it. He knew few Baymani, and certainly none important enough to warrant such an order from the high council. And any Baymani with the gumption to travel to the frontier and back may have made allies of races that would be even more unwelcome than the Baymani.

Coming closer to the ship, he decided to step into the open so that he could approach the door. Because it looked abandoned, he hoped he could help himself to some of their technology after he investigated who had brought the ship here, but he hadn't taken more than two steps towards it before he heard what sounded like a fierce growl. He didn't have a chance to react before something slammed into him, and Duo thought it was an animal, but no animal would have clubbed him over the head with a thick branch that shattered upon impact. Pain exploded behind his eyes, and while he recovered quickly, he acted as if he lost his balance and fell to the ground so that his attacker would be off guard. Darlac would emerge from the forest to help him if he had been set upon by a lone guard, but if there were others, he would return to the camp to get the other men. In that case, he would have to keep himself alive to give Darlac enough time.

His body was turned over, and Duo resisted the urge to open his eyes.

"Bring a light!" A woman had given the order, and Duo could hear others moving around nearby. He was going to have to wait for Darlac to return. He didn't know how many had captured him, but they were Baymani. They were handy with equations and test tubes but not so good with weapons.

He waited for a moment until he could feel the warmth of the light given off by a crystal near his face, and then the woman gave a cry of mingled outrage and delight. "Duo Maxwell! The gods are favoring me this night!"

Despite his intention to remain "unconscious" his eyes flew open when he recognized her voice. He was just as surprised to realize that he had been clubbed over the head by Ylanna, the technician he had conned into giving him access to the prototype he had stolen.

The woman holding him down barely resembled the intelligent technical expert that had come to Calabria with the Baymani ambassador. She was dressed in tight, revealing clothing, and the hair that she had worn in an attractive style over her shoulders was now cropped close to her head. There was dark makeup around her eyes and her mouth looked like a bloody gash with thick, dark red lipstick. At least he hoped it was lipstick.

In the light from the crystal, he could see her smirking down at him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Duo Maxwell." He doubted this reunion was going to be good for him if he were to judge by the ominous tone of her voice.

She moved away from him, but before he could stand, several men seized his arms on her signal, and after a brief struggle, they wrested away his weapons and tied his hands behind his back before they dragged him to a nearby tree where they shoved him to the ground and lashed him securely to it. He might have been able to get out of the binding around his wrists, but he was going to need to wait for Darlac to return with the men to cut him from the tree.

Ylanna stood over him holding another branch threateningly. Duo grinned up at her. "You planning to hit me again?"

She slammed the branch against the side of his head, and if she were anything other than an engineer, it might have hurt, but she didn't have any force behind the blow even if she was dressed like a thug. Duo wanted to laugh about her costume, but if he did, he was sure she would cut her goons loose on him and he didn't like the look of the red-eyed men hovering nearby looking as if they would like nothing better than to kick and pound him. They might have soft hands that had never had callouses, but their collective beating would probably hurt.

"Did you like that, Maxwell?" she asked with a husky laugh. "Because I certainly did."

Duo shook his head as if he were trying to clear the pain. "I'd rather not experience that again."

She tossed aside the branch and seized a handful of his hair to jerk his head back to force him to look at her as she leaned in close. "I've thought about this moment for a long time, you terran bastard. You destroyed my life!"

He could tell her that he hadn't meant to, but the truth was he didn't care either way. Duo didn't like the Baymani. He had discovered too many of their dirty secrets to trust any of them.

"Nothing to say?" she demanded furiously.

"Not really," he said with as much of a shrug as he could manage under the binding ropes. "But I am wondering what you are doing on this moon."

She laughed, and the sound was so maniacal that Duo was reminded of villains in bad movies he had watched on boring afternoons at Seaside Lab. He almost chuckled, but he sensed she was on the edge of some sort of psychotic break, and scientist or not, she might slip his own dagger between his ribs.

"I have business here, terran. What are you doing here?"

"I have business here, too," he said when he was sure he could talk without bursting into laughter.

She narrowed her gaze as she stared down at him, and for a moment she did not speak. He was afraid she realized how hilarious he thought her transformation was, but then she said, "You don't even realize what you did to me."

"I suppose you lost your position." He forced his voice not to betray how petty he thought that outcome was. While men, women and children suffered on primitive Calabria from endless fighting, there had not been war for countless generations on Bayman which freed them to evolve into an advanced society obsessed with manipulating the lifeforms of the binary system.

Ylanna made a sound of disgust and pushed away from him. She paced around the tree several times before she stopped over him again. "My mother is a renowned biologist and my father is on the high council. When they heard what I had allowed to happen, they publicly disowned me."

She was clenching and unclenching her fists at her side. If she had told him anything about herself when he had been manipulating her on Calabria, he hadn't listened because he didn't particularly care about her beyond using her as a means to an end.

"My husband ended our marriage after claiming I had mated with a terran."

She had said the last as if he were a filthy animal, so Duo guessed that the only contact the Baymani had with terrans were whatever lies Princess Ryana had told along with their experiences with Newt and his men.

"So you left Bayman?" he asked as he worked at the binding around his wrists. He probably wasn't going to be able to cajole Ylanna into releasing him.

"I had no choice. They were going to charge me with treason. The high council blamed me for the debacle with the Calabrians because I ruined all their plans. They intended to enslave the planet by keeping the emperor so indebted that he would have to keep his barbarous men toiling in the mines."

Duo grunted. "Let me guess. They were never going to give him ships."

Ylanna laughed. "They aren't crazy enough to give Calabrians the ability to leave their planet again. The high council was furious when Seighen gave Zeno warbirds, especially when they used them to enter the wormhole and make contact with another world. They had hoped to forget the cursed creatures on that primitive planet."

"Some time in the past your people tinkered with the people on this planet." He wouldn't be surprised after what they had done on Teralon and Varoonya.

"There were enclaves of Guerani living in the hills that my ancestors wanted to study," she told Duo, "and when they failed to capture a single one, they retaliated by sending their worst convicted criminals, men made a little more violent by genetic engineering that unfortunately went awry."

Duo was speechless as she continued to talk as if she were speaking at a scientific symposium and not telling him about the atrocities committed by her people against not just unsuspecting alien civilizations, but their own. He had poured over the Baymani records they had carelessly left behind on the pirate satellite, but he hadn't read anything about them putting genetic freaks on the planet. Had they been so ashamed by their experiment that they left no record, or did they just realize that they had crossed a moral line? Duo doubted they even had a moral line, so he decided the former was true.

"The plains were populated by weak, mindless males lorded over by equally ignorant females, and not surprisingly, it took less than a generation for the test subjects to kill the plains males. The theory that breeding with those females would produce less violent offspring was proven false, so now that violent race controls the planet. They hadn't foreseen that the males would turn against the females, but then they hadn't investigated the differences in genetic makeup between the males and females that had made the Calabrian males subservient in the first place. In all, it was a failed experiment that should have been dealt with long ago, but the aberration that controls the throne of Bayman has long blocked eradicating Calabria of life."

Duo swallowed his judgment of the Baymani to say, "I suppose the high council still views Calabrians as Baymani prisoners and feel vindicated in their plan to force them to labor for them."

"Of course they do. But I am going to ruin any of their future plans to enslave Calabria."

"Then we're on the same side," said Duo. "Because I don't want to see that either."

Ylanna smiled and the sight was not pleasant. "I doubt you will approve of my plan, or of my allies."

"Allies?"

"You don't think I could challenge Bayman and Calabria on my own, do you? As I was waiting for my sentencing, I thought a lot about you, Duo Maxwell, and I remembered your stories about the station between Varoonya and Teralon. So I went there, hoping to find the station in tact."

Duo had assumed that the station would be debris on Varoonya by now, but it was possible that someone may have stopped its orbit from decaying. "So you have been hiding out on that station?"

"Hardly! The station was gone, and when I scanned for it, I discovered it in many pieces at the bottom of a sea on Varoonya. So I took a chance and continued beyond the frontier where I made the acquaintance of some very interesting people."

"That explains the new look," he said with a grin while his mind was racing with wild imaginings about what awful people she had befriended. There had been many races on the outpost that Duo was glad didn't want to venture further into the binary system.

She smiled down at him, then straddled him and lowered herself to sit on his lap. The predatory look in her eyes made him uneasy. "Do you like it?" she asked as she leaned in close. She darted her tongue out to lick her lips, and before Duo could guess her next move, she leaned in to rub her face against his neck.

Duo felt her teeth graze his skin and he shuddered with disgust as she ground herself on his lap. If she thought this was going to lead to something, she didn't know men very well. Her heavy breathing in his ear revolted him as much as her tongue sliding across his neck and the nips she was taking with her teeth. Where the hell was Darlac and the cavalry?

Suddenly he began to feel a languor he recognized all too well as the same feeling he got when Katroc would feed on him. Distracted by the sudden demands of his body, he hadn't realized that she was licking and sucking like a wild animal. Duo fought his reaction to her, but he was failing as miserably as he always had with Katroc.

Ylanna raised her head and leaned back to look down at him. Her lips were red with his blood, and he saw that the whites of her eyes had turned red. The sight was terrifying and repulsive, and yet he could not react as his mind screamed for him to do when all he wanted was for her to bring this to the conclusion that would give him some relief.

She dug her fingers into his hair and tilted his head up so that she could look into his eyes. "You like that, don't you, Duo Maxwell?"

"If I say no, will you stop?" He wasn't going to say no. Hell, he was hoping Darlac stayed away long enough for Ylanna to have sex with him. He hadn't been with a woman since Larya, and it was a lot harder to go without after being with her.

She moved her hands down his neck, over his chest and then lower, but when she tried to undo his clothing, she found that his being tied to the tree thwarted her efforts. With a shriek of frustration, she drew his dagger from her belt and began to saw through the ropes. If she cut the ropes binding his wrists, he hoped he had the wherewithal to attempt escape, at least after they were done.

But she left those ropes and Duo wondered what it was that made women want to tie him up. When the rope holding him to the tree fell away, she stood over him again, and as her eyes met his, she licked his blood from his lips and began to work the fastenings of her own clothing.

Suddenly a loud crack rent the air and Duo saw a whip wrap around her neck just before she was jerked back. He heard the bones of her neck snap, so he wasn't surprised when she lay motionless several feet away, her eyes wide with shock.

But her shock could hardly match his own when he raised his head to see Sadra walking to Ylanna's body holding the other end of the whip. From the forest behind her emerged a man who made Duo's blood run cold and his body to shudder with fear.

Katroc's lips curved into a smile that did not quite meet his blood-red eyes. Duo knew that trouble had finally caught up to him.


	85. Chapter 85 A chapter ends in Duo's life

**Chapter 85**

"Duo Maxwell. Just when I was beginning to think this was a wasted trip, I find you."

Duo heard Sadra growl as she moved closer to Katroc, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Katroc had every reason to hate him, but Duo hadn't been responsible for Sadra's circumstances. In fact, Katroc had sold her into slavery before Duo destroyed the outpost, and yet she returned to Katroc's side.

Still disoriented from Ylanna feeding on him, Duo shook out his head. He was going to need his wits to survive this meeting long enough for Darlac to bring the other men. Where the hell were they?

"I suppose you were responsible for Ylanna's transformation," he said to Katroc. "I don't remember her being so … aggressive."

The Varoonyan looked over his shoulder at Ylanna's body. "She was amusing for a time, and then I realized she would be more useful as a thrall." He looked back at Duo. "Would I be wrong in guessing that you had something to do with Newt's disappearance?"

Duo shrugged as he worked at the ropes binding his wrists. If he did not escape, his odds of walking away from Katroc were not good. "Well, I didn't care for some plans Newt was making for me."

With a few long strides, Katroc was before him, and Duo was repulsed when he put his hand under his chin and raised his head. For a moment he did not speak as he inspected his neck, and then he smiled at him. "I would not have harmed you, terran. I have missed the nourishment you gave me, and despite all that you have caused me to lose, I would have taken good care of you, kept you safe."

"I'm not interested in living the good life if it means I have to listen to you slurp my blood." He nodded past Katroc to Sadie. "And I'm not letting her put her hands on me again."

She started forward, her lips curled in a snarl, but Katroc put out his arm to stop her. "I saw that you were willing to mate with Ylanna. Now that I have you back, you will mate with Sadra and produce offspring that will serve me."

Duo couldn't be more disgusted. "Hey! I'm not some dumb animal you can put out to stud! Besides, I can't produce offspring, and if I could, I wouldn't rest until I got them away from both you and the lunatic that guards you."

"You are not in a position to deny Lord Katroc anything," hissed Sadra.

"I am in a better position than I was before," Duo told her. "I am the emperor's imperial guard, and if you harm me or take me away, he won't rest until he has done all that he can to bring me back or avenge me."

"You?" Sadra laughed scornfully and drew her sword to swipe in the air. "The emperor of Calabria is a buffoon if he chooses weaklings like you to protect him."

Duo would like nothing better than to cross swords with her, but he turned his attention back to Katroc and found him eyeing him thoughtfully. "What are you doing on the moon? Are you allied with the Baymani that landed here?"

Katroc leaned down and reached around Duo. His razor sharp fingernails sliced cleanly through the ropes, and before Duo could react, he seized his hands and dragged them to his face. He felt his tongue sliding over his wrists which were bloody from either his attempts to wriggle out of them or Katroc's nails grazing them. By the time Duo could yank his hands away, the Varoonyan had licked the blood clean.

He had no chance to escape because a dozen men closed ranks behind him, creating a wall of red-eyed creatures that looked to Katroc for their orders. Duo sensed some sort of telepathy passing between them because they took a step back and assumed a stance that was not quite so threatening although Duo knew they would easily catch him should he try to escape.

He looked back at Katroc. "You didn't answer my question before you decided to grab a snack."

Katroc licked his bloody lips before replying. "I could not resist when I could smell your blood."

"I could make him bleed more for you, my lord," suggested Sadra as she took a step closer.

Katroc frowned at her. "Step back,female. If you harm him, I will make you like them." He indicated the mindless men whose eyes were red.

Sadra stepped quickly away, but not without giving Duo a baleful look.

Satisfied that he had subdued her, Katroc turned his attention back to Duo. "Ylanna was intent on her revenge against Calabria, against you, and since I hadn't heard from Newt after his grandiose promises of delivering you, his female, and a supply of Calabrian minerals that would make me a very wealthy man, I decided to accompany her to find out what had become of my trading partner."

Duo nodded in the direction of Ylanna's corpse. "I guess she outlived her usefulness."

"I have an intimate connection with my thralls and knew that she had no intention of sharing you with me. Unfortunately for her, I did not intend to share you with her. She did all that I needed, and so I allowed Sadra to do as she has wanted since Ylanna's arrival into our lives."

"Are you going to let her do what she wants to me too?" asked Duo with a glance at Sadra who was glaring at him.

Katroc did not answer as he nodded in the direction from which he had arrived. "Come with me and you can see our plan."

"Our plan?" asked Duo as he walked at his side. He did not look around to see if he could detect Meridon and his men. He hadn't been able to spot them spying on him and his own men in the Sacred Hills, so he wasn't going to be able to do it now.

"Not really my plan, but I like it. You see, when we arrived in Calabrian space, Ylanna learned of the plans Bayman had made for Calabria, so we landed here so that she could implement her own."

As they continued to walk without discussing anything further, Duo was glad that his men had not tried to save him because he needed to discover what Bayman had been planning and how Ylanna had intended to get her revenge. She had been angry enough at both planets for it to be something truly heinous.

They walked for nearly an hour before Duo saw a building in the distance that was surely as large as the palace in Imperia. As they drew closer, he realized that the two buildings had more than size in common and he realized that the palace in Imperia had probably been built by the Baymani many centuries ago. After what he had learned from Ylanna about the Baymani use for the planet, he guessed that Bayman had sent observers to record what the psychotic criminals did to the peaceful people living on Calabria whose lives they did not give a damn about. As they did on Teralon and Varoonya, they had biologically manipulated the people on Calabria. Duo understood now why the Guerani had retreated to the hills to hide so that they could survive the Baymani incursion, and they had done so successfully for many generations until Zeno's hunting trip. As it turned out, they had almost been wiped out by the violent people of the plains.

The group came to a clearing and Duo's eyes widened to see nearly a dozen rockets set up and pointed towards the planet that loomed in the sky. He also saw a pile of charred bodies at the far edge and from the stench, Duo knew they had met their end recently.

Katrock turned to look at Duo. "We came upon the Baymani planning to shoot these rockets at Calabria."

"What were they planning to do?" asked Duo, pushing back the panic at realizing how close they had come to suffering whatever Bayman had planned.

The Varoonyan shrugged. "Some sort of chemical they intended to seed in the atmosphere. I think they hoped to change the weather patterns so that Calabria would return to its dry condition. Ylanna told me that Bayman had been manipulated the atmosphere of Calabria many generations ago, and when it became apparent that their technology had degraded to allow the planet to return to it's natural climate, they intended to fix the malfunction so that they could control Calabria. But there was an upheaval in their government. King Seighen wrested control from the scientific community and forbade meddling in the living conditions on Calabria."

"Of course he did," muttered Duo. "Suddenly he needed them because the heir of his house needs a Guerani mate." He looked closer at the rockets and saw a digital readout of Baymani numbers counting down.

He spun to look at Katroc. "What are you planning to do?"

"I had no plans, Duo Maxwell, except to get what Newt promised me. I may only have you, but that will make the trip worth my time. Ylanna made a slight change to the plans her people had made for Calabria. She added explosives to the missiles so that enough destruction would occur on Calabria that the emperor would have no choice but to attack Bayman."

Duo had felt a little pity for Ylanna for what had happened to her because of him, and he had felt a little remorse that it had ultimately led to her death, again, because of him. But that sentiment dissolved as he heard what she had planned for both Calabria and Bayman. She didn't care who she harmed to get her revenge, revenge she should have taken on him, or her parents, or the Baymani high council for making her shoulder the blame for a mistake that should not have destroyed her life so completely. The Baymani were disgusting people who probably deserved to be put to the imperial sword, but Duo wasn't going to let her plan play out.

"What do you get out of this?" asked Duo, wondering how he could persuade Katroc to allow him to disarm the missiles. He didn't even know if he could, but he would certainly try. There were too many people on Calabria that he cared about and he didn't want to see them killed by the warheads Ylanna had put on the missiles, and he didn't want them going to fight the people of another planet, to possibly die far from their loved ones.

"I have no stake in the conflict," said Katroc with a shrug. "Perhaps when both planets have been weakened by war, I will bring my own army to capture Calabrian warriors to sell on the frontier."

"I have a proposition for you." Duo's mouth was speaking without letting his brain consider the ramifications. "I will go with you willingly, and I will give you my oath that I will do whatever you wish as long as you allow me to stop those missiles from firing at Calabria."

Katroc smiled and leaned close to Duo who crushed the urge to back away. "Can you be trusted, Duo Maxwell?"

"I'm a free man, an imperial guard and a Calabrian warlord," he told Katroc, ignoring Sadra's expression of disbelief. "I never gave you my word after you and Newt cooked up my enslavement, and I certainly never gave my word to that bastard, Newt. But I am giving it to you on the condition you allow me to save the people that have accepted me as one of their own."

"You will never see them again," Katroc told him.

"I am willing to accept that as long as I know they are safe."

"You cannot trust Duo Maxwell," hissed Sadra as she took a step closer.

"Keep her away from me because I don't want to have to harm a female," said Duo although he might make an exception for Sadra after all that she had done to him when he couldn't defend himself.

Katroc glanced at Sadra, then turned to meet Duo's gaze. "You are far more important to me than this female."

"What are you saying?" Sadra shrieked as she lunged forward.

Before she could reach them, Katroc threw out his arm and struck her so hard that she grunted in pain as she stumbled back. "I no longer have a need for you, Sadra." He nodded to the red-eyed army who surged forward, pushing past Duo and Katroc to descend upon Sadra.

But she leaped forward, and Katroc didn't have a chance to react when she drew a dagger from her belt and plunged it into his throat. Duo leaped back as they fell to the ground at his feet, Katroc clawing at her, fighting to escape the musclebound female and Sadra sawing away at his neck with her dagger. When the Varoonyan's thralls fell back weakly, Duo guessed that Katroc had lost the fight, but Sadra did not stop until she had hacked through his spine and yanked the head from his body.

Covered with blood, she slowly rose, dagger in one hand as she held Katroc's head by a handful of his hair in the other. Duo could see that she had completely snapped, and while he had faced many men on battlefields, he had never seen the intent to kill him so clearly as he did now. She tossed aside the head at the thralls who were staggering weakly in no particular direction, then she drew her sword to advance on Duo.

"It is your turn to die, terran, and you will go to your death knowing that the people you care about on Calabria will die because you failed to save them."

Duo looked around frantically for a weapon among the thralls, but he realized they were Baymani technicians, specialists or scientists. They were walking with little coordination, falling into each other before ending up on the ground where they twitched until they were still. Although Katroc had no thralls on the outpost since it was forbidden by what little law there was, Duo knew that he created them by draining enough of their blood to make it impossible for them to live except by whatever he secreted into them to make them his slaves and whatever blood they could take from others. They would soon die now.

He looked back at Sadra and winced at the gruesome spectacle. "Are you going to fight an unarmed man?"

"I am not going to fight you. I am going to kill you as I have wanted to do for a long time, since the first moment I saw you." She swiped her sword in the air before Duo. "I knew you were going to change everything, and you did! Because of you, Lord Katroc sold me into slavery beyond the frontier. But I escaped, and the only reason I returned to Lord Katroc was because I knew he would not rest until you were returned to him. That is when I would have my chance to get my revenge."

Duo threw up his hands. "Listen! I'm a victim too! Newt and Katroc conspired to enslave me. None of that was my idea."

"I don't care!" she hissed. "You destroyed the life I had made for myself!"

She lunged at him, and Duo dived below the sword, then rolled and turned. He heard a whistling sound, and he looked up to see two curved swords flying through the air towards him. Plucking them out of the air, he was able to parry Sadra's next attack, and she screamed with rage to see that he was armed. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the black clad warriors nearby with Meridon standing before them, his arms crossed over his chest, Darlac standing beside him.

"What took you so long?" Duo asked him as he leaned back to evade another of Sadra's attacks. She had expected to make contact, and after swiping at air, she stumbled past him and Duo danced out of her reach.

"I wanted to see how you were going to get out of it on your own, my lord." The men with Meridon burst into laughter which only enraged Sadra even more. She came at Duo with a flurry of sword strokes that he had no trouble stepping away from, and she only succeeded in tiring herself. When she was done, she bent over panting from the exertion.

Sadra raised her head and fixed Duo with her malevolent gaze. "You are no lord, Duo Maxwell. You are a filthy terran rat with no honor!" Jerking the dagger from her belt, she would have thrown it, and Duo would easily have avoided it, but Meridon took an ax from his own belt and before she could act, he had thrown it to plant in her back. Instead of attacking, she fell forward, her face planting in the ground at Duo's feet.

After a moment, he nudged her with his foot, and when she didn't move, Duo looked at Meridon. "Maybe I wanted to kill her."

"And maybe I know you wouldn't have done it because she is a female," grunted Meridon. Duo knew he was right. Despite everything she had done to him, he could not have killed her, even as rabid as she had become.

The old chieftain looked at the rockets, then back at Duo. "Is there something you should be doing with these things?"

Fortunately, the timer had several hours remaining, so Duo guessed that Ylanna had calculated when to fire to cause the most damage. He didn't have much trouble disarming them although it took the rest of the day, and while he worked, Meridon and the men tossed the bodies of the now dead thralls along with Sadra and Katroc on the pile that had already been started. The stench of burning flesh was distracting, but Duo had gotten used to it after every battle in the last few years. He had hoped he would not have to smell it again.

Once he was satisfied that the missiles would not harm anyone, Duo led the men to the structure he had seen in the distance, and when they came upon it, he was amazed by the vine-covered palace. The forest had reclaimed it after the Baymani had abandoned it centuries ago, but in the weeks that the newest batch of settlers – interlopers – had been there, they had made strides in clearing away the vegetation. Duo suggested that they stay there that night, and they were all glad to have the light from the crystals that had been set in sconces in the walls. There were cots, and while were nothing like the sumptuous comfort of Calabria, they were better than sleeping on the ground.

As the other men settled down for the night, Duo searched through the supplies the Baymani had brought, and he found a tablet which he powered up so that he could discover exactly what they had been up to. Ylanna had not been lying about their plans and he wondered if King Seighen knew what the high council had ordered behind his back. If he wanted Shamara to join with his heir so badly, he could not possibly be in agreement with what his government had intended for Calabria. Duo also found that another group on the first moon was preparing a base from which the Baymani would launch missiles at regular intervals to boost the effectiveness of their program. He hadn't intended to visit the first moon, but he wasn't going to return to Calabria with Baymani crawling over it.

When he had finished formulating a plan to head to the first moon, he set aside the tablet and lay back on his own cot. There was light from the first moon and from Calabria, so the room was not completely dark. The large, open space reminded Duo of the emperor's receiving room at the palace in Imperia. He wondered if some administrator had met with the settlers during his stay on the moon. The stay had not been long. According to the records, the Baymani had not even spent a generation there, and from what he had read, those that had lived on the moons and returned to Bayman were treated like second class citizens which meant no one would want to take their place on either moon. The first families of Bayman shunned them, families like Ylanna's who made up the high council. Scientists and engineers, they were extremely intelligent people who looked down on anyone they perceived as having intellectual flaws.

Ylanna had proved herself inferior after Duo had tricked her. The mistake she had made in trusting him had destroyed her life and it was his fault. Considering what she had done and what she intended to do to both Calabria and Bayman, Duo shouldn't feel guilty for his role in her downfall. Because of her arrogance, Ylanna had been easy to manipulate, but Duo hadn't foreseen what the consequences would be to his scheme to use her to get off Calabria. Now she was dead, ultimately because of him.

That got him wondering again what effect his decision to stay in the binary system had on Trynity. He knew her well enough to know that she must have been crushed to discover his note after going through the wormhole. Even if he had been able to get back to her when he returned from the one and only raid he had gone on with Newt, she probably wouldn't have forgiven him. Had he destroyed her life too?

And what about Larya? Her life with Newt on the pirate satellite had not been ideal, but her loyalty to that bastard hadn't been an issue until he arrived. From all that he had heard about her, Larya had been steadfast from the moment Newt chose her as his woman despite his own lack of fidelity. Duo had messed up her life too, and not just because he had scuttled the station. Her position on Calabria was tenuous. The warlords would never accept her as leader of the refugees, because she was a woman and because of who she was. Duo wondered how many of them had sex with her when Xuxa was pimping her out, and how many of them would rather not have to face any past transgressions because of her. If he hadn't gone to the pirate satellite, she might have to deal with Newt's ambivalence towards her, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about her future on Calabria.

By the gods! He was toxic to females!

Unable to sleep, Duo pushed off the cot and left the hall where the others were still sleeping soundly. He went through a side door that led to what might have been a garden in the past but was now a tangled mess of vegetation. He paced for several minutes, pushing his fingers through his hair and lacing them behind his head. Maybe it was for the best that he had left Trynity. He surely would have wrecked her life completely by now if he had not done so already!

"What are you doing up?"

Duo recognized Meridon's voice, and he spun to see the older man standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest. "I couldn't sleep."

Meridon grunted. "After what happened today, I am not surprised."

"How much did you see and hear before you decided to rescue me?" asked Duo curiously.

"We would have freed you sooner, but I didn't think you needed rescuing." Merdon snorted with laughter when Duo growled with annoyance. "It looked like you enjoyed having that female all over you."

Duo couldn't deny that.

"You didn't show any interest in any of the females in either my tribe or Joran's, so I wondered if you already had a mate. Darlac heard at Edgeland Fortress that you have a female at a settlement nearby, but you didn't visit her after spending so many months in the hills chasing my people."

Duo shook his head. "I don't have a female there." Not one he would claim after her lies and manipulation. When Meridon didn't speak, Duo felt uncomfortable with the silence, so he explained. "She lied to me. I trusted her when everyone else claimed she was no good, and then she turned around and tried to use me." He winced at hearing himself whine about her. He had been an idiot to believe there was any good in Larya to begin with, so he had nobody else to blame.

"Do you love her?" asked Meridon.

"Gods no!" She had burned the feelings he had developed for her and now they were just ashes. "The woman I love is back in the solar system where I come from, but I can't get back to her."

"Maybe you didn't love her either and that is why you are here. The gods have a way of steering our lives in the direction that is best for us. Perhaps this other woman was not meant for you."

Duo shook his head. "No. I know in my heart that I will never love another like I do her even if I never see her again."

To his surprise, Meridon nodded sympathetically and put his big hand on his shoulder. "I sense you are telling the truth, boy. Like I sensed that Darlac and Haruna would always be together and I knew it of my own beloved Caelitha. I lost her many years ago, sooner than I was prepared for and I was angry at the gods for a long time after she died until I realized that she wasn't really gone. She will always be part of me, and some day I will be joined with her again."

Duo didn't ask how long ago his mate had died. He didn't want to imagine Meridon living years and years without the woman he loved, not when his own empty life without Trynity loomed ahead of him.

"That was a very brave and noble thing you did to offer your own freedom to save Calabria," remarked Meridon after several moments of silence.

Duo frowned at him. "A little sign that you were around ready to help would have been nice."

Meridon chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. "You should have realized that we were there because we made an oath to you. I thought you needed the time to plan your next move."

"Why do I feel as though you were using my capture as a form of entertainment?" Duo blew out his breath in exasperation.

"We were about to attack when the female killed that strange creature."

Sadie was yet another female that claimed he had ruined her life. Duo felt no sympathy for her, but she was right. His arrival into her life had inadvertent spelled the end of her comfort and favor with Katroc. He was going to stay away from women. They were no good for him and he was no good for them.

"Are we leaving for Calabria tomorrow?" asked Meridon who was oblivious to his life-altering decision.

"No. We are going to the first moon. The flight will take a few days, so we will gather enough food."

"Are we going to have a chance to fight this time? Or are we going to stand around watching while the Baymani kill each other again."

"I don't know what to expect," Duo told him. "But I do know that they are up to no good."

He was spoiling for a fight too, so he really hoped that the Baymani had sent soldiers to the first moon. Maybe then he would feel as though he had accomplished something other than facing women whose lives he had destroyed.


	86. Chapter 86 Apolo takes Larya to Imperia

**Chapter 86**

"... and Iliane told us we couldn't go into the garden because she said the garden is her place."

"She can't tell us what to do!"

"Yes, father! Tell her that she must let us into the garden!"

Apolo was squatting on the floor surrounded by a dozen little girls, all looking at him as if he were a savior sent by the gods to liberate them from the monster, Iliane. This was not the first time Iliane had forbidden the other girls from going into the garden when she wanted to be alone, so he knew how to diffuse the situation.

"I will talk to her."

Rising, he was headed to the door leading to the garden from the large room that his daughters occupied at Edgeland Fortress when he noticed that his scribe had stepped in and was waiting patiently for him to finish.

Apolo nodded to him and the man stepped forward. "I am sorry to disturb you, my lord, but I thought you might want to know that the transport Lord Duo took several days ago just landed outside the fortress."

Duo would not waste time in meeting with him, but he would have to wait until Apolo had dealt with the crisis demanding his attention now. "Tell Lord Duo that I will meet with him as soon as I have finished here."

Nearly an hour later after speaking to Iliane in the garden and staving off a coordinated attack by the other girls who thought he was taking too long, Apolo went to his office to find Duo sitting with Darlac, Meridon's adopted son and heir. He reached out with his senses to read Darlac to determine through him what Duo had been doing since leaving with the transport, but the young man was thinking about his mate and what they had been doing their last morning together in such detail that Apolo withdrew immediately rather than continue to spy upon the intimate moments.

Duo stood to face him. "I hope you have been taking care of Sadie. I'm looking forward to a brisk ride to Imperia."

"You don't need to ride to Imperia. We can call Trey from here to tell him what you have been up to."

"What makes you think I have been up to something?" Duo looked at Darlac. "Aren't you doing what I told you to do?"

Apolo lifted his brows as he looked at the younger man who huffed in exasperation. "I am my lord. So much so that I want to go back to my mate now."

As Duo chuckled, Apolo frowned. "Darlac can stop fantasizing about his mate. I give you my word that I will not read his mind."

Darlac blew out his breath in relief.

"I would rather speak to Trey in person," Duo told Apolo. "Have you told him about Meridon's oath to me?"

Apolo laughed. "Not I! That is your responsibility. Are you going to tell me what you have been up to or will I have to wait until you inform Trey?"

Duo pushed himself to his feet and nodded to Darlac who did the same. "It's really too bad that your ancestors granted me immunity from your mind meddling, Apolo, or you could find out for yourself."

Before Duo could reach the door, Apolo asked him, "Shall I inform Trey that you will be visiting him?"

Duo looked at him over his shoulder. "I like to surprise him."

Trey didn't like Duo's surprises and Duo knew it. Before he could leave, Apolo asked, "Will you be visiting the refugee settlement?"

Apolo didn't want to get between him and Larya if he sensed that there was a possibility that Duo still wanted her. Duo had the power to change Larya's life, and if he chose to do so, Apolo would be happy for them even though he wanted her for himself. And if he did not, then Apolo would worry about the future of Larya's son. Neither Larya nor her innocent child deserved what would happen to them if Duo continued to deny them the protection of his house.

Putting his hand on the wall beside the door, Duo paused for a moment, and then without looking at Apolo he said, "I don't have a reason to go there. I will be discussing with Trey is what to do about the refugees because I don't want to have anything to do with them."

Apolo didn't respond as he watched Duo leave. He thought about coming upon Iliane and hearing her heart-rending questions about her mother, a mother he had no way of knowing. When he told her the truth about how he had found her, her grief at never knowing her mother had touched him deeply. How much worse would it be for Larya's son when his entire life depended on the house into which he was born? At least Iliane had the protection of her adopted father's house, and no one would ever care who her mother was except maybe her. The same was not true for the son Larya would bring into the world. He would always be judged by who his mother was because no man had stepped forward to offer her his protection.

Larya couldn't provide her son with a house, but Apolo could. He had months to consider the objections his sister had given him for claiming Duo's son, and while at first he agreed with her that taking Larya as his mate and acception her child as his might cause problems not just for them, but for the child in the future when Duo inevitably realized that he was the boy's sire. None of them could guess how long it would take or if it would ever happen, and in the meantime, the boy would suffer the fate of a male without a house. Apolo could prevent it from happening, and if he was being selfish in return for wanting Larya for himself, he didn't care.

Satisfied that Duo would not object and determined to have Larya for his own, Apolo informed his scribe that he was leaving to visit the refugee settlement and that his first commander would be in charge until he returned. He ignored his first commander's objections when he told him he would be traveling alone, and then he went to tell his daughters that he would be gone for a few days. If all went well, he would return with a woman they could look upon as their mother, and maybe then they would have no reason to think about their own. If the way she treated Onda were any indication, Larya would be a wonderful mother.

Apolo spent the hours on the way to the refugee settlement imagining his life with Larya. She would never have a reason to doubt his devotion to her because no woman could ever compare to her, and he would care for Duo's son as he were his own. When the time came when Duo would acknowledge his son, Apolo would not stand in his way. He dared to hope that some day Larya would give him children of his own, children that would have his powers. Larya could not continue to fear Guerani, not when they were her own children.

By the time he had arrived at the settlement, he had imagined himself many years into the future, with many children and grandchildren, Larya at his side. At the gate he waited patiently for the guards to get permission to allow him to enter, and that came with the arrival of Jaelesa to escort him.

"Larya was not expecting you." Jaelesa looked past him and seeing that he was alone, she gave him a suspicious sidelong glance. "She was expecting Duo Maxwell. She learned that his ship landed at Edgeland Fortress this morning and that he left on horseback shortly after."

Apolo wondered where she was getting her information and if he should be concerned that Larya was so well-informed. "He was in a hurry to return to Imperia."

Jaelesa grunted but did not say anything. Apolo could feel her opinion of Duo Maxwell anyway. She was deeply disappointed by his actions because she had liked him, but her loyalty was to Larya and she would not forgive him for what she perceived as his betrayal.

"Larya is resting as she does frequently these days"

"She is not feeling ill?" asked Apolo, concern rising, not just because of his feelings for her, but because he was a healer.

Jaelesa shrugged. "She is very large and it tires her to move about. We will all be glad when the child is born because she has become very irritable."

Apolo thought about the last days of his sister's pregnancies. She did not have much more time remaining for her own child to be born and the last time he had spoken to her several days ago, she had been very ill-humored. Apolo thought she needed time away from her responsibilities, especially after hearing her complain about the Baymani ambassador. She thought he was overbearing and disrespectful and that he made too many demands. Arora wouldn't normally complain about a request for different rooms or preference for meals prepared by the Baymani chef that had accompanied him, but the last time they spoke, she told home that she wanted to toss Ganjut out of the palace at the point of her sword. She accused Trey of pandering to his whims so that he could get favorable trade deals with him even though their negotiations over the settlement of the moons were not going well. Trey had no leverage over Bayman, and Arora wanted their leverage to be a sword at the ambassador's throat. If late stage pregnancy was doing this to his mild-mannered sister, Apolo shuddered to imagine how it was affecting Larya.

When he entered her tent, he saw that she was surrounded by her most trusted women, and the look she gave him would have withered a weaker man.

"Where is Duo Maxwell?" she demanded as she put both her hands on her enormous belly. "There is not much time and I need him."

Apolo looked at the other women. "I should speak to Larya alone."

"We're not leaving," announced Naelie belligerently. "We all want to hear what you have to say."

Having faced a united group of females just that morning, Apolo thought he might be able to handle these women, so he was about to make an argument for talking to her without them, but he could see that they had closed ranks and no amount of cajoling was going to convince them, Cylie, Taja and Naelie had moved closer to her as Jaelesa stayed at his side probably planning how best to toss him out of the tent. Using his powers was out of the questions because Larya would know instantly why her women suddenly abandoned her.

This was not how Apolo had intended to ask Larya to accept him as her mate, but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He opened his mouth to utter the words he had wanted to say for years. _Larya, I give you my life, will you accept it?_

But before he could make a sound, Larya cried out angrily, "If Duo Maxwell will not come to me, then I will go to him! By the gods, I will make him believe me!"

The other females exclaimed over the cleverness of her plan as Apolo stood in a daze after being thwarted from making his oath to her. What made him think she would consider him? All she could imagine for her future was Duo Maxwell.

"The guards at the gate will not let you enter the city," he told her.

Larya bit her bottom lip for a moment and then she announced, "You will take me to him. The guards will allow me to pass if I am with you."

"I did not come here by transport," Apolo told her. He didn't want to take Larya to Imperia, to Duo. He would reject her and Apolo could not bear to see her hurt. If she had more time to think over her plan, she would realize she should not be traveling this close to delivering her child. Apolo could feel the baby's essence strongly and knew that he would soon be born. "If I leave now I can return in the morning with it."

"No," she said with determination without even giving it a moment's thought. "I will not wait for you to return to Edgeland Fortress for a ship. You will take me on your horse."

"He would not come back for you anyway," suggested Cylie with a suspicious look at Apolo. "You cannot trust any imperial male."

Apolo did not point out that he was not an imperial but Guerani because he didn't want to remind Larya of that fact when she was insisting on riding with him to Imperia. He liked the idea of holding her in his arms for the few days it would take them to reach the palace and he didn't want her to suddenly change her mind because of what he was. He could use these few days alone with her to convince her that he was not an evil sorcerer.

"We will go with you," spoke up Jaelesa, dashing his plans in an instant.

"And Jeb will go with us," added Naelie, to which Taja said, "So will Tuck."

That was more company than Apolo wanted, but he didn't have any reason to object except his own selfish motives. "We will leave in the morning when you have had time to prepare."

"I don't have time to wait!" declared Larya as she struggled to stand. "You and I will leave as soon as I gather my things and my people will follow when they are ready. They will meet us in Imperia."

Apolo had to work at not showing how delighted he was that they would be going without her entourage.

"It would be safer for you to leave in the morning," said Jaelesa with a suspicious glance at Apolo.

Larya ignored her as she snapped at him. "Wait for me at the gate! We are leaving tonight."

Dismissed rudely, Apolo wondered if he should rethink his plan to commit his life to the overbearing female as he left her tent. Jaelesa had followed him out and walked silently with him to the gate where his horse waited even though he expected the guards to do something with the animal. Fortunately it was well-trained and wouldn't wander away, so he went to it to rearrange the saddle to accommodate two people, making a comfortable place for Larya to sit before him.

Finished, he turned to find Jaelesa so close that he nearly bumped into her. He looked at her in question, and she moved even closer so that he could feel the heat of her body. Her expression was anything but seductive, her dark eyes threatening. "You will keep Larya safe."

"Of course I will."

"Even if it means protecting her from the others, those imperial Wasteland swine that despise her, even Lord Duo?"

"I don't think Lord Duo despises Larya," Apolo said although he could not say so with certainty.

Unable to read Duo's feelings, Apolo could only suspect that Duo was unsure of how he really felt about Larya. The terran had helped her, saved her, and protected her. If he weren't so convinced that he could not sire children, Duo might believe that Larya carried his child and they could live comfortably together to raise their son even if he didn't love her like Apolo did. Apolo was selfish in not wanting that to happen, and he had only the precious days it would take to get to Imperia to convince Larya that she deserved better than spending the rest of her life either shunned because Duo rejected her or living with him knowing that he would rather be with another.

Jaelesa did not say anything more because Larya came with Tuck and Jeb following behind carrying two large packs that had them stooped over with their weight. "By the gods! What is that?"

"My things," said Larya with a challenging lift of his chin.

"We can't take that!" Apolo could imagine how his warhorse was going to react to suddenly being treated like a pack animal. "My mount is accustomed only to one person riding her, so she'll be upset enough to have two on her back, and now you want me to strap everything you own on her?" Apolo shook his head. "I can't do it."

Larya's lovely brows wrinkled for a moment, and then she looked at Jeb and Tuck. "I will do without my things for a day a two. Bring them with you if Lord Apolo is more concerned about the sensibilities of his horse than my comfort."

Irritated to be manipulated, but being manipulated all the same, Apolo stomped to Jeb and Tuck, grabbed the bags and hauled them to his horse. As he predicted, the animal balked and tried to buck them off, but Apolo managed to convince it with his powers not to fight either the baggage of the extra weight of another person. Once the beast was settled, he lifted Larya on, then climbed up behind her. She leaned away from him, but when he urged the horse forward, she fell back against him and he liked how it felt to have her clutching at him in her fear of falling from the horse.

"I'll keep you safe," he reassured her as much as the others who were watching them depart. He took his reins in one hand while slipping an arm around her waist and he was glad when she relaxed against him.

They were out of hearing of her people before she spoke. "I would not travel with you if I did not believe the need were great, sorcerer."

"I am sorry that you do not trust me," he responded. "I only want to help you, Larya."

"I would rather we spoke only when necessary." She raised her chin and stared straight ahead, and her body became stiff in his arms.

After leaving the settlement, he pushed his mount as fast as he dared with it loaded down. Larya's delicate condition also demanded that he prioritize their safety over speed although he wanted to travel as far as he could when first sunset was already approaching. He did not stop for them to rest until he could not see well by the light of the moons when they entered the forested, rocky paths between Imperia and Edgeland Fortress. Larya did not complain, so he knew that she was tired and probably aching from being on horseback for several hours. She had not spoken a word to him, and while she had finally relaxed to rest against him, he didn't need to use powers to know she was doing so reluctantly. This was not a good start to gaining her trust.

Before unsaddling his horse, he took his blanket and spread it on a soft spot under a tree as Larya left to care for her personal needs. By the time she had returned from the small stream nearby, Apolo had settled his horse so that she could rest against it. He had already gathered food, so when she came to where he had prepared a small fire to keep them warm, he offered his arm to help her sit on the blanket. She did not refuse, but once she was settled, she looked away from him to the horse that was already sleeping, snoring.

"Your horse is not as loud as Duo's," she remarked as she rested her back against the animal. "Nor does it smell as bad."

"Sadie is a wonder in many ways," Apolo said with a chuckle, but he wondered how often Larya had rested against Duo's mount, in his arms, welcoming his touch instead of repulsing him and calling him a sorcerer.

Shaking his head to clear them of his jealous thoughts, he offered some of the food he had gathered, but she only took a small portion of the considerable amount.

"I haven't had much appetite lately," she explained when she saw the raise of his brow.

Apolo looked at her huge belly. "I don't think the babe has left any room for food."

Larya smiled as she stroked her belly. "Whatever I eat goes straight to him anyway." Then she added, "I think he will be like his father. Duo has the appetite of a canyon beast."

He knew she was letting him know to whom she believed she belonged, and he didn't remind her that Duo hadn't made an oath to her and was unlikely to do so in the future unless by a miracle from the gods. "You can eat more later if you find that you are hungry. Now I think we should get some sleep because we will leave at first sunrise."

"So early?" she asked with a mournful tone as she winced and reached behind to rub her lower back as she stretched.

Apolo went to sit behind her on the blanket and despite her stiffening, he put his hands on her back and began to massage. After a moment she relaxed and he heard her moan with pleasure when he concentrated on the spot she had been trying to reach. Soon she swayed and knowing that she was drowsy, he stopped and helped her to lie down. He lay behind her and drew close, and because she didn't protest, he knew she had fallen asleep.

Content to lie with his arm around her, he breathed in her scent as he lay his hand on her belly so that he could feel the movements of her baby, to imagine the baby was his. He was rewarded when it changed positions, and Apolo closed his eyes as he reached out with his own essence to search for that of Larya's son. When they met, he was surprised by the vibrant life that touched him and he was joyed to know that Larya's baby was strong and healthy, that the gods had blessed him with a strong essence.

Larya stretched and rolled into his embrace, so he had no choice but to break contact with her son. He wanted to hold her to him anyway, happy to feel her warm breath against his neck, and despite any objection she would make later, he used his magic to send her into a deep sleep that would ensure that she woke refreshed and not aching from the hard ground beneath them. He fell asleep imagining that this would be the first of many nights he would sleep with Larya in his arms.

Before first sunrise, Larya awoke as he was drowsily enjoying a dream about her, and she shoved him away before struggling to sit up. He was disoriented at first, but he could see that Larya was not happy to discover where she had spent the night.

"What did you do to me?" she accused.

Sighing, Apolo stood and patted his horse's backside to get the animal up so he could lead it away with him. He needed to relieve himself in more than one way which was probably what had awakened Larya in the first place. He could hardly hide the physical proof that he wanted her, especially when her body was pressed to his for warmth.

"I gave you a good night's sleep."

"Don't ever do it again!" she hissed furiously.

Apolo sighed as he moved away with the horse and he didn't return until the first rays of the sun were visible on the horizon and he had done what he needed to do. Larya was pacing, her arms at her side, clenching and unclenching her fists, and when she saw him, she spun to face him.

"You know I don't want you using your magic on me and yet you did it when I was vulnerable, just like you did before!"

"I meant no harm." Gods! Why couldn't he do anything right with this female? "I wanted to make you comfortable. We have a long ride ahead of us today."

"Did you do anything to my child?" she demanded and he could see the fear in her eyes.

He didn't want to admit to doing anything, but he couldn't lie to her. "I touched his essence."

Larya glared at him, both furious and horrified.

"You will be very proud of him," he rushed to explain. "He is strong."

She threw back her shoulders and raised her chin. "Of course he is! He is my son!"

Apolo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The woman was aggravatingly conceited, but that was one of the traits he adored about her. "I'm not going to promise not to help you again, Larya, because tonight I am going to ease your pain as you sleep again."

"If you do anything else to me or my son, you will regret it," she warned him with a scowl.

Apolo left to get his horse ready to travel. He knew that Larya was going to make the next few days miserable for him in many ways, but he would cherish every moment he held her. Once they reached Imperia, he knew that her life would change dramatically, but he would be there for her no matter how much she tried to push him away.


	87. Chapter 87 Duo reports back to Trey

**Chapter 87**

"Did you hear me, my lord?"

Duo could honestly say that he wasn't paying any attention to Darlac and hadn't been listening to him for most of the morning because he had been thinking about his decision to bypass the refugee settlement, mulling it over and over in his mind. Duo knew they were his responsibility, but he just couldn't face Larya. What little respect he had for her would dissolve when she tried to talk him into believing that she was carrying his child, and he didn't want that to happen. They had shared so much that he thought he knew everything there was to know about her, and he hadn't held much back from her either, at least not anything personal. Discovering that she was an opportunistic liar wounded him deeply and he wasn't ready to see her yet.

Shaking his head as if that might help him stop thinking about Larya, he tried to turn his full attention to Darlac. "I didn't hear you."

Darlac grinned at him. "I didn't think so. I asked you what you are going to tell the emperor about our trip to the moons."

"I am not going to lie to the emperor," said Duo although he had done it often enough in the past that Trey probably expected it of him.

"Will he be angry? He will not punish you, will he?"

The young man sounded anxious, so Duo put him at ease. "I am not just the emperor's imperial guard. We are friends, and I feel as though I am part of his family." They were the only family he would ever have despite Larya's effort to provide him with one.

"We didn't do anything," commented Darlac with a sigh. "I was hoping to fight. I have not yet blooded my sword."

Duo glanced at him. "Don't be in a hurry to blood your sword, Darlac. There is nothing enjoyable about killing a man."

The young man fell silent and Duo thought about his excursion to the moons. He had been hoping to fight too, but the Baymani were pathetic backstabbers. Not only had Katroc turned all the Baymani on the second moon, he had done the same on the first moon, so when they arrived, it was to find the bodies of the scientists and technicians scattered around the rockets that Ylanna had programmed to fire at Calabria at the same time as the ones on the second moon. She had intended to cause enough destruction and death to keep Calabria and Bayman at war for many generations. He was chagrined to realize that if he hadn't been fleeing a confrontation with Larya, he wouldn't have gone there and Ylanna's plan would have succeeded. Did the gods direct his actions? Did they mean for him to save Calabria? Was there any facet of his life that they were not controlling?

"By the gods, my lord! Is that Imperia?" Darlac had stopped his horse on the rise overlooking Imperia, and Duo saw the awe on his face as he stared at the sprawling city in the distance beneath the shadow of the palace.

"I told you it was big," Duo said with a nod. "Let's go. We can make it in time to share the midday meal with gracious Lady Arora. No one serves a bigger meal."

They spurred their horses forward and raced across the plain to the city. Duo arrived first because Sadie would never allow another horse to best her, and when he pulled up on the reins, he was before the gates of the city where the guards immediately ran past him with their swords drawn.

Duo spun around to see them leaping for Darlac who was dressed in the dark clothing of Meridon's warriors. He didn't have a chance to stop them before Darlac drew his curved swords to defend himself and Duo winced at the sound of clashing metal. He wasn't able to stop their fight for several minutes in which Darlac defended himself admirably against the two warriors who had been standing guard outside the gate. When Duo had finally convinced the men that Darlac was no threat, he noticed the young tribesman grinning from ear to ear, pleased with himself for not having been killed.

The guards apologized profusely for initially ignoring Duo's orders to stop their attack, and they quickly called for the gates to be opened. As they waited in front of the gigantic thick doors, Duo frowned at Darlac. "You could have gotten killed. What would I have told your father then? I don't even want to think about what Haruna would do to me."

"I was in no danger," said Darlac with a shrug.

Duo snorted. "I used to think that of myself, but I have enough scars to bear witness that it pays to remember that you are mortal."

Darlac didn't respond and Duo winced as he realized he sounded like an overprotective parent. He had been impressed by his sword work, and he made a note to warn whoever was in charge of assigning guards that the two at the gate needed further training. He might volunteer to train them himself since he didn't have anything else to do, and after having learned to use the double swords for his jaunt to the moons, he was uniquely qualified to train warriors to defend against the tribesmen. Then again, there really wasn't a reason to do that after most tribes had given an oath to him. That left Duo wondering what he was going to do now that there was no more resistance to Trey's reign, and while he adored Trey's children, he hoped he wasn't going to become a nanny.

As they moved through the streets, Duo pretended not to notice people scurrying away at the sight of him, doors closing, shutters slamming shut. The people of Imperia might be afraid of him, but he had made damn sure that they would never betray the emperor again. They now knew the consequences, and next time he wouldn't be so soft on them.

"My lord, I had heard that warlords are showered with flower petals when they return to Imperia," remarked Darlac as he turned his head in all directions as if he expected a glorious welcome from the deserted side streets. "And I have also heard that you are the most popular of the emperor's warlords. Why …?"

Duo interrupted him. "I'm not returning at the head of an army." And he may have twisted a few too many arms, broken a few many noses and torched quite a few homes in looking for the traitors who had aided Caron in his attempt to take the palace.

"They seem to be hiding from you."

Duo threw back his head in laughter which made a woman grab her child and hurry into her house. "How do you know they are not hiding from you?"

When they finally came to the plaza beneath the palace, there were gasps and a few startled cries. All activity stopped as men and women turned to look at them, but Duo ignored the market as he dismounted and handed Sadiés reins to a boy wearing the colors of the emperor's house. Another came to take Darlac's mount although he looked at the young man curiously.

Darlac came to Duo and leaned in close to say, "I'm sure, my lord, that the people here are not afraid of me."

Duo sighed as he mounted the steps to the palace. "I'll tell you about it someday."

Remembering the palace as a quiet place, Duo was taken aback when he entered and found the outer hall crowded with people, mostly men. He recognized many of them as warlords, and among them he saw some elegantly dressed women, mates of the men present. As he moved among them keeping Darlac at his side, he acknowledged the greetings from the men, but he ignored their curious looks at the young man clad in black with him. When he saw a group of women and recognized most of them, Duo left the men behind to greet them.

The women bowed to him and Duo returned the bow before turning to Darlac who stared at them as if he had never seen one before. Arrayed in colorful gowns and wearing polished stones, Duo thought about how much these women had changed in the few years since Trey had come to power.

"Darlac, these women are mates of the emperor's warlords." He introduced the women, ending with the ones he knew the best. "This is Lady Caelie the bonded mate of Lord Maddex."

Darlac bowed to her. "My father's warriors have fought many times against your mate, my lady. He is an honorable warrior."

"I am glad that your father's warriors did not kill my mate," she told him, and Duo was surprised that her smile was welcoming.

"And this is Lady Zacha who is bonded to Lord Baerot."

"Lord Baerot was among those that liberated the females trapped at Lord Wyskop's market." Duo was amazed that Darlac knew anything about imperial warlords, but he supposed that Meridon stayed well-informed.

"I was one of those females," she told Darlac, and she glanced briefly at Duo before she added, "Lord Duo liberated us before my mate even arrived."

Duo shrugged when Darlac looked at him.

"We were expecting you to arrive several days ago," spoke up Caelie.

"The invitation must have been lost in the mail," said Duo, and he smiled when he saw their puzzled looks.

Zacha frowned at him. "When are you going to purge those terran phrases from your speech? Nobody understands you."

"Not true. Trey understands me, and so does his mother." He looked back at Caelie. "Trey invited the warlords to Imperia?"

"He had something important to discuss with them, but he wouldn't do it until they all arrived."

"And he has been waiting for his own imperial guards to arrive," added Zacha with a lift to her brows. "Did you travel with Lord Apolo?"

"No," he told her. "I saw him at Edgeland Fortress and he didn't say anything about this meeting. And I haven't received any messages from the emperor." He hadn't stopped long enough at Edgeland Fortress to find any messages from Trey or to give Apolo a chance to tell him about the meeting.

"Well, now you are here and all we have to do now is wait for that laggard, Lord Apolo," stated Caelie tersely. Then her expression softened and she asked, "How are the children? I do miss them."

"Not busy enough with your own? Maybe Maddex should get to work on that." Duo chuckled when she gave him a sour look.

"What of you, Lord Duo? When are you going to take a mate and produce another generation of warriors who eat like canyon beasts?"

Duo's smile faded. "Not in the near future." Not ever.

The women stared at him in speculative silence and he had the unnerving feeling that somehow they had learned of Larya. They did not speak of her though, probably because of her reputation and past transgressions here at the palace. He tried to think of something to say to avoid any mention of her, but when he saw Caelie's eyes sparkling with mischief he knew he was too late.

"Do you like our gowns?" she asked as she fingered the fine fabric of her garment and the other women began to murmur about their own. "Gracious Lady Arora recommended purchasing them in the plaza. They were stitched at the pirate settlement near Edgeland Fortress."

"Isn't that your holding?" asked Zacha with a teasing smile.

Duo was sure that the conversation was going to make a turn that he would not like, and he didn't know how he was going to escape until Darlac leaned over to ask, "Is that the emperor approaching?"

Glancing in the direction Darlac was looking, Duo saw the sea of men parting for Trey as he made a direct route towards him. "Indeed," he told Darlac as he grasped his elbow and pulled him towards a side door. "It's time to exit stage left."

"What …?" He didn't give Darlac a chance to finish his question before he was hauling him rapidly towards that door. If he looked a little – hell a lot – foolish, he didn't care because he wasn't ready to face Trey yet. He had hoped to talk to Arora first to enlist her help in smoothing the wrinkles in his explanation of what he had been up to in the last couple of weeks. He was nearly running in the courtyard, and when he finally reached the garden beneath the balcony ringing the emperor's private residence, he was nearly out of breath.

Standing beneath the balcony high above, he looked at Darlac. "I'm going up. Can you make that jump?"

Darlac stared up, then looked at Duo. "I've scaled some canyons, but with rope."

"Watch and learn." Turning, Duo charged at the guard tower, and ignoring the guards who leaned out to watch him, he ran up the wall, sprang off and flew smoothly through the air to land adroitly on the balcony. He immediately leaned over to wave down to Darlac. "Your turn."

"I will break a limb, my lord," he responded from far below, shaking his head.

Sighing, Duo looked at the guards watching him with bemusement. "Escort my friend to the imperial apartments." Then, rubbing his hands, he turned to go inside, expecting that the first person to greet him would be Shamara and he was eager to see how she had grown. But he found himself face to face with Trey who had come out onto the balcony. He was red faced and breathing heavily.

"Oh! Hey, Trey! I was hoping to catch you here." Duo felt his own face flaming with embarrassment to have been caught after such an undignified flight.

Trey glared at him silently for a moment, and then he threw back his head in laughter. "By the gods, Maxwell! Do you know how fast I had to run to get here before you? And the look on your face!" He bent over laughing, the sound drawing Arora from inside, and seeing Duo, she moved past her husband to hug him.

"Duo! Why didn't you come by the door?"

As Duo returned her hug, Trey stopped laughing and he frowned at him threateningly even though his mate was heavy with another child. So he stepped back an arm's length because he didn't need Trey in a bad mood before he told him what had happened with Meridon along with his expedition to the moons.

"I didn't realize you were expecting a child," Duo said without answering her question.

"A son," she told him with a smile as she curled her arm around his. "Come in! The children will be delighted to see you. Shamara told me you were on your way."

Apparently his pass from Guerani meddling didn't apply to Shamara, but Duo didn't care because he adored the girl. Before entering the apartment, Duo looked at Trey. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I'll be busy with your kids, so you can go back to your work in the receiving hall. I'm sure you have important business to take care of." Duo moved past him quickly to enter the apartments, and when he stepped inside he shouted,"Where is my little Shamara?"

He heard a shriek of delight from somewhere further inside and he felt a presence beside him, but he did not look, preferring to watch for Shamara to emerge from her room.

"I'd like to kick your ass, Maxwell," grumbled Trey at his side. "You have given me a headache these last few days with your sudden disappearance."

Seeing Shamara's dark head bobbing up and down as she ran through the corridor, Duo said, "Just wait until you hear what I've been doing. You'll need both Arora and Apolo to heal the vessel that will pop in your head."

Trey's response was a gasp of annoyance because Shamara all but flew into Duo's arms and he seized her waist in his hands to lift her and kiss both her cheeks before holding her against him in an embrace. Duo didn't realize how much he had missed her until he buried his face in her small neck and heard her giggling in his ear. He loved this little girl with all his heart, and if Ylanna had her way, he was horrified to imagine what might have happened to her.

When he lifted his head, Shamara put her small hands on either side of his face and leaned in to touch her forehead to his. "I missed you, Duo. Where were you?"

"That is what I would like to know," muttered Trey.

Arora came to slip her arm around her husband's. "What matters is that Duo has returned. I am sure he would like to spend time with the children for just a while before he has to return to his duty."

Trey frowned at her. "You're always taking his side."

"I am right and you know it."

A noise at the door made them all turn to see a guard escorting Darlac into the salon. Trey started defensively, but Duo propped Shamara on his hip and went to Darlac. "Good, you made it! I was worried they might arrest you instead of bringing you here."

Darlac was looking around the elegantly furnished apartment with awe that grew when his gaze fell upon Arora. Although Duo hadn't noticed any particular respectful greeting among the tribes, Darlac had observed him in the receiving hall so he bowed low to Arora. Duo hoped that Trey included himself in receiving that bow although he knew that Darlac did not mean to show the emperor any respect.

"Let me introduce Darlac," Duo said with a smile as Darlac straightened. "He is Meridon's son."

"Meridon's son!" exclaimed Trey in surprise. "Does this mean that you have finally done something about that chieftain? He is a thorn in my side and I will be glad to pull it out."

Duo grimaced as Darlac frowned. "We can discuss it later. Let's just say that Meridon isn't going to be bothering you anymore."

"My lord," began Darlac, probably planning to refute him since Meridon had made no such bargain.

"Lord?" Trey looked at Duo with his brows raised.

"Duo," spoke up Shamara. "Will you go into the garden with me? I want to show you the flowers."

"I'd love to." Duo avoided Trey's inevitable questions by hurrying to the balcony, and after tucking Shamara securely to him, he hopped over the side and landed smoothly in the garden far below.

"Enjoy the flowers while you can!" shouted Trey from above. "But I will have my answers before the second sun sets!" Then he heard Trey shouting inside, "Take the children into the garden! Prince Amyr and Princess Chaela will want to spend time with Lord Duo. And you, tribesman, go with them."

"Trey! You do not need to be rude!" Duo heard Arora scolding him. "I will show Darlac to a room to rest after his journey with Duo."

"Don't waste too much time. I want you to myself."

With a sigh of resignation, Duo decided that babysitting the children so that Trey could be alone with his wife was better than admitting to taking the oaths of his fiercest enemies and causing a diplomatic mess by taking the tribesmen to the moon to chase off the Baymani.

"I like the blue flowers," Shamara said as she wriggled out of his grasp to drop to the ground. She took his arm and dragged him deeper into the garden. "There are some that remind me of you because they are the color of your eyes."

Trynity had said that of some flowers in the garden at Seaside Lab. Duo didn't remember their name, but as Shamara showed him the delicate flowers, he thought of Trynity. When they had separated, Shamara was just a tiny, newborn infant and now she was chatting away about everything she had done while he had been in the hills. She had changed so much, and so had he. Was there anything left of the man Trynity had loved, or was he gone? Was there anything left of the woman he had loved, or was she gone too? He didn't want to believe that he would never see her again. The thought gave him too much pain. He had to hope that one day the wormhole would open and he could have the life he wanted with Trynity.

Suddenly he felt warmth flowing through him and he realized that Shamara was holding his hand. "Don't be sad, Duo. I am so happy you are here."

Duo scooped her against him and kissed the top of her head. "You are right, Shamara. I shouldn't be sad when I am with you." But he wanted to cry.

The arrival of two women with the crown prince and his sister didn't give him a chance to dwell on what he had lost. Amyr made such a fuss to be released that he nearly socked his nurse in the eye, and he ran to Duo with his arms outstretched, his face alit with joy. Duo released Shamara and swung the boy in the air, tossing him up and catching him. At first, Amyr's eyes were wide with horror, but when Duo caught him around the waist and tucked him close to his side, he burst into nervous, yet happy giggles as he burrowed his face into his neck.

Princess Chaela waddled towards him unsteadily and when she stumbled and burst into tears, Duo went to her, helped her up, and took her hand to lead her to a stone bench further in the garden.

After their nurses quickly fled, happy to delegate their duties to him, Duo spent most of the day with the children, examining the flowers with Shamara, playing in the dirt with Amyr and finding grubs for Chaela to snack on. He told them stories of his months in the hills, about the animals, and plants and flowers and hot springs. Amyr made him promise that he would take him there soon although Duo didn't know how soon that would be. Shamara insisted that she go too, and although Chaela couldn't know what they were talking about, she chimed in with "Me too! Me too!"

Darlac joined them later, clean and dressed in clothing that would not mark him as a tribesman. He told Duo that the emperor's wife suggested he might be more at ease in observing imperial life if he did not stand out in his somber clothing. Duo thought it was a good idea when he remembered all the suspicious if not hostile stares he got as they moved through the men in the reception hall. He was amused to watch Darlac interact with the imperial children and could see the moment the realization hit him that he would have a child of his own sooner rather than later. His eyes widened and his face drained of color, but after an initial panic, he calmed and Duo was impressed by how easily he won over all three children. He would be a good father and Duo tried not to envy him, but how could he not? He had the life that Duo wanted, married to the woman he loved, expecting a son or daughter of his own that he could hold as he was holding Chaela.

The nurses returned shortly before first sunset to take them inside to ready them for the evening meal. Darlac went with Duo to the rooms he usually used, those that had once belonged to Prince Dilan. In his absence, the entire suite had been redecorated and he was glad because he didn't think he could stomach sleeping in the bed where Dilan had tortured Larya. Gods! Why did he have to think about her? For all he knew, she lied about what Dilan had done to her. She could have lied about everything and like the gullible idiot he was, he had believed her.

Refreshed after a bath and a change of clothing, Duo took Darlac back to the emperor's private apartments where he was greeted by Lady Virinea. When she asked him how he liked his new suite, he guessed that she had decorated it. She was a brainy woman with many talents except the one that kept Arora occupied, handling a sword. Duo noticed many changes in Trey's apartment also. Nothing remained from his father's stay here, whether it was because Virinea did not want to be reminded or because Xuxa may have had a hand in the décor or because Trey wanted a fresh start. Whatever the reason, Duo was impressed by how his mother had changed the imperial first family's residence.

After a brief chat before the meal in which Trey did not bring up Meridon although his gaze strayed from time to time to Darlac, they went to the dining area. The table was set only for the adults, and when Duo asked why the children weren't joining them, Trey told him gleefully that they were exhausted after their outing in the garden and would probably sleep past second sunrise. He added with a significant look at his mate that he would be sleeping past second sunrise too and that there would be no training on the morrow. His mother snorted derisively over her glass of wine as Arora rolled her eyes. Duo planned to be up at first sunrise and in the practice yard just to see if Trey got his way. He couldn't imagine a morning when Arora didn't take her sword in hand to practice.

Although Trey didn't say much to Darlac, Virinea was curious about the lifestyle of his people, so she asked him many questions and Arora joined the conversation. As they talked, Trey fixed his an unwavering gaze on Duo. He probably wondered how Darlac could be so amiable after his people had been defeated. When Trey took a breath and parted his lips to speak, Duo took a long drink of wine and when he was able to speak after recovering from the punch in the gut Virinea's brew gave him, he pointedly turned to Trey's mother and began a lengthy discussion about the wine. It concluded with her inviting him to sample some of her latest batches, and Duo couldn't think of a better way to escape Trey.

Trey wasn't about to let him get off so easy. Pushing himself up, he announced, "I think it is time you gave me your report."

"Can't it wait until morning?" asked Arora and Duo gave her a grateful smile. Maybe he could think of the right words during the night to tell him what had happened in the hills and what he had done on the moons. If he did it on the fly, he would probably end up saying something Trey wouldn't like. Imagining all the ways it could go wrong made him take his wine glass and drain it so fast he choked and had to cough a few minutes before Trey's smacked his back with far too much enthusiasm.

When he was settled, he saw that everyone stared at him for a moment before Arora announced, "Apolo has arrived in Imperia. I am sure, Trey, that you would rather be here greeting him than berating Duo for imagined misdeeds."

Imagined misdeeds? If only they were just misdeeds and not just imagined. But Duo looked expectantly at Trey who was frowning as he weighed the two options, and then he said, "I will walk Duo back to his room during which time he can give me a preliminary report. If it is as bad as I am expecting, Apolo can use his magic to calm me down so that I don't throw Duo into prison or worse."

Darlac rose to his feet and Duo winced as he saw the fierce look on his face. "You will not punish my lord!"

Trey's brows shot up, and he was about to rebuke the young man, but Duo went to him and took his arm to lead him to the door. "We can have that discussion." He looked over his shoulder to see Darlac moving around the table to follow him. "The emperor isn't going to harm me, Darlac. He was jesting." He looked at Arora with a silent plea to calm Darlac, but it was Virinea who went to slip her arm around Darlac's.

"Duo is right, you need not worry." She gave her son a threatening glance before continuing. "I have a device that allows me to look at the moons closely. I can almost make out the surface. Would you like to see the moons?"

Darlac allowed her to lead him away to the door that led to her makeshift observatory above the rooms she had claimed for herself, but Duo heard him say, "I have been to the moons, my lady. I can describe the surface for you."

Seeing Arora's wide, startled eyes was warning enough to keep Duo from looking at Trey. He was probably going to have to come clean about everything before the night was over.

They walked with silence between them until they had gone beyond the hearing of the guards posted at the door of his apartment before Trey said, "I suppose there is a story behind Darlac's remark to my mother." He grimaced and then asked, "Should I worry about my mother being alone with him?"

"He won't harm her," Duo assured Trey.

"I didn't think he would. The men of the tribes have always been respectful of females. But I am afraid she will try to seduce him."

Duo snorted with laughter. "Darlac? He is way too young for her. Besides, he is bonded to his mate, Haruna."

Trey frowned at him. "I don't like the idea of you sampling her wine either."

Duo was taken aback. "Just what are you implying?"

"My mother is bored. Maybe I should have encouraged her relationship with Vaan instead of shoving it off the rails by keeping them apart. Then I wouldn't have to worry who she is going to take to her pillows next."

"Well, it isn't going to be me, drunk or not," Duo assured him.

They had come to the wing of the palace with Duo's suite, but Trey suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "It wouldn't be the first time that you ended up in bed with a woman after drinking too much."

Duo couldn't believe that Trey knew about what happened with Larya and that he was bringing it up. By the look on Trey's face, he was not teasing him and he didn't like the feeling that he was being censured. "I'm not discussing this with you." He started towards the door to his suite further down the corridor. "I'll be happy to talk about anything but Larya."

Trey seized his arm and pulled him around to face him. "We are going to talk about her! You are responsible for her, Duo, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm not responsible for her kid." He jerked his arm away from Trey. "And this is none of your business!"

"You made an oath to me ..."

"An oath to protect you!"

"And to abide by my laws. How will it look if I allow my own imperial guard to flout my dictates by treating a female with the disdain that I have worked to eradicate?"

Duo shook his head and snorted with derision. "You think any single one of your warlords will blame me? How many of them have had her and wish they could forget whatever petty secrets they revealed for Xuxa to squirrel away in her box of debts to be collected later? Even you could be included in that number."

Trey looked affronted. "I never shared her pillows!"

"I'll bet you would have if you hadn't been bonded to Arora. That woman can make a man forget anything when he's tangling limbs with her, pride, honor, love. I should have shipped her off to Bayman." The moment the words left his mouth, Duo regretted them. He didn't need to see Trey's look of disappointment or hear the speech that followed because his stomach was in knots from his harsh remark.

"I was not happy – hell I was furious – when you brought the refugees to the surface instead of sending them to Bayman. But since then, I have come to realize that it was another one of those crazy ideas of yours that turns out to be a blessing. They are industrious and their efforts have put coin in my coffers and yours. Let's not kid ourselves, Duo. It's because of Larya. She's a natural leader and because of her ingenuity, they have better lives, and Calabria is better for having them here. Does it matter whether or not she used you to make it happen?"

"It matters to me." Duo was frustrated that Trey refused to see his side. "Why are you defending Larya? She used Apolo and caused Arora to be taken by Dilan. Do I need to remind you how you will always suffer the consequences of those actions? People will always whisper their suspicions that Amyr is Dilan's son."

Trey seized handfuls of his tunic and slammed him against the wall so hard that Duo's teeth rattled. "People might whisper it," he said through gritted teeth, "but I will not hear my own imperial guard say it aloud!"

Duo took a deep, calming breath, then put his hands over Trey's where they still clutched his tunic. "I won't take Larya as my mate. Not after what she did to you and Arora and Amyr. And I can't even stomach the idea of raising Newt's son, That bastard tricked me into taking part in the slaughter and enslavement of innocents, and he sold me to a blood-sucking freak that used me like a cow while his whore took out her frustration at being powerless on me. You can't begin to imagine what I suffered." Duo shook his head vehemently. Katroc and Sadra were dead, but he would never forget their torture.

For a moment, Trey appeared sympathetic, but his expression hardened and Duo knew he was digging in his heels and would demand that he give his oath to Larya. But when Trey parted his lips to speak, a feminine scream of pain came from within Duo's suite. Duo knew her well enough to recognize Larya's voice even twisted in agony as it was, and his body reacted. He shoved passed Trey and barged into his rooms, and not seeing her in the outer chamber, he flew into his bedchamber where he saw her trying to twist away from Apolo. The Guerani had his hands on either side of her head and he was staring intently into her eyes as she screamed, his eyes glowing brightly.

Filled with rage at seeing Apolo using his powers on her and causing her pain, Duo launched himself at the pair, and despite resistance from Apolo, he pried his hands from her and tossed him away as if he were a rag doll. He barely heard Trey shouting at him to stop, but Duo wanted to pound the sorcerer into oblivion. Arora's cry of fear cut through the haze of bloodlust rushing through him, and when he came to his senses, he was standing over Apolo, the remains of a broken chair in his hands. Apolo's body was jerking uncontrollably, and his eyes were wide open, his golden irises glowing around dilated pupils.

Arora pushed past Duo and dropped to her knees before her brother, but when she reached out to touch him, she sucked in her breath and quickly drew back her hands. "He is in a trance," she said as she stood and backed away. "The ancestors have warned me to stay away from him. They will care for him."

Duo looked from Apolo to Larya and he was surprised to see Trey holding her. He had never seen Trey touch another woman in any way since coming to Calabria, and yet he was holding Larya with tender care. The cursed female was clinging to him, breathing heavily, her own pupils wide, and for a moment he thought her irises were green, but it must have been a trick of the light because when he blinked, he saw that they were once again lavender.

"I think Larya is going to have her baby," remarked Trey wryly, and Duo looked down to see that the lower half of his tunic was soaked. He met Duo's gaze. "Take her to your bathing chamber. You know what needs to be done."

Larya raised her head to look at him with hope, and when his gaze connected with hers, he almost retched up everything he had eaten and his insides wrenched painfully as he realized that her eyes were the color of thistle blooms. He couldn't do this to Trynity! He could not make his life with this woman! Larya had seduced him from the moment he came into her presence, and idiot that he was, he had fallen into all her traps and gleefully allowed her to use him. He was done with her!

He turned his gaze from her to Trey. "I'm not doing it! She's a lying, manipulating whore. You're better off putting her outside the gates so she can slink off to whelp her bastard under a bush along with the other dogs."

Hating himself immediately for what he said, but refusing to be used by Larya anymore, he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trey demanded furiously as he opened the door.

Duo shrugged. "I seem to recall an invitation from your mother. Don't wake me too early. I intend to sample everything she offers."

He could hear Trey cursing as he passed through the outer chamber, and he heard Larya's whimper of pain. Gods! He needed something strong to drink now because he wasn't more than two steps down the corridor when he wanted to turn around and go back, but he forced himself to put distance between himself and Larya. He hoped Virinea had enough home brew to make him forget what was happening in his chamber, especially the hurt in Larya's eyes.


	88. Chapter 88 Taeron

**Chapter 87**

The first day of traveling with Lord Apolo was difficult, not just from the jarring pain of being on the warhorse's back, but also from the unease she felt at sitting in the sorcerer's arms hours after hour. But as the days passed and he used his magic, her resistance to his aid wore quickly away so that she could relax against him. During those times she could rest her check on his chest over his heart, and she would pretend for long stretches of time that he was just a man who held her tenderly because he was the father of her child.

Larya had no business fantasizing about the sorcerer, the imperial guard of the emperor, the brother of his heart, probably the most powerful man in the empire after the emperor himself. Were it not for her child, she would have expected Duo to sever his ties to her and she could not blame him. Her past as Xuxa's slave would follow her all her life and keep her from imperial circles, but Larya didn't care. She had found peace in her life among the people she had lived with on the pirate satellite and the refugee village. She didn't need the validation of any imperial except one.

Her life might be much easier without the complication she had brought on herself, namely the child that was now moving restlessly inside her. She put her hand on her belly to feel him a smile that curved her lips when he rewarded her with a kick against her palm. Larya would do anything for her son, was doing the unthinkable even now as they drew closer to Imperia. Only for him would she dare to return to the palace to confront an imperial guard with the strength and reputation that Duo Maxwell had made for himself. But he was her son's sire and she needed him to claim her baby so that he could have the future she would never be able to give him.

"It won't be long now," remarked Apolo. He had been quiet for many hours and she wondered if he spent that time with his ancestors. His sister had told her that his strong connection to them made him a powerful healer and that he often drifted away in a reverie as he communed with them. His people were all gone even before his birth, but he knew them through his powers and she envied him his roots. Larya had no ancestors to claim, no memory of a mother or father, no existence before her hellish life in the palace under Xuxa's thumb. She wanted more for her son.

Larya raised her head to look at him and saw that he was staring straight ahead. Turning she saw that they had come over the rise overlooking Imperia and she felt both relief and apprehension. She was afraid of what she would face, of returning to the world of her past. Among the refugees from the pirate satellite, she was just Larya, but in Imperia she was Xuxa's whore, a remnant of the past Trey had eradicated. She would not be welcomed.

"Don't worry, Larya. I won't let anyone hurt you," said Apolo, his arms around her tightening.

She wanted to push away and burrow closer at the same time. Instead she stiffened and said sharply, "Are you reading my mind?"

His warm breath flowed over her as he blew out a sigh. "No, Larya, you became rigid, so I guessed you were afraid."

"I'm not afraid!"

But she was anxious about what lay before her. Duo had purposely avoided the refugee village and she knew it was because of her. When she thought of their last encounter, she felt sick and hurt all over again as she remembered him accusing her of being like Xuxa.

Apolo stopped the horse and she would have lost her balance when he climbed off if she hadn't learned to stay on when he dismounted in the four days they had been traveling. The animal was too well-trained to balk at his absence and had probably grown used to her.

She turned to watch as Apolo pulled one of her packs down from the horse and she caught her breath in panic. "Are … are you leaving me here? Will I have to walk to Imperia?" Larya whipped her head around and looked at the expanse leading to the emperor's city. It would take her more than a day to walk across the barren ground especially if she had to carry her things, which she could not do even if she were not heavy with child.

Apolo snorted as he undid the rope holding her pack closed. "That is among the silliest things you have said yet, Larya."

She felt relief and then annoyance as he reached into the bulging bag. "What are you doing to my things?"

He pulled out a length of bright pink fabric, then shook his head and shoved it back in. "I am going to cover your head."

Just as Duo had done to hide her from Lord Wattan when he took her from the pirate satellite, he would hide her white hair. Only old men had white hair, not young women, and the only one that did was well-known to have attempted to kill the crown prince and his mate. Even if the common folk of the city did not know what she had done for Xuxa, they knew of her most damning crime.

"There is length of blue that I would like to wear," she announced. She had worked for days to make a dye the exact shade of blue to match Duo's eyes to color her finest fabric so that she could wrap their son in it.

Apolo drew out a plain brown fabric, then he closed the pack and secured it to the horse before leaping up behind her. He started to drape it over her, but she snatched it from him with a glare so that he would know how annoyed she was that he had not listened to her. She pulled it over her head far enough forward so that no one would not be able to see her unless they peered closely, then settled the excess cloth over her traveling gown. She would be glad to reach the palace to take a much needed bath and rest on comfortable pillows.

"Good enough," muttered Apolo. He urged the horse to move forward and they started down the rise towards Imperia. "I have let my sister know that I am on my way."

She was irritated to be reminded of his powers. "Did you tell your sister that I was coming?"

"No. Trey expected me several days ago, so he is going to be annoyed enough without even knowing about you. Arora will be surprised that we are traveling together, but I think her reaction will be far different from Trey's. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about us."

"What idea would that be?" asked Larya innocently.

He made an exasperated sound that made her smile. "What idea, indeed?"

They fell silent then, and Larya was glad. Any exchange with Apolo made her feel uncomfortable when she knew he must be trying to read her. Thinking of him searching through her thoughts and feelings made her smile fade and her skin crawl. Now was one of those moments when she wanted to be as far away from him as possible but she had no choice but to sit in his lap in the circle of his arms. At least he had managed to get his near constant arousal under control. Snug against him on the horse, she could not avoid feeling it, and when she had chided him for it, he had snapped that he needed a female to offset the use of his powers. He had been using them constantly to keep her comfortable and pain free, and he reminded her sharply that he wouldn't be in this state if she would have agreed to wait for a transport.

The first sun was setting when they finally reached the gate of the walled city and when one of the guards came forward to identify them, Apolo pulled the cloth covering her head forward so much that she could barely see out.

"My lord! We were told to expect you days ago on a transport."

"I had a change of plans." Larya could hear the annoyance in his voice and knew it was for her benefit.

There was a moment of silence and Larya guessed that the guard was looking at her, probably expecting an explanation that he would not dare demand of the emperor's imperial guard. When Apolo did not say anything, the guard said, "Lord Duo arrived earlier in the day with a tribesman. We thought he was being attacked!"

Larya was heartened to hear that they were close behind Duo, and she must have moved restlessly because Apolo tightened his arm around her.

"Should I send a messenger to the palace to inform the emperor that you have arrived?"

"That is unnecessary," Apolo told him. "My sister will have informed him long before any messenger can reach him."

Another stretch of silence told Larya that she wasn't the only Calabrian ill at ease with the Guerani the emperor kept at his side. Finally the man shouted to others to let them inside, and they had to wait several moments before the enormous gates opened enough for them to enter.

The streets were quiet as Larya supposed they must be at this time of day. Lady Xuxa hadn't allowed her to leave the palace, and she rarely left Xuxa's wing of that palace that Xuxa unless she sent her to seduce a warlord or some man she thought might be useful. The only time she had left the city before Lord Wattan took her away was when Dilan had taken her to the Wastelands to leave her for Apolo to find.

When they reached the palace plaza now, she saw that the merchants had left for the day and she was disappointed. Once when she was still a child, she had sneaked out to visit the market, and she had been amazed by all the sights and sounds outside the walls of the only home she knew. A vendor had given her a trinket because he thought she was so beautiful that others seeing his merchandise gracing her lovely neck would bring more business to him. But upon her return to her quarters, she found Xuxa waiting for her. She had been enraged when she spied the delicate chain with a small blue polished stone, and not only had she beaten her with a cane for defying her rules, she had forced Larya to swallow the necklace.

For days she had wallowed in pain wondering if she was going to die, but like the pain, the necklace passed. Larya wanted to cry at what had become of the only gift she had ever been given, but she did not. Her very first lesson from Xuxa was that tears led to pain, so she had learned to hold them inside until she no longer felt the urge to cry. Larya did not even know how anymore.

Apolo dismounted below the steps to the palace, and as a young man hurried forward to take his horse away, Apolo gently lifted Larya down. When her feet were on the ground, her legs gave out and she would have fallen if he had not gathered her close. She might have protested if she did not feel comforted by his embrace, and that thought alone gave her another pang of discomfort. But this pain, she realized, was in her lower back.

She raised her head to look at Apolo who was looked down at her grimly.

Before she could speak, he nodded. "The time is drawing near."

Larya was filled with trepidation and excitement. "Then it is good that we have made it on time and that Duo is here."

Apolo didn't respond as he released her but slipped an arm around her waist to help her up the steps. She didn't feel any of the pain the women of her household had told her about, but then she remembered they said it would happen gradually until she would feel nothing but pain. It couldn't be worse than Lord Caron violating her, or what Dilan and his cronies would do to her, or the beatings Xuxa regularly gave her, sometimes just because she hated the sight of her. Larya would often hoped that she would kill her, but now she was glad that she did not because she wouldn't be here now, on the precipice of a new beginning, a new life not just for her, but for the child she would bring into the new world that the emperor had fought hard to make.

As they moved through the corridors, Apolo kept her well hidden from the many people that greeted him. Larya cringed every time he spoke to a warlord that she knew intimately – there were probably few that she did not, but like the guard at the gate, none dared to ask the identity of his companion. To discourage any curious men, she kept her head bowed so low that she did not even know where he was guiding her.

Finally they came to a quiet wing of the palace that she knew must be the emperor's residence and she dared to peer out from under the cloth covering her head to see that she was right, but she barely recognized the changes that had been made. Duo had told her about the battle in the palace although he had lied about his involvement, so she was not surprised to see that the walls had been repainted, softer hues replacing the bold colors that Xuxa had demanded for the emperor's home. There were fabric wall hangings depicting places she had never seen but guessed they were lands of the emperor when she recognized a particularly large one of the Sacred Hills across from the suite she knew had once been that of the crown prince where Trey had lived with his Guerani imperial guards.

Apolo opened the door and put his hand on the small of her back to propel her forward, but she resisted and turned around to face him. "Why are you taking me here? Do you think I believe this is Duo's room? He told me that he used Prince Dilan's rooms. They are around the corner."

"I don't think it is wise for you to go there without speaking to him."

"I don't care what you think is wise," she told him furiously and then winced when she felt another spasm of pain.

Apolo's expression softened and he reached out his hands to her, but she pushed past him to return to the corridor. She headed in the direction of Prince Dilan's former suite, knowing the way so well she could reach it with her eyes covered.

Apolo caught up with her as she put her hand on the door to push it open, and while he didn't touch her, he stopped her. "Larya, don't go in there. There will be nothing for you but disappointment and pain."

She turned to look up at him, and she did not need to hear him say that he knew what had happened to her in those rooms. If what she had heard about Prince Dilan was true, then it was his own brother who had beaten her, raped her, forced her to do unspeakable acts with him, with his followers for his amusement. Looking at him now, she saw the hated features of his brother, of the monster Xuxa had made with that duplicitous bastard Dax.

"You will not stop me," she told him fiercely. Then she added, "Do you think I am a stranger to disappointment and pain? They have been my only companions my whole life."

"I am sorry, Larya. I wish I could change the past, but I can't, and I won't keep you from deciding your own future." He pushed open the door for her. "You started this journey on your own, Larya, and I will not keep you from taking it to the end, wherever that might be."

Larya moved past him and steeled herself against the memories the room would give her, but she stopped just inside the door when she saw that the suite had been given the same treatment as the rest of the imperial wing. She barely recognized the outer chamber where Dilan's men would be draped over the furniture, some forcing themselves on hapless serving women out in the open. On one side of the wide space was a large upholstered, padded bench invented by Lady Virinea that was called a sofa. There was a large chair of the same design along with a table. On the opposite side of the room near the door leading to the balcony over the garden there was a polished table and chairs, and like the hall, the walls were painted a muted neutral shade and adorned with wall hangings.

She was pleased by what she saw, glad that she would have a living space that would not remind her day after day of Prince Dilan. She could be very comfortable living here with Duo and their son when his duties brought him to Imperia.

"Duo is dining with Trey and my sister," Apolo told her. "I have told her that I am here."

She looked at him over her shoulder as she headed towards the bedchamber. Larya was planning to take a quick bath before Duo came to his room. "Did you tell her that you brought me here?"

"Gods no!"

Shrugging, she pushed through the door and found the bedchamber completely redone like the outer room. The bed was on another side of the room, the pillows replaced by the thick padded cushions that had been prevalent on the pirate satellite which were much favored by the terrans. There were large pillows on one end and a thick blanket lay across the foot of the bed. Larya mounted the steps to the enormous bed and ran her hand over the blanket, delighting in the soft fabric and imagining how it would feel against her skin. She would very much enjoy returning to the luxury of living in the imperial palace.

A twinge of pain in her back was followed up by a cramp that made her double over as it accompanied her child's restless movements. She hadn't realized that Apolo followed her, and she wanted to scold him for invading the private space that only she and Duo should share. His presence in their bedchamber compromised her, but he didn't seem to care, and she couldn't rebuke him when his touch eased the worst of her pain.

"Larya, you shouldn't be here," he warned her.

She found her voice. "It is you, Lord Apolo, who should not be here. What will Duo think if he finds us here together?"

"How can you still believe that Duo will accept you now after he refused to visit you on his way to Imperia?"

"He will want his son," she told him fiercely. "I know Duo. We shared everything!"

"Even his belief that he cannot sire children?"

Perhaps he hadn't told her everything about himself, like the truth of his relationship with the emperor, or that he had made an oath to Arora and had saved her life, or that he was probably the finest warrior in the empire … or that he didn't believe he could sire a child. Why would he believe such a thing? How could she convince him otherwise?

She shook her head to clear her doubts. "He will know the truth when he holds his son in his hands."

"He will not!" Apolo nearly shouted and she winced as another cramp made it difficult for her to stand before him. He must have sensed her pain because his expression softened.

"Do you want me to help you through this, Larya?"

"I want you to leave and bring Duo back for me."

He pressed his lips together in a grim line, and then he stepped back and turned to leave, but he took only a couple of stilted steps before he swung around and quickly returned to her. Dropping to his knees before her, he reached out to seize her hands.

"I give you my life, Larya. Will you accept it?"

She was so shocked to hear such words from him that for a moment she could not speak as she looked down at him and saw the raw emotion in his eyes. In that moment, she felt a wild desire to accept and offer him her own life, but suddenly his eyes changed from soft brown to glowing brilliant golden and she didn't even have a chance to fear his powers before pain shot through her, beginning at their joined hands, racing up her arms, to her spine and straight to her head. It tore through her mind like a fireball that bounced against her skull. As it did, she saw images she did not understand, people she did not know, all bound up in the pain that grew so intense that she could not bear it.

"Larya!" She heard Apolo's agonized voice from far away, felt his hands on either side of her head, but the images in her mind did not relent, coming and going so fast that she barely registered what she saw. The forest, the hills, the wide open sky. She could smell flowers on the wind, grass, the earth mingling with the sweat of animals, of men and women as they trudged under the suns through hot and dusty lands. She heard the sounds of pack animals, people talking and laughing, and a gruff voice close to her ear that was both comforting and frightening. Then she heard a woman's gentle crooning, and she saw her face, the beautiful face that surely must be her mother.

But the images were torn away and she saw the other face. Apolo. But not Apolo. This face was so dark with evil that it made her scream, and the magic he used on her was so powerful and so perverted that she felt as if he were tearing her mind to shreds. Just as she was sure she was going to die, she felt the soothing coolness of healing magic, magic that she recognized as Apolo's, flowing from his hands and pushing through her. For a fleeting moment, the truth of her existence floated through her mind, but before she could catch it, the pain returned to fight Apolo's magic as the evil bound inside her dug its claws into every part of her being.

Suddenly his hands were gone and she heard the roaring of another voice, one filled with anger, and she would have fallen to the floor if strong arms hadn't caught her. With Apolo's magic gone, the darkness inside her retreated. Her head was swimming, but she could hear scuffling, a man's voice shouting to stop, something breaking, and then she heard a woman cry out.

"Duo! Stop! You will kill him!"

Larya blinked several times to restore her vision, and she saw Arora across the room hovering over her brother who lay amidst the wreckage of a broken table and chair. Duo stood nearby, panting heavily, his face a mask of fury.

"He is in a trance," Arora said as she stumbled back from Apolo. "The ancestors have warned me to stay away from him. They will care for him."

Duo turned around to look at her, and when their eyes met, she could see that he was probably no less infuriated by her than by the man he had just beaten to the floor with a chair. She knew as they looked at each other that Apolo was right, that he would never accept her, and at that moment as the bottom fell out of the future she had imagined for herself, her child demanded to be released. A cramp stronger than all the others shot through her accompanied by the rush of water between her thighs and down her legs.

She hadn't realized who was holding her until she heard the emperor say, "I think Larya is going to have her baby."

Larya was mortified to see that she had stained his fine tunic, but he didn't seem to notice as he looked at Duo.

"Take her to your bathing chamber," he told his imperial guard. "You know what needs to be done."

For a moment Duo didn't speak as he stared at Larya as if he had eaten something sour that would make him lose the contents of his stomach any moment. But then exclaimed, "I'm not doing it! She's a lying, manipulating whore. You're better off putting her outside the gates so she can slink off to whelp her bastard under a bush along with the other dogs."

Larya's heart seemed to explode in her chest, the remnants burning in an inferno of shock and anger and grief as she watched Duo stride to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trey demanded furiously as he opened the it.

Without turning around, Duo shrugged carelessly as if he didn't realize he was destroying her life. "I seem to recall an invitation from your mother. Don't wake me too early. I intend to sample everything she offers."

"Gods damned bastard!" Trey shouted after him and Larya could feel him shaking with fury. He swung to look at Arora. "Do you still believe we are doing the right thing by not telling him? He'll never get back to that gods' cursed bitch, and now he is damning Larya and his own son."

"If you want to kill him, then go tell him," Arora said tersely and Larya saw the fire in her eyes. "And where will his son be then? We must hope that he will one day accept the truth on his own."

Trey looked as if he would say more, but something in his wife's eyes made him stop and Larya looked from one to the other before she asked, "What are you talking about? What are you not telling him?"

They were saved from answering when she had another pain, and Arora hurried forward to put her arm around her. "I will take you to the bathing chamber. I will not let you give your son life alone."

The emperor released her and Larya was grateful to Arora for her help. The emperor's mate glanced back at him as they reached the door. "Do not touch Apolo."

Trey threw up his hands. "Don't worry. I don't want to run into your father again."

They passed into the bathing chamber and Arora helped her to sit on a bench before leaving to run the water into the bath. "You shouldn't be waiting on me," Larya protested weakly. She could not feel the baby moving, but the pains were coming one right after another so she knew that her son was pushing his way into the world.

Arora did not respond until she had filled the large pool, and when she finished, she hurried to Larya and shredded her garment in her haste to remove it. Because Larya knew that the other woman must be sensing the imminence of her child's birth, Larya began to feel panic that was not alleviated when she stepped into the water where her son would be born.

She balked and tried to step back out. "I cannot! I cannot do this without a male! What will become of my son?" Larya did not even recognize her own voice as she wailed, and when she felt the hot moisture gathered in her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop a lifetime of tears that had been pent up inside her. Once they started, she didn't even know how she could stop them.

"Oh, Larya!" Through the watery haze, Larya could see that Arora was crying too, and for a moment they held each other, trembling and sobbing. Larya couldn't stop when her misery was so deep, that after all that had happened to her, she had nothing to offer her child except the same misery.

"What in the name of the gods is going on in here!"

They turned together to see that Trey was standing just inside the room.

Larya felt intense pressure between her thighs, and Arora gasped. "The baby is coming now!" She tugged her into the water and quickly settled her on the lip of the pool that served as a bench. Pushing her legs apart, she probed her and then announced, "I feel his head. The next time you feel a pain, Larya, bear down and give your son life."

Her eyes were still pushing tears over her lashes and she could not even see what was happening, and when she heard a splashing sound as she did as Arora commanded, she had to blink several times before she saw the emperor taking his wife's shoulders in his hands to forcibly to move her aside.

The pain had been replaced by intense pressure and she didn't know what to do. She looked desperately to Arora for guidance, but the other woman was looking at her mate.

"What … what are you doing, Trey?"

"Duo helped me when I failed my son, Arora, and now I am helping him as he fails his own."

Larya saw a heart-wrenching look pass between them before Arora looked back at her. "Bear down, Larya."

She didn't feel as though she had a choice, and when the pressure became almost unbearable, she bore down and felt the baby moving through her. She stopped to rest when she didn't have the strength to continue until Arora urged her to push again. Larya gathered all her strength and did as she ordered her until the pressure finally eased when her baby passed from her into the emperor's hands.

Larya fell back into Arora's arms and was grateful that she was with her, holding her tightly in her embrace as they watched Trey handle the baby under the water. When he brought it out into the air, Trey stared intently down at the baby in his hands, and they all held their breath waiting for the baby's first cry that would tell them that he had taken his first breath. Larya remembered the bittersweet note with which her women told her of their babies' first cries, the only cries they had been allowed to hear before being taken away, either to be raised in his house or to be disposed of because it was a female. Larya did not know what to make of what was happening now as Trey held her son, and she didn't know what to do, but she trusted in Arora's instincts to remain quiet as he held the baby.

Suddenly Trey blinked and then a smile curved his lips as he held out the baby to her. "You have been blessed by the gods, Larya."

Larya handled the baby clumsily until Arora helped her, and when she had the baby lying on her chest and looked down at him, he still had not cried out, but she felt his tiny body moving as he breathed. His small head was covered with wisps of dark hair, and his dark eyes were large in his beautiful round face. Trey severed the link between them with his dagger, and Larya wanted to stop him from taking care of her, but he didn't seem bothered, nor did his mate, so she remained sitting with Arora as she examined her son. Larya counted his fingers and his tiny toes, and she traced the edges of his ears with her fingertips before reassuring herself of his sex.

"My son is perfect." she announced when she was satisfied that there were no deformities,

Trey had taken care of the afterbirth and returned to sit on the edge of the bathing pool across from them. Hearing her statement made him chuckle. "They are all perfect before they start shitting and bawling for food."

"Trey!" scolded Arora although Larya detected amusement in her voice.

"My son will be perfect even then," said Larya. She felt the baby rubbing his face against her and looked down at him curiously.

Trey guffawed. "I'm not surprised Maxwell's son would be nosing for food so soon."

Arora laughed before she instructed Larya in how to help the baby feed and she gasped when he latched on by how strong he was.

She had noted through the awkward ordeal that Arora had not touched her son, and as he sucked greedily now, she looked at her. "You may touch my child," she told her. "There is no one I would trust more."

"How about me?" asked Trey with a half-smile as Arora laid her hand on the baby's back.

Arora gave a startled cry. "Oh! He has a strong essence!"

"Or course," said Larya with a shrug. "He is my son."

Trey laughed and she was surprised. She had only ever seen the emperor as callous and arrogant, but now she saw what made Arora have such strong feelings for him. This was surely his terran side because he reminded her of Duo and the pleasant times they had shared. He had been gentle and caring, and they laughed together over her Calabrian sensibilities and his silly terran phrases. Despite herself, she had looked forward to his return to her quarters on the pirate satellite at the end of each day. When he helped Onda escape Gus, Larya had wanted to thank him by giving him a child. She couldn't believe that he would deny them now.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Arora.

Larya frowned as she looked down at her baby whose suckling had trailed off. He seemed to be resting, and she watched him drool at her breast, his eyes half-closed for a moment before she said, "Duo must name him."

"Well, Lord Duo isn't going to name him," Trey told her.

Panic rose quickly. "You told me that you would help me! He doesn't want to have anything to do with me!"

"I will talk to him later," he assured her as Arora put her hand on her shoulder to calm her. "If he sees the child, holds him, he will feel what I felt."

"He is not Calabrian," Arora reminded him. "He does not have the same instincts."

"I have them," Trey argued. "I will not believe that he cannot recognize his own son just because he is terran."

"My son is part terran," interrupted Larya when it looked as though Arora would argue with her mate. "But my son is Calabrian, so I cannot name him. I will call him terran until that idiot acknowledges him and gives him a name."

"That is ridiculous!" sputtered Trey. "That idiot is not going to give him a name, and even if he did, I don't think I would like it."

"He is the only one with the right to name him!"

"We can't call him terran his whole life!"

"Just what do you mean 'we'?"

"He was born into my hands," Trey reminded her. "That makes him my son."

Larya was shocked by his announcement, and while she understood the law, she was sure that it only was applied when a male suspected he was not the father of a child and used the law to refuse to claim it. Certainly it could not be used to claim a child that was not his own. Could it?

"And I will not call him terran," said Trey with finality. "I will name him."

Before he could give a suitable alternative, Arora said, "We will call him Taeron."

Trey shifted to look at her. "Is that even a name?" Then he narrowed his gaze. "Why are you taking her side?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Larya who was considering the name. She didn't really want to call her son terran, but she hadn't considered any names. Females did not name their offspring! That was a male's responsibility!

"She is the sister of my heart," Arora announced to her surprise and that of her mate. Larya's heart filled with joy. On this day she had gained a son and a sister. "I will always take her side." She put her arm around Larya's shoulders and squeezed. "If my mate intends to be your son's father, then I will be his other mother. You can have these rooms. Duo can sleep in the garden." Then she added, "Under a bush."

Trey chuckled for a moment and then he shook his head. "No! I will not have this female under my roof! She tried to ..."

The look his mate gave him made him shut his mouth.

Larya looked from one to the other, and then she nodded resolutely. "Very well. We will call him Taeron."

"I don't like the name," grumbled Trey. "It sounds too much like terran."

"Exactly," said Arora with a challenging look. "It is Larya's choice. Now go clean up and then tell Duo that he has a son."

Trey stood and headed to the door. "I'll check on Apolo on the way out."

"Don't bother. He's still in a trance," his mate told him.

Trey threw up his hands. "Good. I didn't want to anyway, and as long as I'm being honest, I'm too tired to argue with Duo. I'm going to bathe and get some sleep." He looked over his shoulder at them. "I don't suppose I should wait up for you." When she didn't answer, he sighed and left the room, and Larya could hear him grumbling.

Larya looked at Arora and saw that she was smiling. "You do not wish to go with him? I do not want him to be angry at you."

"Angry at me?" Arora looked surprised. "He has never been angry with me, and he knows that I would not leave you alone. I will stay until your women arrive in Imperia."

Larya was glad for Arora's sake, but in truth she didn't sense that he would be bothered that his mate sent him to his pillows alone. Since coming to know him, Larya felt an odd affinity to the emperor, and now that he had delivered her child she felt even closer. She didn't know how to describe it except that it was nothing like what she witnessed between him and his mate.

Arora was smiling at her. "He will never admit it, but he is happy that I have a female friend." She reached out to lay her hand over Larya's where it rested on the bare back of her tiny son. "I am so happy to call you sister, Larya."

Tears came to Larya's eyes as they met Arora's. "You have given me the greatest honor."

Arora brushed the wisps of hair on the baby's head with her thumb. "Larya, I am more honored to have been a part of what you have done this night." She did not speak for several moments before she said, "I am sure a bed will be more comfortable than the bath."

"It is getting chilled," agreed Larya.

Arora helped her from the pool as she held her baby close, and they went into the bedchamber where Apolo was still lying on the floor, his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. His irises were glowing intensely golden. From time to time he blinked, but otherwise he did not move. As Larya stood nearby holding her baby, Arora rummaged through her belongings to find her clothing and then took the baby from her so that she could slip on the plain, soft shift that she could wear as she recovered in bed. She had packed the many things the women insisted she would need for a baby, so as she dressed, Arora took one of the many clothes meant to wrap the baby's bottom and showed Larya how to put it on. When she finished, Larya thought it looked loose, so she tightened it and caught Arora smiling wryly.

"I'm not very good at it," she confessed.

Larya wrapped the baby in the blue cloth she had dyed especially for him and brought him close. She glanced at the bed that did not look comfortable to her, then to Apolo on the floor. How could she rest with her son knowing that there was sorcery afoot on the other side of her chamber?

Probably sensing her discomfort, Arora hooked her arm around hers. "Come with me. I know for a fact that the chambers of the crown prince are unoccupied."

Larya hesitated, and she hated to say it aloud, but she needed to. "It is not right for a bastard to sleep in the rooms of the crown prince."

Arora reached out to briefly touch her hands. "Taeron will never be a bastard in my eyes, Larya. You should never think of him as one either. One day his father will claim him, and until he does, you both have a place in my home."

Larya hoped that she would never do anything that would make Arora regret bringing her and Taeron into her life.


	89. Chapter 89 Duo's worst fears confirmed

**Chapter 89**

Stomping all the way back to Trey's apartment, Duo tried not to think about his order to take Larya to the bathing chamber which was probably at this very moment becoming a delivery room. Why would Trey tell him to do that when he knew that the baby wasn't his? What was he expecting him to do? Take Larya as his mate and raise Newt's kid as his own? If it were any other man's, he might consider it, but not that lying, thieving, murdering bastard!

Because the children were sleeping and Trey and Arora were with Larya, and he had sent Apolo to gods knew where, the apartment was quiet. A nursemaid peered out from the chamber where Duo knew the children slept, and seeing him, she returned to her duty to watch over them. He went in the opposite direction to another wing of the emperor's residence where Lady Virinea made her home. Her small sitting room overlooking the garden was deserted, and since it was not late, he guessed she was on the roof, so he climbed the stairs and was glad to find her looking through her telescope.

She heard him approaching and straightened from bending over the contraption she had fashioned. "Oh, it's you, Duo."

"Were you expecting someone else? I decided to take you up on your invitation for a drink even though Trey seems to think you might have something else on your mind." When she looked at him with a speculative raise of her brows, Duo rubbed his neck nervously. "You didn't have something else in mind, did you?"

Smiling, she pointed out a table where he saw a parchment spread out, held down by a ceramic bottle and matching cup. Looking closely at the parchment, he saw that she was mapping the night sky and her detail was impressive when all she had was a crudely fashioned telescope to study it.

"I do have something else in mind, but not with you."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Duo really didn't care if he was because he needed a drink and Virinea was the only person who could give him one.

She moved to the table and filled the cup. "My guest will not be arriving until later. For obvious reasons, he has to sneak in like a thief to visit me."

Duo hoped she didn't see his hand shaking when he took the cup from her, and he drained half of it immediately before he dropped down on the stool across from her at the table. "Trey is a little overprotective of you."

"Of me?" She laughed and took a drink from the bottle before refilling Duo's cup. "He is overprotective of his honor. I can take care of myself."

After emptying the cup, Duo savored the burning liquid settling in his stomach. "He doesn't think any woman can take care of herself." He tapped the cup on the table for more wine and she raised her brows.

"Is there a reason you are hell-bent on getting drunk?" she asked as she poured what remained of the bottle into his cup.

Without answering, Duo drank the wine and then leaned forward to look at her intently. "Have you searched for the wormhole tonight? If the gods were on my side, they would open the damn thing now so I could get the hell out of here."

"That wormhole was my life's work. I search for it every night." She sighed, and putting her elbows on the table, she rested her chin in her hands and met his gaze. "I thought about returning when the wormhole opened this last time, but there is nothing there for me. I am sure my parents are gone, and there really wasn't much affection between us anyway."

"You think there is nothing back there for me, that I should forget Trynity?" His tone was belligerent because the wine was beginning to work its magic and he didn't give a damn if she was offended.

"You are never going to forget Trynity," she surprised him by saying.

Before he could apologize for his rude behavior, she pushed away from the table and left him alone on the roof with the stars and the moons. He looked from the smaller first moon to the larger one, and he thought about his brief visit. At least for those few days he didn't have the threat of a confrontation with Larya, but only a few days upon his return and he was already mired neck deep in the morass of her messed up life.

He rubbed his face with his hands, then dropped his head on the table. "Gods damn!" he muttered, angry at himself for what he had said to her and angry at Larya for tracking him down here. If there was any place he should be safe from her, it should be Trey's palace, but she had managed to take away that refuge by inveigling herself not just with Arora, but with Trey!

He heard Virinea returning and he raised his head to see that she had brought another bottle. The fumes from the liquid she poured made his eyes water, so he knew she had brought something stronger to drink. He was glad because he didn't want to remember the look in Larya's eyes when she realized that he was rejecting not just her, but her child. Duo wasn't an expert in Calabrian society, but he did know that an unclaimed male had no future. Remembering how Amyr's namesake had suffered now made Duo squirm with unease over what might become of Larya's child.

"I thought you might like a faster route to inebriation," said Virinea as she set down the bottle. "I've discovered a plant that ferments into a very strong alcohol." She laughed. "I think it could probably power a rocket."

Duo took a long swallow from the cup and nearly fell off the chair. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath. His thoughts were scattering quickly and he was glad that she seemed to understand how he felt.

"Larya," he managed to say in answer to her first question.

"I assumed as much," she said sympathetically.

"She wants … she wants …" His stomach roiled at the thought of pledging his life to her and her child. He shook his head vehemently. "It's not mine!"

"Even if it were, why would you want to acknowledge her progeny?" She poured more liquor for him and he automatically drank it. This time it didn't hurt as much, probably because most of his body was numb.

"Well... well if it were mine ..." Duo shook his head. "It's not mine!"

"And if it were?" she goaded him.

His head felt like a lead weight as he shook it. That wasn't possible, and even if it were, how could he betray Trynity like this?

He barely felt her hands over his as they clutched the cup. "I understand you, Duo. I didn't want to give up on my first love, but he was lost to me and I had to move on. I found a truer love when I wasn't even looking for it. I resented Zeno for a long time for presuming to take another's place in my heart."

"I don't love Larya." The room was spinning around him and he was getting dizzy.

Her hand was on his back, stroking soothingly. "Should I ask the guards to take you back to your room?"

Duo couldn't move if he wanted to, and it he tried, he would probably puke all over the emperor's mother. "I can't go back. Larya is having a baby in my bathtub."

There was a moment of silence and even drunk as he was, he knew she was wondering why he wasn't with her. Why wasn't he with her? Maybe because the baby's father lied to him and cheated him and tried to kill him. Newt was the worst example of a terran, and yet the people of the binary system would judge them all for his heinous acts.

"You can sleep on my couch."

"I can't get there," he admitted, his slurred words almost incomprehensible. She didn't respond for several moments, and then he felt strong arms pulling him from the chair.

"By the gods! I didn't realize he was this heavy!"

"Chasek, is that you?" Duo tried to focus on the man hauling him down the steps from the roof. "Aren't you coming to see Trey a little late?" He didn't give the man a chance to respond before he started laughing which stopped abruptly when Chasek dumped him on the sofa from which he rolled onto the floor.

"He can sleep there," muttered Chasek.

If Virinea responded, Duo didn't hear because he passed out.

 _At first Duo was disoriented as he passed through a door, but then he realized it was because he had a little too much to drink. How did that come about? Oh yeah, he had run into Heero Yuy on the rail platform. He hadn't seen him in many months because Heero had been busy. At least those were the excuses Heero had used to brush aside Duo's first few attempts to reconnect with him since returning to Colony L10 from the binary system. Duo had long since given up trying to see him. His friend had disapproved of what he had done although he hadn't said so to his face._

 _If he hadn't found himself standing so close that they had no choice but to interact, Duo would have ducked into the shadows to avoid the awkward meeting that ensued. Heero was dressed in an immaculate Cinq Kingdom uniform with enough decorations and high rank insignias to make everyone around look at him in awe. Duo, on the other hand, was wearing a greasy jumpsuit that was frayed at the knees and elbows. He couldn't afford another. He planned to get one the next time he was paid from his job at the salvage yard, but then he thought of the savings fund for a house he hadn't added money to in many weeks. The uniform could wait. He needed to move out of his dingy apartment. After today, even that seemed to be more of a fantasy than a future reality._

 _Surprisingly, Heero invited him for a drink, but when they left the platform, he removed his jacket, stuffed it and his tie into a case he was carrying before untucking his shirt so that it hung over his pants. Now he didn't draw much attention at all except to those that actually recognized him as the commander of the kingdom's military presence on the colony._

 _They had gone to an out of the way bar where Heero ordered them both drinks, and Duo drained his quickly, conscious that Heero was watching him curiously. Heero signaled for another drink, and after taking a sip of his own he asked, "How is Trynity?"_

 _"Busy," Duo told him. Heero knew damn well how Trynity was because she spent more time at his residence with Relena than she did in the craphole apartment they shared. He couldn't blame her. She needed peace and quiet to study and with neighbors shouting at each other, babies crying and the inevitable noise the military police made when they arrived to break up fights, there was never any peace in their apartment complex._

 _He didn't want to, but Duo asked, "How is Relena?"_

 _Heero eyed him silently for a moment, then raised his glass to his lips to drink. Another glassful of liquor had been placed in front of Duo, so he raised it, saluted Heero and drank it down in two gulps._

 _"She told me about the argument the two of you had," Heero finally said._

 _Not finding Trynity at home a few days earlier, Duo had panicked, and when he had called the Yuy residence, Relena told him that Trynity would be staying there for a few days. Duo couldn't believe Trynity wanted to be away from him, that this was Relena's doing, so he hung up and took the train across the colony to confront her. He had been hoping that Heero would be there to back him up, but his friend was on duty in another part of the colony. Their argument ended with Trynity bursting into tears and throwing herself into his arms. Duo told Relena to leave them alone, and he took Trynity home. He wasn't the loser that Relena accused him of being. He was doing the best he could while Trynity finished school._

 _"I'm not sorry," Duo told Heero. "As usual, she wants everything her way, forgetting that we all aren't born with silver spoons in our mouths."_

 _"She is only trying to help Trynity."_

 _"Help Trynity? Help her do what? Get away from me?"_

 _Heero sighed. "She's not going to leave you, Duo. Trynity loves you, for better or worse."_

 _Duo glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _The other man slammed his glass down on the bar and turned to face him squarely. "Exactly what it sounds like, you ass! When is she going to get the better part of that arrangement? Up to now she's only seen the worst! For months she was terrified you were dead, and when the fellowship dried up when the wormhole closed and didn't look as if it would reopen, she stayed here with only her hope and stubborn pride keeping her going. I wish her father had taken her back to Earth so she could get on with her life."_

 _"I'm back," Duo reminded him. "Her faith in me was vindicated."_

 _"At what cost? She has nothing! She'll be lucky if she can get a degree from the university here when she can't afford to pay for it on your pathetic salary. Are you really three months behind in rent? Where will you live when you are tossed out?"_

 _"I'll get it paid," grumbled Duo._

 _Heero stared at him silently for a moment and then he called the bartender over again. "Make it a double this time." He looked at Duo. "If I could, I would offer you a job, but you abandoned your duty when you returned to the binary system."_

 _"I have a job," Duo reminded him._

 _"Not for long. The firm's salvage contract is coming to an end. The debris from the fight with the Calabrian warbirds is cleaned up and by the end of the month all of it will be repurposed."_

 _The bartender returned with the drinks and Duo drank half of one immediately before responding. "You know a lot about my life when we haven't seen each other in months. Were you in this part of the colony to check up on me?"_

 _"No. I know this because some of the employees were rioting today after receiving their walking papers." He raised a brow as he looked at Duo. "Did you get laid off too?"_

 _Duo almost squirmed under his intense gaze. "Not today, but I was informed that I won't have a job at the end of the month." The only reason he was staying longer was because he was damn good at what he did, and when he asked for a permanent position in the firm, his employer told him that the firm was folding now that there wasn't a need for their services._

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"Find another job," Duo said with a shrug. His prospects were not good after being dishonorably discharged from the military, but after a few drinks, his future didn't seem so uncertain._

 _"You will have to leave the colony. There aren't enough jobs here for non-military people. If you stay, Trynity will have to get work and she doesn't have time to support you and finish school."_

 _Duo finished the glass of liquor, then drained the other one before he unsteadily slipped off the barstool to stand. "Thanks, Heero, for reminding me of all my short-comings and that despite everything I've done in the past to help the Cinq Kingdom and the world, I'm a loser."_

 _Before he could leave, Heero grasped his arm. "You became a loser when you abandoned Trynity. Nothing is going to change that, Maxwell. I don't know why you bothered to come back because all you have done is drag Trynity down with you."_

 _"You'd be a loser too if it weren't for the strings your pampered princess pulled for you." Jerking his arm away from Heero, Duo left knowing that he had just lost a friend. He stumbled to the door and considered going back to thank Heero for getting him drunk. Since returning, he hadn't been able to afford to do it on his own._

 _Now he was returning to the apartment he shared with Trynity. Upon entering, he saw that the place was surprisingly clean and he wondered if he had passed out in a gutter and was dreaming or if he was hallucinating. Then he noticed the crates stacked neatly to the side, and if he hadn't been so drunk, he probably would have realized immediately what was happening._

 _Trynity was sitting on the makeshift sofa he had made with some crates and a couple of planks padded with pillows and covered with a blanket. She had thought it was clever at first, but now it just looked pathetic. As she stood now, Duo saw that she was wearing new clothing instead of the t-shirt and comfortable worn jeans she usually wore when she studied._

 _Before she could speak, Duo saw her father step out from the shadows further in the apartment. "Good, you're back. She didn't want to leave you a note like you left her and I was afraid we would miss the transport."_

 _Duo shook his head. "What .. what is happening?" The words were difficult to form and came out sounding slurred._

 _"You're drunk!" Ivan Stryfe snorted derisively._

 _Duo looked from him to Trynity. "Are...are you leaving?"_

 _She was wringing her hands and the pain in her eyes cut through his heart. "I...I'm sorry Duo. The apartment manager showed up this morning to tell me that we need to be out by tomorrow morning or we will be arrested. And I've been offered a full scholarship at the Cinq Kingdom university, so..."_

 _"You were offered a scholarship today?" Even as drunk as he was, he couldn't believe it._

 _She looked nervously from him to her father and then back. "No, I was offered the scholarship two months ago."_

 _"Two months?" That would explain her father's presence. It would have taken him that long to get here on a transport. "You didn't tell me!" That she kept such a secret from him hurt unbearably. "Were you planning to sneak off without telling me?"_

 _"Never!" she told him, and she squared her shoulders. "I would not do to you what you did to me!"_

 _"I came back!"_

 _"I wish you hadn't!" she blurted, and for a moment time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. Whatever was between them was completely destroyed with those few words._

 _Her father moved forward and putting his arm around her shoulders, he escorted her to the door, shouldering him out of the way, but he stopped when they were even to look at him. "I'd tell you to stay out of my daughter's life, but I am sure you know where you stand now. No one thought you would be good for her, and now she knows it too."_

 _The door closed behind them, leaving him swaying unsteadily as the last glass of liquor finally hit him. When he lost his balance and crashed to the floor, his last thought was that there was nothing left for him now and he hoped he never awoke._

But he did wake when he heard shouting somewhere nearby and it took a few moments for him to recognize Trey's voice. Keeping his eyes shut, he thanked the gods that he was not still caught in his nightmare.

"By the gods, mother! Have you no shame! Is that Duo Maxwell in your bed?"

"What are you doing in my private chamber?" she demanded furiously. Duo groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He didn't quite remember what had happened the night before, but he was relatively sure that Virinea did not sleep on the floor, so he wasn't with her.

"Chasek?!" Trey didn't sound any happier to discover the identity of the man with his mother. Duo had a vague memory of the older warlord dumping him at this spot on the floor.

"Are you happy now that you embarrassed us both?" demanded his mother.

"I didn't think it was possible to shame you," retorted Trey.

"I am not ashamed, you arrogant ass! Until you interrupted, I was enjoying sex with a virile man with surprising stamina. Now I want you to leave so that I can enjoy first sunrise."

Trey made an awkward, choking sound, and then Duo heard as well as felt his booted feet vibrating on the floor, fast approaching him. Even if he wanted to leave his place next to the couch, Duo couldn't move. But Trey seized his braid and started yanking viciously, so Duo had no choice but to scramble groggily to his feet and stumble after him or risk having his hair pulled out.

"Ow! What the hell, Trey! Knock it off!" He was batting ineffectually at his hand as Trey pulled him through the apartment all the way to his own private chamber and he didn't release him until it was to toss him into his bathing pool. If the pain in his scalp hadn't awakened him, then the shock of hitting the cold water would have.

"Mother of the gods!" he shouted furiously as he scrambled to get out, but Trey followed him in, and putting his hands on his shoulders, he shoved him under the water, giving him the full treatment of the frigid water. He held him down so long that Duo thought he was going to drown him, and when he finally released him, he was dizzy and disoriented, but he managed to make it to the edge of the pool where he began to heave everything that was in his stomach. At some point he realized that Trey had come to stand before him, his boots becoming soiled with the bile Duo ejected haphazardly. Virinea's home brew hadn't gone down well and it wasn't enjoyable coming back up.

When he had nothing left in his stomach and the dry heaves had stopped, he raised his head to look up at Trey, and through the tears in his eyes, he saw that he was furious.

"You're a mess!" he barked, and Duo didn't have the strength to react when Trey put his booted foot on his shoulder and shoved him back into the pool.

This time he felt relief submerged in the cold water, and when he broke the surface, he scrubbed his face with his hands. The activity exhausted him and made his head swim, so he didn't bother bathing any further because he felt on the verge of passing out. When he felt up to facing Trey, he climbed out of the pool and trudged over to where Trey stood staring down at the noxious mess he had left at his feet.

Duo didn't give him a chance to talk, to berate him for leaving Larya because he knew he would accuse him of abandoning a child that might be his. "I don't know what Larya told you, but she is a liar! She promised Newt a child and she delivered on that promise! Should I raise that kid just because he's not around and I happened to be screwing her? She made a bad plan from start to finish, and I am not going to get her out of this mess." His stomach was cramping again and the bile in his mouth tasted metallic. By the gods, what kind of poisonous plant did Virinea use to brew her liquor?

Trey didn't say anything as he continued to stare down and Duo followed his gaze to see that mixed into the bile he had retched onto the floor was bright red blood. "I will forbid my mother from giving you alcohol in the future."

If he didn't realize now that the waves of pain shooting out from his stomach were not just rebellion against the wine and whatever else Virinea had given him, Duo would argue. But he had experienced this before, when they had gone on campaign to the east and the memories the stay at the seaside palace had been too much for him to bear. Apolo had been aware of his pain, and by the time they had returned to Imperia, even Arora had sensed it and asked her brother to heal him. The pain wasn't so severe now, but he knew it wouldn't be long before it would debilitate him, especially since he had aggravated his stomach with Virinea's liquor.

"I need rest," he told Trey with a sigh. "I suppose Larya is in my room."

"No, but Apolo is still there. Arora took Larya and her baby to Apolo's room where she will stay as long as she is here."

Duo gave him a dark look. "How long will that be?" He didn't like imagining a future running into Larya and her son day after day at the palace. "You think forcing me to see them will make me accept them?"

"No, I don't, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but I brought that child into the world and I am now responsible for him, just as you are responsible for Amyr." Trey blew out his breath in exasperation. "I don't give a gods damn if you accept the child – his name is Taeron by the way – because when I held him in my hands and watched him take his first breath …" He shook his head. "I felt a connection with him. You must have felt it with Amyr."

Rolling his eyes, Duo said, "Why would I? I'm not Calabrian. You feel that mumbo jumbo, not terrans."

But he had felt something stir within him at the moment of Amyr's birth. He had dismissed it as the joy of having a small part in bringing him into the world after spending so many months with Arora and feeling his movements in her belly. He would never attribute it to some mystical tie. And if Amyr felt some affinity towards him, it was because Duo spoiled him like he did Shamara and Chaela. He was a sucker for children, but he wasn't going to be one for Larya's.

"I am only warning you that if you thought you could escape Larya's child, you are mistaken. I will raise him with my own children. Taeron will be like one of my own sons."

Duo gave him a salute. "You do whatever you want, boss. As for me, I'm going to my room to take a bath and a very long nap, and when I wake up, I'm getting Darlac and we are blowing this pop stand."

His boots made squishy sounds as he left a trail of water in the halls, and Duo ignored the amused glances the guards sent his way. He was going to sleep for the rest of the day, and if he had to leave by the light of the moons, he would so that he could get as far away from Imperia and Larya. And Taeron. Gods! What a name! What did she think she was proving by naming her son after his people? He wasn't going to get roped into taking the place in his life that should be Newt's.

Even thinking of the man set his teeth on edge. The memory of starting the subroutine he had planted on the prototype that would turn it into space dust was comforting, but it wouldn't change what Newt had done to him.

Duo had had a long time to consider how he had ended up stranded in the binary system, and while the decision had ultimately been his, Newt had planted the seed that he wasn't good enough for Trynity. He had nurtured it by reminding him again and again of how a smart woman like her wouldn't waste time on a space rat who was ill-suited for anything but collecting space garbage. Duo had resisted until Newt changed his approach and suggested that if she did have deep feelings for him, she would just end up ruining her life and would grow to hate him. Maybe he was wrong, but Duo couldn't take the chance.

So he let her go with the intention of returning when she was established so that he would know he hadn't held her back. He would have found something to do with his life that wouldn't shame her, something that would make her proud to be by his side. But he was stuck here, and maybe she would be proud of what he had done, or she might look upon him as a ruthless thug like the people of Imperia. He would probably never know because he might never see her again.

His morose thoughts only made his stomach ache, so he pushed them away. What good would it do to think about Trynity now? The one thing remaining of their time together was his loyalty and he had destroyed that by becoming involved with Larya. If sex was all there was between them, he wouldn't feel so guilty, but he had developed feelings for her, feelings that just made his anguish more painful when he thought of how he could have helped her sooner instead of just helping himself to her body. Taeron couldn't be his son, but if he would have blasted Newt into atoms before he returned to the pirate satellite, then Taeron's fatherless future wouldn't be an issue. Maybe Newt was right afterall. He would have been a deterrent to Trynity's future because he had surely destroyed Larya's after all that she had done to rise above her past. Was that why the gods had given him that dream?

Entering his room, he felt too weak and depressed to bathe and resolved to do it later. With his head pounding from a hangover to beat all hangovers and his chest aching, he stepped into his bedchamber, glanced briefly at Apolo who still lay on the floor, then dragged off his sodden clothing.

In retrospect, he realized that Apolo would not have been hurting Larya. He wouldn't hurt any woman, especially not her, but Duo had reacted in a primitive way to hearing Larya's cry of pain. He would never forget what Draevyn and Newt had done to her after his arrival on the pirate satellite, and she had suffered in silence, just as Xuxa had taught her. Hearing her screaming had yanked on his nerves and seeing Apolo causing it made him want to tear the other man to pieces. Now he lay unmoving on the floor in a trance, his cheek swollen from where Duo had struck him, a terrible huge lump on his head from where he had smashed a chair over him. If Arora hadn't stopped him, he would have beaten him to a lifeless pulp.

Duo felt drained, his head was pounding and his heart was aching. Too bad Apolo was elsewhere because he would probably beg him to heal him. He was just going to have to do it the old fashioned way. So he crawled onto his bed and the moment his head rested against the pillows, he fell asleep hoping the gods wouldn't torture him again.


	90. Chapter 90 Dinner with the emperor

**Chapter 90**

 _Opening his eyes, Apolo saw that he was no longer in the imperial palace. He was lying on an animal fur in a small hut. It took a few moments for his full awareness to return, and when it did he realized that he must be in a trance. He didn't recognize where he was, but he sensed that he was surrounded by the ancestors. Apolo had never felt so close to them and his whole being was flooded with joy tempered with sadness at what this must mean. He was dead._

 _He rose from the ground and went to the animal skin covering the opening of the hut, and pushing through, he was surprised to see that he was in a small village comprised of huts scattered haphazardly in a forest. Women sat together in a tight circle weaving while men sat in another nearby with infants on their laps while the older children chased each other around both groups. The peace of the village pained Apolo as he thought about what had become of his people. Apolo wondered if they had been like this when the imperial warriors overran their village and massacred them. They had been destroyed by the violence that he lived with every day, the violence he had wished could escape so that he could return to these simple ways._

 _"You are awake."_

 _Apolo turned towards the voice, recognizing it immediately but needing to see his mother's beloved face. "I don't know how I came to be here," he told her. He didn't want to voice his fear. Surely she could sense it._

 _She smiled and slipped her hand into his "Come sit with us and we will explain as best we can."_

 _The people in the village greeted him by name although Apolo had never known them except through the moments when he joined his consciousness with theirs. They were old and young, men and women and children. They reached out to him now with their expressions of joy at his presence among them. Apolo was afraid that he was dead, that Duo had killed him when all he was doing was trying to help Larya._

 _Larya! By the gods! What had he learned of her through his touch? Why couldn't he remember?_

 _"You have not met my father, Ayral."_

 _Apolo had a hard time concentrating when he was trying to catch the elusive thread of what he had discovered about Larya until he realized that his jumpled thoughts were being interfered with from every corner of the village by the people watching him. So he turned his attention to the grandfather he had never met. Ayral was watching him with shrewd amber eyes, and Apolo could feel him sifting through his mind. He was an old man, with long silver hair and leathery features darkened by the many hours spent under the two suns. Apolo recognized his essence, had felt it many times guiding him along with his mother and father._

 _Thinking of his father, Apolo turned his head to look for him, and he didn't see him until Dax appeared from behind Aryal. "Am I dead, father? Have I joined you?"_

 _His grandfather's chuckle drew his attention. "You are right, son. Apolo has much to learn." The old man pointed to a spot before him on the ground, and Apolo sat cross-legged across from his as he did many times with Arora. His parents sat on either side of him. "_

 _Your time has not come to join us," Ayral told him._

 _"Then why am I here?"_

 _"I brought you here," Dax told him. "Had I not, what you were doing to that gods cursed female would have killed you."_

 _Apolo reached up to rub his jaw where Duo Maxwell had struck him. In this world he felt no pain, but he was quite sure his body was suffering where it had been left behind. "I think the terran had something to do with stopping me."_

 _Ayral chuckled. "I questioned the wisdom of the gods in bringing the terran to us, but our people might be gone if not for him."_

 _He wanted to argue, but Apolo knew it was true after all he had done to save Arora. His objection had sprung from the fact that Duo stood between him and the woman he loved._

 _Reminded of Larya, he said, "I wanted to ease Larya's pain, but when I took her hands, I sensed something in her, something rotten that I needed to remove."_

 _His father and grandfather exchanged a look which told Apolo that they knew exactly what he was talking about, and knowing what Dax had done to Trey, he accused him."What did you do to her?"_

 _Dax did not respond and Apolo saw his mother take his hand to entwine their fingers. Whatever had been done to Larya, his mother knew about it, and glancing around the camp, Apolo saw that everyone was looking at them. Did they all know?_

 _He spun back around to look at his grandfather. "Is Larya one of us?"_

 _Ayral grunted and shook his head._

 _"But she has been corrupted by magic!" Apolo had felt the black tendrils inside her, entwined with every aspect of her essence. He had tried to remove them, to free her from whatever magic held her captive, but the darkness had fought back._

 _The old man nodded sadly. "She was touched by an evil essence."_

 _"Give me the power to help her and send me back!" Apolo jumped to his feet. "I can do it."_

 _"No!" His father's tone was terse with finality and Apolo could see with a quick glance at the others gathered near them that they agreed with him._

 _Apolo spun to face him, and while Dax had always seemed so much larger than him, they were now nose to nose. "Did you do this to her? I don't know anyone more corrupt than you!"_

 _He felt more than heard the collective gasp of everyone present in the village and he suddenly felt ashamed for what he had said if the ancestors reacted as they did. A ripple of disapproval rolled through him, not just form the ancestors, but from his mother as well._

 _Dax continued to stare at him for a moment, and then he said, "I did not harm Larya, but I wanted to protect you and Arora from her. I was afraid that one day you might meet her and try to heal her. I could not stop what happened to her, but I could keep her from being used as a tool to destroy us all. So I sealed away her essence."_

 _Apolo's heart felt as if it were imploding in his chest. "You have known since the moment of my birth that I was destined for her and you could not accept that I would choose a Calabrian above my sister. So you found her, and you made sure she would never want me."_

 _"Never is a long time," remarked Ayral. "That sort of magic is beyond our capabilities. If what you accuse were true which I know it most certainly is not, how could Dax change what has been preordained by the gods?"_

 _He was right, but Apolo didn't trust his father. How could he after all he had done to keep Arora and Trey apart. "I love her!" he told them, letting them all feel his anguish._

 _His mother came to him and took his hands. "I will take the pain from you, my son."_

 _"No!" He tried to pull his hands back, but she had them in a grasp made stronger by the power of all those gathered in the village._

 _"I will show you what you want to know," she said gently, "and then I will take away what is causing you so much pain."_

 _He loved Larya and despaired that she would ever feel anything but fear of him, especially now when he knew that his father had used his magic on her._

 _His mother leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If the gods mean for you to be together, my son, then nothing will keep you apart."_

 _Apolo made one last desperate attempt to stop her. "What will others think if I suddenly reject her after I have made no secret of how I feel?"_

 _Valerya did not speak, but he was fed the answer through the ancestors. They were already spreading their magic, channeling it through Arora whose touch would alter how those who knew his feelings for Larya would remember the past._

 _His mother raised her head so that she could hold his gaze and Apolo became aware that the other men, women and children of the camp had gathered around them. If he tried to fight her, he would fail when they were all lending their power to hers. So he closed his eyes as the magic began to flow through him, and Larya's past opened up to him, from her first breath to the moment that Dax had sealed away her essence. Apolo didn't even have time to be shocked by what he learned because in an instant it was all gone._

When he returned to his body, he found that he was on the floor and he had a brief recollection of Duo Maxwell striking him and breaking a chair over him. He couldn't remember why except that it had something to do with Larya. The cursed female had convinced him to bring her to Imperia, and despite his claims to the contrary, Duo considered her his woman. He must have come upon them in his bedchamber, jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked him with his hands. He had been counseled many times not to use his fists, but Apolo supposed he should be glad he did not use his blade.

As he pulled himself to sitting, he groaned from the pain, and standing was even worse. His healing powers were drained and didn't know why, but it meant that he wouldn't be able to heal himself. Fortunately, he noticed his sister nearby hovering over the bed, and moving closer, he saw her holding Duo Maxwell's hands. He doubted Trey would approve since Maxwell was lying naked on his bed, but since he could sense her using her powers, he knew there wasn't anything inappropriate happening between them. The idea was laughable and he even chuckled at the thought of his sister betraying her mate with the terran.

Hearing him, she turned her head and he saw the glow of her eyes before she released Duo and stepped away from the bed. "Trey suggested that I should heal him. He spent the night drinking copious amounts of Lady Virinea's wine and it has made him dangerously ill."

Something about her words or the way she said them made him wonder if she was telling the truth, but he dismissed the feeling as the disorientation of waking from being unconscious. "Why didn't you heal me? How long have I been on the floor?"

"The ancestors warned me to leave you be, that attempting to heal your injuries might be harmful for the baby." She put her hand on her large belly. "He will be born soon and I did not want to take the risk in healing you when your own foolish actions caused your pain. The ancestors assured me that you would be fine when you awoke."

Apolo rubbed his head where it ached and felt a painful lump. "I suppose I will, and I would not want to cause any harm to your son." He looked around expecting to see Larya and her baby, and when he didn't, he asked, "Where is Larya?"

"I put her and the baby in your rooms. While they are there, you will stay with us."

"How long will that be?" Apolo was annoyed that the pestilent female was causing him discomfort, particularly because he had intended to find a female or two willing to return to his room for an afternoon of pleasure. Even if Larya hadn't become stingy with her charms since Xuxa's departure, she was the last woman he would consider taking to his pillows after what she had done to him in the Wastelands.

His sister smiled and came to hook her arm around his. "Indefinitely. Now come with me and I will explain what has happened while you were unconscious."

After leaving Duo's rooms, she told him about the birth of Larya's son. That Duo would refuse to acknowledge the child didn't surprise him. Why should he after all the trouble she had caused? What did surprise him was his sister's revelation that she considered Larya to be the sister of her heart and that Trey had delivered her child. When he pointed out that the imperials would wonder if Trey had fathered the child, she laughed it off. Only malicious fools would make such accusations and Apolo wondered if she had forgotten that the imperial court was populated by malicious fools. They would like nothing better than to tear apart the union of their emperor with a Guerani sorceress. To them Xuxa's imperial whore would be preferable.

Coming to the emperor's residence, Apolo insisted on speaking to Trey, but he was sleeping and Arora would not wake him. She told him that he had a long night and that the children were in the garden with their nursemaids, far enough away so that he could rest undisturbed. He wanted to talk to his sister about her relationship with Larya, to discourage her from having any contact with the vile woman, but she cut him off with the excuse that she had just come from spending the night with her and that she would join her mate in resting before she would return to help her with the baby.

Before joining her mate, she walked with him to the room he would occupy during his stay and when they were inside, she took his hands and leaned in to touch his forehead to hers.

"I am glad you have returned to me, brother. I was worried about you."

"And I am happy that you have made a special connection with a female, but I wish it had been another. You do remember what she did to you?"

Arora smiled up at him and squeezed his hands. "Of course I do, but that was another lifetime, Apolo. I forgive her. Perhaps some day you will too."

She released him and left him alone. Long after she had gone, he stared at the door, his hands tingling from touching her, a residual effect of her using magic on him. What had she done? And then he realized that his head wasn't aching so much. If she were still there, he would scold her for healing him. He would rather not go to his pillows alone, but Trey would be furious if he brought a female to the imperial residence, so he laid down, considered how odd it was not to have a woman with him when he was so drained of his powers, and then he closed his eyes to sleep.

The second sun was setting before he finally awoke to find a serving woman in his room. He watched her set a neatly folded pile of his clothing on a chair before she moved through the room lighting the crystals. He liked what he saw, and even though Trey forbade him from taking females to his pillows when he was in his apartments, Apolo was too needy to care by the time she finished. He didn't care if Trey was angry or not. She was startled when he sat up, and she tried to leave, but a few flattering words, a caress across the palm of her hand, the brush of his lips against her temple and soon they were among his pillows, she forgetting her duties and he breaking Trey's rules. When they were done, she quickly left, now worried about keeping her position in the imperial household, and since the sun had just set, Apolo quickly bathed and put on clean clothing before joining the family for the evening meal.

"You look refreshed," remarked Lady Virinea slyly before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"I had plenty of rest this afternoon. I was exhausted after traveling to Imperia on horseback and then being beaten by Duo Maxwell." He noticed the perpetrator on the opposite side of the room surrounded by the children. "You're not going to beat me again, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Duo with a snort. "You're not using your hocus-pocus at the moment."

Apolo had already heard that terran term, so he knew what he meant. "I have learned my lesson. Don't worry, I didn't touch your woman more than necessary on the way here and when you came upon us, I was only trying to ease the discomfort she was feeling from the onset of her labor."

"She's not my woman and I don't care what you did with her."

Trey made a sound of exasperation. "Can we leave such discussions for when the children are not in the room?"

"We don't need to have these kinds of discussions at all," said Duo to which Apolo nodded his agreement.

He watched Duo for a moment with Trey's children, and thinking of the pain he had caused him, he couldn't resist asking, "How is Larya and her child? I sensed that he would be in robust health and that he had a very strong essence. Could it be that terran blood?"

"Not my terran blood," Duo said with a scowl directed at him.

"Come sit by me before Duo decides to go another round with you," spoke up Virinea.

Apolo sat beside her. "What do you mean by going another round?"

"On Earth there is a sport called boxing whereby men or women beat on each other with their fists," she told him. "They do so for a specified amount of time which is referred to as a round. At the end of the round, they refresh themselves for a few moments, and then they face off against each other for another round of beating. They continue until one of them is knocked senseless or a specified number of rounds have been completed and judges decide which beat the other better."

Apolo glanced at Duo. "That sounds like an activity to which you would be well suited."

"Would you like to go a few rounds with me?" challenged Duo.

"Enough!" barked Trey, and the tone of his voice startled Amyr into crying. Fortunately, Duo didn't have much difficulty soothing him.

When the child's bawling subsided to whimpering as he looked with fear at his father from the safety of Duo's embrace, Trey said, "I want this meal over and done with so that I can return to my bed. I don't want to play referee between my imperial guards and I don't want to have to remind the guests in my home not to fornicate under my roof."

"I'm not going to apologize," stated Apolo.

His mother leaned in to say, "I think he is talking to me."

"I am talking to both of you!"

Apolo shrugged. "I didn't give anyone leave to let Larya use my room and I needed a female, so I took the one that was available."

"When don't you?" asked Duo. "I think you use your exhausted powers as an excuse to bang females whenever you want."

"Maxwell!" roared Trey.

"Perhaps the children should take the meal in their room," suggested Trey's mother. "They have probably spent enough time with Duo as you shirk your parental duties."

"Mother!" Trey was beside himself with anger.

"Where is my sister?" asked Apolo. Maybe she could calm her high-handed mate. He was wishing he had stayed in his room to wait for another female to bring him his food.

"I don't know," grunted Trey although he continued to glare at his mother. "When I awoke she was gone."

"She said she is fetching a guest," said Virinea before taking a sip of wine. "And since she was bringing a guest, I invited one of my own."

One of the guards posted at the door had stepped into the room. "Lord Chasek is here for the meal."

"Chasek!" Trey pursed his lips tightly in anger, glanced at his mother, then relaxed and moved across the room to greet the warlord.

Apolo noticed that the two seemed uncomfortable with each other so he looked at Lady Virinea. "What did I miss while I was unconscious? Have Trey and Chasek had a falling out?"

"My son burst into my room as first sunrise was getting underway with Chasek." She winked at Apolo who resisted the urge to burst into laughter. "He thought he was going to catch me enjoying the morning with Duo."

Trey must have heard her because he barked for the nursemaids to take the children to their suite, and it was several minutes before the crying, disappointed children were led away. Amyr was the last to go, and he was screaming so furiously that Apolo resisted the urge to plug his ears. When the screams were muffled through several walls, Lady Virinea remarked, "I am reminded of my son when he was that age."

"I never would have acted like that," denied Trey hotly.

"I can barely think of a time that you did not," said his mother. "Your father accused me of making you weak, but he was the one who spoiled you. When I tried to set boundaries, you fought me tooth and nail."

"It's true," Apolo remarked, remembering some of Trey's tantrums when they were children.

Chuckling, Chasek sat beside Virinea on the sofa and Apolo noted the age difference, wondering if she just preferred younger men and whether Trey had a reason to suspect her of seducing Duo Maxwell. "Many of our fathers spoiled us, and I have spoiled my own sons. The gods know life only becomes harder as we grow older."

"I didn't realize that you had sons," said Duo. "Do you have a mate?" He was looking between him and Virinea suspiciously, probably wondering if Chasek was betraying his oath to a woman.

"No mate," he told him without any hint of shame. "I have three sons. They were all born before the end of Zeno's reign."

"I suppose they all have different mothers." Duo was judging him by his terran sense of morality although he had used Larya as callously as any Calabrian might, even after Trey's edicts against such behavior.

Chasek was not oblivious to the undertone of his question. "I hear that you are to be congratulated. Many of us plowed that field, but none of us managed to plant our seed."

"By the gods!" Trey was furious, and while Apolo was amused, Duo flew across the room at the warlord. Virinea quickly slipped away, seizing her wine and moving to a safe distance beside her son as Duo and Chasek rolled on the floor, breaking furniture. Fortunately, Chasek would not dare come to the emperor's residence with a weapon or there would be more blood than what was pouring from Chasek's nose after Duo smashed it with his fist.

"Are you going to stop them?" Trey's mother asked him.

Trey shrugged as he watched. "Why should I? I'm not particularly happy with Duo at the moment, so if he gets a well-deserved beating, I would be pleased, and since Chasek has been screwing my mother behind my back ..."

Suddenly Trey bent over wheezing, clutching at the most vulnerable part of his body and Apolo was shocked to realize that his mother had given him a vicious jab with her knee. She leaned down to speak in his ear, but Apolo heard her.

"Nobody screws me! I do what I please, when I please, with whom I please. You are the emperor of Calabria, but you are not mine." She marched away towards the wing where she resided, but she paused to look back. "Are you coming, Chasek, or would you rather continue being beaten on by my son's imperial guard?"

Chasek managed to slip Duo's hold and quickly leaped to his feet to follow her, but he paused to look back. "Another time, Duo Maxwell. Perhaps next time with our blades instead of our hands."

Duo glared at him. "You don't deserve anything but my fists."

Virinea rolled her eyes. "Duo, you have become a Calabrian." She looked at Trey. "Send a meal to my room. Chasek and I will forgo the pleasure of dining with the imperial family. I have better things to do with him."

Trey stared after them slack-jawed, so Apolo found the serving woman he had been with earlier in the day, ordered her to send a meal to gracious Lady Virinea's rooms, then asked her to come to his room after she was done with her duties. She was blushing as she hurried away and Apolo was smiling when he returned to find Trey glaring at him. He couldn't have heard him making plans with the female, but Apolo supposed that Trey knew him well enough.

Fortunately, he decided to turn his ire on Duo. "What was that about? I thought you didn't care about Larya!"

"He doesn't have any right to talk about any female like that," said Duo angrily. "Especially not her! She's been used by your warlords since she was a child, and I won't stand by and hear them malign her."

"No, but you will stand by and refuse to acknowledge her child," retorted Trey.

"Why should he acknowledge her child?" asked Apolo as he pushed debris from the broken table from the sofa so that he could sit. "Why would any male?"

Trey swung around to look at him, anger and surprise in his eyes.

Apolo shrugged. "She is a lying, manipulative whore. She always has been and always will be. She used Duo to get rid of her pirate lover and now she is trying to use him to inveigle herself into the imperial family."

Trey sucked in his breath, and because he was looking past him, Apolo turned to see his sister standing just inside with the woman who was the topic of their conversation at her side.

"And here she is," said Apolo as he stood, unmoved by the dismay on Larya's beautiful face. "I, for one, will not share my meal with that female." He looked at Duo. "Do you care to join me?"

Duo did not say a word as he shoved past Apolo to step out onto the balcony, and Apolo wasn't surprised that he leaped over the edge. Apolo considered doing the same, but he had already made an assignation, so he went to his room without another word. If his sister and the brother of his heart wanted to befriend the white-haired whore, they could, but he wasn't going to have anything to do with her. She deserved Chasek's contempt and much more after all she had done for Xuxa that had hurt them all and would continue to hurt them for many years to come.

But as he lay on his bed to await the female that would keep him company during the night, he thought about Larya and what he had said. For some reason that he could not fathom, he became more and more bothered by his own cruel words. He even felt a strange ache in his chest that was alleviated by his own healing magic. Gods, he needed more rest! Yet when the serving woman slipped into his room, turned off the crystals, and he watched her shed her clothing by the light of the moons, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.


	91. Chapter 91 Trey tries to make a change

**Chapter 91**

"I shouldn't have pushed Duo so soon. I knew he would be uncomfortable with your presence, but I hadn't anticipated his reaction."

Larya looked up from the baby at her breast to watch Arora pace her chamber wringing her hands, her brow wrinkled with consternation. They had agreed that Arora would never tell Duo that she knew the truth through her Guerani powers because Larya wanted Duo to believe her, to accept that she was telling the truth. If he did give her his oath, would he then run to Arora and Apolo every time he didn't trust her to get the truth?

The other woman stopped before Larya and dropped to her knees so that she was even with the contented baby in her arms. "I am sorry for how he treated you, and for my brother's awful words. I just wanted to celebrate your happiness."

"Do not blame yourself," Larya told her as she reached out to take Arora's hand. She could feel her power faintly, but it did not frighten her because she trusted Arora. "I cannot change my past." And she couldn't keep anyone from bringing it up.

"But your past should not dictate your future, and I am angry that males would use it against you, to condemn you for what Xuxa forced you to do." Seeing that the baby has stopped nursing, Arora gently lifted him from her arms and put him to her shoulder to pat his tiny back as Larya rearranged her clothing to give him access to her other breast. Her son had a mighty appetite which did not surprise her given his sire's constant need for food.

The baby's belch made them both laugh before Arora handed Taeron back to Larya. After a moment of watching, Arora looked down at her hands and said, "They have never accepted me because I was a female, and now they will not accept me because I am Guerani. In their eyes I am not a proper mate for the emperor and they will rejoice in my failures."

Larya knew who "they" were, the people that made up the emperor's court. administrators, noblemen whose distant ancestors had been warlords but who couldn't be bothered to raise a sword for the empire. They might not be called "lord", but they would not be denied their place at the imperial court. "They" were hateful people who resented their impotence and used their station in life to denigrate anyone beneath them.

"Don't give them any failures in which to rejoice," Larya told her with a shrug.

Arora smiled faintly. "Nobody's life can be that perfect, Larya. Even my mate has lost count of his bad decisions since returning to Calabria. I wanted to see the sister of my heart happy, not sadly regretting the life she brought into this world."

Larya looked down at her baby who had fallen asleep. "I could never regret giving life to my son." She caressed his plump, pink cheek with her finger which woke him and made him suck furiously for a moment before falling back asleep. She raised her head to meet Arora's gaze. "If only Duo would agree to see his son, to hold him in his arms, he would know that the child is his."

"He won't do it," predicted Arora. "He was so angry that I brought you to dine with us that he did not even come to see the children this morning. He has been training since first sunrise, and when I told Trey I would talk to him there, he forbade me when he is in this mood. I am worried that I may have to heal him again."

"Your brother can do it," sniffed Larya. "He has no other use that I can imagine." She was still hurt by what she had heard him say about her. She shouldn't be surprised when he had no reason to believe any better of her, but Larya had hoped that others could see that she had risen above the life Xuxa had made for her. If the previous night were any indication, she would never be able to earn any respect, and no amount of threats and intimidation from the emperor would make anyone give it to her. Her only regret was that her son would suffer for what she had done.

Before she could dwell on a miserable future with her labeled as the emperor's concubine as he included Taeron among his children, a guard at the door announced the arrival of her household from the settlement. Although Larya asked her to stay, Arora reminded her that she had duties which now included finding accommodations for the men and women who were now her guests. She left as the room filled with the men and women that had become so important to her in the last four years. Larya was even surprised that Lord Ardan was with them along with Onda whose rounded belly proved she was not wasting time in giving the warlord a son. Naelie was the first to hold Taeron who remained sleeping as she gently handled him with Jeb looking on curiously until Naelie passed the baby to him. For a moment he juggled it nervously until he settled it in the crook of his arm. Taeron did not react except to yawn and snuggle against the older terran.

"Never thought I'd ever hold a baby," muttered Jeb, but the look that passed between him and Naelie made Larya think that he would one day be holding his own and she was happy for the pair. They both deserved happiness.

The baby was passed around until everyone had a chance to hold him which was when Naelie suggested that Lord Ardan and his mate take the child into the outer chamber so that he would not be disturbed by their conversation. She also remarked that Larya looked tired and could probably use some rest so they should not talk too long.

After the couple had gone, Larya listened to Jeb and Tuck's report on the news from the village, and hearing that the people were concerned about her safety in Imperia, Larya was eager to reassure them that both she and the baby were well. Her trip to Imperia to confront Duo would have been wasted had the emperor not come to her aid. By bringing Taeron into the world, Trey had accepted the role of his sire, and while there was no man more powerful in Calabria and she should be happy that he had accepted the responsibility of raising him, there would always be rumors that Taeron was his unless Duo claimed him.

It wasn't the future she wanted for Taeron, but it was preferable to the houseless life that other bastards suffered. In the past they had been disposed of as callously as females, and those that sold into slavery spent their lives in menial work, never having the opportunity to better their lives. The emperor had outlawed slavery, but the only change in the lives of slaves was that they were given a pitiful wage to continue to do the tasks imperials would never do. Without a house, they could never be trained as a warrior, never have the right to hold a sword. Despite his edicts, the emperor could not change the prejudices of his people against unclaimed males. Larya did not know what future her son would have, but at least she would be spared the ignomy of cleaning cesspits.

By the time Tuck and Jeb had finished a report about the sale of goods they had brought with them to Imperia, Arora had returned to show them to the rooms they would occupy while at the palace, so they left to take their belongings there. Once they were gone, the women were free to speak their minds, and Jaelesa was the first to bring up Duo.

"I cannot believe that terran idiot has not claimed his son!" She fingered the dagger tucked in her belt. "I should prevent him from ever siring another."

"Can we play with him before you do?" asked Cylie.

Jaelesa frowned for a moment and then she nodded. "I suppose it would be a waste not to. Very well, we will mate with him first."

"Did you forget that he is an imperial guard?" asked Larya with a wry smile as she imagined the females pinning him down to carve him up. "You are not likely to get a chance to use a blade against him."

Jaelesa shrugged. "There are moments when all men are vulnerable."

"I doubt imperial guards are ever vulnerable." Duo wasn't foolish enough to be tricked by Jaelesa and Cylie. He had never succumbed to their flirtations in the past and he was twice as likely to be suspicious of them now.

"Speaking of vulnerable imperial guards, how was your trip to Imperia with Lord Apolo?" asked Taja. "I think he was quite happy to have you on his horse with him."

Larya thought about her trip to Imperia for a moment, but it hadn't been particularly memorable except that he complained about the number of times he had to stop so that she could relieve herself. She was puzzled that she could not remember any exact details, or even how she had managed to persuade him to take her to Imperia in the first place. Nor could she recall what he was doing to her when Duo attacked him, but Arora assured her that he was trying to ease her discomfort and that Duo had overreacted to him using his powers. Larya had hoped that meant Duo's protectiveness meant that he was ready to accept her, but his preference to rooting in the garden for grubs rather than share the meal prepared by their emperor's chef the previous evening with her proved her wrong.

"Lord Apolo was polite and very patient," she finally admitted to the women who were looking at her as if she would have some salacious details. She could see that they were disappointed by her answer.

"I would have expected more," Naelie finally remarked aloud.

Larya shrugged. "He has little reason to want more and he made his opinion of me quite clear last night." She told them what had transpired the previous evening, and when she finished, they all stared at her incredulously. "I understand why he feels the way he does after what I did to him and his sister." Those days in the Wastelands with him were a hazy memory now, and although she tried, she could not recall exactly what happened between them except that she had kept him occupied by using his voracious appetite for females against him.

"Odd," spoke up Taja. "I thought he wanted you for his mate."

Larya nearly burst into laughter. "Lord Apolo? He will never have a mate because he cannot make an oath to a female that he won't eventually break. The emperor turns a blind eye to the many women he takes to his pillows, so he has no reason to change."

Her women seemed disbelieving, but Larya could not imagine a man less likely to give his oath to her than Lord Apolo unless it was Duo Maxwell, and she still had hope that the emperor's terran imperial guard would see reason and accept her. She had never been as intimate with a male or shared as much of her past and her feelings as she had with Duo, and it hurt that he would reject her now when she needed him most.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the future, particularly about Taeron's future, first if Duo Maxwell did accept him and gave Larya his oath, then if the unthinkable occurred. None of them, Larya included, knew what would become of her son then since the emperor had stood in for his imperial guard. In the eyes of Calabrian law, Taeron was Trey's son. Larya was sickened to imagine how the jaded courtiers would enjoy speculating how that had come about, and her relationship with Arora would be blackened by their gossip.

As she was growing tired, Lord Ardan brought her hungry son back to her, and once he was fed, he and Onda offered to watch over him as she rested. Larya was happy to accept and fell into a deep sleep which was interrupted not by her son's demands to be fed again, but by a message from the emperor to come to his residence. Because the message had been from him and not Arora, Larya suspected he was going to tell her how they would proceed, but when she arrived and found Lord Apolo waiting anxiously along with Trey, she worried when she did not see Arora until Trey spoke.

"My mate wishes for you to join us in welcoming our son into the world as she did yours."

Larya was shocked by the break with tradition that only a male assist the female birthing his child. She could not believe that the emperor would allow her to be with them.

Before she had a chance to speak, Apolo did. "Let me talk some sense into my sister. She is not thinking straight if she wants this female with her. I should be with her, not this whore."

Trey spun to look at his imperial guard with such fury that Larya was as shocked as Apolo. "She specifically requested her and not you, and if I ever hear you malign the sister of my wife's heart again, I will, as Duo Maxwell puts it so colorfully, beat the shit out of you."

Apolo stiffened, and without a word, turned on his heel and strode away. When a female servant carrying an armful of bed linens tried to move past him, he snagged her around the waist and hauled her with him down another corridor where he kicked open and door and disappeared inside a room.

They had both watched him for a moment before Trey made a sound of exasperation and seized her arm to pull her towards the most private wing of their residence. She had never been there during Zeno's reign, but she had listened to Xuxa brag about how she had redecorated it after Virinea's departure. Judging by the tasteful décor, Lady Virinea had redone her son's suite and Larya wondered what had become of Xuxa's quarters.

Arora was already waiting in the bathing chamber, sitting in the water and when she saw Larya she looked relieved. "I was afraid you would refuse. It is the custom of my people for the females to bring children into the world, and if I cannot be surrounded by the females of my village, I will have the one I trust the most with me."

Larya's eyes watered as they met Arora's and she did not have to tell her how honored she felt to be part of this moment. She went to her, and as Arora labored, Larya massaged her back and gave her words of encouragement until finally her mate drew their son from the water, and they all laughed with joy when he started squalling, not stopping until he was red-faced and exhausted as he lay on his mother's chest.

"Our sons will be brothers," announced Trey. "Regardless of what Duo Maxwell does or doesn't do, they will always have that bond."

Arora reached out to him, and he took her hand to let her draw him to her. As they sat together admiring their newborn, Larya felt a pain in her chest as she realized she would probably never experience this moment with a bonded mate, nor even a male that would give his oath to her. She had put her faith in a man that had proved himself a dishonorable liar.

"His name is Staefyn," Trey announced, and then he looked at Larya. "I want you and Taeron to stay with us. I will inform Apolo that he is to move back to his own rooms until he returns to Edgeland Fortress. I have already approved plans to build a palace on the edge of the Wastelands, so overseeing that task will keep him busy and I won't have to hear him complain about my foolish mistakes."

Larya knew that the foolish mistake he reviled the emperor for was his decision to help her at the moment of her need. "I do not want to cause trouble between you and your imperial guards."

"Larya, you have already caused more trouble than you can imagine, but we will see this through. I have faith that the gods know what they are doing."

Arora took her hand. "I have the same faith, Larya, and so should you."

The emperor probably didn't know what he was getting himself into when he brought Larya into his house because he also brought her household who came and went as they pleased. His imperial guards made themselves scarce in the days that followed along with Lady Virinea who had removed herself to Xuxa's wing of the palace where she announced she could get the privacy she deserved, and since she had not yet had a chance to make changes to her former rival's residence, she would busy herself with doing so. Larya stayed away from Zeno's mate because of her past association with Xuxa, so she heard the story from Arora who was amused by Trey's reaction. He was particularly angry to hear that Chasek spent most of his time helping her, so he would be glad when he could finally have the opportunity to convene his warlords for a meeting so that he could disperse them back to their holdings.

The imperial residence had become a nursery with Larya's men and women passing around both infants so that their mothers could get rest. Arora wanted to devote more time to Staefyn without her other children clamoring for her attention, so she asked her brother and Duo to take them since Trey's mother was too busy tearing apart her new lodgings. She was afraid that Duo was still angry at her and would refuse to take the older children, but he seemed happy to take the first princess and the crown prince while Apolo volunteered to take the second princess, probably because she needed her nurse to accompany her and Larya had seen him flirting with her. When Duo visited the newborn prince, Larya was resting and Jaelesa informed her later that he didn't so much as glanced towards the room where he surely knew his son slept with her. Larya hadn't spoken to him since the day she told him of their child and she wondered how much longer he would continue to deny Taeron his rightful place in his life.

In the weeks that followed, Larya was not alone because she was surrounded by the dear friends she had made on the pirate satellite along with the gracious lady that had taken her into her family. More often than not, Larya laid down in Arora's bed with her when they were both exhausted from the demands of their infant sons who gave them precious moments to rest. More than once she would awake from a nap to find that Trey had joined them to nap with his mate in his arms. If his courtiers could see them together, they would have fodder for their gossip for years to come, but if he didn't care, then neither would she.

For several weeks, they lived thusly and when the infants settled into a routine, Larya suggested that she should return to her duties at the refugee settlement. Trey pointed out that those duties were for her lord to decide, and while she would rather cut her own throat than call Duo lord, she could not deny that he was the lord of the refugee settlement. He had saved them from the fate the Baymani had planned for them and he had given them a place to live. She could not let her personal feelings for the terran interfere with his governance. As they prospered, his coffers filled with the tithe that was his due as their lord and there was nothing she could do about it. At least the amount was ridiculously small for which she was grudgingly grateful. The terran could be fair with others even while being unreasonable where she was concerned.

Strangely unhappy, but acknowledging that she must leave, Trey informed her that he intended to release her settlement from Duo's lordship pending his announcement to his warlords. Larya knew they would not be pleased and told him so to which he replied that he expected their reaction and it was time that they learned the full impact of the changes he had made to Calabria. He intended to inform them of his last edict, that females would be made equal to males in the eyes of imperial law. Larya was afraid that he might plunge his empire into war again with his strange terran ideals.

On the day that Larya planned to leave, Trey summoned her to the meeting he was having with his warlords in his private reception hall. Jaelesa and Cylie offered to accompany her, but Larya thought that her entrance flanked by two female warriors would outrage the self-important group of males, so she told them to stay behind, taking Jeb and Tuck with her. There was no disguising who and what they were when they walked with the swagger characteristic of terrans, and despite Duo's popularity, there was still mistrust of the aliens from the other side of the wormhole, particularly those who had been pirates. The men and women that made up Trey's court parted for them, and Larya heard the words about her that they didn't bother to whisper. She was used to it, but her heart was breaking as she imagined what they would say about her son.

She kept her head up as she walked, pretending not to hear their malicious remarks until she came to the door where she was surprised to find Duo waiting for her. He must have been watching her advance and heard what the courtiers said about her, but he did not comment when she came to him. Instead he turned abruptly away from her and rapped on the door with his knuckles which must have been a signal because the large double doors quickly swung open.

The room was filled with the large, brutish men that had helped Trey take his rightful place in the empire. Xuxa had recognized their potential and had tried to curry their favor by offering Larya to them. Some of them looked away as if they were embarrassed by their previous encounters while others looked at her with contempt. Younger warlords that she did not know watched her with a look she knew all too well. They would gladly use her body, but like Duo, they would not consider elevating her status. She would never be anything more than a whore. The one man who could have changed it would not even look at her as he took his place beside Lord Apolo standing just behind the emperor.

Trey held out his hand to her and Larya took it to be drawn to stand before him two steps beneath him. After an encouraging nod, he turned her to face the men. They had fallen silent when she entered the room, but now they began to murmur among themselves, speculating about the reason for this meeting and what she had to do with it. She saw Lord Wattan standing with a younger man that Arora had told her was Lord Maddex who had come from the south with him and was a particular friend of Duo's. He had been Lord Apolo's first commander at Edgeland Fortress until he was rewarded with the eastern province. Neither men viewed Larya with the disgust and outrage that the others did not hide. If anything, they looked as if they pitied her. She did not want anyone to pity her, so she looked away from them.

Before Trey had a chance to speak, Lord Chasek stepped forward from where he had been standing with Lord Vaan. She knew both of those men. Chasek had been a regular visitor to her pillows because he did not balk at telling Lady Xuxa about his father's troop movements as long as he could have Larya. And she knew Lord Vaan from an awkward encounter when they had both been so much younger. Like Caron, Vaan's father had used his favor with Xuxa to ask that her prized whore initiate his son, but Vaan, once he was with Larya and saw that she was just a child, had balked which earned both of them beatings. He was exiled to his father's inhospitable mountainous lands until he was ready to prove he was a man. Larya hadn't seen him again until today although Arora told her that Vaan was happily mated now with two infant sons. The gods had rewarded his integrity and sense of decency. Ye now he was looking at her as if she had no right to walk among them with her head up.

"Why have your brought Xuxa's whore among us?" demanded Chasek, looking from Trey to her and back. He probably didn't want Lady Virinea, his current lover, to know how often he went to her pillows and what he demanded of her.

Trey did not answer immediately as he stared at the warlord, and the longer he stared the less bold the man appeared. When he must have thought Chasek sufficiently cowed, he said, "I brought her here to announce her fate."

"What fate is that?" asked Wattan who had delivered her to the fate Trey had decreed for her five years ago. He had spoken calmly without any judgment and Lord Maddex seemed to be guarding his own opinion of her.

Trey put his hand on Larya's shoulder which made the men in the room shift restlessly and look at each other, probably expecting him to announce that she would be his favored concubine. "Larya has done an admirable job of bringing the terran refugees and former Calabrian slaves into the fold of the empire. They have built a clean, orderly city in the Wastelands and have carried on thriving trade with Imperia. We have even discussed expanding this trade throughout Calabria and exploring potential markets with Bayman."

Lord Apolo stepped out from behind Trey and he turned to face him. "The city is trespassing upon my lands."

Trey made an exasperated sound and shot him a glare. "I don't recall giving you leave to speak."

"And yet I am taking leave to speak. You did not discuss your plans with me. So I need to remind you that the refugee settlement was meant to be temporary. Are you intending to make it permanent by carving up my territory to give to Lord Duo?"

Before he could respond, a warlord called out. "If you do that to your own imperial guard, are the rest of us safe? Will you reward all your whores with tracts of our lands?"

Trey reached for the dagger he had tucked in his belt, and Larya gasped in fear as she imagined him drawing blood. She tried to stumble away, terrified by the violence he was about to do, but she came up against Duo who snagged Trey's wrist to stop him. Larya heard him say in his ear, "You have nothing to gain and everything to lose by breaking your oath in attacking one of your own men. Don't let the words of an ignorant fool destroy all that you have done."

After Trey relaxed and released his dagger, Duo stepped back. Larya tried to catch his gaze, but he refused to look at her.

"I am not answering to any of you," Trey finally said with a significant glance at Apolo who stepped back to his place beside Duo. "You all have your place in Calabria through me, and I have no intention of displacing any of you, but my word is law that you do not have the right to question when you have made an oath to me. I am telling you of my decision, and that decision is final. The settlement will remain where it is. Lord Duo does not have lands of his own, and if I choose to give him a tract in the Wastelands, he has more than earned it."

The warlords were nodding with approval because they respected Duo. Since coming to Calabria, Larya had learned of all his exploits and she felt foolish for believing he was anything but an accomplished warrior. Then again, who would believe that a terran could rise to the station he had on Calabria in so short a time.

"That being said, I now ask Lord Duo to release the refugee settlement from his lordship so that Larya can administer to it as she has done so capably since returning to Calabria."

For a moment there was complete silence, and then there was so much noise as men shouted their disapproval that she wanted to cover her ears. None of them spared any of their vitriol for her, and at first she tried to ignore their insults, their cries to punish her as she deserved for serving the traitorous whore Xuxa. Trey could not restore order and she feared they might attack. She wanted to tell Trey that she would continue as she was with Duo as her lord, that she wasn't worth the trouble his announcement had caused.

She thought of Taeron, her sweet, innocent child who had blessed her with his first smile that very morning. Now she wanted to cry as she imagined how he would look at her in the future when he understood the words men used for her, what they accused her of. Looking now at Duo's face, she willed him to stand up for her, to claim her and their child, but his stony expression had not changed. She realized that this was his idea because he wanted a complete break with her so that he would never have to be bothered with her again and he would never have to see his son.

When he finally looked at her, she saw the accusation in his gaze as if he were blaming her for what was happening as Trey tried to shout over the furious calls for her death. She thought of the moments they had spent together, his kindness, his gentleness, but all that was washed away with the coldness with which he looked at her now. He would never, ever acknowledge her son, and the men in this room would never forgive her for what she had done in the past. Even now Duo could speak up and stop them from crying out against her, against Trey, but he stood by silently.

Something inside her snapped, and before she could even consider her actions, Larya seized the dagger from Trey's tunic and she was lunging towards Duo. She couldn't hold the weapon properly and while it slipped and she ended up cutting her hands badly, the damage had been done. The shouts grew louder, and Larya felt an arm around her waist as she was hauled over a shoulder and carried from the room. She couldn't see because she was crying, knowing that they would demand her head and she would deserve execution. Larya would have despaired to think of her son never knowing her if she was worth knowing, but he would be better off without her. Maybe when she was gone Duo would claim him and Taeron would never have to suffer the shame of being her son.

She didn't know who had taken her from the receiving hall or where they were until he set her down and had ripped a length from her gown to wrap around her cut hands. "Gods damn, Larya, that is the stupidest thing you have ever done! You only harmed yourself."

She raised her head from her hands to see Duo looking at her with concern. "Why did you save me? You hate me. If they had killed me, you would be rid of me for good." Larya didn't dare to hope that he cared about her because she had seen in his eyes that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Maybe I had enough of that Calabrian bullshit."

"It was your idea!" she accused him. "You didn't want anything to do with me!"

"I don't want to raise your son," he said as he finished tying off the bandage and standing over her.

"He is your son," she cried out as she jumped to her feet and raised her chin so that she could look him in the eye. "Taeron is your son!"

"Save your breath. I'll never believe you."

She didn't have a chance to say anything more because Trey came into the garden followed by Lord Apolo and Lord Wattan. The former looked as if his opinion of her was vindicated while the latter was shaking his head mournfully.

Trey stopped beside Duo. "Why did you do that, Larya?" He looked at her hands, at the blood seeping through the bandages.

"She can do more damage with a pillow," remarked Apolo with a snort which earned him a sour look from Duo.

Larya shook her head. "I...I don't know."

"I know," spoke up Duo. "We tried to do something that those misogynist bastards aren't ready for." He looked back at Larya. "Yes, I wanted to be rid of you, but I could have ignored you and taken your tithe for the rest of my life. I didn't want that. You earned your freedom and respect, Larya, and even if I can't be for you what you want or need, by the gods, I won't let anyone push you back into the muck of your past."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She had spent a lifetime keeping them inside, and now they seemed to come too frequently.

"Don't get any ideas. We are through. You used me and you lied to me and you kept secrets from me,"

"Then we are even," she managed to say, "because you came into my life on false pretenses and you used me, lied to me and kept secrets from me."

"We're even," he agreed with a nod.

Not quite, she thought, since she had a son to raise without a father.

"Should I take her to the prison?" asked Wattan.

Before Trey could answer, they were interrupted when a man wearing Baymani ceremonial robes entered the garden followed by men wearing weapons.

"Ganjut, what are you doing here?" demanded Trey with annoyance. "I don't have time to listen to your nagging at the moment."

The Baymani male glanced with contempt at Larya who moved closer to Duo when she recognized who he was from Arora's stories about him, and even though he said he wanted nothing more to do with her, Duo took her arm and pulled her behind him as he took a protective stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I have heard what happened at the convocation of your warlords," announced the Baymani ambassador.

"What business is that of yours?" asked Trey suspiciously.

Ganjut smiled smugly. "It would seem that this female has caused you a great deal of trouble, and since she has done the same for my people, I am offering to take her off your hands, to take her to Bayman where she will answer for her crimes, the list of which is quite extensive. Believe me when I say that she will never bother you again."

Trey stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, and when Duo stepped forward, his fists clenched menacingly, Apolo stopped him by putting out his arm. "This is a delicate situation for me, ambassador. Larya is an intimate friend of my wife, and she has an infant. I cannot just send her off with you now without making provisions. She will at least want to know that her child's future is secure."

Larya sucked in her breath as she realized Trey was going to hand her over to the Baymani, and she saw that Duo was gaping at Trey in disbelief. What choice did Trey have after what she had done? Her crime was unforgivable.

Ganjut bowed to him. "I will meet you..."

"In an hour in the reception hall," Trey told him and Larya's heart raced as she knew that she only had an hour to spend with her son. Trey didn't say anything until Ganjut had left, and then he turned to look at Larya. "I can't trust you, Larya, not to do something even more foolish than you did today."

"Does that mean she has to die?" demanded Duo furiously. "She tried to attack me and I forgive her."

"She drew a blade with the intent to do harm in the presence of the emperor," pointed out Wattan with another rueful shake of his head.

"Can I spend the time remaining with my son?" asked Larya, her heart breaking for Taeron.

"No," said Trey. "I don't want Arora bothered with this ugly business until it is concluded."

Larya wanted to shout at the gods over the unfairness of her life, that it should come to this after the joy she had felt these last few weeks with her son, but she knew the fault did not lie with the gods. So she lowered her head, held back a fresh torrent of tears and said, "I understand, my lord."


	92. Chapter 92 Plans for the future

**Chapter 92**

"Well, I don't understand!"

Larya might be able to accept Trey's decision, but Duo couldn't and he took a menacing step towards Trey that made Apolo move between them before Trey waved him away. "I can't believe you're doing this!"

"You are as much to blame for all of this as Larya. Go take out your anger on the warlords. If any are still in the receiving hall, clear them out with your fists if you have to."

Duo hesitated, torn between doing as Trey ordered and going to Larya to comfort her. She was on the verge of tears, tears he had never seen her shed despite all the crap that had happened to her in her life. Damn all the gods to the netherworld, what was it about that female that made him want to protect her even after all she had done to him?

Angry at himself, angry at her for putting herself in this situation, Duo stomped past Apolo who was watching with a smirk. He wanted to pound the Guerani, but he doubted that would improve Trey's mood. Unfortunately, the receiving hall had cleared, so he had wasted time cracking his knuckles in anticipation of ramming them through Chasek's teeth. He considered going to Arora to tell her what had happened, but he supposed that Trey had instructed Apolo to keep her from finding out until he had gotten rid of his problem.

Neither Duo nor Trey were oblivious to the rumors raging like a fire through the palace about her relationship with the emperor. Duo was most angry that the courtiers – men who were useless to the empire – were pleased to imagine the shame his Guerani mate must be feeling to have to see his concubine day after day in her own apartments. He had been relieved when Trey told him that Larya was returning to the settlement because at least those rumors would die down.

Larya had made a mess of his life and she had now made a mess of Trey's. Soon enough Trey would clear it up by sending her away with the Baymani. What else could he do after Larya's ridiculous stunt? Duo would have stopped her if he could imagine for one second that she might do something so out of character. Larya hated violence and blood. He had seen her flinch and stiffen with fear when Trey had reached for his dagger, and then not even a handful of moments later she was holding that same dagger in her hands. She hadn't gotten a grip on it so she only cut herself when her hands slid forward. She was lucky she hadn't lost any fingers. Duo had grabbed the weapon before she harmed herself any further, and then he heaved her over his shoulder to get her away from the receiving hall before some opportunistic warlord took it upon himself to be rid of Larya. Thinking about their reactions to her made him draw his sword now and swing it so hard and fast that the air hummed.

"It's fortunate that none of the warlords are in here."

Duo turned to see Trey and he sheathed the sword. "Don't worry Trey, I would have used my fists."

"They deserved no better. And I don't think they would have fared well against your blade. I didn't want to have to appoint more warlords." Trey came to him and they both dropped down to sit on the steps leading up to the throne. "Larya can't stay on Calabria. After what she did the first time, you shouldn't have returned her from her exile."

Duo's heart felt as if it had torn down the middle. He supposed it was really his ulcer acting up. "This is my fault."

"This is Larya's fault and no one else's. She has made her own decisions since Xuxa was removed, and she has made bad ones, one after another."

"I shouldn't have … shouldn't …" Duo dug his fingers through his hair and laced them behind his head. He didn't seem to be able to think straight when Larya was being condemned to death. There was a way to save her and they both knew it.

But he shook his head. "I can't do this to Trynity!" When Trey didn't speak, Duo looked at him. "Aren't you going to tell me that it's been five years, that if she hasn't forgotten about me, she has at least moved on."

Trey pursed his lips. Duo knew he didn't like Trynity for reasons he kept to himself. Duo supposed it was because he just didn't like strong women. Arora was a phenomenal warrior, but as a female, she caved to Trey's every wish. Trynity wasn't like that. She had a mind of her own. It was one of those things that he loved about her. Gods damn! It was what attracted him to Larya in the first place, but he didn't have the same feelings for her that he did for Trynity.

"I won't believe she has forgotten me," Duo told him resolutely. "She is waiting for me to return and I won't ruin everything by making a life with Larya."

"I know you care about Larya," started Trey.

"It's not enough just to care about her. Hell, I love that woman, but not in the way she deserves. Even if I saved her by giving her my oath, I'll leave her without a backward glance when the wormhole opens again. All Larya would ever be for me is a diversion until what I really want is within my grasp."

Trey surprised him by saying, "I understand."

"You do? Well, maybe you can think of another solution for her that doesn't include sending her away."

"You know there is no other solution. Larya cannot remain on Calabria. Arora won't be happy with me when I think she has had it in her mind that Larya would always be close by."

"Won't be happy with you? Trey, you will be lucky if she doesn't scramble your brains with her powers. I've never seen Arora happier since she found a friend to confide in."

"Larya has been a good influence in many ways." His smile hinted that Larya was giving Arora a few lessons in skills that she had mastered under Xuxa's guidance.

Trey reached out to put his hand over Duo's where it rested on the hilt of his sword. "Resign yourself, Duo. Larya is leaving Calabria."

"I don't know how I will be able to keep from filleting those Baymani dogs, but I won't give you any reason to regret making me your imperial guard when they take her away." Even saying the words caused his gut to wrench in pain, so he couldn't be certain he could follow through with what he had just said.

The hour passed too quickly, and just before the guards admitted Ganjut and his soldiers to arrest Larya, she returned to the receiving hall with Wattan. Apolo had been sent to keep Arora distracted, so he was absent. There was nothing any of them could do now to stop Trey from what he was planning.

As Duo stood just behind Trey who went to sit on his throne, Wattan had taken Larya to stand halfway down the steps, his hand resting on her shoulder. Duo admired how composed Larya appeared when his own heart was racing and his stomach churning unpleasantly. He imagined what they would do to the companion of the man that had terrorized their ships, raided their planet and caused the deaths of countless Baymani. They were cheated of their right to punish him, so they would take it out on her. They didn't know or care that she was his victim too, that Newt had used her callously and planned to dispose of her even though she was offering him the greatest gift a woman could give a man.

His stomach was on fire, his heart ached as he remembered all that they shared before Newt had returned. He reminded himself over and over how she had lied and tried to use him, how she continued to lie, but that didn't change his feelings now. She didn't deserve to die at the hands of the Baymani. Thinking of the horrific things they had done to innocent people of other planets, what they had done on Calabria, Duo wanted to vomit as he imagined how they would probably experiment on her before they ultimately executed her.

Ganjut came forward and bowed to Trey. "I have informed King Seighen that you have agreed to release this female into our custody."

Trey stared at him impassively for a long moment in which Duo almost lurched forward to give his oath to Larya to save her from this unfair fate. He told himself over and over that marriage to her wouldn't be so bad for him when he could return to a beautiful woman each night who would keep him satisfied in so many ways. Even if he did leave her behind some day, she would still have the protection of his house. He could save her!

His pulse racing, his knees weak, Duo opened his mouth to speak, but Trey suddenly said, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

Duo nearly wet himself and his whole body shuddered as if he had been given a reprieve from the headsman with the blade at his neck.

The ambassador blinked, glanced at Larya and then back at Trey. "I thought ..."

"You do a lot of thinking, Ganjut, and a lot of lying. I didn't even need the assistance of my Guerani imperial guard to tell me that you were lying about the presence of Baymani on the moons when you came here to ask for permission to settle them."

"We have a right …"

Trey rose from the throne to stare down at him with a look that would have made Zeno proud. "You have no right to the moons! They are in Calabrian orbit, and the Baymani will have to wait, according to my mother who is a better astrophysicist than any you dogs could produce, many thousands of years before Bayman and Calabria move close enough for even one of the moons to be attracted to your miserable planet."

Ganjut stood gaping at Trey before he said, "Are you willing to go to war over the moons?"

Raising a brow, Trey leaned forward and asked, "Is your king?" He turned to look at Duo who was still recovering from nearly pledging his life to Larya. "How long would it take to muster a force to fill the transports for a trip to Bayman?"

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Ganjut furiously.

"About a day," Duo answered, finding his voice. "I already have the program to cloak the ships, so it would take about an hour to upload it, and after a couple of weeks flight to Bayman, less if I tinker with the propulsion systems, we could land where we wanted without being detected until it would be too late."

There was nothing more frightening than the prospect of sword wielding, near indestructible Calabrian warriors landing wherever they pleased. Ganjut's face turned white as the soldiers behind him exchanged alarmed looks.

"We'll have the element of surprise after I toss you and your men into my prison," added Trey with a smile so sinister that Duo wondered how long he had been practicing it.

Ganjut blinked furiously, licked his lips nervously and then said, "I will relay your proposal to my king."

"I didn't hear myself making a proposal," said Trey. "You will return to Bayman without Larya, your people will stay off the moons, and to ensure that they do, I intend to populate them with Calabrians who will fight to keep you from reclaiming them."

The ambassador fell back a few steps. "My king will be furious!"

"That is what will happen regardless. I am sure that once you remind him of our agreement to join our houses, he will forget about any claim on the moons. You and I both know the future of his line depends on that agreement."

Ganjut could not look more shocked. "You would do that for this woman?"

"I would to that for any Calabrian. Lord Duo will escort you and your men to a transport so that you can return to Bayman to inform King Seighen in person." Trey nodded to Duo who purposely cracked his knuckles before putting his hand on the hilt of his sword which made the ambassador stumble back to fall against his soldiers who were backing away. They were probably thinking about the stories they had heard of his rampage through Imperia.

On his way down the steps, he stopped even with Larya and saw that she was amazed by what had just happened. Duo didn't know what Trey was planning, but at least for the moment Larya was safe.

She turned her head to look at him, and for a moment as his eyes locked with her pale purple gaze, he wanted to take her into his arms to comfort her. Her future was still uncertain. Just because Trey had saved her from the Baymani, it didn't mean he forgave her transgression. His warlords would never respect him if he did. He heard Trey telling him to return quickly, so he moved away before he did the unthinkable and offered her his life.

Herding the Baymani away wasn't difficult because Ganjut couldn't move fast enough to get away before Trey changed his mind and put him in prison. The man didn't speak to Duo who would like nothing better than to tell him exactly what he thought of the Baymani and their genetic meddling on the worlds of the binary system. When they reached their ship just outside the gates, Duo had to restrain himself from seizing the pompous diplomat and tossing him into the craft like a sack of potatoes. Ganjut gave him one last glare that turned into a gasp when Duo drew his sword halfway and the ambassador was hauled back into the ship whimpering just before the door closed.

After watching the transport take off, Duo returned to the receiving hall where Trey was waiting with the warlords who had been at his right hand throughout the wars that brought him to power. Duo made it a point to shoulder past Chasek, and the other man stiffened, but he did no more when Vaan seized his arm to prevent him from acting.

"Where is Larya?" asked Duo.

"Are you giving that female your oath?" Chasek sneered at him. "And taking her bastard into your house? You are a fool, terran!"

"You have been faithful to me from the start, but I will remind you that Duo is my imperial guard. If you doubt his right to the honor, I would be happy to watch you prove to him that you are the better man."

Chasek lowered his gaze rather than challenge Duo.

Trey continued. "And I won't tolerate any more of your malice towards Larya. I don't care what happened between the two of you or what you gave Xuxa in exchange for using her, but that is in the past. If you are ashamed, then get over it or return to your holding until you can."

Chasek hesitated for a moment, glanced at Duo, then turned on his heel and walked out. Trey sighed and looked at Wattan. "Do I trust him?"

"He will not break his oath," Wattan said. "I have known him many years. He made the poor choice of a randy youth in allying with Xuxa, and I think he joined your cause so quickly because he wanted to atone. Seeing Larya is an ugly reminder of the past."

With a shake of his head, Trey blew out his breath. "I am afraid that the mere sight of Larya makes it impossible for many of my warlords to close the door on a past they regret."

For a moment he did not speak, and then he looked at Duo. "When were you planning to tell me about the clans amassed in the Wastelands?"

Duo grimaced. "You've been busy lately."

"Not so busy that I haven't had a chance to talk with Darlac. He is a pleasant young man who is more forthcoming than my own imperial guard."

"I thought you knew me better," said Duo. "Since when have I been eager to cook my own goose?"

Trey grunted. "You've done things lately that even surprise me. Anyway, Darlac told me about his adventure with you, and as much as I would have enjoyed watching you defeat Meridon, I don't like the outcome. That old bastard played you."

"It happens to the best of us." Duo saw that the warlords were trying to hide their smiles.

"What are you planning to do with all those people that have given you their personal oaths? Should I worry about your intentions?"

Duo was affronted. "I would never betray you."

"And yet you took all their oaths."

"I wasn't going to slaughter them!"

"Now you have an army that will not recognize me as their overlord."

Duo couldn't refute his statement, but he could change the topic. "You didn't tell me where Larya is. Did you imprison her?"

Trey wasn't fooled by his tactic, but he responded anyway. "Her baby was hungry so she left to feed it. Perhaps you should go find her and escort her back."

After nearly giving her his oath, Duo certainly didn't want to see Larya's maternal side, and he didn't want to see her baby. He had a soft spot for children and Trey knew it. "I'll pass."

"Apolo will bring her back although I suspect Arora will be with her." Trey sat on his throne and began to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair. "I hope I haven't burned any bridges with Bayman," he remarked after a moment.

"I wouldn't worry about them," spoke up Baerot. "They're going to spend some time terrified by the threat of a Calabrian invasion that they won't see coming." He glanced at Duo. "Can you really do what you said you could?"

"I think he could," said Faelen, but his tone was uncertain.

"I am confident that he would have done it all," announced Ardan, and Duo was glad that the other man was still his friend. He could imagine what Onda had to say about him rejecting Larya. He had already been rebuffed by the other women of her house as well as Jeb and Tuck.

Maddex snorted. "We'll never know."

Trey chuckled. "Either way, he was convincing enough to the Baymani. As Baerot said, they'll be looking over their shoulders for months, if not years, to come."

The door opened and Duo and Larya returned accompanied by both Arora and Apolo who looked as if he would rather be elsewhere. Duo thought his attitude towards Larya was strange, but he didn't know why. He would suspect Guerani mumbo jumbo on his memory, but Dax had made him immune. He wouldn't go back on his word, would he? When could he have done it? Duo hadn't been alone with Apolo, hadn't touched him since clobbering him. Then his gaze shifted to Arora. Had she done something to him? He had felt remarkably refreshed after sleeping off his hangover several weeks ago. If Arora had messed with his memories, Duo trusted that she had a good reason.

Arora came to a stop at the bottom of the steps to stay beside Larya as Apolo continued up to stand next to Duo behind Trey. The warlords came forward to stand behind the women, all of them looking curiously at Trey.

"Larya told me what happened," said Arora. "I healed her hands."

"I thought you might."

"I wasn't going to let her hold her child with bloody hands."

"You don't need to explain. I thought Apolo might do it on the way back so you would not have to." Trey glanced over his shoulder to Apolo who shrugged and Duo wanted to kick his ass.

"What are you going to do now?" demanded Arora. "You cannot send her back to the pirate satellite. She cannot live there!"

"I wasn't intending to do that."

"Are you going to forgive her?" Arora's question made the men assembled behind her exchange glances. Trey couldn't forgive her for seizing his dagger and turning it on his imperial guard. She wouldn't have so much as scratched him, but it didn't matter. What she had done was unpardonable.

"Larya cannot stay on Calabria."

Trey looked at Duo. Gods! What did he want him to do? Take her to the frontier? If he did, he would probably be a day away from Calabria before he returned with her as his mate. The female was the bane of his self-control!

"And I am not happy with you either, most especially about the mess you have made with the clans."

"What do they have to do with each other?" asked Duo, uneasy that he was bringing their discussion back up.

"The solution should be obvious to you, Duo," Trey's expression softened and he put his hands on Duo's shoulders as he looked into his eyes. "You need a change, a new purpose. Well I have one for you. Take the clans to the second moon where they can make a home away from the empire. I cannot keep them here when they refuse to acknowledge me. They don't have to if they are on the moon with you as their lord. You will govern them in my name."

Duo was shocked, and yet part of him was excited by the challenge of settling the clans on the moon. "You are sending me away?"

"You aren't that far away, and what you do for me is more important than babysitting my children and standing behind my throne like a rabid muscleman. The elders in Imperia have already complained that they are uneasy with your presence. We have never discussed that fiasco, but I think you may have gone a bit overboard in searching for traitors."

"I got the job done." Duo thought a leisurely ride through the city might be in order before he left. Then he thought of Larya and he realized what Trey intended to do with her. "You're not suggesting I take Larya with me, are you?"

Seeing her day after day might make him do something foolish, like what he had almost done less than an hour ago. He really had little willpower where she was concerned, and all it would take would be close proximity, a sidelong glance with abat of her long lashes and they would end up hot and sweaty among the pillows.

Trey turned his attention to Larya who was frowning. "Would you go with him?"

"I would rather not. I know how much he dislikes my company." She gave Duo a look that told him she knew what he was thinking. Damn! "But if I have no other choice ..."

"There are two moons. The pirate refugees cannot stay here. You can make a home with them on the first moon, or I will arrange for their transportation to the frontier."

Duo couldn't believe he would be so heartless, but then Trey surely knew that the refugees would be glad to have a place of their own, that none would take him up on the offer.

"In addition, Larya, regardless of the opinions of my warlords, I know you to be more than capable in administering to the people who have accepted you as their leader. If you feel that you are equal to the task, I will name you governor of the first moon to rule in my name as long accept my conditions."

Duo was relieved that he would not be tempted by her day after day, but he was surprised that Trey would take such a step.

Larya stared at him silently for a moment, and then she asked, "What are your conditions?"

"I know that you panicked, and I don't blame you, but my warlords won't believe that you can be trusted. In surety of your trust, I will keep Taeron in my house."

"You are taking my son from me?" asked Larya fearfully and Arora hurried to put her arm around her shoulders to steady her.

Duo was shocked that Trey would do such a thing although he had every right under Calabrian law after he had delivered her son. Seeing Larya's distress touched a nerve in Duo and he wanted to challenge Trey, but there was no other way but to claim her son. Was this what the gods wanted of him?

He didn't get a chance to speak before Trey responded. "Gods no, Larya! But I have accepted the responsibility to have a part in his life. When he is with you, he will be accompanied by a contingent of imperial warriors, and when he has been weened, you will send him to Calabria so that I can help you raise him. I will see that he is trained as a warrior, and in doing so, I can be assured of your loyalty."

Duo felt as if he had been given another reprieve from the headsman. Trey's solution not only saved him, but he could see that any objection the warlords might have with Trey giving Larya so much power was mollified by his plan to use her precious son as a hostage. Although he didn't believe Larya capable of planning any kind of insurrection, Duo thought Trey was clever to find this way of appeasing his loyal warlords. He was glad that he would be on the second moon and wouldn't have to see her son often. If Trey wanted to raise some other man's kid, then he was welcome to raise Newt's.

Larya took a deep breath and she nodded. "It will be as you wish."

Ardan stepped forward. "My lord, I ask for the duty to escort the child."

Duo wasn't surprised given Onda's relationship with Larya. He hoped it wasn't because Ardan believed Larya about her son's paternity and wanted to help Trey fill the child's void of not having a man claim him. Both men believed Larya, but that wasn't going to change Duo's mind. Taeron was not his son!

"An excellent idea, Lord Ardan."

Wattan spoke up. "I am concerned that the first moon will be vulnerable to attack given that there are no warriors among the refugees."

"The terrans ended up in the binary system because they were pacifists fleeing from the fighting in the colonies. None of them wished to join Newt in his raids," Duo pointed out. He had personally rid the binary system of the sadistic bastards that made up Newt's marauders, and the memory of doing so was a fond one.

"Then I will demand that each warlord offer warriors to post to the second moon, rotating as they do with the men they send to guard the palace. There are plenty of females leaving Calabria with Larya, and while I know she doesn't like males snooping around them, they may find mates."

"I won't stand in the way of any female that wishes to take a mate from among the guards," said Larya, "but I won't tolerate any pressure from the males."

"Of course not. I would not tolerate it either."

"Do you have another condition?" asked Arora sourly. She obviously did not like the one he had already forced Larya to agree to.

Trey stared at his wife for a moment before he looked at Larya. "Only that she give me her oath."

The warlords were as startled as Larya, but she recovered quickly. "I do not know how."

"My mate will instruct you."

Arora drew her away and for a moment the women talked in hushed whispers and Duo looked at Trey. "I hope you know what you are doing." The warlords who remained would not balk although they were obviously put off balance by his request. Duo was more concerned about the ones who were not with them, especially Chasek.

He leaned in quietly to ask, "When he hears of this, do you think Chasek will lead an insurrection?"

Trey glanced back at him. "You underestimate how strong a grasp my mother has on his balls."

Duo was startled. "Don't tell me you encouraged your mother to keep him in line."

Trey laughed. "By the gods! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? No one tells my mother to do anything! I'm only suggesting that she has a way with men. He won't want to lose her favor. I'm sure he ran to her to complain about my behavior and she has already brought him around to my way of thinking."

"Your mother is a marvel."

"And a model for which Calabrian females should aspire." His gaze shifted to rest on Arora and Larya who were discussing something in hushed tones. "Larya makes my mate happy, and I am glad to give her the opportunity to become the woman the gods mean for her to be."

Duo wasn't sure Trey was going to like giving her the freedom to spread her wings and fly. He had some insight into the woman that she was repressing and he would be happy not to share her airspace in the future.

Larya came to stand before him again. "Do you want me to kneel, because I do not wish to."

And so it begins, thought Duo with amusement.

Trey frowned. "It is the usual position in which to give an oath."

"Your gracious lady told me it is also performed with some sort of weapon to present to you. I presume that you do not want me to take a weapon in hand in your presence."

Duo saw that Arora was doing a bad job of hiding her amusement at Trey's annoyance.

"I will fetch a pillow if you wish," suggested Apolo. "You're damn handy with one of those."

Trey gave Apolo an exasperated look that matched Larya's before he looked back at her. "Fine! Don't kneel and we will forgo the ritual with the weapon."

She took a breath and then said, "I, Larya, give you, Trey of house Zeno, my oath on my own honor to serve and protect you." She paused and said, "I don't have a house, and some might say I don't have honor." She glanced first at Apolo and then at Duo who didn't look away. She had every right to judge him, and he had none to judge her.

"I believe you have honor," Trey surprised him by saying.

"And I don't know what I can do to protect you," she said ruefully.

"You have considerable skill with a pillow and among them," brought up Apolo again which certainly earned him his sister's ire since she gave him such a dark look that he hung his head and Duo knew she must be using her powers to berate him. Duo wondered how angry Trey would be if he taught Apolo a badly needed lesson with his fists. He would enjoy breaking his nose again.

Larya ignored Apolo as she continued to look at Trey, waiting for him to complete the oath which he did. "I, Trey of house Zeno, give you my oath, Larya, on the honor of my house, to serve and protect you." He reached out to touch the hands that she had clasped before her. "For obvious reasons I cannot call you a warlord, Larya, but I can call you lady."

Her eyes were glistening with tears. "You do not need to do that."

"You are lord of your people, Lady Larya." He gave the assembled warlords a challenging look. "Do any of you have an objection?" When they shook their heads, he turned to look at Duo and Apolo. "How about my imperial guards?"

"You will do what you want regardless of my opinion," said Apolo with a shrug.

"I don't object." Duo would rather she get the title on her merits rather than through him.

"Good! Then we will begin plans immediately for evacuation to the moons. I would rather they be settled before Ganjut can return to Bayman." He looked from Duo to Larya. "I assume the two of you can come up with a plan together to see that it is done in an orderly manner."

Before Duo could speak, Larya responded with a sniff. "Of course. You can count on me to keep this fool from delaying our departure."

Trey looked at Duo with his brows raised as if to say "Good luck." Duo suspected he would need it in the weeks to come.


	93. Chapter 93 Trip to the first moon

**Chapter 93**

Before Duo had a chance to arrange for a time to discuss plans for evacuation to the moons, Arora and Larya hurried away talking excitedly. Turning to look at Trey, he found the other man watching the with a pleased smile on his lips.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled Duo. He was going to have to go to Larya to make arrangements for the evacuation of her settlement, and that meant he might have to see her baby.

"I think I have made Arora very happy."

"By exiling her dearest friend?"

Trey turned his head to look at him. "Exile is better than death, don't you think? And with your expertise in repairing ancient Baymani technology, you will have the communications up and running in no time." He gave him an imperious glower. "That will be your first priority. Your pride is not going to get between those two females."

Duo shrugged. "As long as I don't have to work with Larya, then I can get it done immediately. I will take Jeb and Tuck to the first moon tomorrow and get the communication system functional before she has packed even a stitch of clothing."

Confident that he had made the perfect plan, Duo left to find the two terrans that had come to Imperia. He was glad that they were alone in the garden because Larya's women now treated him with belligerence, even Naelie who had been friendly to him from the first moment they met. Their loyalty was to Larya, first and foremost, and in their eyes, he had deserted her when she needed him. Duo didn't care what they believed because he knew what was true and nothing Larya could say would change his mind.

Jeb and Tuck listened to his plan without comment and when he finished Jeb spat a long stream of whatever he was chewing at his booted feet. "So these Calabrians are packing us off to the moon?" He squinted at Duo. "Was that your idea so that you could get away from Larya and your son?"

"The baby is not mine," said Duo with exasperation.

"You're a lot of things, Maxwell," remarked Tuck. "A liar, a coward, a dumb son of a bitch, but I never thought you would run out on your own kid."

"I'm not arguing with you guys. Are you coming with me to the moon or not? It will be a good opportunity for you to learn to pilot the Baymani transports so that you can start clearing out the settlement."

"Are you sure those moons are habitable?" asked Jeb suspiciously.

"The Baymani had a colony there and I was there last week. I assure you, they are habitable. Besides, you don't really have a choice. The emperor declared that you must leave Calabria, either to settle on the moon or to take your chances on the frontier."

"Not much of a choice," grumbled Tuck.

"The emperor isn't dumping us on the moon so he will never have to hear from Larya again?" Jeb was still eying Duo suspiciously.

"If that were the case, then he wouldn't have made her governor of the moon." Duo wanted to bang their heads together, but that wouldn't get them to cooperate any better. "Be ready to leave tomorrow morning. It will take at least a day and a half to reach the moon, and once we are there, while I make the communication system functional, you can scout the area to give Larya a report of what to expect."

They looked at each other and then gave him a blank stare that made Duo wonder what they were thinking. Jeb and Tuck gave people the impression that they were morons, but Duo knew they were hiding keen intelligence.

Finally Jeb nodded. "We will be ready in the morning."

"Meet me outside the city where you left the shuttle from Edgeland Fortress. We'll return there for one of the larger ships to take to the moon."

They gave him a salute that was anything but respectful, but Duo didn't care because soon he would see Larya and her menagerie so rarely that nothing they said or did would bother him.

His next task took him to the practice yard to find Darlac impressing imperials with his sword handling skill. When he saw Duo, the young man stopped performing and ignored the disappointed sounds of the spectators on the balconies ringing the yard to come to him.

He bowed to Duo. "My lord, are we leaving as planned?"

Duo had intended to return to the Wasteland camp after Trey's announcement, but now his plans had changed. "Darlac, I need you to return to the camp without me to inform Meridon and Joran that they must get their people ready to move."

"Move? Are we to be allowed to return to the hills?"

"No, but you will have a new place to call home." He put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Tell them that they will be very pleased by the emperor's decision concerning their future. The emperor has given permission for them to settle the second moon." He grimaced and then said, "Not so much given permission as ordered me to move them to the second moon."

"We are to be exiled?" asked Darlac with surprise.

"Well, your father has refused to give his oath, and living on the moon will give him the freedom to live without doing so."

"Without interference from the emperor?" persisted Darlac.

Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "I will act as his governor, so you will still be part of the empire."

The young man shrugged. "You are our lord. I am sure my father will accept you as our governor." He bowed to him. "I will return immediately with the news and we will be ready to leave the Wastelands soon after."

They made their goodbyes just outside the practice yard and Duo was going to head to Trey's apartment to discuss his plans with him, but Apolo came around the corner with women clinging to either arm. Seeing Duo, he leaned in to murmur something to one, then the other and they left him with disappointed pouts. Duo would rather not speak to him now after his unexpected behavior when Trey tried to give Larya her freedom. Apolo had never complained about the refugee settlement being on his lands, and if he had, Trey wouldn't have made his decision until he had discussed the matter with him. But since he had blindsided them with his protest, he had encouraged the dissent of the other warlords. As far as Duo was concerned, Apolo's actions had led to Larya's panic.

"Were you practicing?" asked Apolo as he glanced past Duo to the yard behind him.

"I found Darlac here. I sent him back to the Wastelands to inform the chieftains to ready their people for travel."

"Perhaps you have time to cross swords with me," suggested Apolo. "I haven't had a good workout in a long time."

"I had assumed that you had other plans." He nodded beyond Apolo who turned with him to watch the females moving away.

"They will be waiting for me in my room," Apolo said with a smile. "Are you interested in working with me?"

Duo glanced around and seeing that they were alone in the corridor, he turned back and seized a handful of the other man's tunic. Before Apolo could react, he slammed him against the stone wall and didn't feel any guilt when his head smacked so hard that when Duo grabbed his hair and held him to force him to look at him, his eyes were crossed.

"If I take up my sword against you now, I can't guarantee that we will both leave the practice yard. I don't want to annoy Trey by turning you into a pincushion, and he doesn't need the bad press of his imperial guards fighting."

"Bad press?"

Duo slammed his knee between the other man's legs and let him sag to the floor gagging with pain. "That's for doing the wrong thing at the wrong time. You could have followed your sister's lead and forgiven Larya, but you have proven yourself petty and vindictive."

When Apolo stood, Duo wasn't surprised by his quick recovery. They stared at each other silently for a moment, and then Apolo said, "I don't know why I can't forgive her." He closed his eyes and for a moment he looked as if he were in pain before his features relaxed. "The ancestors are interfering with my thoughts. They remind me that Larya helped Dilan capture my sister, and if Trey hadn't returned or if Zeno refused to acknowledge him, I don't want to imagine what he would have done to Arora."

"And you think punishing Larya for doing what she was ordered to do when she was a helpless slave will assuage your need for revenge? You know as well as I do that she was as much a victim as Arora."

Apolo pushed him back. "Don't be a fool, Duo. Larya, a victim? I have only seen her use people, you included."

Duo shook his head. "You just can't get over the fact that for once _you_ were used by a female. Like all those other warlords, you resent her. Fine. You don't have to see her anymore. Soon she'll be gone and you won't have to be offended by her presence."

The other man reached up to rub where Duo had seized his tunic and all but punched him in the chest. He didn't regret doing it any more than Apolo regretted causing Larya so much trouble that morning. "I need rest. I have been feeling out of sorts since I brought Larya to Imperia. I don't quite remember what was happening when you attacked me that night, or even why I would agree to bring that female here in the first place."

"Maybe you should meet with the ancestors and ask them," suggested Duo. "You can thank Dax for not bothering me lately."

Apolo chuckled and put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "I think my father likes you."

"That doesn't change my opinion of him. He's a rotten bastard, and if he weren't already dead, I'd kill him for what he did to Trynity. I don't even know how you can stomach him or why your mother would spend the afterlife with him." Duo shook his head. "Maybe the best thing that ever happened to him was that he died."

"Maybe so." Apolo rubbed his hands together. "I will leave you to your preparations, Duo. I have business to attend to in my rooms."

"Business? I thought it was pleasure."

"Well, you hit me pretty hard. I spent a lot of my power on healing myself. That was a nasty blow. Why would you do that to another man?"

Duo shrugged. "Seemed appropriate. I may not see you again before leaving. This business with Larya aside, I will miss you, Apolo. You helped me through the darkest times of my life these last few years. Without your encouragement and that of your sister's, I probably would have given up training to become a warrior. But you two believed in me and that made me believe in myself. I really needed that after what I did to Trynity."

"The gods are merciful, Duo. You will see."

"All I've heard since coming here is that the gods have a plan for everyone. I think they do have a plan for me, and part of that plan is to help the tribes find a new home where they can live as they want free of imperial interference."

Apolo reached out to take his hands and Duo did not stop him. He felt the pleasurable tingle of his healing magic race up his arms and head straight to his chest where he had felt the too familiar ache from his stomach all day. "Go with the gods, Duo. I look forward to seeing you upon your visits. I am sure you will have some good stories to tell of your adventures on the moon."

Duo squeezed his hands before releasing them, and then Apolo started to walk away, but he stopped a few feet away and he put his hand against the wall as he nearly doubled over. Duo took a step towards him to help him, but the Guerani put up his hand to stop him although he did not look back.

"Take care of Larya." Then he pushed away from the wall and continued walking.

Duo watched him until he turned a corner, and when he was satisfied that Apolo could make it to his own room where he would probably spend many hours rejuvenating his powers, he headed to Trey's suite where the guards congratulated him on his new position as governor of the second moon before they opened the doors for him. Arora was sitting alone in the salon nursing her infant prince. When she looked up, she gave him a disapproving frown.

"The ancestors are not happy with you at the moment."

He sat across from her. "I don't really give a gods damn. What are they going to do? Send Dax with a warning? I think he still owes me. In fact, I think they all do or they would have hexed me by now."

"We don't hex people," said Arora with exasperation.

Duo looked around the room, peered down the corridor leading to the private quarters and then asked, "Larya isn't here?"

"She is lying down with Taeron."

Just hearing the baby's name tugged at his insides, but he pushed aside that odd feeling. "I am going to the first moon tomorrow with Jeb and Tuck. I will be heading to Edgeland Fortress to get a transport so that I can train them to pilot it, and they can scout the area for a suitable place to build the settlement. The main building will be more than adequate for Larya, and until they can build their own homes, her people can stay there."

"I have never been to the moons," commented Arora. "Are they like Calabria as Lady Virinea has speculated?"

"Very much. I did a flyover both moons. The first moon has a variety of climates. The observation station was built in a temperate zone, so the conditions will be pleasant enough. The second moon seems to have an atmosphere friendly to plant life because there is quite an abundance of many different types of plants."

Arora smiled. "I hope there will be plenty for you to eat there. I don't want to imagine you suffering from a perpetually rumbling stomach."

"When I return, I will bring you a sample of the fare the moon has to offer." He rose. "I suppose Trey is resting."

"With the children," she told him. "They complained about having to nap, so Trey offered to tell them the story of the lost prince." She smiled sadly. "Some day they will realize that the story is true and that we lived it. They will understand the heartache we endured and know that love can truly bring pain. I hope they never have to suffer as we did."

Duo didn't respond because his own heartache pushed against the residual magic Apolo had used on him. He didn't have time to wallow in the regret of leaving Trynity when he had a new life to embark upon. He left Arora and after making arrangements to provision the ship for a trip to the moon, he returned to his room where he also intended to take a nap. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, and after the emotional turmoil he experienced during the convocation of the warlords, he found that once his head rested against the pillow that he was exhausted. Not even his stomach woke him, and when he finally did open his eyes, he discovered that first sunrise was near.

He rushed through a bath and collected a few changes of clothing before heading to the stable to get Sadie for his ride through the city. Although the merchants were busy setting up their shops in the plaza, the streets were empty, either from the earliness of the hour or because the people had been forewarned of his presence. Duo didn't care which because he liked riding unimpeded through the streets. He wondered if Dax were treated like this and decided that he probably was. Zeno's imperial guard had been a mean son of a bitch, so he probably didn't balk at trampling anyone that crossed his path. And he was the spokesman for the ancestors? That got him wondering exactly what kind of people they were.

Reaching the western gate, Duo left orders for the men to get Sadie back to her comfortable stall after giving his horse an affectionate embrace around the neck. He wondered how she was going to react to the trip on the transport and he knew that she would be all right when the time came. But as one of the men led her away, she looked back at him and the look in her big eyes had him thinking she was worried about him. Remembering their first weeks together, Duo chuckled and waved to her which elicited a snort that covered the arm of the man leading her with snot.

He boarded the shuttle and was checking the systems when he heard Tuck and Jeb talking although he couldn't make out what they were saying. As usual, it sounded as if they were complaining, probably about the early hour, so Duo went back to work scanning the information the diagnostic program was giving him. The shuttle was in top condition so he didn't have to make any adjustments.

"Where do you want this?"

Duo turned around to see that Tuck and Jeb were both stooped over from carrying enormous, bulging sacks on their backs. "What is that? I didn't tell you to bring all your possessions."

Without speaking, they stepped aside and Duo was speechlessly furious to see Larya holding her baby in a sling wound around her. "Those are my things." She patted the bottom of the baby he could not see because it was snuggled against her. "But they are mostly Taeron's."

"I don't recall inviting you to join us," said Duo with irritation.

"An oversight, I am sure. The emperor did say we should work together, and when I brought up this trip of yours to the moon, he suggested that I accompany you." She moved past Jeb and Tuck who dropped the sacks with a thud that shook the shuttle.

"I don't believe you," snapped Duo.

She shrugged as she settled on a seat near him. "I am not surprised that you don't believe me. You think everything I say now is a lie. We can wait while you scurry back to the palace to bother the emperor during his private moments with his mate during first sunrise, or we can get this expedition started without the delay that will prove I am telling the truth." She lovingly stroked the child in her arms and she didn't need to add that she wasn't lying about her son either.

Their gazes locked for a moment, hers defiant and his unbending. Damn! Why did she have to be so damn sexy when she was at her bitchiest, especially this early in the morning. A smile curved her lips, lips he suddenly wanted to kiss and he cursed himself to the netherworld for being such a mindless fool in her presence. Why had he ever gotten involved with her? She was like a spider and he was caught on her web. Wasn't there a spider on Earth that ate its mate? Gods! Larya would eat him and spit out his bones if he gave her half a chance.

"You want us to wait outside a few minutes while you sort this out?" asked Jeb, and Duo turned to see the other two men smirking knowingly. Was he that obvious?

"Yes."

"No."

He and Larya said it at the same time and he didn't know who said what. "Get in here and sit down so we can go." He looked at Larya, expecting to see her triumph, but what he saw was worse. She had turned her attention back to her baby who was nuzzling her breast to find the nipple. The sight struck him with a sudden longing to acknowledge the child even though he was not his. He had to fight a wave of possessive pride for this female and her offspring.

Shaking his head as he silently cursed the gods, Duo turned his attention back to controlling the ship. His emotions were in turmoil, exactly how he knew he would feel if he saw Larya with her child. During the trip to Edgeland Fortress, he concentrated on the controls so that he could ignore Larya and her baby, but he couldn't erase the image already imprinted in his mind. Wouldn't Newt's kid be an ugly bastard? But her son wasn't. He wasn't deaf, so he had already overheard how beautiful Larya's baby was from the conversations of the women he encountered in the palace. Then again, Larya had beauty enough in her genes to overpower those of the troll that had sired her offspring.

Besides, Duo knew the baby wasn't his because he didn't have the ability to father a child. If he did, wouldn't Trynity have gotten pregnant? Their attempts at birth control would have failed them both in the required human sexuality seminar at the academy. The whole experience had been awkward for everyone, teacher and students, especially since most of the students were already engaging in the behavior the academy hoped to discourage. Duo's grade hadn't been anything to brag about since the technical terminology was beyond his comprehension at the time. And those weeks on Colony L10 when they were waiting for supplies and settlers, he and Trynity gave up caring about the consequences of what they were doing. Not even her father's disapproval stopped them from having sex whenever they felt the urge in the enormous, empty research colony. And there were very few times they weren't feeling the urge. So why hadn't she gotten pregnant? He refused to consider the possibility that she couldn't have children. He would rather imagine her future with some other guy's baby at her breast looking lovingly down at it as Larya did with her child than think that she wouldn't have the opportunity to give her love to a child.

Larya's son wasn't his and that was that.

Pushing the shuttle nearly to its limit, Duo had them at Edgeland Fortress before noon which was what the Calabrians called equal distance. He tried to get them to call that time when the suns were at equal distance from both sides of the horizon and from each other noon, but even Trey refused to change so he gave up. Jeb and Tuck scampered off the shuttle as soon as the door opened leaving Duo with Larya again, and what was worse, with her possessions.

For the first time since leaving, he looked at her and was relieved that he couldn't see the baby because it had retreated back into the sling to sleep. There was a horrendous odor which he noticed for the first time and he wasn't surprised the baby had soiled its wrappings. "Are you going to change him?"

"I assume there is more room on the transport," she told him. She glanced at the two bulging sacks, then back to him. "The sooner you take my things to the ship, the sooner you can come back to escort me."

"Escort you? Can't you get there on your own?" He wasn't looking forward to carrying her things and understood why Jeb and Tuck had left him with the chore. Larya was not a woman who knew how to travel lightly.

She raised her chin. "I am no longer a slave, nor the whore of a revolting terran pirate. I am Lady Larya, governor of the first moon. You will take my things to the transport and return to escort me with the honor I have earned."

Furious at her chastisement, more because he should have acknowledged her new station in life than because he didn't want to give her the honor, he snatched up the bags which were heavy even for him. He did his best to stomp to the closest transport, but having to haul the bags was back-breaking work. Jeb and Tuck were waiting by the hatch for him to key in the code, and once he did, the door slid open and extended a ramp. Jeb unloaded a wad from his mouth before hustling up the steps after Tuck, neither offering to help Duo who sighed and followed them. He took Larya's things to a cabin as far away as possible from the one he would use, and after dumping them inside, he was heading back to the exit through the control room when Jeb stopped him.

"Maybe you should take the time to have a little heart to heart with Larya. She isn't going to give you unlimited chances to make things right."

Duo turned to meet his gaze. "Make things right? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You think giving her the hope of a better future with a man that might protect her rather than use her then taking that hope away isn't wrong?" Jeb shook his head. "You're not the man I thought you were."

Duo wanted to remind Jeb that he would be dead twice over if it were not for him, but he suspected that the older man was acutely aware that he owed his life to him. He probably didn't want to have this talk with him, but his devotion to Larya made it his duty. "Stay out of this. You don't know anything about what is between us."

"I know that you're still pining over that pretty little red-head you came to the binary system with, but that's no reason to destroy the life of your own son. Maybe in our system, being a bastard isn't such a bad thing. But it's different here. These Calabrians got some biological need to be acknowledged and ..."

"Newt is that baby's father," he interrupted him. "And the emperor has taken responsibility for his upbringing, so Larya's kid has all his bases covered."

Jeb opened his mouth to speak again, but Tuck put his hand on his arm and said, "Sounds like you have all the bases covered too, Maxwell. If it helps you sleep at night, just keep believing you have no responsibility in that boy's life. Some day you will regret not doing the right thing now."

"I don't need your advice. Save it for your own offspring. There are supplies on the shuttle that you need to transfer here, so get to work." Turning on his heel he headed out of the transport with their muttered curses following him.

Larya was still sitting in the shuttle where he had left her and odor from the child in her arms had become stronger, but she didn't seem bothered as she gently rocked the baby, smiling down at him and speaking softly to him.

"I would have changed him if I were you," he said as he came to her and offered his arm. "He will have a rash if you let him stew in his shit too long."

Larya put her hand on his arm and rose. "You could offer to change him for me."

"He's yours, Larya. You deal with it." Duo ignored the child she was carrying as he led her from the shuttle to the transport. She ignored him to give her attention to her child and Duo was forced to hear her prattle to the baby that cooed in response. Part of him wanted to look at the baby because he liked babies, but that logical part, the one that warned him that he wouldn't just stop at a look and he would end up claiming Newt's son so that he could have Larya and a family made him stay on course so that he could deliver Larya to the cabin.

"I will send Jeb or Tuck to make sure you are secured for the departure."

"I would appreciate it." Larya shuddered. "You cannot imagine how horrible it was to leave Calabria in the hold. Many of the females died within the first few minutes."

Duo didn't want to feel sympathy for what she experienced, but he couldn't help it. He had seen enough poorly treated females to imagine the hell they must have suffered in the last moments of their lives not to mention the trauma of the survivors. "It won't happen this time."

After leaving her, he went to supervise Jeb and Tuck loading the supplies onto the transport into the hold, and then he led them to the control center where he gave a brief explanation of the operation of the craft before he sent Tuck to be sure that Larya was secured to the chair in her cabin. He did not speak to Jeb as they waited and the silence between them was uncomfortable. Duo had liked Jeb, but he could not forgive the blind loyalty the man showed Larya by believing anything she said when he knew she would lie to have her way. Being the governor of the first moon wasn't enough for her because in the eyes of imperials she was still Xuxa's slave whore and her child was a bastard. She could wipe away the stain of her past if she were given the oath of the emperor's imperial guard, and she would do anything to make it happen. Forcing him to take her to the moon now was just the beginning.

During the two day trip to the first moon, Duo expected her to use all her tricks to entrap him, but Larya stayed in her cabin as Duo instructed Jeb and Tuck. When he left the controls in their hands so that he could rest, he slept poorly because he expected Larya to creep into his bed. Or was he hoping that she would? Either way he was irritable when he decided to stop trying to sleep and returned to the control center to give Jeb and Tuck further instruction. Many times during the following day he had to restrain himself from checking on Larya, but he did send Jeb or Tuck to find out if she needed anything. They returned each time with the same answer. The only thing she needed was something he was unwilling to give. Duo didn't know if that was actually her answer or whether that was the answer his fellow terrans were giving him.

When they came to the moon's orbit, he sent for Larya so that she could see where she would be living. Larya returned with Tuck and when she saw the moon they were approaching, she gasped with surprise and pleasure.

"It is so beautiful! The colors are not so brilliant on Calabria!"

"The atmosphere of Calabria filters the color," Duo told her. Her genuine pleasure as she stared at the colorful orb in the viewer made her beauty breathtaking. Damn! The next few days were going to test his willpower in ways he couldn't imagine. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and take her back to his cabin now when he had a ship to land.

"You should sit down, Larya," he said hoarsely as he looked away. "Jeb, strap her in so we can descend. I will land the transport near the Baymani headquarters where they have already cleared a landing field."

She didn't protest and Duo waited until Jeb figured out how to strap her in with the baby. It wasn't safe, but then if they had a problem and crashed, none of them would survive anyway. He wasn't anticipating any difficulty in landing the craft and he had none descending through the atmosphere although he heard Larya's baby whimpering at first before he fell silent.

Duo didn't speak until they were flying over the tops of the trees headed in the direction of the former Baymani station, and then he turned to look at Larya who was soothing her baby. "Is there a problem?"

Her brows were furrowed when she looked at him. "Your son does not travel well. He has been out of sorts since we began this trip."

"Space sickness," Duo told her, and then he added. "He's not my son."

She gave him a contentious look but did not respond.

Duo turned his attention back to piloting the transport. When the large structure left behind by the Baymani came into view, Larya exclaimed with delight although Duo thought it was a mess. Half of the enormous building had been cleared of the vines clinging to it while the other half looked as though the forest had overtaken it. On his visit, he had noticed that some of the foundation had been compromised by tree roots, and there were sections that had caved in from the encroaching vegetation. The refugees would have to work hard to make the building habitable.

"Is that where I will live?" asked Larya. "It must be as large as the emperor's own palace."

"I'm sure the Baymani built the palace in Imperia," Duo told her, "so you will find many similarities."

"It is perfect! My people can stay there until they have a chance to build their own homes if they wish. We shall have a city like Imperia surrounding the palace."

"It's not a palace," Duo corrected her.

She raised her chin. "It will be a palace when I have finished with it."

Duo didn't doubt it as he thought about the lavishly decorated tent she had procured to live in at the settlement.

He landed the transport on the cleared off field next to the "palace", and after unbuckling, he ordered Jeb to unbuckle Larya, and after inquiring if her things were packed and ready to be taken off the ship, he ordered him and Tuck to get them to bring to her palace. Then he waited at the open door to escort Larya down the ramp. She curled her hand around his arm, and Duo liked how it felt to be walking with her as long as he could ignore the baby she carried. When she brushed against him, he had thoughts of how he could spend his time when he wasn't working on the communications system. By the time they reached the bottom of the ramp, he alternated between wanting to run as far away from her as possible and hurrying her somewhere where they could be alone.

"Is it a long walk to the palace?" she asked him as they stepped off the ramp. "Is there any comfort to be had or must I wait for my things to be delivered?"

"The Baymani left a few things behind. Their commander set up a nice enough living quarters before the Varoonyan killed him. I think it will do for the time being." The bed was large enough for two. Gods! He shouldn't be having these thoughts!

Larya continued to walk towards the structure with him without talking until Duo remarked, "There is a lot to be repaired."

"The emperor assured me that he would send his best workers to make a habitable home. By the time you have fixed the communications, we will have determined what is needed."

He didn't want to ask, but he couldn't prevent himself. "Is the baby well?"

Larya's pleased smile made him regret asking. "He is sleeping soundly."

Irritated by his own gaff, Duo turned to look back at Jeb and Tuck, ready to give them orders about where to take her things. He saw that they had haphazardly tossed the cargo out of the hold and were now at the hatch with Larya's bags. He was about to scold the for how they treated the cargo when they tossed her bags out the door instead of bringing them down the ramp. He was about to blister their ears with a few curses, when they waved to him.

"Have fun, boss!" shouted Tuck before both men disappeared back into the transport.

Duo's mouth actually dropped open as the ramp swung back up and before he could even react, they had lifted off and he watched in amazed fury as they shot towards the atmosphere.

When he could no longer see them, he slowly turned to look at Larya who was watching him with a quirk to her brows. She didn't give him a chance to speak. "You should get my things. Taeron needs his wraps changed again. I will meet you inside."

He watched her walk away in stunned amazement, and then he shook his head. She had played him well, and now he was stuck on the moon with her. And her son.

As he stomped to her bags, Duo wondered if Trey and Arora were accomplices. Gods damn! He couldn't trust anyone!


	94. Chapter 94 Settling in

**Chapter 94**

Larya smiled as she watched Duo stomp towards the bags that were now lying open after Jeb and Tuck's careless handling. When she saw the two men next she would let them know exactly how displeased she was to see her things strewn about. But watching the emperor's imperial guard picking up her intimate apparel and stuffing them back in the bags was very amusing. She would certainly tell Arora about the incident so that they could laugh about it together. She didn't want to test the limits of his temper by laughing now. He would never physically hurt her, of that she was certain, but they were alone here, and he could make her life miserable. Somehow, she doubted that he would. He would more likely grouse and then he would accept that he couldn't change the situation. Just like he would come to accept Taeron.

As if he knew she was thinking of him, the baby she held against her in the sling moved restlessly, reminding her that he needed to be changed. The tender skin on his tiny bottom was already red and chaffed after going two days without a decent bath and because his wraps were now soddened, he was feeling pain and her heart ached for the precious child she held against her.

"Could you hurry?" she called out to Duo which made him stop, straighten and turn to look at her. He looked anything but happy to comply, but after spearing her with an aggravated glare, he went back to work and she was relieved to see him finish quickly before returning to her with the bags.

"Thank you, my lord."

His brows raised. "So now I am your lord?"

She ignored his remark. "Lead the way, please. I need to change Taeron as quickly as possible."

"There isn't any running water in your palace, my lady." She wondered if he had to force the polite address he used with her. "I'll have to get you some as soon as I get you settled." With a grunt, he lifted her bags and started walking. "Follow me. I'll leave your things in the commander's quarters before I bring you water."

Taeron was fighting the cloth holding him captive and any moment he was going to start crying. She was afraid Duo was going to hear his son at his worst even though those instances were very few and far between. "Perhaps you can leave my things here and find the water first."

Duo dropped the bags again and looked from her to the squirming baby in her arms. "I told you that he would get a sore bottom."

Had he always been this insufferable or did that come with being named a warlord? Not wanting to irritate him, she grit her teeth and after taking a calming breath, she said, "You were right."

"By the gods, Larya! This is a whole new side of you! Giving me respect and admitting I was right." He threw back his head in laughter and walked away still laughing.

Larya watched him until he was out of hearing, then she muttered, "You're still a canyon beast's backside."

Taeron was wriggling in her arms, so she found a moss covered rock to sit on as she tried to put him to her breast, but her son was having none of it. He was in pain and not even his mother's milk would soothe him.

By the time Duo returned, Taeron had resorted to howling so hard that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Duo was carrying a bucket of water that he set near the rock and Larya hurried to scoop the baby from the sling to lay on the ground. His tiny body was shaking with outrage and his cries made her so anxious that she fumbled with his soaking wet wraps making Taeron even more upset. She had never seen him like this, screaming so long and so loud that he ran out of breath, and when he sucked in air, he just did it again.

She was about to dissolve in tears when Duo dropped into a squat beside her, and after tossing a pile of cloth in her lap, he took her shaking hand and pressed some leaves into it. "Crush the leaves. Meridon's men used them on their cuts while we were here, so I think they might help."

Then he seized Taeron's ankles in one hand and dragged him to face him. "Listen, boy, you're making a scene. There isn't anybody around to witness it but me and your mother and I don't give a hill weasal's whiskers, but your mother doesn't deserve to be treated like this even though she brought it on herself."

She reached out her hand, whether to strike Duo on the shoulder or to stop him because she was appalled that he would see his son in such a state, but Duo had deftly removed the filthy wrap before she could do either. As she suspected, Taeron's bottom was an angry red color, and having it exposed to the air made him take a breath before he started screaming again.

"If you didn't like that, you ain't gonna like this," Duo told the baby before he reached for the bucket of water and poured half the contents on the tortured area. Taeron gasped and as his little body stiffened, he threw out his arms and legs before he began to scream.

Ignoring his cries, Duo washed his bottom quickly before lifting the baby and swinging him around to lay him on a dry patch of grass before he reached back and snatched a cloth from Larya's lap that he used to pat the baby dry. Larya shouldn't have been surprised by his gentleness because Arora had told her that Duo had a limitless supply of patience with babies. But he wouldn't accept his place in Taeron's life because he believed Newt was his father and he hated Newt, so she was amazed that he was caring for him now. If he had heard Newt bragging with relish about all that he had done to make Duo miserable, he probably wouldn't even touch Taeron with a stick.

Duo held out his hand to her, then looked with an annoyed frown at the leaves he had told her to crush. She had forgotten about them, and when she tried to crush them now, he seized them from her. Although she suspected he wanted to scold her, he busied himself with rubbing the leaves together until there was nothing left of them but an unrecognizable paste that he smeared on Taeron's bottom.

Suddenly he leaned far back and Larya watched a stream of urine shoot into the air. Larya was horrified that Duo would be angry, but he leaned forward to look the child in the eye. "I'm an imperial guard, boy. You're going to have to be faster than that!"

Duo's voice seemed to have startled Taeron because he stopped crying and now he smiled up at Duo and started waving his fisted hands and kicking his legs vigorously. Duo smiled down at him for just a moment, but the smile faded into a frown before he shoved himself to his feet and stomped to her bags. "I'm taking your things inside. Wrap him up quickly or you'll fall behind." With that he started walking away and although she couldn't make out his words, she heard him muttering furiously to himself.

As she quickly wrapped Taeron, she realized that her fingers were tingling from the sticky substance the leaves left on them so she could imagine how her baby's backside felt. She was reminded of how Guerani healing magic felt, so she was glad that Duo had the knowledge to alleviate Taeron's pain. He was an excellent father. And despite all his faults, he would be a good role model for their son.

Tucking Taeron back into her sling, she held him close and nearly had to run to catch up to Duo. She stayed behind him to give him the impression that he was her lord and master. Once she had his oath, she would disabuse him of that notion. No man was ever going to be her lord and master ever again! If anyone could accept an equal role as her mate, it would be Duo Maxwell.

They continued walking, in silence for several minutes before Duo remarked, "This isn't a good place to bring a baby. I intended for Jeb and Tuck to scout and report back to you so that you could make plans. The gods know you aren't going to be happy to see the condition of your palace."

She straightened her back and lifted her chin even though he wouldn't see it because he was walking ahead of her. "I am no stranger to hardship." The first few months on the pirate satellite would have broken many males, but she had survived.

He didn't respond, so they walked in silence that unnerved her, and thinking he might like to have his ego stroked, she remarked, "Bringing Jeb and Tuck here first was a good plan."

"As good as yours?" She heard the sarcasm in his voice and she wanted to smile smugly, but she did not lest he turn around and catch her.

"I suppose Trey didn't tell you it was a good idea to come here with me," he said without looking back.

"He was with me and Arora when Jeb and Tuck came to complain that you were giving them orders. The emperor did say it was a good idea to visit the moon before making plans to move the settlement."

"Are you leaving something out, because I don't want to imagine that he would have been behind this hare-brained scheme of yours."

She hesitated before she decided that he would only be satisfied with the full truth. "He suggested that if I wished to accompany you, that I should tell you to wait at Edgeland Fortress for Lord Ardan and his men meet us there so that they could protect us in case the Baymani sent warriors to stake a claim."

Duo shook his head. "So, it wasn't quite a lie and not quite the truth." She heard him blow out his breath. "I thought Trey might be in on your scheme. So Lord Ardan is going to show up at Edgeland Fortress in time to find Jeb and Tuck landing the transport. Good. We'll only have to wait a few days for them to return."

"I told the emperor that I would wait, that I was afraid of being caught in the middle of a battle for territory. And I didn't want Taeron to have to suffer any discomfort." She decided not to add that she had ordered Jeb and Tuck so wait several days at the pirate settlement before returning. Jeb told her that with Duo's cloaking program, the imperials wouldn't know they had returned until Duo fixed the communications.

A sound of aggravation was his response before he said, "And Arora? Did she know of your plan?"

"Certainly not! She claims that she does not read my thoughts, but to be certain, I gave her a few helpful hints to use with her mate, and before I left, I ascertained that they were busy putting my suggestions into practice so I knew they would not notice me leaving."

"Very sneaky, Larya."

She didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

"When will Jeb and Tuck be returning? I suppose not any time soon. I don't have time to watch over you and get my work done. If you had asked to accompany me in the first place, I would have told you so."

She sniffed. "That is not the reason you would not bring me and we both know it." He hadn't given her a chance to prove herself to him since that day in her tent when she told him about their child. Since then he mistrusted everything she said or did.

He didn't respond, either because he didn't have a retort that wouldn't be a lie or they had stepped into the shadow of the enormous building and were walking on a narrow path through thick vegetation that he had to hack away with his dagger. She caught glimpses of smooth stone beneath her feet under the dirt, so she wondered if this area near the building had been a garden. Looking around, she saw some trees with lovely flowers as well as overgrown vines that had crept up to cover the side of the building.

"It is so beautiful!" she exclaimed with delight.

"The trees have to be cut down because they are ruining the foundation, and if you leave the vines, you'd be inviting some rather unpleasant visitors to climb up into your home."

Larya made a note to discuss the options with the emperor's builders, but she intended to have her way. Her life on the pirate satellite had been devoid of any beauty and she intended to surround herself with it for the rest of her life. The builders would find a way to fix the foundation that would not include tearing out the beautiful trees. She wanted to watch her son play under those trees some day. She could easily imagine him swinging a toy sword, his long braid bouncing behind him as he practiced the moves that would one day make him an imperial warlord like his father.

Duo came to a stop by a door that was partially closed and Larya saw a control panel beside it that had been pried out, it's wiring exposed. He dropped one of the bags before seizing the edge of the door and with one mighty tug, he had shoved the door into the slot where it would normally retreat when it was operated as intended. A shrill sound of pain preceded a sudden exodus of several tiny furry creatures that scurried over her feet, and when she shrieked and kicked at them, Duo turned to watch with a smile that told her he enjoyed watching her fear.

When the last of them had scampered away, he remarked, "I didn't think anything scared you, Larya."

"There were rats in the palace," she told him. The closest she had come to seeing one was when one of the women in the communal bathing chamber screeched that she had been bitten by a rat, and that precipitated the evacuation of the chamber so that the palace males slaves could investigate. She heard later that they found a nest of city rats that they cleared out. Larya shuddered as she imagined bathing with rats scampering about in the chamber.

"And I don't like snakes." She had seen a few in the Wastelands slithering across the sands as she waited for Lord Apolo to find her and take her back to his camp. When Prince Dilan had dropped her off, he told her that Dax's son was headed in their direction, but Larya had been convinced she was going to be bitten and die before the other man finally came across her. Knowing what she did now, she imagined he was probably riding about aimlessly listening to his ancestors.

Duo hefted the bag he had dropped and stepped through the door. "Let's go. The sooner you are settled, the sooner I can bring in the supplies and start work."

She stepped warily through the entrance he had made, watching for any more of the filthy little creatures, but he seemed to have either killed or frightened them all away.

Walking through the corridors with Duo, Larya tried not to be discouraged by all the repairs that the building needed. She didn't know how long ago the Baymani had built it, but the forest around it had done a good job trying to destroy it. There were sections of the walls caved in that were little more than piles of rubble and when she followed him up steps to the second level, she needed his help stepping over gaping holes where there had once been steps. Upon reaching the top, she was dismayed to see that parts of the floor had fallen through.

"Is it safe to be here?" she asked Duo who didn't seem bothered by the destruction, probably because he had seen it on his first trip here.

"You should have asked that question before you decided to invite yourself to come along with me," he muttered over his shoulder. Then he said, "This is the worst of it. I think the Baymani have been here longer than we realized because they have repaired the next wing. That is where we will find the commander's quarters."

They walked for several more minutes until they came to a door which had an access panel that had already been tampered with, and knowing that he was an expert at such a dubious skill, Larya knew that he had done it. Now he dropped one of the bags, manipulated the wires and the door slid open.

"Are you expecting me to know how to do that when I want to open and close the door?" she asked with annoyance. She would not touch those wires!

He grasped the wires and yanked them from the wall, causing sparks to shoot out with a puff of smoke that made her cough and step back. He picked up her bag and said over his shoulder, "Are you satisfied? Now you will not have a door."

Not having a door was probably better anyway, she thought as she followed him into the room. She wouldn't have any privacy, but she didn't need privacy when it was just her and Duo.

The room was bare except for several crates and what passed for a bed on Bayman. The padded slab placed on a platform raised from the ground would be the first thing to be removed when she started redecorating. There were no pillows and she didn't know how she was going to sleep on it, but she dared not say so to Duo because he would remind her that she had come here on her own volition despite knowing the conditions might be primitive. She had slept on the hard floor of the cargo hold on the pirate satellite for months, so this was luxury compared to that, and while she had shared the warmth of the other women, she intended to share Duo's warmth. She would make do until Jeb and Tuck returned with her things.

Duo dropped both bags near the bed and turned to look at her. "Settle in. I will return with a bucket of water after I have brought the supplies in." He nodded to a door to the side. "Sorry, Larya, but the toilet doesn't work. There's a bucket for your use. You'll have to empty it yourself. I can't guarantee it doesn't need emptying now."

She could already smell that that it had not, and looking around the stark room, she saw that it had only one window that was covered with some sort of heavy fabric. "Before you go, would you uncover the window? I need some fresh air in here."

With a huff of annoyance, he crossed the room, pulled down the covering and turned around to look at her. "Anything else, my lady?"

"No, my lord," she said with as forced a smile as his. "If there is, I will inform you when you return. You may go about your work and Taeron and I will wait patiently until you have time to find me some food."

"Find you some food?" He abruptly pressed his lips together and for a moment his nostrils flared, but Larya did not look away even though he was visibly angry. After a moment, his jaw relaxed, and he strode to the door. "Stay in the room," he ordered over his shoulder. "You will be safer in here."

"I am tired," she told his departing back. "Don't be too long! I will clean while your son is napping."

He didn't respond as he stepped out, and then she heard him call out. "He's not my son!"

After she could no longer hear his footsteps or his grumbling, she went to the window to breathe in some fresh air and she was pleased to see that the window faced the landing field and that the Baymani had cut away the vegetation so that she had a clear view of the grassy area where the crates of supplies were scattered where Jeb and Tuck had tossed them.

Taeron stirred against her, and since he had not fed for several hours, she stood at the window nursing him as she watched Duo make several trips back and forth carrying the heavy crates on his shoulder. She was amazed that a man with his strength could be so gentle with a baby, but then she really knew nothing about Calabrian males and their offspring except that they refused to raise females, preferring to leave them to an uncertain future that more often than not meant death. Perhaps Duo was an exception because he was terran. The emperor was terran also and he cared for his children in the same manner. She was even more glad that she had decided on Duo to sire her son.

When Taeron grew drowsy, Larya changed his wraps and laid him on the bed so that he could sleep as she began to unpack her things. She had brought fabrics to make clothing, for her and Taeron, but now she would have to use them to decorate her room or she would go mad looking at the bare walls. Her eyes fell on the crates the Baymani had left behind, so she went to them. There was one already opened, probably by Duo who had pried open the face plate and ripped out the wires. She was disappointed to see that it contained a spool of wire until she realized she could put it to work decorating the room. Before long, she had managed to hang the wire around the room over which she draped the many colorful fabrics she had brought and she was pleased with the effect.

Returning to the crates, she was stymied by the fact the they were sealed. Looking at what Duo must have done to the first crate, she returned to her things, found a scissors and went to work prying the face plate from the control panel before she snipped the wires that were exposed and was delighted when the crate slid open. She opened the last crate with more confidence, and when they were open she was happy to find crystals to light the room and bedding that included some pillows that were rather plain that she went to work wrapping in her own silky fabrics. She was glad now that she had the foresight to bring so much work, having determined that she would have to find something to keep herself busy when Duo was not demanding her attention among the pillows. Well now at least she had pillows, so they would not have to suffer discomfort when they were mating.

The other crates had items she had no use for, but as she stood in the middle of the room, she decided that she could be comfortable here with Duo until Jeb and Tuck returned in several days.

"What the hell!"

Larya turned to see Duo standing just inside the door with buckets in both hands, a bulging cloth sack hanging from his belt. "Do you like it?"

For a moment he looked around the room with his mouth half open, his eyes wide and then he returned his gaze to her. "I need that wire for repairing the communications! And those crystals are for powering it!"

"Well," she said with a huff. "The least you could do is tell me that it looks wonderful before you begin berating me! Did you bring some food? I am starving! And I haven't washed in days. You will need to bring me more than two buckets of water." Ignoring the stunned look on his face, she went to the side closet, brought out the noxious bucket and dropped it at Duo's feet so that some of the contents sloshed over the edge and onto his boots. "Remove this and bring back the bucket clean."

"It's getting late, Larya," he growled when he finally found his voice.

"Then you will have to hurry." She raised her brows as they locked gazes in a contest of wills.

When he realized she would not bend, he dropped the buckets he was carrying so that water spilled onto the floor. He snatched the handle of the other bucket and stalked to the door, but he paused and down to tug the bundle from his belt before tossing it to her. She let it land at her feet.

"I gathered food for you and plenty of leaves so that you can take care of your son's sore bottom." Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared through the doorway.

"Your son thanks you," she called after him.

She waited for a moment before she heard him call back. "He's not my son!"


	95. Chapter 95 Whatever Larya wants

**Chapter 95**

Fuming as he carried a bucket of rancid excrement, Duo was even more aggravated to be stopped by the gaping hole in the steps over which he wouldn't be able to jump without spilling the contents of the bucket. He considered pouring the stinking mess in the hole, but that would only give him more work in having to clean it up or suffer Larya's complaints about the odor since the hole was close to her room. So, he grit his teeth and leaped, and when he landed, some of the foul sludge flew out of the bucket over his hand and onto his clothing. Cursing furiously, he continued down the steps and quickly left the building to head to the stream nearby where he had gotten the water he had left with Larya. After emptying the bucket behind a nearby bush, he thoroughly washed the bucket with thoughts of exploring the complex to see if he could find out how he could restore the sanitation system. He didn't want to be doing this every day.

Duo hadn't realized that the moon would be so chilly. He knew from his research that the moons had seasons like Earth, so that wasn't a surprise, but he was irritated to find himself trapped with Larya in the coldest part of autumn. Washing his clothing in the stream and scrubbing himself clean would be easier if the water were not so frigid.

By the time he returned with the clean bucket now half-filled with water, the second sun was setting. His clothing was wet and sticking to him uncomfortably but there was nothing he could do about that since his own personal supplies were on the transport Jeb and Tuck had commandeered. He was freezing cold and frustrated that he hadn't been able to do anything since landing but Larya's bidding. He managed to leap over the hole in the steps without spilling much of the water and headed to the open door at the emd of the corridor. He shouldn't have destroyed the lock because then he would have a way to keep her from wandering and causing him any trouble as long as he dropped off adequate food and water and took away her waste bucket until he could figure out if the sanitation system could be salvaged.

Without announcing his return, he stepped into the room and wished he hadn't because Larya was wearing a flimsy garment that covered very little as she washed herself intimately. The last thing he wanted to see now was her running a wet cloth over her curves, down her body between her shapely thighs. Gods damn! He got so hot watching her that he was surprised there wasn't steam rising from his damp clothing.

"Oh, you're back." He was so mesmerized by her bare thighs that he almost didn't hear her.

He shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts of the only thing he could think about now, namely how long ago he had last had sex and how good it had been with her. The gods had one thing in mind when they created a woman like Larya.

She draped a garment over herself and when she came to take the bucket from him, he realized that he was staring at her, his mouth half-open and he was surprised that he wasn't drooling. He watched her take the bucket to the side room, then shook himself both mentally and physically. He looked around at her lavishly decorated room, amazed that she had packed so much in so little time without being discovered by Trey or especially by Arora. Whatever she had taught Arora must have been distracting indeed. Had she ever done it to him?

His gaze strayed to the bed which might have been inviting except that the baby was lying on it sleeping soundly. Duo shouldn't have helped her with the child earlier in the day. At the time he hadn't done anything more than take care of the baby's needs, but later as he was bringing in the supplies, Duo couldn't stop remembering how Taeron had reacted to him and comparing it to Amyr's need for him, how Trey's son was soothed by touch. He refused to believe that there could be any bond between him and Taeron, nor him and Amyr for that matter, certainly not the reputed Calabrian bond between a father and son because he wasn't Taeron's father. Larya's son was just a baby that needed a father because his was dead and Larya would never be able to fill that gap in his life no matter how hard she tried. Duo wasn't going to do it either.

The room was darkening now that the second sun had set, so he took his eyes from the baby and made the short tour of the room to light the crystals Larya had set out. When it was light enough to see well, he went to the crates of supplies and made an inventory of what she had left behind. Maybe he didn't need the little bit of wire that she had managed to string up in the room, and he could probably spare some of the crystals to make her living quarters more pleasant. He glanced around the room and had to admit that she had made it downright homey for her and the baby.

Larya stepped out of the side room and returned to washing herself which made him look quickly away. "I left some food for you," she remarked.

Although he was busy counting the crystals, he already had an eyeful of what she was doing, and the memory was pushing against his fragile self-control. "I ate plenty when I was gathering it for you."

"I thought we might share the meal," she said with a disappointed tone. "I wanted to discuss some improvements you could make while we wait for Jeb and Tuck to return."

Duo turned to look at her and was glad that she had finished washing and was fully clothed. "And when might that be?"

She shrugged. "Whenever the emperor sends them back. I assumed you would repair whatever it is that you must to contact him, and he, in turn, will send Lord Ardan and his men to find Jeb and Tuck, and ..."

He put up his hand. "I'm getting the picture. We won't see them for a few weeks."

Larya's smile might have made him laugh if he were not the one stuck in her trap. "I doubt it will be that long, my lord."

"Oh, my lady, I think you have this planned to the last detail." Duo tossed a few crystals in the crate containing the wire and seized the handles before rising. "I will take this with me before you think of another use for it."

Her brows furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a look at the communications center so that I can get an idea of how much work I need to do, and then I'm going to find someplace to sleep."

Duo made it to the door before Larya hurried to him and put her hand on his arm. "You are leaving us alone?"

He looked at the hand touching him which she quickly removed to clasp with her other hand before her. Larya knew how to be a subservient Calabrian female even if she rarely affected it. "I am going to make a place in the communications center to sleep. You have turned a task that would have taken a few days into something that is going to keep me here considerably longer."

She stared at him wide-eyed, feigning innocence and uncertainty. "Would you believe me if I told you I regret my hasty plan? I didn't think it through."

Duo shook his head and walked to the door. "I'd be a canyon beast's backside if I believed that."

When he stepped out the door, he heard her mutter that he already was and he couldn't help but smile. If he made an oath to her in a moment of weakness, their future would be an endless struggle for dominance in and out of the pillows. He caught himself wondering if she had brought her chains and the thought that she might have already rigged something up in her quarters made him shudder, not so much with disgust as with arousal as he tried to fight the unwanted memories of the things she did to him when he was at her mercy.

The communications center wasn't far enough away from Larya's room to keep her from pestering him since it was down the steps and only half a corridor away. That was probably the reason the Baymani had made the one room habitable and put the supplies there. It was for the best that she was nearby. He would be a rotten bastard if he didn't stay close enough to hear if she needed something, so he was glad he wasn't going to have to sleep outside her room. That would be temptingly too close, especially after the show she had just given him.

Despite the events of the day, he wasn't tired, so to take his mind off her, he used the crystals to light the room. The Baymani hadn't done any repairs yet, probably intending to do so once they were settled. If they needed to contact Bayman, using the communicators on their ships would have been adequate. After taking off the control panel, Duo knew why they had delayed. The wiring was so old that exposure to the air made the wires crumble and fall out to make a pile of dust at his feet. This was going to take longer than he had expected, but he welcomed the challenge because it would keep his mind off Larya.

The first thing he did was to clean out what was left of the old wiring which took most of the evening, and then he hunted for a schematic so he would have an idea of where to start. When he didn't find anything useful in the ancient center, he looked in the crate he had brought with him from the room. There was enough wire to get the job done, a few tools to help with the cutting and a small cylinder whose purpose eluded him so he set it aside. He stared at the panel now devoid of any wiring for what seemed like hours wondering what he was going to do. His memory was good, but he wasn't going to be able to recall what he had done at the pirate satellite or on delta quadrant especially if there was nothing left to use as a guide. He wondered how long ago the Baymani had been on the moon running their genetic experiments on Calabria if nearly indestrucbile wires had deteriorated so badly.

"Duo!" He heard Larya's shout faintly, but a light from the cylinder on the floor nearby caught his eye and he wondered if it was voice activated.

"What do you want?" he shouted back although he had no intention of being at her beck and call. But he watched the cylinder and was pleased to see that his suspicion was correct.

"Where are you?"

"Working!" Gods! What did the woman want now?

"Are you going to fix the steps so that I can go up and down or must I call for you to help me when I wish to leave?"

The light on the cylinder blinked when they spoke so it was trying to understand them, but it was probably only calibrated to respond to Baymani, and while the two languages were similiar, there were too many differences to make it comprehensible to the device.

"I'll fix the steps when I have nothing better to do!" he called back up to her in Baymani to which he received no reply except from the cylinder that now maintained a steady light. Thinking of the items he had used on the outpost when making repairs, he said, "Show me the layout of this building."

For several moments he watched the light on the cylinder blink before a detailed holographic image of the complex appeared before him. The device had even placed thermographic images of himself, Larya and her baby in the image. He studied it for several moments, amused to see Larya pacing her room before she finally stopped, probably on the bed. She must have decided to lie down to sleep with the baby, and he watched longer then necessary as the two red images came together and he imagined her bringing her precious child close. Larya loved her baby so much and the thought of her nurturing it gave him a warm feeling inside. How could she feel this way for Newt's son after all he had done to her?

Shaking his head, he commanded the device to show him the plans for the communications wiring and he was rewarded with precise schematics. He studied the plans for what seemed like hours before he decided he would try to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would be very busy replacing wire so he needed rest. After turning off the device with a voice command, he found a corner of the room where he could lie down. He didn't enjoy sleeping on the floor, but he was too tired to care this night. If he had to guess, he would say it was well after night's equal distance – midnight – so he didn't have any trouble falling asleep.

It seemed as though he hadn't been sleeping for long when he heard a shriek that made him bolt up from the floor with his sword in hand. He was disoriented at first having been in a deep sleep, but he heard the cry again. His heart racing, he dashed for the steps, leaping easily over the missing steps before dashing through the dark corridor leading to Larya's room.

When he came through the door, Larya cried out. "Duo! There is something over there!"

His heart was pounding against his ribs, from the sudden waking and the alarm in Larya's voice. He looked in the direction she had indicated but he didn't see anything. He waited several moments, listened intently, but there wasn't anything in the dark corner, so he turned back to where he could see her shadowy form. For a moment he didn't say anything as he waited for his heart to stop racing, and he was able to think clearly enough to realize he had been duped.

"There is nothing there, Larya." He was annoyed that she would use a ruse to get him in her room.

"There is!" she insisted and he could see by the faint light coming through the window that she was pointing in the direction he had been looking. "There it is!"

He turned, not expecting to see anything, but this time there was a pair of bright yellow eyes peering at him from the dark corner. Duo charged across the room with a roar and the creature gave a yelp and flew through the air towards the window. He could have easily sliced it in half, but he let it go and when he came to the open window, he watched it escape by the light of the second moon and the planet that was partially obscurred by the trees. As large as an ape, it had wings that allowed it to leap and fly from tree to tree. Duo didn't know anything about the animals on the moon, so he didn't know whether it had posed a danger to Larya, yet another reason she should have waited on Calabria until her living space could have been made safe.

"It's gone," he told her as he lowered his sword.

He heard her moving, and then there was light when she must have lit one of the crystals and seeing the canvas he had torn off the window earlier in the day, he put it back in place so that it would keep out any but the most determined animals.

When he finished, Duo turned around to see Larya clutching her baby to her protectively. "You should be safe enough now." He headed to the door, but Larya stopped him.

"Where are you going? Are you going to leave me alone in here?" she demanded, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

He nearly scoffed at her fear, but before he could ridicule her, he remembered her sheltered upbringing in the palace and how she had reacted earlier that day when he had frightened a nest of rodents that had scurried across her feet. She was most certainly one of those women that would scream in fear for her life if she saw a mouse. "You will be all right, Larya. Nothing is going to get in now."

Duo took another step towards the door.

"Please don't leave us alone!" He heard the panic in her voice and he couldn't ignore her plea.

With a sigh he turned to look at her. In the stark light of day she was a sight to tempt a saint, but in the low light from the one lit crystal, her long hair the only thing covering any of her body from her hips up, he had to suppress a groan. All he could think about now was how he could spend the rest of the night. But then the baby she held against her began to squirm and she turned her attention from Duo to it. Listening to her croon soothingly to her son and helping him find her nipple was even more arousing. The best plan would be to get as far away as fast as possible, and maybe he would do himself a favor and fall through the hole in the steps to put himself out of misery.

Instead he dragged his gaze from them to look for a place to sleep on the floor and decided on an area near the window. Turning back to Larya, he saw that she had lain down with the baby against her, so he crossed to touch the crystal to turn it off, and he was going to return to the place he had decided on, but Larya spoke.

"It is cold, Duo. Lie with me."

He needed the cold to cool down the heat the sight of her caused. If he joined her in that bed, he knew it wouldn't be long before their bodies would be straining together.

"I think I should sleep on the floor."

She made a sound of irritation. "The floor is cold and uncomfortable." When he didn't respond she sighed. "You can join me among my pillows without mating with me."

Duo frowned at her even though she wouldn't see it in the dark. "When have we ever been together in the pillows without having sex?"

"I only want to share your heat. I am tired and need rest. If you are so afraid of me that you must sleep on the floor, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

He heard her move around for a moment, probably trying to find some position that would make it warmer for her and the baby. He considered going to the spot he had picked out on the floor, and knowing it was probably even colder than the rest of the room because it was near the window, he had a losing struggle with his common sense before he went to the far side of the bed, and after setting his sword on the edge, he laid down.

Larya huffed. "Are you sleeping in your damp clothing?"

"I'm not taking off my clothes." His clothing still had areas of dampness that was now extremely uncomfortable.

"Then go sleep on the floor. You are making my bed even colder." She was right, but he would be damned if he would take off his clothing and lay with her in the dark.

"Take off your clothes and lay down or go huddle by the wall. I am going to sleep." She moved again to get comfortable, and then he didn't hear anything more from her.

Duo listened carefully for several minutes, and when he was sure she was sleeping, he carefully left the bed and pulled off his clothing, laying it over the remaining crates in the room before he returned to the bed. He lowed himself carefully so not to disturb her, then moved under the single light blanket. At first he lay tensely in the dark listening to her breathe deeply in her sleep, waiting for her to reach out to him, and when she didn't, he relaxed as this warmth joined hers and he soon fell asleep. Some time during the night he heard the baby whimper, but he didn't fully awake before it stopped and he knew that Larya was taking care of her son. In his half awake state he listened to her croon to the baby as she must have changed him before returning to the bed. When she settled again on her side, he drifted back to sleep.

He had been on Calabria long enough to know what awoke him a few hours later, and it didn't help that Larya was lying against him, her face against his arm, her own arm angling across his body so that her hand rested on his belly dangerously close to the part of him that had awakened him. One of her legs was over his thigh and nestled between his own. She felt so good against him that he was soon thinking about how this day might start pleasantly for them both. He could roll her onto her back, or scoop her up and bring her atop him. Either way, he knew she wouldn't protest. This was exactly what Larya wanted when she asked him to sleep with her. If he thought she was capable, he might believe she had lured the animal into the room so that she could beg him to stay to protect her. Duo knew he had been thoroughly manipulated into this position, but why not take advantage of it?

He reached out for her, but before could touch her, a sound from the other side of the bed made Larya roll away from him and he had to suppress a groan of frustration.

"Are you hungry, Taeron?" The baby whimpered in response and Larya's soft laughter made Duo even needier.

"I gotta get out of here," he said between gritted teeth as he got up from the bed. Seizing his sword and stomping across the room, he snatched up his clothing, glad at least that it was dry, then headed to the door.

"Will you fix the steps so that I can leave the room?" Larya asked him and he turned to see her looking over her shoulder at him. "Perhaps you can fix the climate controls like you did on the station."

He grimaced. "We're not on a space station and I have to get the communications functioning. I don't have time to look at an ancient heating system."

"Where are you going now? The first sun has barely risen! Taeron will soon fall asleep and then ..."

"Forget it, Larya. I have work to do."

Without waiting for any further arguments since he would rather return to the warm bed and do whatever she was thinking about, he left her room. He didn't put on his clothing until he had reached the bottom of the steps, and then he went to the stream where he found that a layer of ice had formed. The water was running beneath the ice, so he followed the stream for several minutes until he came to a small pond where he pulled off his clothing and entered the water that was only chest high. He was glad to have the opportunity to bathe, especially in cold water.

By the time he was done, he was wide awake and feeling refreshed. On the way back to the complex, he gathered some food for Larya which he took to her room and was glad that she had gone back to sleep with the baby snuggled against her. Setting aside the small bundle of food, Duo remained a few moments to watch the two sleep, but when he grew drowsy doing so and even considered returning to the bed to warm up next to her, he shook his head at his own foolishness and quickly left the room. He had too much work to do, and he still had some self-control, albeit not much.

After hurdling the missing step, Duo decided that the first task for the day would be to find something to patch the hole otherwise he knew that Larya would be calling for him the moment she was up demanding that he help her over the gap. He didn't like the idea of her wandering off by herself, but he knew she wasn't particularly adventurous so she wouldn't go far, especially not with her baby.

The search for supplies to fix the steps took a large part of the morning, but after finding some building materials in a far storage room, he went to work patching the hole. He worked until he was satisfied that the new steps would hold his own weight after which he returned to the communication center where he was studying the diagram for the wiring only a few minutes before he heard Larya calling for him.

With a sigh of exasperation, he left the room and marched up the steps wondering how she was going to try to seduce him now. But she wasn't in any state of undress or doing anything that was remotely seductive. She had tied up her hair under a cloth and was gathering the baby wraps into a pile when he stepped into the room.

"What do you want now, Larya? I fixed the steps so you can leave whenever you want."

She looked up from her work. "Thank you for bringing me some food. Now I would appreciate if you could show me to your source of water so that I might wash Taeron's wraps." She didn't bother waiting for his assent as she tied up the dirty pile into a larger cloth that she picked up and held out to him.

Duo stared at it for a moment, met her gaze, and knowing she was not going to back down, he snatched it from her. "There is a stream nearby that you can use." He started to leave, but she stopped him.

"You forgot something."

He turned to see her holding out the two water buckets. "I have my hands full, Larya."

She sniffed, took a step towards him and dropped the buckets at his feet before retreating and taking the baby from the bed to tuck in the sling she had wound around herself. When she turned around, he could see that she had no intention of carrying anything from the room but her baby. At least the buckets were empty so he was able to juggle the dirty laundry and the buckets as he carried them from the room. Reaching the steps, he was even more burdened when Larya caught up to him and grasped a handful of the back of his tunic.

"The steps are safe,"he growled over his shoulder.

"I am not taking any chances with our son," she snapped back at him.

Duo blew out his breath with exasperation and moved slowly down the steps, but when he reached the bottom, he turned to look at her. "He is not my son."

Raising a brow, she shrugged but did not argue as she released her grip on his clothing. "If the stream is not far, once you determine that Taeron and I will be safe, you can work on fixing the heat."

"Larya, I came here to establish communications between the moon and the surface."

"You can do that after you fix the heat. How can I be expected to live in such frigid conditions?"

"I don't suppose you considered the emperor's wishes in this matter?"

Larya made a sound that could only be interpreted that she didn't care a wit about what Trey wanted. "He can afford to wait since his palace is warm all year round. Mine is cold."

"This isn't a palace," Duo reminded her.

"A fact that I have already noted, but once the emperor's builders arrive, I shall make it a palace." She met his gaze. "And I will have lovely flowering vines covering its walls."

He had a feeling she would get her way. "The stream is cold,"he warned her as he continued walking.

"More cold," she grumbled. "I hope Taeron does not get sick."

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you had stayed in Imperia."

"Well, I didn't." She smacked him in the middle of the back, making him stumble and almost drop the bundle of stinking diapers. "You can stop reminding me that I should not have come and try to make my stay a little more comfortable."

He glared at her over his shoulder. "I haven't been doing anything but doing just that since we landed and your goons stole the transport."

"I cannot commend your efforts. When you left our bed ..."

"Our bed? When did it become our bed? I was going to sleep in the communication room until you started whining about how cold you were. I plan to do it tonight and every other night."

"We shall see about that," she said with a sniff.

Duo tried not to imagine how she might get him into her bed and knew it wouldn't take much. She knew it too. Damn female! Fortunately, they had almost reached the stream, having passed through the garden during their argument and he was glad that the ice had melted and that it was warmer now than it was earlier when he had bathed otherwise she would have him breaking ice for her.

"Put my things there,"she ordered him imperiously. "And fill the buckets with water. I will wash Taeron's wraps in the buckets and then you will empty them for me and fill them again."

Duo dropped the bundle of soiled cloth at her feet. "Make up your mind, Larya. Do you want me fixing the heat or toting water for you?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked from the stream, to the buckets and then past Duo to the building, and then she released a long sigh. "Very well, you may go repair the heating systems while I manage washing Taeron's things on my own."

"I should be able to hear you from inside, so give a call if you need anything." As Duo headed back to the complex, he realized that Larya had tricked him into agreeing to fix the heat. He smacked the middle of his forehead with the heel of his hand. How could he be such a fool with her?

Annoyed that he had fallen for her manipulation, Duo returned to the communication center where he used the cynlindrical device to study the layout of the complex. When he determined where he would find the systems controlling the heat, he headed in that direction with several crystals in case it only lacked a power source. As it turned out, the heating system was powered by solar panels that heated water running through a system of pipes embedded in the walls and floors. His first task was to climb to the roof where he needed to use his sword to hack away centuries of vegetation that had grown over the panels. The work was arduous and by the time he was done, he was filthy and sweaty, but at least the panels flared to life when they were exposed to the rays of the two suns that were at equal distance in the sky.

From the roof, he could see Larya in the distance sitting beneath a tree where she had been feeding the baby but was now still as they both must be sleeping. From time to time he had paused in his work to watch her washing the clothes she used to cover her baby's bottom. He didn't know why he was surprised that a woman like Larya could do such a menial task. She had told him of the hardships she and the other women had endured after arriving at the pirate satellite, but Duo had a difficult time imagining her scrubbing when he had only ever seen her as an elegant woman with no hair out of place. Well, there were times in private when he had seen her otherwise and thinking about those times would be a bad idea now. She had stayed near the baby lying beneath a nearby tree sheltered from the suns, but she had turned her head often to look at her son as she worked at rinsing the cloths, scrubbing it against a rock at the edge of the stream and rinsing them again before draping them over the bushes nearby. By the time Duo had finished, so had she and watching her nap under the warmth from the suns, he caught himself thinking that a nap under the tree seemed like a good idea, but he stopped himself from joining them. He had too much to do and cuddling with Larya in a drowsy state was a bad idea.

Instead he called up information on the heating system and followed the map of the complex to its bowels where he found the controls. He was relieved to find that whatever the Baymani had used to rig their system was still working. Similar to radiators on Earth, there was at first just a trickle of water through the pipes, but the energy from the sun soon had the system up an running. Less than an hour had passed before he could hear water rushing through the pipes and he wondered where it was drawing the water from. He would study the system later, but for now he used the map on the device to see if there were any leaks, and while he found a few, among the supplies the Baymani had brought to the moon was a sort of blowtorch that he used to seal the leaks. When he finally finished, he could already feel the heat generated, and while a lot of it would escape through the less than airtight complex, they would be comfortable for the time being.

As he climbed out of the lower level where he had been working most of the afternoon, he realized that he had been so busy that he had ignored Larya. Worried that she could have been in danger and he would not have heard her cries for help, he hurried out to the stream to find that she was gone along with all the diapers she had washed. The buckets remained by the stream, so Duo filled them and returned to the complex, moving as quickly as he could without spilling the water. He hoped she was in her room and hadn't been carried off by the winged ape he had seen the previous night or that she had been eaten by something akin to a canyon beast. Gods! He hoped there weren't any such beasts on the moons. Maybe the device hanging from his belt would be able to give him more information about what kinds of creatures lived on the moons so he would know what to look out for.

He was relieved to find Larya in her room which was so warm that she was only wearing the same flimsy undergarment that she had worn when bathing and Duo felt the heat ramp up considerably. She was sitting on the bed, her legs tucked beneath her as she worked her needle through a pile of cloth in her lap. Damn! How many times when he was on the satellite had he distracted her from her work so they could roll in her pillows. She had been amenable then, but now when she glanced up as he came into the room, she wrinkled her nose as she looked from his head to his feet.

"I have prepared a meal, but you are filthy. Go wash yourself and return."

"I don't remember saying I wanted to share your meal,"he said as he set down the water. "And I will accept your thanks for providing you with heat."

She raised her brows. "Heat? More like an inferno! Will you be adjusting the intensity soon so that Taeron and I might be more comfortable."

"By the gods, Larya! I have other things to do that are more important."

"Indeed! You need to wash before returning to eat with me."

"Forget it! I'll find my own meal on the way back."

Without giving her a chance to respond, he left the room. All the way to the pond in which he had bathed that morning, he fumed about Larya's sharp-tongued demands and taking another chilled bath and washing his only set of clothing didn't help his mood. The woman didn't understand gratitude or humility for that matter. She thought only about herself and what she wanted and how she could get someone else to ensure that got it. He didn't bother putting the wet clothing back on because it was already becoming uncomfortably chilled as the suns set. He jogged back to the complex and headed to the communications room where he intended to find the warmest wall to sleep against. Unfortunately his stomach was already growling because he had forgotten to find himself food, but he was not even going to consider taking Larya up on her offer.

When he entered, his wet clothing in hand, he found Larya waiting for him and he nearly exploded with frustration. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Although she was fully clothed, when her eyes moved over his body, he couldn't prevent his response to her perusal, and when she saw it, she nodded in approval. "Good. You are clean. I do not like sharing my body with filthy males."

Duo sputtered. "I am not sleeping with you, Larya." The part of him that was preening under her regard begged to differ, but he wasn't listening to it tonight.

She went to him, snatched the wet clothing from him with one hand while holding out her other and he saw the cloth she had been stitching earlier. "I thought you might like something to wear. I will be waiting for you. Do not take long."

When she moved past him, he wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. Or did he want to pulled her against him? He managed to restrain himself as he watched her walk away, his eyes inevitably drawn to her swaying hips until he slapped his hand over his face hard enough that he hoped it knocked some sense into him. It did not. He slipped the tunic she had sewn over his head and then followed her. She had won this round. Tomorrow he would get his work done. Tonight he might as well get some rest, relaxation and recreation. Plenty of recreation.


	96. Chapter 96 Tenacious Larya

**Chapter 96**

Larya could hear Duo following her by his heavy footfalls and because he was complaining under his breath with every step. She hurried ahead and reached the room long enough before him so that she could prepare. First she checked on Taeron who she had placed in an empty crate that she had padded with several folded lengths of cloth. Now that the room was warm she didn't need to keep him next to her which would make entertaining his sire out of the question. The baby was on his back sleeping soundly although his tiny face scrunched up as if he were uncomfortable, probably because he was used to lying beside her, sharing her warmth. Finished checking on him, she listened for Duo and could hear him dragging his feet in the corridor leading to the room. So she moved to stand at the side of the bed, and when she could hear him just outside the door, she reached for the hem of her garment and pulled it up over her head.

Her careful planning was rewarded with his very audible intake of breath and when she pulled off the undergarment, she saw that he was standing in the doorway staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Seeing her unclothed always had this effect on him, and while his naked body was not unpleasant to look upon, it did not turn her into a gaping fool.

"There is food over there," she told him, nodding in the direction of the empty overturned crate upon which she had left him generous portions.

Larya was well aware of his enormous appetite, but she had thought that his need for a female would outweigh his need for food. She knew she had misjudged when he turned his attention away from her and crossed the room to the food which he proceeded to devour without even glancing at her.

With a shrug, she sat on the bed to wait for him, not surprised by his reluctance. When he did come to the bed, it was to the side opposite her. Undaunted, she crawled across the bed to him and then rose up on her knees to grasp handfuls of his tunic to bring his head down to hers. Pulling herself up, she whispered in his ear what he could expect from her this night and she was pleased to feel his body shuddered beneath her hands. By the time she was finished with him, he would be happy that he brought her to the moon so that they could have this time to be alone together.

Pulling off his tunic with little more cooperation from him than he had shown since she made her intention clear to him, Larya then took his hands and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He was tense and she wondered if she should have brought the chains to the moon so that she could loosen him up. But he relaxed as she ran her hands over his body, enjoying the hard muscles that quivered under her touch. She had been with many warlords, but she hadn't enjoyed this act with any of them. They expected her to gratify their needs and nothing more, but Duo wasn't satisfied unless she took the same pleasure that he did. If she hadn't already experienced it with the Guerani when he found her in the Wastelands, she would think it was a terran mating peculiarity.

Duo liked the practice of pressing mouths together, so she kissed him, long and languorously because she had come to like it too. In fact, there wasn't anything he did with her among the pillows that she did not enjoy so they would be very well suited as mates once he gave her his oath. And she intended that he would do it soon.

He slid his hands over her back, but she pushed them away and she raised her head to look down at him. His eyes were closed, either because he was ashamed that he had been weak in coming to her or he was thinking of the terran female he loved. She didn't care about that female because he was hers now, and if she had her way, in the future as well.

She leaned forward to breathe in his ear, "Let me pleasure you, my lord."

"Stop talking about it and get to it," he muttered through gritted teeth. "This ain't going to last long as it is."

Larya was smiling as she kissed a trail down his chest and he tensed when she reached his belly. Males enjoyed what she was about to do and he was no exception, but before she could begin, the baby let out a loud howl. Having never heard Taeron cry like that, she bolted from the bed so fast to check on him that she tripped and nearly fell flat on her face beside the crate. A strong hand caught her arm to prevent it, but she didn't spare a moment in thanking Duo. Taeron was squirming, his small body curled up, and when he howled again, the piteous sound made her heart leap.

As she held him to her, she patted his back which usually soothed him, but this time he only cried louder. Larya spun around to look at Duo for help because he knew more about babies than she did having taken care of the emperor's children, but he was already at the door.

"You are leaving?" She tried not to sound panicked because she didn't want him to think she was a terrible mother for his son. With Taeron screaming in her ear as she held him against her, she must already seem unworthy in his eyes.

Duo turned to look at her. "Looks and sounds like he has a belly ache. He's not used to what you have eating here. Shamara and Amyr would suffer when we were on campaign because of what Arora ate. He'll be fine when it passes."

She didn't have a chance to ask him more because Taeron suddenly vomited on her shoulder. Duo grimaced and left her to take care of the mess. Larya was frightened for her baby and frustrated that she couldn't soothe him. Throughout the night he had bouts of screaming followed either by fouling his wraps or vomiting until he had nothing left in his belly. By the time the first sun had risen, both she and Taeron were exhausted. During one of the rare moments that Taeron had fallen asleep, Larya laid beside him on the bed intently watching him, and when he didn't stir as he finally slept peacefully, she closed her eyes intending to rest them for just a moment, but she fell asleep.

Startled awake, Larya saw by the low light in the room that it must be early evening. She quickly reached out for Taeron, but the space beside her was empty. Terrified that she had shoved her baby off the bed, she scrambled to the edge to look for him and when she did not see him lying on the floor, she jumped up from the bed. Not caring that she had not bathed since the previous day and had the odors of a sickroom clinging to her, she hurried from the room and nearly fell down the steps in her haste to find Duo. What if that creature had returned and carried Taeron away? The thought that her baby was in danger made her frantic, and by the time she reached the room where she had found Duo the previous evening, she was shaking and close to tears.

Hearing voices, she stopped at the door and peered in expecting to see someone with Duo. He was alone but for a ghostlike image of the emperor in the air before Duo who was sitting on a crate holding Taeron in the crook of his arm. She was relieved to see that her baby was safe and pleasantly surprised to find Duo holding him.

The emperor was talking so she waited at the door to listen. "...and I'll contact Apolo to tell him that Ardan and his men are on their way. They will have you out of there in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Duo sounded exasperated. "I'm stuck here with a man-eating spider. I might not survive."

Larya frowned as Trey laughed at her expense. "You look very comfortable sitting there with Larya's son."

"Yeah, well he was awake and Larya was dead asleep, so I thought he might be safer with me."

"Is that his mother I see behind you?"

Duo swiveled to look at her and his brows raised as he looked her over from head to foot. Her hair was tangled and sticking together where she had done a poor job of washing vomit from it. She hadn't put on more than her knee-length undergarment and that was stained. This was not how she had planned to wake up this morning, and while Duo had seen her in far worse condition after what Draevyn had done to her, she did not like that she could make out a smirk on the emperor's ghostly face.

She stepped back out the door so that he would not be able to see her. "I was looking for Taeron."

The baby whimpered and the sound made her breasts tingle painfully. She hadn't been able to feed Taeron all night and not only was he now hungry, she desperately needed to feed him. "My lord, will you bring my baby to me?"

She heard both men laughing, and Larya was growing increasingly frustrated and angry. Before she could give them both her opinion of inconsiderate males, Duo stepped out of the room and pushed Taeron into her arms.

"He's hungry." His gaze rested briefly on her breasts and she looked down where Taeron was rubbing his face seeking nourishment and she saw that the front of her garment was soaked through with milk.

Looking up at Duo's face, she expected to see ridicule, but he was smiling faintly. "I think you had better feed him now."

Larya thought of her plans for the previous night and how they had fallen apart. After a night in her pillows where she had intended to hold nothing back, Duo should be professing his devotion to her and asking her to accept his oath. Instead she hadn't done anything but fail to deliver on her seduction and now she looked like a miserable wretch that no man would take to his pillows. Even worse, Duo must think she was a neglectful mother.

She swallowed and then said, "I beg your forgiveness, my lord."

Duo grunted. "For what? Taeron being sick was not your fault."

"But … but I did not watch over your son." She was mortified that Duo had rescued Taeron from her incompetence. "I … I should not have fallen asleep. Your son could have come to harm. For that, I beg your forgiveness."

He let out a long sigh, then scooped her up in his arms. "I'm taking you back to bed. You look awful, Larya. Feed the baby and go back to sleep."

As he carried her back up the steps, she managed to accommodate Taeron and he gave her relief by draining the milk from her swollen breast. Duo didn't speak again until they reached the room where he laid them both on the bed. As she took care of Taeron, Duo went to the window where he checked the covering before picking up buckets, one empty, the other containing only vomit. He grimaced and headed to the door where he set down the buckets before returning to the bed to look down at her.

"I still have a lot of work to do, but I will check on the two of you from time to time. Don't try to stay awake. You need rest after last night." He headed to the door, but he stopped and turned to look at her. "Larya, Taeron is not my son."

Larya watched him leave without responding. What could she say to make him believe her? How could she ever convince him? And did she really want Duo in her life anyway now that Trey had given her independence? She would not live on Calabria again, so what did she need that warlord for? Nothing! But the child in her arms needed him and she would do anything for him. That terran buffoon was too stubborn to accept the truth. How could he not see himself in his son? What would he do when it became obvious that she did not lie? Would he continue to be blind even when Taeron became his mirror image? If that were the case, then Taeron was better off without such an idiot in his life!

She turned her attention to the baby. Duo must have washed and changed him for which she was both grateful and embarrassed. Larya had taken for granted the help she had gotten from Arora and her servants when she was at the palace, and now when she alone had the care of her son, she was finding it exhausting. She didn't want to rely on Duo to help her, but what choice did she have? He didn't seem to mind, and he did look at ease holding Taeron when he was speaking to Trey. Just by watching him change Taeron's wraps upon their arrival on the moon, Larya had learned to do it more efficiently. Unlike most warlords, the terran did not balk at doing duties left to females on Calabria. That made him the perfect choice for her mate.

Unfortunately, now that Duo had contacted the emperor, it would only be a matter of days before help arrived. Larya would never admit it, but Duo was right. She hadn't considered the many ways forcing him to bring her to the moon could go wrong. Their living conditions were primitive and she was afraid to venture outside after seeing the creature that had flown through the open window of her room. It had seemed more frightened of her than she was of it, and her first instinct had been to chase it back out, but it had given her the opportunity to get Duo to her room and her bed. She had little time now to secure his oath before their privacy would be interrupted by Lord Ardan and his men. If that happened, she might never get another chance.

After feeding Taeron, she changed him and they both settled down for a nap that stretched for hours. By the time she finally awoke, the room was dark but for one crystal and she felt the hard warmth of a man's body at her back, so she turned around to see Duo watching a picture that hovered in the air before him. She could hear talking, but she didn't understand it although Duo seemed to be listening intently until he noticed that she was awake.

"You're probably hungry. I brought you some food. Among the supplies there were some dried sandslugs that I thought you might appreciate."

She took a breath to suppress tears of gratitude before saying, "Thank you, my lord." She was so glad to eat something that wouldn't make Taeron sick.

"Go back to calling me Duo," he told her with a half-smile. "That way I won't have to call you 'my lady'."

"Because you don't want to acknowledge me?" she accused him.

"No. It's because we know each other too well for that polite crap." He reached over to brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "For example, I learned very quickly that the way to get on your good side was by giving you sandslugs."

"Like when you arrived on the pirate satellite," she said as she met his gaze.

For a moment he didn't say anything and then he left the bed. As he crossed the room Larya glanced at Taeron to see that he was still sleeping, but not deeply so she knew he would probably soon wake.

Duo returned and held out a sandslug to her, but when she tried to take it, he pulled it back just out of her reach. "Maybe I should think of some payment for giving you this."

She raised her brows and then smiled at him. "I have some ideas you might enjoy."

His half-smile gave her a warm feeling inside. "I'm sure you do, Larya, but I was thinking more on the lines of securing your promise not to bother me."

Her smile faded and when she snatched the sandslug from his hand and took a bite, he laughed. "You have amazing reflexes, Larya. Have you considered training to be an imperial guard?"

She frowned and stopped chewing to say, "I could never kill anyone." Violence was a part of life on Calabria from which Larya had been sheltered at the palace. Other females in Lady Xuxa's house enjoyed watching the men in the practice yard, but the sound of clashing metal unnerved Larya and the grunting of the warriors as they fought made her stomach feel queasy.

Duo shrugged. "You get used to it."

When he had come to the pirate satellite Larya could not have guessed by his facade that he was a ruthless imperial warrior. She could barely believe Jeb's story about how he had killed Gus, but after watching him kill Draevyn, she no longer doubted. She thought of the stories she had heard when she was staying at the palace of all that he had done for the emperor and his mate, not just the praise for his actions on the battlefield, but what was spoken of in whispers. He had gone through Imperia after Lord Caron had attempted to take over the empire to find the traitors who might one day rise against Trey again. His bloody purge had been less about cutting off any future rebellion than it had been about revenge. Having seen what had happened through Arora's eyes, Larya's opinion of Duo had risen despite the violence she abhorred. He had a well-earned reputation for being merciless to those that harmed or threatened the weak and powerless. She could count on him to protect her and Taeron.

"I need to get some sleep," said Duo after handing her the rest of the meal and laying back against his pillow. "I was awake all night working and I am exhausted."

Larya didn't respond as she ate the food he had brought to her, and when she finished, she glanced at the baby and saw that he was starting to wake. To keep him from making any sound that would disturb Duo, she brought him to her. He was drowsy as he nursed so she knew he would not stay awake. She grew sleepy after a few minutes and she had nearly drifted off when Duo slipped an arm around her and brought her close.

"It was comforting when I did this with Arora, even if she wasn't my woman," he murmured, dispelling any thoughts that he was accepting her and Taeron with this small gesture.

"Am I your woman?" she dared to ask.

His only answer was a deep sigh. At least he didn't try to explain to her the feelings he had for his terran female. They weren't bonded, so that would not keep him from taking Larya as a mate. What was she thinking? Only hours ago she had decided that she did not want him in her life and now she had changed her mind just because he was holding her? But no one had ever held her like this without expecting something in return. By his deep, even breathing, she knew that he had fallen asleep so he would not start groping her body.

Larya wanted to share her life with a man that could respect her, that didn't hold her past against her. But he did hold her past against her, the past that they shared on the pirate satellite, the past that included Newt. Duo couldn't accept that he had fallen for the same ploy the other women on the pirate satellite had used to force the terrans to protect them. Larya hadn't had a chance to confront Duo about their child before Newt returned, and when he did, she had no way of knowing that Duo could not be threatened by the revolting pirate. Thinking about the false pretenses under which he had come to the pirate satellite made her want to kick him even now. Duo was never in any danger and he could have spared her the humiliation she had endured when Newt returned. But after all they had shared, he stood in the shadows as Newt abused her. If he had killed Newt for that, she might forgive him, but he had done it only when his emperor willed it.

Pushing aside her resentment, she drew Taeron close and lightly caressed his relaxed face then laid her hand on his small chest and was comforted by the rhythm of its rise and fall. Larya didn't know what the future held for him except that he could always count on her love. Tomorrow she would redouble her efforts to get Duo to make a commitment to her even if he wouldn't consider doing it for Taeron. She fell asleep intending that Duo would never forget first sunrise with her.

Larya did not awake with first sunrise, nor did Duo reach out for her as she expected he would after holding her throughout the night. When she finally awoke, the sunlight streaming in the room around the edges of the window covering brightened the room. Duo was gone without taking advantage of her presence and willingness to engage in what he called sex. Larya was irritated because she had intended to prove her worth to Duo, and she was shocked to realize that she desired him. At first she was disgusted to acknowledge that she had needs like the males she had been forced to satisfy for many years. She had not felt these urges before, not even when Duo shared her pillows on the pirate satellite. What they did together had been pleasant, but if he had stopped coming to her, she would not have missed him. In fact, she probably would have been happy to have her bed to herself. Now she wanted him and he was avoiding her. She would not let that terran oaf get the best of her!

After feeding and changing Taeron, she secured him to her with the sling and then gathered a few items, before leaving the room to look for Duo. She expected to find him in the communications room and that was exactly where she found him staring at the picture projected by the device he had been studying the previous evening. Although he was intent on what he was doing, he must have heard her because he said something and the picture hovering in the air before him disappeared just before he stood and turned to face her.

"What do you want now, Larya? I am busy here."

The tall warrior looming over her might have intimidated her if she wasn't so distracted by his body. Lord Caron had been a big man, but his girth was repulsive and he never touched her with anything but the roughness of a brute. Duo was trim but solidly built in a way that was distracting. Now she understood why the women of her house couldn't take their eyes off him. This was not a good time to discover that he was an attractive male! She had to steer her thoughts away from how enjoyable it would be to lie with him in the pillows in order to concentrate on setting her plan to seduce him into motion.

"I thought that you had finished with your project." Whether he was done or not, Larya knew how to easily distract him. And she would enjoy it!

"So did I, but when I tried to contact Edgeland Fortress this morning to find out if Lord Ardan had left, there was interference. After that, I could not even reach the palace in Imperia. I have been checking the wires to see if one of them might have been damaged in some way, but I haven't been able to see anything out of the ordinary. All of the power sources seem to be working fine and ..."

She interrupted his rambling. "I am filthy. Show me where you have been bathing so that I might clean myself."

Duo pursed his lips and she could see that he was annoyed, but she knew that he would not refuse her. He never did. He finally blew out a sigh. "All right. I need the break anyway. If I get away from my work for a bit, I might be able to come back to it with a fresh perspective."

Larya shrugged, knowing that the action usually drew the attention of males whose gazes were inevitably drawn to her breasts. Unfortunately, Taeron was blocking one of her best assets and Duo wasn't even looking at her.

"I only want you to guide me," she told him, pretending disinterest. And once he had guided her, she doubted it would be difficult to get him to watch over her, and then he wouldn't be able to ignore her when she disrobed and entered the water. Taeron had been changed, had a full belly, and was contented and drowsy, so he would not interrupt her plans this time.

With barely a glance at her, Duo beckoned for her to follow and she had to hurry to catch up to his long strides.

"You didn't wake me at first sunrise," she told his back. She wished he would walk slower because she was finding it difficult to keep up.

"I was being considerate." He did not look back at her. One of his most egregious faults was that he could be very rude.

"Perhaps I was looking forward to you waking me."

She was pleased that his step faltered, but he did not respond. Larya knew he was imagining how he could have spent his morning instead of fumbling with wires. Good. Then he would think about how they might enjoy a bath together.

As they stepped out into the garden and she felt the warmth from the suns, she thought lying in the grass with him and her body heated up in a way that had nothing to do with the sun and she stumbled.

"Keep up, Larya."

"Do you need to walk so fast?" she complained as she hurried to catch up and managed to snag his arm. When he looked down at her, she did not let go but gave him an alluring smile. "Are you trying to run away from me?"

"You know I am, Larya." He was serious, but she laughed and saw him grimace.

"I won't bite you, Duo," she teased. "Even though you think I am a man-eating spider." She walked her fingers up his arm and when he shuddered, she resisted the urge to laugh.

He pushed her hand away and put some distance between them so he did not see her smiling smugly at his back. By the gods, that warrior was going to give her what she wanted and nothing was going to prevent it from happening!

They walked across the grassy area towards the stream, but he veered in another direction. "Is your baby well today?" he asked her over his shoulder. "I didn't hear him stir last night."

Larya glanced down at Taeron and saw his mouth open in a wide yawn. "He is well, but very tired now. He should nap while I bathe."

They came to a pond fed by the stream in a small clearing. "It's not deep. I'll take the baby and get back to work so that you can enjoy your bath in peace."

He reached for Taeron, but she took a step back. "You are not leaving me alone here! What if some creature attacks me when I am naked and vulnerable in the bath? You must stay and protect me!"

Duo rubbed his face with his hands, then looked at her. "All right. I will stay and watch over you and Taeron, but when you have finished your bath, you are both going back to your room and you are going to give me time to work uninterrupted." He held out his arms. "Give me the baby." He nodded towards a tree nearby. "I will sit under that tree with him to wait."

She pretended to have difficulty lifting Taeron from the sling until Duo lost patience and reached in to scoop him out during which his arm brushed against her breasts. Heat flared inside her at his touch, but she saw that it had affected him in the same way. Duo said nothing as he propped the baby in the crook of his arm, but she knew he was bothered by the way he stomped to the tree and dropped down to sit cross-legged. She watched him for a moment as he made Taeron comfortable beside him and she was discouraged that he paid no more heed to their son who was probably already sleeping. Duo wasn't looking at her either as he rested his back against the tree and stared up at the leafy branches above his head.

Larya knew him well enough to guess that he was not completely oblivious to her. He was pretending not to watch her, and even if he really wasn't looking at her, she pretended that he was anyway. After setting aside some cloth she had brought to dry herself, she removed her clothing by sliding it slowly over her body. When she was completely naked, she turned her back to Duo so that he could watch her without her knowing and she carefully folded her clothing before setting it aside on the grass near the pond.

Taking up her bar of scented soap which was a specialty that Taja made from Wasteland flowers, she didn't glance back as she approached the water. It was so clear that she could see the bottom, and when she dipped a foot in, she found that it was pleasantly warm from the sun. She waded in until the water was just below her breasts and proceeded to wash herself by lathering her body with the soap and taking her time to rub her skin clean before she dunked her head in so that she could wet her hair. As she worked up a lather, she glanced at Duo and saw that he was still pretending to ignore her. Soon her bath would be over and then how would she tempt him? Knowing him, he would soon bark at her to stop dallying at her bath because he didn't want to waste any more time guarding her.

Well, since guarding her from harm was what he was doing, she would just have to get him to protect her. She lowered herself in the water to rinse her hair, and when she was satisfied that all the soap was out, she quickly rose from the water sputtering and gasping. She shrieked as loudly as she could to get his attention, then shouted for him.

"Duo! There's something in the water!" She thrashed wildly, pretending to lose her footing so that she fell back into the water. There was a slight hesitation before Duo charged from his place under the tree and plunged into the water. She grasped at him frantically and he caught her with an arm around the waist and hauled her from the water. When he dumped her carelessly on the grass, she reached out to grab handfuls of his sopping wet tunic to keep him from leaving her.

"Don't leave me!" If he charged back to the pond he would find that she hadn't been in danger and he would probably be angry by her deceit.

Duo looked from her to the pond and then back to her. For a moment he didn't say anything as he locked his gaze with hers, and then he said, "Well played, Larya."

She looked at him with feigned innocence. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He reached down to gently grasp a handful of her hair to pull her to him. "You know damn well what I am talking about, but this time you bit off more than you can chew."

Larya blinked. "You're not making any sense. I haven't bitten anything."

His smile melted her insides. "You're entering new territory, Larya. You want this as much as I do."

Larya was going to deny it, but he covered her mouth with his own as he gave her a kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. He seemed to have grown more than two hands that could find all the sensitive parts of her body, giving her no chance to reciprocate before she was urging him to satisfy them both.

But suddenly he scrambled away from her, and Larya didn't have a chance to either demand or beg him to return before her arms were seized and she was hauled to her feet between two men. She knew nothing about them except that they were dressed in the drab garments she had seen the Baymani ambassador's guards wearing at the palace in Imperia. They dragged her away from Duo who was struggling with several men who succeeded in wrestling him to the ground where they secured his hands behind his back. Her own captors shoved her to her knees, and one of them seized her hair in such a tight grip that she was sure he pulled out clumps as he forced her to look up.

Looming over her, his merciless dark eyes peering down at her, stood Ganjut, the Baymani ambassador.


	97. Chapter 97 Duo's hostage negotiation

**Chapter 97**

Duo's head was aching from the blows his captors had rained on him, but he had not lost consciousness before they forced him to the ground. Now he felt their hands on him, groping his body roughly as they searched.

"Hey! Watch how your handling the goods! I bruise easily!"

One of them made a sound of triumph and extracted his sword and dagger from where he had hidden them away earlier in the day while the others took the opportunity to hit him again before stepping back. They were smirking, probably thinking they had offered the worst insult to an imperial warrior by beating him. Too bad for them he wasn't a Calabrian and still like to use his fists when the situation warranted. Their beating ranked among the weakest he had ever experienced. Hell, there was an old woman on his colony that had walloped him good after he tried to snatch her purse. She could give these ineffective dolts lessons.

Now that they were done tenderizing him, he raised his head to see Ganjut standing over Larya, his malevolent stare down at her was coupled with a smug smile of triumph. Duo tried to rise to go to her even though he didn't know what he could do with his hands currently locked behind his back with electronic handcuffs. His guards, all six of them, knocked him back to the ground, so he decided that Calabrian brute force was not going to play well in this situation. At least not at the moment. With his hands bound and his sword and dagger in the possession of another who he noticed had cut himself on the sharp edges, the only thing he could do was to resort to the bag of tricks he had relied on all his life before coming to Calabria.

"Hey!" he called out to the ambassador who was looking at Larya as if she were a slab of meat. "How about I agree to play nice and you call off your goons?"

Ganjut reluctantly took his gaze from Larya to look at him. "I'd be a fool to trust any pledge you made, you terran scum." He was speaking Calabrian even though Duo had spoken Baymani with some of his own language sprinkled in. He knew that Larya would be more frightened if she understood everything they said.

"I don't recall ever lying to you," said Duo with a shrug that was difficult given how tightly he had been bound. He glanced at the small army guarding him and saw that they were still smirking at his powerless state. "Hey guys, how about you loosen up the clamps a bit. I'm losing circulation to my fingers."

One of them slammed his knee into Duo's gut, but he had anticipated the move and tensed his muscles to deflect the blow. It might hurt later, but at least he didn't get any internal injury. He nearly laughed when the man reached down to rub his knee.

"I don't trust any terran!" Ganjut spat in Duo's direction. The spittle did not reach him and Duo suppressed his opinion of the man's lack of skill in such a basic insult. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all a bunch of filthy pirates, and that includes your so-called emperor."

"Leave Trey out of this! He's Calabrian."

Duo glanced over his shoulder to see that the two men standing behind him were looking at Larya's naked body like starving canyon beasts. Her striptease had scrambled his own senses so badly that he didn't realize they were being watched. The Baymani must have watched her too and given their glassy-eyed stares, he could imagine what effect it had on Ganjut's men. While they were distracted, Duo took the opportunity to move his head so that he was able to catch his hair with his fingers and he quickly found the slender metal device he had tucked away in his thick braid that morning as he had every morning since he had been old enough to learn to pick a lock.

"That hybrid filth has no right to call himself an emperor," snarled Ganjut. "His mother was a terran whore and his father a psychotic freak descended from a crossbreeding experiment that failed."

"Yeah, I heard about that experiment form Ylana."

"Ylana," spat Ganjut as if her name were a curse. "She threw away a promising career and an enviable personal life just for the promise of being mounted by a barbarian animal."

"Fine! You want to call Calabrians barbarians, I'm with you. But I am a terran, and she was a smart woman. We could have had a good time. For the record, Ganjut, you Baymani aren't so much more advanced than us. I don't have any trouble figuring out your technology. In fact, you could probably learn a thing or two from terrans."

That wasn't quite true. In fact, none of it was true, but seeing Ganjut's face darken with anger was worth the pack of lies. His lack of control lasted only for a moment before the corner of Ganjut's lips lifted in a sneer. "You used an unsecured signal to contact Calabria and we learned that you were alone on the moon with this whore. And you were too stupid to realize that we disabled your signal so that you could not contact Calabria again."

Duo might have realized it had Larya not been underfoot flaunting the availability of her body. He couldn't believe she had addled him so much that he didn't recognize such a bush league tactic. He wanted to give her an accusing glare as if to tell her this was all her fault, but that wasn't going to help their situation. Lord Ardan and his men were at least a couple of days away so he was going to have to get them out of this on his own.

Pissing off his captors had worked in the past, so he said, "What happened, Ganjut? Was the king displeased with your failed efforts on Calabria? He couldn't have been happy that you jeopardized his plans to marry his son to the emperor's first princess."

There was a tick in the jaw of the ambassador as he glared at Duo so he knew he had hit a nerve. When Ganjut spoke, it was with all the contempt he felt for the Baymani king. "Seighen is the product of genetic inbreeding. Since seizing power two thousand years ago, his line have ruled through fear of some sorcery that they will not allow our scientists to study because they don't want to share their power with anyone. They have always claimed that it was a gift from the gods." Ganjut made a sound of disgust. "The gods! Our people stopped believing in them long ago."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss them," said Duo. He was working at the lock and praying to those gods that he could short out the device locking the bracelets on his wrists. Maybe they would listen to him this time. Hell, he wouldn't even mind Dax showing up to lend a hand. "I'm thinking they aren't too happy about what your people have been doing in the binary system."

"Shut up, you stupid terran!" Ganjut turned his attention back to Larya who looked as terrified as she should with the man that wanted to take her back to Bayman standing over her. Newt's actions had probably affected the lives of many Baymani and Ganjut would be rewarded if he took her back to suffer for everything that Newt had done. Trey wouldn't be able to save her this time. Duo knew that he was the only person who could. Gods damn! How many times had he been in this position? Why were the gods doing this to him?

Ganjut seized her chin in his hands and shoved her head back so that she was forced to look up at him. "You will pay for every crime that foul pirate committed."

"He did none of that for me!"

"Shut up you filthy whore!" Ganjut balled his hand into a fist and struck her face. Duo was so furious by what he had done that he dropped the lockpick from his fingers.

As Ganjut's men pulled Larya back up to kneel before him, Duo calmed himself. He wasn't going to do either of them any good by losing control. Now he had lost the lock pick and he would have to get back to the ground to find it. If he just started rolling around, his guards would be suspicious so there was nothing for him to do but to instigate another round of fists and booted feet.

"Leave her alone you Baymani dung!" That was hardly worthy of his repertoire of foul language, but it did the trick. Apparently the Baymani didn't like being referred to as excrement any better than terrans or Calabrians because the six men guarding him began to beat on him even after he was down until Ganjut shouted at them to stop.

Although he was aching from their blows, during the beating he had managed to search for the lock pick and found it to tuck back into his braid just before they grabbed his arms and forced him to kneel again. Duo saw that Larya was being wrestled back to her knees again, too, so she must have tried to come to his aid. What a silly woman! What did she think she could accomplish? A distraction at best, which was what she was providing now as her chest heaved and her body quivered. Hell, what man could ignore that? Even Duo had to close his eyes to concentrate on removing the lockpick from his braid again so that he could work on the cuffs.

"This is very fortunate," said Ganjut who was standing over Larya, his hand hovering over her face where he had already bruised her. "Not only do I have the pirate's whore, I have captured the bastard that prevented us from taking that terran pirate to face punishment for his crimes."

"Just doing my job," Duo pointed out.

Ganjut ignored him as he stared down at Larya, mesmerized by her beauty. "It's a shame that such a woman has been wasted on Calabrian brutes and terran filth." When he touched her face, she struggled against the men holding her, but they kept her still as Ganjut slid his fingers down to her neck before moving it lower. The men around Duo shifted and he even heard one of them do a poor job of suppressing his excitement as Ganjut caressed her.

Maybe he could use their lust against them. "I'm sure Larya would be happy to make a deal with you," suggested Duo. He managed to work the lock pick into an opening and he hoped it would not make a lot of noise when it shorted out the device. "You wouldn't regret it. She knows more ways to make a man happy than you could even dream of."

Ganjut leered down at Larya and Duo's stomach lurched. The men holding her were all but drooling as the repulsive ambassador fondled her, and Duo knew that if he didn't get out of his cuffs, things were going to get ugly for Larya and he was going to have to watch. He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

"Is that true, female? Would you agree to be my woman in order to save your life?" He pushed his fingers into her thick hair and forced her to look up at him.

All that cursed female had to do was agree in order to give Duo more time, but when did Larya ever act rationally? She met Ganjut's gaze and her face hardened with anything but acquiescence. "Never! Newt was a vile man and I did only what I had to in order to survive and to help my people. I will not agree to do the bidding of a man even more vile."

She turned her head to look at Duo, probably expecting to see his approval. After her question the previous night, he knew she considered herself his woman and that she would not barter the honor of his house. Gods damn! If he were a Calabrian male and she was his woman, he would be proud. But he wasn't, and she wasn't. Now was a bad time for her to stand up for herself.

Ganjut seized her around the throat and he leaned in close to press his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. "You should have begged me for the privilege of being my whore. Now I will hand you over to my men and they will do to you whatever they want until we reach Bayman. Once there, you will become the property of the genetic research department. You will be injected with serums that will disfigure and deform you so that you will beg for death to release you, but our scientists can keep you alive in perpetuity so that they can continue to use your body for testing."

Larya could not understand what he was sentencing her to, but Duo did and he worked frantically at the lock of his cuffs. The guards paid him no heed as they stared at Larya like rutting, mindless animals after hearing that Ganjut's plans for her included them.

She raised her chin and met Ganjut's gaze defiantly. "I don't care what you do to me! I will not be your whore."

The Baymani ambassador raised his hand to strike her, but a sound distracted him, a sound that had the power to make Larya's face transform into terror and Duo to work faster at disabling the controls of his handcuffs. It was the cry of a baby, a hungry baby that had awakened from his nap.

Ganjut turned in the direction of the tree where Taeron had lain asleep and unnoticed. Before he could take a step, Larya lunged at him snarling like a ferocious she-beast, her fingers curled into claws that she swiped at his face, drawing blood before one of Ganjut's guards backhanded her and she fell on her face into the grass. Duo was sickened when Ganjut wiped the blood from his cheek and looked at it in surprise before he snarled and kicked Larya's face.

Blood sprayed from her nose and mouth, and for a moment Duo thought she had lost consciousness, but she raised her head to watch Ganjut go to the tree. He nudged the bundle on the ground with his foot, and then he leaned down to grasp a handful of the cloth that was wrapped around him. He carried the baby as if he were a sack of potatoes, back to where Larya waited, tears now running down her cheeks as her guards pulled her back up to face Ganjut.

He shook the bundle before Larya's face and Duo flinched as Taeron's cries became louder. "Is this whelp yours?" Ganjut laughed when Larya did not respond. "I don't need your answer. I heard about the bastard when I was at the palace. It's the pirate's progeny that you claim to be the son of the emperor's imperial guard." Ganjut glanced at Duo with contempt. "You weren't strong enough to resist her, but at least you weren't foolish enough to call this bastard yours."

Duo couldn't stand to see him mishandling the baby. "I'd rethink my options now were I you," Duo told Ganjut. "That baby is part of the emperor's house. If you harm him, there is no place you will be able to hide from his retribution."

Ganjut pursed his lips together and his brow wrinkled as he looked at the baby he held by one hand. When his lips curved into a sinister smile, Duo knew he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"I won't be killing the brat. You will." Duo was about to scoff, but Ganjut nodded to the men guarding him. "Bring me his dagger. The emperor won't be surprised that you sold this whore into slavery and killed the bastard she claimed you fathered. And he won't forgive you." Ganjut laughed and Duo winced at the maniacal tone. Who knew people actually sounded like characters on a bad telecom melodrama?

As one his men approached Ganjut with Duo's dagger, Duo told the gods that if they didn't do something now, they were all going to be doomed. When he felt a shock in his wrists as the cuffs shorted out and they snapped open, Duo gave the gods a quick prayer of gratitude as he sprang into action. Shaking off the cuffs, he lunged at the man holding his sword, leaping high over him and landing behind his back to seize his head and jerk it sideways before a loud crack from his neck announced his death. Duo smoothly seized the sword from his hand and was swinging it left and right, cutting into flesh and severing bones. Of the two men who had been guarding him remaining after his swordwork, one panicked and tried to flee, but Duo tripped him and when he was on the ground, he stomped on his head and it exploded like an overripe melon.

Stepping out of the mess, Duo faced the last of his guards and watched him raise his laser rifle. He gave Duo a triumphant smile as he readied it to fire. Duo charged him, swinging his blade with speed that meant the difference between life and being cut in half by the laser beams fired at him. Each beam was deflected off his blade, one even hitting one of the men holding Larya and leaving him with a large hole in the middle of his chest. If she had any sense, Larya would be diving for cover, but she was watching Ganjut with Taeron, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Duo reached the man with the gun, and raising his sword, he brought it down through his shoulder and sliced diagonally until the blade came free at his hip. As the upper half of his body slid down to fall to the ground before the lower half, Duo took advantage of the attention that the macabre spectacle had drawn to close the distance between him and the man holding Larya down. He swiped his sword so fast that it whistled and her captor didn't have a chance to scream before Duo sliced through his neck to send his head rolling.

The decapitated body fell against Larya, spraying her with blood, and while she looked horrified, her gaze remained riveted on her baby. Ganjut tried to backpedal away, but he slipped on blood and as he tried to catch his balance, he tossed the baby in the direction of the pond. Duo lunged after the bundle and sprang into the air to seize it before it could reach the water. By the time he had put Taeron out of harm's way and turned back to Larya, he saw that Ganjut had recovered and had seized Larya around the waist to hold against him as he pushed the blade of Duo's dagger against her throat.

"Stop!" cried the man frantically when Duo advanced on him. His hand was shaking and the sharp blade was drawing blood. "I will cut off her head if you take another step."

Duo stopped only because Larya looked terrified. Where she wasn't splattered with blood, she was pale and he could see that she was trembling as much as Ganjut. . "Let her go."

"Or what?" Ganjut was sweating profusely and Duo doubted he could even hold the dagger for much longer without it slipping from his hand. Unfortunately, that might cause Larya to be hurt, and Duo had seen enough of that already.

"If you make me come over there, Ganjut, I will find ways to kill you that will make you wish you had volunteered to be experimented on by your scientists."

"I'll kill your whore long before you can take a step."

Duo proved him wrong by springing at him. In one fluid motion he had yanked Larya loose from the other man's feeble grasp, disarmed him and put the tip of his sword under Ganjut's chin. He wanted to shove the blade up through his brain so badly that he was shaking. But that would be too swift a death for the Baymani bastard.

"What were we discussing? Oh yeah. The ways I am going to make you suffer for threatening an innocent baby and his mother who is sickened by violence." He did not look at Larya. "Go to Taeron so that you can see that he is safe."

"I am unclean," she said, her voice weak. "I will not care of him covered in blood."

Duo shrugged. "Suit yourself, Larya. Ganjut is going to show me where they landed their ship and then I will be back for you."

"I'll never do it!" hissed Ganjut as Duo twisted his arm around his back and pushed him forward.

"Keep walking," said Duo in his ear low enough that Larya could not hear. After leaving the clearing, Duo paused to look back towards the pond. He watched as she checked on Taeron who was screaming so loudly that his face was turning red and he was shaking. But after assuring herself that he was safe, she took her soap into the pond with her to scrub the blood from her body. Duo couldn't fault her for not wanting to hold her child stained with blood.

When he was satisfied that Larya would be all right, he looked back at Ganjut. "I don't need you to show me where your ship is. I'll be able to scan for it on my own. I just don't want Larya to see what I am going to do to you."

"You wouldn't dare harm me!" huffed the man with false bravado. He was going to die and he knew it. "I am the ambassador from Bayman. My king will avenge my death with a declaration of war!"

Duo snorted. "And send what army that can fight imperial warriors?"

Ganjut did not respond, so Duo pushed him forward until they were far enough away that he was sure Larya would not venture to find them. He tripped the man and shoved him to the ground when they reached a small clearing, and as Ganjut struggled with his elaborate Baymani robes to stand, Duo found a downed branch that he broke apart before returning to yank Ganjut to his feet only long enough to shove a piece of wood between his teeth.

He met the man's terrified gaze. "I wouldn't want to disturb the peaceful time between a mother and her child with your pitiful screams for mercy."

As he promised, Duo did not give him a slow death. The clearing was a mess of flesh and entrails that he would leave for the scavengers to enjoy. Ganjut had lasted longer than Duo expected during the torture before he began to beg for mercy. He wouldn't have had any for Larya and he certainly wasn't going to give any to a defenseless baby, so Duo ignored his pleas.

There wasn't much left of him before Duo finally sat on the ground near the man to enjoy a meal he had gathered as he watched him die. Ganjut had become a blathering fool in his final hours, but among his nearly incoherent ramblings, Duo learned that Ganjut had not sought the king's sanction before going to the moon. If he were to be believed, there was a coup happening on Bayman with the scientific community rising against the king and what they considered his backward policies. Duo couldn't imagine what such a coup would entail when the king didn't have an army that could inspire any fear and scientists … well what could they do? Attack with theories and test tubes? Whatever the outcome, Bayman would not be able to threaten Calabria.

And Larya could finally be safe.


	98. Chapter 98 Larya makes an oath

**Chapter 98**

Although it was several hours after he had left her, Duo returned to the pond where he last saw Larya, but the only thing there was a pack of wild beasts grazing on the remains of the Baymani men he had slain. His arrival frightened them back into the wooded area near the pond, but when Duo didn't threaten them as he removed his bloody clothing and stepped into the water that was now chilled, they quickly skulked back out from the shadows and resumed their meal. When he was clean, he left the pond using the light from the second moon and the planet to find his way back to the complex. Before checking on Larya in her room, he went to the communications center to contact Calabria, but the signal was still being jammed so he knew he would have to find the ambassador's ship to stop its interference before he could tell Trey what had happened. He was too tired now, so he resolved to do it the following morning.

The tunic Larya had made him was ruined, so he tossed it aside and found the one he had been wearing when they arrived on the moon. He slipped it on and made his way up to her room. Light spilled into the dark corridor outside it, so he knew that Larya must be awake, and when he entered, he found her pacing, hugging herself as if she were cold. Taeron was in his makeshift bed, and Duo glanced into the crate to see that he was sleeping soundly.

When Larya saw him, she stopped pacing, but her eyes were wide and she was white as a ghost. She was sweating profusely, so Duo made a mental note to repair the heating system at the first opportunity. As for Larya, he could see that she was in shock, the same state she had been in when she had seen him kill Draevyn. What she had witnessed this day was far worse. In her eyes, he had butchered seven men, and even though they held them captive and would have violently assaulted her, his actions had made her physically sick.

He didn't bother explaining why he had been so callous in taking their lives. Larya wouldn't be able to comprehend the vile acts the Baymani committed throughout the binary system over the course of hundreds if not thousands of years. Ganjut might consider the royal family's beliefs backwards, but if it meant dismantling the scientific culture on Bayman, then Duo thought it was a step forward.

He crossed the room and put his arms around Larya and she shuddered against him, then struggled to get out of his embrace, but he held her tightly against him.

"You're a monster," he heard her accuse, her voice muffled against his chest. She seized handfuls of his tunic and pushed ineffectually against him before she heaved a great shudder and suddenly became limp.

Duo scooped her up and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her before dragging off his clothing and joining her. Under the single blanket, he held her shivering body that was cold despite the heat in the room, rubbing her arms to warm her up until the heat of his body seeped into her and she finally relaxed. Soon her erratic breathing calmed and he knew she had fallen asleep, but he was wide awake.

Perhaps he had become a monster, but it was because it was what he had to do to survive on Calabria. This wasn't the first time he had doubts about the turn his life had taken, and it probably would not be the last. Seeing the baby being mistreated had made something inside him snap, and he was not calmed until what was left of Ganjut had finally stopped quivering after his last breath. Taeron wasn't his son, and even though he was Newt's kid, Duo wasn't going to watch anybody harm a baby that knew only the comfort of its mother's love. Ganjut could not even possibly understand how much he had tortured Larya by threatening her child. She had suffered the beatings of a cruel master and countless rapes by brutish males, but Larya could not bear to see her baby in danger. She would do anything to protect him, had even risked her life in attacking Ganjut.

Gods damn! Why couldn't he love her like he did Trynity? Why did his heart feel as if it were ripped in half when he considered spending his life with Larya? Hell, he didn't deserve a woman like her, even if she was a lying, manipulative female that was trying to trap him into making her his mate. She should spend her life with a man who didn't make himself physically ill by pining over a woman he could never have.

During the night, Taeron whimpered for his feeding, but Duo was out of the bed to get the baby before Larya even stirred, and as she dozed while feeding him, Duo watched over them both until the baby was done. He took Taeron from the bed to change before returning the sleepy baby to the crate over which Duo hovered patting his backside and making comforting sounds until he was sure that he was sleeping. Damn! Who would have thought five years ago that he could nurture a baby? He hadn't even been within ten paces of an infant before arriving on Calabria and now thanks to the imperial babies he often had the care of, he probably knew everything there was to know about them.

When he returned to the bed, he drew Larya against him and rested his cheek against her head. She smelled like the perfume of a Wasteland flower that he had come to associate with her. He had once pointed out the flower to Arora who told him that such flowers could always be found in areas of the Wastelands where nothing else would grow, even when the Wastelands was an inhospitable desert. Like the flower, Larya had survived. When she accepted that he would not pretend to be Taeron's father or be forced into a marriage with her that would be empty for the both, she would survive that too.

Even though he held Larya in his arms, he dreamed of Trynity, short dreams that made no sense to him. In one they were together on Earth, and in another they were on the second moon. In each of the short dreams, he was like an observer. There was even a one where he stood in an open doorway observing as Larya and Trynity shared tea, talking and laughing together as if they were friends. That dream disturbed him most because he thought they might be laughing about him.

He woke at first sunrise and turned to see that Larya was watching him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he reached up to brush the white hair back from her face. He pretended not to notice her flinch at his touch.

But then she blew out a long sigh and moved closer to him. "I want to do sex to you. Will you deny me again?"

Her blunt declaration caught him off guard. "Uh … you didn't quite say that right. It's 'I want to have sex with you,' Larya."

"Good, because I do, too."

Duo chuckled. "I thought you didn't want me to touch you. You called me a monster last night, as I recall."

"You are a monster," she said matter-of-factly as she slipped her leg between his and began to move it up and down in a caress that had its intended effect.

"So you don't mind sharing your body with a monster?" She was putting him in a painful state.

She crawled over him. She was going to get her way and so was he. "I've shared my body with worse monsters."

Duo knew that was true. "I can't resist you, Larya."

He saw a smug smile of satisfaction on her lips. "I know, so why do you even try?"

His last coherent thought that morning was that if he didn't try, he wouldn't be able to live with his complete betrayal of Trynity.

Later in the morning Duo left the bed to get food and water while Larya took care of Taeron. When he came back, Taeron was already settled in the crate asleep, so he shared the meal with Larya, and even though he knew he should go in search of the Baymani ship so he could restore communication to the planet, he decided to sit back on the bed and watch her bathe. Larya knew how to play to her audience, especially with a cake of soap in her hand. Duo got so worked up watching her that he dragged her back onto the bed before she had a chance to use a towel after rinsing off the soap.

They remained in bed for the rest of the day, pausing in their activities only when Taeron needed attending. Duo dozed as she fed the baby, but he woke when he felt her shift to leave the bed. He took the baby from her then to change because he made a better diaper than her anyway. Taeron's bottom was a little sore, so Duo used some of the leave that he had left with Larya on the first day. She had wisely put them in water so they were still fresh and easily crushed into the paste that he smeared on Taeron's bottom. By the baby's reaction, he liked the tingly feeling it gave him as much as Duo liked how it felt on his fingers. After patting Taeron to sleep, he made a paste for himself that he rubbed on the bruises.

Larya was watching and she said, "Does that make you feel better?"

Looking at her, he flinched as he realized how selfish he was not to have eased her pain earlier. The side of her face was bruised and her nose was swollen, probably broken again. He didn't want to think about how many times males had broken her nose if she didn't even notice it now.

Duo grabbed a handful of the leaves, but when she reached out for them, he held them back. "Lie back, Larya. I will take care of you."

He started with the worst of her bruises, gently rubbing the paste on her face before he continued on with the marks on the rest of her body from the Baymani's rough handling. Her moans of pleasure gave him an idea of where she might enjoy it even more and when he slid his hand down her body before reaching his destination, she cried out in shock. She tried to stop him, but soon she was writhing under his caresses, gasping with pleasure that did not abate for many hours. The following morning after spending first sunrise much the same as most of the previous day, he was leaving when Larya suggested that he bring a new supply of the leaves since they had used up the supply he had initally gathered for her. Those leaves might kill him, especially since Larya had reciprocated when he finished with her.

Duo didn't forget about his duties so much as he decided to set them aside to enjoy his time with Larya. He wasn't a fool where she was concerned. Larya was trying to prove her worth to him, and if all he wanted from a woman was someone with whom he could have good sex, she would fit the bill. He was being selfish with her now, enjoying her body when he knew that Larya expected a commitment he wasn't going to give. If he spent the rest of his life alone, at least he would be comforted by the knowledge that he hadn't abandoned his love for Trynity to be with another woman.

A few days after the attack, something awoke Duo long after second sunrise. At first he thought it might be Taeron, but when he propped up on an elbow and leaned over Larya to look into the crate where he slept, he didn't see any movement. So he started to go back to sleep, but Larya had awakened and she started to caress his bare chest before moving her hand slowly downward. He didn't know where he was getting this stamina from after indulging in every fantasy he had with her, but he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He resolved that today he would get out of bed and look for the Baymani ship.

Better yet, he could take Larya and Taeron with him so that they could give the baby some fresh air. He couldn't say he didn't like taking care of the baby except that he would catch a hopeful gleam in Larya's gaze as she watched them together. She would never know that he watched Taeron when she was sleeping, wondering how Newt could have fathered such a pleasant baby. Duo had smiled when Taeron discovered his own fingers, and he wanted to reach out to let him wrap his fingers around his own, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to become attached to the baby. If he did, he might do something ridiculous and claim him for his house just because he wanted children of his own. Larya would come with him and he wasn't going to ruin all their lives by forsaking her if the wormhole opened again. He had already had that scenario shown to him in a dream he was sure the gods had sent him.

"We should go to the pond to bathe," suggested Duo when Larya pushed him on his back.

She leaned over him and her long hair tickled him where it touched him as she put her hands on either side of his head. "Later."

"Much later," agreed Duo as he put his hands around her waist.

He was rolling her onto her back when he heard a throat being cleared. He dived for his sword and snatched it just before a booted foot could trap it on the floor and he had the tip at the throat of their intruder before he could move. Larya shrieked and sprang to protect Taeron, holding Duo's dagger with both hands which she had pulled out from beneath his pillow. She hadn't wanted to learn to hold it, but Duo had insisted that she learn to protect herself and Taeron.

The forest green eyes of their intruder met Duo's before he registered who he was holding at bay with his very sharp sword. "Trey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you." Trey used his finger to push the weapon out of the way. "If you don't mind, I would rather not end up like those unfortunate men whose remains we found scattered here and there." Trey looked past him to nod to Larya who was crouched over the crate protectively, her long, wavy hair doing a poor job of hiding her naked body. "Lady Larya, I think you should give Duo his dagger back before you accidentally poke a hole in your son."

As he went to Larya, Duo swiped up garments from the floor and after exchanging hers for the dagger, he slipped on his tunic, then sat on the edge of the bed to tug on his leggings and boots before standing and turning to Trey who was watching him with his brows raised. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"When I realized that the communications were being jammed, I contacted Bayman to find out that King Seighen had repelled an attempted coup and that the traitors had fled the planet with the intention of securing the first moon. I didn't want you to have all the fun, so I took the shuttle to Edgeland Fortress to join Lord Ardan and his men."

"I didn't see any rebels. Just a pissed off ambassador and his incompetent body guards."

"I don't suppose Ganjut is alive."

"Not when I last saw him."

Trey stared at him for a moment in silence, and then he said. "While you were here … eh … protecting Larya, we routed the Baymani rebels. I used their ship to contact Bayman to find out if Seighen wanted the survivors returned and he did not."

"Did you kill them?"

"No. I put them on a ship and told them they could go back to Bayman or wherever they thought they could find refuge."

Duo thought he was too soft, but then Trey didn't know half the dirty Baymani secrets that Duo had learned about. He wasn't about to let a group of genetic scientists loose on the binary system. "Did Apolo come with you?"

"I did."

Duo looked up to see Arora standing in the doorway, hearing her voice, Larya cried out in joy and hurried to hug her. Although Arora had blood on her clothing from the battle, Duo saw that she was also carrying Staefyn. He doubted he would ever get used to the sight of her fighting with a baby strapped to her. Remembering the times he had done it with Shamara or Amyr made Duo shudder as he imagined what could have happened had he been a little bit too slow.

"Well, now that Lord Ardan is here, I will go find that other Baymani ship."

He headed to the door until Larya's voice made him pause. "Duo, do you have something to say to me that you wish your emperor to hear?"

His heart ached to hear that hopeful tone in her voice, but he said, "Not particularly." When he left the room, he could hear Arora speaking to Larya although he didn't hear her words. He was glad that she was there instead of Apolo because Larya was going to need a friend. Hell, he needed a friend, and not one that would tell him he should forget about Trynity.

Duo had gone down the steps and was headed to the door leading to the garden where he could see several imperial warriors milling about including Lord Ardan. He had almost reached them when the sleeve of his tunic was seized and he turned to find Larya. Arora followed her, but Trey had grasped her arm to stop her, and together they watched them. Duo was surprised to see that Trey was holding Taeron and wondered if the baby had awakened.

"I have something to say to you," Larya said loudly as she released his sleeve. Hearing her voice, Lord Ardan and several of his men entered the building, the former looked at the two of them curiously. Duo would rather not have an audience for this confrontation, but they had one now.

Larya took a deep breath, threw back her shoulders and raised her chin to look him in the eye. "Lord Duo, I give you my life. Will you accept it?"

Trey sucked in his breath and Arora tried to get past him, but Larya put up her hand to stop her. She continued to look up at him, fierce determination in her lovely violet eyes. Duo knew she would be steadfast, that she would put his needs above hers for the rest of his life, and she would make that life very comfortable. With her would come a son that he could claim and raise as his own. He wanted to accept, and because of it he wanted to cry. He couldn't give his life to her because he had already given it to another woman.

Duo had no choice but to disappoint her, and he was afraid she would cry. If she did, he didn't know what he would do. He would rather have her curse him to the netherworld.

"We don't need to do this, Larya. You have your place here and I will have mine on the second moon. How about we agree to visit with each other when the need arises and we can enjoy having sex without making life-altering promises. That way you are free to do as you wish should you some day meet a male that will love you."

Larya stared at him incredulously for a long, tense moment and then she raised her hand and slapped his face. For a woman who abhorred violence, the stinging slap hurt and if his face weren't throbbing painfully he would chuckle as he watched her rubb her hand.

She raised her chin and met his gaze. "I will be no man's whore ever again, not even yours!"

Duo was filled with pride as he watched her march past Trey to mount the steps. Arora glanced briefly at Duo before she hurried after Larya, and when they were both gone, he turned his attention back to Ardan who did not look at him. By Calabrian standards, the scene hadn't been anything short of shocking. Females did not give their oaths. They waited for a male to offer for them. Once the story got out about what had happened, Larya would either be scorned for not knowing her place or praised for advancing the cause of equality for females. Duo hoped it was the latter because he didn't want to be in the position of defending the woman he had rejected.

Trey came to stand near him, Taeron still tucked against him although the baby was awake and looking at his surroundings with wide eyes.

"Larya shouldn't have done that."

The biggest decisions Larya made were her worst. "I'm glad she did it. She knows where I stand in her life now. After that, she'll be happy to see the last of me."

"She won't be seeing the last of you anytime soon. Your duties will bring you together from time to time." Trey glanced down at the baby, then looked at Duo. "And her son? He needs to be part of his father's house."

Duo looked down at the baby. "Larya knows what I believe about her son. Nothing is going to change my mind. I'm sorry this happened to her, but she brought it on herself."

Trey shook his head. "I can't believe that a shrewd woman like Larya would even entertain the thought of giving that pirate a son let alone actually do it."

"You don't know how desperate she was."

"What are you going to do now? Shortly before I left Edgeland Fortress, Jeb and Tuck informed Apolo that they had packed the transport full of goods and as many people as they could fit. Apolo offered another transport, so they should be arriving some time tomorrow."

"I'm not sticking around for that. They'll find out what happened and I will be public enemy number one." Her people disliked him already so he couldn't imagine how much worse it could get. "I have someplace I have to go anyway."

"Where might that be?"

"Back to Calabria eventually." After he turned some rogue scientists into space debris. "I have people to move to the second moon and a government to establish."

Trey put a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you feel you need to do." Duo suspected that Trey knew his plans, but they did not discuss them. He couldn't blame Trey for not wanting to bloody his hands because he didn't want to appear too much like his father. Duo didn't mind doing the dirty work. His sense of justice demanded it.

After they made their goodbyes, Duo spoke briefly to Ardan. The warlord had always been a strict adherent to custom so their exchange was stilted because he obviously disapproved of his treatment of Larya. He didn't want to make small talk anyway, so he was glad to put the complex behind him after gathering what he needed from the communications room.

He went to the pond first where he bathed in the cold water, after which his body felt refreshed but his thoughts were scattered and his heart ached, not just for Trynity, but for Larya now. Pushing aside thoughts of both women, he took out the cylinder and asked it to scan for the ship. It wasn't far from where Ganjut had confronted him, and when he found it, the first thing he did was hack the propulsion system so that he could increase the speed, and then he uploaded his cloaking program. Both projects took most of the day and he was glad to have something to take his mind off Larya, but once he lifted off and headed in the direction of the frontier, he could not get her out of his thoughts.

Did he do the right thing? Or like his idiotic plan to give Trynity time to pursue her dreams, would this decision backfire?

Only the gods knew the answers.


	99. Chapter 99 Larya adjusts to her new life

**Chapter 99**

"I hate that man!" Larya kicked the nearest object and regretted it immediately as when her footmade contact with the crate she had been using as a side table and she cried out in pain. Arora made a sympathetic sound and Larya blinked back tears. "I'm not crying over him! I hurt myself!"

"I didn't think you were." Arora went to her and Larya expected her to use her healing touch, but she put her arms around her and held her close. Her kindness and compassion made Larya lose control. After everything that had happened, not just in the last week but since she had gone to Imperia in the vain hope of persuading Duo to acknowledge their child, there was nothing left to do but weep.

Arora helped her to the bed, the only place for them to sit, and she held her without speaking as Larya poured out all her anguish. She had trusted Duo, and even though he had rejected her, she had already given her life to him. How could she be so stupid? This wasn't the first time he had used her and discarded her. By the gods, it would most certainly be the last!

Arora cleared her throat and Larya swiped at her eyes before raising her head to meet her gaze. She must have been speaking her thoughts aloud because the other woman looked at her grimly for a moment and then she said, "Don't lie to yourself, Larya. You used Duo. You did it on the pirate satellite and you did it here. He is probably the only man on Calabria you could manipulate like you did, and now you have to accept that you misjudged him."

If Larya couldn't admit it to herself, she would have shoved the other woman away and told her to leave, but Arora knew her too well. They may not have discussed it aloud, and even though Arora had told her that she could not read her thoughts, one didn't have to be Guerani to see Larya's transparent attempt to redeem herself as Lord Duo's mate.

Instead she sighed and said, "Who else could I turn to that did not revile me?" She had once thought that Lord Apolo cared about her, but in the blink of an eye after Taeron's birth he had become one of her fiercest detractors.

"I don't need him." But Larya was afraid that she did. She shuddered as she thought about how that very morning she had considered preparing herself to produce offspring from their mating and she was glad that she had not. Confronting him with another child would have been disastrous. He would not accept Taeron, so how would he react to another child?

"You don't need him," agreed Arora.

"Taeron needs him."

They both looked up to see Trey standing in the doorway holding her son. The baby was squirming, so Larya knew that at the moment Taeron needed her more than he did his father. She left Arora to take Taeron so that she could feed him, and as Arora checked on Staefyn who she had placed in Taeron's bed to sleep, Trey leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

For several moments he did not speak, and then he said, "What did you think was going to happen when you gave him your oath, Larya? Did you think that what you and him have been doing here all alone was going to convince him to forget the woman he loves? Knowing him, he'll rip a hole in his insides with the guilt he'll feel, not just for betraying that woman, but for how he treated you."

"Good! He deserves it!"

"You don't mean that," Arora said gently.

Larya didn't know if she did or not. "What will become of Taeron if Duo does not recognize him as his son?'

"I will take care of Taeron. I have already made that clear. As for Duo, nothing will convince him that Taeron is his son." He met her gaze with a stern look. "You shouldn't have tried to use Duo's son to keep Newt."

His reprimand stung, but he was right. If she had told Duo about the baby before Newt returned …

She shook her head to stop that line of thinking. What was the use? She could change the past no more than Duo could. He would always regret not staying with his beloved Trynity and she would always regret not telling Duo about their child before Newt clouded his judgment.

"Where is Duo now?" Arora asked her mate.

"He didn't say so, but I think he intends to prevent the Baymani rebels from reaching the frontier." Trey sighed. "I suppose I should have disposed of them here instead of letting them go. I just couldn't do it to a bunch of unarmed, balding old men who haven't held anything more dangerous than a pencil."

Larya made a sound of disgust. "Let Duo do it. He enjoys killing." She shuddered as she remembered the blood and gore from his attack on the Baymani men that had held them captive. She had witnessed him kill Draevyn, and that had horrified her, but what he had done to the Baymani men had made her sick. Larya wanted her son to be a fine imperial warrior, but she did not want to imagine the innocent child she held in her arms now as she fed him some day brutally hacking men to pieces.

"I know that Duo doesn't enjoy killing," spoke up Arora, "but we have trained him to ignore his feelings so that he can do what is right. And I think his sense of outrage over all the atrocities he has witnessed since being trapped in this system has guided his actions. If he feels that those pathetic old men deserve to die, then we must trust that he is protecting not just Calabria, but everyone from here to the frontier."

Trey grunted in agreement, and Larya had to concede that Arora was right. He had prevented Gus from killing Onda and Jeb, put an end to Draevyn's attacks, and risked his own life to keep the Baymani from taking her. But she never wanted his bloody hands on her again! Yet a small voice from somewhere inside asked if she would feel the same in a week, a month or a year. Larya quashed it. Of course she would! He had rejected her and she was never going to crawl to him for something she could do without. She didn't need men. She would have her hands full with the male in her arms now, and she would be far too busy starting her new life on the moon. Duo Maxwell could go to the netherworld!

For the next few days, Larya threw herself into work by enlisting the help of Lord Ardan and his men in making places habitable for the people that would soon be arriving. She shared her own room with the emperor and his mate and their two children while Lord Ardan and his men camped inside the complex. During the day, Trey took them on what he called an aerial patrol with the ship he had arrived in to look for any other Baymani that might be hiding while Arora helped Larya. Together they planned how her palace could be built from the shell that the Baymani had left behind. Larya was glad that Arora agreed with her ideas. When they informed Trey, he pursed his lips and shook his head, claiming it was too costly and that it would take years to construct, but Larya pressed her point until he gave in, grumbling that Apolo was going to be furious that she would be keeping the builders from working on his palace in the Wastelands. Larya didn't care. That Guerani bastard could join Duo Maxwell in the netherworld!

With the help of Lord Ardan's men who were surprisingly respectful of her, she cleared out a long abandoned sleeping chamber that must have belonged to a long dead administrator and she made it habitable for the emperor and his mate. However, once they had their privacy, Larya was chagrined to find herself caring for their baby as well as her own when they disappeared into it. Now she knew how Duo felt to have the imperial children thrust upon him so that their parents could spend their time among the pillows. Larya would not begrudge the sister of her heart much needed time to be alone with her mate without the constant interruption from her children. She even provided Arora with a few leaves from the last supply Duo had gathered. Arora's eyes had widened when she explained what to do with them, but she took them anyway, and when next she saw her, she shyly asked if she might have more and that she should take some back to Calabria with her to plant. Strictly for easing her baby's discomfort, she had explained with a straight face until they both burst into laughter.

When the transports from the planet arrived in the afternoon of the fourth day, Larya was overjoyed to greet the females of her house. As she watched them come off the ship together in a group, Larya felt some trepidation for having to admit that she failed, but when they came to her, her face must have told them everything because they crowded around her to hug her.

Larya didn't cry. She was done crying over a male, especially one that had treated her as Duo had. As she guided them back to the complex, she talked about anything but her time with Duo. She waited until they arrived at the new living space Lord Ardan's men had made for her that was spacious enough for them all to sleep. By the time Jeb and Tuck had finished bringing everyone and their belongings to the moon, they would have made rooms for them all.

Once they were settled and she had put Taeron in his crate next to the one where Arora had placed Staefyn, Larya told them all about her few days with Lord Duo. She didn't leave out any detail which didn't surprise the women of her house although Arora's face had turned a bright red to hear about what she and Duo had done among the pillows.

When she finished with her story, Jaelesa spoke up. "Give me the word, my lady, and I will gut him like a Wasteland swine."

Arora cleared her throat to remind Larya that she probably shouldn't encourage such talk. "That would not help Taeron," Larya pointed out. "I am sure that Lord Duo will one day realize what a fool he was not to acknowledge his son."

Jaelesa pursed her lips for a moment and then she said, "I would not want to deny your precious son his father."

Having witnessed what Duo was capable of, Larya knew that Jaelesa would be lucky if she even scratched him. He wouldn't hurt her, of that she was certain, even if she did attack him. His gentleness with females was one of the traits that had drawn her to him. She had only ever experienced that with the sorcerer, and her memories of him had faded with time. Given his most recent behavior towards her, she wondered if she had overly fantasized her encounter with him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Arora at her side. "You look perplexed."

Larya turned to meet her gaze. "I was thinking about your brother, rather I was realizing that I remember very little of the time we spent together in the Wastelands."

"I think I would always remember if I had been with him in the pillows," remarked Naelie and all the women laughed except for Arora who seemed flustered by the talk of her brother.

"We should have tried harder to bring him to ours," said Cylie as she elbowed Jaelesa who nodded in agreement. "But I think he only had eyes for Larya."

Larya sniffed. "You are mistaken."

Arora gave a short, nervous laugh. "My brother wants nothing to do with Larya after how she tricked him."

A short silence followed her announcement, and then Naelie said, "What were we talking about? I seem to have lost my train of thought."

"I asked you how you are feeling," said Arora with a glance at Naelie's rounded belly.

Larya frowned. "I don't recall your having asked her."

Arora laughed and reached out to touch her. "You were asking the same thing."

For a moment she felt disoriented, and then she shook her head. "I haven't been getting enough sleep." She turned away from Arora to look at the other women. Naelie, Onda and now Taja were all breeding. Their babies would be among the first born on the moon. "You will all soon discover how tiring it is to care for a baby." She shot Arora an accusatory look. "It is even more difficult to care for two."

Arora lowered her head, but Larya heard her giggle. The other women laughed, and Larya joined them. They continued to talk about babies and men, and despite Arora's shyness, they shared ideas on how to please their mates. The women were intrigued by Larya's story about the leaves from the plant that the tribesmen had shown Duo that had healing properties, even more so when Arora agreed with Larya on the more intimate application. Naelie suggested that they send the men out to gather the leaves so they could all sample them.

When the other women left to join their mates who had returned after first sunset, Larya asked Arora to stay behind and she did not speak until they were gone. Arora seemed nervous as she waited for her, so she surely knew what she was about to say.

"You used your magic with us," she said, trying not to sound as if she were accusing her of a heinous crime even though Larya felt as if she were violated.

"I'm sorry, Larya." Arora was wringing her hands. "The ancestors suddenly overcame me and they used their magic through me. I think they used it on me, too."

Larya wanted to say that she didn't understand, but she couldn't when she saw how remorseful Arora looked. Her eyes were even glistening with tears. So she sighed and reached out to grasp her hands, proving to the other woman that she trusted her. "I cannot imagine why your ancestors would wish to interfere in our conversation, but I know that they are wise and I will trust that they had a good reason."

Arora squeezed her hands. "I do not even remember what we were talking about."

Although she was so busy in the following days that she often dropped onto her bed exhausted, Larya would often try to remember the conversation she and her women were having and why it had compelled the Guerani ancestors to put a stop to it. What could they have been discussing? What did they usually discuss? Men. Larya didn't find the topic interesting, but she participated. Her females often talked about Duo Maxwell, so they must have been talking about what he had done to her. Did they have some affinity to Duo and didn't want them maligning him? She surely hadn't been cursing him any worse than she usually did.

The day finally came after a few weeks when Trey declared that they needed to return to the planet. His mother had grown tired of dealing with the sycophants that had gathered at the imperial court. She threatened to vacate the palace if he did not return soon. He had been reluctant to admit the his imperial guard had returned and that the transports would be needed along with their pilots to take the tribes and their belongings to the second moon. Trey seemed to think that Larya was feeling hostility towards Duo Maxwell, but in truth, aside from lingering resentment, more from her failure than for his rejection, her rancor was only for his refusal to recognize his own son. Despite the emperor's assurances that Taeron would never suffer from the loss of his father's acknowledgment, he could not be so naive to believe that the same imperials that were exasperating Lady Virinea now would one day revile her son because he was not claimed by a male. Trey was certain that when Duo fully accepted that his previous life in the terran system was lost, he would accept his son. Larya would lock away the hope in her heart that some day Duo would call Taeron son, but she wasn't as certain as Trey.

On the night before the departure of the emperor and his mate, Larya and her people planned a celebration to thank Trey for giving them the chance to have a new life. He graciously accepted their thanks in a speech that he gave to all those gathered for a feast in the reception hall that was undergoing renovation. Larya knew that they should not be thanking him when he would have handed them over to the Baymani. Their lives were saved because Duo Maxwell, the same man they now denounced for what had happened between her and him, had ignored his purpose for going to the pirate satellite by taking them to Calabria against the wishes of his emperor.

As Trey spoke, Larya glanced at Arora and saw that she was watching her mate with a look that she envied. Larya didn't understand love, but the way Arora was looking at Trey made her want to. She was sure she had come close with Duo, but there was something missing between them, the something that she saw in Arora's eyes whenever she looked at Trey. If Duo felt that way about Trynity Stryfe, then Larya knew that he would be miserable with her. As much as she wanted him for her son, he had never hurt her and she would not wish that for his future. Having Taeron was her decision alone and she would probably have to give him the love of both mother and father.

After the meal was done, her people entertained the emperor with their music, and Larya was afraid the cacophony would disturb the babies. Cylie offered to watch over them, so she took Staefyn while Larya carried Taeron back to her room with Jaelesa following behind, taking her position as Larya's guard seriously even though she was in no danger. Larya stayed behind in her room only long enough for the babies to be settled, and then she headed back. Jaelesa remained behind with Cylie and Larya hoped they did not take advantage of her comfortable bed. She didn't want to have to chase them out when she returned to her own room later, exhausted and yet dreading her interrupted sleep when Taeron demanded feeding during the night.

Hearing the raucous noise of music and laughter, Larya decided to detour to the garden that had been completely transformed by some of the terran males who were willing to listen to Larya's suggestions without dismissing them as unpractical. Under all the vegetation, they found the remains of the previous garden, so Larya now walked on flagstones to a stone bench. When she sat down, she was far enough away from the music that it would not give her a headache and she looked up at the night sky that was so different from Calabria. The second moon was much larger in the sky, but it was dwarfed by the planet, both shining so brightly that she almost didn't see what she thought was a shooting star.

As she watched the light, she realized that it was a small spacecraft that descended towards the area that had been designated as the spaceport. She didn't need to worry about the intent of whoever was arriving because Lord Ardan's men were guarding the spaceport. Larya considered returning to inform Trey that they had a visitor, but she decided to head to the spaceport herself. She had gotten used to Jaelesa following her, so it felt strange not to have her and Cylie chatting behind her. Their conversations often amused her and made her think of Duo who sometimes made her laugh.

Before reaching her destination, she met with Lord Ardan's men who were acccompanying another man that she did not see clearly until they had come closer and she was annoyed to recognize Lord Apolo.

When they came face to face, he gave her a curt nod of greeting and she pursed her lips to keep from ordering the men to escort him back to the spaceport where he could spend the night on the ship he had arrived in.

Apolo looked at the men at his back. "You may return to your duties."

Larya considered countermanding his order when they looked at her, but she didn't want to appear churlish, so she nodded in agreement and they left them alone. Apolo watched them leave and did not look back at her until they had disappeared into the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded before he had a chance to speak.

He gave her a half smile. "Your welcome is most gracious, Lady Larya."

He spoke her title with a mocking tone that momentarily made her feel undeserving until she remembered that his opinion counted for very little. "You did not warn anyone that you would be arriving."

"I didn't think I needed to _warn_ anyone. I came to remind Trey that he has duties on the planet and to enlighten him about the speculation concerning his prolonged stay on the moon with you."

Larya stiffened. "There is nothing improper going on between us."

"Yes, well, there is already talk aplenty about his exact relationship to your son and that talk will flare up every time he brings Taeron into his home."

She raised her chin. "My son already looks like his sire and that resemblance will only become stronger as he grows older. The gossips will have to look elsewhere for fodder for their vitriol."

"Speaking of his sire, when he realized I was coming here, Lord Duo gave me something for you." He held out a package wrapped in animal skin.

She hesitated at first because there was only one thing she wanted from him and he had refused to give it. But she reminded herself that she had moved past his rejection, so she wouldn't toss his gift into the bushes. Whatever was wrapped inside was weighty but not too heavy. She was curious, but she was not eager to open it with Arora's sanctimonious brother watching.

"There is a celebration underway." She turned to point out the light flowing from the open windows of the complex that would one day be her palace. She could still hear the faint sounds of merriment.

Apolo stared past her to the building and then he nodded. "I can feel that my sister is enjoying herself. I regret that I must force her to return to Calabria."

"I will miss her." Larya started back along the path with the Guerani following her. She was conscious of his powers and after what had happened earlier that day, he made her nervous. So she thought about how much she would miss Arora. They could see each other when they wished through the communications that Duo had restored, but it would not be the same as sitting side by side as Larya sewed and Arora polished her weapons or read some text aloud to her. Arora's help with the baby had been indispensable since Larya had only rarely held a baby before having her own.

When they came to the garden, Larya intended to give him directions to the celebration, but Apolo remarked, "What a lovely garden! I don't think I have seen flowers so beautiful."

Her attention had been drawn by the flowers on the vines clinging to the sides of the building, but when she turned to him to tell him how she had to persuade the builders to keep their preservation in mind when repairing the structure, she saw that he was not looking at them. He was looking at her and his regard actually made her cheeks heat and the words scatter before his intense gaze.

"I am curious about Duo's gift," he said after a moment of awkward silence between them.

Larya was glad for the distraction. "I don't know why he would give me a gift."

"As a peace offering?" Apolo suggested as they came to the bench where she sat and he remained standing nearby.

Wondering what he knew about their last encounter but not willing to humiliate herself by asking, she placed the gift in her lap and started to unwrap the length of finely crafted animal skin. Even before she revealed what was inside, she decided that the wrapping he had chosen was gift enough, and when she saw what he had given her, she realized he had done so in case she did not appreciate his gift. He had given her a small dagger with a smaller hilt that would be easier for her to hold. It was decorated with purple and white gemstones, the colors Trey had appointed for her house.

"That must have cost him dearly," remarked Apolo appreciatively. "I see the handiwork of the finest craftsmen of Imperia."

She knew that Duo meant well, but Larya didn't want a weapon. He must have taken her feelings into consideration because there were beautiful scrolling lines etched into the blade. Thinking it might just be ornamental, she reached out to touch it and instantly regretted it because she cut her finger on the sharp edge.

Exasperated, she snatched back her hand and raised her bleeding finger to her lips, but Apolo suddenly seized her hand and brought her finger to his own mouth. When he sucked the blood from her finger, she gasped, not just in pleasure from the cool healing of his magic on her throbbing finger, but from the heat that flooded her body and pooled in her core. Images of them among the pillows in his Wasteland camp poured into her mind and she was aching now to be with him again. Larya did not think rationally as she leaned in to him, and when he released her hand and moved towards her, his glowing eyes intense, the heat from his body enveloping her, she knew that he felt the same.

But when she expected he would draw her into his arms and press his lips to hers, he suddenly became still and she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he abruptly turned away and put a hand to his head. His eyes were closed, but she could see that he was suffering.

Larya quickly wrapped the dagger in the cloth before setting it aside so that she could go to him. "Are you unwell, my lord?"

He put out his hand to stop her from touching him. "I will seek my sister. She knows how to heal these aches." He raked her with a gaze she recognized, one of mingled contempt and lust that she hadn't seen since the day Trey had tried to force his warlords to accept her into their ranks. "Perhaps I will seek you later, my lady, since you seem to be amenable."

Larya gasped and stepped back, too shocked by his abrupt change in attitude to give him a scathing reply. After flashing her a knowing smirk, he turned and walked in the direction of the celebration as she dropped back down on the bench. She didn't know what to make of their strange exchange or of the sudden startling clarity of her memories of what had happened between them in the Wastelands. She closed her eyes to recapture those memories, but they had fled as quickly as they had returned.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Arora standing over her, her eyes glowing amber. When she gasped, so did Arora and the light in her eyes quickly dissipated. "I am sorry, Larya! I just healed my brother's headache and .."

Larya waved her hand. "I understand, although I wish I could have had a chance to tell you to let that arrogant hill weasel suffer a bit longer. He just used his powers on me to seduce me and then had the audacity to accuse me of desiring him." Larya made a sound of disgust, then reached out to grasp the wrapped dagger that she handed to Arora. "And that terran oaf gave this to me as a gift."

Arora unwrapped and handled the weapon like someone who would appreciate such a gift, and then she said, "I understand why you don't want it, Larya. Perhaps you should give it to someone who would be overjoyed to receive it."

Larya knew just the person, and since Duo had meant for her to protect herself with it, he could not complain if he saw Jaelesa carrying it. "That is an excellent idea. Now I suppose I must find accommodations for your brother."

"He will return to Calabria with us on the morn," Arora told her. "You need not concern yourself with him. He will sleep in our room."

"Do you want your privacy disturbed by him?" Larya had deduced that they were busy among the pillows as often as possible.

Arora grimaced. "My mate has partaken of some of the wine the terrans made while in the Wasteland settlement. As we speak, Apolo is carrying him back to our room with Jeb's help. He will awake in the morning with a very badly aching head and a sour belly, and I will not heal him. He can beg Apolo. If you do not mind, I would spend the night with you."

Larya couldn't be happier than to have Arora spend her last night with her. They went to her room together, and as they walked, they both avoided talking about Apolo's arrival. He was the most exasperating, incomprehensible male she had ever encountered. She couldn't make sense of her reaction to him either. She didn't need a man in her life, so she didn't understand why she had been so eager for him to kiss her, to touch her. Well, that eagerness had fled quickly when he mocked her. She told herself that his opinion of her didn't matter, but it did. He was Arora's brother and he was the emperor's imperial guard as well as the governor of the Wastelands. There would be times in the future when she couldn't avoid him, and if her son was going to be spending time in the imperial household, he might have some influence over Taeron when he trained at Edgeland Fortress. Larya imagined her son returning to her, cold and distant after hearing the awful things Lord Apolo might say about her. She couldn't bear it if her son rejected her too.

That night when she awoke from a nightmare in which her grown son scorned her for her past and for the dismal future she had given him, she tried to hide her tears, but Arora was too sensitive to emotion. She gathered her close and did her best to soothe her fears, but Larya would always worry that Taeron would someday turn against her like every other male in her life. She loved him too much to see him hurt for any reason, but knowing imperial nobles like she did, no one would ever let him forget that he was the son of Xuxa's imperial whore.

The following morning, she had her meal with Arora and her women. Lord Ardan came by during the meal with a message from Trey asking that Arora please finish her meal quickly so that they could be on their way. Larya knew she had to go, but she would miss her more than she ever would Duo Maxwell. The women gathered her things together, and as Arora carried Staefyn, Larya carried Taeron and they left the complex. They didn't speak as they walked. Larya would cry if she tried.

When they came within sight of the emperor and his imperial guard waiting for them, Arora stopped and turned to face Larya. There were tears in her eyes, and Larya was afraid she would start crying.

Arora put her hands on Larya's shoulders. "We will see each other often, my dear sister."

"But I will miss your comforting touch even though I know it's magic," Larya admitted.

"Only the magic of someone who loves you. You may not believe this, Larya, but I am a better person for having you in my life."

Larya bit her lip to keep from crying,but it was no use. Tears spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks. "I am sorry for what I did to you in the Wastelands."

The other woman laughed and pulled her into an embrace. "I forgave you long ago for that, Larya." She glanced over her shoulder and Larya followed her gaze to see Apolo standing by Trey watching them with obvious annoyance. He leaned over to Trey to say something, but the emperor shook his head and then started walking in their direction.

"Some day my brother will forgive you too, Larya. Don't ever worry that he would turn Taeron against you. Nobody would ever do such a thing. I will make sure of that." Arora leaned in to touch her forehead to Larya's. "Your son will always love you, and he will always honor you."

Larya believed her. She would never give Taeron a reason to do otherwise.

"Gracious lady," Trey said to Arora as he came to them. "We are leaving now. You will see Larya in a few months when she comes to Calabria to give a details report of her progress. I'll be eager to see Taeron then." He reached out to the baby who grasped his fingers and tried to drag one to his mouth. Trey chuckled and withdrew it. "I think the boy needs feeding."

"I just fed him." Larya huffed with exasperation.

Arora and Trey laughed, and after another quick hug from Arora and a squeeze to her hands from Trey, they walked away to join Apolo. Larya watched them board the spacecraft, and she continued to watch as it lifted from the ground and sped away once it had cleared the top of the trees. She didn't stop watching until she couldn't see it anymore, and then she turned around to head back to the complex where she would probably spend the day caring for Taeron and crying. But she halted when she realized that a crowd had gathered at her back. If she were to guess, all her people were standing there watching her.

Then her women came forward, Cylie and Jaelesa side by side, the latter with her hand on the dagger Larya had given her the night before. She had been so touched by the gift that she burst into tears. Onda left her mate's side to come to her with Taja, and Naelie came to her last.

"We have never forgotten who kept us going on the pirate satellite when none of us had any hope," she said. "We are your people, Lady Larya. We owe everything to you."

The terrans began to make noise with their hands and shouting and whistling until their Calabrian mates hushed them. Watching them made Larya smile, and then she was laughing even though Taeron was grasping at the front of her gown the lower half of which he had already soaked with wraps that needed to be changed. This was not the outcome she had expected, but it was one that pleased her. Whatever the gods intended for her future, she knew that she would never be alone.


	100. Epilogue - Duo leaves Calabria

**Epilogue**

After returning from his self-appointed mission of preventing the Baymani scientists from reaching the frontier where Duo couldn't imagine what mayhem they would have gotten up to, he had to wait for the transports to return from the first moon. They finally arrived only after Trey returned to the planet and ordered Larya to send them when they did not immediately follow. She had delayed so that she could send a shipment of goods to Imperia, at least that was her excuse. Duo wondered if she had done it just to annoy him.

The disgruntled pilots of the transports, Jeb and Tuck, didn't fail to show how displeased they were to have to follow his orders. Whatever goodwill he had garnered with the terrans after saving them had worn away with his rejection of Larya. Perhaps some day they would realize it was for the best. He was sure that Larya had already realized she had more freedom without a male in her life who might countermand her orders and eventually relegate her to breeding and caring for children. Not that he would have been that man. Larya would have run roughshod over him and he would have been relegated to breeding and caring for children. Some aspects of that future were not so dismal, but they would have grown to resent each other. Duo didn't want that, and he didn't want that for her either.

As Duo executed the orderly the evacuation of the nomadic tribes to the moon, Apolo took an army into the hills to clear out any malcontents with an offer of resettlement on the moon upon their defeat. All those he could find took him up on the offer when the alternative was a forced encampment near Edgeland Fortress. Apolo suspected that there were still pockets of small tribes adept at avoiding imperial patrols, and they would continued to live outside the dictates of the empire. Learning that Meridon and Joran had given their oaths had been enough incentive for the minor chieftains to do the same. There were moments when the sheer number of people who would be under his control threatened to overwhelm Duo, but Trey was there to advise him. Nobody knew more than Trey about taking responsibility of so many people. He had remarked to Duo wryly that at least he didn't have to kill half of them to earn their respect.

Meridon and Joran were overjoyed to leave the planet as long as it meant they could live free, but once they were on the moon, they were bickering about where they would settle their tribes. Trey was amused as he listened to Duo's stories after returning from settling a dispute to continue dismantling the camp. He was just as happy to see them go as they were to leave since they would not accept him as their ruler. He would always have to worry that they might try to get revenge for the raids he had led on them on the orders of his father. Meridon had tried once already, and no one would ever forget the outcome. Lord Caron had sacked Imperia, and Trey hadn't been able to be at Arora's side to bring his son into the world. Amyr still sought Duo before he did his own father. Duo hoped that once he was gone, Amyr would bond with Trey.

After several days, the last transport had taken off leaving Duo with Darlac who led an anxious Sadie on the ship. She balked until Duo went to her and calmed her with some soothing words until she allowed Darlac to take her to the small hold that had been generously padded with grasses that she could rest on and eat. Mixed among the grasses were herbs that would make her drowsy which was what the tribesmen had used with their to keep their own horses calm during the day and half flight to the second moon.

Once she was settled, Duo left the transport so that he could make his farewells. He had said good-bye to Apolo earlier in the day before he left on another foray in the hills. Duo doubted he was actually looking for tribesmen but just liked being closer to the ancestors in their sacred lands. He did look more at peace when he returned, but then how could he not when he had the chance to escape a fortress full of knee high females all clamoring for his attention.

Trey was waiting with Arora who had brought the children to see him off. Shamara was brave and did not cry because she was old enough to reason with and her mother assured her she would be able to visit him frequently. Amyr tried to understand, but he was still too young. He only knew that Duo was leaving and he soon began to sob which made Chaela cry and then Shamara was crying. Staefyn was startled by all the noise and began to bawl, so Arora made a hasty goodbye and took the children away. He would miss them all and he had to wipe tears from his eyes even though he suspected they would be visiting the moon frequently when he was not on Calabria.

Duo and Trey watched her head back to the fortress, holding Staefyn in the crook of her arm, all but dragging Amyr who tried to fight her to return to them until Shamara grabbed his other arm, and as she pushed Chaela forward, she helped her mother take them back to the fortress.

"I should send the lot of them with you," Trey muttered.

"You would miss them," Duo predicted as he blinked his tears away. "I will miss them."

"You will see them soon. When you are settled, I will send Shamara and Amyr for a visit." As Duo suspected, his babysitting duties had not ended.

He fell silent for a moment and then Trey remarked. "You almost made your oath to that woman."

Duo turned to look at him. Trey didn't have to say her name to know who they were talking about. "Do you have Guerani powers now? Even if you did, you couldn't read my mind anyway. Dax made sure of that."

Trey chuckled. "I know you, Duo. When Ganjut demanded that I hand her over, I saw the intent in your eyes. I was sure you would have done anything to save her."

Duo blew out his breath. "So why didn't you let me do it?" If he had, Larya would be his wife now and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"You are my friend and I have come to like Larya. As I was waiting for you to speak, I suddenly realized that you would make each other miserable and it would be because I manipulated you. Since you left her behind on the first moon and I have seen her become more confident ..."

"Some say arrogant," pointed out Duo.

"Yes, well, I know that we both made the right decision."

"I didn't want to hurt her, but she wouldn't be swayed otherwise." Duo wouldn't admit to Trey that he could have just as easily taken her oath and made her his mate. If he did, he suspected the other man would find any excuse to throw them together.

Trey gave him a stern look. "I don't want her complaining about you visiting her pillows."

Duo grimaced, wondering if Trey thought the forbidden fruit would be that much more tempting. He didn't need anything more than his memories to be tempted to pay her a visit, but out of respect for her and his feelings for Trynity, he had no intention of seeking Larya's pillows.

"It won't happen." After what he said to her, if he tried to visit her pillows she might use the dagger he sent to her as a peace offering on parts of him he would rather keep in tact. She hadn't thanked him for it, and Apolo told him that she had promptly cut herself on it. According to Arora, she had presented the dagger to Jaelesa and used the wrapping to make herself a garment. He had chosen the wrapping with care so that Larya would appreciate something from his gift. He had commissioned the finest blacksmith in Imperia to make her a weapon beautiful enough to mount as an ornament if she weren't going to use it, so he was glad that she had given it to Jaelesa. At least Jaelesa would know what to do with the weapon and she would use it to protect Larya and Taeron.

Trey didn't speak again for a moment before he said, "You are sure about Taeron, but I want to believe Larya."

"We aren't going to argue now, are we?" Trey hadn't confronted him about Larya's son, and he couldn't believe he was going to do it now when he was getting ready to leave. "Can't you just say good-bye?"

Trey put his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to meet his gaze. "Time has a way of making us see things more clearly. I will fill the void in Taeron's life so that you don't have to regret more than you already will. He will be a fine imperial warrior that can make his sire proud."

"I really doubt Newt would give a gods damn since he was planning to sell him to baby eating freaks on the frontier, but I'm sure Larya and Taeron will appreciate your efforts. At least you will be sure of Larya's loyalty by keeping her son in your house."

Smiling, Trey grasped Duo's braid to tug his head down so that he could touch his forehead with his own. "I will miss you, my friend."

"I'm not going to be that far away." At least he wasn't on the other side of a wormhole. "Just look up at the second moon. I will be there. I have nowhere else to go."

Trey released hi and stepped back. "When you get the communications up and running there, I can see you when I want. I will expect daily reports."

Duo mounted the steps to the transport he would take to the moon. "Arora's safety is in your hands now, Trey. Let me know if the Baymani cause you trouble." He didn't mind Baymani hunting expeditions.

"King Seighen has accepted our occupation of the moons, and he sent his thanks for putting a definitive end to the rebellion." That definitive end being the destruction of the fleeing ship which must have been monitored by the Baymani surveillance satellites. Duo really didn't like the Baymani and wished that Trey had not pledged his daughter for Seighen's son. And it was too bad they had to rely on trade with Bayman to get any sort of technology.

He had stepped into the ship and was ready to close the door when Trey said, "I am sorry, Duo, that you are not leaving Calabria to go back through that wormhole, but only because I want to see you happy. I'm not going to lie. I'm glad you're not leaving the empire, because I would never be able to replace you."

Duo grinned. "Damn right, Trey. I'm your imperial guard."

The End

Note: I never imagined I would write this story. When I wrote _The Lost Prince_ and _The First Princess_ , I saw Larya as "the evil other woman" because my heroine was Trynity Stryfe. I started to like her in _The First Princess,_ and then she really grew on me in _The Crown Prince_. I'm really glad that "pat" (my _Crown Prince_ reviewer) suggested I write this story. "Pat" suggested a short story. I don't do short.

Now I have to do some editing of _The First Princess_ to fix some inconsistencies before I start another project.

I hope you enjoyed the story and I appreciate the readers who have stuck with it. Thank you!


End file.
